


Ich will (kein) König sein

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Sherlock, Kid John, Kid Molly, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Middle Ages, Mycroft is a prince, One-Sided Attraction, Sharing a Bed, Sherlock is a Prince, Teen John, Teen Lestrade, Teen Mycroft, Teen Sherlock
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 42
Words: 278,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Geschichte mit den Chrakteren aus BBC Sherlock die im guten alten Mittelalter statt findet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Es war einmal in einem fernen Königreich namens England. Auf einem Schloss namens Hatten Hall wohnte das regierende Königspaar das von seinem Volk sehr geschätzt wurde. König William Scott Holmes war ein sehr weiser Mann was Kampf und Jagd betraf, aber er würde meist überstürzt handeln wenn da nicht eine geduldige Frau an seiner Seite wäre.

Die Königin, die auf den Namen Violett hörte war zwar jünger als der Herrscher aber sie machte das alles mit ihrer Klugheit und Schönheit wieder weg. Schon damals als der König noch ein Prinz war wollte er diese Frau unbedingt zu seiner machen. Auch wenn sein Vater am Anfang dagegen war, so konnte sich Violett doch mit ihren Fähigkeiten überzeugen.

Sie selbst willigte nur zur Ehe ein wenn ihre Stimme auch in Regierungsdingen erhört werde. Für den damaligen König war das ein Schlag das sein einziger Sohn bei so einer Bitte einwilligte. Schließlich war seine Familie dafür bekannt dass sie immer Wort hielten.

Prinz William hingegen machte das nicht viel aus. Der Mann hätte bei allem zugestimmt was die Frau ihm geflüstert hätte weil er von ihrer Schönheit geblendet war. Doch einige Zeit nach der Hochzeit und der Krönung musste auch der alte König zugeben dass die Wahl seines Sprösslings nicht ganz so schlimm war. Auch Violett fand ihre neue Rolle als Königin sehr akzeptabel. Nicht nur weil ihr Gatte sehr nachsichtig und liebevoll mit ihr war, das ihr Herz begann auch für ihn zu empfinden. Sondern auch weil sie zum ersten Mal selbst etwas dafür tun konnte damit es den Leuten in diesem Land besser ging. Für viele Sachen wurde sie von den Ratgebern des Königshauses verspottet das wusste sie aber so lange sie William an ihrer Seite hatte konnte auch sie so manche Idee durchsetzen.

So dauerte es zum Beispiel nur ein halbes Jahr ihrer Regentschaft bis niemand mehr im Volk Hunger leiden musste. Auch Geldsorgen verschwanden schnell als Violett aufdeckte das sogenannte Freunde sich an der Schatzkammer bereicherten.

Diese Dinge lagen aber schon Jahre lang zurück. An heutigen Tag war König William alles andere als ruhig und gelassen. Ungeduldig lief er im Königssaal auf und ab. Er machte sich sorgen um seine Frau. Denn er hatte schon stundenlang nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Vielleicht hätten sie beide auf die Ärzte hören sollen. Die waren der Meinung dass ein zweites Kind die Gesundheit der Königin stark beeinträchtigen könnte. Doch Violett war starrköpfig bei diesem Thema und sie hatte sich so gefreut als sie erfahren hatte dass sie wieder schwanger sei.  
Ihr erstgeborener Sohn bekam den Namen Mycroft. Er wurde nach einem Vorfahren seiner Mutter benannt. Jetzt bekam die Königin ihr zweites Kind nachdem sie bei dieser Schwangerschaft wochenlang das Bett hüten musste. Im Morgengrauen setzten die ersten Wehen ein. Natürlich wollte William bei seiner Gemahlin bleiben aber die Hebammen und Ärzte fanden dass es nicht gut für das Befinden der gebärenden Frau wäre. Er war schon drauf und dran sich allen zu wiedersetzen. Schließlich war er bei Mycroft’s Geburt auch dabei. Man hatte ihm damals zwar auch gesagt das er draußen zu warten hätte aber wann ließ er sich schon etwas vorschreiben. William war der König und sein Wort war in diesem Reich das Gesetz.  
Dieses Mal hingegen waren es aber nicht nur die Mediziner die ihn aus dem Zimmer verbannen wollten. Seine Frau hatte ihn in einer ungewöhnlichen schwachen Stimme selbst darum gebeten. Darum willigte er ein und lief in seinem Saal Löcher in den Boden.

“Ich bin sicher es wird alles gut Vater.” Wollte ihn Mycroft aufmuntern der mit einem Diener und einem Speisewagen hinter sich den Saal betrat. Der Erstgeborene war für seine sechs Jahre schon ziemlich erwachsen und gebildet. Der Herrscher blieb einem Moment stehen und sah ihn an.

“Mutter muss wohl gewusst haben dass es heute passiert. Denn sie hat mir gestern aufgetragen das ich mich um Euer Wohlbefinden kümmern soll. Bitte esst etwas. Mutter würde es nicht gefallen wenn ihr die ganze Zeit Hunger leiden müsstet.” Dann wies er dem Diener an alles auf den Tisch zu stellen. Der König blinzelte einmal kurz bevor er seinen Sohn durch die Haare wuschelte. Er hatte wohl Recht. Sein letztes Mahl war gestern Abend bevor er zur seiner Frau ging um mit ihr so lange zu reden bis sie eingeschlafen war. Sie meinte seine Stimme würde das Baby beruhigen.

“Das deine Mutter sogar an mich denkt wenn sie eigentlich nur sich und das Kind im Kopf haben sollte.” Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl am Tisch.

“Komm setzt dich zu mir mein Sohn. Ein Gespräch unter Männern lenkt mich sicher etwas von meinen Sorgen ab.” Mycroft’s Augen funkelten dabei als Mann anerkannt zu werden. Natürlich wusste er dass sein Vater es nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Trotzdem machte es ihn ein wenig stolz und so setzte er sich mit an die lange Tafel. Der Diener tischte nun auch den Jüngeren etwas auf.

“Nun erzähl mal Mycroft, wie waren deine ersten Reitstunden?” Diese Frage störte den Jungen dann doch etwas und er ließ den Kopf hängen. Aber seine Schultern waren immer noch gestrafft. Wollte er nicht vor seinem großen Vorbild die Haltung verlieren. Der König wusste natürlich Bescheid denn der Reitlehrer hatte ihm schon von den Fehltritten berichtet.

“Mycroft nicht alles klappt gleich beim ersten Mal.” Aber das schien den Jungen nicht richtig zu erreichen.

“Der Sohn von Herzog Lestrade konnte es gestern Nachmittag schon fast perfekt und es war auch sein erster Unterricht.”

“Soll ich dir mal etwas verraten?” William beugte sich zu seinem Sohn. Dann sah er kurz nach links und rechts als ob er wollte das es keiner mitbekam.

“Ich beherrschte das Reiten erst mit zehn Jahren richtig gut. Vorher bin ich auch dauernd vom Pferd gefallen.” Sein Sohn machte dann große ungläubige Augen.

“Was Ihr?” Er konnte nicht so recht glauben dass es der Wahrheit entsprach.

“Ja es ist wirklich wahr. Erst bekam ich ein halbes Jahr das Pferd meines Vaters.” Erklärte William die Geschichte weiter.

“Doch dann musste er mit seinen Rittern zu einer langen Reise aufbrechen. So bekam ich ein mein eigenes Reittier. Es war zwar von einer guten Zucht und hatte auch eine sehr schöne rötliche Farbe aber der Gaul war so stur das ich bei der ersten Reitstunde mit ihm nicht mal zum Sitzen kam. Es hat Jahre gedauert bis ich das Tier verstanden habe. Denn mein Vater war der Ansicht dass ich das Pferd in Griff bekommen müsste. Schließlich konnte er sich als König sich auch nicht immer alles aussuchen.” Gespannt hatte der Kleine sein Essen nicht angerührt sondern hörte aufmerksam zu.

“War König Albertus Holmes ein sehr strenger Vater?” William überlegte kurz bevor er seinem Sohn auf diese Frage antwortete. Ja der alte König war sehr hart was die Erziehung betraf und er wollte sich nie an neue Dinge gewöhnen. Auf alte Sitten und Gebräuche darauf legte er viel wert. Es hatte in seiner Kindheit so viele Schläge gegeben das er irgendwann aufgehört hatte zu zählen. Sein alter Herr meinte eben dass er für einen Jungen viel zu oft in den Büchern oder in den Wolken hing. Kämpfen, Jagen und andere Dinge die ein junger Mann erlernen sollte interessierten ihn früher nicht. Auch wenn er es gegenwärtig gut meisterte. Frauen schenkte er ebenfalls in seinen jungen Jahren wenig Beachtung. Sie waren einfach alle nur von denselben Themen gefesselt. Schmuck, Kleidung und ihr Aussehen. Genauso wie seine vier Schwestern. Wenige teilten seine Neigung zu lyrischen Texten, fremden Sprachen oder geschichtlichen Hintergründen. Manche von ihnen hatten noch nie ein Buch in der Hand, geschweige denn sie konnten überhaupt lesen. Sein Verhältnis war schon immer schwierig zu seinem Vater. Nie war der Mann mit ihm wirklich zufrieden. So kam es das dieser die Frauen aus allen Ländern bestellte um für eine Verlobung zu arrangieren. Doch er lehnte sie alle gekonnt ab. Er wollte schließlich keine Dame an seiner Seite haben die zu allem ja und amen sagte. So dauerte es fast über zehn Jahre lang bis er auf Violett traf. Damals war er schon sechsunddreißig Jahre und sie zählte erst junge vierundzwanzig. Sie war die erste Frau die sich mit ihm in Schach messen konnte. Mit ihr machte es Spass wie Kinder stundenlang durch die Wälder und über die Wiesen zu reiten. Deshalb wollte er auch nicht dass irgendein Möchtegernlord sie wegschnappte. Vielleicht gab König Albert Holmes nur seinen Segen zu der Hochzeit weil er auch froh war das endlich mal ein weibliches Wesen nicht abgeneigt von ihm war. Ihm war es so oder so gleich.

“Ja er war sehr streng aber auch ein gutherziger Vater. Wir sollten aber erst mal mit dem Essen anfangen. Ich möchte nicht dass deine und dem Koch seine Mühe umsonst war.” Mycroft nickte zustimmend und griff nach seiner Gabel.

“Ich verspreche euch dass ich mich bis zum Sommer gut auf dem Pferd halten kann. Damit wir mal zusammen ausreiten können.” Teilte er mit bevor er damit anfing sein Fleisch auf seinem Teller klein zu schneiden.

“Das ist doch ein Wort.” Dabei klopfte er seinem Sohn leicht auf die Schulter.

“Ich hoffe nur dass du nicht so viele Hufe abbekommst wie dein alter Herr.” Meinte William noch bevor auch er sich seinem Mahl widmete. Vater und Sohn genossen das Essen eine Weile in Ruhe. Zumindest bis sie plötzlich hastige Schritte hörten die sich dem Saal näherten.

“Mein König eure Gemahlin erwartet euch!” Verkündete eine der Hebammen freudig. Eilig stand der Herrscher auf um sich nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen. Ihm viel im ersten Moment ein Stein vom Herzen. Denn das heitere Gesicht der älteren Frau konnte nur bedeuten das Mutter und Kind wohl auf waren. Nichts desto trotz ging er schnellen Schrittes zu dem Gemach seiner Frau. Aus diesem trat gerade ein Arzt mit schweißnassem Gesicht. Dieser schien nicht so in heller Freude zu sein wie die wie die ältere Dame zuvor.

“Wie ist die Situation. Klärt mich über gute und schlechte Einzelheiten auf!”

“Mein König.” Fing der Mann vor ihm langsam an.

“Das Gute ist beide sind wohl auf.” William wusste es. Er hatte es einfach im Gefühl. Seine Frau war eine Kämpferin das wusste er schon immer. Doch jede Medaille hatte auch eine zweite Seite.

“Und was ist die schlechte Nachricht? Nun spannt mich bitte nicht auf die Folter.” Die Wahrheit sollte klar auf den Tisch gepackt werden damit er wusste mit was er in Zukunft leben musste.

“Die Königin ist sehr schwach. Sie wird sich wohl in den nächsten Tagen nicht selbst um das Kind kümmern können. Ich verordne weiter strenge Bettruhe.”

“Was ist mit meinem Kind? Nun lasst Euch bitte nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.” Sein Geduldsfaden ist bis zum Zerreissen gespannt.

“Es ist ein Junge.” Der Herrscher war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Ihm war bewusst dass der Mann vor ihm harte Stunden hinter sich hatte um das Beste für seine Gemahlin und seinen zweiten Sohn zu tun. Das änderte aber nichts daran dass die Pausen zwischen den Sätzen des Doktors ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

“Aber wir wissen leider nicht ob er durchhält.” Als er den Blick des Königs sah holte er nur zügig nochmal Luft bevor er weiter Sprach.

“Das Kind hat am Anfang nicht gleich geschrien. Sollte es die nächsten Tage durchhalten und Muttermilch zu sich nehmen dann sehe ich Hoffnung.” Danach sah der Arzt entschuldigend zu Boden.

“Ich verstehe. Sie haben Ihr Bestes getan und dafür danke ich ihnen. Kann ich sie jetzt sehen?” Da zeigte der ältere Mann ein schwaches Lächeln.

“Natürlich. Die Königin hat es sogar ausdrücklich befohlen.” Damit schritt der alte Mann zur Seite um seinen Gebieter den Weg frei zu machen. Erst wollte William sofort in das Zimmer eintreten, doch er drehte sich noch mal zu seinem Erstgeborenen um. Denn dieser war ihm selbstverständlich gefolgt als er sich vom Saal entfernte. Doch es war besser wenn er erst alleine hinein ging. Auch wenn Mycroft sehr erwachsen wirkte so war er am Ende noch ein sechsjähriger Knabe. Er wollte seinem Sohn einfach nicht zu viel zumuten.

“Mycroft warte bitte hier!” Befahl er fast und dieser nahm ein wenig Abstand. Vielleicht weil er damit nicht gerechnet hatte oder weil wiedersprechen wollte. Der König vergeudete aber keine weitere Zeit betrat endlich den Raum in dem er schon erwartet wurde.

Ein paar Frauen versperrten ihm noch die Sicht zu seiner Gemahlin. Sie waren noch damit beschäftig alles sauber und ordentlich wieder herzurichten. Sein Herz pochte vor Aufregung als er sich dem großen Bett näherte in dem seine schwarzhaarige Schönheit lag. Seiner Ansicht nach hatte der Mediziner vor der Tür maßlos übertrieben. In seinen Augen sah Violett nicht sterbenskrank aus. Erschöpfung war alles was er an ihr erkennen konnte. Oder konnte der Schein trügen? Für solche düsteren Gedanken war weder Zeit noch der richtige Ort, dachte er bei sich als er ausdruckslos auf das Bündel starrte das seine Königin im Arm hatte. Diese rang sich zu einem müden aber auch zufriedenem Lächeln als sie versuchte ihm den Säugling zu geben. Ein wenig unbeholfen griff er nach dem kleinen Etwas. Wie schon bei Mycroft’s Geburt hatte er auch dieses Mal große Angst er könnte dem Kind mit seinen Händen wehtun. Aber die ganzen Sorgen waren fast wie weg geblasen als er das Kleine richtig im Arm hatte. Denn jetzt konnte William das Gesicht seines Sohnes erblicken. Zwei meeresblaue Augen fixierten ihn munter.

“Er hat deine Augen.” Flüsterte Violett schwach.

“Aber deine Nase .” Entgegnete er erfreut zurück. Dann erkannte er auch dass ihr Kind schon ganz dunkle Haare auf den Kopf hatte. Vielleicht erbte sein Sohn auch die dunklen Haare seiner Frau. Einen Moment dachte er wieder an die Worte des Doktors. Der Herrscher wollte nicht dass dieser Winzling sterben musste bevor er überhaupt die Welt gesehen hatte.

“Sherlock.” Sagte er wie aus der Luft gegriffen zu dem Kleinen.

“Hm, ein schöner Name.” Meinte die Mutter des Kindes und lehnte sich noch ein wenig zurück um es sich im Bett bequem zu machen.

“So soll es sein. Du wirst von nun an auf den Namen Sherlock William Scott hören.” Erklärte der Mann dann etwas deutlicher und das Kleine fing unerwartet an vergnügt zu quieken. Zumindest hoffte William dass es so war. Er sprach so selten mit Neugeborenen.

“Ihm gefällt der Name auch.” Meinte seine Gattin und schloss kurz die Augen weil sie sich zu schwer anfühlten. William beugte sich also so zu ihr herunter dass er das Kind nicht fallen ließ und küsste die Stirn seiner Frau.

“Ruht Euch aus, meine Königin. Du hattest einen sehr anstrengenden Tag. Ich werde mich um alles Weitere kümmern.”

“Danke, Mylord.” Flüsterte sie noch bevor ihr die Augen wieder zufielen. Schnell aber doch vorsichtig schritt er mit dem Säugling bis zur Tür wo schon ihn schon die Kammerzofe der Königin ihn wartend ansah.

“Ich möchte stündlich über das Wohlergehen der Königin Bescheid wissen. Selbst wenn sich nichts verändern sollte dann möchte ich das auch wissen. Stellt das Bett des Kindes zwei Zimmer weiter und lasst die Tür hier geschlossen. Ich möchte nicht dass meine Gemahlin in der Nacht von Geschrei geweckt wird. Sie braucht einen erholsamen Schlaf.”

“Natürlich.” Sie nickte dazu und entschuldigte sich mit einem Knicks um ihre aufgetragenen Arbeiten sofort zu erledigen. Der König selbst öffnete die Tür und verließ den Raum wieder. Mycroft hatte die ganze Zeit brav auf ihn gewartet. Doch nun sah er ihn gespannt mit gemischten Gefühlen an.

“Geht es Mutter gut?” Kam es ein wenig kleinlaut von seinem älteren Sohn. William wuschelte ihm wieder durch die Haare und kniete sich dann langsam zu ihm herunter.

“Sie ist nur erschöpft das ist alles. Morgen wird es ihr besser gehen.” Beantwortete zuerst die gestellte Frage. Dann zog er die Decke in der das Neugeborene eingewickelt war ein wenig zur Seite damit man das Kleine besser sehen konnte. Sein Erstgeborener starrte das Kind nur wortlos an.

“Mycroft darf ich dir deinen Bruder Sherlock vorstellen.” Der Winzling griff sofort nach der Hand seines Bruders und quiekte wieder ein wenig als dieser ihn anfassen wollte. Erst war der Ältere erschrocken und zog seine Hand wieder weg weil er dachte er tat dem Säugling weh. Doch als er dies tat war Sherlock genauso erschrocken und fing an zu weinen.

“Habe ich was falsch gemacht?” Besorgt sah Mycroft zu seinem Vater auf als dieser sich wieder hinstellte.

“Natürlich nicht. Er wird nur Hunger haben.” So brachte William das Baby zum Zimmer wo das Kinderbett schon stehen sollte und übergab es dort eines der Kindermädchen.

“So Mycroft jetzt müssen wir aber erst mal alles für morgen planen?” Erklärte er seinem ersten Sohn stolz während er die Treppen zur Schlossküche hinunter marschierte. Der Kleine folgte ihm neugierig.

“Was wollt Ihr den planen Vater?”

“Natürlich ein Festessen mit Musik und Tanz. Die Geburt deines Bruders soll morgen gefeiert werden. Wie findest du die Idee mein Sohn?”  
“Das ist wirklich großartig.” Stimmte ihm der Junge ein wenig halbherzig zu. Der Herrscher wusste das etwas nicht Stimmte.

“Mycroft du mochtest doch sonst immer solche Sachen. Was ist los?” Ein wenig betroffen blieb der Kleine stehen und sah traurig zu Boden.

“Was ist wenn Sherlock mich nicht mag? Oder ich kein guter großer Bruder bin?” Dann kam der erste Seufzer. Mycroft straffte die Schultern um starrte nun stur zu Boden. Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Jungen als er daran dachte dass ihn sein Bruder vielleicht hasste. William ergriff sofort die Initiative und kniete sich abermals zu ihm hinunter damit sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren.

“Sherlock hat dich doch eben erst kennen gelernt. Er ist noch ein Säugling und mit denen muss man sehr geduldig sein. Eines Tages wenn einige Zeit vergangen ist wird er aber erkennen was er für einen tollen großen Bruder er hat.”

“Wirklich?” Ungläubig sah Mycroft seinen Vater mit leicht geröteten Augen an.

“Da gebe ich dir mein Wort darauf.” Der kleine nickte und wischte sich die Augen trocken.

“So wir sollten jetzt aber den Koch aufsuchen. Wir müssen ihm doch sagen dass er unsere Lieblingstorte auftischen lassen soll. Die darf doch morgen nicht fehlen oder?” Dabei richtete er sich wieder in eine stehende Position auf. Bei diesem Satz strahlte der kleine Knabe erst richtig.

“Auf keinen Fall.” Stimmte er zu und überholte seinen Vater in dem er anfing zu rennen. Der Herrscher selbst fing wieder an Sherlock zu denken. Auf ihn wirkte das Kind nicht schwächlich. Zugegeben er war ein wenig kleiner als Mycroft bei seiner Geburt. Dazu kam noch das er sehr blass für ein Baby war und er angeblich zu wenig schrie. Ihm war das alles nicht wichtig. Man hörte doch öfters dass die Schwachen von früher heute die starke Krieger geworden sind. Wie sehr er doch hoffte dass dies auch auf seinen Sohn zutraf. Zur Sicherheit gab er ihm seinen Namen und den seines Urgroßvaters mit auf den Weg. Williams Großvater Lord Scott Hubertus Holmes war ihm ein sehr guter Lehrer gewesen. Er bedauerte es ein wenig dass der Mann schon lange tot war, so konnten seine Söhne ihn nie kennen lernen. Aber Scott starb ehrenvoll als er sein Reich verteidigte und ihm blieben immer noch die Geschichten die er an seine Kinder weiter geben konnte. Trotzdem wünschte er sich er hätte in jüngeren Jahren der Medizin ein wenig mehr Beachtung geschenkt. Dann würde vielleicht wissen was nun mit dem Säugling geschehen sollte. Natürlich konnte er noch mehr Ärzte anheuern und befragen aber er wusste einfach immer selbst gerne Bescheid wie etwas genau von statten ging. William würde jedenfalls alles daran setzten das Sherlock alles bekam was er brauchte damit er sich gut entwickeln konnte. Denn er hatte den Kleinen schon bei ihren ersten Blickkontakt ins Herz geschlossen. Ihm war bewusst dass er für einen König eine viel zu weiche Seite hatte aber solange nur seine Königin davon wusste konnte ihm niemand was anhaben.

* * *

 

Des Herrschers Bemühungen wurden belohnt den schon ein Jahr später stand Sherlock den anderen klein Kindern gesundheitlich in nichts nach. Auch was die Haare des Kleinen betraf sollte er Recht bekommen. Denn sein damals spärlich bewachsener Kopf wurde nun von schwarzen Locken bedeckt. Nur was das Sprechen betraf da machte er sich dann doch noch ein wenig sorgen. Sein Zweitgeborener war zwar ein aufgewecktes Kind und erforschte gern alles und jeden. Trotzdem brabbelte er nicht oder gab sonst irgendwelche Laute nur selten von sich.

“Macht Euch nicht immer so viel Gedanken mein König.” Wollte seine Frau ihn aufmuntern während sie den Kleinen gerade säugte. Das war auch so ein Problem womit er nicht so leicht fertig wurde. Denn er wollte ein Kindermädchen für sein Baby finden das ihn auch nähren konnte weil die Ärzte meinten dass es eine Zumutung für die Königin in ihren Verfassung wäre. Doch Violett lehnte es stark ab das sich eine andere Frau allein um ihr Kind kümmern sollte. Sie willigte ein das ihr jemand unter die Arme griff doch alles andere kam für sie nicht in Frage.

“Jedes Kind entwickelt sich nun mal anders.”

“Aber was wenn..” Doch die Frau im Raum gab ihm nicht mal die Chance weiter zu sprechen.

“Daran solltet Ihr nicht mal denken. Sherlock ist gesund und das ist alles was für mich zählt.” Damit war das letzte Wort für sie gesprochen.

“Ich bitte Euch inständig mir zu erlauben ein Kindermädchen für ihn zu finden. Ihr seid doch nur noch für ihn da!”

“Seit Ihr etwa eifersüchtig?” Dabei grinste sie ein wenig und drehte ihren Kopf wieder zu ihm.

“Um ehrlich zu sein ja. Wie lange ist es her dass wir etwas gemeinsam unternommen haben? Ich weiß das ist der Beschützerinstinkt einer Mutter in Euch der das Kind nicht aus den Augen lassen kann. Aber Ihr müsst auch mal wieder das Schloss verlassen. Ihr seid so blass geworden in letzter Zeit. Wenn Ihr schon nicht mit mir Zeit verbringen wollt dann wenigstens mit Mycroft. Er behauptet zwar dass er schon groß ist und eure Pflichten was seinen kleinen Bruder angeht versteht aber trotzdem vermisst er euch sehr.” Die Königin sah ihn nun ein wenig bestürzt an.

“Habe ich Euch so ausgeschlossen? Ich meine immer wenn ich erwacht bin habe ich mich um Sherlock gekümmert. Wenn dieser schlief dann habe ich etwas gegessen oder habe mich meist selbst ausgeruht. Mir war nicht bewusst dass die Zeit so schnell verging. Ich....” Sie stoppte kurz und seufzte als sie die letzten Monate noch mal im Kopf durchging.

“Vielleicht habt Ihr Recht. Es ist wirklich an der Zeit das er ein Kindermädchen bekommt.”

So kam Mrs. Hudson in das Schloss. Anfangs war es schwer für die Herrscherin ihr zweites Kind aus den Augen zu lassen. Aber sobald sie abgelenkt wurde funktionierte es wunderbar. Nicht nur der König hatte ein paar Sorgenfalten weniger weil seine Frau endlich wieder mehr Zeit mit anderen Menschen verbrachte und auch mehr an sich und ihre Gesundheit dachte. Mycroft war auch froh das er seine Mutter nun mehr zu sehen bekam. Denn auch wenn er zu verstehen versuchte das Kleinkinder viel Aufmerksamkeit brauchen, so wurde er doch langsam eifersüchtig.

“Mutter hast du gesehen wie gut ich schon bin?” Violett sah jetzt erst wie sehr sie ihr erstes Kind in der letzten Zeit doch vernachlässigt hatte. Sie und ein paar anderen Damen saßen im Schlossgarten und sahen den Kindern beim Bogenschießen zu.

“Du hast dich so schnell verbessert. Dein Vater wird so stolz sein wenn er davon erfährt.” Der Junge ging selbstsicher mit erhobenem Haupt zurück zu den anderen. Sobald Mycroft ihr den Rücken zudrehte seufzte sie leise und trank etwas von ihrem bereit gestellten Tee.

“Stimmt etwas nicht, eure Hoheit?” Erkundigte sich eine der Ladys die neben ihr saßen.

“Schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung.” Log sie mit einem falschen Lächeln und dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrem Sohn. Fast ein ganzes Jahr hatte sie kein Wort mit ihm gewechselt oder etwas mit ihm unternommen. Trotzdem lächelte der Junge sie immer noch an als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Heute war der erste Tag seit langen das sie an der frischen Luft saß. Auch das hatte sie sehr vermisst. Genauso wie die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Sie nahm sich fest vor sich gut um beide Kinder zu kümmern. Sie wollte doch nicht so wie ihre Mutter werden.  
Nachdem ihre jüngere Schwester geboren wurde hatte man für sie einfach kein Interesse mehr. Nun hätte sich die Geschichte mit ihren Sohn fast wiederholt. Sie faste einen Entschluss. Sie würde sich selber und ihre Jüngsten auf die Probe stellen indem sie ein paar Tage zu ihrer Schwester reisen würde. Mycroft würde sie natürlich mitnehmen. Ihre Schwester Herzogin Kamille wurde zwar sehr von ihren Eltern verwöhnt und gehütet. Trotzdem konnten diese nicht verhindern dass sie früh einen Mann kennen lernte und diesen dann auch heiratete. Sie hoffte nur dass ihr Gemahl sein Einverständnis gab. Auch wenn er als König das Schloss gerade nicht verlassen konnte weil er als solcher noch Pflichten zu erledigen hatte.

 

 

William gefiel die Idee nicht wirklich aber er stimmte trotzdem zu. Nun saß er hier zwei Tage später mit seinem Jüngsten im Thronsaal und langweilte sich zu Tode. Wenn er gewusst hätte das seine ganze Arbeit nicht mal einen Tag lang brauchte um ihn zu beschäftigen, dann hätte er seine Frau gebeten noch einen Tag mit der Reise zu warten.

“Ach Sherlock. Dein Vater ist schon ein Dummkopf. Ich wünschte wir hätten wenigstens noch andere Kinder in deinem Alter im Schloss. So musst du dich mit deinen alten Herren langweilen.” Das Kind mustert ihn nur stumm.

“Mylord Ihr seid doch nicht daran schuld, wenn alle anderen beschließen keine Kinder mehr zu haben. Dabei sind fast sämtliche Damen hier im Schloss verheiratet und jünger als ich.” Meinte das Kindermädchen tadelnd als sie die Spielsachen des Kleinen vom Teppich einsammelt.

“Mrs. Hudson ob man sich Nachwuchs anschafft sollte wohl überlegt sein. Wenn man vorher bestimmen könnte was für ein Geschlecht das Kind haben soll dann würde die Entscheidung leichter fallen. Jeder könnte sich das wünschen was er gerade bräuchte. Einen Sohn der mit auf dem Acker hilft oder eine Tochter die der Mutter im Haushalt mit unter die Arme greift. Aber leider funktioniert das nicht so einfach. Deswegen finde ich es sehr gescheit von den Leuten wenn sie sich entschieden haben keine Kinder zu bekommen.”

“Aber wollt Ihr denn nicht dass euer Sohn jemanden von hier kennenlernt?” Erkundigte sich die ältere Dame ein wenig neugierig.

“Mrs. Hudson Ihr denkt aber schon weit. Aber ihr habt Recht. Man kann nicht früh genug damit anfangen zu planen.” Beschwingt packte er seinen Sohn unter die Arme und hob ihn lachend hoch.

“Alles was du anfasst wird dir gelingen und jeder wird dich lieben.”

“Mylord, schüttelt ihn bitte nicht so! Es ist noch nicht so lange her dass er gefüttert wurde.” Kaum hatte die Frau das ausgesprochen kam wirklich etwas aus Sherlock heraus. Zu Williams Glück war es aber nur heiße Luft und ein wenig spucke. Er setze den Kleinen wieder sicher auf seinen Schoß und wischte ihm den Mund mit einem Tuch ab das er von dem Kindermädchen bekam. Das Kind gähnte und lehnte sich ein wenig an seinen Vater.

“Hoffentlich wird er nicht so wie ich.” Dann strich der Herrscher dem Kleinen die Locken aus dem Gesicht.

“Mylord so schlimm seid Ihr gar nicht.” William wusste dass die Frau ihn nur aufheitern wollte. Denn sie konnte ja nicht wissen wie garstig er manchmal in seiner Jugendzeit war.


	2. Chapter 2

So verstrichen einige Jahre ohne große Vorkommnisse. Das Leben in diesem Land wurde relativ gemütlich. Hier und dort existierten schon ein paar Schurken die meinten den Leuten das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber diese wurden auch schnell durch die Königsgarde gefasst. Da Herzog Lestrade diese Ritter anführte wunderte William das wenig, denn der Mann wusste wie man mit kriminellem Gefolge umging.

Das mit dem Sprechen klappte dann auch als Mycroft anfing mit seinem Bruder zu üben. Vielleicht lag es daran das er selber noch jung war und Sherlock ihn deswegen gerne zuhörte. William selber probierte es zwar auch aber er verlor viel zu schnell die Geduld. Violett war es egal das ihr Jüngster anfänglich nur mit Mycroft reden wollte. Sie freute sich einfach dass er überhaupt sprach. Was ihr natürlich ein wenig Sorgen bereitete war das der Junge niemanden in seinem Alter hatte der mit ihm spielen wollte.

“Mycroft!” Rief der vierjährige Prinz laut durch den Schlosshof. Er konnte nicht verstehen warum er nie mit seinem großen Bruder raus durfte. Mal wieder war er dem Kindermädchen leicht entkommen und schlich sich auf den Hof.

“Sherlock was machst du hier? Und dann noch in so leichten Kleidern.” Ein wenig erschrocken wendete sich der Ältere von seinem Ross das er gerade besteigen wollte wieder ab.

“Ich will mit!” Erklärte der Kleine weiter während er auf seinen Bruder zu rannte.

“Ich habe dir doch erklärt dass es noch nicht geht. Wenn dir Unterwegs was passiert könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen.” Der kleine Prinz sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an und hielt sich an seinem Gewand fest.

“Ungerecht.”

“Sherlock hier seid Ihr also. Hab ich es mir doch gedacht.” Mrs. Hudson stürmte eilig auf den kleinen Lockenkopf zu.

“Wollt ihr Euch den Tod bei dieser Kälte holen? Kommt wieder mit hinein ins Warme.” Sie wollte das Kind schon packen doch der hielt sich ja immer noch an seinen Bruder fest. Stur blieb er stehen und sah auf den Boden.

“Mrs. Hudson hat Recht. Wenn du dich erkältest kann ich dir keine Geschichten mehr vorlesen und du musst dann auch bei jedem essen alleine sein. Niemand darf dann in deine Nähe weil derjenige sonst auch krank wird. Hör zu, ich weiß du langweilst dich aber es wird heute nicht lange dauern.”

“Ehrenwort?” Kam es skeptisch und leise von dem Jüngeren.

“Ich verspreche es.” Damit tätschelte er seinem kleinen Bruder noch mal den Kopf bevor er auf sein Pferd stieg. Seine Kameraden hatten die ganze Zeit schon am Tor gewartet.  
Der kleine Prinz konnte nur hinterher schauen während sein Kindermädchen ihm ein wärmendes Gewand überwarf.

“Lasst uns wieder rein gehen mein Prinz. Wenn Ihr alt genug seit dann könnte ihr auch ausreiten so viel ihr wollt.” Der Lockenkopf erwiderte nichts weiter sondern ließ sich einfach an der Hand nach drinnen ziehen. Seine Kindermädchen würde es ja dennoch nicht verstehen wenn er es zu erklären versuchte.

Es waren so viele Leute hier im Schloss und doch war er immer auf sich allein gestellt. Sein Vater war die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt das Land zu regieren. Seine Mutter war auch keine gute Spielgefährtin. Nicht das er es nicht mochte mit ihr Zeit zu verbringen. Doch sie durfte sich nie zu sehr anstrengen. Außerdem gab es auch mal Tage an dem sie das Bett hüten musste.

Er verstand sehr wohl das seiner Mutter irgendetwas fehlen musste das sie in diesen Zustand trieb. Schließlich war er ja für sein Alter nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Die Erwachsenen, die hinter seinem Rücken tuschelten dachten er würde es nicht begreifen was sie da von sich gaben. Nur weil er selber nicht viel sprach. Mycroft war nun mal der einzige der für ihn da war. Aber er verstand dass der ältere Prinz auch seine Pflichten hatte.

So verbrachte Sherlock die meiste Zeit des Tages damit vor dem Kindermädchen zu fliehen und das Schloss zu erforschen. Auf seinen Pfaden hatte er schon einige seltsame Dinge gesehen. Erst hörte er Lord Anderson jammern dass er seine Frau vermisste aber noch am selben Abend verschwand er mit einer Köchin in einem Abstellraum. Sherlock fand das sehr eigenartig, denn egal was für Kochzutaten sie dort gesucht haben so lange kann doch kein Mensch brauchen. Der Raum war schließlich nicht sehr groß. Ihn wunderte es überhaupt dass dort zwei Personen hinein passten. Doch als es ihm hinter dem Vorhang zu langweilig wurde verschwand er wieder.

Ein anderes Mal hat er einen Diener seines Vaters dabei beobachtet wie er von einem Stallburschen einen Korb voller Fliegenpilze bekam. Er wollte erst hingehen und sagen dass diese Pilze giftig sind aber ein Gruppe Ritter versperrten ihm den Weg. So blieb er unter der Kommode liegen bis die Luft wieder rein war.

Vielleicht würde er diese Dinge irgendwann begreifen wenn er älter ist. Denn fragen konnte er ja niemanden. Es würde ja sonst auffallen das er schon wieder abgehauen war. Wenn es nach seiner Mutter und Mrs. Hudson ging durfte er sich nur in den oberen Räumen des Schlosses aufhalten. Aber dort war einfach nichts was seine Neugier wecken konnte. Dort konnte er nur aus dem Fenster schauen. Entweder er wählte eines das zum Hof führte und beobachtete die Bewohner des Schlosses und andere Leute. Oder er blickte zum Wald hinaus, der hinter der Burg lag. Aber da wurde er nur neidisch auf die Vögel die er dort erblickte. Denn sie konnten frei sein und fliegen wohin sie wollten.

Im Dorf gab es vielleicht noch andere Kinder in seinem Alter. Doch der einzige Weg dorthin führte aus dem Tor hinaus. Dort waren zur Sicherheit zwei Wachmänner platziert. Also selbst wenn er es durch die Meute auf dem Hof schaffen sollte, an den Männern kam er nicht vorbei. Er musste zugeben dass er diese Leute ein bisschen bewunderte. So ein Ritter wollte er auch werden. Zwar nicht gerade einer der den ganzen Tag wache stand aber einer der über alles Bescheid wusste. Denn die Torwächter hatten seiner Meinung nach eine schwere Aufgabe. Sie allein durften entscheiden wer hier rein und wieder hinaus darf. Eigentlich dachte er erst dass er als Prinz alles durfte. Aber als Mycroft vor einem Monat ihrem Vater hinter reiten wollte da hatten diese Wächter ihm auch dem Weg versperrt. Sherlock fragte sich ob selbst der König nicht wieder ins Schloss durfte wenn es ihm diese Männer verweigerten.

Wenn er wenigstens wüsste was die beiden Ritter zu ja und nein bewegte. Dann könnte er es in Zukunft vermeiden ausgeschimpft zu werden wenn er mal wieder was angestellt hatte. Dazu müsste er einfach seinen Vater draußen stehen lassen. Er hatte nämlich schon bemerkt dass er nicht immer von seinem alten Herren ärger bekam. Es war nur dann der Fall wenn dieser gerade in der Nähe war wenn etwas passierte.

Für all das müsste ja erst mal mit den Wächtern reden können ohne das er gleich wieder hinein geschickt wurde. Ihn nervte es allmählich das er angeblich für alles zu jung und zu klein war. Da war es auch egal dass er drei Becher Milch zum Frühstück trank, wachsen wollte sein Körper trotzdem nicht.

“Habt Ihr Hunger oder Durst?” Der Lockenkopf schüttelte darauf nur mit dem Kopf. Das Kindermädchen seufzte bloß und schritt mit ihm in sein Zimmer zurück.  
Sherlock ließ sich kraftlos auf sein Bett fallen und schloss seine Augen. Schlafen war wohl das einzige was er tun konnte um die Zeit schneller vergehen zu lassen.

Mrs. Hudson tat es weh den Kleinen so zu sehen. Er hatte zwar viele Spielsachen. Aber was bringt einem dass wenn man dauernd alleine spielen musste. Natürlich konnte sie sich mit ihm beschäftigen. Sie war aber nun mal eine in die Jahre gekommene Frau. Nicht gerade der beste Spielgefährte für den Knaben.

Auch der ältere Prinz passte nicht mehr lange in das Schema. Schließlich wollte der sich auch mit anderen Dingen befassen als mit den Albernheiten seines kleinen Bruders. Er hatte in seiner Kindheit mehr Glück. Denn er konnte sich mit Herzog Lestrade’s Sohn Gregory anfreunden. Außerdem würde dieser auch bald zu seiner Ausbildung aufbrechen.

Der jüngere Prinz hingegen schien einfach Pech zu haben. Denn es gab weder auf dem Schloss noch unten im Dorf ein Kind das an das Alter des Knaben heranreichte. Das Kindermädchen hatte sich heimlich die Geburtenverzeichnisse zeigen lassen. Es konnte ihr ja auch jemand entgangen sein. Aber leider fand sie nichts. Selbst wenn sie einen Jungen auf dem Feld bei der Arbeit gefunden hätte, diesen hätte sie eigenständig mitgerissen und die Familie selbst mit Goldthalern entschädigt. Nur damit sie mal eine andere Miene in Sherlock’s Gesicht sah. Sie musste einsehen dass es sich wohl nicht ändern ließ. Wenigstens konnte sie die Königin bitten dem kleinen schon jetzt das Lesen bei zu bringen. Denn sie wusste dass der Lockenkopf immer ganz gespannt war wenn sein älterer Bruder ein unbekanntes Buch aufschlug. Bücher gab es hier genug dann wäre es nicht ganz so eintönig für den kleinen Prinzen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung stimmte die Herrscherin der Idee zu. Aber nur wenn es nicht so schwer für den Kleinen sei.

Misses Hudson war ein wenig aufgeregt als ihrem Schützling die Nachricht mitteilen wollte. Schließlich konnte es auch sein das es wirklich zu anstrengend für einen Vierjährigen war.

“Mein Prinz ich habe ein Neuigkeit für euch.” Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade dabei ein Puzzle aus Steinen zu legen. Er hatte es schon oft genug getan das er es schon auswendig konnte. Doch dieser Zeitvertreib schien ihn zu beruhigen.

“Wenn Ihr so aufgeregt seit dann muss es ja was gutes sein.” Meinte der Knabe monoton und sah dann doch vom Boden zu ihr auf.

“Was haltet Ihr davon lesen zu lernen? Dann könntet ihr jede Geschichte selbst lesen und müsstet nicht immer auf eure Mutter oder euren Bruder warten.” Erst kam keine Regung von dem Kleinen. Aber dann von einem Moment zum anderen sprang er mit Elan in die Luft.

“Mrs. Hudson, hat es Mutter wirklich erlaubt?” Sie konnte nur lächelnd nicken als der Junge freudig durch sein Zimmer hüpfte.

“Morgen schon ist eure erste Stunde.” Erklärte sie stimmungsvoll weiter.

“Danke Misses Hudson.” Der Frau wurde es plötzlich ganz warm ums Herz. Nicht nur weil der kleine Prinz sich bei ihr bedankte. Sondern auch weil er mal wieder ein ehrliches Lächeln zeigte. War er schon oft gezwungen in seinen jungen Jahren eine gefälschte Miene aus Höflichkeit aufzusetzen. Es war so rar der Jungen nun mal so zu sehen. Sie hoffte sehr dass es sich in Zukunft ändern würde.

William fand es weniger gut dass sein Jüngster jetzt schon lesen lernen sollte. Aber als er Sherlock so fleißig üben sah, da konnte er es ihm schlecht verbieten. Verweigern konnte er dem Kleinen so wieso gar nichts. Wenn er einen mit seinen blauen Augen ansah die manchmal dem Himmel und manchmal dem Wasser glichen, da konnte er nicht nein sagen. Vielleicht lag es auch wirklich daran das er mit den Jahren weich geworden war.

Doch er wusste schon vorher was auf sie zukam als er davon Wind bekam. Sherlock sprach zwar nicht viel wenn es nicht sein musste. Trotzdem konnte er nach zwei Wochen schon einfachste Sätze lesen. Nach einem Monat hatte er schon sein erstes Buch verschlungen.

Erneut erkundigte sich William bei seiner Gemahlin ob es wirklich ein guter Gedanke war. Denn der Lockenkopf las wirklich alles was ihm zwischen die kleinen Finger kam und im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau wusste er von den Streifzügen seines Sohnes durch das Schloss. Er hatte ihn schließlich schon öfter gesehen. Doch er ignoriert ihn denn er war als Kind genauso abenteuerlustig.

Sherlock selbst fand es so wunderbar endlich selbst lesen zu können. Schreiben wäre zwar auch interessant gewesen. Aber wem sollte er schon einem Brief schreiben. Jeden den er kannte lebte ja hier im Schloss.

Die Kinderbücher die in seinem Zimmer standen hatte er schnell durch. Auch hatte er sich schon ein paar Bücher von seinem Bruder stibitz. Dabei passte er extra auf das es welche waren die dieser in der nächsten Zeit nicht benötigen würde. Selbst das Regal das in dem Raum der Königin stand in dem sie sich Tags über meist aufhielt blieb nicht verschont. In diesen Büchern standen viele Dinge die er noch nicht wirklich verstand aber diese Sachen könnte er ja Mrs. Hudson fragen.

Er konnte ja nicht wissen dass William sicherheitshalber alle kinderunfreundlichen Bücher in die Bibliothek in den Keller hat sperren lassen. Was er also die ganze Zeit in die Hände bekam waren harmlose Geschichten, Poesie oder Lehrbücher.

Doch seit der kleine Prinz lesen konnte, redete er auch viel mehr. Nicht nur mit der Familie sondern auch mit den Untertanen im Schloss. Auch wenn er die meiste Zeit nur Antworten auf irgendetwas hören wollte. Selten gab er sich mit einfachen Sätzen zufrieden.

So verstrich einige Zeig und bald war jeden auf der Burg klar das der jünger Prinz etwas Besonderes war. Manche fanden ihn unfreundlich und zu direkt. Manchmal wunderte sich William wie der Kleine es fertig brachte die Menschen so gut zu durchschauen. Natürlich fand er es beleidigend jemanden zu unterstellen er würde stehlen. Aber wenn sich hinterher raus stellt das es wahr ist, dann würde er die Eigenschaft seines Sohnes als positiv ansehen.

Zum Beispiel musste er Sherlock zwei Tage nach Violett’s Geburtstag aus der Schlossküche heraus tragen, weil dieser den Koch fast zum Weinen gebracht hatte. Der Mann hatte keine echte Vanille mehr für den Kuchen und hat deswegen etwas als Ersatz benutz. Keiner von ihnen oder der eingeladen Gästen hatte es bemerkt. Außer natürlich der kleine Lockenkopf. Was er dem armen Mann alles an dem Kopf geworfen hatte, dafür musste er ihn dieses Mal wirklich bestraffen. Egal ob die Dinge die er mitbekam alle der Wahrheit entsprachen er konnte seinen Jüngsten nicht so weiter machen lassen.

Doch William kam vorerst nicht dazu den Jungen groß zu belehren. Denn im Süden seines Reiches wurde ein Dorf von einer Diebesbande besetzt und Erzherzog Lestrade wollte das er mit Vorort war um über diese Halunken richten.

So wurde Sherlock von seiner Mutter aufgeklärt was das Beleidigen anging. Er verstand zwar nicht was schlimm daran war die Wahrheit öffentlich zu machen aber er versprach ihr es zu unterlassen. Na ja zumindest dann wenn sie in der Nähe war. Sein Bruder fand die Eigenschaft zwar nicht so schlimm aber der bekam ja auch nicht viel davon mit seitdem er so selten hier war.

William hatte es nicht geplant dass seine Reise länger dauerte aber einige Diebe waren in das Nachbarland geflüchtet und es war seine Pflicht den dortigen Herrscher davon zu unterrichten. Auch wenn er nicht viel Kontakt mit diesem Mann hatte wollte er trotzdem selbst zu dessen Schloss reiten. Außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit sich mal mit diesem zu unterhalten.

Denn es ging in seinem Land das Gerücht um das hoch im Norden die Regentschaft unfreiwillig gewechselt worden ist. Jetzt wollte er von dem König aus dem südlichen Gefilde wissen ob an dem Gesagten wirklich etwas wahr ist. Er hoffte es nicht. Sonst müsste er sich mit diesem neuen Herrscher aus dem Norden in Verbindung setzen und er wusste von seinem Vater das eine erzwungen Umsetzung an der Macht meistens nichts Gutes hieß.

Eigentlich lebten sie alle in Frieden. Er besaß die Ostseite des Landes die zum Meer hinaus führte. Im Süden besetzte König Nathan Borgoyne das Land. Ein breiter Fluss trennte sie von der Nord und Westseite.

Der Besitzer des Nordens war im Grunde ein sympathischer Mann. Zumindest kam es ihm so vor als er ihn vor zehn Jahren mal getroffen hatte. Eigentlich hatte er nie viel zu tun mit den anderen Herrschern dessen Landbesitz an seinem angrenzte. Im Westen beherrschte Wallace Trevor das Reich. Dieser soll zwar sehr eitel sein aber solange er keinen Ärger mit den anderen hatte waren ihm solche Eigenschaften egal.

William war nur froh dass der Frieden herrschte, mehr wollte er gar nicht. Sie schickten sich alle einmal im Jahr einen Brief und das genügte. Dort standen Sachen drin wie zum Beispiel Geburtenrate im Jahr oder Zahl der Verbrechen. Natürlich wurde auch der Handel protokolliert und aufgezählt. Ob Krankheiten ausgebrochen waren oder wie es einem selber so erging und ob ein Thronwechseln ansteht.

Doch was war wenn der neue Herrscher im Norden nicht vorhatte den Friedenspakt einzuhalten? Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was das für Folgen haben könnte. Sie waren zwar gut ausgestattet was den Kampf betraf aber damit konnte er nur für seine Männer sprechen. Der Frieden lebte ja schon Jahre lang. Was wenn die anderen es sinnlos fanden ihre Zeit und das Geld in Kampftechniken und Ausrüstung zu stecken?

Wütend auf sich selbst schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. Er sollte sich noch keine Gedanken machen wenn noch überhaupt nichts passiert war. Jetzt stand erst einmal nur eine harmlose Unterredung mit König Borgoyne bevor.

Es herrschte schon finstere Nacht als die beiden Herrscher ihr Gespräch beendeten. Seine Vermutung dass da wirklich an dem Gerede der Leute etwas dran war, bestätigte sich leider. Nathan Borgoyne schlug vor sich langsam an diese Sache heran zu tasten. Schließlich wussten sie beide nichts über den neuen Regent.

Er teilte ihm auch mit das er König Trevor vor ein paar Tagen schon einen Brief zukommen ließ um sich genau nach dem Stand der Dinge zu erkundigen. So lange noch keine schlechten Nachrichten an den Tag gedrungen sind, sollte sich er sich keine unnötigen Sorgen machen.

Dieser Mann konnte das auch mit Leichtigkeit behaupten, dachte William mit einem Augenrollen als er in das Gästegemach hineinschritt das ihm für die Nacht zugeteilt wurde. Eigentlich wollte er nach den erhaltenen Informationen sofort wieder nach Hause reiten, doch das wollte er seinem Gefolge nicht antun. Außerdem würde es auch seiner Königin nicht gefallen.  
Seit sie gehört hatte das bei ihnen im Land wieder Wölfe die Schaffe reißen, wollte sie nicht dass sich jemand nachts im Wald aufhielt. Wenn er ihr erzählen würde dass er schon mal einen Wolf begegnet war, dann würde sie ihn nie wieder damit in Ruhe lassen. Diese Tiere sind friedlich solange man ihnen nicht auf den Pelz rückt oder sie völlig ausgehungert sind.  
William konnte sich schon denken wie der Unfall mit den Schafen zu Stande kam. Diese jungen Schafhirten verfolgen im Frühjahr auch nur einen Weiberrock nach dem anderen. Da wird einer mal nicht aufgepasst haben weil er mit etwas anderen beschäftigt war und die Schaffe sahen ihre Chance mal den Wald zu erkunden. Von wegen ein blutrünstiges Monster das zwanzig Tiere getötet hat, immer diese gesponnenen Gerüchte. Als er bei dem besagten Bauern ankam und sich selbst erkundigte, erklärte dieser genau was passiert war. Es fehlten nur zwei Schaffe und es kam bis jetzt kein weiterer Zwischenfall vor. Denn seine Frau hatte veranlasst dass jeder einen Wolfsanfall sofort melden sollte. Natürlich war sie nur um die Leute die im Dorf wohnten besorgt. Trotzdem war William gegen eine Hetzjagd, denn er wollte unnötige Panik vermeiden. Außerdem stochert man ja auch nicht mit einem Ast in einem Bienenstock herum nur weil dich eine mal gestochen hat.

Violett meinte zwar dass er auch an seine eigenen Kinder dabei denken sollte, aber die wussten bestimmt besser als er was in brenzligen Situationen zu tun war.  
Sherlock zum Beispiel würde dem Wolf sagen was er alles schon für Reuetaten verübt hatte. Ein wenig musste er über das Talent seinen Jüngsten lächeln. Denn für diesen würde das in Zukunft sicher ein Vorteil sein. Doch er musste lernen manche Dinge unausgesprochen zu lassen.

“Hier mein Herr!” Die Dienerin die ihm sein Gemach zeigte stand nun wartend vor einer Tür. William öffnete müde die Tür aber die Frau schien nicht zu verschwinden. Als würde sie noch irgendetwas von ihm erwarten.

“Danke, das wäre dann alles.” Damit schloss er die Tür wieder. Er sah zwar Enttäuschung auf ihrem Gesicht aber das war ihm egal. Seine Männer konnten tun was ihr Gewissen zuließ aber er würde sich nur für eine Nacht keine andere Frau nehmen. Egal ob es ihm seine Frau nicht übel nahm weil sie sich in letzter Zeit nicht viel um ihn kümmern konnte. Er fand dass sowas nun mal zum Leben dazu gehörte. Man kann nicht immer das bekommen was man will. Dazu gehörte auch dass man seine Frau nicht betrügen würde nur weil mal etwas Jüngeres vorbei sprang.

Er war zwar lange nicht in diesem Schloss, dennoch kam ihm König Nathan’s Lebensgewohnheiten immer seltsam vor. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, sollte jeder Mann nicht nur ein Weib haben dürfen. Bei solchen Unsinn musste er sich stark verkneifen nicht mit den Augen zu rollen. Denn was sollte dann als nächstes kommen. Verlangen die Frauen irgendwann mehrere Männer?

Denn es gab kaum männliche Untertanen im Schloss. Gerade mal die Ärzte, Ratgeber und seine Ritter waren da die Ausnahme. Obwohl er sich bei manchen nicht so sicher war. Trotzdem ist das Schloss voller Frauen und sie waren nicht angemessen gekleidet wie auf Hatten Hall. Man konnte bei ihnen viel zu viel Haut sehen. Er hatte sich sogar überreden lassen für seine Frau ein freizügiges Kleid mitzunehmen. William wusste dass sobald Violett es zu Gesicht bekommen würde, dann läge es im Feuer.

Man konnte ja verstehen dass hier in diesem Land ein wärmerer Wind wehte. Nichts desto trotz sollten sich die Frauen nicht so herabwürdigend ankleiden.  
Ich habe mir aber jetzt genug Gedanken über so etwas Sinnloses gemacht. Ich sollte mich endlich schlafen legen damit ich morgen in aller Früh aufbrechen kann, rügte sich William nach einer Weile selbst und legte sich endlich schlafen.

Als er endlich zwei Tage später wieder in seiner eigenen gemütlichen Burg eintrat empfing ihn eher ein Trauerspiel als eine freudige Familie. Sherlock hatte einen Dolch gefunden, den einer der Leute am Hof verloren hatte. Die Person beschuldigte seinen Sohn aber den Gegenstand gestohlen zu haben. Daraufhin wollte dieser ihn nicht wieder hergeben. Mycroft wollte das Gezanke beschwichtigen indem er die Waffe an sich nehmen wollte. Doch sein junger Bruder war zu aufgebracht um das zu bemerken und stach ihm damit in den Arm. Die Wunde war nicht tief und wird nach den Medizinern auch schnell wieder verheilen. Doch Sherlock nun zu helfen war viel schwieriger. Der saß nämlich seit dem Vorfall in seinem Zimmer und verweigert das Essen und alles andere auch. Er bestand sogar darauf in den Kerker geworfen zu werden, denn er war ja nun ein schlimmer Verbrecher. Doch die Königin hat ihn damit nicht durchkommen lassen. Dabei gibt ihm niemand die Schuld. Der Dolch war dem Besitzer wahrscheinlich nur aus der Tasche gefallen. Seine Frau meinte es wäre nun seine Aufgabe den Jungen zur Vernunft zu bringen. Wenn Sherlock ihn als Vater nicht erhören will dann hatte er als König vielleicht mehr Glück. Niemand hatte ihm erklärt dass so etwas passieren kann.  
Vorsichtig klopfte er an der Tür an als er endlich vor Sherlock’s Zimmer stand. Unterwegs traf er schon auf Mrs. Hudson die sich auch nicht mehr zu helfen wusste. Dabei war sie in Sachen Kindererziehung erfahrener als der König selbst. Aber er musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern dass sein jüngster Sohn von einem normalen Kind weit entfernt war. Dennoch war das für ihn nichts Schlechtes. Als keine Antwort kam, versuchte er es erneut sich bemerkbar zu machen. Dieses Mal ein wenig lauter. Danach trat er ohne zu zögern in den Raum.

“Vater.” Begrüßte ihn der Lockenkopf und stand sofort vom Bett auf. Der Kleine stellte sich gerade hin, warf aber den Blick zu Boden. Er hatte Männer in seinem Alter gesehen die weniger Courage hatten als sein Sohn.

“Sherlock du warst dir nicht bewusst was du tust.” Langsam sah er mit seinen traurigen Augen auf.

“Doch Vater. Ich hatte die Klinge in der Hand. Somit muss ich auch die Verantwortung übernehmen. Ich habe mich zwei Mal ins Verließ geschlichen aber so leicht kommt man gar nicht darein.”

“Das liegt wohl daran das es so gebaut ist das man nicht so einfach raus kommt.” Der König setze sich auf das Bett des Jungen und klopfte auf seinen Oberschenkel. Erst zögerte der kleine Prinz, setze sich aber dann doch in seines Vaters Schoss.

“Weißt du Sherlock es gibt Dinge die können wir nicht kontrollieren.”

“Nicht mal du?” Erkundigte sich der Kleine ungläubig. Natürlich gab es Leute die nicht alles konnten und durften aber dass sein Vater auch dazu gehörte hätte er nicht gedacht.

“Auch wenn ich König dieses Landes bin, kann ich nicht über alles verfügen wie ich will. Zum Beispiel dieser Unfall. Was wenn dir oder deinem Bruder etwas Schlimmeres passiert wäre? Das hätte ich mir nie verzeihen können. So bin ich froh das Mycroft nur mit einen Kratzer davon gekommen ist.”

“Ein Kratzer? Vater es hat so viel geblutet. Ich habe gelesen wenn ein Mensch zu viel davon verliert dann stirbt dieser.” Das erinnerte den Herrscher daran dass die Mediziner ihre Sachen auch nicht so arglos herumliegen lassen sollten. Aber nur weil sein Jüngster so neugierig war konnten sie ja nicht alles im Schloss hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen.

“Bei manchen Verletzungen kann es passieren dass man viel Blut verliert. Aber man stirbt nicht immer davon. Der Körper kann sich auch wieder erholen. Aber das lernst du noch alles wenn du älter bist und den Kampf beherrschen musst.”

“Ich will nie ein Schwert führen und damit anderen wehtun.” Erklärte Sherlock traurig aber doch bestimmend.

“Warum brauchen ich so was überhaupt? Hier greift mich doch sowieso keiner an und Mutter hat behauptet das Drachen zu erschlagen schon lange nicht mehr nötig ist.” Schön das seine Frau dem Jungen frühzeitig jegliche Fantasie ausredete. So hätte er so was als Ausrede benutzen können.

“Weißt du Sherlock leider gibt es nicht nur gute Menschen in unserem Land.” So fing William über all die bösen Sachen aufzuklären die passieren könnten. Nur oberflächlich und etwas ausgeschmückt natürlich. Schließlich wollte er seinen Jüngsten nicht dazu bringen nie wieder sein Zimmer verlassen. Dafür war ein zu kluges Kerlchen. Er war sich jetzt schon sicher dass er es weit bringen würde, wenn er nicht gerade denselben Weg wie er wählte. Doch der Herrscher würde nicht so sein wie sein Vater. Er würde seinen Söhnen keine Zwänge auftun. Das sie nur bestimmte Frauen treffen durften oder sich mit ausgewählten Leuten amüsieren sollten. Nein das würde er nicht für sie wollen. Denn seine Jugend war schlimm genug um es nie wieder für einen anderen Knaben wiederholen zu müssen.

Mrs. Hudson brachte nach einer Weile etwas zu Essen und er redete mit seinem Sohn fast bis in die tiefe Nacht hinein. Sein Kleiner war so wissbegierig und lernte so schnell das sein Herz sich voller Stolz füllte. Natürlich war Mycroft auch bewundernswert aber die Knaben entwickelten sich auf unterschiedliche Weise und William fand es sehr Schade das er nicht immer bei jeder Gelegenheit bei ihnen sein konnte. Auch wenn es für andere Väter vielleicht weich oder unsinnig klang, er mochte es seine Jungs zu etwas besseren heranwachsen zu sehen. Sie beide werden sicher große Pläne haben und vielleicht sogar das Land verändern.

Als er nur noch gleichmäßiges Atmen von seiner Seite als Antwort bekam wusste er dass der Prinz eingeschlafen war. Es war gut das Sherlock sich selbst umziehen konnte ohne dabei das Kindermädchen zu benötigen. Er sagte so was sei doch unnötig wenn man selber zwei gesunde Hände und Arme hat. Da konnte William ihm nur nickend zustimmen. Dennoch gab es erwachsene die sich lieber anziehen ließen um zu zeigen wie viel Macht und Geld sie hatten.

Der König nahm seinen Sohn auf den Arm und schritt so zu dessen Bett das er die Decke zurückziehen und das Kind hineinlegen konnte. Vorsichtig ohne ihn zu wecken, deckte er ihn behutsam zu.

“Schlaf gut mein Prinz.” Flüsterte noch um danach das Kerzenlicht zu nehmen und den Raum leise zu verlassen. Auf dem Flur war er ein wenig erschrocken als er die Königin selbst erblickte.

“Was macht Ihr noch so spät hier?” Flüsterte er leise. Natürlich wusste er dass sie sich Gedanken machte ob ihr Jüngster wieder in Ordnung kam. Sie gab ihm ein leichtes Lächeln als sie an seinem Gesicht erkannte das er mehr Erfolg mit dem jungen Prinzen hatte. Der Frau machte es nichts aus das Sherlock manchmal lieber ein Wort mit ihrem Gatten wechselte. Schließlich war er ja nicht nur Herrscher des Landes sondern auch ein Vater.

“Schläft er endlich?” Erkundigte sie sich sicherheitshalber nochmal als er sie schon zu ihrem Schlafgemach bringen wollte.

“Ja. Wenn das so weiter geht werden unsere Gelehrten noch viel Spaß mit ihm haben.”

“Ich bin mir jetzt schon sicher dass er viel in seinem Leben erreichen wird.”

“Ich hoffe nur dass er auch Freunde findet, die ihm dabei helfen.” Meinte König etwas betrübt als er an seine eigene Vergangenheit dachte. Sie seufzte und schenkte ihm darauf einen liebevollen Kuss um ihn von seinen Gedanken abzulenken. Natürlich wirkte es und seine Stimmung schlug darauf ein wenig um.

“Hättet Ihr etwas dagegen wenn ich euch heute Nacht in eurem Gemach Gesellschaft leiste?” Erkundigte sie sich ein wenig kokett. William konnte sich darauf ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Denn auch er fand in seinem Alter immer wieder schön ein wenig von seiner Frau umgarnt zu werden.  
“Nicht im Geringsten, meine Königin.”

* * *

 

Die nächste Zeit war nicht so einfach für den jungen Prinz. Er las die ganze Zeit von Kriegern die mit ihren Waffen andere verletzten, aber er hatte nie gedacht dass es sich so anfühlen würde. Am nächsten Tag traut er sich endlich aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. Natürlich passte er gut auf das er nicht auf das Kindermädchen oder sonst wen traf. Er fragte sich wie schlimm er wohl seinen Bruder zugerichtet hatte denn er bekam ihn ja seit dem Vorfall nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Einerseits war er ja selbst daran schuld. Andererseits hatte er Angst das Mycroft ihn von nun an nicht mehr mochte. Ja vielleicht hasste er ihn sogar weil er dachte das Szenario mit dem Dolch war seine volle Absicht. Die Schritte zum Zimmer seines Bruders wurden immer langsamer bis er vor der Tür schließlich ganz inne hielt. Schluckend dachte er an all das was passieren könnte wenn er nun die Tür öffnet. Dennoch sollte er sich auch nicht länger davor drücken. Er war schließlich ein Prinz und wollte seinen Eltern keine Schande sein indem er sich vor Verantwortung entzieht. Plötzlich schlich sich ein schlimmes Bild in seinen Kopf. Was war wenn der ältere Prinz so stark verletzt ist das er nicht mehr lange zu leben hatte? Niemand hatte ihn benachrichtigt weil er zu stur gewesen ist um irgendwas mitzubekommen. Eilig und ohne anzuklopfen riss er also die Tür auf. Ein wenig überrascht sah Mycroft von seinem Buch auf. Er lag nicht gerade vor Schmerzen gekrümmt in seinem Bett so wie sich der Lockenkopf das ausmalte. Dennoch war er so froh dass dies bei seinem Bruder nicht eintraf. Der ältere Prinz blickte ihn noch einige Zeit an bevor er von seinem Bett auf stand und auf Sherlock zuging. Wie gebannt wartete der Kleinere nur auf harte Worte und eine Strafe aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Mycroft zog stumm sein Hemd hoch um die Wunde zu zeigen. Verblüfft blickte der Jünger auf den roten Strich.

“Dann musst du nicht sterben?” Erkundigte er sich dabei leise und seine Stimme fing langsam an zu zittern.

“Natürlich nicht. Niemand stirbt von so einem Schnitt.” Erklärte der Ältere und bewegte den Arm um zu zeigen wie fit er war. Dann bemerkte das Schluchzen im Raum und sah wieder zu seinem jüngeren Bruder.

“Da war so viel Blut.” Jammerte dieser während sein Ton immer leiser wurde.

“Sherlock es gibt gar keinen Grund für deine Tränen.” Doch dieser konnte sich vor Erleichterung nicht zurück halten und drückte sich an Mycroft.

“Du wirst mir doch verzeihen oder?” Hörte der Ältere seinen kleinen Bruder wimmern. Als könnte er Sherlock lange böse sein und schon gar nicht für diesen Vorfall. Nichts davon war seine Schuld.

“Es gibt nichts wofür du mich um Vergebung bitten müsstest. Aber versprich mir wenn du in Zukunft Waffen findest sie sofort jemanden Erwachsen zu geben.” Dabei reichte er dem Kleinen ein Taschentuch und der trocknete sich die Augen und die Nase bevor er antwortete.

“Versprochen.” Der ältere Prinz wuschelte dem Jüngeren noch mal durch die Locken und nahm ihn dann an die Hand. Schließlich sollte Sherlock den ganzen Vorfall schnell vergessen und wieder zum normalen Tagesordnung zurückkehren. Mrs. Hudson bestand darauf dass der Kleine zuerst etwas zu Essen bekam. Auch der Besitzer des Dolches rang sich dazu durch sich bei dem Prinzen zu entschuldigen. Auch wenn der König diesem Mann vorher eine ordentliche Predigt über die Regeln der Burg eintrichterte. Aber das musste ja Sherlock ja nicht wissen und er nahm die Worte des Mannes an wie ein Erwachsener und ritt nicht mehr auf dem Thema herum. Ob er nun im Recht oder im Unrecht war. Er versuchte so gut es ging über alles hinwegzusehen.

So vergingen einige Tage in denen sich Sherlock verhielt wie immer. Zumindest hielt das an bis er eines abends wieder im Schloss heimlich herum lief und etwas Trauriges herausfand. Sein Bruder sollte nach seinem zehnten Geburtstag weggeschickt werden. Wenn das passieren sollte war er doch allein hier in diesem öden Gemäuer.  
Vielleicht tratschten diese Weiber nur wieder Unsinn weil sie nichts Besseres mit dem Tag anzufangen haben. Dennoch wollte er kein Risiko eingehen und suchte schnell seine Mutter auf. Sie würde schon wissen was zu tun war mit Leuten die solchen Unfug in die Welt setzen. Doch als er sie endlich gefunden hatte redete sie gerade mit seinem Kindermädchen über dasselbe Thema. Mit Entsetzen musste er mit anhören das alles wahr ist. Ohne sich vorher anzukündigen platze er mitten in das Gespräch der älteren Frauen.

“Mutter Ihr dürft das nicht zulassen! Warum schickt ihr Mycroft fort? Er hat bestimmt nichts Böses getan.”

“Ihr solltet nicht so hereinplatzen und eure Mutter so erschrecken.” Wollte Mrs. Hudson ihm die Leviten lesen aber die König schritt ein.

“Schon in Ordnung. Aber sie hat Recht, Sherlock. Selbst als Prinz solltest du nicht so unhöflich andere unterbrechen.”

“Ich weiß. Aber warum muss Mycroft nun fort?” Versuchte er so nett wie möglich zu sagen.

“Mit zehn Jahren beginnt endlich seine richtige Ausbildung zum Ritter. Sherlock das ist ein freudiger Anlass für deinen Bruder. Bitte mach ihm den Abschied nicht allzu schwer.” Doch der Kleine wusste erst mal nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Sein einziger Kamerad sollte in ein paar Tagen verschwinden und niemanden schien es zu interessieren wie er sich dabei fühlte. Er fragte sich warum er es jetzt erst erfuhr wenn davon schon jeder wusste. Vielleicht wollten die Erwachsen ihn wieder schonen weil er noch zu jung und zu klein war. Wie er sowas doch verabscheute. Doch er bereitete sich auf das Fest und dem Abschied seines Bruders gut vor. Er würde beweisen wie erwachsen er sein konnte. Dennoch konnte er sich eine kleine Träne nicht verkneifen und er hoffte das nur Mycroft sie mitbekam.

Der ältere Prinz versprach ihm lange Briefe zu schreiben um ihm von allen zu berichten was er dort an der Burg sah und lernte. Als Sherlock das vernahm kam ihm die Trennung nicht mehr so schlimm vor den er konnte immer auf das Wort seines Bruders zählen. So wartete er jeden Tag voller Vorfreude auf die erste Nachricht. Natürlich ging er auch seinen Aufgaben nach um den älteren Prinzen in nichts nachzustehen wenn er genauso alt war. Der König selbst brachte seinem Jüngsten immer neue Bücher um das Warten zu verkürzen. Außerdem versprach er ihm persönlich Mycroft zu besuchen sobald der Frühling antrat. Sherlock versuchte dabei seine gute Miene zu behalten den der Herbst war gerade erst angetreten aber er dachte es war besser als nichts.


	3. Chapter 3

Doch der Winter zog ohne besondere Vorkommnisse vorbei. Als auch der Frühling um war und der Sommer wieder ins Land kam, dachte jeder dass es ihnen in diesem Reich nicht besser gehen konnte.

“Was haltet Ihr von dem neuen Schmied, mein König?” Williams Berater war gerade in den Thronsaal eingetreten um sich nach dem neuen Arbeiter zu erkundigen. Denn wenn etwas dem Herrscher nicht gefiel war es seine Aufgabe es zu ändern bis man sich nicht mehr beklagen konnte.

“Endlich mal einer der etwas von seinem Handwerk versteht.”

“Herr, der vorige Hofschmied war ja auch schon etwas in die Jahre gekommen.” Eigentlich mussten sie einen neuen anheuern weil der alte Schmied an Altersschwäche gestorben war und niemanden mehr ausbilden konnte. Lag wahrscheinlich auch an der Starrsinnigkeit des Mannes.

“Da habt ihr zwar Recht. Aber wir haben doch schon Jahre nach jemand anderem gesucht. Jedenfalls bin ich froh dass er nun hier ist. Der Dorfschmied versteht zwar sein Handwerk auch. Aber bei seinen Preisen finde ich es schon fast unverschämt dass meine Ritter ihre Schwerter selber hinbringen und abholen müssen. Außerdem könnte ja doch mal etwas vorfallen. Da finde ich es besser jemanden im Schloss zu haben.” Der Ratgeber nickte und schrieb irgendetwas auf sein Papier das er in der Hand hielt.

“Welches Zimmer soll er bekommen, Mylord?”

“Neben der Schmiede ist ein Seiteneingang zum Schloss. Man solle ihn frei räumen.”

“Aber Mylord, diese Räume hinter diesem Gang sind alles Abstellkammern.”  
“Ich möchte dass diese Zimmer ausgeräumt und wieder zum Wohnen hergerichtet werden. Der alte Schmied hat sich oft beschwert dass er immer so schmutzig an anderen Leuten vorbei gehen musste bevor er sich reinigen konnte. Das Problem wird es nun nicht mehr geben. Außerdem habe ich gehört dass der neue Mann Kinder hat. Da wird ein Zimmer wohl nicht reichen. Was ist mit seiner Frau?”

“Sie ist wohl an einer Krankheit verstorben. Die Tochter hat schon eine Arbeit im Dorf gefunden. Dann hat er noch einen Sohn. Er ist neun Jahre. Soll ich ihn als Stallburschen melden?” William dachte kurz an seinen Sohn. Dieser war ja nur zwei Jahre jünger.

War das endlich jemand der Sherlock Gesellschaft leisten konnte? Er hoffte es doch sehr. Denn auch wenn der Lockenkopf immer behauptete dass er niemanden brauchte so war er in Wahrheit sehr einsam. Er wusste was es bedeutete niemanden zu haben. Zumindest bis er seine Frau kennenlernte. Doch sein zweiter Sohn war noch so jung. Verheiraten konnte er ihn noch nicht. Außerdem wollte er dass seine Söhne die Freiheit hatten selbst zu entscheiden mit wem sie sich vermählen.

Ein Räuspern seines Beraters machte ihn wieder darauf aufmerksam das er ja noch eine Frage beantworten sollte. Doch diese seltsame Müdigkeit traf schon wieder ein. Innerlich fluchte er, denn es war das erste Mal das es vor einer seiner Untertanen passierte. Er durfte doch keine Schwäche zeigen. Plötzlich kam ihm der Gedanke ob er nicht vielleicht doch wegen dieser seltsamen Anfälle einen Arzt hätte aufsuchen sollen. Es war ja nichts das neu war. Das erste Mal passierte es nach dem aufstehen und er kippte zurück in sein Bett wie ein nasser Sack. An dem Morgen war er froh dass seine Königin nicht mehr das Bett mit ihm teilte. Violett hatte es vorgeschlagen weil sie manchmal die Nächte nicht durchschlafen konnte.

Das zweite Mal war es beim Jagen passiert und er wäre dabei fast vom Pferd gefallen. Doch sein Reittier musste sein Unwohlsein bemerkt haben. Denn es wurde von selbst langsam bis es unter einem Baum zum Stehen kam. Der Schatten den dieser auf sie beide warf, brachte auch etwas Kühles mit sich. Was William wieder ein bisschen aufatmen ließ. Trotzdem hätte es ihm eine Lehre sein sollen.

Denn beim dritten Mal geschah es vor seinem Sohn Mycroft. Er musste ihn geschockt haben als sein sonst so starker Vater in seinem Stuhl zusammensackte. Auch hier konnte er sich damit herausreden das der Hinweg sehr anstrengend war. Denn er hatte ja seinen Erstgeboren zur Ritterausbildung geschickt. Diese fand unter der Aufsicht von Sir Henrey statt. Man brauchte dorthin mindestens einen halben Tag mit gutem Wetter. Sherlock würde denselben Weg nehmen um ein guter Ritter zu werden. Natürlich hätten seine Söhne das Rittertum auch Zuhause erlernen können. Doch in dieser Burg wurden schon die besten Männer ausgebildet. Wo er sich stolz dazu zählen konnte. Dort hatten sie genügend Platz für Waffenkämpfe, Bogenschießen, Ringreiten und was man sich sonst noch so wünscht. Na ja er hatte ja keine Wahl. Aber seine Söhne mussten was Verteidigung betraf auch in den sauren Apfel beißen. Selbst wenn sie nicht davon Gebrauch machen sollten. Beherrschen war immer besser als beherrscht zu werden.

Das Ereignis mit seinem Erstgeborenen war nur zwei Tage her und dieser ist wieder zurück bei seiner Ausbildung.  
Die Pflichten hielten William einfach zu sehr auf Trab um zu einem Mediziner zu gehen. Zumindest redete er sich das die ganze Zeit ein. Außerdem fühlte er sich langsam mit der Zeit auch schwächer. Als würde eine fremde Macht ihm die Energie entziehen.

So gut wie es ging wollte er nun Haltung bewahren und die Frage beantworten. Doch in diesen Moment war er schon nicht mehr Herr über seinen eigenen Körper. Alles begann sich vor seinen Augen zu drehen und Stimmen um ihn herum verschwammen zu einem einzigem Rauschen. Langsam schloss er die Augen weil es so wieso keinen Zweck mehr hatte sie offen zu halten. Zu schwer fühlten sie sich an. Genau wie der Rest seiner Glieder. Leicht panisch stellte sich William die Frage ob nun seine Zeit auf der Welt vorbei war. Eigentlich hätte das nicht sein dürfen, wollte er doch so viel von dem Land und seinen Söhnen sehen. Aber er war sich sicher dass sie es auch ohne ihn schafften. Waren es doch starke und schlaue Knaben. Somit gab er nach und ließ sich einfach fallen.

Violett war außer sich als sie die Nachricht erhielt. Natürlich sah sie ihrem Mann an dass er blass geworden war aber sie war so töricht zu denken dass es an den vielen Arbeiten lag und das etwas Ruhe an einem Tag da schon wieder Abhilfe schaffen würde. Die Sonne zeigte sich in den letzten Tagen sehr viel und sie nahm so viele Strahlen von ihr auf wie sie konnte. Das und die Ernährung die ihr die Ärzte verschrieben haben ließen sie wieder fit und jung fühlen. Gerade jetzt als sie sich endlich wieder gesund genug fühlte um mit ihrem Mann mal wieder auszureiten oder überhaupt einmal ein wenig Zeit mit ihm allein zu verbringen da geht es ihm schlecht. Sie machte ihm selbstverständlich keinen Vorwurf. Wo konnte sie es denn wagen wenn ihr König in all den Jahren in denen sie verheiratet waren nicht einmal so schlimm von einer Krankheit oder Verletzung getroffen wurde das er Tage lang das Bett hüten musste so wie sie es tat.

Gleich als sie zu William hinein stürmte schob sie die Mediziner zur Seite um ihn zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Die Sonne die ihr so viel Kraft und Wärme gab ließ ihren Geliebten aussehen wie einen alten Greis.

“Mein König?” Sie wollte testen ob er sie hören konnte aber nichts regte sich seine Atmung war so flach das sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam.

“Wie steht es um ihn?” Wollte sie nun von den anderen Männern im Raum wissen ohne dabei aufzusehen. Doch die Antwort die sie bekam war ungerecht und nicht fair. Es würde auch nicht helfen wenn sie diese gelehrten Männer dafür anschreit. Es könnte ja doch nichts ändern.

Jeder Untertan wusste von der Königin und ihren Sorgen. Das es ihr manchmal nicht so gut ging weil sie an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet. Niemand hätte es aber für möglich gehalten das der starke und unbeeinflussbare König zuerst Gevatter Tod begegnen würde.

* * *

 

In anderen Teilen des Schlosses bekam vorerst niemand etwas davon mit. Auch nicht die erst angereisten Leute, von nun an hier ein Zuhause finden sollten. Der Sprössling des Schmiedes bestaunte alles Neue um sich ja schnell alles einzuprägen. Schließlich wollte er nicht die Orientierung verlieren in diesem Gemäuer. Vorher wohnten sie in einem kleinen Haus und er entfernte sich auch nie weit von diesem aber er wurde auch älter und konnte sich nun nicht mehr auf seinen Vater und seine Schwerster verlassen. Wenn er von nun also hier arbeiten wollte dann musste er sich hier auskennen.

“Wer bist du?” Der blonde Junge sah sich überrascht um. Da hatte doch jemand mit ihm gesprochen. Aber keiner hier im Hof hatte ihm das Gesicht zugewendet. Vielleicht war er gar nicht gemeint. Schulterzucken ging er also wieder an seine Arbeit. Er hatte sich ein abgelegenes Plätzchen im Schlosshof gesucht weil er niemanden im Weg stehen wollte. Sein Vater arbeite schon fleißig die ersten Aufträge ab. Dort konnte er natürlich auch nicht herumlungern. Nun saß er hier an der Mauer zwischen Rosenbüschen und flickte seine zerrissene Hose. Die Blumen hatten merkwürdigerweise keine Dornen was er auch noch nie gesehen hatte. Aber es kam ihm gerade recht.

Eigentlich wollte seine Schwester seine Hose wieder ganz machen. Sie war aber leider zu beschäftigt mit ihrer neuen Arbeit in der Dorfschenke. Aber sie hatte versprochen wenn der Goldthaler die ganze Woche so gut rollt dann würde sie ihm neue Sachen kaufen. Es machte ihm aber auch nicht viel aus das Loch selbst zu nähen.

“Hey? Ich habe dich was gefragt.” Jetzt war die Stimme von eben noch deutlicher und er konnte die Richtung besser aus machen. Ein wenig schüchtern sah er also nach oben. Zwei meeresblaue Augen starrten ein wenig kalt auf ihn herab. Ein Junge mit dunklen Locken saß über ihn auf der Mauer.

“Sag bloß du bist stumm?” Erst da fiel dem Blondschopf ein dass er wohl antworten sollte.

“Nein ich...” Da er fast fertig war, riss er den Faden einfach ab und steckte die Nadel die noch dran hing an sein Hemd. Dabei tat er das so geschickt dass er sich nicht stechen konnte wenn er sich bewegte. Schnell stand er darauf auf, klopfte sich die Hose ab und sah mit gestraften Schultern wieder zu dem Dunkelhaarigen hoch.

“Ich bin John.” Meinte er freundlich und zeigte dem anderen ein höffliches Lächeln.

“John hm? Nicht gerade sehr originell.” Meinte das Kind auf der Mauer ein wenig spöttisch. Der Junge der unten stand fand das nicht gerade sehr nett. Schließlich hatte er den Namen von seiner Mutter bekommen.

“Und wie ist dann dein Name?” Erkundigte er sich ein wenig patzig. Der Bengel da oben war bestimmt jünger als er und trotzdem erlaubte er sich so mit ihm zu reden.

“Wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst. Mein Name lautet Sherlock.” Mit einem Satz sprang der Lockenkopf von der Mauer herunter und beäugte den anderen genau.

“Der neue Schmied ist dein Vater. Nicht wahr?” John blinzelte etwas. Er hatte auch zu den Händlern hier gehören können also woher wusste der Kleine das so genau.

“Du stinkst.” Also jetzt wird er wirklich unverschämt, dachte der Ältere leicht gereizt und roch aber trotzdem an sich. Vielleicht hatte er irgendwas Übelriechendes gestreift.

“Dummkopf. So meinte ich das nicht! Du riechst nach Glut und Eisen. In deiner Kleidung hängt bestimmt auch Eisenspäne fest.” Dabei zog der Kleine noch an dem Hemd des anderen um genau nachzusehen ob er welche sehen konnte. John mochte es aber nicht wenn man einfach so an seinen Sachen zog. Er besaß schließlich nicht viele.

“Lass das bitte!” Damit ginge er einen Schritt von dem seltsamen Jungen weg und zog das Hemd wieder ordentlich herunter.

“Wo ist deine Mutter? Die naht an deinem Bein ist von dir. Das kann ja jeder sehen. Doch die an deinem Oberteil ist ordentlicher. Dein Vater sieht nicht so aus als ob er nähen könnte.”

“Sie ist..” Eigentlich wollte der Blondschopf nicht über sie sprechen denn er kannte sie ja kaum und so wollte er nichts Falsches über sie behaupten. Harriet erzählte ihm das sie eine hübsche und kluge Frau war.

“Nun sag schon! Kommt sie später hier an? Warum seid ihr getrennt gereist? Oder ist sie weg gelaufen? So wie Sir Ruskin’s Gemahlin. Denn die Zimmer hinter der Schmiede sind nur für zwei Personen hergerichtet worden.” Eigentlich wollte er den Burschen beschimpfen weil er seiner verstorbenen Mutter sowas unterstellte. Aber sein Gedanke driftete ab als der Junge vor ihm erwähnte dass er ein eigenes Zimmer bekam. Es musste ein Irrtum sein, dachte er ein wenig betrübt. Sowas konnten sie sich doch gar nicht leisten. Sein Vater war zwar sehr gut in seinem Handwerk aber er hatte trotzdem immer zu wenig verdient. Was auch daran lag das ihr voriger Wohnort von Armut geplagt wurde. Bis sie schließlich vor einem Monat von Räubern angegriffen wurden und sie somit aus dem Dorf flüchten mussten. Der Weg bis hier hin war sehr weit.

Sein Vater hatte ihm erklärt das sie hier in einem anderem Land waren das von jemand anderen beherrscht wurde. Sie waren insgesamt durch vier Dörfer gewandert bevor sie hier her bestellt wurden. Trotzdem hatte John in all diesen Orten weder Hungersnot noch Krankheit oder Armut gesehen. Es musste also ein Zeichen sein das dieser König sein Reich besser unter Kontrolle hatte als alle anderen. Zumindest dachte der Blonde das. Konnte er ja noch nicht wissen dass ein Herrscher nicht über sowas wie Erkrankungen bestimmen konnte. Schließlich wusste John mit seinen neun Jahren nur das was er von Harriet erzählt bekam.

Natürlich hörte er auch viel von fremden Leuten. Doch er war da immer skeptisch. Wurde er schon oft belogen und ausgenutzt.

Sein alter Herr meinte immer dass er das gute Herz seiner Mutter besitzen würde. Aber wenn es ihn nur in Schwierigkeiten brachte wollte er doch nicht so vertrauensselig sein.

“Wie kannst du es wagen mich zu ignorieren?!” Hörte John plötzlich laut an seiner Seite und er erschrak etwas als mehrere Leute ihn daraufhin anstarrten.

“Ich bin schließlich...” Der Lockenkopf vor ihm wollte schon weiter brüllen aber irgendetwas lenkte ihn auf einmal ab. Wie gebannt starrte Sherlock auf ein Fenster im oberen Stockwerk. John wollte sich schon erkundigen ob etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Aber er kam nicht dazu. Ein wenig grob schubste ihn der Kleine unerwartet zur Seite.

“Auf dich komme ich später zurück.” Damit rannte der Lockenkopf auf den Eingang des Hofes zu und verschwand hinter der großen Tür. Der Blonde blieb verwundert zurück und rieb sich den Arm. Er hoffte dass es hier nicht noch mehr Kinder gab, die genau so waren wie dieser Sherlock. Na ja die Naht an seiner Hose konnte er erst mal so lassen.

Der kleine Prinz hingegen konnte gar nicht so schnell die Treppen hinauf laufen wie er wollte. Er sah sein Kindermädchen hektisch am Fenster vorbei huschen und das ließ seine Alarmglocken klingeln. Denn Mrs. Hudson konnte eigentlich nichts so einfach aufregen.  
Als er den oberen Räumen immer näher kam hörte er eine Kammerdienerin nach ihm rufen.

“Junger Lord es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert...” Doch sein Kindermädchen scheuchte sie weg.

“Geh und mach deine Arbeit und hör auf dem Jungen Angst zu machen.” So wie die Worte ausgesprochen wurden, da konnte sich Sherlock denken was passiert war und ihm wurde doch ein wenig mulmig zu mute. Seine Mutter hatte ja schon lange keine Schwächeanfälle mehr. War das die ganze Zeit nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm?

“Mrs. Hudson was ist denn passiert?” So gut es ging wollte er dabei die Gefühle aus seiner Stimme raus halten. Der Blick der älteren Dame wurde auf einmal ganz anders.

“Kommt mit, mein Prinz. Euer Vater verlangt nach Euch.” Er sagte nichts weiter dazu sondern ging ihr einfach schweigend hinterher. Zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich das er nicht dauern über alles und jeden Nachdenken würde. Dann würde er nämlich nicht wissen was die Gesichter der Menschen bedeuteten an denen sie vorbei gingen. Doch leider funktionierte sein Kopf so nicht und so musste er erkennen ohne das man ihm weiter etwas erklärte was hier vorging. Jemand in diesem Schloss liegt im Sterben.

Das sollte aber nicht die einzige erschreckende Nachricht sein die man ihm beibringen wollte. Als er vor seines Vaters Zimmer stand erklärte sein Kindermädchen das er nun da war und man hörte eine schwacher herein vom inneren des Raumes.

“Geht nur hinein.” Meinte Mrs. Hudson während sie die Tür für ihn öffnete. Nicht so ganz mit sicheren Schritten tat er das auch. Als er vor dem Bett seines Vaters stand wusste er nicht ganz was er nun tun sollte. Einerseits schämte er sich das er schon daran dachte das seine Mutter hier liegen würde und andererseits wollte er nicht glauben das der sonst so starke Mann plötzlich so schwach vor ihm war.

“Sherlock.” Sprach er mit gebrochener Stimme und der Knabe trat automatisch noch näher damit seine Vater sich nicht so anstrengen musste.

“Sherlock tust.... du mir einen Gefallen?” Das Reden fiel dem Liegenden schwer als ob eine groß Last auf seiner Brust wäre. Immer wieder rang er nach Luft.

“Natürlich Vater.”

“Pass bitte auf deine Mutter und auf deinen Bruder auf. Mycroft ist zwar älter als du....” William hustete schwer und rang wieder nach Sauerstoff.

“Trinkt etwas.” Meinte Violett, die schon die ganze Zeit neben ihrem Mann wachte und ihn mit allem versorgte. Den Arzt hatte sie vorher raus geschickt bevor sie ihren Jüngsten eintreten ließ. Nicht eine Träne lief über die Wange des Jungen. Vielleicht weil er nicht wollte das sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal weinend sah. Sie wünschte sich sie hätte die Stärke ihres Sohnes. Denn ihre geröteten Augen sagten dass sie den Kampf gegen das Weinen schon verloren hatte.

“Er ist zwar älter als du aber er wird dich trotzdem in der Zukunft brauchen. Versprich mir dass du immer für die Familie da bist.”

“Ich verspreche es Vater.” William wuschelte seinen Sohn noch mal durch die Locken. Danach drehte sich alles vor Sherlock’s Augen und er brach ganz zusammen.

“Mrs. Hudson!” Rief die Königin und diese kam sofort hinein.

“Was hat er denn?!” Wollte sie sofort wissen als das Kindermädchen den Jungen hoch nahm.

“Er ist nur ohnmächtig eure Hoheit. Es ist alles zu viel für ihn. Ich bringe ihn in sein Gemach.” Violett nickte und wendete sich dann wieder ihrem Gatten zu.  
Mrs. Hudson zog dem Prinzen die Schuhe aus und legte den kleinen Prinzen in sein Bett.

“Schlaf ist wohl das Beste in solch einer Zeit.” Dann verließ sie das Zimmer um dem Knaben eine Kleinigkeit zu essen für später zu holen.  
Als Sherlock wieder zu sich kam war es schon stockdunkel draußen. Eilig stand er vom Bett auf. Er hatte einen schlimmen Alptraum. Barfuß lief er aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. Der Gang war leer und kalt aber das war ihm egal. Er wollte dringend zu seinem Vater und sehen ob es ihm gut ging. Die Tür zum Zimmer des Königs stand einen Spalt weit offen. Vorsichtig spähte er hinein.

Zu seinem Schrecken war sein Traum reine Realität. Sein Vater lag bewegungslos im Bett und seine Mutter weinte bitterlich neben ihm. Es standen noch ein paar Leute in dem Raum aber seine Sicht verschwamm auf einmal zu sehr um sie zu erkennen. Sherlock gab aber keinen Laut von sich als er sich von dem Zimmer entfernte. Der König war doch noch nie vorher krank. Selbst wenn er sich verletzt hatte steckte er dies immer mit Leichtigkeit weg. Nun war er von heute auf morgen nicht mehr da. Dabei hatte er doch versprochen mit ihm die Büchereien der anderen Schlösser aufzusuchen wenn er endlich alt genug dafür ist. Natürlich könnte er das auch alleine aber sein Vater war der einzige der seine Begeisterung für das Wissen teilte. Ja Mycroft tat das auch, aber dieser verfolgte auch das Ziel in der Öffentlichkeit immer im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Seine Füße sind langsam müde und kalt. Nach der langen Wanderung durch das Schloss setze er sich einfach an die Wand auf den Steinboden. Die Kälte der Mauer betäubten seine von heißen Tränen übersäten Wangen. Vor seinem Vater wollte er stark wirken aber er war nun mal alles andere als das.

* * *

 

Erschrocken setze sich John in seinem Bett auf. Von irgendwo kam plötzlich ein merkwürdiges Geräusch her das ihm die Haare zu Berge standen. Es klang für ihn nicht wirklich wie ein Pfeifen oder sonstiges was der Wind verursachen könnte. Zum Glück war heute Vollmond. Somit war das Zimmer jetzt nicht ganz so dunkel das er ein Kerze anzünden musste.

Mutig schlug er die Bettdecke zur Seite und versuchte seine Atmung flach zu halten. Damit er das was ihn aufgeweckt hatte besser ausmachen konnte, denn es wurde auf einmal wieder leiser. Zugegeben es war nicht wirklich laut, es klang nur so fürchterlich. In seinen Gedanken malte er sich schon aus auf einen Geist zu treffen und dann selber einer zu werden weil er vor Schreck sterben würde. Harriet hat ihm erzählt das diese Wesen sich am liebsten an Kindern vergreifen. Doch er würde sein Leben nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Ein Schritt nach vorn. Dann stellte sich der Junge die Frage mit was man Geistern überhaupt das Handwerk legte. Plötzlich wurde das Geräusch wieder lauter und es klang wie ein winseln. Zwei Schritte nach vorne und er war sich sicher dass da etwas vor seiner Zimmertür lauerte.

Langsam mit pochendem Herzen legte er sein rechtes Ohr an die Tür und lauschte. Jemand war tatsächlich da draußen und schluchzte. Doch es war kein Geist. Schließlich haben die doch keinen Grund mehr zum Weinen. Er holte noch mal tief Luft und öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit. Gerade so viel das er seinen Kopf durchstecken konnte um hinaus zu spähen.

Da war tatsächlich kein untotes Wesen das ihm an den Kragen wollte. Sondern ein kleines Kind was auf dem kalten Steinboden neben seiner Tür hockte und leise weinte. Schnell riss er die Tür ganz auf, denn er kannte den Jungen der da verweilte. Es war Sherlock der da seine Knie angezogen hatte und die Arme schützend um sich schlang.

“Was machst du hier?” In diesem Moment war er so konfus das er seine Manieren völlig vergaß. Der Lockenkopf zuckte zusammen als er bemerkt wurde. Ihn wunderte es ein wenig dass er genau hier gelandet war.

“...Ich...Mycroft ist nicht da...und Mutter...” Doch John brauchte nichts mehr zu hören. Eilig zog er den Sitzenden am Arm hoch und mit in sein Zimmer.

“Komm schon hoch! Wenn du dich erkältest wird Mrs. Hudson nicht erfreut sein.” Zumindest dachte er dass diese Frau das Kindermädchen von dem kleinen Prinzen ist. Schließlich musste er heute feststellen dass sie die beiden einzigen Kinder unter zehn Jahren auf dem Schloss sind. Außerdem schockte es ihn auch das er beinahe versucht hätte einem einen Mitglied der Königsfamilie über Manieren zu belehren. Das wäre sicher nicht gut ausgegangen. Warum trug der Bursche auch nicht so was wie eine Krone?

Mit großen verweinten Augen blickte Sherlock den Blonden nun an. Es irritierte ihn etwas das nicht ein böses Wort über die Lippen des Älteren fiel. War er doch alles andere als nett zu ihm. Wortlos folgte er also den Anweisungen. Als sie im Zimmer standen schloss John die Tür und suchte irgendwas in dem spärlich beleuchteten Raum.

“Hier.” Jetzt erkannte der Kleine das ihm ein Taschentuch entgegengestreckte wurde.

“Danke.” Brachte er kleinlaut heraus und John fand es seltsam das von dem Jungen zu hören. Die ganze Zeit war dieser hochnäsig und frech gewesen. Die Geschichten die er von den anderen Bewohnern dieses Schlosses erzählt bekam trugen nicht gerade zur Verbesserung seiner Ansicht über dieses Knaben bei.

Jetzt war dem Blondschopf schon fast so als ob da eine andere Person vor ihm stand. Aber konnte man ihm es verübeln, sein Vater war gerade gestorben und es war anscheinend niemand da um ihn zu trösten.

Er selbst fand es sehr traurig, denn nun konnte er dem König der seinen Vater zur einen besseren Anstellung verhalf nie danken.

Als der Lockenkopf sein Gesicht von den Tränen befreit und seine Nase geputzt hatte, legte er das Tuch bei Seite und sah stumm zum Bett. Eigentlich wollte John ja das Kindermädchen holen aber irgendwie brachte er es nicht übers Herz dies nun zu tun. Er könnte ihn auch zurück in dessen Zimmer bringen doch der Jüngere trug ja nicht mal Schuhe an den Füßen. So seufzte der Blondschopf nur und schob Sherlock auf sein Bett zu.

“Ich weiß es ist nicht das was Ihr gewohnt seid.” Erklärte er halb schnippisch halb verzweifelt. Denn er wusste das Sherlock wahrscheinlich einer von denen war die ihr Nachtlager nicht gern teilten. Er wollte gerade am Bettlaken ziehen um wenigstens etwas zu haben um sich am Boden zu zudecken, doch da griff der Kleine nach seinem Handgelenk. Das machte ihn ein wenig ärgerlich. Nun bekam der Prinz schon das Bett und der wollte ihm nicht mal das Laken lassen? Doch da rutschte dieser im Bett herüber um Platz zu machen und schlug die Decke zurück.

“Der Boden ist kalt. Ich möchte nicht dass du dich erkältest.” Also jetzt wurde es schon ein wenig unheimlich für ihn. Die Geistertheorie kam zurück in seinen Kopf. Seine Schwester sagte einmal dass die Wesen auch menschliche Körper kontrollieren konnten. Wenn wirklich einer in diesen Prinzen gefahren war, dann ist ihm das hier und jetzt egal. Denn er war zu müde um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Also legte er sich zu dem Jungen und verschwand unter der Decke. Dabei streifte er aus Versehen den Arm des anderen Kindes und musste feststellen dass dieser eiskalt war. Er fragte sich wie lange der Junge wohl schon da draußen saß. Geschwind deckte er den Lockenkopf bis zum Hals gut zu, bevor er es sich richtig bequem machte.

“Gute Nacht.” Wenn John ehrlich war wusste er nicht was Prinzen zuhören bekamen wenn sie schlafen gehen.

“Gute Nacht John.” Hörte der blonde Junge plötzlich und seine Verwunderung nahm kein Ende. Er wurde nicht Dummkopf genannt oder sonst irgendwie beleidigt. Es war zur Abwechslung mal sein Name den er aus dem Mund des Lockenkopfs hörte. Langsam schloss er die Augen und dachte daran was wohl wäre wenn der Junge neben ihm immer so freundlich wäre. Vielleicht könnten sie dann sowas wie Freunde werden.

Unsinn. Es ist ein netter Geist der in den Körper von diesem Prinzen gewandert ist. Ich muss es morgen nur irgendetwas finden damit ich es Harriet beweisen kann, dachte er noch bevor ins Land der Träume wanderte.

* * *

 

Das erste was der Lockenkopf am Morgen vernahm waren Vogelgeräusche. Blinzelnd bewegte er sich hoch um die Person genau zu betrachten die über ihm stand.

“Was habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht?” Eine bekannte Stimme versuchte ihn mal wieder zu belehren. In der Frühe konnte er das noch weniger leiden als sonst. Nicht das er je Gefallen daran fand wenn jemand ihm etwas erklärte was er absolut nicht wissen wollte. Langsam sah er sich um. Er musste feststellen dass außer Misses Hudson sich niemand sonst im Raum befand.

“Hier. Ich habe Euch eure Schuhe mitgebracht.” Die wurden vor das Bett gestellt. Trotzdem dachte Sherlock nur daran wo der Blondschopf geblieben war. Langsam stand er vom Bett auf und zog sich seine Schuhe an. Insgeheim hoffte der Prinz dass John niemanden erzählen würde dass er heulend vor dessen Tür saß. Ihm ist egal wenn es andere erfahren, aber wie stand er vor seiner Mutter da wenn sie es mitbekam. Nun da Mycroft zur Ausbildung aufgebrochen ist, war er doch nach seines Vaters Ableben der einzige männliche Holmes im Schloss. Wieder kamen diese unangenehmen Gefühle in ihm hoch als er an den König dachte und er schüttelte schnell den Kopf um sie zu vertreiben.

“Wir sollten jetzt hoch zu eurer Mutter gehen. Sie fragt sich sicher schon wo Ihr bleibt?” Damit zog sie das Laken des Bettes glatt, schüttelte das Kissen auf und legte die Decke akkurat zusammen.

“So was gehört sich einfach nicht. Mitten in der Nacht zu Fremden schleichen und die um ihre Nachtruhe bringen.” Sie packte den Jungen dann am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Zimmer. Geschwind lief sie mit ihm hoch in den Flügel wo Sherlock’s Gemach lag.

“Ihr werdet jetzt baden und danach etwas essen. Zieht schon mal eure Kleidung aus. Ich sage derweil eurer Mutter Bescheid das sie sich schon mal zu Tisch setzten kann.” Als die ältere Dame aus seinem Zimmer verschwunden war, lief Sherlock zum Fenster und sah in den Hof des Schlosses. Als er John erblickte, war ihm auch klar warum er nicht mehr im Bett lag. Denn dieser hatte es nicht so gut wie er und musste arbeiten wenn er etwas essen wollte. Es sah so aus als hätte er da unten mehr Spaß als er in seinem Zimmer.

“Wo ist eigentlich der Schmied hingegangen?” Erkundigte er sich als er endlich am Tisch saß. Seine Mutter sah heute besser aus, dachte er froh. Deswegen fand er es eine gute Idee sie über das Verschwinden von John’s Vater zu fragen. Auch wenn er sie damit nur ein wenig von ihrer Trauer ablenken kann.

“Der Schmied? Er wird wohl ins Dorf gegangen sein um Materialien zu besorgen.”

“Er ist gerade hier angekommen und ist dann schon wieder einen halben Tag lang fort. Wird das Eisen nicht immer hier her gebracht?”

“Ja schon. Aber er möchte mit den Lieferanten selbst reden. Da er jünger ist als der andere Schmied, schafft er natürlich mehr und braucht deswegen auch mehr Materialien. Sag warum interessiert dich das plötzlich?” Violett fand es einerseits gut dass sie mit ihrem Sohn über etwas anderes reden konnte als seinen Vater. Aber sie hoffte trotzdem das er nicht wirklich Gefallen daran fand heißes Metall zu formen. Denn Sherlock hatte ihre Hartnäckigkeit geerbt. Sie konnte sich nur wünschen dass er es in Zukunft für gute Ideen einsetze.

“Ich hab mich nur gewundert. Die Küchenhilfe mit den braunen Haaren bringt ihm doch jeden Tag etwas zu essen vorbei. Warum bringt sie jetzt nichts mehr vorbei? Er muss doch sonst hungern.” Verwundert sah die Königin von ihrem Jungen zu dem Kindermädchen. Es war das erste Mal das der Prinz in einem so sorgenvollen Ton sprach.

“Von wem redest du den Sherlock?”

“Mutter ich meine natürlich den Schmied seinen Sohn. Er heißt John.” Das hatte er zumindest mitbekommen bevor er den Blondschopf zur Seite schubste.

“Ach du meinst den kleinen blonden Jungen.” Er war ein wenig empört. Wenn seine Mutter John für klein hielt was war er dann? Schließlich war er fast ein Kopf kleiner als dieser. Er ignorierte den Gedanken und nickte bestätigend.

“Keine Angst Sherlock. Er muss doch nicht hungern. Sein Vater hat in der Küche schon Bescheid gesagt damit er sich immer etwas holen kann wenn er Hunger leidet.” Wieder nickte der Junge um signalisieren das er verstanden hatte. Schnell aß er seine Suppe auf und bat um die Erlaubnis aufstehen zu dürfen.

“Prinz Sherlock? Was verschlägt euch hier her?” Erkundigte sich einer der Köche freundlich als er im Türrahmen entdeckt wurde. Er hingegen war mal wieder von seinem Unterricht davon gerannt. Wer brauchte schon Sachen wie Astronomie in seinem Leben? Die Lehrer werden auch immer einfallsloser. Es war ihm ein leichtes dieses Mal zu entkommen.

“Es kommt doch immer ein blonder Junge hier her und holt sich was zu essen.”

“Ah ihr meint John. Er hat doch nichts verbrochen oder?”

“Ich möchte dass ihr ihm das nächste Mal eine Schüssel Pudding mitgebt. Ich verzichte auch darauf und dann gebt ihr ihm diesen Brief. Ihr dürft ihn aber nicht aufmachen! Nur John darf ihn öffnen.” Der Koch sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an nickte aber dann doch.

“Wenn das Euer Wunsch ist.” Mit gewahrtem Gesicht verließ Sherlock die Küche wieder. Als er aber auf dem leeren Schlossgang war lächelte er etwas. Vielleicht könnte er mit John eine Briefbekanntschaft schließen. Sein Bruder kannte viele Leute denen er schrieb. Am liebsten würde Sherlock das ganze Schloss nach dem Blonden durchsuchen aber es war so riesig das er gar nicht wusste wo er anfangen sollte. Noch dazu wurden manche Türen und Gänge streng bewacht oder verschlossen. Wenn John immer zur selben Zeit über den Hof laufen würde dann müsste er einfach nur warten. Aber seine Arbeitszeit änderte sich ja täglich. Da war das nicht so einfach.

Der Prinz wusste ja nicht mal was der Blondschopf den ganzen Tag machte. Eins war klar in seinem Alter konnte er noch nicht so schwer arbeiten. Also musste es etwas sein das leicht von statten ging.

* * *

 

Drei Tage später lag der Lockenkopf beleidigt auf seinem Bett. Er hatte schon den zweiten Brief demselben Koch zugesteckt doch es passierte wieder nichts. Seufzend zermarterte er sich das Hirn darüber was er falsch gemacht hatte. Ja er gab zu, er beherrschte das schreiben noch nicht perfekt. Es war einfach nicht wie mit dem Lesen. Seine Mutter meinte aber dass es schon ganz gut aussah.

“Sherlock was hältst du davon wenn wir zusammen ausreiten?” Mycroft war inzwischen auch wieder eingetroffen. Man hatte ihn von der von seinen Studien befreit um für ein paar Tage wegen seines Vaters Tod nach Hause zu kommen. Mit ihm langweilte er sich wenigstens nicht.

“Das ist eine gute Idee.” Erklärte er freudig und sprang vom Bett auf um seine Kleidung für draußen heraus zu suchen.  
Während des Ausfluges hatte Sherlock seinen Bruder zwar viel über seine Lehrgänge ausgequetscht aber er machte sich auch noch Gedanken darüber warum der Blonde ihm nicht antwortete.

Als sie wieder im Schlosshof ankamen war es schon Abend. Die Sonne war zwar kurz vorm untergehen doch es war immer noch warm. Mycroft wollte ihm gerade vom Pferd helfen als er John erblickte.

“Wie kannst du es wagen?!” Brüllte Sherlock wütend weil er es einmal von den Erwachsenen gehört hatte. Alle im Hof die das vernahmen drehten sich nach ihm um.

“Sherlock mit wem redest du?” Der ältere Prinz wurde ignoriert. Der Jüngere machte sich so groß wie möglich und stampfte auf den Übeltäter zu mit dem er eigentlich Briefe schreiben wollte.

“Wie kannst du es wagen?!” Wiederhole er den Satz noch mal weil es irgendwie dramatischer klang als er vor dem Blonden stand.

“Was habe ich....” Fing dieser stotternd an, denn es war ihm unangenehm das ihn alle anstarrten als hätte er etwas verbrochen. Dabei hatte er doch denn ganzen Tag nichts weiter getan als seine Arbeit.

“Dachtest du ich bin es nicht wert? Für wen hältst du dich das du dir sowas erlauben kannst? Möchtest du ins Verließ gesperrt werden oder..” Da griff der ältere Bruder ein und hielt den Schreihals die Hand vor den Mund.

“Sag mal Sherlock was soll das werden? Der Junge sieht so aus als wüsste er nicht wovon du redest.” Dieser schüttelte nochmal langsam zur Bestätigung den Kopf.

“Lass mich los Mycroft! Dieser Verbrecher wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen dass du nie wieder Tageslicht siehst!” Auch das hatte Sherlock mal von zwei streitenden Personen im Saal mitbekommen.

“Aber ich habe...” Der Blondschopf schluckte schwer. Er wollte nicht weg gesperrt werden. Sein Vater hatte wegen der Arbeit schon so wenig Zeit für ihn. Seine Schwester arbeite im Dorf und würde sich nur noch selten blicken lassen. Wenn er jetzt ins Verließ gesperrt wird, dann könnte er beide niemals wieder sehen. Der kleine Prinz verschränkte die Arme hochnäsig vor seiner Brust und drehte sich weg.

“Das hast du nun davon.” Aber dann kam ein unerwartetes Schluchzen von hinten und er drehte sich wieder um.

“Ich wollte...” Der blonde Junge wusste doch dass er nicht mit dem Prinzen befreundet sein konnte. Doch nun hatte man anscheinend herausgefunden dass er sich das in seiner Fantasie ausgemalt hatte. Deswegen würde man ihn jetzt hinter Schloss und Riegel bringen. Ihm war bewusst dass er dem Jungen nicht zuwinken durfte als er ihn am Fenster sah. Er dachte einfach dass er ihn damit zum Lächeln bringen würde. Sah der Kleine doch nach dem Tod des Königs immer so traurig aus. Trotz allem hätte er daran denken sollen dass der Junge von adliger Herkunft ist. Er war leider nur unteres Fußvolk.

Der dicke Klos in seinem Hals wollte einfach nicht verschwinden und er wusste nicht mal wie er sich entschuldigen sollte. Die Tränen liefen schon in Strömen seine Wangen hinab. “...ich dachte..doch nur ...” Es half alles nichts seine Stimme versagte abermals. Sherlock konnte die ganze Szene nur verwundert mit ansehen. Konnte er nicht wirklich begreifen warum John auf einmal so bitterlich weinte.

“Wache!” Rief Mycroft plötzlich verärgert. Da zuckte der Blonde nur noch mehr zusammen und sank auf die Knie. Sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Als zwei Männer antraten wendete der ältere Prinz sich zu seinem nun stummen Bruder.

“Geh auf dein Zimmer!” Dann sah er zu den Wachmännern.

“Einer von euch bringt ihn in sein Zimmer und sorgt dafür dass er dort bleibt. Der andere sagt der Königin Bescheid dass ich mit ihr reden möchte.”

“Aber Mycroft ich habe gar nichts gemacht.” Doch dieser ignorierte die Proteste seines kleinen Bruders und kniete sich zu dem Blonden herunter. Der hatte sich schon etwas beruhigt als keiner der Männer ihn wegschleppte.

“Alles ist in Ordnung. Komm steh auf.” Der ältere Prinz zog den Kleinen an der Hand mit sich hoch.

“Keine Angst. Du musst nicht in das Verließ.”

“Wirklich nicht?” Kam es heißer aus dem Mund des Kleinen.

“Ich entschuldige mich inständig für das was mein Bruder zu dir gesagt hat. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht was in ihn gefahren ist.” Mycroft legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jungen als er mit ihm sprach.

“Es ist meine eigene Schuld. Denke ich.” Erklärte der Blonde, während er sich die Tränen mit dem Ärmel trocken wischte. Als er bemerkte dass er nicht ganz verstanden wurde erzählte er die ganze Geschichte mit allen Details. Der Prinz nickte verständnisvoll und meinte er würde in ein oder zwei Tagen noch mal zu ihm kommen. Der Blonde verstand zwar nicht warum aber es war ihm in dem Moment auch egal.

Er verabschiedete sich höflich und machte sich zu seinem Zimmer auf. Zum Essen hatte er jetzt auch keine Lust mehr. Schlafen das was das einzige was er noch im Sinn hatte. Sein Vater war immer noch nicht aus dem Dorf zurückgekehrt und da warteten zwei Briefe die von ihm gelesen werden mussten. Das Siegel von diesen kam ihm ein wenig merkwürdig vor aber er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei. Verstand er von den Dingen doch eh nichts. Als er endlich ins seinem warmen Bett lag hoffte er nur das in dem Papier nichts dringendes oder sonstige schlechte Nachrichten standen.


	4. Chapter 4

Am königlichen Frühstückstisch starrte der Lockenkopf stur auf seinen Teller. Man hatte ihn ohne Grund gestern einfach so in sein Zimmer gesperrt und das den ganzen Abend lang. Er war enttäuscht dass sein großer Bruder ein Verräter war und zu diesem John hielt.

“Sherlock jetzt sei vernünftig und iss etwas.” Bat ihn seine Mutter erneut als er keine Anstalten machte sein Essen anzurühren.

“Ich will nichts essen.” Verkündete der Kleine bockig und schob den Teller bei Seite.

“Mutter hat dir Mycroft erzählt was er gestern getan hat? Es war unrecht mich in mein Zimmer sperren zu lassen. Schließlich habe ich nichts getan.” Violett kannte schon alle Details die am Abend zuvor geschehen sind. Ihr älterer Sohn hatte es ihr gestern noch berichtet. Dieser wusste wohl das Sherlock ihm nun in dieser Sache nicht mehr Gehör schenken würde. So wurde sie von ihm gebeten selbst dem Lockenkopf alles zu erklären. Natürlich willigte sie ein das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Mochte sie es doch nicht wenn sich ihre Söhne stritten. Doch sie war nicht ganz so verärgert wie Mycroft als sie die Geschichte hörte.

Sie machte sich auch ein wenig Sorgen um ihren Ältesten. Seit dem Tod des Königs dachte dieser er musste schnell in dessen Fußstapfen treten. Nicht weil er unbedingt Herrscher über das Land werden wollte. Violett war klar das Mycroft das nicht wichtig war. Er arbeitete nur so hart damit ihr als Königin helfen konnte. Denn sie lebten noch in einem Zeitalter in dem Frauen nicht lange allein an der Macht sein konnten. Wenn sie mit den Jahren nur nicht so schwach geworden wäre. Doch diese Krankheit die man kurz nach Sherlock’s zweiten Lebensjahr an ihr feststellte machten sie zum dem was sie heute war. Vor kurzem war nun auch ihr geliebter Mann gestorben was auch sehr an ihr zerrte. Die Königin verstand nicht wie der Himmel William zu sich holen konnte. Eigentlich wäre es doch besser gewesen wenn sie zuerst den Tod begegnet wäre. Er war eine starke Persönlichkeit. Zu ihm hätten die Kinder und das Land aufsehen können. Aber was ihnen nun bleibt ist eine kranke und schwache Herrscherin.

“Geht es dir wieder nicht gut?” Der junge Prinz bemerkte den abwesenden Blick seiner Mutter und hörte auf mit seiner Rede über Ungerechtigkeit.

“Bitte sei nicht wieder traurig. Ich esse auch meine Suppe.” Violett musste plötzlich lächeln. Es freute sie das ihr Sohn nun was zu sich nahm. Doch es deprimierte sie auch ein wenig das dieser es aus den falschen Gründen tat.

“Nein mir geht es gut. Ich habe nur gerade nachgedacht.” Meinte sie als sie nebenbei nach einer Serviette griff um sich den Mund abzutupfen. Ein Diener räumte ihren Teller ab und sie trank noch etwas aus ihrem Becher bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Sohn zuwendete. Der würgte sein Essen nur so hinter versuchte dabei aber so auszusehen als würde es ihm wirklich schmecken. Wenn es dafür seiner Mutter wieder besser ging würde er solch ein Opfer bringen.

“Ein Teller reicht doch oder?” Erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll als er die Suppe komplett leer gelöffelt hatte.

“Aber natürlich.” Antwortete Violett und wartete ab bis auch Sherlock’s Geschirr abgeräumt wurde.

“So und jetzt unterhalten wir uns über das was gestern geschehen ist.” Fordert sie und der Kleine verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust.

“Mutter du musst mir glauben ich habe nichts getan. Ich wollte nach ehm ... nur mit ihm reden. Ich wusste aber weder wie noch wo ich ihn treffen konnte. So habe ich ihm Briefe zukommen lassen. Aber der Halunke dachte wohl ich bin es nicht wert das man mir antwortet. Er ist zwar älter als ich aber ich bin ein Prinz. Eine höffliche Absage hätte auch gereicht. Dabei war er so nett gewesen und dann handelt er so als würde es mich nicht geben.” Erst wollte die Königin von ihrem Sohn wissen wo er das Wort Halunke aufgeschnappt hatte aber dann musste sie ihn erst mal trösten den der kleine Prinz fing plötzlich an zu weinen.

“Ich weiß das es nicht sehr nobel von mir war ihn Dummkopf zu nennen. Trotzdem dachte ich...” Da verweigerte die Kehle des Jungen das noch einen weiteren vernünftigen Satz aus ihm heraus kam.  
Violett konnte das nicht mehr mit ansehen und stand geschwind auf um sich neben dem Stuhl ihres Kindes niederzuknien.

“Beruhige dich. Ich bin sicher es wird sich alles wieder zum Guten wenden.” Bei diesen Worten strich sie ihm noch tröstend über den Kopf. Der Knabe ließ sich ein Taschentuch von einem Diener bringen und wischt sich das Gesicht trocken.

“Ja aber wie denn Mutter? Er hasst mich jetzt sicherlich noch mehr als vorher schon.”

“Sherlock wenn er das tun würde hätte er dich sicher nicht in seinem Bett schlafen lassen.”

“Das hat er bestimmt nur getan weil ich ein Prinz..” Erst da machte es klick in seinem Kopf. Er fragte sich wer ihn in dieser Nacht gesehen hatte und sich dann verplapperte.

“Woher weißt du das, Mutter?” Stellte er dann doch ein wenig ängstlich die Frage weil er doch keinen Ärger bekommen wollte.

“Misses Hudson hat es mir erzählt. Bitte sei ihr nicht böse. Sie hat es nur gut gemeint. Wenn du mit jemand verärgert sein willst dann sei es mit mir. Denn ich habe dich einfach alleine gelassen.”

“Nein Mutter. Dir könnte ich nie böse sein.” Erklärte er laut und schlang die Arme um Violett. Diese war davon sehr gerührt und tätschelte den Rücken des Kleinen ermutigend.

“Siehst du wie erwachsen du schon bist? Wenn du mir verzeihen kannst dann kannst du bestimmt auch dem Jungen verzeihen das er nicht zurück geschrieben hat.”

“Ich versuch es. Ich schreibe nochmal einen Brief. Dieses Mal strenge ich mich an damit man alles gut lesen kann...”

“Sherlock.” Die Frau wollte ihn unterbrechen doch der Kleine ignoriert sie völlig weil er so mit sich selbst beschäftigt war.

“Auch wenn ich dachte das ich mir bei den ersten Briefen auch Mühe geben habe. Oh nein! Vielleicht..

“Sherlock.” Doch es war wieder zwecklos. Die Königin musste etwas schmunzeln denn William war genauso. Wenn er erst mal in seiner Gedankenwelt eingetaucht ist musste man warten bis er wieder hier war.

“..habe ich die falschen Anredeformen benutzt. Da ist es natürlich klar dass er nicht zurückschreibt. Ich muss ihn sicher beleidigt haben. Ich hätte den Brief Mycroft vorher zeigen sollen. Dann wäre die ganze Sache gar nicht passiert. Am besten ich fange gleich mit einem Entschuldigungsbrief an. Mutter entschuldige mich bitte bei Lehrer Tilbury. Er wird verstehen das...” Jetzt sah Sherlock verwundert nach oben als ihn seine Mutter an der Schulter festhielt um ihn am wegrennen zu hindern.

“Immer langsam Sherlock. Bei all dem hast du an eines nicht gedacht.”

“Was? Das kann nicht sein? Hat der Koch meine Briefe nicht abgeliefert? Stimmt daran hab ich wirklich nicht gedacht.” Erstaunt zog die Herrscherin kurz die Augenbrauen hoch weil sie es doch verblüffte auf was für Ideen der Prinz kam. Doch dann schüttelte die nur lächelnd den Kopf.

“Nein das wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ist es dir mal in den Sinn gekommen das der Sohn des Schmiedes vielleicht nicht lesen und schreiben kann.” Etwas irritiert drehte sich der Knabe wieder ganz zu der Frau um.

“Das ist albern. John ist bestimmt älter als ich.”

“Sherlock der Schmied ist eben erst mit seinem Sohn in das Schloss gezogen. Du weißt doch nicht in was für Verhältnissen sie vorher gelebt haben. Nicht überall gibt es Lehrer wie bei uns am Hof. Es kann aber auch sein das er sich vorher es nicht leisten konnte seinen Sohn in die Lehre zu schicken.” Sherlock hörte sich das alles an und ließ dabei bedrückt den Kopf hängen. So etwas wäre ihm nicht im Entferntesten in den Sinn gekommen. Er war einfach davon ausgegangen weil fast jeder hier lesen und schreiben konnte. Natürlich wollte er John immer noch treffen und näher kennen lernen. Wenigstens um danke zu sagen das er ihn in dieser Nacht nicht wieder fort schickte. Wenn sich heraus stellen sollte das er langweilig ist konnte er ihn ja immer noch links liegen lassen.

“Ich weiß was du denkst Sherlock. Aber du bist ein Prinz und hast deine Pflichten zu erledigen. Eine von diesen ist das Lernen.”

“Aber Mutter.” Kam es gequält von dem Lockenkopf. Denn er dachte wirklich dass er jetzt schon den Blonden aufsuchen konnte. Auch wenn es den ganzen Tag dauerte das Schloss zu durchkämmen. Das war ihm lieber als bei Tilbury zu büffeln. Noch dazu war der Lehrmeister steinalt und eintönig was das stellen der Aufgaben betraf. Der Mann musste doch langsam verstanden haben das Sherlock das alles anödete.

“Wenn du bis zum Nachmittag alles ordentlich erledigt hast was deine Lehrer von dir verlangen dann werde ich mich auch nach dem blonden Jungen erkundigen.”

“In Ordnung.” Seufzte der Lockenkopf und nickte schwermutig. Auch wenn er keine Lust hatte machte er sich auf zu seiner ersten Lehrstunde voller folternde Langeweile.

“Und Sherlock?” Er drehte an der Tür des Raumes noch mal den Kopf zu seiner Mutter. Tadelnd sah sie ihn nun an weil sie die Tricks des Kleinen schon kannte.

“Ohne dieses Mal abzuhauen.”

“Ja Mutter.” Er hasste es wenn er durchschaut wurde. Nun hoffte er wirklich dass John das Ganze auch wert sein würde.

Auch wenn Sherlock es selbst nicht so empfand so vergingen die Stunden doch schnell. Als Hitchens, der Lehrer der für Geschichte der Königsfamilie zuständig war ihn endlich erlaubte zu gehen, bedankte er sich zum ersten Mal. Seine Vorfreude war so groß das er glaubte jeden Moment platzen zu müssen. Eilig rannte er aus der Schlossbibliothek hinaus. Weil dies aber im Keller lag durfte er wieder vier lange Treppen hinauf laufen ehe er bei seiner Mutter war.

Beim Mittagessen erzählte sie ihm schon das sie sich nach John erkundigt hatte. Am liebsten hätte er noch mehr Informationen gehabt. Doch der Prinz hatte es versprochen und somit musste es eingehalten werden. Sein Vater hatte einmal gesagt ein Edelmann steht zu seinem Wort und so einer wollte er schließlich auch werden. Kaum war er bei seiner Mutter angekommen hätte er fast Misses Hudson umgerannt.

“Mein Prinz, warum habt Ihr es denn so eilig?”

“Verzeiht mir Misses Hudson aber ich habe jetzt leider keine Zeit für Erklärungen.” Damit stürmte er weiter in den großen Raum mit dem Kamin wo sich die Königin meist aufhielt wenn sie nicht irgendwelche anderen Aufgaben hatte.

“Mutter jetzt habe ich...” Er stockte als er den älteren Prinz auch im Zimmer bemerkte.

“Na Sherlock. Möchtest du nicht etwas zu deinem Bruder sagen?” Fragte Violett den Kleinen weil er auf einmal nur stumm auf den Boden blickte. Daraufhin nickte er erst kurz zögerlich und ging dann auf den anderen Jungen zu.

“Ich war im Unrecht und habe dich mit zum Gespött der Leute gemacht. Es tut mir Leid Mycroft.” Dabei sah er aber nicht auf sondern starrte weiter nach unten auf seine Füße. Er fühlte sich in solchen Situationen einfach unwohl.

Der Ältere lächelte kurz und ging dann in die Hocke um seinen Bruder besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

“Dir sei verziehen. Aber nur wenn du dich auch ordentlich bei dem blonden Jungen entschuldigst.” Sherlock straffte die Schultern und sah seinem Bruder fest in die Augen bevor er antwortete.

“Selbstverständlich.” Aber statt gleich wieder los zu laufen scharrte Sherlock mit dem Fuß noch etwas auf den Boden herum.

“Also bist du mir nicht mehr böse?” Mycroft musste wieder schmunzeln und wuschelte dem Jüngeren durch die dunklen Locken.

“Nein. Ich bin dir wirklich nicht mehr böse kleiner Bruder.” Jetzt zeigte auch der Kleinere der beiden ein kleines Lächeln und die Königin war froh dass ihre Söhne sich wieder vertrugen.  
Sie hoffte das Sherlock mit John gut auskommen würde. War er doch der einzige Knabe im ganzen Schloss der fast so alt ist wie ihr Erstgeborener. Sie selbst war schon ein bisschen neugierig. So suchte sie den Jungen heute Morgen persönlich auf und stellte fest das dieser ein freundliches und gut erzogenes Kerlchen war. Was die Vermutungen mit dem Lesen und Schreiben betraf, da hatte Mycroft vollkommen Recht. Er war nämlich darauf gekommen das der Blondschopf beides vielleicht nicht konnte. Aber für dieses Problem würde sich auch noch eine Lösung finden. Sie müsste aber vorher mit John’s Vater darüber sprechen. Wollte sie doch nichts tun was gegen seine Erwartungen für seinen Sohn war. Jetzt wo er Schmied am Hof ist konnte er sich es auch leisten den Jungen wo anders zum Lernen hinzuschicken.

“Mutter ich habe alles getan was Ihr mir heute aufgetragen habt. Jetzt löst auch Euer Versprechen ein.” Damit wendete sich der Lockenkopf wieder der Königin zu.

“Er ist unten in der Küche. Der Koch meinte dass er abends immer in der Küche mithilft.” Sherlock war etwas enttäuscht von der simplen Antwort. Wenn John immer in der Küche ist warum hat er ihn noch nie hinein gehen sehen? Verwechseln konnte er ihn nicht bei seiner Größe. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sprechen rannte der Junge abrupt zur Tür. Dann fiel ihm aber etwas auf was ihm nicht so recht behagte. Sein Bruder wollte ihm anscheinend folgen. Er musste sich schon einmal entschuldigen. Nun musste Mycroft nicht auch noch sehen wie er sich vor John blamierte. Es war nicht so das Entschuldigungen ihm nicht lagen. Der Grund für das Unwohlsein dabei lag daran das er zugeben musste im Unrecht zu sein und das mochte er nicht.

“Mutter muss Mycroft mitkommen?” Die Herrscherin seufzte kurz. Eigentlich mochte sie es nicht wenn ihr Jüngster allein durch das Schloss lief. Vor allen in den unteren Gängen. Aber sie verstand auch dass dieser erwachsen wirken wollte und das funktionierte nun mal nicht mit dem älteren Bruder.

“Ist schon in Ordnung Mycroft.” Bevor der ältere Prinz überhaupt noch etwas erwidern konnte, war Sherlock schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

“Seit Ihr euch da sicher?” Erkundigte sich Mycroft als er zur Tür ging um sie wieder zu schließen damit die Wärme des Kamins im Raum blieb.

“Sherlock ist sehr klug. Er wird schon wissen was er macht. Außerdem ist dieser John ein netter Junge. Ich hoffe nur Sherlock lernt sowas zu schätzen.”  
Das sind die letzten Stufen bis zur Schlossküche, dachte der kleine Prinz erfreut. Er war so eilig ihr herunter gerannt. Sein Herz schlug so schnell und er wusste nicht ob es der Sprint oder die Aufregung war die das verursachten.

“Mein Prinz! Ist mit euch alles in Ordnung? Fehlt euch etwas? Ihr atmet ja so schwer.” Sprach ihn zuerst eine erschrocken Magd an als er in der Küche stand.

“Nein, mir fehlt nichts.” Erklärte er während er den Raum mit seinen Augen absuchte. Doch hier war kein kleiner blonder Junge. Seine Mutter würde ihn wohl kaum belügen. Erst jetzt merkte er dass er von allen angesehen wurde. Wahrscheinlich weil er wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die große Küche lief.

“Ehm, hier ist nicht zufällig ein blonder Junge. Er ist ungefähr so groß.” Dabei hielt der Prinz die Hand in die Luft um zu zeigen was er meinte.

“Mein Gott! Hört auf den Prinzen so anzustarren und geht zurück an die Arbeit!” Brüllte auf einmal ein bepackter älterer Herr. Der Lockenkopf erkannte dass es der Oberkoch war als er näher kam.

“Magdalena?” Rief er wieder zu einer Frau, die am anderen Ende des Raumes stand.

“Wo hast du John hingeschickt?”

“Im Vorratsraum.” Antwortete sie knapp.

“Er ist im Vorratsraum mein Prinz. Dazu müsst dort hinter wo die Öfen stehen. Passt auf das einige der Burschen die dort stehen euch nicht aus Versehen schubsen. Diesen Raum müsst ihr auch durchqueren und dann steht Ihr schon vorm Vorratsspeicher.”

“Danke sehr.” Meinte der Prinz noch und lief den beschriebenen Weg entlang.

“Die Herrin lässt ihren Sohn mit so einem spielen?” Die Frau namens Magdalena kam nun mit einer Schüssel voller geschnittener Äpfel zum Koch. Neugierig sah sie den dunkelhaarigen Knaben hinter her.

“Statt dich um andere Leute zu kümmern solltest du lieber den Kuchen fertig bekommen.” Damit wies der Koch sie zurück an ihre Aufgaben und auch er wendete sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Sherlock hingegen holte noch ein letztes Mal tief Luft bevor er die Tür zur Kammer öffnete und dann wieder schloss. Der Lärm der die ganze Zeit in der Küche herrschte war auf einmal fast weg.

Das war jetzt auch weniger wichtig. Denn endlich war er an seinem Ziel, das er schon den ganzen Tag sehnsüchtig erwartete angelangt. Zu dumm nur das er sich bis jetzt nicht einmal darüber Gedanken machte was er sagen sollte. Natürlich musste er sich im Vordergrund entschuldigen. Aber gerade sowas viel ihm immer sehr schwer. Betreten sah er zu Boden und überlegte ob er wieder gehen sollte, doch wenn seine Mutter erfahren würde das er sich nicht ordnungsgemäß entschuldigte, könnte er sich wieder eine Zeitlang nur die Wände seines Zimmers ansehen.

“Ich danke Euch für den Pudding.” Hörte er abrupt von dem anderen und er sah erstaunt auf.

“Der Koch hat mir erzählt dass Ihr wolltet dass ich eine Schale davon bekomme. Er war sehr lecker. Ihr solltest aber nicht meinetwegen auf Euer Essen verzichten.” Sherlock konnte es kaum glauben. Der andere war weder sauer noch sonst irgendwie launisch. Ganz im Gegenteil es kam ihm fast so vor als ob der Ältere genau so nervös war wie er. Aber wenigstens hatte Sherlock nun etwas worüber er sich unterhalten konnte.

“Das geht schon in Ordnung. Entweder du oder mein Bruder hätten ihn bekommen. Der ist auch immer ganz versessen darauf.”

“Euer Bruder hat mir erzählt das die Briefe die mir der Koch gab von Euch waren. Es tut mir Leid. Ich wusste nicht dass sie an mich gerichtet waren. Denn ich ...” Der Blondschopf machte es nie etwas aus das er etwas nicht konnte. Nun schämte er sich aber vor dem Jüngeren doch ein wenig dafür.

“Du kannst weder lesen noch schreiben.” Der Lockenkopf wollte sich noch mal genau darüber erkundigen. Es konnte ja sein das sich seine Mutter irrte.

“Ja so ist es leider. Verzeiht mir.” Dabei blickte John nun bestürzt auf die Möhre die er gerade schälte.

“Warum entschuldigst du dich?” Der Prinz merkte selber dass er ein wenig forsch klang. Trotzdem war die ganze Sache seine Schuld. Noch dazu war er nicht gerade nett gewesen. Trotzdem kam ihm der Blonde entgegen. Dieser war von der Frage ein wenig erschrocken.

“Ich.. na ja..ich dachte nur das wir..nun..”

“Sag es einfach!” Nun stotterte sein Gegenüber auch noch herum.

“Ich wusste doch nicht dass Ihr missgestimmt mit mir wart weil ich die Briefe nicht beantwortet habe. Ich dachte ja dass sie für meinen Vater wären. Ich wollte mit euch befreundet sein aber ich wusste dass sowas verboten ist. Deswegen glaubte ich ihr wolltet mich einsperren.” Ungläubig blinzelte Sherlock den anderen für die Worte an.

“Warum sollte das verboten sein?” Innerlich freute sich der Kleinere dass der blonde Knabe wirklich mit ihm Freundschaft schließen wollte.

“Na weil Ihr ein Prinz seid.” Doch Sherlock verstand noch immer nicht so recht und zog deswegen die Augenbrauen konfus zusammen.

“Ihr kommt aus einer Königsfamilie und ich bin nur .. na ja nur der Sohn eines Schmiedes.” Wieder blickte John ein wenig traurig auf die Möhren die er noch abarbeiten musste.

“Wo hast du denn solchen Unsinn her?”

“In dem Dorf in dem ich vorher gelebt habe wollten die Kinder dessen Eltern etwas mehr Geld hatten als wir nichts mit mir zu tun haben. Harriet erklärte mir darauf dass diese Leute zu nobel für uns sind.” Konnte John ja nicht ahnen dass seine Schwester das sarkastisch meinte.

“Also.. ich danke euch für den Pudding und wünsche euch noch einen schönen...”

“Lass dir doch von solchem albernen Geschwätz nicht den Kopf verdrehen. Meine Mutter sagt dass man befreundet sein kann mit wem man will. Sie tratscht ja auch manchmal Stundenlang mit ihrer Kammerzofe. Mein Bruder Mycroft ist auch mit dem Sohn von Herzog Lestrade befreundet.”

“Ja aber wenn...”

“Nichts aber. Ich befehle dass wir Freunde sind.” Erklärte der Prinz entschlossen und streckte seine Hand zu dem Blonden hin. Dieser hatte immer noch einen ungläubigen Blick drauf.

“Sowas kann man gar nicht befehlen.”

“Natürlich. Mein Vater ist... war der König.” Eigentlich wollte er jetzt sagen dass sein Wort als Königssohn Gesetzt ist. Schnell schüttelte er die Traurigkeit ab die in ihm hoch kommen wollte. Er hatte John kaum kennengelernt da wollte er jetzt vor ihm doch nicht schon wieder als Heulsuse dastehen. Der Blonde sollte lernen dass neulich Nacht nur eine sehr seltene Ausnahme war.

“Ich gehöre zur Königsfamilie und alle die unter mir stehen müssen mir gehorchen!” Der Ältere legte das Messer bei Seite und schüttelte dem Lockenkopf schnell die Hand. Ihm war klar das der Junge seinen Vater vermisste aber wahrscheinlich wollte oder durfte er dies vor anderen nicht zeigen. Deswegen entschied er sich nachzugeben und das Thema zu wechseln.

“Oh, tut mir Leid. Jetzt habt Ihr ganz orange Finger wegen mir. Wartet ich...” Der Blonde hatte erst nach dem Händeschütteln bemerkt das seine Finger eine ganz andere Farbe hatten als sonst.

“Meinst du ich könnte mir das ins Gesicht schmieren und morgen krank spielen?”

“Ich glaube nicht dass Euer Arzt darauf herein fällt.” Meinte John grinsend.

“Ich muss nur überzeugend genug sein. Dann muss ich auch nicht mehr so viel sinnloses Zeug lernen.”

“Ihr habt doch sicherlich gute Lehrer. Die bringen euch bestimmt nichts Sinnloses bei.” Endlich hatte der Ältere ein Tuch gefunden damit der Kleine sich die Hände abwischen konnte.

“Warum muss ich zum Beispiel was über die Sterne wissen? Sie sind doch nur kleine Punkte in der Nacht. Oder warum muss ich Dinge über meinen Ur-Ur-Ur-Großvater wissen wenn ich den so wieso nie kennenlerne?” Dabei rubbelte sich Sherlock mit dem Lappen die Hände ab. Es nutze aber nicht viel seine Hände waren an einigen Stellen immer noch fleckig. Doch er zeigte es dem Älteren nicht denn das war ihm im Augenblick egal.

“Vielleicht damit ihr deren Traditionen fort führen könnt oder damit Ihr wisst wie Ihr als König besser regieren könnt.” Bei diesen Satz wendete sich John wieder dem Gemüse zu das es noch schälen musste. Der andere dachte kurz über diese Worte nach.

“Was ist wenn ich gar kein König werden will? Man hat nie Zeit um Spaß zu haben wenn man einer ist.” Du wolltest das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung lenken und nun erinnerst du ihn wieder an seinen Vater. Ich bin ein Trottel, rügte der Blonde sich innerlich selbst. Doch weil er noch ein wenig nervös war, wusste er nicht so recht über was er mit dem Prinzen reden sollte.

“Ihr müsst ja nicht wenn Ihr nicht wollt. Ihr habt ja auch noch einen Bruder.”

“Er wäre auch viel besser geeignet für diesen Dienst. Er umgibt sich viel lieber mit anderen Leuten.”

“Ihr habt doch auch Leute um Euch drum herum.”

“Ich meine Leute die ihn mögen und ihm folgen. Nicht nur die Diener.” In dem Moment viel dem Älteren auf wie einsam der Kleine wohl gewesen sein musste. Er dachte immer es ging nur ihm so weil sie nicht viel hatten. Dem Prinzen ging es so weil es nicht so viele Kinder hier gab.

“So das war die letzte Möhre.” Stellte er nach einer Weile der Stille freudig fest und stand damit auf.

“Endlich. Ich dachte schon ich muss hier ewig verweilen.” Beklagte sich der Lockenkopf und marschierte sofort zur Tür um sie zu öffnen. John nahm den Eimer mit der Karottenschale und folgte dem anderen.

“Ist John für heute mit seinen Arbeiten fertig?” Erkundigte sich Sherlock im besten gespielten freundlichen Ton bei dem Koch von vorhin.

“Es wird ja schon langsam dunkel. Ja er kann gehen.” Der Blonde hörte das, stellte den Eimer bei Seite und bedankte sich noch dass er früher gehen konnte.  
Als die Tür der Küche zu war und die beiden Jungs nun unter sich waren, da drehte sich der Prinz zu John um.

“Komm mit!” Dabei rannte er in eine völlig andere Richtung. Sonst lief der Blondschopf den Gang immer hinunter wo die ganzen Räume für die Bediensteten waren. Wenn er aber den Kleinen hinter her lief, würde er zu den Räumen kommen wo sich der Adel herumtrieb. Er fragte sich ob er überhaupt dahin durfte.

“John! Nun komm schon!” Rief Sherlock der schon am Ende des Ganges und somit am Treppenanfang stand.

“Ich komme ja schon.” Schließlich musste er ja gehorchen wenn ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie etwas zu ihm sagte. So rannten die zwei durch das Schloss bis plötzlich eine Dame ihren Weg kreuzte.

“John, hier her!” Der Lockenkopf packte seinen Kompagnon am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter die dicken Vorhänge an das Fenster.

“Was..” Doch der Kleine hielt ihm schon den Mund zu und deutete mit dem freien Zeigefinger an dass sie beide schweigen sollten. So wie die Frau gekommen ist, da war sie auch genauso schnell wieder verschwunden.

“Wer war das?” Wollte John wissen als Sherlock prüfend durch den Vorhang blickt.

“Es ist sicher. Wir können weiter gehen. Ab hier sollten wir vielleicht nicht mehr rennen.” Erklärte er weiter. Es war aber nicht die Antwort die der andere hören wollte.

“Nun sagt schon wer war das und warum haben wir uns vor ihr versteckt? Sie sah doch nett aus.”

“John lass dich niemals von dem Aussehen täuschen. Das war Lady Abrey. Sie isst Menschen.”

“Was?” John bekam dabei eine Gänsehaut. Harriet hat auch schon mal von Monstern die sich von Menschen ernähren erzählt. Aber er dachte sie wollte ihm nur Angst machen.

“Das kann nicht sein. Ihr müsst Euch irren.” Dafür bekam er erst mal einen bösen Blick.

“Das wohl eher nicht. Seit sie das erste Mal hier aufgetaucht ist sind schon vier Stallburschen, zwei Diener und ein Ritter verschwunden.”

“Das sagt doch aber noch lange nicht dass es ihre Schuld ist.”

“Doch. Ich habe mal ein paar Ritter darüber reden hören wie die Lady schon wieder einen armen Mann verschleppt hatte. Außerdem bin ich ihr mal gefolgt. Ich war aber leider zu spät. Sie war schon dabei den Mann zu essen.”

“Oh, Gott. Habt ihr denn niemanden gerufen?!”

“Ich habe nur Ärger bekommen. Man sagte mir ich sollte einen Tag in meinem Zimmer darüber nachdenken warum ich mir solche Lügen ausdenke.”

“Aber wenn die Leute doch verschwunden sind, wie können es da Lügen sein?”

“Irgendwann habe ich genug Beweise damit ich sie einsperren kann. Bis dahin solltest auch du ihr aus dem Weg gehen. Sie isst zwar immer nur bestimmte Leute aber man kann ja nie wissen.” Der Blonde nickte einverstanden, denn gefressen werden ist das letzte was er eigentlich wollte. So gingen die beiden weiter durch das Schloss.

Konnten sie ja in ihrem Alter noch nicht wissen das Lady Abrey seit dem Tod ihres Gatten einen hohen Männerverschleiß pflegte. Diese Herren verschwanden dann auch nicht sondern sie nahm sie alle mit auf ihr Anwesen um da weiter ihr Spiel mit ihnen zu treiben.

Die Stunden flogen mit dem Prinzen nur so dahin und John konnte gar nicht aufhören zu staunen. Der Jüngere wusste für sein Alter so viel oder er war einfach nur clever. Aber so oder so war es ihm egal.

Es machte ihm so Spaß mal wieder mit jemand zu Lachen. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf nicht immer verstand warum er so heiter Gelaunt war. Die ganzen Sachen die er über den Prinzen hörte, stimmten nur zum Teil. Er musste zugeben der Knabe war sehr direkt aber wenn man da mal darüber weg sieht konnte die Zeit mit diesem sehr aufregend sein.

“Sherlock? Wo seid Ihr?” Der Gerufene bekam einen Schreck als er sein Kindermädchen vernahm. Wenn sie in der Nähe war musste er immer solche trivialen Dinge erledigen.

“Psssst! Schnell in den Wandschrank!”

“Aber ist das nicht Mrs. Hudson?” Trotzdem ließ der Ältere sich in den Schrank schieben.

“Das ist ja das Problem.” Erklärte der frustrierte Prinz flüsternd.  
Das Kindermädchen stand jetzt genau vor dem Möbelstück in dem sich die beiden Jungs versteckten.

“Hm? Mir war so als hätte ich den jungen Prinz gehört. Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Er wird sicher nichts dagegen haben wenn ich seine Bücher alleine aussortiere.” Das ließ den Lockenkopf doch aufhorchen. An sein Hab und Gut durfte niemand einfach so heran.

“Am besten ich nehme sie alle aus diesem staubigen Regal und werfe sie alle weg.” Er hielt es nicht mehr aus und sprang aus dem Schrank.

“Nein Mrs. Hudson. Ich verbiete dass Sie meine Bücher berühren!” Doch als er die Gesichtszüge der Frau sah, wusste er dass sie das alles nur sagte um ihn heraus zu locken.

“Das war nicht fair.”

“Ihr müsst langsam ins Bett. Außerdem solltet ihr noch baden und etwas essen.”

“Aber..”

“Nichts aber! Eure Mutter war geduldig und hat Euch sogar noch länger spielen lassen.” Dann öffnete sie die andere Tür des Möbelstücks hinter der sich John immer noch versteckte.

“Auch wenn ihr vielleicht nicht müde oder hungrig seid, euer Kompagnon ist es.” Zur Bestätigung knurrte auch noch John’s Magen in diesem Moment. Dieser sah beschämt nach unten zu seinen Füßen.

“Ich werde dann mal runter gehen.” Meinte er nur kleinlaut und damit wollte er sich schon davon machen aber er kannte Mrs. Hudson noch nicht so gut.

“Du bleibst schön hier junger Mann. Du bist genauso schmutzig wie der Prinz. Wo hat er dich denn überall mit hingeschleppt?” Sherlock wollte gerade alles erklären doch die Frau hob nur abwehrend die Hände.

“Ich möchte es gar nicht wissen. Ihr beiden nehmt jetzt erst mal ein Bad und keiner steigt eher aus dem Wasser bis nicht jeder Schmutz beseitigt ist.” Der Prinz stand nur schmollend da denn das Kindermädchen hatte ihn natürlich bei der Hand gegriffen sobald sie ihn sah. Somit war eine Flucht unmöglich.

“Darf ich das denn?” Erkundigte sich der Blondschopf ein wenig unbeholfen.

“Baden? Aber natürlich. In diesem Schloss sollte niemand schmutzig herumlaufen müssen.” Er wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen, so nicke John darauf nur und folgte dem Kindermädchen das den sturen Lockenkopf hinter sich her zog. Eigentlich hatte Sherlock nichts gegen das Baden. Er mochte es nur nicht andauernd wie ein Kleinkind behandelt zu werden. Sein Bruder darf immer alles machen wann er es wollte.

Sein neuer Freund war da ganz anders. Sie sind doch Freunde oder nicht? Wenn er ehrlich war wusste er nicht genau wann man jemanden so nennen konnte. In seinen Büchern waren die Leute immer erst Freunde wenn der eine etwas für den anderen tat oder wenn sie ein gemeinsames Abenteuer durchgestanden hatten. Sie waren zwar heute den ganzen Tag zusammen aber das war bestimmt noch nicht genug. Vielleicht sollte er so viel wie möglich Zeit mit dem Knaben verbringen bis dieser selbst erklärte das sie wahre Freunde sind.

Was ihm vor allem am besten an John gefiel war das dieser sein Wissen bewunderte. Trotz allem war er den ganzen Tag vorsichtig gewesen was er zu seinen neuen Kompagnon sagte. Auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich verstellen wollte, so möchte er doch dass der Blonde ihn mag. So hielt er sich in manchen Dingen ein wenig zurück. Er erkundigte sich zum Beispiel nicht weiter wo John’s Mutter abgeblieben war.

“John gib deine Kleidung her. Ich werde sie mit reinigen. Ich darf doch John sagen?” Erst jetzt bemerkt Sherlock das sie schon vor der dampfenden Badewanne standen.

“Natürlich. Wie sollt Ihr mich denn sonst nennen? Aber meine Kleidung muss hier bleiben. Ich habe doch zurzeit nur das.” Am Ende wurde John immer leiser. Es war ihm so unangenehm vor seinem neuen Freund dass er arm war.

“Papperlapapp. Dafür werden wir schon noch eine Lösung finden. Ihr steigt jetzt gefälligst ins Wasser bevor es kalt wird.” Damit war das Kindermädchen mit der schmutzigen Kleidung verschwunden.

“Daran musst du dich gewöhnen John. Gegen Mrs. Hudson kann man nicht gewinnen.” Meinte der Lockenkopf und stieg ins warme Wasser. Vorsichtig machte ihm der andere Junge das nach. Immer darauf bedacht nichts kaputt zu machen.

“Was ist das?” Der Blonde merkte einen Finger auf seinem Rücken und drehte sich so schnell es ging im Wasser um.

“Gar nichts.” Erklärte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. Dann bemerkte er den erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers.

“Verzeiht mir dass ich laut wurde. Es ist nichts was Euer Interesse wecken könnte.” Einem Moment herrschte Stille in Raum bis der Prinz wieder das Wort erhob.

“War das dein Vater?”

“Nein. Sowas würde er nie tun und ich muss Euch bitten es Ihm nicht zu erzählen.”

“In Ordnung. Aber nur wenn du es dir von Mrs. Hudson ansehen lässt. Sie hat bestimmt etwas damit die Striemen auf deinen Rücken schneller verheilen.” John sagte nichts sondern nickte nur einverstanden. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn nur still an. Die Streifen auf dem Rücken des Älteren waren unterschiedlich groß und sahen auch andersartig aus. Er wusste dass die Schläge kein einmaliges Vorkommen waren.

Seit er zum ersten Mal die Bibliothek unten im Keller betreten hatte, entkam ihm keine Lektüre mehr. Wahrscheinlich dachte jemand wenn man Bücher im Regal weiter höher platzierte das er nicht heran kommen würde aber er machte noch vor keinem Problem halt.

Jedenfalls konnte somit etwas über Verletzungen nachlesen. Schließlich wollt er nicht bei jeder Kleinigkeit zu Mrs. Hudson rennen.

Sein Gegenüber war sehr tapfer und wahrscheinlich auch sehr dumm. Egal wer John die ganze Zeit verprügelte, er hätte es sagen müssen. Ihm kam auch der Gedanke dass der Peiniger nicht alleine war, denn der Blonde wirkte nicht wie einer der einfach stumm da stand und es geschehen ließ. Aber leider kannte er ja die Hintergründe nicht und nachfragen wollte er bei John’s Mimik auch nicht.

“Egal wer das war. Ich schwöre dir als Prinz das dir auf unserem Schloss so was nicht mehr passiert.” Mit hochgezogenen Schultern und mit ehrlichem Ausdruck im Gesicht wartete der Jüngere auf eine Antwort.

“Dafür dass Ihr kein König werden wollt kümmert Ihr euch gut um eure Untertanen.” Meinte John leicht lächelnd.

“Ihr sollt euch doch waschen oder soll ich das vielleicht übernehmen?” Mrs. Hudson kam schon wieder zur Tür hinein und grinste ein wenig heimtückisch. Natürlich wusste nur Sherlock was das bedeutete.

“Hier John! Nimm dir die Bürste und fang an dich sauber zu machen. Wenn Mrs. Hudson erst anfängt uns zu schrubben wird uns nachher jede Stelle wehtun.” Der Blonde sah kurz prüfend zu dem Kindermädchen. Das nickte zur Bestätigung und somit vertrödelte er weiter keine Zeit. Natürlich hatte Mrs. Hudson noch nie ein Kind wund gewaschen. Der König behauptete das nur einmal als Sherlock noch jünger war um diesen zum selber waschen zu animieren.

Als beide trocken und in frischer Kleidung wieder auf dem Gang standen fühlte John sich noch unwohler als vorher schon.

“Mrs. Hudson ich glaube nicht dass ich die Sachen bezahlen..” Doch sie ließ ihn überhaupt nicht aussprechen.

“John es macht mir wirklich nichts aus wenn du die Kleidung bekommst. Leider hatte ich nie die Chance ein Kind zu bekommen bevor mein Mann gestorben ist. Er wollte immer einen Burschen haben und so hat sich einiges bei mir angesammelt.”

“Aber ich muss doch irgendwas dafür tun können. Umsonst nehme ich es nicht an.” Meinte der Blonde entschlossen und Sherlock rollte nur mit den Augen. Er konnte die Situation nicht verstehen. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran das er laufend Dinge bekam ohne etwas dafür tun zu müssen. Der ältere Junge wusste aber wie schwer es sein konnte für sein Brot zu arbeiten.

“In Ordnung.” Fing das Kindermädchen wieder an. Dann kniete sie sich vor John hin um ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern.

“Hey! Ich möchte es auch wissen!” Meinte der Prinz ein wenig eingeschnappt. Mrs. Hudson wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern, doch John kam ihr da zuvor.

“Es ist ein Rätsel.” Erklärte er lächelnd. Die Frau stimmte ihm nickend zu bevor sie die beiden zum Saal schob. Für den Blonden hörte die Berg und Talfahrt der Gefühle überhaupt nicht mehr auf. Mal war er glücklich weil er Spaß mit dem Prinzen hatte, dann war er aufgeregt und neugierig. Jetzt war wieder nervös, denn er war noch nie in so einem schönen geschmückten Raum gewesen. An den Wänden hingen Bilder die wahrscheinlich die vorherigen Herrscher zeigten.

“Also egal ob ich nun König werde oder nicht. So einen Bart lass ich mir nicht wachsen.” Dabei zeigte der Lockenkopf auf einen seiner Vorfahren. Selbst John fand dass dieser Haarwuchs im Gesicht nicht sehr edel aussah. Dabei hatte er schon viele Männer mit langem Bart gesehen aber das war das erste Mal das er jemand fast drauf treten konnte.

“Stellt euch vor Kinder ihr würdet beim Essen kleckern und alles bleibt dann darin kleben.” Die Jungs verzogen kurz angewidert das Gesicht bevor sie sich setzen. Vielmehr setze sich der Prinz und der Ältere blieb neben ihm stumm stehen.

“Nun setz dich doch!”

“Ich weiß nicht wohin ich mich setzten darf.” Dabei sah er an die Tafel herunter. Da standen so viele Stühle. Er fragte sich ob die bei einer Feier überhaupt alle besetzt werden.

“Setz dich wohin du willst.” So schob John also ein Holzstuhl zurück.

“NEIN! Da nicht hin!” Also ob das Möbelstück in Flammen stand nahm der Älter wieder panisch abstand davon.

“Mein Prinz, Ihr solltet Euren neuen Spielgefährten nicht so ängstigen.” Belehrte das Kindermädchen Sherlock nun während sie nach einen Diener rief der das Essen für die zwei bringen sollte.

“Mrs. Hudson was kann ich denn dafür wenn er so schreckhaft ist.” Plötzlich hörte man ein knallendes Geräusch. Jemand schlug auf irgendein klingendes Material. Natürlich wusste der Blondschopf sofort was das war.

“Verzeiht mir. Ich muss nun gehen.” Damit verbeugte er sich nochmal vor dem Prinzen und rannte so schnell wie er konnte aus dem Saal hinaus. Sherlock sah kurz vor sich hin und überlegte ob er nicht doch zu weit gegangen war.

“Er hat doch noch nicht mal was gegessen.” Meinte Mrs. Hudson ein wenig betrübt, sah dann aber wieder zu dem Lockenkopf. Dieser saß nun geknickt und allein gelassen auf seinen Stuhl. Er fing dann in der Stille mit dem Essen an, dachte aber dabei an die verbrachte Zeit mit dem Blondschopf. Es war zur Abwechslung wirklich schön Mal jemanden um sich zu haben der willentlich mit an seiner Seite war. Denn es kam schon oft vor das er mit Kindern von Wandersleuten auf dem Hof sprach aber die hielten ihn alle für eingebildet und hochnäsig. Dabei hatte er nie erwähnt dass er ein Prinz ist. Seine Mutter wollte vielleicht deswegen nicht dass er alleine im Hof umherstreifte um ihn so was zu ersparen. Aber er bereute es nicht sonst wäre er seinen neuen Kompagnon nie begegnet.


	5. Chapter 5

Wie sich am nächsten Tag herausstellte war der ältere Junge gar nicht sauer oder gekränkt. Er hörte nur wie sein Vater das Eisen wieder bearbeitete und da musste er einfach losstürmen. Natürlich ist ihm erst in der Schmiede aufgefallen das es unhöflich war einfach abzuhauen. Doch John traute sich danach auch nicht wieder hinauf.

Der andere Prinz fand es in der Tat interessant dass sein kleiner Bruder wirklich einen echten Freund gefunden hatte. Anfangs traute er dem kleinen Blonden nicht so richtig aber seine Mutter meinte dass der Junge in Ordnung sei. Die Königin hatte mit den Jahren schon viele Persönlichkeiten kennengelernt und wusste somit schnell wer gute und böse Absichten hatte. Auch wenn der Knabe bis jetzt in einem ärmeren Land aufwuchs hielt er dennoch nichts davon andere zu verletzen und zu berauben. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran das er trotz der Missstände im Nachbarland dennoch eine gute Erziehung genossen hatte.

Nun konnte sie die beiden Kinder von einem Fenster zum Innenhof beobachten. Heute war nicht so viel los hier und das Wetter war nicht so kalt. Somit ließ sie ihren jüngsten Sohn draußen spielen. Außerdem fühlte sie sich ein wenig wohler dabei das Sherlock nun jemand an seiner Seite hatte der ihn besser verstand als irgendjemand hier. Ihren Mann hätte die Szene die sie gerade sah sicher auch froh gemacht. Da war sie sich sicher.

“Wo bist du so lange gewesen? Ich musste heute nicht so viel tun und du vergeudest deine Zeit in deinem Zimmer.” Der Jüngere war ein wenig patzig weil John sein Zimmer zu geschlossen hatte und meinte er solle sich in Geduld üben. Das mochte er nun Mal überhaupt nicht. Außerdem kannten sie sich noch gar nicht so lange und schon hatte der Ältere einige Geheimnisse vor ihm. Weil er das nicht hinnehmen wollte hatte er schon einen der Wachen um einen Rammbock gebeten. Ihm wurde nur erklärt dass dieses Ding nicht in den gewünschten Gang passte. Der Prinz war sich sicher dass eine Ziege oder Schaffsbock wie man das auch nannte sehr wohl dort Platze hatte. Er hatte aber lange nicht solche Tiere im Hof erblickt oder gehört. So dachte er sich das die Wache die Geschichte nur erzählte um ihn nicht erzürnen weil sie so etwas nicht vorrätig hatten. Sherlock sah nochmal über diese Sache hinweg als ihn der Blonde endlich zu sich rief.

“Was hast du da?” Für den Prinz war es nun klar dass John etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Dieser machte ein nervöses Gesicht und hatte seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken versteckt.

“Hier die habe ich selber gemacht.” Erklärte der Blonde dann stolz und reichte dem Lockenkopf eines seiner Holzschwerter. Der Junge hatte sie aus Langerweile und Einsamkeit geschnitzt. Immer hoffte er Mal darauf das er jemanden traf der mit ihm Ritter spielen würde. Natürlich wäre er später gern selber einer aber dafür hatte er sicher nicht genug Grips. Zumindest war das seine Meinung. Nun da er einen Prinz kennen gelernt hatte versuchte er die Schwerter noch ein wenig zu verschönern. Außerdem lagen sie schon eine Weile in einer Ecke und sowas konnte er dem anderen Jungen doch nicht einfach so in die Hand geben.

Sherlock hingegen sah das Ding an und musste unwillkürlich wieder an den Unfall mit seinem Bruder denken. Er hatte schon Männer in ihrem Hof aus Spaß kämpfen sehen aber er machte sich Gedanken dass er seinen neuen Freund auch verletzen könnte.

“Gefällt es Euch nicht? Tut mir Leid. Ich bin leider nicht so gut darin..”

“Das ist es nicht. Es ist sehr ausgeprägt und verarbeitet.” Der Jüngere schmiss gern mit Worten um sich von denen er noch nicht wusste was sie bedeuteten wenn er den wahren Grund nicht erzählen wollte. Außerdem hatte er schon mal jemanden beobachtet der einen Speer von allen Seiten betrachtete und sowas von sich gab. Genau das ahmte er gerade nach.

“Wart Ihr noch nie ein Ritter?”

“Wie soll ich denn ein Ritter werden John? Ich bin ja für alles zu jung und zu klein.” Antworte der Lockige genervt als ob der andere ihn ärgern wollte mit seiner Frage. Doch der Blondschopf räusperte sich nur und stellte sich aufrecht vor seinen Freund hin.

“Nun denn. Versprecht ihr dieses Königreich zu schützen und ehren selbst wenn Euer Leben dabei auf dem Spiel steht?” Erst zog der Lockenkopf nur seine Augenbrauen irritiert in die Höhe aber dann kniete er sich ohne weitere Bedenken nieder. Denn von solchen Zeremonien hatte er schon gelesen.

“Ich gelobe es.” John tippte also mit seinem Schwert einmal auf die rechte dann auf die linke Schulter des Jungen vor sich.

“Dann erhebt euch Sir Sherlock Holmes und zieht raus in die Welt um Gutes zu tun.” Um das Gesagte noch zu unterstreichen zeigte er mit seinem Schwert in den blauen Himmel. Auch wenn sie noch Kinder waren konnte der Dunkelhaarige die Ernsthaftigkeit in den Augen des anderen sehen und somit wusste er was der andere später einmal werden wollte.  
“Eigentlich müsste ich dich zum Ritter schlagen. Schließlich bin ich hier der Prinz.” Der andere nickte nur und fiel genauso auf seine Knie. Dabei senkte er noch seinen Kopf denn auch wenn er nicht lesen konnte hatte er schon viele Geschichten von seinem Vater oder von seiner Schwester gehört wie man sie als Edelmann gibt. Doch es passierte nichts. Verwundert sah der Knabe wieder nach oben und der Prinz hatte sein Schwert niedergelegt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Natürlich fragte sich John sofort ob er etwas falsch gemachte hatte.

“Stimmt etwas nicht?” Fragte er ein wenig zögerlich als er keinen Grund finden konnte weswegen der Lockenkopf ihn anschwieg.

“Du darfst kein Ritter werden!” Kam es dann ein wenig laut von dem Kleinen und der Ältere stand wieder auf.  
“Warum nicht?” Doch Mrs. Hudson unterbrach ihr Gespräch.

“Mein Prinz Ihr solltet hinein kommen und etwas essen. Heute Morgen habt Ihr auch die Hälfte auf dem Teller liegen gelassen.

“Aber..” Sherlock hatte überhaupt keine Lust hinein zu gehen auch wenn er gerade Probleme damit hatte seinen Kompagnon zu beichten das er nicht wollte das er als Page zu jemand anderen geschickt wird. Eigentlich sollte ihm das nichts ausmachen denn schließlich kannte er den Burschen erst seit einer Weile.

“Außerdem möchte Eure Mutter dringend mit Euch über etwas reden.” Meinte das Kindermädchen dann geheimnisvoll und der junge Prinz sprang sofort auf um zur großen Tür zu laufen. Es war selten dass die Königin ihn mitten am Tag nach ihm rufen ließ und somit musste es etwas wichtiges sein.

John hingegen sah ein wenig betrübt hinterher. Er dachte er hatte den Jüngeren gelangweilt und dieser war nur höfflich es nicht zu erwähnen.

Er hat nicht mal erwähnt ob wir uns heute noch einmal wiedersehen. Ich habe es mir zu einfach gemacht und gedacht ich würde so schnell jemanden finden. Sherlock ist ein Prinz um somit war doch klar das so jemand wie ich seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht lang halten kann, dachte er niedergeschlagen aber plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf der Schulter.

“Hier mein Junge. Du solltest auch etwas essen.” Mrs. Hudson reichte John eine Schüssel mit Fleisch und gekochten Gemüse.

“Aber..” Wieder wollte er protestieren denn es war für ihn immer noch nicht selbstverständlich einfach so etwas zu bekommen.

“Nichts aber! Ein junger Mann in deinem Alter sollte ein wenig mehr auf den Rippen haben. Woher sollst du sonst die Kraft herbekommen um deinem Vater bei der Arbeit zu helfen?” Da musste er ihr Recht geben und somit nahm er das Essen doch an.

“Na komm mit mir. Du musst nicht allein essen oder ist dir das lieber?” Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte der Frau. Während sie speisten erzählte sie ihm Geschichten über das Schloss und seine Bewohner.

“Was macht der Prinz sonst so in seiner Freizeit gern?” Die ältere Dame freute es richtig dass der Blondschopf mehr über seinen neuen Kameraden wissen wollte. Doch die Frage zu beantworten war gar nicht so einfach. Denn der Jüngste der Königfamilie war in dieser Zeit fast nur auf sich allein gestellt.

“Er liest...” Da wurde die Tür zur Kammer aufgerissen. Ein Lockenkopf der völlig aus der Puste war stand nun im Türrahmen. Dieser holte noch Mal tief Luft bevor er zu sprechen begann.

“Dein Vater hat es erlaubt.” John sah fragend zu der Frau, denn er wusste nicht um was es hier ging. Sie konnte aber auch nur ahnungslos mit den Schultern zucken.

“Ich glaube es ist besser wenn Ihr eurem Freund genauer erklärt wovon Ihr sprecht.” Meinte sie dann und der Prinz nickte verstehend.

“Da du meine Briefe nicht lesen konntest dachte ich es wäre angebracht für dich es zu lernen. Mutter meinte aber, ich dürfte nicht einfach so frei entscheiden. Somit hat sie deinen Vater um Erlaubnis gebeten und er hat zugestimmt.” Erzählte er stolz aber der Ältere sah ihn nur entgeistert an.

“Was ist los? Willst du es nicht lernen?” Dann merkte John dass er vielleicht undankbar wirkte. Dabei versuchte er sich nur vorzustellen wie eine Königin um etwas bei seinem Vater gebeten hatte. Die Herrscherin und ihre zwei Söhne waren so nett und nun bereute er es noch mehr dass er den König nie kennen lernen wird.

“Oh, nein. Das ist es nicht. Ich freue mich wirklich.”

“Gut denn die erste Lehrstunde beginnt jetzt.” Ohne den anderen weiter zu warnen zog Sherlock den Größeren am Arm hinter sich her.

“Danke für das Essen.” Hörte Mrs. Hudson noch bevor die Tür wieder zu ging und sie allein in der Kammer saß. Der junge Prinz schien so froh zu sein das er John etwas zeigen konnte da ließ das Kindermädchen es auch einmal durchgehen das er andere Leute herumzerrte. Es war schön ihn so zu sehen denn sie hoffte dass er so besser über den Tod des Vaters hinweg kommen würde. Auch wenn Sherlock es nicht zeigte so wusste sie dass er um den König genauso trauerte wie alle anderen. John war ja auch ein aufgeweckter und schlauer Bursche. Er wird schon noch lernen wie er sich in Gegenwart des Prinzen zu verhalten hatte ohne das er ständig von diesem herum kommandier wurde.

Der Blondschopf war gerade wieder sehr nervös. Es machte ihm nicht mal etwas aus dass er die Treppen hoch gezogen wurde und dabei sogar stolperte. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die bevorstehende Aufgabe. Der Lehrer war ein alter graubärtiger Mann mit einem ernsten Blick aber er musste schon nach dem ersten Gespräch feststellen das er gar nicht so schlimm ist. Das Lesen und Schreiben lernen war schon eine Sache für sich. Trotzdem würde er sich anstrengen und wenn schon nicht für sich selbst dann für den Prinz der sich die Mühe machte ihm dabei zu helfen. Außerdem war er neugierig was nun in den Briefen geschrieben stand. Als die erste Lehrstunde zu Ende ging war er dann schon ein wenig mit sich selbst zufrieden. Schließlich konnte er seinen Namen schon fast richtig schreiben. Lächelnd zeigte er also das Papier zu seinem Kompagnon.

“Gut. Aber ich konnte nach dem ersten Unterricht schon meinen vollen Namen schreiben.” Das erstaunte John schon aber der Lockenkopf war ja auch um Längen gescheiter als er. Es sollte ihn also nicht wundern.

“Ich erinnere mich nicht dass ihr Sherlock William Scott Holmes aufs Papier geschrieben habt als Ihr das erste Mal bei mir gewesen seid.”

“Ich meinte ja auch nicht alle Namen.” Erklärte der Prinz mit einem Augenrollen. Der ältere Schüler lachte nur als er sah das Sherlock’s Wangen sich ein wenig verfärbten als er seinen vollen Namen hörte.

“John das ist nicht witzig. Ich lache ja auch nicht über deinen Namen. Außerdem kann ich nichts dafür dass meine Eltern sich nicht für einen Namen entscheiden konnten und gleich so viele genommen haben.” Blondschopf fand das nur noch komischer denn der Jüngere wusste anscheinend nicht dass die Namen einfach von den älteren Generationen weiter übernommen wurden.

“Nun ist aber wirklich Schluss für heute. Ihr solltet nun die Schreibfedern und die Tinte wieder ordentlich wegpacken.” Somit befolgten beide das Gesagte und verschwanden aus dem Raum. Eigentlich folgte John nur dem Jüngeren denn er konnte sich manche Sachen wie die Gänge weiter oben im Schloss noch nicht gut merken.

“Wo hast du das Schwert hingetan?” Erkundigte sich der Jüngere als sie beide wieder im Hof waren und er das Holzspielzeug nicht finden konnte.

“Ich habe es wieder weggepackt bevor noch jemand darüber stolpert. Außerdem hat es Euch doch so wieso nicht gefallen. Ihr könnt es ruhig zugeben. Ich bin Euch deswegen nicht böse.”

“Wieso sollte es mir nicht gefallen?” Ein wenig nervös kratze sich John am Kopf. Er wusste nicht wie er sich ausdrücken sollte ohne unhöflich zu werden.

“Du denkst dass ich es langweilig finde weil ich als Prinz ja bessere Sachen bekomme.” Als er von dem Kleineren so gemustert wurde war dem Blonden klar das dieser Junge wohl aus jedem eine Antwort heraus bekam und das nur mit einem Blick. Auch wenn er vielleicht noch jung war seine Augen waren scharf und ihnen entging nichts.

“Ja.” Kam es also kleinlaut aus ihm heraus und er starrte auf den Boden.

“Ich sagte doch vorher schon das es mir nichts ausmacht das du nicht zum Adel gehörst.” Das erklärte der Lockenkopf aber so als wäre er genervt dass er es nochmal erwähnen musste. Somit lief John zurück in seine Kammer um die Schwerter erneut zu holen.

“Gib mir deins auch.”

“Aber..”

“Nichts aber! Heute Morgen hast du mich warten lassen und jetzt darfst du mal selber sehen wie das ist.” Damit rannte der Prinz hinein und lies den Älteren einfach stehen. Der Zurückgelassene seufzte nur. Er dachte nun dass er doch etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Hinterher rennen würde ihm nichts bringen. Noch dazu wusste er immer noch nicht ob es ihm erlaubt war ohne Sherlock im Bereich des Adels herum zu spazieren.

Somit suchte er seinen Vater in der Schmiede auf um ihn da ein wenig zu helfen. Leider gab es nicht viel für ihn in seinem Alter zu tun weil er selbst noch zu schwach für die schweren Aufgaben hier war. Doch sein Vater ließ ihn das nicht anmerken und außerdem war er neugierig was sein Sohn schon gelernt hatte. Es machte ihn stolz und froh dass sein Jüngster hier eine bessere Zukunft bekommen würde als an ihren vorigen Wohnort. John war sehr fleißig und schlau.

Als die Königin ihn persönlich aufsuchte um darüber reden ob es in Ordnung sei das sein Junge unterrichtet wird da war er erst Mal sprachlos. Schließlich hätte er nicht gedacht dass John sich gleich mit einer der Königssöhne anfreunden würde. Er stimmte zu aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er natürlich auch Bedenken. Schließlich wollte er nicht dass sich sein Jüngster zu viel zumutet aber bei seiner Arbeit hatte er nicht viel Zeit für ihn und deswegen auch keine große Auswahl.

Also hoffte er einfach dass alles gut werden würde. Ohne Mutter aufzuwachsen war für seinen Sohn schon schlimm genug und Harriet tat zwar was sie kann aber sie war selbst noch zu jung für alles. Nun arbeite sie ja in dieser Schenke und er betete abends auch für sie. Denn seine Tochter wurde mit zunehmendem Alter immer schwieriger. Nie würde er sagen dass er sie nicht liebte aber sie brauchte nun Mal ihren eigenen Weg. Er war zu beschäftigt mit der Schmiede und John um ihr zu sagen wie sie ihr Leben als Frau zu gestalten hatte.

“Meinst du ich könnte Harriet mal besuchen? Ich möchte ihr auch von den Dingen berichten.” Vor Schreck hätte John’s Vater fast am glühenden Eisen verbrannt.

“Du weißt doch dass sie auch beschäftigt ist mit ihrer Arbeit.” Antwortete er so gelassen wie möglich. Was sollte er ihm denn sonst sagen? Das er nicht wollte das er seine Schwester zu Gesicht bekam. Nach all dem was geschehen ist da war es besser ihn erst einmal von ihr fern zu halten. Doch die Mimik seines Kindes erinnerte ihn so an seine verstorbene Frau. Er wünschte sie würde noch leben und ihren Sohn jetzt sehen. Aber was vergangen ist soll man nicht wieder heraufbeschwören. Ihm blieb noch die Erinnerung an sie und er würde John auch immer wieder Geschichten von ihr erzählen. Das hieß wenn er dazu Zeit hatte.

“Es wird noch einige Tage dauern bis ich all die Aufträge abgearbeitet habe. Ich kann dir also nicht genau sagen wann es sein wird aber sobald ich neue Materialien brauche kann ich dich ja mit in das Dorf nehmen.” Das stimmte den Blondschopf schon ein wenig fröhlicher. Auch wenn ihn das stutzig machte das sein Vater nichts von Harriet berichtete aber er wollte nicht undankbar erscheinen und so sagte er würde im Hof nach Arbeit suchen. Denn vielleicht hatte ich sein Vater erneut mit seiner Schwester gestritten und wollte er ihm nicht sagen. Es gefiel ihm nicht aber sie lagen sich sehr oft in den Haaren.

“Hey!” Da prallte er auch schon gegen etwas. Ein wenig unbeholfen stolperte zurück und landete letztendlich mit seinem Hintern auf dem Boden.

“Es tut mir Leid.” Entschuldigt er sich sofort bei der Person die vor ihm stand. Erst dann vernahm er das Geräusch von Hufeisen auf den Boden.

“Ruhig! Ist alles in Ordnung.” Sagte jemand den John nicht sehen konnte weil ein Pferdekopf in seinem Blickfeld war.

“Ich wollte dich ja noch warnen aber anscheinend war der Tagtraum zu gut um heraus zu kommen.” Dabei sprang derjenige von seinem Pferd und reichte dem Blonden die Hand. Dieser ergriff dankbar die Hand und beäugte sein Gegenüber dabei genauer. Es war ein älterer Knabe aber er hatte ihn in den Tagen die er schon hier verbrachte noch nie gesehen.

“Noch alles dran bei dir?” Fragte der Fremde dann und der Blondschopf nickte hurtig.

“Natürlich. Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid das ich gegen Euer Pferd gestoßen bin.”

“Du brauchst nicht gleich auf die Knie fallen. Das Pferd ist nun manchmal ein wenig schreckhaft und deswegen bin ich froh das nicht mehr passiert ist. Sag gehörst du zu den Händlern hier?”

“Nein. Ich und mein Vater sind erst vor einigen Tagen hier angekommen. Er ist der neue Schmied am Hof.” Er war nervös denn er wusste nicht ob es gut war dies preis zu geben.

“Na dann hoffe ich das du..” Doch bevor noch weiter reden konnte plapperte ein kleiner Lockenkopf wütend dazwischen.

“Hey was machst du hier?” Wollte er nun von dem Ältesten in der Runde wissen.

“Es ist auch schön Euch wieder zu sehen.” Begrüßte dieser den Kleinen dann und wuschelte ihn ein wenig belustigt über den Kopf. Die beiden schienen sich zu kennen, dachte John der nur stumm daneben stand und die Szene beobachtete.

“Ihr seid nicht ein Stück gewachsen seit ich euch das letzte Mal gesehen habe.” Beleidigt zog Sherlock einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er würde schon noch wachsen und dann würde ihn keiner mehr ärgern.

“Übrigens ist es sehr unhöflich wenn ein Kind sich einmischt während sich Erwachsene unterhalten.” Das war dann doch zu viel für den Prinz.

“Was könnte John schon von dir gewollt haben? Ich bin sicher er wollte sich eher mit deinem Pferd unterhalten als mit dir.” Der Blondschopf merkte langsam dass dieses Gespräch zu hitzig wurde und deswegen wollte er doch einschreiten.

“Ihr kennt diesen Jungen?” Der Größere war so verwundert darüber das der junge Prinz jemanden außerhalb der Königsfamilie mit Namen kannte das er abrupt aufhörte diesen zu necken.

“Natürlich. Er ist..”

“Ich bin sein Begleiter. John. John Watson.” Der Ältere streckte ihm freundlich die Hand hin.

“Da haste dir aber was eingebrockt. Ich bin übrigens Greg Lestrade.” Während die älteren Jungs weitere Höflichkeitsfloskeln austauschten war Sherlock in seinen Gedanken versunken. Denn er konnte es nicht verstehen warum der Blondschopf sich nur als Begleiter von ihm sah. Natürlich kannten sie sich jetzt nicht so lange aber dennoch dachte er sie könnten sich als Freunde bezeichnen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben aber als er die anderen sah da dachte er dass die zwei wohl eher Freunde werden sollten. Niedergeschlagen rannte er mit den zwei Holzschwertern auf sein Zimmer. Weinen und traurig sein war etwas für Schwächlinge und doch gefiel ihm die Situation nicht. Aber was sollte er schon machen? Als Gregory auftauchte hatte ihn John nicht einmal angesehen.

“Was ist denn los?” Hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seiner Mutter. Die Königin stand nun in der Tür des Jungen. Sie hatte vorher mitbekommen wie ihr Jüngster aufgelöst die Treppe hinauf gerannt ist. Dabei hatte er einen seiner Holzstöcker verloren. Das was Violett aufgehoben hatte musste John gehören. Denn sein Name war darin eingeritzt. Doch sie erkannte das Sherlock dies getan hatte und nun wunderte sie sich das er es einfach fallen ließ.

“Nichts Mutter. Warum hast du das Brennholz aufgehoben? Es hat sicher einer der Diener verloren.”

“Dann muss derselbe Diener aber auch eines in deinem Zimmer verloren haben. Denn hinter deinem Rücken liegt ja noch so ein Stück. Soll ich es mitnehmen?” Ertappt und auch weil er nicht wollte dass die Schwerter wirklich verbrannt werden sprang er vom Bett auf.

“Nein. Ich bringe sie selber weg.” Doch bevor er aus dem Raum rennen konnte hielt ihn die Herrscherin bestimmend am Arm fest.

“Nur weil sich John mit anderen unterhält oder anfreundet heißt das noch lange nicht das ihr keine Freunde mehr sein könnt.”

“Er hat gesagt er ist nur mein Begleiter.” Die Frau lächelte und hob den Kopf ihres Sohnes an weil er stur auf den Boden starrte.

“Du musst dich schon etwas in Geduld üben und ihm Zeit lassen sich einzuleben. Eine richtige Freundschaft wächst eben nicht über Nacht.” Sie wusste dass ihr Kind sich nichts mehr wünschte als das aber auch der jüngere Prinz würde irgendwann lernen müssen beharrlich zu sein.

“Nun lauf wieder runter. Ich bin sicher er sucht schon nach dir. Du solltest in Zukunft nicht einfach so davonrennen.” Er nickte langsam und auch wenn er sich bei seinen Schritten noch nicht ganz sicher war. So ging er doch mit beiden Schwertern wieder die Treppe hinunter. Eigentlich wollte er in seinem Schlafgemach bleiben bis der nächste Tag anbrach aber auf der anderen Seite würde er vielleicht kostbare Zeit vertrödeln. Außerdem sah seine Mutter schon wieder so blass aus und deswegen wollte er ihr nicht noch unnötig Sorgen bereiten. Ihre Kammerzofe war immer in der Nähe und somit war klar dass es ihr wieder schlechter ging.

“Sherlock wo treibst du dich wieder herum?” Er war so in Gedanken versunken das er nicht einmal bemerkte wie sein Bruder sich an ihn heranschlich. Der Lockenkopf fragte sich ob der Ältere mehr über den Gesundheitszustand ihrer Mutter wusste. Er traute sich aber auch nicht sich bei ihm darüber zu erkundigen. Denn vielleicht war es gut des er noch so jung war und deswegen erzählten sie ihm nichts.

“Mycroft warst du schon wieder in der Küche?” Um alles bei Seite zu schieben legte er sein normales Verhalten an den Tag.

“Du weist gar nicht wie anstrengend es ist diese ganzen Entscheidungen...”

“Übrigens ist Greg vorhin hier eingetroffen. Er müsste noch im Hof sein.”

“Das ist seltsam. Ich habe doch erklärt dass es noch eine Weile dauert bis ich zurück nach Coswig reise.” Sagte Mycroft eher zu sich selbst als zu seinem Bruder und lief in die genannte Richtung. Der Jüngere folgte ihm in der Hoffnung der ältere Prinz würde Gregory von John abringen. Eigentlich hatte er nichts gegen den Kompagnon seines Bruders aber da war ein Gefühl in ihm das ihm sagte er mochte es nicht den Blondschopf mit anderen zu sehen.

Er soll geduldig sein. Das war nun mal nicht gerade seine Stärke auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde das er etwas nicht konnte.

Unten angekommenen unterhielten sich die beiden leider noch immer. Noch dazu schienen sie sich gut zu verstehen als würden sie sich schon ewig kennen. Der jüngere Prinz seufzte und lies die Arme mit den Holzschwertern nach unten sinken. Er hatte sich am Ende nur etwas vor gemacht als er dachte jemand würde wirklich gerne Zeit mit ihm verbringen.

“Da seid Ihr ja!” Greg lief sofort zu dem älteren Prinz als er diesen erblickte.

“Ich wusste ja gar nicht dass Euer Bruder auch so brillant ist. John hat mich ein wenig aufgeklärt und ich muss sagen wenn das alles stimmt wird er Euch eines Tages Konkurrenz machen.” Auch wenn Lestrade nur scherzte so ließ es doch einen Hoffnungsschimmer in Sherlock aufkommen das der Blondschopf nur Gutes von ihm bei anderen Leuten erwähnte. Er würde jetzt auch nicht schlecht über ihn reden wenn er ihn nicht mochte. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Dennoch schwang es seine Stimmung wieder total um und so streckte er froh John sein Schwert entgegen als die Älteren sich entfernten.

“Ihr habt ja meinen Namen eingeritzt.” Erst jetzt fiel dem Kleineren ein das er wohl vorher hätte Fragen sollen.

“Jetzt weiß jeder dass dieses Schwert mir gehört.” Verkündete der blonde Junge stolz und streckte das Holz in die Luft.

“Ich, Sir John Watson werde Euch immer treu ergeben zur Seite stehen.” Sherlock sah kurz herüber zu seinem Bruder der in ein Gespräch vertieft war und grinste dann ein wenig fies.

“Dann kommt mein treuer Ritter. Ich habe Unholde in der Burg entdeckt.” Mit einem Angriffsschrei lief er auf Mycroft und Greg los. John konnte nicht anders und folgte dem Kleinen lachend.

Es verstrich einige Zeit in der die Jungs auf dem Hof herumtollten. Auch wenn Mycroft es am Anfang für kindisch hielt so ließ er sich doch von den anderen dreien anstecken.  
Lestrade fand Freude daran mit dem kleineren Prinz und seinem Freund zu spielen. Er war ein Einzelkind und bei ihm Zuhause gab es nicht viel zu lachen da sein Vater ein wenig streng war und auf Disziplin achtete. Deswegen war er auch froh wo er zu dieser Ausbildung aufbrechen durfte. Sein alter Herr meinte zwar dass er sich benehmen sollte aber auf dieser Burg gab es schlimmeres als sein Verhalten. Das Leben dort war entspannter für ihn auch wenn manche Knaben jammerten dass dieses Training hart sei. Er wusste nicht einmal ob er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten wollte aber Mycroft hatte ihn darüber aufgeklärt wenn er die Garde führen sollte dann könnte er auch ein paar Regeln ändern. Deswegen versuchte er sein bestes auf der Burg in Coswig geben.

Das Kindermädchen trat aus der großen Holztür hinaus. Sie wollte den jüngeren Prinz schon bitten wieder hinein zu kommen. Denn es wurde kalt und am Himmel zogen sich dunkle Wolken zusammen. Doch als sie den Jungen so vergnügt spielen sah, da musste sie erst einmal einen Moment inne halten. Für sein Alter verhielt er sich manchmal zu erwachsen. Deshalb war es ein schöner Anblick den Lockenkopf so gelassen zu sehen. Nur sie wusste das er sich öfters nachts in den Schlaf geweint hatte weil er seinen Vater vermisste und der ältere Bruder nicht da war. Außerdem musste er auch wissen wie es um seine Mutter stand. Anders konnte sie sich nicht erklären dass er nie zu ihr rannte wenn er sich einsam fühlte. Er wollte die Königin nicht unnötig belasten und sie selbst fand das sehr tapfer von dem Kleinen. Aber für sein Alter würde es auf Dauer allein nicht funktionieren und so hoffte Mrs. Hudson dass der Blondschopf ein Freund für ihren Schützling werden konnte.

“Mein Prinz ihr solltet hinein kommen es wird kalt.”

“Aber..” Wenn sein großer Bruder in der Nähe war konnte niemanden so leicht wiedersprechen. Schließlich würde Mycroft bald wieder abreisen und er wollte keinen schlechten Eindruck hinterlassen. Das Greg hier auftauchte hieß wahrscheinlich das er wohl schon in den kommenden Tagen wieder gehen würde. Sherlock wollte das nicht wirklich aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er ja nun John.

“Nichts aber. Mrs. Hudson hat Recht. Geh hinein.” Sagte der ältere Prinz bestimmend und ein wenig aus der Puste.

John schien der einzige zu sein der nicht wirklich wollte das der Tag endet aber dann spürte er schon einen Tropfen im Gesicht und er sah nach oben. Es kam immer mehr Wasser vom Himmel herab und die Leute räumten ihr Zeug weg und stellten sich irgendwo unter. Betrübt mit dem Schwert in der Hand hatte auch er sich aufgemacht um nicht unnötig nass zu werden. Dann fiel ihm aber auf das der jüngere Prinz sein Schwert mitgenommen hatte. Es lag nicht an der Stelle wo sie eben noch die Klingen kreuzten. Diese Tatsache machte ihn doch wieder fröhlicher und er blickte hinab auf die Einritzung in seinem Holzstück. John Watson. So schreibt man also seinen Namen.Da es nicht aussah als würde der Regen bald nachlassen schritt er in sein Gemach. Er hatte zwar keine Schreibfeder oder Tinte aber er besaß einen dünnen Stock mit dem er zumindest üben konnte die Feder zu führen. Morgen wollte er den Gelehrten und den Prinz ein wenig beeindrucken indem er seinen Namen etwas schöner auf das Papier brachte. Jetzt wo er wusste das die Briefe an ihn waren da konnte er sie eigentlich öffnen. Auch wenn er nichts anderes außer dem Wort John dort lesen konnte so machten ihn die Zeilen die dort standen glücklich. Denn jemand machte sich die Mühe ihm zu schreiben. Das hatte noch niemand zuvor getan. Auch wenn er vielleicht nicht die Bildung besaß um diese Briefe beurteilen zu können, so fand er das Sherlock eine schöne Handschrift hatte. Es war bestimmt auch anstrengend ihre Namen so gut leserlich in die Holzschwerter zu ritzen. Nun musste er sich fragen warum er traurig war das der Tag endet. Denn er wohnte ja hier und somit würde er morgen wieder etwas mit dem jüngeren Prinz unternehmen können. Und den Tag drauf. So lange bis der andere es müde ist. Bis der Prinz neue Freunde finden wird weil reiche und adlige Kinder es in dem Bereich einfacher haben. Dann wäre er wieder allein.

Nein das wird nicht passieren. Selbst wenn er nicht so gescheit wie der Lockenkopf war, so könnte er dennoch versuchen schlauer zu werden. Er würde so viel lernen das Sherlock immer gern mit ihm Zeit verbringen möchte. So lange kannte er ihn noch nicht aber er mochte den Knaben auch wenn er jünger war.

 

Sherlock dachte in diesem Moment fasst dasselbe. Auch wenn er hier und da ein wenig taktlos war wie es manche Diener behaupten so sah der Blondschopf über all das hinweg.  
So zogen Tage dahin indem John fleißig lernte und Sherlock alles versuchte damit der Blondschopf ihn einen Freund nannte. Natürlich erledigte jeder der beiden Knaben auch noch seine normalen Pflichten. Bei dem jungen Prinz war das wieder auf das Pferd zu steigen. Eigentlich wollte er ja mit seinem Vater üben besser auf dem Tier zu sitzen aber nachdem er gestorben war dachte er dass er es nicht mehr lernen müsste. Der Königin ging es wie er sich schon dachte wieder schlechter. Mycroft bat schon an länger zu bleiben aber seine Mutter wollte nichts davon hören. Der Lockenkopf dachte sich das sie befohlen hatte das sein Bruder zur Ausbildungsstätte zurückkehrt. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären das er eines Morgens einfach fort war. Er hinterließ ihm einen Brief indem stand dass er sich anständig benehmen muss und dass er ein Auge auf ihrer Mutter haben soll. Eigentlich hätte er ihm das nun nicht schreiben müssen aber so war nun Mal sein Bruder. Immer alles kontrollieren wollen.

Nachdem er nichts tun konnte damit sich die Herrscherin besser fühlte lief er in die Bibliothek. Natürlich folgte ihm John. Wenn auch nervös denn sie mussten sich hinschleichen ohne erwischt zu werden. Der blonde Junge verstand die Sorge des anderen. Schließlich hatte er nur noch seine Mutter und diese war anscheinend krank. Auch wenn der Prinz es nicht zeigte so konnte er doch sehen wie sehr ihn die Situation bedrückte. Er selbst würde traurig werden wenn es seinem Vater schlecht gehen würde.  
Nun waren sie beide endlich in dem Raum mit den Büchern und Papierrollen. Sie brauchten länger weil der Ältere doch ein wenig Angst davor hatte erwischt zu werden. Jetzt wo er hier stand musste er erst Mal alles bestaunen und da vergaß er fast alles andere. Immer noch fiel es ihm schwer zu lesen und zu schreiben. Auch wenn er sich mittlerweile eine Hühnerfeder geholt hatte um in der Nacht zu üben.

“Du solltest das lassen.” John schreckte auf als sein Kompagnon das erste Mal seit einer Weile mit ihm sprach. Der Kleinere hatte seit heute Morgen nicht viel von sich gegeben weil er wahrscheinlich in Gedanken war.

“Was meint Ihr?” Erkundigt er sich höfflich. Denn er wusste nicht wovon Sherlock sprach. Bis jetzt hatte er hier im Keller nur alles angeschaut und nichts angefasst.

“Ich weiß dass du heimlich in der Nacht lernst. Das solltest du lassen. Wenn du nicht genug Schlaf bekommst bist du am Tag unbrauchbar.”

“Oh.” Der Größere überlegte was es war das ihn verraten hatte. Schließlich wollte er schnell besser werden um zu beweisen dass er es würdig ist an der Seite eines Prinzen zu sein. Ihm war sehr wohl bewusst dass er langsam aus dem Alter heraus kam indem man nur Spielereien im Kopf hatte. Sein Vater hatte ganz Recht. Ihm wurde es ermöglicht lesen und schreiben zu lernen aber es lag an ihm etwas damit anfangen zu können.

“Was suchen wir hier eigentlich?” Lenkte er also vom Thema ab.

Denn auch wenn alles bewundern konnte war ihm klar dass sie sich hier nicht ewig aufhalten konnten. Es gab sicher einen Grund dafür dass nicht jeder hier herein durfte.

“Ein Medizinerbuch. Ich weiß genau dass ich hier welche gesehen habe. Aber das Zeug was nun hier herumliegt ist alles unnütze.”

“Was ist wenn sich jemand genau diese Werke die Ihr sucht ausgeliehen hat?” Dabei ließ der Ältere einen leichten Unterton in seiner Stimme mit wehen. Er fragte sich wie der Kleinere denken konnte das die anderen Leute die hier hausten diese Bibliothek nicht nutzen würden. Schließlich hatte er ihm erklärte dass viele hier das Lesen und Schreiben beherrschten. Nun gut er wusste nicht wer alles Zutritt zu diesem Raum hatte. Dennoch sah es hier nicht so verstaubt aus das niemand hier herkommen würde. Insgeheim fragte er sich auch ob Sherlock schon alles Aufgeschriebene hier durchstöbert hatte.

“Es kann gar nicht anders sein.” Antwortete der Prinz endlich nach einer Weile in dem er weiter stöberte.

“Dann müssen wir eben nachschauen wer sich die Bücher genommen hat.”

“Aber hier leben zu viele Menschen um die alle an einem Tag zu befragen.” Auch wenn der Blondschopf dem Lockenkopf gern behilflich war. So hatte er heute irgendwie keine große Lust herumzurennen. Die Arbeit von heute Morgen war schon ein wenig anstrengend gewesen. Aber er wollte sich deswegen nicht beschweren und lief wie selbstverständlich hinterher als er von dem Prinz gerufen wurde.

“Wir befragen doch nicht einfach alle. Außerdem können wir die Leute ausgrenzen die sich nicht für Kräuter und Medizin begeistern. Die Diener und Mägde hier haben eigentlich am Tag genug zu tun und ich denke auch nicht dass einer von denen vor hat sich weiter zu bilden. Die Köche fallen auch weg denn die geben nichts auf neue Rezepte oder sonstiges das in Büchern geschrieben steht. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke können sich nur die Mediziner selbst hier bedient haben.”

“Soll das heißen normale Leute können sich nicht in der Freizeit für solche Bücher interessieren?” Ein wenig fühlte sich der Größere beleidigt denn er war sich sicher dass jeder Untertan verschieden Talente und Interessen besaß. Nur weil man diese nicht immer ausübte hieß dass noch lange nicht das man etwas nicht beherrschte. Der Prinz dachte vielleicht von jedem hier alles zu wissen aber er konnte doch nicht in die Köpfe hinein sehen.

“Warum sollten sie? Sie verbringen ihre Zeit lieber mit unnützen Dingen wie feiern und mir anderen Zusammensein.” Sherlock bemerkte nicht das er seinem Kompagnon mit seinen Worten verletzte. Er war immer noch viel zu beschäftigt damit nach diesen Büchern zu suchen. Denn er hoffte dass jemand sie nur verlegt hatte. So was kam nämlich auch nicht das erste Mal vor.

“Ist das ein Verbrechen? Niemand weiß ob die Zeiten wieder schlechter werden. Warum sollte man das was heute ist nicht genießen?” Da sah der Kleinere auf und herüber zu dem anderen.

“John, du lebst noch nicht lange genug hier um zu wissen dass so was wohl kaum passieren wird.”

“Und Ihr seid noch zu jung um zu verstehen das es egal ist wo man wohnt.” Euer Vater war doch auch gesund und ist trotzdem gestorben, aber er verkniff es sich dann doch diese Worte zu äußern.

“Ich meine nur das Übel kann einen überall treffen.” Fügte er dann ein wenig leiser hinzu denn er merkte dass er so eben seine Stimme erhoben hatte. Doch als er den Blick des Prinzen sah wusste er nicht so recht weiter. Dieser jedoch kämpfte mit sich selbst und wusste nicht wie er sich nun entschuldigen sollte. Ihm war klar dass John vielleicht schlimmes da draußen gesehen hatte. Sofort musste er an die Striemen auf dessen Rücken denken. Er dachte darüber nach ob sie wahrscheinlich aneinander vorbei redeten. Der Prinz meinte nämlich eher Hungerleiden und Armut. So wie er aber denn Blondschopf so anblickte dachte dieser an Gewalt, Krankheit und Tod.

“Es war nicht meine Absicht..” Fing er also leise an zu sprechen. Doch John sah ihm an das es ihm Leid tat und unterbrach ihm weil er auch merkte das es dem Jüngeren schwer fiel.

“Es ist in Ordnung. Es tut mir auch Leid das ich mich im Ton vergriffen habe.” Danach herrschte wieder Stille zwischen den beiden Knaben. Zumindest bis sie Schritte hörten und Sherlock seinem Begleiter befahl sich sofort zu verstecken. Denn es klang für seine Ohren nicht wie Mrs. Hudson die ihn wieder suchte. Die Tür wurde ruckartig aufgerissen und beide Jungs hofften dass sie nicht entdeckt werden. Die Person die gerade den Raum betrat war nicht sehr sanftmütig mit den Büchern. Achtlos schob er alles was er nicht gebrauchen konnte bei Seite. Anscheinend suchte auch er etwas Bestimmtes. Der Lockenkopf lugte vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck heraus. Nun konnte er den Eindringling erkennen. Es war ein großer breitschultriger Mann mit einem dunklen Umhang. Nichts an diesem Menschen kam ihm bekannt vor. Also musste es ein Fremder sein der erst angereist war.

“Wo ist es nur?” Er klang genervt das er nicht fand was er suchte und Sherlock war neugierig was in ihrer Bibliothek sein konnte das so dringend gebraucht wurde. Leider konnte er von seinem Platz nicht erkennen was der Kerl für Schriftrollen anblickte. Wenn er noch weiter unter dem Schrank hervorkroch würde man ihn sicher entdecken. Außerdem war es so staubig hier drunter und wenn er noch mehr davon aufwirbelte würde er mit Sicherheit husten oder niesen müssen.

John auf der anderen Seite hatte diesen Herren der gerade ungehobelt mit anderer Leute Eigentum umging schon mal gesehen. Er war auf einem Weg gestolpert und hatte dabei das Holz verloren was er im Wald gesammelt hatte. Damals hatte er das Pferd von diesem Mann so verschreckt das dieser beinahe abgeworfen wurde. Das Ganze war nicht seine Absicht aber Schläge bekam er dafür trotzdem. Seinem Vater hatte er davon nichts erzählt und Harriet meinte zwar sie würde sich denn Kerl vorknöpfen aber der Blondschopf wollte seine Schwester da nicht mit hineinziehen. Sie hatte es ja auch schwer genug gehabt für ihr Alter.

Er hoffte dass ihr das neue Leben hier genauso gefällt wie ihm. So gern würde er sie mal besuchen aber irgendwie hatte er denn Verdacht sein Vater wollte das nicht.  
“Verdammt!” Schrie der Eindringlich und John hatte sich so erschrocken das er beinah vom dem Regal gefallen wäre. Auf dieses war er vorhin schnell geklettert denn bei seiner Größe fand er kein besseres Versteck. Doch er fing sich wieder legte sich wieder so hin dass man ihn von unten nicht sehen würde. Dabei versuchte er so leise wie möglich zu sein. Als er den Mann dann auch noch in seine Richtung kommen hörte da hält er sogar für kurze Zeit die Luft an. Sein Herz klopfte so laut vor Angst das John fast dachte es müsste jeder im Raum mitbekommen. Gerade als er glaubte es nicht mehr aushalten zu können ging die Tür wie von Zauberhand auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Ein Wachmann bekam anscheinend das Geräusch mit denn es dauerte nicht lange da stand einer im Türrahmen.

“Suchen Sie etwas Bestimmtes?” Der Eindringling stieß die Wache an die Wand und rannte hinaus auf den Gang. Der Ritter brauchte aber nicht lange und rannte hinterher um diesen Kerl zu verfolgen.

“John wir sollten jetzt besser auch gehen.” Meinte Sherlock und kroch aus seinem Versteck heraus. Natürlich folgte ihm der Ältere sofort. Wenn auch ein wenig langsam weil ihn die Angst paralysierte das der Fremde zurückkommen würde. Es half aber alles nichts als er wieder auf dem Gang war atmete er erst Mal tief durch bevor er die Beine in die Hand nahm um aus dem Keller zu entkommen.

Als beide Knaben endlich im Hof waren und sich ihr Atemrhythmus wieder normalisierte fing der Prinz an den Älteren zu löchern. Er konnte John zwar nicht die ganze Zeit da unten sehen aber dessen Verhalten ließ darauf schließen dass er den Fremden kannte.

“Sag es mir! Wo hast du ihn schon einmal gesehen?” Doch der Blondschopf wollte nicht wirklich darüber reden. Er schämte sich für die Dinge die passiert waren und es war schon schlimm genug dass sein Gegenüber seine blanken Rücken sah.

“Nicht so wichtig.”

“Aber..” Weiter kam der Jüngere nicht denn er wurde an der Schulter gepackt und herumgedreht.

“Warum hört Ihr denn nicht wenn ich euch rufe? Einer der Lehrmeister such Euch schon überall.” Das Kindermädchen wusste natürlich nicht das die Jungs nicht die ganze Zeit hier waren und somit nichts vernehmen konnten. Aber das konnte der Prinz ja nicht erzählen.

“Mrs. Hudson, das ist gerade nicht wichtig. Ein..” Da überlegte er nochmal bevor er preis gab dass er einen unheimlichen Fremden gesichtet hatte. Schließlich schüttelte er nur den Kopf und wendete sich wieder an seinen Kompagnon. Aber sein Platz wo er vorher stand war nun leer. So leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, dachte Sherlock folgte aber fürs erste der älteren Lady.


	6. Chapter 6

Das mit diesem Mann ging ihm auch Nachts als er in seinen Gemach lag nicht aus dem Kopf. Wer war er und was suchte er hier in ihrem Schloss? Es war niemand der hier arbeitete. Auch wenn es ihm immer keiner glaubte wenn er behauptet er kennt alle Leute die hier leben. Natürlich nicht alle mit Namen das wäre ja sinnlos die sich alle einzuprägen. Dennoch wusste er wie viele verschiedene Menschen es hier gab und kein Fremder konnte sich hier einschleichen ohne von ihm bemerkt zu werden. So wie er gekleidet war hatte er wohl nicht vor hier zu arbeiten. Seine Gewänder waren zwar überwiegend in dunklen Tönen gehalten aber nichts davon sah wertlos aus. Allein der Umhang war aus einem teuren Stoff. Das wusste er weil er auch welche besaß aber in anderen Farben. Ihm selber waren diese Dinger zu lästig aber seiner Mutter und Mrs. Hudson gefiel es wenn er sie bei festlichen Anlässen trug. Manchmal kam er sich vor wie ein Mädchen. Prinzessinnen sollen es ja lieben sich mit auffällige und glitzernde Materialien zu schmücken. Vielleicht wünschte sich seine Mutter ein Mädchen nach Mycroft’s Geburt. Das würde auch erklären dass sie ihm nicht so viel zutrauen wie seinem großen Bruder.

Diese Gedanken waren aber jetzt nebensächlich. Dieser Kerl musste unbedingt überwacht werden. Denn was ist wenn er etwas stehlen oder noch schlimmer jemanden etwas antun wollte? Erst war er nur misstrauisch aber als er dann das Gesicht von seinem Kompagnon sah da wusste er mit Sicherheit das dieser Fremde nichts Gutes zu verbergen hatte. Noch dazu wurden genauso immer Fieslinge in seinen Büchern beschrieben. Natürlich wusste er dass er das nicht mit der Realität vergleichen konnte. Er braucht handfeste Beweise gegen ihn. Andernfalls würde er dieses Mal wirklich im Kerker landen weil er angeblich wieder Lügen über unschuldige Leute verbreitete. Niemand in dieser Burg war unbefleckt das hatte er schon früh lernen müssen aber es gab Dinge die harmlos waren und die Dinge für die man unbedingt bestraft werden musste.

Das Nachdenken in seinem Bett brachte ihm rein gar nichts also stand er auf und zog sich seine Schuhe an. In seinem weißen Hemd würde er in der Nacht sicher auffallen also nahm er die dunkle Decke die seine Truhe verschönern sollte und warf sie sich um. Achtsam öffnete er die Zimmertür. Wenn er jetzt nämlich von dem Kindermädchen erwischt wurde dann könnte es ewig dauern bis er wieder aus seinem Zimmer kam. Denn sie mochte es nicht wenn er im Dunkeln umher wanderte und deswegen nahm sie sich öfters gern einen Stuhl und setze sich vor sein Zimmer. Heute hatte er Glück denn es ist wahrscheinlich zu spät und Mrs. Hudson war schon selbst schlafen gegangen. Nachts an den Wachen vorbei zu kommen war für ihn noch einfacher als Tagsüber. Nur sie standen halt an anderen Stellen. Außer die Torwache war hier immer noch die Ausnahme. Aber das würde er auch noch irgendwann meistern.

Nun hatte er aber die Aufgabe diesen dunkelgekleideten Mann zu finden. Er war sich sicher dass dieser noch hier im Schloss verweilte denn er hatte in der Bibliothek nicht das Gewünschte gefunden. Sherlock wäre schon ein ganzes Stück weiter wenn er schon wüsste was gesucht wurde. Der Kerl kannte das System im Raum der Bücher nicht also durchwühlte er einige Regale wahllos. Anscheinend dachte dieser Unhold dass er sofort finden würde was er wollte.

So hier war der Lockenkopf nun in dem Gang angekommen wo er sich entscheiden musste. Auf der einen Seite wollte er John ja mitnehmen. Dieser wäre sicher begeistert wenn Sherlock seinen ersten Schurken festnehmen würde. Aber auf der anderen Seit stahl ihm der Ältere am Ende mit seinen Bedenken nur die Zeit. Diese hatte er vielleicht nicht um diesen Kerl heute noch zu fassen. Somit rannte er schnurstracks in den Keller. Denn es war als Prinz seine Pflicht für Sicherheit und Ordnung zu sorgen. Er musste also allein das Schloss verteidigen die Unwissenden hier zu beschützen.

Als er sich den Raum dann näherte schlief die Wache davor auf einem Stuhl. Das war für ihn nicht ungewöhnlich und somit schlich er sich wie immer vorbei.

Doch genau wie er sich es gedacht hatte brannte in der Bibliothek das Licht durch die ein wenig offene Tür. Ohne auch nur durch den kleinen Spalt schauen zu müssen wusste er das dort niemand das Chaos das Tagsüber gemacht wurde aufräumt. Als er endlich hinein spähte sah er den Kerl wieder nur von hinten. Einerseits sollte er jetzt die Wache wecken damit diese ihre Arbeit verrichten kann, andererseits würde er dann vielleicht nie erfahren auf was der Fremde so scharf ist. Denn bei seinem Alter waren die Erwachsen nicht sehr redefreudig wenn es um solche Themen ging. Dabei hatte er doch von manchen mehr Ahnung als man auf dem ersten Blick glaubt. Wenn er Groß ist wird sich einiges hier ändern.

So siegte die Neugier hier bei dem Knaben und traute sich doch die Tür ein wenig mehr zu öffnen damit sein Körper hindurch passt. Die Person vor ihm bemerkte aber nichts davon denn er war scheinbar zu sehr darin vertieft die Schriftrollen zu analysieren. Wieso nahm er das Papier so nahe vor das Gesicht? Es konnte möglich sein das der Mann schon älter war und somit schlechte Augen hatte.

Doch er hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu lange diesem Kerl geschenkt. Denn plötzlich stieß er mit dem Fuß gegen etwas und somit horche der Fremde auf. So schnell er konnte flüchtete Sherlock hinter einen der Schränke. Anscheinend wurde er nicht bemerkt denn nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille ging das Geraschel von Papier weiter. Ein paar weitere vergingen und auch ein einige Flüche wurden ausgestoßen weil das Gesuchte immer noch nicht aufgetaucht ist. Vorsichtig kroch der Junge um den großen Schrank herum der mitten im Raum stand. Der Boden war zwar kalt aber es gab jetzt wichtigeres als warme Hände. Noch ein kleines Stück und er befand sich fast neben diesen Halunken. Auch wenn der Kerl immer in seinen Bart murmelte konnte der Prinz immer noch nicht ganz begreifen um was es hier ging. Als er sich aber noch mehr näherte sah er von unten das eine Kiste von ganz hinten des Raumes hervor gezogen wurde. Der Knabe wunderte sich was der andere nur damit wollte. Er selbst hatte da natürlich auch schon herein geschaut aber es befanden sich nur alte Karten und Aufzeichnungen von Burgen darin. Na gut er musste zugeben das er die Papiere von dieser Burg auch genutzt hatte. Erst wollte er sie behalten aber wenn sie weg war dann würde das früher oder später auffallen. Also machte er sich die Mühe diese Karte abzuzeichnen. Seine Angaben waren dabei natürlich genauer als dieses alte Gekritzel.  
Vielleicht suchte der Fremde ja danach um sich hier besser auszukennen und die Schatzkammer zu plündern. Das durfte er nicht zulassen.

“Da ist sie!” Hörte er plötzlich und war ein wenig erschrocken von der lauten Stimme. Eilig ging er auf den Knien zurück um die Tür zu verriegeln oder um zumindest die Wache zu wecken.

“Wo wollen wir denn hin?” Ohne weitere Vorwarnung wurde der Lockenkopf am Kragen gepackt und hochgehoben.

“Es ist sehr unhöflich Leuten hinter zu schnüffeln.” Meinte der Kerl in einem halb belustigten halb ersten Ton.

“Lass mich los!” Brüllte der Kleine und versuche um sich zu schlagen. Doch der Fremde trug Handschuhe somit konnte er ihn nicht kratzen. Jetzt konnte er den Mann von vorn bestaunen und er prägte sich so gut es ging jedes Detail ein. Vollbart, adelig und dunkel gekleidet wie ihm vorher schon aufgefallen war. Seine Augen waren so dunkel und das flößte Sherlock ein wenig Angst ein aber das ließ er sich nicht anmerken.

Er trug ein Wappen auf der Brust das er noch nie gesehen hatte. Ein Löwe der brüllt und auf blutrotem Untergrund dargestellt wurde. Daneben war der Buchstabe M. Leider hatte er nicht die Zeit sich das ganze weiter durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

“Bist ja ein ganze Wilder.” Er hängte den Knaben einfach an die Tür bevor er die Papiere einsteckte. Doch er unterschätze ihn und Prinz riss sich zwar ein Loch in sein Hemd aber war dafür wieder auf dem Boden. Schnell rannte er auf den Gang um die Wache endlich wach zu bekommen. Er fragte sich wie er überhaupt seinen Schrei von vorher überhören konnte. Aber alles schütteln, rufen und auf die Wange schlagen half nichts. Der Wachmann schlief einfach seelenruhig weiter.

“Der wird erst Mal nicht aufwachen.” Erklärte der dunkel gekleidete Mann mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Der Prinz nahm unverzüglich die Beine in die Hand aber der Kerl war größer und hatte längere davon.

“Hilfe!” Es konnte doch nicht sein das niemand ihn hörte. Der Gang bis zur Treppe kam ihm auf einmal fürchterlich lang vor.

“Eigentlich tue ich Kindern nur ungern was aber du hast mich gesehen und Gören in eurem Alter können nie den Mund halten.” Der Unbekannte kam gefährlich nahe. Da befand sich eine Fackel an der Wand und der Lockenkopf musste versuchen hochzuspringen um nach ihr zu greifen. Er hatte nur eine Chance und somit musste er sie nutzen. So flink wie er konnte sprang er als es soweit war hoch und stieß sich mit einem Bein an der Steinwand ab. Leider wollte sich das Ding nicht locker lassen und somit hang er dran. Es nütze nichts. Er musste los lassen und weiter rennen. Zum Glück kamen endlich die Stufen nach oben in sein Blickfeld aber schon die erste nahm er zu hastig und somit stolperte er.

“Du hast dir Mühe gegeben mir zu entkommen aber manchmal ist das im Leben nicht genug.” Der Fremde hatte eine Klinge gezogen und holte aus. Aber Sherlock rollte sich gerade noch zur Seit und nahm den Weg zurück. Wenn er die Treppe heraufsteigt würde er niemals lebendig oben ankommen. Jetzt hatte er während er lief ein wenig Zeit zum nachzudenken denn der Kerl hinter ihm kam nicht so schnell wieder hoch. Einerseits hätte er doch John mitnehmen sollen andererseits fand es raffiniert der Wache etwas in den Wein zu kippen. Sollte er irgendwo etwas ungestört suchen wollen könnte er das auch ausprobieren. Vielleicht könnte er einige Tests mit seinem Kompagnon durchführen.

“Jetzt werde ich aber langsam sauer Junge!” Brüllte der Kerl hinter ihm aber dieses Mal ignoriert er das denn er hatte die Tür der Bibliothek erreicht und schlug diese sofort hinter sich zu. Dann schob er diesen Schweren Riegel davor und schob alles davor was er mit seiner Kraft schaffte. Als er das erste Mal hier war dachte er noch dass es sinnlos war diesen Raum von innen zu verschließen. Nun konnte er nicht froher sein das es möglich war. Dann wurde dagegen geschlagen und gehämmert aber hier konnte ihn der Mann ja nicht erwischen. Egal was auf der Karte stand es würde sich doch nicht lohnen ihn dafür zu töten. Schließlich wusste er immer noch nicht wer der Eindringling ist.

Plötzlich krachte es und der Prinz musste geschockt erkennen dass ein Loch in das Holz der Tür geschlagen wurde. Doch er würde nicht durch dieses passen, dachte er sich noch aber Tür wurde dennoch geöffnet.

“Verstecken hilft dir auch nicht mehr.” Erklärte der Kerl während er alles was ihm im Weg stand beiseite stieß.

“Haben dir deine Eltern nicht beigebracht dass zu viel Neugier nicht gut ist? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Sonst würdest du ja jetzt nicht in der Klemme stecken. Wie ist es eigentlich so in diesem Schloss zu wohnen? Hab ja gehört dass euer König kürzlich verstorben ist. William war auch nicht mehr der Jüngste und irgendwann erwischt es jeden.” Entsetzt weitet der Knabe seine Augen. Denn woher wusste der Mann von diesen Dingen? Das der Herrscher von ihnen gegangen ist wird sich langsam herumgesprochen haben. Das konnte er ja noch nachvollziehen. Aber warum sprach er von seinem Vater als würde er ihn kennen? Er wollte nicht glauben das der König solche Leute kannte die über Leichen gingen. Dieser Kerl musste ein Feind von seinem Vater sein. Eine andere Erklärung gibt es nicht.

“Bald werdet ihr jemand neues hier brauchen um das Land zu regieren. Denn ihr könnt doch nicht verlangen dass so eine schwache Frau weiter ohne König bleiben kann.” Sherlock ballte die Fäuste und wollte schon herausspringen um seinen Gegenüber seine Meinung zu predigen. Seine Mutter litt zwar an einer unerklärlichen Krankheit aber das hieß noch lange nicht dass sie schwach war. Bis jetzt lief noch alles sehr gut in diesem Königreich und das würde auch ohne neuen König so bleiben können.

“Willst du dich die ganze Zeit verstecken? Das bringt doch nichts. Ich habe noch die ganze Nacht vor mir um dich zu erledigen. Es bleibt dir überlassen ob du schnell stirbst oder langsam und qualvoll.” Das könnte dir so passen das ich dir wegen der Auswahl in die Arme springe, dachte der Knabe und schlich zur Tür denn der Kerl hatte sie dummerweise offen gelassen. Nun stand er am anderen Ende des Raumes und suchte ihn an der falschen Stelle. Somit würde es ihm leicht fallen zu fliehen und ohne ein Geräusch zu machen. Somit rannte er erneut hinaus. Jetzt würde er aber mit Sicherheit entkommen können. Doch er achtete schon zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend nicht auf den Boden und somit blieb er mit einem Fuß hängen und wurde abrupt in die Luft an diesem gezogen.

“Der alte Mann hat die Tür gar nicht verschlossen. Das muss ich ausnutzen. Gib zu so was hast du gedacht. Das ist schon dein zweiter Fehler. Zu neugierig und auch noch zu ungeduldig. Nett meine kleine Falle nicht wahr?” Jetzt sah Sherlock das Seil das am Eisen des Fackelhalters befestigt war. Die Wache war auf der anderen Seite der schwere Ballast der nach unter fiel als er an der Schlinge zog. Der Kerl war clever aber warum musste er ihm was Böses wollen, sonst hätte er ihn nach mehr Ideen ausgefragt. Im Nachhinein kam ihm der Gedanke dumm vor denn der Fremde wirkte nicht sehr kinderfreundlich. Außerdem sah er nicht so aus als würde er gern plaudern. Zum ersten Mal fand er einen Menschen wirklich interessant und da wollte dieser ihn umbringen. Er wurde am Hals gepackt damit er aufhörte hin und her zu schwingen.

“Jetzt hör endlich mit dem Gezappel auf! Hast du denn noch nicht eingesehen dass du verloren hast Junge? Nimm deine Niederlage hin wie ein Mann.” Da war es wieder das Messer und augenblicklich sah es wirklich so aus als würde er hier im Keller sterben müssen. Der Griff um seine Kehle wurde fester und er sah wie sein Gegenüber ausholte also schloss er zitternd die Augen.

“Keine Angst. Ich werde deinen Körper auch in den Fluss schmeißen damit niemand...” Ein dumpfes Geräusch folgte und die Hand um seine Hals verschwand.

“Was habt Ihr euch dabei gedacht?!” Hörte er dann John‘s Stimme und er blinzelte vorsichtig. Es ist keine Einbildung gewesen es war wirklich der Blondschopf. Er hatte eine Mistgabel in der Hand und blickte ihn nun wütend ins Gesicht.

“Eigentlich sollte ich Euch zur Strafe da hängen lassen. Dieser Kerl hätte Euch töten können. Bloß gut dass ich mir schon gedacht hatte das Ihr noch einmal herkommen wollt.”

“Und warum tauchst du dann erst jetzt auf?”

“Es tut mir Leid das ich mich in dunkler Nacht hier noch nicht so gut auskenne.” Doch der Ton des Älteren war eher sarkastisch. Der Prinz verschränkte genervt die Arme und dabei machte es ihm nichts aus das er immer noch Kopf über hing.

“Ihr seid doch wirklich verrückt. Wolltet Ihr..”

“Oh mein Gott! Mein Prinz, seid Ihr in Ordnung?” Aufgeregt kam das Kindermädchen eilig in ihre Richtung gerannt.

“Mrs. Hudson hast du auch noch gerufen?” Wollte der Lockenkopf empört wissen. Der ältere Junge atmete tief durch um den Prinz nicht anschreien zu müssen.

“Natürlich habe ich sie gerufen. Wenn der Kerl nicht zufällig mit dem Rücken zu mir gestanden hätte dann wäre ich niemals ein Gegner für ihn gewesen.”

“Warum regst du dich denn so auf? Du hast ihn doch niedergeschlagen oder nicht? Also mach..”

“Nun ist aber genug. Er hat Euch gerettet also solltet ihr ein wenig dankbarer sein.” Als die Kinderfrau den Prinz los gemacht hatte zog sie ihn an der Hand sofort mit nach oben.  
Später haben andere Wachen den Kerl erst einmal in einen Kerker geworfen bevor am nächsten Tag über ihn entschieden wurde. Natürlich passierte das alles hinter Sherlock’s Rücken. Denn er durfte erst wieder allein im Schloss herum laufen nachdem der Kerl fortgebracht wurde und Antworten bekam er auch von keinem hier. Er fragte sich wie lange es noch dauern würde bis man ihn ernst nimmt. Schließlich konnte man diesen Dieb nur fassen weil er ihn aufgehalten hatte. Zugegeben er hätte sich das Ganze auch besser vorgestellt aber das nächste Mal wird er auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Auf der anderen Seite war John seltsam geworden seid diesem Missgeschick. Natürlich versuchte er es zu verbergen aber ihm entging nichts aber mit ihm darüber reden ging auch nicht. Denn irgendwie traute Mrs. Hudson ihm auch nichts mehr zu. Sie erklärte zwar dass er nun allein beschäftigen könne aber dem Prinz war klar dass die Frau immer ein Auge auf ihn hatte. Deswegen musste er vorerst auch die aufregenden Sachen unterlassen. Er verstand einfach nicht was alle für ein Problem hatten. Der Dieb war verschwunden und ihm ist nichts passiert.  
Sherlock konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das es für die umstehen Menschen schrecklich war zu erfahren das er beinahe getötet wurde. Vor allem den Blondschopf traf es hart weil er ja eigentlich auch hoffte das solch schlimmen Dinge hier nicht geschehen. Doch als er die Schreie am Anfang der Kellertreppe vernahm und unten dann sah was passiert da dachte er nicht lange nach und schlug mit so viel Kraft wie er aufbringen konnte auf den Kerl ein. Die Mistgabel hatte er sich gegriffen bevor er den Lockenkopf im Schloss suchen ging. Als die Kinderfrau dann verängstigt herum rennen sah da wusste er schon wo er hin musste. Das es alles so einfach an dem Prinz vorbei ging konnte er nicht verstehen. Hatte der Knabe kein bisschen Angst vor dem Tod? Allein das er die Königin krank vor Sorge machte hätte doch als Grund ausreichen müssen um vorsichtiger zu sein. Unterlassen hätte der Junge es so oder so nicht. Dafür war er viel zu wissbegierig.

“Du musst für mich in die Bibliothek schleichen.”

“Er ist doch weg. Also was wollt Ihr noch dort?” Flüsterte der Ältere zurück weil er nicht wollte dass jemand auf dem Hof ihr Gespräch mitbekam. Einmal ärger mit seinem Vater hatte ihm gereicht. Auch wenn dieser beim Schimpfen alles andere als wütend klang. Er sagte sogar danach das er stolz sei das er so eine tapfere Tat begann. Ja sogar die Königin hatte sich bei ihm bedankt. Dabei würde er das doch jeder Zeit wieder tun. Auch wenn er es nicht gutheißen kann das der Prinz in solche Situationen hineinrannte.

“Auch wenn Mrs. Hudson so tut als würde sie mir meine Freiheit lassen, so weiß ich sehr wohl das sie irgendwo steht und uns beobachtet. Nicht aufsehen! Wenn ihr klar ist das ich es weiß wird es vielleicht noch komplizierter für uns.”

“Warum seid Ihr so sicher dass ich dort hinunter gehe?” Denn ehrlich gesagt der Blonde hatte noch genug andere Aufgaben die zwar weniger spannend waren aber auch ungefährlicher.  
“Interessiert es dich denn überhaupt nicht was der Kerl aus unserem Keller stehlen wollte?”

“Eigentlich..” Aber Sherlock hatte ihm aus seiner Sicht keine Frage gestellt. Somit redete der Kleine einfach weiter.  
“Ich dachte auch erst das dort unten nur unnützes Zeug liegt. Wenn sich aber ein Fremder hier hereinschleicht und sich die Mühe macht alles zu durchsuchen dann muss es um etwas Wichtiges gehen. Bevor er mich dort unten bemerkte hatte er eine Karte gefunden.”

“Suchte er vielleicht einen Schatz?” Für diese Unterbrechung bekam der ältere Junge einen genervten Blick.

“John fang an nachzudenken! Wenn er Gold oder ähnliches gewollt hätte warum ist er dann nicht in die Richtung der Schatzkammer gegangen? Natürlich wird sie sehr viel besser bewacht als die Bibliothek. Da ich diesen Mann von Nahen gesehen habe kann ich sagen dass er vermögend ist. Seine Kleider bestanden nicht aus einfachen Stoffen.”

“Ich verstehe immer noch nicht was ich nun da unten suchen soll.” Meinte John ein wenig patzig weil der andere schon wieder in so einem herablassenden Ton mit ihm redete. Er fragte sich ob er das nur mit ihm tat oder ob die anderen Menschen in dem Umfeld des Prinzen das auch erdulden mussten.

“Eine große grüne Kiste mit verschiedenen Papierrollen. Hier ist eine Liste. Ich hoffe du hast weiter Lesen geübt wenn auch nicht die ganze Nacht lang..” Der andere nickte während die Rede immer weiter ging aber er war noch weniger begeistert als vorher schon als er das noch nicht Papier in der Hand hatte. Aber ihm fiel noch etwas anderes auf. Es war nur eine Kleinigkeit die diesen Zettel anders war als bei den Briefen die in seinem Zimmer lagen. Dennoch fand er es ein wenig notwendig es zu erwähnen.

“Eure Handschrift hat sich sehr verbessert.”

“Das sollte.. Natürlich. Es wäre ja beschämend wenn jemand das schiefe Gekrakelte von vorher ansehen müsste.” Sherlock tat so als wäre es nicht wichtig aber innerlich freute er sich dennoch dass er von seinem Kompagnon gelobt wurde. Ja Mrs. Hudson und seine Mutter taten das auch ständig aber bei John war es irgendwie anders. Er konnte diese Sache noch nicht ganz erklären aber dahinter würde er auch noch kommen.

“Wie dem auch sei. Du solltest nun gehen aber nimm nicht den direkten Weg. Gib mir ein wenig Zeit um Mrs. Hudson wieder nach oben zu locken. Am besten ich mach eine Szene.” Bevor der Ältere etwas erwidern konnte wurde er schon zu Boden geschubst. Es war eigenartig denn er hätte nicht gedacht dass der Lockenkopf so viel Kraft aufbringen konnte denn er stand doch mit beiden Beinen fest auf den Boden. Zum weiteren nachdenken hatte er aber keine Zeit denn er wurde auch noch angeschrien.

“So du findest mich also blöd ja? Weißt du was? Du bist auch nicht gerade sehr Intelligent.” Damit stampfte der Prinz mit erhobener Nase davon und Blondschopf war auf sich allein gestellt. Beim Aufstehen versuchte er schuldbewusst zu schauen als hätte er etwas verbrochen aber das war schwer denn er war ein wenig sauer denn sein Hintern tat weh. Es lag wahrscheinlich nur daran das er falsch aufgekommen war aber der Kleinere hätte ihn ja warnen können das er gleich nach hinten fällt. Erneut musste er sich selbst fragen warum er nun auf einem anderen Pfad zu der Kellertreppe schlich. Eigentlich hatte er doch so viele anderen Aufgaben um den Leuten im Schloss zu helfen. Nach diesen Arbeiten hatte er abends immer das Gefühl etwas Nützliches für Schlossbewohner getan zu haben und somit verdiente er es ein wenig selbst daran hier wohnen zu dürfen.

Wenn er aber für seinen Freund solche Dinge erledigte und mit den ganzen Tag herumalberte dann hatte er abends Schuldgefühle die ihm halbwegs nicht schlafen lassen. Auf der anderen Seite ließ ihn die Faszination für den jüngeren Knaben auch manchmal wach bleiben. Manchmal dachte er schon das er ihn morgen die kalte Schulter zeigt einfach weil er ihn am Vortag beleidigte. Leider schaffte er es bis heute nie. Denn er musste auch zugeben dass er immer neugierig ist was als nächstes kommen würde. So auch hier als er nur wenige Schritte von der Treppe entfernt war.

* * *

 

Sherlock saß währenddessen auf dem Fenstersims mit Aussicht zum Hof. In den Händen hielt er eines seiner Lieblingsbücher denn es musste ja glaubwürdig aussehen wenn jemand vorbeikommt. Das Kindermädchen wollte zwar wissen warum er sich mit John gestritten hatte aber er konnte sie mit einen langweiligem Thema abwimmeln. Er behauptete einfach dass sein Freund Arithmetik für unnützes Zeug hielt das man das im Leben nie bräuchte und das hätte ihn genervt. Dann erklärte er noch ein paar Rechenarten die wichtig für den Menschen waren und schon hörte Mrs. Hudson nicht mehr richtig zu. Entweder weil sie es wirklich nicht interessierte oder weil sie es nicht verstand. Jedenfalls meinte sie nur dass er sich schon wieder mit dem Blonden vertragen würde. Danach ließ sie ihn endlich allein und ging anderen Arbeiten nach. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran das sie dachte dass er direkt vor seinem Gemach sicher und geschützt war. Eigentlich könnte er ja beweisen dass sie damit ganz falsch lag. Aber das würde er auf ein anderes Mal verschieben müssen. Heute würde er sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen. Nachher wurde sein Kompagnon wegen ihm noch erwischt und dann würde er nie erfahren welche Karte nun entwendet wurde.

Immer mehr Wolken zogen am Himmel vorbei und das machte ihn langsam nervös. Vielleicht hätte er sich etwas anderes ausdenken sollen um selbst hinunter zu gehen. Schließlich war John immer noch nicht so gut im Lesen. Schlimmer wäre wenn er nicht einmal an der Wache vorbei kam und diese sogar seinen Zettel entdeckt hatte.

“Mein Prinz wo bleibt ihr denn? Habt ihr den Lehrmeister nicht rufen gehört?” Meinte eine Zofe und er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Natürlich hatte er es mitbekommen aber er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust für Astronomie. Aber wenn er nicht auffallen wollte dann musste er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen und hingehen. Dennoch fand er es immer noch eigenartig dass John so lange brauchte. Selbst als diese langwierige Lehrstunde zu Ende war fehlte immer noch jede Spur von dem Blondschopf.

Ob Mrs. Hudson ihm nun hinterher spionierte oder nicht war ihm egal. Er musste wissen wo John war und was schief gelaufen ist. Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke dass man den anderen vielleicht für Stehlen in den Kerker geworfen hatte. Abrupt wurden seine Schritte schneller nach unten. Bei der letzten Treppe war einer Magd ein Malör passiert aber Sherlock war so in Gedanken das er die nassen Stufen gar nicht mitbekam und wegrutschte. Die Frau wollte noch wissen ob der Kleine verletzt war aber das wurde ignoriert als er wieder aufstand und weiter rannte. Das Bild wie John hinter Gittern saß verfestigte sich so sehr in seinem Kopf das er nicht einmal bemerkte wie jemand die Tür zum Hof öffnete. Weil der Prinz zu viel Schwung drauf hatte musste das folgende ja passieren und somit rannte er die Person die von draußen herein kam um.

“Autsch!” Hörte Sherlock, sah auf und seufzte erleichtert denn da saß der Blondschopf. Er war in einem Stück und nicht in einer Zelle. Doch die Dankbarkeit dafür hielt nicht lange an.

“Wo bist du gewesen?” Der ältere Junge stand erst einmal auf und rieb sich die Stelle an seinem Hintern. Nun wird das sicher ein blauer Fleck, dachte er und wollte dem Prinz schon sagen was er wegen diesem Auftrag alles tun musste aber dann bemerkte er etwas anderes an dem Lockenkopf.

“Ihr habt euch ja die Knie aufgeschürft! Wie habt Ihr denn das geschafft? Wir sollten sofort Mrs. Hudson aufsuchen.” Der Kleinere sah an sich herunter und merkte erst jetzt die zwei brennenden Stellen an seinem Körper. Die rechte Seite blutete stärker. Deswegen lief es schon seinem Bein herunter und der Stoff schaffte es gar nicht so schnell die Flüssigkeit aufzusaugen. Wenn es nicht seine Knie wären würde Sherlock vielleicht noch länger so lassen um es weiter zu untersuchen aber er wusste sobald ein Erwachsener das sieht würde er sich das sowieso verbinden lassen müssen.

“Wie habt Ihr das denn wieder geschafft?” Wollte die Kinderfrau nun auch wissen als sie die blutigen Beine sah und blickte dann fragend zu John. In der Hoffnung eine Antwort von diesem Knaben zu bekommen aber dieser sah sehr panisch auf die Wunden.

“Ganz ruhig. Das ist nichts Schlimmes.” Wollte die Frau den Blonden besänftigen während sie die Beine des Prinzen vorsichtig wusch. Der Lockenkopf analysierte den Blick seinen Kompagnons genau. Er dachte darüber nach ob dieser vielleicht kein Blut sehen konnte und deswegen so reagierte. Das konnte aber nicht sein denn er hatte bestimmt vorher schon einmal jemanden verletzt gesehen. Sicherlich hatte er sich selbst auch schon beim Gemüse oder Obst schälen geschnitten. Kleine weise Striche bewiesen das an den Fingern des Älteren.

“Geht es Euch auch wirklich gut?” Sprach John dann das erste Mal nach einer Weile wieder seit sie bei Mrs. Hudson angekommen waren. Ihn wunderte es das nicht eine Träne aus den Augen des Prinzen kam. Er hätte sicherlich schon einige vergossen wenn ihm das passiert wäre. Vielleicht täuschte der kleine Körper auch und er war gar nicht so fragil wie der Blondschopf annahm. Irgendwie fand er das schon wieder bewundernswert.

“Es ist nicht schmerzhaft aber lästig.” Der andere verstand das nicht wirklich und Sherlock bekam das anscheinend irgendwie mit denn er rollte wieder mit den Augen.  
“Ja lästig. Da fällt man hin und schon hat man eine Wunde um die man sich kümmern muss. Das ist nervig und vergeudet kostbare Zeit. Drachen kann so was nicht passieren.” Mrs. Hudson lachte leise weil der Prinz schon lange nicht mehr über diese Fantasietiere gesprochen hatte.

“Ja weil es sie nicht gibt.”

“Woher willst du das denn wissen?”

“Na ja ich habe noch nie jemanden davon reden gehört das er einem begegnet ist. Das sind doch nur ausgedachte Wesen um Kinder zu erschrecken.”

“Erstens leben sie ja auch nicht in Dörfern oder hast du jemals Höhlen erforscht?”

“Nein aber..”

“Oder kannst du am Himmel herumfliegen und einen ausfindig machen?”

“Das auch nicht..”

“Hast du schon Mal einen Wolf gesehen?” Das verwirrte John nun wirklich.

“Nein.” Antworte er kurz und knapp denn der andere würde sowieso wieder dazwischen reden.

“Siehst du aber du weist dennoch das diese Tiere existieren.”

“Ja weil ich schon gehört habe dass sie Schaffe und Hühner stehlen.”

“Was sagt dir aber das ein Drache nicht auch so was tut?”

“Gegen ihn hast du keine Chance, John.” Meinte das Kindermädchen und verließ den Raum um die schmutzige Kleidung zu waschen.

“In Ordnung. Wenn ich Mal ein Ritter werde und einem Drachen begegne dann werde ich Euch davon Bericht erstatten.” Da vergaß der Prinz wieder fast alles was er dem anderen noch entgegen werfen wollte.

“Ich sagte doch du kannst keiner werden!” Erklärte er bestimmend und zog sich die hingelegten Gewänder an.

“Warum denn nicht?” John verstand gar nicht was der Jüngere auf einmal hatte. Eben noch wollte er ihm weismachen dass es Drachen tatsächlich gab und jetzt war er aus irgendeinem Grund sauer auf ihn. Doch Sherlock antwortete fürs erste nicht sondern sah draußen nach ob sie belauscht wurden bevor er die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und sich dann an den Blonden wendete.

“Sag du mir lieber warum du da unten so lange gebraucht hast?” Das wiederum ließ den Älteren ein wenig wütend werden.  
“Ich musste die zwei Wachen da unten wegen Euch anlügen und sagen dass ich ein Buch für Waffenschmiede brauche. Dabei gibt es so ein Buch gar nicht. Also hab ich mir ein interessantes Buch für mich ausgeliehen.”

“John, ich hoffe du warst da nicht nur im Keller um nach Kinderbüchern zu stöbern?” Der Lockenkopf war empört und er hatte schon gedacht er müsste diesen Knaben aus dem Kerker befreien. Dabei nahm er nur so viel Zeit in Anspruch weil er beim Umsehen getrödelt hat. Er hätte es doch selber machen sollen. Doch da hing seine Liste schon vor seinem Gesicht.

“Woher wusstet Ihr eigentlich die ganzen Namen dieser Karten? Das waren so viele und dennoch standen sie alle auf einer Liste.” Der Ältere war schon erstaunt als er all diese Papierrollen heraus holte und sie alle genau so beschrieben auf seinem Zettel waren.

“Ich nehme an die Löcher neben jedem Kartennamen bedeuten dass sie da unten noch anwesend war.”

“Na ja, ich konnte ja keine Feder und ein Tintenfass auftreiben.”

“In dem großen braunen Schrank am Eingang währen welche drin gewesen aber nun ist das auch nicht mehr wichtig.” John holte Luft um darauf etwas zu erwidern aber ließ es dann denn erstens es würde sowie so nichts mehr bringen sich jetzt aufzuregen und zweitens war der andere Junge viel zu sehr in der Liste vertieft.

“Das kann nicht sein!” Keifte er nach einer Weile in der nur Stille herrschte in den Raum. Der Blondschopf war schon fast erschrocken weil er so mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt war. Er hatte zwar versucht den Prinz anzusprechen aber dieser ignorierte ihn.

“Du musst einen Fehler gemacht haben.” Sherlock konnte nicht verstehen das alle Karten noch da waren. Er sah deutlich dass dieser Fremde die Karte entwendete.

“Ich bin Eure Liste sogar zwei Mal durchgegangen. Es war wirklich noch alles da. Es war dunkel und vielleicht hat Euch das Kerzenlicht verwirrt. Ich sehe dann auch manchmal Schatten..”

“Nur weil deine Fantasie in der Nacht mit dir durch geht heißt das noch lange nicht dass mir das passiert. Ich hätte es eben besser selber machen sollen. Was kann man schon von..” Das machte John nun wirklich sauer und deswegen sprach er unüberlegt dazwischen.

“Einem Jungen aus der Unterschicht erwarten? Wolltet Ihr das sagen?! Vielleicht bin ich dann für Euch nicht die richtige Gesellschaft. Ihr solltet Euch jemanden suchen der genau so schlau ist wie Ihr.” Damit verschwand der Ältere aus dem Raum und ließ Sherlock irritiert zurück. Eigentlich wollte er nur Anfänger sagen aber dennoch verstand er seinen Kompagnon nicht. Es musste auch etwas mit diesem Dieb zu tun haben. John wusste viel mehr über diesen Kerl aber der Lockenkopf wollte es ja fürs erste bei Seite schieben aber nun hatte er keine Wahl als die Wahrheit herauszufinden.

Trotzdem würde er zuerst noch einmal selbst in den Keller verschwinden. Doch sobald er die Treppe hinunter schritt würde es Mrs. Hudson mitbekommen. Dieses Zimmer hier war nur ein Aufenthaltsraum für Regentage und bot nicht gerade viel Abwechslung. Was ist aber wenn er hinunter in den Hof kommt ohne die Treppe draußen im Gang nutzen zu müssen? Da müsste er schon fliegen können. Da kam das Fenster in sein Blickfeld. Die Haken an der Wand an denen die Vorhänge befestigt waren konnten ihm auch irgendwie behilflich sein. Leider waren die Kordeln die den langen Stoff zusammenhielten nicht so wie er sich das gedacht hatte. Sie waren viel zu kurz und waren wohl eher als Zierde gedacht. Genervt davon öffnete der Kleine dennoch das Fenster und sah nach unten. Es ging zwar tief hinunter aber sollte er es nicht schaffen dann konnte man ihn wenigstens nicht ausschimpfen weil man ihn nicht finden würde. In Windeseile hatte er ein Stück von Vorhang abgerissen und es so geknotet damit es nicht weiter kaputt gehen kann wenn er mit seinem Körpergewicht dran hängt. Langsam hangelte er das selbstgebastelte Seil hinunter. Natürlich hatte er eine dieser hässlichen Figuren dran gehängt die überall im Schloss stehen. Er war sich sicher die waren eine Geschenk von jemanden der seine Familie nicht leiden konnte. Sherlock konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen das seine Mutter einen schlechten Geschmack hatte was die Einrichtung betraf.

Doch für solche unnützen Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit als er schon einen Fuß vorsichtig an die Schlosswand setzte. Doch plötzlich war da ein Klopfen an der Tür und er verblieb wie erstarrt in seiner Position als die Person von draußen auch noch in das Zimmer kam.

“Ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen..” Doch John brach ab als er niemanden sah und das Fenster stand weit offen. Doch dann sah er was da am Fenstersims gemacht wurde und er rannte eilig hin um nachzusehen ob seine Ahnung stimmt.

“Was treibt Ihr denn da?!” Brüllte er entsetzt als er den Lockenkopf sah wie er da hing.

“Das siehst du doch. Ich..” Der Prinz brach ab als er ein leises Geräusch hörte und er weiter nach unten rutschte. Entsetzt sah der Ältere zu den Knoten und versuchte den Stoff festzuhalten. Dieser war anscheinend nicht für solche Aktionen gedacht. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er den anderen wieder rauf zu ziehen aber abrupt fiel er nach hinten und alles vor ihm lag war das Ende mit einer Figur aus Silber. Schnell stand er auf und blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Er musste erleichtert feststellen dass der andere Knabe auf dem unteren Fenstersims saß.

“Ich hab es geschafft John!” Rief er fröhlich hinauf.

“Ja, ihr habt es geschafft Euch Arrest einzuhandeln.” Hörte der Blondschopf nun das Kindermädchen.

* * *

 

Dann war erst Mal ein paar Tage Schluss mit abenteuerlichen Handlungen. Die Königin hatte von der Fenstersache erfahren, zwar nicht die ganze spektakuläre Wahrheit aber sie hatte auch von den Lehrmeistern vernommen das Sherlock seine Pflichten vernachlässigt. Diese Männer meinten zwar auch dass der Kompagnon ihres Sohnes Schuld daran hätte aber daran glaubte sie nicht wirklich. Der Kleine hatte immer schon seinen eigenen Kopf und er ließ ihn diesen auch nicht so schnell verdrehen. Dennoch musste sie ihm verbieten sich mit Blondschopf zu treffen. Zumindest solange bis sich seine Arbeiten wieder verbesserten. Violett wusste dass es ihrem Sohn vielleicht nicht fair erschien aber irgendwann wird er sehen dass sie nur das Beste für ihn will.

John hingegen las in der Zeit sein ausgeliehenes Buch. Es beschrieb das Leben eines Ritters genau und jetzt wollte er definitiv einer werden. Er verstand nicht warum der Prinz so dagegen war. Nur so konnte er später einmal helfen das Königreich zu verteidigen. Aber Sherlock meinte er wolle kein König werden. Somit musste der Posten an dessen Bruder gehen. Dieser wird doch vermutlich eher gekrönt weil er ja sowie so älter war. Doch was passierte dann mit dem Lockenkopf? Wahrscheinlich wird er eine schöne Prinzessin oder so was heiraten und dann von hier fort gehen. Vielleicht waren beide Prinzen schon versprochen. Harriet hat Mal erzählt das so was in adligen Kreisen keine Seltenheit ist. Das Menschen an andere versprochen werden wenn sie noch Kinder waren. Dabei ging es meistens auch nur um Ansehen und Reichtum. Sie erklärte auch dass es egal wäre ob das Paar einander mag. Er fand das seltsam mit jemanden leben zu müssen den man vielleicht nicht leiden kann nur weil die Eltern es so bestimmt haben.

Er bekam jetzt schon Mitleid mit dem Mädchen das seinen Kompagnon heiraten musste. Wenn sie nach dieser Sache überhaupt noch Freunde waren. Das Ganze ist zwar erst gestern gewesen aber er hatte bis jetzt nichts mehr von dem Prinz gehört. Vielleicht hatte er solchen Ärger bekommen das er nie wieder Tageslicht sehen durfte. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Die Herrscherin war nicht so streng oder konnte es sein das ihr äußerer Schein ihn so hinters Licht führte. Der Prinz sprach immer gut von ihr. Also konnte sie nichts Böses an sich haben. Er dachte weiter darüber nach während er sich in seinem Bett wälzte. Es brachte aber alles nichts. John musste einfach etwas tun. Auch wenn seine Schrift immer noch nicht so schön und elegant aussah wie die vom Prinz, versuchte er dennoch einen Brief zu verfassen. Er musste natürlich eine Kerze anzünden denn es war Nacht und er sollte eigentlich schlafen. Aber wer konnte das schon wenn man ungewiss war wie es weiter ging.

Somit fing er an aufzuschreiben was er dem Prinz sagen wollte bevor er von Mrs. Hudson verschleppt wurde. Das es ihm Leid tat das er vor ihm laut wurde und dabei hatte er ihn nicht einmal ausreden lassen. Der Blondschopf hatte solche Sätze über die Unterschicht schon oft gehört und dachte das Sherlock dasselbe sagen wollte. Auf der anderen Seite war der junge Prinz nicht wie andere adlige Leute. Es scherte ihn nicht wenn er schmutzig wurde oder wenn er sich verletzte. Vielleicht kam es deswegen mit ihm gut aus. Auch wenn er hier und da ein wenig taktlos mit anderen Menschen umging. Er brauchte einfach jemanden der ihm zeigte was sich gehörte und das nicht von Lehrer zu Schüler. Sondern von Freund zu Freund.  
Es viel ihm seltsamerweise leichter Dinge aufzuschreiben als sie vor dem Prinz auszusprechen. Zum Beispiel das er manchmal Leute beleidigte ohne es zu merken aber dabei ging er nicht ins Detail.

Irgendwann merkte er das er die Feder mit der Hand nicht mehr halten konnte also musste er sich wohl zur Ruhe legen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock fand es zuerst merkwürdig das er einen Brief von John erhielt, denn sein Arrest würde doch nicht für immer andauern. Zumindest hoffte er das. Dennoch verschlang er das Geschriebene mit seinen Augen und war ein wenig stolz dabei wie schnell sich sein Kompagnon verbesserte.

Leider erzählte John in seinen langen Briefen auch von seinen Zukunftsplänen. Das brachte ihn wiederum erneut ins Grübeln. Er wollte nicht dass der Blondschopf von hier weg musste. Es war ihm klar dass er den Wunsch des anderen nicht für immer verbieten konnte. Trotzdem musste es für die ganze Sache eine andere Lösung geben.

Als hätte ihn etwas Unsichtbares getroffen kam ihm eine sehr gute Idee in den Sinn. John war auch schon alt genug um in dieses Schema zu passen. Als er endlich wieder mit diesem von Angesicht zu Angesicht reden durfte, da sagte er vorerst nichts von seinem Plan. Sherlock fand es außerdem irgendwie beruhigend ihm sofort von anderen Dingen erzählen zu können und nicht erst alles zu Papier bringen zu müssen. Dennoch erheiterten ihn diese Briefe und er hob sie mit Sorgfalt auf. Er mochte besonders die Stelle in einem Exemplar in den John schilderte warum er unbedingt Ritter werden wollte. Natürlich auch um Menschen zu beschützen aber das war für den Prinz nebensächlich. Der andere wollte ein Edelmann werden damit er später das Königreich an seiner Seite beschützen kann. Das hieß wohl dass sie Freunde sind und dass der Ältere hier bleiben wird. Normalerweise fliehen die meisten von hier sobald sie in einem heiratsfähigen Alter waren. Er hoffte einfach dass es dem Blonden nicht so ergeht.

Es vergingen noch einige Tage bis ihn das Kindermädchen an einen bestimmten Tag erinnerte. Bis jetzt rang Sherlock innerlich mit sich selbst was er nun tun sollte aber nun war ihm bewusst dass er keine weitere Zeit verstreichen lassen durfte. Auch wenn ein Teil in ihm immer noch wollte das der Ältere niemals weggeht. So musste alles irgendwann enden. Es ist ja nicht so als würden sie sich nie wieder sehen. Außerdem konnten sie sich ja immer noch Briefe schreiben wenn John von hier fort geht. Er wird acht Jahre weg sein um sich zu einem Ritter ausbilden zu lassen. Selbstverständlich wird er zwischendurch immer Mal wieder hier her kommen um eine Pause einzulegen. Schließlich tat das Mycroft auch hin und wieder. Auch wenn alles noch nicht so weit war um John seinen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er glaubte an sich etwas dafür tun zu können.

Natürlich würde er es dem Blonden zutrauen das er es alleine auch schaffen könnte aber es würde eindeutig länger dauern. Dennoch müsste er bei der anderen Prozedur als Page zu jemanden anderen auf eine andere Burg geschickt werden. Wer weiß schon wie er da behandelt wird und wie lange es dauert bis er Knappe und letztendlich Ritter wird?

Sherlock mochte die Welt wie sie dargelegt wurde nicht. Entweder man hat Geld und macht etwas aus sich, was die meisten nicht taten weil sie ja schon reich waren. Auf der anderen Seite waren welche wie sein Kompagnon. Mutig, arbeitswillig und mit Verstand gesegnet. Er würde zwar nie an ihn heranreichen aber er war in manchen besser als sonstige Narren. Nur John verfügte leider nicht über die Finanzen und die adlige Familie um zur Ritterausbildung aufzubrechen. Denn das brauchte man leider um auf diese Schule zu gelangen.

Dazu hatte sich der Prinz natürlich etwas ausgedacht. Nur der einzige Haken war wenn seine Mutter ihm es verbieten würde, dann wäre es sowie so umsonst. Bloß gut, dass sein Geburtstag vor der Tür stand. Diesen Anlass würde er sofort nutzen. Wenn er ehrlich war wollte er selbst nicht zu dieser Ausbildungsstätte und warum die Gelegenheit verstreichen lassen wenn es doch jemand anders nutzen konnte. Der Blondschopf konnte gut mit anderen Menschen umgehen. So würde er das Getümmel dort viel besser ertragen.

Sherlock war Sir Henrey schon einmal hier in ihrem Schloss begegnet. Dieser Kerl hatte eine Art an sich die der Lockenkopf nicht wirklich tolerieren konnte. Deswegen wollte er es gar nicht erst mit eigenen Augen sehen was so auf dessen Burg stattfand. Aber dennoch würde es nicht einfach werden seinen Wunsch auszusprechen. Denn er wusste wie viel es seinem Vater bedeutet hätte wenn er dort hingehen würde. Was ist wenn er ihn somit enttäuschte indem er all die wichtigen Dinge die ein Krieger wissen und können muss hier lernte? Auch wenn der König sehr viele Pflichten hatte versuchte er trotzdem immer für Mycroft und ihn da zu sein. Sherlock würde es nie sagen aber er vermisste seinen Vater sehr. Wenn er hier wäre könnte er ihn um Vergebung für die folgenden Taten bitten.

“Sherlock? Was tust du denn um diese Zeit hier? Wolltest du nicht etwas mit John unternehmen?” Verwundert sah die Königin ihren Jüngsten an als dieser zu ihrer offenen Tür herein schritt. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Leicht gesenkt aber dennoch nicht ganz auf dem Boden gerichtet. Das hieß er wollte über etwas reden aber wusste nicht ganz wie er anfangen sollte. Sie konnte sich aber denken dass es etwas mit dem Geburtstag des Prinzen zu tun hatte. Als könnte sie ihren Söhnen je eine Bitte einfach so abschlagen. Denn egal was die beiden wollten sie hatten immer berechtigte Gründe für alles bereitgelegt.

“Du möchtest über deinen Geburtstag reden.” Fing die Herrscherin an und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und legte ihre Lektüre beiseite.

“So ist es Mutter.” Antwortete er ehrlich und er war nicht verblüfft das sie Bescheid wusste. Schließlich konnte er vor ihr nichts so einfach verheimlichen. Doch er war immer noch am Grübeln ob er es ihr wirklich erzählen sollte. Auch wenn die Frau vor ihm durch ihr Aussehen jung schien, so war sie doch recht schmächtig und er wollte sie mit so einer Nachricht nicht unnötig schockieren. Das letzte was er wollte war das seine Mutter wieder das Bett hüten musste nur weil er unvernünftig handelte. Mit seinem Bruder konnte er auch nicht darüber reden. Mycroft würde es vielleicht nicht verstehen und außerdem wollte er bestimmt auch das Sherlock auf diese Kriegerburg kam.

“Soll ich raten um was es genau geht?” Erkundigte sich nun die Königin als der Lockenkopf in Gedanken versunken vor ihr stand. Es musste eine wirklich ernste Angelegenheit sein wenn ihr Jüngster nicht einfach drauf los brabbelte.

“Ich möchte...Ich werde in zwei Jahren nicht zur Burg Coswig aufbrechen!” Als er das von sich gab machte er sich so groß wie möglich. Er begegnete der Königin mit einem festen ernsten Blick. Denn er würde auf alles gefasst sein was sie ihm entgegen werfen würde. Ein wenig erstaunt war die Frau schon als sie diese Worte hörte denn sie dachte immer das Sherlock es seinem älteren Bruder gleichtun wollte. Dennoch hatte dieser schon mit seinen sieben Jahren bewiesen dass er anders war als Mycroft. Vielleicht wollte ihr kleiner Prinz nicht dorthin weil er vielleicht Angst hatte dort allein zu sein. Erst dann kam ihr der blonde Junge in den Sinn. Das und die Spielereien der Kinder.

“Geht es um John.”

“Auch hier liegst du wieder richtig. Das ist meine Bitte zum Geburtstag. Er soll nach Coswig zur Ausbildung geschickt werden. Wenn er erst Jahre lang als Page seine Erfahrungen sammelt wird er nie ein Ritter bevor er grau wird. Ich weiß das du sagen willst das Vater es gern gesehen hätte wenn ich dorthin aufbreche aber ich verspreche ich werde auch hier hart trainieren um alles zu lernen was ich für die Verteidigung im Kampf brauche. Außerdem hat Vater doch auch immer gesagt dass jeder seine eigenen Entscheidungen im Leben treffen muss. Ich würde doch auch auf ein Fest zu meinem Geburtstag verzichten. Das wichtigste von der Ausbildung würde ich von John dann lernen können und..”

“Es ist in Ordnung, Sherlock.” Damit stoppte sie den Jungen der sich schon in Rage redete und vor das Fenster gestellte hatte. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern und ging in die Hocke um mit ihm auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein.

“Es gehört sehr viel dazu auf so eine Chance einfach zu verzichten. Ich weiß dass du dir das gut überlegt hast. Du bittest mich darum obwohl du weißt dass du deinen Freund damit wegschickst. Dein Vater wäre jetzt sehr stolz auf dich.”

“Wirklich?” Sherlock war sehr froh über diese Worte und auch über die Zustimmung seiner Mutter.

“Natürlich. Dennoch muss ich noch etwas zu deinem Geburtstag sagen.” Nun wurde dem Jungen etwas bange als er in ihr Gesicht sah.

“Ja?” Hakte er etwas kleinlaut nach. Denn was könnte sie noch von ihm wollen. Schließlich hatte er schon kundgegeben das er auf eine Feierlichkeit verzichtete.

“Dein Bruder wäre sehr enttäuscht wenn er zu deinem Ehrentag herkommt und dann feststellen muss dass es kein Kuchen gibt.” Doch dann erkannte er dass die Frau ihn anlächelte und ihn nur ein wenig mit der ernsten Mimik necken wollte.

“Das ist natürlich ein Dilemma. Dann müssen wir wohl oder übel meinen Geburtstag doch ein wenig feiern.” Erwiderte Sherlock darauf leicht grinsend. Denn er musste an das letzte Mal denken als Mycroft kein süßes Dessert bekam.

“Da werde ich dem Koch unten sagen was er backen und herrichten soll.” Die Königin nickte ihm zu und der Junge wollte schon raus rennen aber da viel ihm noch was ein. So kam er zurück um sich erst mal bei seiner Mutter für ihr Verständnis zu bedanken. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor das er sie umarmte aber in diesem Moment hielt er es einfach für nötig. Die Frau selbst war davon auch ein wenig überrascht erwiderte aber die Geste sofort. Aber dann fiel ihr plötzlich ein dass jemand gegen die ganze Sache mit der Ausbildung sein könnte.

“Sherlock das musst du aber noch eine Weile für dich behalten.”

“Warum?” Ein wenig erschrocken löste er sich wieder von seiner Mutter. Der Prinz überlegte ob es vielleicht doch Probleme mit seiner Idee gab.

“Auch wenn du mein Einverständnis hast, brauchst du auch die von John’s Vater. Schließlich geht es um die Zukunft seines einzigen Sohnes. Ich weiß du möchtest deinem Freund was Gutes tun. Wenn aber sein Vater es nicht möchte musst du das akzeptieren.”

“Aber so würde sein Traum..” Doch die Königin unterbrach ihn bei seinem Widerspruch. Er war noch zu jung um manche Dinge zu verstehen.

“Ich weiß Sherlock.”

“Kannst du es nicht befehlen.”

“Nein. So was kann man und sollte man auch nicht erzwingen. Lass mich am besten morgen mit ihm in Ruhe reden.” Er nickte einverstanden und auch weil ihm nichts mehr einfiel was er dazu sagen könnte. Somit verließ er endgültig den Raum. Nur war die Freude von vorher verschwunden. Wenn es der Schmied nicht wollte dann wusste er jetzt schon das Mycroft ihn dazu überreden würde selbst zu der Ausbildung aufzubrechen. Das würde dann bedeuten dass er John trotzdem eine Weile nicht sehen könnte. Da dieser außerdem besser mit den Leuten klar kam als er da war es wahrscheinlich dass er ihn vergisst. Das durfte der Prinz auf keinen Fall zulassen. Auch wenn sein Bruder immer behauptet wenn er erst auf der Burg Coswig sei dann würde er schon neue Bündnisse schließen. Niemand hatte ihn je gefragt ob er das überhaupt wollte. Nun da seine Mutter aber zugestimmt hatte das er nicht dorthin gehen musste da war er schon ein wenig erleichtert.

Jetzt wo er hier draußen auf dem Gang war da wurde ihm klar das die Königin durchaus hätte nein sagen können. Doch sie war immer freundlich und vernünftig. Der Lockenkopf wusste aber durch die gelesenen Bücher das Herrscher nicht immer so sein müssen.

Dennoch konnte er nicht einfach hier warten bis etwas passiert. Er war auch ein Prinz und es wurde doch immer verlangt dass er sich mit seinen Untertanen verständigt. Also warum sollte er die Situation nicht nutzen und selbst mit dem Schmied über John’s Zukunft reden. Er ballte seine Fäuste und holte tief Luft bevor er nach unten stolzierte. Der Vater seines Kompagnons war natürlich ein wenig schwieriger als die eigene Mutter. Denn er wusste bis jetzt nur wenig über diesen Mann. Auf der einen Seite weil alle sagen er soll nicht dort hingehen um den Leuten im Weg zu stehen und anderseits weil es ihn einfach nicht interessierte. Also hieß es jetzt erst einmal Informationen sammeln und das Ganze muss so geschehen dass John es nicht erfährt.

Als er langsam die Treppe herunter schlenderte kam ihm die weiterbringende Idee. Er könnte doch vorgeben Interesse für das Fertigen von Waffen zu haben. Wenn er den Umgang mit dem Schwert lernen sollte dann musste er auch wissen wie diese Dinger hergestellt werden. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich versessen darauf war bald eine Klinge in der Hand zu halten. Denn er hatte immer noch bedenken das er sich selbst und andere damit verletzten könnte. Vielleicht war das ja genau was er brauchte um wieder ein Schwert anfassen zu können. Nie würde er zugeben dass er Angst davor hatte jemanden weh zu tun wenn er möglicherweise wieder kämpfen müsste. Schließlich wollte er auch wenn er nicht nach Coswig aufbricht wie sein Vater werden. Dieser hatte bis zum Schluss nie Schwäche gezeigt. Deswegen bereute er auch diesen Ausrutscher als er bei dem Blondschopf im Bett schlief. Diesem war aber anscheinend klar dass sie über dieses Kapitel schweigen.

In diesem Moment stand er also vor der Schmiede und überlegte was genau er sagen sollte. Sein Begleiter war dieses Mal allein bei einem seiner Lehrmeister. Eigentlich sollte er auch dorthin aufbrechen aber er wurde entschuldigt weil er ja dringend mit seiner Mutter sprechen musste. Niemand konnte ja wissen dass dieses Gespräch nicht allzu lange dauerte. Es war ja auch nicht gelogen wenn jemand fragen würde. Er hat ja auch eine Konversation geführt. Nur eben nicht weiter mit der Königin.

Das Geräusch wie das Eisen geschlagen wurde drang mit jedem Schritt deutlicher in seine Ohren. Nach den Aussagen seines Kompagnons war der Schmied kein schlechter Mensch. Warum also traute er sich nicht hinein zu gehen? Ja er ihm war immer noch nicht klar wer verantwortlich für diese Striemen auf dem Rücken des Blonden war. Aber John konnte ihn unmöglich belogen haben. Egal um wen es sich handelte, niemand konnte so einfach die Wahrheit vor ihm verstecken. Natürlich war er noch jung und musste noch einiges lernen dennoch würde vor keiner Aufgabe zurückschrecken. Das wird er auch jetzt nicht und somit setze er endlich den Fuß in die Schmiede.

Auf der anderen Seite stand John’s Vater. Der den Prinz im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerkte. Sein Schuppen war schließlich nicht so interessant für die meisten Kinder. Aber er wusste ja noch nicht dass der jüngere Königssohn nicht wie die meisten Knaben war. Noch weniger hätte er gedacht dass der Kleine mit einer großen Bitte zu ihm kam. Noch dazu war es reines Glück das er ihn überhaupt wieder erkannte. Denn ohne Krone war das ein wenig schwierig für ihn. Aber dann erinnerte sich an die Worte seines Sohnes. Dieser hatte ihm nämlich nach seiner Rückkehr erklärt dass es nicht viele Kinder in diesem Schloss gäbe. Deswegen war er froh dass sich John überhaupt mit jemand angefreundet hatte. Es war zwar ein Prinz und der Blondschopf müsste sich in manchen ein wenig zurück halten aber wenn er glücklich war das ist der Schmied es auch.

Endlich vernahm er ein räuspern von hinten. Erst da kam dem Mann der Gedanke dass der Sprössling es sich vielleicht nicht traute mit ihm zu reden. Nun gut er sah bei seiner Arbeit nicht gerade fein aus aber das konnte man sich ja nun nicht aussuchen. Es musste also einen wichtigen Grund geben weshalb der Kleine dennoch hier drin verweilte. Noch dazu war er allein hier ohne John.

“Ich hoffe es ist Euch klar wer ich bin.” Fing Sherlock endlich in einem hörbaren Ton an zu sprechen.

“Natürlich. Mein Sohn hat mir von Euch berichtet.” Das lenkte den Lockenkopf ein wenig ab denn er hoffte dass der Blondschopf nur Gutes über ihn weiter erzählte. Doch dann schüttelte er kurz den Kopf. Über solche Sachen konnte er sich noch später Gedanken machen.

“Wie lange dauert es ein Schwert anzufertigen?” Redete er schnell weiter damit keine unangenehme Stille entstand. Die meist auf seine Kosten ging denn der Schmied sah ein wenig unheimlich aus.

“Es wird schon einige Tage dauern mein Prinz. Wollt Ihr etwas Bestimmtes bestellen?” Es war für den Älteren im Raum schon eine Besonderheit das eine so junger Knabe hier herein kam aber noch nie hatte jemand dann auch noch eine Waffe von ihm haben wollen. Nun gut, dachte er sich. In diesem Königreich waren die Leute wohlhabender als in denen die er vorher bereist hatte. Somit sollte ihn diese Situation nicht wundern. Dennoch dachte er sich das der Kleine noch ein wenig schmächtig für ein echtes Schwert war. Nicht einmal John konnte schon eine der großen Klingen halten und dabei arbeitete er doch körperlich mehr.

“Nein. Eigentlich nicht. Ich würde Euch gern eine Weile bei der Arbeit zusehen. Natürlich nur wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht.”

“Wenn Ihr das unbedingt wollt. Aber bitte bleibt dort in dem Bereich stehen.” Ich will heute nicht im Kerker landen weil ich Euch verletzt habe. Diesen Teil behielt er aber für sich und sagte stattdessen etwas anderes.

“Ich möchte nicht dass Euch etwas geschieht. John musste auf die harte Tour lernen dass es gefährlich ist.” Damit machte er weiter mit seiner Arbeit. Der Lockenkopf jedoch war ein wenig geschockt als er das Ausgesprochene vernahm. Er musste unweigerlich wieder an die Striemen auf dessen Rücken denken. Doch er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Somit saß er einfach eine Weile hier in der Ecke. Wie lange es war, das wusste er nicht denn als wieder aufwachte lag er in seinem Bett.

Großartig. Du wolltest mit ihm reden und einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Aber du bist bloß vor ihm eingeschlafen, ermahnte sich Sherlock selbst streng. Es war schon seltsam das er nun in seinem Zimmer verweilte denn als er die Schmiede betrat war er gar nicht müde. Eilig wollte er aus seinem Gemach springen aber erst da bemerkte er Mrs. Hudson an seiner Seite. Diese drückte ihn bestimmend zurück ins Bett.

“Das habt Ihr nun davon. Ihr musstet ja unbedingt in so leichten Gewändern herum rennen. Jetzt seit ihr erkältet und könnt für die nächsten Tage Euer Gemach nicht verlassen.”

“Was? Das kann nicht sein?!” Doch sich gegen Mrs. Hudson aufzulehnen brachte nie etwas.

“Ihr wart in der Schmiede als Euch das Fieber umkippen ließ. Was wolltet ihr denn dort? Ihr habt doch gewusst dass John sich nicht dort aufhält.” Er musste zugeben ihm war warm gewesen aber er dachte es lag am Feuer das beim Schmieden gebraucht wurde. Zur Frage warum er sich dort aufhielt konnte er unmöglich die Wahrheit sagen. Das Kindermädchen würde ihn sicher verpetzen. Denn auch sie plauderte manchmal viel zu gern. Na toll jetzt saß er hier und konnte überhaupt nichts tun.

In der Zwischenzeit ergriff aber eine andere Person für ihn die Initiative. Die Königin hatte noch eine Weile an dem Bett ihres Sohnes darüber nachgedacht wie sie die Nachricht dem Schmied überbringen sollte. Dennoch hätte ihr sofort nach dem Gespräch mit Sherlock klar sein sollen das der Junge ungeduldig sein würde. Ihr Kind wirkte so wie immer als sie miteinander redeten. Vielleicht konnte sie die Anzeichen auch nicht sehen weil Sherlock eigentlich nicht so oft krank wurde. Oder wahrscheinlich lag es auch daran das sie sich selten um ihn kümmerte wenn es eintraf weil Mrs. Hudson ihr jegliche Anstrengungen wegen ihrer Krankheit ersparen wollte.

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich nun deswegen ein wenig schuldig und fasste den Entschluss die Zeit in der ihr Sohn sich auskurierte auszunutzen um mit John’s Vater zu sprechen. Sollte er zustimmen hatte sie wenigstens eine freudige Botschaft für Sherlock wenn er wieder sein Zimmer verlassen darf. Aber wenn er das Angebot ablehnen sollte dann musste sie auch das ihren Knaben selbst mitteilen. Er war schließlich schon in dem Alter in dem man wusste dass nicht alles im Leben nach Plan ging.

Als sie aber die Treppen vorsichtig mit einer ihrer Dienerin herab schritt musste sie dennoch wieder an das Gesicht von Sherlock denken. Niemals hatte er etwas so sehr für jemand anderen gewollt. Etwas hatte sie Angst davor eine Absage zu hören. Denn nur weil das nicht klappte hieß das noch lange nicht dass der Blondschopf kein Ritter mehr werden wollte. Sie müssten ihn dann bald zu einer anderen Burg schicken und alles was der Prinz dann noch von ihm hatte waren Briefe. Wenn John dann die Zeit dafür finden würde. Es kam nämlich nicht selten vor das Ritter ihre Schützlinge sehr viel Arbeit geben um zu testen wie belastbar die Jungen sind. Sie wusste nicht ob die frische Freundschaft ihres Sohnes auf diesem Weg zerbrechen würde. Das war eine Sache die sie vermeiden wollte weil Sherlock es doch so schwer mit den Menschen hatte.

“John bist du es? Mach bitte die...” Doch dann drehte sich der Mann in der Schmiede um und verbeugte sich dann tief.

“Verzeiht mir mein Auftreten. Ich wusste nicht dass Ihr heute die Schmiede besichtigen wollt.”

“Bitte steht wieder auf. Es ist Euer gutes Recht überrascht zu sein denn ich habe mich nicht ankündigen lassen. Dennoch möchte ich Euch bitten mir ein wenig von Eurer Zeit zu schenken.” Der Schmied sah etwas verwirrt in seinem Raum hin und her.

“Wenn es Euch jetzt nicht passt kann ich auch später noch einmal wiederkommen.” Warf die Herrscherin ein weil ihr erst jetzt auffiel das der Mann wohl viel zu tun hatte.

“Nein, ist in Ordnung. Wenn Ihr euch selbst herbemüht habt muss es um etwas Wichtiges gehen.” Sie nickte und überlegte kurz bevor sie weitersprach.

“Ist es Euch recht wenn wir unter vier Augen miteinander reden?” Wollte sie dann wissen und er hatte sich ein Tuch gegriffen um seine Hände ein wenig zu säubern. Schließlich wollte er vor so einer schönen Frau nicht ganz so schmutzig dastehen. Als sie hereintrat hatte er erst Angst um seine Arbeitsstelle und um die neue Bleibe die sie hier hatten. Doch was hatte es dann damit auf sich das sie allein mit ihm sprechen wollte. Das ist ihm schließlich noch nie im Leben passiert das eine Person von hohem Rang nach so etwas verlangte.

“Natürlich nicht.” Sagte er dann hastig als er merkte dass er der Frau noch eine Antwort schuldete. Danach sah er zu den beiden jungen Männern hinüber die in seiner Schmiede aushalfen. John war zu jung für diese Arbeit aber er fand im Dorf schnell zwei Burschen die zupacken konnten und Geld brauchten.  
“Ihr könnt eine Pause machen.” Sie nickten und verschwanden nach draußen. Die Königin warf ihrer Dienerin noch einen gewissen Blick zu und auch sie trat hinaus. Außer dem Knistern des Feuers weiter hinten hörte man für einen Moment nichts mehr.

“Ich werde Euch im Namen meines Sohnes um etwas bitten. Doch ich möchte dass ihr bei Eurer Entscheidung nicht zu etwas gezwungen fühlt.” Die Wärme stieg ihr ein wenig zu Kopf und er bekam das mit und bot ihr eilig den saubersten Holzstuhl an. Sie setzte sich und nahm ihre Krone vom Kopf.

“Ich bitte Euch als normaler Mensch und nicht als Königin. Wenn Ihr mir also antwortet dann werdet ihr zu einer gleichgesinnten sprechen.” Wenn der Schmied nicht vorher schon nervös gewesen wäre dann ist er es nun auf jeden Fall. Am liebsten hätte er sie endlich dazu gedrängt auszuspucken um was es ging aber das konnte er doch nicht tun auch wenn die Krone auf ihren Schoß lag. Die Anspannung die mit jedem Atemzug anstieg machte ihn aber innerlich fertig. Dabei war er eigentlich kein Mann den man so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen konnte.

“Was haltet Ihr davon dass Euer Sohn Ritter werden möchte?” Er blinzelte irritiert und fragte sich ob sie wegen John hergekommen war. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an damit er merkte dass er nicht solche Angst haben musste. Nach außen hin wirkte der Mann zwar nicht so aber Violett hatte jahrelange Erfahrungen darin Leute wie ein offenes Buch zu lesen. Somit holte sie noch einmal tief Luft und erzählte ihm dann alles von Anfang an und wie ihr Sohn sich das ganze Vorstellte. Natürlich erklärte sie ihm auch dass auf den Blonden dann einige Veränderungen in seinem Leben zukommen würden. Als sie fertig war nahm sie sich ein Tuch und wischte sich das Gesicht ab denn sie schwitze ein wenig weil sie diese Temperatur nicht gewöhnt war. Erneut hörte man nur das Feuer und sie fragte sich ob sie ihn mit all den Dingen überfordert hatte. Schließlich war der Blondschopf sein einziger Sohn und sie konnte ihm nicht versprechen dass seinem Kind nichts passieren würde.

“Ihr könnt auch noch ein paar Nächte darüber schlafen.” Damit stand sie auf aber ihr Körper wollte das nicht so recht mitmachen und so schwankte sie leicht. Der Schmied bekam das natürlich mit und hielt sie ohne groß darüber nachzudenken am Arm fest.

“Ihr solltet wieder an die frische Luft. Ihr seid das hier drin nicht gewöhnt.” Kurz stützte sie sich weiter bei ihm ab aber dann nickte sie und er ließ von ihr ab.

“Ihr braucht also noch Zeit für eine Antwort?” Erkundigt sie sich mit dem Rücken zum ihm.

“Nein. Ich brauche da nicht lange darüber nachzudenken. Ich stimme all dem zu aber unter der Bedingung dass John auch damit einverstanden ist.” Ein wenig überrascht drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um.

“Ich sagte Euch doch schon das es kein Befehl von..” Doch er ging so weit und wagte es sie zu unterbrechen.

“My Lady, ihr habt doch selber zwei Kinder. Es gibt Dinge die können wir ihnen einfach nicht verbieten. Auch wenn wir es vielleicht nicht wollen. Natürlich hätte ich es gern gesehen das mein Sohn auch einmal ein Schmied wird aber ich kann ihn nicht zu etwas zwingen das ihn in seinem Leben nur unglücklich machen wird. Die Chance die Ihr meinem Sohn bietet dafür bin ich Euch wirklich dankbar und ich weiß auch nicht wie ich mich für so etwas erkenntlich zeigen soll.” Es hatte der Frau dann doch ein wenig die Sprache verschlagen das ihr Gegenüber so offen und ehrlich war.

“Ihr könnt Euch erkenntlich zeigen indem ihr meinem Sohn gestattet es John mitzuteilen wann er es wünscht.” Dabei setzte sie ihre Krone wieder richtig auf.

“Einverstanden.” Meinte er und nun lächelte er auch zum ersten Mal seit die Herrscherin den Raum betreten hatte. Violett musste sich selbst stark beherrschen vor Freude nicht sofort hinauf ins Zimmer ihres Sohnes zu rennen um es ihm diese Nachricht zu verkünden. Schließlich war sie immer noch eine Königin und außerdem würde sie wohl oben umkippen wenn sie zu schnell all diese Stufen hinauf schritt. Das konnte sie jetzt auch nicht gebrauchen.

Als sie aber wieder auf dem Hof stand und frischer Wind ihr ums Gesicht wehte da fühlte sie sich gleich besser. Trotzdem konnte sie sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen als niemand hinsah. Sie wusste aber auch dass sie nun etwas erfinden musste um ihre Dienerin abzuspeisen. Schließlich tat sie eben etwas was sie für eine Königin nicht gehört. Sie war allein mit einem einfachen Mann.

Darüber konnte sie später auch noch nachdenken wenn sie wieder oben war. Die Frau an ihrer Seite wollte schon die Tür nach drinnen für sie öffnen aber da fiel Violett etwas ins Auge. Oder vielmehr sie erblickte eine Person und sie musste erneut lächeln. Der kleine Blondschopf wuchs ihr auch mehr und mehr an Herz. Zwar redete sie nicht selbst viel mit ihm aber wenn sie mit ihrem Sohn gemeinsam speisen konnte dann sprach dieser fast nur von seinem Freund. Außerdem war sie ihm so dankbar dass er in der Nacht des Angriffs da war. Sie wusste selbst dass sich ihr Sohn immer mal wieder Bücher aus der Bibliothek auslieh aber dies musste er doch nicht nach Mitternacht tun. Nach seinem Geburtstag würde sie ihn endlich frei dahinein gehen lassen. Noch länger konnte sie ihm einfach nichts mehr verbieten. Sie hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft um streng zu sein. Deswegen wollte sie Sherlock überreden dennoch zu der Ausbildung aufzubrechen. Dort wäre er einfach besser aufgehoben weil er nicht immer mit seinem Dickkopf durch die Wand konnte. Auch würde er endlich andere Kinder kennen lernen. Vielleicht trifft er dann auch mehr Leute wie John. Seufzte und überlegte ob sie ihrem Sohn nicht doch zu früh zugestimmt hatte.

Das Niesen des blonden Knaben riss sie aus den Gedanken. Dieser schien gerade mit irgendwas beschäftigt und merkte gar nicht dass sie hinter ihm stand. Der Hof war heute auch wieder sehr belebt. Somit hörte er sie auch nicht herankommen.

“John.” Ein wenig erschrocken drehte sich der Kleine zu ihr um und fiel dann wie selbstverständlich sofort auf die Knie. Ihre Mundwinkel zog sie im Stillen kurz nach oben. Sie hatte vor ihm schon erwähnt das es nicht nötig wäre das er vor ihr den Boden küsst und dennoch tat er es immer wieder. Doch sie wusste auch wenn er älter als Sherlock war musste auch er viel lernen.

“Du darfst wieder aufstehen.” Sagte die Königin dann und setzte sich auf eine Holzbank die an der Seite stand.

“Stimmt etwas nicht? Habe ich vielleicht das Gemüse gestern nicht richtig geschält?” Der Knabe war noch nervöser als in der Gegenwart seines Kompagnons. Zwar ist es nicht mehr so schlimm wie am Anfang aber er würde es wohl nie ablegen können. Die Herrscherin lächelte aber wieder denn sowas wurde sie bis jetzt noch nicht gefragt. Noch war ihr Essen je ungenießbar gewesen weil es nicht richtig geschnitten war.

“Nein. Wenn der Koch sich nicht beschwert dann ist deine Arbeit in Ordnung.” Sie sah ihm die Anspannung an aber sie bemerkte noch etwas. Der Kleine hatte zwar ein wenig das Aussehen von dem Schmied aber die Augen waren ganz anders.

“Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen das Sherlock erkältet ist und deswegen nicht herunter kommen wird.”

“Deswegen hättet ihr Euch aber nicht herunter bemühen müssen. Ich hätte schon mitbekommen wenn er nicht aufgetaucht wäre.” Auch wenn er das so erklärte konnte sie ihm dennoch ansehen dass er enttäuscht war.

“John, wenn es nicht so schlimm wäre dann hätte ich dich schon hinauf rufen lassen. Aber ich möchte nicht dass du dich ansteckst.”

“Es ist schlimm? Hat er denn schmerzen?”

“Verzeih meine Wortwahl. Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen. In ein zwei Tagen wird er wieder hinaus dürfen. Bis dahin kannst du ihm ja wieder einen Brief schreiben.”

“Seit Ihr sicher? Ich meine er sollte sich doch nicht so sehr anstrengen.” Eigentlich wollte John nur nicht sagen dass er den Prinz mit seinem Geschriebenen langweilte. Denn dieser hatte sich bis jetzt nie so richtig darüber geäußert. Nur wenn er Fehler machte dann bekam er etwas zu hören.

Violett konnte nicht anders als dem Kind durch die Haare zu wuscheln. Ihr Sohn war wohl nicht ganz so offen gegenüber seinem Kompagnon.

“Glaub mir John wenn ich dir sage dass er sich darüber freut.” Sie behielt für sich das ihr Kind jeden Brief sorgfältig in einem Buch versteckte.

“Du musste wissen das Sherlock viel von seinem Vater hat und deswegen seine Gefühle nicht immer offen darlegt.” Das hatte sich der Blondschopf schon gedacht und vor dem Lockenkopf sagte er nie was aber vor der Herrscherin wäre es vielleicht besser.

“Er vermisst ihn sehr.” Meinte John also nach kurzer Stille und er wusste es auch wenn der sein Freund nie etwas sagte.  
Die Frau hingegen sah ein wenig betrübt zur Seite. Natürlich wusste sie dass ihre Söhne ihren Vater vermissen. Selbst Mycroft der oft stark und unantastbar wirkte, wurde ihr in der Sache zu schnell erwachsen. So sehr sie diesen Umstand ändern wollte es stand einfach nicht in ihrer Macht.

“Es tut mir Leid wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe.”

“Dich trifft keine Schuld. Ich bin froh dass du mit deinem Vater hier hergekommen bist.” Doch dann wurde es ihr wieder leicht schwarz vor Augen und sie merkte dass sie es übertrieben hatte.

“Ich muss unser Gespräch leider unterbrechen. Aber du hast sicher auch besseres zu tun als mit einer alten Frau zu reden.” Meinte sie noch leicht lächelnd. John hatte gar keine Zeit mehr zu wiedersprechen da half die Dienerin der Königin schon wieder hinein. Der Junge überlegte nun was er nun tun sollte. Natürlich hatte er noch einige Arbeiten zu erledigen aber was sollte er dem Prinz dieses Mal auf Papier mitteilen. Es sollte nicht langweilig klingen sonst würde dieser seinen Brief nicht einmal bis zum Ende lesen. Doch für aufregende Zeilen müsste er erst einmal etwas erleben.


	8. Chapter 8

Für den jungen Prinz hingegen gab es keinen schlimmeren Zeitpunkt für so was wie eine Erkältung. Natürlich würde es nie gebrauchen können aber jetzt konnte er ganz besonders drauf verzichten. Ersten durfte er jetzt noch seltener sein Zimmer verlassen als bei seinem Arrest und er musste widerliches Zeug zu sich nehmen. Zweitens durfte er weder John noch seine Mutter hier herein bitten. Die Ärzte meinten dass jeder sich anstecken könnte und der Lockenkopf wollte ja nicht dass die Königin wieder das Bett hüten musste. Es reicht wenn einer es auf diesem Schloss tat.

Seufzend sah er aus dem Fenster und war froh dass sein Bett nahe bei diesem stand. So konnte er wenigstens die Vögel beobachten wenn welche vorbei flogen. Er überlegte ob er ein paar Brotkrummen auf den Fensterrand streuen sollte um ein Exemplar heran zu locken. Dann konnte er ihn vielleicht näher studieren. Leider würde das nur so lange funktionieren bis Mrs. Hudson wieder hinein kam. Sie hielt das nämlich für Unsinn und verscheuchte die Tiere dauernd weil sie im Schlafgemach nichts zu suchen hatten.

Er könnte ja ein Buch lesen aber er kannte alle die er besaß schon auswendig. Auch wenn manche davon sehr gut geschrieben waren. Selbst etwas zu schreiben hatte er auch keine Lust weil die Erkrankung ihn müde und schlapp machte. Sein Arm würde also in kurzer Zeit schwer werden wenn er die Feder in die Hand nimmt. Er hörte Schritte vor seiner Tür und somit rannte er schnell wieder zu seinem Bett.

“So mein Prinz. Eine warme Hühnersuppe wird euch wieder zu Kräften bringen.” Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Etwas zu Essen das er nicht ausstehen konnte. Er fragte sich ob es bewiesen ist das dieses Gericht die Gesundheit verbesserte. Irgendwann sollte er vielleicht selbst Tests dazu machen. Aber wie sollte er näher zu den Patienten kommen ohne selbst dabei wieder zu erkranken? Auch dafür muss es schon Aufzeichnungen irgendwo geben. Es kann nicht sein das er der einzige ist der sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zerbricht. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. Er würde seinen Laufburschen einfach damit beauftragen wenn er schon diesen Raum nicht verlassen durfte.

“Ihr solltet die Suppe aber dieses Mal wirklich essen und nicht aus dem Fenster kippen.” Das Kindermädchen sah ihm direkt an und er dachte darüber nach wie sie es wohl herausgefunden hatte.

“Ich habe nicht nur Angst dass ihr vielleicht einen Unschuldigen damit trefft aber ihr verhungert noch wenn Ihr nichts zu euch nehmt.” Der Junge rollte mit den Augen als sie sich wieder zur Tür drehte. Leider verschwand die Frau nicht sondern nahm sich nur den Stuhl vom Flur auf dem sie nachts immer saß hinein.

“Wenn ihr zulange hier drin bleibt erkältet ihr euch auch. Ich kann euch so was nicht zumuten Mrs. Hudson. Also bitte geht damit ihr dieses Elend nicht mehr ertragen müsst.” Sie setzte sich hin und fand das Schauspiel des Knaben ganz lustig.

“Mit solchen Bürden muss ich als Kinderfrau leben. Nun ist aber Schluss mit dem Theater und fangt an zu essen. Kalt wird die Suppe nicht besser schmecken und ich werde hier warten bis Ihr alles vom Teller gelöffelt habt.” Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht aber es half ja nichts die Zeit weiter zu schinden denn abgekühlt schmeckte das Zeug wahrscheinlich wirklich noch schlimmer.

“Damit ihr es wisst. Das ist Kinderquälerei.”

“Es ist doch nur eine Suppe. Ich zwinge Euch nicht Nägel oder so was zu essen.” Die ältere Dame kapierte einfach nicht warum der Junge immer so einen Aufstand machen musste wenn er krank war. Sie seufzte als sie sich an die Unterhaltung mit dem König über den älteren Prinz erinnerte. Dieser war angeblich immer pflegeleicht. Es war ihr ein Rätsel warum der jüngere Bruder nicht so sein konnte. Na ja in vielerlei Hinsicht war Mycroft Holmes auch ein wenig zu perfekt. Niemals würde sie es laut aussprechen aber in seinem Alter handelte er manchmal viel zu sehr nach den Regeln. Es konnte nicht nur mit dem Tod des Vaters zu tun haben das er so war. Schließlich benahm er sich schon früher öfters erwachsener als andere Jungen gleichen Alters. Sie hoffte dass der Junge nicht zu schnell in die Fußstapfen des Königs treten wollte. Das würde nämlich auch für sie alle einige Änderungen bedeuten.

“Mrs. Hudson?” Der etwas beunruhigte Ton des Lockenkopfs riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie musste ganz schön tief versunken gewesen sein denn der kleine Prinz hatte tatsächlich die

Hälfte seines Essens schon gelöffelt. Neugierig stand sie auf um nachzuschauen ob er es vielleicht hinter oder unter das Bett gekippt hat.

“Ihr vertraut mir also so wenig?” Erkundigte er sich gespielt enttäuscht.

“Ich kenne Euch schon zu lange um zu wissen wie Ihr tickt.” Doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte der Prinz es tatsächlich gegessen. Sie sah nämlich dass ihm etwas am Mundwinkel klebte.

“Den Rest schafft Ihr auch noch.” Meinte sie lächelnd und Sherlock seufzte zwar genervt aber er aß den Rest dennoch auf. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Trotzdem ging ihm die eben passierte Szene nicht aus dem Kopf. Mrs. Hudson war eben richtig weggetreten als sie an etwas dachte. Er glaubte er hätte sogar die Chance nutzen können um das Essen hinaus zu werfen aber er tat es nicht weil er einmal warme Füße unter der Decke hatte. Erst durch die Suppe merkte er wie kalt ihm war. Deswegen hatte er sich wohl auch erkältet. Weil er immer Temperaturen von draußen und drinnen ignorierte. Auch vergaß er oft bei seinen Streifzügen etwas überzuziehen. Nun hatte er ja John der ihn manchmal zu oft an solche Kleinigkeiten erinnerte. Ab und zu tat er so als wäre die Art von ihm nervig aber irgendwie war er auch dankbar dafür. Das würde er aber nicht offen sagen. Er war ein Prinz und konnte an alles alleine denken.

Über was genau nun sein Kindermädchen grübelte wusste er immer noch nicht. Sie war eigentlich eine sehr einfache und nette Person. Somit dachte er dass sie keine großen Geheimnisse haben konnte. Als er ein klingendes Geräusch hörte, sah er nach unten und bemerkte dass die Suppe alle war. Mrs. Hudson lobte ihn und nahm den Teller wieder mit hinaus bevor seine Tür geschlossen wurde. Vielleicht interpretierte er zu viel in Dinge hinein die gar nicht da waren. Er schüttelte den Kopf denn so wird es sein. Da war nichts für ihn zu tun und schon hängte er sich an Belanglosigkeiten dran.

Er kam darauf zurück doch einen Brief zu schreiben denn wie sollte der Blondschopf denn sonst erfahren das es etwas für ihn zu arbeiten gab. Die Sache mit den Karten nagte natürlich immer noch an ihm aber bis jetzt konnte er ja nicht selbst herunterschleichen. Somit musste er dem anderen vertrauen dass er die Wahrheit sagte und wirklich alle Schriftrollen da waren. Es war schon seltsam aber er tat es ohne Beweise dafür zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite hatte der Ältere keinen Grund für ihn dort hinunter zu laufen um ihn am Ende zu belügen.

Also war es dennoch an ihm eine andere Lösung dafür zu finden. Doch wie konnte er erfahren welche Karte kurzzeitig entwendet wurde ohne den Keller zu betreten. Auch wenn seine Kompagnon nicht an seinen Verstand heran reichte so erkundigte er sich doch bei ihm ob er nicht eine Idee hatte die ihnen weiterhelfen könnte. Er selbst hatte ja nicht mehr zu verlieren als Zeit und vielleicht seine Freiheit wenn seine Mutter oder Mrs. Hudson dahinter kommen. Das riskierte er gern wenn er dafür Antworten bekam die den Vorfall in der Nacht des Angriffs mehr erklärten. Natürlich wusste er das für John mehr auf dem Spiel stand aber er hoffte einfach dass er es nicht extra auf dem Papier erwähnen musste. Außerdem wusste er dass es seinem Kompagnon die Abenteuerlust genauso reizte wie ihn. Vielleicht würden sie eines Tages wirklich gemeinsam durch das Land reiten um alles zu erkunden. Es wäre eine Vorstellung die ihm mehr zusagte als das Leben eines Prinzen oder Königs zu führen. Für ihn stand immer noch Fest das Mycroft diese Rolle als Herrscher besser stand. Es war aber im Grunde genommen egal ob er das Land regieren wollte oder nicht. Er wusste jetzt schon das er später Pflichten in die Hand bekommen würde die er nicht gebrauchen konnte. Da gab es genug Schriftrollen und Bücher in der Bibliothek die beschrieben was seine Vorgänger alles erleiden mussten auch wenn sie nicht an der Spitze der Regierung standen. Allein der Gedanke eine Frau zu heiraten war gruselig für ihn. Im Grunde genommen hatte er nichts gegen das weibliche Geschlecht. Seine Mutter war auch eine sehr kluge und gute Königin. Aber er machte sich Gedanken wenn eine an seine Seite gesetzt wurde die einen schlechten Charakter hatte. Daraufhin fröstelte es ihn regelrecht und er war zum ersten Mal froh so jung zu sein. Somit hatte er noch reichlich Zeit bis er dazu gezwungen wurde sich nach einer Dame umzusehen. Lächelnd dachte er daran dass sein Bruder diese Hürde zuerst nehmen musste. Er konnte sich jetzt schon vorstellen wie die Person sein sollte. Als aller erstes sollte sie Kuchen und Torten mögen. Dann lachte er leise als er das aufschrieb denn vielleicht fand John es auch amüsant. Im selben Moment fiel sein Lächeln wieder als er an den Blonden dachte. Sollte diesen wirklich eines Tages ein Ritter sein dann wird er eine holde Maid heiraten und mit ihr ein nettes Zuhause einrichten. Jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte kam sowas auch in seinen Geschichten vor. Die Edelmänner bestritten zwar gemeinsam ihr Abenteuer aber am Ende wartet immer eine Frau in einem Schloss. Wenn er Glück hatte war John vielleicht bei den Damen nicht so beliebt. Sowas wusste er schließlich nicht von ihm und er würde ihn auch nicht danach fragen. Er selbst hasste auch hohen Besuch wenn sie mit ihren Töchtern ankamen. Dann sollte er immer nett und höfflich sein. Mädchen in seinem Alter aber waren langweilig und interessierten sich nur für hübsche Kleider und Puppen. Er hoffte das sich das später ändern würde und vielleicht eine dabei gab die der Königin im Charakter ein wenig ähnlich war. Ansonsten würde er lieber einsam als Junggeselle sterben.

Der Junge schüttelte heftig den Kopf um diese wirren Gedanken los zu werden. Es gab einfach wichtigeres in der Welt. Da wäre zum Beispiel immer noch die Frage wie er den Schmied davon überzeugen konnte seinen einzigen Sohn wegzuschicken. Ja das war überhaupt die Idee. Vielleicht sollte er damit anfangen das John auch sein einziger Freund war und er somit wusste was auf dem Spiel stand. Das er auch nachvollziehen konnte was hieß ihn ziehen zu lassen. Diese Phase wäre dann genau wie jetzt. Sherlock würde seinen Freund nie sehen aber er konnte ihm schreiben und das würde über längere Zeit andauern. Er könnte dann nicht einfach herunter in dessen Zimmer rennen oder wo der andere gerade steckte um ihn mitzunehmen. Seine Nachtische musste er dann auch wieder selbst essen. Zumindest einige von ihnen. Wenn John sie ass dachte er zumindest dass er für einen guten Zweck auf sie verzichtete. Schließlich sollte der Ältere schnell groß und stark werden. Bei ihm achtete ja keiner so sehr darauf wie bei Sherlock. Was war aber wenn der Schmied zustimmte und er seinem Freund auf dieser andren Burg miserabel ging? Dieser war ein viel zu guter Mensch um nach so einer Geste zu beschweren. Aber er atmete erleichtert die Luft aus die er gerade angehalten hatte denn John war ja immer noch hier im Schloss und dessen Vater hatte dieser Idee noch nicht zugestimmt. Eins wusste er auf jeden Fall. Egal wie der Mann sich entscheidet er würde das Beste daraus machen. Wenn er hier bleibt wird Sherlock für ihn zur Ausbildung gehen. Auch wenn das eine grausige Vorstellung war aber er wollte es lernen damit er dem Älteren dann alles beibringen konnte. Er wusste noch nicht wie oder wann aber John wird eines Tages einer der besten Ritter werden von dem man je gehört hatte. Vielleicht nahm er sich zu viel vor aber seine Mutter sagte immer es war nie verkehrt Träume zu haben.

Plötzlich hörte er wieder Schritte vor seinem Gemach. Er war so in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken das er erst mitbekam als er fast zu spät war. Zu seinem Glück aber klopfte die Person höfflich an seine Tür und nur seine Mutter tat das. Mycroft zwar auch aber dieser war ja nicht auf dieser Burg anwesend. Somit war die Königin die einzige die es für nötig hielt seine Privatsphäre zu respektieren. Mrs. Hudson meinte dass er in seinem Alter nichts vor ihr zu verstecken hatte und somit klopfte sie zwar an die Tür aber wartete meistens nicht auf eine Antwort von ihm.

“Herein.” Rief er nachdem er das Schreibzeug eilig wegpackte. Das hieß er warf es unter das Bett. Dabei vergaß er aber nicht das Tintenfass vorher zu verschließen. Als die Herrscherin hereintrat, lächelte sie ihn sofort an und er wusste was das bedeutete. Sie würde ihm eine gute Nachricht erzählen. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte könnte es auch eine schlechte Mitteilung für ihn sein. Er fand nicht alles toll was seine Mutter für gut hielt. Langsam dämmerte es ihn. Erst war er nachts auf Räuberjagd gegangen und dann stieg er ja auch noch einfach aus dem Fenster. Nicht zu vergessen das er bei dem Schmied einfach umgekippt war aber das konnte man ihm nicht wirklich anlasten. Daran war sein schwächlicher Körper schuld.

Dennoch war ihm klar was ihm nun für die notwendigen Taten blühen würde. Ganztagsunterricht.

Das hieß um Mrs. Hudson ein wenig zu entlasten hätte er nun auch noch Lehrer die dauernd an ihm klebten und ihm sagten was sich in seinem Alter gehörte. Dann könnte er nie mehr mit John auf Entdeckungstour gehen oder andere abenteuerliche Sachen machen. War er in seiner Vergangenheit wirklich so schlimm gewesen das er nun so bestraft werden musste?

“Sherlock? Was hast du denn?” Die Frau wunderte sich weil ihr Sohn auf einmal ein so trübes Gesicht machte und dabei hatte sie noch gar nichts von sich gegeben.

“Ich will nicht dass die Lehrer mir den ganzen Tag hinterherrennen!” Beschwerte er sich lautstark und ihm war gerade egal ob es unhöflich war. Alles sagen er wäre noch ein Kind. Also könnte er sich zur Abwechslung einmal wie eins benehmen. Das hieß für Sherlock stur herumschreien. Violett ging sofort auf ihn zu um ihn zu beruhigen.

“Welcher Lehrmeister folgt dir den ganzen Tag?” Als der Lockenkopf das vernahm war er schon ein wenig irritiert. Wusste seine Mutter etwas nicht wovon er sprach?

“Bist du nicht hergekommen um mir zu sagen dass ich ab sofort den ganzen Tag unterrichtet werde?” Erkundigte er sich bei der Königin ein wenig leiser. Sie wollte ihm gerade antworten aber da kam das Kindermädchen hereingestürmt.

“Ich habe Schreie gehört. Ist alles in Ordnung?!” Erst dann sah Mrs. Hudson dass die Herrscherin auf dem Bett saß.

“Ihr solltet vielleicht nicht so nahe bei ihm sitzen. Sonst steckt Ihr euch noch an.”

“Ich weiß ihr meint es gut aber für eine kurze Zeit geht das schon in Ordnung.”

“Aber..” Doch die ältere Dame kam gar nicht dazu ihren Satz zu beenden.

“Ich sagte es ist in Ordnung. Wenn ihr nun bitte den Raum wieder verlassen würdet denn ich möchte mit meinem Sohn unter vier Augen reden.” Obwohl das Gesicht seiner Mutter noch freundlich wirkte verlieh sie dem Gesagten mit ihrer Stimme ein wenig Nachdruck. Sherlock hatte noch nie erlebt das sie so mit der Kinderfrau gesprochen hatte. Einerseits war er ja froh mit ihr allein zu sein aber anderseits merkte er dass etwas nicht stimmte. Doch er blieb stumm und sagte nichts.

“Wie ihr wünscht.” Damit verließ Mrs. Hudson das Zimmer wieder und schloss hinter sich die Tür.

“Sherlock ich bin doch nicht hier um zu verkünden dass du von früh bis abends unterrichtet wirst.” Der Junge war sichtlich erleichtert über diese Nachricht. Aber dann wartete er gespannt warum seine Mutter sonst hier war. Schließlich hatte das Kindermädchen Recht. Es war für sie nicht gut wenn er sie mit seiner Erkrankung ansteckte. Das Letze was er wollte war seine Mutter wieder tagelang nicht zu Gesicht zu bekommen.

“Egal was du mir sagen willst, dass kannst du auch von dort drüben aus tun.” Erklärte er also bestimmend und wieder musste Violett lächeln. Ihr Sohn war so verständnisvoll. Niemand konnte etwas für ihre Krankheit aber manchmal ertrugen es ihre Nerven einfach nicht wenn sie ständig daran erinnert wurde. Wenn ihr Kind getröstet werden wollte dann würde sie das tun. Es ist ja nicht gesagt dass sie sich ansteckte wenn sie Sherlock in den Arm nahm. Die Mediziner waren sich auch noch nicht ganz sicher was die Erkrankung nun verbreitet.

Dennoch tat sie das was ihr Sohn von ihr verlangte und setzte sich an den Tisch der im Raum stand. Viele Sachen die hier standen erinnerte sie an William. Denn sie hatten das Zimmer gemeinsam eingerichtet als Sherlock das Laufen lernte. Natürlich hatte er damals noch ein anders Bett. Damit er nicht dauernd frei herumrennen konnte um auf allem herum zu kauen wie ein Hund. John sagte dass er der Prinz seinen Vater vermisste und auch sie tat es oft aber zeigte es nicht offen. Sie wollte nicht die ewig trauernde Witwe sein um auch ihren Kindern zu zeigen dass sie trotz ihrer Krankheit eine starke Person ist. Außerdem wenn zu viele Leute mit mitbekommen das sie schwach war dann würde das Volk bald einen neuen Herrscher verlangen. Aber ihre Jungs waren lange noch nicht so weit um als König zu regieren. Erneut heiraten wäre zwar auch eine Option aber sie wusste nicht ob sie selbst das konnte und sie wollte ihren Söhnen das ersparen. Mycroft würde die Sache logisch betrachten und es vielleicht ohne Wiederworte hinnehmen. Aber sie wusste das Sherlock’s Reaktion eine ganz andere sein wird.

Noch musste aber über so etwas nicht entschieden werden denn bis jetzt hatte sie genug Kraft in ihrem Körper um über dieses Reich allein zu herrschen. Natürlich wird es nicht mehr lange dauern und die ersten Bewerber werden vor der Tür stehen aber sie wird sie alle abblitzen lassen. So wie sie es früher tat bevor William in ihr Leben trat. Vielleicht würde sie sogar ein wenig Spaß dabei haben.

“Mutter?” Erst dann fiel Violett wieder ein das sie im Zimmer von ihrem Sohn war weil sie mit ihm reden wollte.

“Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen um dir zu berichten dass ich mit John seinem Vater schon geredet habe. Du hattest dasselbe vor nicht wahr? Deswegen warst du in der Schmiede.” Natürlich konnte der Kleine nichts vor seiner Mutter geheim halten.

“Ach so.” Gab der Lockenkopf ein wenig monoton von sich und ließ den Kopf hängen.

“Ach Sherlock. War es dir so wichtig die Angelegenheit selbst zu lösen?” Darauf schaute der Knabe wieder auf. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie die Königin nicht verstehen konnte das auch er einmal etwas selbst erledigen wollte. Mycroft durfte immer und alles tun wann er es wollte. Wieder einmal fragte er sich wie lange es noch dauerte bis es bei ihm endlich so weit war.

“Willst du denn gar nicht wissen was er gesagt hat?” Erkundigte sich Violett.

“Natürlich. Du hast es ihm doch schonend bei gebracht?”

“Sherlock ich habe ihm doch nicht schlechtes verkündet. Ja sein Sohn wird einige Zeit weg sein aber dennoch hat er es besser aufgenommen als ich dachte.”

“Also wird John wirklich zur Ausbildung aufbrechen?” All das von vorher vergaß Sherlock auf einmal und er hüpfte freudig auf seinem Bett hin und her. Er konnte sich jetzt schon das fröhliche Gesicht seines Freundes vorstellen wenn er ihm erzählt. Doch dann hielt er inne und blickte wieder zu seiner Mutter.

“Du hast es doch hoffentlich John noch nicht gesagt?” Die Herrscherin schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

“Natürlich nicht. Der Schmied hat auch versprochen dass er schweigen wird bis du es ihm mitteilst.” Danach tobte der Prinz weiter auf seinem Bett herum. Endlich freute er sich Mal so richtig auf seinen Geburtstag. Sherlock würde dem Blondschopf zeigen wie schön es sein konnte sich mit Süßkram voll zu stopfen bis man Bauchweh bekam. Nicht dass er es schon oft gemacht hatte aber sein Bruder sprach da aus Erfahrung. Außerdem sollte John das einmal gemacht haben bevor er nichts Kindisches mehr tun durfte. Er wollte noch so viel planen aber dann schwankte er abrupt und alles um ihn herum drehte sich. Zum Glück konnte seine Mutter ihn noch festhalten bevor er vom Bett stürzte.

“Ich weiß du freust dich sehr aber John möchte bestimmt auch dass du gesund wirst bevor du etwas anderes tust.” Der Knabe seufzte aber nickte dann und legte sich brav hin.

“Gute Nacht Mutter.” Daraufhin nahm die Königin die Kerze mit zur Tür.

“Gute Nacht, mein kleiner Prinz.” Damit schritt sie hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Sie selbst würde noch ein Bad nehmen und dann selbst ihr Gemach aufsuchen. Violett hatte sich einen Brief von Mycroft noch für den Abend zum Lesen aufgehoben. Um diese Zeit wurde sie auch nicht mit irgendwelchen Regierungsdingen belästigt. Als ihr das Kindermädchen über den Weg lief sagte sie ihr dass ihr voriges Benehmen nicht angemessen war und das Sherlock schon dabei war zu schlafen. Mrs. Hudson nickte verstehend und erkundigte sich ob sie noch etwas für sie tun könnte aber die Herrscherin lehnte dankend ab. Somit wünschte die Ältere ihr noch eine gute Nacht und verschwand dann nach unten.

Violett hingegen blieb an einem Fenster zum Hof stehen. Die Abendbrise war zwar frisch aber nicht zu kalt für sie. So genoss sie ein wenig die Luft und beobachtete die Leute die unten noch einige Arbeiten erledigten. Noch gab es keine großen Probleme in diesem Land und sie betete dafür dass es noch eine Weile so blieb. Dennoch hatte sie es im Gespür das etwas Schlimmes auf sie zukommen wird.

Dieser Eindringling der nachts in ihre Bibliothek eingebrochen ist war kein harmloser Dieb. Er trug das Wappen von Königreich des Nordens. Deshalb hat man seine Vergehen vermerkt und danach dort hinbringen lassen Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre dann hätte sie ihn sofort an den Galgen gehängt. Violett fragte sich was das für Menschen sind die nicht davor zurückschrecken Kinder umzubringen. Sie zitterte ja jetzt noch wenn sie daran dachte was ihrem Sohn hätte passieren können. Ihr war klar dass es unfair war Sherlock so lange in sein Zimmer sperren zu lassen bis der Kerl fort war. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl das dem Knaben manchmal nicht ganz klar war das sich andere Leute sorgen um ihn machen und das er nicht unsterblich war. Nichts desto trotz kletterte er dennoch einige Zeit später auch noch aus dem Fenster. Manchmal war auch sie mit ihrem Latein am Ende und dabei wird er erst acht Jahre alt. Mycroft war doch auch nicht so rebellisch in dieser Zeit. Sie musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern dass der Lockenkopf nicht wie sein Bruder ist. Selbst wenn er versucht dem älteren Prinz nachzuahmen, er wird niemals so werden. Das war durchaus nichts Schlechtes. Nur manchmal wünschte sie sich gern zu wissen was in Sherlocks Kopf vorging.

Bei William brauchte sie eine Weile um ihn zu entschlüsseln aber der kleine Prinz war einzigartig. Manchmal fühlte es sich an als würde ihr der Junge aus den Händen gleiten. Das war dann wieder ihre eigene Schuld denn sie verbrachte nicht allzu viel Zeit mit ihm wie früher bevor der König starb. Es gab einfach zu viele Dinge für sie zu tun und so war sie froh ihn mindestens einmal am Tag sehen zu können. Ihr gefiel es auch nicht das er sich nun erkältet hat aber diese Lektion muss er hinnehmen.

Als die Luft zu kühl wurde schritt sie langsam in die Richtung in der ihr Gemach lag. Ihre Kammerzofen kannten ihre Gewohnheiten schon zu gut und deswegen stand das dampfende Wasser schon bereit. Das warme Nass fühlte sich gut auf ihrem Körper an aber sie versuchte das Ganze nicht zu lange zu genießen. Schließlich wollte sie die Briefe ihres Erstgeboren nie aufschieben. Außerdem konnte sie nicht sagen was der morgige Tag ihr wieder bringen wird. Somit schlüpfte sie in ihr Schlafgewand als ihre Haut trocken war und schritt in ihr Zimmer. Das zu lesende Papier hatte sie gleich nach der Ankunft auf ihren Tisch hier hinbringen lassen. Eine der Zofen hatte schon Feuer im Kamin angezündet damit ihr nach dem Bad nicht kalt war. Dieselbe Frau wartet nun geduldig dass die Königin sich in ihren Stuhl setzte damit sie ihr die Haare kämmen konnte. Auf der einen Seite war Violett froh so jemanden zu haben. So sie konnte sich Abend wenigstens ein wenig unterhalten um sich nicht selbst dauernd daran erinnern zu müssen das William fort war. Sie hatte sich schon ein paar Mal ertappt wie sie nachts in sein Zimmer schlich um nachzusehen ob alles nur ein böser Traum ist. Sobald sie aber in den leeren kalten Raum stand wusste sie wieder dass es wirklich passierte. Es gab Zeiten da wünschte sie sich wirklich nicht mehr da zu sein. Das sie auch den Ort besuchen möchte an dem ihr geliebter König nun verweilt aber dann kamen ihr immer wieder ihre Kinder in den Sinn. Der Herrscherin war bewusst was mit den beiden Jungs geschieht wenn auch sie aus diesem Leben austreten würde. Das hatten die beiden auch nicht verdient und somit versuchte sie stark zu bleiben. Einer der beiden wird eines Tages in die Fußstapfen ihres verstorbenen Mannes treten und das war ein Ereignis das sie nicht verpassen wollte. Außerdem möchte sie selbst denn beiden noch einige Weisheiten aus ihren Erfahrungsschatz mitgeben. Sie hatte genug in ihren Jahren an des Herrschers Seite mitbekommen das sie einen besseren König ausbilden konnte. Nicht das ihr William in irgendeiner Hinsicht schlecht regiert hatte aber es gab einfach Dinge die konnte er nicht besser machen. Auch wenn er es vielleicht gewollt hätte. Doch noch hatte sie etwas Zeit dafür. Es musste erst einmal Sherlock’s Geburtstag an ihnen vorbei ziehen und dann würde sie weiter sehen.

“Wird Prinz Mycroft auch wegen des Festes nach Hause kommen?” Unterbrach die Frau die ihre Haare bürstete ihre Gedanken. Sie blinzelte öffnete endlich den Brief den sie in der Hand hielt.

“Natürlich wird er das. Auch wenn der Weg weit ist hat es bis jetzt noch kein Geburtstag verpasst. Ich habe ihm ja schon einmal geschrieben dass es nicht nötig ist wegen meinen her zu reiten aber er ist trotz Regen hergekommen. Manchmal habe ich Angst dass sich der Junge ein wenig übernimmt.”

“Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Er ist für sein Alter schon sehr reif und erwachsen.” Die Königin seufzte.

“Das ist ja das was mir an manchen Tagen Kummer bereiten. Mit seinen vierzehn Jahren benimmt er sich manchmal zu erwachsen. Mir ist egal ob andere Leute das als gute Eigenschaft sehen aber ich finde es nicht gut wenn ein Junge seine Kindheit zu schnell hinter sich lässt.”

“Da habt ihr wahrscheinlich auch wieder Recht. Aber wenn der Geburtstag des jüngeren Prinzen erst einmal stattfindet da wir auch Prinz Mycroft ein wenig seine Pflichten vergessen.” Antwortete die Zofe und fand das die Haare der Königin genug gekämmt wurden und fing an sie zu einem Zopf zu flechten. Doch plötzlich hörte sie ein scharfes einatmen und sie ließ schleunigst von ihrer Aufgabe ab.

“Was habt Ihr? Ist Euch wieder nicht wohl? Soll ich Euch irgendetwas bringen?”

“Ja bitte gebt mir die Karaffe mit Wasser und gießt mir ein wenig in den Becher ein.” Eilig tat die Frau das und wurde ein wenig nervös. Es gefiel nämlich niemanden im Schloss wenn die Königin einen Anfall bekam aber dennoch passierte es hin und wieder. Natürlich wussten nur wenige Leute dass sie an einer unheilbaren Krankheit litt. Dennoch fiel es auf das sie von Zeit zu Zeit das Bett hüten musste.

Als Violett das Wasser hinter schluckte fühlte sie sich gleich ein wenig besser. In dem Papier stand nämlich nicht wie sonst Fortschritte die ihr Sohn gemacht hat sondern er berichtete ihr das er sich beim Kampf verletzt hatte. Die Mediziner dort haben ihm das Reisen fürs erste verboten und deswegen weiß er nicht ob er zu dem Geburtstag seines Bruders kommen kann. Mycroft hatte wie immer diesem auch einen Brief geschrieben und sie war nun ein wenig froh dass sie diesen Sherlock noch nicht gegeben hatte.

“Er hat sich beim einen Kampf so schwer verletzt das er nicht her kommen kann.”

“Das sind ja schreckliche Neuigkeiten. Ich hoffe der jüngere Prinz wird über diese Nachricht nicht zu sehr enttäuscht sein. Erinnert Ihr euch an das eine Jahr als er nicht anfangen wollte zu Essen bis auch wirklich alle am Tisch waren?” Daraufhin musste die Herrscherin stumm lächeln. Sie hat diesen Tag natürlich noch im Kopf als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Es war zu seinem fünften Geburtstag und William war wegen einiger Angelegenheiten ausgeritten. Stur wollte der Junge kein Stück des Kuchens essen bis sein Vater wieder da war. Alle anderen Gäste und sogar Mycroft durften das Essen natürlich auch nicht anrühren. Das war schon ein seltsames Fest gewesen.

“Ja wir haben schon einige Dinge mit Sherlock durch gemacht.” Antwortete Violett nach einiger Zeit in der sie in Erinnerungen schwelgte.

“Er wird es überstehen wenn sein Bruder bei einem Geburtstag einmal nicht anwesend ist.” Die Dame neben ihr nickte bestätigend und wendete sich wieder an die Haare der Königin. Schnell hatte sie die fertig für die Nacht gemacht. Doch die Herrscherin blieb dennoch auf dem Stuhl sitzen also sah sie noch Mal nach dem Feuer damit es hier im Zimmer auch warm genug blieb.

Die Herrscherin überlegte derweil was sie wegen des neuen Umstands tun sollte. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort zu der Ausbildungsstätte aufgebrochen um den Verantwortlichen eingängig befragen wie so etwas unter Aufsicht passieren konnte. Natürlich war ihr klar das die Jungs dort nicht nur mit Holzschwertern spielen aber dennoch musste man doch achtgeben das niemand den anderen Wunden zufügt oder schlimmeres. Leider war es ihr zurzeit nicht möglich als Königin die Burg zu verlassen. Das hieß auch dass sie Mycroft nicht mit ihrem Jüngeren besuchen konnte. Wenn William noch da wäre dann hätte sie wenigstens das tun können aber nun stand an erster Stelle die Regierung dieses Landes.

Dennoch wird sie diesem Sir Henrey oder wie er sich schimpfte noch einen gehörigen Brief schreiben. Schließlich sollten die Söhne des Landes dort lernen wie man sich verteidigt und nicht wie man sich gegenseitig abschlachtet.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben. Schließlich wollte sie nicht weiter daran denken wie ihr armer Sohn dort schwerverletzt in seinem Bett lag. Solche Sachen durfte sie gar nicht erst zulassen vor dem schlafen gehen. Nachher bekam sie nur Albträume und konnte wieder nicht einschlafen. Zu wenig Schlaf tat ihr dann auch wieder nicht gut. Sie versuchte sich also zusammen zu nehmen und teilte der Zofe mit das sie nun zu Bett gehen würde. Es war ein langer Tag und wenn sie sich Sherlock’s Reaktion auf diese Nachricht vorstellt dann wird der morgige Tag noch länger. Die andere Frau wünschte ihr noch eine gute Nacht und schloss hinter sich die Tür. Sie seufzte und blies die letzte Kerze aus die ihr die Zofe noch gelassen hat damit sie zu Bett findet. Violett fand aber das Feuer im Kamin hell genug und somit brauchte sie kein extra Licht. Außerdem traute sie diesen Dingern immer noch nicht denn als Kind ist ihr Mal so ein Wachsding heruntergefallen und es hat ihr halbes Kinderzimmer abgebrannt. Natürlich wusste sie wie man damit umging aber in der Nacht brauchte sie so etwas nicht.

Ein Gähnen entfleuchte ihr als sie die Decke zurück schlug und den Umhang ablegte. Eilige schlüpfte sie nun in ihrem Nachtgewand in ihr weiches Bett. Auch wenn ihr noch einiges durch den Kopf ging so versuchte sie es zu ignorieren oder es zumindest auf den nächsten Morgen zu schieben.

Sie dachte an frühere Zeiten zurück. Als ihr Mann noch lebte und die Welt anders für sie aussah. Diese schönen Erinnerungen ließen sie schnell ins Land der Träume wandern.


	9. Chapter 9

Ein paar Tage später rannte die Kinderfrau panisch im Schloss umher denn sie konnte ihren Schützling nicht mehr finden. Normalerweise tat sie manchmal so als wüsste sie nicht wo sich der Knabe aufhält wenn ihr klar war wo er steckte. Dieses Mal war es aber anders. Der Prinz war wirklich spurlos verschwunden. Eigentlich sollte er Unterricht haben und dessen Freund arbeitete so lange in der Küche. Sie hatte ihn nur heute Morgen auf den Hof gehen sehen. Mrs. Hudson hoffte dass er nichts Dummes unternommen hatte. Gerade heute gingen die Leute nämlich am Tor ein und aus um frische Waren und neues Material zu bringen. Sie selbst würde sich solche Vorwürfe machen wenn dem Jungen etwas passiert. Der Königin ging es zurzeit gut aber diese Nachricht wird ihren Zustand nur wieder verschlimmern. Nun war sie all die Verstecke im Schloss schon zwei Mal, wenn nicht drei Mal abgelaufen aber das Kind blieb verschwunden. Sie hoffte außerdem dass es nicht damit zu tun hat dass der ältere Prinz nicht zu dem Geburtstag kommen kann. Eigentlich nahm sie an das der Lockenkopf diese Nachricht ziemlich gefasst aufgenommen hatte.

Es nütze ja nichts. Sie musste den Blondschopf fragen ob er mehr darüber wusste. Somit holte sie ihn von seiner Arbeit weg und als sie sicher war das sie beide allein reden konnten, sprach sie zu ihm.

“Es tut mir Leid das ich dich bei der Arbeit störe aber hat der Prinz heute irgendwas zu dir gesagt?”

“Nein. Stimmt denn etwas nicht mit ihm?” Wollte John wissen denn solange er schon hier war hatte er das Kindermädchen noch nie so nervös erlebt.

“Du musst versprechen es erst einmal für dich zu behalten.” Das flüsterte die Frau weil ihr doch ein wenig bang war dass es jemand mitbekommen könnte. Für unnützes Gewäsch hatte sie nun keine Zeit noch Geduld. Der Junge nickte darauf einverstanden auch wenn er noch nicht wusste um was es sich handelte. Er war aber sicher dass es etwas ernstes sein musste.

“Sind sie sicher? Ich mein er ist schon fast ein Meister darin sich zu verstecken und..” Doch er brach ab denn ihm fiel natürlich auf wie gern sein Kompagnon in letzter Zeit in die Schmiede ging.

Eigentlich lag es eher nicht an der Arbeit sondern er schlenderte nur um seinen Vater herum. Jetzt fragte er sich warum der Prinz ihn nicht ansprach wenn ihn das Fertigen von Waffen und anderen Dingen so interessierte. Natürlich war er kein Profi was das schmieden anging aber ein wenig wusste er schon darüber. Vielleicht wollte Sherlock aber auch etwas bestellen und dabei auch noch zusehen wie es hergestellt wird. Da wäre er nicht der erste Kunde der so etwas gerne sehen würde. Aber warum sagte ihm dann so ein Gefühl dass da mehr dahinter war. Es ist als wurde ihm irgendwas verheimlicht aber auf der anderen Seite waren weder sein Vater noch der Prinz dazu verpflichtet ihm alles zu erzählen.

“Waren Sie schon..”

“Ja ich war schon in der Schmiede um zu schauen ob er da wieder herumlungert aber da ist er nicht.” Er sah ihr an das sie langsam verzweifelte.

“Ist schon gut Mrs. Hudson. Wenn sie in der Küche bitte für mich erklären dass ich woanders gebraucht werde dann werde ich ihn persönlich suchen.”

“Du bist so ein guter Junge und natürlich werde ich dich entschuldigen.” Meinte sie ein wenig erleichtert weil sie an den Blondschopf vertraute dass er das verschwundene Kind finden würde. Sie glaubte das weil dieser selbst noch eines war. So dachte er ein wenig gleich wie der Prinz.

Einen Moment später als der Junge außer Sichtweite war kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn dass der Lockenkopf nicht wie andere Knaben in seinem Alter ist. Doch John war ihm dennoch sehr zugetan das wusste sie und deshalb machte sie sich ein wenig beruhigter daran das Schloss nochmal zu durchsuchen.

“Vater? Der Prinz war heute noch nicht hier oder?” Erkundigte sich der blonde Junge zuerst in der Schmiede denn vielleicht hatte das Kindermädchen etwas übersehen.

“Nein. Das ist eigentlich schon ein wenig seltsam weil er gestern meinte er würde gleich in der Früh wieder hier sein. Wieso stimmt etwas nicht?” Schnell schüttelte der Jüngere im Raum energisch den Kopf.

“Nein. Er wird dann sicher oben in seinem Gemach sein. Vielleicht war seine Erkältung doch noch nicht ganz auskuriert.”

“John lass den Kopf doch nicht hängen. Nur weil er vielleicht ein paar Tage nicht so viel Zeit für dich hat solltest du nicht gleich schmollen. Er ist ein Prinz. Das solltest du nicht vergessen. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen was die von morgens bis abends für Pflichten haben.” Ein wenig schob der Junge hinter dem Mann am Eisen seine Brauen zusammen. Er schmollte die ganze Zeit seit Sherlock das erste Mal hier herkam überhaupt nicht. Dann wollte der Lockenkopf eben ein wenig über das Handwerk hier ohne ihn lernen. Als ob ihn das sonderlich störte. Schließlich konnte er sich auch anderweitig beschäftigen. Das er nun das Lesen und Schreiben besser beherrscht, konnte er auch jemand anderen zeigen.

So stolzierte er wieder aus der Schmiede hinaus denn es war klar dass er den Jungen hier nicht finden würde. Dennoch ließen die Worte die eben geäußert wurden ihn nicht so einfach los. Er war auf dem Hof so mit sich selbst beschäftigt das er fast ein kleines Detail übersehen hätte. Sein Vater sein Wagen war nämlich gar nicht an der Stelle an der er stand seit sie hier eingetroffen waren. Erst da ging ihm langsam ein Licht auf und er drehte sich auf der Ferse herum um zurück in die Schmiede zu rennen.

“Wo ist denn dein Wagen?” Verwundert drehte sich der Mann dieses Mal zu seinem Sohn um.

“Ich habe ihm jemanden ausgeliehen. Im Austausch bringt er mir noch einige Materialien aus dem Dorf mit. So muss ich nicht selbst hin und hier die Arbeit stehen lassen. Ich weiß du wolltest unbedingt Harriet...” Doch er hörte auf zu reden den der Blonde war schon wieder hinausgegangen. Er seufzte und würde mit ihm heute Abend ein Wort darüber reden.  
John jedoch dachte in dem Moment nicht so sehr an seine Schwester. Ja natürlich wäre es schön gewesen wenn sie beide sie heute besucht hätten aber wenn sein Vater keine Zeit hat dann konnte er es auch nicht ändern. Was ihn gerade viel mehr beschäftiget war das der Prinz vielleicht die Chance nutze und in dem Wagen hier heraus fuhr. Das Holzgefährt war sehr groß und es kam noch darauf an was man auf ihm lagerte. Aber ansonsten war es für einen Jungen wie ihn oder noch kleiner eine leichte Sache sich dort drauf unbemerkt zu verstecken.  
Er holte tief Luft um genau Nachzudenken was er jetzt am besten und schnellsten tun konnte. Es sofort Mrs. Hudson zu erzählen wäre eine schlechte Idee. Sie würde sicher sofort in Ohnmacht fallen wenn er ihr das berichten würde. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit wo der Prinz verblieben war denn das Kindermädchen war hartnäckig und hätte Sherlock schon längst gefunden wenn er hier im Schloss wäre. Hier gab es für den Knaben kein entkommen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Pferdestall. Wenn das Glück auf seiner Seite war dann nahm sich die Person die den Wagen hatte ein anderes Tier. Er hoffte es und seine Beine trugen ihn eilig in den Stall. Als er die vertraute Stute sah atmete er schon Mal erleichtert aus. Im selben Moment fielen seine Gesichtszüge wieder denn er saß noch nie ohne Harriet auf dem Pferd. Dennoch musste er irgendwann seinen Mut dafür finden. Ein Ritter der nicht reiten konnte wird doch ausgelacht.

“Soll ich dir helfen Junge?” Einer der Stallburschen hatte ihn gesichtet und er nickte vorsichtig. Ohne groß zu fragen was John hier tat, sattelte dieser dann das Pferd und unterstütze ihn dann beim Aufsteigen. Vielleicht sollte der Blonde auch froh sein das es ihn nicht groß interessierte und als er dann langsam mit dem Tier zum Hof hinaus ritt versuchte er nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er wollte gerade wissen ob der Weg über den Hof bis zum Tor schon immer so weit war. Erneut atmete er tief frische Luft ein um sich für das kommende bereit zu machen. Es war doch im Grunde genommen ganz einfach. Er musste lediglich an der Wache vorbei und dann zu dem Dorf hin reiten. Der Prinz hatte ihm glücklicherweise einmal von einem der oberen Fenster gezeigt das man die Ortschaft bei guten Lichtverhältnissen sehen kann. Diese hatte er heute ja. Das einzige Problem waren die Wachmänner. Wenn die ihn nicht hinaus lassen dann wusste er auch nicht wie er dem Lockenkopf oder Mrs. Hudson helfen sollte.

Plötzlich kam in ihm wieder das Bild hoch mit dem Prinz der nachts traurig und allein vor seiner Tür stand. Was wenn er gerade auch jemanden brauchte? Entschlossen nahm er die Zügel in einen festeren Griff und ließ das Reittier ein wenig schneller werden.

“Halt! Wohin soll es denn gehen, Knabe?” Wollte einer der beiden Männer am Tor wissen.

“Mein Vater ist der Schmied hier und er muss noch ein paar Materialien im Dorf vorbestellen. Er würde ja selber gehen aber er hat gerade sehr viele Aufträge und da wollte ich ihm den Weg ersparen.”

“Was für ein guter Junge.” Meinte die andere Wache und beide machten unverzüglich Platz.

“Sie nur zu das du bis Sonnenuntergang zurück bist.” Hörte John noch und rief zurück dass er das schon schaffen würde. Zumindest hoffte er das. Er wollte gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken warum er bevor Einbruch der Nacht zurück sein sollte. Jetzt musste er sich einzig und allein auf seinen Weg zu konzentrieren. Das und versuchen nicht vom Pferd zu fallen. So was ist ihm nämlich schon oft genug passiert und den Schmerz der nach einem Sturz in seinem Körper herrschte musste er nicht unbedingt wieder erleben.

“Schneller!” Rief er denn in dem jetzigen Tempo würde er das Dorf heute nicht mehr erreichen. Er presste seinen Körper dichter an das Tier heran und hielt sich so gut fest wie möglich um nicht durch den Wind die Balance zu verlieren. Die Sonne scheint und wies ihm seinen Pfad. Der Ritt ging so schnell und bei der Geschwindigkeit hoffte er dass niemand seinen Weg nun kreuzen würde. Denn er wusste nicht wirklich wie schnell er das Pferd anhalten konnte. Er war schon ein wenig zufriedener als er die ersten Dorfleute sah. Es dauert nicht mehr lange Sherlock, dachte er bei sich.

“Du Lausebengel!” Vernahm er abrupt aber der Herr konnte unmöglich ihn meinen denn er hielt doch Abstand um niemanden zu stören. Erst jetzt sah der Blondschopf dass er nicht der einzige Reiter war aber er konnte sich nicht weiter darum kümmern denn er sah vorne schon die erste Hütte. Somit versuchte er langsamer zu werden um fing an sich umzublicken. Noch nie hatte er so viele Menschen hin und her laufen sehen. Also zumindest war er noch nie mittendrin. Er stieg erst einmal ab denn die Stute wollte anscheinend nicht weiter. Er konnte sie verstehen denn wenn er nicht eine Aufgabe hätte dann würde er auch nicht durch dieses Getümmel gehen. Da kam es ihm in den Sinn das Harriet sagte sie arbeitet in einer Schenke. Doch was sollte er nun mit dem Pferd machen. Hier in der Nähe anbinden konnte er das einzige Tier was sein Vater für seinen Wagen besaß nicht. Nachher würde es irgendjemand stehlen. Auch wenn hier in diesem Königreich bessere Zeiten herrschten und die Menschen freundlicher erscheinen, traute er dennoch keinem Fremden. Deswegen nütze es nichts. Er musste jetzt einfach durch die Menge laufen. Die ersten Momente hier schienen aussichtslos jemanden zu finden der ihm weiterhelfen wollte. Es wurde geschubst, gedrängelt und geschimpft.

Gedanklich versprach er dem Tier hinter sich das es wegen der Tortur später ein paar Möhren bekommen würde. Es sah so aus als wollte niemand mit einem Knaben wie ihm sprechen. Gut er trug heute wieder seine eigene Kleidung aber das nur weil er die neuen Gewänder bei der Arbeit in der Küche nicht beschmutzen wollte. Die Sachen von Mrs. Hudson waren so bequem und warm. Außerdem sah er darin auch Mal angemessen gekleidet aus wenn er den Lehrmeistern des Prinzen gegenüber trat. John musste kurz vor sich hin lächeln. So vieles hatte sich in kurzer Zeit zum Besseren verändert und er war für all das sehr dankbar.

“Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig?” Irritiert schaute John nach rechts als er abrupt so angeschnauzt wurde.

“Nein..Ich..” Fing er an zu stottern den der Kerl der auf ihn zuging war größer und kräftiger als er.

“Lüg nicht!” Brüllte der Ältere weiter und nun konnte der Junge dessen üblen Atem riechen. Verängstigt wollte er schnell weiter laufen aber der Mann riss die Zügel an sich.

“Was für ein schönes Pferd.” Sofort wurde er zu Boden gestoßen und die Leute um ihn herum rannten weg weil sie wohl nichts hiermit zu tun haben wollten.

“Bitte geben Sie das Pferd wieder her. Es ist das einzige was mein Vater besitzt.”

“Dann hat dein Vater in Zukunft mehr Zeit dir bessere Manieren beizubringen. Ansonsten wirst du ihm nur weiter Ärger bereiten.” Natürlich versuchte John es erneut die Zügel wieder an sich zu bringen aber bei seinem Fliegengewicht gegen so einen Brocken war es einfach unmöglich.

“Ich bitte..” Aber dieses Mal kam er gar nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden als er mit einer Hand ins Gesicht geschlagen wurde und erneut taumelnd zurück fiel. Seine Augen fingen an zu brennen wenn er daran dachte wie sein Vater reagieren würde wenn er hier von erfährt. Noch dazu war er Mrs. Hudson und dem Prinz keine große Hilfe gewesen. Er fragte sich warum gerade er dachte etwas ausrichten zu können. Oft erklärte er dem Lockenkopf er sei noch ein Kind. John selbst war doch auch noch eines. Also was hatte er sich bei der ganzen Sache nur gedacht? In seinem Alter war er eben nur mindere Tätigkeiten zu gebrauchen.

“Jetzt fängst du auch noch an zu heulen wie ne Göre und..” Der Mann hörte abrupt auf mit reden und warum war dem Jungen eigentlich egal aber was er dann vernahm ließ ihn verwundert aufhorchen.

“Du alter Trunkenbold! Beleidigst du schon wieder harmlose Leute auf der Straße?” Die weibliche Stimme kam dem Blondschopf doch bekannt vor. So wischte er sich die Augen trocken und sah nach oben.

“Ich ehm..” Der starke Mann von eben wusste nun nicht was er genau sagen sollte.

“Gib mir die Zügel und verschwinde um deinen Rausch auszuschlafen! Die widerst einen ja an wenn du zu viel getrunken hast.” Erst jetzt sah die junge Frau nach unten. Beim genauen Hinsehen erkannte sie wer da auf dem Boden im Dreck hockte.

“John!” Rief sie nun erfreut und ging auf ihn zu um ihm hoch zu helfen.

“Dieser Schurke! Was denkt der sich eigentlich? Auch noch Kinder anpöbeln.” Schimpfte sie weiter vor sich hin während sie John an sich drückte.

“Harriet ist ja gut. Ich bekomme keine Luft mehr.” Er war zwar auch überglücklich seine Schwester zu sehen aber atmen wollte er auch noch weiter.

“Es ist als sei eine Ewigkeit vergangen seit du mit Vater zum Schloss aufgebrochen bist. Bekommst du genug zu essen und zu trinken? Warum hat dir unser alter Herr noch keine neue Kleidung besorgt? Ich dachte er hat jetzt eine gute Arbeit.”

“Immer eins nach dem anderen.” So beantwortete er all ihre Fragen und erzählte ihr auch Dinge die ihm bis jetzt widerfahren sind. Währenddessen liefen sie beide den Weg auf einem Markt entlang. John wusste zwar nicht wo Harriet hinwollte aber es war besser als stehen zu bleiben und wieder auf jemand übellauniges zu treffen. Ihr Marsch dauerte nicht lange und sie kamen an einer prächtigen Hütte an.

“So John und hier wohne ich. Das Pferd können wir hinten so lange unterstellen.” Erst wollte der Knabe Einwände dagegen haben aber als er denn Unterstellplatz sah blieb er still. Denn niemand würde so einfach eine Tür aufbrechen und mehrere Tiere stehlen.

Als seine Schwester also ihm ihre Arbeitsstelle zeigte sah er ihr an das es auch besseres Leben für sie geworden ist. Es freute ihn und er kam auch nicht drum herum alle Leute hier kennenzulernen. Es verging einige Zeit und erst als John durch ein Fenster sah das die Sonne schon fast den Horizont erreicht hatte da fiel ihm wieder ein warum er eigentlich in das Dorf gekommen war.

“Oh, nein! Harriet du musst mir helfen.”

“Was ist denn nun los?” Denn bis jetzt war ihr jüngerer Bruder ruhig und gelassen.

“Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um jemanden zu suchen und ich sollte bis zum Sonnenuntergang wieder im Schloss sein.“

“Du bist also nicht hergekommen um deine einzige Schwester zu sehen?” Erkundigte sie sich gespielt beleidigt.

“Das natürlich auch aber diese Person ist sehr wichtig.”

“Das bin ich natürlich nicht.”

“Harriet, bitte.”

“Ist ja gut. Beruhige dich erst einmal. Ich bin sicher wir werden denjenigen finden. Könntest du die Person vielleicht beschreiben. Leute die hier vorbei kommen entgehen den Arbeitern hier nicht.” Also erklärte der Kleinere genau wenn er suchte aber er ließ das Detail aus das es sich um einen Prinz handelte. Schließlich hatte er es dem Kindermädchen versprochen.

“Oh.” Gab die Ältere dann nur von sich als ihr Bruder endlich Luft holen musste um weiter sprechen zu können.

“Bitte, du musst mir helfen. Wenn ich ihn nicht finde wer weiß was dann passiert. Ich bin ein..”

“John.”

“..schlechter Kompagnon. Alle auf dem Schloss die mir vertrauen werde ich nun enttäuschen müssen.”

“Hey!” Doch erneut beachtete er die Frau nicht und steigerte sich immer weiter in sein Gerede hinein.

“Der Mann von vorhin hatte Recht als er behauptete ich mache nur Ärger. Die ganze Zeit habe ich nur an mich gedacht..” Jetzt brach er selbst ab denn die Tränen rollten schon seinen Wangen hinab und er musste es stark unterdrücken anzufangen zu schluchzen. Er wollte beweisen was er schon für ein selbständiger Junge er geworden ist und kaum sah ihn seine Schwester wieder fing er an zu heulen. Doch er war so verzweifelt denn das Dorf kam ihm so riesig vor. Wie sollte er da den Prinz heute noch finden? Schlimmer noch wäre wenn er während der Fahrt von Wagen gefallen ist und sich dann verlaufen hatte oder Schurken in die Hände gefallen war. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schon zittern und er weinte noch lauter. John wollte dem Lockenkopf ein Freund sein aber er hatte auf der ganzen Linie versagt. Dazu kam ihm in den Sinn das wenn die Königin davon erfährt sie sicher wieder einen Rückfall erleidet. Ihr jüngstes Kind war verschwunden und niemand wusste wo der Knabe steckte und ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

“John?” Das ließ ihn aufhorchen denn es war nicht Harriet’s Stimme die er gerade hörte. Er versuchte um sich zu blicken aber er sah durch das Wasser in seinen Augen alles nur verschwommen. Eilig wischte er sich das Gesicht mit seinem Hemd ein wenig trocken bevor er wieder nach vorne sah.

Plötzliche stand der vermisste Junge vor ihm als hätte ihn jemand dorthin gezaubert. Nochmals rieb er sich die Augen und kniff sich danach auch noch in die Wange damit er sicher gehen konnte dass der Prinz kein Wunschdenken war.

Der Jüngere wusste erst einmal gar nicht was er tun sollte. Denn er hatte bisher noch niemanden wegen ihm weinen gesehen. Ja Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft und seine Eltern sorgten sich um ihn. Das war ihm durchaus bewusst. Doch sein Kameraden wegen ihm so traurig war konnte er irgendwie nicht ganz verstehen. Schließlich ist er nicht so lange vom Schloss weg gewesen und passiert ist ihm auch nichts.

“Sherlock, ich bin so froh.” Und ohne dass der Prinz sich dagegen wehren konnte wurde er abrupt umarmt. Ein wenig geschockt ließ er das Ganze über sich ergehen. Denn bis jetzt tat sowas nur die Königin wenn sie ihn trösten wollte und mit zunehmendem Alter wurde das auch immer seltener. Noch dazu kam sein Name zum ersten Mal aus dem Mund des älteren Jungen. Ein seltsames Gefühl stieg in ihm auf was er nicht beschreiben konnte. Dabei beherrschte er es sehr gut Dinge genau zu schildern aber nun fiel ihm kein Wort ein. Bevor er noch dazu kam weiter zu überlegen wie er regieren sollte, da ließ der Blondschopf schon wieder von ihm ab. Nochmals wischte dieser sich dann mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht bevor er wieder etwas von sich gab.

“Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nicht..”

“Es ist in Ordnung.” Sprach Sherlock seinen Freund dazwischen weil er nicht wollte dass er sich vor ihm genieren musste.

“Gut. Es ist nur ich hatte solche Angst das ich Euch nicht finde und...Ja ich bin einfach froh das Ihr jetzt da seid.” Der Kleinere nickte und Harriet fand es war der richtige Zeitpunkt ein paar Antworten aus den Jungs raus zu holen.

“So wer ist er? Eine der anderen Frauen die hier arbeiten hat ihn heute Vormittag gefunden und weil niemand Zeit hatte sich um ihn zu kümmern hab ich ihn einfach in mein Zimmer gesperrt.” Harriet war schließlich keine Kinderfrau und somit wollte sie sich später erkundigen zu wem er gehörte. Der Blonde sah seine Schwester ein wenig geschockt an.

“Was? Ich hab ihm auch etwas zu Essen hingestellt. Doch der Rotzbengel wollte schon aus dem Fenster klettern aber vernünftig quatschen konnte er mit mir nicht.” John versuchte ihre Rede zu stoppen denn sie wusste anscheinend wirklich nicht mit wem sie sprach.

“Harriet er..” Doch seine Schwester hörte nicht zu.

“Nach seiner Kleidung zu urteilen sind seine Eltern wohlhabend. Nur weil deine Familie Geld hat kannst du nicht jeden herumkommandieren und in fremden Häusern herumschleichen. Wolltest du etwa stehlen?”

“Harriet!” Nun wurde der Blonde ein wenig lauter und stellte sich schützend vor den Lockenkopf der das alles stumm über sich ergehen ließ. Was schon selten vorkam denn es war sonst nicht die Art von dem Prinz.

“Bitte hör auf damit! Er ist ein anständiger Junge. Ja seine Eltern haben ein wenig mehr Geld und sie wohnen auch oben im Schloss aber es sind nette und anständige Menschen.” Ein wenig war die Größere von der Rede ihres kleinen Bruders beeindruckt. Noch nie hatte er sich gegen sie gestellt.  
Er wird halt doch langsam erwachsen, dachte sie leicht lächelnd und wuschelte ihm durch die Harre.

“Wenn du das sagst dann glaube ich dir natürlich.”

“Das ist..” Doch er brach ab denn er blickte erneut durch das Fenster und musste geschockte feststellen dass die Sonne schon fast zur Hälfte weg war.

“Wir müssen los!” Damit packte er ohne zu überlegen die Hand des Jüngeren und zog ihn hinter sich her.

“Ich werde dich in den nächsten Tagen mal anständig besuchen.” Das hörte Harriet noch bevor die beiden Knaben aus der Schenke rannten. Es war ein wenig seltsam aber es kam ihr vor als hätte sie den Jungen mit den dunklen Locken schon irgendwo einmal gesehen. Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und lief in die Küche den die ersten Gäste waren schon da und sie wollte die anderen Frauen nicht alleine dastehen lassen.

John jedoch hatte ihr Pferd, das zum Glück noch da war zwar nicht so schnell gesattelt wie der Stallbursche auf dem Schloss aber mit der Hilfe des Prinzen ging es schon. Dieser hatte bis jetzt nichts mehr gesagt und dabei konnte er doch manchmal reden wie ein Wasserfall. Da dämmerte es dem Älteren das er wahrscheinlich fragen sollte ob er verletzt war.

“Stimmt etwas nicht? Ist Euch nicht wohl?” Doch sein Gesprächspartner verneinte beides indem er nur den Kopf schüttelte.

“Wolltet Ihr wirklich schon wieder aus einem Fenster klettern?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde während er dem anderen auf das Pferd half. Bloß gut das hier eine kleine Holztreppe herumstand. Sonst wären sie wohl beide nie auf das Tier gekommen. Als auch John endlich oben saß wurde die Atmosphäre noch schlimmer denn irgendwie hatte er es im Gespür dass der Kleinere Angst hatte.

“Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Ich möchte nicht dass Ihr während des Rittes vom Pferd fallt.” Sherlock antwortete nicht sondern drehte sich nur um. So das er seine Arme um den Rücken des Älteren legen und seine Kopf auf dessen Schulter betten konnte. Denn er wollte wirklich nicht herunterfallen um dann vielleicht wieder das Bett hüten zu müssen. John beschmutze wahrscheinlich seine Kleidung aber so was hatte ihm noch nie etwas ausgemacht.

“Alles wird gut. Wir reiten jetzt zum Schloss.” Meinte der Größere und als sie auf demselben weg wieder zurück ritten war er froh das sie nicht so viele Menschen sahen. Als sie das Dorf verließen hatte der Prinz immer noch nicht locker gelassen.

Doch so lange er sich so fest an ihn krallte musste er auch nicht dauernd darauf aufpassen dass er nicht herunter fiel. Es dauerte auch nicht lange da sah er das Schloss schon vor sich und die Sonne war noch gar nicht ganz untergegangen. Schnell zog er die Decke die auf dem Sattel lag hervor um sie über den Prinz zu werfen.

“Da bist du ja. Gerade noch einmal rechtzeitig hergekommen.” Meinte eine Wache während er eilig durchs Tor trabte. Er war so was von erleichtert als er mit dem Pferd und mit dem Prinz wieder im Hof war. Jetzt musste er das Pferd nur noch in den Stall bringen und den Lockenkopf zu dem Kindermädchen. Doch als er die Decke herunter nahm da bemerkte er dass der Jüngere tief und fest schlief. Er fragte sich zwar wie man bei so einem Ritt einschlafen konnte aber das war jetzt Nebensache. Der Stallbursche war anscheinend nicht anwesend und somit musste es sich allein an der Sache versuchen. Vorsichtig rutschte er nach hinten damit der Schlafende nur auf dem Sattel lag. Dann schwang er sich hinunter. Er hoffte das er noch ein wenig wächst sonst würde das mit dem Reiten allein nichts werden. Jetzt suchte er irgendwas im Stall um sich drauf stellen zu können. So würde er den Prinz nämlich nicht vom Pferd bekommen. Er könnte ihn ja wecken aber er wollte nicht dass der Kleinere dann vor Schreck vom Tier fiel. Außerdem sah er so unschuldig im Schlaf aus das er dies nicht wirklich übers Herz brachte. Eigentlich könnte er auch Mrs. Hudson holen aber bis er sie gefunden hatte dreht sich der Lockenkopf im Schlaf sicher ein paar Mal und dann lag er auch unten. Da wollte er nicht riskieren aber er fand zu Glück einen Holzklotz. Es war jetzt keine Leiter aber immerhin etwas worauf er sich stellen konnte. Den Schlafenden dann auch noch vom Pferd auf seinen Rücken zu bekommen war eine ganz andere Geschichte. John seufzte und wunderte sich immer noch wie der andere schlafen konnte. Aber nun hatte er ihn huckepack auf den Rücken und konnte endlich mit ihm hoch laufen. Er rannte nicht denn er wollte ein stolpern vermeiden.

“Oh John!” Hörte er die Kinderfrau schon als er auf die große Eingangstür zuging. Sofort wurde ihm der Knabe regelrecht vom Rücken gerissen.

“Da ist man hier krank vor Sorge und eure Hoheit schläft.” Sprach Mrs. Hudson leise und sah dann zu dem Blonden.

“Hast du schon etwas gegessen? Geh dir schnell beim Koch etwas holen und danach kommst du wieder zu mir. Es ist heute ein wenig kühl gewesen und brauchst sicher ein warmes Bad.” Der Blondschopf wollte schon etwas dagegen sagen aber die Frau ließ es nicht zu.

“Keine Widerrede junger Mann. Ich will deinem Vater nicht erklären müssen warum du dich erkältet hast. Außerdem fragt dieser sich bestimmt auch schon wo du steckst.” Damit verschwand das Kindermädchen mit seinem immer noch schlafenden Kompagnon. Somit rannte er in die Schmiede um seinen Vater in einer kurzen Form zu erzählen wo er die ganze Zeit war. Natürlich erklärte er nur das er jemanden aushalf und nicht das er im Dorf gewesen ist. Dann machte er sich die Küche auf denn sein Magen hing ihm wirklich schon in den Kniekehlen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wollte schlich er nach dem Essen doch wieder hinauf wo er Mrs. Hudson vermutete um ein heißes Bad zu nehmen.

Als er im dampfenden Wasser saß bemerkte er erst einmal wie kalt seine Beine waren. Mrs. Hudson hatte bestimmt noch irgendwas in die Wanne gegossen denn es roch angenehm. So ließ er sich entspannt nach hinten sinken.

“John! Was machst du denn?” Plötzlich merkte er dass er am Arm gepackt wurde. Da war ihm klar dass die Wärme ihn müde machte und er automatisch die Augen schloss.

“Es tut..”

“Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich hätte hier bleiben müssen um aufzupassen. Hier trockne dich ab und zieh dir die Kleidung an. Die anderen wirfst du weg.”

“Aber das..”

“Nichts da. Du hast es dir mehr als verdient in ordentlichen Gewändern herum zu laufen.” Außerdem wollte sie nicht dass diese Hühner von Mägden in der Küche weiter schlecht über den Knaben sprachen. Diese bildeten sich nämlich ein sie wären etwas Besseres nur weil sie immer mit sauberer und schmutzfreier Kleidung ankamen.

John konnte also nichts machen außer nachzugeben. Er hing nicht wirklich an seinen alten Sachen aber er wollte die neuen nur einfach nicht schmutzig machen wenn er in der Küche oder auf dem Hof arbeitete. Nun hatte er aber keine Wahl mehr als dies zu tun.

“Wenn etwas schmutzig wird dann kommst du zu mir. Ich zeige dir dann wie du es waschen musste ohne das es kaputt geht.” Er nickte als er wieder angezogen war denn zum Reden hatte er keine große Lust mehr.

“Nun geh runter und leg dich hin bevor du mir hier noch umkippst.” Dies tat er dann auch geschwind. Er hatte ja schon Schwierigkeiten sich zu konzentrieren um nicht die Stufen der Treppe hinunter zu fallen. Das Wasser machte seine Muskeln im Körper einfach zu weich. Gähnend schleppte er sich herunter.

“John da bist du ja. Ich dachte du wärst schon ins Bett gegangen.” Als der Schmied sah wie müde sein Sohn war nahm er ihn einfach hoch und trug ihn zu seinem Zimmer.

“Was hältst du davon wenn wir morgen ins Dorf fahren?”

“Gute Idee. Aber nur wenn du wirklich Zeit hast.” Murmelte der Blondschopf, der froh war das er getragen wurde.

“Einen halben Tag werde ich mir schon einmal frei nehmen können.” Erklärte der Mann und öffnete die Tür die in den Schlafraum führte. Es war zwar dunkel aber er fand schnell das Bett und legte den Jungen dort ab. Er zog John noch die Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu. Alles Weitere konnte er schließlich morgen noch mit seinem Sohn besprechen. Natürlich war er ein wenig sauer als Mrs. Hudson ihm beichtete wo John wirklich die ganze Zeit gewesen war. Doch so müde wie der Blondschopf war brachte es nichts mit ihm zu schimpfen. Außerdem hatte er ihr Pferd und den Prinz zurück gebracht. Somit sollte er morgen nicht ganz so wütend sein wenn er sich mit ihm darüber unterhielt. Sein Ausflug hatte ja auch vernünftige Gründe. Somit aß auch der Schmied einen kleinen Happen bevor er sich auch zu seinem Bett aufmachte.

* * *

 

Dort war der junge Prinz noch lange nicht. Denn er ist heute nicht viel zum Essen gekommen und so hat ihn der Hunger wieder geweckt. Von den Fremden in der Schenke wollte er nichts annehmen. Das Kindermädchen brachte ihm auch reichlich weil sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte was er den ganzen Tag durchgemacht hat. Trotzdem überlegte sie immer noch ob sie der Herrscherin von dem Vorfall erzählen sollte. Eigentlich ist ja nichts passiert und der Junge ist wieder da. Doch es lag immer an ihr ihn zu bestrafen.

“So und jetzt erzählt Ihr mir was euch da geritten hat!” Fing Mrs. Hudson bestimmend an denn es musste doch ein Grund dafür geben das der Knabe einfach aus dem Schloss verschwand. Aber der gab nichts von sich. Seit er wieder im Schloss eingetroffen war sprach er kein einziges Wort. So zog die Stille in den Raum. Außer das man manchmal eine Gabel oder einen Löffel leicht gegen das Geschirr schlagen hörte vernahm man nichts.

“Werdet Ihr mir wenigstens versprechen nicht wieder so etwas zu tun?” Dabei versuchte sie den Kleinen anzusehen aber dieser blickte nur zur Seite. Sie fragte sich schon ob der Prinz irgendwas Traumatisches im Dorf erlebt hatte und das nicht erzählen wollte. Manche Leute konnten ja so ungehobelt sein. Sie haben nicht erkannt wer der kleine Junge vor ihnen ist und ihn vielleicht herum geschubst.

“Mrs. Hudson!” Hörte die Frau plötzlich laut neben sich und blickte wieder auf ihrem Schützling herab.

“Habt Ihr euch doch entschieden mit mir zu reden?”

“Aber nur wenn ihr versprecht es nicht meiner Mutter zu erzählen. Auch John dürft ihr nichts sagen. Am besten ihr behalten es ganz für euch.” Kurz überlegte die ältere Dame noch einmal bevor sie antwortete. Sie wollte eigentlich nur Gutes für den kleinen Prinz aber auf der anderen Seite musste sie ihr Versprechen auch halten wenn sie einwilligte. Sie seufzte und würde die ganze Verantwortung auf sich ziehen wenn es ein Fehler war aber sie vertraute dem Burschen auch denn sein Blick war ernst wie der seines Vaters.

“Na gut. Ich verspreche es.”

“Ich wollte wirklich zu Mycroft aber ich dachte nicht dass es so weit weg ist. Alle sprechen immer davon dass es nur einen halben Tag entfernt ist.” Mrs. Hudson versuchte nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen bei den Gedanken was dem Knaben unterwegs alles hätte passieren können.

“Warum habt Ihr eure Mutter nicht darum gebeten ihn besuchen zu dürfen. Es wird sich doch irgendwer in diesem Schloss finden lassen der Euch dort hinbringt.”

“Sie hat viel zu tun und ich wollte sie nicht weiter stören.”

“Wolltet Ihr zu eurem Bruder weil Ihr Angst habt dass er zu schwer verletzt ist?”

“Nein. Also deswegen auch aber Mutter hat mir versichert dass es nicht Lebensgefährlich ist. Ich wollte aber vor allem mit ihm reden weil er ja Vater auch besser verstand.”

“Das könnt ihr..” Doch der Junge unterbrach sie schnell.

“Nein, ich kann mit Mutter nicht über solche Dinge reden. Sie kann es vielleicht vor anderen verstecken aber ich sehe dass sie es traurig macht wenn ich Vater nur erwähne.” Das Kindermädchen konnte ihm danach nicht ernsthaft böse sein. Sie wusste zwar nicht was genau der Knabe mit seinem älteren Bruder besprechen wollte aber das er so viel Gedanken machte wegen seiner Mutter das rührte einfach an ihrem Herz. Nicht nur das er selber versuchte nicht zu oft zu zeigen das er den König vermisste, er nahm auch noch Rücksicht auf die Königin und vermied es ihn vor ihr zu erwähnen. Mrs. Hudson hatte schon immer gewusst das da mehr in dem Lockenkopf vorging als er zugab. Nun kam ihr erneut der Gedanke mit der Herrscherin darüber zu reden aber versprochen ist versprochen. Vielleicht ergab sich später noch eine Möglichkeit bei ihr das Thema anzuschneiden. Für jetzt musste das erst einmal warten denn es stimmte die Königin hatte wirklich viel zu tun. Es würde ihr nur zu schaffen machen wenn sie erfährt das ihr jüngster Sohn lieber solche Strapazen auf sich nahm als ihre Gefühle zu verletzen. Dabei fand die Frau es nicht so schlimm wenn man ihren verstorbenen Mann erwähnte. Schließlich wurde die arme stets von jedem Berater und anderen Leuten die ihr helfen sollten das Land zu regieren daran erinnert. Ihr war klar dass da noch etwas anderes im Busch war. Sie fragte sich zum Beispiel auch ob wieder ein neuer Mann hier an die Macht kommen würde. Noch war ihr Leben hier ruhig und friedlich. Doch wie lange würde das noch andauern? Sie hatte in den vergangenen Jahren oft genug erlebt was machtgierige Männer alles tun würden um eine höhere Position zu ergattern. Ihr war klar dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis der nächste Kerl vor den Toren steht um König zu werden. Die ersten Anträge würde die Herrscherin vielleicht noch abwimmeln können. Aber wie hieß es so schön? Wo ein Wille ist, da ist auch Weg und denn gingen die meisten dann mit Gewalt wenn es sein musste. Was ist wenn sie dann unter anderen Bedingungen leben mussten? Wenn die Steuern erhoben werden weil der neue König findet das seine Schatzkammer zu leer ist? Oder schlimmeres die Meinung der Untertanen nicht verträgt und den Galgen wieder hier im Hof aufstellen lässt? Bei dem Gedanken hielt sich die Frau instinktiv den Hals.

“Mrs. Hudson? Wollt ihr ein Schluck Wasser? Ihr seht ganz blass aus.” Sherlock gefiel es nicht wie sie so geschockt in Ferne starrte. Egal an was sie gerade dachte es konnte nichts Gutes sein. Somit reichte er ihr ein Becher voll Wasser das sie vorhin selbst mitgebracht hatte. Die ältere Dame schüttelte diese schrecklichen Gedanken ab und nahm das Getränk dankend an.

“Geht es wieder?” Erkundigt sich der Knabe und ihr war klar dass sie sich zusammen reisen musste. Zumindest sollte sie die Nerven nicht vor dem Jungen verlieren. Solang es möglich war sollte dieser nicht erfahren müssen was hier im Schloss geschehen könnte.

“Ja. Wenn man alt wird passierte das manchmal.” Eine Ausrede, dachte sich der Prinz aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und sie stellte den Becher zurück auf das Tablett.

“Habt Ihr genug gegessen oder kann ich Euch noch irgendwas bringen?”

“Nein. Ich bin satt. Kann ich nun nach oben in mein Zimmer gehen?”

“Aber natürlich.” Es ist vielleicht das Beste wenn sie heute keine Fragen mehr an den Jungen stellt. Morgen wenn er ausgeschlafen hat sieht die Welt für ihn wahrscheinlich schon wieder ganz anders aus. Auch wenn sich das Kindermädchen noch ein wenig Gedanken machte was der Prinz erlebt hatte so ließ sie ihn hinauf gehen. Sie selbst räumte den Rest des Essens hinunter in die Küche bevor sie auch nach oben Schritt um nachzusehen ob der Knabe wirklich in sein Gemach ging. Als sie aber oben angekommen ist war der Bursche schon längst umgezogen und lag in seinem Bett. Seufzend nahm sie ihre Stricknadeln und Wolle hinaus das sie in der Nähe in einer Kommode versteckte um die Zeit zu überbrücken wenn sie vor der Tür saß. Nun hatte sie ja jemanden für den sie die Sachen machen konnte. Nicht dass sie für sich nicht auch schon Kleidung gestrickt hat aber sie benötigt einfach nichts mehr. Außerdem machte sie dem Blondschopf gerne eine Freude.


	10. Chapter 10

Genau der war am Morgen darauf ein wenig sauer auf den Prinz. John war sich sicher wenn dieser nicht einen vernünftigen Grund aufbringen konnte warum er allein einfach so aus der Burg verschwunden ist dann würde er erst einmal nichts mehr mit ihm unternehmen. Seufzend schritt er aus seiner Kammertür. Er machte sich da was vor. Als wäre es für den Lockenkopf eine Strafe nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Es wäre doch am Ende eher eine für ihn selbst. Aber irgendwie musste er dem Jüngeren beibringen das solche Aktionen nicht normal sind. Natürlich fand er es ziemlich brillant das der Junge sogar bis ins Dorf gekommen ist. Er glaubte nicht dass er in dem Alter soweit geschafft hätte. Selbst mit Pferd ist er gerade so bei seiner Schwester angekommen. Es war immer noch Glück das sie da war. Ansonsten hätte der Kerl auf dem Platz dort die Stute mitgenommen. Er sah ein das er dringen lernen musste sich selbst zu verteidigen und vielleicht sollte er keine weitere Zeit vergehen lassen um mit seinem Vater über das Ritter werden zu reden. Irgendwann musste er es ja hinter sich bringen und vielleicht war Harriet nützlich falls er ihn überreden musste. Selbstverständlich würde er von seinem Vater nichts verlangen um die Bildung zu bezahlen. Schließlich war er alt genug um alles selbst durch Arbeit bezahlen zu können. Das seltsame hier war nur das er noch nie Knappen hier gesichtet hatte. Kein Ritter der am Hof wohnte oder sich hier öfters aufhielt hatte so einen Burschen an seiner Seite. Das es keine Jungs in seinem Alter gab hatte er schon bemerkt aber es musste doch welche geben die älter als er waren und bei den Edelmännern anfingen zu lernen. Vielleicht sollte er sich bei Lord Lestrade mal erkundigen wenn er wieder hier ist.

Immer noch verwechselte er einige Anredeformen. Wie er die Königin und ihre Söhne ansprechen musste war ihm klar. Aber es gab ja noch die Herzogen, die Fürsten und die Grafen. Und auch wusste er nicht ob es eine gute oder eine schlechte Idee war anzufangen sich Bücher auszuleihen. Der Prinz wusste sicher alles was er brauchte und kam mit nichts durcheinander aber er tat sich beim Lernen mancher Dinge nun Mal schwer. Nachts lesen konnte er auch nicht mehr weil es seinem Kameraden immer gleich am nächsten Tag auffiel. Außerdem brauchte sein Körper auch den Schlaf sonst fehlt ihm die Energie zum Arbeiten.

Niemand hat je behauptet das es einfach ist ein Ritter zu werden aber das war seine einzige Chance jemand Angesehenes zu sein. Natürlich könnte er einfach so weiter leben indem er hier dort etwas arbeitete und wenn er genug Geld hatte kann er sich irgendwo ein Haus für sich und seinen Vater bauen. Damit dieser im Alter nicht mehr so schwer schuften muss. Aber diese Bücher ließen ihn träumen dass er vielleicht mehr erreichen konnte als das.

Eigenartiger Weise traf er den Prinz gar nicht. Oder er erhielt eine Nachricht von diesem. Somit würde er sich in irgendeine Arbeit stürzen bis sein Vater ihn rief um ins Dorf zu fahren. Wahrscheinlich hat der Lockenkopf wegen seiner Tat wieder Arrest bekommen. Er hoffte nur die Königin wurde nicht wirklich krank vor sorge. Sie war so nett und bei solchen Dingen fand John die Welt ungerecht. Es war nicht fair das freundliche Menschen an einer Krankheit litten und andere weniger gute Leute kerngesund sind.

Er schüttelte sich als er erneut an den Mann dachte der seinen Freund beinahe etwas angetan hätte. Eigentlich wollte er diesen Typ vergessen weil er sowie so nicht mehr auf dem Schloss verweilte. Dennoch bekam er immer noch Besuch von ihm in seinen Träumen. Das war auch eine Ursache warum er manchmal nicht schlafen konnte aber das verriet er keinem. In seinem Alter wollte er zu niemand laufen nur weil ihm eine Vorstellung ein wenig Angst einjagte.

Jedenfalls ist er froh das der Kerl der diese Karte stehlen wollte fort ist. Doch damit war die Sache noch lange nicht vom Tisch. Zumindest für den Prinz nicht. Es war ihm sehr wohl bewusst dass dieser das alles nicht vergessen konnte. John gab zu das es ihn auch interessierte was der Verbrecher genau vorhatte. Einfach in ein fremdes Schloss marschieren und alles durcheinander zu bringen war wohl kaum seine Absicht. Deswegen sprach er auch mit dem Ritter der in der Nacht des Geschehens dort an der Tür schlief. Diesem war das zwar immer noch unendlich peinlich aber der Lockenkopf hat dieses Mal sogar gemeint das er nichts dafür konnte weil ihm etwas ins Getränk oder Essen gemischt wurde. Es mit anzusehen das sich der Kleine für andere einsetzte aber es zeigte ihm auch das der Junge eine gute Seite hatte. Es war ihm schon vorher bewusst dass sie da war aber der andere offenbarte sie manchmal zu selten.

Viel Nützliches hatte er zwar von dem Wächter nicht erfahren. Zumindest würde es sein Kompagnon nicht wissen wollen. Er selbst fand das Gespräch ziemlich interessant. Er erfuhr noch einiges von den Leuten und dem Leben hier. Langsam kannte er sich zwar aus aber es war nie verkehrt ein wenig mehr zu wissen. Außerdem war dieser Ritter ihm auch dankbar dass er so tapfer gewesen ist. Deswegen könnte er auch Mal zu ihm gehen wenn er Hilfe benötigte. Doch John wollte das nicht gleich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit nutzen. Denn er wollte nicht dumm dastehen indem er sich nach Dingen erkundigt die er eigentlich wissen sollte. In der Zeit in der er hier wohnte ist ihm schon aufgefallen das er nicht gerade gebildet war. Zumindest was das Allgemeinwissen betraf. Es war ihm klar dass er nie so wie der Prinz werden würde aber er wollte nicht dass dieser irgendwann feststellte dass er wirklich zu ungebildet war um seine Gesellschaft genießen zu können. Er bereute es ja immer noch dass er selbst gesagt hat dieser solle sich jemand anderen suchen. Doch der Prinz hatte diese Worte anscheinend vergessen oder sie einfach nicht ernst genommen. Beides war ihm sehr Recht.

Mittlerweile hatte er eine Beschäftigung im Stall gefunden. Er sollte nachsehen wie es bei jedem Pferd aussah und dann selbst entscheiden ob frisches Stroh hinein musste oder nicht. Das war eine recht einfache Aufgabe weil nicht alle Pferde in diesem Moment in ihren Boxen standen. Es gab hier nämlich auch Tiere die waren nicht so zahm wie die Stute seines Vaters und auf einen Tritt mit dem Huf hatte er heute keine Lust.

Als er mit der vierten Box fertig war musste er erst einmal etwas trinken gehen. Doch plötzlich rannte jemand hier hinein. Es war der Stallbursche von gestern und noch ein junger Herr. Er wurde anscheinend nicht bemerkt den die beiden verharrten genau vor ihm. Nur ein paar Holzlatten trennten sie.

“Nicht hier!”

“Hier ist niemand. Ich bin einer der Stallburschen. Schon vergessen?”

“Aber wenn..”

Die fremde Stimme brach aus einem Grund ab und der Blonde traute sich plötzlich keinen Muskel mehr zu bewegen. Es wusste nicht Mal genau warum aber es klang ein wenig als ob die zwei etwas Verbotenes machen wollten. Vorsichtig und ohne das Stroh ein Geräusch machen zu lassen legte er die Mistgabel bei Seite. Dann musste er die Tür ein wenig öffnen denn er war leider kein Pferd und konnte drüber schauen. Als er sah was sie taten schreckte er schnell wieder zurück.

“War da jemand?”

“Da ist niemand.”  
Doch John konnte nicht glauben noch begreifen was er eben erblickt hatte. Zwei Männer umarmten und küssten sich. Das ganze ergab für ihn keinen Sinn. Na gut, er hatte jetzt nicht oft gesehen das sich überhaupt Leute so berühren aber er dachte immer das sowas zwischen einem Mann und einer Frau geschehen muss. Oder etwa nicht?  
So schnell und leise er konnte kletterte er zur nächsten Box. Es war schwierig aber die anderen Personen merkten gar nicht dass er vom dem Balken gefallen war. Von dort aus öffnete er erneut vorsichtig die Tür um dann leise aber flink zu Ausgang zu rennen. An der frischen Luft fühlte er sich schon ein wenig besser.

“John, da bist du ja.” Kam ihm abrupt sein Vater entgegen.

“Ich bin schon ein wenig früher fertig geworden. Also können wir los?” Der Blondschopf nickte und erklärte er müsse nur noch schnell etwas Wasser trinken weil er von dem Stroh so trockenen Hals bekam. Das machte er dann auch geschwind und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Was er im Stall gesehen hatte ging ihn eigentlich gar nichts an. Es war nur ein Versehen und das nächste Mal wird er sich bemerkbar machen. Für jetzt war es wohl das Beste die Sache zu vergessen. Bloß gut dass er die Stute seines Vaters schon heute Morgen auf dem Hof gestellte hatte, sonst müsste er jetzt wieder da hinein gehen.

* * *

 

Die Kinderfrau kam gerade aus der Küche als sie ihren Schützling schon wieder auf dem Hof entdeckte.

“Sind den seine Lehrstunden schon vorbei?” Fragte sie sich leise selbst während sie zur Tür schritt. Kaum war sie draußen kam der Junge schon auf sie zu gelaufen. Sie wünschte sich es würde immer so geschehen aber wahrscheinlich wollte der Prinz nur etwas Bestimmtes von ihr. Doch als sie sein Gesicht sah beugte sie sich gleich ein wenig zu ihm runter denn er sah besorgt aus.

“Mrs. Hudson, es ist etwas ganz schreckliches passiert!” Sie hat es doch gewusst. Kaum lässt sie ihn wieder einen Moment aus den Augen da geschieht etwas. Diese Lehrmeister begeistern sich auch nur für ihren Kram und können nicht einmal einen kurzen Augenblick auf sie warten bevor sie den Prinz aus der Tür lassen. Da erinnerte sie sich das sie erst einmal wieder beruhigen sollte und somit überprüfte sie das Kind von oben bis unten.

“Was soll das denn werden?” Wollte der Lockenkopf leicht genervt wissen.

“Habt Ihr nicht gerade gesagt dass etwas passiert ist? Ich überprüfe Euch auf Verletzungen.” Doch der Prinz schien noch gesund und munter wie vorhin als sie ihn zu diesem Musiklehrer brachte.

“Mir ist doch nichts passiert. John ist verschwunden!” Brüllte er sie dann fast an und die ältere Dame beruhigte sich wieder denn sie wusste wo der Blondschopf steckte.

“Das scheint sie ja gar nicht zu stören! Vielleicht wurde er entführt.”

“Sherlock er wurde doch nicht entführt.” Kam ihr die Königin mit einer Antwort zuvor. Diese trat gerade auch auf den Hof. Wahrscheinlich um ein wenig Luft zu schnappen.  
“Hast du schon in der Schmiede nachgesehen?”

“Das ist es eben. Sein Vater ist auch nicht da. Dessen Pferd und sein Wagen fehlen auch. Mutter sagt mir nicht Euch hat die Arbeit von ihm nicht gefallen und deswegen habt Ihr sie wieder fortgeschickt. So schlimm war er bestimmt nicht. Er hatte doch kaum Zeit zu zeigen was er konnte und..”

“Nun beruhigt Euch erst einmal wieder. Eure Mutter hat nichts dergleichen getan. John ist einfach mit seinem Vater ins Dorf gefahren. Er wollte Euch bestimmt vorher noch Bescheid geben aber vielleicht konnte er auch nicht länger warten.” Unterbrach das Kindermädchen die Rede des Knaben. Sie konnte das einfach nicht länger mit anhören wie er sich in Rage redete um nicht zu zeigen dass er enttäuscht war.

“Aber gerade heute muss ich ihn ganz besonders dringend mit ihm reden.” Denn Sherlock ist immer noch nicht dazu gekommen das mit der Ausbildung seinem Kompagnon zu erklären. So was konnte er ihm doch auch nicht einfach so sagen. Es musste irgendwie ein passender Moment dafür sein. Er wusste auch nicht warum aber es klang einfach bescheuert für ihn so eine Nachricht John nebenbei zu flüstern.

“Dafür findet Ihr noch später eine Gelegenheit. Jetzt solltet Ihr erst einmal hinein gehen und etwas zum Mittag essen. Heute Morgen habt Ihr die Hälfte auf dem Teller liegen lassen.”

“Oh das trifft sich gut.” Fügte nun die Herrscherin hinzu denn sie hatte auch noch nichts gegessen und war deswegen froh ein wenig Zeit mit ihren Sohn verbringen zu dürfen.

“Dann können wir ja zusammen Mittagessen und uns ein wenig über die kommenden Ereignisse unterhalten.” Dabei zwinkerte sie Sherlock zu und er wusste auch ohne die Geste was sie meinte aber er lächelte trotzdem. Das Kindermädchen dachte sich nichts weiter dabei denn sie nahm an das es sich um den Geburtstag des jungen Prinzen handelte.

Eine Weile später schob dieser sein Gemüse lustlos auf dem Teller hin und her. Ja ihm war mittlerweile klar dass es nicht in Ordnung ist mit dem Essen zu spielen. Doch was sollte er tun wenn es wichtigere Dinge in seinem Kopf gab die dringend eine Lösung verlangten. John zu sagen dass er eine Überraschung hatte war eine Sache aber was ist denn wenn dieser sich überhaupt nicht darüber freute. Mycroft wäre wirklich der einzige der ihm einen guten Rat gegeben hätte. Schließlich war er auch älter aber dieser wurde nicht so traurig wie seine Mutter wenn er über seinen Vater sprach. Oder zumindest zeigte er es nicht so.

Zum dritten Mal raufte er sich die Locken und bekam es selber gar nicht mit. Besorgt sah ihn Violett an und es bedrückte sie etwas das ihr Sohn nicht mit ihr reden wollte. Natürlich ist ihr zu Ohren gekommen das gestern etwas vorgefallen ist aber sie kannte leider keine Details. Nun hoffte sie Sherlock würde mit ihr am Tisch darüber sprechen aber der Junge war so tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken das er nicht einmal Essen wollte. Auch sie bekam mit das der blonde Junge heute nicht anwesend war. Sie hatte nämlich vom einen Fenster zu Innenhof gesehen wie der Schmied mit seinem Sohn durch das Tor verschwand. Vielleicht war ihr zweitgeborener nun traurig weil er nicht mit konnte. Es kam ihr jedenfalls so vor.

“Mutter mein Geburtstag rückt immer näher und ich habe John immer noch nichts von der Ausbildung erzählt.” Gab der Jüngste im Raum von sich als kein Diener mehr anwesend war.

“Und das bedrückt dich nun?” Die Herrscherin war schon ein wenig erleichtert denn sie hatte sich andere Sachen vorgestellt das ihren Jungen belasten könnte.

“Siehst du denn da überhaupt kein Problem? Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit bis die Ausbildung anfängt und wie soll John dort anfangen wenn er noch nicht einmal davon weiß?” Der Kleine ließ die Schultern sinken und fragte sich warum in letzter Zeit alles so kompliziert sein muss. Vor einem Jahr langweilte er sich noch in den Tag hinein und nun musste er solche komplizierten Dinge erledigen. Er gab zu so schwierig war es auch nicht aber er musste dem Blondschopf mindestens bis morgen Abend alles erklärt haben. Erstens wollte er vermeiden dass dieser bei seiner Feier nicht dabei sein wollte weil er vielleicht böse auf ihn wird und außerdem wollte er selbst es an diesem Tag nicht mehr mit sich herumtragen. Auf die Zustimmung seines Bruders konnte er nun nicht mehr warten. Obwohl er einen Brief für ihn verfasst hatte in dem alle Details standen.

Jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte, war es seine erste eigene Entscheidung als Prinz. Das hörte sich für Sherlock gleich ganz anders an und mit Freude schaufelte er nun das kalte Essen in sich hinein. Es war ihm egal dass es abgekühlt war denn er brauchte nur etwas damit sein Magen ihn später nicht dazwischen funkte wenn er mit John über dessen Zukunft sprach. Er fragte sich gerade ob sich so sein Vater immer fühlte wenn er wichtige Dinge zu verkünden hatte. Vorhin war er noch ein wenig niedergeschlagen weil er nicht wusste was genau er ohne Hilfe tun sollte. Nun ist er aufreget und versuchte sich schon Mal einige Verläufe des Gesprächs festzulegen bis sein Kompagnon wieder kommt. Es war egal was geschehen wird, er nimmt es hin wie ein Mann. Schließlich wird er ja auch langsam einer.

Voller Tatendrang wollte er schon vom Tisch aufspringen aber die Stimme seiner Mutter holte ihn in die Realität zurück.

“Sherlock würdest du bitte dein Gesicht waschen und die Serviette abnehmen.” Erst da bemerkte er dass er mehr Essen daneben gekleckert hatte als in dem Mund geschoben. Ein wenig peinlich berührt schritt er zurück zum Tisch wo auch eine Wasserschüssel stand. Zu viel zum erwachsen werden, dachte er ein wenig genervt und machte sich schnell sauber. Doch als er erneut hinaus wollte hielt ihn dieses Mal das Kindermädchen auf.

“Kommt ich bringe Euch zur nächsten Lehrstunde.” Das hatte er auch total vergessen und dabei musste er diese alten Männer jeden Tag ertragen. Wenigsten stand jetzt Geschichte seiner Vorfahren an. Dabei konnte er sich wenigstens heimlich Notizen für später machen. Vom Unterricht abzuhauen würde ja erstens nichts bringen weil Mrs. Hudson sicher nicht weit vom Raum entfernt war und außerdem ist John mit seinem Vater sicher noch nicht wieder hier eingetroffen. Somit war es gar nicht so schlecht ein wenig Zeit damit totzuschlagen.

Als die Sonne schon ein wenig weiter herum zog und der Prinz schon über zehn Szenarien auf seinem Zettel hatte wie es mit John ausgehen könnte, da fragte er sich auch ob man Kinder in seinem Alter solange quälen durfte. Schon der vierte Lehrer hatte hier den Platz gewechselt und er hatte nun Astronomie. Das langweiligste von allen Lehrfächern. Bei Musik konnte er sich wenigstens entspannen aber bei der Lehre von Sphären und Himmelskörpern konnte er nur gähnen. Immer noch kam in ihm die Frage auf warum er etwas in seinen Kopf drängen musste was man sowie so nie brauchen oder zumindest näher betrachten konnte. Aber das war eines von vielen Dingen mit denen er sich wohl oder über abfinden musste. Schließlich hatte er ja immer noch die Aussicht dass dies alles eines Tages enden würde. Mycroft musste sowas ja auch schon lange nicht mehr studieren. Immer noch ging es ihm nicht aus dem Kopf was sein Bruder zu seiner Entscheidung sagen würde. Was wenn er nicht so wie seine Mutter regierte? Schlimmer wäre wenn er das Ganze verbietet. Er könnte dafür sorgen dass John dort auf der Schule nicht aufgenommen wird und ihn stattdessen dorthin schleifen.

Erneut schüttelte er seinen Lockenkopf. Das war wirkliche ein absurder Gedanke und sein Bruder würde seine Entscheidung einfach so hinnehmen müssen. Schließlich hatte Mycroft selbst immer gesagt das er langsam alt genug ist um eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen. Somit wäre diese die Erste die alle umstehenden akzeptieren mussten. Dennoch dachte er an seinen Vater und das war auch der Grund warum er mit dem Schmied selbst reden wollte aber es brachte nichts nun darüber nachzudenken. An erster Stelle stand jetzt nur das er John von seiner Idee berichtet und nichts anderes.

Wie aufs Stichwort hörte er einen Wagen durch das Tor kommen und er musste sofort zu einem Fenster das zu Hof führte rennen. Begeistert nahm er die Beine in die Hand als er John von oben erkannte. Als er endlich unten ankam pochte sein Herz nicht nur weil er es so eilig hatte.

“John...” Doch mehr als den Namen heißer aussprechen konnte er gar nicht, denn er musste erst einmal wieder richtige Luft holen. Der Blonde bemerkte den Prinz aber er erklärte ihm dass er noch seinem Vater helfen musste ein paar Dinge vom Wagen zu laden. Das gefiel Sherlock wieder überhaupt nicht. Doch erinnerte sich was man in letzter Zeit immer wieder predigte und das war geduldig sein. Leider hielt das bei dem Jungen nur solange an bis er wieder normal atmete. Danach blickte er auf den noch halb beladenen Wagen. Somit griff er irgendwas und zog es herunter damit die ganze Sache schneller ging.

“Nicht!” Brüllte dann John plötzlich hinter ihm. Vor Schreck verlor er den Halt und fiel mit dem Sack den er packte vom Gefährt. Seltsamerweise kam er gar nicht auf den harten Steinboden auf. Also öffnete er vorsichtig wieder die Augen die er gerade geschlossen hatte. Der Schmied selbst hatte ihn abgefangen und hielt ihn nun in der Luft.

“Lasst uns das machen mein Prinz. John und ich sind das schon gewohnt und ich möchte nicht dass Ihr euch verletzt.” Damit wurde er dann zur Seite gestellt wie ein Kleinkind und er konnte nur nicken bevor der Mann sich wieder den Sachen auf den Wagen widmete. Sherlock setzte sich also auf eine Bank an der Seite um dieses Mal wirklich abzuwarten bis sein Kompagnon Zeit für ihn hatte. Er wollte auch nicht das auffiel das ihm die Sache gerade ein wenig unangenehm war. John’s Vater sah so grob aus und wenn er ehrlich war dann hatte er ein wenig Angst vor ihm gehabt. Gerade eben als er ihn aber von einem Sturz abhielt da packte er ihn weder rau an, noch hatte er einen bösen Blick drauf. Dabei hatte er doch allen Grund dazu wütend zu sein. Schließlich hätte er die Ware beschädigen können. Das mit der Bezahlung wäre kein Problem gewesen aber dennoch war es sicherlich schwierig die Materialien zu besorgen.

Jetzt wusste er aber ganz sicher dass der Blondschopf ihn nicht belogen hatte was die Striemen auf seinen Rücken angehen. Er hoffte dass sie ordentlich verheilen aber traute sich auch nicht wirklich noch einmal nachzufragen.

In diesem Moment kam der andere Knabe auch schon zu ihm herüber. Da merkte der Prinz auch dass er nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte um alles zu erklären den der Tag war fast schon wieder vorbei.

“Du darfst doch Ritter werden.” Begrüßte er ihn also einfach mit diesen Worten um gleich zum Thema zu kommen.

“Das ist nett von Euch dass Ihr es mir doch erlaubt.” Meinte John ein wenig belustig denn er glaubte immer noch nicht daran das der Junge vor ihm es verbieten konnte. Nebenbei setze er sich erst Mal hin. Das viele hin und her Geschleppe geht nämlich sehr auf die Beine. Doch die Miene des Lockenkopfs war ernst. Dieser stand auf und starrte auf ihn herab.

“Du wirst in einiger Zeit zur Ritterschule nach Coswig aufbrechen und dort deine Ausbildung anfangen.” Stille folgte zwischen den beiden Knaben. John sah ihn an und blinzelte.

“Was? Aber? Und mein Vater..Ihr könnt nicht..wann?” Der Ältere konnte nur vor sich hin stottern denn nach der Nachricht kam nur von ihr weggehen in seinem Kopf an.

“Ihr solltet keine Witze über so was machen.” Meinte er dann und stand auch auf. Der Jüngere jedoch schob verärgert seine Augenbrauen zusammen. Es war ihm gerade egal wer der Ältere oder Größere war oder das er höflich bleiben sollte.

“Hör zu! Du wirst dorthin gehen und du wirst lernen wie man ein Ritter wird. Das ist dieses Mal wirklich ein Befehl!”

“Aber..”

“Dein Vater weiß schon davon und er hat zugestimmt.” John sah zu Boden und dann fiel ihm wieder was ein.

“Ich werde das ganze bezahlen. Indem ich nicht dort hingehe. Jetzt komm nicht damit an ‘das kann ich nicht annehmen.’ Ich will zu dieser Schule sowie so nicht hin. Also sieh mich nicht so an!” Der Blonde mustere Sherlock mit großen Augen als er endlich realisierte das die ganze Sache ernst gemeint ist. Der Prinz verstand so wieso nicht wie Leute über so was Witze machen konnten aber das ist nun nebensächlich. Denn urplötzlich und ohne weitere Vorwarnung legte John seine Arme um ihn.

“Dankeschön.” Sagte seine zitternde Stimme an seinem Ohr und der andere verstand nicht was er falsch gemacht hatte. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er seinen Kompagnon erneut dazu gebracht zu weinen. Vielleicht hatte er seine Worte ganz falsch dargelegt. Ohne etwas tun zu können ließ der Ältere wieder von ihm ab.

“Tut mir Leid.” Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen vom Gesicht aber er freute sich gerade so sehr dass er seinem Freund in den Arm nehmen musste. Das alles kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Erst als der Prinz das Lächeln des anderen erblickte wusste er dass alles in Ordnung war. Er war erleichtert dass er diese Sache hinter sich hatte aber plötzlich verschwand John’s Freude. Er schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

“Was ist denn nun?” Es behagte ihn immer noch nicht wenn er etwas nicht wusste. Doch dann schüttelte der andere nur den Kopf und lächelte wieder leicht.

“Nichts.”

Somit nutzen die Jungs die restliche Zeit um wieder mit ihren Holzschwertern zu spielen. Schließlich musste der Prinz es noch ausnutzen solange sein Kompagnon noch hier war. Es ist nicht mehr lang bis er Geburtstag hat und wen dieser Tag vorbei ist dann würde der andere auch bald abreisen müssen. Im inneren plagte ihn etwas das ihm sagte er solle seinen Freund nicht gehen lassen. Das die ganze Idee Schwachsinns war denn solange kannte er ihn ja auch nicht, das der Blonde etwas Besonderes ist.

Nein, sagte er sich selbst und schüttelte bei solchen Gedanken denn Kopf. Ja er wusste tatsächlich noch nicht alles über John. Dennoch war da auch ein Gefühl in ihm das sagte dass er in Ordnung war.

* * *

 

“Ist ja gut. Ich freue mich auch wirklich für dich aber du musst nun endlich etwas essen.” Der Schmied hörte seinen Sohn schon eine Weile zu wie er ununterbrochen vom Prinz und seiner Idee redete. Dabei war er sonst nicht so redselig. Der Junge seufzte aber nickte und fing endlich an etwas zu sich zu nehmen.

“Es ist mir klar dass du diese Idee des Prinzen fantastisch findest. Dennoch muss dir auch klar sein das viel Verantwortung und Arbeit auf dich zukommt. Noch bist nicht weg aber wenn du erst aufbrichst dann gibt es so schnell kein Zurück mehr.”

“Meinst du ich sollte nicht gehen und das Angebot ablehnen? Wenn du mich hier brauchst..” Doch der Ältere im Raum unterbrach ihn schnell.

“Nein. Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich möchte nur dass du dir absolut sicher bei deiner Entscheidung bist und nicht einfach zustimmst weil der Prinz es dir sagt.” Eigentlich stand schon fest was John wollte aber dennoch erklärte er seinem alten Herren das er noch eine Nacht darüber schlafen würde. Auch er wollte nicht weg von hier aber als der Lockenkopf ihm diese Nachricht überbrachte da sah er auch dass dieser sich wirklich Mühe dabei gegeben hatte sich so was auszudenken. Erst jetzt kam ihm der Gedanke dass sein Kompagnon vielleicht Ärger mit seiner Mutter deswegen bekam.

Das mit dem Schlaf war auch leichter gesagt als getan. Nun warf er sich von der einen Seite zur anderen in seinem Bett. Der ganze Tag wanderte praktisch noch in seinem Kopf herum.  
Der Besuch bei seiner Schwester lief zwar besser ab als erwartet auch wenn sein Vater ihr erklärte dass sie sich langsam einen Mann suchen sollte. Er wusste von diesen Dingen nichts und ihm war auch nicht klar wann eine Frau alt genug zum Heiraten war. In seinen Augen war Harriet noch jung und klug genug um sich allein durchzuschlagen. Aber vielleicht wussten die Erwachsenen da einfach mehr Bescheid als ein Knabe in seinem Alter.

Nachdem sie also bei seiner Schwester waren um mit ihr zu plaudern gingen sie danach auf den Markt. Dieses Mal musste er sich auch keine Sorgen machen dass ihm die Zeit davon rannte. Trotzdem hatte er nun ein Problem. Natürlich war er froh wie sich alles entwickelte und er würde sich in den nächsten Tagen doppelt so viel anstrengen beim Lernen. Damit er beim Aufbruch fast perfekt lesen und schreiben kann.

Aber bei all den Dingen die in letzter Zeit geschehen sind vergaß der Prinz einfach ihm zu sagen dass er demnächst Geburtstag hat. Bloß gut das Mrs. Hudson es zufällig schon einmal vorher erwähnte. Selbst sie war überrascht dass der Lockenkopf davon nichts erzählte. Vielleicht wollte er kein Geschenk von ihm weil er einem adligen Jungen so wieso nichts bieten konnte?

Ein wenig betrübt warf er sich wieder zu der anderen Seite vom Bett. Er hatte heute ein Buch gekauft und hoffte dass sein Freund es wenigstens einmal ansehen würde bevor er es weg schmeißt. Das Geld dafür hatte er von Harriet. Sie hatte ihm heimlich als ihr Vater nicht hinsah etwas zugesteckt. Eigentlich sollte er sich davon etwas für sich kaufen aber er brauchte doch groß nichts. Von nun an würde er aber alles was er bekommen würde sparen. Denn bei dieser Ausbildung wird er auch Geld brauchen. Auch wenn es vom Königshaus bezahlt wird, fühlt er sich dennoch dazu verpflichtet alles was er auftreiben konnte beizusteuern. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein dass er eigentlich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit dem Prinz reden wollte weil er einfach so abgehauen war.

Plötzlich war da ein klopfen an der Tür und er setzte sich rasch im Bett auf. Er fragte sich wer um diese Zeit zu ihm wollte.

“Herein.” Gab er dann von sich als wäre es selbstverständlich nachts Leute zu empfangen. Die Tür ging auf und als erstes sah er das Leuchten einer Kerze. Es war nicht viel Licht aber seine Augen mussten sich dennoch erst daran gewöhnen. Nach ein paar Mal blinzeln war ihm klar wer da in seinem Zimmer stand.

“Was macht Ihr denn hier?” Erkundigt er sich bei dem Prinz und hoffte dass dieser nicht wieder traurig wegen des verstorbenen Königs war. Die eine Nacht am Anfang konnte er noch verstehen aber jetzt musste dem anderen Jungen doch klar sein das er im Trösten nicht der Beste war.

“Ich kann nicht schlafen. Meine Mutter hat mir zum Abendtisch so viele Fragen gestellt das ich nun das Gefühl habe das mein Kopf gleich platzt.” John überlegte kurz ob so was wirklich möglich war aber dann stellte der Lockenkopf die Kerze auf den kleinen Tisch in seinem Zimmer. Aber gleichzeitig war er erleichtert dass der andere nicht betrübt ist. Ohne zu fragen kletterte der Kleine dann neben ihn ins Bett. Nicht dass er etwas dagegen hatte denn er konnte ja auch nicht schlafen. Aber hatte das Kindermädchen dem Prinz nicht ausdrücklich erklärt das sich so was nicht gehört?

Das schien dem Jüngeren aber egal zu sein denn er war ja nun dennoch dieser Worte hier. Statt irgendwas darüber zu sagen seufzte der er nur und lächelte.

“Konntet ihr diese Fragen etwa nicht beantworten?” Erkundigte er sich neckend.

“Natürlich konnte ich sie beantworten aber Mutter denkt dass ich mir bei meiner Entscheidung nicht sicher bin.” Als der Blondschopf merkte dass nun kein Moment für Scherze war wurde auch er wieder ernst.

“Ihr müsst das von ihrer Seite sehen. Eure Mutter denkt wahrscheinlich dass wenn Ihr hier bleibt das Ihr dann nicht richtig lernt wie man sich im Kampf verteidigt.”

“Muss ich das denn unbedingt lernen?” Das kam schwächer über Sherlock’s Lippen als beabsichtigt und somit sprach er sofort weiter.

“Also nicht das du denkst das ich das nicht beherrschen könnte...”

“Es ist in Ordnung unsicher zu sein. Ich weiß aber das Ihr mit der Zeit alles meistern werdet was Ihr euch vornehmt.” John wollte nicht das Wort Angst benutzen weil er wusste wie der andere dann reagieren würde. Jetzt sah ihn der Kleinere in die Augen und er dachte erst etwas Falsches gesagt zu haben.

“Wenn du dann wieder hier bist müssen wir dann aber auf Drachensuche gehen.”

“Das werden wir. Versprochen.” Der Ältere hoffte zwar immer noch dass es diese Tier nicht gab. Es war nicht gerade jedermanns Traum auf eine riesige Echse zu treffen. Dennoch würde es auch ihn froh machen ein Abenteuer mit seinem Freund zu erleben.

“Aber was wollte Eure Mutter nun alles wissen? Vielleicht kann ich Euch bei dem Problem helfen.”

“Nein, du wirst nicht sagen dass du auf die ganze Sache verzichtest um hier bleiben zu können. Ich brauch kein zweites Kindermädchen. Oder Kinderjungen in deinem Fall.” Der Ältere lachte darauf leise aber dann fiel ihm auf das der Jüngere schon wieder in seinen Kopf schaute.

“Woher wusstet Ihr..” Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme. Dann ging die Kerze aus und der Größere drehte sich abrupt um.

“Du musst keine neue anzünden oder brauchst du unbedingt Licht um mit mir zu sprechen?” Dabei wurde John kurz am Arm festgehalten. Wahrscheinlich um zu verhindern das er aus dem Bett steigt. Auch merkte er wie kalt der andere Knabe wieder war. Nachts war es in den Gängen des Schlosses nicht gerade warm und der Prinz rannte nur in einem Hemd herum. Zumindest hatte er dieses Mal ein paar Schuhe an. Er bemerkte nämlich wie er diese vorhin auszog bevor er ins Bett stieg.  
“Nein.” Antwortete er denn sein Lagergenosse bekam das Kopfschütteln gerade bestimmt nicht mit.

“Könnt Ihr aufstehen?” Erst dachte der Lockenkopf das er wieder hinauf gehen sollte aber als er sich nur ein wenig hoch bemühte zog der Blonde die Decke auf die er sich nur gesetzt hatte hervor.

“Hier Ihr solltet wenigstens Eure Beine richtig zudecken. Wenn Ihr euch nochmal erkältet dann könnt ihr die Feier vergessen.” Erst war er beruhigt das er hier bleiben durfte aber dann wurde er nervös.

“Wer hat dir davon erzählt?” Schließlich hatte er mit keiner Silbe erwähnt dass er Geburtstag hat.

“Mrs. Hudson hat es mir verraten. Warum habt Ihr mir es nicht gesagt? Schließlich wisst Ihr auch wann ich Geburtstag habe. Oder wolltet Ihr vielleicht nicht das ich...”

“Das du nicht dabei bist? Stell doch nicht immer solche Fragen. Natürlich wirst du dabei sein. Du wohnst auf diesem Schloss. Wie sollst du da der Feier entgehen?” Doch der Blondschopf kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern.

“Ich wollte halt dass es mehr eine Abschiedsfeier für dich wird. Nun da sich aber Mrs. Hudson verplappert hat ist es keine Überraschung mehr.” Ein wenig war Sherlock sauer auf das Kindermädchen aber nun ist es auch zu spät um es ändern zu können.

“Erst das mit dieser Ausbildung und nun eine Feier. Ihr solltet meinetwegen nicht so übertreiben.” Geschockt sah der Jüngere dorthin wo er in der Dunkelheit den anderen vermutet. Also ihm war klar dass er gegenüber von ihm saß aber nun wollte er in der Finsternis dessen Gesicht sehen. Die Stimme des Älteren klang nämlich zitternd als würde er weinen. Alles was er eben äußerte ging er noch einmal durch aber er fand nichts was John hätte traurig machen können. Oder war das wieder eine Gefühlssache die er nicht verstand? Nun fand er es blöd dass die Kerze aus war denn wenn er die Mimik des anderen nicht lesen konnte wurde er ungewiss.

“Tut mir Leid. Ich weiß nicht warum ich jetzt herum jammere.” Begann der Größere von selbst zu erklären. Dieser war gerade ziemlich froh dass er vorhin nichts mehr angezündet hatte. Es wäre ihm peinlich gewesen wenn der Prinz schon wieder Tränen bei ihm sehen müsste. Er wusste selbst nicht wo es herkam aber freute sich einfach so sehr das jemand so einen Aufwand wegen ihm machte. Da fiel ihm auch wieder das von vorhin ein. Eilig wischte er noch das Wasser an seinem Hemd ab bevor er sich räusperte.

“War Eure Mutter eigentlich böse mit Euch als Ihr diese Sache vorgeschlagen habt?”

“Nein. Im Gegenteil, sie war stolz das ich auf so eine Chance verzichte. Was ich nur nicht ganz verstehe ist warum sie nun versucht mich umzustimmen.” Der Lockenkopf war froh über den Themawechsel aber er ließ den anderen auch nicht zu Wort kommen.

“Nein. Wie ich vorhin schon gesagt habe wirst du ihr keine Ideen von dir erzählen. Auch nicht das du wartest bis ich alt genug bin damit wir zusammen zur der Ausbildung aufbrechen können.” John wusste nicht wie das der andere Knabe immer machte. Er musste seine Gedanken einfach gelesen haben. Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht.  
“Ihr müsst Eurer Mutter einfach zeigen dass Ihr all das auch gut hier meistern werdet. Außerdem könnt Ihr als Prinz doch bestimmt Ritter herbestellen die Euch helfen oder nicht?” Kurz war es still weil Sherlock darüber nachdachte was sein Kompagnon sagte.

“Ich habe noch Zeit genug darüber nachzudenken wenn du fort bist.”

“Aber ich werde nur gehen wenn Ihr mir auch etwas versprecht.” Seltsamerweise kamen keine Wiederworte oder ein genervtes Seufzen von dem Prinz. Dieser schien wirklich wissen zu wollen was nun kam.

“Ihr dürft Euch in Zukunft nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.” Dann erklang das Seufzen aber und John wusste ungefähr was jetzt folgt. Doch der Lockenkopf wollte jetzt nicht in einer langen Rede erklären dass er so was noch nie getan hatte. Alles was er je tat hatte aus seiner Sicht immer einen guten Grund.

“Warum wolltet Ihr unbedingt ins Dorf?” Erkundigte sich der Ältere nach einer Weile dann doch.

“Das war nicht mein Ziel. Ich wollte Mycroft besuchen.”

“Aber das ist doch...”

“Ich weiß dass es weiter weg ist.” Auch wenn Sherlock immer noch nicht glauben konnte das diese Schule so weit entfernt war.

“Euer Bruder kommt doch zu Euren Geburtstag..”

“Er wird nicht kommen weil er verletzt ist und nicht reisen darf.” Es ist nicht das Sherlock wirklich traurig war ihn nicht zu sehen. Was ihn mehr verwunderte war das sein Bruder so schlimm verwundet ist das er nicht herkommen kann. Mycroft hatte sich schon oft bei der Ausbildung einige Kratzer und kleine Wunden zugezogen. Das schrieb er alles nur in den Briefen die er bekam. Der Königin erzählte er nicht alles damit sie sich nicht unnötig um ihn sorgte. Sherlock musste das nicht mit seinem Bruder vereinbaren um zu verstehen dass er ihre Mutter vor jeglichen neuen Stress schützen wollte. Nach diesem Brief schämte er sich ein wenig für seine letzten Taten. Aber was geschehen ist kann er nicht rückgängig machen. In Zukunft wird er nur vorsichtiger sein müssen das nur wenige von seinen Handlungen etwas mitbekommen. Immer wollte er Mrs. Hudson auch nicht zum Schweigen verpflichten.

“Das Tut mir Leid. Ich bin mir aber sicher dass es ihm schnell wieder besser geht und dann wird er Euch auch besuchen wollen.”

“Es ging mir nicht darum ob er nun zu meinem Geburtstag herkommt oder nicht. Ich wollte einfach mit ihm über unseren Vater reden.” Der Blondschopf schluckte denn er wusste nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Er kannte den verstorbenen König leider gar nicht. Andere über diesen auszufragen war auch schwierig.

“Soll ich Euch nicht vielleicht doch wieder nach oben begleiten und Mrs. Hudson..” Doch erneut kam er nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden.

“Damit sie mich tröstet? John ich bin nicht mehr traurig dass er Tod ist. Ich wollte von Mycroft nur wissen wie unser Vater meine Entscheidung nicht zu Ausbildung aufzubrechen gesehen hätte.” Der ältere Bursche konnte das vernommene nicht ganz glauben. Er war sich sicher dass der Prinz seine Gefühle nur verstecken wollte.

“Wenn..”

“Ich werde es mir nicht anders überlegen. Ich wollte es nur von meinen Bruder hören weil er den König auch länger kannte. Aber jetzt wo ich noch einmal darüber nachdenke da wird mir definitiv klar, dass er wohl dagegen ist. Schließlich handelt Mycroft immer so wie es von ihm verlangt wird. Deswegen find ich es immer noch besser dass er eines Tages der Herrscher dieses Schlosses wird.” Und John dachte immer noch dass der Junge vor ihm auch dazu geeignet war. Es gehörte schließlich mehr dazu als bloß die Pflichten zu erfüllen und Entscheidungen zu treffen. Doch er war nicht in der Lage, noch besaß er genug Wissen um den anderen zu belehren.

“Wenn er dagegen ist, dann könnt Ihr immer noch behaupten dass Ihr mich nur dort hingehen lasst damit ich ein guter Leibwächter werde.”

“Ich bin sehr gut in der Lage auf mich selbst aufzupassen.”

“Das sah aber vor einigen Tagen im Keller ganz anders aus.” Aber Sherlock nutze das Angesprochene zu seinem Vorteil.

“Der Kerl war es, nicht wahr?”

“Wie bitte?”

“Die Striemen auf deinem Rücken.” Es wurde wieder Still im Raum aber John sah ein dass es wohl besser ist die Wahrheit raus zu lassen. Er schämte sich dabei sehr und ist erneut froh dass es um sie herum stockdunkel war. Die ganze Geschichte wie der Mann ihn quälte war nicht einfach zu erzählen. Dabei war ihm nicht einmal bis jetzt klar was er getan hatte das der Herr ihn dauernd bestrafte. Zu seinem Leid begegnete er ihm immer wenn er Feuerholz für sein damaliges Zuhause sammelte.

“Sowas wird nie wieder geschehen. Du wirst zu einem guten Ritter ausgebildet und die wissen ja wie man sich gegen solche Halunken wehrt.” Der Ältere fragte sich wie sein Kompagnon ihm so viel zutrauen konnte. Vielleicht meinte er es einfach gut und hoffte dass es klappt. Egal was der Fall ist und auch das die Ausbildung vielleicht eine Reise ins Ungewisse war, machte ihm plötzlich nichts mehr aus. Solange der Prinz mit ihm befreundet ist und zu ihm hält, da wollte er selbst keine Zweifel an sich haben.

“Aber ich muss auf dieser Schule nicht lernen wie man Drachen besiegt oder?” Erkundigte er sich dann belustigt um die Stimmung wieder zu lockern.

“Weil noch niemand lebend von einem Kampf mit so einem Tier zurückgekommen ist konnte auch noch nie jemand sowas unterrichten.” Erst wollte sich der Blonde nur einen Spaß erlauben aber die Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme seines Freundes ließ ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen.  
Nein. Ich muss starrköpfig bleiben und weiter daran festhalten dass es die nicht gibt, dachte John und versuchte sich mit den Gedanken ein wenig selbst zu beruhigen.

“Wenn du möchtest kannst du ein paar Bücher von mir mitnehmen damit dir auf dieser anderen Burg nicht langweilig wird.”

“Ich glaube dafür wird schon gesorgt dass dort keine Langeweile aufkommt.”

“Wie du meinst. Aber du musst die Zeit finden Briefe zu schreiben.”

“Ich breche morgen doch noch nicht auf und natürlich werde ich dafür schon Zeit finden.”

“John, ich glaube dir ist noch immer nicht ganz bewusst dass es nicht mehr lange hin ist bis du gehst.”

“Mrs. Hudson hat gesagt in fünfundzwanzig Tagen ist Euer Geburtstag.”

“Ehrlich gesagt ist er in zwanzig Tagen. Aber ein paar Tage darauf fängt schon das Lehrjahr bei dieser Ritterausbildung an.”

“Seht Ihr? Das ist noch sehr viel..”

“John das ist nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich habe jetzt aber keine Lust dir Zahlenlehre zu erklären. Wir sollten besser jetzt schlafen. Morgen haben wir viel vor.” Damit schmiss sich Sherlock aufs Bett und deckte sich zu. Auch wenn er den anderen nicht sehen konnte, so schielte er vorsichtig zu diesem herüber um herauszufinden ob dieser dagegen war das er hier schlief. Doch John lächelte nur und legte sich auch hin. Erstens hatte er nämlich keine Lust den Prinz hochzubringen oder Mrs. Hudson zu rufen. Zweitens was blieb ihm anderes übrig denn hatte sowie so keine Chance gegen den Jüngeren wenn er darauf bestand hier zu bleiben. Somit wünschte er dem Jungen am anderen Ende des Bettes noch eine gute Nacht und hoffte dass er dieses Mal von Albträumen verschont bleibt.


	11. Chapter 11

Die Feier rückte wirklich schneller heran als es dem Blondschopf lieb war, denn die schönen Tage rannen nur so dahin. So gut wie es ihm möglich gewesen ist, versuchte er alles zu schaffen was er sich immer am Morgen vornahm. Sein Vater meinte zwar noch er solle es nicht übertreiben aber er fand dass es schon Mal eine Vorbereitung auf die Ausbildung wird. Dort wird sicherlich auch viel von ihm an einem Tag verlangt und er wollte nicht bei der ersten schweren Anstrengung klein bei geben. Morgen war dann endlich die Feier des Prinzen. Dieser sagte man solle nicht so ein Wind darum machen weil er schließlich noch mehr Geburtstage vor sich hatte. John jedoch war so aufgeregt wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Nicht nur weil er auch bald diese Burg wieder verlassen würde, sondern weil er niemanden enttäuschen wollte. Besonders den Lockenkopf nicht denn es lag ihm fern sich kurz vor seiner Abreise noch mit diesem zu streiten weil er kein vernünftiges Geschenk hatte. Das Kindermädchen erklärte ihm das er sich nicht so viele Gedanken darum machen sollte aber sie hatte ja leicht reden weil sie schon Jahre lang hier wohnte und den Prinz somit länger kannte.

“Das hast du gut gemacht.” Lobte ihn nun ein Lehrmeister und holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Seine Bemühungen zahlen sich langsam aus und so wurde seine Schrift immer besser. Das Lesen fiel ihm mit langen und fremden Wörtern immer noch ein wenig schwer aber das wird schon noch werden.

“Für heute ist es aber genug. Ich möchte nicht das du morgen bei der Feier einen Krampf in der Hand hast vom vielen schreiben.” Er stimmte dem Mann zu und bedankte sich wie immer bevor er alles wegräumte um den Raum verlassen zu können. Sein Kompagnon wurde wegen der Vorbereitungen seines Geburtstages vom Lernen befreit. Zumindest dachte er sich das so.

Wenn er allein unterrichtet wurde ging er danach immer sofort wieder hinunter denn es war egal was sein Freund ihm sagte er fühlte sich nicht so wohl dabei allein hier oben bei den höher gestellten Leuten herumzulaufen. Natürlich war die Königin freundlich und hatte nie ein böses Wort übrig wenn sie ihn antraf aber hier liefen noch andere Menschen herum. Er wollte einfach niemanden im Weg stehen und es war ihm wohler zumute wenn er unten bei seines gleichen ist.

Der Blonde schaute zwar noch einmal zur Treppe hoch ob er seinen Freund sehen oder hören konnte aber da war niemand. So schlenderte er die anderen Stufen hinunter um zu sehen ob es irgendwo Arbeit für ihn gab. Der Prinz ist heute bestimmt zu beschäftigt um etwas mit ihm zu unternehmen. Doch kaum hatten seine Füße die letzte Stufe verlassen hörte er jemanden schreien. Als seine Ohren genau vernahmen wer das war rannte er schnell in die Richtung wo es her kam. Auf dem Gang zu der großen Hoftür kam ihm schon der Prinz entgegen.

“John, da bist du ja endlich!” Dabei stemmte er die Hände auf die Knie um Luft zu holen. Wahrscheinlich ist er zu schnell gerannt.

“Was ist denn los? Verfolgt Euch etwa jemand?”

“Ja. Mein Schwert liegt noch oben weil Mrs. Hudson meinte ich brauche das heute nicht aber vielleicht schaffen wir es noch deines zu holen.” Doch dann ging die Tür zum Hof schon auf und Sherlock versteckte sich schnell hinter seinen Kameraden.

“Ich kann nicht mehr wegrennen. Somit musst du mich beschützen.” Der Ältere überlegte was es sein konnte das den Prinz so in Panik versetzte. Dieser zitterte ja beinahe hinter ihm. War etwa dieser Verbrecher zurückgekehrt und wollte nun seinen schrecklichen Plan in die Tat umsetzten?

Auch John’s Herz schlug nun vor Aufregung schneller. Auch wenn der Kerl ihm angst machte er würde alles versuchen um den Jungen hinter sich zu beschützen. Es wunderte ihn ein wenig dass der Halunke wie ihn sein Freund immer nannte die Holztür nur langsam auf bekam. Dieser war anscheinend immer noch dabei sie richtig zu öffnen. Der Blondschopf nutze die Chance und schnappte sich den Kerzenständer der in der Nähe auf einem Schränkchen stand. Dann hielt er seine freie Hand zurück damit der andere Junge ja hinter ihm blieb. Es schien Ewigkeiten zu dauern bis die Tür endlich ganz offen war aber genau diese verdeckte die Sicht auf die Person die eben herein kommen wollte.

“Das ist gemein.” Verblüfft starrte John nun auf das was ebene diesen Satz äußerte und von der Tür auf sie beide zuschritt. Vor ihm stand kein erwarteter Verbrecher sondern ein kleines aber wütend aussehendes Mädchen. Eilig ließ er den Kerzenständer sinken und machte sich daran ihn zurück zu stellen.

“John was tust du da? Wir brauchen eine Waffe gegen sie!”

“Ihr könnt doch nicht von mir verlangen dass ich eine junge Dame schlage.” Damit wendete er sich an diese.

“Wer seid Ihr wenn ich fragen darf?” Als sie bemerkte dass der andere Junge mit ihr sprach wurde sie ein wenig schüchtern.

“Ich bin Molly Hooper.” Erklärte sie kleinlaut aber der Prinz rollte nur die Augen.

“Sie ist heute mit ihrer Mutter und Tante Kamille eingetroffen. Das ist mein Geburtstag. Ich verstehe nicht warum sie also hergekommen ist.” Dann streckte er ihr noch die Zunge raus.

“Na das gehört sich aber nicht. Ihr müsst nett zu ihr sein.”

“Du klingst ja wie Mrs. Hudson!” Beschwerte sich der Lockenkopf aber dann bemerkte er dass er von den anderen beiden ignoriert wurde.

“Ihr dürft ihm das nicht übel nehmen. Es gibt hier nicht viele Damen in seinem Alter. Wenn ich fragen darf, wie alt seid Ihr denn?” Nervös lächelte das Mädchen und würde ein wenig rot. Sie war es noch nicht so gewohnt das Jungs nett zu ihr sind. Zuhause durfte sie ja nur mit anderen Mädchen etwas unternehmen aber das auch noch unter strenger Aufsicht ihrer Kinderfrau. John selbst dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und war einfach froh dass es doch keine Schwierigkeiten mit irgendwelchen zwielichtigen Personen gab.

“Sowas fragt man eine Lady aber nicht. Aber wie war Euer Name noch gleich?”

“Oh, verzeiht dass ich mich nicht gleich vorgestellt habe. Ich bin John Watson. Aber es reicht wenn Ihr einfach John zu mir sagt denn ich stehe unter Euch und..” Doch da wurde ihm schon der Mund zugehalten und Sherlock zog den Älteren zur Seite.

“Entschuldigt uns kurz.” Erklärte der Blonde noch bevor er hinter die Kommode auf der seine vorige Waffe stand gezogen wurde.

“Du musst ihr nicht gleich deine Lebensgeschichte erzählen.” Flüsterte der Prinz ein wenig sauer.

“Aber..”

“Nichts aber. Nett sein ist eine Sache aber du wirst bald zu dieser Ausbildung aufbrechen und da kannst du es nicht gebrauchen das man über dich plaudert.” Das leuchtete dem Größeren natürlich ein. Also war es besser in Zukunft nicht zu viel von sich preis zu geben. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er aber auch nicht wirklich lügen was seine Herkunft betrifft. Er würde es später mit dem Lockenkopf besprechen wenn sie allein sind.

“Es ist unhöflich eine Dame einfach stehen zu lassen.” Meinte nun das Mädchen und hatte die beiden ein wenig geschockt als sie sich so von hinten anschlich.

“Verzeiht uns. Aber ich wollte nur von meinen Kompagnon wissen ob Ihr eine Prinzessin seid?” Darauf wurden die Wangen von Molly wieder leicht rot.

“Natürlich ist sie keine Prinzessin.” Schnaufte Sherlock dazwischen und er mochte es nicht wie sein Freund mit ihr sprach. Dabei war der andere Knabe wirklich nur höflich.  
“Dafür seht Ihr aber wie eine aus.” Fügte John hinzu weil der Kommentar des Prinzen das Mädchen ein wenig traurig machte.

“Dankeschön. Aber du bist bestimmt neu hier oder?”

“Eigentlich lebt er schon fast neunzig Tage hier.” Kam der Lockenkopf mit einer Antwort zuvor und der Ältere nickte einfach weil er nicht wusste was das für eine Zahl das ist die eben genannt wurde. Außerdem hatte sein Freund meistens Recht.

“Ja dann sehen wir uns in Zukunft sicher auch öfter.” Meinte Molly freundlich und war froh dass diese Rennerei mit dem Prinz ein Ende hatte.

“Sagt bloß Ihr kennt den Prinz schon länger?” Das erstaunte John dann doch denn der andere hatte sie nie erwähnt.

“Seit meinem vierten Lebensjahr geht sie mir auf die Nerven.” Knirschte dieser dann dazwischen. Das gefiel ihr wieder nicht als sie das vernahm.

“Ach Ihr solltet ihn einfach ignorieren. Er steht wegen seinem Geburtstag unter Stress.” Erklärte der Blondschopf ihr.

“Jedenfalls bin ich mit meiner Mutter angereist um den Geburtstag zu feiern.” Aber dann wurden sie von einer vierten Person unterbrochen.

“Mein Prinz wo seid Ihr?” Doch dieser antwortete nicht und wollte schon losrennen. John hielt ihn aber am Handgelenk fest.

“Er ist hier Mrs. Hudson.” Da kam die Kinderfrau schon um die Ecke und nahm den Knaben mit. Sherlock warf seinem Freund noch einem bösen Blick zu bevor er sich mitschleifen ließ. Erst als die anderen beiden aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwanden fiel ihm ein dass es keine gute Idee sie allein zu lassen. Was ist wenn sich John verplappert oder schlimmer sie freunden sich an und er wird vergessen?

Schnell schüttelte er en Kopf. So ist sein Freund gar nicht und doch hat dieser wieder das Wort ‘Kompagnon’ verwendet. Er fragte sich was geschehen musste das John vor anderen offen sagte das sie Freunde sind. Doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter über solche Dinge zu grübeln denn er musste sich nun für morgen ankleiden lassen. Wenn es nach ihm ginge hätte er irgendwas Bequemes genommen damit er den ganzen Tag von Gratulanten wegrennen kann. Vielleicht noch etwas das glitzert und schimmert damit seine Mutter zufrieden ist.

* * *

 

Die zwei zurückgebliebenen Kinder unterhielten sich noch ein wenig.

“Und du verbringst wirklich gern Zeit mit dem Prinz?” Ein bisschen fand der Blonde das nun unhöflich. Es kam ihm vor als wäre Prinz Sherlock jemand schlechtes.

“Natürlich. Ich weiß, er kann manchmal sehr direkt sein. Aber wenn man darüber hinweg sieht ist er in Ordnung.” Dabei musste er an manche Dinge zurückdenken und auch wenn er noch nicht lange hier war so kam es ihm doch vor als würde er den Lockenkopf schon sein ganzes Leben lang kennen. Es freute ihn dass er mit dem Jungen eine Freundschaft schließen konnte und er würde alles tun um diese zu erhalten.

“Das ist das erste Mal.” Damit holte ihn das Mädchen aus seinen Gedanken und blickte sie ein wenig verblüfft an. Er wusste nämlich nicht wovon sie sprach.

“Das jemand so von ihm redet. Die Leute beschweren sich immer hinter seinen Rücken über ihn und als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf fand ich das fies. Ich dachte so schlimm kann er doch nicht sein und wollte mich mit ihm anfreunden. Aber jeglicher Versuch schlug bis heute fehl. Also habe ich mich langsam damit abgefunden das er mich nicht mag.”

“Ihr dürft nicht so schnell aufgeben. Wenn Ihr wollt können wir später alle drei etwas unternehmen.”

“Das wäre wirklich..” Doch da ging die Tür zum Hof wieder auf und herein kam eine ältere für den Blondschopf unbekannte Frau.

“Das seid Ihr ja. Es gehört sich nicht für eine Dame in eurem Alter dem Prinz so nachzustellen!”

“Aber ich habe nur..”

“Nichts aber! Wir gehen erst einmal zurück zu Eurer Mutter.” Damit wurde auch Molly an der Hand gepackt und weggezerrt. In Momenten wie diesen war John froh kein Kindermädchen zu besitzen. Die Dame von eben wirkte aber noch strenger als Mrs. Hudson.

Es half alles nichts. Er musste sich doch Arbeit suchen weil die anderen wohl eine Weile mit irgendwelchen Pflichten beschäftigt sind. Somit schritt er endlich raus zum Hof. Doch da stellte er fest dass es ganz schön voll hier geworden ist. Überall waren Leute damit beschäftigt Sachen hin und herzutragen. Alles zu schmücken. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch irgendwo nützlich machen. Es wird Sherlock sicherlich gefallen wie es hier aussah. Obwohl wenn er darüber nachdachte dann kannte der Prinz so was schon. Vielleicht konnte man diesen nicht mehr so einfach überraschen. Er hatte nun für seinen Freund zwei Geschenke und hoffte dass sie angemessen für einen Jungen mit so hohem Status waren. Ja Sherlock hatte gesagt das ihm dieser Unterschied zwischen ihnen egal ist aber der Blondschopf dachte öfters daran als ihm lieb war.

* * *

 

“Ihr solltet nicht einfach wegrennen und Euch in einem fremden Schloss verstecken!” Die junge Besucherin durfte sich derweil eine Standpauke von ihrer Kinderfrau anhören. Jedes Mal war es dasselbe wenn sie irgendwo hinfahren. Selbst wenn sie nichts getan hatte bekam sie am Ende immer Ärger weil sie sich nicht wie eine Dame verhielt. Eigentlich freute sie sich nicht besonders wenn ihre Mutter verreisen wollte. Molly fühlte sich dann immer wie ein Ausstellungsstück. Dauernd musste sie dann solche Dinge hören wie ‘Sie ist aber schon groß geworden’ oder ‘Was kann sie denn schon alles?’. Doch sie war nicht dumm und wusste warum sie an manche Orte geschleppt wurde. Nur damit sie an die Söhne des Hauses versprochen werden kann. Sie war aber froh dass ihr Vater da sehr wählerisch ist. Er sagte immer das man so was kostbares wie sie nicht an irgendeinen dahergelaufenen geben kann.

Nun war sie hier wegen des Geburtstages des eigenartigen Prinzen. Eigentlich hatte sie am Anfang gedacht dass sie sich gut verstehen würden. Sie hatte erfahren dass sie beide im selben Alter waren. Auch wenn Molly ihn in der Größe ein wenig überragte. Aber der Junge wollte nichts mit ihr zu tun haben. Seltsamerweise redete ihre Mutter nicht mit der Königin darüber ob sie diesen Knaben eines Tages heiraten kann. Zumindest wurden nicht ihre Gewänder zum schön aussehen eingepackt. Dieses Mal hatte sie aber selbst dafür gesorgt das ihre Lieblingskleider mitnehmen konnte. Jetzt wo sie diesen Blondschopf namens John getroffen hatte war sie froh darüber. Dieser schien ein guter Mensch zu sein und vielleicht wird der Aufenthalt hier nicht ganz so schlimm wenn er in der Nähe ist.

Es verwunderte sie immer noch dass er so nett von dem jungen Prinz sprach. Es konnte ja auch sein das er dafür bezahlt wird um ein Spielkamerad für den Lockenkopf zu sein. So was kam bei adligen Leuten nicht selten vor. Sie selbst brauchte so was nicht weil bei ihnen Zuhause noch andere Mädchen wohnen die ungefähr in ihrem Alter waren. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte würde es ihr auch seltsam vorkommen mit jemand etwas zu unternehmen der vielleicht nicht wirklich an ihrer Seite sein wollte.

Der ältere Knabe von eben wirkte aber nicht wirklich so oder er ist ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Egal wer er ist, sie wird schon noch genug über ihn erfahren in der Zeit in der sie hier verweilte.

Molly fand es nur schade dass sie allein mit ihrer Mutter, Herzogin Kamille und dem Kindermädchen hergekommen ist. Ihr Vater freute sich immer so wenn es irgendwo etwas zu feiern gab aber leider hatte er sich bei der letzten Jagd das Bein verletzt. Es irritierte sie immer noch wie das passieren konnte. Schließlich sollte man doch dabei mit der Armbrust von sich weg zielen und nicht direkt auf den eigenen Fuß. Etwas war faul daran aber das war sicher wieder eine Sache die sie nicht verstand weil sie zu jung dafür ist. Außerdem durfte sie sich auch nicht zu viel mit dem Jagen beschäftigen weil sie ja eine Frau wäre. Wie sie diese ganzen Regeln doch hasste. Dieses ganze ‘das ist nichts für Mädchen’ regte sie manchmal echt auf aber sie hatte sich auch damit abgefunden das sie das nicht ändern konnte. Zumindest für jetzt.

“Hört auf zu träumen!” Die Kinderfrau erinnerte sie daran dass sie durch den langen Gang des Schlosses gezogen wurde.

“Das war wirklich unhöflich einfach hinter dem jungen Prinz her zu rennen ohne die Königin zu begrüßen. Bei solch einem Benehmen ist es kein Wunder das es Euren Eltern schwer fällt einen zukünftigen Mann für Euch zu finden.” Solche Sätze war sie längst von Margaret gewohnt und auch sich gegen sie aufzulehnen hatte sie schon vor einiger Zeit aufgegeben. Die Frau dachte wahrscheinlich immer dass aus ihr nie etwas werden konnte. Molly musste hier einfach warten bis sie endlich alt genug war um ohne Kinderfrau ihr Leben genießen zu dürfen. Das wird vermutlich der Tag sein wenn sie vor dem Altar steht.

Endlich ließ die ältere Frau von ihr ab und sie rieb sich ihr Gelenk. Warum musste sie immer so fest angepackt werden? Wenn sie keinen Mann abbekam dann sicher weil alle dachten dass sie Zuhause an Ketten gehalten wurde weil ihre Handgelenke so rot sind. Als die Tür vor der sie standen aber aufging vergaß sie all die bösen Gedanken.

“Molly.” Fröhlich als wäre sie vermisst gewesen kam die Herrscherin dieses Landes auf das kleine Mädchen zu gestürmt und nahm sie in den Arm. Das war noch so eine Sache die ihr gefiel wenn sie hier herkamen. Sie wusste nicht warum aber anscheinend mochte die Königin sie aus irgendeinem Grund.

“Lass dich ansehen. Du wirst jedes Mal hübscher. Hat dich mein Sohn schon begrüßt?” Doch Molly kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern.

“Sie ist dem Jungen hinterhergerannt. Da hat er sicher Angst bekommen. Es tut mir Leid das sie sich so flegelhaft benimmt. Das ist weil ihre Mutter ihr die Süßigkeiten vorhin gegeben hat.” Bellamy Hooper hatte die Begrüßung schon hinter sich und war dabei mit Herzogin Kamille ihre Gästezimmer einzurichten.

“Ach das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Mein Sohn ist immer noch ein wenig schüchtern was Mädchen betrifft.” Meinte Violett und versuchte das Geschrei in ihrem Kopf zu vergessen das Sherlock gestern Abend veranstaltete als erfuhr wer alles zu Feier erscheinen wird. Natürlich war ihr klar das der Junge die Leute alle nicht mochte aber es war wichtig Kontakte zu knüpfen und aufrecht zu erhalten. Schließlich wusste man nie wann man sie gebrauchen konnte. Wenn er älter ist wird auch ihr Junge dies verstehen.

“Also wie war die Reise hier her. Die siehst ein wenig blass aus. Margaret, sie sollten vielleicht mit einer meiner Zofen in die Küche herunter gehen. Ich kenne die Essgewohnheiten von Ihnen und ihrer Herrin leider nicht und deswegen wäre es gut wenn sie ein paar Gerichte unten erwähnen die ihr von Zuhause kennt. Das Kindermädchen wollte zwar noch etwas erwähnen aber sie wurde praktisch von der Kammerzofe mitgezogen und Molly fand das ein wenig amüsant. Denn zur Abwechslung musste die ältere Dame am eigenen Leib sehen wie das ist.

“Sie hat sich immer noch kein Stück geändert.” Sagte Violett als sie die Tür schloss und das Mädchen schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Die Königin dachte immer das es nur in ihrer Kindheit solche strengen Leute gab, die niemals lachen aber als ihre Schwester zum ersten Mal ihre Freundin und dessen Tochter mitgebracht hatte da wusste sie dass sie sich irrte.

“Ich habe gehört dass dein Vater einen Jagdunfall hatte. Das tut Mir Leid.”

“Ja ich finde es auch schade dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Aber ist Mycroft..Ich meine, ist Prinz Mycroft gar nicht hier?”

“Er konnte leider auch nicht herkommen. Aber ich bin froh dass wenigstens ihr erschienen seid. Weißt du schon was du morgen anziehen wirst?” Molly erklärte freudig das sie gerne ihre Lieblingskleider zeigt wenn sie diese sehen will. Es wurden ihr so viele Regeln und Höflichkeitsfloskeln erklärt damit sie ja nichts falsch macht wenn sie die Königin trifft. Dabei unterhielt sich die Frau mit ihr wie eine gute Freundin und auch wenn sie Fehler machte wurde sie von ihr nie so grob darauf hingewiesen. Sie fühlte sich in der Gegenwart der Herrscherin immer wohl und deswegen wollte sie auch Sherlock besser kennen lernen aber anscheinend war es umgekehrt nicht so. Sonst würde er nicht dauernd vor ihr wegrennen. Aber vielleicht würde es bei diesem Besuch besser laufen. Genau, sie musste sich einfach immer gut zureden das Hoffnung bestand. Doch bei der Unterhaltung hatte so die Zeit ganz vergessen und deswegen stand bald wieder jemand vor der Tür. Sie hoffte inständig dass es noch nicht ihr Kindermädchen ist.

Als die Königin nach einem Klopfen die Person herein bat kam ein mürrischer kleiner Junge herein gestiefelt. Molly konnte sehen das er sich deutlich unwohl fühlte seine neuen Kleider vorzuführen aber ein Lächeln konnte sie sich auch nicht verkneifen. Sie versuchte es aber hinter einer Hand zu verstecken während die Herrscherin begeistert um ihren Sohn lief.  
“Ich wusste gleich als ich diesen dunkelblauen Stoff sah dass er dir stehen wird.” Meinte sie entzückt und der Knabe rollte mit den Augen. Man konnte ihm ansehen dass dieser jetzt am liebsten ganz woanders wäre.

“Ihr habt wirklich ein Auge dafür.” Komplementiere Mrs. Hudson ihr darauf.

“Reicht das jetzt? Kann ich das wieder ausziehen?” Wollte Sherlock genervt wissen und Violett fasste das ganz falsch auf.

“Gefällt es dir etwa nicht?” Gespielt traurig sah Violett ihn an aber er kannte so was schon.

“Natürlich gefällt es mir Mutter. Ich will nur nicht dass es jetzt schon schmutzig wird wenn ich es zu lange trage.” Die beiden älteren Damen mussten ihm da zustimmen und somit machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür. Doch er blieb in dem Rahmen von dieser stehen und seufzte ein wenig genervt bevor er sich nochmal zu dem Mädchen im Raum herumdrehte.

“John und ich wollen etwas im Hof spielen. Willst du uns vielleicht Gesellschaft leisten?” Es fiel ihm sehr schwer das zu sagen denn eigentlich wollte er sie nicht dabei haben aber sein Freund hatte ihn eben im Flur darum gebeten. Ihm hat er sein Outfit zuerst gezeigt denn er wollte nicht dass John es vielleicht peinlich fand mit ihm gesehen zu werden wenn er das trug. Doch zu seinem Missfallen sagte dieser vor Mrs. Hudson fast dasselbe wie seine Mutter.

“Natürlich.” Als Molly merkte dass es ein wenig zu fröhlich klang, versuchte sie ihre Begeisterung wieder zu senken.

“Ich meine nur wenn es Euch wirklich nichts ausmacht das ich euch beiden Gesellschaft leiste?”  
Darauf wollte der Junge schon etwas erwähnen aber seine Mutter ahnte was kommen würde und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

“Selbstverständlich macht es ihm nichts aus.” Dann wendete sich Violett ganz an den kleinen Prinz.

“Und Sherlock? Versprich mir dass du heute nichts zu abenteuerliches unternimmst. Es wäre doch schade wenn man deinen Geburtstag ohne dich feiern würde.”

“Mutter ich verspreche dass ich mich nicht schlimm verletzten werde.”

“Ich meinte eigentlich dass du Arrest hast und dein Zimmer morgen dann nicht verlassen kannst.” Es war nicht der Königin ihre Absicht den Lockenkopf Angst zu machen aber dennoch hatte dieser es gerade. Er zeigte es nicht aber wenn er morgen in seine Gemach wäre dann würde sich John vielleicht noch mehr mit Molly anfreunden wenn sie allein waren und er konnte absolut gar nichts dagegen tun. Das letzte was er wollte war das jemand ihm seinen Freund ausspannte. Ob sie nun ein Mädchen war oder nicht. Es gab Grenzen die er ihr noch aufzeigen wird.

“Das möchte ich natürlich nicht.” Bevor er also endgültig mit seinem Kindermädchen mitging warf er Molly noch einen bösen Blick zu. Diese schreckte ein wenig zurück und überlegte ob es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war etwas Zeit mit dem Prinz verbringen zu wollen.

Aber am Ende kam es ganz anders als beide Kinder dachten. Denn John schlug vor das sie wieder Ritter spielen. Erst wollte Molly da nicht mitmachen aber der Ältere bot ihr an sein Schwert zu nehmen. Das machte sie wirklich froh denn immer hieß es das wäre nichts für Mädchen.

Die Königin und ihre Schwester beobachteten die Kinder von einem der oberen Fenster aus. Lady Bellamy ruhte sich derweil noch im Gästezimmer aus. Sie fand die Reise sehr anstrengend. Margaret wurde derweil von Mrs. Hudson beschäftigt. Sherlock’s Kindermädchen hatte mit solchen Leuten schon Erfahrung gemacht. Sie hatte aus Versehen einen zu starken Wein in den Becher der anderen Frau gegossen und schon machte die Kinderfrau auch ein Schläfchen. Molly hatte so viel Spaß mit den beiden Jungs das ihr gar nicht auffiel das niemand hinter ihr her rannte.

“Dieser John scheint ja ein guter Kompagnon für unseren Sherlock zu sein.” Warf Kamille nach einer Zeit des Schweigens ein.

“Das ist er.” Fügte Violett lächelnd hinzu und fand es schön dass sich ihr Sohn dank des Blondschopfs endlich auch mit Molly verstand. Wenn es nach ihrem Willen gegangen wäre dann hätte sie gern noch ein Kind gehabt und zwar ein Mädchen. Sie liebte ihre Söhne aber sie wusste auch wenn William nicht von dieser Welt gegangen wäre dann hätten sich die beiden später wohl eher selten mit ihr beschäftigt.

‘Mit einer Frau kann man eben kein Männergespräch führen.’ Das hatte vor vielen Jahren ihr eigener Vater einmal geäußert.

“Was hältst du jetzt von meinem Vorschlag?” Wollte die jüngere der beiden Frauen wissen und die Königin seufzte ein wenig genervt.

“Ich meine dieses Mal verstehen sich die beiden anscheinend besser. Vielleicht werden sie dann selbst nicht so gegen die Idee sein.”

“Seid deinem letzten Besucht hat sich nichts an der Tatsache geändert das die beiden noch Kinder sind. Sherlock wird zwar morgen schon acht Jahre sein, das heißt aber noch lange nicht das er gleich damit anfängt eine Frau für sich zu suchen.”

“Warum bist du denn jetzt sauer? Ich finde einfach dass die beiden gut zusammen passen.”

“Ich sagte dir schon einmal, dass meine Kinder sich selbst aussuchen können wenn sie später einmal heiraten. Das ist mein letztes Wort und das heißt ich möchte nicht dass du noch einmal während deines Aufenthalts davon sprichst.” Damit ließ die Herrscherin ihre Schwester am Fenster stehen und machte sich mit einer ihrer Zofen auf zu dem Berater um noch einige kleine Details wegen morgen zu klären. Eigentlich war es ja sinnlos mit dem Mann zu reden denn alles war schon geplant aber Violett wollte sich irgendwie ablenken. Sie war strikt dagegen ihre Söhne jetzt schon damit zu konfrontieren das sie eines Tages eine bestimmte Person heiraten mussten. Ihr verstorbener Mann wollte so etwas nicht und daran würde sie sich auch weiter halten. Da war es egal ob ihr Schwester fand dass es doch praktisch wäre. Ja es tat ihr leid das Kamille bis jetzt keine eigen Kinder bekam aber Sherlock und Molly jetzt schon aneinander versprechen damit sie später das Anwesen ihrer Schwester übernehmen können ist in ihren Augen blanker Unsinn. Außerdem ist noch gar nicht entschieden wer einmal König dieses Landes wird. Nur weil Mycroft der Ältere ist hieß das lange noch nicht dass er den Posten haben will. Violett wusste dass er vorbildlich darauf hinarbeiten wird aber selbst er weiß nicht was die Zukunft bringt.

* * *

 

“So jetzt solltet ihr aber etwas Essen. Lady Molly, Ihr solltet wahrscheinlich nach Eurer Mutter sehen.” Mrs. Hudson möchte zwar nur ungern der Spielverderber sein aber Kinder sollten bei all der Toberei auch Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Alle zogen zwar das dasselbe enttäuschte Gesicht aber keiner beklagte sich.

“Kann ich nicht erst mit Essen und dann zu meiner Mutter gehen?” Das Mädchen wusste wenn sie erst wieder in die Nähe von Margaret kam dann würde sie nicht so schnell von dieser loskommen.

“Na gut. Ich gebe ihr aber Bescheid. Nicht dass sie sich sorgen macht.” Auch wenn Lady Bellamy von Aussehen nicht so wirkte, so machte sie sich Gedanken um ihre einzige Tochter. Die Kleine mag das selbst nicht so verstehen und deswegen war sie eher ein Vaterkind aber Mrs. Hudson durchschaute das Ganze schnell. Ihr war auch bewusst das Herzogin Kamille ihren Schützling mit diesem Mädchen, das nun vor ihr stand verheiraten wollte. Was den Adligen vielleicht nicht bewusst war, dass hier jeder seine Augen und Ohren überall hatte. Ihre Herrscherin wusste wie man sich vor so was schützte aber alle anderen nahmen es auf die leichte Schulter. Deswegen hörte der jüngere Prinz schon viel zu viel was eigentlich nicht für ihn bestimmt war.

“John, dein Vater soll aber gegen Abend nicht mehr so viel arbeiten. Sag ihm dass er morgen früh kein Feuer anzünden muss um das Eisen zu schmieden.” Der Bursche nickte der Kinderfrau zu denn antworten konnte er nicht wirklich weil er den Mund voll hatte. Ein wenig war er gerade gierig daran Essen hinunter in den Magen zu bekommen. Heute Morgen hatte nur etwas getrunken weil sein Hals nach dem schlafen so trocken war und später war er bei dem Lehrmeister gewesen. Dann beschäftigte er sich ja mit Prinz Sherlock und Lady Molly. Er vergaß einfach etwas zu sich zu nehmen und jetzt hatte er wirklich Hunger. Einen Moment später bemerkte er die Blicke von den anderen beiden Kindern und stellte seinen Teller beschämt auf den Tisch. Es war ihm wirklich gerade kurz entgangen mit wem er hier saß. Wie auf Abruf musste er zu allem Übel auch noch aufstoßen.

“John.” Meinte Mrs. Hudson entsetzt gespielt und die anderen beiden mussten plötzlich lachen. Der Prinz auf der einen Seite hatte schon oft Männer bei irgendwelchen Feiern gesehen die Rülpsen wenn sie auf etwas angestoßen haben. Molly auf der anderen Seite kannte so was auch von ihrem Vater, denn dieser meinte so würde ein Kerl sagen dass es geschmeckt hat.  
Der Blondschopf jedoch bekam gerade erst vor ein paar Tagen gelehrt dass sich so was überhaupt nicht gehört und deswegen schämte er sich auch dementsprechend.

“Ich bin satt.” Meinte er kleinlaut und schob seinen noch halb vollen Teller weg von sich. Der Lockenkopf fing sich als erstes wieder und verstand das Verhalten seines Freundes nun nicht. Natürlich war ihm bewusst dass sich so was nicht gehört aber das waren nun mal Körperfunktionen die man nicht kontrollieren konnte. Zumindest stand dass so in einem Buch das es sich neulich von einem Mediziner geliehen hatte. Dieser Mann selbst wusste zwar nichts davon weil er verreist war, aber der Prinz ist sich sicher dass er es jetzt nicht benötigte. Sonst hätte er es ja mitgenommen.

Auch das Mädchen am Tisch wurde wieder ernster als sie bemerkte was ihr Lachen verursacht hatte. Im Gegensatz zu dem Prinz dachte sie nicht viel darüber nach sondern sagte frei raus was sie für richtig hielt.

“Deswegen musst du doch nicht gleich dein Essen zur Seite schieben. Wenn du mit einer Frau am Tisch sitzt dann sagst du einfach dass es dir Leid tut und isst weiter.” Dabei war sie auch noch aufgestanden und legte ihre Hand auf eine Schulter des Blonden.

“Und was mache ich wenn keine mit am Tisch sitzt?” Die anderen sahen ihn kurz verblüfft an aber nur Mrs. Hudson wusste das sich der Knabe mit dem Lernen ein bisschen übernimmt. Ansonsten wäre es doch wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten nicht so durcheinander.

“Die meisten Männer klopfen sich dann lachend auf den Rücken.” Fügte sie dann noch hinzu und schob den halbvollen Teller wieder vor John.

“Nun iss noch etwas. Die beiden scheuchen dich später bestimmt noch einmal durch das ganze Schloss. Da wirst du Kraft brauchen.”

“Hey! Wenn hier einer gescheucht wurde, dann war das ja wohl ich.” Beschwerte sich der Lockenkopf nun und schlug nebenbei die Hand des Mädchens von seinem Freund weg. Seiner Meinung nach verweilte diese viel zu lange auf dessen Schulter. Er verstand nicht ganz warum sein Kumpan das nicht selbst erledigte. Wenn John ihn anfasste das versuchte dieser immer so schnell es ging wieder von ihm abzulassen. Als wäre er ein heißes Stück Kohle oder so was. Doch er schob es darauf das Molly ein Mädchen war und der Blonde nicht unhöflich sein wollte.

“Aber Ihr wolltet doch die ganze Zeit der Drache sein und die werden ja bekanntlich von den Rittern gejagt.” Nach diesem Satz löste sich die Spannung wieder in John und er vertilgte das restliche Essen vor ihm. Dieses Mal aber ein wenig langsamer und die anderen beiden wurden auch wieder von Mrs. Hudson dazu gebracht sich anständig an den Tisch zu setzen bevor sie etwas zu trinken bringen ließ.

Während sich die Kinder weiter über ihr Spiel unterhielten freute sich die ältere Dame heimlich dass sich ihr Schützling sich zum ersten Mal normal mit Lady Molly unterhielt. Sonst ist er ja jedes Mal schreiend davon gerannt wenn er sie erblickte. Das kam ihr zwar immer schon eigenartig vor aber der Prinz wollte sich nie richtig dazu äußern wenn sie ihn danach fragte.  
John schien jedenfalls gut darin zu sein dem Lockenkopf andere Leute näher zu bringen. Das Mädchen selbst sah auch fröhlicher aus als bei ihren letzten Besuchen hier. Vielleicht hatte man ihr schon gesagt dass sie eines Tages diesen Jungen heiraten wird und deswegen wollte sie sich mit ihm gut verstehen. Sie hoffte dass die Königin eisern bleibt und sich nicht von ihrer Schwester umstimmen lässt. Obwohl wenn sie so darüber nachdachte und der Prinz in späteren Jahren auch so starrköpfig ist dann konnte ihn niemand zu etwas zwingen.  
Mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht als plötzlich das andere Kindermädchen herein kam wie eine Furie. Zumindest kam es Mrs. Hudson so vor und sie kam nicht drum herum genervt aber subtil mit den Augen rollen.

“Lady Molly, da seid ihr ja. Ihr solltet doch in der Nähe der Gästezimmer bleiben!” Schon wieder wurde das Mädchen am Handgelenk gepackt. Sofort fingen die beiden älteren Frauen ein hitziges Gespräch an. Margaret konnte sich nämlich nicht vorstellen das Lady Molly ihr Kleid allein schmutzig gemacht hat. Somit gab sie Mrs. Hudson die Schuld dass sie ihre Aufsichtspflicht vernachlässigt hatte.

Doch John war das vorhin schon zu viel als er es das erste Mal sah. Er selbst konnte nichts sagen aber dafür der Prinz. Somit stupste er diesen kurz unauffällig an.

“Was ist denn?” Flüsterte Sherlock als würde ihn das Ganze nichts angehen und trank noch etwas aus seinem Becher.

“Ihr müsst etwas unternehmen.” Sprach der Blondschopf genau so leise weiter damit sie nicht von den anderen bemerkt werden.

“Warum denn?” Darauf bekam er von seinem Kompagnon einen gewissen Nicht-in-Ordnung-Blick. Der Kleinere seufzte geplagt und stand dann aber auf um sich zwischen die Kindermädchen zu drängen.

“Es ist nicht Mrs. Hudson’s Schuld das sie hier ist. Ich habe Lady Molly darum gebeten mir beim Essen ein wenig Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie wollte bloß nicht unhöflich sein und es abschlagen.” Sofort ließ Margaret von dem Mädchen ab.

“Wenn es Euer Wunsch war dann verzeiht mir meinen Ausbruch. Dennoch sollte sie sich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen. Die Reise hier her war anstrengend. Ihr könnt später noch etwas Zeit mit ihr verbringen wenn Ihr das wünscht.” Sherlock nickte auch wenn er es lieber verneint hätte. Ja er musste zugeben dass sie nicht so schlimm ist wie die meisten Mädchen. Dennoch musste er sein Gesicht wahren und durfte nicht plötzlich weich werden.

Die beiden Gäste verließen dann den Raum und ließen die anderen zurück.

“Schlimm wie sie das arme Mädchen hinter sich herzieht. Sie kann schließlich allein laufen.”

“Ich erinnere sie daran Mrs. Hudson wenn sie es das nächste Mal bei mir machen.” Dabei schielte der Prinz vorsichtig zu ihr rüber.

“Bei Euch ist das ja nur nötig weil Ihr manchmal so stur seid. Außerdem hättet Ihr dann die neue Kleidung die Eure Mutter besorgt hat nicht anprobiert.” Antworte die Ältere verschmitzt und machte sich daran den Tisch abzuräumen. Ihr wurde zwar schon oft gesagt dass sie so was als Kindermädchen nicht tun musste. Aber sie fand dass niemand wegen so einem geringen Aufwand sich die Mühe machen musste um hier her zu rennen. Schließlich musste sie nur alles wieder auf den Wagen stellen und auf den Gang schieben. Sobald sie das getan hatte kam so wieso immer jemand der das sah und es wieder hinunter in die Küche brachte.

“Ich verstehe das auch nicht. Ihr bekommt von Eurer Mutter so schöne Sachen und dann weigert Ihr euch es anzuziehen. So schlimm sah es auch nicht aus.” Misch sich nun auch John in das Gespräch. Auch er half dem Kindermädchen alles wegzuräumen.

“Du verstehst das nicht John. Meine Mutter übertreibt es gern mit den Gewändern. Wenn es nach ihr ginge müsste ich jeden Tag ein neues tragen.” Der Prinz verstand das mit dem gut aussehen eben noch nicht. Spätestens wenn er anfängt sich für Mädchen zu interessieren dann wird er auch mehr auf sein Äußeres achten, dachte Mrs. Hudson im Stillen für sich.

“Jetzt übertreibt Ihr aber.” Denn der ältere Bursche konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass die Herrscherin so einen Kleidungsfimmel hatte.

“Wenn du wüsstest. Aber genug Geschwätz über Kleidung. Wir beide sollten wieder auf den Hof gehen und beobachten wer alles das Schloss betritt?”

“Erwartet Ihr jemand wichtigen?” Wollte John wissen und ihm war jetzt irgendwie nicht nach aufstehen. Doch als das Kindermädchen den Speisewagen hinaus brachte da wurde auch der Blondschopf hinaus geschubst. Erst wollte dieser sich schon beschweren aber der Kleinere ließ nicht locker ihn weiter den Gang entlang zu schieben. Kaum waren sie um die Ecke erzählte der Prinz was los war.

“Er wird diese Chance morgen nutzten.” Verwirrt sah der Ältere kurz nach links und rechts aber da war niemand von dem sie sprechen konnten.

“Wer?” Erkundigt er sich also in der Hoffnung mehr Informationen zu bekommen. Doch sein Gegenüber seufzte genervt als wäre er es leid dauernd alles zu wiederholen zu müssen.

“Der Kerl der die Bibliothek plündern wollte.” Geschockt schreckte der andere darauf ein wenig zurück. Denn er hatte versucht diesen Mann zu vergessen und das gelang ihm auch tagsüber. Nachts nur wenn er keine Albträume hatte. Seltsam war meistens wenn der Lockenkopf zu ihm herunter ins Bett kam dann konnte er gut schlafen. War es weil der Junge mit ihm redete oder einfach weil er sich besser fühlte wenn jemand da war? Er wusste es nicht aber er wollte auch seinen Freund nicht damit belästigen.

“John?” Dieser schüttelte den Kopf um seine Gedanken auf andere Sachen zu konzentrieren.

“Woher wollt Ihr denn wissen dass er morgen herkommt? Ihr habt ihm hoffentlich keine Einladung geschickt?”

“Wie hätte ich diese denn adressieren sollen? Ich kenne ja immer noch seinen Namen nicht.” Der Blonde hatte das nur so gesagt aber sein Kompagnon meinte was er von sich gab wirklich ernst. Er war froh dass sie beide von dem Kerl den Namen nicht wussten. Wer lädt denn schon einen Mann zum Geburtstag ein der darauf aus ist zu töten? Geheimnisse hin oder her. Auf so was könnte er verzichten.

“Außerdem wird er nicht selbst herkommen.”

“Und warum nicht? Er war doch so clever beim letzten Mal.”

“Überlege doch bitte einmal, John! Viele hier haben sein Gesicht gesehen und somit würde man ihn sofort wieder erkennen. Zum Glück steht meine Mutter nicht auf diese albernen Maskenbälle die manche Leute so veranstalten sonst wäre es ein leichtes für ihn sich hier rein zu schleichen.” Erst war der Größere sauer weil er erneut beleidigt wurde. Aber das verflog wieder als er über die geäußerten Worte nachdachte.

“Also müssen wir morgen nach verdächtigen Personen Ausschau halten.”

“Wahrscheinlich hätten wir das schon den ganzen Tag tun sollen.”

“Heißt dass etwa das dieser Verbündete schon hier sein könnte?”

“Natürlich nicht. Auch wenn ich hier und da ein wenig abgelenkt war so habe ich doch bei der Torwache auf die Liste geschaut wer hier heute neues hinein gekommen ist.“ Der andere vermied es zu fragen wie er daran gekommen ist und stattdessen erkundigte er sich was er jetzt tun sollte.

Sherlock selbst war ein wenig verblüfft über die Eifrigkeit seines Kameraden als er diesem erklärte was zu tun sei. Erst dachte er dieser würde nicht mitmachen wollen oder versuchen es ihm auszureden weil es ja wieder gefährlich werden könnte. Doch nichts geschah davon. Wahrscheinlich beunruhigte John es nicht so weil er wusste dass dieser Kerl der ihn geschlagen hatte nicht herkommt. So oder so war es dem Prinz nicht wirklich wichtig. Er war zufrieden dass er nicht allein dastand. Außerdem fand er es gut das es mittlerweile Dinge zwischen ihnen gab die nicht ausgesprochen werden mussten und sie verstanden einander dennoch. Denn er teilte John nicht mit das er vor Molly stillschweigen sollte und dennoch geschah es. Vielleicht empfand der Blonde aber genauso wie er selbst und dachte dass es nur ein Geheimnis zwischen ihnen war.

Auch wenn das Mädchen nicht so schwierig war wie er dachte, heiraten würde er sie niemals. Denn das Gerücht machte schon eine Weile die Runde im Schloss und somit musste er es ja auch erfahren. Leute redeten immer davon wenn seine Tante mit ihrer Freundin und Anhang erschien. Er musste zugeben das er jetzt wusste das heiraten nicht wörtlich heißt an jemanden gefesselt zu sein. Als er noch jünger war hatte er Mal jemanden darüber reden gehört dass man mit einer Heirat für immer an diese Person gebunden wird. Damals konnte er nicht lesen und deswegen rannte er immer vor Lady Molly weg wenn er sie erblickte. Als er älter wurde behielt er es einfach bei weil er gedacht hatte dass sie ihn nerven würde. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen konnte auch sie lesen und schreiben. Natürlich tat er das vor ihr nur mit einen Schulterzucken ab aber dennoch fand er sie ein wenig interessanter als vorher.


	12. Chapter 12

“Guten Morgen. Es scheint ein schöner Tag zu werden.” Die Königin war an solchen Tagen auch immer ein wenig außer sich. Wenn man noch so jung ist wie ihre Söhne da konnte man sich jedes Jahr auf etwas Neues im Leben freuen. In ihrem Alter kamen mit jedem Jahr nur mehr graue Harre und Falten dazu.

Sherlock begrüßte seine Mutter zwar auch aber er verstand nicht wirklich wie sie sich mehr freuen kann als er. Besonders um diese Zeit. Die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal richtig aufgegangen. Selbst wenn er Unterricht hatte durfte er länger schlafen. Somit ließ er sich wieder ins Bett fallen und verkroch sich unter seiner Decke als die Königin wieder aus seinem Zimmer trat. Natürlich hatte er in diesem Moment nicht mit Mrs. Hudson gerechnet. Sie zog ihm einfach die Decke weg.

“Nun steht schon auf, mein Prinz. Wenn Ihr jetzt trödelt werdet Ihr heute nicht viel tun können.”

“Ihr könnt ja ohne mich Wein zum Feiern trinken. Ich will das Zeug sowie so nicht anrühren.” Damit zog sich der Junge sein Kissen über den Kopf.

“Wie Ihr wollt. Aber beschwert Euch nicht wenn Eure beiden Freunde ohne euch Spaß haben.” Seltsamerweise wirkte diese Aussage bei ihm. Er hatte gestern noch ein paar Bücher durchstöbert in denen sich Leute ineinander verlieben. Die Literatur die seine Mutter besaß war zwar nicht sehr hilfreich in Wissensfragen. Aber in Romanen fühlen sich mindestens immer zwei Personen zueinander hingezogen wenn sie zu viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Nie hatte er eins dieser Bücher bis zum Ende durchgelesen. Denn es langweilte ihn als die Personen darin sich umarmten oder sogar küssten. Er würde solche Dinge nie so einfach tun.

Aber blätterte ja nicht darin seinetwegen sondern wegen John. Dieser war im Begriff ein Ritter zu werden und Molly ist ja schon eine Lady. So wenn die zwei jetzt älter werden und öfters Zeit allein verbringen dann werden die beiden sicher auch ekliges Zeug zusammen machen. Somit musste er es auf jeden Fall verhindern das sie zu viel allein waren. Zum ersten Mal fand er Margaret nicht wirklich so schlecht. Diese Frau wird sicherlich auch in Zukunft dafür sorgen dass dieses Mädchen nicht zu viel Freiheit hatte. Sherlock selbst wollte sie ja nicht heiraten und sein Freund wäre doch der nächst Beste sobald er ein Ritter ist. Das alles und mehr ging ihm durch den Kopf als er sich eilig wusch und danach seine Sachen anzog.

Die Kinderfrau hatte ihn zwar einige Male angesprochen aber der Knabe war wieder in einer seiner Phasen. Die Herrscherin erklärte ihr dass er da seinem Vater sehr ähnlich ist. Wenn dieser stark über etwas grübelte dann wurde das Umfeld auch nicht weiter beachtet. Na ja solange er dabei noch die Dinge tat die er sollte ist es nicht so schlimm, dachte Mrs. Hudson und machte sich daran zu sehne ob das Frühstück schon bereit war.

Auch die Tante des Geburtstagskindes und Lady Bellamy waren an diesem Morgen sehr gut gelaunt. Denn es sprach sich sehr schnell herum das Molly sich gestern gut mit dem Prinz verstand. Das Mädchen selber hoffte das die Erwachsenen ihrem neuen Freund nichts von ihren Plänen erzählen. Wenn dieser nämlich wüsste das er sie eines Tages vielleicht heiraten muss dann nimmt er sicherlich wieder reiß aus. Außerdem fand sie es immer noch ein wenig unfair dass niemand sie nach ihrer Meinung bei so was fragte.

Eigentlich wollte Sherlock ja das ein Kompagnon mit am Tisch saß. Er musste sich aber auch heute an die Regel halten die besagten das Ober- und Unterschicht nicht mit einander speisen sollten. Es war wieder eine Sache die er überflüssig fand und trotz dieser Vorschrift hatte er schon oft mit John zusammen gegessen. Seine Mutter bat ihn immer nur dann sich strikt an alles zu halten wenn sie Gäste hatten. Natürlich versuchte er es ihr zu liebe sich daran zu halten. Sie meinte immer wenn er Älter ist wird er all das verstehen.

Oder ich werde Mycroft einfach bitten wenn er König ist diese sinnlosen Dinge abzuschaffen, dachte er leicht grinsend bei sich während er den Saft austrank der ihm gerade nach geschenkt wurde. Dunkler Traubensaft. Der Wein für die Kinder. Sie brauchten das echte Zeug nicht vor ihm verstecken denn als sein Vater einmal bei einer vergangenen Feier nicht auf seinen Becher achtete da hatte er einfach davon genippt. Das war das widerlichste was je in seinem Mund gekommen war. Dabei hatte er schon einmal Haferschleim essen müssen.  
Nach dem Frühstück und dem ganzen gratulieren schlich er sich hinaus als alle damit beschäftigt waren seine Geschenke zu bestaunen. Es versuchte das Ganze so freundlich wie es ihm möglich war zu erdulden um niemanden zu verstimmen aber auch er hatte irgendwo eine Grenze.

“Wo ist der Junge denn schon wieder hin gegangen? Es ist sein Geburtstag und er sollte sich ein wenig um seine Gäste kümmern.” Violett versuchte derweil die anderen Damen in einen der Aufenthaltsräume zu locken. Bis zum Mittag werden noch einige Leute eintreffen und es war ihr nicht wohl dabei ihre Gäste sich selbst zu überlassen. Ihre Pflichten als Königin hatte sie in den letzten Tagen so abgearbeitet das sie für heute so wenig wie möglich tun musste.

“Kamille, er ist heute acht Jahre geworden. Nimm es ihm nicht übel das er noch nicht so lang in einem Raum verharren kann. Er ist jung und möchte deswegen herumtollen und spielen.” Ihre Schwester seufzte darauf.

“Wie alt bist du denn jetzt schon? Sechzig? Du klingst schon fast wie Mutter. Aber du hast natürlich Recht. Molly warum gehst du ihm denn nicht hinter her?”

“Darf ich?” Erkundigte sich diese ein wenig verwundert weil sie mit so was jetzt nicht gerechnet hätte. Lady Bellamy nickte ihrer Tochter zu und somit stand sie auf aber natürlich machte sie vorher noch einen Knicks vor der Herrscherin. Sie hatte nämlich gestern Abend noch ärger bekommen weil ihr das immer entfällt. Sie wusste aber dass ihre Mutter viel mehr Wert darauf legt als die Königin selbst.

Margaret wollte dem Kind schon folgen aber Violett hielt die Dame auf. Einerseits weil sie nicht wollte dass sie den Kindern den Spaß verdirbt und anderseits wollte sie nicht dass sie sich wieder mit Sherlock’s Kindermädchen in den Haaren liegt.

“Mrs. Hudson bekommt das schon allein hin. Setzten sie sich ruhig wieder.”

“Aber..” Doch Lady Bellamy warf der Frau kurz einen scharfen Blick zu und das reichte schon dass sich die Ältere wieder an ihren Platz setzte.

* * *

 

“Wo seid Ihr?” Eigentlich wollte der Prinz nicht auf das Mädchen warten und sie einfach stehen lassen. Es kam ihm schon seltsam vor das sie allein ohne ihre Aufpasserin hier im Schloss herumlief. Doch er wusste er würde wieder Ärger bekommen weil er eine Lady so schlecht behandelt. Aber als er hinter dem Vorhang am Fenster hervortrat war sie verschwunden. Er grinste leicht und dachte dass nun doch allein hinunter in den Schlosshof rennen konnte. Sein Plan ging aber nicht auf denn kaum drehte er sich wieder um da sprang sie ihm entgegen. Erschrocken fiel er sofort zu Boden.

“Na wer hat jetzt hier wen Angst eingejagt?” Meinte sie lächelnd und streckte ihm eine Hand aus. Stolz wie er manchmal war nahm er diese aber nicht an und stand von selbst auf.

“Ersten wollte ich niemanden Angst einjagen und zweitens kannst du meiner Mutter erklären was passiert ist wenn das hier schmutzig ist.” Dabei zeigte er auf seine Kleidung um seine Satz zu unterstreichen. Danach schritt er mit erhobenem Haupt an ihr vorbei und dabei war es egal wie groß er sich machte sie war dennoch größer. Molly reichte zwar nicht an seinen Kompagnon heran aber dennoch war es fies das er hier der Kleinste ist. Wenn er Zeit hätte würde er nachforschen ob Milch einem wirklich groß und stark macht.

“Seid doch bitte nicht sauer. Ich habe mir nur einen Spaß erlaubt.”

“An meinem Geburtstag?” Erkundigte er sich ein wenig wütend und als er zurück blickte, sah sie betroffen auf den Boden. Er hoffte das sie jetzt nicht anfängt zu weinen oder sowas.

“Ich bin nicht sauer. Tun wir einfach so als wäre es nicht passiert.” Damit ging er einfach weiter und sie folgte ihm. Molly war froh das der Prinz es ihr doch nicht all zu übel nahm. Dieser jedoch musste nun vorsichtig sein das seine Gefährtin nicht mitbekam das er mit John eine Aufgabe erledigen musste.

Jetzt wo ihm der andere Knabe wieder in den Sinn kam da fragte er sich wo dieser eigentlich war. Schließlich musste er heute nicht arbeiten oder lernen. Es war ihm bewusst dass der Blondschopf es sich nicht traute nach oben zu kommen weil dieser dachte es wäre ihm nicht gestattet. Selbst wenn er ihm eine schriftliche Erlaubnis überreicht dann würde diese auch nicht genutzt werden. John nahm manche Regeln einfach zu genau.

Aber abgesehen davon hätte der Knabe am Ende der letzten Treppe auf ihn warten können. Die Sonne ist mittlerweile schon ganz aufgegangen. Somit kam schlafen für diesen nicht in Frage. Dennoch sollte er bei der Kammer des anderen Jungen nachschauen. Das nervte ihn jetzt ein wenig denn er dachte dass sie sich gleich hier treffen und dann konnten sie beginnen die Leute zu beobachten.

“Ihr trefft Euch immer mit John hier?”

“Ja.” Meinte er ein wenig angespannt und verschränkte die Arme während er überlegte wo er zuerst nachschauen sollte um den anderen Knaben schnell zu finden. Er wünschte er gäbe etwas was man an Personen klebt und dann wussten andere wo diese sich aufhalten. Bestimmt gab es dafür einen Zauberspruch aber solange er schon lebte hatte er noch nie einen Magier in ihr Schloss kommen sehen. Gelesen hatte er von Hexen und Zauberern aber vielleicht sind das auch nur ausgedachte Geschichten für Kinder. Was wenn John Rechte hatte und Drachen auch nur von irgendjemanden erfunden wurden um die Zeit zu vertreiben?

“Wir können ihn doch suchen gehen.” Es bleib ihm wohl keine andere Wahl als er das von seiner Gesprächspartnerin hörte. Somit erklärte er ihr wo das Zimmer von John ist und er rannte in die Schmiede. Er wollte es vermeiden das Molly erfährt das der Vater seines Freundes dort arbeitet denn er wusste nicht ob sie es sofort weiter an die Erwachsenen plaudert. Tante Kamille kommt viel herum und somit kannte sie sicher auch Leute die ihre Söhne nach Coswig geschickt haben. Sherlock malte sich schon aus wie es dem Blonden ergehen würde wenn alle wüssten dass er nur der Sohn eines einfachen Schmieds ist. Dabei war der Schmied selber eine eindrucksvolle Person. Zumindest die Muskeln die er besaß flößten jedem Respekt ein.  
Doch die Tür die sonst immer geöffnet war ist heute geschlossen. Er erinnerte sich dann auch warum. Schließlich sollte der Mann wegen ihm heute nichts machen.

“Guten Morgen.” Endlich vernahm er die Stimme des Blondschopf hinters sich. Der Prinz drehte sich ein wenig gereizt zu diesem um weil er ja nicht am vereinbarten Platz war.

“Wegen dir vertrödeln wir kostbare Zeit. Jetzt lass uns..” Doch er verstummte als sein Blick auch auf den anderen Jungen fiel.

“Es tut mir wirklich leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht Euch zu verärgern. Ich habe ja auch an der Treppe gewartet aber dann kam Mrs. Hudson und meinte ich sollte mir an so einen besonderen Tag auch etwas Besonderes anziehen.” Man sah John an das er sich in der feinen Kleidung unwohl fühlte. Sonst sorgte das Kindermädchen dafür dass er anständig herumlief. Heute jedoch hätte selbst Sherlock ihn mit einem Sohn einer Herzogin verwechseln können. Es war jetzt kein teurer Stoff den der Größere an sich hatte, aber es war gutes Material was auch von reichen Leuten getragen wurde.

“Könnt Ihr jetzt bitte aufhören mich so anzusehen. Das Ganze ist mir schon unangenehm genug. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht wirklich anziehen aber Mrs. Hudson bestand darauf und Ihr wisst wie sie ist.”

“Du siehst sehr gut aus John.” Kam Molly dazwischen bevor der Lockenkopf irgendwas antworten konnte. Es brachte ihn ein wenig durcheinander was er gerade sieht. Vielleicht lag es daran das er seinen Kompagnon immer nur in diesen einfachen Gewändern sah. Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Schließlich musste er jetzt an etwas Wichtigeres denken.  
Also unterbrach er die anderen zwei wieder bei ihrer Plauderei. Doch er musste nicht groß erklären was zu tun ist. Sobald das Mädchen kurz den Kopf wegdrehte um einige Blumen zu bestaunen, drehte sich John schon zu ihm um.

“Sollen wir hier bleiben oder näher zu Tor gehen?” Flüsterte er ohne den Jüngeren anzublicken um weiter die Gegend nach zwielichtigen Personen abzusuchen.

“Am besten wir gehen dort zu der Bank. Von dort aus haben wir den ganzen Hof im Blick ohne dass jemand uns im Weg steht.” Der Größere nickte verstehend und befolgte das Gesagte sogleich.

Doch leider konnten die Jungs ihren Plan nicht so befolgen wie sie wollten. Eines hatten sie wohl vergessen denn es war der ehren Tag des Prinzen. Also mussten sie es hinnehmen dass viele Leute diesen sehen und gratulieren wollten. John konnte gerade noch dafür sorgen dass niemand ihnen verärgert den Rücken kehrte weil das Geburtstagskind mit jeder weiteren Person schnippischer wurde.

Als es dann schon Mittag war und alle zum Mittagstisch gerufen wurden da wollte der Ältere endlich seine Chance nutzen und seinem Freund sein Geschenk geben. Auch wenn er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, wurde er immer nervöses. Doch er wollte auch nicht bis zum Abend warten um es dann irgendwie zu vergessen weil kein passender Moment mehr kam.

“Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.” Er streckte dem anderen Jungen damit das zugebundene Bündel hin und dieser blickte ihn ein wenig verwirrt an. John jedoch versuchte ein frohes Gesicht zu behalten selbst wenn es dem Prinz nicht gefallen sollte. Seine Mimik wirkte dadurch ein wenig eingefroren. Aber es war niemand da der es bemerken konnte. Molly wurde schon wieder von Margaret entführt und Mrs. Hudson war allein nach oben geschlendert um sich etwas Besseres anzuziehen. Auch sie wollte sich später ein wenig unter die Leute mischen, die hier heute angekommen waren wegen der Feier. Es waren schließlich nicht nur Adlige die den Tag feiern wollten.

Endlich hatte Sherlock das zusammengebundene in die Hand genommen. Es war nicht so dass er es nicht gewohnt ist Dinge zu bekommen. Gerade heute überschütteten die Leute ihn mit Geschenken aber es bedeute ihm nie richtig etwas. Wenn man damit aufwächst dann nahm man es als Selbstverständlichkeit hin. Die ganze Zeit aber war er so damit beschäftigt gewesen verdächtige Menschen in der Menge zu finden und Gratulanten zu ignorieren, das er vergaß dass der Blond ihm vielleicht auch etwas geben wollte.

“Es ist nicht viel aber ich hoffe dennoch Ihr könnt damit etwas anfangen.” Sherlock würde sich selbst belügen wenn er nun sagt das all das was er je geschenkt bekam ihm nichts bedeutet. Natürlich mochte er die Dinge von seiner Mutter aber bei ihr wusste er einfach immer im Voraus was sie für ihn bereithielt. Mycroft gab ihm mit der Zeit immer mehr Sachen die nützlich fürs Leben sein sollen. Die einzige Ausnahme ist der König gewesen. Sein Vater schaffte es immer ihn zu überraschen. Bis heute wusste noch nicht woran das lag. Vielleicht weil er damals noch jünger und unerfahrener mit den Erwachsenen um ihn herum war.

Mit klopfenden Herzen öffnete er nun also den Einband. Schon als er es in die Hand bekam merkte er das es ein Buch war und das enttäuschte ihn natürlich überhaupt nicht. Er mochte Bücher und so würde er wenigstens seine Sammlung erweitern können. Trotzdem war er bei seiner Handlung so langsam. Er fragte sich selbst vor was genau er Angst hatte. Das er schon so ein Exemplar hatte? Das es ein Bilderbuch ist?

Doch das Lesewerk was er in den Händen hielt wurde plötzlich völlig unwichtig als der Umschlag herunterfiel und er auf etwas blickte was darauf lag. Es war ein kleines Silberstück das an einem Lederband befestigt ist.

“Mein Prinz? Eure Mutter lässt schon nachfragen wo Ihr bleibt.” Eine Magd unterbrach die zwei Jungs.

“Sagte Ihr ich werde gleich im Speisesaal sein.” Antwortete der Lockenkopf ohne den Blick von dem Schmuckstück zu nehmen.

“Ihr solltet wirklich nach oben gehen. Ich möchte nicht dass die anderen Leute warten müssen weil ich Euch aufgehalten habe.” Meinte nun der Ältere und kratzte sich nervös aber dennoch lächelnd den Arm. Doch seine Worte wurden ignoriert.

“Ist das ein Drache?” Kam stattdessen eine skeptische Gegenfrage. Sherlock ging ans Fenster um sein Geschenk ins Licht zu halten.

“Ja. Es ist aber nur ein Kopf von einem. Ich hoffe es sieht ein wenig wie ein Drache aus.” Der Blondschopf wusste dass sein Vater selten Schmuck schmiedet, weil er in der Vergangenheit einfach keine Zeit dafür hatte. Dennoch konnte dieser es noch und deswegen half er ihm ein Medaillon anzufertigen.

“Danke. Das hast du wirklich gut hinbekommen.” Sherlock legte sich das Schmuckstück um den Hals und fing dann an nach oben zu rennen um es da jeden präsentieren zu können.

“Wartet! Ihr müsst das nicht unbedingt heute tragen.” Das rief John noch hinterher aber er wurde wahrscheinlich nicht mehr gehört. Eigentlich hatte er mehr mit sowas gerechnet dass der Prinz es in sein Gemach als Raumschmuck hängt. Vielleicht hätte er es vorher erklären sollen. Schließlich bekam ein adliger Junge sicherlich schöneren Schmuck als so ein klumpiges Silberstück. Er seufzte und dachte dass er sich einfach freuen sollte dass es seinem Freund gefiel. Somit machte er auf der Ferse kehrt um für die späteren Feierlichkeiten im Hof noch irgendwo helfen zu können. Dabei vergaß er natürlich nicht nach zwielichtigen Personen Ausschau zu halten. Aber bis her kamen ihm nur freundliche Leute entgegen. Selbst wenn es Fremde waren, niemand schien heute etwas Böses im Sinn zu haben. Der Schein kann trügen, flüsterte der Lockenkopf in seinem Kopf. Da musste er diesem auch Recht geben. Jemand kann noch so schön lächeln, hinter der Fassade kann jeder ein grausames Geheimnis haben.

* * *

 

“Warst du auch immer höflich zu dem Prinz?” Molly wusste schon wohin das Gespräch verlaufen würde.

“Natürlich, Mutter.” Antwortete sie und hoffte das der Junge der den Ehrentag hat bald auftaucht. Ansonsten würde die Frau neben ihr niemals aufhören jede Kleinigkeit die sie heute und gestern mit dem Prinz erlebte, erfahren zu wollen. Doch sie war erleichtert als die Tür zum Speisesaal geöffnet wurde und sie dunkle Locken erspähte.

“Verzeiht dass ich euch alle hab warten lassen.” Entschuldigte sich Sherlock sofort als er den Blick der Königin einfing. Ihm war es selbst egal wie spät er hier ankam aber er wollte noch das Buch in seinem Zimmer sicher verwahren. Wenn er John’s Geschenk mit hier hergebracht hätte wollte es sicher jeder sehen und das wollte er bei dem literarischen Werk vermeiden. Denn sobald seine Augen den Einband von diesem Streifte wusste er dass man es ihm wieder aus den Händen reisen würde. Er nahm es seinem Freund nicht übel dass dieser nicht wusste was dort drin stand. Der Blondschopf suchte es wahrscheinlich aus weil es von außen Interessant für ihn aussah. Doch leider würde er sich erst in den nächsten Tagen damit beschäftigen können.

Die Leute um ihn herum durften jetzt nur sein Schmuckstück um seinen Hals bewundern. Der Lockenkopf musste zugeben dass er seinem Kompagnon nicht zugetraut hatte sowas zu schmieden. Natürlich hätte man es hier und da besser machen können. Aber auch er musste sich daran erinnern das auch John noch ein Kind war und deswegen das schmieden noch nicht so gut beherrschte.

“So ich möchte einen Toast auf meinen Sohn aussprechen.” Der Junge versuchte ein Augenrollen zu vermeiden und wollte auch das die Zeit so schnell wie möglich rum ist. Denn erst am Nachmittag würden sie alle gemeinsam feiern. Also Ober- und Unterschicht zusammen. Er wollte zwar seine Mutter bitten dass John an seinem besonderen Tag hier rauf durfte um alles mitzuerleben aber er wollte ihr die Diskussion ersparen. Das Festessen verlief wie jedes Jahr ganz normal und wie immer wurde das aufgetischt was er sich wünschte. Zumindest was die Herrscherin und Mrs. Hudson gestatteten. Wenn es nach ihm ginge würden sie alle nur leckere Süßigkeiten essen. Er war sich sicher dass einige Leute im Raum da nichts dagegen hätten, so wie sie aussehen. Wenn er sowas aber wieder aussprechen würde dann wäre er ganz schnell in seinem Gemach und dann ist Schluss mit feiern.

Nervig war auch das er bis jetzt niemand verdächtigen erblickte. In diesem Saal war niemand neues und er war sich sicher dass keiner von diesen Personen ihm schaden könnte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm ein das der Verbrecher der Wache bei der Bibliothek etwas ins Essen oder trinken mischte. Nun musste er sich wundern ob diese Speisen vielleicht auch vergiftet waren. Er schüttelte den Kopf denn er wäre dann vielleicht schon Tod. Seine Mutter wusste genau so wie er wer alles hier im Schloss arbeitete. Neue Leute mussten sich immer erst bei der Königin vorstellen bevor sie hier leben oder arbeiten durften. Das galt auch für die Adligen. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel wie der Mann in der dunklen Kleidung hier so einfach hereinspazieren konnte.

Für solche Gedanken hatte er weiter keine Zeit denn er musste schon wieder mit neuen Gästen reden und er versuchte dabei stark zu bleiben um niemanden zu verstimmen. Das Letzte was er wollt ist das seine Mutter von ihm enttäuscht war und er nicht mit John feiern konnte.

“Wo habt ihr denn diese Kette her?” Wollte Mrs. Hudson plötzlich wissen und sie ist die erste die ihn darauf ansprach.

“Es ist ein Geschenk von John. Er dachte wohl es würde mir gefallen wenn er mir einen Drachenanhänger schmiedet.” Während der Prinz bei diesem Gespräch die anderen Leute beobachtete die in diesem Raum tratschten, musste sein Kindermädchen lächeln.

“Somit findet ihr kein Gefallen an dem Schmuck? Soll ich es für Euch auf euer Zimmer bringen? Wir können ja zu euren Kompagnon sagen ihr tragt es nicht damit ihr es nicht verliert.” Die Frau war schon dabei Hand an sein Schmuckstück anzulegen aber da wich Sherlock eilig zurück.

“Nein.” Rief er lauter als beabsichtigt und dann bemerkte er das Grinsen der älteren Dame. Augenblicklich wurden seine Wangen leicht warm und er war sich auch sicher dass sie eine andere Farbe annahmen. Doch er probierte das Ganze zu überspielen.

“Ich meine er hat sich doch schon ein wenig Mühe gegeben und das möchte ich belohnen indem ich die Kette heute trage.” Mrs. Hudson nickte ihm zu und sie wusste dass der Kleine das Ding für die nächste Zeit nicht so einfach abnehmen würde. Ihm war es nur unangenehm es zu zugeben weil er sonst immer behauptete Schmuck ist nichts für ihn weil es lästig am Körper hängt und viel zu schwer sei. Dabei bekam er jedes Jahr wieder welchen geschenkt von Leuten die nicht wussten was sich ein Kind wünscht. Sie war sich sicher wenn das so weiter geht kann er sich zu seinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag mit all diesem Schmuck allein behängen ohne das man ein Stück Haut sehen würde. Auch wenn sie nicht das Bedürfnis danach hatte älter zu werden so wollte sie dennoch den Lockenkopf wachsen sehen.

Sherlock lenkte sich so schnell wie möglich von dieser Peinlichkeit ab und schritt zu seiner Mutter um zu fragen ob es endlich spät genug war um auf den Hof zu gehen. Zu seinem Glück bejahte sie es und er rannte eilig hinunter denn er hatte es langsam satt hier oben herumzulungern. Die Königin rief ihm zwar noch etwas zu aber er hörte nicht hin denn es gab wichtigeres. Vielleicht war der Eindringling schon längst im Hof. Dort angekommen wurde sofort alles abgesucht. Auch wenn es wie heute Morgen ein wenig schwierig war. Nun waren hier noch mehr Menschen als vorher aber als er sich unter die Menge mischte schien ihn nicht so viele zu bemerken wie erhofft. Das Gedränge wurde immer schlimmer und er wusste bald nicht mehr wo er noch hingehen sollte um all den Leuten auszuweichen. Er fragte sich ob ihr Hof schon immer so groß war und dann wurde er auch noch angerempelt.

“Pass doch auf Junge!” Schimpfte jemand und ging dann einfach weiter. Er jedoch lag nun auf den Boden und rümpfte die Nase über diese Unhöflichkeit. Schließlich war er ein Prinz. Was erlaubte sich dieser Mann ihn so zu behandeln? Das Gesicht würde er sich merken.

Plötzlich packte ihn jemand an der Hand und er wurde hochgezogen. Verwundert sah er nun nach oben.

“So feiern die adligen also ihre Feste. Sie werfen sich für einen Tag auch mal in den Dreck.” Erklärte eine blonde Frau über ihm und er wusste sofort wer es war.

“Du kannst doch so was nicht sagen Harriet!” Mischte sich ihr kleiner Bruder ein bevor der Prinz selbst etwas sagen konnte.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung?” Dann wendete er sich ganz an den Lockenkopf der nachschaute ob seine Kleidung noch ganz ist.

“Natürlich. So ein ungehobelter Kerl hat mich nur geschubst. Wusste der denn nicht wer ich bin? Noch dazu kommt er auf unser Schloss.”

“Ich wusste auch nicht wer Ihr seid und hätte Euch denn Hintern versohlt wenn John an diesem Tag an dem Ihr mein Zimmer verwüstet habt nicht aufgetaucht wäre.” Doch der Jünger grinste darauf ein wenig gehässig.

“Das kommt davon wenn man seine Sachen so unachtsam herum liegen lässt. John wusstest du das deine Schwester sich Briefe mit einer..” Doch dann wurde ihm schon der Mund von der besagten Frau zugehalten.

“Du kleiner..” Aber auch Harriet wurde unterbrochen als der jüngere Blondschopf seinen Kompagnon wieder befreite.

“Bitte nehmt Ihr das nicht übel. Aber sie hat auch Recht.” Erschrocken blickte der Lockenkopf zu dem anderen Jungen und fragte sich was stimmen soll das aus dem Mund dieser Frau kam. Er hoffte es ist nicht das mit dem Hintern versohlen.

“Ich meine ohne Eure Krone und ohne königliches Wappen erkennt Euch niemand.” Jetzt bemerkte er erst dass dies wirklich zutraf. Ein Emblem hatte er auf seiner neuen Kleidung noch nicht weil den Näherinnen dafür keine Zeit blieb. Seine Mutter hatte den Stoff den er trug erst vor einigen Tagen gekauft. Die Krone lag wie immer noch oben bei Mrs. Hudson. Das Ding war ihm einfach zu störend. Dauernd fiel sie runter weil sie noch zu groß war.

“Ich verzeihe dir noch einmal.”

“Oh, wie überaus nobel von Euch.” Harriet versuchte stark das ohne Augenrollen zu sagen. Sherlock bemerkte ihr verhalten aber es war ihm egal denn er musste diese Frau sicherlich nur heute ertragen.

“Na kommt. Wir sollten irgendwo hingehen wo nicht so viel Gedränge ist. Ich sehe nicht wirklich viel.” Danach wendete sich die Blonde wieder an den Prinz.

“Kommt auf meine Schultern damit Ihr sagen könnt wo wir hinmüssen.” Stumm sah sie der Lockenkopf an. Das letzte Mal saß er auf den Schultern des Königs und das ist auch schon wieder zwei Jahre her.

“Bin ich nicht zu..” Selbst Harriet kam es plötzlich seltsam vor das der Kleine so schüchtern wurde und somit quatschte sie ihm unbedacht dazwischen.

“Zu schwer? Unsinn! John vielleicht aber Ihr seid sicher leicht.” Ohne dass ihr Bruder sie daran hindern konnte, packte sie den Lockenkopf und hob ihn hoch.

“Lass ihn nicht fallen!” Meinte der jüngere Blonde und stand schon bereit falls es doch passieren sollte. Sherlock jedoch war erstaunt als er wirklich auf den Schultern der Frau saß. So viel Kraft hätte er ihr nicht zugetraut. Oder vielleicht sollte er wirklich mehr essen wie es Mrs. Hudson immer sagt.

Genau diese erblickte er im nächsten Moment. Das Kindermädchen jedoch sah nicht gerade erfreut aus. Vielleicht hätte er es sich wirklich vorher überlegen sollen einfach so ohne sie auf den Hof zu laufen. Er erklärte seinem Träger also in diese Richtung zu marschieren. Zur Sicherheit hielt John auch die Hand seiner Schwester fest. Zugegeben er kannte sich aus hier aber so viele Menschen erblickte auch er noch nicht in diesem Hof. Endlich wieder am den Hoftür angekommen wurden sie auch schon laut empfangen.

“Da seid Ihr ja! Auch wenn es Euer Ehrentag ist könnte ich nicht einfach so irgendwohin spazieren wie es Euch gerade passt. Und was macht Ihr überhaupt dort oben? Ich hoffe Ihr habt nicht befohlen..” Doch Harriet unterbrach die ältere Frau schnell bevor diese sich in Rage reden konnte.

“Beruhigen sie sich. Er war sicher nur neugierig und weil er nichts sehen konnte habe ich ihn halt hier hoch gesetzt.” Damit durfte der Lockenkopf wieder auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Ein wenig fand er dies schon schade denn so hatte er die Leute einfach besser im Auge. Aber bei so vielen Personen und dann auch noch in Bewegung, da war es unmöglich jeden einzelnen zu überprüfen. Sherlock musste wohl oder übel einsehen das er nicht alles und jeden heute hier überwachen konnte. Dennoch würde er natürlich nicht weniger vorsichtig sein.  
Das Kindermädchen jedoch wechselte kurz Blick zwischen John und der für sie fremden Frau. Dann fiel ihr auch wieder ein dass der Junge doch von einer Schwester sprach.

“Hier habt Ihr euch versteckt. Die Königin möchte dass ihr sofort zum Podest kommt.” Weil Mrs. Hudson wohl nicht sofort mit dem Prinz aufgetaucht ist hatte man einen Laufburschen nachgeschickt.

“Wir können uns später noch unterhalten.” Dieses Mal wurde auch der Lockenkopf am Handgelenk gepackt und durch die Menge geschleust.

“Aber ich..” Dabei wollte er noch nach John greifen um ihn mitzuziehen aber sein Kindermädchen ist einfach zu schnell und zuhören tat sie auch nicht wirklich weil es so laut um sie herum war. Sherlock hingegen hätte es gefreut wenn der andere nun nicht mehr von seiner Seite weichen musste. Nur weil seine Mutter die Ansage nicht ohne ihn machen konnte.

“Wie seht Ihr überhaupt aus?” Mrs. Hudson klopfte ihm noch Staub aus seinen Gewändern während er sich seine Krone aufsetzte. Danach stieg er genervt zu seiner Mutter hoch auf das Podest. Diese hatte schon mit der Rede angefangen. Natürlich musste das wieder sehr lange dauern und er glaubte sein Gesicht tat schon weh von dem gestellten Lächeln. Als er endlich ein Jubeln der Leute vernahm kam er endlich wieder aus der Gedankenwelt um nun die richtige Feier genießen zu dürfen.

“Dennoch hättest du dies auch bekannt geben können.” Hörte er Tante Kamille zu seiner Mutter sagen als sie beide von dem Podest herunterstiegen.

“Ich sagte nein! Es ist sein Geburtstag.” Erwiderte die Königin ein wenig lauter und Sherlock fragte sich um was es da ging.

“Los wir suchen John.” Molly sprang plötzlich wie aus dem nichts vor sein Gesicht und er ging ein wenig erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Bei der Lautstärke die im Hof herrschte könnte sich jeder an ihn heranschleichen. Er nickte nur und die beiden rannten los.

“Aber Ihr versprecht mir beide vorsichtig zu sein.” Mrs. Hudson wartete schon unten an der Treppe des Podests um die zwei aufzuhalten.

“Wir versprechen es.” Damit machte die ältere Frau den Weg frei und sie wusste das bis heute Abend sicher wieder was passiert. Sie hoffte nur dass es nicht so schlimm ausfällt. Schließlich waren sie alle noch Kinder. Da macht das mit dem Adelstitel kein Unterschied.

Molly hingegen wusste genau worüber die Herzogin sich vorher mit der Herrscherin unterhielt. Sie fragte sich ob sie mit dem Prinz darüber reden sollte. Schließlich hatte er ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was seine Tante mit ihm vorhat. Aber ihr kam auch in den Sinn das sie damit vielleicht alles kaputt macht und sie später jemand heiraten musste den sie überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Margaret hat mal gesagt dass ihr Vater nicht immer für sie sorgen kann. Eigentlich machte sie es traurig darüber nachzudenken was sie damit wohl meinte.

“Lady Molly?” Erschrocken sah sie auf als John sie plötzlich ansprach. Sie wunderte sich auch wie sie beide so schnell bei dem Jungen angekommen waren. Schließlich rannte sie nur dem Prinz hinterher. Vielleicht stand er auch in der Nähe.

“Fühlt ihr Euch nicht wohl?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde weiter und sein Kamerad schnaufte darauf nur. Das Mädchen entschied sich dann fürs erste dem Prinz nichts von der Idee von seiner Tante zu erzählen. Die Königin hatte Recht. Es ist sein besonderer Tag.

“Nein. Es ist alles bestens John. Das Gedränge bin ich nur nicht gewohnt.” In dem Moment kam Harriet wieder zu den drei Kindern. Das herumstehen machte ihre Kehle trocken und so holte sie sich was zur Erfrischung.

“Na John? Hast wohl schon eine Freundin gefunden?” Meinte sie belustigt und Sherlock aber schob sich zwischen seinem Freund und dem Mädchen. Damit die beiden nicht weiter so eng beieinander stehen.

“Das ist Lady Molly und versuch doch ein wenig höflich zu sein, Harriet.” Schimpfte der kleine Blonde und war ein wenig aufgebracht weil seine Schwester ihn in diese peinliche Lage brachte. Der Lockenkopf deutete die roten Wangen seines Kameraden aber ganz falsch.

“Wie dem auch sei. Komm wir essen ein paar kandierte Früchte.” Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog der Prinz seinen Freund von den Damen weg zu dem Stand wo es etwas Süßes gab.

“Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig.” Das hörte Molly noch von der blonden Frau bevor sie den Jungs hinterher rannte. Wenn sie die beiden erst verliert, hatte sie nur die Möglichkeit zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust. Sie wunderte sich zwar das Margaret immer noch nicht an ihrer Seite auftauchte aber vielleicht sollte sie nicht zu viel darüber nachdenken.

“Hier!” Schon wurde ihr etwas Süßes gereicht und sie lächelte den Blonden dankbar entgegen.

“Was sucht der Prinz die ganze Zeit?” Flüsterte sie dann zu ihm als sie sich sicher war das der Lockenkopf beschäftigt ist.

“Oh, ist Euch das aufgefallen? Er hofft immer noch dass sein Bruder auftaucht.” Log John denn er konnte ja schlecht sagen dass sein Kompagnon nach einem Attentäter oder so Ausschau hält.

“Der arme. Aber jetzt wo ich darüber nachdenke ist es schon seltsam.”

“Was meint Ihr?”

“Prinz Mycroft hat sich sicherlich schon einmal verletzt aber er ist kein Mensch der leichtsinnig ist.”

“Habt Ihr ihn schon Mal im Kampf beobachtet?”

“Natürlich. Einmal im Jahr finden Spiele auf der Burg Coswig statt. Meine Mutter meinte zwar dass es langweilig ist aber ich bin froh dass wir jedes Jahr mit meinem Vater dorthin reisen. Jedenfalls würde sich Prinz Mycroft ganz besonders in Acht nehmen wenn er weiß dass bald eine Reise ansteht.”

“Entweder willst du damit andeuten das mein Bruder in seinen Briefen lügt oder..” Erneut sprang der Lockenkopf zwischen die anderen beiden Kinder um mit zu reden.

“Das wollte sie damit bestimmt nicht sagen.” Beruhigte der Älteste in der Runde den Prinz und versuchte mit Kopfbewegungen dem Mädchen zu sagen dass sie zustimmen sollte. Sie nickte nur weil ihr der kalte Blick des Kleineren nicht gefiel. Dabei wusste sie nicht einmal was sie gerade falsch gemacht hatte.

“Oder was? Ihr wolltet sicher noch weiter sprechen.” Der Blondschopf lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit des Prinzen wieder auf sich. Auch er verstand gerade nicht warum dieser sich so feindselig gegenüber Lady Molly verhielt.

“Oder jemand wollte nicht dass er herkommt.” Die anderen beiden sahen Sherlock darauf geschockt an. Das hielt aber nicht lange an als plötzlich jemand den Lockenkopf an der Schulter packte und zu sich drehte.

“Was macht Ihr denn für ein Gesicht? Ihr habt Geburtstag also feiert ein wenig.”

“Greg? Was tust du hier?” Der Ältere blickte ihn ein wenig beleidigt an. Doch Sherlock studierte gerade etwas anderes.

“Na ich wollte Euch zum Geburtstag gratulieren.” Danach begrüßte auch John den anderen Jungen.

“Das ist wirklich nett von Euch dass Ihr den Prinz besucht. Wie geht es seinem Bruder?” Lestrade sah flüchtig betroffen zu Seite. Da ergriff das Geburtstagskind die Initiative.

“Woher hast du diesen Schnitt auf deiner Wange? Warst du wie Mycroft in einem Kampf verwickelt.” Der Größere sah ein dass es keinen Ausweg gab und er war ja auch deswegen hergekommen um alles aufzuklären was die Verletzung des älteren Prinzen anging.

“Wir sollten hinein gehen. Ich möchte auch gleich mit Eurer Mutter sprechen wenn es möglich ist.” Das Gespräch dauerte einige Zeit und es erschütterte die Königin das man einen ihrer Jungs wirklich verletzten wollte. Leider musste Greg auch mitteilen dass es nachts geschah und man den Prinz in einen Hinterhalt lockte. Eigentlich galt der Angriff wahrscheinlich ihm aber sein Freund schütze ihn und somit wurde sein Bein schwer verletzt.

“Mein Vater wollte nicht dass ich überhaupt irgendwo hin reite aber ich finde Ihr habt ein Recht darauf es von mir zu erfahren.” Violett seufzte denn sie fand es nicht gut das der Knabe sich Lord Lestrade’s Anweisungen widersetzte. Dennoch war sie auch froh dass sie nun die ganze Wahrheit über den Vorfall wusste.

“Prinz Sherlock, Ihr musst Euch aber nicht mehr lang gedulden bis Euer Bruder herkommt. Er strengt sich an um auf den besten Weg der Besserung zu sein.” Der Angesprochene nickte aber er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Eigentlich hätte seine Mutter ja gewollt ihn von dieser Unterhaltung auszuschließen aber Greg bestand darauf ihn dabei zu haben. Deswegen mochte Sherlock den Kompagnon seines Bruder’s auch. In dessen Augen ist er nie das kleine nervige Kind.

“Nun sollten wir aber zurück auf den Hof gehen um zu feiern. Alles weitere besprechen wir morgen.” Die Herrscherin bestand darauf dass Lestrade blieb. Nicht nur wegen den Feierlichkeiten sondern auch wegen seiner Sicherheit. Wenn man es wirklich auf den Jungen abgesehen hatte würde sie ihn ohne ordentlichen Geleitschutz nicht wieder gehen lassen.  
Der jüngere Prinz hingegen hatte damit wieder zu viel im Kopf um den Rest des Tages genießen zu können. Natürlich gab er hier und da vor ein wenig Spaß zu haben aber so einfach war das nicht.

“Die Musiker spielen heute wirklich gut. Das Geburtstagskind sollte sich jemanden zum Tanzen suchen damit die anderen Gäste sich nicht so zieren und wissen dass es gestattet ist.”

“Kamille ich glaube nicht das er..” Doch die Königin war gar nicht so schnell ihre Schwester daran zu hindern den Lockenkopf in die Richtung von Molly zu schubsen.

“Ihr werdet langsam alt genug und ich weiß dass Ihr tanzen könnt.” Womit die Herzogin nicht rechnete war das ihr Neffe zwar tanzen würde aber er wählte nicht wie gedacht das Mädchen als Partner. Violett hielt sich die Hand vor Mund damit niemand ihr schadenfrohes Lächeln sah. Es waren zwar schon andere Leute dabei sich zur Musik zu bewegen aber dennoch war John das nun peinlich. Denn das beherrschte er absolut nicht. Der Prinz konnte es schon seit er auf seinen Beinen stehen konnte.

“Mach mir einfach alles nach.” Meinte der Jüngere zu seinem Freund und mit der Zeit klappte es. Den Erwachsenen war es ja sowie so egal denn die beiden waren noch Kinder. Molly war ganz froh das sie nicht da vorne ist denn tanzen war auch nicht gerade ihre Lieblingsbeschäftigung. Obwohl sie schon Unterricht hatte gefiel ihr das einfach nicht. Doch das war nicht so wichtig denn auch sie hatte hier und da Freude daran bei der Feier dabei zu sein. Ihr Kindermädchen tauchte später auch wieder auf aber sie redete ganz unverständlich und lachte auch seltsam. Molly fand Margaret zum ersten Mal richtig lustig. Sie konnte ja auch nicht wissen dass Mrs. Hudson sich mit ihr ein paar Becher Wein zu diesem Anlass teilte. Es stellte sich heraus das Sherlock’s Kindermädchen eindeutig mehr vertrug.

Herzogin Kamille unterließ zwar weiter Versuche die Kinder zusammen zu bringen aber schmollte deswegen ein wenig. Violett war das egal solange das Geburtstagskind glücklich ist. Sie wünschte sich wieder an einigen Momenten das William seinen Sohn so sehen könnte aber sie verkniff es sich zu weinen.

Lestrade tanzte auch aber nicht lange denn er stolperte über den Fuß einer jungen Magd. Er entschuldigte sich natürlich sofort aber als die Dame mitbekam wer er war, schlenderte sie den ganzen Abend hinter ihm her. Greg beschwerte sich auch nicht dass er so viel Zuneigung von einer hübschen Frau bekam.

John wollte zwar auch weiter Ausschau nach verdächtigen halten aber wenn so viele Leute gut drauf sind dann war das mit der Zeit immer schwieriger. Er verlor seinen Kompagnon später noch aus den Augen aber dachte sich einfach dass dieser schon müde war und ins Bett ging. Schließlich war dieser immer noch jünger als er. Er selbst wurde von seinem Vater in seine Kammer gebracht als er am Tisch bei einem Stück Kuchen schon halb schlief.

Somit wurde die ganze Nacht ausgeglichen gefeiert bis jeder einzelne müde genug war um endlich schlafen zu gehen. Bei manchen erfolgte das noch an Ort und Stelle.  
Sherlock war der einzige der sich wegschlich als es niemand bemerkte. Denn er hatte für solche Albernheiten nicht lange Zeit wenn doch eindeutig Beweise da waren das in diesem Land etwas nicht stimmte. Leider war auch sein Körper irgendwann zu erschöpft und somit versteckte er seine Aufzeichnungen noch bevor er in sein Gemach ging um sich schlafen zu legen.


	13. Chapter 13

Das ist es also, dachte John mit gemischten Gefühlen als er sich in diesem fremden Bett herum drehte. Eigentlich sollte er schlafen aber bei all dem was in den letzten Tagen geschah konnte er alles nur das nicht. Wenigsten ruhte er seinen Körper aus. Dennoch war es vielleicht eine Fehlentscheidung der Idee des Prinzen so einfach zuzustimmen. Doch es ist zu spät für irgendwelche Einwände oder Angstzustände. Denn nun ist er auf dieser Burg wo Ritter ausgebildet werden und er lag in einer der Schlafkammern die er sich mit anderen Jungs teilen musste. Zum Glück ist er aber nicht der einzige der ziemlich nervös war hier her zu kommen. Er wusste auch nicht was er sich dabei gedacht hatte zu glauben der einzige in seinem Alter hier zu sein. Trotzdem wusste er noch nicht genau wie er sich mit den anderen unterhalten sollte ohne sich groß zu verraten. Schließlich musste er vorgeben adelig zu sein und musste er deswegen nicht auch etwas über seine Herkunft wissen? Wenigstens war Lord Lestrade so nett ihn auf der Reise hier her zu begleiten. Was er nicht hätte tun müssen weil sowie so einige Ritter von Zuhause mitkamen um ihn sicher hier her zu bringen. Außerdem erzählte ihm sein Freund das Lestrade wahrscheinlich bedroht wird. Somit wollte er eigentlich nicht dass der Ältere ihn begleitet aber in seinem Alter wird einem nicht viel Beachtung in der Hinsicht geschenkt.

Zumindest konnte er, sobald es ihm möglich war einen Brief zu schreiben Zuhause berichten das Prinz Mycroft nicht so schlimm zugerichtet ist. Die Mediziner hatten ihm nämlich gar nicht verboten zu reisen, sondern es war er selbst. Es möge ja stimmen das er schwer verletzt ist aber das zum ersten Mal. Lestrade hatte es noch höflich umschrieben das der ältere Holmes ein wenig weinerlich ist. Natürlich hatte er das der Königin auf Hatten Hall auch mitgeteilt aber dennoch wunderte sich der Blonde das der jüngere Prinz davon nichts wusste.  
Gleich als er auf der Burg Coswig ankam wurde sein Begleiter ihm praktisch entrissen. Wahrscheinlich durfte dieser sich eine Standpauke anhören weil er auf eigene Faust weg geritten war. John blieb aber dann auch nicht lange Zeit denn er wurde von einem Schüler der schon einige Jahre länger hier war herumgeführt. Dieser war ein wenig lustlos bei seiner Aufgabe aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken und dachte sich seinen Teil während er versuchte sich so viel wie möglich einzuprägen. Als ihm das Zimmer in dem er von nun an schlafen muss gezeigt wird, starrten ihn schon andere Knaben entgegen.

Der andere verabschiedete sich dann schnell und schob ihn einfach in den Raum. Erst war er ein wenig schüchtern aber schon nach einem kurzen Gespräch merkte er das seine Zimmergenossen nicht viel anders waren als er. Doch zum weiteren Kennenlernen blieb auch nicht viel Zeit und so stellte er nur seine Sachen auf das freie Bett im Raum. Denn ein anderer ältere Junge kam schon wieder herein und befahl ihm mitzukommen. Bei der Strenge in der Stimme versuchte er nicht daran zu denken etwas falsch gemacht zu haben. Selbst die anderen hier zuckten bei dem Ton zusammen. Aber er hielt sich mutig an das was er von dem Lockenkopf zuhause gelernt hatte. Also in diesem Fall nie den Kopf hängen lassen und den Leuten mit selbstsicheren Blick begegnen. Egal ob man Angst hatte oder nicht man durfte es seinen Gegenüber keine Schwäche zeigen. Somit schritt er mit erhobenem Haupt hinter her und antwortete immer klar und deutlich wenn er etwas gefragt wurde. Dabei wollte ihn niemand ausschimpfen oder sowas. Er wurde nur zu Prinz Mycroft beordert. John konnte sich nicht helfen aber irgendwie wirkte dieser nicht so freundlich wie auf Hatten Hall. Oder spielte ihm seine Erinnerung einen Streich? Jedenfalls kam ihm der Ältere ein wenig kühl vor als er sich mit ihm unterhielt. Auch fand er es gemein dass sein Gegenüber ihm unterstellte er hätte Sherlock dazu gezwungen zu äußern ihn hier her zu schicken. Bei all den Strafen die ihn erwarten können gab er dem Prinz dennoch Wiederworte darauf. Er erklärte ihm genau wie und wann dessen Bruder damit zu ihm kam und das alle anderen schon vorher Bescheid wussten. Auch wenn er ihm anscheinend nicht glaubte so nickte er doch und schickte ihn danach wieder weg. Auf der Rückkehr zu seinem Zimmer fragte sich der Blondschopf was in den Prinz gefahren war. Ja der jüngere Holmes war jetzt nicht gerade das geselligste Kind aber er würde ihre Freundschaft doch nicht ausnutzen indem er diesen erpresste um an gewisse Dinge zu kommen. Auf dem Schloss das was sein neues Heim wurde, hatte er fasst nur gutes erfahren dürfen. Da würde er niemals so fies sein und etwas tun um der Königsfamilie irgendwie zu schaden. Vielleicht handelt Prinz Mycroft auch nur so weil es jemand tatsächlich auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Natürlich musste man da misstrauisch werden. Das würde auch erklären warum er Ausreden brauchte um nicht nach Hause zu reiten. Schließlich könnte er unterwegs im Wald überfallen werden.

Erneut drehte er sich im Bett um. Das alles sollte er vergessen. Er konnte nichts machen, denn er wusste weder wer noch warum der Angriff stattfand. Außerdem sollte er sich doch darauf konzentrieren hier nicht den Anschluss zu verlieren. Der Blonde wollte es auf jeden Fall vermeiden seinem Freund daheim irgendwie zu enttäuschen. So schloss er endlich seine Augen und versuchte von Erfolg zu träumen.

* * *

 

Auf einer anderen Burg wachte ein Junge zu dieser Zeit schweißgebadet auf. Eilig sah er sich um aber da war niemand. Sherlock atmete kurz ein und aus um sich wieder zu beruhigen. Alles um ihn war ruhig und als er aufstand merkte er dass seine Wangen nass sind. Eilig wischte er sich diese trocken. Wenn ihm jetzt jemand begegnet dann sollte man ihn nicht mit verweintem Gesicht sehen. Das Medaillon das seit seinem Geburtstag immer neben seinem Bett lag, legte er sich natürlich wieder um. Ihm war bewusst dass dieses Ding keinen realen Schutz gegen das Böse bot aber dennoch fühlte er sich besser wenn er es bei sich hatte. Seine Mutter fand es zwar hübsch wie sie sagte aber sie bat ihn es nicht im Schlaf zu tragen. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich angst dass er sich erdrosselt oder sowas ähnliches. Zumindest erklärte es so sein Kindermädchen.

Als er seine Schuhe an hatte und eine Robe umwarf, die ihm noch ein wenig zu groß war, schlich er auf den Flur hinaus. Das lästige Kleidungsstück schleifte zwar ein wenig auf dem Boden aber es ist heute Nacht wirklich ein wenig kühl und er wollte wirklich drauf verzichten demnächst noch einmal krank zu werden.

Er ließ den Kopf hängen als er in der Dunkelheit die Treppen hinunter schritt. Einerseits war es sinnlos hinunter zu gehen, denn an seinem Ziel würde dieses Mal niemand auf ihn warten. John war schon ein Tag lang fort und begann sich schon jetzt zu fragen ob das Ganze nicht ein Fehler war. Was wenn sie seinen Kompagnon dort nicht gut behandeln? Oder wenn jetzt schon jemand herausfand das er kein adliger war und sie ihn für seine Taten bestrafen? Das schlimmste wäre für ihn wenn er dort andere Freunde kennenlernt und ihn vergisst.  
Sherlock schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Unsinn. Ja der Blondschopf schien hilflos und unwissend als er hier eintraf. Dennoch war dieser ein wenig wie er selbst. Wissbegierig und gewillt zu lernen. Somit vertraute der Prinz dem Burschen dass er schaffen kann was er vor Augen hielt. Was aber das Vergessen betraf, da konnte er erst sicher sein wenn niemals ein Brief hier eintreffen würde. Er hoffte sein Bruder würde sich mit dem kurieren beeilen und den Weg hier her antreten.

Trotzdem war er nun erst einmal wieder allein. Als er die Kammer seines Freundes mit dem geliehenen Schlüssel öffnete, da war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Dennoch schloss er die Tür hinter sich und legte sich in das Bett des anderen. Er entfernte zwar die Schlaufe von seinem Hals aber den Drachenkopf hielt er fest in seinen Händen. Irgendwie war er froh das nach seinem Geburtstag wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war aber nun gab es wieder zu viel davon. Ab morgen würde also wieder die Langweile auf der Burg zurückkehren, stellte er fest bevor er sich zudeckte und die Augen schloss.

Am nächsten Morgen konnte er sich gerade noch so herausreden als er die Treppe hinauf rannte und Mrs. Hudson begegnete. Aber sie ließ sich nichts anmerken das ihr bewusst war wo sich der Prinz aufhielt. Sie würde ihm das auch weiterhin durchgehen lassen, denn er war schließlich noch ein Kind. Vielleicht würde er so damit besser klar kommen das der Blondschopf nun für eine Weile weg ist. Auch sie vermisste den anderen Knaben und sie fand es auch nicht fair dass sie erst so spät davon erfuhr. Doch sie war nun Mal das Kindermädchen des Prinzen und auch wenn sie John mochte, musste dieser ihr nicht alles mitteilen. Als der Lockenkopf mit frühstücken fertig war und zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde aufbrach, dachte auch sie darüber nach ob eine Ritterausbildung dieser Art wirklich das richtige ist. Der König hatte zwar nur gut davon gesprochen aber seine Zeit die er dort verbrachte liegt ja schon mehr als einige Jahre zurück. Es konnte sich ja so vieles geändert haben und der ältere Prinz ist nicht gerade eine Person die zugab das ihm etwas nicht gefällt. Der Junge zieht das durch weil es sein Vater so gewollt hat. Die Kinderfrau wusste jetzt schon dass der erstgeborene Sohn der Königsfamilie noch ein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter über die ganze Sache führen wird. Spätestens wenn der Blondschopf bei dieser Burg ankommt, wird Prinz Mycroft Erklärungen haben wollen.

“Mrs. Hudson? Fühlen Sie sich nicht wohl?” Es war die Herrscherin selbst die mit einer Zofe hinter ihr stand und sie aus den Gedanken riss.

“Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Aber seid Ihr euch sicher dass der Prinz schon heute seine Reitstunden fort führen soll?”

“Ich weiß eure Sorge zu schätzen aber Sherlock muss jetzt beschäftigt werden. Er macht sich sonst zu viele Gedanken darum wie es seinem Freund ergeht. Es ist hart aber er wird sich auch endlich in Geduld üben müssen. Auch als Mycroft dorthin aufbrach hat es eine Weile gedauert bis der erste Brief von ihm hier ankam.” Das Kindermädchen stimmte ihr nickend zu und meinte dann sie würde sich weiter um ihr Pflichten kümmern.

Violett seufzte leise und machte sich daran auch ihre Arbeiten die bevor standen zu erledigen. Natürlich war ihr klar dass es vielleicht zu viel für ihren Jüngsten ist ihn jetzt wieder auf das Pferd zu lassen. Doch er konnte sich doch nicht ewig davor entziehen. Als Sechsjähriger wollte er es nur lernen wenn es ihm sein Vater beibringt. Die beiden saßen zwar schon ein paar Mal auf einem Tier aber William fehlte die Zeit um jeden Tag mit seinem Sohn das Reiten zu üben. Leider verstarb er dann aber ihr Sohn setzte sich seit dem nie wieder auf ein Pferd. Er erwähnte nicht einmal dass er es wieder versuchen möchte.

Sie wusste jetzt schon das er widerstand leisten wird aber es nie wieder zu versuchen ist auch keine Lösung. Ein Pferd ist nun einmal ein schnelles Fortbewegungsmittel ihrer Zeit.  
Später als sie einige Genehmigungen die ihr Land betreffen unterschrieb, da kam ihr eine Idee. Vor ihr lag ein Papier auf dem stand dass westlich von hier ein Pferdezüchter in ihr Land eingereist ist. Anscheinend gab es Ärger am vorigen Wohnort. Nun bittet der Mann jedenfalls dass er mit seiner Familie und den Tieren in ihrem Land einen neuen Pferdezüchterhof aufmachen kann. Normalerweise braucht niemand dafür ihre Erlaubnis aber einige Berater meinten dass bei einer Anzahl von über fünfzig Tieren es besser ist zu wissen dass sie unter guter Kontrolle sind. Sie selbst konnte da leider nicht hinreisen um alles zu überprüfen. Noch fand sie es notwendig. Dennoch erlaubte sie denn zwei Leuten unter ihren Beratern die das Ganze für wichtig hielten dort hinzureisen. Ihr Plan wäre jetzt ihren Sohn und sein Kindermädchen mitzuschicken. Sherlock würde sie erklären er solle als Prinz dort nachschauen ob alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Natürlich war ihr Achtjähriger manchmal aufmerksamer als einer ihrer Berater aber das ist nur ein Vorwand. Mrs. Hudson hatte dann die Aufgabe den Lockenkopf mehr für diese Tiere zu begeistern. Vielleicht verlor Sherlock dann die Angst davor aufzusteigen. Am liebsten wäre es ihr wenn ihr Sohn schon mit einem eigenen Pferd von der Reise wiederkäme aber sie sollte sich nicht zu viel davon erhoffen.

Es irritierte die sie ein wenig das ihr Sohn am Nachmittag bei seiner Reitstunde so einfach klein bei gab. Vielleicht hatte sie sich selbst eingeredet dass ihr Sohn Angst vor den Tieren hatte. Doch sobald der Junge auf einem saß wusste sie das dem nicht so wahr. Denn seine Haut wurde plötzlich blass und er hielt sich so verkrampft am Sattel fest das meinen könnte das Pferd unter ihm rennt um sein Leben aber das tat es nicht. Es stand ruhig vor dem Reitlehrer, der noch die Zügel in der Hand hatte.

“Vielleicht sollten wir es doch wieder abbrechen.” Schlug die Herrscherin vor denn schließlich wollte sie ihn doch nicht wirklich dazu zwingen. Erst dachte sie dass es schon werden würde wenn er oben sitzt aber jetzt wusste sie das es wohl die falsche Entscheidung war.

“Nein.” Rief der Prinz von selbst und hielt sich die Hand auf die Brust. Unter dem Stoff seines Gewandes versteckte er natürlich den silbernen Drachenkopf. Auch wenn andere das Schmuckstück vielleicht nicht schätzten, es war ihm egal denn es ist ja sein Geschenk. John hatte sich sicherlich etwas dabei gedacht als er es angefertigt hatte. Der Blondschopf würde ihn sicher ermutigen es weiter mit dem Reiten zu versuchen aber weil dieser nun nicht da war, versuchte er Mut aus dem Talisman zu schöpfen.

“Ich meine dass ich mich an die Höhe schon noch gewöhnen werde.”

“Bist du wirklich sicher? Du musst dich zu nichts zwingen.” Die Königin wollte nicht dass er sich doch zu viel zumutet und dann vielleicht noch etwas passiert weil er unkonzentriert auf dem Tier saß.

“Ja Mutter. Als Mycroft in diesem Alter war konnte er dies hier schon perfekt.” Violett erwähnte jetzt besser nicht wie oft sein Bruder auch heruntergefallen ist bis er es meisterte.

“Na gut. Aber wenn er dir zu viel wird sagst du sofort Bescheid.” Der Lockenkopf nickte ihr zu und danach schritt sie wieder hinein denn leider unterbrach sie gerade jemand der ihr flüsterte dass sie noch einiges zu erliegen hatte. So war das eben wenn man allein ein Land beherrschte. Dablieb nicht viel Freizeit für ihren Sohn oder sie selbst. Doch sie würde sich da noch solange durchbeißen wie sie noch konnte.

Sherlock hingegen fand es zwar auch schade dass seine Mutter ihm nicht mehr zusehen konnte aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. Dann bekam sie nicht mit wenn er herunterfallen sollte. Zum Glück passierte das aber nicht ein einziges Mal diesen Nachmittag. Ja das Pferd wurde eine Weile an der Leine geführt damit er ein Gefühl dafür bekam aber dann ritt er fast allein durch ihren Hof. Natürlich nicht schnell dennoch lobte ihn Mrs. Hudson zum Schluss und er war auch ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst.

Die Idee zu vereisen fand er wirklich fantastisch. Er zeigte es zwar nicht so offen aber das war endlich was abenteuerliches. Bis jetzt hatte er nämlich das Schloss nur selten verlassen wenn man sein Handeln auf eigene Faust ignoriert.

Es ist ihm auch klar dass seine Mutter wollte dass er sich dort mehr mit Pferden beschäftigt statt alles zu untersuchen. Aber er tat so als würde es nach ihrem Willen geschehen um ihr nicht die Freude zu verderben.

Wenn das Wetter weiter so mild und sonnig bleibt soll es in drei Tagen losgehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten aber dennoch schrieb er auf was hier so passierte. Somit konnte er zumindest John etwas schreiben wenn von diesem schon nichts ankam.

Sein Kindermädchen wiederholte oft das er geduldig sein sollte schließlich war John gerade erst ein paar Tage weg. Als er am Morgen mit der gepackten Kuschte aufbrach zählte der Prinz das es schon sechs Tage waren in denen er nichts von seinem Freund hörte. Er kam nicht drum herum sich erneut zu fragen ob diese Zeit ausreichte um ihn zu vergessen. Trotzdem weigerte er sich den Drachen einfach links liegen zu lassen. Also trug er ihn auch an diesem Tag wieder unter seinem Gewand.

“Mutter! Ich komme doch wieder.” Beschwerte sich der Junge als die Königin einfach nicht von ihm ablassen konnte. Sie war es die nämlich erst gestern Abend in ihrem Bett bemerkte das ihr zweitgeborener noch nie irgendwo allein gewesen ist. Am liebsten wäre sie mitgefahren und hätte die Reise verschoben. Ihr war aber auch klar dass ihr Sohn auch Mal etwas für sich allein erleben musste. Außerdem schickte sie Mrs. Hudson und ein paar Leibwächter mit. Es wurden zwar schon lange keine Überfälle mehr gemeldet aber so fühlte sie sich besser.  
Auch als die Kutsche schon längst aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden war stand Violett immer noch an einem der oberen Fenster und starrte in die Ferne. Nun war sie also ganz allein in dieser Burg. Vielleicht hätte sie ihre Schwester doch noch nicht gehen lassen sollen. Aber dann dachte sie wieder an deren Idee und wie schön es wäre wenn Sherlock dann später deren Hof führt. Wenn ihr Sohn im angemessenen Alter zustimmt dann würde sie sich natürlich mit ihr freuen aber sie wollte es ihm bis dahin nicht einreden dass er dies tun musste. Ob Pflicht oder nicht, Glück ging für sie vor.

Noch eine Weile genoss sie den schönen Anblick der Landschaft bevor sie sich wieder ihren Pflichten widmete.

* * *

 

“Findet Ihr nicht dass es ein wenig übertrieben ist?” Lestrade kannte den älteren Prinz ja schon eine Weile und er respektierte ihn auch aber was er nun tat ist in seinen Augen nicht fair.

“Er ist von selbst hier hergekommen und es steht ihm frei auch wieder zu gehen.” Egal wie oft der Prinz die Geschichte von dem Blondschopf hörte der angeblich der Freund seines Bruder ist, er wollte nicht glauben das Sherlock nicht hier herkommen wollte. Der Jüngere achtete ihren verstorbenen Vater genauso wie er selbst. Er wusste auch wie viel es diesem bedeutet hätte wenn sein jüngster Sohn hier herkommt und die Ausbildung auch gut abschließt wie sein älterer Bruder.

“Was ist wenn er nicht gehen wird?” Der Ältere verstand nicht was daran so schlimm ist das John hier herkam. Er selbst fand es auch schon immer ungerecht das normale Leute hier nicht herkommen durften.

Wenn mehr Burschen ausgebildet werden dann würden auch mehr Männer zu Verfügung stehen wenn es doch Mal zu Kampf zwischen den Ländern kommen sollte. Vielleicht war das eine von den Dingen die er umsetzten konnte wenn er alles von seinem Vater übernimmt. Er schüttelte den Kopf denn er wollte nicht schon wieder darüber nachdenken. Es reicht ihm schon wenn er es Zuhause tun musste. Greg glaubte dass seine Eltern schon dabei waren alles zu planen was passieren würde wenn er die Ausbildung abgeschlossen hatte.

“Auch wenn er noch jung sein mag, wird er dennoch kein Narr sein und wissen was besser für ihn ist.” Mycroft wendete sich von seinem Kameraden ab damit klar ist das war sein letztes Wort. Der andere sagte auch nichts weiter und verließ wütend den Raum um wieder nach dem Blondschopf zu sehen. Dieser sollte nämlich solange mit schweren Aufgaben gequält werden bis er aufgab und die Burg wieder verließ. Lestrade macht bei so was aber nicht mit und somit erzählte er John in einem passenden Moment alles. Auch verriet er ihm was ihn immer am nächsten Tag erwarten würde und er trainierte persönlich mit ihm wenn Mycroft nicht hinsah.

Der ältere Prinz konnte schon längst wieder reisen und auftreten. Er humpelte halt noch ein wenig aber er versuchte dass so gut es ging zu unterlassen. Natürlich konnte er sich nicht den ganzen Tag mit dem Blonden beschäftigen weil er immer noch erfahren wollte wer ihn und seinen Kameraden in dieser einen Nacht angriff. Das war eigentlich der einzige Grund warum er noch nicht wieder zu Schloss Hatten Hall zurückkehrte.

Es ist aber auch nicht einfach bei ungefähr siebzig jungen Burschen einen heraus zu picken der das Kurzschwert perfekt beherrscht. Schließlich konnte diese Person bei den Übungskämpfen so tun als wäre er nicht so begabt. Doch wer von ihnen wagte es sich mit einem Prinz anzulegen?

Was Sherlock’s Freund betraf, so gab er diesem nur noch ein bis zwei Tage bis dieser zusammenbrach und verschwinden würde.

So leicht lies der Blondschopf sich aber nicht unterkriegen. Als er all diese zusätzlichen Aufgaben erledigen musste war ihm gleich klar dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er war abends so erschöpft das nicht einmal für ein Gespräch mit seinen neuen Kameraden ein wenig Zeit blieb. Am ersten Tag konnte er nicht einschlafen und nun ging es automatisch sobald er in seinem Bett lag.

Auch als er erfuhr das Prinz Mycroft hinter all diesem Steckte wusste er erst nicht wie er sich wehren sollte aber der Ältere dachte wahrscheinlich das er noch nie harte Arbeit in seinem Leben verrichten musste. John war früher weit aus schlimmeres gewohnt als Schwerter und andere Sachen für die anderen hin und her zu tragen oder jeden Tag zu schauen ob die Waffen auch noch vorzeigbar sind.

Lestrade jedoch war sich sicher dass der Bursche trotz seiner Sturheit nicht mehr lange aushalten würde. Schließlich ist er noch vier Jahre jünger. Er fragte sich was den Knaben dazu bewegte so eisern weiter zu machen. Das schlimmste was ihm beim Aufgeben blühen könnte waren Blasen am Fuß, denn er musste dann zum Dorf in der Nähe laufen um sich dort eine Arbeit zu suchen bis wieder jemand zu Schloss Hatten Hall aufbrach. Alleine würde er den Rückweg ja dennoch nicht schaffen. Zugeben er fand ihn wirklich in Ordnung und er war der Freund von Prinz Sherlock. Aber sah der Junge nicht das es auch für ihn Grenzen gab? Schließlich konnte auch Greg nicht ewig hinter dem Rücken des älteren Prinzen das Ganze versuchen zu verbessern.

“War das alles?” Erkundigte sich John der wieder einmal mit Lestrade den Schwertkampf trainierte. Natürlich tat er das tagsüber noch nicht. Im ersten Jahr bekommt man normalerweise noch keine Waffen in die Hand. Da der Ältere aber damit rechnete dass sein Lehrling bald von hier fortgeht findet er dieser sollte wenigstens ein paar Sachen über Verteidigung wissen. Er gab ihm dafür sogar eins von seinen alten Schwertern. Es war nicht so lang und lag dem Kleineren aber gut in der Hand. Dafür wollte er zwar nicht bezahlt werden aber John bestand darauf und gab ihm fast die genau Anzahl an Goldtalern. Der Jüngere meinte dazu dass er den Rest später bekommen würde. Dabei war Lestrade das gar nicht so wichtig.

“Ja das war’s für heute. Geh am besten gleich ins Bett.” Der Blonde nickte und schritt aus dem Trainingsraum heraus. Nie hätte er sich selbst zugetraut in der kurzen Zeit schon ein Schwert führen zu dürfen aber der andere sagte ja es ist eigentlich nicht üblich. Er kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen ob Lord Lestrade dachte dass er es auch nicht schaffen würde und ihm deswegen half wo er nur konnte. Die ganze Sache hatte er sich nicht so vorgestellt. Wenigstens konnte er morgen ein wenig mit seinen Zimmerkameraden plaudern während sie alle Verteidigungspositionen mit dem Körper übten.

Mike war einer von diesen und ehrlich gesagte hatte er sich adlige eher eingebildet vorgestellt. So wie manche Leute bei ihm Zuhause. Solche Jungs gab es zwar auch hier aber zu seinem Glück nicht in dem Zimmer wo er schlief.

Jedenfalls ist Mike Stamford der einzige denn er beim Vornamen nannte. Ihn durfte zwar auch jeder John nennen aber von den älteren Burschen und Lehrern wurde er nur Watson gerufen.

Die anderen zwei Knaben in ihrem Zimmer waren Hiawatha Cameroon und Bottomlay Durward. Die beiden wollten auch nur mit ihren Familiennamen angesprochen werden. Dem Blonden war es egal solange sie sich vertragen wenn sie alle vier dasselbe Zimmer teilen mussten. Doch darüber machte er sich zurzeit keine Gedanken. Er grübelte viel mehr darüber wie lange er wohl noch aushalten würde bis er wirklich aufgibt. Seine Kameraden haben ja schon mitbekommen das er dauernd zusätzlich Dinge erledigen musste. Sie hatten ihm geraten er solle es melden aber das würde nichts bringen. Kurz bevor er in den Gang bog in dem auch die Schlafkammer lag, fasste er ein Entschluss. Er würde nun zu Prinz Mycroft gehen und einmal ein Wörtchen mit diesem reden. Doch schon nach einigen Schritten drehte er sich wieder um und fragte sich was in ihn gefahren ist. Aber wenn er von selbst nichts unternimmt wird sich nichts ändern. Schließlich würde der Lockenkopf auf Hatten Hall dasselbe tun und sich mutig den Leuten entgegenstellen. Also lief er wieder den Weg zurück.

Aber Sherlock ist ein Prinz und der wird sicher nicht gehängt wenn er in der Nacht anderen die Meinung sagen will, dachte er zitternd und wollte wieder zu seinem Schlafraum zurückkehren. Aber plötzlich vernahm er eigenartige Geräusche. Diese hörte er nicht aus einem Trainingsraum sondern sie kamen eher von dem Zimmer wo sich der Prinz gern Tagsüber aufhält. Das Schwert hatte er noch bei sich. Also rannte er so schnell er konnte zu dem Zimmer hin. Durch das Licht konnte er sehen das die Tür einen Spalt offen stand und er schlich sich heran damit man ihn nicht kommen hörte. Vorsichtig spähte er hinein um glaubte nicht was er sah. Prinz Mycroft wurde in dem Zimmer von einem wilden Tier gejagt. Jetzt bekam er noch mehr Angst als er vorher schon hatte. Die Bestie war eindeutig ein Wolf aber John hatte in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie so ein großes Exemplar gesehen. Er musste die ganzen Fragen in seinem Kopf ignorieren und musste versuchen dem anderen zu helfen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bewegte sich dieser immer träger. Somit konnte er nur eins tun und er riss eilig die Tür ganz auf um zu schreien. Er schrie so laut um die Aufmerksamkeit des Tieres auf sich zu lenken und hoffte auch das andere Leute hier wach werden. Als der Wolf seine Augen fixiert auf ihn richtete glaubte er das diese Idee die schlechteste war die er je hatte. Zähnefletschend schritt das pelzige Etwas langsam auf John zu und dieser versuchte sich schnell einen Fluchtweg zu überlegen. Wie vom Blitz getroffen kam ihm der Keller in den Sinn. Dort waren nicht nur alte Sachen sondern auch die Speisekammern.

Die Bestie wollte ihm anscheinend keine Zeit weiter lassen denn abrupt machte sie einen Satz und er wusste jetzt musste auch er anfangen zu rennen. Also lief er den Gang hastig zurück und betete innerlich dass seine Beine nun nicht nachgeben.

“Was ist denn hier los? Kann man nicht mal in Ruhe..Ahh!” Doch die Person die eben die Zimmertür öffnete hatte sie genauso schnell wieder geschlossen als sie den Wolf näher kommen sah. Einerseits war John froh dass dieses Tier nur an ihm interessiert war aber andererseits fluchte er auch darüber. Er ist doch nur ein zehnjähriger Junge der noch nichts groß in seinem Leben erlebt hatte und nun wird er gleich von einem riesen Bestie gefressen.

Dann kam die erste Treppe und auch wenn ihnen es verboten war er rutsche am Geländer herunter. Es ging hier um sein Leben und das der anderen, da waren ihm die Schlossregeln egal. Kurz blickte er zurück um zu sehen wie weit sein Verfolger war, nur um festzustellen das dieser die Treppe mit einem Sprung bewältigte. Der Blonde war sich sicher wenn er das hier überlebt dann wird er nie wieder einen Wald betreten. Es ist zwei Jahre her dass John beim Holzsammeln mal ein Wolf gesehen hatte und dachte damals das wäre ein ausgewachsener Tier gewesen. Dabei ist das hinter ihm das was rauskommt wenn diese Wesen erwachsen werden.

Man wusste erst wie groß eine Burg ist wenn man durch die Gänge dieser gehetzt wird, dachte er bei sich während ihm einfiel warum er als einziger so gnadenlos verfolgt wird. Vorhin hatte er nicht so viel Zeit zum Abendessen und deswegen steckte er sich ein Stück von dem leckeren Schinken in die Hose.

Das sollte jetzt also sein Verhängnis werden. Dabei hatte er noch nicht einmal abgebissen.

Doch endlich erblickte er die letzte Treppe zum Keller und ausgerechnet die hatte kein Geländer. Das Vieh hatte schon aufgeholt und wenn er jetzt stolpert war er Wolfsfutter. Aber die Treppe war sein geringstes Problem denn als er schließlich der Tür der Speisekammer ankam war diese zu seinem Leid verschlossen.

“Nein.” Rief er und rüttelte an der Klinke so stark wie er konnte aber die gab nicht nach. Das Tier hinter ihm war nur kurz irritiert weil es beim herunterspringen dieser Treppe gegen eine alte Rüstung gestoßen war.

John blieb nur noch eine letzte Chance. Er nahm das Schwert und drückte es zwischen das Holz und der Wand um sie die aufzubrechen. Tatsächlich gab sie so nach und so schnell er konnte rannte er hinein nur um sich an der Wand mit einem Arm festzuhalten. Der Wolf aber hatte nur noch das in der Nase was in der Kammer lag. Freudig stürzte er sich auf die Wurst und alles was hier noch so gelagert war während John sich wieder eilig hinausschlich und die Tür verschloss.

Er sollte vielleicht noch irgendwas davor stellen aber das einzige was er noch konnte war sich erleichtern an dieser herunter zu rutschen. Sein Atem ging so schwer dass sein Hals brannte und dann erkannte er nur noch schemenhaft wie Schatten auf ihn zukamen. Der Blonde wusste zwar dass er sich weiter verteidigen muss sollt er erneut angegriffen werden aber sein Körper hatte genug und so fiel er erschöpft in Ohnmacht.

“Lasst mich durch!” Rief der Burgherr als er persönlich von seinem Gemach hier herunter schritt um nachzusehen was passiert war. Schließlich ist durch das Rufen des Blonden die ganze Burg wach geworden.

“Was ist hier geschehen?” Wollte er aufgebracht wissen während ein Lehrer John auf den Arm nahm und ein paar der älteren Schüler schwere Kisten vor die Speisekammer schoben. Man konnte nämlich deutlich durch die Tür hören dass sich etwas nicht Menschliches über das Essen hermachte.

“Es werden welche heute Nacht hier unten bleiben um die Kammer zu bewachen!” Verkündete Sir Coswig und ordnete dann an den Ohnmächtigen erst einmal ins Bett zu bringen. Sobald dieser wach ist solle ein Mediziner nach ihm sehen. Danach würden die neugierigen Schüler auch wieder in ihre Zimmer geschickt. Die Ausbilder und Lehrer rätselten zwar noch wie das alles geschehen konnte aber sie mussten wohl auch warten bis der kleine Junge wieder aufwacht um Antworten zu bekommen.

Lestrade war der einzige der daran dachte die Spur des Tieres zurück zu verfolgen. Man musste zwar genau hinsehen aber hier und dort waren leichte Kratzspuren zu erkennen. Er fand sogar eine zerbrochene Vase. Ihre Scherben lagen genau vor der Treppe die zu den Zimmern der höher Gestellten führten. Erst jetzt merkte er geschockt dass er Prinz Mycroft noch gar nicht erblickt hatte. Hastig sprintete er also die Stufen hinauf um nach seinen Kameraden zu sehen. Dessen Zimmertür stand schon weit offen und entsetzt bemerkte er die tiefen Kerben die vermutlich von den Krallen der Bestie stammten. Was ihn langsamer gehen ließ war das dieses Holz nicht von außen sondern von innen beschädigt wurde. Das bedeutete nämlich dass der Wolf oder was immer es auch ist, im Raum gewesen war. Dann ballte er seine Fäuste zusammen und schritt eilig durch die Tür. Dort fand er eine Gruppe die um etwas herum stand was am Boden lag. Er schluckte und rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten als auf die anderen Knaben zuschritt die ihn bis jetzt noch nicht bemerkten.

“Geht bei Seite!” Wenn sein Vater seine Stimme je so gehört hätte würde dieser wieder andeuten das er verweichlicht ist. Dennoch fiel es ihm gerade schwer Ruhe zu bewahren als er seinen Freund bewegungslos am Boden vorfand. Eine noch blutende Wunde besaß er am gesunden Bein aber sie war nicht tief das er dadurch hätte zu Tode kommen müssen. Leicht zitternd versuchte Greg wieder sich zusammen zu reißen denn sein Kompagnon hatte außer dieser einen Verletzung keine anderen. Der liegende starrte zwar wie ein Toter ins Leere aber solche Personen atmen doch nicht mehr. Er hielt dem anderen den Handrücken vor den offenen Mund und es ging wirklich Luft rein und raus.

“Er lebt noch! Holt einen Mediziner.” Verkündet Greg erfreut und macht sich daran mit einem Laken erst einmal das verblutende Bein zu verbinden. Der gerufene Herr kam schnell und dieser konnte nur sagen dass der Prinz anscheinend vergiftet wurde. Somit wurde entschieden dass man Blut bei dem Knaben ablassen sollte damit das Gift aus dem Körper kommt. Sir Coswig wurde auch deswegen wieder aus dem Schlaf geholt, damit dieser entscheiden konnte was nun genau zu tun ist. Dieser wollte nicht dass auf seinem Grund und Boden ein Prinz stirbt und somit stimmte er all dem zu was der Mediziner sagte. Ihm war das mit der Bestie schon etwas zu viel und nun hatte er einen vergifteten Jungen hier von dem sie nicht wussten ob er die Nacht überleben wird. Wenn diese Nachrichten im Land die Runde macht ist seine Burg in einigen Jahren leer. Noch dazu wusste er wie geschwätzig und reich an Fantasie manche Leute waren. Da wird das ganze hier schlimmer und größer gedichtet als es eigentlich passierte.

Er ließ sich von seiner Frau erst einmal sein bestes Beruhigungsgetränk bringen als er sich endlich in seine Räume zurückziehen konnte. Normalerweise waren stark berauschende Flüssigkeiten hier strengstens untersagt aber ohne sie würde er manchmal nicht klar kommen. Alle sahen nur den bringenden Ruhm und die Ehre so eine Ritterschule führen zu dürfen. Das so was auch echte Arbeit ist bemerken Außenstehende natürlich nicht. Wie auch, denn jedes Oberhaupt bekommt von der älteren Generation gelehrt das Gesicht der Ausbildung und sein eigenes zu wahren.

Das nächste was John mitbekam war das er im Bett lag. Also das was ihm für die Nachtruhe diente solange er die Ausbildung vollziehen darf. Erst dachte er beruhigt das diese schwarze Bestie nur ein Albtraum war aber als er die Augen aufschlug und Leute ihn erwartend anstarrten, war ihm klar das dem wohl nicht so ist.

“Wie fühlst du dich?” Wollte ein älterer und grauer Mann wissen, der ihn nebenbei abschätzend anblickte. Eilig wollte er aufstehen um nicht so faul vor den hohen Herrn zu wirken aber sein Körper machte das nicht mit.

“Immer langsam.” Sagte der Grauhaarige, der wohl Mediziner zu sein scheint. So wurde der Blonde bestimmend wieder zurück ins Bett gedrückt.

“Hier. Nimm etwas Wasser zu dir und versuche dann zu sprechen.” John tat dies und er merkte wie gut das kühle Nasse seine Kehle tat. Denn diese schmerzte ganz schön von der Überbelastung. Doch das hielt sicher nur vorübergehend und das war ein kleines Opfer im Gegensatz dazu dass er sein Leben behalten durfte. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich aber wieder daran warum er überhaupt vor einem Wolf davon rannte.

“Was ist mit...Prinz Mycroft?” Krächzte er denn dieser war nicht im Raum anwesend.

“Keine Sorge. Er ist am Leben dank dir. Doch bitte erkläre uns nun deinen Teil der Geschichte.” Somit begann der Jüngste im Zimmer zu erzählen was er gesehen und gehört hatte. Dabei hoffte er dass ihm nicht den ganzen Tag alles zu wehtun würde um aufzustehen. Denn er musste dringend den älteren Prinz sehen. Auch wenn dieser in der letzten Zeit alles andere als nett zu ihm war, ist er immer noch ein Mitglied der Königsfamilie und als angehender Ritter war es seine Aufgabe diese zu schützen. Außerdem wollte er nicht dass sein Freund in einem Jahr zwei Menschen beklagen musste. Es reichte schon aus das der König nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte.

Über den ersten Angriff wusste er nicht viel weil er zu diesem Moment noch auf Hatten Hall verweilte aber bei dem Geschehen konnte er eindeutig sagen das es jemand auf Prinz Mycroft abgesehen hatte. Die anderen Leute hier dachten sicher auch dasselbe aber dennoch sprach keiner darüber. Schließlich war er leider immer noch ein zehnjähriger Junge und in dem Alter bekam er hier noch weniger Beachtung als Zuhause wenn es um ernste Themen ging. Ihm wurde zwar nett die Schulter getätschelt nachdem er alles Preis gab weil er so tapfer vor dem Tier davonrannte. Er fragte sich selbst ob sich das nicht wieder spricht, denn wer wirklich mutig und tapfer ist flieht nicht vor der Gefahr.

Doch es nütze alles nichts. John musste dem Mediziner gehorchen und noch eine Weile in seinem Bett verbringen. Später ließ man auch wieder seine Kameraden herein aber das waren nicht die einzigen. Er glaubte das jeder der hier in der Burg wohnte bei ihm zu Besuch war um seine Geschichte zu hören. Sir Coswig selbst hatte ihn davor noch gewarnt nur die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Er meinte noch er könnte ihn sowie so nicht davon abhalten es anderen mitzuteilen. Außerdem wäre es so besser als wenn irgendjemand selbsterfundene Gerüchte darüber verbreitet.

Als John nun endlich Zeit zum Aufatmen und Aufstehen hatte, nutze er diese Möglichkeit sofort. Auch wenn sein Körper immer noch an manchen Stellen schmerzte, er brauchte einfach Gewissheit wie es um den älteren Prinz stand. So schnell es ihm momentan möglich war schlich er durch die Gänge, die er durch die extra Arbeiten schon sehr gut kannte. Natürlich war die Treppe nun zu den oberen Schlafgemächern bewacht. Er fragte sich wo die Wachen gestern waren.

“Das passieren ist ohne Erlaubnis verboten.” Damit wurde er schnell wieder von der Treppe weggeschoben.

“Ich möchte mich nur kurz mit Prinz Mycroft unterhalten.”

“Wie gesagt ohne direkte Anweisung von diesem oder einer unterschrieben Erlaubnis..”

“Es ist in Ordnung. Lasst ihn durch.” Half Lestrade ihm, der wie aus dem Nichts plötzlich am anderen Treppenende stand.

“Wie steht es wirklich um Prinz Mycroft?” Erkundigte sich der Blonde endlich als er mit Greg auf das Zimmer des Attackierten zuschritt.

“Außer ein paar Kratzern und der Schock ist er in Ordnung. Warte ich kündige dich an.” Damit verschwand der ältere Knabe in dem Raum und John wartete einen Moment draußen.

“Du kannst eintreten.” Gesagt getan. Der Prinz saß in einem Stuhl und durchbohrte ihn geradezu mit seinem Blick. Er verlangte ja nicht ein Dankeschön oder so was aber nun fühlte er sich als hätte er hier etwas verbrochen.

“Setz dich.” Befahl der höher Gestellte scharf und auch das folgte sogleich.

“Damit die erste Sache geklärt ist, ich verbiete dir über den Vorfall zu schreiben.” Erst wollte der Kleinere fragen wie das gemeint war aber dann dachte er daran dass sein Gegenüber wohl einen Brief meinte.

“Ich finde Eure Familie sollte davon erfahren.”

“In deinem Alter hat man noch keine Ahnung davon was richtig und falsch ist.” John wollte ihm jetzt wirklich wieder sprechen aber er lenkte sich mit einer Frage ab.

“Warum habt Ihr Euch nicht gewehrt als das Tier Euch angriff?” Sein Gegenüber musste das nicht gut aufgefasst haben denn sein Blick verfinstert sich. Doch Greg lenkte ein um den Prinz nicht aufzuregen.

“Man hat ihm etwas untergemischt. Ein lähmendes Gift das zum Glück nicht so schnell wirkte.” Das erklärte John warum der Ältere sich gestern Abend so seltsam fort bewegte. Aber ihm blieb auch nicht viel Zeit um weiter über diese Sache nachzudenken.

“Versteh mich nicht falsch John. Ich bin dir für deine Hilfe überaus dankbar aber ich denke immer noch dass du nicht hier hergehörst. Von nun an erlaube ich es dir die Tagesabläufe genauso zu verfolgen wie jeder andere hier aber ich werde dennoch weiter ein Auge auf dich haben. Es sollte alles geklärt sein.” Der Jüngere bemerkte erst als Lestrade in an der Schulter an tippte das dies eine Aufforderung zum Hinausgehen war. Somit biss sich John auf die Lippe um zu verhindern dass etwas aus ihm heraus brach. Er war wütend das Prinz Mycroft ihn für etwas nicht mochte das er nicht getan hatte. Als er zur Treppe schlenderte musste er an seinen Freund daheim denken. Ob dieser vielleicht doch Ärger mit seinem Bruder bekam wegen dieser Sache? Der Blonde wollte keinen Streit zwischen den Brüdern verursachen. Auch wenn die Königsfamilie reich an Arbeitskräften und Gold war, Prinz Sherlock besaß nur noch seine Mutter und seinen Bruder. Er wird seinen Kompagnon einen Brief schreiben und dabei das Geschehene zwar auslassen aber er schrieb Hinweise hinein. Er seufzte als ihm klar wurde das jemand anderes das wohl zur Sicherheit lesen würde bevor es dem Lockenkopf in die Hände fällt. Die Situation ist wirklich Schwierig. Auf der einen Seite war es seine Pflicht Prinz Sherlock von all dem hier zu berichten. Doch auf der anderen Seite würde das ganz sicher einen Keil zwischen die Brüder treiben. John entschied sich erst einmal eine Nacht darüber zu schlafen. Wenn sein Körper wieder völlig fit ist dann fällt ihm sicher eine Lösung zu seinem Problem ein.


	14. Chapter 14

Nervös ging Violett in ihrem Aufenthaltsraum hin und her. Ihr zweitgeborener ist gerade acht Jahre alt geworden. Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht ihn allein zu diesem Pferdehof zu schicken?

“Vielleicht gefällt es dem Prinz dort so gut dass er entschieden hat länger zu bleiben.” Die Königin wusste dass die Zofe nur versuchen wollte sie zu besänftigen denn wenn sie sich zu sehr aufregt darf sie die nächsten Tage wieder nur ihr Gemach betrachten. Sie wollte sich ja beruhigen aber der Gedanke das Sherlock vielleicht von Räubern im Wald überfallen wurde machte sie fast wahnsinnig. Natürlich ist in letzter Zeit nicht vorgefallen aber womöglich verschweigen ihr das die Ratgeber weil sie eine schmächtige Frau ist. Bei diesen Kerlen war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher ob sie dauernd die Wahrheit zu hören bekam aber sie durfte auch nicht paranoid werden.

Bis zu Mittag probierte sie es sich mit allen möglichen abzulenken und hoffte einfach dass ein Bote keinen schlechten Nachrichten bringen würde. Eine andere genauso unangenehme Sache war das sie mit den Bewerbern für den Platz als neuer König leider Recht behielt. Im Moment waren es nur eine Handvoll von Männern die sich angeblich gut genug für den Posten hielten. Noch konnte sie allen Absagen weil sie eine trauernde Frau war. So was funktionierte meistens nur ein Jahr bis die Anwärter die Geduld verlieren. Sie hat ja vor einigen Jahren gesehen wie es bei Lady Abrey lief. Obwohl wenn sie genau darüber nachdachte spielte diese Frau nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr die trauernde Witwe. Sie bezweifelt bei der Dame ob sie überhaupt traurig war das ihr Gatte starb aber das ist nicht ihre Angelegenheit. Niemand ist perfekt und hat schlechte Angewohnheiten die andere nicht verstehen. Aber davon abgesehen war Lady Abrey eine sehr nette und gesprächige Frau.

Dennoch wird sie wohl nicht drum herumkommen über eine erneute Heirat nachdenken zu müssen. Mycroft in der nächsten Zeit zum König zu krönen wäre eine Lösung aber aus ihrer Sicht sinnlos. Selbst wenn er achtzehn wird wäre er für sie immer noch zu jung für diesen Posten. Männer müssen etwas erleben in der Welt und ihre eigenen Erfahrungen machen um Herrscher zu werden. Es reichte einfach nicht aus das Regelbuch auswendig zu lernen. Man brauchte auch Menschenkenntnis und vor allem Geduld.

“Ich brauche frische Luft.” Verkündete Violett als sie solange wie sie konnte in Williams Arbeitszimmer ausharrte. Manche Angelegenheiten bereiteten ihr wirklich Kopfschmerzen und sie fragte sich warum Leute sich bei belanglosen Dingen sich nicht selbst drum kümmern können. Schließlich lässt sie niemanden den Kopf abschlagen nur weil er sein Haus vergrößern möchte. Solange es geschieht damit Familien mehr Platz haben war es ihr ziemlich egal. Aber diese Personen dachten da anders und ließen zusätzlich Schreiben anfertigen die sie nun alle selbst unterschreiben durfte. William ließ das manchmal seine Ratgeber machen aber die Königin tat es lieber selbst. Seid ihr jüngster Sohn in ihrem Schloss angegriffen wurde, fing sie an Misstrauen gegen ihre Untertanen zu hegen. Natürlich ließ sie das niemanden bemerken. Dennoch musste der Kerl der unten in der Bibliothek gewesen ist einen oder noch schlimmer mehrere Komplizen besessen haben. Allein hätte er es niemals unbemerkt hier herein geschafft. Doch jeden der hier arbeitet und wohnt zu verhören wäre unvernünftig.  
Endlich vernahm sie wie das Tor zum Schloss geöffnet wurde. Somit ließ sie alles stehen und liegen um hinunter in den Hof zu eilen. Die Zofe teilte ihr auf dem Weg nach unten zwar immer wieder mit, dass es nicht nötig ist das sie sich so beeilt aber Violett ignorierte das. Als sie ein wenig außer Atem im Hof ankam, stand da zwar ein Prinz aber nicht der den sie erwartet hatte.

“Mutter ihr sollt Euch doch nicht so verausgaben.” Begrüßte Mycroft die Königin ein wenig streng.

“Mir geht es gut aber lass dich ansehen. Wie ist es dir ergangen? Ich und dein Bruder haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Wie war die Reise hier her? Hat man dir überhaupt schon erlaubt zu reißen? Warum brauchst du einen Gehstock? Du siehst so blass aus. Wie lange wirst du bleiben können? Willst du..”

“Beruhigt Euch doch. Ich werde Euch alles erklären aber bitte beim Essen. Wenn das möglich ist?”

“Aber natürlich.” Und schon beauftragte die Herrscherin einen Laufburschen damit in der Küche Bescheid zu geben dass sie etwas Schnelles zubereiten sollen. Am Tisch erklärte der Prinz dann alles was seine Mutter wissen wollte. Natürlich verpackte er wieder die Wahrheit ein wenig schöner um sie nicht zu beunruhigen.

“Aber wo ist eigentlich Sherlock? Warum erscheint er nicht und begrüßt seinen Bruder? Es gibt da einige Dinge die ich mit ihm besprechen will.” Selbst Violett entging der wütende Unterton in der Stimme ihres Sohnes nicht.

“Sherlock ist vereist. Aber ich weiß worüber du mit deinem Bruder reden willst.” Ihr Gesprächspartner musste es nicht aussprechen aber ihr war klar dass es um John ging. Sie hoffte es gab keinen Ärger mit ihm in Coswig.

“Warum habt Ihr der ganzen Sache so einfach zugestimmt? Dieser Bursche mag zwar auf den ersten Blick gut erscheinen aber nur weil Sherlock behauptet er sein Freund, hat dieser noch lange nicht das Recht diese Ausbildung zu besuchen. Ich weiß wie sehr sich Sherlock einen Kompagnon wünscht aber das er sich so ausnutzen lässt hätte ich nie..”

“Es ist genug Mycroft!” Unterbrach Violett ihr Kind unerbittlich. Alle im Raum waren ein wenig erschrocken denn es hätte niemand gedacht dass eine so kranke Frau noch laut werden kann. Zumindest dachte die Herrscherin dass als sie die Blicke vernahm. Sich wieder beruhigend, lehnte sie sich in ihren Stuhl zurück. Stille und sie fragte sich ob hier gerade noch jemand atmete. Einerseits fand sie es gut dass sie in diesem Alter anderen noch so gut Respekt einflößen konnte aber andererseits wollte sie nicht oft das angsteinflößende Oberhaupt spielen.

“Dein Bruder ist wie du weißt klug genug um selbst zu entscheiden mit wem er sich abgibt. Somit möchte ich nicht noch einmal hören dass du in dieser Art über ihn redest. Mir ist klar dass du dir nur sorgen um ihn machst aber auch er muss erwachsen werden indem er seine eigenen Erfahrungen macht.” Der Jüngere nickte verstehen auch wenn er damit nicht ganz zufrieden ist. Er würde das Thema aber verschieben bis Sherlock wieder hier ist um mit diesem selbst zu sprechen.

“Nun erklärt mir aber wie Ihr den Sohn eines Schmieds zur Ausbildung aufbrechen lassen konntet? Wenn irgendjemand bemerkt wer er ist und woher er kommt dann wird man sich über uns lustig machen Mutter.”

“Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Ich sehe in diesen Jungen genau so viel Potential wie dein Bruder. Außerdem nur weil es bis jetzt nicht üblich war dort normale Leute hinzuschicken, heißt das noch lange nicht das es verboten ist. Wir werden erst einmal sehen wie John sich bis nächstes Jahr schlägt. Was Sherlock betrifft, er kann es sich in zwei Jahren auch wieder anders überlegen.” Auch wenn der Prinz noch viel zu sagen hatte so wollte er nicht mit seiner Mutter diskutieren. Im Übrigen wollte er auch nicht weiter über den Blondschopf reden in der Angst es könnte hier herausgefunden werden was in Coswig geschehen war. Das Letzte was er jetzt wollte oder gebrauchen konnte war der Zorn seiner Mutter. Dennoch hielt er die Entscheidung mit diesem einfachen Knaben immer noch für einen Fehler.

* * *

 

“Ich frage mich was Eure Mutter dazu sagen wird wenn wir Zuhause ankommen?” Das Kindermädchen dachte das es zur Abwechslung wirklich Mal nett wäre einen Ausflug zu unternehmen. Selbstverständlich hoffte auch sie dass ihnen unterwegs nichts geschehen würde aber alles ist gut verlaufen. Sie wollte sich ja nicht beklagen dass sie sich langweilte aber alles war viel zu normal für den Prinz. Er benahm sich anständig und löcherte die Leute auch nicht mit unanständigen Fragen. Der einzige Mangel war das der Lockenkopf auf diesem Pferdehof kein Reittier fand sondern einen Vogel.

“Haben sie denn noch nie etwas von Brieftauben gehört?” Dabei starrte Sherlock immer weiter fasziniert auf sein neues Haustier. Natürlich war dieses noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen aber sobald sie auf Hatten Hall waren würde er jedes Buch über diese Spezies heraus suchen um zu überprüfen das alles stimmt was man ihn erklärt hatte. Auf diesem Hof ist es eher eintönig gewesen. Die Leute freuten sich zwar dass sie so hohen Besuch bekamen aber er wollte kein Pferd haben. Vielleicht würden sie noch einmal hinreisen wenn John ein Exemplar brauchte. Doch zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt hatte er eine neue Beschäftigung gefunden und das stellte ihn zufrieden.

“Wenn es doch nur eine Taube wäre mein Prinz. Wenn das Hühnchen da erwachsen ist könnte es Euch das Auge aus hacken oder schlimmeres. Ich möchte mir gar nicht ausmalen was das Tier alles tun könnte.”

“Das ist kein Hühnchen sondern ein Falke. Ich werde mich gut um ihn kümmern und ihn großziehen. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Burgherren solche Tiere zu besitzen.”

“Vielleicht bei den Männern in Euren Büchern. Aber ihr werdet noch sehen was Ihr davon habt. So ein Vogel macht viel Arbeit und die werde ich Euch nicht abnehmen.” Sherlock rollte mit den Augen als die Kinderfrau den Blick zum Fenster der Kutsche widmete. Es war klar dass er sich allein um das Tier kümmert denn schließlich soll er nur ihm gehorchen. Auch wenn ihn die Reise ein wenig abgelenkt hatte so musste er dennoch an seinen Freund denken. Bestimmt war in der Zeit in der sie fort waren Zuhause endlich ein Brief von diesem angekommen. Auch dachte er an seine Mutter und erwartete das sie nicht allzu böse mit ihm war weil diesen Aufenthalt verlängerte. Es war ja auch nicht seine Schuld. Ein Rad der Kutsche ging nachts urplötzlich als niemand hinsah kaputt. Diese Dinger waren aber auch schon alt und morsch. Der Prinz würde niemals zugeben dass er nicht früher zurück wollte um den Lehrern zu entgehen. Aber für immer wegbleiben war leider auch keine Lösung. Dann würde er auch nichts mehr von John hören. Sein Mitbringsel machte die Heimfahrt schon erträglicher.

“Gott sei Dank. Da vorn ist Hatten Hall.” Verkündete Mrs. Hudson freudig als sie das Schloss erblickte und der Lockenkopf seufzte. Wenn es nach ihm ginge hätte die Fahrt noch eine Weile andauern können. Vorher hatte er nie mit der Königin über ein Haustier gesprochen. Nun wusste er nicht ob diese ihm den Falken überhaupt erlauben würde. Trotzdem wusste er jetzt schon dass er alles tun würde um ihn zu behalten. Da fiel ihm ein das so ein Tier auch einen Namen brauch. Manche Pferde im Stall auf dem Schloss hatten auch welche. Er selbst wurde ja auch nicht einfach Mensch getauft. Da wäre zum Beispiel die Stute von dem Schmied. Sie hieß Anastasia. Erst dachte Sherlock das sie nach John’s verstorbener Mutter benannt wurde aber das stimmte nicht. Ihm wurde erklärt dass es schon den Namen trug als sie es kauften.

Sein Kindermädchen nach einen Namen zu fragen wäre auch sinnlos. Sie würde ihm da sowie so nicht weiterhelfen wollen.  
Oder vielleicht ist es eine schlechte Idee den Falken jetzt schon benennen zu wollen. Wenn er erst einen Namen hatte würde er sich an ihn gewöhnen. Aber was war wenn er ihn dann nicht behalten durfte?

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Er ist acht Jahre alt geworden. Langsam wird er ein Mann und da wird er auch als solcher Entscheidungen treffen.

“Haltet den Käfig fest! Wie Ihr wisst ist der Weg vor der Burg immer ein wenig holprig und ich möchte nicht dass dieses Federvieh hier in der Kutsche ausbricht.” Meinte die Kinderfrau und hielt sich schon an der Seite fest. Der Junge seufzte und tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde. Mrs. Hudson wird sich mit der Zeit schon an dich gewöhnen, dachte er während er das Falkenküken leicht anlächelte. Er fragte sich ob er ihn John nennen sollte. Dann wäre ein John wenigstens immer bei ihm. Auch wenn dieser im Käfig mehr Federn hatte und leider nicht sprechen konnte.

* * *

 

Der echte Junge mit diesem Namen hatte endlich einmal Zeit zum aufzuatmen. Seine Mitschüler hier waren zwar immer noch ein wenig aufgekratzt wegen der Geschichte mit dem Wolf aber das würde sich auch bald wieder legen. Einige der älteren Jungs hielten ihn sogar für einen Angeber dabei prallte er nicht einmal damit.

Das Tier jedenfalls wurde von einem erfahrenen Jäger erledigt und entsorgt. Lestrade hatte ihm alles darüber berichtet. John sagte diesem zwar dass er sich von nun an nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben musste aber der andere lachte, wuschelte ihm über den Kopf und meinte dass sie zusammenhalten mussten. Er bemerkte nicht dass es Greg ein wenig Spaß machte den großen Bruder zu spielen.

Nun war er dabei einen Brief an seinen Freund zu schreiben. Eigentlich hätte er auch einen verfassen können bevor Prinz Mycroft die Burg verließ aber er war sich bei ihm nicht ganz sicher ob dann dieser auch ankommen würde. Er zählte fasst alles auf was ihm hier so gefiel und was man vielleicht ändern könnte. Zum Beispiel das die Neulinge die Schilder und Rüstungen den Älteren putzen mussten. Aber vielleicht war das auch nur damit sie schon Mal wussten wie diese Gegenstände in der Hand lagen. Natürlich war er in seiner Gruppe der schnellste denn er hatte mit seinem Vater schon viele geschmiedete Sachen poliert. Weil er aber nicht noch mehr auffallen wollte versuchte er sich damit Zeit zu lassen. Also konnte er sich zu diesen Momenten immer ein wenig sein Umfeld ansehen. Was ihm allmählich auffiel ist das es hier sehr wenig Frauen gab. Vielleicht arbeiteten in der Küche oder in anderen Räumen wo er kein Zutritt hatte noch welche aber die einzige die er je zu Gesicht bekam war Sir Coswig seine Ehefrau. Aber vielleicht war das etwas was er nicht verstand.

Er würde seinem Freund auch sehr gern von dem Wolf berichten aber der ältere Prinz hatte ihn ja gewarnt. Der Blondschopf wollte es ungern darauf ankommen lassen um dann hier raus zu fliegen. Die Geschichte mit dem großen Wolf musste also warten. Vielleicht erzählte Prinz Mycroft Zuhause selbst davon.

Niedergeschlagen legte er die Feder hin als er merkte dass er nicht Mal eine Seite des Papiers füllen konnte.

Auf der einen Seite wollte er den Lockenkopf von so viel berichten aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er ihn auch nicht langweilen.

“Wem schreibst du denn?” Erkundigte sich Mike plötzlich neugierig und er drehte sich erschrocken um. Denn er dachte er wäre allein in ihrer Schlafkammer.

“Einem Prinz. Du kennst noch einen Prinz?” Der Blonde zog das Geschriebene schnell bei Seite. Dabei hätte er beinahe das Tintenfass umgestoßen. Das schloss er sicherheitshalber auch zügig.

“Ich wohne auf einer Burg wo auch Prinz Mycroft wohnt.”

“Das du auf einer Burg wohnst hast du erzählt aber nicht das du auf Schloss Hatten Hall wohnst.” Meinte sein Gegenüber ein wenig schmollend.

“Du kennst das Schloss?”

“Ja. Das ganze Land weiß wo die Königin mit ihren beiden Söhnen wohnt.” Erst dann kam John seine Frage ein wenig dumm vor. Natürlich wussten Untertanen von wo aus ihr Reich regiert wurde.

“Das du das verschwiegen hast. Wie ist er denn so?”

“Wer?” Der andere sah ihn ein bisschen konfus an.

“Na der jüngere Prinz. Prinz Mycroft Holmes spricht nicht über seinen Bruder und es heißt das er noch nie außerhalb der Schlossmauern gewesen ist. Leidet er an einer Krankheit oder so?”

“Nein. Die Königin ist seit... der Abwesenheit des Königs einfach sehr besorgt um ihren jüngsten Sohn. Aber er ist nicht krank oder sonst etwas. Er ist genau so normal wie wir beide auch.” Er wusste nicht Recht wie er über die Königsfamilie reden sollte und ob es ihm überhaupt gestattet war etwas zu sagen. Schließlich wollte er nicht plaudern und dabei Dinge aussprechen die gewisse Leute zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen können.

“Dennoch hättest du solche wichtigen Informationen nicht verschweigen sollen.”

“Diese Information ist nicht von Belang. Ich bin hier weil ich ein guter Ritter werden will und nicht um mit irgendwelchen Sachen anzugeben.”

“Weise Worte.” Meinte Durward der auch gerade ins Zimmer schritt um sich ein wenig auszuruhen. John entschied sich das Schreiben auf später zu verschieben denn es war fast Nacht und sobald die Sonne untergegangen war gilt hier man sollte in die Schlafkammer verschwinden. Es sei denn man hatte eine Erlaubnis sich irgendwo länger aufzuhalten wie er vor einigen Tagen.

Aber es fehlte ihr vierter Zimmergenosse. Cameroon. Er war Meister im zu spät erscheinen. Der Prinz bei ihnen Zuhause konnte das zwar auch aber sein jetziger Zimmergosse tat es einfach aus reiner Faulheit.

Was ihm noch auffiel das keiner der Jungen hier Interesse an Spielen hatte. Er fragte sich ob alle reichen Kinder so erzogen wurden. Vielleicht wurde er ja auch zu alt für so was und die anderen sind da schon lange herausgewachsen. Trotzdem wusste John das er auch in Zukunft mit dem Lockenkopf auf Hatten Hall spielen würde wenn der ihn dazu auffordert.

“Vielleicht sollten wir nach ihm schauen?” Warf er dann in den Raum denn hier gilt auch wenn einer fehlt dürfen alle Zimmergenossen am nächsten Morgen dafür gerade stehen. Er hatte nichts dagegen Gemüse zu schälen aber auf dieser Burg möchte er seine freie Zeit damit verbringen einige interessante Bücher zu lesen. Da fiel ihm ein er könnte sich auch in seinem Brief erkundigen wie das Buch ist das er dem Prinz zum Geburtstag schenkte. Oder besser nicht. Er wollte nicht wissen wenn er etwas Langweiliges ausgesucht hatte.

“Na da geht ihr zwei Mal allein. Nur weil die Prinzessin gern alles zwei Mal gesagt bekommt renn ich dem doch nicht hinterher.” Gab Durward erschöpft aber auch verärgert von sich. So blickte der Blondschopf zu Mike. Dieser nickte ihm zu und beide machten sich auf die Suche nach dem Vermissten.

“Ich wette er spielt nur wieder irgendjemanden einen Streich. Oder er holt sich noch einen Nachtisch weil er heute Mittag nicht genug bekommen hat.” Erklärte der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf auf dem Weg nach unten.

“Ich hoffe er ist beim Essen. Ich habe keine Lust in der nächsten Zeit ärger zu bekommen.” Doch wie gerufen kam der Junge nach dem sie Ausschau halten wollten ihnen schon auf der Treppe entgegen.

“Schnell, lauft oder versteckt euch!” Erklärte ihnen Cameroon und rannte an ihnen vorbei. Die anderen beiden folgten ihm schnell denn verstecken war in einem Gang in dem sich absolut nichts befand nicht machbar. Mike war der erste an ihrer Zimmertür und hielt den anderen beiden Jungs die Tür auf. Sobald alle im Raum waren schloss er diese eilig.

“Könntest du jetzt erklären was das sollte?” Erkundigte sich John ein wenig außer Atem. Er selbst fragte sich gerade warum er eigentlich rannte. Schließlich hatte er doch nichts verbrochen.

“Hey, nicht so grantig. Ich teile auch mit euch.” Cameroon holte ein Papier hervor und faltete es auf. Darin befanden sich kleine rosa Kugeln die der Blondschopf noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Jeder nahm sich was nur er starrte weiter konfus darauf.

“Was ist das?” Die drei Jungs starrten ihn plötzlich an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

“Das sind Bonbons. Also ehrlich gibt es das bei euch etwa nicht?” Wollte Cameroon wissen und John hätte wohl nichts sagen sollen.

“Nicht jede Familie kann das von morgens bis abends ins sich hinein stopfen. Seine Eltern erlauben ihm vielleicht keine Süßigkeiten.” Durward schnappte sich das Papier und hielt ihm nun hin. Der Blonde nahm sich schnell zwei dieser Bonbons bevor der andere es sich wieder überlegen konnte. Eigentlich hielt er diesen Durward für einen eigenwilligen Jungen, der alles allein machen wollte. Aber vielleicht war er auch nicht ganz sicher was die ganze Sache hier betraf. Somit schenkte er ihm noch ein kleines Lächeln.

“Danke.” Fügte er außerdem hinzu und dann wendete sich die Jungs wieder ihren Angelegenheiten zu. Mike aß noch ein paar dieser Süßigkeiten. Durward legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Cameroon machte sich erst Mal daran sein Nachtlager aufzuräumen, denn er hatte die Angewohnheit alles was sich so am Tag ansammelt einfach drauf zu werfen. Dabei war er auch froh dass seine Kameraden nicht mehr über die Herkunft der Bonbons wissen wollten.

John machte sein Tintenfass erneut auf und setzte sich an den einzigen Tisch der in der Mitte des Zimmers war. Dieser stand jedem hier zu Verfügung. Jetzt musste er auch eine Kerze anzünden denn es war sonst zu dunkel zum Schreiben und er wollte nicht dass seine Augen wieder wehtun. Die ersten Nächte traute er sich nämlich nicht Licht zu machen wenn er ein Buch lesen wollte und die anderen schon schliefen. Nun wusste er dass es völlig in Ordnung ist und die Jungs auch so ihre Ruhe hatten solange er keinen Krach macht.

Jetzt konnte er aber seinen Freund fragen was dieser alles für Süßigkeiten kannte. Er schämte sich ein wenig dass er vorher diese Dinger noch nie gesehen hatte aber sie schmeckten süß und irgendwie noch nach etwas anderen. Adlige Kinder bekommen so was bestimmt öfter. Obwohl als der Ehrentag des Prinzen war aß er auch einige Süßigkeiten. Der Lockenkopf hielt ihm so viel entgegen aber er wollte nicht alles nehmen weil es ja nicht sein Geburtstag war. Solche runde kleine Kugeln waren dennoch nicht dabei. Vielleicht gab es die beim ihm Zuhause auch gar nicht.

* * *

 

Der Abend kam und brachte auch einen Streit mit sich. Sherlock wollte nicht glauben was er von seinen großen Bruder hörte. Sein Freund hätte anscheinend kein Recht an dieser Ritterschule unterrichtet zu werden und sobald sich heraus stellt das dieser dort keine Fortschritte macht wird er wieder herkommen. Mycroft meinte er solle sich doch freuen dass sein Kompagnon zurückkommt. Aber stattdessen fragte er sich was mit dem Bruder geschehen war zu dem er immer aufsehen konnte?

“Du bist acht Jahre alt geworden und die Zeiten werden sich auch für dich ändern. Du musst lernen dass nicht immer alles geschieht wie du es willst.”

“Darum geht es gar nicht Mycroft!” Lockenkopf war bestimmt noch nie so sauer auf seinen Bruder wie jetzt. Er hatte das ganze doch nicht aus Spaß getan oder um irgendwelchen Pflichten zu entgehen.

“Ach nein? Hast du nicht gedacht dass du deinen Freund dahin schicken kannst damit du nicht hingehen musst? Auch wenn es dir vielleicht entgangen ist aber du bist ein Prinz und da solltest du mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen. Das tust du nicht indem du jemand anderen deine Aufgaben nachgehen lässt.” Der Ältere bemerkte dass er laut wurde und drehte sich somit zum Fenster. Sherlock ballte die Fäuste und starrte auf den Boden. John war sein Freund und er dachte es wäre so was wie eine gute Tat ihn nach Coswig zu schicken. Doch sein älterer Bruder sah nur dass er nicht wie alle seine Vorfahren dasselbe tat.

Erst wollte er stumm und stur aus dem Zimmer rennen aber dann fiel ihm etwas auf. Mycroft hinkte mit dem Fuß. Das hatte vorher als er hier herein gedrängt wurde gar nicht aufgefallen. Natürlich wollte der Größere unter vier Augen mit ihm reden in der Hoffnung er würde seine Meinung ändern und seinen Kompagnon zurück ordern. Da kann aber kommen was da wolle er würde nicht dergleichen tun.

Jedenfalls wäre es normal dass sein Bruder hinken würde denn er wurde ja verletzt. Das Problem war jetzt nur es war nicht das rechte Bein. Niemals hätte der andere Prinz ihm aus Versehen die Verletzung an der falschen Stelle beschrieben. Der Ältere war Perfektionist und deshalb hätte er eher hundert Briefe neu geschrieben als solch einen Fehler sehen zu lassen.

“Es gab also einen erneuten Angriff.” Warf Sherlock einfach in den Raum und seine Gegenüber drehte sich darauf wieder schnell zu ihm um.

“Woher..” Doch dann sah Mycroft das es nur geraten war und fluchte innerlich. Wenn er unkonzentriert wurde dann konnte man ihn viel leichter durchschauen. Das war eine Sache an der er noch arbeiten musste aber er gab seine Schwächen genauso gern offen zu wie sein jüngerer Bruder.

“Konntest du dieses Mal wenigstens herausfinden wer dich angegriffen hat?” Wechselte der Kleinere das Thema und ja er versuchte dabei ein wenig überlegen zu klingen. Stille trat ein und es schien so als würden sich die zwei einen Kampf mit den Augen liefern. Derjenige der zuerst den Blick vom anderen ausweicht hat verloren. Sherlock hatte aber nicht vor aufzugeben. Er würde sowie so irgendwann die ganze Wahrheit über diese Überfälle erfahren. Somit konnte sein Gesprächspartner doch gleich alles offenbaren.

“Na gut. Du wirst es ja dennoch herausbekommen.” Meinte der Ältere und als dieser den Blick abwendete grinste der Lockenkopf ein wenig triumphierend. Doch als sein Bruder ihn wieder ansah, hatte er schnell wieder die ernste Miene aufgesetzt.

Eine Etage weiter oben machte sich die Königin wieder Sorgen um ihre Söhne. Vor allem ihr Erstgeborener hatte sich in so kurzer Zeit ganz schön verändert. Entweder sie bildete sich das ein aber er wurde von Charakter her immer mehr gefühlskalt.

“Ihr solltet Euch da keine Gedanken machen. In diesem Alter werden sie schwierig. Sie interessieren sich für das andere Geschlecht und da werden Verbündete schnell zu Rivalen. Prinz Mycroft redet bestimmt nicht darüber wie er sich das Bein genau verletzt hat weil es in einem Streit um ein Mädchen geschah.” Violett sah das Kindermädchen ein wenig irritiert an.

“Mrs. Hudson Mycroft ist erst vierzehn Jahre alt.”

“Verzeiht mir wenn ich zu weit gehe aber wann haben die ersten Kandidaten Euch den Hof gemacht?”

“Es war damals eine andere Zeit. Ich war zwölf Jahre als ich den ersten Antrag bekam.” Ihre Eltern hätten sie damals bestimmt an diesem Mann gebunden wenn er mehr Gold und einen besseren Ruf gehabt hätte. Sie hatte sich mit ihm damals öfters nett unterhalten aber als sie später erfuhr das sie diesen Herren um ein Haar hätte ehelichen müssen da wurde ihr ganz anders. Zu der Zeit stellte sie sich wie viele Mädchen in ihrem Alter vor das man aus Liebe heiratet wen man will. Da kam ein Mann der fast zwanzig Jahre älter war natürlich nicht in Frage. Dennoch fand sie es bis heute hin Schade dass er bei einem Räuberüberfall zu Tode gekommen war. In ihrer Kindheit waren die Wälder eben noch gefährlicher.

Auf der anderen Seite könnte die Kinderfrau auch Recht haben. Es gab zwar keine jungen Frauen auf dieser Ritterburg aber sie wusste die Jungs durften auch ausreiten. Sie seufzte und nahm ein Schluck des heißen Getränks, das ihr die Zofe zubereitet hatte. Normalerweise müsste nun der Vater mit dem Sohn über solche Themen wie Veränderung am Körper und Liebe zu anderen Menschen reden. Violett wollte nicht dass ihre Kinder gar nichts darüber erfahren und allein mit Problemen dastanden. Sie konnte es ja schlecht wie ihre eigenen Eltern machen und ihren Kindern verbieten sich mit Personen des anderen Geschlechts zu treffen. Jetzt wo sie genau darüber nachdachte müsste sie ja jeden außer Reichweite halten der interessant für ihre Jungs sein könnte. Also nicht nur das weibliche Geschlecht. So was wird zwar nie laut ausgesprochen aber sie hatte schon davon gehört dass es Liebende gleichen Geschlechts geben soll. Ehrlich gesagt war ihr es egal in wen sich ihre Söhne eines Tages verlieben werden. Hauptsache sie sind Glücklich. Erneut schüttelte sie darüber den Kopf. Wenn es wirklich etwas zur Besorgnis gab dann würde Mycroft es ihr erzählen. Denn er stellte ja die Pflichten über sein Wohl. Das kann auf Dauer auch nicht gut gehen aber das hieß auch das offen mit ihr reden musste wenn es ein Problem gab das auch andere mit einbezog.

“Was sagt Ihr eigentlich zu diesem Vogel?” Damit holte die Kinderfrau die Herrscherin wieder in das hier und jetzt.

“Was soll ich schon dazu sagen? Wenn Sherlock sich das Tier ausgesucht hat dann muss er Verantwortung zeigen und sich darum kümmern. Ich gebe zu er ist ein wenig jung für einen Falken aber das Tier selbst ist auch noch nicht ganz ausgewachsen.” Sie musste leicht lächeln denn das Bild als ihr Sohn ihr den Käfig zeigte war einfach zu amüsant. Sie hatte ein Pferd erwartet und Sherlock kam mit einem schneeweißen Knäuel an. Der Vogel sah ja herzallerliebst aus aber sie wusste dass er noch am Wachsen war. Das war aber nicht das einzige was sie lachen ließ denn ihr Sohn wollte den Falken auch noch John taufen. Davon musste sie ihn aber dringend wieder abbringen. Sie wollte nicht dass der Blondschopf sich dadurch beleidigt fühlt.

Im Zimmer weiter unten wusste der Lockenkopf nicht was er nun von dem anderen halten sollte. Ein Wolf soll ihn angegriffen haben. Es klang wie ein Märchen wenn sein Bruder nicht einen Beweis am Bein hätte. Die Bissspur zeigte fast genau wie groß das Maul des Tieres war. Er wollte sich nicht weiter ausmalen dass der Ältere vielleicht auf sein Bein ganz verzichten müsste wenn nicht John da gewesen wäre. Eigentlich könnte Mycroft froh sein das er überhaupt noch lebt und dennoch vertraute er dem Blondschopf kein Stück. Der Jüngere konnte das Misstrauen nicht verstehen. Sein Kompagnon hatte doch nie etwas Schlimmes getan das es für solch ein Verhalten einen Grund gab. Zumindest würde das aber erklären warum John ihm noch keinen Brief geschickt hatte. Sherlock schnaufte wütend und drehte sich endgültig weg von seinem Bruder. Womöglich hatte dieser dafür gesorgt das ihre Freundschaft nun zerstört ist. Er fragte sich ob er ein Papier aufsetzten sollte in dem er eine lange Entschuldigung verfasste und beschrieb dass sein Bruder sich in einen Idioten verwandelte.

Genervt schritt er ohne weiteres Wort hinaus. Strenggenommen sollte er nun wieder dem Unterricht fortsetzten, den er wegen diesem aufklärenden Gespräch unterbrechen musste aber weil er keine Lust hatte widmete er sich lieber dem Falkenküken. Schließlich brauchte es ja viel Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Mutter hatte selbst gesagt er solle sich gut darum kümmern. Somit rannte er in die Küche und suchte nach Fleischresten.

Er hatte den Vogel auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen. Dort sorgte er dafür dass der Käfig auf einem Tisch vor dem Fenster stand. So konnte der Falke raus schauen aber bekam auch nicht zu viel Sonne ab. Der Mann von dem er das Tier hat meinte die Jungvögel vertragen nicht so viel davon. Wieder vermerkte er sich im Kopf das er später noch ein Buch über diese Art heraussuchen musste.

Außerdem verstand er nicht ganz warum der echte John sich gekränkt fühlen sollte weil ein Vogel nach ihm benannt wird. Sherlock wurde selbst auch nach seinen Vorfahren benannt und beschwerte sich deswegen auch nicht. Aber er entschied sich doch dazu einen anderen Namen für den Falken zu finden. Schließlich wollte er nicht dass sein Freund sich deswegen unwohl fühlte wenn die Königin wirklich Recht hat. Im Nachhinein wäre es auch nicht schlau das Tier so zu taufen weil jetzt schon wusste wenn er ihn bei Namen ansprach mehr an den echten John denken würde.

Als sein kleiner fedriger Kompagnon satt war, stellte er noch ein wenig Wasser in dessen Käfig. Normalerweise sollte er ihn nicht allein füttern weil alle Angst haben das er gebissen werden konnte. Aber dafür nutze er ja diese Lederhandschuhe. Sie waren eigentlich für kalte Herbsttage gedacht aber er hatte sie noch nicht einmal draußen an. Für seine Mutter mögen sie ja schön aussehen aber seine Hände fühlten sich so starr in den Dingern an und er konnte sich kaum bewegen. Zum Fleisch in einen Käfig schieben genügen sie aber.

Auch wenn er nicht wollte so musste er doch wieder über die Worte seines Bruders nachdenken. Ein großer Wolf hat ihn in dieser Ritterburg angegriffen. Entweder es gab da wirklich nur weniger schlaue Menschen die nicht bemerken wenn so ein Tier hereingeschleppt wird oder jemand hatte sich etwas ganz Besonderes ausgedacht. Irgendwie fand er die ganze Sache interessant und er ärgerte sich ein klein wenig nicht vor Ort gewesen zu sein. Aber er war noch nicht alt genug für diese Schule und in zwei Jahren ist diese Geschichte Schnee von gestern. Darüber hinaus hätte John seinem Bruder gar nicht helfen können wenn er noch hier wäre. Natürlich könnte das alles reiner Zufall gewesen sein aber vielleicht ist es auch das Schicksal das mit ihnen spielte. Der Prinz selbst glaubt weder an das eine noch an das andere aber er war dennoch stolz das der Blondschopf seine erste Heldentat begangen hatte.  
Dennoch war da das niederziehende Gefühl da das ihm sagte das Mycroft ihre Freundschaft beschädigt, wenn nicht sogar zerstört hat. Was ist wenn John nun von ihm dachte das er später genauso ein Idiot wie sein Bruder wird und deswegen sich von ihm abwendet? Wenn es so wäre wusste er nicht ob er es ertragen könnte diesen Jungen hier im Schloss zu begegnen. Doch er wollte nicht so einfach aufgeben und drückte sein Medaillon fest in seiner Hand. Das Wünschen war auch so eine Sache wo er sich fragt ob es wirklich funktioniert aber dennoch tat er es nun. Er wollte das John es schaffte was er sich in Coswig vornahm und das dieser bald von sich hören lässt. Dann hörte er Schritte vor seiner Tür und ihm war klar wer das ist.

“Hier bist du also.” Die Herrscherin trat ein und musste schmunzeln als sie sah wie wachsam der Falke sie beobachtete. Vielleicht war so eine Art Wachhund gar nicht so schlecht, dachte sie während sie sich auf einen Stuhl setzte.

“Ich weiß dass du dich mit Mycroft gestritten hast.” Sherlock war schon am Luft holen um etwas zu erwidern. Das eben klang als wäre das Ganze seine Schuld und das wollte er nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen.

“Es ist vielleicht schwer für dich zu verstehen aber dein Bruder macht zurzeit viel durch. Ich kann mir vorstellen das dir manches unfair vorkommt was Mycroft vorhin zu dir gesagt hat.” Dabei meinte sie natürlich nur die Worte die sie selbst mithörte. Konnte sie ja nicht wissen dass ihre Söhne noch eine kleine Unterhaltung unter vier Augen hatten. Doch der jüngere Prinz wollte jetzt auch nicht als Petzte dastehen und seiner Mutter alles erzählen was noch vorgefallen war. Vielleicht stellte sich hinterher heraus dass es völlig unnötig war und er bereitete ihr umsonst sorgen. So entschied er sich das allein zu regeln.

“Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran das ich noch nicht alt genug bin um das zu verstehen.” Erwiderte er also aber sah dabei den Falken an. Die Herrscherin aber erschreckte das ein wenig denn Sherlock hatte noch nie sowas von sich gegeben. Entweder er war sich wirklich bewusst dass er für manches noch zu jung ist oder er sagte es nur um sie zufrieden zu stellen. Sie blickte ihn noch eine Weile durch dringlich von der Seite an. Dabei merkte sie dass ihr jüngstes Kind immer mehr ihrem verstorbenen Gatten ähnelt. Er zog sich auch in sich zurück wenn er etwas allein bewältigen wollte. Es ist wohl eine vererbliche Eigenschaft denn sie konnte sich nicht erinnern ihn dazu erzogen zu haben. Kurz blickte sie nachdenklich zu Boden bevor sie die Augen wieder auf ihren Sohn richtete.

“Gib aber nicht nur dem Falken etwas zu essen. Jetzt wo du jemanden hast um den du dich kümmern musst da darfst du dich selbst nicht vergessen. Wenn du zu schwach wirst um ihn zu füttern und zu belehren dann wird auch niemand anders es für dich tun.” Das ist natürlich eine Lüge. Sie würde den putzigen Vogel niemals verhungern lassen wenn Sherlock einmal krank werden sollte. Schließlich lief dieser in letzter Zeit immer in angemessener Kleidung durch das Schloss und den Hof.

“Na gut ich lasse mir etwas bringen.” Der Lockenkopf wollte schon hinaus laufen um Mrs. Hudson zu rufen aber er wurde aufgehalten.

“Danach gehst du auch wieder zu deinem Unterricht.” Er rollte mit den Augen als er wusste dass seine Mutter es nicht sehen würde weil sie auf seinen Hinterkopf blickte.

“Verstanden.” Lies er dennoch verlauten und dann hatte er schon die Türklinke in der Hand aber erneut wollte ihn die andere Person im Raum nicht gehen lassen.

“Ich rede auch nochmal mit deinem Bruder aber bitte vertragt euch solange er hier ist. Ich bin sicher er wird nicht lange bleiben weil er auch seine Ausbildung bald fortführen möchte.”

“Ich werde es versuchen.” Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dachte er bevor er sich zu ihr drehte und ihr ein kleines Lächeln schenkte um sie zu beruhigen. Damit nahm sie auch ihre Hand wieder von seiner Schulter, die sie vorher dorthin legte um ihn an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Sobald der Junge frei war nutze er seine Chance und rannte in den Flur aber nicht wegen dem Essen. Er ist nicht abgemagert oder so was das er so dringend Nahrung braucht.

Was er jetzt viel nötiger hatte war ein Buch über Falken. Das war eine gute Beschäftigung um die Zeit bis Mycroft wieder verschwand zu überbrücken. Gern würde er sich weiter mit der Lektüre beschäftigen die er von John zu Geburtstag bekam aber er stellte schon fest es war nicht in ihrer Sprache geschrieben. Das wäre ja ein geringes Übel wenn er einen Übersetzter hätte. Doch nicht mal sein Lehrmeister für Fremdsprachen wird wissen um was es sich handeln. Sherlock wusste was der Mann beherrscht und hatte ihn nicht gefragt in der Angst dass ihm sein Buch weggenommen wird. In die Bibliothek konnte er damit vorerst auch nicht damit gehen. Sein Bruder hing da fast den ganzen Tag drin um wichtige Unterlagen zu studieren. Eigentlich müsste ihm ja Mycroft erklären können um was es sich bei diesem Exemplar handelt. Er weiß doch angeblich alles. Doch er hatte ja eben so was wie versprochen sich nicht weiter mit dem Älteren zu streiten. Also blieb das Buch erst einmal weiter unter seinem Bett.

Was die Literatur über Tiere betraf, da hatten sie schon eine akzeptable Ansammlung. Wahrscheinlich weil die meisten Ritter auch gerne Jagen. Wer erlegen will muss sich schließlich mit der Beute auskennen. Zumindest würde er das so machen.

Jetzt wo er ans Jagen dachte wurde er ein wenig nervös seinen Falken irgendwann hinaus zu lassen. Nun wollte er umso mehr etwas über diese Tier lesen um zu wissen was man tun kann damit sie nicht von einem Pfeil getroffen werden.

Auf der anderen Seite beruhigte es ihn ein wenig das er noch Zeit hatte bis sein Vogel fliegen lernt. Schließlich muss der erst einmal das erwachsene Federkleid anlegen bevor er seine Flügel ausbreite kann. Seltsam war schon das sein Bruder nicht so handelte wie Mrs. Hudson als sie den Falken zum ersten Mal sah. Vielleicht sollte er es einfach stillschweigend hinnehmen und den Älteren nicht noch weiter reizen.

Seine Mutter meinte Mycroft wäre beschäftigt. Natürlich war er das. Ihn würde es auch beschäftigen wenn ein Wolf ihn attackiert hätte.

Dennoch war er trotz allem froh dass nichts weiter geschehen ist. Auch wenn er sauer auf den anderen Prinz ist, so war dieser immer noch sein Bruder und somit sorgte er sich um diesen. Geheim für sich aber er tat es.

Als er endlich ein paar lesenswerte Bücher fand die er gebrauchen konnte, rannte er eilig wieder nach oben. Wobei eilig mit fünf Ausgaben eher übertrieben ist aber er versuchte sich zu beeilen um nicht von seiner Mutter, seinem Kindermädchen oder Mycroft gesehen zu werden. Bei dem letzteren nahm er an das dieser wohl gerade in der Küche war.  
Doch er hatte Glück und kam oben in seinem Zimmer an ohne von irgendwem gesehen zu werden. Gerade als er sich die schönste Lektüre herausnahm füllte ein Grummeln den Raum. Genervt starrte er nach unten auf seinen Bauch.

“Jetzt gib du mir nicht auch noch Anweisungen.” Aber es half alles nichts. Das knurren seines Magens würde ihn nur weiter stören bis er endlich was zu sich nahm. Somit konnte er auch gleich hinunter in die Küche marschieren um sich was zu holen. Das mit dem Brot und einen Apfel stibitzen hat ja noch gut funktioniert aber als er wieder in sein Zimmer rennen wollte, lief einer seiner Lehrmeister auf seinem Weg. Seufzend schritt er dann auch hinterher weil er keinen weiteren Ärger machen wollte. Weil sogar der ältere Herr seinen Magen hören konnte, durfte er neben dem Lernen sogar essen. Das war das erste und wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal das es geschah. Denn der Lehrer meinte er würde durch das Essen nur unkonzentriert. Er musste schmunzeln als der Mann sich kurz von ihm wegdrehte und er daran dachte dass dieser Regel wegen Mycroft eingeführt wurde.


	15. Chapter 15

Es stellte sich heraus dass der jüngere Prinz sich umsonst Sorgen gemacht hatte, das sein Kompagnon ihm nicht schreiben oder ihm sogar die Freundschaft verweigern würde. Denn natürlich trudelten von John Briefe ein. Auch sein Bruder wollte sich nicht länger auf der Burg aufhalten und verschwand auch nach einigen Tagen wieder. Sherlock stört es nicht denn er bekam ja jede Erklärungen die er von Coswig braucht über seinen Informanten. Sobald er diesem nämlich mitgeteilt hatte das er über den Vorfall mit dem Wolf Bescheid wusste, da bekam ein Papier mit fasst detaillierten Beschreibung des Geschehens. Der Blondschopf hatte sogar eine Skizze des Tieres angefertigt. Erst musste er schmunzeln als er das sah aber als er dann die Figur die daneben stand erblickte erschauderte er. Diese sollte wahrscheinlich einen Menschen darstellen aber das war nicht das erschreckende. Die Größe war für einen Wolf unmöglich und doch wusste er das weder Mycroft noch John einen Grund hatten die Geschichte zu erfinden. Aber das durch wälzen der Bibliothek nütze dem Lockenkopf in diesem Fall kein Stück.

Für ihn war es zwar ärgerlich dass immer mehr Rätsel auftauchten aber er keine richtige Lösung dazu fand. Er hatte nämlich auch immer noch nicht herausgefunden wer nun der Verbrecher genau war der hier eingebrochen ist. Das einzige was er darüber aufdeckte war das dieses Wappen aus dem Norden des Landes stammt. Heute soll es aber dort nicht mehr getragen werden seit es der König der vor dreißig Jahren dort den Thron bestieg verboten hatte. Es könnten Anhänger von dem Herrscher sein der dort vorher regierte. Aber das ist auch nur eine vage Vermutung. Seine Mutter wollte ihm zu so was keine Antworten geben. Sie meinte das dort Dinge geschehen sind die ein Kind mit seinen Ohren nicht hören sollte. Wieder kam die Frage auf wann er endlich aus dem kindlichen Alter raus war. Mycroft war vierzehn aber er hatte weder die Zeit noch die Geduld noch sechs Jahre zu warten.

Es nütze ja alles nichts und so verstrichen die Tage und Monate dennoch ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Der Sommer verabschiedete sich und machte Platz für den Herbst. Dieser blieb aber auch nicht lange bis der erste Schnee in ihrem Land einzog.

Er saß gerade an einem Fenster und schaute ein wenig gelangweilt nach draußen. Archimedes, so hatte er den Falken getauft, verweilte gerade neben ihm und starrte ebenfalls nur hinaus. Es gefiel ihm anscheinend auch nicht das gerade weiße dicke Flocken vom Himmel fallen. Eigentlich stand es dem Vogel frei hinzu fliegen wohin er möchte aber weil dieser nicht auf seine Nahrung verzichten wollte kam er immer wieder zurück. Der Prinz konnte ihn ja verstehen denn man findet ja nichts da draußen bei diesem kalten Wetter. Zu dieser Jahreszeit wird es so langweilig. Die Tage waren kurz und die Nächte viel zu lang. Jetzt wo er es ihm erlaubt war die Bibliothek zu betreten wann er wollte, da machte es irgendwie weniger Spaß von dort Bücher zum Zeitvertreib im Dunkeln zu holen. Natürlich hat sich seine eigene Sammlung auch etwas erweitert weil einen Wanderhändler vom Dorf damit beauftragt hatte, nach bestimmten Exemplaren Ausschau zu halten. Es stellte sich nämlich heraus das John’s Geburtstagsgeschenk besser ist als erwartet. Dieses handelt von der griechischen Mythologie und war auch in deren Sprache geschrieben. Eine Lektüre die das in ihre Sprache übersetzt hatte er auch schon in die Hand bekommen aber leider kam er mit dem Lernen nur langsam voran. Er hatte das Gefühl als wollte seine Mutter nicht dass er zu viel Freizeit bekommt. Natürlich übermittelte ihm das meiste Mrs. Hudson, aber er wusste dass die Königin es selbst aufgetragen hatte.

Etwas Gutes gab es doch. Von John kam vor drei Tagen wieder ein langer Brief in dem er ihm erzählte wie viele Vorschritte er schon macht. Sherlock musste leicht lächeln als er auch sah das der Blonde das schreiben schon fast perfekt beherrscht. Genau so gut wie er selbst aber das konnte er nicht offen zugeben.

Er war richtig stolz das sein Kumpane erreicht was er möchte. Sherlock hatte von Anfang an gewusst der er nicht enttäuscht wird.

Dem Falken war wohl auch kalt den er versuchte sich nun zwischen seiner Kleidung zu verstecken. Er ließ ihn gewähren weil er wusste wenn ihn hinein zu seinem Schlafplatz bringt dieser ihm wieder hinaus folgt wenn er erneut zu diesem Fenster wollte. Der Vogel wollte eben nicht allein sein.

Dennoch fühlte er sich irgendwie einsam. Die Momente jetzt hatten keinen Unterschied zu diesen bevor der Schmied mit seinem Sohn hier auftauchte. Es würde noch den ganzen Winter so gehen. Wenn noch mehr Schnee herunter kommt, werden auch einige Lehrer nicht vom Dorf zur Burg zurückkehren. Ja er beschwerte sich immer dass er keine Lust auf bestimmten Unterricht hatte aber nun hieß er jede Lehrstunde willkommen damit sie die Zeit vertrieb bis etwas geschieht. Natürlich wollte er wegen seiner Mutter nicht dass etwas schlimmes passierte. Sie musste bei den anstrengenden Tagen auch mehr in ihrem Zimmer liegen, was er nicht gut fand denn er bekam natürlich mit das sie Heiratsanträge von angesehenen Männern bekam. Sherlock war sich sicher dass diese Herren mehr den Platz als König wollten als Interesse für seine Mutter zu hegen. Auch wenn er noch ein Kind ist, wusste er genau was in diesem Schloss geschah. Somit war es für ihn auch ein leichtes die Kandidaten, die sich das Recht heraus nahmen hier einzutrudeln genauso schnell wieder hinaus zu befördern. Er war darin sogar so geschickt dass niemand etwas davon mitbekam. Außer Mrs. Hudson, aber sie verpetze ihn nicht bei der Herrscherin und somit tat er weiter so als würde er von nichts wissen. Jetzt wusste er auch dass sein Vater einzigartig war und er musste sich fragen ob es seine Mutter sehr traurig machte dass sie wieder heiraten musste. All diese Leute konnten dem alten König nicht das Wasser reichen. Dennoch waren sie so unverfroren und tauchten hier auf um ihnen auf die Nerven zu gehen. Auch wunderte er sich das es so viele unterschiedliche Typen in dieser Gesellschaft gab. Auf ihrem Schloss gab es eingebildet und idiotisch oder beider zusammen.

Der letzte Mann der hier auftauchte stellte die Menschen die hier wohnten völlig in den Schatten. Dieser hat mehrmals am Tag andere Kleidung angezogen. Der Prinz hätte es verstanden wenn er sich irgendwie schmutzig gemacht hätte aber das war niemals der Fall. Er hatte bedienstete die für ihn die Türen öffneten und alles sauber machten wenn er einen Raum betrat. Selbst wenn er denselben vor einigen Momenten noch verlassen hatte. Zu dem ständigen Kleidungswechsel schmierte er sich auch noch so was wie Farbe ins Gesicht. Außerdem trug er ständig einen kleinen Spiegel mit sich herum damit er sich ständig und überall bewundern konnte. Der Lockenkopf hatte ihn nur mit seiner Kutsche in den Hof fahren sehen und er wusste dann schon dass der wieder verschwinden musste.

So versessen war der Herr auf den Thron wohl doch nicht. Denn als er Pferdeäpfel unter dem Gästebett fand und seine Kleidung seltsame blau-lila Flecken aufwies, war er schon wieder verschwunden. Sherlock kam aber nicht drum herum sich ein wenig von dieser Gesichtsfarbe zu leihen. Schließlich wusste er nie wann man so was einmal gebrauchen konnte.  
Aufregend war die ganze Sache aber auch nicht und er wollte das endlich einmal wieder was Abenteuerliches geschah.

Er durfte ja nicht einmal ausreiten. Da beherrschte er endlich diese Kunst das Pferd zu führen aber das Wetter sei zu schlecht für einen Ausflug. Außerdem durfte er nur aus dem Schloss wenn jemand mit ihm ging aber keiner hatte wegen der Kälte besonders Lust auf einen Prinz aufzupassen. Zugegeben er hatte immer noch kein eigenes Pferd und nahm immer Anastasia. Natürlich hatte er den Schmied anständig vorher um Erlaubnis gebeten. Dieser fand es seltsam dass er sich für die alte Stute interessierte aber stimmte dennoch zu. Die Stute war vielleicht nicht das schnellste Tier aber deswegen mochte Sherlock sie irgendwie. Von ihr konnte er nicht so einfach abgeworfen werden wenn er beim Reiten über andere Dinge nachdachte. Seine Mutter wiederholte immer wieder wie wichtig Konzentration dabei war aber die konnte er nun Mal nicht so einfach behalten wenn er nicht dauernd beschäftigt wird. Jetzt wo das Reiten eine leichte Sache war da dachte er sich schwierige Übungen aus und probierte sie im Stall auszuführen wenn er allein war. Natürlich machte er nichts wobei sich das Pferd verletzten könnte. Das Tier gehörte John’s Familie und somit musste er darauf aufpassen. Früher hätte er gesagt das es bloß ein Pferd ist aber seit er Archimedes hat wusste er wie wichtig Tiere für den Menschen sein können.

Trotzdem wollte er nicht unbedingt zu diesem Hof zurück um sich nun ein Tier auszuwählen. Er wusste dass er früher oder später ein eigenes Reittier brauchen würde aber ihm war später doch lieber. Denn er wollte das Pferd nicht betrafen indem er es selten nutzte weil es in seinem Besitz kam. Sein Bruder durfte auch im Alter von zwölf eigenständig ausreiten. Wenn man es genau nahm war dieser bis heute noch nie allein durch das Tor geritten. Es war immer jemand bei ihm.

Sherlock hingegen wollte bei einem Ausritt keine Gesellschaft. Er stellte sich das genauso vor wie es in seinen Büchern beschrieben wird. Ob die Geschichten nun real waren oder Fantasie ist ihm egal. Nur einmal wie die Helden wild durch die Landschaft reiten ohne das einer sagte er solle es nicht tun weil runter fallen könnte. Irgendwann würde er das tun und die Landschaft hinter dem Horizont erkunden. Dinge sehen die noch niemand entdeckt hatte. Monster bekämpfen die noch niemand besiegt hatte. Na ja das mit den Prinzessinnen retten könnte er noch in Kauf nehmen aber eine heiraten das würde er dann doch anderen überlassen.

“Wie lange steht Ihr schon wieder da am Fenster und starrt ins Leere?” Das Kindermädchen war nicht so begeistert dass der Prinz in der Kälte stand obwohl er drinnen am Kamin sitzen konnte. Ein wenig genervt davon was nun folgen würde rollte der Junge wieder einmal seine Augen. Er war eingepackt und zugeschnürt von oben bis unten. Also sollte er das auch ausnutzen und raus gehen oder zumindest am Fenster stehen.

“Es gibt doch sowie so nichts Besseres zu tun hier. Es sein denn ist etwas aufregendes passiert was ich nun verpasst habe.” Damit meinte er das irgendwelche Händler neue Ware gebracht haben oder das neuer Tratsch im Umlauf war. Das alles war ihm so egal aber die Erwachsen taten manchmal so als müsste er alles mitbekommen. Seiner Mutter zu liebe spielte er manchmal den Interessierten aber bei der Kinderfrau musste dies nicht immer tun. Jetzt war wieder so ein Moment. Also drehte er sich zu ihr um zu erfahren was sie wollte. Doch die ältere Dame war nicht allein. Neben ihr stand ein Junge mit blonden Haaren.

“John.” Es war nur ein hauchen und danach rumpelte er sich die Augen weil er dachte er sah eine Halluzination.

“Aber wie..”

“..bin ich hergekommen? Na ja das ist ganz einfach.” Der Ältere schnitt dem anderen das Wort ab und grinste weil er sich auch sehr freute wieder hier zu sein. Eilig schritt er näher an seinen Freund heran der in Winterkleidung nur so versteckt war. Jetzt wo es so kalt war kam ihm der Lockenkopf noch blasser vor als vorher schon. Oder bildete er es sich ein und dieser hatte immer schon dieselbe Hautfarbe? Jedenfalls durchquerte er endlich diesen langen Gang und stand genau vor dem Prinz. Dieser musterte ihn nur weiter sprachlos.

“Euer Bruder ist auch hier und er hat mir netterweise angeboten mitzukommen. Ich glaube das hat er nur gemacht damit ich was bei ihm gut habe.” Denn letzten Satz flüsterte er nur zu seinen Kameraden weil Mycroft ja immer noch ein Prinz ist und er wollte nicht dass jemand hörte dass er schlecht über diesen sprach. Mrs. Hudson war zwar im Hörbereich aber sie wusste wie das gemeint war.

Jedenfalls hatte er auf Coswig auch viel über die adligen gelernt und deswegen bekam er nicht mehr so viel Angst vor diesen. Reich oder höher gestellt heißt nicht gleich das man ein besserer Mensch ist. John wusste das zwar schon vorher aber ihm wurde es in der letzten Zeit immer wieder bestätigt.

Sherlock hingegen konnte nicht aufhören den Burschen der nun vor ihm stand anzusehen. Er stand tatsächlich hier und er musste sich auch fragen warum er es nicht hörte als das Schlosstor geöffnet wurde. Vielleicht war er dieses Mal tiefer in seinen Gedanken versunken als sonst.

“Entweder ich habe mich so verändert oder Ihr sucht etwas in meinen Gesicht, aber können wir das bitte im warmen fortfahren. Meine Beine sind eiskalt.” Das Kindermädchen war froh das zu hören und hoffte ihr Schützling würde auch endlich hinein gehen.

“Er ist wahrscheinlich eingefroren. Ich habe ihm gesagt dass er nicht zu lange hier draußen stehen soll.” Sagte sie scherzhaft aber der Blondschopf dachte aus einem unempfindlichen Grund dass sie es ernst meinte. Schnell berührte er die Stirn des Prinzen um zu prüfen wie warm er noch ist. Bis auf die Nase und die Augen, war das die einzige Stelle die noch frei lag. Als der Jüngere die Hand spürte erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

“Deine Hände sind ganz kalt. Warum trägst du denn keine Handschuhe?” Damit schob er John hinein bis in den Aufenthaltsraum. Dort loderte schon ein Feuer das es schaffte den Raum angenehmer zu machen.

“Setz euch hin und wärmt euch auf. Ich hole euch etwas Warmes zu trinken und zu essen.” Das Kindermädchen verschwand aus dem Raum und konnte nur hoffen dass der Blonde den Prinz genug beschäftigt das dieser darauf verzichtet bei diesem eisigen Wind wieder hinaus zu gehen.

John war jedenfalls froh am Kamin zu sitzen und seine Glieder zu wärmen. Nebenbei schaute er seinem Freund dabei zu wie er sich aus der Kleidung pellte. Er konnte sich vorstellen dass die Königin selbst alle die Stoffe ausgesucht hatte. Krank durch die Kälte konnte er so jedenfalls nicht werden.

“Was?” Ein wenig war er kurz erschrocken als sich auf dem Rücken vom Prinz helle Flügel ausbreiten. Nun war er derjenige der sich die Augen rieb den das konnte unmöglich sein. Schwingen bewegten sich einmal so als wollte sie nun mit dem Lockenkopf davon fliegen aber dann verschwanden sie und etwas setzte sich auf die Schulter seines Kompagnons. Als Sherlock die Handschuhe als letztes Ausgezogen hatte wendete er den Blick wider zu dem anderen. Erst da bemerkte er das sein Haustier irritiert von diesem gemustert wurde.

“Wie unhöflich von mir. Archimedes, das ist John. John das ist mein Falke, Archimedes.” Es dauerte wieder einige Momente bis der Blondschopf verarbeite was er sieht und hörte. Er dachte darüber nach warum der Prinz in seinen Briefen nicht erwähnt hatte dass er nun ein Haustier besaß.

“So hier habe ich etwas für euch.” Mrs. Hudson hatte auch nicht lange gebraucht den Jungs eine Kleinigkeit hier hoch zu bringen.

“Mein Prinz, hättet ihr die Sachen nicht wenigstens über die Stuhllehne hängen können.” Beschwerte sie sich als sie die Kleidung hochnahm, die der Lockenkopf einfach achtlos auf den Boden fallen ließ. Dieser seufzte und half ihr während der Vogel immer noch auf seiner Schulter saß. Der Falke beugte sich mit vor und zurück damit er nicht runter fällt. Der Blondschopf hatte derweil immer noch die Augen auf den gefiederten Kameraden. Er hätte den Prinz nie so eingeschätzt das er sich überhaupt ein Haustier anschaffen würde. Woran es lag, wusste er nicht aber er glaubte irgendwie das der andere Tiere für überflüssig hält oder so was ähnliches.

“Denn Mantel behaltet ihr aber noch bei Euch und wenn ihr den Raum wieder verlasst dann zieht Ihr ihn euch wieder an.”

“Natürlich.” Sherlock nickte dem Kindermädchen noch freundlich zu um sie nicht merken zu lassen das er genervt war das sie ihn wie ein Kind behandelt.

“John du solltest nun etwas essen. Die Reise war sicher anstrengend.” Aus der Starre erweckt, drehte er sich nun zu dem Tablett das auf dem Tisch zwischen den Stühlen am Kamin stand.

“Seht ihr mein Prinz es ist nicht üblich so ein Federvieh zu haben. Sogar euer Kamerad findet es seltsam.”

“Wie oft muss ich noch sagen dass ihr Archimedes nicht Federvieh nennen sollt.” Der Lockenkopf strich dem Falken dazu noch einmal aufmunternd über den Kopf bevor er sich an den Blonden wendete.

“Du findest ihn doch nicht wirklich seltsam?” Erkundigt er sich als er sich neben den anderen setzte. Einerseits war ihm die Meinung seines Freundes wichtig aber er würde Archimedes nicht so einfach wieder weggeben nur weil dieser nicht von jedem gemocht wurde.

“Es ist ein Falke. Bei der Jagd werden diese Tiere auch oft eingesetzt weil sie sehr schlau sind. Glaube ich zumindest dass es diese Art von Vogel war. Jedenfalls finde es nicht seltsam dass Ihr ihn habt.”

“Aber?” Der Prinz nahm sich einen Becher mit dem warmen Getränk und sah dann wieder wartend zu dem anderen.

“Aber was?” Der Ältere verstand sehr wohl worauf das hinaus lief aber dachte sich wen er sich ein wenig dumm stellte das er die Wahrheit nicht preisgeben muss.

“Magst du seine Farbe nicht oder machen dir seine Krallen und sein Schnabel Angst? Darum brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen. Er weiß wie er damit umgehen muss. Archimedes hat noch niemanden damit verletzt.” Außer Sherlock selbst aber das erzählte er besser nicht. Außerdem war der Vogel da noch jünger und unerfahren. Natürlich musste er auch noch viel lernen.

“Der Prinz hat sich wirklich gut um den Vogel gekümmert. Die Königin konnte ihn aber dann doch davon abbringen den fedrigen Kumpan nach dir zu benennen.” Die Kinderfrau mischte sich nun in das Gespräch ein weil sie nicht wollte dass der Lockenkopf seinem Freund gleich nach der Ankunft so zusetzt. John war in ihren Augen nur müde und wusste deswegen nicht so genau was er sagen soll. Bei dem Wetter ist so eine Reise anstrengend und sie fragte sich, warum der ältere Prinz unbedingt bei diesem Schnee durch die Landschaft kutschen muss. Jedenfalls war sie froh, dass alle beide heil hier angekommen sind. So wie der Himmel draußen aussieht, wird es diese Nacht noch einen Sturm geben. Da war es besser, wenn man sicher an einem warmen Kamin saß.

“Mrs. Hudson!” Der Jüngste im Raum fand das gar nicht amüsant, dass die ältere Dame das erzählte. Er merkte, dass seine Wangen leicht warm wurden aber versuchte dabei wütend auszusehen.

“Es tut mir leid, mein Prinz. Ich wusste nicht dass er es nicht erfahren durfte.” Meinte sie ein wenig belustigt und schritt dann mit der überflüssigen Kleidung aus dem Raum um sie wegzupacken.

“Ich hätte mich geehrt gefühlt, aber ich bin froh dass er Archimedes heißt. Das steht ihm viel besser.”

“Lasst uns endlich was essen.” Verkündet Sherlock nur. Normalerweise ist er um diese Zeit nicht besonders hungrig aber irgendwie musste er das Thema wechseln um sich nicht weiter zu genieren. Während der Blonde aber den warmen Brei aß, gab der andere kleine Stücken vom Brot seinem Haustier.

“Es schmeckt wirklich süß und lecker. Ihr solltet auch etwas essen.”

“Archimedes bekommt immer als Erstes etwas von meinem Essen. Natürlich weiß ich dass ich ihm nicht alles geben darf aber er ist manchmal ein wenig wie Mycroft und nimmt mir alles aus der Hand.” Der Blondschopf lächelte, als er sich vorstellte dass der ältere Prinz sich über die Schulter beugen würde und alles bloß mit dem Mund wegschnappte.

“Jetzt wo wir von ihm reden. Muss ich da danke zu ihm sagen dass er dich mitgebracht hat?”

“Ihr würdet das nur tun damit ich dann bei Euch etwas gut habe.”

“So was würde ich nie tun.” Meinte der Lockenkopf gespielt beleidigt aber dann konnte er nicht anders und musste auch Lächeln. John war in der Sache einfach ansteckend.

“Nun erzähl mir aber alles was in Coswig so passiert ist.” Damit redeten die Jungs über alles was in letzter Zeit so geschehen ist. Sherlock war so froh dass sein Freund wieder hier war und dass endlich diese Langeweile verschwand. Aufmerksam lauschte er dem was ihm erzählt wurde. Hier und da musste er die gehörten Dinge kommentieren, indem er einfach dazwischen sprach aber sein Gegenüber wirkte nicht als ob ihm das etwas ausmachen würde. Einige Sachen verstand John nicht die auf der Ritterschule und überhaupt stattfinden aber der Lockenkopf konnte ihm einiges erklären. Sherlock fühlte sich wie immer ein wenig stolz wenn er dann von seinem Kamerad gelobt wurde weil er über so viel Wissen verfügte. Es tat so gut, dass seine Ohren es wieder hörten. In der vergangenen Zeit hatte er es ja nur über die Briefe lesen können.

Der Blondschopf hingegen fühlte sich in diesem Moment auch sehr wohl. Die ganze Fahrt hier her war er so nervös gewesen. Was wenn sich der jüngere Prinz nun mit anderen Kindern abgibt? Was wenn er lieber etwas mit Lady Molly unternimmt? Sie war schließlich in seiner Gesellschaftsstufe und auch sehr schlau. Was wenn dem anderen aufgefallen ist, wie langweilig er doch eigentlich war?

Nun saß er hier und unterhielt sich mit dem Lockenkopf als wäre er nie weg gewesen. Durch die Zeit, in der er nicht hier verweilte, lernte er den Prinzen dennoch mehr kennen. Dessen Briefe las er immer abends in der Burg und er hob auch jeden Einzelnen sorgfältig auf. Die Handschrift von seinem Gegenüber wurde auch immer schöner. Da kam ihm seine eigene wie hässliches Gekritzel vor. Dennoch beschwerte sich sein Freund deswegen nicht einmal. Vielleicht wollte er nur höflich sein, dachte er während er sich noch ein wenig Tee in seinen Becher goss. Er schenkte auch dem anderen noch einmal nach, als er sah dass dessen Gefäß leer war. Das hatte er schon zwei Mal getan und der Prinz trank es einfach ohne es vielleicht zu bemerken, weil er in manchen Erklärungen so vertieft war. Nach und nach änderte sich auch die Farbe im Gesicht des Prinzen und John wusste, das er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Denn nun sah der andere wieder genauso aus wie im Sommer, als er ihn verlassen hatte.

Noch immer machte er sich Gedanken darum, warum Mycroft Holmes ihn mit hier hernahm. Entweder er ist ihm noch dankbar wegen der Geschichte mit dem Wolf aber das wollte er nicht wirklich glauben. Es musste dafür einen andern triftigen Grund geben. Oder wollte der ältere Prinz am Ende wirklich etwas Nettes tun? Jedenfalls würde erst einmal die Zeit hier genießen. Bei seinem Vater war er auch schon aber dieser hatte leider nicht lange Zeit zu plaudern. John wusste dass er wohl noch eine Weile brauchen würde um zu begreifen dass so viel Arbeit nicht notwendig ist. Aber er war immer noch zu jung um den Erwachsenen in irgendwas hinein zu reden. Vielleicht könnte er auch Harriet besuchen, wenn er hier war. Das hieß, wenn das Wetter es zulassen sollte.

“Der Sturm wird sicher nur für einen oder zwei Tage anhalten.” Damit wendete der Ältere den Blick vom Feuer ab denn die Stimme eben kam ihm plötzlich so laut vor.

“Das ist es doch was du gedacht hast, nicht wahr? Du willst ins Dorf reiten um deine Schwester zu besuchen.” Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel wie der Prinz das anstellte.

“Ja aber dieser Schnee scheint gar kein Ende mehr zu nehmen. Da ist so ein kurzer Ritt zum Dorf schon eine Tortur.” Der andere nickte verstehend, während der Falke auf die Lehne des Stuhls kletterte um sein Gefieder zu putzen. Der Blonde kam nicht drum herum den Blick immer wieder zu dem Vogel wandern zu lassen. Er wusste, dass dieser ihm sicher nichts tun würde. Zumindest hoffte er das. Dennoch machten ihm die Augen des Tieres Angst. Scharf blickten sie durch den Raum und es entging ihnen keine Bewegung. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht war die Reise doch anstrengender als er gedacht hatte und die Müdigkeit lässt ihn verwirrendes Zeug denken.

“John?” Der Lockenkopf tauchte plötzlich nahe vor seinem Gesicht auf und er schreckte in seinem Stuhl ein wenig zurück.

“Em, ja.” Antwortete er ein wenig kleinlaut als ihn der andere so musterte.

“Du hörst mir gar nicht zu. Ich habe dich schon zwei Mal etwas gefragt und du reagierst einfach nicht.” Sherlock sprach eben mit seinem Kompagnon aber dieser blickte fast nur zu Archimedes. Auch wenn der Falke interessant ist, mochte er es dennoch nicht wenn man ihn deswegen nicht mehr beachtet.

“Verzeiht mir. Ich bin wohl doch schon ein wenig müde. Was wolltet Ihr von mir wissen?”

“Nicht so wichtig. Du solltest ins Bett gehen und dich etwas ausruhen.”

“So erschöpft bin ich auch nicht. Ich war nur..” Denn John wollte die Zeit hier nicht mit Schlafen vertrödeln weil er nicht wusste wie lange er hier verweilen konnte. Der Prinz sah aber nun das der andere nicht dem Vogel mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken wollte sondern dessen Konzentration einfach schwand. Sein Kamerad musste bestimmt mit Mühe seine Augen offen halten um ihm zuzuhören.

“Geh hinunter.” Verkündete der Jüngere dann und versuchte ein wenig so streng wie seine Mutter zu klingen. Schließlich wollte er das auch ihm die Leute irgendwann auf Kommando gehorchen.

Enttäuscht das er den Nachmittag verdorben hatte, zog sich der Blondschopf schweigend zurück. Jetzt wo er wieder in dem kühleren Gang des Schlosses stand, da bemerkte er das sein Körper wirklich nicht mehr konnte. Dennoch hätte er sich gern noch etwas länger mit seinem Freund unterhalten.

“Warte John!” Rief plötzlich das Kindermädchen und schleppte lange etwas mit sich herum das man kaum ihr Gesicht sah.

“Wenn du runter in dein Zimmer gehst dann begleite ich dich. Hier nimm mir bitte das ab.” Damit nahm auch der Junge so viel wie er tragen konnte aber er wusste nicht was das werden sollte.

“Was habt Ihr eigentlich damit vor?” Erkundigte er sich als sie endlich die ganzen Treppen hinter sich hatten. Vorher wollte er nicht fragen denn er hatte Angst er ließe was fallen oder stürzt selber die Stufen hinab weil er unkonzentriert wurde.

“Na das sind Decken und Vorhänge für dein Zimmer. Jetzt wo du hier bist muss der Raum warm bleiben.”

“Das ist wirklich nicht..”

“Nötig? Doch das ist es oder willst du in der Nacht vielleicht erfrieren?”

“Nein. Aber..”

“Nichts aber. Es wird ein Weile dauern bis dein Zimmer erst einmal warm wird. Deswegen wollte ich gerade nur den Schlüssel von dir holen. Aber so wie du aussiehst schläfst du ja gleich im Stehen.” Endlich kamen vor seiner Tür an und er öffnete sie auch eilig. Sofort kam ihnen ein Luftzug entgegen der noch kälter war als der auf dem Gang.

“Du bemerkst doch selber das es kalt ist. In diesen leichten Laken kannst du unmöglich schlafen.” Ohne das sie den Jüngeren noch einmal zu Wort kommen lies. Brachte sie die Vorhänge an die Fenster damit die Kälte ja draußen blieb. Es war schlimm genug das sie einen Riss in einen der Glasfenster fand und niemand deswegen etwas gesagt hatte. John fiel es selbst über den Sommer vielleicht nicht auf aber ein gewisser Prinz hätte es bemerken müssen. Aber es half nichts darauf jetzt noch herumzureiten. Vor allem weil sie wusste das ihr Schützling es abstreiten würde hier gewesen zu sein jetzt wo der Blonde wieder da ist.

Um das Fenster würden sie sich um Frühjahr kümmern. Sie hatte es nun mit Holz und Stoff gut verdichtet dass kein Lüftchen durchkam. Schnell hatte sie auch einen Topf mit glühenden Kohlen aus der Küche geholte, damit sie das Bett des Jungen einen Moment aufwärmen konnte bevor dieser hinein stieg. Als John unter der gemütlichen Decke lag dauerte es nicht lange bevor er die Augen schloss und vollkommen im Schlaf versank. Mrs. Hudson kontrollierte noch das er ja richtig zugedeckt ist bevor sie die Kerze auf den Nachtisch löschte und mit ihrer eigenen hinaus schritt. Sie wird später noch einmal nach ihm sehen wenn der jüngere Prinz ins Bett gegangen ist. Jetzt würde sie erst mal sehen das dieser nicht wieder hinaus gelaufen ist. Sie fragte sich wirklich was der Bursche so interessant daran fand draußen in der Kälte zu stehen und in die Ferne zu starren.

“Ich rechne es dir hoch an das du ihn mit hergebracht hast aber was steckt wirklich dahinter?” Das Kindermädchen war fast wieder oben angekommen aber hörte die Prinzen schon miteinander reden weil die Tür offen stand.

“Kannst du dich nicht wie Mutter einfach darüber freuen das er wieder hier ist. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst. Der einzige Grund dafür ist dass ich ihm ein wenig entgegen kommen wollte nachdem ich ihm den Anfang so schwer gestaltet habe.” Das war gelogen und der Jüngere wusste es aber er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Wenn sein Bruder entschied ihn im Dunkeln zu lassen dann würde er dasselbe in Zukunft tun. Mycroft erklärte danach dass er sich noch ein wenig hinlegen wollte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

“Soll ich Euch noch irgendwas bringen?” Mrs. Hudson nutze die Chance und schritt nach dem älteren Prinzen ins Zimmer um schnell wieder die Tür zu schließen. Sie wunderte sich ob die jungen Leute gar nicht merken wie schnell die eisige Kälte hier herein ziehen kann.

“Nein, danke. Ich bleibe noch eine Weile hier und lese etwas. Ihr könnt euch ja anderen Dingen zuwenden.” Erst wollte sie noch etwas sagen, ließ es aber dann weil ihr Schützling schon längst wieder in seiner eigenen Welt scheint. Dabei beachtete dieser nicht einmal das Lesewerk dass er auf dem Schoss hatte.

* * *

 

Die Königin war derweil sehr erfreut darüber dass die Jungs beide diesen Winter wieder hier waren. Natürliche hatten sie um diese Zeit schon schlimmeres Wetter in den vergangenen Jahren. Eiskalter Schneeregen oder große Hagelkörner schlug manchmal Tage auf sie ein. Ihre Kinder waren noch klein und werden sich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Ihr war jedenfalls der Wind und die langsam fallenden dicken Flocken lieber als alles andere. Mycroft hatte sich zwar in einen Brief nicht angekündigt aber es war dennoch schön für sie das er herkam und dazu auch noch John mitbrachte. Wahrscheinlich würde dieser sich nur über den Winter in Coswig langweilen. Violett konnte sich doch denken, wie es um diese Zeit da zu ging. Überall zieht es aus jeder Ritze aber keiner hatte Lust ein richtiges Feuer zu machen oder sich sonst irgendwie wegen der Temperatur zu bewegen.

Jetzt wo sie alle wieder beisammen waren fragte sie sich ob sie öfter alle zusammen zu Abend essen könnten. Sie würde auch den Schmied einladen. Dieser hatte sich mehr als verdient Mal zu speisen wie ein Edelmann, denn in den vergangenen Monaten hat dieser Arbeit verrichtet dazu hätte der alte Schmied sicher ein Jahr oder länger gebraucht. Die Berater hatten ihren Mann schon lange vor dessen Ableben gebeten einen neuen einzustellen. William brachte es aber nicht übers Herz den Herrn einfach hinauszuwerfen und der Schmied selbst war zu stolz um Hilfe von jüngeren Arbeitern an zu nehmen.

John’s Vater war da ganz anders. Diesen machte es ja gerade zu glücklich dass die jungen Leute für sein Handwerk Interesse zeigen. Die Königin unterhielt sich mit ihm wenn es die Zeit zuließ. Das kam dann leider nicht sehr oft vor weil sie den Schmied nicht von seiner Arbeit abhalten wollte aber hin und wieder klappte es doch.

Erst sprachen sie nur von dem Blondschopf. Sie erfuhr dabei auch das die Mutter der zwei Kinder eine schlimme Krankheit eingefangen hatte an der sie bedauerlicherweise starb. Er erzählte ihr auch das er nie richtig akzeptieren konnte das sie von ihnen ging aber er es dennoch so besser fand. John war damals noch sehr klein und erinnerte sich nicht so sehr an das Geschehene. Seine Tochter jedoch war alt genug um alles mitzubekommen aber nicht alt genug um es zu begreifen. Deswegen trieb die Sache einen Keil zwischen Harriet und ihren Vater. In ihren Augen war er schuld dass die Mutter nicht mehr da war.

Sie wusste nicht warum aber sie legte danach kurz eine Hand auf dessen Schulter um ihm zu zeigen dass er nichts falsch gemacht hatte. Auch wenn er dauernd meinte sie sollte ihn nicht anfassen weil sie sonst auch schmutzig wird. Violett war das egal denn der Mann würde Augen machen wenn er wüsste was sie schon alles vor und während ihrer Zeit als Königin gemacht hatte.

Sie erinnerte sich, als sie William kennen gelernt hat und ihn nur für einen Besserwisser hielt. Ihre Mutter zwang sie quasi dazu mit diesem Kerl ihre Zeit zu verbringen. Er hatte zwar gutes Aussehen und Reichtum aber ihr war das damals schon nicht genug. Immer tat er so als weiß er über jeden und alles Bescheid. Es ging ihr so auf die Nerven bis sie eines Abends von diesem Schloss davon ritt um wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Es war ihr damals egal wie sehr ihre Eltern mit ihr Schimpfen würden weil sie einen Prinzen verschmähte. Dieser hatte sie zwar noch gewarnt, sie solle nicht hinausreiten weil sie bald ein Unwetter zusammenbraut. Natürlich beachtete sie ihn nicht denn zu diesem Zeitpunkt sah man keine Wolke am Himmel, nur die strahlende Sonne. Doch er war im Recht und deswegen kam sie in ein Unwetter und ihr Pferd steckte sehr schnell in einer Schlammgrube fest. Womit sie nicht rechnete, war dass William ihr nachreiten würde. Dazu fiel ihr nichts ein und so standen sie eine Weile im matschigen Dreck um ihr Pferd wieder hinaus zu bekommen. Es kam dabei auch nicht ein Wort über seine Lippen. Erst als sie das Tier befreit hatten und zurück auf seinem Schloss vor einem wärmenden Kamin saßen, meinte er das er sie morgen selbst nach Hause bringen würde. Aber sie wollte dann nicht mehr denn nach diesem Tag fing sie an ihn anzuhören. Also richtig zu zuhören und nicht nur die klugen Sprüche an ihr Ohr dringen zu lassen. Bald fand sie heraus das er nicht nur so daherredete um andere zu ärgern. Sondern er tat es weil er meistens wirklich Recht hatte und bald fiel ihr auch auf das er dies tat weil er von sich selbst ablenken wollte. Als sie dann noch erfahren hatte dass sie die einzige Frau war die er jemals so nahe an sich ran ließ, da fühlte sie sich geschmeichelt. Selbstverständlich liebte sie ihn von diesem Moment an noch nicht aber Violett fand ihn erträglicher als all die anderen Männer um sich herum.

Jedenfalls kam sie nicht drum herum auch sich ein wenig dem Schmied gegenüber zu öffnen. Auch wenn er von außen her nicht so wirkte, war er doch ein guter und verständnisvoller Zuhörer. Ihr war klar das sie mit ihren Gesprächen die Gerüchteküche zum Brodeln bringt weil sie sich mit diesem Herrn unterhält. Aber sie weigerte sich strikt, wieder zu heiraten. Jede geschwätzige Person würde daraus eine Geschichte drehen, da war sie sich sicher. Es war ihr aber egal, solange sie es nicht mit eigenen Ohren hören musste. Außerdem ist Lord Lestrade so nett und hilft ihr in Regierungsfragen und hatte ihr auch angeboten vorbei zu schauen wenn nicht sogar hier zu wohnen, um sie zu unterstützen. William und er pflegten über die Jahre eine gute Freundschaft und so war sie ihm zu tiefen dank verpflichtet dass er ihr nun helfen wollte.

Doch ihn hier einziehen zu lassen wäre ein wenig zu viel verlangt denn er hatte ja immer noch seine eigene Familie und die Garde, die er anführen musste. Natürlich herrschte jetzt kein Krieg aber die Männer mussten immer auf alles gefasst sein. Vielleicht würde sie sich dennoch im Frühjahr mit ihm zusammensetzten denn es behagte ihr nicht das überhaupt keine Nachricht aus dem Norden mehr zu ihr durchdrang. Es ist schon fast ein ganzes Jahr vergangen seitdem ihr König nicht mehr ist aber das nordische Reich schien dass nicht zu stören. Violette verlangt jetzt keinen langen Brief in dem stand wie sehr der Tod ihres Mannes bedauerte wurde aber zumindest mussten die Leute dort auch schon mitbekommen haben dass sie nun allein als Königin regierte. Dennoch blieben Heiratsanträge und sonstige Ideen was man tun könnte von diesem Land aus. Wahrscheinlich interpretierte sie da zu viel hinein. William hatte ja auch nicht viel Kontakt mit dem Herrscher aus diesem Land. Der Herr des Südens meinte nur dass dort bald ein neuer König aufsteigen soll und sie sich deswegen etwas geduldig zeigen muss. Die westliche Seite jedoch beschwerte sich das mehr Menschen zu ihnen ins Land kamen als üblich. In dem Brief stand jetzt nicht ob die Leute vertrieben wurden oder ob sie selbst vor etwas flohen aber für sie hörte sich dass dennoch beunruhigend an.

“Mutter?” Ein wenig erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt wie jemand die Tür geöffnet hatte.

“Sherlock? Ich bin ein wenig verwundert dass du hier bist. Du hast sicher schon bemerk dass wir Besuch bekommen haben.”

“Ja aber John ist müde von der Reise und ruht sich ein wenig aus. Mycroft tut dasselbe dabei hat dieser sicher die ganze Zeit in der Kutsche schon geschlafen.” Die Königin sah ihren Sohn an das dieser nun deswegen ein wenig enttäuscht war aber zu dieser Zeit sollte er nicht betrübt sein.

“Lass sie die beiden sich ein wenig erholen und wir gehen jetzt hinunter in die Küche.”

“Ich mag jetzt wirklich nichts essen. Eigentlich wollte ich nur..”

“Du musst dennoch mitkommen. Ich dachte dass wir später alle zusammen etwas essen und du weist genau, was John gerne isst. Wenn ich jetzt allein runter gehe, müsste ich raten. Schlimmer noch nachher wird etwas aufgetischt was John und sein Vater überhaupt nicht...”

“Sein Vater? Du willst dass der Schmied auch mit uns isst?” Der Lockenkopf hatte fragend seine Brauen gehoben und sah seine Mutter nun durch dringlich an. Natürlich wusste er von den Gesprächen zwischen der Königin und John’s Vater aber weil er noch ein Kind ist, urteilte er nicht so wie die anderen Leute darüber. Für ihn stand fest das seine Mutter auch nur jemanden zum Reden brauchte wie jeder andere Mensch auch.

“Ist das falsch?” Erkundigte sie sich bei einem achtjährigen Jungen. Sie ist Herrscherin dieses Landes und konnte eigentlich tun und lassen was sie wollte aber dennoch war die Meinung ihrer Kinder ihr wichtig. Violett wusste jetzt schon was Mycroft von ihrer Idee halten würde, da der Bursche immer mehr sich nur an alle Regeln und Gesetze halten wollte. Sie ist eine schlechte Mutter weil sie anfing, eines ihrer Kinder vorzuziehen. Natürlich liebte sie beide aber ihr ältester Sohn wurde ihr immer fremder. Sie wusste nicht woran es lag aber er wirkte immer so ernst. Als hätte ihm jemand verboten zu lachen. Nicht einmal als seine Mutter konnte sie sich erinnern wann er das letzte Mal glücklich aussah. Selbstverständlich zog er aus Höflichkeit seine Mundwinkel hoch, wenn er es für richtig hielt, aber ansonsten immer das strenge und kalte Gesicht. Darüber reden wollte er mit ihr sicher auch nicht. Vielleicht hatte das Kindermädchen ja Recht und er kam in die schwierigen Jahre. Sie hofft dass diese Zeit nicht allzu lange andauert. Schließlich wollte sie Sherlock nicht vermitteln dass etwas mit seinem Bruder nicht stimmt.

“Natürlich nicht Mutter. John wird sich sicher auch freuen.” Meinte ihr Jüngster heiter und sie war froh dass wenigstens er glücklich ist. Vielleicht versuchte er es zurückzuhalten aber seitdem der Blondschopf wieder hier ist hatte Sherlock ein Strahlen in den Augen das sie sich anders nicht erklären konnte.  
Vielleicht solle sie sich nicht zu viele Gedanken machen. Es könnte auch der Winter mit seiner Kälte sein, der allen auf die Nerven ging. So entschied sie sich die Zeit mit ihren Kinder zu genießen, bis der Frühling einzog, um wieder wärme ins Land zu bringen.


	16. Chapter 16

So vergingen die Jahre in den John fast jeden Winter nach Hatten Hall zurückkehrte und im Sommer von der Königsfamilie besucht wurde. Natürlich wusste er das sie auch wegen dem älteren Prinzen und der Ritterspiele nach Coswig gereist sind aber dennoch freute er sich jedes Mal. Diese Wettspiele waren schon etwas Besonderes für den Blondschopf. Er musste zwar warten, bis er vierzehn Jahre war, um dran Teil zu nehmen aber das machte ihn nichts aus. Jedenfalls war er stolz als er endlich das richtige Alter erreichte um mitzumachen denn so konnte er beweisen was er schon alles beherrschte. Zwar konnte er nicht in allen Disziplinen der Beste sein aber er versuchte immer ein gutaussehendes Ergebnis zu erzielen. Sein Freund machte ihm sogar Komplimente, wenn er besonders herausragende Leistungen brauchte oder erklärte ihm wie er sich noch verbessern konnte. Natürlich tat dass der Lockenkopf auf seine Weise aber er wusste wie dieser dass meinte. Überhaupt hatte er mittlerweile das Gefühl keinen Menschen auf der Welt besser zu kennen als Prinz Sherlock. Als er ihn kennenlernte, hatte er niemals geglaubt das dieser Knabe einmal sein bester Freund werden würde. Selbstverständlich hat er auch auf der Ritterschule viele Leute kennengelernt und die vier Knaben, mit denen er sich jahrelang ein Zimmer teilte, waren auch seine Freunde geworden.

Doch ab heute fängt für ihn auch ein neuer Lebensabschnitt an, denn endlich ist die Ausbildung zu Ende und er durfte sich ab morgen getrost Ritter nennen. Deswegen war Blondschopf schon so gespannt, seinen Kompagnon wieder zu treffen. Es fand nämlich auch eine Abschlussfeier statt. Da werden die geehrt und gefeiert ihre Ausbildungszeit mit Bravur gemeistert haben. Ja die Zeit hier war sehr lang und manchmal war er echt verzweifelt gewesen. Nun war er froh das er die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte und dem Prinz freudig seine Abschlussurkunde präsentieren konnte.

Ein Jahr hat er ihn nun nicht mehr gesehen. Der letzte Winter meinte es nicht gut mit ihnen und so musste er leider hier in dieser Burg verweilen aber da war er zum Glück nicht der Einzige. Viele seiner Kameraden konnten wegen des Wetters nicht verreisen. Außerdem wollte er sein Erspartes nicht für unnötige Reisen ausgeben. Auf der einen Seite vermisste er die Burg Hatten Hall und all seine Bewohner aber auf der anderen Seite dachte er immer wieder daran dass es auch einmal wieder schlechte Zeiten geben könnte. Deswegen wollte er sein Goldtaler nicht hergeben nur, weil er Heimweh hatte. Außerdem wird sein Kompagnon auch langsam erwachsen. Somit wird dieser sich bald all den Pflichten widmen müssen, die dessen älterer Bruder schon in Angriff genommen hatte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, müsste dieser schon zweiundzwanzig Jahre sein. John selbst wollte sich nicht vorstellen was er in vier Jahren machen würde. Das Leben seines Freundes wurde bestimmt schon vorgeplant. Auch wenn dieser das in seinen Briefen nicht erwähnte. Aber er hatte genug von seinen Kameraden hier gehört um zu wissen was genau geschieht wenn adlige Kinder erwachsen werden. So lange er noch etwas dazu sagen konnte würde er versuchen ein guter Ritter zu werden, um den jüngeren Prinzen bei all dem zu unterstützen. Der erste Schritt war dank diesem schon vollzogen. Dafür würde er ihm ewig seine Dankbarkeit zollen indem er ihn immer beschützt wenn es verlangt wird, denn er wusste auch wie der Prinz werden konnte wenn man ihm unterstellt er könne sich nicht selbst verteidigen.

Der Lockenkopf erklärte ihm auch das er vorbei kommen könnte wenn John in seinen Briefen darum bat aber er erwähnte nichts davon. Ehrlich gesagt wollte er immer noch nicht das jemand hier mitbekam das er mit einem Prinzen befreundet war. Schließlich wollte er sich selbst beweisen dass er es aus eigener Hand schaffen konnte ohne die Vorzüge dieser Freundschaft. Außerdem wollte er Sherlock nicht beschämen. Bei ihnen zu Hause war es vielleicht normal dass Sherlock mit jemand aus dem Volk befreundet war. Hier aber herrschten andere Regeln. Niemand hier kannte eine Person aus den unteren Rängen sehr nahe. Ein Diener das wäre er eigentlich, mehr nicht. Es war auch manchmal schwierig sich über die Jahre nichts anmerken zu lassen. Wenn er wieder auf Schloss Hatten Hall war würde er sich als Erstes auch bei der Königin bedanken. Schließlich hatte er es auch ihr größtenteils zu verdanken dass dies hier möglich wurde.

Prinz Mycroft hielt ihn immer auf den neuesten Stand was die Geschehnisse daheim betrafen. Der Blondschopf wusste nicht wirklich, wo es herkam aber der Ältere unterhielt von Zeit zu Zeit gern mit ihm. Zumindest wenn man Lestrade, der auch ein guter Freund wurde, Glauben schenken darf.

Bloß gut das der ältere Holmes so nett war und ihn etwas besser aufklärte. Sonst hätte er wahrscheinlich nie erfahren dass der jüngere Prinz vom Pferd gefallen war und sich dabei einen Arm brach. Ihm wäre dass nie aufgefallen den der Lockenkopf verletze sich nicht die Schreibhand. Er sprach ihn dann in ein paar Zeilen darauf an aber für seine Hoheit war dies nicht von Belang. Dabei machte sich der Blondschopf doch nur Gedanken um das Wohlergehen des Jüngeren.

Was glaubt der warum ich unbedingt Ritter werden will? Wenn es dann keinen König mehr gibt denn es zu verteidigen gilt war dass doch alles umsonst, dachte John leicht genervt. So was hatte er in seinen Briefen selbstverständlich nicht erwähnt. Das war fürs Erste sein alleiniges Geheimnis.

Etwas zu verbergen hatte sicherlich auch der ältere Prinz. Es wunderte ihn dass dieser immer noch auf Schloss Coswig erschien. Schließlich lag sein Abschluss schon Jahre zurück aber Sherlock konnte ihm das sicher erklären. Vielleicht war Mycroft auch an dem schönen Burgfräulein interessiert. Sir Henrey hatte zwar selbst keine Söhne die er ausbilden konnte aber dafür besaß er eine wunderschöne Tochter. Diese musste er Jahre lang versteckt haben denn er sah sie das erste Mal da war er schon fünfzehn. Na ja bei manchen Jungs hier konnte er verstehen dass Sir Henrey sie woanders aufwachsen ließ. Das hier war kein Ort für Mädchen.

Jedenfalls hat die Dame schon manchen Kerlen hier der Kopf verdreht. Ihren richtigen Namen wusste niemand. Sie wurde von allen nur Lady Anthea genannt. Er glaubte aber nicht dass sie wirklich so von ihrer Familie benannt wurde. John hatte keine Hoffnung dass er jemals eine Chance bei dieser Frau haben würde. Nicht nur dass sie von reichen und attraktiven Männer umzingelt war. Ihr Vater hatte natürlich immer ein Auge auf sein einziges Kind. Damit seinem teuersten Gut auch nichts passieren konnte.

Während er seine Sachen zusammenpackte träumte er ein wenig von der Zukunft. Unweigerlich musste er darüber nachdenken ob er auch mal eine nette und schöne Frau bekommen würde. Für sein Freund den Prinzen war dass doch eine einfache Angelegenheit. Für ihn stand es fest, dass Sherlock irgendwann einmal eine Prinzessin bekam. Auch wenn sich dieser in seinen Briefen immer so gab als wolle er von dem weiblichen Geschlecht nicht viel wissen, so würde auch dessen Meinung sich irgendwann ändern.

Er musste kurz schmunzeln, als er an den Sommer dachte in dem der Lockenkopf ihm auf die Wange küsste. Irgendwie konnte man dem Kleinen ja nie böse sein egal was und warum er etwas tat. Damals hatte der Lockenkopf diese Geste bestimmt bei irgendwelchen Erwachsenen gesehen und war neugierig gewesen. Auch wenn die Mägde die diese Aktion gesehen hatten ihn dafür veralberten, es war ihm egal gewesen. Es war schon ein wenig seltsam aber Prinz Sherlock hatte immer das Gesicht eines niedlichen und unschuldigen Kindes.

“Hey John! Sag willst du den ganzen Abend da drin verbringen? Hör auf alles akkurat einzupacken und komm raus.” Mike einer seiner besten Kameraden hier stand nun aufgeregt in ihrer Tür.

“Es ist doch noch viel zu früh für die Feier.” Argumentierte der Blonde und drehte sich wieder zu seinen Sachen.

“Cameroon hat gesagt dass er schon ein paar Mädels erspäht hat. Willst du etwa das dieser Viktor mit seinem Gefolge uns alle wegschnappt? Ob Prinz oder nicht. Ich finde keine Frau hat so etwas verdient.” John stimmte dem lachend zu.

“Ja du hast Recht. Für Zusammenpacken ist auch morgen noch Zeit. Wir sollten jetzt sehen dass wir diese armen Frauen vor diesem Scheusal bewahren.”

“Das ist doch ein Wort.” Dabei klopfte Mike den anderen zufrieden auf die Schulter bevor er los marschierte. Der Blonde hingegen sah kurz noch mal in den Spiegel bevor er die Kammer zusperrte und dem anderen folgte.

Eigentlich war dieser Viktor Trevor kein Scheusal was sein Aussehen betraf. Jede Frau würde ihm sofort verfallen wenn dieser Typ nicht der Mund aufmachen würde. Auch wenn er Prinz zu sein schien, so war er doch ganz anders als die anderen beiden, die John kannte. Er war weder besonders klug noch konnte er gut mit irgendeiner Waffe umgehen. Das Einzige was der besaß war sein gutes Aussehen.

Der Blonde ist schon manches Mal mit diesem eingebildeten Ekel zusammengeraten. Denn dessen Charakter war sowas von übel und gemein, da war der jüngere Prinz bei ihm zu Hause der reinste Engel. Der Lockenkopf beherrschte zwar auch hier und da kein Taktgefühl aber dieser Trevor machte andere Leute rein aus vergnügen runter. Dann gab er sich nur mit den Reichen ab. Alle die unter ihm standen durften ihn nicht einfach so anreden weil sie seiner unwürdig waren.

Zumindest konnte John zufrieden auf seine Urkunde blicken und sagen das er alles hervorragend beherrschte was dieses Zertifikat repräsentiert. Über Viktor wurde nämlich das Gerücht verbreitet das sein Vater einiges springen ließ damit auch der Nichtskönner bestand. Er selbst hielt das nicht nur für eine erfundene Erzählung, er würde darauf wetten dass es der reinen Wahrheit entsprach.

Auch von Prinz Trevor hatte er nichts in seinen Briefen zu Freund geschrieben. Er wollte das Papier nicht verschwenden indem er sich über so jemanden aufregte. So schrieb er dem Lockenkopf immer von seinen Fortschritten die er an den Tagen so erbrachte. Er schämte sich aber auch nicht dem anderen von seinen kleinen Missgeschicken zu erzählen um den Empfänger vielleicht ein wenig aufzuheitern. Denn auch wenn der Prinz nichts erwähnte, wusste er sehr wohl das dieser einsam auf Hatten Hall sein musste.

Natürlich schickte er ihm immer wieder Bücher die er von Kameraden hier entweder gekauft oder geschenkt bekam. Er fand manchmal sogar welche in anderen Sprachen wo er nicht wirklich wusste was dort drin aufgezeichnet wurde. Doch er wusste das Sherlock in Fremdsprachen besser war als er und so hatte dieser Zeit heraus zu finden was in diesen Werken verewigt wurde.

Nachdenklich blickte er nun in den Himmel. Bald würde sich die Nacht ankündigen und damit würde auch das Fest losgehen.

“John, hör auf nach oben zu starren! Du musst schon in den Innenhof blicken um etwas Hübsches zu entdecken.” Cameroon war ein sehr sprunghafter Kerl geworden und wollte immer mehr das alle sich für seine Interessen begeistern. Heute Abend war das natürlich Brautschau. Auch wenn sich der Blondschopf selbst noch etwas jung fürs Heiraten fand, war doch gucken nicht verboten. Tatsächlich stiegen ein paar ansehenswürdige Damen aus den Kutschen, die gerade angekommen sind.

“Oh seht euch mal die Oberweite dieser Brünetten in dem blauen Kleid an.” Brüllte Cameroon plötzlich erfreut. Na ja Manieren wurden ihm nicht in die Wiege gelegt, das war den Jungs hier schon lange klar.

“Das ist meine Schwester, von der du da redest!” Machte sich nun Durward leicht verärgert bemerkbar. John stellte sich die Gefahr erkennend sofort zwischen die beiden. Durward ist eigentlich eher der ruhige Typ aber Watson dachte kurz an seine Schwester. Wenn ein Kerl von Charakter her wie Cameroon an ihr hängen würde dann könnte dieser sich auch auf etwas gefasst machen. Auch wenn Harriet nicht gerade dass bester Familienmitglied ist seit sie den Wein für sich entdeckt hatte. Trotzdem wollte er nun Streit unter seinen Genossen vermeiden.

“Hast du nicht mal erwähnt dass du nur eine Schwester hast?” Erkundigte sich Cameroon irritiert bei seinem Angreifer. Der sagte aber nichts weiter und lehnte sich an die Steinmauer denn er erkannte dass der andere es mit seiner Schwester nicht so meinte.

“Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen dass sie die kleine Cynthia von damals ist?!” Durward konnte nur mit den Augen rollen über so viel Dummheit.

“Natürlich ist sie das. Es ist immerhin sechs Jahre her seitdem du sie nicht mehr gesehen hast.” Darauf fiel dem anderem nichts mehr ein und er blickte nur stumm in den Innenhof.  
John zog Mike ein wenig beiseite weil er wissen wollte was hier vor seinen Augen ablief. Natürlich wusste er das sich die Jungs alle schon länger kennen. Sie stammten ja fast alle aus derselben Richtung. Nur er kam vor Jahren erst neu in die Gruppe dazu. Eigentlich wollte er ja nie zu neugierig wirken, denn wer Fragen stellt muss meistens auch welche beantworten. Das hatte er soweit es ging bis jetzt vermieden um hier nicht aufzufliegen. Heute war jedoch sein letzter Tag hier. Also was sollte noch passieren wenn ich jetzt etwas offener bin, dachte er sich.

“Durward’s Schwester war von Cameroon immer begeistert. Deswegen hatte sie gesagt dass sie später einmal seine Frau werden würde.” Flüsterte Mike dem Blondschopf zu.

“Und warum guckt der dann jetzt so getroffen?”

“Du weißt doch Cameroon spricht erst bevor er irgendwann einmal darüber nachdenkt. Deswegen hat er auch zu ihr gesagt dass er so ein kindisches und unhübsches Weib niemals zu Frau nehmen würde.”

“Das ist bitter.” Meinte John und lächelte dabei etwas schadenfroh.

“Sagt mal, weiß einer von euch wie diese Cousine von euer Hochwürden Trevor aussieht?” Mike schmiss die Frage wahrscheinlich in die Runde um das Thema zu wechseln.

“Die arme Seele die mit dem verwandt ist.” Erklärte Cameroon kopfschüttelnd um sich selbst von seiner Miesere abzulenken.

“Was ist wenn die beiden denselben Charakter haben?” John konnte sich das zwar schwer vorstellen aber möglich war alles.

“Nein das glaube ich nicht. Meine Mutter hat mir in einer ihrer Briefe geschrieben dass sie das Mädchen schon einmal getroffen hatte. Weil bei uns die besten Schneider am Hof sind wird Trevor’s Cousine bestimmt wegen neuer Kleider dort gewesen sein. Nur den Namen habe ich vergessen.” So rätselte die Jungs noch lange herum wer die mysteriöse Verwandte sein könnte. Watson trug aber nicht viel zu dem Gespräch bei. Ihm war es eigentlich nicht so wichtig wer diese Frau war. Er hielt lieber weiter Ausschau nach den anderen reizenden Ankömmlingen. Natürlich sah er sich aus nach dunklen kurzen Locken um aber leider fand er diese bis jetzt nicht. Vielleicht konnte er den Prinz auch einfach nicht sehen weil er von den vielen Leuten verdeckt wurde. Schließlich war er ja noch ein Stück kleiner als John. Doch er wusste dass dieser sehr gerissen war und wenn er in seinem letzten Brief schrieb dass er zu der Feier herkommen würde dann wird dies auch geschehen.

Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, war es schon ein wenig selbstsüchtig seinen Freund um so was zu bitten. Schließlich hatte der auch seine Pflichten und Feierlichkeiten mit vielen Menschen war nie so sein Gefilde.

“John du träumst ja schon wieder! Sag bloß zu Hause wartet schon ein Mädchen auf dich dass du vor uns nicht erwähnen wolltest.” Mike wollte ihn nur etwas aufziehen und bekam gar nicht mit das Cameroon dass auch mit anhörte. Dieser zeigte plötzlich grinsend mit dem Finger auf den Blondschopf.

“Du hast Recht. Schau doch nur, wie rot er wird. Da machst du hier die ganze Zeit auf Gentleman und dabei hast du es faustdick hinter den Ohren.” Das war dem Blonden dann mehr als unangenehm. Er konnte sein Spiegelbild im Schild sehen, was an der Wand gegenüber hing und deswegen wusste er dass er wirklich die Gesichtsfarbe änderte. Schnell schüttelte er sich angewidert, denn es konnte nicht normal sein verlegen zu werden wenn man an seinen besten Freund dachte. Dieser war schließlich noch ein Kind.

“Ich brauch etwas zu trinken.” Erklärte er und rauschte ohne seine Gefährten nochmal zu Wort kommen zu lassen davon. Irritiert und verärgert über seine eigene Reaktion wollte er schon zurück in seine Kammer flüchten aber dann streifte sein Blick kurz etwas, was ihn sofort anhalten ließ.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand eine großgewachsene Frau an einer Wand gelehnt. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich von ihren Leuten entfernt um etwas Ruhe genießen zu können. Es könnte aber auch sein das es ihr nicht gut ging und sie nicht richtig wusste was sie tun sollte weil sie sich hier nicht auskannte.

Von seinem Standpunkt aus konnte er deutlich ausmachen das die Dame etwas oder jemanden bestimmten suchte. Sie wollte aber bestimmt nicht durch die Menge rennen um dann irgendwo belästigt zu werden. Watson wusste nicht genau was er von ihrem Gesicht halten sollte, denn es war zur Hälfte verschleiert.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete noch mal tief durch bevor er auf sie zuging. Ihm war egal ob die Dame vielleicht eine Narbe verbarg oder Schlimmeres. Selbst wenn sie jetzt noch nicht in Not war. Spätestens in wenn die Feier richtig losging wäre sie es, denn leider gab es hier auch Männer die nicht so sehr als Gentleman bei einer Frau ausgaben.

Schritt für Schritt machte er sich also näher an sie heran. Immer darauf bedacht sie nicht zu erschrecken oder zu verunsichern. Es könnte ja auch eine versprochene Frau sein, die nun auf der Suche nach ihrem baldigen Ehemann war. Plötzlich fiel ihm der Kommentar von Mike wieder ein.

Als sie in seine Richtung blickte versteckte er sich schnell hinter einer alten Rüstung die hier zur Ausstellung stand. Geduldig wartete er einen Moment ab und lehnte sich lässig an die Wand hinter ihm. Sollte sie ihn beim Starren erwischt haben dann soll es nun halbwegs so wirken als wäre es nicht mit Absicht gewesen.

Vom Innenhof konnte er schon Musik und Gelächter vernehmen. Abrupt schüttelte er den Kopf über sein unsinniges Verhalten. Er nahm sich jetzt vor zu ihr zu gehen und sie zu fragen ob sie jemanden suche oder ob ihr etwas fehlte. Danach würde er auch nach unten Marschiren und Ausschau nach dem Lockenkopf halten. Schließlich mochte der solche Veranstaltungen nicht so sehr und da war es unhöflich von ihm diesen auch noch sich selbst zu überlassen. Doch als er hinter dem alten Blech hervor lugte, war die Dame verschwunden. Ein wenig niedergeschmettert über die verpasste Chance machte er auf dem Absatz wieder kehrt um zur Treppe zu gelangen.

Fast im selben Moment rempelte er eine andere Person an. Schleunigst sah er auf um sich gegebenenfalls zu entschuldigen. Es kam aber kein Wort über seine Lippen als die Frau, die er eben noch beobachtete, nun vor ihm stand. Sie hatte dunkle Locken, die sie wahrscheinlich hochgesteckt hatte. Darüber trug sie ein Tuch mit gemusterter Spitze. Dieses hatte dieselbe Farbe wie das vor ihrem Gesicht. Jetzt wo er so nahe vor ihr war fragte er sich, warum sie dieses schöne Gesicht versteckte. Ihre blaugrauen Augen sahen ihn stumm an und ihre fast porzellanartige Haut schimmerte verführerisch im Schein der Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen. Eins war ihm klar. Diese Frau musste sicherlich eine Prinzessin sein.

“Verzeiht mir.” Fing er dann unvermittelt an mit reden. Nur um von seinem unhöflichen Angaffen etwas abzulenken. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er den Blick nicht von ihr wenden, denn sie erinnerte ihn irgendwie an jemanden. Sein Kopf musste ihm aber hier einen Streich spielen. John würde sich doch gewiss erinnern, wenn er so jemanden schon einmal gesehen hatte.  
Unerwartet zog sie ihn einfach an seinem Handgelenk hinter sich her. Dabei blickte sie sich um, ob sie beide von jemand gesehen werden. Der Blonde wusste zwar nicht was das werden sollte aber solange die Frau nichts Böses wollte durfte sie alles mit ihm tun. Schon wurde eine Tür geöffnet und er wurde dann in den fremden Raum hinein geschubst. Sie selbst nahm vorerst einen Kerzenhalter vom Gang in die Hand und entzündete die Kerzen an einer Fackel. Dann folgte sie ihm eilig und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Ein wenig nervös fragte sich der Blondschopf was dass hier nun werden sollte. Natürlich hatte er in den Jahren hin und wieder seine Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht. Hier ein nettes Gespräch mit einer der jungen Händlerinnen, die hier vorbeischauten oder im Dorf in der Nähe ein wenig Spaß haben, wenn die Zeit es ihm ermöglichte. Er war jetzt nicht das, was man ein Weiberheld schimpfte aber jeder war in seiner Jugend neugierig und so testete auch er einiges aus.

Das hier war aber etwas völlig anderes. Er wollte nichts mit einer Dame, wenn er sie dafür hinters Licht führen muss. Vielleicht war das Ganze auch ein Missverständnis und sie hielt ihn für jemand anderen.

“Endlich.” Die Stimme rüttelte dann schon mehr an John’s Verstand. Denn sie war für eine Frau ein wenig zu tief. Er blinzelte ungläubig als sie dann noch anfing ihre Kleidung abzulegen.

“John das war wirklich eine Tortur. Nur damit du im Bilde bist, ich habe auf jeden Fall etwas gut bei dir.” Erst wendete der Angesprochene sich schleunigst ab als sie begann sich zu entkleiden. Doch als man mit ihm in so einem bekannten Tonfall sprach, drehte er sich wieder um. Als die Rüschen und die glitzernden Stoffe zu Boden fielen, begriff er langsam das diese Schönheit keine Lady war. Die Person, die er irritiert anblinzelte, war nicht mal eine Frau. Breiter Rücken, flache Brust und ansatzweise schon gut trainierte Muskeln. Viel schlimmer war das ihm jetzt allmählich klar wurde, warum oder viel mehr an wen er sich vorhin erinnerte. Jetzt da das lange Kleid verschwand und stattdessen ein junger Mann vor ihm erschien, da wurde ihm ein wenig anders. Die dunklen Locken, die blauen Augen und die helle Haut passten Prinz Sherlock immer noch. Nur die Größe von diesem und dessen Stimmlage hatte sich sehr verändert. Warum hatte John auch gedacht, dass der kleine Lockenkopf immer so bleiben würde?

“Sherlock?” Dieser drehte sich geschwind um denn es war sehr selten das er seinen Namen von seinem Freund hörte. Fast geschockt wurde er von John nun gemustert und er konnte sich nicht wirklich zusammenreimen warum. Vielleicht hätte er seine Maskerade doch vorher in einem Brief erklären sollen.

“John ist dir vielleicht nicht wohl? Du siehst plötzlich so blass aus.” Der Ältere hatte sich nach dem Satz dann doch wieder ein wenig mehr im Griff.

“Es ist nur die Aufregung. Verzeiht mein Benehmen. Aber wenn ich fragen darf, wann seid Ihr so gewachsen.” Es war ein Versuch sich von seinen unangenehmen Gedanken abzulenken. Der Blondschopf war wirklich ein wenig verwirrt gerade.

“Mutter meinte, dass ich sehr nach Vater komme. Jetzt hör schon auf mich so anzusehen! Mir ist das unangenehm genug.” Der Ältere konnte nicht wirklich verstehen was für den Lockenkopf so unerfreulich war. Das mit der Verkleidung hätte er verstanden. Der Blonde erinnerte sich an das Bild vom ehemaligen König William Scott Holmes, dass im Saal hing auf Burg Hatten Hall hing. In der Tat kam der zweite Sohn sehr nach diesem Mann.

“Warum seid Ihr nicht wie jeder andere auch in Eurer normalen Kleidung hier hereinspaziert?” Zumindest hätte John das einiges erspart. Da fand er Mal eine Frau wirklich attraktiv und dann stellte sich heraus, dass es ein Mann ist. Noch dazu war es der Prinz. Er glaubte nicht dass er heute Nacht ein Auge zu machen konnte.

“Damit die extra einen Einmarsch für mich arrangieren?! Nein, danke.” Damit hatte der andere endlich sein Hemd an und knöpfte nun die Weste darüber zu.

“Und wo habt ihr Eure Krone gelassen? Ohne die wird Euch doch niemand..” Doch Sherlock kam ihm zuvor.

“Genau. Ohne dieses Ding wird niemand sehen dass ich ein Prinz bin. Mit der Kleidung gehe ich doch als Sohn von einem einfachen Grafen durch.”

“Aber was ist, wenn euch Euer Bruder so zu Gesicht bekommt?”

“Der ist heute Abend zum Glück nicht da. Der alte Lord Lestrade ist erkrankt und nun müssen einige Entscheidungen getroffen werden.”

“Der arme Lestrade. Euer Bruder tut nur Gutes indem er seinen Freund in solchen Zeiten unterstützt.” Der Lockenkopf rollte nur mit den Augen. Seine Mutter hatte so etwas Ähnliches auch erwähnt. Jeder verehrte seinen Bruder.

“Warum krönt ihr ihn dann nicht zum Kuchenkönig? Ich habe es satt. ‘Nehmt Euch ein Beispiel an eurem edlen Bruder. Seht ihn Euch an. Ist er nicht mutig, klug,...blabla.” Jetzt musste der Blondschopf doch ein wenig lachen. Das Aussehen des Prinzen hatte sich zwar geändert aber der Charakter ist genau gleich geblieben.

“Kuchenkönig?” Wollte er nun schmunzelnd wissen.

“Wenn wir erst wieder zu Hause sind wirst du schon noch früh genug mitbekommen warum er so heißt.”

“Gebt es zu. Ihr habt ihm den Namen verpasst.” Unschuldig zuckte der nun Größere mit den Schultern.  
Dann vernahmen beide das die Feierlichkeiten jetzt wohl voll im Gange waren und sahen zur Tür.

“Komm John! Wenn ich schon mal hier bin dann sollte ich mich auch ein wenig unter die Leute mischen.” Eilig lief der Ältere hinter dem Prinzen her. Dieser war nach seinem Satz so schnell aus dem Raum getreten dass er es für kurze Zeit schwer hatte diesem zu folgen. Immer noch konnte er noch nicht so recht glauben, dass die schmal gewordene Silhouette vor ihm sein Freund war. Trotzdem musste dies zutreffen, denn der Prinz war nur hergekommen weil er ihn darum gebeten hatte. Der Abend konnte wirklich heiter werden, das dachte John nun eher mit gemischten Gefühlen als er endlich im Tor dass zum Innenhof führte stand.

Es war ihm ehrlich gesagt ein Rätsel wie der Prinz in der kurzen Zeit ihm über den Kopf wachsen konnte. Na gut so viel ist es ja auch nicht aber der Lockenkopf ist doch erst sechzehn. Was ist wenn er bis zu seinem zwanzigsten Lebensjahr noch ein Stück größer wird?

“Was trödelst du denn so herum?” Erkundigte sich der andere genervt und er Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf um diesen frei zu bekommen. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das der Prinz gar nicht nach seinem Abschluss gefragt hatte. Na ja, das musste wohl auf später verschoben werden. Nun musste er sich beeilen denn anderen nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es wurde ganz schön eng in diesem Hof der eigentlich sonst zum Trainieren da war. Als er hier ankam da fand er den Platz riesig und nun musste er sich durch Menschenmengen durchdrängeln. Nach einer Weile huschte ihm ein Lächeln übers Gesicht denn das hier war eine Feier und bei jeder die hier veranstaltet wurde ließ sich auch Lady Anthea blicken. Wie immer war sie in ein schönes Kleid und herrlich glitzernden Schmuck gehüllt. Seltsamerweise vernahm er abrupt ein genervtes Stöhnen neben sich.

“John willst du jetzt anfangen zu sabbern wie einige andere hier?” Beschämt drehte er sich ein wenig weg von seinem Freund um zu überprüfen ob er dass wirklich tat.

“Sie ist sowie so schon jemanden versprochen wurden.” Neugierig wendete sich John darauf wieder an seinen Kompagnon.

“Das dachte ich mir schon. Eine Schönheit wie sie bleibt halt nicht unbemerkt. Wisst Ihr wer der Glückliche sein wird?”

“Schönheit ja?” Gab Sherlock leise von sich ohne das es der andere hören konnte denn es war natürlich auch laut um sie herum. Außerdem hatte er sowie so nicht die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Kameraden und deswegen vernahm dieser nicht was er äußerte. Er versuchte sich wieder daran zu erinnern dass er nicht immer im Mittelpunkt von John stehen konnte. Trotzdem gefiel es ihm dennoch nicht wenn jemand anderes dessen Aufmerksamkeit bekam. Auch wenn es hier um eine Frau ging die gar nichts von dem Blonden wissen wollte. Nach dem zu urteilen was dieser ihm geschrieben hatte dann sprach er auch kein einziges Wort mit ihr.

“Habt Ihr was gesagt?”

“Sie soll wahrscheinlich jemanden aus dem Königreich des Nordens heiraten. Mehr ist mir auch nicht bekannt.” Der andere Bursche nickte während die Dame die Treppe hinunter kam und im Hof stand. Dann blickte sie plötzlich in ihr Richtung und John schluckte. Als ob das noch nicht genug war, schritt die Frau auch noch auf sie beide zu. Erinnere dich an all deine Manieren und mach keinen Unsinn, bat er sich innerlich selbst.

“Was verschlägt Euch denn hier her?” Fing sie an mit dem Prinzen neben ihm zu reden und ihn sollte es eigentlich nicht wundern dass der Adel sich untereinander kannte. Aus der Nähe betrachtet war sie nur noch schöner und John musste den Gedanken stark in seinem Kopf behalten das ihm der Lockenkopf gerade eben erst erklärte dass sie schon vergeben war. Außerdem würde sich so jemand nie für ihn interessieren.

“Ich dachte ich sehe mir Mal das Schauspiel an was hier getrieben wird. Mich wundert es das Ihr immer noch hier seid.” Das machte sie ein wenig missgestimmt. Wahrscheinlich weil ihr Gesprächspartner sie nicht anständig begrüßte wie jeder Mann hier. Aber sie schob es darauf dass er noch ein halbes Kind ist. Was sie aber noch mehr störte war dass er sie an die bevorstehende Hochzeit erinnerte.

“Euer Bruder hat wirklich keine Witze gemacht als er behauptete Ihr wisst mit Damen noch gar nichts anzufangen.” Ja Sherlock konnte sich schon denken wie der ältere Prinz ihn bei anderen darstellte.

“Verzeiht ihm bitte. Er hatte nur eine schlechte Anreise. Vielleicht solltet Ihr euch später noch einmal mit ihm unterhalten.” John wollte nun dazwischen gehen, damit es keinen Ärger gab und so schlimm war der Prinz im Umgang mit Frauen ja wohl auch nicht. Er muss halt nur eine treffen die er interessant findet. Mit einem leichten Lächeln wendete sich die Dame nun an den Blonden.

“Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr Recht. Bevor ich gehe, darf ich noch Euren Namen erfahren?” Aber der Angesprochene bekam plötzlich kein Ton mehr heraus. Ihm war nicht klar wie viel er preis geben konnte ohne sich zu verraten. Sie kannte Sherlock und somit musste er sich auch fragen ob sie schon einmal bei ihnen zu Hause war. Doch jegliches unangenehme Schweigen fiel aus als der Prinz zu seiner Rettung kam.

“Das ist John Watson. Oder sollte ich sagen Ritter John Watson? Jedenfalls bin ich hergekommen um ihn zu seinem Abschluss zu gratulieren. Du musst dich nicht verbeugen!” Der letzte Satz ging an den Älteren, weil dieser den Kopf senkte.

“Lass ihn doch.” Meinte Anthea zu dem Lockenkopf und wendete sich wieder an den anderen Burschen.

“Er weiß eben was sich gehört. Da gratuliere ich Euch auch herzlichst dass ihr alle Prüfungen hier gemeistert habt. Ich kann mir vorstellen dass es bestimmt nicht immer leicht war aber nun habt Ihr etwas vorauf ihr stolz sein könnt. Wenn Ihr mich bitte entschuldigen würdet. Ich muss noch andere Leute begrüßen.” Damit verschwand die Frau wieder in der Menge und John sah ihr ein wenig träumerisch hinterher.

“Sie hat mit mir gesprochen.” Sherlock hörte dass zwar nicht aber er hatte es von den Lippen seines Freundes abgelesen.

“Natürlich. Dachtest du sie wäre stumm?” Erkundigt er sich während er genervt an eine Wand lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nach jemanden anderer Ausschau gehalten aber die Person die er eigentlich auch hier treffen wollte war anscheinend nicht hier.

“Nein. Aber ich hätte mir nie zu träumen gewagt dass so jemand sich mit mir unterhält.”

“John, könntest du einmal dein Hirn einschalten. Glaub mir sie ist keine Frau für dich.”

“Ich weiß. Eine Dame die soweit über mir..” Doch der andere unterbrach ihn schnell.

“Nicht deswegen. Sie ist nicht so unschuldig wie du glaubst. Außerdem bist du nun ein Ritter. Das heißt, du kannst jede Frau für dich beanspruchen.” Auch wenn Sherlock das ungern von sich gab, er wolle dennoch seinen Kompagnon ein wenig aufheitern. Sobald sie zu Hause waren wird dieser schon wieder normal im Kopf.

“Es ist wirklich nett dass Ihr das sagt.” Meinte John daraufhin und schöpfte wirklich ein wenig Hoffnung eines Tages auch Mal eines schöne Frau abzubekommen. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte der Prinz natürlich wie immer Recht. Er und alle anderen jungen Männer hier ließen sich von dem Aussehen der Frau täuschen. Niemand kannte ihre Gewohnheiten oder andere Einzelheiten über sie. Deswegen nahm sich John auch vor eines Tages jemanden zu heiraten den er wirklich lieben konnte.

“Dennoch bin ich ein wenig neugierig warum Euer Bruder immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit hier herkommt. Natürlich darf er als Prinz tun und lassen..” Aber der andere sprach ihm erneut dazwischen.

“Das ist eine Angelegenheit, die ich die hier nicht erklären kann.” Als der Ältere den ernsten Ton vernahm drehte er sich endlich ganz zu dem anderen um.

“Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an und mach endlich dass was man auf solchen Feiern tut!”

“Und warum stehen wir dann hier an der Wand?”

“Nur ich stehe an der Wand. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dir befohlen zu haben auch hier zu bleiben. Also geh und amüsiere dich.”

“Ihr wolltet nicht herkommen, habe ich Recht?” Doch das wollte Sherlock schon denn einige Sachen wollte er hier selbst überprüfen und da heute hier ein Fest ist konnte er das nutzen ohne dabei groß aufzufallen.

“Der Ritt hierher war nur nicht ganz angenehm.”

“Fühlt ihr Euch nicht wohl? Ich hole Euch am besten etwas zu trinken.” Er wollte noch sagen das es nicht nötig sei aber John war schon zwischen den Leuten verschwunden.  
Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet wenn er herkommt? Das ihm gleich alles in die Hände fällt und er wieder mit seinem Kameraden verschwinden kann? Wohl kaum. Er selbst war ja schon eine Weile hier und nutze die Feierlaune der anderen aus um sich alles anzusehen. Der Angriff auf seinen Bruder lag zwar schon Jahre zurück aber heute hatte er erst die Chance die Kammer zu sehen in der das Tier eingesperrt wurde. Nachdem diese gesäubert worden ist, wurde sie einfach wieder wie vorher genutzt. Auch wenn es angeblich versteckt war konnte er an einigen Stellen noch Kratzspuren von dem Tier hier in der Burg erkennen. Ihm war der Ablauf wie es geschehen war schon lange bekannt und auch wie sie das Wesen hier hinein bekommen haben. Leider erblickte er den Wolf nie selbst aber er wusste dass man ihn genauso wie Mycroft betäubt hatte bevor man beide in einen Raum sperrte. Nur mit der Rezeptur des Giftes musste sich der Täter vertan haben. Ansonsten wäre das Tier am besagten Abend viel schneller gewesen. Einerseits war er ja auch froh das ein Nichtskönner sich an die Arbeit machte ansonsten hätte Mycroft, John und andere ihr Leben lassen müssen anstatt des Wolfes.

Was ihn auch stutzig machte war dass seitdem nichts mehr passierte. Achtjahre lang nur Ruhe und Frieden waren doch ein wenig auffällig. Es konnte natürlich sein das sein Bruder nicht alles preis gab aber auch dieser konnte mit der Zeit nicht mehr so viel vor ihm verstecken, selbst wenn dieser es versuchte. Ihm war jedenfalls klar das ihr Gegner etwas Großes plante.

“Na wer seid Ihr denn, wenn ich fragen darf?” Abrupt sah der Lockenkopf auf und blickte zu der Person die ihn ansprach.

“Glaubt mir, ich bin nicht wichtig.” Erklärte er dann als ihn dämmerte wer dass war. Sein Gegenüber trug teuren Stoff und Geschmeide an sich. Ein paar andere anscheinend fein aussehende Leute scharrten sich um den jungen Mann, der ihn amüsiert anstarrte. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, trug der andere seine Krone geradezu als wollte er mit diesem Ding prallen. John hatte nie den Prinzen erwähnt, der in derselben Altersstufe war wie dieser. Dennoch wusste er über Viktor Trevor Bescheid. Denn er nutze die Zeit zu Hause nicht nur um mit dem Schwert herumzufuchteln und Selbstverteidigung zu lernen wie es seine Mutter befohlen hatte. Wallace Trevor war der König des Westens und schickte seinen Sohn zu ihnen ins Land dass dieser Unterricht hier erhält. Sir Coswig fühlte sich bestimmt geehrt als er das erste Mal davon erfuhr aber er wusste sicherlich nicht dass der Herrscher von diesem anderem Reich seinen Sprössling nur loswerden wollte.

Wenn man sich nämlich als einfacher Bursche in die Dörfer schlich sind die Menschen redefreudiger, als wenn man sie als Prinz ausfragt. Somit wusste einiges über diesen Viktor ohne ihn je begegnet zu sein. Es war klar dass manches davon vielleicht nur Gerüchte waren aber nun sah er selbst wie viel Wahrheit dahinter steckte.

“Du brauchst nicht schüchtern sein und darfst dich geehrt fühlen dass ich mit dir rede.” Ohne Vorwarnung wollte der Kerl ihm dann auch noch ins Gesicht fassen aber kurz vor dieser dazu kam ruckte dessen Kopf und somit auch die Hand nach hinten. Ein wenig irritiert sah er an dem anderen Prinzen vorbei und erkannte erleichtert, dass John hinter diesem stand. Sein Freund war auf dessen Schleppe oder Umhang getreten.

“Was erlaubst du dir?” Wütend fuhr Viktor den Blondschopf an.

“Oh, verzeiht mir. In der Menschenmenge habe ich Euer Gewand leider nicht bemerkt.” Der Lockenkopf lächelte leicht über die Lüge des Älteren denn jeder stand hier fast ein Schritt weg von anderen Prinzen um diesen nicht schmutzig zu machen. Der Blondschopf stellt sich einfach zwischen ihn und Viktor. Dann reichte er ihm einen Becher mit dem versprochenen Getränk.

“Das wirst du mir bezahlen!” Herrschte er Watson an aber dieser Tat weiter so als wäre nichts passiert. Voller Wut dass er von jemand der im Rang unter ihm war bloß gestellt wurde, wollte er schon seinen persönlichen Wachdienst rufen aber da kam ihm eine weibliche Stimme dazwischen.

“Hier seid Ihr also Prinz Trevor.” Sherlock rollte mit den Augen zu diesem Satz. Der andere lässt sich wirklich mit seinem Familiennamen ansprechen damit ja alle wissen, wer er ist. Ihm selbst war es wie heute lieber das niemand in Kenntnis davon gesetzt wird.

“Was wollt Ihr denn?” Erkundigte sich der Angesprochene leicht genervt weil er unterbrochen wurde.

“Lady Irene ist hier und möchte Euch begrüßen. Sie sucht Euch schon..” Aber es war nicht nötig das Sir Coswig’s Tochter weiter sprach denn sobald sie den Namen der weiblichen Person aussprach nahm Viktor eilig reiß aus. Auch sein Gefolge lief nach und nach hinterher. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussahen als ob sie verstünden warum sie wegliefen.

“Wer ist diese Lady? Und darf ich sie kennenlernen? Ich habe ihn in der ganzen Ausbildungszeit noch nie so rennen sehen und möchte wissen wer diese Person ist, die ihm solche Angst macht.” Für einen Moment fand John das so lustig, dass er sogar seine Manieren vergaß.

“Ich meine natürlich nur, wenn es mir gestattet ist.” Fügte er dann noch eilig hinzu. Lady Anthea musste darauf schmunzeln. Irgendwie fand sie den Kameraden von Prinz Sherlock ganz interessant. Es muss ja was dahinter stecken dass der Lockenkopf seine Zeit mit diesem Burschen verbrachte. Denn sie hatte natürlich auch davon gehört dass der jüngere Holmes nicht gerade gern in Gesellschaft von vielen Leuten war.

“Ich muss euch beiden etwas beichten. Lady Irene ist leider nicht hier aber Ihr werdet sie noch früh genug kennenlernen.” Damit legte sie ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf und verabschiedete sich erst einmal.

“Schade.” Meinte der Blonde nach einer Weile.

“Wolltest du diese Lady Irene unbedingt sehen?”

“Ein wenig schon.” In all den Jahren in den Viktor ihn und seine Kameraden gequält hatte, da hätte er schon gern erfahren, wie er sich n Zukunft rächen könnte. Aber er sollte sich darum wohl keinen Kopf mehr machen. Schließlich musste er diesen Schnösel nie wieder sehen. Jetzt wo die Ausbildung vorbei war kehrt dieser doch in sein Reich zurück. Immer noch fragte er sich wie der sich Prinz nennen durfte, er fand das die Holmes Brüder die Einzigen waren die es verdient haben so benannt zu werden. Er wusste aber auch dass man in diesen Status geboren wird und nicht erarbeiten musste.

“Du hast sie ja gehört. Früher oder später wirst du sie schon noch sehen.” Damit wollte er endlich einen Schluck von seinem Getränk nehmen aber dann stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase. Er roch noch einmal genau an dem Becher, bevor er diesen wieder von seinem Gesicht entfernte. Selbstverständlich hatte er zu Hause auch Nachforschungen was das vergiften und betäuben betraf angestellt. Zwar testete er manche Sachen auch an ein paar Tieren aus aber keines ist davon bis jetzt gestorben.

Jedenfalls wusste er nun was für ein Mittel sich hier in dem Wein befand. Es war schon praktisch dass bei solchen Veranstaltungen kein Wasser ausgeschenkt wurde. Er grinste leicht als ihm klar wurde das jemand ihn hier erwartet hatte.

“John, du solltest das vielleicht nicht hinter...John!” Doch dieser hatte sein Gefäß in einem zug geleert und blickte nun fragend in seine Richtung. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt und nur sein Getränk war mit diesem Zeug versetzt. Einen Moment später wusste er aber dass da jemand auf Nummer sicher gehen wollte denn sein Freund begann ziemlich schnell zu wanken bevor er das Bewusstsein ganz verlor und drohte zu Boden zu fallen. Sherlock aber ließ dies nicht geschehen und warf sein Getränk achtlos beiseite um den Blonden abzufangen. Als er dessen Arme um seine Schultern warf kam er nicht drum herum zu bemerken wie muskulös diese sind. Seine Kumpane musste sich diese in einem speziellen Training zugelegt haben denn er war sicher das Mycroft so was nicht besaß. Dafür wog der Blonde auch einiges. Ein wenig genervt sah er zu dessen Gesicht aber egal wie grob er dessen Wange tätschelte, John blieb einfach weggetreten. Genervt sah er sich um, ob ihm irgendwas oder irgendjemand hier weiterhelfen konnte.


	17. Chapter 17

Mit einem Ruck schreckte John hoch denn er dachte sich es wäre nicht so toll auf den Steinboden liegen zu bleiben. Aber als seine Sicht um ihn klarer wurde, erkannte er dass er in seinem Bett lag. Irritiert blickte er die Burschen an, die um ihn drum herum standen.

“Ich weiß man hat uns gesagt wir sollten ausgelassen feiern aber du musstest du gleich so viel bechern?” Erkundigte sich Mike leicht belustigt.

“Der Anfänger hat sicher nicht Mal viel getrunken.” Lachte Cameroon und machte sich nun da es dem Kameraden gut ging wieder auf zur Feier. Diese musste jetzt richtig im Gange sein den als die Tür aufging hörte man schon die laute Musik und die Leute.

“Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich auch wieder nach unten gehen.” Damit wurde der Blondschopf allein mit dem Prinzen gelassen. Dieser saß leicht genervt neben dem Bett mit verschränkten Armen auf einem Stuhl.

“Es liegt wahrscheinlich daran das dieses Zeug nicht ordnungsgemäß hergestellt wurde. Dennoch hat es nicht so stark..” Der andere seufzte lautstark dass John abrupt aufhörte zu reden.

“Natürlich hast du nicht zu viel oder zu starken Wein getrunken. Jemand hat was in die Becher getan während du damit durch die Menge gelaufen bist.” Ein wenig geschockt und beschämt sah der Ältere zu Boden. Nun war er ein Ritter und er hatte schon jetzt versagt den Prinzen zu beschützen.

“John, du konntest es nicht wissen.” Versuchte der andere seinen Kompagnon aufzuheitern weil er es einfach nicht mochte wenn er so betrübt schaute.

“Das ist nett von Euch dass Ihr mich aufmuntern wollt aber ich hätte es besser wissen sollen. Ihr seid immerhin ein Prinz. Bekannt im ganzen Land. Ihr denkt wahrscheinlich das nicht jeder Euch erkennt in diesem Aufzug aber wer immer das auch sein mag der Euch etwas antun wollte der hat gewusst wie Ihr ausseht und dass Ihr heute hier seid.” Der Blonde gab sich selbst für alles die Schuld. Denn wenn der Prinz nicht wegen der Abschlussfeier hergekommen wäre, dann bliebe ihnen das erspart. Wütend stand er auf und ging zum Fenster um zu überlegen was sie weiter tun sollten. Schließlich war er hier der Ältere und musste somit wissen was zu tun war.

Sherlock war derweil schon wieder in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken. Anscheinend war er doch bei dieser Person, die er dachte hier zu treffen begehrter als er selbst dachte. Außerdem mussten es mehrere Leute sein denn wenn er wirklich was von dem Getränk zu sich genommen hätte, dann würde man ihn doch nicht einfach auf den Innenhof liegen lassen. Selbst wenn er einfach zu viel getrunken hätte, wäre es den anderen Gästen dass sicher aufgefallen. Schnapsleichen fand man doch normalerweise erst gegen Morgengrauen rumliegen. Da fällt es schon auf, wenn man beim Tanzen über einen einzelnen Bewusstlosen stolpert. Er konnte von Glück reden, das einer von John’s Kameraden sie beide vorhin gesehen hatte. Ansonsten hätte man ihn auch von seinem Freund wegdrängen können als er diesen an eine Seite der Burgmauer absetzte. Zwar war er wirklich neugierig wer hier Interesse für ihn hegte aber wenn er sich hier entführen lässt dann wird seine Mutter sicher sauer. Sie wollte nämlich nicht dass er unnötig lange fort bleibt. Der Lockenkopf wusste das die Königin ihm es nicht verbieten wollte seine Abenteuerlust nachzugehen, sondern das sie sich einfach besser fühlte wenn wenigstens einer ihrer Söhne auf Hatten Hall anwesend war. Obwohl Mycroft bei Lestrade war ließ sie ihn dennoch hier nach Coswig reiten. Mrs. Hudson und seine Mutter hofften wohl er würde hier mit John ein wenig Spaß haben. Er rollte mit den Augen als er dran dachte was die Frauen darunter verstanden.

Er drehte sich zu dem anderen um denn er hatte nun eine Idee was sie beide noch tun könnten aber als er den Älteren erblickte lehnte dieser gerade an der Wand neben dem Fenster. Eilig stand der Prinz auf, um seinen Kompagnon erneut zu stützen.

“Verzeiht mir aber ich..”

“Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Das sind die Auswirkungen des Giftes. Es ist vielleicht besser, wenn du dich wieder hinlegst.”

“Dennoch tut es mir leid. Wäre ich vorsichtiger gewesen, dann hätte ich Euch sicher nicht den Abend verdorben.” Wieder einmal musste er mit den Augen rollen und weil er nebenbei den anderen auf seinem Bett ablegte, konnte dieser es nicht bemerken.

“Mach dir keine Gedanken darum und ruh dich ein wenig aus.” Etwas anderes konnte der Prinz nicht sagen. Natürlich wäre er gern mit John ein wenig durch die Burg geschlichen um vielleicht vor der Abreise noch ein paar Geheimnisse zu lüften aber dennoch war ihm das hier lieber als unten zu stehen und zu zusehen wie einige Lady’s seinem Freund schöne Augen machen. Dieser bemerkte nicht einmal dass er von diesen beobachtet wurde. Selbstverständlich erwähnte Sherlock dass nicht gegenüber des anderen. Ein richtiger Ritter wird von einer Frau nur abgelenkt. Lady Anthea war ja der lebende Beweis dafür. Obwohl er glaubte dass ihr es Spaß machte dem männlichen Geschlecht den Kopf zu verdrehen. Dabei schien es ihr auch nichts auszumachen dass sie eigentlich schon in festen Händen ist.

Seine Mutter meinte dass es keinen Grund gab eifersüchtig zu sein. Das glaubte diese nämlich wenn er in den vergangen Jahren im Winter in seinem Zimmer saß und nicht mit dem Blondschopf reden wollte. Er war doch nicht eifersüchtig aber es war unhöflich einen Prinzen dauerhaft zu ignorieren während dieser mit einem redet. Mrs. Hudson erklärte ihm auch schmunzelnd dass auch er sich irgendwann vom weiblichen Geschlecht ablenken lassen wird. Darüber konnte er selbst jetzt nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Denn das hatte das Kindermädchen vor drei Jahren gesagt und dennoch hatte bis jetzt keine Mädchen getroffen das ihn wie gesagt den Kopf verdreht. Sein Bruder war da ganz anders. Dieser pflegte seine heimlichen Affären, wenn man es so nennen konnte. Als Prinz musst du deine Würde bewahren und darfst nicht mit jedem gesehen werden. Er verstand dass nie und selbst wenn John kein Ritter und nur Schmied wie sein Vater geworden wäre, niemals könnte er ihn einfach so links liegen lassen.

“Ihr macht Euch auch Gedanken darum.” Damit erinnerte er sich dass der Blondschopf immer noch wach neben ihm auf seinem Bett lag. Er räusperte sich denn John konnte unmöglich das meinen was er gerade ins seinem Kopf hatte.

“Wie bitte?”

“Ich meine, wer Euch das antun wollte. Doch mir scheint Euch gingen noch andere Dinge durch den Kopf. Ist auf Hatten Hall alles in Ordnung?” Der Prinz winkte, ab denn John sollte sich jetzt um das Kommende noch keine Sorgen machen.

“Dein Vater wird sehr stolz sein.” Lenkte er also mit einem anderen Thema ab und das machte den Blonden wiederum ein wenig verlegen. Sein Kamerad erwähnte zwar seinen Vater aber es klang auch ein wenig so als sprach er auch von sich selbst. Schon vorhin fühlte er sich ein wenig hochgehoben als der Prinz ihn Lady Anthea vorstellte. Ja er ist nun ein Ritter und hatte damit selbst etwas erreicht aber dennoch fühlte er sich besonders wenn sein Freund so von ihm sprach.

“Ich werde in der Zukunft alles tun was in meiner Macht steht um dieses Königreich zu beschützten.” Fast hätte er gesagt ‘um Euch zu schützen und zu dienen’ aber er verwarf das ganz schnell so wie es in seinen Gedanken auftauchte. Eigentlich wäre es ja normal als treuer Ritter der Königsfamilie sowas zu versprechen aber irgendwie fühlte sich die Atmosphäre gerade recht seltsam an. Lag es daran das sie beide allein waren. Er konnte sich nicht einmal richtig daran erinnern wann er das letzte Mal allein mit dem Lockenkopf war. Es könnte gewesen sein als sie vierzehn Jahre waren und er sich den Arm verletzt hatte. Deswegen ist er damals schon im Herbst nach Hatten Hall zurückgekehrt. Nachts konnte er wegen der schmerzen nicht wirklich schlafen also stellte er einige Dinge mit dem Prinzen an. Wie zum Beispiel die süßen Sachen aus der Küche plündern wenn niemand drin ist oder sich gemeinsam hinter den Vorhängen verstecken und sich seltsame Geschichten der Leute mit anhören. Es war klar dass sein Freund zu allem immer etwas zu sagen hatte wenn sie sich später wieder wegschlichen. Jetzt wo er so daran zurück dachte dann hatte er immer sehr viel Spaß gehabt. Ja seine Kameraden in Coswig waren auch lustig aber Prinz Sherlock konnte ihn manchmal zum Lachen bringen ohne groß etwas dafür zu tun. John wusste nie genau woran das lag. Wahrscheinlich weil sie sich schon so lange kennen und das erklärte für ihn auch warum er sich wohl in dessen Umgebung fühlte. Ihm war bewusst dass sein Kompagnon immer noch ein Teil der Königfamilie war und dennoch ist dieses beklemmende Gefühl was er bei anderen adligen immer bekam über den Jahren verschwunden.

“Ich weiß das du glücklich bist dass du diese Ausbildung endlich hinter dir hast aber könntest du bitte aufhören so zu grinsen. Mit der Zeit wird das ein wenig gruselig.” Meinte Sherlock und hielt dem anderen noch einen Spiegel hin damit dieser dass auch glaubt. Natürlich hatte der Lockenkopf ein wenig geschwindelt. Er war froh dass es dunkeln war und nur eine Kerze brannte denn seine Wangen erwärmten sich auf unerklärlich Weise als John ihn so anlächelte. Wahrscheinlich war in dem Wasser, das er bei seiner Ankunft hier getrunken hatte auch etwas drin ansonsten würde sowas doch nie passieren.

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen war der blonde Ritter es, der eilig nach Hause wollte. Nicht nur weil er sich nach einem besseren Bett sehnte, denn er hatte über Nacht den Prinzen in seinem Schlafen lassen und er legte sich auf den Boden davor. Noch dazu war er wachsam. Mike war zwar auch noch da um aufzupassen aber der hatte immer so einen tiefen Schlaf, da konnte sonst was passieren dass würde dieser nicht mitbekommen. Cameroon und Duward sind noch in derselben Nacht abgereist. Sie sind zwar noch einmal kurz vorbei gekommen um sich zu verabschieden aber John hatte gar nicht bemerkt dass auch sie schon ihre Sachen gepackt hatten. Schließlich zogen sie ihn doch auch auf dass er so lange im Zimmer blieb und die Feier verpassen würde.

Jedenfalls konnte er nicht richtig schlafen weil er die ganze Zeit wachsam war das nicht doch jemand an den Prinzen kam. Dadurch war er jetzt in noch schlimmerer Verfassung und er gab jeden der dem Lockenkopf zu nahe kam den bösen Blick. Er wusste er sollte es nicht übertreiben aber plötzlich kamen auch wieder die ganzen Erinnerungen mit dem älteren Prinzen hoch. Nun musste er sich doch fragen ob es jemand auch auf seinen Kompagnon abgesehen hatte und ob man diesem auch was Grausames antun wollte. Damals war er ein verängstigtes Kind aber heute sollen sie nur kommen um Sehen wie gut er das beschützen kann was ihm lieb und teuer war.

Bei diesem Gedanken schüttete er sich erst einmal kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

“Wenn du unbedingt baden willst. Ich habe im Wald vor Hatten Hall einen See entdeckt. Wir können dort kurz eine Rast einlegen, wenn du willst?” Gerade dachte er dass der Prinz beschützt werden muss und da erklärte dieser dass er allein durch den Wald reitet. Denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass dieser mit Leibgarde nach draußen ging. Oder der Lockenkopf hatte einen neuen Kompagnon auf Hatten Hall gefunden.

“Müssen wir uns nicht beeilen?” Stellte John einfach eine Gegenfrage obwohl ein Bad in solch einem Gewässer sehr einladend klang. Das Waschen auf Coswig war mühsamer als bei ihnen zu Hause. Jeder musste selbst dafür sorgen dass er Wasser für sich beschafft um die Kleidung und den Körper sauber zu halten. Es gab hier zwar einen Brunnen aber die Flüssigkeit mit dem Eimer raus zu holten dauerte manchmal Ewigkeiten weil er nicht der Einzige war der dort heran wollte.

“Wir werden dennoch heute auf Hatten Hall ankommen. Ich habe es nur vorgeschlagen weil du dir schon zum dritten Mal Wasser ins Gesicht schüttest.” Ein wenig ertappt drehte sich der Ältere zu seinem Pferd dass er gesattelt hatte und nun noch mit dem restlichen Gebäck belud was er noch mitnehmen wollte. Es war nicht viel denn er wollte keine Kutsche für die Heimfahrt beanspruchen. Somit behielt er immer nur das Nötigste hier.

“John willst du dich noch von jedem Stein verabschieden? Deine Urkunde hast du doch und selbst ohne das Ding dürftest du dich von nun an als Ritter betiteln.” Ungeduldig wie immer, dachte der Blonde kopfschüttelnd und stieg jetzt auch auf das Pferd auf.

“Entschuldigt das ich die Burg in der ich einige Jahre meines Lebens verbracht habe nicht einfach so hinter mir lassen kann.” Der Prinz rollte mit den Augen und ritt einfach los. Er wusste dass sein Freund alles gepackt hatte und dass er ihm gleich folgen würde. Sobald er aus dem Tor war, pfiff er sehr laut und es dauerte nicht lange da kam sein gefiederter Begleiter auf ihn zu.

“Archimedes.” Hörte erfreut hinter sich und der Vogel landete auf John’s Arm. Dieser kam mit seinem Pferd gerade neben ihm zum Stehen. Sherlock wusste nicht woran es lag aber sein Falke mochte anscheinend den Blondschopf mehr als ihn. Dabei war er es der ihn trainierte und nachsah das es ihm gut ging. Selbstverständlich hätte das John sicher auch getan aber er war ja wegen der Ausbildung verhindert. Wirklich übel nehmen konnte er es dem Tier auch nicht und Mrs. Hudson meinte es sein doch schön wenn sich seine Freunde miteinander anfreunden.

“Nur bitte füttere ihn nicht mehr so viel. Ich will nicht dass er aussieht wie Mycroft.”

“Ihr übertreibt Mal wieder maßlos. Ich gebe ihm ja nicht immer was zu essen weil ich weiß dass ihm nicht alles gut bekommt. Was Euren Bruder betrifft kann ich nicht viel sagen weil ich ihn lange nicht gesehen habe aber in seiner Position muss er halt viel herumsitzen.” Der Ältere konnte nur erahnen was der andere Prinz zurzeit durchmacht. Denn auch wenn niemand bis jetzt mit ihm über das Thema sprach, er wusste dass die Frage im Raum stand wer nun der nächste König wird. Zum Glück war sein Kamerad noch zu jung für den Posten. Auch wenn er sich es als Kind oft gewünscht hat das der Lockenkopf eines Tage diese Land regiert, so hatte er mit dem älter werden auch gelernt dass dies keine Position für diesen war. Herrschen heißt sich an immer an die Regeln und Pflichten halten. Der jüngere Prinz wäre damit nur noch mehr ans Schloss gefesselt als er es jetzt schon war. Er wusste dieser wollte nur frei von all dem sein um die Welt zu erkunden.

“Bei der Geschwindigkeit kommen wir weder am See noch an unserem Schloss an.” Rief ihm der Lockenkopf zu und John blinzelte. Archimedes war schon wieder in der Luft und er bemerkte dass er gerade tief in Gedanken versunken war. Somit schüttelte er alles für jetzt ab und brachte sein Pferd dazu etwas schneller zu werden.

So lieferten sich die beiden einige Wettrennen. Wobei der Prinz natürlich ein wenig mit ein paar Kunststücken angeben musste. Der Ritter hatte erst Angst dass der andere jeden Moment runter fällt denn er wusste bis jetzt nur davon. Wenn man es mit eigenen Augen sieht kommt es einem gleich gefährlicher vor. Dennoch war es auf die eine oder andere Art lustig für ihn endlich Mal wieder Zeit mit seinem Kameraden zu verbringen. Von nun an konnte es dies ja fast immer tun.

Wenn sie auf Hatten Hall angekommen sind, wird er die Königin bitten der Leibwächter von dem Lockenkopf zu werden. Auch freute er sich ein wenig sie wieder zu sehen. Ihm war klar dass er solche Gefühle nicht für die Herrscherin haben durfte aber in den letzten Jahren war sie für ihn wie eine Mutter geworden. Natürlich konnte niemand seine echte Mutter ersetzten. Auch wenn er nur wenig über sie wusste weil er damals zu jung war als sie starb, wird er dennoch oft an sie denken. Es war ihm klar das sein Vater das auch tat und dieser musste sie sehr geliebt haben denn bis heute suchte dieser sich keine neue Frau. Als Kind hätte er das wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden aber nun fragte er sich ob sein alter Herr nicht doch einsam ist. Ja er hat immer noch die Arbeit aber das war nicht alles im Leben. Zumindest konnte er in der nächsten Zeit nach seinem Vater sehen wann er wollte. Auch Harriet wird er besuchen, sobald es ihm möglich ist. Noch wusste er nicht was so auf der Tagesordnung stehen würde wenn er erst mal wieder normal auf Hatten Hall lebte.

Ritter John Hämisch Watson. Eigentlich würde ihm John Watson schon reichen. Irgendwie konnte er sich nie so recht mit seinem zweiten Namen abfinden. Er sah nicht wie ein Hämisch aus. Auch wenn John nichts Besonderes war, klang es doch viel besser.

“John, hier entlang.” Vor allem wenn sein Name aus diesem Munde kam dann fühlte er sich als hätte auch er eine Bedeutung. Der Blondschopf war mittlerweile vom Pferd abgestiegen denn das Gebüsch wurde zu dicht und sein Kamerad meinte das es auch so besser sei sonst hätte schon jeder den See entdeckt. Eigentlich wollte er lieber schon auf Hatten Hall sein. Zu Mal er das Schloss schon gesichtet hatte aber er dachte sich dass es dann nicht mehr weit sei. Außerdem fiel es ihm mit den Jahren immer schwerer nein zu dem Prinzen zu sagen aber das Problem bestand nur bei dem Lockenkopf. Wahrscheinlich weil der ältere Prinz und er nicht ganz so dicke Freund sind. Mühevoll schob er also Äste und Blätter weg und passte auf das sein Pferd nichts ins Gesicht bekam.

“Wo ist denn jetzt dieser..” Doch er brach abrupt ab als er diese Waldlichtung und das Wasser erblickte. Ringsum wuchsen Bäume und dichtes Gebüsch. Hier aber war ein Fleck, der einen See wie aus dem nichts erscheinen ließ. Die Sonne ließ das Ganze noch wunderbar glitzern dass sich John erst einmal die Augen reiben musste. Er wollte einfach sicher gehen dass er nicht träumt. Für Realität sah das alles zu schön aus.

“Nun steh doch da nicht herum und komm her.” Forderte ihn der Prinz auf als er sich einfach nicht weiter bewegte. Er befestigte also die Zügel an selben Baum wie der andere es schon vorgemacht hatte aber so dass sich die beiden Reittiere nicht in die Quere kamen. Eigentlich schien es hier ganz ruhig und die Pferde hätten sie auch so stehen lassen können aber wenn sie doch irgendwas erschrecken, sollt dann müssten sie zu Fuß zum Schloss. Auf diese Art müssten sie noch ein ganzes Stück gehen und so waren sie auf der sicheren Seite dass nichts passieren kann.

“Wenn du bei allem so langsam bist muss ich deinen Abschluss schon ein wenig in Frage stellen.” Neckte ihn der Prinz, der schon seine Kleidung völlig abgelegt hatte und ins Wasser stieg. Ein wenig verlegen drehte sich der Ältere weg als auch er anfing sich auszuziehen. Normalerweise hatte er kein Problem nackt zu sein. Auf Coswig waren sie unter Männern und wegen Zeitdruck morgens blieb nicht viel übrig für Privatsphäre. Aber das hier fühlte sich einfach anders an. Ja er hatte als Kind oft mit dem Prinzen gebadet aber jetzt waren sie älter und die Badewanne war etwas größer. Noch dazu stand sie mitten im Wald und sie könnten jeden Moment entdeckt werden. Doch er erneut schüttelte er die wirren Gedanken ab. Der andere war schließlich auch ein Kerl also gab es nichts weswegen er sich genieren musste. Außerdem hatte er den Weg ja gesehen, wie dicht der bewachsen ist. Solange sie also nicht herumbrüllen oder so wird sie niemand hier bemerken. Sorgfältig hing er seine Kleidung und die seines Kameraden auf einen dicken Ast auf. Der andere hatte seine Kleidung natürlich einfach fallen gelassen. Eigentlich sollte John nicht hinter ihm aufräumen aber er wollte nicht dass die Gewänder schmutzig werden.

Das getan, warf er kurz einen Blick zu dem anderen. Als er bemerkte dass dieser ihn nicht ansah, nutze er die Chance und ging eilig ins klare Wasser. Zwar nur bis zur Hüfte weil es schon ein wenig kühler war als erwartet aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran und irgendwie tat es seinem Körper auch gut.

“Wo habt Ihr eigentlich schwimmen gelernt?” Erkundigte sich der Blondschopf nach einer Weile. Vorher war er viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt um zu sehen dass der andere dies beherrschte.

“Ich habe es mir selbst beigebracht als ich in einem Buch davon gelesen habe.” John seufzte bei der Antwort und verkniff es sich eine Predigt darüber zu halten dass der Prinz nicht immer alles auf eigene Faust erledigen sollte. Denn er wusste dass es so war aber er konnte aufatmen denn nun war er ja wieder hier um auf den Lockenkopf acht zu geben.

“Und du? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen dass es auf Coswig unterrichtet wurde.”

“Das konnte ich schon bevor ich zur Ausbildung aufgebrochen bin. Wir haben Mal in der Nähe eines Flusses gewohnt und Harriet hat es mir vorsichtshalber beigebracht. Im Falle ich wäre irgendwann hineingefallen, hätte ich mir wenigstens ein wenig helfen können. Doch ich glaube nicht dass ich sowas überlebt hätte. Vielleicht bei einem ruhigen Gewässer aber nicht bei reisender Strömung und ich war damals so ein schmächtiges Kind.” Sherlock hörte zu aber sah seinen Freund nicht an. Es erinnerte ihn wieder daran dass es wirklich reiner Zufall war dass der Schmied es damals mit seinen Kindern zu ihnen schaffte. Denn er hatte bei seinen kleinen Tagesausflügen auch erfahren dass John’s Familie aus dem Norden kam. Auch wenn der Schmied selbst nicht gern darüber redete so bestätigte dieser das. Im nördlichen Königreich soll es schlimm zu gehen aber es sprach auch niemand offen darüber. Dennoch gab es da einige Gerüchte die sogar in ihrem Königreich die Runde machen. Der Prinz war wirklich neugierig aber seine Mutter und sein Bruder, würden ihn niemals dorthin reisen lassen. Selbst jetzt wenn er John bei sich hat. Da ist man sechzehn Jahre und alt genug um sich eine Frau zu suchen aber immer noch zu jung um die Welt zu bereisen. Ohne seine heimlichen Touren am Tag oder manchmal auch nachts wäre er in der letzten Zeit eingegangen.

Ja das mit dem Heiraten wird von Jahr zu Jahr nerviger. Ihn wunderte es schon dass seine Tante Kamille sie diesen Sommer noch nicht besucht hatte um ihn wieder einmal zur Ehe zu drängen. Molly war jetzt nicht das schlimmste Mädchen was er je getroffen hatte aber dennoch fand er es immer noch unfair das Mycroft nie damit belästigt wurde. Er war schließlich immer noch der Ältere von ihnen. Soll er sie doch zur Frau nehmen. Jetzt wo John mit der Ausbildung fertig war konnte er ihn vielleicht sogar vorschieben aber dann müsste dieser ja wieder von ihm weg. Also sollte er diese Idee ganz schnell wieder verwerfen. Wenn dieser unbedingt eine Frau haben musste dann nur eine die auch auf Hatten Hall lebt oder zumindest in der Nähe. Alles andere würde er dem Ritter nicht gestatten. Er wollte zu diesem Thema was sagen. Doch als er Luft holte, kam nur Wasser hinein. Plötzlich wurde er grob an den Schultern gepackt und nach oben gezogen. John schwamm mit ihm soweit an Rand, dass sie beide wieder im Wasser stehen konnten.

“Was macht Ihr denn?” Wurde er von dem Älteren gefragt und er hustete erst einmal die Flüssigkeit aus, um dann wieder Luft zu holen. Er konnte nicht lange unter Oberfläche gewesen sein denn nach einem Moment ging es ihm wieder gut. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran dass sein Kompagnon so wachsam war. Dieser starrte ihn nun ein wenig wütend aber auch besorgt an.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung?” Sherlock nickte, während er sich die nassen Locken aus dem Gesicht strich.

“Ihr dürft doch hier nicht einfach die Konzentration verlieren. Aber wir sollten jetzt sowie so raus gehen.” Ein wenig war es dem Prinzen unangenehm dass ihm das vor seinem Kompagnon passiert ist aber es dauerte nicht lange da lenkte ihn was anderes von diesem Thema ab. Nämlich John’s Hautfarbe. Diese war viel dunkler als seine und wenn er nicht wissen würde wie Mycroft nach der Ausbildung aussah, müsste er annehmen dass sie in Coswig die Schüler nackt in die pralle Sonne stellen. Na ja fast. Ab der Hüfte des Ritters wurde dessen Haut auch heller. Dennoch war er fast weiß im Gegensatz zu dem anderen. Nicht das ihn dass stören würde, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich seltsam als er den nackten Körper des anderen überprüfte. Weil er aber keinen anderen Grund dafür finden konnte schob er es auf die Hautfarbe.

Der Blondschopf merkte nicht wie er gemusterte wurde denn die Sonne und warme Luft trocknete ihn schnell, also zog er sich auch zügig wieder an.

* * *

 

“Dennoch finde ich das sehr unüberlegt von ihm?” Mycroft ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Er war enttäuscht, als er herkam und erfahren musste dass sein Bruder wieder seine Anordnungen missachtet hatte. Lestrade der das Ganze nur betrachtete sagte nicht viel dazu weil er wusste dass der Prinz überhaupt keine Antworten von ihm haben wollte. Natürlich verstand er dass die Sicherheit vorging aber Prinz Sherlock konnte man nun in dem Alter wirklich nicht mehr hinter Schloss und Riegel halten. Die Königin selbst meinte das er nur nach Coswig aufgebrochen ist um dort John abzuholen. Trotzdem schien es dem älteren Prinzen nicht zu passen dass sein jüngerer Bruder von hier weg ist und wenn es nur zwei bis drei Tage waren. Er konnte nicht wissen das die beiden Holmes ein Abkommen hatten aber er wusste auch nicht wie lange der Mann vor ihm noch nervös hin und her rennen wollte. Alles war doch in bester Ordnung. Sein Vater Lord Lestrade war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Ja an ihm sind die Erklärungen die dieser gemacht hatte auch nicht vorbei gegangen. Nämlich dass bald eine Truppe zusammengestellt wird. Diese soll zuerst in den Süden aufbrechen und dann in den Westen zu König Trevor. Er soll über die Jahre ein gutes Verhältnis mit dem Norden gehabt haben also muss er am besten wissen wie die Dinge nun dort stehen. Sein Vater verlangt selbstverständlich dass er mit aufbricht aber Lestrade selber versucht es dem Prinzen vor ihm auszureden. Nicht das er seinem Kompagnon nichts zutraute aber diese Reise könnte mehrere Monate andauern und solange konnte er die Königin unmöglich allein mit dem jüngeren Prinzen lassen. Dieser war immer hin noch ein Kind. Er war ja auch der Meinung dass dieser langsam erwachsen werden musste aber es soll doch nicht von heute auf morgen geschehen. Es war schlimm genug dass er sich schon mit Heiratskandidatinnen herumschlagen musste. Zumindest nutzen seine Eltern die Gelegenheit um ihm nette Damen vorzustellen. Gegen Spielereien oder ein Techtelmechtel hatte er nichts aber er wollte jetzt noch kein Weib an sich kleben haben. Er war weder für die Rolle als Ehemann noch Vater bereit. Ganz geschweige den das Heer seines Vaters anzuführen.

Natürlich sagte Prinz Mycroft nur dazu dass er nicht so zögerlich sein sollte und schließlich ist das doch eine Ehre wenn der Vater einem so viel schon in diesen jungen Jahren zutraut. Lestrade wusste dass der andere an den verstorbenen König dachte aber dazu äußerte er sich dann auch nicht.

Abrupt rannte der Prinz hinaus und er schnell hinterher um Ärger zu vermeiden, wenn es welchen geben sollte.

“Da bist du ja endlich! Was habe ich dir gesagt?” Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, als er seinen Bruder auf sich zulaufen sah, und zwang sich dann herunter vom Pferd.

“Wir hatten doch vereinbart dass du hier bleibst wenn ich nicht da bin.”

“Ich kann hier doch nicht ewig warten bis du dich wieder dazu entschließ mal wieder vorbei zu schauen.”

“Du bist so ungeduldig wie immer. Ich hatte dich nur einmal gebeten im Schloss zu bleiben aber nein du musstest ja unbedingt zu deinem Kameraden reiten. Als hätte dieser den Weg nicht allein hier hergefunden.” Nun kam aber auch der Lockenkopf in Rage. Er verstand nicht warum sein Bruder ihn so anfahren musste. Es ist doch in der ganzen Zeit nichts passiert.

“Es waren doch nur zwei Tage, Mycroft.”

“Um die Dauer geht es gar nicht. Du bist allein ohne Geleitschutz losgeritten.” John seufzte als seine Sachen vom Pferd herunter nahm und dann beiseite stellte. Er wusste das würde noch ein Nachspiel haben das sein Freund ihn so einfach abholte.

“Du stehst die nächsten Tage unter Arrest.”

“Was? Das kannst du nicht machen. Ich verstehe überhaupt deine ganze Aufregung nicht. Es ist doch überhaupt nichts geschehen.”

“Deswegen sollst du ja auch in deinem Zimmer bleiben um darüber nachdenken zu können was hätte passieren können.” Das fand der Blonde dann doch unfair denn es war ja eigentlich seine Schuld und so mischte er sich in das Gespräch ein.

“Nein, tut das nicht. Das Ganze war allein meine Idee.”

“Dann erhältst du eben die Strafe. Als Ritter ist es deine oberste Priorität das Land und die Herrscher von diesem zu schützen. Trotz der Ausbildung hast du nicht sehr viel dazu gelernt wie..”

“Rede nicht so mit ihm. Im Gegensatz zu dir musste er..” Doch auch der jüngere Prinz wurde unterbrochen.

“Ist schon gut. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht und sollte dafür auch bestraft werden.” Stur wollte Sherlock noch etwas erwähnen aber die Augen des Blondschopfs sagten ihm, er solle nichts weiter hinzufügen. Somit stolzierte er stumm vom Hof und ließ die anderen einfach stehen. Mycroft erklärte dem Ritter das er nun dafür unter Arrest stand. Lestrade fühlte sich bei dem ganzen Gespräch ein wenig hilflos. Er wusste wenn er sich einmischt würde dass den älteren Prinzen nur noch wütender machen. Als dieser aber endlich genug hatte und auch hinein stiefelte, nutze er seine Chance und folgte dem anderen Ritter.

“Der Prinz ist nur besorgt um seinen Bruder.” Erzählte er den Blonden, der die Pferde gerade in den Stall brachte.

“Aber er hat Recht. Es hätte auf dem Weg sonst was passieren können. Dennoch habe ich Prinz Sherlock gebeten zu kommen und dass obwohl ich wusste dass er sich durch so was wie eine Leibgarde nicht aufhalten lässt.”

“Vielleicht nicht auf dem Hinweg aber er war ja auf dem Rückweg nicht allein.” John wusste dass Lord Lestrade ihn nur aufmuntern wollte aber dennoch sollte er solche Fehler in seiner Stellung vermeiden. Er war schließlich kein Kind mehr und trug jetzt Verantwortung. Zu dem kam noch das er es sich selbst nie verzeihen könnte wenn Sherlock etwas geschieht. Er war immerhin derjenige dem er dass alles hier zu verdanken hat.

“Der Arrest wird höchstens vier oder fünf Tage andauern.”

“Woher wisst Ihr das?” Natürlich war ihm selbst klar dass es nicht ewig andauern kann aber bei der kurzen Zeit konnte er doch kaum von einer Strafe reden. Den Ausflug in das Dorf um Harriet zu besuchen musste er dafür jetzt verschieben aber sie war ihm sicher nicht böse. Zumindest konnte er noch seinen Vater sehen.

“Ich kann dir nicht viel darüber sagen aber es gibt Ärger im nördlichen Königreich. Wenn es ganz schlecht läuft wird das auch bald ein Problem sein das uns betrifft aber ich hoffe es nicht.” Damit verabschiedete sich der Ältere auch um auch hinauf zu den anderen zu gehen. Der Blonde blieb beunruhigt zurück und dachte dass er so was eigentlich nicht erfahren wollte. Er wusste nicht mehr viel von ihrem damaligen Aufenthalt im Norden. Dennoch genügte es um zu wissen was auf sie zukommen könnte.

“John.” Der Schmied war so froh seinen Sohn zu sehen, dass er zum ersten Mal alles stehen und liegen ließ, um diesen in die Arme zu schließen. Der Bursche hatte das zwar auch nicht erwartet aber es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor das er sein Vater nicht gesehen hatte und so erwiderte er die Geste gern. Dieser war in der Zwischenzeit sehr gealtert, zumindest kam es dem Blonden so vor. Mehr falten und graue Haare waren dazu gekommen. Schmieden war ja jetzt auch nicht gerade eine Arbeit, bei der man sich ausruhen konnte.

Das Gespräch dauert nicht lange an, da erzählte er auch dass er ab morgen unter Arrest stand. Der ältere Mann schien aber nicht sehr überrascht oder verärgert darüber zu sein.

“Der ältere Prinz wird mit der Zeit immer schwieriger. Wenn ich ehrlich bin möchte ich nicht wirklich, dass dieser Bursche eines Tages unser König wird.” Gab der Vater etwas leiser zu damit niemand anders es hören konnte.

“Es muss sehr schwer sein all diese Pflichten zu übernehmen.” Das versuchte zu glauben aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er nicht dass der jüngere Prinz auch so wird. Er wird alles tun um diesen zu unterstützen damit dessen Leben etwas leichter ist. Prinz Mycroft hatte zwar auch immer seinen Kameraden an der Seite aber er konnte sich denken dass dieser keine Hilfe annahm.

Um das Thema zu wechseln sprachen sie beide über vergangene Dinge, die sie schon lange einander sagen wollten aber nicht dazu kamen. Der Schmied beendete seine Arbeit dabei völlig, um nur seinem Sohn zuzuhören. Für John war es das erste Mal dass sein Vater so was tat. Vielleicht ist ihm endlich klar geworden dass er nicht mehr von morgens bis abends ohne Pause schuften muss, dachte der Blonde erleichtert. Über seine Schwester sprachen sie aber nicht ein Wort. Vielleicht war es auch besser so. Er würde ja selbst sehen wie es ihr geht wenn er sie nach dem Arrest aufsucht. So wurde dies nur ein gemütlicher Vater und Sohn Abend und später als die Sonne ganz weg war, gönnte sich der Schmied nach dem Essen auch einen Wein. Der Jüngere lehnte aber dankend ab. Nachdem was auf Coswig passiert ist wird er so schnell nichts Berauschendes zu sich nehmen.

* * *

 

Sherlock hingegen wanderte schlecht gelaunt in seinem Zimmer hin und her. Er hatte so viel geplant, was er von nun an alles mit seinem Kameraden erleben wollte. Die Höhle, die man bei gutem Wetter von hier aus am Horizont sehen konnte, erforscht sich ja nicht von allein. Oder vielleicht gemeinsam zu dem Reiterhof in der Nähe. Denn John braucht langsam dringend ein neues Pferd. Er meinte, seines hatte er vor vier Jahren von einem Händler gekauft. Es sah zwar gut aus aber es schaffte keine langen Strecken. Das Tier hatte ja schon Schwierigkeiten hier herzukommen. Sonst wären sie vielleicht viel früher beim See gewesen und so auch eher hier im Schloss. Aber das der Ritter nun Arrest hatte, konnte er schlecht auf ein Pferd schieben. Sein Bruder hatte als einziger daran Schuld, weil dieser so übertreiben muss. Ja sie beide hatten untereinander ausgemacht dass er auf Mutter aufpasst während Mycroft weg war.

Dennoch war sie noch lange keine wehrlose Frau und die Wachen im Schloss wurden auch nicht umsonst angeheuert. Natürlich war ihm auch klar dass der Ältere nicht wollte dass er allein umher streift aber die Leibgarde würde ihn doch nur aufhalten. Die Männer waren nur höflich und nett zu ihm weil er ein Prinz ist, da konnte er sagen was er wollte. Der Blondschopf war da mittlerweile anders. Dieser traute sich ihm ins Gesicht zu sagen wenn er falsch handelte.

Mit den Jahren konnte er Mycroft immer weniger verstehen. Dieser wollte ihn hier einsperren wie einer dieser Prinzessinnen in den Kinderbüchern. Sherlock war aber keine Frau oder ein zartbesaitetes Wesen. Er wusste sich zu wehren, wenn es nötig wird. Dennoch wird er diese Sache seinem älteren Bruder noch einmal durchgehen lassen. In der Hoffnung dieser würde sich in den nächsten Tagen wieder beruhigen. Seiner Mutter wird er nichts davon berichten. Sie wird es schon selbst merken wenn auch sie John sehen möchte. Er vernahm Schritte und dann klopfte jemand an seine Tür. Mrs. Hudson hatte wahrscheinlich Mal wieder Angst das er verhungert.

“Wenn Ihr schon nicht mit Eurer Mutter und Eurem Bruder zu Abend essen wollt dann nehmt wenigstens das zu Euch.” Sie brachte ein kleines Tablett herein und er seufzte aber sein Kindermädchen hatte Recht. Also setzte er sich an seinen Tisch und gönnte sich einen Happen. Eigentlich bräuchte er Mrs. Hudson ja nicht mehr aber die Königin meinte so lange wie er immer die Mahlzeiten ausfallen ließ, so lange würde die ältere Dame noch an seiner Seite sein. Damit konnte er leben denn sie war doch erträglicher als die meisten Zofen oder Diener hier im Schloss.

“Euer Bruder musste wieder die Wut an jemanden auslassen.”

“Ihr habt das mitbekommen?” Erkundigte er sich, während er sich etwas Wasser in seinen Becher goss.

“Es war ja nicht zu überhören. Eure Mutter hat es aber zu Glück nichts vernommen, weil sie wieder mit Unterlagen von einigen Männern belästigt wurde.” Der Lockenkopf seufzte genervt und schob sich ein paar Locken aus dem Gesicht.

“Ich habe ihr doch gesagt dass es warten kann bis ich wieder da bin. Na ja wenn mein viel beschäftigter Bruder morgen keine Zeit hat werde ich mit Mutter den Papierkram erledigen.” Was anderes blieb ihm ja auch nicht übrig, denn so wie er Mycroft kannte wird dieser Wachen vor John’s Zimmer stellen lassen. Damit er ja niemand auf die Idee kam zu diesem zu gehen.

“Vielleicht solltet Ihr eure Mutter dazu animieren danach einmal auszureiten. Das Wetter scheint ja schön die nächsten Tage zu werden. Sie braucht etwas frische Luft. Es tut ihr nicht gut diese Mauern nur von innen zu sehen. Ich weiß ich bin kein Mediziner dennoch..”

“Ist gut Mrs. Hudson. Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Wenn ihr nun bitte gehen würdet, ich möchte mich noch ein wenig ausruhen.” Sie nickte ihm zu, nahm das Tablett und Schritt hinaus. Der Prinz schloss hinter ihr die Tür aber er war nicht müde. Er wollte nur nicht dass die Frau ihn weiter mit der Krankheit seiner Mutter belästigte. Nachdenklich ließ er sich einfach rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. Selbstverständlich ist ihm aufgefallen das sie in letzter Zeit schlechter aussah aber er wusste doch auch nicht was er tun sollte um ihr zu helfen.


	18. Chapter 18

Lestrade sollte sogar Recht behalten. Der Arrest dauerte wirklich nicht lange an. Vielleicht hatte er das auch der Königin zu verdanken, dass er nur drei Tage in seinem Zimmer verbringen musste. Selbstverständlich ließ sich der jüngere Prinz nichts verbieten und so schlich dieser sich nachts durchs Fenster hinein. Eigentlich hätte er diesen dann eine Predigt halten sollen, aber er war einfach froh über seine Gesellschaft. Am Morgen war der andere dann immer verschwunden und John dachte beim ersten Mal, er hatte es nur geträumt. Natürlich erzählte er seinem Kameraden bei der Gelegenheit auch das was er über den Norden erfahren hatte. Sie beide waren ja nun alt genug um sich an solchen Problemen zu beteiligen. Auch wenn jeder dachte, Prinz Sherlock ist für so was noch zu jung, er selbst würde ihn überall mit einbeziehen. Schließlich war dieser schlau genug den Süßkram seines Bruders zu stibitzen.

Er wünschte sich nun er könnte dahin zurück oder sein Arrest hätte zumindest länger andauern können. Doch das tat er nicht aber selbst wenn vielleicht wäre es dann auch nur viel später passiert. So nutze er das schöne Wetter, um ins Dorf zu reiten und der Prinz folgte ihm trotz der Anweisungen von dessen Bruder. Zwar tarnte dieser sich mit einer Kutte, aber damit sah er irgendwie noch auffälliger aus. Der Ältere ließ sich dadurch nicht beirren.

  
Als er seine Schwester dann antraf, war sie nicht gerade in ihrer besten Verfassung. Der Ritter hatte gehofft mit ihr vernünftig reden zu können, aber dazu war sie nicht mehr in der Lage. Der Gasthof, in dem sie vor Jahren anfing, hatte sie schon längst rausgeworfen, weil sie beim Stehlen von teuren Getränkeflaschen erwischt wurde. Nun wohnt sie mehr am Rande des Dorfes, bei einem Kerl der Frauen schlecht behandelte. Mehrere wohnten dort in dem kleinen Haus und John musste sich stark beherrschen den Mann nicht zu verprügeln. Sein Kamerad hielt ihn zurück und somit entschied er sich zu gehen. Das Entsetzliche war nur, dass seine Schwester ihn nicht begleiten wollte. Sie warf ihm wirklich verletzte Dinge an den Kopf und er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Auch ihren Vater ließ sie nicht aus der Sache raus und so stürmte er einfach von der Szene weg. Der Blonde wollte nicht aus Wut ihr auch Dinge an den Kopf werfen, die er gar nicht so meinte. Harriet war einfach nur betrunken. Er konnte ihr erst helfen, wenn sie wieder nüchtern war. Schließlich wollte er keine Gewalt an sie anwenden.

Leider war das dann wieder ein Moment, indem sein Kamerad nicht den Mund halten konnte. So offenbarte dieser ihm alles, was er so über seine Schwester herausfand. Was er von ihrer Körperhaltung ablesen konnte und was sie wahrscheinlich heute noch tun würde. Das Plappern nahm einfach kein Ende und dabei wollte John nichts davon hören. Konnte der Prinz denn wirklich nicht verstehen, dass es ihm wehtat dass alles zu vernehmen? Harriet hatte sich schließlich immer um ihn gekümmert, als er ein Kind war. Sie ist da gewesen, wenn sonst niemand es war.

Somit kam, was kommen musste und er brüllte den Prinzen mitten auf dem Marktplatz an, dieser solle doch endlich still sein. Geschockt sah dieser ihn kurz an, bevor er meinte die Anzeichen für all das können nicht einfach ignoriert werden. Doch genau das wollte John, aber das ging anscheinend nicht in den Kopf des anderen rein.  
Er war so in Rage, dass er einfach darauf los redete ohne darüber nachzudenken.

‘Wisst Ihr überhaupt wie das ist sich hilflos zu fühlen, wenn eine Person die einen am Herzen liegt, leidet? Nein, natürlich nicht. Ihr denkt ja immer nur an Euch selbst. Gefühle von anderen sind Euch so was von egal. Alles was wichtig ist sind Eure albernen Spielereien, aber hier im echten Leben bezwecken die überhaupt nichts. Langsam kann ich verstehen warum sonst niemand mit Euch etwas zu tun haben will.’

Als er das in seinem Kopf nochmal passieren ließ klang es fast noch schlimmer. Dabei stimmte nicht ein Wort was er gesagt hatte. Natürlich sorgte sich der Prinz auf seine Art um seine Mitmenschen. Doch dieser war nach seiner Rede verschwunden. Aber er ritt nicht zurück zum Schloss, sondern einfach hinaus aus dem Dorf und in den Wald. Ab da hatte John ihn verloren.

Nun irrte er schon eine Weile zwischen den Bäumen umher und rief immer wieder nach dem Prinzen. Er fragte sich, warum ihm das plötzlich so nahe ging, denn sein Kamerad war eigentlich wie immer. Dieser berichtete nur was er raus gefunden hatte, aber es betraf dieses Mal ihn selbst und deswegen fühlte er sich deswegen verletzt. Vielleicht hatte er auch gehofft, dass der Jüngere ihn so gut verstehen würde, dass dieser weiß wie er mit seinen Gefühlen umzugehen hat.

Das alles Bedauern half ihm aber jetzt auch nicht weiter. Er musste den Lockenkopf finden und zwar schnell. Es wird bald dunkel und dann wird die Suche nur noch schwerer. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sie beide die Nacht hier verbringen mussten wegen so eines dummen Streits.

Langsam wusste er aber auch nicht weiter was er machen sollte, denn er bekam einfach keine Antwort auf seine rufenden Entschuldigungen. Es tat ihm aber wirklich leid. Diese Worte fielen doch nur im Affekt aus ihm raus. So blieb er still und brachte sein Pferd dazu langsamer zu werden. Vielleicht konnte er irgendwo etwas hören.

Das Einzige was er nach kurzer Zeit vernehmen konnte waren Regentropfen. Erst ein nur ein paar Einzelne und dann immer mehr. Bald ritt John im strömenden Nass durch das Unterholz. Bei dem Geräusch, was das Wasser von oben machte, war es zwecklos weiter seine Stimme zu erheben. Noch dazu sah er kaum noch etwas. Überall nur Bäume um ihn herum und so stieg er ab um das Tier unter sich nicht auch noch zu beunruhigen.

Plötzlich sah er aber einen Schatten. Vorsichtig ging er näher heran, bis er auf einmal vor einem anderen Pferd stand. Um genau zu sein es war das Pferd vom Prinzen. Doch als nach oben blickte, war da kein Reiter im Sattel.

“Wo seid Ihr?” Brüllte er aus vollem Hals, aber erst jetzt dachte er daran das ihm doch jemand helfen konnte. Noch nie hatte er das getan, aber nun musste er es versuchen. Also pfiff er so wie er es bei dem Lockenkopf immer gesehen hatte, aber das erste Mal ging daneben. Er hätte nie gedacht, das Pfeifen schwer wäre. Doch schon der nächste Versuch erzielte ein besseres Ergebnis. Nach einer Weile aber musste er wohl begreifen, dass der Falke nur dann kam wenn sein Freund ihn rief.

Es musste schon einige Zeit vergangen sein, in der er hier Wald umherirrte, denn auch der Regen hörte wieder auf und die Wolken verschwanden. Er war froh, dass der Mond zumindest zur Hälfte am Himmel stand, so konnte er wenigstens ein wenig besser alles sehen. Auch wenn an manchen Stellen die Bäume nicht viel Licht durchlassen wollten, versuchte er sich irgendwie weiter durch zu schleichen. Die zwei Pferde hinter ihm müssen langsam auch genug davon haben und eigentlich wollte er ihnen das auch weiter ersparen, aber er konnte sie ja schlecht einfach hier stehen lassen. Der Prinz könnte ja schon längst wieder auf Hatten Hall sein, aber dieser würde doch nicht einfach sein Pferd zurücklassen, um dann im Regen zurückzulaufen. Er war triefend nass und probierte es erneut den anderen zu rufen.

“Prinz Sherlock? So antwortet mir doch! Ich habe mich dumm verhalten also straft nun nicht Euch selbst.” Erst war da nichts, aber dann konnte er ein Rascheln vernehmen, das immer näher kam. Schnell drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der es kam und dachte immer daran sich zu verteidigen, wenn es ein Fremder war. Sein Gebrüll durch den Wald konnte schließlich auch andere angelockt haben. Doch dem war zu seiner Erleichterung nicht so. Der Gesuchte stand da plötzlich einfach so vor ihm. Er war so froh darüber, dass er die Zügel und alle Bedenken einfach fallen ließ, damit den anderen in die Arme schließen konnte.

“Es tut mir so leid was ich gesagt habe, aber bitte macht so was nie wieder.” Als er merkte wie der Prinz zitterte, ließ er eilig wieder von ihm ab. Selbstverständlich war auch sein Gegenüber durchnässt. Doch dieser sah ihn nicht an, noch wurde etwas dazu gesagt. John versuchte stark jetzt nicht daran zu denken, das ihre Freundschaft in Gefahr ist, denn den Lockenkopf schnell ins Warme zu bringen war viel wichtiger. Als der Jüngere auf sein Pferd aufsteigen wollte, bemerkte er dass dieser leise wimmerte. John erkannte erst jetzt schockiert, dass der andere verletzt war. Aber er erkundigte sich nicht, warum dieser das ihm nicht erzählte. Sondern er half ihm auf sein Pferd aufzusteigen, bevor er die Zügel des anderen Tieres an seinem Sattel befestigte. Als auch er endlich bereit war nach Hause zu reiten, wollte er vorher noch sichergehen, dass sein Kamerad nicht runter fiel. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss sprach keiner von ihnen ein Wort, auch wenn der Ältere einen Arm um den anderen gelegt hatte, um diesen festzuhalten. Er tat dies nicht nur, damit der Prinz nicht herunter fiel, denn sie hatten kein schnelles Tempo drauf. Sondern er wollte den Jüngeren auch ein wenig wärmen, in dem er ihn sanft an sich drückte. Ihm war klar, dass unter normalen Umständen so was nie passieren würde und er glaubte sogar, dass ihn der Lockenkopf weggestoßen hätte, wenn er nicht gerade dessen einzige Hilfe hier war.

Kaum waren sie durch das Tor geritten, kam schon Mrs. Hudson mit Prinz Mycroft angelaufen. John wusste was ihn jetzt wieder erwarten würde, aber das ist dieses Mal gerecht, denn er war seine Schuld, dass der jüngere Prinz zu Schaden kam. Er hoffte nur, dieser war nicht zu schlimm verletzt. Hier im Hof war es durch die Fackeln zwar heller, aber sein Freund mied es immer noch, ihn anzusehen. Sofort musste er sich fragen, ob sie beide überhaupt noch Freunde waren.

“Wo seid ihr beiden nur so lange gewesen? Ihr wolltet zum Sonnenuntergang zurück sein.”

“Ich..” Wollte der Ritter alles erklären, aber das Kindermädchen unterbrach ihn.

“Oh Gott, Ihr blutete ja! Was ist mit Euch geschehen?” Darauf wurde auch der Blondschopf ein wenig panisch. Wieso hatte er das nicht bemerkt? Sich zu erklären blieb aber wieder keine Zeit, denn der ältere Prinz fing an ihn an zu herrschen.

“Und wieder hast du versagt! Nicht einmal die einfachsten..”

“Mycroft!” Unterbrach der Jüngere seinen Bruder in einem scharfen Ton.

“Ihn trifft keine Schuld. Ich bin von ihm davon geritten und habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet. Das Pferd scheute abrupt und warf mich ab. John hat mich dann so gefunden.” Auch dieses Mal wurde der Ritter nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, bevor der jüngere Prinz sich abwendete und mit Mrs. Hudson hinein schritt.

“Nun gut. Will ich ihm einmal Glauben schenken. Dennoch solltest du das Ganze besser im Griff haben. Schließlich kennst du meinen Bruder nicht erst sein gestern. Doch für heute habe ich genug von solchen Geschichten. Du solltest nun auch ins Warme gehen, damit du dich nicht erkältest.” Der Ritter wurde ein wenig sprachlos zurückgelassen. Auf der einen Seite machte er sich Sorgen um den jüngeren Prinzen. Auf der anderen Seite war er verwirrt über die Worte, die der Ältere gerade an ihn richtete. Denn was kümmert es diesen denn, wenn er krank wird? Mit einem schweren Seufzer brachte er die Pferde noch in den Stall, bevor er sich selbst aus der nassen Kleidung schälte, um etwas Trockenes anzuziehen. Schnell trank er noch was, denn seine Kehle fühlte sich so trocken an. Wahrscheinlich kam das vom Schreien und er hoffte, dass Morgen sein Hals nicht deswegen schmerzen würde. Essen sollte er zwar auch was, aber all das was heute Abend passiert war, hatte ihm irgendwie den Hunger verdorben.

Er sah nur noch kurz nach seinem Vater, aber redete nicht viel mit ihm, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte, um den Schlaf zu suchen. Müde und kaputt war er, aber die Gedanken in seinen Kopf hielten ihn einfach noch wach. Auch hörte er, dass der Regen von vorhin, nicht der Letzte diese Nacht war. Es blitze und donnerte draußen. Als wollte ihm das Wetter zeigen, dass es auch wütend war. Natürlich musste er wieder an seine Worte denken, die er dem Prinzen in Rage entgegen warf. Als Ritter sollte er sich wirklich besser im Griff haben. Doch in Coswig lernt man eben nur mit Waffen umzugehen und sich zu verteidigen. Mit den Gefühlen musste jeder selbst kämpfen. Ihm war bewusst, dass ein klärendes Gespräch her musste. Doch er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie das überhaupt anfangen sollte. Geschweige denn der Prinz wollte ihn in den nächsten Tagen überhaupt sehen. Entschuldigt hatte er sich im Wald oft genug, aber er glaubte nicht dass dies angenommen wurde. All diese Sachen, die er über seine Schwester nicht erfahren wollte, machten ihn wieder wütend. Seine Wut richtete sich aber nicht gegen den Lockenkopf, denn eigentlich war Harriet selbst schuld. Es war ihr tun und handeln, ohne an anderen zu denken. Vielleicht wollte sein Vater ihm dies ersparen und redete deswegen nicht von ihr. Er hatte ihm auch nicht erzählt, dass er sie besuchen wollte, sonst hätte dieser ihn womöglich davon abgehalten, das zu tun.

* * *

 

“Oh Sherlock! Was machst du auch für Sachen? Nicht einmal, seid du reiten kannst, bist du vom Pferd gefallen. Ist es durch..” Die Königin war ein wenig außer sich, als sie all die Schrammen sah. Vor allem die Verletzung am Kopf ihres Sohnes machte sie sehr nervös.

“Beruhige dich wieder Mutter. Es ist nichts Ernstes.”

“Deine Kleidung ist ganz blutig gewesen und da sagst du, es ist nichts Ernstes. Ich..” Doch dieses Mal wurde von ihrem Erstgeborenen unterbrochen.

“Mutter es ist nichts weiter passiert. Das sind alles nur Schürfwunden. Da ist es normal, dass man ein wenig Blut sieht.” Sie drehte sich von Mycroft zu dem Mediziner, der ihr noch einmal versichert, dass ihrem Kind nichts Lebensbedrohliches zugestoßen war. Um nach einer Weile davon abzulenken und weil sie den älteren Mann nicht weiter nerven wollte, ließ sie ihn nach getaner Arbeit gehen. So erkundigte sich bei Sherlock nach dessen Freund. Dieser jedoch gab nicht sofort eine Antwort darauf. Das musste der andere Prinz natürlich ausnutzen.

“Die beiden haben sich gestritten. Weil es nicht nach seinem Kopf ging, ist er einfach abgehauen und wurde beim Reiten unkonzentriert.”

“Danke Mycroft. Das du es erklärt hast damit wir jetzt alle genau Bescheid wissen.” Der Lockenkopf war natürlich alles andere als dankbar, dass sein Bruder die Situation anscheinend noch amüsant fand. Doch für ihn war es alles andere als das.

“Ihr beide streitet doch eigentlich nie. Um was ging es denn?” Wollte nun seine Mutter wissen, aber er konnte ihr natürlich nicht sagen was geschehen war. Sie erzählte ihm ja schon seit er sprechen konnte oder zumindest seit er mehr sprach, das es unhöflich ist alles über die Leute auszuplaudern. Dies hatte aber dennoch hinter ihrem Rücken getan. Er hatte sich bei John einfach so daran gewöhnt, immer gleich alles hergefunden auszuplaudern. Selbstverständlich meinte dieser auch, dass manche Dinge nicht in Ordnung waren, aber niemals blickte er ihn so an wie heute. Auch bekam er zu hören, dass manche Sachen besser im Dunkeln bleiben sollten, weil sie verletzend sind. Sherlock verstand es seiner Mutter nicht immer alles zu erzählen, damit sie sich nicht zu sehr aufregt. Doch niemals hatte er sie wirklich belogen. Vielleicht hätte er seine Rede auch vorhin im Dorf stoppen sollen. Denn er erinnerte sich wage daran, dass John ihn im Ruhigen gebeten hatte, still zu sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre der Ritter dann auch nicht so ausgerastet.

Das Schlimme war aber nicht dass er ihn wütend gemacht hatte, es war nicht das erste Mal. Auch wenn seine Mutter dachte sie streiten nicht oft, aber hier und da lieferten sie sich schon heftige Diskussionen, aber am Ende des Tages war alles wieder so wie am Anfang. Nun aber wusste er nicht, ob morgen noch alles wie immer sein würde, denn er hatte seinen Kameraden wehgetan. Nicht körperlich sondern und seelisch. Oder wie einer seiner Lehrmeister das noch nannte. Sie alle haben angeblich eine Seele, ohne die würde niemand existieren. Jedenfalls hatte er den anderen noch nie auf diese Art verletzt. Zumindest nicht wissentlich. Die Augen des anderen zeigten ihm dasselbe wie alle anderen Menschen, die ihn nicht mochten. Verachtung oder auch Hass. Er wollte nicht gehasst werden. Jedenfalls nicht von John.

“Ich werde mich jetzt ein wenig ausruhen.” Verkündete er also nach einer langen Pause, weil er mit nichts und niemanden nun reden wollte. Es konnte ihm sowie so niemand weiterhelfen und so hoffte er, dass alle ohne weitere Worte gehen würden.

“In Ordnung. Ruhe dich aus. Du wirst sehen, dass der nächste Tag schon viel besser wird.” Damit schritt die Herrscherin als Erstes mit Mycroft aus dem Raum. Denn sie wollte sichergehen, dass ihr ältester Sohn Sherlock nicht weiter belagerte. Ihr war klar dass dieser unbedingt wissen wollte, was zwischen den beiden jüngeren Jungs vorgefallen war. Auch wenn er immer alles im Auge haben muss, so fand sie dass er nicht in jede Angelegenheit seine Nase reinstecken musste. Mycroft seufzte zwar ein wenig missbilligend, als er so von dem Zimmer weg gedrängelt wurde, aber er entschied sich dazu das Thema fürs Erste fallen zu lassen. Schließlich konnte er den Blonden immer noch darüber ausquetschen, wenn er das wollte. Ein wenig vergnügt schlenderte er hinunter zur Küche und überlegte er sich noch ein paar Strategien, wie er den Jüngeren am besten zum Reden bringen könnte.

Mrs. Hudson verweilte noch ein wenig länger in dem Raum. Sie fand es nicht gut, dass sich die Jungs in den Haaren lagen. Natürlich kann es einmal zwischen jeden zu einem Streit kommen, aber noch nie war ihr Schützling am Ende des Tages so niedergeschlagen. Sie wollte sich erkundigen, ob sie möglicherweise etwas tun könnte, um die Situation zu verbessern, aber nach einer Weile entschied sie sich doch dazu, einfach zu gehen. Der Prinz wird langsam erwachsen und somit konnte sie ihm nicht mehr alles vorsagen. Somit schritt auch sie nach unten, um sich noch ein wenig Wolle zum Zeitvertreib zu besorgen. Selbstverständlich dachte sie dabei daran, dass John bald Geburtstag hatte und dieser sollte auch von ihr etwas Brauchbares bekommen. Bis zu diesem Tag werden sich die Jungs sicherlich wieder vertragen haben, dachte sie denn sie wusste, was der jüngere Prinz für seinen Kameraden übrig hatte. Sie war sich sicher, dass der frischgebackene Ritter sich sehr darüber freuen wird.

* * *

 

Dieser warf sich gerade in seinem Bett hin und her. Seine wirren Gedanken ließen ihm einfach keine Ruhe. Auch wenn seine Beine und Arme ein wenig erschöpft sind, schlafen konnte er so einfach nicht. Somit zog er sich an, um ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Vielleicht kam er dann zu einer Lösung und auch zu etwas ruhigen Schlaf. Alles schien ruhig auf den Gang. Selbstverständlich denn es war mittlerweile mitten in der Nacht. Hier und da liefen ein paar Wachen herum, aber von denen ließ er sich schon lange nicht mehr stören. Nun nahm er den Seiteneingang zum Hof, den sein Vater und andere Leute nutzen, wenn sie ins Schloss wollten, ohne von anderen groß gesehen zu werden. Nun stand er hier im Türrahmen, denn ganz raus konnte er sich nicht stellen, weil es immer noch regnet. Leider konnte er aber nicht lange die frische Luft genießen, denn der Wind drehte sich plötzlich und er bekam das ganze Wasser ab. Also schritt er wieder hinein, aber in sein Zimmer wollte er auch nicht zurück. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. So spazierte er weiter den Gang entlang in der Hoffnung jemanden zu finden, der in der Stimmung war zu plaudern. Es musste ja niemand sein, mit dem er über seine Probleme reden konnte. Jemand mit dem er über den Alltag und anderes sprechen konnte, reichte ihm schon aus um sich weiter abzulenken.

Da kam ihm schon der erste Mann der Nachtwache entgegen. Aber so wie der ihn anblickte, wünschte er diesem nur einen guten Abend und ging dann einfach weiter. Der hatte wahrscheinlich auch einen harten Tag hinter sich und will nur noch seine Ruhe, dachte John, während er aus Langeweile alles hier genauer betrachtete, als hätte er es noch nie gesehen. Möglicherweise entdeckte er ja etwas, dass ihm noch nie aufgefallen war und damit könnte er sich dann beschäftigen. Irgendwann kam aber dann eine Treppe, die nach oben führte. Eigentlich war das schon die Zweite, die er auf seinem Weg gesichtet hatte. Die erste die nicht weiter von seinem Zimmer entfernt war, konnte er gerade so ignorieren. So leise, wie er konnte ging er also nach oben. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum er sich bemühte, dass er nicht gehört wurde, denn so laut waren seine Schritte ja auch nicht. Der Ritter schob es darauf, dass er immer noch ein wenig Bange hatte in das obere Stockwerk zu gehen, obwohl er nun ein Erwachsener war. Schließlich kann es definitiv nichts damit zu tun haben, dass er Prinz Sherlock’s Zimmer immer näher kam. Das wäre doch wirklich albern das zu denken. Sie beide waren doch Männer. Er schon mehr als der Prinz, aber wieder musste er daran denken ob dieser noch wächst, wenn er älter wird. In dem Bereich hat es Mutter Natur wohl nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Obwohl, er wusste ja nicht, wie groß seine Mutter war und Harriet war vielleicht ein bisschen aus der Art geschlagen. Sein Vater war ja auch fast auf Augenhöhe mit ihm.

Da war jemand und er versteckte sich eilig hinter den großen Vorhängen. Da hatte wohl die Gewohnheit mehr Macht, denn als Kind hatte er das auch immer getan. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er an all die schönen Erinnerungen dachte, die er bekam, seit er mit seinem Vater hier gelandet war. Immer hatte er sich gewünscht endlich älter zu sein, um ernst genommen zu werden. Nun war er es, aber nichts wurde leichter oder verständlicher. Die Probleme kamen nur in einer anderen Größenordnung.

Als er sicherging, dass niemand in seine Richtung kam, lief er langsam weiter. Er sollte wirklich nicht so schreckhaft sein, denn er tat hier nichts Verbotenes, noch hatte er heute etwas verbrochen.

Obwohl es dunkel war und er sehr lange nicht in diesem Bereich stand, wusste er dass die Tür des jüngeren Prinzen nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt war. Doch anstatt dorthin zu gehen, nahm der das Fenster und setzte sich auf die kalten Mauersteine. Jetzt war er hier oben und da kam ihm erst in den Sinn, dass es völlig bescheuert ist, Leute mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schlaf reisen zu wollen. Ja der Lockenkopf kam öfters zu ihm herunter, aber er war um diese Zeit noch nie hier oben.

In Ordnung, dachte er und stand wieder auf, als er einen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Er würde einmal anklopfen, wenn keine Antwort bekommt, wird er einfach wieder runter gehen, um sich zum Ausruhen zu zwingen. Mehr konnte er dann auch nicht mehr machen. Kurz ein und ausgeatmet. Fäuste geballt. Dann Kopf geschüttelt und den Körper wieder lockergemacht. Denn er wollte ja nicht, dass der Prinz dachte er wollte ihn vermöbeln oder so was.

Als er die Faust zur Tür hielt fragte er sich ernsthaft, ob man bei adligen irgendwie höflich anklopft. Egal wie er es noch hinaus schieben wollte, es nütze ja alles nichts. Außerdem sagte ihm ein Blick zu seiner Kerze, dass sie auch bald keine Lust mehr hatte ihm Licht zu spenden. Somit zog er den Haut auf Holzkontakt schnell drei Mal durch und horchte dann geduldig in die Stille hinein. Nichts. Er sollte dem anderen auch Zeit geben aufzustehen. Da vernahm er, dass einer der Wachen in seine Richtung auf diesen Gang kam. Noch sah er ihn nicht, aber einfach abhauen wollte auch noch nicht. Ob Freunde oder nicht, es war schon sehr verdächtig nachts vor dem Zimmer eines Prinzen zu stehen. Jedes Gespräch könnte ja schließlich bis morgen warten, doch bis dahin wollte auch noch etwas Schlaf haben, aber das konnte er nicht, weil das schlechte Gewissen an ihm nagte. In Ordnung hier war seine letzte Chance sich zu entscheiden. Entweder wieder runter gehen oder dem Wachmann alles erklären.

Nichts von beiden traf ein. Denn es kam noch ein drittes Szenario dazu. Anscheinend hatte ihn der Prinz doch bemerkt. Dieser zog ihn nämlich noch rechtzeitig in den Raum hinein. Zumindest hoffte er, dass der Lockenkopf es war. Hier drin war ja alles dunkel und seine Kerze war bei dem Luftzug, der aus dem Raum kam, ausgegangen. Erst jetzt überlegte er, ob er überhaupt an der richtigen Tür angeklopft hatte. John ließ das ein wenig panisch werden, denn er war einfach davon ausgegangen, dass es immer noch dasselbe Zimmer ist, das er vor so vielen Jahren einmal flüchtig gesehen hatte.

“John.” Als er seinen Namen vernahm, wusste er aber dass er sich nicht irrte. Die Stimme des anderen klang fragend. Noch blickte er zur der geschlossenen Tür, die unten den Schein eine Kerze von außen durchblicken ließ. Er wartete, bis der Wachmann ganz vorbei gegangen war, bevor er sich an die andere Person im Raum wendete. Dabei wollte er schon ein Schritt weiter von dem Holz hinter ihm weggehen, aber dann erkannte er ein wenig erschrocken, dass der Prinz schon genau vor ihm stand. Obwohl es draußen regnete und er hier drin fast nichts sehen konnte, merkte er doch, wie diese blauen Augen seines Gegenübers ihn durchbohrten.

“Habe ich Euch geweckt?” Fing dann endlich an zu sprechen und gleichzeitig wollte er von sich selbst wissen, warum ihm nichts Besseres eingefallen ist.

“Ich konnte sowie so nicht schlafen.” Der Ältere versuchte so gut es möglich war, mehr aus dieser Antwort zu lesen. War sein Gesprächspartner wütend? Enttäuscht? Verletzt? Dann viel ihm wieder ein das dieser selbstverständlich verletzt war. Schließlich ist dieser vom Pferd gefallen.

“Es tut mir leid. Wirklich. Ich..” Doch er wurde in der üblichen Attitüde unterbrochen, als wäre zwischen dein beiden nichts geschehen.

“Ich sagte doch gerade, dass ich nicht geschlafen habe. Mein Kopf schmerzt ein wenig.”

“Soll ich jemanden..”

“Bloß nicht. Ich komme auch so klar und ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt ein wenig Ruhe bekommen habe.”

“Soll ich wieder gehen?”

“Du bist sicherlich nicht hier hochgekommen, um mich zu fragen, ob du mich geweckt hast?” John konnte nicht sagen woran es lag, aber er wusste dass der Jüngere lächelte. Zumindest hoffte er das, denn dann war die Atmosphäre nicht mehr so angespannt.

“John, atmen!” Diese Anordnung bekam er etwas lauter und erst dann bemerkte er, dass er fast die ganze Zeit, die Luft angehalten hatte. Er wusste auch nicht, was ihn plötzlich so nervös werden ließ. Sie waren fast zehn Jahre lang Freunde und von seiner Seite aus, konnte er sagen die Besten. Dennoch traute er sich gerade nicht so wie immer zu handeln.

“Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, war dass es mir leidtut, dass ich Euch im Dorf vor all diesen Leuten angeschrien habe.” So jetzt war es raus und sie beide waren jetzt beim gleichen Thema.

“Ich war im Unrecht.” Es war leise, fast nur ein Hauchen aber der Ritter hörte dennoch jedes Wort.

“Nein, das wart Ihr nicht und Ihr wisst das. Ihr liegt sehr selten falsch.” Dabei legte er dem Prinzen eine Hand auf die Schulter um mehr zu bemerken, wie dieser sich fühlte. Die Dunkelheit machte ihn zwar unsicher, aber im Schein einer Kerze wäre es bestimmt noch schlimmer.

“Dennoch hätte ich nicht..”

“Ich weiß.” Es fiel dem Jüngeren schwer all das zu sagen, aber der Ritter merkte, dass es ihm trotzdem leidtat. Eine Weile standen sie nur so da in der Stille und nur das Prasseln des Regens vor dem Fenster war zu vernehmen. Abrupt erschien ein Blitz und das Zimmer wurde einen Moment hell. Darauf nahm der Ältere seine Hand wieder zurück und räusperte sich. Nun hatte er endlich eine Bestätigung bekommen, dass Sherlock lächelte. Doch es war einer dieser Gesichtszüge, die er sehr selten sah. Schnell wollte er sich auf was anderes konzentrieren, damit er hier nicht verlegen wird. Zu seinem Glück wurde es erneut taghell und dieses Mal sah er auch noch etwas anderes an dem Prinzen. Nämlich das sein Kopf verbunden war.

“Ihr habt Euch bei dem Sturz am Kopf verletzt?” Erkundigte er sich besorgt, denn mit so was ist nicht zu spaßen. Einige Kameraden auf Coswig haben sich auch beim Training an der Stelle verletzt und mussten danach tagelang das Bett hüten.

“Ach der Mediziner musste es übertreiben. Es ist nur ein Kratzer.”

“Weil es nur das ist, schmerzt Euch auch der Kopf.” Dann hörte er ein leises aber scharfes Einatmen. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Prinz kurz vergessen, dass er dies erwähnt hatte.

“Schön. Ich sollte mich ein wenig ausruhen, aber ich konnte bis jetzt keinen Schlaf finden.” Plötzlich nahm das jegliche Last von John’s Schultern. Denn sein Kamerad fühlte genauso wie er und konnte wegen dieser Sache auch nicht ruhen. Nun war es aber wirklich an der Zeit, dass sie beide dies bekommen würden.

“Ich bin froh dass Ihr nicht sehr verärgert mit mir seid. Wie gesagt es tut mir leid, dass Ihr vom Pferd gefallen seid, aber es ist gut dass wir das geklärt haben.” Auch wenn es keine Frage war, wartete er dennoch ob der Jüngere etwas dazu sagen würde. Seine Hand war aber schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.

“Ja.” Damit schritt der Blondschopf wieder auf den Flur hinaus und musste ständig vor sich hin lächeln. Er ließ aber nur zu, weil er wusste, dass der andere es nicht sehen konnte.

“Dann wünsche ich Euch eine gute Nacht.” Damit verschwand er wieder nach unten, als er sah das Licht an der Treppe war. Der Wachmann hatte in der Zeit die Runde wahrscheinlich schon wiederholt und er folgte diesem unauffällig.

Weil er aber dabei wieder guten Gemütes war, bemerkte er nicht dass am anderen Ende des Ganges ganz oben der ältere Prinz stand und sie die ganze Zeit beobachtete. Nun rollte dieser nur die Augen, denn er konnte nicht verstehen, warum die zwei Jüngeren den Tag nicht ausnutzen konnten um zu plaudern. Aber er würde dem Ritter die einmalige Sache noch durchgehen lassen, dass er hier oben bei den königlichen Gemächern war. Sollte sich das wiederholen, musste er das sofort unterbinden. Denn er wollte nicht, dass alberne Gerüchte über seinen Bruder verbreitet werden. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass sich Sherlock manchmal in das Zimmer des Ritters schlich. Als sie beide noch Kinder gewesen sind, war es vielleicht noch tolerierbar, aber nun waren sie erwachsen. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, wann die Zwei endlich anfangen sich dementsprechend zu benehmen.

Doch noch sollte er sich nicht darum kümmern. Erst einmal musste klar werden, wer nun mit auf dieser Reise ins westliche Königreich geht. Sein Kamerad wird sich der Verantwortung nicht entziehen können, da war er sich sicher. Dessen Vater wollte ihn dorthin aufbrechen lassen um zu testen, wie sich sein Sohn so schlägt mit den Führungsaufgaben. Zwar musste der jüngere Lestrade nur eine kleine Gruppe von Männern in den Westen bringen aber dennoch braucht man schon einiges Können dafür. Schließlich sollte man immer auf Zwischenfälle gefasst sein. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern mit zu reisen, aber so wie sich sein Bruder verhält wird er wohl demnächst nirgends hinkommen. Dabei wollte er noch herausfinden, warum Sir Coswig seine einzige Tochter so weit wegschickt, um sie an einen Mann zu binden, den er überhaupt nicht kannte. Ihm war von Anfang an klar, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Zwar meinte sein Kumpan, er sei nur eifersüchtig, weil er als Prinz diese Dame nicht angeboten bekam, aber das war natürlich lächerlich. Mycroft Holmes hatte für diese Frau nichts übrig, auch wenn sie hier und da in der Vergangenheit erträgliche Gespräche geführt hatten. Auch wenn sie ihn vielleicht nicht ganz verstand, sie tat wenigstens so, als würde sein Tun und Handeln nachvollziehen können. Außerdem war sie nicht wie andere Frauen in ihrem Alter. Diese Lady war klug und verbarg sicherlich auch noch einige Geheimnisse.

Aber diese sollten ihn nicht kümmern. Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich wieder zu seinem Gemach auf, als er sicher war das auch die anderen nun endlich ruhen würden. Ihm war schon jetzt klar dass die beiden nur weiter solchen Unsinn machen, wenn sie zu lange zusammen sind. Er sollte sich dafür also etwas ausdenken.

Doch der Blick auf seinem Schreibtisch unterbrach seine Gedanken. Er fragte sich ob, dieser schon länger dalag, aber das war auch nicht so wichtig, als er die Handschrift erkannte. Zwar hatte er diese nur selten gesehen, aber dennoch konnte er sie von anderen unterscheiden. Denn es gibt Adlige, die ihre Dienstboten alles schreiben lassen und es gab Menschen, wie er selbst. Diese Dame hat das Geschriebene auch selbst verfasst. Anscheinend war sie in Eile, aber was sie verlangte, konnte er ihr unmöglich geben.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass sein Bruder langsam erwachsen wurde. Die Betonung lag auf langsam, aber das ist jetzt schon der zweite Heiratsantrag, den dieser bekam. Wenn er es genau nahm, war es der Achte, aber er ließ es nicht zu das ein paar Möchtegernprinzessinnen Sherlock heiraten wollen nur weil sie ihm von weiten attraktiv fanden. Auch wenn er dafür war, dass der Jüngere endlich Verantwortung zeigen sollte, so brauchte dieser keine Belastung am Bein. Wenn er seinen Bruder schon verheiraten musste, dann an eine Frau, die zu diesem passt. In Mycroft’s Augen musste dass jemand sein der über Macht und Wissen verfügt. Die vernünftige Menge an Gold mitzubringen wäre natürlich auch von Vorteil.

Die Frau, die hier um die Hand des jüngeren Prinzen bat, besaß all das und noch mehr. Sofort machte er sich daran ihr zurück zu schreiben, aber er musste auch erwähnen, dass sie sich noch geduldig zeigen musste. Das Problem, dass sie ihm schilderte, darum wird er sich persönlich kümmern. Dennoch musste er es geschickt anstellen denn Sherlock würde nur aus Trotz gegenüber ihm nein zu der Dame sagen, wenn sie plötzlich hier auftaucht. Erst musste er den blonden Ritter loswerden und dann würde er sie vielleicht bitten herzukommen. Er gab ja zu, dass John ein guter Kerl ist und wahrscheinlich auch ein ausgezeichneter Ritter wird, aber dieser merkte nicht, dass sein Bruder ein wenig mehr an ihn hing als gedacht.

Jetzt hinüber in den Raum zu gehen, wo die ganzen Unterlagen verstaut waren, würde vielleicht nur jemanden wecken. Also entschied er sich nach dem fertig gestellten Brief, ebenfalls in sein Bett zu gehen. Seine Mutter würde sicher genauso gegen diese Idee sein, wie gegen die von Tante Kamille. Zugegeben das Mädchen, dass sie als Frau für Sherlock vorschlug war nicht dumm, aber sie war noch viel zu unerfahren um alles von der Herzogin zu übernehmen. Natürlich nutze ihre Tante es aus, dass sich Lady Molly über die Jahre ein wenig in seinen Bruder verliebt hatte, aber das war ja noch lange nicht genug für eine Heirat. Trotzdem war es nicht seine Sache sich dort einzumischen und sobald Sherlock achtzehn ist, muss er sich selbst entscheiden was oder wenn er will. Nur Mycroft musste eben ein wenig nachhelfen, dass dieser die richtige Wahl traf. Er musste es nur so aussehen lassen, dass der Jüngere alles selbst entschieden hatte, ansonsten würde er sich niemals freiwillig damit abfinden. Aber diese Dame, die ihm schrieb, war auch nicht auf dem Kopf gefallen und deswegen erkundigte er sich auch, wie sie sich das genau vorstellte.

Schlaf zu finden wenn dir so viel durch den Kopf geht, war nicht einfach aber es musste irgendwie geklappt haben, denn als er wieder die Augen aufschlug, ging schon die Sonne auf. Somit war es höchste Zeit für ihn Pläne zu schmieden.


	19. Chapter 19

Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange bis Mycroft eine Lösung fand, die ihnen allen sehr entgegen kam. Zwar nahm er den Rat seines Kameraden an und verweilte auf Hatten Hall, aber dafür konnte er auch seine Mutter in einigen Dingen unterstützen. Sie ließ sich sogar dazu überreden mal wieder auszureiten. Der blonde Ritter bestand sogar darauf, sie persönlich zu begleiten. Er musste grinsen als er an den Tag zurück dachte und alle zum Tor hinausreiten sah. Sherlock hatte gar keine andere Möglichkeit als ihnen zu folgen. Der ältere Prinz verstand zwar, warum sein Bruder John überall hin folgen musste, aber er verstand nicht was so toll an dessen Persönlichkeit ist, dass er dies überhaupt tat. Vielleicht sollte Sherlock endlich mal drauf angesprochen werden, dass dieses albernes Getue nicht ewig so weiter gehen kann. Der Ritter wird das sicher nur alles tolerieren, weil sein Bruder ein Prinz ist, andere Gründe könnte er es ich dafür nicht erklären. Aber bald hatte die ganze Sache ja ein Ende.

Zufällig kam der Jüngere gerade den Gang entlang und so konnten sie endlich ein Gespräch unter Brüdern führen. Mycroft war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass dessen Kamerad noch nicht verraten hatte, dass dieser demnächst auch eine Reise antritt.

“Sherlock hast du einem Moment Zeit für mich?” Der Lockenkopf rollte mit den Augen und strich sich einige Haare aus dem Gesicht. Langsam werden sie wirklich lästig. Vielleicht sollte ich doch Mrs. Hudson bitten sie mir zu schneiden, dachte Sherlock, während er in das Zimmer des Älteren schritt und sich desinteressiert auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

“Damit du es gleich weist. Ich erledige nicht wieder Dinge für dich im Dorf. Von wegen Verantwortung übernehmen. Das sind nur Sachen, für die du zu faul bist, selbst hinauszureiten.” Darauf wollte sein Gegenüber zwar auch zu sprechen kommen, aber er schluckte das fürs Erste runter. Nicht dass er ein Problem mit diesen Dingen hatte, aber er hatte es nicht so mit der Kommunikation mit diesen Dorfleuten.

“Eigentlich wollte ich dir anbieten, auch zu vereisen. Du könntest doch mit Mutter zu Tante Kamille fahren.” Der jüngere Prinz schob seinen Brauen in die Höhe. Er wusste, wenn er raus durfte, wird sein Bruder das Schloss nicht verlassen also bleibt nur einer übrig, der damit gemeint war.

“Was hast du getan?” Erkundigte er sich also scharf.

“Sei doch nicht immer so feindselig deinem einzigen Bruder gegenüber. Ich habe nur dafür gesorgt das ‘dein’ Ritter mehr Erfahrungen sammeln kann. Du musst dir wegen seines Geburtstages keine Sorgen machen. Er wird erst danach aufbrechen.”

“Und das Ganze führst du natürlich aus, ohne mich vorher zu fragen.”

“Sherlock, das ist allein die Entscheidung von John. Er braucht deine Erlaubnis nicht. Es ist sein Leben und er kann tun und lassen, was er für richtig hält.” Doch der Jüngere schenkte ihm darauf nur einen giftigen Blick bevor er hinaus stürmte und die Tür hinter sich zu knallte.

Was denkt er sich eigentlich dabei? Und so wie er sprach, hatte er John auch noch voll überzeugt, dachte er wütend, während er hinunter zu der anderen betroffenen Person rannte. Das war sowas von nicht im Bereich des Akzeptablen. Sein bis her treuer Freund würde mit den anderen Rittern fortgehen, um zu beweisen, wie gut er schon in seiner Sache war. Noch schlimmer war, dass er es von seinem Bruder erfahren musste und nicht von dem Übeltäter selbst. Er fragte sich selbst, warum es das nicht kommen sehen hat. Der ältere Prinz war in letzter Zeit sowie so viel zu nett und zu gelassen.

Auch kam ihm in den Sinn, wie lange wohl John schon davon wusste und ob dieser nicht den Mumm in den Knochen hatte es ihm selbst zu sagen, dass er fortging.  
Ohne anzuklopfen oder sich sonst irgendwie vorher bemerkbar zu machen, riss er die Tür von dem Zimmer des Blonden auf. Dieser drehte ein wenig erschrocken um, als seine Kammer so hastig geöffnet wurde. Der Prinz bemerkte, dass er wohl nicht gerade in einem guten Zeitpunkt hereinplatze, denn sein Gegenüber sah ihm fragend mit freiem Oberkörper an. Die Sonne, die durch das Fenster schien, ließ die mit einem leichten Schweißfilm bedeckte Haut glitzern.

Wie kann er in all der Zeit diese Bräune behalten, doch der Lockenkopf schluckte die irritierende Frage nur herunter. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies nur durch das Training kommen konnte. Denn er hatte seinen Kameraden hier und da auch heimlich beobachtet wie dieser versuchte sich fit zu halten, auch wenn es nichts zu tun gab.

“Ihr habt mich erschreckt.” Sherlock wusste, dass es gelogen war. Er sagte es nur, um nicht in der Stille zu verharren.

“Wolltet Ihr etwas Bestimmtes?”

“Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du bei dem diesjährigen Rundgang mitgehst?” So gut es ging, ließ der Prinz den Ärger in seiner Stimme mit wehen, denn er wollte nicht dass der andere mitbekam, dass er sich deswegen verletzt fühlte.

“Wer hat Euch das verraten?” John sah entsetzt aus, als ob er nicht mochte, dass er davon erfahren hatte.  
Was dachte sich dieser Idiot sich dabei? Das ich nicht bemerke, wenn er einige Monate nicht hier ist. Sherlock schüttelte seine Rübe und trat dann mit erhobenem Haupt näher an seinen Kameraden heran.

“Ich verbiete es!” Damit machte er auf den Absatz kehrt und stolzierte wieder hinaus.

“Was? Das könnt Ihr nicht tun!” Hörte er noch hinter sich und er wusste, dass es wahr ist. Trotzdem dachte er sich, dass John doch bis zum nächsten Jahr warten konnte. Vielleicht wäre die Situation anders und er endlich alt genug, um mitgehen zu dürfen. Da beherrschte man die Kunst sich selbst zu verteidigen, aber man darf dennoch nicht hinaus in die Welt. Es war wirklich zum Haare raufen.

Jetzt wo seine Mutter wieder eine schwächere Phase hatte, wollte er sie nicht unnötig aufregen in dem er sie darum bittet, ein bis zwei Monate von hier weg zu dürfen. Sein Freund war ja noch nicht einmal eine Weile hier und schon wollte dieser ihn wieder verlassen. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch selber zu dieser Ausbildung begeben sollen. Dann müsste er diesen Unsinn jetzt nicht aushalten.

Aber er wusste ja alles, was dort gelehrt wurde durch seinen Kameraden und Mycroft. Nicht das zuletzt Genannter ihm seine Unterlagen freiwillig aushändigte, aber ihm war nun mal langweilig, wenn niemand da war, den er etwas triezen konnte. Seine Mutter wollte zwar auch erst, dass er dorthin ging, dennoch änderte sie ihre Meinung, als er die Hälfte ihrer Ritter im Schwertkampf besiegte. Sherlock lernte schnell, dass nicht um den Kampf selber ging. Sobald man die Schwächen des Gegners analysiert hatte, war die Sache auch schon wieder vorbei. Er trainierte zwar immer heimlich, um nicht aus der Übung zu kommen aber das Schwert hatte es ihm nicht besonders angetan. Auch wenn es ihn einmal reizen würde, gegen Mycroft oder John anzutreten.

Was er sehr gut beherrschte, war das Schießen mit Pfeil und Bogen. Das hatte er sich auch selbst beigebracht, weil ihm in John’s Abwesenheit das Leben sonst zu eintönig wurde. Das Bogenschießen beschäftigte ihn aber auch nicht sehr lange. Seine Mutter schlug zwar immer mal vor, auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber mit den anderen Männern im Schloss machte es nicht so viel Spaß. Wenn er mit dem Blondschopf ausritt, war es ganz anders. Überhaupt waren viele Dinge ganz anders. Außerdem hatte er Angst, dass einer der Jäger aus Versehen Archimedes treffen könnte. Der Falke war schlau, dennoch machte ihn der Gedanke nervös, dass jemand diesen eines Tage abschießt. Zwar wussten die Leute im Schloss, was für eine Strafe darauf stand, wenn es jemand absichtlich tun würde. Da gab es kein Leugnen, er würde es herausfinden. Aber es lief auch viel fremdes Gesindel in der letzten Zeit in den Wäldern herum. Dennoch war das mit John gerade ein störendes Problem und er musste an die Worte seiner Mutter denken. Diese sagte ihm, dass sein Kamerad ein freier Mensch war und kein Leibeigener. Dennoch war es des Ritters oberste Pflicht hier zu bleiben und auf die Königsfamilie zu achten.

Weil er aber auch nicht zurück zu Mycroft wollte, es wäre ja eh sinnlos seine Wut an diesem auszulassen, setzte er sich einfach in auf einem Fenstersims in der Hoffnung niemand würde ihn nun stören.

Natürlich möchte er auch, dass John ein guter Ritter wird und ihm war auch bewusste, was sein Freund alles bei dieser Reise lernen könnte, aber in seinen Augen ging alles viel zu schnell. Ist es denn zu viel verlangt noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen zu dürfen? Sherlock behagte der Gedanke nicht, dass nur er, gern in der Nähe des Blondschopfes war. Umgekehrt war es wohl nicht so, ansonsten würde sein Kompagnon nicht schon wieder von hier weg wollen.

“Sherlock was hast du?” Die Herrscherin sah, wie ihr Sohn auf dem Fenstersims saß und ein wenig deprimiert in den Himmel blickte.

“Nichts Mutter. Ihr braucht Euch keine Gedanken machen.” Erklärte er monoton ohne den Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden. Wieder kam in ihm die Frage auf, ob die Vögel dieselben Probleme hatten wie die Menschen. Wenn es so wäre, dann hatten sie wenigstens den Ausweg davonzufliegen, das dachte er zumindest. Manchmal würde er auch gern einfach davonfliegen wie Archimedes. Vielleicht in ein Land, wo er kein Prinz mehr sein musste und wo ihn niemand kannte. Ein Ort in dem er die Freiheit besaß, zu tun und zu lassen, was er wollte. Wo er eventuell einer Tätigkeit nachging, weil sie ihm gefiel und nicht weil er dazu bestimmt wurde. Sofort kam der Gedanke in ihm auf, ob John ihn begleiten würde, wenn das machbar wäre. Dann umspielte ein kleines Lächeln seine Lippen, denn wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es doch möglich. Erst als er sich umdrehte und vom Fenstersims sprang, bemerkte er dass die Königin noch mit ihm redete. Aber so wie sie schaute, wollte sie ihn nur aufmuntern.

“Danke Mutter. Ihr habt mich auf eine Idee gebracht.” Meinte er froh und drückte die Frau kurz an sich. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt und wollte jetzt erfahren, um was es genau ging, aber ihr Sohn hörte ihr gar nicht zu, als er die Treppen hinunter stürme. Violett seufzte, aber lächelte dann auch. Denn wenn es ihrem Sohn wieder etwas besser ging, dann fühlte sie sich auch gut. Selbstverständlich war ihr ansatzweise klar, dass die Sache damit zu tun hatte das John wohl mit auf diesen Rundgang gehen würde. Sie wusste davon, dass er gefragt wird, aber sie hatte bis jetzt nicht erfahren, was dessen Antwort war. So wie Sherlock gerade schaute, hatte der Ritter wohl zugesagt. Nun konnte sie nur hoffen, dass ihr jüngster Sohn keine Dummheiten macht, nur damit der blonde Ritter hier blieb.

Der Prinz war schon wieder unterwegs in die Bibliothek. Eigentlich wollte er auch ein eigenes Exemplar von Pflanzen, gesund und giftig haben. Aber leider ist er bis jetzt nicht dazu gekommen, eins zu besorgen. Doch das Buch war schnell gefunden und so rannte er eilig wieder die Treppen hoch. Nebenbei kam er nicht drum herum, kurz aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Aber er wendete den Blick ganz schnell wieder ab, als er den Blonden entdeckte, wie er mit einer jungen Magd plauderte. Ihre Wangen röteten sich und der Ritter gab ihr ein Lächeln. Angewidert lief der Lockenkopf gleich noch schneller, um sein Vorhaben so schnell wie möglich anfangen zu können. Nebenbei fragte er sich, was mit John und den Frauen in letzter Zeit los war.

Ist das denn eine Art von Hobby jedem weiblichen Wesen hinterher zu rennen und den Hof zu machen?

Als gäbe es den lieben langen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun, als Geschichten dieser Frauenzimmer anzuhören. Aber hier im Schloss konnte er das ja noch kontrollieren. Sollte es seinem Kameraden tatsächlich gelingen fortzugehen, dann könnte dieser ja vielleicht das passende Weib für sich finden. Ehe er sich es versah, kommt sein Freund mit Frau und Kind zurück und erklärt ihm dass er nur noch für seine Familie da ist.

Als er vor seinem Zimmer stand, schüttelte er den Kopf denn John würde niemals so tun als wäre die Ausbildung reine Zeitverschwendung gewesen.  
Dennoch nervte es den Prinzen, wenn der Ältere seine Zeit mit solchen Damen verschwendete. Diese eben war nicht einmal wirklich an ihrem Gegenüber interessiert. Sie hoffte nur, dass ihr Mann das sehen würde und eifersüchtig wird. Als sie noch auf Coswig waren, hatte John Angst dass er sich nie mit einer Höhergestellten unterhalten könnte. Nun besaß dieser so viel Selbstbewusstsein, dass er einfach jeden ansprach. Selbstverständlich lag es auch dran, dass sein Kamerad immer noch ein netter Kerl war, dennoch sollte dieser das nicht ausnutzen. Eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er auch zu viele Dinge ausnutze, aber er versuchte diese zu ignorieren.

Endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen, schmiss er alles auf seinen Schreibtisch und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass jemand ungebeten hier hereinkommt und seine Pläne mitbekommt. Somit verbrachte er den Rest der Zeit bis zum Abend damit, seine Idee zu perfektionieren. Die ganzen Zutaten, die er dafür brauchte, waren auch recht schnell zusammengetragen.

Schon drei Tage später war sein Gebräu fertig. Wenn nicht dauern irgendjemand gegen seine Tür gehämmert hätte, um mit belanglosem Zeug anzukommen, wäre er vielleicht eher fertig geworden. Jetzt musste er seinem treuen Freund diesen Trunk nur noch überreichen. Wenn dieser das zu sich genommen hatte, war das mit der Reise nicht mehr machbar. Sobald es John besser geht, würde er vorschlagen diesen Rittern nachts nachzureiten und er würde natürlich mitgehen. Dabei würde er den Blondschopf auf eine viel wertvollere Reise lenken als so ein überprüfender Rundgang.

Er versteckte also sein Zeug wie immer bevor er das Zimmer verließ und rannte nach unten um den Blondschopf aufzusuchen. Dieser war natürlich wieder hilfsbereit und half jemanden etwas vom Wagen abzuladen.

“Ihr seid ja so stark. Es ist wirklich nett, dass ihr mir zur Hand geht.” Sherlock rollte mit den Augen, als er wieder eine weibliche Person neben dem Ritter erblickte.

“John, könntest du das kurz unterlassen, was du gerade dort tust?”

“Oh. Ihr seid es. Wartet bitte noch einen Moment. Es sind nur noch zwei Säcke mit Körner.” Ein wenig eingeschnappt schob der Prinz seine Brauen zusammen. Der Ritter hatte sich eben nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht, ihn anzusehen. Dabei ließ er sich die letzten Tage kaum blicken.

“Lass es einfach stehen und komm vom Wagen herunter.”

“Seid doch nicht so ungeduldig. Bin ja gleich fertig.” Danach bedankte sich die Frau lächelnd bei dem Ritter und wenn giftige Blicke töten könnten, wäre sie durch die des Prinzen umgefallen. Aber dieser ließ die Miene sofort fallen als John sich endlich zu ihm drehte.

“Wir sollten uns dort drüben auf die Bank setzten.” Schlug der Ältere vor und der Lockenkopf fühlte sich plötzlich erleichtert, dass sein Kompagnon nicht sauer war.

“Ich weiß das Ihr nicht wollt das ich gehe, weil Ihr denkt, ich sei noch nicht bereit dafür.” Fing der Ritter an, als beide ihren Platz einnahmen.

“Das ist es ganz und gar nicht.” Doch der Jüngere merkte dass es wohl ein wenig vorschnell war, dies zu sagen. Schließlich konnte er seinen Freund doch denken lassen, was er wollte, solange die Wahrheit bei ihm blieb. Als sie beide noch Kinder gewesen sind, sah die Situation anders aus. Jetzt sind sie beide erwachsen und Sherlock konnte einfach nicht offenbaren, das er nicht wieder allein sein wollte. Natürlich musste er nicht jeden Moment mit dem anderen verbringen, aber zu wissen, dass John immer noch im Schloss oder zumindest in der Nähe war, beruhigte ihn. Selbst als er mit seinem Gebräu beschäftigt war, machte er Pausen, um seinem Kameraden im Hof von oben zu beobachten. Es ist doch kein Verbrechen einen Freund immer um sich haben zu wollen, zumindest dachte er so.

“John, ich habe dich schon in Coswig kämpfen sehen.” Dass er ihn manchmal heimlich beim Training beobachtete, ließ er wohl besser aus. Er wusste nicht woran es lag, denn andere Leute sahen John ja auch, diese stand schließlich dabei im Hof. Dennoch fühlten sich seine Wangen leicht warm an, bei dem Gedanken dies nun zuzugeben.

“Was ich damit sagen will, ist wenn du glaubst dass du es schaffst, dann solltest du gehen.”

“Wirklich?” Dem Ritter fiel gerade ein Stein vom Herzen. Er hatte nämlich die Zeit genutzt, um über alles nachzudenken. Wenn der Prinz nämlich gesagt hätte dass er dafür noch nicht soweit war, dann wäre er hier geblieben. Es machte ihn stolz, wenn der sein Freund so viel von ihm hielt.

“Es gibt keinen Grund dich in der Sache zu belügen.” Antworte Sherlock und versuchte gerade stark nicht an die Flasche zu denken, die er immer noch in der Hand hatte. Zu seinem Missfallen schenkte ihm der andere nun auch ein Lächeln und das ließ ihn zweifeln, ob seine Idee wirklich gut war. Doch dann wuschelte er sich mit der freien Hand durch die Locken. Schließlich war er nicht so ein einfaches Weib, also sollte er sich von dem Ritter sein Charme nicht durcheinanderbringen lassen. Er braucht John hier und das war die einzige Lösung dafür.

“Was tragt Ihr da eigentlich für eine Flasche mit Euch herum?”

“Ach die. Das ist ein neuartiges Gebräu. Eigentlich sollten wir es bis morgen aufheben, aber wir können es ja jetzt schon einmal kosten und wissen dann, ob man es trinken kann oder ob es nur zu wegschmeißen gedacht ist.” Weil der Ältere gerade so guter Laune war, willigte er ein und ließ sich die Flasche überreichen. Sie war auch schnell geöffnet, aber bevor John ansetzen konnte, zerplatze das Glas aus heiterem Himmel. Wütend sah sich der Prinz um, denn er hatte schon eine Ahnung, wer dafür verantwortlich war. Der Täter kam auch schon eilig auf sie zu.

“Mycroft! Was sollte das und ist das meine Steinschleuder?” Der ältere Prinz warf das Spielzeug achtlos zu Boden. Als der Jüngere es schnaufend vor Wut aufhob, nutze der andere die Chance um den Ritter wortlos zu deuten, dass er dies nicht hätte trinken sollen.

“Bei der Treffsicherheit hättest du hier jemanden ernsthaft verletzten können.” Fing Sherlock an zu schimpfen und stellte sich zwischen seinen Bruder und den Blondschopf. Zuletzt Genannter starrte nur ein wenig geschockt zu der Flüssigkeit, die langsam zwischen den Steinen am Boden versickerte. John wusste nicht so recht, was er nun denken sollte. Er wusste was es hieß, wenn jemand auf etwas zeigt und dazu den Kopf schüttelt, aber was wollte Prinz Mycroft ihm noch damit übermitteln. Das dieses Gesöff vergiftet war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sein Kamerad ihn umbringen wollte. Das vielleicht nicht, aber ihn damit schwächen, dass er nicht in der Lage war fortzugehen.

Nein das ist doch absurd. Der ältere Prinz täuscht sich sicher, zumindest wollte der Ritter das gerade glauben. Schließlich gab es keine Beweise.

Als er seine Gedanken wieder beisammen hatte, brachte er seinem Kompagnon dazu dessen Bruder endlich in Frieden zu lassen. Dieser verschwand dann auch wieder ins Schloss und sie beide blieben im Hof zurück. John seufzte und machte sich daran die Scherben auf zukehren, weil er nicht wollte dass jemand anders sich noch verletzt. Dabei hatte er die Frage im Kopf, ob er den Lockenkopf darauf ansprechen oder es lassen sollte, weil das Gebräu nun fort ist. Wenn er aber Recht hat und der andere Prinz wirklich so was wie eine Vergiftung andeuten wollte, dann sollte er sich solange bis die Reise beginnt vorsehen. Am besten er nimmt nur noch Wasser zu sich. Das wird schon nicht schwer werden. Es sind ja nur noch zehn Tage, bis es losgeht.

* * *

 

“Gestern wolltest du deinen Freund noch vergiften und heute traust du dich nicht einmal, ihm gegenüberzutreten. Dein Verhalten verstehe wer will. Ich tue es nicht.”

“Sei still, Mycroft.” Solange er nichts zu der Sache mit dem Gebräu sagt, würde er sein Bruder auch weiterhin im Dunkeln tappen lassen. Dieser konnte nämlich unmöglich wissen, was er vorhatte. Sein Zimmer war ja immer abgeschlossen und er würde es bemerken, wenn es von jemand anderen betreten wird. Dafür hatte er sich nämlich vor Jahren schon eine kleine Vorrichtung ausgedacht. Also konnte der Ältere nur Vermutungen anstellen.

Doch das war ihm gerade sehr egal, als er das Geschenk für den Ritter hervor zog. Er hatte es unter seinem Bett versteckt, damit es auch ja niemand vorher zu Gesicht bekam. Na ja fast niemand. Der Schmied musste es ja sehen, denn er war derjenige, der es angefertigt hatte. Er musste den Vormittag damit verbringen, alle Aufgaben und Unterrichtsstunden ohne Pause durchzuziehen, damit er den Nachmittag und Abend mit seinem Kameraden verbringen konnte. Dieser wartete sicher schon auf ihn, ansonsten würde sein neugieriger Bruder jetzt nicht vor der Tür stehen und solche dummen Bemerkungen von sich geben. Als er das Geschenk endlich in den Händen hielt, schritte er auch schon zu seiner Tür.

“Es war mir doch klar, dass du ihm so was geben würdest.” Sherlock war ein wenig genervt davon, dass der ältere Prinz ihm wohl jetzt auf den Weg nach unten folgen wollte.

“Ja, wie konnte ich nur auf die sinnlose Idee kommen, dass er so was gebrauchen könnte. Finger weg!” Der letzte Satz war etwas lauter, weil Mycroft nach dem Gegenstand in seiner Hand greifen wollte.

“John hat heute Geburtstag und da solltest du dir denken können, dass es für ihn ist.”

“Ich wollte es doch nur anschauen.”

“Das kannst du tun, wenn John es in den Händen hält.” Der Jüngere war froh, dass endlich die letzte Treppe vor ihnen lag, die zum Hof führte. Zumindest vermutete er seinen Kompagnon dort. Dieser wird sicher nicht den Tag in seinem Zimmer verbringen. Eilig hatte er die große Tür aufgerissen und sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung immer mehr. Sobald er aber im Hof stand, kam nicht dass was er erwartet hatte.

“Da bist du ja Sherlock. Du kommst gerade richtig. John hat die Rüstung schon angezogen, die ihm sein Vater geschenkt hat. Sieht er nicht...” Seine Mutter sprach noch weiter mit ihm, aber er war einfach nicht mehr in der Lage ihr zu zuhören. Ihm war bewusst dass der Schmied natürlich sein Handwerk nutze, um seinen Sohn zu beschenken. Auch war ihm klar, dass der Mann sehr gut in seiner Arbeit war. Er war ja schon erstaunt, als er das Geschenk zum ersten Mal sah, was er nun den Händen hielt.

Erst sah er nur John’s Kopf, weil er durch sein Auftreten von Leuten umzingelt war. Davon waren die meisten natürlich weiblich. Es dauerte, aber nicht lange da drehte sich der Ritter um und blickte genau zu ihm. Sofort bekam er ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt und er hätte dabei fast das Objekt aus seinen Händen fallen lassen. Das war wirklich eigenartig. Fing er an zu zittern?

Als sich die Gruppe aufteilte, damit sein Kamerad hindurchgehen konnte, bekam er mehr von dem Älteren zusehen. Der Schmied hatte sich mit der Rüstung definitiv selbst übertroffen, dachte er, während er das in seinen Händen immer fester umklammerte.

“Sherlock, du bist ja ganz rot. Sag hast du dir wieder was eingefangen?” Aber der Angesprochene ignorierte die Königin und konnte nicht aufhören den Ritter anzustarren. Dieser stand nun in seiner vollen Pracht vor ihm. Auch dieser sagte irgendwas, aber für den Lockenkopf war es plötzlich, als würden alle um ihn herum eine Fremdsprache sprechen, die er noch nie gehört hatte. Sein Herz hämmerte aus unerfindlichen Gründen stark in seiner Brust. Er kannte das Gefühl nervös zu sein, weil er jemanden etwas offenbaren musste. Das hier war aber ganz anders. Seine Hände waren leicht schwitzig, sein Gesicht brannte, als würde ihm jemand eine Fackel zu nahe an die Haut halten und sein Atem fing an leicht schwer zu gehen. Dann spürte er, dass der Blonde ihn besorgt anblickte und ihm prüfend an die Stirn faste. Sobald er die Hand auf seiner Haut spürte, wurde er panisch und ging schnellen Schrittes zurück zur Tür. Sein Bruder hielt diese seltsamerweise schon auf, aber es kümmerte ihn gerade nicht. Das Einzige, was er jetzt wollte, war von hier wegzukommen.

“Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?” Erkundigte sich der Blondschopf, der ein wenig hilflos zur geschlossenen Hoftür blickte.

“Nicht doch, John. Der Prinz hat sich möglicherweise doch etwas eingefangen. Obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass es nicht gesund ist, zulange im kalten Badewasser zu sitzen.” Mrs. Hudson sagte das damit sich der Ritter an seinem Geburtstag nicht schlecht fühlte, aber natürlich stimmte das nicht. Sie wusste was das eben zu bedeuten hatte, auch wenn sie es bei dem jüngeren Prinzen noch nie gesehen hatte. In ihrem Alter weiß man einfach, wenn jemand ein wenig verliebt war. Sie selbst musste ja zugeben, dass der Blonde ziemlich gut in dieser Aufmachung aussah, dennoch hätte sie nicht gedacht, dass ihr Schützling sich gleich so verhalten würde. Vielleicht aber ist diesem gerade selbst erst bewusst geworden, was er für seinen Kameraden fühlte.

“Ich werde nach ihm sehen.” Aber die Königin selbst hielt Mycroft davon ab. Denn niemand außer Violett kannte ihre Jungs besser. Somit wusste auch sie genau, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte. Schließlich handelte der verstorbene König vor Jahren fast genauso, dabei war dieser viel älter.

“Du hilfst John, aus der Rüstung heraus zu kommen. Mrs. Hudson wird nach deinem Bruder sehen.” Auch wenn der ältere Prinz darauf etwas erwidern wollte, der Blick der Herrscherin sagte ihm, es war besser den Mund geschlossen zu halten. Somit wurden die verteilten Aufgaben in Angriff genommen, Violett blieb mit einer ihrer Zofen noch eine Weile im Hof. Leise seufzend setzte sie sich auf eine Bank. Ihr ältester Sohn wollte immer, dass Sherlock endlich erwachsen wird. Nun ging ihr das ein wenig zu schnell als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Jüngster jemanden auf diese Art mag. Vielleicht ist es ja nur eine kleine Schwärmerei. Sie hoffte es sehr. Es war nicht so, dass sie John nicht mochte oder das er kein adliger war. Selbst das er keine Frau war macht ihr nichts aus. Sie dachte nur immer, dass es nicht so laufen würde. Der Blondschopf war Sherlock’s bester und wenn sie ehrlich war, sein einziger Freund. Es würde doch nur alles zerstören, was die beiden Jungs miteinander verband. Natürlich konnte sie in die Menschen nicht hineinsehen aber so wie sie es beurteilte, würden diese Gefühle ihres Sohnes nicht auf Erwiderung treffen.

John war ein guter Freund, aber selbst sie bekam mit, dass der Ritter sehr bekannt bei der Damenwelt geworden ist. Sogar einige adlige Lady’s tuschelten über diesen Burschen, dabei waren manche von ihren verheiratet und auch fast über zehn Jahre älter. Der Blonde war nett und mit seinem Charme konnte er vermutlich jeden um den Finger wickeln, aber ihr Sohn sollte sich darauf nicht einlassen. Jetzt kam ihr in den Sinn das Mycroft wahrscheinlich deswegen vorschlug, dass John mit auf den Rundgang gehen sollte. Sie war ja erst auch dagegen, aber vielleicht ist das gar keine so schlechte Idee. Der Blonde war zwar noch nicht lange hier, seit er aus Coswig angereist ist, aber vielleicht war es dennoch für alle das Beste. Sherlock konnte über alles in Ruhe nachdenken und John lernte mehr über ihr Land. Schließlich hatte er in der ganzen Zeit, seit er mit seinem Vater hier angekommen ist, noch nicht mehr gesehen als zwei Burgen, die Landschaften die dazwischen lagen und das Dorf vor ihrem Tor. Dabei gab es noch so viel mehr und innerlich fragte sie sich schon, warum Sherlock sie noch nicht gebeten hatte, auch mitgehen zu dürfen. Aber vielleicht sollte sie einfach froh sein, dass er es bis jetzt unterlassen hatte.

* * *

 

Der Lockenkopf stürmte zurück in sein Zimmer und warf das Geschenk auf das Bett, bevor er sich ebenfalls darauf fallen ließ. Das was eben geschehen war, ist seiner Meinung nicht normal. Das ist aber dann auch keine einfache Erkrankung. Denn so was hatte er vorher noch nie durchleben müssen. Selbst jetzt pochte sein Herz noch ein wenig schneller, als er an das Bild dachte was sich ihm unten bot. John sah gut in der Rüstung aus. So wie die Damen an diesem hingen, war er wohl sehr attraktiv. Jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte, dann fühlte er dasselbe schon einmal, als er mit dem Blonden am See war. Später schob er es aber einfach darauf, dass er kurz unter Wasser war. Das ist alles so verwirrend für ihn und warum brach dieses Etwas gerade jetzt aus. Er fragte sich, warum das Schicksal ihn nicht damit verschonen konnte oder zumindest warten.

Es klopfte an der Tür und er rollte mit den Augen. Selbstverständlich würde jemand nach seiner Aktion eben nachschauen wollen, ob er nicht verrückt geworden ist. Die anderen waren ihm egal, aber er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was John nun von ihm hielt.

“Herein.” Damit setzte er sich wieder auf und war ein wenig froh, dass nicht sein Bruder im Türrahmen stand, um ihn zu verspotten. Sherlock war sich nämlich sicher, dass dies noch geschehen würde und da war ihm später lieber als früher.

“Mrs. Hudson können sie mir einen Mediziner schicken. Ich glaube, ich habe mir eine neuartige Krankheit eingefangen.” Doch die Frau musste darauf schmunzeln. Der Prinz hob irritiert seine Brauen, denn es war sein voller Ernst. Jetzt kam ihm wieder das Gebräu in den Sinn und vielleicht lag seine körperliche Reaktion daran. Der Dampf, der beim Kochen entstand, ist vielleicht auch irgendwie schädlich. Später wird er sich darüber noch ein paar Notizen mach. Jetzt aber musste er sich erst einmal wieder wie er selbst fühlen.

“Ach mein Prinz. Die Krankheit ist leider unheilbar.”

“Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Moment für Scherze ist. Aber wie sie wollen ich gehe..”

“Ihr müsst zu keinem Mediziner gehen. Dieser wird nur feststellen, dass Ihr kerngesund seid.”

“Wie erklärt ihr euch dann die Reaktion meines Körpers. Sie haben doch auch gesehen wie rot..Oh!” Dann wuschelte er sich genervt durch seine Locken, als er an die Damen dachte die mit seinem Kameraden geplaudert haben. Ihre Wangen erröteten auch, als der Blondschopf mit ihnen scherzte und lachte. Das macht doch kein Sinn. Diese Frauen wollten alle von dem Ritter umgarnt und geliebt werden. Sherlock wollte das nicht. Natürlich fühlte er sich in der Gegenwart von seinem Freund wohl. Wer tat das denn nicht, denn dieser war einfach ein netter Kerl.

“Ihr müsst nicht gleich so entsetzt reagieren. Das gehört nun Mal zum Erwachsen werden dazu. Ihr fangt, an ein wenig für jemanden zu schwärmen der Euch nahe steht.”

“Mrs. Hudson, ihr Gerede in allen Ehren aber ich ‘schwärme’ für niemanden.” Die Frau seufzte, als sie bemerkte, dass dies schwieriger wird als gedacht. Aber was hatte sie sich erhofft, das der Bursche freudig in die Luft springt bei der Feststellung zum ersten Mal verliebt zu sein, wohl kaum.

“Fühlt Ihr euch in seiner Gegenwart wohl?”

“Was? Ja natürlich.” Die Antwort kam in wenig zu vorschnell heraus und auch fragte er sich, was sein Gegenüber gerade plante.

“Außerdem werdet Ihr immer eifersüchtig, wenn John seine Zeit mit einem Mädchen verbringt.”

“Das ist keine Eifersucht. Ich finde nur, wenn er seine Zeit schon vergeuden muss, dann wenigstens mit mir. Denn ich habe ihm weitaus bedeutende Dinge zu berichten als irgend so ein Weib.” Nun hätte die ältere Dame gerne gesagt, dass sie zufällig gesehen hatte, wie der Blondschopf eines dieser Weiber küsste. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie der Jünger das aufnehmen würde. John erzählte dem Prinzen vielleicht nicht davon, weil diesen das nicht interessierte. Sie konnte nur beten, dass die ganze Sache nicht hässlich endet. Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie dem Prinzen nichts vorschreiben, aber sie hoffte wenigstens dass dieser anklopfte, wenn er nachts in das Zimmer von John schritt. Vielleicht hatte sich der Lockenkopf das abgewöhnt, ansonsten würde er eines Tages seinen Kameraden nicht allein in dessen Kammer auffinden. Selbstverständlich war es für einen Mann in John’s Alter völlig normal, aber ihr Schützling durchlebte all diese Sachen gar nicht. Zumindest nicht so, wie sie es bei anderen Menschen in den vergangenen Jahren sah.

An Mycroft Holmes wollte sie gar nicht erst denken. Dieser hat sicher auch schon die eine oder andere Liebelei gehabt, das konnte er unmöglich abstreiten. Das wusste sie aber auch nur weil eine Magd zufällig vernahm, wie Herzog Gregory Lestrade neckisch mit seinem Kumpan über eine Frau plauderte. Es kann möglich sein, dass die Mädchen wieder zu viel Freizeit hatten und Unsinn reden. Dennoch so eiskalt, wie der ältere Prinz sich manchmal gab, konnte er nicht sein.

“Wie dem auch sei. Ihr solltet aber wenigstens als Freund so nett sein und Euch aus den Affären von John raus halten. Ich weiß das ihr manches besser wisst, aber John ist alt genug, um zu wissen was er macht.” Gab Mrs. Hudson dann von sich und wünschte sich das der Jüngere es verstanden hatte. Es würde nur wieder Streit zwischen den beiden Jungs geben, wenn der Prinz dem Blondschopf überall rein redet.

Damit schritt sie wieder aus dem Zimmer hinaus und ließ einen verstimmten jungen Mann zurück. Er ließ sich erneut genervt von allen aufs Bett fallen. Nachdenklich blickte er zu dem Geschenk, was neben ihm ruhte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er es heute noch hinunter bringen musste. Schließlich sollte er es an John’s Geburtstag überreichen. Natürlich wäre dieser ihm nicht böse, wenn er erst morgen damit ankommt, aber auch wenn sein Kompagnon noch so verständnisvoll war, es sollte ihm keinen Grund liefern, alles aufzuschieben. Er konnte das Geschenk heute überreichen und dabei auch sein selbstgemachtes Getränk mit runter bringen. Dafür musste er John aber allein antreffen. Sonst wollen nachher mehrere Leute etwas von dem Gebräu. Das ist dann doch ein wenig zu auffällig, wenn mehr als eine Person plötzlich umkippt.

Dann wollte aber auch wieder nicht allein mit dem anderen sein. Sein Kindermädchen konnte zwar unmöglich Recht mit ihrer Behauptung haben, denn sie kommt langsam in die Jahre und da sieht man ebene nicht mehr alles so klar. Dennoch wollte ein kleines Fünkchen ihn ihm nicht, dass sein Kamerad das über ihn erfährt, sollte es doch wahr sein.

“Nein, das ist Unsinn!” Sagte er zu sich selbst, damit sich das in seinem Kopf verfestigt. Mrs. Hudson wollte ihn wahrscheinlich nur aufziehen, weil er das Gespräch, was sie letztens führte, vermasselte hatte. Das waren zumindest ihre Worte. Aber normalerweise war es nicht ihre Art ihn so zu necken. Erneut fuhr er sich genervt durch die Haare. In diesen Mauern konnte er einfach nicht vernünftig nachdenken. Er musste hier jetzt einfach raus.

* * *

 

Der blonde Ritter war jedenfalls ein wenig durcheinander. Das Verhalten seines Freundes war schon merkwürdig. Es war eine Sache, wenn ihm diese Rüstung nicht gefiel, aber noch nie wurde er von dem anderen auf diese Weise angestarrt. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte er selten die volle Aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Immer war der jüngere Prinz in Gedanken, selbst wenn er ihm etwas erklärte, dachte er während dessen über andere Dinge nach. Er wusste das, aber es störte ihn nicht, solange er weiter Zeit mit seinem Kompagnon verbringen konnte.

Doch das vorhin war anders. John fühlte praktisch den Blick von dem Lockenkopf auf sich, sonst hätte er sich nicht in dessen Richtung umgedreht. Er wusste seltsamerweise immer, wann der andere in der Nähe war. Lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer jahrelangen Freundschaft. Dennoch musste er sich fragen was dem Jüngeren durch den Kopf ging das er ihn so geschockt, ja fast entsetzt ansah.

Natürlich musste man sich erst an den Anblick gewöhnen, aber er selbst fand dass er in dieser Rüstung ansehnlich aussah. Schließlich war sie von seinem Vater und er würde sie mit Stolz tragen, wenn er durch die Tore marschiert. Eigentlich musste er von nun an die Rüstung nur noch zum Schlafen ablegen, denn er war ja jetzt ein Ritter und da sollte er immer kampfbereit sein.

Es kam ihm aber die Idee, noch heute noch einmal schwimmen zu gehen. Schließlich wusste er nicht, wann er sonst wieder dazu kommen würde. Dieser Rundgang wird schließlich nicht vollzogen damit er und andere Ritter ausspannen können.

Der ältere Prinz half ihm selbstverständlich nicht beim Ausziehen. Dieser meinte nur, dass die Königin dies nur gesagt hätte um zu umschreiben, dass sie Sherlock nicht folgen sollten. Dennoch hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass es dem Älteren unangenehm war, ihn ohne Kleidung zu sehen. Er hätte sich ja nicht bis zur Haut vor diesem entkleidet, aber wahrscheinlich war der andere neidisch auf sein Aussehen. Prahlen, war das Letzte was er mit seinem Körper tat, aber er fand schon, dass seine antrainierten Muskeln gut zu ihm passen.

Jedenfalls musste er sich wohl oder übel allein heraus pellen. Sein Vater hat die Rüstung mit Absicht so angefertigt das man sie eigentlich allein an- und ausziehen konnte. Dennoch würde er sich an das Gewicht noch gewöhnen müssen. Es ging aber doch relativ schnell und so rannte er raus in den Stall, um sein Pferd zu satteln. Dabei überlegte er noch, ob er seinen Kameraden fragen sollte mitzukommen. Schließlich hatte der Prinz diesen Ort gefunden. Dennoch machte er es nicht und sagte nur seinem Vater, dass er nochmal ins Dorf musste. Er war sich sicher, dass der See im Wald geheim bleiben sollte und so hatte er die Stelle bis jetzt niemanden verraten. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, aber er glaubt auch, sein Freund erzählte niemanden von dieser Entdeckung. Irgendwie machte ihn der Gedanke froh, solch ein Geheimnis zu teilen. Es war ein bisschen wie, als wären sie noch Kinder und würden Dinge von den Erwachsenen fernhalten.

John vermisste die Zeit irgendwie. Die Wintertage, in denen sie im Schloss herum tobten und sich Geschichten erzählten. Na ja der Lockenkopf redete meistens, aber er hörte diesem ja wie immer gern zu. Aber da sie beide nun erwachsen sind, wird das wohl nicht mehr so oft vorkommen. Denn sein bester Freund wird bald eine Frau bekommen und diese heiraten. Natürlich war das für jetzt nur ein Gerücht, aber in diesem Schloss steckte bei solchen Sachen immer ein wenig Wahrheit mit drin. Der Ritter dachte darüber nach, ob Lady Molly vielleicht die Auserwählte wird. Schließlich wusste er, dass der Prinz nicht ganz so abgetan von ihr ist. Dieser würde vielleicht eher ja zu ihr sagen als zu irgendeiner anderen Frau. Die Königin hat vielleicht nach all den Jahren nachgegeben und ihrer Schwester zugestimmt.

Der Blondschopf schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich ging in die ganze Sache gar nichts an, denn er hatte ja sowie so nichts zu sagen. Trotzdem würde es ihn deprimieren, wenn sein bester Freund schon bald heiratet. Er wusste nicht genau wie er das Gefühl beschreiben sollte aber es war auf eine seltsame Art nicht richtig. Vielleicht dachte er auch so, weil er immer noch glaubt dass Sherlock noch viel zu jung für das alles ist. Er selbst wusste nicht, in welchem Alter adlige nun heiraten. Nun kam ihm auch der Gedanke, ob seine Freunde von Coswig auch schon vermählt wurden. Zum weiteren Nachdenken kam er aber nicht, denn als er die Büsche durchquert hatte, sah er dass er nicht der Einzige hier war.

“John.” Der Lockenkopf dachte wohl eher nicht ans Schwimmen, denn er saß nur da und blickte auf das Wasser, nachdem er ihn kurz begrüßte. Zumindest dachte der Ritter seinen Namen gehört zu haben, aber es war nur ein Flüstern, das er sich auch hätte einbilden können.

Somit machte er sein Pferd an einer Stelle fest, wo es auch ein wenig grünes Fressen konnte. Dann setzte er sich neben seinen Freund ins Gras. Eine Weile saßen sie nur so da und blickten stumm geradeaus. Das Wasser schlug immer Mal ein paar Wellen, wenn der Wind vorbei zog, aber ansonsten war es ruhig hier.

“Da ist etwas, das ich wissen möchte.” Der Ältere schreckte ein wenig hoch, weil gerade in der Position vor sich hinträumte.

“Und was möchtet Ihr wissen?” Erkundigt er sich, als der Prinz nicht weiter sprach. Der Angesprochene sah ihn dann zum ersten Mal hier an.

“John, du musst mir versprechen, dass egal was passiert, du nicht verärgert sein wirst.”

“Ihr wollt nicht schon wieder testen, wie lange eine Wunde blutet. Denn ich habe da manche Sachen von Mrs. Hudson..”

“Nein. Ich werde dich nicht verletzen.”

“Dann kann ich Euch doch versprechen, dass ich nicht böse werde. Ich mein wenn ihr nur etwas..” John sprach wieder ohne nachzudenken, denn was folgte und ihn verstummen ließ hätte er niemals erwartet. Der Prinz drehte sich noch ein wenig mehr zu ihm und mitten in seinem Satz drückte dieser den Mund auf seinen. Geschockt wollte er fragen, was das sollte oder was der andere sich versprach, daraus zu lernen. Doch nichts dergleichen konnte er tun. Wie eingefroren starrte er nur vor sich hin und als er die Gedanken endlich wieder ein wenig beisammen hatte, wollte er endlich zu sprechen ansetzen. Doch da merkte der Blonde erst, dass er allein gelassen wurde.


	20. Chapter 20

Sherlock drehte sich grummelnd von der Sonne weg, die ihm genau ins Gesicht schien. Im nächsten Moment setzte er sich aber erschrocken in seinem Bett auf. Wenn die Sonnenstrahlen es schon schaffen auf sein Nachtlager zu fallen dann war es meistens fast Mittag.

Eilig stand er auf und schmiss sich irgendeine Robe über, um nicht nur im Nachtgewand durch das Schloss zu wandern. Ihm ist das zwar egal, aber seiner Mutter würde es missfallen.  
So schnell wie möglich rannte er aus der Tür, den Gang entlang und die Treppe hinunter. Innerlich verfluchte er, dass sein Zimmer so weit oben im Schloss lag. Jeder an dem er vorbei kam, wollte ihn begrüßen oder schenkte ihm zumindest einen verwunderten Blick. Doch der Prinz ignorierte alle um sich herum. Später wurde er für irgendwelche Höflichkeiten noch genug Zeit haben. Jetzt musste er erst mal mit John über das gestern Nacht reden. Was immer das auch war. Selbstverständlich wusste er was da geschehen ist, aber normalerweise tauschten das nur Liebende untereinander aus. Oder zumindest Leute, die es beide wollten. Doch bei ihnen lief es nur merkwürdig ab. John hatte ihn nur wegen diesem gepanschten Getränk so berührt. Der Alkohol muss die Wirkung seiner Mischung völlig aufgehoben haben oder es bewirkte etwas anderes. Es wusste eben nicht was der Ältere noch getrunken hatte. Wie konnte er auch denken, dass der Blondschopf auf der Feier wartet, bis er endlich auftaucht. Er hoffte, niemand sonst hatte etwas von ihrem Handeln mitbekommen.

Nach dem Lippenkontakt wollte sich der Prinz wirklich von den Älteren entfernen, aber er war auch neugierig was noch alles geschehen würde. Außerdem wäre es eine Lüge, wenn er sagt dass sich nichts von all dem gut angefühlt hätte. Ihr erster Kuss am See war ganz anders. Da fühlte er wirklich nichts. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass er selbst unerfahren in solchen Dingen war.

Und John? Dieser musste schon reichlich davon haben. Es kam ihm jedenfalls so vor. Natürlich, sein Freund war nicht wie er. Dieser zeigte ja schon oft genug, dass er am weiblichen Geschlecht Interesse hatte. Aber er war keine Frau. Also was war das gestern Abend? Ein Ausrutscher, weil der Ältere zu betrunken war?

Es verwirrte ihn, was das aus ihnen nun macht. Freunde kommen sich nicht auf die Art näher und sie empfanden keine romantischen Gefühle füreinander, so wie es in diesen kitschigen Büchern beschrieben wurde. Er liebte John nicht und dieser fühlte vermutlich dasselbe.

Ihm war klar dass er seinen Freund nun nicht mehr davon abhalten konnte wegzugehen. Es war der Traum von diesem ein guter Ritter zu werden und wenn John auf diesen Streifzug durchs Land mehr dazu lernen konnte, dann würde er diesen natürlich ziehen lassen. Auch wusste er, dass es nicht für immer sein würde. Diese Kontrollreisen durch das ganze Land dauerten höchstens sechs Monate. Der Letzte dauerte fast nur halb so lange. Selbst mit Problemen waren die Ritter immer pünktlich zurück. Außerdem gab es in ihrem Reich keine großen Unruhen. Er musste sich also keine unnötigen Sorgen machen.

Ein kurzes Grinsen überzog sein Gesicht, als er wieder an gestern Nacht dachte. Dabei hätte er fast die Stufen zum Eingang des Saals übersehen. Die Burg war gestern in Feierlaune. Eigentlich veranstalteten sie immer ein kleines Festessen, bevor die Ritter ihren Rundgang durch das Land starteten. Sein Mutter erklärte ihm das sie das Früher immer taten, damit die Edelmänner noch etwas Gutes haben woran sie zurück denken konnten, sollten sie es nicht zurück schaffen. Aber heute herrschte weit und breit Frieden da war es eigentlich sinnlos. Aber vom Feiern hielt das niemanden ab. Der Blondschopf hatte auch etwas getrunken. Aber Sherlock war sich nicht zweifelsfrei sicher, ob gestern nur der Wein John zu diesen Aktionen geführt hatte. Sobald er mehr darüber nachdachte, bekam er Kopfschmerzen. Das waren alles Dinge, von denen er niemals dachte, er würde sich darüber den Kopf zerbrechen.  
Endlich kam er an dem Gang an, der zur großen Ausgangstür zum Innenhof führte. Leider standen an dieser auch sein älterer Bruder und einer von diesen scheinbar so schlauen Berater. Mit diesen Leuten lief der Ältere nur herum, um sich wichtig zu fühlen. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er Sherlock in diesem Aufzug sah.

“Du hast sie verpasst.” Das brachte den jungen Prinzen dann doch zum Halten. Sonst war er doch auch nicht so ein Langschläfer. An dem Tag an dem er es mal wirklich gebrauchen konnte vor der Sonne aufzustehen, da ließ ihn sein Verstand ruhen. Genervt wollte er sich schon wieder herumdrehen als Mycroft ihn an der Schulter festhielt.

“Warte mal!” Damit musste er sich, ob er wollte oder nicht wieder umdrehen. Der ältere Prinz starrte erst auf etwas, bevor er Sherlock’s Robe etwas mehr über dessen Schultern zog.

“Ich hoffe nur, Mutter hat das noch nicht gesehen.” Erklärte er dann wie immer in einen belehrenden Ton.

Noch etwas außer Atem sah der Lockenkopf an sich herunter und bemerkte erst jetzt den rot-blauen Fleck, der seinen Körper zierte. Nachdenklich überlegte er, wann der Blonde seine Haut an der Stelle gestern so verzierte. Ein wenig beschämt zog er erst sein Gewand darüber, um dann seine Robe endlich ordentlich vorne zuzubinden. Mycroft war aber noch nicht fertig mit seiner Rede.

“So wolltest du ihm also entgegentreten? Du solltest ein bisschen mehr Haltung zeigen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mit solchen Spielereien auch noch prahlen würdest. Wir werden uns später darüber noch unterhalten.” Damit wandte sich Sherlock nur grummelnd von seinem besserwissenden Bruder ab und trat den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer an. Der ältere Prinz wusste also nicht, dass John gestern bei ihm im Zimmer war. Es konnte diesem doch eigentlich egal sein, was er tat und mit wem er seine Zeit vertrieb. Aber nein Mycroft musste jeden seiner Schritte wissen. In Momenten wie diesen wäre er lieber ein normaler Mann aus dem Volk. Vielleicht haben die Menschen aus der unteren Schicht auch ihre Probleme aber wenigstens war ihr Leben nicht schon vorgeschrieben. So dachte der Schwarzhaarige jedenfalls.

Ein wenig erschöpft kam er an der letzten Treppe an. Diese führte zu den Gemächern der Königsfamilie und ihrer Kammerdienern. Wieder in seinem Zimmer schloss er die Tür ab und versuchte sich an jede Einzelheit von gestern Abend zu erinnern. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihm auch etwas Wein untergeschoben oder er hatte einfach nicht mehr darauf geachtet, aus welchen Becher er trank, aber alles waren durcheinander geworfene Bilder in seinem Kopf. Die sich nun nur schwer ordnen ließen.

* * *

 

John fühlte sich alles andere, als gut als er mit den anderen Rittern aufbrach. Dabei war er körperlich fit wie noch nie, trotz der Feier von gestern Abend. Immer wieder ging er das Szenario, dass sich dort abspielte in seinem Kopf durch und er war froh das er, dem Prinz an diesem Morgen nicht noch einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Ja er war betrunken aber er konnte sich dennoch an alles erinnern. Er fragte sich selbst immer wieder, was er damit bezwecken wollte und warum hatte er seinen Freund nicht von sich gestoßen, als dieser ihm viel zu nahe kam. Er ist ein Prinz, aber auch die müssen sich an gewisse Dinge halten. In dem Fall einen gewissen Abstand zu anderen Leuten berücksichtigen. Selbstverständlich hielt der Lockenkopf sich bei ihm nie daran, weil dieser ihm vertraute. Gestern zeigte sich zum ersten Mal, dass sie wohl vorher etwas dagegen hätten unternehmen sollen.

Oder hatte der Prinz vielleicht auch etwas gebechert? Aber die Option kam ihm falsch vor, denn dieser fand bis jetzt kein Gefallen an Alkohol. Dann erinnerte sich, dass der Jüngere wieder so eine merkwürdig aussehende Flasche bei sich hatte. Augenblicklich musste er sich fragen, ob er davon was getrunken hatte. Vielleicht lag der ältere Prinz falsch und er sollte gar nicht vergiftet werden oder was immer dieser andeuten wollte. Vergiftet in dem Sinne wurde er ja nicht, denn ihm war nicht übel oder so. Das Gesöff musste andere Auswirkungen haben. Aber es ist doch absurd, dass Sherlock ihn am See küsst, dann bis zu der Feier kaum mit ihm redet, um sich dann mit so einem Wundertrunk an seinen Hals zu schmeißen.

Er wollte ja wirklich mit seinen Kameraden reden, aber dieser ließ sich kaum blicken. Na gut er selbst brauchte auch zwei Tage um das Geschehene zu verdauen. Dennoch als er endlich ein paar Worte zusammen hatte wollte er mit dem Prinzen darüber sprechen. Vielleicht waren der Kuss am See und das gestern Nacht einfach nur Neugierde. Der Lockenkopf testet halt genau wie er selbst alles aus. Nicht dass John vorher je einen Kerl geküsste hatte. Trotz all dem hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass die Lippen des Prinzen so weich sein würden. Es ist seltsam zu denken, dass der andere nur etwas ausprobieren wollte. Dieser sagte am See, er wolle nur etwas wissen. War es das jetzt? Hatte der Prinz nun alle Informationen, die er haben wollte? Sollte er nicht froh sein das dieser sich an einen Freund wendete? So war dieser schließlich auf der sicheren Seite. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre wenn sich sein Kompagnon damit an jemand anderen gewendet hätte. In dieser hohen Position war es schließlich gefährlich und deswegen war John so froh, dass dies nun alles geregelt war. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie beide irgendwelche Gefühle romantischer Natur füreinander hatten.

Dennoch hätte er mehr resistent sein sollen. Er ist der Ältere von ihnen beiden und muss somit die Verantwortung übernehmen. Natürlich würde es niemanden erzählen, aber es würde auch eine Weile dauern, bis er selbst das Erlebnis vergaß. Wollte er das überhaupt? Natürlich, denn es war nur eine einmalige Sache und wird sicher nie wieder geschehen. Es war doch leicht so einen Zwischenfall aus seinem Kopf zu streichen. In ein paar Tagen erinnerte sich gar nicht mehr daran, wie der andere seine warmen Lippen auf seine drückte, als dieser verstand wie das Spiel funktionierte. Natürlich würde er nicht mehr wissen wollen, wie der Lockenkopf roch und wie sich dessen Arme nach halt suchend um seinen Hals legten.

“Nein.” Brüllte er fast und ein paar andere Männer drehten sich nach ihm um.

“Äh, oh nein. Jetzt ist mir erst aufgefallen, wie lange das dauern kann. Da finde ich es schade, dass ich mich in den letzten Tagen nicht mit einer Frau vergnügt habe.” Was Besseres ist dir nicht eingefallen, rügte er sich selbst aber er lächelte dennoch dazu, damit ihm das abgekauft wird. Dann haut ihm plötzlich ein Ritter lachend auf den Rücken.

“So jung und schon hinter den Weibern hinter her. Du wirst auf unserer Reise noch die eine oder andere Chance bekommen, dich zu amüsieren.”

“Wirklich?” Der Blondschopf hakte nach, weil er ja nicht wusste, was so auf diesem Rundgang auf ihn zukommen könnte.

“Natürlich. Oder glaubst du dass in all den Dörfern nur, Männer wohnen?” Wieder lachte der Ältere darauf und selbstverständlich war John klar, dass sie auch weibliche Wesen auf ihrer Reise treffen. Aber er dachte einfach, dass er keine Zeit haben würde um welche besser kennen zu lernen.

Nach einigen Momenten, in denen er mit dem Ritter neben sich ein wenig plauderte, fiel die Nervosität einfach so von ihm. Natürlich kannte er jetzt nicht alle Männer um sich herum, aber es waren auch alles nur Menschen wie er. Denn zuerst hatte er gedacht, dass sie ihn schlecht behandeln würden oder sowas Ähnliches, weil er der Jüngste in der Runde ist. Aber er hatte sich ganz umsonst Sorgen gemacht, das es vielleicht genau so laufen würde wie auf der Burg Coswig. Dort wurden die Schwachen und Neulinge nur mit den Füßen getreten. Nichts davon erwähnte er in einem Brief, aber die Anfangszeit war teilweise schon hart. Auch ohne Prinz Mycroft's eingreifen.

Das lag aber alles lange zurück und er hatte sich bis hier her gekämpft. Er war auf den Weg ein angesehener Ritter zu werden und bald würde er auch eine feine Dame in den Armen halten, die ihn für seine Taten dankte oder sogar heiraten wollte.

Einen Prinzen hatte er an diesem Platz schon gehabt also konnte er das ja abhaken. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf über diese wirren Gedanken. Diese Sache gestern Abend war ein nur ein Versehen und sie beide würden gewiss nie wieder ein Wort darüber verlieren. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Kompagnon noch in dieser Nacht festgestellt, dass es falsch war. Das würde erklären, warum er ihn vom Bett stieß und dann den Rücken zuwendete.

Genau so wird es gewesen sein und wenn er zurück kommt hat der Prinz vielleicht schon ein kluges Burgfräulein kennengelernt. Oder Lady Molly wird doch diesen Platz einnehmen. Außerdem konnte es ja sein, dass der Lockenkopf seine Meinung König zu werden noch ändert. Er wird dann der Ritter an dessen Seite sein, um ihn zu beschützen und um ihm ein guter Freund zu sein.

“John? Das dort dunkele Wolken gezogen kommen gefällt mir ja auch nicht, aber dennoch brauchst du nicht so ein grimmiges Gesicht zu ziehen.” Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er dies wirklich tat. Sogar die Zügel hatte er so fest im Griff, dass seine Knochen schon an seinen Händen weiß hervortraten. Sicher hatte er zum Frühstück etwas Falsches gegessen, denn irgendwas lag ihm nun schwer im Magen.

Er versuchte den anderen Ritter wieder mit einer Ausrede abzulenken, bis sie ein wenig schneller reiten mussten, um nicht klatschnass zu werden. Ihr Glück war es, dass sie auf dem Weg eine Jägerhütte fanden. Dort brannte sogar Feuer und ein älterer Herr öffnete ihnen freundlich die Tür. Das war noch so ein Vorteil, wenn man Ritter ist und das Wappen des Königs trug. Die Leute hatten gleich eine ganz andere Einstellung, wenn sie dir begegneten.

Zwei Ritter spannten dann draußen etwas für die Pferde auf, damit die Tiere nicht die ganze Zeit im kalten Wasser standen. John und die drei restlichen Edelmänner setzten sich schon Mal an Feuer. Ein Mitglied von ihnen begann ein Gespräch mit dem Jäger. Vielleicht wusste er ja ob es ärger in der Nähe oder sonstige Unannehmlichkeiten gab bei denen sie helfen konnten. Doch er berichtete nur von guten Dingen. Alles wäre in der Gegend ruhig und friedlich. Er meinte auch, dass sie sobald der Regen nachließ in das nächste Dorf reiten sollten. Als Einsiedler hatte er nicht viel Besuch und er mischte sich nur unter Menschen, wenn es sein musste.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Sonne schien wieder am Himmel, als wäre nichts gewesen.

“Merk dir John. Regen ist nicht dein größter Feind in der Natur. Richtig zu kämpfen haben wir erst, wenn es schneit und hagelt. Stürme sind zwar selten aber auch nicht ohne.” Der Blonde nickte nur, aber er wusste, wie gemein Mutternatur sein konnte. Als er noch ein Kind war und mit seiner Familie durchs Land zog, herrschte auch nicht immer schöner Sonnenschein.  
Der Weg bis zu ihrem nächsten Ziel war nicht so weit, wie er erst gedacht hatte und auch da waren die Leute wieder nett zu ihnen.

Die Ritter meinten es wäre besser sich aufzuteilen, um ihre Aufgaben schneller zu erledigen. Anthony, der Ritter der fast die ganze Zeit während des Weges neben ihm war, ließ ihn aber nicht allein. John wollte erst nicht dass dies geschah, denn er wollte keine Belastung für den anderen sein. Dieser sagte aber nur dass er ihm gern alles zeigt, wie das bei ihnen so abläuft. Auch vertraute dieser ihm an, dass er ihn schon oft im Schloss beobachtet hatte. Der Blonde hoffte gerade inständig dass er bei nichts gesehen wurde, was ihn schlecht aussehen ließ. Er stand zwar zu seinen Taten, aber er wollte auch nicht riskieren, gleich am Anfang der Reise von seinen Kameraden nicht gemocht zu werden.

Doch der Ältere meinte sein Training und wie er hilfsbereit gegenüber Fremden war. So plauderten die beiden nett miteinander während sie die eingeteilte Gegend patrouillierten.  
Es war nicht viel, aber es war genug um bis zum Abend andere Dinge aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen. Zumindest, bis sie in einem Wirtshaus zur Ruhe kamen. Er lag ihm Bett und da waren sie wieder. Die Bilder der vorigen Nacht. Dieses Mal gab es kein Herumwandern, um alles zu klären. Er brauchte den Schlaf, um morgen wieder fit zu sein. Dennoch setzte er sich auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Die Nacht war klar, aber der Mond zeigte sich nicht.

“Kannst du nicht schlafen?” Ein wenig erschrocken drehte er sich um.

“Habe ich Euch geweckt?” Das Gasthaus hatte nicht viele Zimmer frei, also teilte er sich mit Anthony ein Zimmer und ein Bett. Es machte ihnen nichts aus, den er wusste dass sie beide nicht an Männern interessiert waren und vor allem nicht aneinander.

Und was war das gestern Abend? Erkundigte sich eine Stimme in John’s Kopf. Diese versuchte er zu ignorieren. Eine einmalige Sache. Das wiederholte er innerlich wie ein Gebet. Irgendwann wird es schon klappen, dachte er sich zumindest.

“Nicht wirklich. Aber ich war auch so nervös am ersten Tag. Man fragt sich plötzlich alles Mögliche. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war wegzugehen und alles solange hinter sich zu lassen. Schließlich weiß man ja nie, was in der Zwischenzeit passieren kann.” Der Ältere wusste es vielleicht nicht, aber seine Rede half John nicht wirklich weiter. Im Gegenteil, da kam schon ein flüchtiger Gedanke, das Pferd zu schnappen und zurück zu reiten.

Eine eigenartige Atmosphäre wird schon herrschen, wenn er zurück kehrt das ist ihm klar. Aber schlimmer wäre nur wenn er alle, den Prinz eingeschlossen enttäuscht, indem er diese Chance einfach so verstreichen ließ. Natürlich gab es immer noch ein nächstes Jahr. Aber bis dahin kann sich noch so viel verändern. Nein, hier bei den anderen Rittern war er gerade am besten aufgehoben. Er würde mehr über dieses Land erfahren und über die Menschen, die es bewohnten.

“Ich selbst konnte die ersten Nächte gar nicht schlafen.” Sprach der Ältere nach einer Weile sogar weiter.

“Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass wir in einem Stall schlafen mussten. Darauf solltest du dich auch vorbereiten. Das Nachtlager wird nicht immer so bequem sein wie heute.” Der Blondschopf setzte sich wieder ins Bett und fing dann zu erklären, dass er so was auch schon gewohnt war. So plauderten sie noch ein bisschen über ein paar Dinge, die so geschehen könnten, bis es wirklich Zeit war, ein wenig zu ruhen.

* * *

 

Jemand anders weiter Weg hatte mehr als genug davon, an zu Hause zu denken. Greg war nicht der Laufbursche für seinen alten Herren.

‘Wenn du angekommen bist übergib die Briefe sofort an die Herrscher weiter.’ Er konnte sich schon denken, was auf diesen Papieren geschrieben stand. Prüfliste, ob er als Anführer dieser kleinen Gruppe auch wirklich alles richtig gemacht hat. Sein Vater hätte ja auch wirklich mitkommen können, wenn diese Reise durch die Länder so wichtig ist.

Sie waren nun mehr als dreißig Tage unterwegs und bisher keine Spur von dem, was Prinz Mycroft vermutete. Vielleicht musste er auch mit dem Misstrauen erst anfangen, wenn sie diesen breiten Fluss überquert hatten. Somit war dies erst mal nicht wichtig. Schließlich waren sie erst im südlichen Land unterwegs.

Lestrade hörte vorher schon einmal, dass es hier wärmer sein soll. Aber er und die anderen Männer fingen langsam an, in ihrem Klamotten zu schwitzen. Das Grün verschwand auf ihrem Weg auch immer mehr und dafür erschien Sand. Als auch die Pferde schlappmachten, dachte er schon sie würden nicht mehr weiter kommen. Aber dann tauchte wie aus dem nichts ein jemand mit einem ungewöhnlichen Reittier vor ihnen auf. Ein Pferd war das jedenfalls nicht.

“Ihr seid Fremde nicht wahr?” Erkundigte sich die eingehüllte Gestalt in einer sanften Stimme. Es musste also eine Frau sein, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Der Wind wehte so stark um seine Ohren trotz dieser Hitze.

“Woher wisst Ihr das?”

“Unseres gleichen würde niemals in solch einem Aufzug in der Sonne herum marschieren.” Dann dachte er darüber nach dass er doch die Notizen hätte lesen sollen, die ihm sein Kamerad gab. Dort stand sicherlich etwas Hilfreiches über dieses Land drin. Aber er glaubte vorher nur, dass Prinz Mycroft nur übertreiben wollte wie sein Vater.

Nun war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm diese Zettel nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Es hat ihn aber auch niemand anders über das alles hier vorher aufgeklärt, lag wahrscheinlich daran das selten Leute die Nachbarländer besuchten. Selbst sein eigener Vater musste hiervon nichts gewusst haben.

“Kommt mit. Ich führe Euch schnell zur nächsten Stadt. Es ist wirklich ein Wunder, dass ihr es so bis hierhin geschafft habt.” So warm das es einen umbringen könnte war es auch nicht, dachte er. Also musste sie wohl etwas anderes meinen. Wirklich nachfragen wollte er aber auch nicht. Sie wies ihnen an, von den Pferden abzusteigen und etwas von der Kleidung abzunehmen. Lestrade und ein paar andere der Männer machten den Fehler einige Teile der Rüstung mit der bloßen Hand anzufassen. Natürlich wurde sofort geflucht, obwohl sie nicht ganz unter sich waren.

Doch dann war er sich sicher dass es wirklich eine Frau war, die ihnen über den Weg lief, denn als diese über ihr Handeln lachte viel der Stoff der ihr Gesicht vorm Sand schützen sollte herunter. Greg vergaß sofort seine verbrannte Haut, als er ihre sah. Sie war noch mehr gebräunt, als manche von ihnen die draußen mit freiem Oberkörper arbeiteten.

“Was habt ihr erwartet, wenn das Metall lange in der Sonne verweilt?” Er war so durcheinander das erst gar nicht begriff, was sie meinte, fasste sich aber schnell wieder.

“Wir wurden hier ohne Vorwarnung hergeschickt und deswegen auch der Aufzug.”

“Da wollte Euch jemand aber einen üblen Streich spielen.” Damit nahm sie das Tuch wieder vors Gesicht, bevor sie die Männer eilig weiter führte.

In der Stadt angekommen erklärte sie ihnen dass es besser wäre, ihre Pferde erst einmal hier zu lassen. Denn die Frau vermutete schon dass sie zum Palast ihres Herrschers wollten und dieser lag in einer Oase mitten in der Wüste.

Zum Glück nahmen die Händler hier auch Gold aus ihrem Land an. Nun fiel ihm nämlich auch ein, dass die Leute hier vielleicht auch eine andere Zahlungsmethode haben könnten. Aber Gold war wahrscheinlich überall etwas wert. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was für Temperaturen im Norden herrschten. Denn was er so hörte, soll es dort eisig sein. Allerdings seine jetzige Aufgabe war mit König Borgoyne zu plaudern.

Eigentlich war sein Vater’s Plan, ihn in ein unbekanntes Land zu schicken nicht gerade klug. Noch dazu wusste er nicht einmal, was ihn erwarten würde. Wenn das hier alles nur geschehen sollte, um ihn zu testen, dann würde er auf keinen Fall so schnell wieder zurückkehren. Leider verabschiedete sich die Lady schnell, als sie alle bei einer Übernachtungsmöglichkeit ankamen.

Also er hatte mit seinen Männer schon versuche gemacht, diese Kamele zu reiten. Es stellte sich für keinen von ihnen als zu schwierig heraus. So dürfte der weitere Weg auch nicht all zu heikel werden. Bedauerlicherweise hatte das Haus nicht genug Schlafplätze für sie alle, also knobelten sie aus, wer die Betten bekam und wer in den Stall musste. Er selbst musste mit zu den Tieren. Nur weil er in einer höheren Position geboren wurde, schloss er sich bei so was nie aus. Nie versuchte er wirklich über die Menschen unter ihm, zu bestimmen. Deswegen meinte sein Vater auch öfters, dass er es nie weit bringen würde mit dieser Einstellung.

Er lachte als er sich ins gemütliche Heu oder Stroh legte. So genau wusste er nicht, worauf er lag. Er roch ein wenig anders als in den Ställen zu Hause. Aber zumindest war er schon weiter gekommen als sein alter Herr. Denn solange er lebte, konnte er sich nicht erinnern dass dieser schon einmal die Grenze ihres Landes überquerte.

Morgen wird er seine Männer vielleicht nochmal ausspannen lassen. Sie sollten sich hier umsehen und sich mit den Gebräuchen und Sitten bekannt machen. Sich vor einfachen Leuten blamieren wäre vielleicht noch in Ordnung aber vor diesem Herrscher hier vielleicht lebensbedrohlich. Sofort musste er sich fragen ob hier Menschen für irgendwas mit dem Tod bestraft wurden. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass die üblichen Verbrechen aus ihrem Land auch hier harte Konsequenzen haben mussten.

Um das alles sollte er sich gleich morgen früh kümmern und danach suchte er jemand Erfahrenen, der sie durch die Wüste führen konnte. Allein wäre das wohl der sichere Tod. Zwar hat er schon erklärt bekommen dass die Kamele länger ohne Wasser auskommen, aber wenn sie sich verlaufen, halten er und seine Männer es ganz sicher nicht lange ohne diese Flüssigkeit aus. Wenn er schon bei dieser Reise versagen muss, dann wollte er es nicht so tun das andere mit bestraft werden.

Kurz vorm Einschlafen dachte er wieder an die unbekannte Schöne, die sie als Erstes hier trafen. Ein wenig fand er es schon Schade, dass er ihren Namen nicht erfahren hatte. Aber er musste sich so was aus dem Kopf schlagen. Schließlich machte er zu Hause klar, dass er keine Frau haben wollte und dennoch war eine Dame mit dunkelgebräunten Haut und schwarzen Haaren an seiner Seite eine nette Vorstellung.

Bloß so jemand war sicher nicht an jemanden so ungebildeten wie ihm interessiert. Schließlich hatte er sich schon bei der ersten Begegnung lächerlich gemacht. Es war seltsam. Frauen, bei denen er sich wirklich vorstellen konnte diese eines Tages zu heiraten, die wollten ihn immer nicht. Ja sein Vater und Prinz Mycroft meinten, wenn er sich nur anstrengt, könnte er jede haben. Aber wieso verstanden die beiden nicht das nicht irgendeine für ihn in Frage kam. Nur weil sein Vater eine arrangierte Ehe hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht dass er dies auch befolgen würde. Auch wenn er an andere Dinge denken wollte, um endlich Schlafen zu können, schlich sich die Fremde dennoch in seine Träume.

Die nächsten Tage waren dann doch anstrengender als er dachte. Die Wanderung durch die Wüste ist zwar nicht sehr einfach gewesen, aber sie überstanden das doch alle heil. Auch wenn ein Sandsturm ihren Weg kreuzte, war Greg froh dass er und seine Männer endlich im Eingang des Palastes standen. Das Ding hätte er allein sicher niemals gefunden. Erst sah er nichts weiter außer Sand und plötzlich stand dort dieses riesen Schloss. Am besten er würde Prinz Mycroft daheim gar nicht erst beschreiben, wie groß das Gemäuer ist. Nachher bekam dieser nur Komplexe. Am Eingang konnte erkennen, dass auch hier alles schwer bewacht ist. Nur hatten die Leute hier andere Kleidung und andere Waffen.

Greg musste den Brief einer Dienerin geben und warten, bis er empfangen wurde. Also hier drin war es schon angenehmer und so nahm er seine Kopfbedeckung ab. Andere Leute kamen immer Mal vorbei. Sie gaben wohl vor etwas zu tun, aber in Wirklichkeit wollten sie nur die Fremden bestaunen.

Er kam sich vor wie ein seltenes Tier. Dabei fiel ihm auf das nicht nur die Dienerin vorhin anders gekleidet war als die Frauen bei ihnen zu Hause. Sie sah ja sogar anders aus als die Frauen in der Stadt, aus der sie kamen. Irgendwie war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm sie anzusehen, denn er war es nicht gewohnt Damen in so wenig Stoff gehüllt in der Öffentlichkeit zu erblicken. Seine Männer wussten wohl auch nicht wirklich wo sie hinschauen sollten, als einige von den Frauen sich trauten sie anzusprechen.

“Ihr müsst selten die Sonne sehen. So blass, wie ihr alle seid.”

“Bei uns scheint sie nur nicht so stark, dass man so braun wird.” Antworte Lestrade, als sich eine der Frauen an ihn wendete.

“Ihr seid amüsant. Ich bin mit dieser Hautfarbe geboren. Selbst wenn man die Sonne verehrt ist es dennoch nicht gesund, zu lange unter ihren Strahlen zu verweilen.”

“Wo wir so nett plaudern. Wie ist euer Herrscher denn so? Ich mein wie kann ich es vermeiden, ihn zu erzürnen und mich selbst zu blamieren.”

“Macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken. Mein Ehemann ist ein sehr umgänglicher Zeitgenosse.” Ihr Gegenüber erstarrte kurz, bevor er eilig vor ihr auf die Knie.

“Ihr seid die Königin. Es tut mir so wahnsinnig leid, dass ich Euch nicht anständig begrüßt habe. Ich..” Sein Gefolge verbeugte sich auch, als sie hörten was Sache war. Denn Lestrade sprach gerade ein wenig lauter, bis er von der Frau lächelnd unterbrochen wurde.

“Es ist wirklich schmeichelhaft zu wissen, dass Männer aus anderen Gegenden auch Manieren haben. Aber wenn Ihr nicht vorhabt, um mich zu werben dann steht wieder auf. Ich bin keine Königin.”

“Aber ihr sagtet doch eben...” Sie unterbrach ihn wieder.

“Am besten ich erkläre Euch alles in Ruhe. Es wird sowie so noch eine Weile dauern, bis ihr meinen Herrscher trefft.” Damit gab sie ihren Wachen ein Handzeichen und flüsterte eine von den Damen, die mit ihr am Eingang standen etwas ins Ohr.

“Ihr seid von jetzt an auch meine Gäste, also bitte folgt mir.” Damit wurden er und seine Männer zu einer Art Garten geführt. Erstaunt erblickte er die bunte Vielfalt an Farben, Blumen und Stoffen an.

Nach einiger Zeit blickte er verwundert nach oben, denn wie konnten sie hier so ruhig sitzen, wenn die Sonne immer noch hoch am Himmel stand. Er sah Glas an der sehr hohen Decke. Zumindest nahm er an, dass es welches war. Denn die Sonnenstrahlen kamen ja immer noch hindurch. An einigen Stellen waren diese kleinen Fenster sogar farbig. Es war einfach traumhaft.

“Es ist schön nicht wahr?” Die Stimme dieser Frau holte ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt. Lestrade blinzelte einen Moment und blickte sie dann wieder an.

“Ja sehr schön. Wer auch immer das gebaut hat, der hat einen Orden verdient.” Erneut lächelte sie.

“Denn hat er wahrscheinlich auch bekommen, aber so genau weiß ich das nicht. Der Palast soll angeblich mehr als siebzig Jahre alt sein.” Darüber war er schon erstaunt. Entweder die Zeitangabe stimmte nicht oder da war wirklich welche sehr fleißig. Hatten Hall war über zweihundert Jahre alt und nicht einmal halb so groß wie dieser Palast hier. Es ist ja auch ein wenig zu viel Platz hier, um einfach damit zu prahlen dennoch kam er aus dem Staunen nicht so schnell wieder raus.

Die Dame an seiner Seite musste das wohl mitbekommen haben denn sie setzte sich nach einer Weile auf eine Bank und ließ ihn allein alles bewundern. Greg kümmert sich nicht einmal darum, was sein Gefolge tat.

Das hier war einfach wie ein zu schöner Traum. Alles war so friedlich und er hatte angenehmen Blumenduft in der Nase. Wasser plätscherte in einem Brunnen in der Nähe. Hier war sogar ein kleiner Teich, mit Fischen angelegt wurden. Es war wie ein gefundenes Paradies, das er benötigte um seinem Leben zu entkommen. Zumindest für einige Momente. Somit schloss er die Augen, atmete einmal tief durch und ließ sich danach einfach fallen. Es war ihm gerade egal, dass er auf Steinplatten gelandet war.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung?”

“Ja. Es ist doch erlaubt, hier zu liegen?” Erkundigt er sich und war bereit sofort wieder aufzustehen.

“Wenn es Euch gefällt, dann dürft Ihr liegen bleiben. Ich lasse Euch nur ein Kissen bringen.” Damit kam eine Dienerin schnell mit dem verlangten Objekt und auch seine Gesprächspartnerin ließ sich zum Boden nieder.

Als sie so dicht neben ihm saß, dass er mit seiner Hand fast ihren Oberschenkel berühren konnte, da bewegte er sich dann doch wieder hoch und machte es sich gegenüber von ihr auf dem Kissen bequem. Im Schneidersitz, sah er sich noch einmal nach den anderen um aber auch die hatten anscheinend alle eine Partnerin gefunden. Er hoffte nur, keiner der Männer wird zu handgreiflich, weil die Damen hier so offen herumliefen und mit ihnen sprachen. Schließlich wollte er ja solche Probleme vermeiden.

“Macht Euch um die anderen Männer keine sorgen. Jeder darf hier frei entscheiden, was er möchte und was nicht.” Lestrade wollte jetzt nicht sagen, dass dies zweideutig klang. Also versuchte er das Thema wieder darauf zu lenken, warum seine Gesprächspartnerin nun keine Herrscherin ist. Außerdem wäre es auch klug sich endlich vorzustellen.

“Ich bin übrigens Lord Gregory Lestrade. Ihr könnt den Lord aber weglassen, wenn es bei Euch hier nicht üblich ist, jemanden so anzusprechen.”

“Lord Lestrade. Mein Name ist Liljana.” Dann bekam er Sachen erklärt, die sein Kopf nicht ganz begreifen konnte. Denn sie meinte, sie sei keine Königin, weil es in ihrem Land so etwas nicht gab. Außerdem hatte ihr Herrscher noch andere Frauen. Also würde so ein Titel nur verwirren. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er das Gespräch dann weiter führen sollte.

“Also hat er mehrere Liebhaberinnen.” Flüsterte er vorsichtig und schaute sich um, ob jemand sie belauscht. Das brachte die Dame wieder zu lachen.

“Ihr seid wirklich amüsant. Nein, es sind keine Heimlichkeiten, von denen wir hier reden. Jemand sollte seine Gefühle auch offen zeigen. Unser Herrscher ist wirklich großzügig und hat viel Liebe zu geben. Deswegen fühle ich mich geehrt, dass er mich hier aufgenommen hat.”

“Gut. Wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist, wie viele Frauen hat Euer König denn?”

“Wir sind vierzehn.”

“VIER..” Schnell dämpfte er seine Stimme wieder, als schon die anderen erschrocken zu ihnen blickten. Er winkte entschuldigend ab.

“Seid Ihr..” Greg räusperte sich und dachte sich dann dass es wohl das Thema wechseln sollte, denn die Fragen, die er stellen wollte, waren wohl zu intim. Doch von ihm kam kein Wort, sondern ein lautes Knurren. Das brachte die vorgestellte Liljana erneut zum Schmunzeln.

“Verzeiht mir. Natürlich müsst ihr hungrig sein.” Sie klatschte in die Hände und flüstere einer Dienerin etwas zu. Genau konnte sie es nicht erklären, aber der Bursche, der ihr Gegenüber saß, hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie schon lange keine Fremden mehr zu Besuch hatten. Vor einigen Jahren hatte ihr geliebter Mann verboten dass sie und die anderen Frauen dieses Schloss verlassen. Dieser meinte, es ginge dabei nur um ihre Sicherheit.

Bis jetzt hatte er aber dieses Verbot aber auch nicht wieder aufgehoben und sie fragte sich langsam, was außerhalb der Wüste geschah. Herrschten Kriege oder unheilbare Krankheiten da draußen? Es ist nicht so, dass ihr Leben hier nicht schön war, aber mit der Zeit wird es auch langweilig. Früher hatten sie viel mehr Feste gefeiert und mehr Leute von außerhalb eingeladen, aber selbst am Geburtstag ihres Herrschers fiel sowas aus. In diesem Lord Lestrade sah sie endlich die Chance, mehr zu erfahren. Aber sie wusste, dass sie subtil vorgehen musste. Schließlich wollte sie nicht zu aufdringlich erscheinen, um am Ende ihren Herrscher zu einer Strafe zu provozieren.

Am Abend als Lestrade im Bett lag musste er das alles erst einmal verarbeiten. König Borgoyne wird ihn erst morgen früh empfangen, aber das war ihm mehr als recht. Dessen Frau war ihm auch eine nette Gesellschaft gewesen. Zumindest eine von diesen vielen. Diese Lady Liljana war doch wirklich alles was ein Mann verlangen konnte und dennoch brauchte dieser Herrscher dieses Landes noch dreizehn weitere Weiber. Sie wirkte nicht so, aber er fragte sich nun, ob sich da eine der Frauen nicht manchmal vernachlässigt fühlt.

Greg grinste, als ihm die Fantasie mit zwei Damen im Bett in den Kopf kam. Aber die Vorstellung konnte doch schnell zum Albtraum werden, wenn so viele Menschen im Gemach waren. Er kniff kurz die Augen zusammen und drehte sich um. Das alles war schließlich nicht sein Problem. Wirklich problematisch war sein Gedanke ja nun auch nicht, aber nach all dem, was er so an einem Tag von Lady Liljana erfahren hatte, fing es ihm an hier zu gefallen. Ja er spielte schon ein wenig mit der Idee wieder hier her zu kommen, wenn er alle Aufgaben seines Vaters hinter sich gebracht hat. Seine Gastgeberin meinte selbst, sie hätte nichts dagegen ihn öfters zu sehen. Aber vielleicht würde das am Ende schlecht für ihn enden, denn auch wenn sie sich so offen mit ihm unterhielt, sie war dennoch eine vergebene Frau. Somit sollte er sich jegliche Hoffnungen in diese Richtung aus dem Kopf verbannen.

Sobald er wieder aus dieser Wüste hinaus kommt, sollte er Prinz Mycroft von diesem Ort berichten und ihn mit einer kleinen Geschichte dazu bringen diese Oase zu besuchen. Die Damen würde er dabei auslassen. Vielleicht vergaß dieser dann auch Lady Anthea. Natürlich war es seltsam, wenn ein Mann seine einzige Tochter an einen Unbekannten übergibt. Aber den Prinzen muss das doch nicht kümmern, wenn er nichts für diese Frau empfindet.

Lestrade war sich nicht sicher, wie die Holmes Brüder ihre Gefühle zeigen. Ja er wusste, dass Prinz Mycroft ihn sehr schätzte, aber er war sich nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht ganz sicher ob als Freund oder Berater. Bei dem jüngeren Prinzen war es einfacher sagen zu können, dass dieser sehr an seinem Kompagnon hing. Ob das nun dem älteren Bruder nun gefiel oder nicht. Das war die Tatsache.

John Watson ist schon etwas Besonderes. Es hieß ja jetzt Ritter John Watson, berichtigte er sich selbst. Jetzt wo er an diese Jungen dachte, hätte er diesen vielleicht mit auf die Reise nehmen sollen. Schließlich verstand er sich gut mit ihm und der Blondschopf war eigentlich auch ein ziemlich guter Ratgeber trotz seines Alters. Aber Prinz Sherlock hätte es wohl kaum zugelassen, dass dessen bester Freund für längere Zeit wieder fortgeht. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass die beiden die Gegend um Hatten Hall unsicher machen. Da John nun wieder da ist, muss sich die Königin auch nicht mehr so sehr um ihren jüngsten Sohn sorgen, wenn dieser durch die Wälder streift. Ach ja, er seufzte und sehnte sich auch ein wenig nach einer Zeit, in der er freier sein konnte. Alles tun und lassen zu können, was er selbst wollte.

Er zwang sich aber nun die Augen zu schließen, denn er wollte nicht an so einem schönen Ort an dieses Thema denken. Hier war doch erst einmal alles unbeschwerlich und das sollte er genießen, solange es anhielt.


	21. Chapter 21

Anthea konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ihr Vater das wirklich zuließ. All die Jahre hatte er versucht jeglichen Kontakt an ungehobelte oder unfeine Männer zu unterbrechen und nun wurde sie einfach so weggeben. Noch dazu wusste dieser nicht einmal viel über diesen Prinzen, den sie nun heiraten sollte. Einerseits war sie dankbar, dass sie nicht schon längst verheiratet war. Viele ihrer Brieffreundinnen mussten schon vor Jahren den Platz als Ehefrau einnehmen, um Nachkommen zu gebären. Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht so zu enden. Zumindest dachte sie, dass sie einmal bei einem Mann landen würde, der ihr auch zuhört. Ist es denn so schwer jemanden für die Persönlichkeit zu schätzten und nicht für das Aussehen und die Herkunft?

Trotzdem nützen ihr all diese Gedanken nichts, als sie auf diesen Berg vor dieser Burg stand. Die ganzen Geschichten mit der Kälte waren wohl nicht erfunden. Es war eiskalt hier und dabei müsste doch erst Herbst sein. Es lag zwar Schnee aber davon nicht sehr viel. Alles was sie von ihrer Kutsche aus sehen konnte waren Felsen, kahle Bäume, die wahrscheinlich noch nie grüne Blätter trugen und dieses weiße Pulver. Wenn sie zu Hause von ihrem Fenster aus in die Ferne blickte, wenn es schneite, dann sah sie eine Winterlandschaft, die zum Träumen einlud. Diese tat alles andere als das. Alles wirkte kalt und tot.

Sie fragte sich, wo all die Menschen waren. Bei dieser Fahrt sind sie nicht an einem Dorf vorbeigekommen. Der Kutscher, der sie abholte, meinte dass sein Herr verboten hatte, dass sie durch die bewohnten Gegenden fahren, um ihr die Anstrengung zu ersparen. Mehr gab der Mann aber auch nicht preis.

Ihr Vater selbst verzichtete natürlich auf diese Reise, weil er sich ja um seine Burg kümmern musste. Zum Glück kam einer ihrer Zofen mit, damit sie nicht ganz allein dastand, sollte Gefahr drohen. Schließlich fuhr sie in ein fremdes Land mit unbekannten Menschen und da sollte man immer vorbereitet sein.

Nach einer unendlichen Zeit, in der sie schon glaubte, man wollte sie hier draußen erfrieren lassen, ging endlich das Tor des Schlosses herunter. Zügig fuhr die Kutsche dann hinein.  
Anthea schluckte, denn sie wollte nicht so recht glauben, dass dies hier ihr neues Heim werden sollte. Es sah von Innen genauso aus wie von außen. Nicht ein wenig bunte Farbe. Schwarz auf Blutrot. Ein schwarzer Löwe, der so aussah, als hätte er eben seine Beute erlegt, um diesen blutigen Hintergrund zu bekommen. Das war nicht das Wappen des nördlichen Königreichs.

Vielleicht hatte Prinz Mycroft am Ende recht mit seinen Vermutungen und der alte König dieses Landes wurde umgebracht.

Selbstverständlich hatte er das nicht mit ihr besprochen. Weil er eine Dame wie sie, mit solchen Sachen nicht belästigen wollte. Aber der Mann konnte nicht verlangen, dass sie Dinge die auch ihre Zukunft betreffen könnte, ignorierte. Noch dazu war Coswig ihr Terrain. Nichts entging ihr dort. Selbst wenn sie selbst nicht immer anwesend war.

Doch diesen Mycroft Holmes wollte sie nun am liebsten missachten. Sie verstand es sehr gut, dass er immer beschäftigt war, weil dieser seiner Mutter unter die Arme griff. Dennoch hätte er sie wenigstens einmal auf Hatten Hall einladen können, bevor sie das Land verließ. Aber so war es vielleicht besser. In ihrer Situation konnte sie es sich nicht leisten, jemanden auf diese Art zu mögen. Alles war heutzutage nur noch wegen Geld und Macht. Da war kein Platz für ihre kindischen Träume von wahrer Liebe.

Die Tür der Kutsche wurde geöffnet und ihr wurde heraus geholfen.

“Man erwartet sie schon, Mylady.” Sie nickte nur und versuchte ihre Gedanken von eben zu vergessen. Das alles war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, denn auf sie würde ein neues Leben warten, wenn dieser Prinz dieser Hochzeit tatsächlich zustimmt.

Man führte sie und ihre Zofe zu einem eher kleinen Saal. In diesem wurden sie von einem alten und rundlichen Mann begrüßt. Sie und ihre Begleiterin verbeugten sich vor ihm und dabei warfen sie sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Ihre Zofe war wohl derselben Ansicht wie sie. Aber die beiden Frauen konnten nur hoffen, dass der Herr vor ihnen nicht der Bräutigam ist. Anthea hätte nichts gegen einen älteren und weisen Mann. Aber sie wollte keinen Trunkenbold, der zwanzig, wenn nicht sogar dreißig Jahre älter war.

“Ihr müsst Euch leider noch ein wenig gedulden. Mein Sohn ist noch auf der Jagd.” Somit wurde ihr angewiesen, sich zu setzen. Erleichtert tat sie das auch und der König machte eine Handbewegung, was den Dienern wohl sagen sollte, das Essen kann aufgetragen werden. Doch was hier aufgetischt wurde, sah ein wenig anders aus, als sie es von Daheim kannte. Hier aß man wohl sehr gern Fleisch. In großen Mengen und einiges davon sah so aus, als würde es gleich wieder aufspringen. Erneut ein flüchtiger Blick zu ihrer Zofe, aber die war wohl froh, dass sie dies nicht mitessen musste.

“Ist das Jagen der einzige Zeitvertreib Eures Sohnes oder macht er noch andere Dinge gerne?” Damit wollte sie die Stille unterbrechen und sich selbst vom Tisch ablenken. Hoffentlich empfand es der Herr, der vergnügt die Hühnerschenkel hinter schlang nicht unhöflich, wenn sie auf ein Mahl verzichtet.

“James hat viele Interessen. In dem Alter ist das auch normal. Was Ihr aber niemals tun solltet, ist sich in den Weg meines Sohnes zu stellen.” Ein wenig bekam sie darauf eine Gänsehaut und auch ein kalter Hauch schien plötzlich durch den Raum zu ziehen. Der Herrscher sah sie so ernst an, dass sie nicht anders konnte als nur mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und dann wenigstens nach etwas Brot zu greifen. Normalerweise bekam sie nicht so schnell Angst, aber langsam beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass die Reise hier her ein Fehler war.

Noch hast du diesen Prinzen noch gar nicht kennengelernt, ermahnte sie sich selbst innerlich. Schließlich konnte er trotz der Umgebung hier ein netter Kerl sein.

Doch es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte sie Pferde und das hieß wohl das ihr zukünftiger Gemahl, bald in diesen Raum eintreffen würde. Mit jedem kleinen Stückchen, das sie vom Brot zupfte, wurde sie nervöser. Dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen und sie wurde nur flüchtig beäugt. Sie stand auf um ihn anständig zu begrüßen, aber er beachtete sie nicht lange genug dafür.

“Ist das alles, was er hergeschickt hat?” Erkundigt sich der Mann wütend bei seinem Vater und sie blieb erst einmal stehen, um zu sehen, was das hier werden sollte.

“Ja. Du weißt, er hat nur eine Tochter und das ist sie. Sie ist doch ganz ansehnlich.” Anthea glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. Sie hatte schon sehr viele Komplimente bekommen aber niemand hatte es je gewagt, sie so zu bezeichnen. Männer lagen ihr schon zu Füßen. Nun gut in dieser dicken Kleidung zeigte sie sich nicht von der besten Seite, dennoch sollten diese Leute nicht vorschnell über sie urteilen.

“Das ist nicht das, was er mir versprochen hat. Ich will sie nicht.” Das freute die zwei Frauen im Raum, aber sie hielten das erst einmal zurück, bis sie wieder außerhalb der Mauern waren.

Der Prinz schritt aber abrupt auf sie zu und packte sie am Kinn um sie ein wenig ins Licht zu rücken.

“Was fällt Euch ein?” Sie schlug seine groben Finger weg und nahm wieder Abstand von ihm.

“Ich werde sie zwar nicht heiraten, aber sie bleibt trotzdem hier. Vielleicht könnte sie sich dennoch als nützlich erweisen, wenn ihr Vater schon so versagt hat.”

“Aber das..” Er unterbrach sie einfach.

“Schweig! Wache! Bringt sie und ihre Begleiterin in ein freies Zimmer und bewacht dieses.” Damit wurde Anthea und ihre Zofe grob von diesen Wachleuten gepackt und aus dem Zimmer geschleift. Denn beide ließen das nicht einfach so mit sich machen.

“Das könnt Ihr nicht machen!” Hörte der Prinz sie noch schreien und grinste. Diese Dame würde sich noch wundern, was er alles tun konnte, ohne dass jemand ihn daran hindern kann.

“Ist irgendeine Nachricht von Sebastian gekommen?” Der Ältere verkniff es sich noch genervt mit den Augen zu rollen als diesen Namen schon wieder hörte. Eilig wies er einem Diener an seiner Seite an mehr Wein einzuschenken bevor er seinem Sohn eine Antwort gab. Er wusste das es nicht gerade gescheit war dessen Geduld auf die Probe zu stellen aber seit seine Frau tot aufgefunden wurde ist er hier der König und somit konnte er auch über den Burschen besser im Griff halten.

“Nein. Ich weiß sowie so nicht, was du an diesem Burschen findest. Er ist unhöflich und passt nicht zu uns.” Das war dabei noch weit untertrieben. Dieser Freund des Prinzen war ein ganz Falscher aber jeder musste selber sehen wann er ins Verderben stürzt und so mischte er sich bei den beiden eigentlich nicht groß ein. Zumindest solange er noch bekam was er wollte.  
“Zügele deine Zunge, Vater. Mit wem ich meine Zeit vertreibe, ist immer noch meine Entscheidung.” Außerdem wirst du alt und hast hier sowie so nicht mehr lange etwas zu sagen haben. Das hätte er noch hinzugefügt, aber er wollte die Überraschung nicht verderben.

So ließ er den Älteren allein mit seinem Übermaß an Essen und verschwand in seine Räume. Er seufzte, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Um ihn herum gab es nur Idioten. Sir Coswig musste nur eine einzige Sache für ihn tun und im Gegensatz würde er dann dessen Tochter heiraten und diese Geheimnisse, die auf dessen Burg geschahen, weiter geheim halten. Der Mann war noch so töricht zu fragen, wie er von dem Wolf wissen konnte. Diese einfachen Leute schafften es nicht zu sehen, dass dieses Tier von hier stammte.

Einer jedoch musste nachgeforscht haben und hatte ihm einen interessanten Brief zukommen lassen. Na ja eigentlich war er an seinen Vater adressiert, aber dessen gute Tage sind vorbei und somit kümmerte sich James um alles. Dieser bekam es ja nicht einmal hin einen Prinzen zu töten und dafür verlor er auch noch eines seiner blutrünstigen Haustiere. Er hätte das wohl selbst machen sollen, aber Mutter wollte nicht, dass er bei dieser eisigen Kälte damals zu Tode kommt.

Er bedauerte ihren Tod nicht wirklich, aber sie wusste noch, wie man das Leben genießt. Außerdem hat sie sich immer gut um ihn gekümmert. Schade eigentlich das sie von einem ihrer Liebhaber erdolcht wurde und das nur, weil sie wortwörtlich dessen Herz verlangte. Seine Mutter hatte eben einen erlesenen Geschmack und diesen durfte sie sich auch leisten, nachdem sie den alten Herrscher umgebracht hatte, weil sein Vater für sowas zu feige war.

Sebastian erinnerte ihn sehr an sie und deswegen mochte er auch dessen Gesellschaft. Dieser Schelm war sogar so nett ihm dem Kopf des Mörders von seiner Mutter zu bringen, obwohl er ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte. Es folgten noch einige, weil sein Kompagnon meinte, er war gerade so in Stimmung. James könnte beinahe meinen, dass Sebastian mit seinen Geschenken um ihn werben wollte, aber das war ja absurd.

Leider dachte dieser auch, dass es seine Pflicht sei zu überprüfen, ob Sir Coswig so handelt wie vorgeschrieben. So war er eines Morgens einfach auf und davon. Er hinterließ nur einen Brief, in dem stand, dass er nur nach dem Rechten sehen will. In Wahrheit wollte dieser doch nur seinen Brieffreund kennen lernen. Diesen hatte er noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, noch wusste er dessen Namen und doch war sein Kompagnon eifersüchtig.

Ohne ihn war es zwar langweilig hier, aber er hatte ja jetzt diese Lady um sich ein wenig zu amüsieren. Er hoffte einfach, dass Sebastian bald wieder hier eintreffen wird und ihm eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit mitbringt.

Trotzdem war der Verfasser des anonymen Briefes auch sehr interessant. Dieser Mensch musste zumindest ein wenig wie er denken. Sonst wäre er nie hinter das Geheimnis mit dem Wolf gekommen. Man hatte ihn zwar um ein Treffen gebeten, aber er mochte diese gewöhnlichen Feierlichkeiten nicht. Sebastian hatte er zwar davon erzählt aber er glaubte nicht, dass dieser zu der Burg Coswig im Osten aufgebrochen ist. Eins war klar, es musste jemand sein der entweder aus dem westlichen oder aus dem östlichen Land kommt. Die südlichen Leute bleiben doch eher für sich als das sie wegen so was über die Landesgrenze marschieren.

Sobald sein treuer Kamerad wieder da ist, wird er mit diesem vielleicht Mal zusammen verreisen. Vorher müsste er aber noch seinen Vater vom Thron schieben. Der alte Vielfraß hat sonst ihr ganzes Vermögen für Essen ausgegeben, wenn sie zurück sind. Das konnte er nicht verantworten. Er brauchte zwar nicht unbedingt Geld um zu erreichen was er wollte, aber nützlich könnte es immer sein. Vielleicht sollte er sich so lange überlegen, wer ihn hier würdig vertreten kann, sollte er wirklich für eine Weile fortgehen. Das wird schwierig, aber findet doch immer eine Lösung.

* * *

 

Ein anderer Prinz nutze die erst mögliche Gelegenheit, um von seinem Heim zu türmen. Sherlock hatte auch Grenzen und diese waren schon mehr als überschritten. Heiraten? Er? Niemals. Zumindest nicht so.

Vielleicht hätte er Lady Hooper geehelicht, wenn es ihnen schlecht ergehen würde und seine Mutter mehr Unterstützung benötigt, aber das war nicht der Fall. Außerdem würde er nicht so eine dahergelaufene Frau heiraten, nur weil sein Bruder fand, es wäre eine gute Idee. Soll dieser sie doch nehmen, aber dieser hoffte wohl, dass Lady Anthea irgendwann an dessen Tür klopfte.

Mycroft war wirklich lachhaft. Erst sagte er, dass sie beide sich solche Spielereinen in solch einer Position nicht leisten konnten und dann tauscht er sich Liebesbriefe mit Sir Coswig’s Tochter aus. Diese zu lesen vertrieb wenigstens einen Abend die Langeweile.

John hatte ihm auch einen Brief zukommen lassen und natürlich wurde in diesem nichts darüber erwähnt, was an dem Abend vor dem Aufbruch geschah. Das hieß vermutlich, dass dieser es vergessen will. Der Lockenkopf wollte das zwar auch teilweise, aber es war gar nicht so einfach etwas hinter sich zu lassen, wovon man vorher nie gedacht hätte, es zu wollen.  
Er hatte die Zeit genutzt, um jedes Buch in ihrer Bibliothek zu durchforsten. Es musste doch eine Erklärung für das alles geben. Der Prinz liebte den Blondschopf definitiv nicht, aber er musste ihn dennoch sehen. Wahrscheinlich vermisste er ihn als Freund. Trotzdem war der andere doch schon öfters Weg, aber niemals ließ ihn das so fühlen wie jetzt.

Vielleicht wollte er auch nicht, dass John ebenso zu einer Heirat gezwungen wurde. Schließlich war der Ritter nicht so widerstandsfähig wie er. Noch dazu hatte dieser ein viel zu gutes Herz, um nein zu diesen angeblichen Edelfräuleins zu sagen. Genau deswegen bekam der Prinz leicht Kopfschmerzen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass der Blonde bald heiratet. Er wollte nur nicht, dass dieser an die falsche Frau gerät.

Was wäre er für ein Kompagnon, wenn er die zukünftige Braut nicht vorher überprüft? Es war ja nicht so, dass er nicht wollte, dass sein Freund überhaupt eine Frau findet. Letztendlich taten das doch alle Ritter.

Wieso war er dann innerlich so gegen diese Idee? Es wäre ja auch nicht so, als könnte er John nach einer Trauung nie wieder sehen. Oder?

Er musste unbedingt wissen, wo der Ritter war und was er tat. Somit hinterließ er seiner Mutter einige Zeilen, in denen er erklärte, sie solle sich keine Sorgen machen und ritt mitten in der Nacht davon. Außer als Heiratsmaterial wurde er doch nicht auf Hatten Hall benötigt. Also gab es keinen Grund länger dort zu bleiben. Selbstverständlich plante die Flucht einige Tage, um auf alles vorbereitet zu sein. Alle Missgeschicke, die hätten passieren können, trafen nicht ein. Wenigstens war das Schicksal einmal auf seiner Seite. Er hoffte, diese günstigen Umstände würden weiter bis zu John anhalten. Zumindest hatte er das Schloss und auch das Dorf davor schnell ohne Zwischenfälle hinter sich gelassen.

Nun stand er auf einem Hügel und sah nach vorn. Der Himmel war klar und der Mond wies ihm den Weg. Archimedes war natürlich auch an seiner Seite, obwohl er ihn zurück lassen wollte. Aber er konnte es dem Falken auch nicht antun, dass er die ganze Zeit allein zu Hause sein musste. Niemand sonst traute er es zu, das Tier ordentlich zu füttern. Zu einer anderen Jahreszeit wäre das vielleicht kein Problem, aber es ging auf den Winter zu. Außerdem konnte der Vogel dann vielleicht auch einmal Artgenossen kennen lernen. In ihrer Umgebung schien es nicht so viele Falken von dieser Art zu geben. Zumindest hatte Sherlock selbst noch keine gesehen. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass der Vogel selbst auch nicht von hier kam.  
So jetzt müsste er nur noch die Orte aufsuchen, in denen er John und die anderen Ritter vermutete. Denn die Strecke war ihm klar und jedes Jahr dieselbe. Doch er sah nur die Karte in seinem Kopf. In der Realität kannte er selbst nicht viel von diesem Land und dabei wohnte er hier. Zumindest konnte sich nun sein Bruder nicht beschweren, dass er sich nicht mit ihrem Reich und dessen Leute vertraut macht.

* * *

 

Genau dieser war kurz davor irgendwas Unlogisches zu tun. Und das vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben. Er war so wütend, dass er nur in seinem Zimmer vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab gehen konnte. Wenn er draußen auf den Gang steht, dann würde er sicher nur jemanden anschreien oder Schlimmeres. Das gehörte sich für einen Prinzen wie ihn nicht und doch möchte er am liebsten all das Geschirr, was im Schloss vorhanden war, gegen die Wand werfen. Nur damit er etwas anderes zerbrechen sah als seine Pläne.

Selbstverständlich war ihm klar, dass sein Bruder seine Ideen irgendwann mitbekam. Ein wenig hatte er es ja auch darauf angelegt. Das war zwar nicht ganz sein Einfall, sondern der dieser Frau, die Sherlock haben wollte, aber sie muss wissen was sie tut. Auch das der Jüngere Hatten Hall verlassen würde war genau nach ihrem Konzept. Mycroft konnte das zwar nicht genau nachvollziehen, aber sie meinte nur, dass er es schon noch verstehen wird. Diese Dame folgte also dem Jüngeren und er war froh darüber, denn er mochte es gar nicht, wenn jemand etwas besser verstand als er selbst. Noch konnte sein Ego hinnehmen, dass es eine Frau war.

Doch das sind Nebensächlichkeiten, solange sein Bruder wieder gesund zurückkehrt. Eigentlich war er schon im Begriff Leute zum Schutz hinterher zu schicken, aber Sherlock brauchte eine Lektion. So musste dieser zwar auf dem steinigen Weg lernen dass es nicht immer nach dessen Willen geht, aber irgendwann muss es ja geschehen.

Dies alles war zwar nervenaufreibend, aber es machte ihn nicht wütend. Dies schafften nur zwei andere Menschen. Denn bis jetzt bekam er wieder von Lestrade noch von Lady Anthea ein Lebenszeichen zugeschickt. Seine Mutter meinte, er solle dem Ganzen etwas Zeit geben. Schließlich kann man bei so viel Verantwortung schnell alles andere vergessen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass sie seinen Kompagnon meinte. Von Sir Coswigs’ Tochter konnte sie unmöglich wissen. Schließlich gab er sich große Mühe diese vorübergehende Laune geheim zu halten. Er redete sich selbst ein, dass es nicht mehr war als das. Denn in seiner Position hatte eine kurze Liebschaft keinen Platz. Es war ja nicht einmal das. Eigentlich waren sie nur Bekannte die sich öfters Briefe zukommen lassen, um Informationen über ihre Situationen auszutauschen. Immer gab er ja vor, er musste mehr über die Geschichte von Burg Coswig wissen. Das es als Prinz wichtig war, dass er wichtige Details des Landes kannte. Nicht einmal erwähnte sie, warum er sich damit nicht an ihren Vater wendete oder das er sie mit all diesen Fragen langweilte.  
Jetzt wo Lady Anthea nicht mehr auf Coswig wohnte und auch nicht mehr in ihrem Land verweilte, da gab es auch keinen Grund mehr ihm Papiere zukommen zu lassen. Das war die Antwort, aber wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann gefiel sie ihm nicht. Er ist ein Prinz und auch er wurde schon oft von den Damen umworben. Also warum hatte er nicht um ihre Hand gebeten, als er noch die Chance dazu hatte? Hatte er vielleicht Angst, dass sie ihn ablehnen würde oder das sie sich am Ende von ihm nur noch gelangweilt fühlte? Als er ihr zum ersten Mal begegnete, da war er tatsächlich sprachlos und starrte sie nur an. Am Ende dieses Tages bestrafte er den armen John dafür. Es war sein eigenes Tun, aber er wollte einfach jemanden anderes leiden sehen, um von seiner Dummheit abzulenken.

Das ist schon viele Jahre her und dennoch kam er sich immer noch unwürdig vor, wenn diese Frau den Raum betrat. Sie stand im Rang der Adligen unter ihm und doch sah er in ihr eine Prinzessin.

“Nein.” Sagte er zu sich selbst. Das sind alles nur wirre Vorstellungen, weil er zu oft bei seiner Mutter und ihrer Gesellschaft saß. In dieser waren ja hauptsächlich Frauen und somit bestand das Gesprächsthema nur aus Heiraten und Kinder bekommen.

Er brauchte einfach eine Ablenkung, bis endlich eine Nachricht von Lestrade eintrifft. Er konnte verstehen, dass dieser erst einmal beschäftigt ist. Aber ein kleines Zeichen, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war, ist nicht zu viel verlangt.

* * *

 

Der blonde Ritter bekam von dem Ganzen natürlich nichts mit. Schließlich hatte er auf dieser Reise seine eigenen Probleme. Endlich waren sie an einem Dorf angekommen, das nachts von Wölfen heimgesucht wird. Wenn es nur selten geschehen würde, hätten sich die Menschen hier schon selbst darum gekümmert, aber es geschah seit dem letzten Vollmond jede Nacht und langsam wurden die Tiere, die diese Menschen zum Überleben brauchten knapp. Zwar wurde ihnen berichtet, dass die umliegenden Wälder schon durchsucht wurden, aber einige Ritter aus der Gruppe wollte das dennoch wiederholen, um die Wölfe wenigstens etwas weiter wegzutreiben. Da John auch nichts Besseres einfiel, stimmte er der Sache zu. Außerdem wollte er endlich etwas zu tun bekommen, wobei er ins Schwitzen kam. Wenn er am Ende nur einigen wolfsartigen Schatten nach jagte, war es ihm auch egal. Er zeigte es nicht, aber die Langeweile war fast schon nervig. Natürlich mussten sie von Ort zu Ort auch durch schlechtes Wetter reiten, aber dies war das aufregendste, was ihnen bis jetzt passierte. Es war ja nichts Schlechtes, dass überall Frieden und Ordnung herrschten, aber er wollte endlich zeigen, wofür er trainierte.

Nun neigte der Tag langsam dem Ende zu und alles, was er getan hatte, war vor einer wild gewordenen Wildschweinmutter davon zu rennen. Diese war womöglich sauer, weil die Ritter sie bei dem Spaziergang mit ihren Frischlingen gestört hatten. Es standen zwar noch andere im Wald, aber das Schwein hatte John gewählt, um wütend darauf zu zustürmen. Eigentlich war das keine Gefahr für ihn, aber er wollte dem Tier nichts tun und so blieb ihm nur noch das davon rennen. Denn diese Hauer mussten seine Rüstung nicht beschädigen. Noch musste sich das Schwein daran verletzten. Außerdem wollte er nicht wirklich wissen, ob das Wesen es doch schaffte, ihm wehzutun. Am Ende landete er in einer Schlammgrube und alle fanden es lustig. Vielleicht hätte er auch gelacht, wenn er drum herum gestanden hätte. So musste er nun seine Rüstung und sich selbst erst einmal wieder sauber machen.

So ein heißes Bad hatte er gebraucht und es ist auch lange her, das er eins genießen durfte. Er hatte sich selbst Wasser vom Dorfbrunnen geholt und das dann in einer alten Schäferhütte heiß gemacht. Man hatte ihnen gesagt, dass diese Hütte schon lange leer steht und so hatte sich es John hier ein wenig gemütlich gemacht in den letzten zwei Tagen. Die anderen Ritter waren woanders untergekommen. Ein Gasthaus mit Schlafmöglichkeiten gab es hier nicht wirklich und so entschieden sie sich das sich jeder selbst etwas suchte.

Die Ruhe rief auch andere Dinge wieder in ihm hervor, die er versuchte in der letzten Zeit zu verdrängen. Zwei Monate waren sie alle jetzt schon unterwegs und er wusste nicht, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis sie wieder Daheim ankommen. Ehrlich gesagt gab es hier und da schon schöne Fleckchen, wo er sich vorstellen konnte, sich dort mit einer Frau niederzulassen.  
Dennoch wollten die Bilder vom letzten Abend auf Hatten Hall nicht aus seinem Kopf. War es wirklich der Alkohol, der das alles passieren ließ? Die Erscheinung des Jüngeren tauchte vor seinem inneren Auge auf. Niemals sah er ihn in einem anderen Licht. Er war immer sein bester Freund und ein Prinz. Mehr nicht.

Warum konnte sein Kopf sich nicht von dem Gedanken lösen, dass der Lockenkopf solche Dinge die er mit ihm tat, auch mit anderen machen würde? Allein der Gedanke, dass Sherlock bei jemand anderem liegt, bereitet ihm Übelkeit. Der Prinz war selbstverständlich nicht sein und bald würde er vielleicht irgendeiner Prinzessin gehören. Aber was machte es ihm so schwer das zu akzeptieren?

“Nein. Es war alles eine einmalige Sache.” Sagte er zu sich selbst und es endlich zu glauben.

“Ich hoffe, Ihr redet nicht von dem Bad.” Erschrocken drehte er sich zur Seite und aus der Holzwanne schwabbte dabei etwas Wasser heraus. Dort war eine Frau, die immer näher kam, bis sie einen guten Blick auf ihn werfen konnte. Eilig versuchte er sich mit seinen Händen zu bedecken. Danach dachte er, dass es wohl sinnlos war. Denn erstens ist sie hier einfach herein geschritten und zweitens hatte sie nach ihrem Gesicht zu urteilen so wieso schon alles gesehen.

“Was wollt Ihr hier?” Erkundigt er sich ein wenig irritiert. Vielleicht hatten die anderen Ritter sie geschickt. Aber das war ja wohl eher unsinnig, wenn hier die Behauptung umgeht, dass abends die Wölfe raus kommen. Sie stellte daraufhin die Kerze, die sie mitgebracht hatte auf den Tisch im Raum. Bis jetzt hatte er kein Licht gebraucht aber auch die Sonne verabschiedete sich allmählich.

“Ich habe Euch gefragt, was Ihr hier wollt? Oder gehört Euch dieses Haus? Dann entschuldige ich mich natürlich..” Aber sie lachte daraufhin, was ihn im Satz stoppen ließ.

“Nein. Es gehört schon lange niemanden mehr. Aber ist es nicht offensichtlich, was ich hier möchte?” Es war ihm im Grunde genommen klar, aber er hatte nicht wirklich Lust darauf. Außerdem fand er es ein wenig töricht, allein um die Zeit hinauszugehen.

“Brennholz sammeln?” Vielleicht verschwand sie wieder, wenn er sich dumm stellt. Doch sie musste ihn durchschaut haben und fing an ihr Kleid oben zu öffnen.

“Ich habe Euch schon beobachtet, als Ihr mit den anderen Rittern in das Dorf gekommen seid. Ich bin aber nicht die Einzige, die es auf Euch abgesehen hat. Bis jetzt habe ich gedacht, Ihr macht einen Schritt auf eine von uns zu, aber Ihr seid wohl von der schüchternen Sorte.” Das eher nicht. Ich habe nur gerade andere Dinge im Kopf, dachte der Blondschopf, während er den Kopf von ihr abwendet, weil sie langsam mehr zeigte, als ihm lieb war.

“Keine Angst es wird Euch gefallen.” Erklärte die Frau leicht lächelnd und er war sich bewusst, wie das nun Enden würde, als sie nackt neben ihm stand. Noch blinzelte er ihre nackten Knie an, aber es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als mehr von ihr zu sehen, wenn sie gleich zu ihm ins Wasser steigt. Außerdem würde das morgen jeder wissen, wenn er sie jetzt abweist. Es sei denn, sie wird von Wölfen angegriffen, wenn er sie jetzt wieder daraus schickt. Nein. Das kann er dann auch wieder nicht machen.

Ehe er sich es versah, saß sie vor ihm und schenkte ihm ein verschmitztes Grinsen. Wenn nicht irgendwas in ihm schreien würde, das dies hier falsch ist, dann hätte er seine Hände schon schneller auf ihrer Haut. Diese betrachtete er nun, während sie einfach anfing, ihren Oberkörper langsam zu waschen.

“Komm her. Du darfst mich ruhig anfassen. Oder kann es sein, dass ich die Erste bin, mit der du solche Erfahrungen machst?” Sie meinte es wohl im Scherz, aber da er wohl anders nicht aus der Situation kam, zeigte er ihr, wie viel Wissen er in diesem Gebiet besaß. Irgendwann wollte sie ihn auch küssen, aber da zog er dann die Grenze und drückte sie wieder von sich weg.

“Ich verstehe.” Flüsterte sie dann und erkundigte sich nicht weiter, warum er das nicht wollte. Er war froh darüber, denn er konnte es sich nicht einmal selbst erklären, wieso er so handelte. So wälzten sie sich eine Weile in der Wanne herum, bis fast kein Wasser mehr darin war. Doch irgendwann wurde ihm es zu kalt und so stand er auf, um Feuer im Kamin zu machen. Als die Flammen knisterten und den Raum erwärmten, da wirkte alles hier gleich wohnlicher.

“Irgendwas sagt mir, dass dies eben noch nicht alles war.” Damit schlang sie ihre Arme von hinten um seine Hüfte und wollte ihre Hände weiter runter wandern lassen, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Er befreite sich von ihrer Umarmung und stieß sie ein wenig grob zu seinem gemachten Bett. Erst war sie ein wenig erschrocken davon, aber dann grinste sie wieder.

John sagte die ganze Nacht nichts mehr zu ihr und lies einfach seine Handlungen sprechen. Es war nur eine Ablenkung und so behandelte er das auch. Hier gab es keine Liebe. Zumindest nicht diese, die sich der Ritter sonst immer erhofft hat. Das hier ist nur ein Zeitvertreib. Genauso wie die Geschehnisse davor. Vielleicht werden noch weitere davon folgen. Er wusste es nicht. Aber so läuft das doch, bis man irgendwann jemanden trifft, der wirklich zu einem passt.

* * *

 

“Ein Ritter?” Eine junge Dame stand ein wenig empört von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie konnte nicht ganz verstehen, dass sie verschmäht wurde wegen eines einfachen Mannes. Vielleicht sah er wirklich besonders gut aus, aber es würde wieder einige Zeit dauern, bis sie diesen zu Gesicht bekam.

“John Watson.” Las sie den Namen, der angeblich der Grund war, warum der Prinz der eigentlich ihr Gemahl werden sollte, davon lief. Sie brauchte frische Luft und so ging sie hinaus. Die Dunkelheit machte ihr noch nie etwas aus. Sie ging ein paar Schritte vom Lager weg, um besser Nachdenken zu können.

Ihre Mutter meinte, immer das ihr Mal jeder zu Füßen liegen wird. Bis jetzt konnte sie auch jeden um den Finger wickeln, wenn sie etwas wollte und das trotz ihrem zarten Alters. Nun sollte sie endlich verheiratet werden und natürlich war nur das Beste für sie gut genug. Sie würde doch keinen Lord oder Herzog heiraten, nur das sie dann am Ende mit weniger dastand als vorher. Nein, in ihren Augen war ein Prinz gerade gut genug für sie. Leider gab es da nicht viel Auswahl.

Da sie aus dem Westen kam, war ihr klar dass es da nur einen gab. Viktor Trevor war aber alles andere als vom königlichen Blut. Niemand war sich wirklich sicher, ob dieser Knabe der Sohn von König Wallace Trevor war. Die Königin bezeugte das zwar, aber jeder der nur einige Nächte in dem Königsschloss des Westens verbrachte, wusste dass diese Frau sich gern mal mit einem Liebhaber vergnügte. Außerdem musste die Dienerschaft die Geschichten ja irgendwo her haben. So was wird nie gut erzählt, wenn nicht auch etwas Wahres dran war.

So selbst wenn Viktor wirklich der Sohn von Wallace war, dann wäre sie womöglich mit ihm verwandt. Man erzählte ihr immer, dass sie so eine Art Cousine von diesem Prinzen war, aber irgendwie kann das auch nicht stimmen. Doch sie kümmerte der Stammbaum ihrer Familie recht wenig. Denn egal wie sie es drehte oder wendete, sie wollte Viktor Trevor nicht als ihren Ehemann. Nachher verlangte man noch Nachkommen von ihnen und allein bei dem Gedanken den Kerl anzufassen wurde ihr schon übel. Einige behaupten ja er sähe gut aus. Sie konnte dem nur zustimmen, wenn man ihn aus der Ferne betrachtet. Am besten hinter dicken Gitterstäben und niemand hatte den Schlüssel um diese Person wieder zu befreien.

Die junge Frau grinste bei dem Gedanken, ihren Cousin für immer wegsperren zu können. Dann müsste sie sich auch mit dem Heiraten nicht so beeilen. Denn knapp vor einem Jahr verkündete König Wallace, dass wer auch immer von ihnen beiden zuerst heiratet, das ganze westlich Königreich bekommen würde. Viktor hatte natürlich gelacht, weil er dachte, der Herrscher meinte dies im Scherz. Dieser kannte seinen eigenen Vater so schlecht, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, wann dieser mit ernster Stimme sprach. Sie selbst wusste nicht warum der König gerade sie, da mit einbezogen hatte. Wahrscheinlich weil ihre Familie jahrelang eine gute Freundschaft mit der Königsfamilie pflegte. Das bezog sich aber selbstverständlich nur auf ältere Generationen.

Solange Viktor aber noch im Glauben war, er würde eines Tages dieses Land und dessen Reichtum bekommen, solange hatte sie noch Zeit einen würdigen Mann zu finden.  
Nach ihren Nachforschungen besaß die südliche Seite nur Prinzessinnen. Nicht dass sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden hätte, eine Frau zu ehelichen, aber da gab es dann auch wieder Komplikationen, wenn der Nachwuchs verlangt wurde.

Die Ergebnisse, die sie von Norden bekam, waren bis jetzt immer noch unschlüssig. Also schob sie das erst einmal beiseite. Außerdem war sie als Kind schon einmal in diesem Land und dort ist es bestimmt noch heute eiskalt.

Da besuchte sie lieber den Osten. Dort war das Wetter zumindest teilweise angenehm, wenn es nicht gerade regnete. Zumal gab es in diesem Reich gleich zwei Prinzen. Den Älteren hatte sie schon eher unauffällig beäugt und diesen würde sie sogar heiraten, wenn der Jüngere ihr nicht gefällt.

Doch was sie bis jetzt über Prinz Sherlock hörte, gefiel ihr. Aber anscheinend war dessen Verlangen für das weibliche Geschlecht noch nicht ganz erwacht. Sie grinste, denn sie liebte Herausforderungen und tat natürlich was sie konnte, um alles über ihren Zukünftigen herauszufinden. Doch es war nicht so einfach wie mit anderen Männern. Denn dieser Prinz war nicht so offen mit anderen Menschen und verstecke viel. Das hatte etwas geheimnisvolles und somit hängte sie sich in die Aufgabe noch mehr hinein. Sie schaffte es sogar, dessen Bruder hinters Licht zu führen. Dieser war seltsamerweise recht schnell davon überzeugt, dass der Jüngere heiraten sollte. Ihr war noch nicht ganz klar, was die Brüder für eine Beziehung führen, aber das wird sie alles schon noch herausfinden.

Selbst die Königin war von ihr entzückt und sie gab zu, es war eine herzensfreundliche Frau, wie man sie selten sah. Auf den ersten Blick wirkte diese ein wenig schwächlich, aber es verbirgt sich doch ein starker Charakter dahinter. Es wäre wohl besser für sie, es sich nicht all zu früh mit dieser zu verscherzen.

Das war aber für jetzt nicht wichtig. Sie musste erst einmal ihren zukünftigen Gemahl treffen und dabei den bestmöglichen Eindruck hinterlassen. Dafür würde sie aber zunächst dessen Kompagnon besuchen. Dieser John muss als Freund doch einiges über den Prinzen wissen. Somit würde sie diesen benutzen, um besser an ihr Ziel zu kommen. Alles musste bis ins kleinste Detail geplant sein. Wenn Prinz Sherlock sie zum ersten Mal zu Gesicht bekam, dann musste dieser so geblendet von ihrer Schönheit sein, dass der Rest nur noch ein einfaches Spiel für sie war. Sie würde vielleicht die Unwissende spielen, aber ehe er sich es versah waren sie vermählt und sie besaß damit das ganze westliche Königreich für sich allein.

Selbstverständlich wird sie noch genau nachsehen, was sie von der östlichen Seite bekam, wenn sie verheiratet ist. Aber auch das, war nun nicht von Belang.

Das Beste war, das sie sich nach dieser Hochzeit eine Königin mit allem Drum und Dran sein wird. Wenn alles klappen sollte, wird sie dies schon eine Weile zufrieden stellen. Erneut musste sie lächeln, als sie an all das dachte, was sie als Herrscherin tun könnte. Doch plötzlich, war da ein rascheln hinter ihr, aber sie bewegte sich dennoch nicht von der Stelle und besichtigte weiter den klaren Nachthimmel.

“Lady Irene, Ihr solltet wirklich nicht so lange allein hier draußen sein.” Meinte eine ältere Frau und die Angesprochene drehte sich zu ihr um.

“Ach Kate. Du machst dir mal wieder zu viele Gedanken um mich. Aber du hast Recht. Es wird Zeit sich schlafen zu legen. Außerdem wird es langsam kühl hier.” Die Ältere seufzte und legte eine mitgebrachte Decke um die Schultern der anderen. Die Zofe war schon in Sorge, dass ihre Herrin wieder ein Bad nehmen wollte. Sie selbst hatte nichts gegen das Schwimmen im erfrischenden Wasser, aber für diese Jahreszeit wird es langsam zu kühl, um in einen See zu steigen.

“Kate?” Damit sah Irene nochmal zu ihrer Untergebenen.

“Ja.” Antwortete diese sofort und dachte sich dabei, dass die Jüngere wohl noch etwas brauchte.

“Wenn ich geheiratet habe, wirst du dennoch als Zofe an meiner Seite bleiben.” Erst war die Ältere davon ein wenig verwirrt, denn sie dachte dass sie dann wieder zurück nach Hause geschickt wird. Doch nun brachten diese Worte ein Lächeln zu ihrem Gesicht.

“Aber natürlich.”


	22. Chapter 22

Lestrade musste nach dem Gespräch mit König Borgoyne das Land seiner Träume wieder verlassen. Eigentlich hätte er die Reise auch unterbrechen können, aber was ihm berichtet wurde, klang Besorgnis erregend. Der Herrscher des Nordens wurde wirklich umgebracht. Spione sollten im kalten Land nach dem Rechten sehen und kamen mit schrecklichen Informationen zurück. Selbst jetzt als sie wieder ihre Pferde hatten und langsam zum westlichen Reich kamen, lief ihm immer noch ein Schauer über den Rücken. Er wusste gar nicht wie er Prinz Mycroft von all den Grausamkeiten berichten soll. Es war das Beste noch alles für sich zu behalten.

Seit diesen Geschehnissen versteckte sich König Nathan Borgoyne in seinem Palast. Er konnte verstehen, dass dieser Mann Angst um sich und seine Untertanen hatte, aber man konnte sich doch nicht ein Leben lang vor der Gefahr verkriechen. Das hatte er ihm aber nicht ins Gesicht gesagt, denn dies war nicht sein Problem.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um an etwas anderes zu denken als diese Schauergeschichten. Selbstverständlich war es unlogisch Leute in die Gefahr zu schicken, nur das diese am Ende die Wahrheit verdrehen. Waren diese Spione wirklich so treu, das sie sich nicht von anderen bestechen ließen? Etwas war da faul oder er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass solche Dinge unter ihnen geschehen.

Eine Frau soll es gewesen sein, die den Herrscher des Nordens zur Strecke brachte. Vielleicht war sie besonders schön und der alte Mann hatte lange niemanden im Bett gehabt. Das konnte sich Greg eher vorstellen, als das er vergiftet wurde und dann noch andere Dinge mit seinem Körper gemacht wurden.

Angeblich war die Täterin eine Hexe und über zehn Jahre im Kerker im kalten Reich gefangen. Dieses Untergrundverließ, soll nach den Erzählungen wirklich Riesig sein. So was wie ein Labyrinth. Also selbst wenn die Gefangenen es schaffen auszubrechen, sollen sie sich in den Gängen verlaufen bis sie verhungern. Nur die Mitglieder der Königsfamilie sollen wissen wie man da heraus kommt. Ansonsten gibt es nur eine grobe Karte von dem Kerker auf Hatten Hall. Er konnte sich auch keinen Reim darauf machen warum das Papier dort in der Bibliothek lag. Wahrscheinlich hatte eine der älteren Generationen von den Holmes einfach Spaß daran Karten anzufertigen und zu sammeln.

Jedenfalls ist diese Hexe oder Giftmischerin wie König Borgoyne sie schimpfte, eines Tages lebend hinaus gekommen. Lestrade verstand, dass die sich natürlich an dem rächen wollte, der sie einsperrte. Aber was genau hatte der Süden damit zu tun?

“Lord Lestrade!” Damit wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen und er schaute sofort in die Richtung, in die seine Männer blickten. Eine dicke Rauchwolke kam ihnen entgegen. Irgendwo brannte es und so schwarz wie der Himmel wurde, war das nicht nur ein harmloses Lagerfeuer. Greg wies den anderen Rittern an schnell zum Ursache zu Reiten, um vielleicht Menschen in Not zu helfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da sah er was hier so schwarze Wolken entstehen ließ. Es war kein trockenes Holz oder eine leicht entflammbare Wiese. Er blinzelte kurz, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass hier Flammen ein halbes Dorf unter Kontrolle hatten.

Doch für so was hatte er keine Zeit. Er konnte später fragen, wie und warum. Nun befahl er seinen Männern alles zu tun was sie können, um den Leuten die teilweise verstört umherliefen unter die Arme zu greifen.

Es dauerte ziemlich lange bis sie alle Häuser gelöscht hatten, aber das auch nur weil der Brunnen gut gefühlt und ein Tümpel in der Nähe war. Trotz des Feuers, war Lestrade froh vermerken zu können das niemand bei dem Feuer umgekommen ist. Schwere Verbrennungen, ja die gab es und er glaubte er hatte sich die Schulter verletzt, als da ein Balken darauf gefallen war. Das Holzding war nicht schwer, aber es tat trotzdem weh.

Ein schniefender Junge stand neben ihn und starrte auf seinen Arm. Dieser war der Grund, warum er die Verletzung hatte. Dessen Mutter hatte ihn ins Bett gelegt und sie hatte dann im Garten gearbeitet, als das Feuer sie plötzlich überrasche.

“Es nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht.” Mit einem Lächeln wuschelte er dem kleinen Kerl durch die Haare. Teilweise mit Ruß bedeckt, wie sie alle und verweint, erwiderte dieser ein wenig seine Gesichtszüge.

“Ich bin ja so dankbar das Ihr und Eure Männer in der Nähe gewesen seid. Ohne Euch würden die Flammen wahrscheinlich das ganze Dorf niederbrennen.” Die Mutter des Jungen kam nun auf ihn zu und nahm ihr Kind auf den Arm. Er erkundigte sich bei ihr wie das alles überhaupt passieren konnte, aber leider war sie ahnungslos. Genauso wie all die anderen Dorfbewohner. Das kam ihm ein wenig seltsam vor und so unterbreitete er unter den anderen Rittern den Vorschlag, hier noch einige Tage zu bleiben, um vielleicht die Ursache zu finden. Außerdem konnten sie nebenbei hier helfen, alles wieder aufzubauen und sie brauchen sowieso eine Verschnaufpause vom Reiten. Schließlich sind sie seit dem südlichen Palast ständig in Bewegung. In der Wildnis das Lager aufschlagen, hatte den Nachteil das man weniger Schlaf bekam.

Es war ihm klar, dass es Tiere auf der Welt gab, aber konnten die nachts nicht auch Ruhen wie der Mensch. Vielleicht waren seine Nerven auch ein wenig angekratzt, weil diese ganze Reise doch mehr Arbeit für ihn wurde als erhofft.

Selbstverständlich hatten sie auch daran gedacht, Wachen in der Nacht aufzustellend. Schließlich könnten die Täter den Angriff erneut versuchen, weil sie ihr Werk das ganze Dorf in Schutt und Asche zu verwandeln nicht beendet haben. Was immer es auch war, dass sie störte, nun würde Lestrade und seine Leute dafür sorgen, das gar kein Feuer an der falschen Stelle gelegt werden kann. Er selbst wollte bei der ersten Nacht dabei sein, weil sie wieder entschieden haben, dass sich die Hälfte von ihnen ausruht. Außerdem meldeten sich noch einige Männer aus dem Dorf freiwillig, um bei einem Angriff nicht in der Unterzahl zu sein. Doch zur ihrer Verwunderung oder Glück, passierte gar nichts mehr. Ein paar Leute meinten zwar einen Schatten gesehen zu haben, aber das können auch Tiere gewesen sein. Greg hatte zwar auch etwas zwischen den Büschen gesichtet, aber er wollte niemanden in Panik versetzten, nur weil er kurz vor dem Morgengrauen langsam ein nickte. Wahrscheinlich braucht er doch dringender Schlaf, als gedacht. Denn als er in einem angeboten Bett lag, das die Mutter des kleinen Jungen für ihn bereitstellte, da war er sofort weg.

Das Training auf Coswig hatte ihn auf härteres vorbereitet und doch fühlte er sich nun so erschöpft. War er für all das vielleicht doch noch nicht bereit? Sollte er umkehren und jemand anderen das Kommando überlassen?

Als er wieder erwachte, sah alles schon besser für ihn aus. Seine schlechte Laune lag also wirklich nur daran, dass er zu wenig geschlafen hatte. Voller guter Dinge stand er auf, um etwas zu essen und danach so viel zu arbeiten wie er konnte. Die Sonne war schließlich schon fast wieder am Untergehen und das hieß, dass er länger geschlafen hatte als beabsichtigt. Seine Gastgeberin brachte ihm auch schnell etwas und es schien ein gutes Zeichen zu sein, dass auch während er ruhte nichts geschehen war. Wahrscheinlich sind die Täter doch nach ihrem letzten Vergehen weitergezogen. Als er auf einige seiner Ritter traf erklärten die, dass sie schon die Gegend um das Dorf durchsucht haben, um irgendwelche Spuren der Feuerleger zu entdecken. Nicht weit von hier, fand man zwischen den Bäumen eine erloschene Feuerstelle. Als Lestrade den Platz wo die Verbrecher sich niederließen mit eigenen Augen sah, da wusste er, dass diese ihr Spiel vielleicht auch woanders treiben. Er erkundigte sich wo das nächste Dorf sein würde und entschied dann seine Männer aufzuteilen. Einige werden hier bleiben um beim Aufbau zu helfen und die andere Hälfte wird dieses Gesindel mit einfangen. Wenn sie jetzt alle hinterher reiten währen sie wahrscheinlich zu langsam, um irgendjemanden einzuholen. Außerdem musste er wieder eine Nachricht nach Hatten Hall schicken und dieses Dorf hier besaß keine Boten. Es war ihm egal ob sein Vater später sauer sein würde, weil er von dem eigentlichen Weg abkam, aber sie waren ja dazu da um das Land und die Menschen zu beschützen. Genau das taten sie gerade, also gab es nichts dagegen einzuwenden.

Er wollte die Reise bestimmt nicht aufschieben, weil ihm wieder eingefallen ist das im westlichen Königreich dieser nervige Prinz lebte. Er verstand bis heute nicht, warum König Wallace Trevor seinen Sohn zu einer Schule in ein anderes Land schickte. Er war sich sicher, dass es im Westen auch gute Ausbildungsmöglichkeiten gab. Wenn dieser Viktor oder wie er hieß, in all den Jahren auf Coswig überhaupt etwas gelernt hatte. Zum Glück wusste Prinz Mycroft, wie man diesen Kerl aus dem Weg geht und so hatten sie beide während der Ausbildung, nicht so viel mit diesem Jungen zu tun. Dennoch bekam Lestrade oft genug mit, wie Viktor andere Leute behandelte. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass so was bei diesem Daheim normal war. Ansonsten würde er die Führung der Reise in dieses Land, doch lieber jemand anderen überlassen. Natürlich gab es Unterschiede in ihren Ländern, aber nie wurden die Untertanen so scheußlich behandelt. Wenn der einmal Herrscher wird dann möchte ich dieses Land nie wieder betreten, dachte er während er das Pferd nochmal dazu antrieb sein Bestes zu geben.

Die nächste Ortschaft war gar nicht so weit weg. Oder lag es einfach daran, dass er mit weniger Leuten schneller vorankam? Es war nicht wichtig, als die Sonne schon wieder fast weg war und schon erneut Rauch aufstieg. Ohne etwas zu sagen, ritten sie alle darauf zu, um das Schlimmste verhindern zu können. Anscheinend waren die Verbrecher dieses Mal nicht schnell genug, denn Lestrade sah jemanden flüchten, als sie am Ort des Geschehens ankamen. Seinen Männern befahl er das Feuer zu löschen, während er sich wenigstens einen von dieser Bande schnappen würde. Durch eine bewohnte Gegend zu reiten, in der er sich nicht wirklich auskannte, war gar nicht so einfach. Der Verfolgte schien ihn bis jetzt gar nicht mitbekommen zu haben. Was merkwürdig war, denn einige Leute um sie herum schimpfen mit ihm schon verärgert, weil er mit seinem Pferd hier und da Sachen umstieß. Doch zum Entschuldigen blieb später noch Zeit.

Der Mann, der davonrannte, schien so als würde er selbst etwas suchen. Dennoch fand Greg, dass dieser ganz schön schnell war, dafür dass er ohne Pferd unterwegs ist.  
Irgendwann musste er auch auf sein eigenes Tier verzichten, denn der Verfolgte sprang plötzlich auf eine niedrige Mauer und von dort aus kletterte er auf ein Dach. In solchen Dingen war er eigentlich nicht sehr gut, noch war seine Rüstung dafür geschaffen worden, aber er würde in der nächsten Zeit sein Spiegelbild nicht ertragen können wenn er jetzt einfach hier stehen bliebt. Somit band er sein Pferd an einen Pfeiler an und machte sie ein wenig unbeholfen hinterher. Endlich oben angekommen, war sein Vordermann schon zum nächsten Haus gesprungen. Tief einatmen und hinter her. Die ersten Male waren kein Problem, aber die Abstände zwischen den Gebäuden wurden immer größer. Auch den anderen machte das wohl langsam nachdenklich, aber dann sah Lestrade dass hier noch ein Dritter dabei war. Zwar konnte er kaum erkennen was dieser tat, aber es schien als würde er irgendwas mit einem Seil werfen und sich dann zum nächsten Dach zu schwingen. Den würde er zwar nicht mehr in die Finger bekommen, aber wenigstens hatte er einen Komplizen gleich in seiner Gewalt.  
Doch er war ein wenig geschockt, als dieser wirklich ansetzten wollte um auch zum nächsten Haus zu springen. Das würde dieser niemals schaffen und einen Toten konnte er schlecht befragen, was es mit den Bränden auf sich hat. Jetzt ist Schnelligkeit gefragt. Was nicht so einfach war, denn das Dach war ziemlich steil und wenn er nun eine falsche Bewegung macht, dann liegt er da unten.

“Hab ich dich!” Rief Greg, als er gerade noch den Stoff packen konnte, der den Kopf des anderen bedecken sollte. Dunkle bekannte Locken kamen zum Vorschein. Leider hatte er nicht viel Zeit darüber verwundert zu sein, denn plötzlich wurde er ruckartig nach vorne gezogen, weil der Gefangene schon mit seine Füße von Dach entfernte. Er war selbst so damit beschäftigt den Burschen zu schnappen, das er jetzt erst bemerkte, dass er auf den letzten Ziegelsteinen verweilte.

Somit versuchte er noch so nach unten zu fallen, das sein Körper noch halbwegs auf dem Dach landete. Es war aber zu spät und der andere zog ihn mit nach unten. Ihr Glück war es, mehr oder weniger, dass jemand einen Wagen mit Mist unter ihnen abgestellt hatte.

“Wegen Euch ist er..Lestrade?” Ein wenig überrascht wurde er begrüßt, als beide Männer von dem Wagen herunter gingen.

“Ja ich bin auch froh, Euch wieder zusehen Prinz Sherlock.” Ihm war dabei egal wie mies gelaunt er klang, denn eigentlich wollte er nicht in solch einen stinkigen Zeug laden, noch stand vom Dach fallen auf seiner Erledigungsliste.

“Was machst du hier?”

“Das könnte ich Euch aber auch fragen. Noch dazu was sollte das eben werden? Und wo habt Ihr denn John gelassen? Oder muss ich ihn jetzt Ritter Watson nennen?” Dabei sah sich der Ältere um, denn es hätte ja sein können das der Blondschopf in der Nähe war, aber er ihn einfach nicht bemerkte.

“Er ist nicht hier.” Es kam in einem seltsamen Ton über die Lippen des Prinzen. Er fragte sich ob die beiden sich gestritten hatten oder ähnliches. Dennoch ging es ihn am Ende nichts an und so stellte er andere Fragen.

“Wo steckt Euer Bruder? Hatte er plötzlich Lust das Land zu bereisen um…um der Langeweile aus dem Weg zu gehen.” Beinahe hätte er gesagt um die Frau zu vergessen, aber der Jüngere musste das ja nicht erfahren. Dieser beäugte ihn zwar, aber sagte auch nichts weiter dazu.

“Ich bin allein hier.”

“Und wo seid Ihr untergebracht? Habt Ihr keine Leibwache bei Euch oder habt Ihr die bei dieser Jagd abgehängt?”

“Hört zu! Ich bin allein auf dieser Reise. Alles was ich mitgenommen habe war ein Pferd und was sonst noch nötig war. Ich möchte dich also bitten, meinen Titel nicht so herumzubrüllen.” Auf der einen Seite wollte Lestrade nun erklären wie gefährlich das alles sein kann, aber auf der anderen Seite war er nicht Prinz Mycroft. Wenn der Lockenkopf unbedingt so wissen wollte, dass dieses Leben auch scharfe Kanten haben kann, dann soll er doch. Dennoch wird er dafür sorgen, dass der andere in seiner Nähe blieb, solange wie er hier war. Er spielt natürlich nicht das Kindermädchen, aber er würde es sich nicht verkneifen können ein wenig aufzupassen. Sollte dem Jüngeren etwas passieren dann wollte er zumindest in der Nähe sein, um Schwerwiegendes zu verhindern.

“Wie Ihr wollt. Egal was Ihr jetzt geplant habt, ich schlage vor, wir sollten erst einmal ein Bad nehmen.” Als sie beide nämlich anfingen durch die Ortschaft zu schlendern, wurden sie von den Leuten schon gemieden und schräg angesehen, die noch unterwegs waren.

Dabei waren es nicht nur einfache Dorfbewohner von denen sie beobachtete wurden. Der Verfolgte der knapp entkommen ist, hatte auch seine Augen auf die beiden Männer geworfen und entschied sich diese heimlich zu verfolgen. Das war aber nicht so einfach, denn schon nach einigen Schritten, warf der Mann ohne Rüstung einen Blick fast in seine Richtung. Seltsam dachte er. Normalerweise hat bis heute noch niemand etwas bemerkt, wenn er von ihm verfolgt wurde. Wahrscheinlich war es nur Zufall, dass der Bursche denn Kopf zu ihm drehte. Natürlich konnte er ihn dennoch nicht sehen weil es dafür schon zu dunkel war. Nach einem Schulterzucken und Kopfschütteln, gingen die beiden vor ihm weiter.

Er grinste, denn so konnte er sie weiter verfolgen, um zu erfahren wer diese Leute waren. Der mit Rüstung sah wichtig aus. Vielleicht ist er nach der langen Zeit, die er hier draußen war, endlich auf jemanden von hohem Rang gestoßen.

Eigentlich war er ganz gern hier in der freien Natur. In seinem eigenen Heim ging das schlecht, weil es die ganze Zeit zu kalt war, um an der frischen Luft zu bleiben. Da machten Ausflüge einfach keinen Spaß wie hier in diesem Land. Hier fühlte er sich frei und konnte tun was er wollte.

Nachdem er den Norden verlassen hatte, suchte er noch ein paar Mitstreiter, denn nicht alles konnte er allein bewältigen. Bei manchen Arbeiten wollte er sich auch nicht die Finger schmutzig machen. Solange es dumme Menschen gab, die für Gold alles tun, konnte er sich dem widmen was er wirklich interessant fand. Leider musste er mit diesen Leuten noch an der Schnelligkeit arbeiten. Sein letztes Vorhaben wurde nämlich nicht einmal zu Ende gebracht. Ein Dorf mit wenigen Wohnhäusern zu verbrennen, konnte doch nicht zu viel sein. Diese Ortschaft, die nicht weit von hier entfernt war, ist nur ein Testlauf gewesen. Er wollte wissen wie lange es dauert ein oder mehrere Dinge in Asche zu verwandeln. Schließlich braucht man Vorwissen, wenn so was einmal verlangt wird. Da konnte man nicht einfach eine Fackel anzünden und irgendwo an die Hauswand halten.

Sein Herr wollte sicher auch vieles wissen, wenn er dann entschied zurück zu kehren. Eigentlich war er ja in dieses Land gekommen, um nach jemand bestimmten zu suchen. Er dachte auch es wäre ganz einfach, weil nicht so viele Leute schreiben können. Im diesen Reich war es aber ganz anders, als bei ihnen. Hier konnten sich anscheinend auch manche einfachen Untertanen leisten, Lesen und Schreiben zu lernen. Das erschwerte zwar etwas seine Suche, aber er hatte ja zum Glück den anonymen Brief selbst gesehen. Die Handschrift war definitiv von jemand der etwas höher gestellt ist. Niemand der Arbeiten musste, hatte Zeit das Können so zu veredeln. Eigentlich schon Schade das dem Verfasser des Papiers, früher oder später etwas tödliches passieren muss. Aber es gab nun einmal nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sein Herr spielte mit dieser Person bis er es leid war, woraufhin meistens der Tod folgte. Oder der Schreiber wird ein langfristiger Begleiter seines Herrn. Aber das konnte er wieder nicht dulden und so würde wieder das Ende eines Lebens folgen.

“Das ist ja eiskalt!” Der Verfolger entschied sich wieder mehr auf die anderen zu konzentrieren. Diese hatten gerade etwas gefunden, um wenigstens das grobe von ihren Körpern zu waschen.

“Was dachtet Ihr denn sonst? Es kommt aus einem Brunnen. Da sitzt niemand unten und wärmt Euch das vor.” Meinte Greg ein wenig amüsiert als er den Eimer über den Prinzen goss, während dieser seine Fackel hielt.

“Das war mir klar, aber du hättest mich ja zumindest vorwarnen können.” Der Lockenkopf fragte sich warum er eigentlich beleidigt war. Wahrscheinlich weil John ihn anders behandeln würde, wenn er mit diesem unterwegs wäre. Doch er hatte diesen noch nicht gefunden und es könnten noch drei bis vier Ortschaften kommen, bis er den blonden Ritter wiedersieht. Er war jetzt schon so lange unterwegs und jeder verstrichene Tag ließ ihn ungeduldiger werden. Na ja fast, wenn er nicht solche kleinen Nebenbeschäftigungen gefunden hätte.

“Zumindest lässt man uns nun in einen Gasthof, um uns da besser zu waschen und etwas zu essen. Ich schlagen vor wir..”

“Ich gehe noch ein wenig spazieren.” Damit schob der Jüngere das brennende Etwas, dem anderen wieder zu und rannte plötzlich los. Lestrade war verwirrt, aber folgte dem Prinz natürlich. Der wird sich erkälten, wenn er so noch lange an der frischen Luft bleibt. Schließlich war es immer noch Nacht und es war schon lange nicht mehr so warm, wie im Sommer.  
Eine Weile machte er das mit, aber als er dann langsam keine Lust mehr auf die Spielchen hatte, versuchte er den anderen irgendwie zu stoppen.

“Was soll denn das werden? Jetzt seid doch nicht gleich beleidigt wegen dem Wasser. Ihr seid manchmal schlimmer als..” Greg brach geschockt ab, als sich der Lockenkopf umdrehte und mit so einer Art von Armbrust auf ihn zielte. Er hatte nicht Mal die Zeit auszuweichen, als ein Pfeil auf ihn zukam, aber an seinem Kopf vorbei ging. Das Entsetzen hielt nicht lange an, bis er sein Gegenüber wütend anbrüllen wollte, aber ein Schmerzensschrei hinter ihm ließ das nicht zu.

“Was? Ihr habt jemanden getroffen. Seid Ihr denn wahnsinnig, dass ihr mit so was einfach in der Gegend herum schießt?” Sherlock ignorierte aber all das Gesagte.

“Man hat uns verfolgt. Ich konnte es dir nicht mitteilen, weil es der Verfolger sonst mitbekommen hätte.”

“Wirklich? Und wo ist er dann hin?”

“Natürlich würdest du dich trotz Verletzung, auch nicht so einfach schnappen lassen. Ich habe die Person leider nur ins Knie getroffen.” Der Ältere wollte gar nicht fragen, wie er bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen überhaupt was treffen konnte.

“Oh ja, Schade. Ihr hättet mich fast im Gesicht erwischt. Wo habt ihr das Ding überhaupt her?”

“Ich habe es in einem anderen Dorf anfertigen lassen.” Ungläubig sah ihn der Ältere darauf an.

“Ihr habt das bei jemand in Auftrag gegeben und habt dann geduldig gewartet bis es fertig war?”

“Na schön. Ich habe es einfach mitgenommen, als ich es gesehen habe, aber ich habe Goldtaler hinterlassen.

Also kann man nicht wirklich vom Stehlen reden.” Lestrade schüttelte nur den Kopf, aber er konnte das alles auch nicht ändern. Aber wenn das so weiter geht, wird er es nicht lange mit dem Prinzen aushalten.

“Siehst du die Blutspur? Zwar ist er uns wieder entkommen.” Dabei wurde der Ältere mit einem leicht bösen Blick gemustert. Wahrscheinlich wurde ihm die Schuld für die erste und zweite Flucht des Verbrechers gegeben, aber das war ihm egal. Der Mann vor ihm hätte das Ganze ja nicht alleine machen müssen.

“Aber er wird wegen dieser Verletzung noch eine Weile im Dorf bleiben müssen. Das verschafft uns Zeit, ihn und dessen Verbündete aufzuspüren.”

“Können wir uns jetzt irgendwo aufwärmen und etwas essen?” Das war die einzige Frage die Greg wirklich hatte. Außerdem wollte er sein Pferd holen und zurück zu seinen Männern, um die ganze Sache zu erklären.

“Wenn es denn sein muss.” Seufzte der Prinz und sah ein, dass es keinen anderen Weg gab als dem Lord zu folgen. Zwar hatte er andere Ideen, aber wenn Lestrade schon einmal in seiner Nähe war, dann konnte dieser auch etwas für ihn tun.

Als der Ältere endlich seinen Willen durchgesetzte, Sherlock dazu brachte sich ans Warme zu setzten und etwas zu essen, das dachte dieser eigentlich das er von nun an für sich selbst sorgen könnte. Er hätte sich von dem bisschen Wasser bestimmt keine Erkältung oder so geholt. Schließlich bekam es so was nicht mehr so einfach wie früher. Greg schüttelte über diese Ansicht nur den Kopf und war froh, dass er seinen neuen Kompagnon wenigstens für eine Weile schlafen schicken konnte. Denn als dieser endlich wieder sauber vor ihm stand, da sah der Bursche gleich um einiges Älter aus. Dachte dieser Prinz überhaupt ans ruhen? Vielleicht ist er schon Tagelang unterwegs ohne einmal vernünftig die Augen zu schließen. Darauf folgte ein erneutes Kopfschütteln. Ihn sollte das wirklich nicht kümmern. Er spielt vielleicht solange den Aufpasser bis sie diese Feuerteufel hatten. Oder zumindest einige Komplizen von diesen.

Der Lockenkopf ärgerte sich zwar, weil der Kerl trotz Pfeil im Bein davon gekommen war, aber er meinte doch selbst sie hätten ein wenig Zeit dafür bekommen. Nichts desto trotz ist das schon eine Leistung, mit so einer Verletzung sich schnell davon zu machen. Aber es war ja auch langsam Mitten in der Nacht. Da war das Verschwinden allgemein nicht so schwierig.  
Er teilte sich mit dem Prinzen ein Zimmer und das wahr wohl ein Fehler, denn kurz vor die Sonne aufging, war dieser wieder hellwach.

“Wie kannst du nur so viel schlafen?” Wurde er auch noch gefragt, aber er antworte nur mit einem Grummeln. Als sie beide fertig für die Suche, wieder vor der Tür standen da brauchte sein Begleiter nicht lange und schritt eilig in einen Richtung. Er ist wie ein Hund der eine Fährte aufgenommen hat, dachte der Ältere belustigt. Seine anderen Männer schliefen wahrscheinlich noch und er ließ es fürs erste dabei. Denn anschleichen funktioniert nicht wenn sie zu viele waren.

Sherlock hingegen wäre lieber nur auf sich allein gestellt. Letzten Endes hatte er den Verdächtigen mit seiner Armbrust erwischt. Außerdem würde der andere ihn nur aufhalten, wenn er irgendwo hinein musste und die Tür war verschlossen. In Häuser einbrechen stand bestimmt nicht ganz oben auf Lord Lestrade’s Liste. Somit nutze er die nächste Möglichkeit und verschwand wieder auf das nächste tieferliegende Dach.

“Hey was wird..”

“Du solltest besser bei deiner Arbeit bleiben.” Damit sprang er zum nächsten Dach ohne die Rufe hinter ihm weiter zu beachten. Die Lichtverhältnisse waren zwar jetzt nicht besser, denn nun da die meisten Häuser noch keine Kerzen angezündet haben, ist es nun noch düsterer als gestern Abend. Doch er wollte nicht abwarten bis die Sonne endlich zum Himmel aufsteigt und so lief er erst einmal zu dem Brunnen zurück. Natürlich versuchte er dabei auf den Dächern zu bleiben. So hatte er einfach einen besseren Überblick. Außerdem war die frische Luft hier oben auch nicht wirklich ein Nachteil.

Normale Leute würden mit Licht durch die Straßen laufen, aber nicht die Person unter ihm, die sich flink durch eine Gasse schlich. Es konnte auf jeden Fall nicht der Kerl mit der Verletzung sein, dafür Bewegte er sich einfach zu normal. Vielleicht ein Verbündeter, der seinem Herren nun Medizin oder so was bringen wollte. Es ist besser als nichts, also folgte er dem Unbekannten unauffällig.

Anscheinend war dieser Herr auch nicht dagegen, die Leute zu bestehlen. Denn schon nach einigen Momenten, knackte dieser eine Hintertür auf. Die Tür sah von Oben nicht so schwierig aus, also fragte sich Sherlock was da so lange dauerte. Aber es kann ja nicht jeder so geübt darin sein Schlösser zu knacken.

Selbstverständlich konnte er es nicht lassen, hinterher zu gehen. Drinnen war alles so stockdunkel, dass er nicht einmal richtig die eigene Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Er blinzelte, um sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, aber zu spät bekam er mit das dies hier wohl eine Falle ist. Alles was er noch bemerkte, war ein Schlag von hinten der ihn zu Boden gingen ließ.  
Kaltes Wasser ließ ihn wieder erwachen und nach der Sonne zu urteilen, muss er eine Weile ohne Bewusstsein gewesen sein. Dennoch regnete es etwas und hier, wo er gefangen war, ist das Dach undicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte ein wenig, aber das war nun nicht wichtig. Zumindest war er allein, das war gut. Natürlich war er gefesselt, aber er würde schon einen Weg finden seine Hände und Beine wieder zu befreien. Erst als er Bewegungsversuche startete, merkte er nicht nur dass seine Extremitäten gefesselt waren, sie waren auch noch alle miteinander verbunden. Das erschwerte zwar die Sache, aber hier kannte sich einer mit so was schon aus. Heraus winden war auch keine Lösung und seine Handgelenke fingen langsam an weh zu tun. Sich anders bemerkbar machen, konnte er auch nicht. Denn man hatte ihn einen alten Lappen in den Mund gestopft und noch so ein Ding um seinen Mund gebunden. Durch die Nase atmen war gerade noch so erträglich.

Anscheinend ist er jemand wichtigen gefolgt, ansonsten würde sich doch niemand die Mühe machen, ihn so zu verschnüren. Oder er wurde festgehalten, weil diese Leute wussten wer er in Wirklichkeit war. Das würde sicherlich ärger geben, wenn er wieder zurück auf Hatten Hall ist. Nicht nur das er einfach so davon gerannt ist, er wurde dabei auch noch gefangen genommen. Er war sich sicher, dass es für seinen Bruder eine Geschichte ist, um sich über ihn lustig zu machen. ‘Bist eben doch noch nicht alt genug.’ Das wird er wieder hören, wenn er nicht schleunigst hier raus kommt.

Erst Mal rollte er sich von der tropfenden Stelle soweit wie möglich weg. Hier musste es ja schließlich irgendwas geben, dass ihm weiterhelfen konnte. Diese Halunken konnten ja schlecht wissen, was er als brauchbar erkannte.

Anscheinend wurde dieser Raum nur als Abstellplatz genutzt. Denn er lag zwischen alten und teilweise kaputten Möbeln. Alles überwiegend aus Holz.

Plötzlich wusste er was das hier werden sollte. Das Haus in dem er war musste schon älter sein und niemanden gehören. Er wurde hier nicht abgelegt, damit er später gefoltert wird oder so was ähnliches. Diese Behausung war auch noch sehr abgelegen von Dorf, denn er hörte kaum Geräusche, die er gestern am Tag lautstark um sich hatte.

Das hier ist das nächste Objekt, das wahrscheinlich den Flammen geopfert werden soll. Er musste dieser Bande in den letzten Tagen wirklich lästig gewesen sein, dass er nun hier zum Schweigen gebracht werden sollte. Das brachte ihn unweigerlich zum Lächeln. Es bedeutete nämlich auch, dass er sehr nah dran war diese Leute zu erwischen. Sherlock musste mit seiner Armbrust jemanden von Bedeutung getroffen haben, ansonsten wäre er jetzt nicht hier. Da war sich jemand sicher, sobald er aus dem Weg geräumt ist, dass man in dieser Ortschaft noch länger bleiben kann.

Sherlock konnte über solches Denken nur den Kopf schütteln. Als ob er so leicht zu beseitigen wäre. Schade war nur das er bemerkt wurde. Das ist aber bestimmt Lestrade’s Fehler gewesen. Der Mann weiß einfach nicht wie man gekonnt jemanden folgt ohne aufzufallen. John konnte das sicher viel besser.

Erneut schüttelte er seine Rübe, um diesen da raus zu bekommen. Der Ritter war schließlich nicht hier und es ist auch nicht so, dass er ihn unbedingt bei solchen Taten benötigte. Wahrscheinlich sitzt dieser irgendwo und vergnügt sich bei seiner Arbeit mit irgendeiner hübschen Dirne.

Abrupt hatte er eine Hand frei. Natürlich sah man Striemen an ihr und die Haute war ein wenig aufgerissen, aber das war ihm egal. Was für ihn gerade seltsam war, das es ihn wütend macht, dass sein Freund im Augenblick mit einer Frau zusammen war. Es hatte ihn doch vorher auch nie gestört, als er den Blondschopf im Hof mit einer weiblichen Person sah. Er hat immer sofort weggesehen und dachte sie dabei, dass John seine Zeit wohl besser vergeuden konnte.

Sherlock findet Unterhaltungen mit Damen in diesem Alter immer noch sinnlos. Sind sie doch alle gleich. Wenn sie nur einmal nachdenken würden, dann hätte er in letzter Zeit nicht etwas umsonst bekommen wegen seines Aussehens und dem gespielten netten Auftreten. Es ist einfach sich so durchzuschlagen und auch wenn er sich diese Frage nicht stellen wollte, so schlich sie sich doch in seinen Kopf.

Verbrachte John seine Zeit lieber mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht, weil sie einfacher zu ertragen waren als er? Schließlich konnten beide vorher nicht wissen was in der gemeinsamen letzten Nacht auf Hatten Hall passieren würde. Dennoch stand es vorher für den Blondschopf schon fest, dass er gehen würde. Vielleicht wollte dieser mit der Reise nur von ihm wegkommen? Es konnte sein das dieser auch endlich gemerkt hat, dass er nicht normal war. Hatte er seinen Freund mit diesem Gebräu endgültig von sich gestoßen?

* * *

 

“Das soll er sein ja?” Meinte Irene ein wenig verstimmt, als sie den Blondschopf von sicherer Entfernung mit ihrer Begleitung beobachtete.

“Zumindest hört er auf den Namen John Watson und er stammt von dem Schloss Hatten Hall.” Erklärte Kate der anderen. Sie selbst fand, dass der Bursche nicht so schlecht aussah. Aber er besaß auch keine herausragende Schönheit und deswegen war die Jüngere sicher ein wenig beleidigt, dass sie von diesem Prinzen Sherlock Holmes deswegen versetzt wurde.

“Hast du den Prinzen schon gesichtet?”

“Nein. Das finde ich auch ein wenig merkwürdig. Während Ihr euch ein wenig ausgeruht habt, nutze ich die Zeit, um mich hier ein wenig umzusehen. Mir scheint es, der Prinz ist noch gar nicht hier angekommen.”

“Vielleicht versteckt er sich irgendwo und ist sich zu fein hinaus zu gehen.” Die jüngere Frau nervte das Ganze ein wenig. Denn nur wenn sie die beiden Männer zusammen sieht, dann weiß sie was diese für eine Beziehung führen. Auf dem Weg hier her hat sie nämlich schon überlegt ob dieser blonde Ritter, möglicherweise der heimliche Liebhaber des Prinzen ist. Wenn das wirklich stimmt, dann hätte sie doch schon was sie gesucht hat. Nämlich eine Geschichte mit der sie den Prinzen ein wenig mehr Druck machen konnte, um sie zu heiraten. Denn sie glaubte nicht, dass dieser sehr scharf drauf ist das die Königsfamilie und noch einige andere Leute davon erfahren.

Wenn er ihr aber zustimmt, dann soll es ihr egal sein mit wem sich ihr zukünftiger Gemahl trifft. Doch für nun musste sie erst einmal dessen Freund davon überzeugen, dass sie die einzige Frau für diesen Prinz Sherlock war. Ob die beiden nun eine heimliche Liebesbeziehung führen oder nicht, war nicht wichtig. Dieser Ritter war immer noch ein Mann und die meisten davon hatten einen Schwachpunkt.

“Ich werde mich der Sache annehmen.” Ein wenig irritiert wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

“Nein. Warte Kate!” Aber es war zu spät. Ihre Begleiterin hörte sie schon nicht mehr, weil zu viele Menschen um sie herum waren. Sie wollte auch nicht lauter werden, um vielleicht Aufmerksamkeit von Fremden auf sich zu ziehen. Eigentlich wollte Irene sich doch selbst um diesen Ritter kümmern, aber nun gut. Wenn Kate sich unbedingt die Hände schmutzig machen wollte, dann soll sie das ruhig tun.

Es ist ja nichts so, dass sie beide schon früher ihre Spielchen mit den Männern getrieben haben. Aber es bereitete ihr ein wenig Unbehagen, dass sie dieses Mal noch nicht viel über ihr Objekt wussten. Auch wenn Kate schon einige Jahre an ihrer Seite war, so kam ihr hier und da immer wieder der Gedanke, das ihre Freundin sie eines Tages wieder verlassen würde. Schließlich war sie schon lange aus dem Alter raus ein Kindermädchen zu benötigen. Aber ihre Eltern wollten eine Begleiterin für sie haben, damit sie nicht immer allein war. Da die Erwachsen mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt waren, wollte niemand sich auch noch um ein Kind kümmern. So kam Kate an ihre Seite. Diese meinte zwar sie würde bei ihr belieben. Aber auch diese ist nicht immun gegen die Liebe und sie konnte tun was immer sie wollte.

Die junge Frau würde es nie laut zugeben, aber sie glaubte an die wahre Liebe. Selbst wenn sie es noch nie bei jemanden gesehen hatte. Natürlich entsprechen die Bücher, die bei ihr Zuhause herumlagen, nicht wirklich der Realität. Dennoch träumte auch sie eines Tages jemanden zu finden. Doch noch hatte dies Zeit, aber wenn sie ihre Gefährtin demnächst verlieren würde, dann wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie ihren Plan überhaupt noch durchziehen will. Denn was nützte denn das noch, wenn man die Freude hinterher mit niemand teilen konnte?

Sie wandte das Gesicht ab, als sie die Ältere sah, wie diese sich lächelnd mit dem Ritter unterhielt. Andererseits musste sie ihre Augen auch wieder hinrichten, falls die zwei fortgehen wollten. Schließlich musste sie der anderen dann folgen. Natürlich könnte sie sich auch vergnügen und abwarten bis Kate wieder zu ihr kam. Aber was sollte sie in dieser Ortschaft schon tun. Gewänder konnte sie keine kaufen, weil sie nur zu zweit unterwegs waren und dann nicht wusste wie sie diese transportieren sollte. Zumindest konnte sie sich schon Mal ein wenig umsehen und überlegen wie ihr Hochzeitskleid aussehen sollte.

Ein letzter Blick zu dem Paar sagte ihr, dass es wohl das Beste war, wenn sie ihre Zeit mit herum schlendern vertrödelte. Anscheinend war Kate des Ritters Typ, denn er stand schon viel zu nahe bei ihr.

Irene musste sich definitiv eine andere Beschäftigung suchen.

* * *

 

“Du willst jemanden aus schicken?” Violett war ein wenig verwundert über die Reaktion ihres ältesten Sohnes. Schließlich war dessen jüngerer Bruder verschwunden und nun wollte er Leute in den Norden schicken, um dort etwas zu untersuchen. Langsam fragte sie sich, ob Sherlock recht hatte mit seiner Vermutung das Mycroft etwas an Sir Coswig’s Tochter lag. Zwar hatten ihre Zofen und Mrs. Hudson nur einige Anspielungen von den Jungs gehört, dennoch wollte sie selbst wissen ob es die Wahrheit war.

Sie wusste aber leider nicht wohin und wen Lady Anthea oder wie sie genannt wird, geheiratet hat. Selbstverständlich kam es ihrem Sohn merkwürdig vor, dass diese Frau ihm nichts zukommen ließ. Aber das lag ihrer Ansicht nur daran, dass dieser nicht wusste wie sich frisch vermählte Leute verhalten.

“Ja Mutter. Ich weiß, Ihr haltet das für sinnlos, aber ich glaube der Mann der vor Jahren Sherlock angegriffen hat, wieder etwas plant. Das möchte ich vereiteln und so bat ich Lady Anthea, mir Informationen zu schicken wenn dieser Herr an ihren Hof bekannt sein sollte.” Die Königin war nicht umsonst Mutter geworden, um ihre Kinder nicht zu kennen. Sie wusste somit auch wann diese sie belügen wollten. Sie gab zu bei ihrem Jüngsten ist es ein wenig schwierig, denn dieser kommt mehr nach seinem Vater.

Bei Mycroft jedoch war es einfacher und dieser erzählte ihr gerade nicht die reine Wahrheit. So was sollte sie nun tun? Ihn darauf ansprechen oder ihn einfach machen lassen?  
Schließlich konnte der Verbrecher immer noch im Norden leben. Schlimmer wäre noch wenn dieser es wieder auf Sherlock abgesehen hat. Es beruhigte sie aber ein wenig, dass ihr Sohn sich sehr gut wehren konnte und dass dieser Kerl auch schon um einiges gealtert ist. Er sah ja schon damals nicht sehr jung aus.

Dennoch beschäftigte sie immer noch, warum aus dem Norden vom König selbst keine Nachrichten kamen. Die Herrscherin überlegte kurz und stimmte ihrem Sohn dann zu. Schließlich mussten sie auch an ihr Reich denken. Es ging hier nicht nur darum, jemanden auszuspionieren. Mycroft hatte ganz Recht, wenn er meinte sie müssen wissen wie die Dinge stehen. Wenn wirklich jemand neues den Thron bestiegen hat, dann sollte ihnen klar sein mit wem sie es zu tun haben. Ist die Person gut und führt die Tradition des Vorgängers weiter? Oder herrscht nun jemand der das genaue Gegenteil ist und Unheil über die anderen Länder bringen will?

Antworten würden sie wahrscheinlich nur auf diesen Weg bekommen. Das Thema mit Lady Anthea ließ Violett vorübergehend fallen. Denn sie glaubte auch nicht, dass ihr Sohn gerade in Stimmung war, um ihr in dieser Sache Gehör zu schenken. Solange dieser sich nicht zu sehr in das Leben von diesem Mädchen einmischt war alles noch in Ordnung. Vielleicht war es nur eine einseitige Liebe. Selbstverständlich war ihr die Erziehung von Sir Coswigs einziger Tochter bekannt, aber wenn diese solche Gefühle für ihren Sohn hätte, dann wäre sie doch mindestens einmal hier her gekommen. Oder hatte Mycroft ihr das untersagt, weil er nicht wollte, dass seine Familie davon erfährt? Sherlock musste das ja schon wissen, also sollte es nur vor ihr geheim gehalten werden.

Als Violett den Raum wieder verließ, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, fragte sie sich warum er das vor ihr verstecken will. Dachte er, dass sie so was nicht dulden würde? Ihr war es doch gleich wen ihre Kinder einmal heiraten, solange die gewählte Person es auch ernst meinte. Da ist ihr auch der Status egal. Das Leben ist zu kurz, um sich nur an Rechte und Pflichten zu halten. Wenn man sich verliebt, dann bestimmt nur einmal und daran sollte man das festhalten.

Sie seufzte, als sie sich endlich in ihren Stuhl vor den Kamin setzte. Mit diesem neuen Thema im Kopf, konnte sie sich ein wenig davon ablenken, dass ihr Zweitgeborener immer noch da draußen ist und bis jetzt keine weitere Nachricht von diesem bekam. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser seinen Kameraden schnell gefunden hat. Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht allein war, machte für sie alles nur noch schlimmer. Ja, Sherlock war sehr intelligent und doch hatte sie immer noch nicht ein gutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.


	23. Chapter 23

“Ihr seid euch sicher, dass sie in diese Richtung gegangen sind?” Erkundigte sich John eindringlich bei ein paar Dorfbewohnern, die einige zwielichtige Männer gesehen haben wollen.

“Ja. Sie sind wahrscheinlich hier entlang, weil dort am Rande des Waldes eine verlassene Holzfällerhütte steht. Einer von ihnen trug einen großen Leinensack mit sich herum mit einem roten frischen Fleck. Natürlich könnte ich mich auch irren, aber es sah ein wenig aus wie Blut.” Das war alles was der blonde Ritter hören musste bevor er Lestrade ein Zeichen gab, dass sie schleunigst zu dieser Hütte reiten sollten. Immer noch konnte er nicht ganz glauben, dass Prinz Sherlock hier sein soll. Aber von Hatten Hall flüchten und sein eigenes Abenteuer erleben, klang schon sehr nach diesem. Somit hielt er sich nicht lange mit Freundlichkeiten mit dem Lord neben sich auf, als dieser erklärte, dass der Lockenkopf verschwunden war.

Er ließ dafür auch eine hübsche Dame stehen, die er gerade erst kennengelernt hat. Aber er wollte nun mal ein guter Königsritter werden und da stand das retten von der Königsfamilie im Vordergrund. Selbst wenn er kein Ritter mehr sein wollte, seinem besten Freund würde er immer helfen wollen.

Mit dieser Beobachtung dieser Leute hatten sie wenigstens eine Spur. Die Mittagssonne stand schon hoch am Himmel und er war schon den ganzen Morgen damit beschäftigt. Zwar meinte er, dass der Lord sich eigentlich nicht darum kümmern müsste, aber dieser winkte nur ab und folgte ihm. Der Regen hatte auch nachgelassen was nicht wirklich hilfreich war, denn ihm wurde erzählt das sich hier eine Bande herumtreibt die gern Sachen anzündet.

Wenn sie den Prinzen lebend finden, wird er diesem selbst ein paar Dinge einbläuen. Er fragte sich was auf Hatten Hall geschehen ist, dass Prinz Sherlock unbedingt flüchten musste. Bestimmt hatte es etwas mit dem älteren Prinzen zu tun. Für solche Überlegungen hatte er aber nun keine Zeit. Denn der Himmel verdunkelte sich vor ihnen und beim zweiten Mal hinsehen erkannte er, dass es keine Regenwolken waren die sich hier zusammenbrauten.

“Anscheinend spielen diese Halunken schon wieder mit dem Feuer.” Doch er schenkte Greg nicht groß Beachtung, als er dem Pferd die Sporen gab. Ein schlimmer Gedanke pflanzte sich in seinen Kopf. Der Rauch wurde auch immer dichter und das hieß, dass er seinem Ziel schnell näher kam.

Wie aus dem nichts, stand die Hütte dann plötzlich vor ihnen und das in Flammen. Der Blonde vergeudete keine Zeit und rannte zur Tür, um sie einzutreten.

“Was hast du vor? Bist du Lebensmüde?!” Doch er ignorierte den anderen Mann wieder und fing an den Prinzen zu rufen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich sein Verdacht bestätigt, aber dafür musste er auch nachschauen. Wenn er davon ein paar Brandwunden bekam, war ihm das egal. Hauptsache Sherlock war nicht hier drin.

Die Leiter zum nächsten Stockwerk war schon ziemlich angegriffen vom Feuer. Wenn er sie betritt, würde sie wahrscheinlich sofort nachgeben. Doch er versuchte sein Möglichstes und schaffte es sogar sich hoch zu hangeln. Nur der Weg runter war damit zerstört.

Der Rauch war hier oben noch schlimmer, aber versuchte es so wenig wie möglich einzuatmen. Das Zeug brannte aber auch in den Augen.

Doch dann lag da jemand hinter einem dicken Holzbalken. Eilig bewegte er sich dahin und tatsächlich sah er ein blasses bekanntes Gesicht. Anscheinend hatte ihn das Feuer überrascht und wollte fliehen, aber er schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien.

“Was macht Ihr nur hier?” Es war aber klar, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde und nahm seinen Freund auf den Rücken. Schnell sah er sich nach einem Ausweg um. Zurück könnten sie nicht, die Flammen würden sie beide sofort verschlingen. Da war ein Fenster und er war schnell dabei, es ein zuschlagen. Um die Splitter an seiner Rüstung und Kleidung konnte er sich später kümmern.

Er nahm den anderen auf den Arm und stieg auf dem Fensterrahmen, denn das Feuer hinter ihnen ließ ihnen keine Chance weiter zu überlegen. Somit machte er einen Satz aus dem Fenster und versuchte möglichst so zu landen, dass er als erstes den Boden berührt.

Das Grass schien weich tu sein um darauf zu liegen und er war froh das es er nicht höher war, aber es tat trotzdem weh. Der Ritter brauchte einen Moment, um zu wissen wo er war. Dieser reichte auch schon aus und die anderen Männer standen um sie beide herum.

“Verdammt, er war da wirklich drin!” Verkündete Lestrade wütend, als er den Prinzen sah. Schnell befahl er seinen Männern beide zu einem Mediziner zu bringen. Diese mussten den Lockenkopf erst einmal aus John’s Armen befreien. Dieser hatte unbeabsichtigt den Bewusstlosen in einem festen aber schützenden Griff genommen.

“Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur er muss dringen behandelt werden.” Lenkte er ab und versuchte nicht zu zeigen dass er verlegen war, als er den Prinzen endlich los ließ. Zu viel Rauch einatmen war nämlich nicht gut und er war ein wenig froh, als die anderen den Lockenkopf von hier weg brachten. Er ignorierte den Teil in sich, der hinterher rennen wollte.

“Komm. Du solltest auch einen Blick auf dich werfen lassen, denn du siehst auch nicht gut aus.” Damit half ihm der Ältere aufzustehen. Er nickte als Antwort nur. Es ging ihm fast bestens, aber er konnte nicht sagen dass es die Sorge um den Prinzen war, die ihm auf den Magen schlug. Die Hütte zu retten war sinnlos, aber sie probierten dennoch, das Feuer möglichst schnell zu löschen, damit nicht noch umliegende Bäume und Sträucher von den Flammen erwischt werden.

Das dauerte auch seine Zeit an, aber John wollte sich ablenken, um dem Prinzen nicht sofort zu folgen. Denn der Impuls wurde mit jeden Moment stärker. Aber wie sieht denn das aus, wenn er als Ritter besorgt wie eine Mutter an dem Bett des Burschen sitzt?

So viele Bilder hatte er schon von seinem Freund im Kopf, aber es war trotzdem eine Seltenheit ihn so verletzlich zu sehen. Das sah so falsch aus, denn Sherlock war doch niemand der so wirken sollte. Der Prinz war intelligent und stark.

Als er mit Lestrade später am Abend in einem Gasthof saß, war er froh dass dieser Tag langsam endete. Der Mediziner hatte ihnen berichtet, dass die Rauchvergiftung nicht allzu schwer war. Er wünschte, er würde auch mehr über so was wissen, um sich in solchen Situationen nicht so hilflos zu fühlen.

Dennoch brauchte der Prinz jetzt einige Tage nur Ruhe. Als die Männer das hörten rollten sie fast gleichzeitig mit den Augen, denn sobald der wieder wach war, würde er alles andere als das hinnehmen. Doch eins stand für den Blondschopf jetzt schon fest, der Prinz konnte auf keinen Fall hier bleiben. Da waren Leute da draußen, die diesen töten wollten und wenn sie merken, dass etwas schief gegangen ist dann werden sie es sicher erneut versuchen.

“Hey, er sagte doch, dass alles gut ist. Also zieh nicht so ein Gesicht als ob jemand gestorben wäre.”

“Ich mach mir nur Gedanken um diese Kerle. Was wenn sie es diese Nacht wieder irgendwo hier im Dorf versuchen?”

“Dafür stehen wir wache.”

“Ich sollte vielleicht auch mit hinausgehen.”

“Du bleibst schön hier, denn auch dir wurde mindestens eine Nacht ruhe angeordnet. Wenn du schon nicht schlafen willst, dann geh nach oben und pass auf das niemand nachts unser Problemkind anfällt.” John seufzte, aber stimmte dann mit einem nicken zu. Der Ältere macht sich also auf nach draußen zu gehen und der Blonde nahm die Treppe nach oben. Er öffnete den Raum, in dem der Prinz lag und erschrak ein wenig, als da wirklich noch jemand anderes war.

“Was sucht Ihr hier?” Erkundigte er sich und wollte die Person vom Bett weg scheuchen. Diese war wahrscheinlich genauso erschrocken, aber zögerte nicht lang durch das offene Fenster zu verschwinden. Durch den Wind, konnte er gerade noch sehen, wie braune lange Haare in der Luft flogen. Schnell schritt er zum Fenster, aber als er runter sah, war da niemand. Die schmale Figur und die langen Haare deuteten auf eine Frau hin, aber sicher war er sich nicht, weil die Kerze in seiner Hand ja auch nicht alles beleuchtete.

Somit schloss er das Fenster erst einmal, denn es musste nicht noch mehr kalte Nachtluft hinein kommen. Dann stellte er sein Licht neben den Schlafenden, auf einen kleinen Schrank ab. Als sein Blick wieder auf den Prinzen fiel, merkte er, dass dieser nicht richtig zugedeckt war. Ein Arm und Bein lag völlig im Freien.

Er räusperte sich und versucht nicht so sehr auf die freigelegte Haut zu starren, während er den Jüngeren ordentlich zudeckte. Nebenbei fragte sich auch, warum niemand diesem dem Prinzen gesagt hat, dass er nicht nackt schlafen sollte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, weil der Mediziner den vor sich Liegenden von Ruß und sonstigen Dreck befreit hatte. Ihm gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass ein anderer den Prinz ohne Kleidung sah. Aber das lag sicherlich nur daran, weil er als Beschützer nur wollte, dass nicht jeder so einfach dieses Privileg bekam. Es konnte ja nicht sein, dass er so dachte weil er eifersüchtig war.

Dann zog er noch das Laken richtig glatt, damit der Mann darauf ist auch wirklich gut schlafen konnte. Merkwürdig war es schon das dieser von all dem nichts mitbekam. Auf der anderen Seite, wusste er aber auch nicht, ob der Prinz einen leichten Schlaf hatte oder nicht. Als Kind hatte er drauf nicht so sehr geachtet und man konnte das wohl kaum mit jetzt vergleichen.  
Nur um zu testen ob der Jüngere überhaupt noch lebt, hielt er kurz sein Handrücken an dessen Gesicht Ja er atmete noch, aber das zeigte auch wie müde der Körper vor ihm war, wenn dieser so tief weggetreten ist.

Er beschloss wenigstens schon Mal seine Rüstung auszuziehen. Sollte es doch jemand wagen hier hereinzustürmen, hatte er immer noch sein Schwert zur Hand. Außerdem war er ohne das Metall sowie so schneller. Das ist wohl auch der Grund warum sein Kompagnon nur Leder zum Schutz trug. Als Geräusche vom Bett kamen, legte er die Sachen schnell wieder hin. Eigentlich sollte er auch nicht fremdes Eigentum durchsuchen.

Der Prinz sagte was, aber nur im Schlaf und er musste lächeln. Zwar verstand er kein Wort, aber er fand es auf eine seltsame Weise sympathisch. Vielleicht weil es eine Sache war, die er vorher nicht über sein Freund wusste. Na ja eigentlich sollte man auch nicht die Schlafgewohnheiten voneinander wissen.

“..ich..John..” Ein wenig verwundert, sah er dann den Schlafenden ins Gesicht. Hatte dieser gerade seinen Namen ausgesprochen? Träumt der Prinz von ihm?

Doch er schüttelte dann doch den Kopf. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich das nur eingebildet. Durch die Stille wollte sein Verstand nur Spielchen mit ihm treiben oder er hatte doch zu viel Rauch eingeatmet, als er dachte.

Der Ritter schritt somit rüber zu seinen Sachen, die er vorhin als sie hier ankamen verstaut hatte, um Schreibzeug heraus zu kramen. Er stellte die Kerze näher zu sich und setzte sich so an den größeren Tisch im Raum, dass er das Bett mit seinem Freund immer im Blick hatte.

Es war an der Zeit, dass er seinem Vater wieder einen Brief zukommen ließ. Eigentlich dachte er auch, der Königin selbst ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, aber vielleicht war der Schlafende dagegen. Das konnten sie ja noch später besprechen. Natürlich dachte er dann auch an seine Schwester, aber er wusste nicht wo diese sich gerade aufhält und ob sie überhaupt einen Brief von ihm lesen wollte. Erneut fragte er sich was in ihrem Leben passiert ist, dass sie sich so geändert hat. Aber es lag wahrscheinlich nicht an ihm, das Problem zu klären.

Das Papier war schnell mit einigen Worten beschrieben. Es war nicht viel, aber er sollte seinen Vater zumindest wissen lassen, dass die Rüstung ihre Arbeit gut macht. Solange waren sie jetzt noch gar nicht Unterwegs, zumindest sagten seine Mitreisenden das immer, aber er vermisste Hatten Hall. Und auch wenn er wütend war das Prinz Sherlock hier ist, so freute sich auch ein anderer Teil in ihm diesen zu sehen. Ändern konnte er den vergangenen Tage sowie so nicht mehr.

Seufzend packte er die Utensilien zum Schreiben wieder weg und schritt dann zum Fenster, um nach dieser Frau von vorhin Ausschau zu halten. Anscheinend hatte er sie aber verscheucht, ansonsten wäre sie schon wieder gekommen. Er überlegte ob sie vielleicht eine Komplizin dieser Feuerbande war. Es fand es schlimm dass sich auch Frauen bei so was mit reinziehen lassen, aber noch war ja nichts eindeutig bewiesen. Solange er hier saß, konnte er auch nichts weiter herausfinden. Den Prinzen allein lassen, war auch keine Lösung für ihn und so probierte er an Dinge zu denken, die besser die Zeit vertrieben.

Da war doch zum Beispiel die hübsche Dame, die er erst kennengelernt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu den Frauen in den vorigen Dörfern, war sie schon mehr sein Typ. Er wusste, dass sein Frauenverschleiß zugenommen hat, seit dem er unterwegs war, aber er verbrachte nun mal die Nacht ungern allein. Es verdrängte auch gut andere Dinge in seinem Kopf.

Der Ritter bemerkte das er schon lange nicht mehr nach draußen sah, sondern die Spiegelung des Schlafenden im Fensterglas beobachtete. Er wendet sich stirnrunzelnd vom Fenster ab. Ja, er sollte auf den Prinzen aufpassen, aber das hieß doch nicht, dass er ihn die ganze Nacht anstarren muss. Sein Blick ist wohl er unbewusst gerade zu diesem gewandert. Zumindest versuchte John sich das einzureden, um eine Ausrede für sich selbst zu haben.

Ach es nützt doch nichts, mich selbst zu belügen. Natürlich finde ich ihn attraktiv. Gerade wenn er so unschuldig und still vor mir liegt. Also was soll dann das Versteckspiel? Wir haben zwar angeblich miteinander geschlafen, aber das hieß doch nicht dass da mehr Gefühle dahinter stecken müssen.

Plötzlich kam ihm dazu ein eigenartiger Gedanke. Was ist denn genau in dieser Nacht vorgefallen? Er hat zwar Bilder im Kopf, aber ist es auch wirklich so passiert?  
Die Sachen die in der letzten Zeit vergessen wollte, ließ er nun langsam Revue passieren. Auch wenn es ihm ein wenig unangenehm war, es gerade neben dieser Person zu tun, die mit dabei war. Doch wenn der Prinz aufwacht, wird er das Thema vermutlich irgendwann ansprechen und dazu musste er wissen, was er sagen sollte. Für das wiederum sollte er sich genau an den letzten Abend auf Hatten Hall erinnern.

Alles fing damit an das er mit dem Lockenkopf über den Kuss am See sprechen wollte. Er war irgendwie nervös deswegen und somit trank er etwas Wein, weil er hörte das soll beruhigen. Mehr wollte er auch nicht zu sich nehmen, er sollte am nächsten Morgen ja fit sein.

Im Saal angekommen, saßen schon die Leute beim Essen und Trinken. Somit blickte er suchend zum Ende des Tisches. Doch nur die Königin und ein paar ihrer Diener verweilten dort. Der Platz des Lockenkopfs war leer. Eigentlich wollte er darauf wieder verschwinden, aber einige Ritter winkten ihn freundlich ran an den Tisch. Auch die Herrscherin schenkte ihm ein willkommenes Lächeln, als sie ihn bemerkte. John wollte nicht unhöflich sein und setzte sich an die Tafel.

Es schadet ja nicht wenn ich eine Weile hier bleibe und etwas Esse, dachte er sich und versuchte an der Unterhaltung der anderen Ritter teilzunehmen. Selbstverständlich beobachtete er nebenbei unauffällig den Eingang, um nicht zu verpassen wenn Prinz Sherlock eintritt. Einige Zeit verging und er dachte ein wenig traurig, dass er diesen wohl gar nicht mehr sehen würde bevor er abreist. Aber als er hinaus auf den Flur schritt, erblickte er ihn dann. Schwankend ging er dann auf diesen zu und er fragte sich bis heute, warum er das tat. Schließlich blieb er doch den restlichen Abend bei Wasser und Apfelmost. Deswegen kam ihm auch die Idee, dass sein Freund ihm wahrscheinlich sein gepanschtes Getränk untergemischt hat. Oder vielleicht war etwas im Essen? Diese Fragen wollte er beantwortete haben, wenn der Prinz seinen Schönheitsschlaf beendet hat.

Das er über diese Nacht nachdachte, machte ihn irgendwie ein wenig wütend. Somit stand er auf, um ein wenig im Zimmer herumzulaufen, während er sich weiter erinnerte.  
Der Prinz stand also einsam und allein mit einer Kerze in der einen Hand auf dem Gang. Abrupt änderten sich dessen Gesichtszüge als er genau vor ihm stand. Er sah erschrocken aus, aber er hatte ihn doch vorher schon bemerkt. John kam es in den Sinn das er vielleicht etwas gesagt hat, aber er hatte vergessen was das war. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts Tölpelhaftes gesagt, dass mit dem Kuss zu tun hatte. Doch dann sah er im Kerzenschein, wie sich die Hautfarbe des Prinzen aus seinen Erinnerungen änderte. Dessen Wangen färbten sich vom einen Moment zum nächsten rot.

Nun könnte sich der Ritter noch mehr darüber aufregen, dass er nicht mehr wusste was er geäußert hatte. Der Lockenkopf sah irgendwie peinlich berührt aus. Dann sagte dieser etwas und natürlich blieb das auch in seinem Kopf stumm, aber dann lächelte der andere auch noch leicht. Es war nicht viel, aber es ließ sein Herz vor Freude ein paar Hüpfer machen. Nun stellte er die Idee, dass er die ganze Nacht hier wachen sollte wirklich in Frage.

Ich benötige vielleicht dringender etwas Ruhe, als ich dachte. Mit diesem Gedanken machte er es sich auf den freien Bett bequem, dass hier noch stand. Lestrade hatte das alles bestimmt vorgeplant, als er den Prinzen in dieses Zimmer legen ließ. Zur Sicherheit testete er noch wie schnell er aufspringen konnte, wenn es doch noch einer versuchen sollte seinen Kompagnon anzugreifen, bevor noch einmal prüfend zu dem Schlafenden schaute. Weil das wieder Fragen aufwarf, hielt das auch nicht lange an. Somit löschte er die Kerze, legte sich ins Bett und versuchte Schlaf zu finden.

Doch die Nacht blieb ruhig. Oder zumindest geschah nichts weiter in diesem Zimmer. Der erste der am nächsten Morgen die Augen auf schlug war der Prinz. Als er bemerkte, dass er in einen Bett lag, setzte er sich ruckartig hin. Er fragte sich ob das mit den Flammen nur ein Traum gewesen ist. In einem Moment wollte er sich noch von den Schnüren befreien und im nächsten atmete er schon Rauch ein.

Es war kein Traum, denn er sah die Striemen der Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken noch zu deutlich. Also hatte man ihn anscheinend gerettet. Oder wollte man ihn vielleicht nur erschrecken. Nein. Er glaubte nicht, dass diese Bande nur halbe Sachen macht. Schließlich arbeiteten sie, als wäre es ihnen egal wer dabei zu Schaden kam.

Lestrade muss ihm gefolgt sein. Einer seiner Ritter musste wohl das Leid tragen und die ganze Nacht auf ihn aufpassen. Denn dort drüben stand eine Rüstung fein säuberlich abgelegt.  
Doch dann blinzelte er und versuchte seine Augen besser an das halbdunkle Licht im Raum zu gewöhnen. Die Sachen die dort lagen gehörten eindeutig niemanden von Lestrades Männern. Denn obwohl er sie lange nicht gesehen hatte, erkannte er das Eigentum, als ob es sein eigenes wäre.

John war hier. Vorsichtig blickte er von den Sachen langsam zu dem anderen Bett, in dem er den Blondschopf vermutete. Erleichtert seufzte er, denn dieser war noch nicht wach. Auch wenn der Ältere den Rücken zu ihm gedreht hatte, erkannte er am gleichmäßigen Atem, dass dieser noch fest schlief.

Hieß das etwa, dass John ihn aus den Flammen befreit hat? Es muss so sein, denn er erinnerte sich dunkel, dessen Stimme gehört zu haben.

‘Was macht Ihr nur hier?’ Es klang selbst noch in seinem Kopf wie ein Vorwurf. Natürlich wollte Sherlock auch nicht in diese Situation geraten und er schämte sich dafür, dass er so einfach hinters Licht geführt werden konnte. Was geschehen ist, ist aber geschehen. Er würde aber wenigstens dafür sorgen, dass sie diesen Kerl, den er am Bein erwischt hat in die Finger bekommen. Wenn er schon nicht mit diesem reden konnte, so musste er ihn zumindest einmal richtig ansehen. Der Prinz folgte dieser Bande schon ein Weile unauffällig und einmal sah er bei diesem Anführer so was wie ein Abzeichen. Leider konnte er keinen genauen Blick darauf werfen. Aber es hatte dieselben Farben, wie dass, was dieser Verbrecher trug, der vor Jahren in ihrer Bibliothek war. Die Chance endlich aufzuklären wer das damals war und was dieser Mann heute tut, war so verlockend, dass er Zeitweise sogar andere Dinge vergaß.

Zum Beispiel das er eigentlich den blonden Ritter aufsuchen wollte, um einige Ungereimtheiten mit diesem zu klären. Es konnte aber sein, dass er der einzige war, der sich an die Ereignisse vor einigen Monaten erinnerte. Da er seinen Freund nach der Nacht nicht am nächsten Morgen sah, wusste er nicht wie genau der Alkohol und sein Gebräu auf diesen wirkte. Er war bloß froh, dass er sich zur besagten Zeit noch dazu bringen konnte, den anderen aus seinem Zimmer zu schicken. So viele unsinnige Sachen tauchten da plötzlich in seinem Kopf auf.

Vielleicht hätte sich John nie daran erinnert, aber er selbst hätte nicht mit der Scham leben können wenn irgendwas davon ausgesprochen hätte. Das ist ja zum Glück nicht passiert. Trotzdem sollte er es vermeiden, dass in Zukunft solche Situationen geschehen. Das hieß wenn der Ritter etwas ohne ihn tun wollte, dann sollte er ihn lassen.

Dann kam wieder dieselbe Geschichte in ihm hoch. Es gefiel ihm nicht das der Blondschopf ohne ihn sein wollte. Hatten sie nicht schon genug Zeit getrennte vergeudet, als dieser Jahre lang bei der Ausbildung verbrachte? Er, Sherlock Holmes war ein Prinz und er stand über diesen Burschen. Somit konnte er doch befehlen, dass dieser die sinnlose Rennerei lassen und stattdessen ihm folgen muss. Alles was er an Erfahrung und Wissen lernen will, kann er auch mit ihm bekommen. Auf der anderen Seite musste er sich selbstverständlich wieder an das Gesicht des Blonden erinnern, als er ihm verbieten wollte diese Reise anzutreten.

‘Hör auf ihn zu sehen, als würde er dir gehören! Interpretiere da nicht zu viel hinein. Am Ende wirst du nur die Freundschaft zu ihm zerstören. Im Gegensatz zu dir macht dein Kamerad etwas aus sich.’ Sherlock schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Seinen Bruder hatte er gerade noch gebraucht. Zu seiner Erleichterung wusste er aber, das dieser erst Mal auf Hatten Hall fest saß. Dennoch musste dieser ihn mit seinen Predigten in Gedanken auf die Nerven gehen.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung?” Der Prinz erschrak ein wenig, als er die Stimme hörte und suchte die andere Person im Zimmer. Nichts von all dem was er geglaubt hatte zusehen war nun auf John’s Gesicht. Wenn man übertreiben wollte, könnte man fast sagen dieser sah ihn besorgt von seinem Bett aus an.

“Ich..” Doch er brach ab. Denn ihm fiel erst in diesem Moment auf, dass er sich bis jetzt keine Worte zu Recht gelegt hatte. Was sollte er nun zu seinem Freund sagen?

“Habt Ihr Kopfschmerzen? Oder tut Euch sonst irgendwas weh?” Ach ja, er wäre beinahe in einem Feuer umgekommen. Das war ihm auch kurz entfallen, aber nun konnte er das als Gesprächsthema nutzen. Zumindest solange bis er wusste, wie der Ältere gerade drauf war. Natürlich war ihm auch klar, dass dieser wenn er sich an die Nacht erinnerte, nicht die ganze Zeit daran zurück dachte. Auch wenn er selbst diesen Rundgang für sinnlos hielt, so wusste er auch wie ernst John seine Aufgaben nehmen konnte.

“Meine Handgelenke schmerzen ein wenig.” Damit stand der andere geschwind auf und brachte ihm ein Becher mit Wasser. Danach hatte er nicht verlangt, aber das hieß nicht, dass er es nicht benötigen würde. Sein Hals fühlte sich nach einem Schluck definitiv besser an. Der Ältere war schon dabei sich seine Sachen wieder überzuziehen.

“Soll ich etwas zu Essen besorgen? Der Mediziner meinte zwar es ist alles halb so wild, aber Ihr seht immer noch ein wenig blass aus.”

“Ja.” Das war alles was der Lockenkopf noch sagen konnte, bevor sein Kamerad fast fluchtartig das Zimmer verließ. Er schloss daraus, dass sich John in der Tat an gewisse Dinge erinnert, denn er blickte ihm eben nicht einmal richtig in Gesicht.

Sherlock versuchte das lästige Gefühl das in ihm aufkam abzuschütteln. Es drehte sich schließlich nicht alles um den blonden Ritter. Diese Verbrecher fangen ist nun das wichtigste Ziel für ihn. Doch als er sich hoch bemühte, schwankte er ein wenig und außerdem bemerkte er, dass nichts an hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihn entkleidet, um irgendwelche Brandwunden zu versorgen. Aber man hätte ihn danach schon etwas überziehen können. Normalerweise hatte er nichts dagegen Barfuß bis zum Hals zu schlafen, aber nicht in einer unbekannten Umgebung. Noch dazu mit fremden Menschen um sich herum.

Anscheinend hatte ihm jemand neue Kleidung hingelegt, aber leider traf diese überhaupt nicht sein Geschmack. Er würde sich später etwas anderes besorgen.

Leider haben seine Entführer auch seine Waffe mitgenommen. Zum Glück war er dennoch auf so was immer vorbereitet und hatte seine restliches Gold woanders im Dorf versteckt. Jetzt musste er wieder auf sein Schwert und seine kleinen Dolche zurückgreifen. Wenn er Glück hatte, dann bekam er seine Armbrust wieder. Im Fall des Pechs, lag sie unter dem Schutt und der Asche, das dieses Feuer von gestern zurück lies.

Er hoffte nur das Archimedes gerade mehr Spaß hatte als er. Diesen hatte er ihm Wald gelassen, weil er seinem Falken den Ärger in dieser großen Ortschaft ersparen wollte.  
Nun musste er erst einmal wissen, was gestern noch genau geschehen ist. Schließlich bekam er zusammengeknotet nicht viel mit von der Außenwelt. Noch dazu war er eine Weile bewusstlos.

Der Weg, der aus dem Zimmer und nach unten führte, hatte er auch schnell hinter sich gebracht.

Doch ihn erwartete nicht der Blondschopf, sondern Lestrade begrüßte ihn und meinte er solle sich mit ihm am Tisch setzten um alles zu klären.

“Ich würde ja fast sagen, das habt Ihr davon, dass Ihr davon gerannt seid. Aber ich habe keine Lust, Euch eine Predigt zu halten. Habt Ihr wenigstens weitere Informationen über diese Bande bekommen?” Der Lockenkopf merkte zwar, dass mit ihm geredet wurde, aber er hörte nicht richtig zu. Denn seit er auf seinem Platz saß, konnte er auch jemanden gut durch ein Fenster sehen. Draußen war schönes Wetter und so hielt sich der blonde Ritter dort auf, um wieder einmal einer Dame schöne Augen zu machen.

Greg sah den Jüngeren fragend an, als dieser nichts antworte und auch die Tischkante so stark mit den Händen umklammerte, das man dachte, eins von beiden musste gleich zerbrechen. Seine Augen wanderten dann zu dem seines Gegenübers und er erschrak ein wenig, über den nun finsteren Blick. Aber dann merkte er, dass dieser gar nicht ihm galt. Somit drehte er sich herum, um zu sehen was hier so böse angestarrt wurde. Alles was er aber sah, war nur John der sich wieder mit der Frau von gestern unterhielt. Dieser scheint sehr beliebt bei dem weiblichen Geschlecht zu sein. Schön für ihn, aber da gab es keinen Grund für giftige Blicke. Es sei denn, der Prinz hat mehr übrig für seinen Freund.

Er wollte sich schon wieder an diesen wenden, aber er war gar nicht mehr auf seinen Platz. Der war schneller an der Tür, als Lestrade schauen konnte. Natürlich sprang er sofort auf um ihn zu folgen, damit es kein Blutbad gab.

“Ach, das verstehe ich doch. So ein Ritter wird halt immer gebraucht. Aber wie wäre es wenn wir heute ein wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen?” Auch wenn Kate schon langsam die Nase voll davon hatte die liebreizende zu spielen, so fand sie den Blondschopf nicht so schlimm wie sie erst gedacht hatte. Wenn man mit ihm redete dann denkt man, dass er ein Schürzenjäger ist, aber sie hatte das Gefühl das er nur so tat um etwas anderes zu verdrängen. Egal was es ist, sie würde es sicherlich aus ihm herausbekommen.

“Es tut mir Leid. Aber dieser Ritter hat heute schon andere Pläne.” Drängte sich nun der Lockenkopf zwischen die beiden.

“Was? Lord Lestrade meinte, ich könnte mir heute einmal einen freien Tag gönnen. Auch die anderen Männer aus meiner Gruppe..” Doch John kam nicht weit mit seinem Satz.

“Möchtest du dass so was wie gestern noch einmal passiert?” Erkundigte sich der Prinz scharf und der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich wollte er nicht, dass seinem Freund nochmal so was widerfährt.

“Wir müssen alle zusammenarbeiten, damit wir diese Leute daran hindern können erneut Feuer zu legen. Also entschuldigt uns, wir müssen noch einige Pläne besprechen.” Ein wenig war die Frau nun genervt. Denn dieser Unbekannte schob ihr Ziel einfach in das Gasthaus hinein ohne dass sie noch einmal etwas sagen konnte. Sie bekam außerdem noch Blicke geschenkt die eindeutig die Botschaft ‘verschwinde’ aussenden.

Kate war ein wenig amüsiert, denn John wirkte gar nicht so, als wäre er an Männern interessiert. Dieser Störenfried von eben war es aber und hatte anscheinend den blonden Ritter im Auge. Man sah selten Eifersucht in ihrer reinsten Form.

“Ihr könnt doch nicht einfach so in Gespräche platzen! Es hätte Euch nicht umgebracht einige Momente zu warten.” Meinte nun der Blondschopf etwas mies gelaunt, weil er dachte sein Kompagnon hätte nun das Fräulein verscheucht.

“Wir können keine weitere Zeit mit Nebensächlichkeiten vergeuden!” Warf der Prinz dem anderen genau so wütend entgegen. Lestrade hielt es für das Beste, nun etwas zu sagen, weil die beiden sich sonst hier noch was antun.

“Ihr solltet Euch erst einmal wider hinsetzen und etwas essen. John, du gehst am besten schon einmal vor in eins der Lager. Ich kümmere mich hier um alles.” Er wollte nicht sagen um das Problemkind und hoffte die anderen beiden würden auf ihn hören. Der Blondschopf schnaufte zwar, aber war im nächsten Moment auch aus der Tür verschwunden.

Lestrade und die anderen Männer hatten nämlich beschlossen sich mit John’s Reisegruppe zusammen zu schließen, um drei Lager um das Dorf herum aufzubauen. So konnten sie jeden genau überwachen, der aus der Ortschaft flüchten wollte. Außerdem hat er schon einen Boten ausgeschickt, um seine restlichen Leute aus dem kleineren Dorf anzufordern. Schließlich hatten die ja Zeit das nötigste zu tun.

Greg musste dann blinzeln, denn für einen kurzen Augenblick änderten sich die Gesichtszüge des Prinzen. Bereute dieser gerade sein Verhalten? Aber es war auch wieder verschwunden wie es gekommen war und der Jüngere aß dann doch eine Kleinigkeit. Vielleicht hatte er sich das nur eingebildet, aber er war froh, dass er dem Prinz nicht zum Essen zwingen musste.  
Auch wenn der Mediziner meinte beide sollten sich ausruhen, so tat es am Ende keiner. Als er mit dem Jüngeren im einem der Lager vor dem Dorf ankam, hatte sich die Luft zwischen den beiden Männern nicht abgekühlt. Er hätte John ein bestimmtes Lager nennen sollen, aber nun war er hier und konnte nicht weg. Denn er konnte niemanden anderen bitten den das Kindermädchen zu spielen damit sich die zwei nicht an die Gurgel gehen. So eine Kälte herrsche herrschte zwischen den beiden noch nie. Zumindest bekam er so was in den vorigen Jahren nicht mit.

Es war ihm klar, dass es sich hier um mehr drehte, als um ein harmloses Gespräch mit einer Frau. Sich wirklich einmischen, wollte er sich in die Sache auch nicht. Erstens weil er vielleicht sowie so nicht hilfreich war und zweitens weil er für so was keine Zeit hatte.

Selbst wenn der Lord sich das vorgenommen hatte auf die beiden achtzugeben, so nutze der Lockenkopf doch eine Chance aus, als er gerade nicht beobachtet wurde.  
Die ganze Zeit musste er sich ausruhen, dass hieß aber nicht das er sich von seinem Freund fernhalten muss.

Er wartete noch ab bis der Ritter allein im Zelt war, bevor er ihn zur Rede stellt. Selbstverständlich wusste er das die Idee ihn zurück nach Hatten Hall zu schicken nicht allein von Lestrade kam. Angeblich wäre es da sicherer für ihn. Das war doch lächerlich. Wenn wirklich jemand nach seinem Leben trachten würde, dann nütze auch ein Schloss um ihn herum nichts.

“Wieso willst du mich wider fortschicken?” Dieses Mal versuchte Sherlock noch ruhig zu bleiben, vielleicht war es gar nicht so, dass John ihn persönlich nicht hier haben wollte.

“Das liegt doch auf der Hand. Vielleicht wissen diese Leute jetzt noch nicht, wer Ihr seid, aber wenn sie es herausfinden seid Ihr vielleicht in größerer Gefahr.”

“Sei nicht albern. Du interpretierst zu viel hinein.”

“Man wollte Euch verbrennen wie auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Entschuldigung, wenn ich das schon als gefährlich einstufe.” Der Jüngere konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Kamerad so stur war.

“Wenn niemand beobachtete hätte... wenn wir Euch nicht rechtzeitig gefunden hätten..” Der Ritter brach ab, weil er wusste das es sinnlos war. Somit wollte er wieder hinaus stürmen, aber er wurde am Arm festgehalten.

“Ich gebe zu das ich gestern nicht das erreichte, was ich eigentlich geplant habe, aber so was wird sich definitiv nicht wiederholen.”

“Ja, weil Ihr morgen zum Sonnenaufgang den Ort verlasst.” Sofort verfinsterte sich auch die Miene des Jüngeren.

“Ich habe Hatten Hall nicht verlassen, damit mir andere nun über mich bestimmen können.” Einen Moment ließ das der Blonde einsinken. Somit ist der Prinz wirklich von Zuhause geflohen.

“Ich will doch nur, dass Euch nichts geschieht. Ich kann nicht überall gleichzeitig sein, um Euch zu beschützen.”

“Du verstehst das nicht John. Ich brauche dich nicht, damit du mich beschützt.” Der Lockenkopf war in der Lage auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Er fragte sich warum der andere nicht begreifen konnte, dass er an dessen Seite bleiben wollte. Anscheinend gefielen seinem Gegenüber die Worte gar nicht, die er eben äußerte.

“Ich weiß.” Der blonde Ritter ballte die Fäuste und starrte kurz in eine andere Richtung. Er fragte sich warum der andere ihm das so verdeutlichen musste, dass er auch gut allein zu Recht kam. Eigenartig das solche Worte ihn mehr verletzten konnten.

“Dennoch, könnt Ihr dann nicht wegen der Königin zurückkehren. Eure Mutter macht sich sicher große Sorgen um Euch. Bitte..” Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn Euch hier etwas zustößt. Das wollte der Ältere am liebsten noch hinzufügen, aber glaubte nicht, dass sein Kompagnon dies verstehen würde.

“Ich bin nicht geboren wurden, um bei all dem hier nur zuzusehen.”

“Ihr seid aber auch nicht auf die Welt gekommen, um bei so einer Sache hier zu sterben. Immer sagt Ihr, dass ihr über solchen trivialen Dingen steht. Wenn Ihr kämpfen wollt um irgendwas zu beweisen, dann zieht Euer Schwert!” Damit griff John nach seiner Waffe und ging in Stellung. Als Sherlock zu den Augen seines Freundes blickte, merkte er, dass es dessen voller Ernst war. Natürlich reize es ihn immer gegen den anderen anzutreten, aber er hatte sich das nie so vorgestellt.

“Was soll das werden?”

“Ganz einfach. Wenn ich gewinne, werdet Ihr Heim gehen müssen. Oder ihr werdet dorthin getragen, wenn ich keine Gnade walten lassen.”

“Als ob du mich verletzen würdest.”

“Wenn ich es mir aussuchen kann, ob ich das mache oder diese Kerle da draußen, dann wähle ich lieber mich. Nun zieht endlich Euer Schwert!” Verlangte er lauter und gab vor den ersten Angriff zu starten. Der Jüngere konnte gerade noch so ausweichen, aber er würde dennoch nicht das tun, worum er gebeten wurde. Im Gegenteil, er zog seine Waffe und warf sie auf den Boden. Das machte Älteren nur noch wütender, aber das war ihm egal.

“Hebt es auf!” Knirschte John zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und konnte nicht verstehen wieso sein Kompagnon so stur war. Richtig verletzten konnte er sein Gegenüber zwar nicht, aber eine Lektion erteilen wäre immer machbar.

“Nein.”

“Wie Ihr wollt.” Das war die einzige Warnung die der blonde Ritter von sich gab, bevor er auf den Gegner zustürmte. Doch es war ihm klar, dass der Jüngere sich nicht so leicht herum schupsen ließ. So tanzen sie fast eine Weile in diesem Zelt hin und her.

Auch Sherlock bemerkte bald, dass er nicht mehr konnte, selbst wenn er eigentlich nur auswich. Er meinte zwar immer, dass er jeden besiegen könne, aber wenn er mehrere Gegner hatte würde der Kampf nicht nur einen Moment halten. Sein Gegenüber musste wissen, das ihm die Geduld und die Ausdauer für solche Situationen immer noch fehlte. Wollte er ihn deswegen zurück schicken? Einen Augenblick später merkte er auch, dass es wohl nicht hilfreich ist zu lange bei einem Kampf nachzudenken. Denn ehe er sich versah hatte ihn John schon so gegen die Beine geschlagen, das diese nachgaben und er nicht anders konnte als zu Boden zu fallen. Geschlagen blieb er dann einfach auf den Rücken liegen.

John der sich schon ein wenig in Rage gearbeitet hat, erwachte jetzt daraus wieder. Die ganze Zeit nutze der das Schwert nie so, dass sein Freund Verletzungen davon tragen konnte. Höchstens ein paar Schrammen, aber nun lag dieser so bewegungslos am Boden und er wusste nicht, ob er es mit seinem letzten Angriff übertrieben hatte.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung?” Darauf sah ihn der Jüngere von unten her an.

“Mir scheint es als hätte ich keine andere Wahl als zu gehen.” Erleichtert, dass alles gut war lächelte der Blondschopf und reichte seinem Freund die Hand, um diesen aufzuhelfen. Zu seiner Verwunderung wurde seine Hand nicht los gelassen, als der Prinz wieder vor ihm stand.

“John.” Der Name wurde leiser ausgesprochen. Das hieß erstens dass der Genannte genau hinhören sollte und zweitens das jetzt etwas kommt, worüber der Lockenkopf nicht gern spricht.

“Das was in deiner letzten Nacht auf Hatten Hall geschehen ist.” Eher unabsichtlich strich der Ältere mit seinem Daumen ein wenig über die andere Hand, die ihn immer noch festhielt. Als ihm das richtig bewusst war, hörte er dennoch nicht auf.

“Ich kann es nicht vergessen.” Meinte er dann genau so leise, als die Stille zu unerträglich wurde. Dabei herrschte sie nur für einen Atemzug oder zwei. Gesagt ist gesagt. Trotzdem ließ ihn die Hand immer noch nicht los, auch wenn er schon längst zu Boden starrte.

Nein, dachte er sich. Er war ein stolzer Ritter und da lässt man nicht einfach so den Kopf hängen. Somit hob er eilig wieder den Blick. Als er dann wieder die Augen des anderen sah, merkte dass diesem seine Worte irgendwie gefallen mussten. Denn er wurde angelächelt. Die Augen des Prinzen schienen dabei zu leuchten oder vielleicht stand er nur richtig im Licht.

“Ich auch nicht.” John war irritiert. Was sollte ihn der Satz eben sagen? Er kann sich später darüber Gedanken machen. Als würde ihn eine magische Kraft anziehen, bewegte er seinen Kopf immer näher an den anderen heran. Die Frage, was das werden sollte kam zwar in ihm auf, aber als er Sherlock’s Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, war das schnell vergessen. Noch ein kurzer prüfender Blick ob das für den Lockenkopf auch wirklich in Ordnung war. Dessen Wangen färbten sich zwar, aber er schreckte dennoch nicht zurück. Also griff er mit der freien Hand nach dem anderen Gesicht, um das in die richtige Position zu bringen.

Wenn das so weiter geht wächst er mir noch über den Kopf, dachte John scherzhaft für sich bevor er endgültig die Augen schloss um sein Vorhaben zu vollenden.

“Watson!” Dieser regierte so schnell, das er beim Rückwärts gehen fast über das Schwert gestolpert wäre, dass immer noch am Boden lag. Einer der anderen Ritter benötigte ihn sicher für irgendwas und er wurde ja auch öfters gerufen, aber nie hatte er sich dabei so erschrocken.

“Ich werde Mal nachsehen, für was ich gebraucht werde.” Damit verließ er das Zelt einfach und wusste nicht wirklich was er denken sollte. War er froh oder enttäuscht, dass er eben gestört wurde als er einen Prinzen küssen wollte? Sherlock war nicht irgendein Prinz. Aber in seinem Kopf dieser eben der einzig wahre, unter den anderen. Zugegeben er hatte immer noch nicht sehr viele getroffen, aber Prinz Mycroft und dieser Viktor zählten irgendwie nicht. Sein Herz hämmerte immer noch vor Aufregung und das kam nicht von der Anstrengung von vorher. Dennoch konnte er sich seine Handlung nicht erklären. Wollte er nicht das die gemeinsame Nacht auf Hatten Hall einmalig blieb? Dennoch machte es ihn froh, dass der andere es auch nicht vergessen wollte. Jetzt wo er wieder an der frischen Luft war, begriff er die Worte von vorhin.

Auch dachte er daran was passieren konnte, wenn man sie gesehen hätte. Sie hatten Glück, das der Mann der nach ihm verlangte, erst rief und dann den Stoff des Zeltes zur Seite schob. Er blickte diesen Herren kurz an, aber dieser wirkte nicht so als hätte er gerade zwei Männer beim rummachen erwischt.

Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf. Prinz Sherlock würde mit niemand rummachen. Es klang so unter dessen Würde. Sobald er in das Zelt zurückgeht wird er dem Jüngeren erklären müssen, dass diese Sachen falsch sind. Auch wenn ihm innerlich der Gedanke gefiel, dass der andere sich nur von ihm so berühren ließ, so musste das aufhören. Sherlock ist und bleibt ein Prinz. Vielleicht war es ja aufregend für diesen, aber was würde passieren wenn seine Familie davon erfährt. Der ältere Prinz lässt ihn sicherlich Lebenslänglich in einen Käfig sperren. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass er der einzige war der mit seinem Freund so was tat.

Das war vielleicht genau das Problem. Wenn sein Kompagnon mehr Erfahrung mit anderen sammeln würde, dann merkt dieser, dass er nichts Besonderes war. Seltsam dass da etwas in seiner Brust schmerzte wenn er so dachte. Aber es konnte auch daran liegen, dass er heute noch nicht so viel gegessen hatte.


	24. Chapter 24

Was ist das schon wieder gewesen? Wollte Sherlock solche Situationen nicht vermeiden? Kaum war der blonde Ritter aus dem Zelt verschwunden, hatte er das Gefühl sich hinsetzten zu müssen. Zum Glück hatte irgendjemand auch an Stühle gedacht. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wusste, zu was die gut sein sollten, wenn sie doch eigentlich draußen sein müssen. Seine Beine waren jedoch froh, sich ausruhen zu können.

Er lehnte sich nach hinten und sah genervt an die Decke, während er sich fragte warum er sich von John berühren ließ. Ihm war klar, zu was das geführt hätte, wenn nicht einer von den anderen Rittern vorbei gekommen wäre.

Der Prinz konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er war vor einigen Momenten wie gelähmt. Vielleicht hatte man ihm etwas ins Essen gemischt, damit er sich noch mehr ausruht oder damit er vielleicht leichter anzugreifen war. John war hoffentlich nicht weit weg gegangen, aber einfach nach ihm rufen konnte er nach der Sache von vorhin auch nicht.

“So, hört mir...Was ist mit Euch?” Als der Blondschopf den Prinzen auf den Stuhl erblickte, dachte er schon dieser ist wieder dabei ohnmächtig zu werden. Noch immer sah der Jüngere viel zu blass aus, aber die Farbe war besser als gestern, als er ihn aus dem Feuer befreite. Der Angesprochene atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann richtig hin. Die Kopfschmerzen werden schon wieder verschwinden, dachte Sherlock als er nach oben blickte, um den Älteren ins Gesicht zu sehen.

“Ich bin in Ordnung. Wahrscheinlich einige Nachwirkungen von gestern, aber das legt sich schon wieder.” Der andere wollte zwar mehr nachhaken, aber der Jüngere konnte sehr stur sein was dies betraf. Somit reichte er diesem nur eine Flasche mit Wasser.

“Also?” Fing er nach einer Weile dann doch an mit dem Prinzen zu reden. Die Stille war nämlich wirklich erdrückend und eine nervende Stimme in seinem Kopf, konnte nicht aufhören ihn mit dem beinahe Kuss zu piesacken.

“Was?” Antwortete der Sitzende vorsichtig, denn er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, das der Ritte nun über das Geschehene sprechen wollte.

“Ich weiß, Ihr habt etwas geplant, damit wir mindestens einen Feuerteufel fangen.” Darauf musste der Lockenkopf natürlich ein wenig verschmitzt grinsen, sein Freund kannte ihn zumindest auf dieser Ebene immer noch sehr gut. Und so vergaß er kurz was war und erklärte dem Älteren seine Pläne. Natürlich konnte er John nicht in alles einweihen. Er hoffte nur wenn dieser das eines Tages herausfinden würde, dass dieser es versteht. Es hat schließlich nichts damit zu tun das er dem Blondschopf nicht vertraut. Er dachte einfach, dass dieser für manche Dinge so wieso keine Zeit hatte. Sherlock ließ sich aber nichts dergleichen anmerken. Im Gegenteil, es war plötzlich so, als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen vorgefallen.  
Er berichtet begeistert von seinen Ideen und John hörte zu. Oder machte hier und da Bemerkungen, die seltsamerweise ein gutes Gefühl in ihm zurück ließen.

“Wie lange wollt Ihr also warten? Bis Mitternacht?”

“Das wird wohl das Beste sein. Ich konnte zwar dank Lestrade nicht alle Ecken kontrollieren, als ich mein Schwert und etwas Gold aus meinem Versteckt geholt habe, aber ich lag ja noch nie falsch.” Der Blondschopf rollte darauf mit den Augen, aber musste dennoch Lächeln. So gefiel es ihm, mit seinem Kameraden die Zeit zu verbringen.

“Sagt mal? Habt Ihr wirklich Lord Lestrade mit einer Armbrust beinahe ins Gesicht geschossen?” Darauf war der andere dran mit den Augen zu rollen, aber eher genervt.

“Natürlich wollte ich sein Gesicht nicht treffen. Er war vielleicht zwei Schritte von mir entfernt, als ich auf einen Verfolger einen Pfeil abschoss. Den Lord könnte ich doch leicht mit meinem Schwert besiegen. Jeder Pfeil wäre da eine reine Verschwendung.”

“Er hat mir erzählt, woher Ihr diese Armbrust habt.”

“Hat er auch gesagt, dass ich dafür bezahlt habe? Wenn ihr beide mich schon einsperren wollt, dann müsst ihr einen Beweis liefern. Der einzige, denn es gab ist entweder im Feuer zerstört worden oder einer der Kerle hat sie behalten.”

“Sie?” Dem Prinzen fiel es zwar nicht auf, aber er sprach gerade von der Waffe, als wäre sie eine Person.

“Die Armbrust. Wenn du wieder auf Hatten Hall bist, muss ich dich wirklich noch einmal zu einem Lehrmeister schicken.” Erneut ein Lächeln von dem Blonden. Ja, er musste definitiv mit dem Prinzen über diese Kusssache sprechen. Vielleicht wenn sich alles geklärt hat und sie die Übeltäter geschnappt haben. Vorher würde sowie so niemand, den Jüngeren von hier wegschleppen können. Selbst wenn sie diesen fesseln und von hier wegtragen würden, er würde nach einigen Tagen sicherlich wieder auftauchen.

Dennoch musste diese Bande auch ganz schön clever sein oder es ist zumindest einer von ihnen, wenn sie es beinahe schafften seinen Kompagnon zu töten. Er musste diesen Gedanken endlich loswerden. Schließlich saß sein Freund doch lebendig neben ihm.

John würde jedenfalls nicht so einfach von der Seite des anderen weichen, auch wenn er noch einige unangenehme Dinge im Kopf hat. Es war ja nicht wirklich so, dass er schlecht darüber dachte, aber wenn er sich das einredete, dann würde das andere Gefühl in ihm vielleicht wieder ersticken.

“Wenn Ihr wieder auf Hatten Hall seid, solltet Ihr vielleicht auch eine Rüstung bei meinem Vater bestellen.” Meinte er dann als ihm auffiel, dass es wieder zu still hier wurde. Na ja, zu leise kann es auch nicht werden. Man hörte immer Geräusche von außerhalb des Zeltes. Wahrscheinlich langweilten sich einige Männer genauso wie sie hier drin.

“Warum? Also nichts gegen die Handwerkskunst deines Vaters. Er hat mit der Rüstung wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, aber ich brauche so was nicht.” Jetzt wo John so nahe bei ihm stand, erkannte er plötzlich dessen Waffe.

“Woher hast du das Schwert?” Er musste ganz schön durcheinander sein, dass er bis jetzt nicht merkte was der Ältere da mit sich herum trug. Dabei hatte dieser, es vorher noch aus der Schwertscheide gezogen.

“Oh, das hier? Das hat mir Euer Bruder geschenkt.” Erklärte John ein wenig verschmitzt. Er wusste auch nichts damit anzufangen, als der ältere Prinz ihm ein lang aussehendes Bündel überreichte. Dazu meinte dieser noch, er solle es erst außerhalb der Toren öffnen. Aber auch wenn er es dauernd mit sich herum schleppte, vergaß er es fast. Ja, er fragte sich immer wieder, warum er es nicht auspackt. Schließlich sollte es doch für ihn sein. Ihm war auch klar was es war, aber er fühlte sich ein wenig unwohl bei dem Gedanken so was von Prinz Mycroft Holmes zu bekommen.

Doch dann hatte er etwas mit einer Frau, die es nicht lassen konnte, zu fragen warum er eigentlich zwei Schwerter mit sich herum trug. Er meinte nur, er wolle eins verkaufen. Sie war natürlich zu neugierig und musste in das Bündel hinein sehen. Das machte ihn zwar wütend, aber als das Geschenk dann plötzlich ohne Hülle vor ihm lag, konnte er nur staunen. Er entschuldigte sich dann bei ihr weil er sie angebrüllt hatte, aber schickte sie dennoch weg. Denn als er das Schwert sah, wusste er, dass es nicht von dem älteren Prinzen kam.  
Es lag gut in der Hand und war einfach zu führen. Dennoch könnte man ohne viel Mühe, den Gegner schwer verletzten. Der Blondschopf war froh, dass er allein war, als er erste Übungen mit diesem Schwert ausführte. Denn er hatte wahrscheinlich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das andere wahrscheinlich für seltsam hielten.

Doch die Freude, dass sein Freund doch ein Geschenk für ihn zum Geburtstag hatte, war so groß, dass er nicht anders konnte als die ganze Zeit vor sich hin zu grinsen. Es war nicht so, dass er beleidigt war, weil er von Sherlock nichts bekam. Als Prinz hat dieser immer noch andere Dinge im Kopf, als sich um ihn zu kümmern.

“Schön dass es dir gefällt und das mein Bruder so sehr an seine Mitmenschen denkt.” Knirsche der Jüngere nun zwischen seinen Zähen hervor, dass John nun wirklich lachen musste.

“Ich danke Euch wirklich für das Geschenk. Ich glaube nicht, dass dieses andere Ding richtige Kämpfe lange ausgehalten hätte.” Während er das sagte kniete der Ritter auch noch vor dem Stuhl des zukünftigen Königs, um zu zeigen wie ernst er es meinte. Selbstverständlich blieb es immer noch dem Prinzen überlassen, was dieser später macht. Dennoch würde es ihn freuen, wenn dieser wirklich der nächste Herrscher des Reiches wird und ihn auch an seiner Seite wollte.

Sherlock konnte für einen Moment nur sprachlos sein, aber sobald der andere ihm in die Augen blickte, fing er sich schnell wieder.

“Hat dir das Ding nicht mein Bruder gegeben?” Sagte er etwas patzig und wusste, wenn er zurück auf Hatten Hall ist, dann wird er sich bei Mycroft für die Sache rächen.

“Auch wenn er mich fast genau solange kennt wie Ihr es tut, er hätte mir niemals so ein gedankenvolles Geschenk gegeben.”

“Jetzt übertreib nicht und steh endlich wieder auf. Wenn jemand hier rein kommt und das sieht, wird meine Tarnung noch auffliegen.” Er merkte wie sich seine Wangen erwärmten. Somit stand er schnell auf und wendete dem anderen den Rücken zu. Schlimm genug, dass er nicht einmal selber wusste, warum sich seine Haut im Gesicht mal wieder färbte. Entweder es war die Scham, dass der Ritter so vor ihm kniete oder er freute sich einfach, dass diesem das Schwert gefiel. Egal was es war, er musste es dem anderen ja nicht so offensichtlich zeigen.  
Also tat er so, als wäre er genervt während ein Schluck aus der Flasche nahm, bevor er diese wieder wegstellte.

Seine Situation war gerade auch sehr kompliziert. Einerseits wollte er das Dorf noch ein wenig inspizieren, um genau sicher zu sein wo sich Angeschossene genau aufhält. Bis jetzt hatte konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen. Auf der anderen Seite, war es auch nicht ratsam noch weiter hier herum zu laufen. Diese Verbrecher hatten ihn vielleicht vorher noch nicht bemerkte, als er durch das Dorf schlich, um einige Sachen zu holen, aber sicher ist er sich da auch nicht wirklich. Jeder weitere Spaziergang würde nur auffliegen lassen, dass er doch nicht gestorben ist. Das könnte auch schon geschehen sein, wenn diese Leute nach Überresten seiner verbrannten Leiche in den Trümmern des Hauses gesucht haben. Doch er glaubte nicht wirklich, dass sich da einer die Mühe machte. Vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass er immer noch andere Kleidung trug als gestern. Schließlich sah er ein wenig anders aus damit.

Die Sonne war trotzdem noch nicht einmal am Untergehen und sie mussten mindestens noch warten bis der Mond aufging. Denn man konnte in die Häuser, in denen er den Kerl mit dem Pfeil im Bein vermutete, nur nachts einbrechen. Tagsüber würde das zu sehr auffallen. Zumindest wenn John darauf bestand, mit ihm zu gehen.

“Warum seid Ihr eigentlich von Hatten Hall geflohen?”

“Ich bin doch nicht geflohen. Ich hatte nur genug von meinem Bruder. Dieser denkt nämlich, er kann mich mit irgend so einem reichen und einflussreichen Weib verheiraten, während er sich den Platz an seiner Seite für seine Geliebte frei hält.” Das war auch wieder ein Thema, bei dem sich der Lockenkopf am liebsten alle Haare ausreisen würde. Denn wenn das hier vorbei war, musste er zurück. Er hatte es John ja sozusagen versprochen und so was konnte er nicht brechen. Außerdem sollte er seiner Mutter dann auch einmal eine Auszeit von seinem Bruder gönnen. Erst als er anfing hin und her in diesem Zelt zu laufen, bemerkte er, dass er von seinem Kameraden gar keine Antwort bekam.

“John?” Was war los? Der Ältere hatte gerade seltsame Gesichtszüge drauf. Es war nur kurz und wenn er dessen Namen nicht erwähnt hätte, dann könnte er diese Miene weiter studieren. Immer glaubte er den Blondschopf durch und durch zu kennen, aber das eben war neu. Anscheinend hatte er nichts gesagt was John wütend auf ihn machte, denn als der Name fiel, blickte dieser ihn fragend an. Er ging die letzten Sätze noch einmal durch, aber da war nichts was seinen Freund mies stimmen könnte.

“Ich finde, Ihr seid dafür noch zu jung.” Eine Ausrede, das erkannte er genau.

“Wieso? Wenn meine Mutter es gewollte hätte, wäre ich schon Jahre lang mit Lady Molly verheiratet.”

“Euer Bruder will Euch mit Lady Molly vermählen?” Wenn der Mann vor ihm ein Fremder wäre, dann würde jeder sagen sie beide führen ein ruhiges Gespräch über das Heiraten. Doch er kannte den anderen und hörte auch den leicht scharfen Unterton, in dessen Stimme. Dieser war nicht einfach nur wütend, weil Sherlock heiraten soll. Oder etwa doch? Schließlich wurde ja schon einmal deutlich gemacht, dass er eines Tages vermählt werden sollte. Damals reagierte sein Freund auch nicht so negativ darauf.

“Nein. Er will mich an irgendeine beinahe Prinzessin vergeben. Sie soll aus dem westlichen Land kommen. Aber ich habe mir nicht die Mühe gemacht sie kennenzulernen. Ich werde nur heiraten wenn es Mutter ausdrücklich von mir verlangt und ich weiß, das wird sie nicht. Somit werde ich die nächsten Jahre noch Junggeselle bleiben.” Dann schlug die Stimmung seines Freundes wieder um, als wäre gerade nichts gewesen. Es war wirklich eigenartig, aber er konnte das wohl erst mehr erforschen, wenn auch John wieder auf Hatten Hall ist.

“Und Euer Bruder hat eine Geliebte?” Dann fiel dem Älteren etwas ein, denn die einzige Frau, für die Prinz Mycroft je Interesse zeigte, war Lady Anthea. Natürlich bekam er nicht alles mit, was dieser so machte und er konnte sich auch irren, dennoch sprach er seine Gedanken aus.

“Meint Ihr es ist Sir Coswig’s schöne Tochter?” So schön ist sie auch nicht, dachte Sherlock ein wenig genervt, aber er versuchte jeden Kommentar darüber runter zu schlucken, um den anderen auf seine Frage zu antworten.

“Wer denn sonst? Aber leider heiratete die Herzensdame einen anderen Prinzen.” Meine Sherlock belustigt. Er fand das nur gerecht, denn es konnte nicht immer nach Mycroft’s Willen gehen.

“Ihr solltet nicht so reden. Vielleich hat Euer Bruder die Lady wirklich geliebt und nun sieht er sie vielleicht nie wieder.” Natürlich kam der Prinz nicht dahinter was damit gemeint war.

“John, lag dir wirklich so viel an ihr?” Dieser stellte abrupt wieder Augenkontakt mit dem Lockenkopf her, als er das hörte. John hatte keine Gefühle für die Frau, aber wenn man eine Weile unter Männern lebte und manchmal nur ein weibliches Geschöpf auftauchte, da entwickelt man schon einige Fantasien. Doch diese hatte er genauso wie die Ausbildung, auf Coswig gelassen. Die Realität sah einfach anders aus. Aus dem schüchternen Jungen wurde ein Weiberheld. Er fand zwar selbst, dass er keiner war, aber die anderen Ritter dachten das wohl. Dabei trafen die sich mit genau so vielen Frauen. Na gut, er zählte bei denen nicht nach, weil es ihn nichts anging. Dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass er zu vielen Damen den Kopf verdrehte.

In Ordnung, er würde doch lügen wenn er sagte, er wäre in dieser Sache nicht gut. Das stolze Grinsen sollte in der Nähe seines Freundes eher vermeiden. Denn auf der anderen Seite war es egal wie viele Frauen er noch sehen würde. Bis jetzt konnte keine von ihnen an das heranreichen was er suchte.

“Wenn du sie unbedingt noch einmal sehen musst, können wir ja Mal in den Norden reisen, damit du diese ‘Schönheit’ noch ein letztes Mal erblickst.” Eigentlich wollte Sherlock seinen Freund nicht auch noch mit der Frau zusammenführen, aber er ertrug diesen armseligen Blick nicht. Wenn er diesem sah, sagte etwas in seinem inneren, er musste John aufheitern. Diese nervige Stimme in ihm, war auch so eine Sache, die er nicht verbannen konnte. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sie hier und da immer lauter in seinem Kopf wurde.

“Nein. Ihr dürft keinen falschen Eindruck bekommen. Sie scheint nett zu sein. Aber erstens bin ich nur ein normaler Ritter und zweitens will ich mich nicht mit Eurem Bruder duellieren.”  
“Erstens ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, du sollst dich nicht unter deinem Wert verkaufen und zweitens, lüge mich nicht an.” Denn Sherlock wusste das der andere genauso neugierig war, Mycroft kämpfen zu sehen wie er selbst. Es ist schon seltsam, er war dessen Bruder und dennoch hat er ihn in all den Jahren, noch nie in Kampfposition erblickt. Vielleicht als dessen Ausbildung auf Coswig begann, aber später nie wieder. Auch nahm Mycroft nie an Turnieren und Spielen teil. Doch er schüttelte das wieder ab, denn das war jetzt nicht wichtig. Er konnte seinen Bruder noch genug herausfordern, wenn er zurück auf Hatten Hall ist.

“In Ordnung. Ich gebe zu, dass es mich reizen würde einmal gegen Euren Bruder zu kämpfen.”

“Davon würde ich dir dann doch abraten.” Damit schritt Lord Lestrade ins Zelt und John versuchte nicht erschreckt auszusehen, denn er hatte diesen gar nicht kommen hören. Er musste sich wirklich besser auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren.

“Was gibt es?” Denn der Prinz sah dem Lord an, dass er hier nicht reingekommen war um mit ihnen zu plaudern.

“Ihr habt doch verlangt, dass Ihr erst einmal nicht erkannt werden wollt. Doch auch meine Männer werden langsam neugierig, warum ich Euch beschütze. Früher oder später wird auffallen, wer Ihr seid. Darum schlage ich vor, Ihr geht für jetzt erst Mal zurück zum Wirtshaus.”

“Aber..”

“Du solltest selbstverständlich mitgehen, John. Nicht zuletzt, weil ihr beide noch etwas Essen solltet. Jetzt ist noch heller Tag und da wird sich keiner von den Halunken so einfach raus trauen. Wer weiß schon, was später geschieht? Ihr solltet also gestärkt auf alles gefasst sein.”

“Und wie stellt Ihr euch das denn vor? Diese Bande wird ihn doch sicher wiedererkennen, wenn er so im Dorf herumläuft.” Mischte sich nun der blonde Ritter mehr ein, denn er wollte die Sicherheit des Prinzen nicht noch einmal so einfach aufs Spiel setzten.

“Da hast du natürlich Recht, John. Und deswegen wird Lord Lestrade mir ein paar Sachen besorgen.” Ein leichtes Grinsen umspielte Sherlock’s Lippen. Eigentlich hätte er wirklich vorher daran denken können. Doch es war nicht mehr zu ändern. Der Älteste im Zelt war ein wenig verwundert, aber entschied sich dann auch nicht weiter nachzufragen, bevor tat worum er gebeten wurde. Diesen Gefallen würde er dem Prinzen noch tun, denn er fand die Idee nicht so schlecht, den Burschen an John abzuschieben. Erst dachte er die beiden würden sich fetzen und dann fand er sie vor, wie sie sich freundschaftlich unterhalten, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Es gab halt in jeder Freundschaft einmal Streit und er war halt nur verwundert, weil er es noch nie selbst miterlebt hatte.

Das Zeug war mehr oder weniger schnell besorgt, auch wenn ihm manche Leute dafür komische Blicke gaben. Er schüttelte es ab und brachte alles zurück zu dem Prinzen, am Rande des Dorfes. Dieser war selbstverständlich ungeduldig, aber das ist ja nichts Neues.

“Du kannst wieder gehen.” Erklärte der Lockenkopf bestimmend, als Greg nur dastand und wartete was passieren würde.

“Ich werde dann auch vor dem Zelt auf Euch warten.” Damit schob der Blonde, Lestrade mit hinaus. Das verwunderte Sherlock zwar ein wenig. Denn er wollte nur, dass der Lord verschwindet. Sein Kompagnon hatte ihn doch schon nackt gesehen und so war das nichts Außergewöhnliches. Zumindest dachte er so.

Somit schlüpfte er so schnell wie möglich in sein Kostüm, denn Lestrade hatte schon genug Zeit vergeudet und er wollte mindestens noch zwei Häuser im Dorf besichtigen, um sicher zu sein, wo der mit dem Pfeil im Bein steckt. Na gut, den Pfeil wird er wohl nicht mehr an der Stelle stecken haben. Dennoch fortrennen war nach so einer kurzen erhole Pause, dennoch nicht möglich. Wenn der Getroffene sich mit solchen Wunden gar nicht auskennt, dann war er wahrscheinlich schon am Sterben. Doch der Prinz hoffte einfach, dass es nicht so ist.

Jedenfalls wollte er das alles noch erledigen, bevor die Sonne untergeht. Was noch besser wäre, wenn sie die ganze Bande vor Einbruch der Nacht in den Händen hätten. Aber mit Lestrade’s Hilfe, sieht er da wenig Hoffnung. Und John schien nicht wirklich er selbst zu sein, seit er ihn hier gefunden hatte. Oder viel mehr seid er heute Morgen in diesem Wirtshaus aufwachte. Ihm ist klar, da ist etwas und es hat wahrscheinlich mit ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht zu tun. Doch er konnte ihn auch nicht einfach danach fragen. Es schien ja für den Älteren teilweise schon schwierig zu sein, ihm richtig ins Gesicht zu sehen. Sherlock fragte sich was der andere da sah wenn er es doch Mal tat. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und machte sich fertig. Vielleicht wollte er auf manche Sachen gar keine Antwort haben.

* * *

 

“Kate, er sieht gar nicht so übel aus.” Meinte Irene ein wenig schwärmerisch, als sie zur ihrer Freundin in ihren Unterschlupf schritt. Die beiden Frauen haben sich es in einem Keller gemütlich gemacht, in dem die Leute des Hauses nicht so oft waren. Sie schliefen zwar nur dort, aber wenn ihre Gastgeber den ganzen Tag ausgeflogen waren, dann nutzen sie schon die Möglichkeit, auch tagsüber hier zu sein. Denn draußen schien zwar die Sonne, aber es wurde langsam kalt.

“Wen meint Ihr denn?” Erkundigte sich die Ältere ein wenig gelangweilt. Denn sie hatte wirklich geglaubt, sie könnte den Tag ein wenig mit diesem Ritter verbringen.

“Na den Prinzen der mein Ehemann wird.” Verwundert drehte sich Kate zu ihrer Herrin um, denn sie wusste noch gar nichts davon, dass der Auserwählte schon hier in der Ortschaft ist.

“Wann habt Ihr ihn denn getroffen?”

“Vorige Nacht. Er selbst hat mich nicht wirklich gesehen, weil er schlief.”

“Was habt Ihr euch nur dabei gedacht? Euch hätte doch etwas passieren können.”

“Es ist ja nichts geschehen. Ich habe ihn mir nur kurz angesehen und dann bin ich wieder verschwunden.” Das ist zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber die Ältere musste ja nicht von dem Zwischenfall mit dem Ritter erfahren. Irene wollte zwar später noch einmal zum Fenster hinein steigen, aber dieser John Watson wollte anscheinend die ganze Nacht nicht von der Seite des anderen weichen. Sie fand es ja wirklich rührend, aber sollte ihr der Mann in Zukunft im Weg stehen, würde sie ihn auch nicht verschonen.

“Es ist ja sowie so nicht mehr zu ändern. Aber Ihr könnte ihn mir ja mal beschreiben, damit ich ihn von meiner Zielperson fern halten kann.”

“Er überragt deinen Ritter wahrscheinlich ein wenig. Muskulös aber nicht zu übertrieben. Vielleicht ein wenig blass, aber das könnt auch an den dunkeln Haaren liegen.”

“Hat Euer Prinz zufällig dunkle Locken und hohe Wangenknochen?”

“Woher weißt du das?” Kate seufzte als sie das hörte. Also war dieser Kerl, der John von ihr wegschob wirklich der gesuchte Prinz.

“Ich würde sagen ich habe ihn heute schon kennengelernt.”

“Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt?”

“Als ich ihn heute Morgen traf, wusste ich ja nicht, dass er der Prinz ist.” Schließlich läuft dieser ja nicht in der üblichen adligen Kleidung herum. Noch dazu wusste sie auch vorher nicht, wie dieser Bursche aussieht. Sie fragte sich wie die andere den Prinz erkennen konnte, aber dieser hatte wahrscheinlich eine genaue Beschreibung von dem älteren Prinzen auf Hatten Hall bekommen. Das war aber nun nicht wichtig, denn sie hatten ihr Ziel ja gefunden. Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass sich der Plan der anderen so leicht durchsetzen lässt.

Dieser jüngere Prinz wirkte ganz und gar nicht wie jemand, der sich einfach von jedem manipulieren lässt. Noch dazu durfte dieser wohl nicht so viel Kinderstube genießen, so wie er sich heute Morgen aufführte. Ob es nun mehr die Eifersucht war oder es daran lag, dass dieser sich als Adliger alles erlauben durfte, das John so herum geschubst wurde, war ihr egal.  
Wenn dieser Prinz einen kleinen Wettkampf wollte, dann sollte er ihn bekommen. Er wird schon sehen, was für Interessen sein Ritter bevorzugt. Eigentlich stritt sie sich nur selten mit

Nebenbuhler um eine Person, aber wenn es schon Mal passierte, wird sie nicht diejenige sein die verliert. Vielleicht ist es der Ritter am Ende gar nicht Wert? Erkundigte sich eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, aber diese Schüttelte sie schnell ab. Denn wenn sie diese Sache wirklich gewinnen würde, dann war das ein großer Sieg. Wer konnte denn schon von sich behaupten einen Prinzen in solch einer Abgelegenheit geschlagen zu haben? Natürlich würde sie dafür nicht gefeiert werden, aber allein das wissen genügte ihr.

Somit wendete sie sich wieder voll und ganz an ihre Begleiterin, die immer ungeduldiger wurde, weil sie keine weitere Auskunft gab.

* * *

 

“Wann ist er denn endlich fertig? Diese kleine Verkleidungsnummer kann doch nicht so lange dauern.” Lestrade war schon drauf und dran den Vorhang des Zeltes bei Seite zu reisen, aber der Blondschopf wollte ihn natürlich aufhalten. Schließlich konnte er es niemand anderen so einfach gönnen, den Prinzen unbekleidet zu sehen. Auch wenn er das vielleicht nicht offen zugeben wollte, sein Körper reagierte wie von allein.

“Ihr solltet ihm Zeit lassen. Seid doch froh, dass er beschäftigt ist.” Erklärte der jüngere Ritter und schob den Lord wieder vom Eingang weg. Doch in diesem Moment wurde dieser auch geöffnet und Greg konnte nur entgeistert an den anderen Burschen vorbei sehen. Dieser bemerkte, dass hinter ihm anscheinend was Interessantes zu sehen war und so drehte auch er sich um.

“Wenn ich Euch die Sachen nicht selbst gebracht hätte, würde ich nicht glauben, dass Ihr das seid.” Brachte Lestrade nach kurzer Stille, als erstes heraus. Entweder der Prinz hat das schon öfter gemacht oder er war einfach ein Naturtalent darin, sich zu verkleiden. Er blinzelte, um endlich die Augen abwenden zu können. Schließlich sollte er einen Mann nicht solange anstarren. Der Bursche neben ihm hatte damit anscheinend nicht solche Probleme oder er hatte den Prinz schon einmal in solch einen Aufzug gesehen. Jedenfalls richtete dieser den Blick zum Dorf, wahrscheinlich um schon mal zu überlegen, was er mit dem Lockenkopf anstellen sollte, ohne dass sie groß auffallen.

Damit lag der Lord aber nicht wirklich richtig. John hatte sich nämlich abgewendet, weil er diesen Anblick immer noch nicht gewohnt war. Dieses Mal war sein Kompagnon nicht in solch edlen Stoffen eingehüllt und sah eher aus wie eine wohlhabende Dorfbewohnerin. Dennoch schaffte es der Anblick, dass sich seine Wangen wieder leicht erröteten. Das schlimme dabei war nur, dass er dieses Mal wusste wer sich unter dieser Aufmachung versteckte. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass sein Freund immer noch ziemlich jung und somit ein leicht feminines Gesicht hatte. Die Farbe die sich dieser noch ins Gesicht schmierte, trug auch noch dazu bei. Nun durfte er auch noch mit dem Prinzen durch das Dorf spazieren. Da Lord Lestrade und er die einzigen waren die wussten, dass sich ein Prinz dieses Landes hier aufhielt, fiel die Wahl als Begleitperson auf ihn. Denn der andere Ritter sah nicht aus, als ob er Lust auf diesen Auftrag hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite sollte er es positiv sehen, er durfte noch ein wenig Zeit mit seinem Freund verbringen bevor dieser wieder zurück zu seinem Schloss aufbrach. Natürlich war ihm klar das auch er wieder nach Hatten Hall zurückkehren würde, aber nur das Schicksal wusste wann.

“Nun komm schon, John!” Damit wurde der Ritter an der Hand gepackt und von der Stelle gezogen. Er mochte es normalerweise überhaupt nicht, von den Frauen so herumgezogen zu werden, aber das vor ihm war immer noch sein Kompagnon. Bei diesen Einwänden zu erheben, warum dieser das lassen sollte, brachte ihm wahrscheinlich nur wieder Streit. Somit riss er sich nur kurz los.

“Jetzt wartet doch einen Moment!” Dann nahm er des Prinzen Hand richtig in seine, denn die Haltung vorher sah nicht nur unmöglich aus, sondern lockerte auch eins der Armteile seiner Rüstung. Außerdem hatte diese, auch teilweise scharfe Kanten und er wollte nicht, dass der Jüngere sich daran schneidet.

“So ist es besser. Und es sieht nicht so aus, als wurde sich ein Ritter von einer Frau herumkommandieren lassen.” Meinte John ein wenig scherzhaft, aber spürte dann wie sein Freund den Händedruck erwidert.

Seltsam das er durch die Lederhandschuhe, die Wärme des anderen spüren konnte. Es war aber auch möglich, dass er sich das nur einbildet. So blieb er einfach eine Weile stumm und blickte beim Gehen eher unbewusst auf die paar dunkeln Locken, die nicht unter dem farbigen Tuch versteckt bleiben wollten.

Vielleicht wäre alles einfacher, wenn er wirklich eine Prinzessin wäre? Doch dann schüttelte er wieder einmal den Kopf über seine dummen Gedanken. Wenn sein Freund von Anfang an ein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte die Königin es sicher nicht erlaubt, dass er mit ihr spielt oder dass sie sich überhaupt anfreunden.

Sie beide hätten dann nicht hinter sich, was sie als Freunde verband und würden sich vielleicht gar nicht kennen. Er selbst wäre gar nicht an diese Stelle, für die er so dankbar ist.

“Stimmt etwas nicht?” Wurde er dann plötzlich gefragt und er merkte, dass sie beide stehen geblieben waren.

“Was?”

“John, wenn du meine Hand noch mehr drückst, läuft sie vielleicht noch blau an.”

“Oh, Verzeihung. Ich bin das wahrscheinlich nicht gewohnt, aber wir sind doch sowie so im Dorf. Also? Welches Gebäude sollen wir zuerst kontrollieren?” Selbstverständlich war das eine Ablenkung, damit sich John nicht erklären musste, aber er konnte sich auch nicht ewig bei solchen Dingen heraus reden. Aber die Ungewissheit würde ihn immer wieder dazu treiben.  
Auch Sherlock bemerkte, das etwas anderes in seinem Freund vor sich ging, aber für Diskussionen hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit. Also deutete er auf ein Haus, das nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war, um sich sofort mit Arbeit abzulenken.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war das erste Objekt, das sie besichtigen wollten, fast unbewohnt. Es schien jemanden zu gehören der zwar Geld besaß, aber nicht oft hier her kam. Zumindest sah der Keller bewohnter aus, als der Rest. Doch als auch der Ritter die Treppe hinunter schreiten wollte, war der Lockenkopf schnell dabei ihn aufzuhalten.

“Wir können wieder verschwinden. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen wenn wir gleich beim ersten Mal einen Treffer landen.”

“So viel Zeit haben wir ja zum Glück nicht vergeudet.” Meinte der Ältere aufmunternd und beide schlichen sich wieder durch die Hintertür, zu eine Gasse hinaus. Der Prinz würde natürlich für sich behalten, dass er die Behausung von John’s Bekanntschaft von heute Morgen gefunden hatte.

Denn sie hatte einige Dinge die sie heute Morgen noch bei sich hatte hier zurück gelassen. Vielleicht versteckte sie sich immer noch im Haus, aber er wollte nachdem er nicht fand was er suchte, nur schnell verschwinden.

Natürlich ist die Dame genauso eingestiegen wie sie beide. Das war sehr interessant. Das hieß nämlich, sie stammt gar nicht von hier. Denn wer leistet sich schon ordentliche Kleidung, aber kein Dach über den Kopf? Somit war sie auch nur auf der Durchreise. Doch auch sie schien nicht allein unterwegs zu sein. Aber er fragte sich, warum er sich eigentlich Gedanken um diese Frau machte. Sie ist unwichtig, solange sie sich von John fernhält.

“Na du hübsches Ding. Bist du etwa ganz allein unterwegs?” Sherlock war ein wenig erschrocken, als er von einem Fremden beim Arm gepackt und zu diesem gezogen wurde. Aber in diesem Aufzug hätte es ihm klar sein sollen, dass so was passiert. Aber auf der anderen Seite hätte er auch nicht gedacht, dass er als Frau attraktiv auf die Männer wirkte. Nun gut, auf Coswig hielt seine Verkleidung nicht zu lange an, um dies zu testen und hier hatte er eigentlich keine Lust darauf.

Gerade wollte er dem Grobian eine Lektion erteilen und ihm sagen, dass er so was mit einer nicht so ganz feinfühligen Frau machen soll, aber da wurde er erneut von jemand angefasst. Dieses Mal an der Hüfte. Er drehte sich um, denn es konnte hier nicht jeder tun wie es ihm beliebt. Doch als er John erblickte, erstarb ihm jedes Wort im Mund. Dieser sah ihn nicht einmal an, als er ihn vom Griff des anderen befreite und dann sanft, aber auch bestimmend von dem fremden Kerl wegzog. Zur Sicherheit stellte sich der Ritter dann noch vor den verkleideten Prinzen.

“Behandelt man so eine Lady?” Erkundigte sich John und auch der Lockenkopf blinzelte ein wenig verwundert auf dessen Hinterkopf, als er die wütende Stimme hörte. Sherlock hätte sich doch leicht wieder da hinaus winden können und das ohne seines Freundes Hilfe.

“Was mischt du dich da ein Kleiner, wenn ich mich mit ihr unterhalte?” Drauf wollte der Fremde einen neuen Versuch starten den Prinzen anzufassen, aber der Blonde gab ihm nicht mal die Chance mit der Hand, in die Nähe des anderen zu kommen. Ein bisschen verärgert, stieß er den Kerl nach hinten. Natürlich nicht sehr grob, denn er wollte nur zeigen, das der andere lieber Abstand halten sollte. Das machte den Fremden aber erst recht wütend.

“Nur weil du so eine schicke Rüstung anhast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du jeden hier herum schubsen kannst.” Damit zog der Kerl ein kurzes Schwert und Sherlock hatte einen Moment schon Angst, weil sein Begleiter seine Waffe nicht zog.

Doch dann ging alles ganz schnell. Die Klinge kam zwar auf John zu, aber dieser wich aus, packte den Arm mit den Kurzschwert und dreht diesen so, dass der Gegner nicht anders konnte als sich mit zubewegen, aus Angst ihm würde der Arm gebrochen. Als John dann den Arm des Kerls auf dessen Rücken drückte, sagte er diesem noch, dass so was hoffentlich nie wieder geschieht, bevor er ihn nach vorne und damit auch zu Boden stieß. Das Schwert, was er abgenommen hatte, ließ er dann einfach zu Boden fallen.

“So? Wohin sollen wir nun gehen?” Erkundigte sich der Ritter dann freundlich wie immer bei seinem Freund, als wäre eben nichts passiert. Sherlock war so erstaunt, das er nur mit dem Finger in eine Richtung zeigen konnte.

“Am besten Ihr legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm. So wissen andere, dass Ihr schon zu jemanden gehört.” John warf dem immer noch am Boden liegenden, einen letzten giftigen Blick zu, bevor er mit seinem Begleiter weiter ging.

Am nächsten Haus war ihm das Geschehene und Gesagte, schon wieder unangenehm. Er bereute es natürlich nicht, seinen Freund verteidigt zu haben. Aber musste er dann noch bekannt geben, dass dieser schon vergeben ist? Es sollte merkwürdig sein die Wärme der Hände seines Freundes auf seinem Arm spüren zu können, denn er trug ja immer noch seine Rüstung. Er wollte dem anderen prüfend ins Gesicht sehen, aber traute sich dann dennoch nicht. Denn er hatte schon manchmal das Gefühl, das sein Kamerad ihn lesen konnte wie ein Buch. Das was nun in ihm stand, sollte dieser einfach nicht sehen.

Hoffentlich dachte der Prinz einfach, das sie nur eingehakt durch das halbe Dorf liefen, damit er in diesem Aufzug geschützt ist vor weiteren Lüstlingen.

Dieser brachte bis zur nächsten gekennzeichneten Behausung, kein Wort mehr heraus. Er fragte sich nun, ob er John viel zu sehr unterschätzt hat, was die kämpferische Natur betraf. Genau wusste er nicht woran es lag, aber es sah gerade so aus, als würde sein Freund beinah die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Als dieser ihn von dem Fremden wegzog, hatte dieser blanke Wut in seinen Augen. Weil er aber hinter John stand, konnte er dessen Gesicht wieder nicht weiter überprüfen. Der Junge aus seinen Erinnerungen war so anders.  
Er ist erwachsen geworden und Menschen ändern sich da nun einmal. Flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Kopf. Sherlock war sich dem nicht sicher, aber er selbst würde sich definitiv nie ändern.

* * *

 

“Lasst mich endlich hier raus!” Schrie Lady Anthea zu wiederholten Mal, als ihr Peiniger das Zimmer betrat, das sie in letzter Zeit als einziges zu Gesicht bekam. Ihr war langsam egal, ob sie nicht mehr wie eine feine Dame klang. Sie wollte nur noch aus diesem elendem Raum raus und das Land verlassen. Seitdem sie hier angekommen ist, wurde sie hier eingesperrt und noch dazu an eine Kette gelegt.

Ihre Begleiterin wurde vor Tagen oder auch Monaten von ihr getrennt. Es war ihr nicht klar, wann es war, aber sie würde niemals vergessen wie sie die Frau schreien gehört hat. Was hat man nur mit ihr angestellt? Aber vielleicht wollte sie es gar nicht wissen.

Das diese Leute hier nicht normal waren kam ihr schon am ersten Tag in den Sinn, aber das hier solche Grausamkeiten geschehen, hätte sie nicht gedacht. Hier wurden Menschen auf grausamste Art gefoltert. Irgendwie war sie froh, dass sie hier eingesperrt war und nichts davon sehen musste. Dabei war sie nicht einmal im Kerker gelandet, sondern eher in einem Turm. Somit hatte ihr Vater immer recht gehabt, wenn er mit anderen Männern über den Kerker in diesem Schloss hier sprach.

“Ihr langweilt mich, wisst Ihr das? Jedes Mal dasselbe, wenn ich Euch besuche.” Jim war das ganze langsam wirklich leid. Da war die Dienerin dieser Lady interessanter, aber man bekam halt nicht immer was man will. Was ihn wirklich langsam ungeduldig werden ließ, war das Sebastian immer noch seine Spielchen da draußen trieb. So was kann doch unmöglich so lange dauern und er konnte wegen seinem Vater immer noch nicht weg.

“Wenn Ihr niemanden habt der Euch zu Recht macht, dann seht Ihr auch gar nicht so hübsch aus. Deswegen hat Euer Vater, Euch auch an den erst besten verkauft.” Bei diesen Worten hob er ihr Kinn an, um ihr genau ins Gesicht zu sehen. Aber sie reagiert schnell und wollte ihm in die Hand beißen. Als das nicht klappte, spuckte sie ihn wenigstens an. Es lag nicht daran, dass sie niemanden mehr hatte um ihr Aussehen zu verbessern. Sondern eher daran, dass er ihr schon einige Male ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Als er die Verzweiflung ihn ihren Augen erkannte, grinste er nur und wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab.

“Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, werde ich meinen Vater zu dir schicken.” Damit ließ er sie allein und ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Eines Nachts riss der Prinz nämlich jeglichen Stoff von ihr und sie dachte schon, dieser Kerl wollte sich an ihr vergehen. Aber er meinte nur angewidert, sie solle sich nicht zu viel einbilden. Frauen wie sie, würden bei ihm nie in Frage kommen. Er entfernte den Stoff nur, damit sein Zeitvertreib mit ihr mehr Spaß macht.

Doch der König ist da anders. Dieser hatte sich auch schon in diesen Raum geschlichen. Doch der Prinz rettete sie gerade noch so, bevor etwas passieren konnte.  
‘Wenn man sich verhält wie eine Dirne, dann muss man auch davon ausgehen den Lohn dafür zu bekommen.’ Erklärte er abfällig, als er seinen besoffenen Vater aus dem Raum schleppen ließ.

Der Prinz selbst ließ sie gern an einer Wand befestigen. Nackt wie sie dann meistens war, musste sie seine Schläge aushalten. Er tat das ja nicht Mal mit der Hand, denn er wollte sich nicht an ihr schmutzig machen. Er nahm eine Peitsche. Danach wurde ihr meistens etwas zu Essen und Medizin hingestellt, damit sie ihre Wunden versorgen konnte. Dieser Prinz sah sie vermutlich als eine Art von Haustier. An dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte, wann er es wollte.

Seufzend legte sie sich aufs Bett und fragte sich wie lange das noch so weiter gehen würde, bevor er sie auch tötet. Wenn sie ehrlich war wollte sie langsam sterben. Denn ihr Körper war so voller Striemen, dass sie sich nie wieder einen anderen Mann zeigen konnte.

Es war ja nicht so, als hätte nicht schon versucht zu flüchten, aber nur in einem Hemd hinaus zu gehen, war schmierig. Selbst wenn sie es aus dem Schloss schaffen würde, die eiskalte Luft würde sie doch schon nach wenigen Momenten erfrieren lassen.

Bei ihrem ersten und wahrscheinlich letzten Fluchtversuch, schaffte sie es zumindest fast hinaus. An diesem Tag waren ihre Beine so kalt, dass sie dachte sie würden gleich abfallen. Da merkte sie auch nicht, dass ihr jemand ins Bein geschossen hatte. Der Pfeil steckte nicht tief und verletzte sie auch nicht schwer, aber es reichte aus um sie zu stoppen.

Anscheinend brachte der dieser ekelhafte Prinz sie für irgendwas, ansonsten wäre sie doch wohl schon längst tot. Oder es hielt ihn einfach bei Laune sie so zu quälen. Sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst töten, denn daran hatte man auch gedacht. Das Essen wurde in einer Holzschüssel geliefert. Kein Besteck. Ersticken wäre eine Möglichkeit, aber es ging ihr nicht schnell genug. Aus dem Fenster springen konnte sie auch nicht, weil die Kette sie nicht einmal bis dorthin ließ. Erhängen war auch nicht drin weil sie am Bett befestig war. Sie konnte zwar probieren, die Laken an einander zu knoten. Aber wo sollte sie das dann befestigen?

Nein, dachte sie sich. Sie durfte nicht aufgeben und wenn die Sache noch Jahre lang dauern sollte. Irgendwann kam die Chance für sie und dann würde sie diesen Jim Moriarty zerstören. Ein Reich mit solchen Herrschern konnte keine Freude haben.

Sie war es ihrer Heimat schuldig, es vor diesen Leuten hier zu schützen. Denn irgendwann würde dieser Prinz vielleicht nicht mehr genug von einem Land haben und dann versuchen die anderen anzugreifen. Sie musste das verhindern, indem sie irgendwie Informationen über die Grenze brachte. Doch noch war sie ja hier gefangen und konnte dem Osten nichts zukommen lassen.

Als sie daran dachte, schweiften ihre Gedanken auch zu einem gewissen Prinzen. Natürlich musste Anthea sich selbst quälen und sich die Frage stellen, ob dieser sie überhaupt noch ansehen wollte, so wie ihr Erscheinungsbild jetzt war.

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und schluckte alles runter, was hoch kommen wollte. Bis jetzt ist ihr fast keine Träne über die Wangen gerollt und nun würde sie das auch nicht zulassen. Sie wollte diesem Jim nicht die Genugtuung geben, das er sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, ohne dass er sie dabei an die Wand stelle und peinigte. Sie musste stark bleiben. Für ihre Zofe und für alle anderen Menschen, die hier gefangen waren. Denn irgendwann wird der Tag kommen, da wird sie das Blatt wenden und diese grausamen Männer einsperren lassen.


	25. Chapter 25

Das konnte einfach nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Sherlock würde sich am liebsten die Locken ausreisen, aber der Gesuchte ist ohne dass sie es bemerkten, aus dem Dorf verschwunden. Er ist schon die ganze Nacht durch die Ortschaft gelaufen, aber sie fanden den Kerl mit der Beinverletzung nicht mehr.

“Jetzt beruhigt Euch doch erst einmal wieder!” Sein Begleiter sagte das wahrscheinlich nur, weil dieser keine Lust mehr auf die Lauferei hatte. Da traf es ihn wie ein Blitz. Natürlich konnte niemand heute bemerken, dass der Anführer entkommen ist. Weil dieser die Nacht, in der er verbrennen sollte, nutze um zu fliehen. Er musste zugeben, dass er nie damit gerechnet hätte, das die Person einfach die Zähne zusammenbiss und mit so einer Wunde bei der ersten Gelegenheit verschwand.

“Ich glaube Euch natürlich, wenn Ihr sagt das es mehr von ihnen gibt, aber wir haben vier von diesen Leuten. Das kann man doch als Erfolg zählen.” Der Prinz rollte Mal wieder mit den Augen. Er ließ es aber denn anderen nicht sehen und er konnte die Sache nicht ändern. Somit seufzte er und machte sich auf, endlich seinem Freund zu folgen. Dieser bittet ihn schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, zum Wirtshaus zurück zu gehen, damit sie beide etwas zu Essen und Schlaf bekamen.

Ihm selber war weder nach dem einen, noch nach dem anderen. Er wollte sich aber jetzt auch nicht wirklich mit seinem Begleiter streiten. Außerdem musste er langsam aus dieser Kleidung hinaus. Frauen haben es manchmal doch schon ein wenig schwerer. Oder er wusste einfach nicht wie man mit dieser Kleidung vernünftig rennt. Denn er ist mit diesem langen Rock, schon drei Mal hängen geblieben. Beim dritten und letzten Mal, machte der Stoff das nicht mehr mit und riss entzwei. Ihm war das eigentlich egal und wollte nichts weiter deswegen tun, aber der Ritter bei ihm fand das anscheinend nicht anständig, so herum zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich dachte der andere an die frische Nachtluft und wollte nicht, dass er kalte Beine bekam. Na gut, er selbst fand es auch besser, als John einige kleine Knoten in den Stoff machte, um sein freigelegten Oberschenkel wieder zu bedecken.

Selbstverständlich blieben die Blicke einiger Männer trotzdem nicht aus, aber niemand traute sich wieder so nahe an ihn heran, wie der Kerl, den der Blondschopf zu Recht weisen musste. Der Prinz musste zugeben, das er sich ein wenig stolz und auch beschützt fühlte, als der andere sich immer nach ihm umblickte, sobald sie ein paar Schritte von einander entfernt waren.  
Der Ältere hingegen war ein wenig ausgelaugt, als sie endlich das Haus betraten, in dem sie wieder übernachten sollten. Die Ritter, die mit ihm reisten und Lestrade’s Männer sind sicher auch irgendwo, um sich auszuruhen.

Als sie vier Brandstifter gefunden haben und diese bei einer Befragung behaupteten dass sie die einzigen waren, lehnte der Lord eine weitere Suche ab. Das verärgerte den Lockenkopf natürlich und so rannten sie noch eine Weile im Dorf hin und her. John glaubte, seinem Freund wenn dieser behauptet es gäbe einen weiteren Verbrecher, aber dieser verweilte vermutlich nicht mehr im Ort. Da half es auch nicht, jeden Winkel drei Mal abzusuchen. Zumindest fanden sie die Stelle wo sich die Person aufhielt. In einem Stall war ein Blutfleck gefunden worden, der nicht sehr alt zu sein schien. Der Besitzer meinte es stamme nicht von einem seiner Tiere, denn sie untersuchten alle nachdem sie diesen Fund machten.

Sie beide mussten schon komisch auf die Bewohner gewirkt haben. Ein Paar, das aus unempfindlichen Gründen alles durchsuchen muss. Aber weil er ein Ritter war, ließen das die meisten Leute gerade noch zu. Einige erkundigten sich sogar warum er mit einer merkwürdigen Dame unterwegs ist, die alles anschaut aber nie spricht. Wenn der Jüngere geantwortet hätte, dann wäre aufgeflogen das er ein Mann ist. Seine Stimme ist zwar nicht so tief, aber so klang selbst keine Frau mit Erkältung.

Nun war er froh, im warmen Wirtshaus zu sein und etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Sein Kompagnon stieg schon in ihr Zimmer hinauf, das sie immer noch gemietet hatten. Er fragte sich sowie so schon warum er seine Sachen hier lassen konnte, denn er bezahlte ja gar nicht dafür.

“Haben die noch einen Schüssel für meinen Begleiter? Sie müssen es auch nicht hoch bringen. Das würde ich dann selber machen.” Die Bedienung nickte freundlich und es dauerte nicht lange, da kam sie mit einem kleinen Holztablett. Er nahm es ihr dankend ab und schritt auch nach oben. Am Ende der Treppe dachte er erst wieder an den Besucher der vorigen Nacht. Somit wurden seine Schritte ein wenig schneller. Auch wenn er heiße Suppe mit sich trug, wenn sein Freund angegriffen wird, dann war ihm die egal.

Die Tür war seltsamerweise ein Spalt offen. Somit musste er das Tablett nicht einmal abstellen, als er in den Raum ging und schnell alles mit den Augen überprüfte.

“Sucht du etwas Bestimmtes?” Wurde er gefragt und so schüttelte er schnell den Kopf. Vielleicht sollte er dem Prinzen nicht von dem Eindringling erzählen. Dieser war ja schon genervt genug davon, dass ihnen ein Verbrecher entwischt ist.

“Nein. Kommt und setzt Euch.” Der andere wollte ihm wahrscheinlich erst widersprechen, aber kam dann doch näher zum Tisch heran, auf dem er die Suppe abgestellt hatte.

“Vorher musst du mir aber noch hier heraushelfen. Das Band hat sich hinten zu fest zu gezogen.” John war eigentlich schon dabei sich hinzusetzten, aber wenn er wollte das sein Kompagnon heute noch etwas isst, kommt er wohl nicht drum herum diesem zu helfen.

“Das sitzt ja wirklich fest. Wie konntet Ihr die ganze Zeit atmen?” Wollte der Ritter wissen, als er merkte wie eng der Stoff am Rücken anlag.

“Es muss fest sitzen. Sonst wäre es doch wieder heruntergerutscht.” Aber schon einige Momente später war das Kleid hinten offen und der Jünger musste sich auch fragen ob sein Freund das schon öfters getan hatte, weil sich auskannte. Aber was ging ihn das eigentlich an? Wenn John unbedingt Frauen entkleiden wollte, dann war ihm das ganz egal.

“Nicht so hastig. Ihr wollt den Stoff doch nicht gleich zerreißen.” Damit zog der Blondschopf vorsichtig an den Ärmeln, um den Prinzen so zu befreien, damit nichts weiter kaputt ging. Als er aber den Stoff über die Schultern und die Brust nach unten schob, kamen ihm plötzlich wieder andere Bilder in den Kopf. Das der Prinz immer noch diese Farbe im Gesicht hatte, machte die ganze Sache nicht besser. Nach einem verstohlenen Blick auf die Lippen des anderen, war ihm klar das mit ihm geredet wurde, doch verstand kein Ton. Er wendete sich einfach wieder ab, denn er merkte selbst, dass es nicht gut war wenn er dem Prinzen wieder zu nahe kam.

“Warum helfe ich Euch eigentlich? Ich bin doch nicht Eure Zofe zum an- und auskleiden. Schließlich seid Ihr auch allein darein gekommen.” Sherlock bedauerte es ein wenig, dass der Ältere sich wieder an den Tisch setzte. Es ist nicht so, dass er es nicht schaffte, sich von nun an allein zu entkleiden. Aber die Hände von John waren so schön warm, nachdem dieser seine Handschuhe ausgezogen hatte. Auch wenn ihm nicht kalt war, sie wärmten auf angenehme Weise seine Haut.

“Und wascht Euch noch diese Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Wenn Ihr das Zeug nachher in die Kissen schmiert müssen wir noch mehr bezahlen.” Als Antwort bekam John nur ein leichtes Nicken. Obwohl er schon dabei war, seine Suppe zu löffeln, konnte es nicht lassen immer wieder einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber zu dem anderen zu werfen. Der Prinz sah wirklich sehr feminin aus, als er endlich aus der Kleidung heraus war. Natürlich besaß er hier und da auch Muskeln, aber er konnte sich doch vorstellen diesen Burschen mit einer Frau zu verwechseln, wenn er betrunken ist. Genau, das wird passiert sein. Er hatte aus Versehen zu viel Getrunken und das erste was er danach sah war die schmale und sehr schön aussehende Figur des Prinzen.  
Sein Kopf ruckte hoch bei diesem Gedanken. Noch nie hatte er so über seinen Kompagnon gedacht. Ja, dieser sah gut aus. Der Prinz würde vielleicht noch besser aussehen, wenn dieser älter ist. Aber er betrachtete das nur aus neutraler Sicht. Ein Prinz war meistens attraktiv, denn sie mussten nie schwer schuften oder sonstige Arbeiten verrichten, die das Aussehen zum negativen verändern. Er fand sich selbst zwar auch ganz ansehnlich, aber der Prinz konnte wirklich jeden in den Schatten stellen.

“Die Suppe wird kalt.” Lenkte sich John selbst ab, um aufzuhören die Rückseite seines Freundes anzustarren. Dieser trug nur ein weißes Hemd, das seiner Meinung nach nicht lang genug war. Es ist fast dasselbe wie mit dem gerissenen Rock. Aber nun da sie nur unter sich waren, musste der Ältere nicht befürchten das jemand anderes die frei gelegte Haute anstarrte. Wenn er nur an den Kerl dachte, der den Prinzen heute Nachmittag am Arm packte, dann könnte er toben. Der Mann gaffte seinen Freund an, als wäre dieser nur ein Stück Fleisch oder eine Beute, die ergattert werden wollte.

Hast du nicht eben dasselbe getan? Die Stimme aus seinem Inneren trat auch immer dann auf, wenn er sie am wenigsten brauchte. Ja, er sah den Prinz an, aber er hegte dabei keine schmutzigen Gedanken.

“Ist ja gut, ich bin ja schon fertig.” Damit setzte sich der Jüngere auch endlich an den Tisch und fing an zu essen.

“Ihr könnt wohl nichts ohne Eure Zofe?” Meinte der Ritter belustigt und streckte den Arm ohne nachzudenken über den Tisch, um mit dem Daumen über die Wange des Prinzen zu streichen. Denn dort blieb noch ein kleiner roter Streifen zurück. Als er damit fertig war, erblickte er auch noch Farbe am Kinn des anderen und machte sich auch daran, das zu entfernen.

“So das hätten wir.” Und dann merkte er erst, dass er angestarrt wurde. Die blauen Augen sahen ihn fragend an, als sein Daumen immer noch an der Unterlippe des Prinzen verweilte. Eilig zog er seine Hand weg, als er bemerkte wohin diese gerutscht war.

“Also wirklich. Das nächste Mal solltet Ihr euch einfach anständig waschen. Schließlich werdet Ihr nicht immer jemanden in Eurer Nähe haben, der sich um so was kümmert.”

“Also schickst du mich wirklich zurück.” Der Blondschopf seufzte. Er war froh, dass sie ein anderes Thema wählten, aber dieses würde doch nur wieder zum Streit führen.

“Ich weiß, Ihr findet das gerade hier sehr spannend. Aber Ihr müsst auch Mal an Eure Mutter denken. Sie macht sich bestimmt sorgen. Ihr solltet wenigstens eine Weile nach Hause zurück kehren.”

“Wenn du zurückkehrst und ich dann verheiratet bin, ist das deine Schuld.” Natürlich sagte Sherlock das im Scherz, aber der Ältere schien es nicht ganz verstanden zu haben, denn er stand auf und brachte die leeren Schüsseln wieder hinunter. Er fand diese Reaktion zwar seltsam, aber er konnte es auch nicht ändern.

Als seine Beine auf dem Bett lagen, wusste er gar nicht dass diese so schwer waren. Es war ja eine regelrechte Erleichterung, als er sich auf den Rücken legte und seine Glieder ausstreckte. Wenn er mit John unterwegs ist, vergeht die Zeit einfach schneller und da bemerkte er auch nicht wie ausgelaugt sein Körper sich fühlte. Zumindest bis jetzt. Die Suppe war nun auch nicht so verkehrt. Dennoch wärmte sie ihn noch lange nicht so gut wie John. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst, dass von dem anderen überhaupt solch eine Wärme ausging. Spürte er das schon in ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht und verdrängte es einfach bis jetzt?

Vielleicht sollte er auch überprüfen ob sein Kompagnon sich erkältet hat. Das würde auch eine erhöhte Temperatur erklären.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange da stand der andere wieder im Raum, aber mit einer besseren Miene als vorher. Selbstverständlich war dem Prinzen klar was passiert ist. Der Ritter hatte schon wieder eine Unterhaltung mit einer Frau. Es musst natürlich dieselbe gewesen sein, wie die von heute Morgen. Doch er hoffte, sein Kompagnon dachte nicht daran, sie heute noch zu treffen. Eben war dieser noch kaputt von der Lauferei, aber wenn dieses Weib rief, vergaß John das anscheinend auf einmal. Er war sich sicher, sie hat ihnen hier aufgelauert und wartete den günstigen Zeitpunkt ab, seinen Kameraden abzupassen.

“Du hast dich aber nicht heute Nacht noch mit ihr verabredet.” Damit wollte der Prinz klar stellen, dass der andere nicht von seiner Seite weichen durfte. Schließlich sagte er selbst, es wäre dessen Pflicht ihn zu beschützen. Ja, er hatte dem widersprochen, aber dennoch war es immer noch das, was ein angehender Königsritter tun sollte.

“Woher..” Erst wollte der Blondschopf es noch abstreiten. Aber dann fragte er sich selbst, warum er dies wollte. Er ist ein freier Mann. So konnte er tun und lassen wie es ihm beliebt.

“Wir haben uns unten nur kurz unterhalten. Sie meinte eine Freundin hätte mich gesehen, wie ich ins Wirtshaus gegangen bin.” Sherlock rollte nur wieder mit den Augen, als er sich im Bett aufsetzte. Der Ritter konnte es nicht sehen, weil er gerade seine Rüstung abnahm und so mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand.

Diese Frau hat also wirklich gelauert, bis John wieder hier aufgetaucht ist. Wenn sie doch selbst nicht hier wohnt, warum wollte sie den Blondschopf dann unbedingt näher kennen lernen?  
Er dachte noch einmal daran zurück, als er sie das erste Mal traf. Sie wirkte nicht wie eine einfache Dame, die gern durch das Land zieht. Irgendwie musste sie ja zu Gold kommen und sie ist definitiv keine Händlerin. Vielleicht ist ihre Begleitung wohlhabender und so kann sie es sich leisten, durch die Gegend zu reisen.

Dennoch muss das Gespann auch ein Ziel haben. Vielleicht hätte er die Sachen im Keller näher untersuchen sollen. Doch dann wäre vielleicht auch John aufgefallen, das dort der Umhang seiner neuen Bekanntschaft verweilte. Sein Kompagnon merkte sich jetzt nicht jedes kleines Detail, wie er selbst, aber auch dieser würde Dinge nicht vergessen, die er noch am selben Tag gesehen hatte.

“Jedenfalls hat sie sich erkundigt, ob wir uns morgen treffen können.”

“Und du hast einfach zugestimmt.”

“Warum denn auch nicht? Die Verbrecher, die das Feuer gelegt haben sind erst Mal weg gesperrt. Die anderen Ritter aus meiner Gruppe werden auch morgen erst beschließen, ob wir weiter reiten. Da bleibt doch für eine kleine Unterhaltung noch Zeit.”

“Und was ist mit mir?” Sherlock hätte sich danach am liebsten auf den Mund gehauen, denn das wollte er nicht aussprechen. Noch dazu klang er fast wie Quengelei.

“Was soll mit Euch sein? Ihr werdet morgen früh nach Hatten Hall zurückkehren.” So einfach macht er sich das also. Er schickt mich zurück, damit er seinen Spaß mit diesem Weib haben kann.

Sie beide hatten das zwar so vereinbart, aber aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er jetzt noch nicht von hier fortgehen. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass er seine Sachen noch nicht wieder bekam, die man ihm abgenommen hatte, während er bewusstlos war.

“Morgen früh werde ich mich erst einmal mit Lestrade treffen, um alle Einzelheiten zu klären. Er durfte die Brandstifter verhören, somit muss er auch wissen, wo ihr Versteck ist. Schließlich müssen sie für ihre Vorhaben auch Dinge gestohlen haben. Das Material kam ja nicht aus dem Wald. Wenn sie es wirklich gekauft haben, dann müssen sie vorher Gold gestohlen haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass einen dieser Kerle nach ehelicher Arbeit war.”

“Das ist mir klar, das Ihr noch alle Einzelheiten wissen müsst, bevor ihr das Dorf verlasst. Aber zu was braucht ihr mich denn dabei?” Denn solange der Lord in der Nähe des Prinzen ist, fühle sich John ein wenig besser, wenn er Abstand nahm, um etwas anderes zu unternehmen. Es ist nicht so, das er dabei nicht an seinen Freund denken würde. Aber es wäre schon Mal ein Anfang sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, das er diesen für eine Weile wieder nicht sehen wird.

Außerdem wollte er gern noch einmal den Mediziner aufsuchen und sich mit diesem unterhalten. Vielleicht konnte dieser ihm ein paar Dinge beibringen, die in Notsituationen nützlich sind. Was man zum Beispiel bei Verbrennungen tun konnte. Er war immer noch sehr froh, dass sein Freund keine davontrug. Es war wahrscheinlich großes Glück, dass dieser fast unversehrt aus dem Haus hinaus kam. Und das nur wegen ihm.

Das wusste der andere vielleicht gar nicht. Zumindest hätte dieser so was wie danke sagen können. Doch der Prinz war nicht so, dass wusste er ja. Schließlich müsste er dann auch zugeben. einen Fehler begangen zu haben und das ging nun wirklich gegen alle Prinzipien von Eurer Hoheit.

“Du warst doch schließlich die ganze Zeit dabei. Vielleicht fallen dir dann auch wieder Sachen ein, die du mir noch nicht gesagt hast.”

“Ich habe Euch doch schon alles erzählt, was ich weiß.” Da kommen ihm auch später nicht noch mehr Details in seinem Kopf auf. Im Gegenteil, er würde eher mehr vergessen.

“Außerdem finde ich es sowie so sinnlos, dass du dich mit dieser Frau treffen willst. Sie..”

“Nicht. Ich möchte nicht hören, was Ihr über sie schon herausgefunden habt. Sie ist nett und mehr muss ich erst einmal nicht wissen.” John war nicht wütend, dass konnte der Prinz hören. Dennoch machte er gerade klar, dass er vorsichtig sein sollte, wenn er weiter sprach. Noch dazu legte sich der Ritter auch endlich ins Bett, aber er drehte sich dabei von ihm weg.

“Der Tag war lang. Ich schlage vor, Ihr schlaft jetzt auch.” Der Lockenkopf ballte die Fäuste, aber blies die einzige Kerze, die bei ihm stand trotzdem aus. Er wollte es wirklich vermeiden sich mit dem Blondschopf zu streiten bevor er wieder abreist, aber dieser machte es ihm wirklich schwierig.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schmiss er sich also auf das Kissen. Doch schlafen war einfacher gesagt als getan, wenn er noch so viel in sich hatte, was er dem Ritter gern an den Kopf werfen wollte. Somit starrte er erst eine Weile zur Tür, dann einige Zeit an die Decke. Doch es half alles nichts, der Schlaf kam einfach nicht.

Plötzlich sah er einen Schatten, der sich im Zimmer bewegte. Seltsam, denn John lag auf dem anderen Bett. Der ruhige Atem verriet ihm, dass dieser tief und fest schlief. Langsam folgte er der dem dunklen Schatten, aber er bewegte sich natürlich nicht, um den Überraschungsmoment abzuwarten sollte er angegriffen werden. Der Kerzenständer neben ihm war jetzt keine überzeugende Waffe, aber eine andere Möglichkeit hatte er nicht.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er den Luftzug und das hier das Fenster geöffnet wurde. War er so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte wie jemand hier einstieg? Die Person schien nicht sehr groß und stark zu sein. Eine eher schmale Erscheinung bewegte sich vorsichtig und immer näher an sein Bett heran. Noch konnte er nichts tun und musste warten bis der Eindringling in Reichweite war. Das würde aber gleich eintreffen. Nur noch ein Stück und dann könnte er versuchen mit einem Bein den Fremden zu Boden zu bringen.

“Wenn haben wir denn hier?” Aber John war viel schneller. Selbst der Prinz war ein wenig erschrocken, denn er hatte nicht bemerkt wie dieser aufstand. Anscheinend hatte dieser jetzt die fremde Person fest im Griff, also machte er sich schnell daran eine Kerze anzuzünden.

“Lass mich los! Wo hältst du denn eine Lady fest?” Der Ritter war ein wenig verwundert, denn im Dunkeln sah er nicht ganz, wen er vor sich hatte. Dennoch ließ er die Frau nun nicht endgültig los. Packte nur ihre Handgelenke so, dass sie nicht wieder entwischen konnte.

“Es tut mir ja Leid, aber Ihr wart diejenige die hier einfach bei Nacht eingestiegen ist. Da dürft ihr keinen herzlichen Empfang erwarten.”

“Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr von mir?” Unterbrach Sherlock die kleine Unterhaltung der anderen beiden. Dabei riss er das von der anderen Person herunter, was deren Gesicht verdecken sollte

“Ich dachte mir, ich schlage Euch einen kleinen Tausch vor. Und Ihr solltet mich endlich los lassen!” Der letzte Satz ging wieder an den Ritter. Dieser warf kurz einem prüfenden Blick zu seinem Freund und als dieser ihm zunickte, ließ er die Handgelenke los. Trotzdem würde er weiter wachsam bleiben.

“Was könnt Ihr mir schon anbieten?” Aber dann sah er im Kerzenschein, etwas Silbernes in ihrer Hand aufblitzen.

“Was habt Ihr da?” Der Blonde wollte näher heran treten, aber der Prinz schob sich davor.

“Nichts Besonderes. Warst du nicht müde John? Geh ins Bett und ich kläre das hier allein.”

“Nein. Diese Frau ist schon vorige Nacht hier gewesen.” Sherlock bekam dadurch neue Antworten. Also hat dieser entkommene Verbrecher gar nicht seinen Glücksbringer gestohlen. Diese fast Unbekannte, hat ihn an sich gerissen.

“Ihr habt es einfach gestohlen. Gebt es sofort wieder her!” Damit griff der Jüngere nach dem Schmuckstück, aber vergebens. Sie war einfach zu schnell.

“Ihr bekommt das erst wieder, wenn Ihr zustimmt mich zu heiraten.” Meinte die junge Dame frech, als sie auf den Tisch sprang um erneut zu entkommen.

“Jetzt verstehe ich. Euch hat Mycroft geschickt. Aber ich habe es ihm schon gesagt und Ihr könnt es gern auch noch einmal hören, ich werde nicht heiraten.” Somit ging die Jagd zwischen den zwei Jüngeren im Raum hin und her.

Zumindest bis John genug von den Kindereien hatte. Also schnappte er sich wieder einen Arm der Lady, oder was sie war und griff dann nach dem, was sie in der Hand hielt.

“Hey! Das war nicht fair!” Beschwerte sie sich, aber ihm war das egal.

“Schluss jetzt mit dem Unfug! Ihr verschwindet jetzt, damit zumindest ich meine Nachtruhe genießen kann.”

“Aber..”

“Nichts aber. Ihr seid auch noch viel zu jung für eine Heirat.”

“Jetzt hört mir doch einmal zu! Wenn Ihr zustimmt mich zu heiraten, könnt ihr das gesamte westliche Königreich bekommen.” Darauf wusste auch der Ritter erst einmal keine Antwort und drehte sich fragend zu seinem Kameraden um. Natürlich hoffte er immer noch, dass dieser dennoch nein sagen würde, aber man kann ja nicht so einfach ein ganzes Land ausschlagen.

“Es ist mir egal was Ihr zu bieten habt. Meinte Antwort ist und bleibt nein.” Erleichtert atmete der Ritter aus.

“Wenn es Euch um den Thron geht, dann solltet Ihr eher bei meinen Bruder nachfragen.”

“Ihr seid wirklich noch ein Kind und Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie viel Macht Euch damit entgeht.” Erklärte die junge Frau wütend und stieg wieder zum Fenster hinaus. Dieses Mal machte sich aber John nicht die Mühe, hinterher zu rennen. Er schloss nur das Fenster und starrte dann auf das, was er die ganze Zeit in der Hand hatte. Vorher hatte er es nicht beachtet, weil er viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, was sein Kamerad antworten würde.

“Ihr habt das Ding immer noch?” Vielleicht stellte John die Frage ein wenig unbeholfen, aber als er das Schmuckstück, das er als Kind gemacht hatte sah, wusste er sich nicht anders zu helfen. Eigentlich dachte er, dass der Prinz es schon längst weggeschmissen hat, oder es zumindest irgendwo in dessen Zimmer verloren ging.

“Nun gib es schon her!” Meinte Sherlock und schnappte sich das Silberstück. Seine Wangen fühlten sich wieder warm an, weil er dabei ertappt wurde, dass ihm John sein altes Geschenk immer noch so wichtig ist. Dennoch verstand er die Frage eben nicht ganz.

“Was meinst du, ich habe es immer noch? Du hast es doch auch in der Nacht..” Dann dämmerte es ihm, dass der Blondschopf sich nicht erinnerte, wie er sein Hemd beiseiteschob und den Drachen an seinem Hals entdeckte

“Wie viel weist du von der Nacht noch? Erinnerst du dich noch an irgendwas?” Der Ältere schluckte, denn natürlich wusste er welche Nacht gemeint war. Sollte er nun lügen oder die Wahrheit sagen? Aber teilweise wusste er ja wirklich nicht, was geschehen war. Erst wollte er alles verdrängen und als er sich dann doch willentlich erinnerte, wurden die Bilder unklar.

“Ich weiß, leider nicht mehr alles was passiert ist und es tut mir Leid.” Wieder einmal schaffte John es nicht, den Blick des anderen, stand zu halten.

“Du wolltest nicht, dass es geschieht?” Es klang mehr wie eine Feststellung, als eine Frage und als der Ritter etwas hinzufügen wollte, kam ihm der Prinz erneut zuvor.

“Dennoch brauchst du keine Schuldgefühle haben. Ich habe dir etwas in deinen Becher gießen lassen.” Der andere nickte und eigentlich sollte er nun wütend deswegen werden, aber es geschah nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er noch ein wenig zu glücklich war, weil sein Freund seinen Talisman aus Kindertagen immer noch mit sich herum trug. Oder auch, weil es sowie so schon längst vergangen ist.

Doch er kam gar nicht dazu sich weitere Wörter zu überlegen. Der Jüngere schritt einfach zu seinem Bett und blies die Kerze wieder aus. So stand John im Dunkeln, aber das war ein Zeichen das sein Kamerad das Thema abgeschlossen hatte. Vielleicht gab es da auch nicht mehr zu klären. Er ist wahrscheinlich der einzige, der nach dieser Sache diese verwirrenden Gefühle in sich trug.

Und was war mit dem beinahe Kuss im Zelt? Die Antwort darauf war wohl es einfach zu vergessen. Er bildete sich das nur ein und der Prinz stand einfach nur ein wenig neben sich, wegen dem Brandvorfall. Denn John erinnerte sich nur wie er sich dem Jüngeren näherte und nicht umgekehrt.

In ihm kam schon die Idee auf, dass er den Lockenkopf nach Hatten Hall begleiten sollte. So viel Nähe wäre aber nach dieser Sache, vielleicht nicht das richtige.  
Nach ein wenig Abstand zwischen ihnen, wird hoffentlich wieder alles wie früher werden.

* * *

 

Sebastian hingegen, floh so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Norden. Zwar behinderte ihn die Beinverletzung für eine Weile, aber wirklich halten konnte sie ihn nicht an Ort und Stelle. Er wusste, mit diesen Männern an seiner Seite würde es nicht lange dauern und man würde auch ihn festnehmen. Also entschied er, sich schleunigst davon zu machen. Noch dazu war es schon seltsam, das so viele Ritter in diesem Ort verweilten. Oder war dieses Land einfach besser ausgestattet mit solchen Leuten, als das aus dem er kam? Mit einfachen Dorftrotteln seine Spielchen treiben war eine Sache, aber wenn er von Rittern erwischt wird, wusste er nicht was ihm blüht. Außerdem war er im allgemein nicht sehr scharf darauf gefangen zu werden.  
Die Reise zurück war zwar anstrengender, weil es auch im östlichen Lande kalt wurde und er dazu wieder über den breiten Fluss musste. Doch nun hatte er das endlich alles hinter sich, denn endlich kam das Schloss was er schon eine Weile bewohnte in seine Sicht. Der Schneesturm wollte auch kein Ende mehr nehmen. Ein Gutes hatte das ja. Er merke den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Bein, beim Reiten nicht mehr. Auf der anderen Seite, fühlte er nichts mehr richtig an seinem Körper und er dachte, dass es höchste Zeit wird, dass er an ein warmes Feuer kommt.

“Jetzt lasst mich endlich rein!” Schrie er, als er seiner Meinung nach, viel zu lange vor dem Tor warten musste. Als man ihn drin dann erkannte, ging alles gleich viel schneller. Es ist gut, dass die Leute wenigstens hier vor einem Respekt hatten.

“Wo bist du so lange gewesen? Ich sollte dich einsperren lassen, dafür dass du einfach abgehauen bist.”

“Wenn Ihr das unbedingt wollt.” Sebastian wusste, dass er nicht in den Kerker kommt wenn sein Herr wütend auf ihn war. So war es ihm relativ egal.

“Es geschieht dir fast recht, dass du so halb durchgefroren bist. Ich werde mir aber später eine Strafe für dich ausdenken. Geh erst einmal auf dein Zimmer und zieh dir etwas Anständiges an. So kann dich doch niemand ansehen.” Er tat was von ihm verlangt wurde und in seinem Gemach konnte er endlich die Wunde an seinem Bein besser behandeln. Nun würde die Verletzung auch besser zuheilen, da sie nicht immer dieser eisigen Kälte ausgesetzt ist. Es machte ihm auch nicht wirklich etwas aus, bis zum Frühjahr hier zu bleiben.

“Was brauchst du denn solange?” Der Prinz kam einfach hinein, ohne anzuklopfen.

“Hättest du nicht auch später baden können?” Wollte er dann genervt wissen, denn nun wo sein Kompagnon wieder da war, hatte er einiges vor. Doch dann fiel eine Wunde in seinen Blick. Also eine frischere, denn der andere hatte schon reichlich Narben an seinem Körper. Das ließ ihn für manche vielleicht gefährlich aussehen, aber für Jim wurde der Mann dadurch nur interessanter. Er tauchte also seine Hand ins Wasser, um die Wunde zu befühlen. Sie war schon zu, aber könnte auch leicht wieder aufgehen.

“Du hast also jemanden zum Spielen gefunden.” Die Hand wanderte den Oberschenkel hinauf.

“Ist das der Grund, warum du solange weg gewesen bist? Hast du jemand anderen gefunden, der dich dann fallen ließ?” Die Hand wanderte langsam zum Hals des anderen. Dieser wurde erst gestreichelt und dann ein wenig fester gepackt. Sebastian jedoch machte sich nicht die Mühe, den anderen davon abzuhalten.

“Was ist mit Euch? Oder ist die Frau an den Ketten ein paar Räume weiter ein Geschenk für mich?” Dann änderte sich die Miene des Prinzen und er grinste ein wenig.

“Du kleiner Schelm. Hast du etwa schon nachgeschaut?”

“Ich nehme an, es war Euch recht, dass ich Euren Vater aus dem Zimmer geworfen habe. Was ist mit ihm und den Weibern, das er sich nie zügeln kann?” Der Prinz ließ von dem Mann im Wasser ab.

“Keine Ahnung was er an den Meisten Frauen gut findet? Diese Lady ist nicht einmal besonders schön.”

“Ihr findet doch, dass es keine Frau es wert ist, zu lange angesehen zu werden.” Jim dachte nach diesen Worten an seine Mutter, aber erwähnen wollte er sie jetzt dennoch nicht.

“Wohl war. Es lief mir einfach noch nicht die richtige über den Weg. Außerdem solange ich so einen gutaussehende..”

“Ihr übertreibt wieder maßlos.” Damit stand Sebastian auf und suchte sich was, um sich trocken zu reiben. Sein Herr sah ihm die ganze Zeit dabei zu. Eigentlich müsste man denken, dieser war es Leid das zu sehen. Schließlich erblickte er ihn nicht das erste Mal so.

“Soll ich gleich so bleiben?” Erkundigte er sich, denn er wusste was dieser Blick seines Herren bedeutete. Dieser schüttelte aber den Kopf.

“Danke für das Angebot, aber erst die Arbeit dann das Vergnügen.” Somit erklärte Jim, nachdem sich sein Kamerad angezogen hatte, was dieser tun sollte.

Der König musste noch heute Nacht abgesetzt werden und es war ihm egal, wie es geschah. Hauptsache er hatte den Trunkenbold nicht mehr am Hals. Der andere verstand und der Prinz machte sich auf, die Lady im Schloss zu besuchen. Vorher besorgte er aber noch ein paar Sachen für diese, um das Geschenk ein wenig zu verschönern. Wenn ihm Bescheid gegeben worden wäre, dass sein Kamerad auftaucht, dann hätte er es vermieden ihr in den letzten Tagen ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

Nun konnte er das auch nicht mehr ändern. Er befahl ein paar Dienern, dass sie die Frau waschen sollten. Natürlich sah er zu. Er konnte hier niemand trauen und so wollte er es vermeiden, dass jemand seinen Gast anderweitig beschädigt, oder sogar befreit.

Eigentlich teilte er Sebastian ja ungern, aber wie er ihn kannte, hatte dieser egal wo er sich aufhielt, die Menschen dort ein wenig aufgewirbelt. Nach so einer Anstrengung und nach der langen Reise, hat er sich schon etwas Gutes verdient. Nicht das dieses Weib vor ihm an seine Vorstellungen heran reicht, aber wenn seine Pläne so in Erfüllung gehen wie er es wollte, dann konnte sein Kamerad bald besseres haben.

“Nun zieht das an!” Befahl er der Nackten, als sie sauber und trocken vor ihm stand. Selbst sie musste es seltsam finden, denn sie starrte einen Moment auf die Sachen.  
“Wäre es in dem Interesse der Lady, wenn sie sich heute noch ankleiden würde?!” Erst da kam sie aus ihrer Trance heraus und zog das Kleid an, was man ihr gab. Das Nächste was merkwürdig war, ist das sie durchaus akzeptabel in dem Kleid aussah. Es war nicht so farbenfroh, wie das indem sie hier her kam. Schwarz überwog nun ihren Körper, aber dennoch war es an manchen Stellen mit Silber und Perlen verziert. Vielleicht wäre sie als seine Prinzessin, doch nicht so ungeeignet.

“Macht etwas mir ihren Haaren!” Meinte er dann zu seinen Dienern, während er überlegte ob er sie noch mit Schmuck behängen sollte. Er dachte an etwas Rotes. Das würde ihrem finsteren Blick zumindest schmeicheln. Selbstverständlich war ihm klar, dass sie erneut versuchen würde etwas anzustellen, wenn er sie mit den Fesseln hier raus zog. Jim musste lächeln, als er daran dachte, dass sie ihn wohl hasste. Ihr ist noch gar nicht bewusst, wie gut sie es bis jetzt noch hatte.

* * *

 

Vielleicht war es töricht vom ihm gewesen, John einfach so zurück zu lassen. Schließlich war er ein Prinz. Somit konnte er über dieses Land und die Leute, verfügen wie er wollte. Dennoch sagte er bei ihrem Abschied nichts weiter. Er tat sogar so als wäre jedes unangenehme Gespräch und jegliche Annäherung zwischen ihnen beiden nie passiert.

Das war es doch was der Ritter wollte und damit sollte er zufrieden sein. Warum war er es dann bei seinem Heimkommen nicht? Etwas in ihm sagte, dass dies alles falsch lief.  
Jetzt waren sie doch wieder normale Freunde, wie früher. Nichts stand mehr zwischen ihnen. Gut, die Aufklärung dieser gemeinsamen ungewollten Nacht, hätte er sich auch anders vorgestellt, aber besser als nichts. Sherlock hatte die Antworten die er wollte. Nämlich das sein Kompagnon das ganze nie getan hätte, wenn nicht betrunken gewesen wäre.

Aber warum fühlte er sich nach dem Ganzen so ernüchtert? Es konnte nicht daran liegen, dass er sich heimlich doch mehr erhofft hatte. Dafür müsste er ja andere Gefühle für John haben und die hat er definitiv immer noch nicht. Auch wenn er sich seltsam in dessen Nähe fühlte. Das lag aber alles nur daran, dass er zu viel Rauch eingeatmet hatte.

Natürlich ließ er aus, das er in einem brennenden Haus war, als er seiner Mutter von den Verbrechern berichtete. Dennoch war sie in Sorge, was das Land betraf und ob es noch mehr solche Leute gab, die vor Langeweile lieber scheußliche Dinge tun, als ehrlich zu arbeiten. Sherlock konnte sie aber schnell wieder beruhigen.

“Seid du zurückgekommen bist, ist gar nichts mehr mit dir anzufangen. Schlimm genug das du diese Hochzeit ausgeschlagen hast, nur weil..” Doch sein Bruder ließ ihn seit der Ankunft einfach nicht mehr in Ruhe.

“Sei still, Mycroft!” Der Lockenkopf haute dabei seine Faust auf den Tisch, um seine Worte zu verdeutlichen. Er fragte sich wie lange der Ältere das noch durchziehen wollte, nur damit dieser über seinen Herzschmerz seiner Liebsten hinweg kommt. Er gab zu, das es da einige Details gab die auch ihn über den Norden interessierten. Jetzt wo er nicht mal den Kerl, den er mit einem Pfeil traf ausfragen konnte. Da musste er auf andere Sachen zurückgreifen.

Trotzdem mussten sie beide sich gedulden und warten, bis ihre Informanten zurückkehrten. Jeder weitere Schritt würde die Leute nur auffliegen lassen und somit in Gefahr bringen. Es war nicht so, dass es ihn wirklich kümmerte, aber wieder jemanden losschicken dauert erneut Zeit. Das war etwas, was er nicht vergeuden wollte. Denn sobald ein gewisser Ritter hier aufschlägt, wird er mit diesem Hatten Hall wieder verlassen. Wenn das soweit ist, wäre es nicht schlecht wenn er schon einige Dinge über ihr Ziel erfahren würde.

“Jedenfalls hat die Nachricht, dass du Lady Irene abgesagt hast, sich schnell im Westen verbreitet. Hättest du es dir nicht wenigstens ein paar Tage durch den Kopf gehen lassen können..” Mycroft musste natürlich weiter reden. Aber er war selbst schuld, er hätte den Raum ja auch abschließen können.

“Erstens, ist sie nachts zu mir ins Zimmer gestiegen. Da hätte wohl jeder vernünftige Mensch dieselbe Antwort gegeben. Zweitens, du wusstest dass ich ablehnen würde und dennoch hast du sie mir hinterher geschickt. Warum heiratest du sie eigentlich nicht? Ach ja, du wartest immer noch darauf das Lady Anthea zu dir zurück kommt. Es ist aber egal wie lange du wartest, sie wird nicht kommen. Lass die Frau doch endlich in Ruhe ihr Leben genießen und Such dir eine neue. Oder beschäftige dich mit sonst irgendwas Sinnvolles. Lady Anthea führt anscheinend gern ein Dasein ohne dich. Da hilft auch nicht, dass du vorgibst, nur harmlose Briefe mit ihr auszutauschen. Ihr neuer Mann ist wahrscheinlich eifersüchtig und hat sofort alles von dir verbrannt, bevor sie nur eine Zeile lesen konnte. Das ist sein gutes Recht, denn so wie du ihr wohl geschrieben hast, kann jeder Idiot aus dem Papier schlussfolgern das du diese Frau begehrst.” Das reichte aus, um den älteren Prinzen aus dem Raum zu verjagen. Denn er schnaufte nur und schritt wütend zu Tür hinaus. Vielleicht weil dieser wusste das er recht hat, oder weil er das ganze einfach nicht wahr haben wollte.

Sherlock war das ziemlich egal. Nun da eigentlich Winter ist, sollte er mit dem blonden Ritter vor dem Kamin sitzen und sich mit diesem die Zeit vertreiben. Normalerweise war dieser Rundgang doch schon lange vorbei. Also wo blieben dann diese Ritter? Gab es vielleicht noch mehr Zwischenfälle mit Feuer? Dann musste dieser Kerl der ihnen entwischt war, das geplant haben.

Er wollte so gern wieder hinaus, aber das kalte Wetter und das er nicht einmal wusste, wo sich John oder der Entkommene aufhielten, ließen ihn hier verharren.  
Archiemedes zog im Raum wieder seine Kreise, damit er seine Flügel wenigstens ein bisschen beanspruchen konnte. Der Prinz meinte der Falke hatte vom Fliegen erst einmal genug, denn die Reise zurück musste auch für ihn anstrengend gewesen sein. Zwar versteckte er sich Teilweise unter seinem Umhang, um den kalten Wind zu entgehen. Dennoch war das Wetter nicht so nett mit ihnen, wie als sie von hier weggingen.

Seine Situation wurde nicht besser, als einige Tage später zwei schlechte Nachrichten in ihr Schloss wanderten. Eigentlich war eine davon, relativ unwichtig für ihn. Denn Viktor Trevor wollte sie in der nächsten Zeit besuchen kommen. Wahrscheinlich hing es damit zusammen, dass er dessen Cousine nicht heiraten wollte.  
Die andere Neuigkeit aber, ließ ihn fast kochen vor Wut. Ritter John Watson hatte sich nämlich dazu entschlossen, noch ein wenig weg zu bleiben, um sich bei Heilern und Medizinern in ihrem Land unterrichten zu lassen.

Der Lockenkopf konnte nicht verstehen, warum sein Freund das nicht hier tun konnte, wenn er unbedingt etwas über verpflegen von Kranken lernen wollte. Sie hatten die Bücher und die Gelehrten dafür.

Dabei versuchte er stark nicht daran zu denken, dass der Blondschopf das alles nur tat, um ihn aus dem Weg zu gehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf als Mrs. Hudson mit einem Tablett herein kam. Denn das war ganz sicher nicht der Grund.

“Hier. Ihr solltet etwas essen. Ihr könnt nicht nur über diesen Büchern hängen.” Zwar hatte er nicht wirklich Lust auf Nahrung, aber sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen wird noch einige Male hier herein kommen, wenn sie nicht sieht wie er etwas zu sich nimmt. Somit schluckte er gerade so viel hinunter, dass es sie zufrieden stimmte und beschäftigte sich dann weiter mit seinen Lesewerken. Denn wenn er wieder eine Reise antritt, wird er dieses Mal auf alles vorbereitet sein. Außerdem wollte er nun wirklich jemanden beauftragen, eine bessere Waffe für ihn herzustellen. Die Armbrust die er besaß, war zwar gut, hatte aber auch ihre Mängel. Die Nächste wird er selbst entwerfen und dann anfertigen lassen. Darauf würde er auch besser aufpassen, als auf den Vorgänger. Dennoch brauchte er dafür noch einiges Wissen. Außerdem war Lesen das einzige, was die Zeit bei der Kälte vertrieb.


	26. Chapter 26

Wenn es nach John ginge, dann ließ der Frühling viel zu lange auf sich warten. Doch kaum war der Schnee am Schmelzen, konnte man ihn nicht mehr aufzuhalten seine Heimreise endlich anzutreten. Er hatte zwar sehr viel bei den Heilern und Medizinern gelernt, die er traf. Aber jeder Tag der kam war einfach nicht mehr derselbe, ohne die anderen Ritter. Ach was redete er sich da ein, in Wahrheit hatte er Heimweh. Seit Monaten ist er nicht mehr auf Hatten Hall gewesen und dabei sollte das ganze nur eine kurze Reise werden. Lehrreich war sie dennoch sehr und das in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Nun brauchte aber auch er langsam eine Pause, von diesem herumreiten und von dieser ständigen Suche nach einer Bleibe für die Nacht. Es war nicht so, dass er nie etwas fand, aber es wäre auch einmal nett wieder in dem eigenen Bett zu schlafen. Außerdem vermisste er die Umgebung und die Leute von Daheim.

Sein Vater wird sicher auch wissen wollen, warum er solange gebraucht hat. Vielleicht ging es seiner Schwerster auch wieder besser, sie hatte er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Die ersten warmen Sonnenstrahlen locken sicher auch die Königin und Mrs. Hudson mehr an die frische Luft. Die Prinzen Brüder haben den Winter hoffentlich nicht ausgenutzt, um sich gegenseitig im Schloss fertig zu machen. Denn er wusste egal wie alt die beiden werden, sie werden sich nie auf lange Zeit an einem Ort vertragen.

Als John an den Wald mit dem See dachte, fragte er sich wie lange es noch dauern würde bis es warm genug ist, um im Wasser zu baden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, ob ein gewisser Prinz etwas Zeit zu Verfügung stand, um diese mit ihm zu verbringen. Es war wirklich eigenartig, aber den Lockenkopf hat er am meisten vermisst. Egal wo er abends in diesem Land schlafen ging, an ihn musste er immer denken.

Dem Ritter ging es vor vier Tagen schon nicht schnell genug, als er bei Sonnenaufgang einigen Leuten half, die mit ihm in das Dorf vor Hatten Hall gewandert sind. Doch in seiner Position konnte er schlecht nein sagen, wenn ihm Leute um Hilfe bitten.

So fiel ihm diese Arbeit in die Hände und dann musste sich auch noch sein Pferd ausruhen. Er konnte es ja verstehen, es war müde und hatte erst einmal genug von den sehr langen Ausritten. Das Tier hatte sich eine Pause verdient, aber es hätte wenigstens noch bis zum Schloss aushalten können. Leider hatte er auch nicht mehr viel Geld mit, um ein neues Pferd zu leihen. Natürlich könnte er auch zum Schloss laufen, aber das würde doppelt so lange dauern, als zu reiten. Da würde er einen ganzen Tag vertrödeln. So entschied er sich zu warten, bis sein Pferd wieder Lust hatte sich zu bewegen.

Selbstverständlich hielt er nebenbei auch nach Harriet aus schau. Sie war dieses Mal eine völlig andere. Seine Schwester lebt jetzt nicht mehr mit diesem merkwürdigen Kerl zusammen. Eine Freundin hat sie gebeten zu ihr in das Haus zu ziehen. Die Hütte ist zwar ein wenig kleiner, aber gemütlich. Die Freundin scheint sehr nett zu sein und er ist froh das Harriet jetzt jemanden hat, der sich anständig um sie kümmern kann.

John und sein Vater hätten das ja nie geschafft, weil sie selber noch ihre eigenen Arbeiten hatten. Es überraschte ihn schon, dass anscheinend sogar sein Vater seine Schwester öfters besucht hat.

So unterhielt er sich einen Nachmittag mit den Frauen, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich nach bleiben zumute war. Aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Alles schien sich zum Besseren zu wenden und das fand er gut. Warum erzählte ihm dann die Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, dass irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war?  
Seine Schwester muss das bemerkt haben, denn sie sprach ihn darauf an. So erzählte er ihr das er eigentlich schon auf Hatten Hall sein sollte. Darauf boxte ihn die Blonde leicht in die Seite.

“Warum sagst du das nicht gleich? Ich dachte du wärst schon dort gewesen.” Damit holte sie die Stute, die eigentlich bei seinem Vater sein sollte, hinterm Haus hervor. Dazu erklärte sie noch, das Anastasia diese schwere Arbeit nicht mehr ertrug, aber zum ausreiten ist sie noch gut genug. Freudig nahm John also die Zügel in die Hand und machte sich dann auf zum Schloss.

“Dein Bruder muss euern Vater wirklich vermissen.” Meinte Harriets Freundin, als das Pferd was der Ritter hier lies, vom Sattel befreite.

“Meinem Bruder geht es hier nicht nur um unseren Vater.” Die Blonde war schließlich nicht dumm. Zumindest seitdem sie nicht mehr so oft dem Wein verfiel. Denn sie hatte schon häufiger bemerkt wie der Prinz, sie glaubte es war der jüngere der beiden, im Dorf herumschlich. Manchmal nur weil ihm langweilig war und an anderen Tagen folgte er ihr sogar. Sie war sich sicher, der Bursche war neugierig ob John schon hier bei ihr war. Einen anderen Grund konnte sie ansonsten nicht finden. Auch wenn es von ihr vielleicht voreilig gedacht war. Sie wusste früher schon, dass einer der beiden Burschen einmal zu sehr an dem anderen hängen würde. Die Frau konnte nur hoffen, dass die ganze Geschichte nicht allzu hässlich für ihren Bruder endet.

Der Ritter war derweil schon aus dem Dorf hinaus geritten. Umso näher er dem Schloss kam, umso schneller schlug sein Herz. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, denn er war ja nicht so lange weg. Zumindest war er nicht lange von seinem Freund getrennt gewesen. Dennoch wurde er nervös, als er endlich durch das Tor ritt.

Noch erblickte er niemanden, den er kannte und so lief er erst einmal zu seinem Vater in die Schmiede. Dieser schimpfte natürlich mit ihm, weil er sich so lange Zeit nicht blicken ließ. Doch der Mann konnte seinem einzigen Sohn auch nicht lange böse sein. Dieser erklärte, dass das er froh sei, dass John gesund und munter zurückgekehrt ist.

Als würde er wissen was der Ritter als nächstes vorhatte, sagte er ihm auch das die Königsfamilie Besuch aus einem anderen Land hatten. Der Jüngere versuchte darauf nicht zu zeigen, dass er ein wenig enttäuscht war, weil der Lockenkopf wahrscheinlich keine Zeit für ihn hat. Aber ihm ist doch klar, dass dieser ein Prinz ist und sowas kann da vorkommen. Ob er selbst nun Ritter ist oder nicht. Er würde leider nie an erster Stelle stehen. Außerdem wäre sowas unverschämt und zu viel verlangt.

Also schritt er erst Mal in sein Zimmer. Dort reinigte er ein wenig seine Rüstung, denn er wollte ja präsentabel aussehen.

Danach erkundigte er sich nach Mrs. Hudson. Sie wusste sicherlich mehr darüber, was zurzeit so im Schloss geschah. Auch sie war ein wenig verstimmt, weil er sich viel zu lange da draußen herumgetrieben hatte. Der Blondschopf konnte sie aber schnell wieder besänftigen, als er ihr die Gründe für sein fortbleiben nannte.

Zumindest tat das ehemalige Kindermädchen so, als würde sie das zum ersten Mal hören. Dabei wusste sie schon längst davon. Denn Prinz Sherlock lief wütend im Zimmer herum und beschimpfte seinen Freund, der gar nicht anwesend war. Auch musste sie sich um eine kleine Verbrennung an dessen Hand kümmern. Sie nahm an, das der Prinz den Brief seines Freundes vor Wut ins Feuer warf, es aber gleich danach wieder bereute und das Papier sofort retten wollte. Ob er dies schaffte wusste sie nicht, denn mit dem Lockenkopf über den Ritter zu reden, während dieser fort ist, war schwierig. Die Königin sagte dazu, dass es vielleicht wieder eine Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen den beiden gab. Auch hatte diese ein wenig angst, dass die Jungs sich vielleicht auseinander leben, weil beide einfach andere Wege einschlagen wollen.

“Ich bin dennoch froh, zu sehen, dass vieles beim alten geblieben ist.”

“John, du warst nur einen Winter weg. Da kann sich nicht so viel verändern.” Danach plauderten sie noch ein wenig, wie es ihnen in der letzten Zeit so ergangen ist. John war klar, dass es eine Veränderung gab, die ihm die ältere Dame nicht erzählen wollte. Woran es genau lag, konnte er nicht sagen. Vielleicht weil sie doch ein wenig zu auffällig versuchte, nicht über einen gewissen Prinzen zu reden. Dabei sprach sie sonst gern von diesem. Natürlich musste er sich sofort fragen, was genau sein Kompagnon in seiner Abwesenheit tat. Die Vorfreude von vorhin, mischte sich nun mit ein wenig Angst.

Was ist wenn der ältere Prinz es doch schaffte, den Jüngeren zu einer Heirat zu zwingen? Was wenn dieser an der Situation gefallen fand? Warum störte ihn dieser Gedanke nur so sehr, dass sein Freund nun eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte?

Nein. Noch weißt du noch gar nicht worum es geht, also hör auf mit den Spekulationen. Mit diesen Gedanken stand er vom Tisch auf, an den er sich setzte, um Mrs. Hudson Gesellschaft zu leisten.

“Ich werde dann mal schauen, wo ich das Pferd die Nacht unterbringen kann.” Sie nickte nur und er schritt aus der Tür. Als er dann zufällig durch ein Fenster zum Hof hinaus sah, glaubte er den gesuchten Prinzen am Stall gesehen zu haben.

Er machte sich also schnell auf, um Prinz Sherlock noch abzupassen. So könnten sie vielleicht zusammen ausreiten. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er das letzte Mal etwas mit dem Prinzen unternahm. Etwas tat, das nicht verlangt wurde weil sie Verbrecher jagen mussten, auch wenn das hier und da aufregend war. Natürlich musste sein Herz es vor Nervosität, in seinem Brustkorb wieder übertreiben.

John bereute es nicht, dass er länger wegblieb. Er wollte doch so sehr ein guter Ritter und nun auch Mediziner werden, damit ihm seine Stelle im Schloss sicher blieb. Das Dorf hatte zwar auch seinen Charme aber Ritter verletzten sich oft schwerer, als die normalen Bürger und ein wenig mehr Erfahrung aus dem Leben als aus Büchern, war da doch nicht verwerflich.  
Dennoch wusste er, dass der Prinz vielleicht noch schlimmer reagieren würde, als sein Vater oder Mrs. Hudson. Schließlich hinterließ er nur einen Brief, in dem stand, dass er noch nicht zurückkehrt. Vielleicht war es feige, das dem Prinzen nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu erklären. Doch nun war es dafür schon zu spät und überhaupt sollte der Lockenkopf nicht allzu böse mit ihm sein, denn ist doch endlich wieder hier.

Voller Energie schob er also die Holztür des Stalles auf und suchte nach dem Lockenkopf. Nebenbei suchte er auch nach einer freien Stelle, für Anastasia. Das Pferd musste ja nicht unbedingt draußen übernachten, denn der Frühling brachte noch viel kalten Regen mit sich.

Doch plötzlich vernahm er Geräusche, die unmöglich von einem Pferd stammen konnten. Er lief zu dem Raum im Stall wo das Stroh trocken gehalten wurde. Da es dort keine Tür gab, konnte man einfach hineinblicken. Doch was er zu sehen bekam, hätte er niemals erwartet.

Es war der eingebildete Prinz, den er in Coswig traf, der sich da mit seinem Freund halb nackt im Stroh wälzte.

Er fragte sich wieso dieser Viktor hier war und noch dazu, viel zu nahe an seinem Prinzen dran. Dieser Kerl, der nun über dem Lockenkopf war, erblickte ihn. Aber statt von dem anderen herunter zu gehen, grinste er ihn nur teuflisch an und dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen provozierend unter Sherlock’s Gewand.

John hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht zu schreien oder sonst irgendeinen erbärmlichen Laut von sich zu geben. Einen Moment ballte er noch die Fäuste und überlegte noch, ob er diese nicht nutzen sollte um jemanden hier das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen.

Doch er ließ es und drehte sich um. Denn das würde ihn doch eh nichts bringen. Es sah nämlich nicht so aus, als ob hier etwas gegen den Willen seines Freundes geschah.  
So schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten, rannte er also davon. Raus aus dem Stall und weg von dieser widerlichen Szene. Sobald er aus der Tür war, sprintete er zu seinem Ross, um sofort in den Sattel zu steigen.

“Hey John! Seit wann...” Doch er hörte nicht auf irgendwelche Rufe. Er trieb sein Pferd dazu im Galopp aus dem Tor zu reiten, denn er wollte nur noch alleine sein. Diese Wut, die er nun in sich spürte, konnte er niemanden zumuten.

“Was ist denn mit ihm los?” Erkundigte sich Greg bei dem älteren Holmes, als dieser aus der großen Tür trat.

“Ist er nicht gerade erst angekommen? Er sollte sich mindestens mit Eurem Bruder unterhalten.” Als Mycroft diesen und dessen neuen Begleiter aus dem Stall kommen sah, wusste er natürlich sofort was los war. Manchmal fragte er sich wirklich ob Sherlock keine Scham besaß.

“Anscheinend ist dem guten John gerade nicht nach einer Unterhaltung mit meinem Bruder. Sherlock wird älter und hat damit auch nicht mehr so viel Zeit.”

“Er wird sich wahrscheinlich eine Bleibe im Dorf suchen.” Sagte Lestrade nur ein wenig enttäuscht Er mochte den Blondschopf. Jedes Mal wenn dieser in der Nähe war, dann kam ihm der jüngere Prinz nicht so anstrengend vor. Aber er konnte es nicht ändern, wenn John gern woanders sein wollte. Dieser war bestimmt nur wegen seines Vaters hier. Es wunderte ihn schon, dass er nicht ausführlich mit dem Prinzen reden wollte. Selbst als die beiden sich nach der Brandsache gestritten hatten, waren sie dennoch fast die ganze Zeit zusammen. Aber es lag nicht in seiner Macht, sich darum zu kümmern. Schließlich muss jeder seine eigenen Erfahrungen machen.

“Lass uns wieder hinein gehen.”

“Solltet Ihr eurem Bruder nicht sagen, dass John weg ist?”

“Soll er es doch selbst herausfinden. Ich bin heute auch nicht mehr in Stimmung, um mich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Außerdem scheint es mir, als hat er schon Ersatz gefunden. Für John ist es vielleicht besser, wenn er von hier fern bleibt.” Greg folgte den Blick des Prinzen und nun verstand er auch, die Worte von diesem.

“Ihr habt Recht. Lasst uns hinein gehen. Es wird kalt hier draußen.” Mit dem Satz öffnete er wieder die schwere Tür zum Hof und beide verschwanden im Schloss.

* * *

 

Vor den Türen des Stalles, war der Lockenkopf gerade dabei den anderen erneut von sich zu schieben. An ihren Kleidern hing noch ein wenig Stroh und das war einfach ein unangenehmes Gefühl auf der Haut. Außerdem hatte er nicht wirklich Lust darauf, was der andere im Kopf hatte. So klopfte er erst mal, das nervige Zeug von sich ab.

“Bist du sicher, dass da niemand war? Diese geschwätzigen Weiber erzählen sonst nur wieder dumme Geschichten herum.” Er war sich zumindest sicher, dass da jemand gewesen ist und es war keine Frau, aber er sagte das, um sich selbst zu beruhigen. Doch die Schritte hörten sich zu schwer an und es klang auch nach einem Herrn mit Rüstung.

“Sag bloß, du willst nicht mit mir gesehen werden.” Viktor packte den anderen dann ein wenig grob am Hinterkopf, um ihn näher zu sich zu bringen. Ein paar Leute sahen schon seltsam zu den beiden jungen Männern herüber.

“Lass das!” Sherlock schob ihn aber genervt wieder weg. Er mochte es gar nicht, wenn er von seinem jetzigen Gefährten so behandelt wurde. Schließlich war er kein lebloses Objekt, mit dem man umgehen konnte wie man wollte.

“Wir sind nicht auf deinem Schloss.” Fügte er dann noch warnend hinzu.

“Du könntest ja mit zu mir kommen. Dort können wir tun was wir wollen und wann wir es wollen.” Schon beim Gedanken daran, drehte sich bei Sherlock leicht der Magen um. Am Anfang wirkte Viktor so interessant. Zudem weil er auch ein Prinz war wie er. So dachte er, dieser würde seine Probleme nachvollziehen können. Leider wurde dieser eitle Prinz von Tag zu Tag langweiliger.

Natürlich war Viktor Trevor nicht in seiner Gesellschaft, weil er John beweisen wollte, dass er auch jemand anderes haben konnte. Nein, dann würde er ja zugeben das er eifersüchtig ist. Das war er nun ganz und gar nicht. Dennoch kam er nicht drum herum, sich jeden Abend zu fragen was er falsch gemacht hatte.

Denn ihm war nun klar, was ihrer gemeinsame Nacht bedeutete. Ob John nun betrunken war oder nicht. Das machte keinen Unterschied. Als sie beide in diesem Zelt standen und sich auch so nahe waren, da zeigte der andere dieselben Symptome, wie in ihrer ersten Nacht. Nur beim zweiten Mal gab es keinen Alkohol.

Er hatte so viel Zeit gehabt, alles zu vergleichen und mit Viktor kamen auch einige fast akzeptable Versuchsobjekte ins Schloss. Dieser Prinz ist zwar nicht gerade der hellste, aber er wusste gut Bescheid, was das Aussehen betraf. Somit hatte dieser auch bei seinen Dienern einen besonderen Standard. Er nutze praktisch den ganzen Winter aus, um in einer Sache so gut zu werden, das selbst Ritter John Watson nicht widerstehen konnte. Nämlich die Kunst zu verführen.

Selbstverständlich hatte auch er seine Prinzipien und so schob er Viktor immer auf Abstand. Dieser erinnerte sich überhaupt nicht daran oder tat zumindest so, als hätten sie sich nicht schon auf Coswig getroffen.

Dann machte dieser, seit dem ersten Moment seitdem er hier ist, immer zweideutige Anspielungen. Aber Sherlock ging nie darauf ein. Bis der Tag kam, an dem ihm nach ausreiten war und er den Blondschopf gesichtet hatte. Danach verlor er einfach die Kontrolle über sich selbst.

“Ist deine Cousine nicht immer noch dort?” Es war mehr ein Fakt, als eine Frage während der Lockenkopf auf das Tor schaute. Er wollte sich nicht von seinen wirren Gedanken beherrschen lassen. Sein Freund hatte bestimmt eine Erklärung für alles. Dennoch war es seltsam.

John sollte heute endlich hier eintreffen. Oder habe ich mich vertan? Nein, das kann es nicht sein. Vielleicht kann sein Weib nicht von ihm ablassen. Das wird es wohl eher sein.  
Dachte er grimmig, während er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und auch zur großen Tür marschierte. Viktor hingegen redete zwar die ganze Zeit mit ihm, aber er wusste langsam wann der Mann anfängt von sich oder seinem Aussehen zu plappern. Dann musste man weder antworten, noch zuhören.

Er fragte sich ob Viktors Cousine, ja ob die ganze Familie von sich selber so überzeugt war. Sherlock fand sich selber zwar auch gut aussehend. Trotzdem musste er nicht den ganzen Tag vor dem Spiegel verbringen. Auch wenn der andere Prinz es nicht sagte, wusste er, dass dieser immer einen Taschenspiegel dabei hatte.

Vielleicht hatte Lestrade am Ende sogar Recht und die Frau die er bei John erspähte, war gar nicht dessen Geliebte. Wieso ist er vor einigen Tagen einfach davon geritten, wie ein beleidigtes Kind? Normalerweise kann er doch jeder Situation einfach ins Gesicht sehen, ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken. Als er seinen Freund, aber dort mit dieser Person erblickte, wurde er wütend. Sein Inneres sagte ihm er solle verschwinden, weil er nicht gebraucht wurde.

Es dauerte Tage bis einige seiner Leute ihm mitteilten, dass John in ihrem Dorf gesichtet wurde. Es dauerte noch länger, bis der Ritter dann endlich hier eintraf. Er fragte sich, warum der Blondschopf so lange brauchte. Ihm wurden keine Verletzungen oder andere Sachen gemeldet. Wollte John nicht ins Schloss kommen? Schließlich wohnt und arbeitet dessen Vater noch hier. Heimlich war er froh darüber. Denn früher oder später, würde sein Kompagnon diesen besuchen wollen.

Mycroft meinte, er solle Leute nicht einfach nur für sich beanspruchen. Schließlich hatten sie auch ihr eigenes Leben. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass damit John gemeint war. Aber wollte sein Freund nicht sein Ritter werden?

Also nicht mein Held, wie in manchen abenteuerlichen Geschichten mit Prinzessinnen und Drachen. Sondern mein bester Krieger, an meiner Seite wenn ich König bin. Berichtigte sich der Prinz schnell gedanklich. Schließlich wollte er in sich selbst keine voreiligen Missverständnisse pflanzen.

Aber hatte er seinem Kameraden nicht immer wieder klar gemacht, dass er gar kein König werden wollte. Das Mycroft für diese Aufgabe viel besser geeignet war. Vielleicht hatte das John falsch verstanden und dachte jetzt somit, dass er als königlicher Ritter nicht benötigt wird. Sherlock sagte das alles doch nur, damit er mit seinen Kameraden in die Welt ziehen konnte, um das Abenteuer zu suchen. Anscheinend hatte John ohne ihn eines gefunden, ansonsten wäre er doch schon längst wieder im Schloss aufgetaucht.

Ob mit Weib oder ohne. Es reicht ihm wahrscheinlich als Mediziner oder so was ähnliches im Dorf zu arbeiten. Ihm wurde bei dem Gedanken ganz anders und er würde lügen müssen, um zu sagen, dass ihn das Ganze nicht störte.

“Warum bist du denn so wütend?” Viktor schnippte hektisch mit den Fingern, weil er es von Zuhause gewohnt war, so Leute herbei zurufen.

“Könntest du damit aufhören! Es sind nur ein paar Glasscherben. Ich kann das alleine verbinden.” Erklärte der Lockenkopf genervt. Als er in Gedanken war, hatte er aus Versehen ein Glas in der Hand zerdrückt. Er wusste vorher schon, dass diese altmodischen Krüge manchmal doch besser waren.

“Wieso solltest du dein Gewand damit beflecken? DIENER!” Schrie der andere Prinz nun fast erzürnt. Sherlock fragte sich woran es wohl lag, dass sich sein Gegenüber so aufregte. Entweder machte er sich wirklich sorgen oder es war der Fakt das dieser einfach kein Blut sehen konnte. Natürlich machte sich Viktor keine Gedanken um ihn. Er könnte vor ihm tödlich vergiftet werden und der Mann hatte sicher innerhalb eines Tages einen neuen Gefährten an seiner Seite. Es war sein Aussehen was Viktor an ihm so gut gefiel und das wusste er. Mehr war da leider nicht. Ihn würde das ja nicht weiter kümmern, wenn er ohne Viktor nicht alleine wäre. Vielleicht war das einfach sein Schicksal.

Doch sein Verhältnis sollte sich schnell in den nächsten Tagen ändern, als jemand Unerwartetes auf ihrer Burg erschien. Seiner Mutter und Mycroft kam dieser Besuch mehr als gelegen, denn sobald Viktor von der Person etwas hörte, war er drauf und dran zu verschwinden. Natürlich konnte die Königin diesen Möchtegern von Prinzen nicht selbst raus schmeißen. Das würde sich nur schlecht auf die Nachbarschaft ausüben. Nun ist sie froh, genauso wie alle anderen an ihrem Hof, dass Viktor fort ging, auch wenn dafür eine Verwandte von diesem hier einmarschierte.

Sherlock war es schon in diesem Wirtshaus klar, dass er Lady Irene Adler wieder sehen würde. Ausdauer hatte sie ja, dass musste er ihr lassen. Dennoch hatte sich seine Antwort über den Winter nicht geändert.

Er würde ihr aber auch nicht anbieten, seinen Bruder zu heiraten. Denn natürlich fing er die Informanten vorher ab, bevor diese Mycroft etwas berichten konnten. Eigentlich tat er dies, um den Älteren mit den Informationen zu necken, dass seine geliebte Lady Anthea mit einem anderen Mann glücklicher ist.

Doch was er hörte, verschlug ihm vor Schock für einen Moment die Sprache. Dann dachte er nicht lang darüber nach und bezahlte die Informanten dafür, dass sie seinen Bruder anlügen sollten. Auch wenn Mycroft unausstehlich war, konnte er diesen doch nicht die Wahrheit über Sir Coswigs Tochter erfahren lassen. Dieser würde nur dummes Zeug versuchen, um diese Frau so schnell wie möglich zu befreien.

Er musste erst einmal selbst über diese Dinge nachdenken, um einen guten Plan zu haben. Wenn er die Lady wirklich retten will, dann muss das mit einem Erfolg enden. Es würde seinem Bruder sonst das Herz brechen, wenn sie sterben würde. So wie er diese Menschen einschätzt, wird sie es später sowie so wenn er nichts unternimmt.

Der Prinz selbst wurde aber langsam lustlos, wenn da niemand war, der ihm bei all den Problemen helfen konnte. Er bekam zwar wieder einige Bestätigungen, das sich John im Dorf vor Hatten Hall aufhielt. Erneut fragte er sich, warum dieser ihn nicht sehen wollte.

Der Lockenkopf wusste nicht mehr was er wirklich machen sollte und so verkroch er sich einfach, um all den Menschen da draußen zu entgehen. Schließlich interessierte sich doch sowie so niemand für seine Meinung.

Vielleicht sollte er sich sein Pferd schnappen und einfach von hier verschwinden um irgendwo weit weg ein neues Leben anzufangen.

Doch da öffnete jemand die Tür zu seinem Versteck und er kam in die Realität zurück. Neugierig schaute er langsam über seine Schulter, um zu sehen wer sich hier herein traute. Leider war es jetzt mitten in der Nacht und er konnte überhaupt nichts erkennen. Dafür war der Mond zu dünn und an der falschen Stelle am Himmel, um ins Zimmer zu scheinen.

Die Person die eintrat, trug ja nicht mal eine Kerze mit sich. Wenn das Viktor war, der trotz der Anwesenheit seiner Cousine immer noch hier verweilte, dann würde er ihn wieder raus schicken. In der Zeit in der er hier auf diesem Bett nachdachte, wurde ihm auch klar, dass diese Spielchen mit diesem Prinzen sinnlos waren. Er brauchte diesen Kerl genau so wenig, wie er John brauchte.

“Was macht Ihr hier?” Die Frage wurde nicht laut gestellt, aber dennoch hatte sich Sherlock ein wenig erschrocken. Denn er dachte nicht, dass der Blondschopf selbst nun hier herein kommen würde.

“Ruhen.” Kam die Antwort knapp aus dem Mund des Jüngeren. Er war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er ein wenig patzig klang, aber es scherte ihn nicht wirklich. Eigentlich hatte der andere ja schlimmeres verdient, aber er lag gerade zu bequem um aufzustehen.

“In meinem Zimmer?” Wollte der Ritter nun ein wenig irritiert wissen. Der Ältere konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass der Prinz hier öfters während seiner Abwesenheit verweilte. Sherlock fand hier einfach den Frieden, den er brauchte um nachdenken zu können. Wenn Briefe von Coswig ankamen und er diese hier las, dann kam es ihm fast so vor, als wäre John nie weggegangen. Diese Angewohnheit blieb einfach hängen. Manchmal fühlte er sich hier wohler, als in seinem eigenen Gemach. Doch das könnte er nie laut zugeben.

“Das Schloss gehört unserer Familie. So kann ich über jeden Winkel hier verfügen wie ich will.” Immer noch lag der Prinz mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und er würde sich auch kein Stück wegbewegen.

“Wollt Ihr mir sagen warum ihr nicht in Eurem Bett liegt?”

“Nein.”

“Schön. Dann macht etwas Platz. Ihr seid schließlich kein Kind mehr.” So stieg der Ältere einfach in sein Nachtlager, ohne den anderen weiter zu beachten. Dieser rutschte zwar etwas mehr zur Wand, aber war dennoch etwas perplex, das der Blondschopf ohne Wenn und Aber in das Bett stieg.

So viel dazu, dass John sich kein Bett mit einem anderen Mann teilen wollte. Er musste leicht grinsen, weil er wusste, dass der Ritter es nicht sehen würde.

Leider erinnerte sich der Prinz auch an andere Dinge, die er vielleicht nicht unbedingt erwähnen sollte. Er wollte über so vieles reden und dennoch kam kein Wort über seine Lippen.  
Während der eine sich um so was Gedanken machte, war der Ältere zu müde und wollte einfach schlafen. Ihm war es da auch egal, dass ein Prinz nackt in seinem Laken neben ihm ruhte.

Er war froh, dass er das nicht sehen musste. Bemerken tat er das nämlich erst, als er sich zudecken wollte und den Jüngeren aus Versehen über den freien Oberschenkel strich. Normalerweise hätte ihn das alles andere als kalt gelassen, aber nicht heute, wo er sich nur noch nach Ruhe sehnte.

Nachdem er diesen Viktor mit seinem Freund gesehen hatte, da sind ihm einfach die Nerven durch gegangen und er ritt in den Wald. Solange bis Anastasia nicht mehr konnte und er stehen bleiben musste. Danach schrie er herum und haute seine Fäuste immer wieder gegen einen Baum. Das wiederum tat er bis ihm die Hände und der Hals wehtaten. Jeder der ihn dabei gesehen hatte, hielt ihn jetzt womöglich für verrückt, aber es war ihm egal.

War er es nicht, der dem Prinzen klar machen wollte, dass dieser mit anderen solche Erfahrungen sammeln sollte? Wieso machte es ihn dann so wütend, als dies dann wirklich mit seinen eigenen Augen geschehen sah? Ist es weil er nie wirklich ausgesprochen hat, dass der Prinz dies versuchen sollte? Oder belog er sich die ganze Zeit selbst? War es nicht Eifersucht, die er in sich auflodern spürte, als Sherlock auf diese Art von anderen Händen berührt wurde?

Als die Sonne unterging und er den Wald zu Fuß mit dem Pferd neben sich verließ, da ließ ihn die kalte Luft die auf die Nacht hinwies, klarer im Kopf werden.

Ja, er ertrug es nicht den Prinzen so zu sehen, weil er ihn vor falschen Leuten beschützen wollte. Weil diesem nichts passieren sollte. Weil er es genoss, wenn der Lockenkopf in seiner Nähe war. Es war schon eigenartig so zu denken, wenn der Betitelte dicht neben einem lag.

Doch als er sich dazu entschloss etwas zu sagen, bemerkte er, dass der andere schon längst eingeschlafen war. Genau nachsehen wollte er nicht, denn dazu müsste er den Prinzen zu sich drehen.

Seltsam das er sich besser fühlte, wenn sein Freund neben ihm lag. Und das außerdem noch unbekleidet. So warm war es im Schloss nun auch wieder nicht. Oder erwartete ihn der Lockenkopf am Ende sogar? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn, denn dieser fand doch gefallen an diesem Viktor. Tat dieser unverschämte Kerl irgendwas und sein Kompagnon versteckte sich deswegen hier?

Als er an das im Stall dachte, wurde er wieder wütend. Die Art wie Viktor den Jüngeren angefasst hat, passte ihm gar nicht. Prinz Sherlock war zwar alles andere als fragil, dennoch sollte er respektvoll und vorsichtig behandelt werden.

Es nütze alles nichts nun weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn er wollte den anderen schlafen lassen. Somit deckte er diesen richtig bis oben hin zu. Es half nämlich auch nicht dessen freie Rückseite zu sehen. Danach versuchte er die Augen zu schließen und nicht allzu viel von seinen Bettnachbarn zu träumen. Denn das kam in letzter Zeit genug vor. Er hoffte aber, dass es nur daran lag weil er seinen Freund so vermisste.

Leider waren auch unanständige Fantasien dabei. Das wiederum schob er darauf, dass er seit dem Brandvorfall keine Frau mehr im Bett hatte. Ja, er plauderte hier und da nett mit einigen Damen, aber nie fühlte sich danach, die Nacht wieder mit einer zu verbringen. Die Arbeit und das Lernen lenkten ihn ab manchen Tagen genug ab, um nicht an so was zu denken.

* * *

 

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sherlock natürlich zuerst. Auch für ihn ist es eigenartig den Ritter neben sich liegen zu sehen. Auch wenn er einige Dinge im Winter tat, ohne John fühlte er sich einfach anders. Fast schon einsam. Dabei waren so viele Menschen um ihn herum.

Das konnte er dem anderen aber nicht sagen, wenn dieser seine Ansichten nicht teilte. Vielleicht war er nur zu spät hergekommen und schlief hier, um heute seine Sachen, die er noch brauchte mit ins Dorf zu nehmen.

Er war immer noch ein wenig durcheinander, weil er John mit einer Frau so sah. Diese war hoffentlich nicht dessen neue Geliebte. Denn in der langen Zeit ohne den Ritter wurde ihm auch klar, dass dieser nicht wie er war.

Der Blonde ist und bleibt ein Mensch, wie alle anderen. Somit hatte dieser normale Bedürfnisse in dem Alter als Mann. Er sollte das wirklich nicht ausnutzen, zudem er doch wusste, das sein jetziger Bettnachbar eher dem weiblichen Geschlecht zugetan ist.

Dennoch musste er alles daran setzten, damit es klappte. Wenn der Ritter ihm zu Füßen liegt, würde dieser es auch nicht mehr wagen, zu denken sich längere Zeit von ihm zu trennen.  
Er suchte an der Seite des Bettes nach dem Talisman, den er eilig gestern Abend dort versteckte. John sollte schließlich nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen. Sherlock trug das Schmuckstück nur, weil ihm bis jetzt niemand etwas Ähnliches geschenkt hat und heimlich mochte er Drachen noch immer. Da war es nicht wichtig, ob diese Wesen nun existierten oder nicht.

Das Schmuckstück war zu seiner Zufriedenheit noch an Ort und Stelle. Also konnte er sich wieder zu seinem schlafenden Nachbarn wenden. Dieser hatte sich während der Ruhephase mehr von der Decke befreit, als sie genutzt. Fast war er gewillt zu testen, ob die Haut des Blonden dadurch kalt geworden ist. Aber als ihm der Gedanke kam, die Bettdecke noch ein wenig wegzuziehen, war das erst einmal vergessen. Da es gestern Abend zu dunkel war um etwas zu erkennen, war der Prinz umso neugieriger, wie viel John beim Schlafen noch anhatte. Er kontrollierte erst, ob er durch bewegen des Stoffes, den anderen wecken würde. Nichts geschah, also zog er langsam weiter und es kam der Bauchnabel seines Freundes zum Vorschein. Noch ein kleines Stück und er würde noch andere Dinge an John’s Körper erblicken können.

Eigentlich hatte er das alles schon gesehen. Wenn es wieder warm genug ist, dann könnten sie beide wieder schwimmen gehen und er dürfte erneut alles bewundern. Trotzdem war das noch eine Weile hin und irgendwas in ihm befahl, dass er endlich die Decke ganz weg ziehen soll.

“Guten Morgen.” Hörte er es dann leicht krächzend von weiter oben und er sah schnell zu dem Gesicht seines Bettnachbarn auf. Es sollte ja nicht auffallen, dass er John anstarrte. Natürlich hatte er dabei nur überprüft, ob dieser neue Verhetzungen am seinem Körper hatte. Zumindest würde er das Antworten, wenn er gefragt wird.

Doch der Ritter gähnte nur herzhaft und stand dann auf, fast so als wäre das hier alltäglich. Der Lockenkopf war erleichtert, dass sein Spiel von eben nicht wirklich auffiel. Nun kam er aber auch nicht drum herum, die Rückseite seines Kompagnons ebenfalls zu betrachten, als dieser dabei war sich umzuziehen.

Kein Wunder das dieser so gut bei den Damen ankam. Schließlich sahen die Schultern stark und muskulös aus. Genau das richtige, um sich daran nach Schutz suchend anzulehnen.  
Zum Glück musste er das nicht unbedingt haben, denn er konnte sich jederzeit selbst so etwas zulegen. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht den Blick abzuwenden.

“Hey! Ihr seid noch nicht ganz wach, wie es mir scheint.” Meinte der Ritter und war plötzlich näher vor Sherlock’s Gesicht, als diesem lieb war. Ein wenig erschrocken, drehte er sich endlich weg.

“Ich rede morgens nur nicht so gern.” Erklärte er dazu noch monoton und hoffte, dass der andere nicht mitbekam, wie sich seine Wangen schon wieder verfärbten. Das war auch so ein ungeklärtes Rätsel für ihn, denn das passierte nur in John’s Nähe.

“Schon in Ordnung. Ich gehe raus, um mich etwas frisch zu machen. Ihr könnt ja noch so lange liegen bleiben, wie Ihr wollt. Aber ich denke früher oder später wird man nach Euch suchen.” Damit wurde der Prinz dann einfach wieder allein gelassen. Auf eine Art war ihm das ganz recht, denn nun konnte auch er sich in Ruhe anziehen.

Er stellte nämlich fest, dass es mit der Zeit auffallen würde, wenn er nur in seinem Nachtgewand und einer Robe von diesem Raum morgens nach oben läuft. Wenn er seine übliche Kleidung trägt, dann erkundigt sich fast keiner wo er war. Selbstverständlich versuchte er, den meisten Blicken zu entgehen, wenn er in John’s Zimmer schlief.

Der Gang nach oben war dennoch nicht leichter als er diese Frau, die er heiraten sollte, dort traf. Im Vergleich zu ihrer Begegnung in diesem Wirtshaus, sah sie wirklich besser aus. Aber das machten alles die feinen Kleider und der Schmuck.

“Meine Antwort ist immer noch nein.” Begrüßte er sie gespielt höflich. Doch sie grinste nur, als der Prinz hochmütig an ihr vorbeilief.

“Da hat wohl jemand letzte Nacht nicht das bekommen, was er sich gewünscht hat.” Der Lockenkopf rollte mit den Augen und tat so als hätte er dies nicht gehört, bevor er die Treppe erklomm, die zu seinem Gemacht führte. Es war ihm doch egal was diese Dame dachte. Wenn er sich es recht überlegte, war sie dies noch nicht einmal. Sie ist doch noch ein Kind und so jemand wollte ihn heiraten.

Ein paar Diener von Viktor wussten mehr, als dieser selbst. So erfuhr er alles was geschehen würde, wenn er Irene Adler wirklich ehelichen sollte. Das Geld und das Land waren ihm eigentlich egal. Was nützlich sein könnte, ist das sich ihre Armeen dann zusammenschließen. Nach seiner Berechnungen waren sie dann glatt in der Überzahl, um auch die anderen Länder zu erobern. Leider sind einige Überlieferungen schon ein wenig älter. So war er sich nicht genau bewusst, wie die Anzahl der Menschen im Süden und Norden stand.  
Aber das war für den Moment nicht wichtig, solange sie weder vorhatten andere Reiche anzugreifen oder diese dasselbe im Schilde führen.

Als auch er sich frisch machte, damit es nicht ganz so aussah, als wäre er aus einem anderen Bett gestiegen, lief er zu seiner Mutter, um sich nach den Erledigung für heute zu erkundigen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Bruder noch nicht anwesend war. Ansonsten war sein Tag, bis zum Abend schon von diesem verplant und das nur weil seine zukünftige Frau hier verweilte. Mycroft musste ihn erst einmal dazu zwingen, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Er seufzte, denn er wusste jetzt schon, dass seine Mutter ihn auch darum bitten wird.

Das ihm eine Sache entfallen ist, bemerkte er erst, als er zufällig aus dem Fenster sah. Denn natürlich musste Lady Irene auch ihre Begleiterin mitbringen. Diese musste John irgendwie verhext haben. Anders konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum sie seinen Kompagnon so schnell fand. Es ist ja beinahe so, als hätte sie gewusst wo sich John aufhält.

Energisch drehte er sofort wieder um. Seine Mutter und die Aufgaben konnten noch einen Moment warten. Erst einmal musste er sich um zwei bestimmte Leute im Hof kümmern. Wenn der Ritter außerhalb des Schlosses mit Frauen ‚nett‘ plaudern musste, dann konnte er sich da nicht groß einmischen. Zudem er nicht immer dabei ist.

Doch hier auf Hatten Hall hatte er eine gute Übersicht über alles was hier geschah. Da stimmte er seinem Bruder zum ersten Mal gedanklich zu. Hier herrschten ihre Regeln und alle anderen haben sich diesen zu fügen.

Mit dem Gefühl gegen alles gewappnet zu sein, wurden seine Schritte nach unten sogar noch ein wenig zügiger.


	27. Chapter 27

Es muss im Winter verflogen sein.

“Wie wäre es wenn wir beide heute Abend ins Dorf gehen und sehen wohin uns der Weg führt.” Anders konnte sich John sein Desinteresse für diese Frau nicht erklären. Irgendwie fand er sie nicht mehr so faszinierend, wie in der Ortschaft in der er sie kennenlernte. Lag es daran das er nun doch mehr über sie wusste? Eigentlich hätte sie es ihm nicht verschweigen müssen, für wen sie zu Diensten ist. Doch nun da er Lady Irene Adler kennengelernt hat, war das auch nicht mehr wichtig.

Denn es lag eher daran, dass ihm die ganze Sache mit den Frauen keinen Spaß mehr machte, seitdem er sich eingestanden hatte warum er es tat. Selbstverständlich war sie in seinen Augen immer noch attraktiv, aber dennoch fehlte ihm irgendwie der Wille, mit ihr auszugehen. Viel lieber würde er etwas mit dem Prinzen unternehmen.

“Ich würde gern ja sagen. Aber weil ich erst hier angekommen bin habe ich noch einiges zu tun. Ein anderes Mal vielleicht.” Erklärte er mit einem gespielten Lächeln und ließ sie stehen. Es war ja nicht einmal gelogen, denn er musste wirklich noch einige Dinge erledigen. Wenn aber ein gewisser jemand ihn davon abhalten würde, hätte er auch nichts dagegen.

In den vergangenen kalten Nächten saß er fast jeden Abend vor einem Feuer und stellte sich vor, was sein Freund ihm wohl in diesem Moment erzählen würde. Am Tag schob er diese Gedanken bei Seite, dennoch kamen sie abends immer wieder.

Das die Situation nun ganz anders sein würde, hätte er zwar nicht einmal geträumt, aber damit musste er klar kommen. Der Prinz pflegte nun anscheinend eine engere Beziehung zu diesem Viktor, da hat er leider nicht das Recht diesem in der Angelegenheit reinzureden. Obwohl er das sehr gern wollte.

Als er die beiden im Stroh sah, wollte er am liebsten nur noch weg von hier und nie wieder kommen. Und doch schaffte er es nicht einmal im Dorf zu bleiben. Der Drang den Lockenkopf trotz all dem zu sehen, war einfach stärker.

Deswegen war er ja auch sehr überrascht, als genau dieser gestern Nacht in seinem Bett lag. Eigentlich wollte ja fragen, aber im Dunkeln war er einfach zu erschöpft. Als dann endlich der Tag kam, da sah er zu viel von dem Prinzen um eine normale Unterhaltung zu führen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er den Raum verließ. Allein der nackte Oberkörper ließ ihn an andere Dinge denken die geschahen, oder noch geschehen könnten.

John schüttelte das jetzt ab, als er zur Schmiede seines Vaters lief. Er musste zumindest solange auf anderen Gedanken kommen bis er vernünftig mit dem Prinzen reden konnte. Also unter vier Augen, ansonsten könnte er ja nicht um einen Erklärung wegen gestern Nacht bitten. Da kam in ihm auch die Frage auf, ob er überhaupt eine wollte.

“John!” Hörte er plötzlich, bevor er zur Arbeitsstelle seines Vaters trat.

“Lord Lestrade? Was verschlägt Euch denn hier her?” Der Ritter ist wirklich verwundert den Älteren zu sehen, denn er hat eigentlich gedacht das dieser im Westen oder im Norden mit seiner Gruppe verweilte. So wie es aussah war dessen Reise schon früher um, als seine. Dabei musste der Lord durch drei Länder wandern.

“Können wir reden oder rennst du gleich wieder davon?” Erkundigte sich Greg bei dem Jüngeren sicherheitshalber. Es konnte ja sein das dieser nur sein Zimmer ausräumt oder so was ähnliches, weil Prinz Mycroft solche Andeutungen machte.

Nun da der Blondschopf vor ihm stand, sah er nicht so aus als würde er wieder verschwinden wollen. Was gut für ihn war, denn er konnte noch einen Verbündeten in dieser schwierigen Angelegenheit gebrauchen.

“Ich habe eigentlich vor hier zu bleiben.” So plauderte Lestrade ein wenig von seiner Reise, obwohl er wusste, dass der andere wohl keine Zeit hatte zu zuhören. Doch er nutze es gleichzeitig aus, um zu überprüfen wer sie noch belauschte. Wenn er mit dem Blondschopf über die Probleme hier redet, dann durften die beiden Prinzen am wenigsten davon erfahren.

“Was hältst du davon wenn wir gegen Abend im Dorf diese neue Schenke ausprobieren?” John war ein wenig irritiert über diesen Vorschlag, denn sein Gegenüber meinte es freundlich, aber dessen Augen sagten etwas ganz anderes.

“Natürlich. Warum denn eigentlich nicht?” Erklärte er genauso im guten Ton und ihm beschlich das Gefühl, das der Lord nicht mit ihm das Schloss verlassen wollte, um sich zu betrinken. Anscheinend passierte während seiner Abwesenheit doch mehr, als ihm lieb war. Denn wenn sich Lord Lestrade nicht anders zu helfen weiß und zu ihm kam, dann musste es schon schwierige Probleme geben. Oder der Mann vertraute ihm einfach seit der Sache mit den Bränden. Egal was nun zu traf, er hoffte er gab nicht zu schlimme Neuigkeiten.

“Na dann bis später.” Damit klopfte ihm der Ältere noch Mal leicht aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er sich davon machte.  
Der Zurückgelassene seufzte ein wenig. Warum konnte ihm der Frühling nicht einfach nur warme Tage bringen? Sich einfach Mal erholen während er hier und da ein wenig seine Pflichten ausübt. Scheinbar wurde es ihm nicht gegönnt, sich in Ruhe hier wieder einzuleben.

Doch er war kein Ritter geworden um den ganzen Tag zu faulenzen. Natürlich gab es als solcher in manchen Zeiten mehr zu tun als in anderen. Er durfte eben vor nichts zurückschrecken und mit jeder bewältigten Krise, war er auch stärker an Erfahrungen für die nächste Prüfung, die das Leben für ihn bereithielt.  
Mit neuer Zuversicht machte er sich endlich auf in die Schmiede zu gehen.

* * *

 

“Versuchst du dich vor unserem Besuch zu verstecken?” Der jüngere Prinz ignorierte seinen Bruder aber völlig. Denn er dachte viel mehr über die Reaktion von John nach. Denn ehe er sich noch zwischen diesen und dessen Freundin stellen konnte, da wendete sich der Ritter ganz allein von der Dame ab.

Was war in seinen Kompagnon geschehen, dass er diese Frau plötzlich so stehen ließ? Einerseits war er ja froh, dass der Blondschopf die Zeit nicht mit ihr verbringen will, aber es könnte ja auch jemand anderes dahinter stecken.

Frauengeschichten hin oder her. John war immer noch ein ehrbarer Mann. So konnte das Desinteresse für Kate, ja er glaubte das war ihr Name, auch so erklären, dass er schon eine feste Geliebte besaß und dieser treu bleiben wollte.

Sherlock würde das aber durch seine Informanten im Dorf noch heraus bekommen. Sobald ihm klar war, wer die Glückliche ist, wird er dafür sorgen das diese von dem Ritter Abstand hält. Sollten sie beide sich wieder auf den Weg machen, dann wollte er erstens keine rührseligen Abschiedsbilder und zweitens auch nicht das ein Weib John davon abhielt mit ihm zu gehen.

Er hatte schon oft aus Langeweile die Leute im Dorf oder im Schloss beobachtet. Manche Frauen waren echt gerissen, wenn es darum ging den Geliebten an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Manche logen und betrogen, das würde niemand diesem schwachen Geschlecht ansehen. Doch er wusste es besser und deswegen wollte er auch nicht, dass sein Freund an so ein Weib gerät. Dafür hatte der Ritter zu viel Potenzial, um sein Leben mit so jemand zu vergeuden.

“Sherlock! Sag hörst du mir zu?” Wahrscheinlich ging er nicht schnell genug, denn Mycroft hatte ihn nun erwischt und packte ihn an einer Schulter, um ihn umzudrehen.

“Ja, ich habe verstanden, dass du ein kleines Bankett für unsere Gäste geben willst. Aber denk daran, denn anderen auch etwas vom Kuchen abzugeben, wenn dieser aufgetischt wird.”

“Eigentlich wollte ich noch...”

“Du wolltest sagen das Tante Kamille wahrscheinlich auch heute oder morgen hier eintreffen wird.” Damit hat er dem Älteren wohl den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. Denn dieser wirkt darauf ein wenig eingeschnappt. Er schüttelte die Hand des anderen endlich ab und trat zum Fenster. Als er hinunter blickte um den anderen Prinzen nicht ansehen zu müssen, erblickte natürlich den Blondschopf. Dieser hatte einiges von seiner Rüstung abgelegt. Wahrscheinlich um dem Schmied bei einigen Arbeiten zu helfen und dann nicht im Eisen zu schwitzen.  
Trotzdem war es nun fast so als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gehört und sah hinauf zu ihm ins Fenster. Ein wenig ertappt sah er auf den Fenstersims, um so zu tun als wollte er nur ein wenig frische Luft schnappen.

Selbstverständlich hielt das nicht lange an und er musste wieder prüfend zu dem Ritter sehen, ob dieser seine Augen immer noch in seine Richtung wendete. Zu seiner Überraschung winkte ihm John auch noch lächelnd zu. Er konnte nicht anders als sich darüber zu freuen, dass sein Kompagnon so gute Laune hatte. So wird es später vielleicht auch leichter mit diesem zu reden.

“Diese Verliebtheit wird sowie so nicht lange anhalten.” Einen kurzen Moment hatte der Lockenkopf tatsächlich seinen Bruder vergessen, der ja immer noch neben ihm stand.

“Es ist mir egal was du darüber denkst.” Mit diesen Worten wollte Sherlock sich davon machen, um nun seine Mutter aufzusuchen. Aber der ältere Prinz konnte einfach nicht den Mund halten.

“Sei doch vernünftig und heirate eine anständige Frau. Er wird dir nur das Herz brechen.” Sherlock verstand nicht, warum sein Bruder immer denkt ihn besser zu kennen, als er sich selbst. Er würde doch wissen wenn er diese Art von Gefühlen für den blonden Ritter hegte.

“Das rätst du mir wahrscheinlich weil du schon reichlich Erfahrung in dieser Angelegenheit gesammelt hast.” Ihm war bewusst dass es nicht sehr nett war, seinen Bruder auf Lady Anthea hinzuweisen. Doch langsam war es satt, Mycroft freundlich zu behandeln, wenn dieser sich weiter in seine Sachen einmischt.

* * *

 

“Ich versteh das nicht. Er ist plötzlich so abweisend und wollte nicht einmal zustimmen, mit mir durch das Dorf zu schlendern.” Kate erzählte ihr Leid nun zum späten Nachmittag ihrer Herrin. Sie beide saßen auf einer Bank im Hof des Schlosses, um ein wenig die frische Luft zu genießen.

“Wahrscheinlich hast du ihn verschreckt, weil du zu früh gezeigt hast wie dein Körper unbekleidet aussieht.” Meinte Irene im Spaß und aß ein süße eingelegte Früchte, die sie sich vorhin aus der Küche stibitzt hatte. Man konnte sagen was man will, aber von Essen hatten diese Leute hier Ahnung. Selbst bei ihr Daheim hatte sie noch nicht so gut gegessen. Wahrscheinlich weil ihre Eltern so wählerisch sind. Hier bekam sie wirklich alles was die Jahreszeit hergibt. Wenn sie so weiter macht wird der Prinz sie nicht wollen weil sie zu dick ist.

Obwohl dann könnte sie immer noch den Herren nehmen, der sie immer im Saal anstarrte, wenn sie alle gemeinsam mit der Königin speisten. Vielleicht sollte sie auch aufhören so tief ausgeschnittene Kleider zu tragen, denn Prinz Sherlock blickte sie sowie so nicht an. Dafür der Rest des männlichen Hofstaates. Auch einige Damen hatten Interesse und das gefiel ihr. Denn diese wussten was Anstand ist und stierten sie nicht so an.

Sogar der ältere Prinz des Schlosses hatte einmal ihre Brüste begutachtet. Doch sie wusste nicht ob es wegen ihres Körpers gewesen ist oder weil ihr Soße auf ihre Haut gekleckert war. Prinz Sherlock machte nämlich immer solche Andeutungen, dass dessen Bruder mehr als bloß eine Naschkatze ist.

Eigentlich war es nicht wichtig, solange die falschen Personen die Finger schön bei sich behalten. Ansonsten würde ihre Begleiterin zeigen, wie schnell man so was verlieren kann.

“Wenn ich doch nur dazu gekommen wäre, aber vielleicht hat er über den Winter doch jemand anderen gefunden. Allein die Rüstung reicht ja aus um Rivalinnen anzuziehen.” Die Blonde hatte nur diese Erklärung dafür. Selbstverständlich ist ihr der Auftritt des jüngeren Prinzen nicht entfallen, aber der Ritter wirkte nicht so, als würde er es erwidern was seine Hoheit fühlte. Oder er war wirklich ein wenig blind und ihm ist bis jetzt noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sein Kompagnon mehr von ihm wollte.

Das könnte sie sich eher vorstellen, weil John wahrscheinlich noch nicht oft oder niemals von einem seines Geschlechts angemacht wurde.

Ihre Herrin hatte sicher nichts dagegen wenn sie in der Sache ein wenig Klarheit schafft. Das erklärte zwar immer noch nicht, warum der Ritter abweisend zu ihr war, aber zumindest hatte sie wieder eine Aufgabe. Denn sehr aufregend war es hier nicht. Es war eher ein Schloss auf dem man sich ausruhen konnte, aber ansonsten gab es hier drum herum nicht viel Interessantes.

“Oder Rivalen. Vielleicht hat es mein Auserwählter am Ende geschafft, seinen Ritter zu überzeugen.”

“Habt ihr etwas dagegen wenn ich da einige Dinge selbst untersuche?”

“Tue was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn wir hier einziehen musst du dich hier bestens auskennen. Also sieh dich bei Gelegenheit schon einmal ein wenig um. Denk aber daran, meinen zukünftigen Gatten nicht zu verärgern. Es scheint mir als reagiert er ein wenig empfindlich wenn man an sein Spielzeug geht.” Die Ältere nickte und machte daran sich umzuziehen. Das Kleid trug sie nur um ein wenig Eindruck hier zu machen, aber es war nutzlos außerhalb dieser Mauern.

Als hätte ihr erwählter Ritter auf sie gewartet, stand dieser mit einem anderen Mann am Tor. Anscheinend wollte er nicht mit ihr ausgehen weil er schon verabredet war. Der Unbekannte gab John ein Zeichen und die beiden ritten zum Tor hinaus. Sie wartete noch einen Moment ab und folgte den beiden Männern dann mit ihrem Pferd.

Die Sonne war langsam am Untergehen und sie nahm an, dass die Ritter gemeinsam einen trinken gehen wollten. Doch warum mussten sie dafür aus dem Schloss raus. Hatten Hall hatte doch sicher einen guten Weinkeller, da musste man doch nicht zusätzlich den Weg ins Dorf nehmen.

Kate selbst hatte sich im Schloss noch nicht groß umgesehen, außer die eine Nacht bevor sie offiziell mit ihrer Herrin ankam. Schließlich musste sie sicher gehen, ob hier alles mit guten Absichten ablief. Es hätte ja auch eine Falle oder ähnliches sein können. Zwar gab es bis jetzt keinen triftigen Grund, weshalb die Königsfamilie ihre Herrin etwas antun wollte. Außer vielleicht der jüngste Sohn, der gern mit giftigen Blicken um sich warf.

Zumindest wenn dieser sich nicht in der Dunkelheit zu anderen ins Zimmer schlich. Leider hatte sie keine Zeit nachzusehen in welchen Raum der Bursche wollte. Dafür hatte sie die kommenden Monate noch genug Gelegenheit. Je nachdem wie lange ihre Herrin plant hier zu verweilen.

Ansonsten stellte sich nur heraus, dass alle hier relativ freundlich sind. So was kam doch recht selten vor oder vielleicht glaubte sie es, weil sie aus einem anderen Land stammte.  
Endlich kamen die Vordermänner an dem gewünschten Ort an, denn sie gingen von den Pferden herunter und machten diese an einem Holz fest, bevor sie in das Haus hinein schritten. Zum Glück hatte sie an etwas Bares gedacht, so konnte sie auch etwas bestellen und sich vielleicht irgendwo neben die beiden setzten, ohne groß aufzufallen.

“Mich wundert es, dass er dich überhaupt gehen ließ.” Meinte der Fremde als er sich mit dem Blondschopf ein wenig abseits von der Menge hinsetzte. Anscheinend war diese Schenke heute gut besucht. Da würden die Männer gar nicht merken, dass sie einen Tisch dahinter nahm. Sie durfte nur ihr Gesicht nicht gegenüber John zeigen, somit ließ sie den Stoff der sie eigentlich vor schlechten Wetter schützen sollten auf ihren Kopf.

“Sehr witzig. Ich will zwar ein Königsritter werden, aber das heißt aber nicht dass ich Tag und Nacht gebraucht werde. Außerdem bin ich ja nicht der einzige auf dem Schloss.” Erwiderte der Jüngere der beiden Männer und war ein wenig angespannt, weil er ja nicht wusste was ihn erwarten würde. Sein Gegenüber rang auch ein wenig mit sich. Denn Greg beobachte vor einiger Zeit eher zufällig wie Prinz Sherlock immer ungeduldig vor einer Tür stand. Erst dachte er dieser hätte keinen Schlüssel, als er sich aber bei Mrs. Hudson erkundigte, war ihm klar, wem der Raum gehörte vor dem der Jüngere immer wartete.

Nämlich dem Mann der nun vor ihm saß. Der jüngere Prinz musste also gewusst haben, wann der Ritter auf Hatten Hall eintraf.

Er hat ihn natürlich nie darauf angesprochen und mit dem älteren Prinzen darüber geredet, hat er erst recht nicht. Denn er wusste doch wie das zwischen den Brüdern enden würde.  
Immer hatte er gedacht, dass der Lockenkopf seinen Freund nur ein wenig anhimmeln würde. Doch langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, das es dem Prinzen völlig ernst war.  
Zwar verstand er erst nicht warum dieser sich dann diesen Trevor zuwendete, aber dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. Der Bursche kam ja eines Abends wütend von einem spontanen Ausritt zurück. Seit dem fing das auch an, dass dieser seine Zeit mit Prinz Viktor vergeudete.

Prinz Sherlock war eifersüchtig gewesen weil er irgendwas gesehen hatte, was ihm nicht wirklich bekannt ist. Dessen Bruder äußerte zwar Spekulationen darüber, aber er glaubte nicht wirklich daran. Schließlich hielt er den Ritter vor sich für besser, als nur für einen einfachen Schürzenjäger.

“John, hast du eine Frau oder Geliebte an deiner Seite?” So jetzt war es raus. Denn er braucht ja sowie so nicht lange drum herum zu reden.

“Wieso läuft es nicht so gut bei Euch?” Erlaubte sich der Blondschopf einen kleinen Scherz.

“Einmal eine Heldentat begangen und schon werden sie frech. Jetzt mal im Ernst. Ich habe doch gesehen wie der Prinz dir behilflich ist bei einer Unterhaltung mit den Damen. Da dachte ich wenn du ihm deine neue Freundin vorstellen willst, dass ich dir ein wenig unter die Arme greife. In dem ich die Frau weit weg bringe.”

“Zum Beispiel zu Eurer Burg, damit sie auch ja ganz sicher ist.” Darauf lachten beide und dann kam schon die Bedienung zu ihrem Tisch. Die Männer bestellten etwas das ihre Kehle feucht hielt, aber nicht zu viel Alkohol enthielt. Zumindest John achtete darauf, denn ersten würde er sich betrunken nicht mehr zum Schloss trauen und zweitens, war reiten das sowie so nicht mehr drin.

“Wenn Ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst, ich habe im Moment niemanden im Auge. Es ist einfach, weil ich mich Mal nur um meine Pflichten kümmern möchte.” Und vielleicht weil ich mir jemanden an meiner Seite wünsche, den ich niemals haben kann.

Natürlich sprach er diese Gedanken nicht aus. Er dachte auch nicht, dass er je jemanden davon erzählen könnte.

“Das ist doch gut. Du bist jung und hast später noch Zeit dich mit den Weibern herum ärgern.” Dabei klopfte Lestrade dem anderen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dennoch war er immer noch am überlegen, ob er mehr erzählen sollte. Wenn der jüngere Prinz nur ein wenig verliebt in den Ritter vor ihm war, dann ist es ja nicht schlimm. Denn jeder verguckt sich hier und da mal in jemanden.

Sollte da aber doch mehr dahinter stecken, wird es problematisch. Schließlich offenbarte ihm der Lockenkopf einige Pläne, die dieser demnächst ausführen wollte. Ja, er platze eher zufällig in den Aufenthaltsraum, in dem der Jüngere saß und da lass er halt einige Karten. Ihm wurde zwar befohlen stillzuschweigen. Aber wenn Prinz Sherlock wirklich mit dessen Ritter von hier fort marschiert, wie soll die Geschichte zwischen den beiden dann enden?

Die beiden Burschen waren zwar vernünftig. Er konnte John mehr zu dieser Eigenschaft einordnen, aber das war nun nicht so wichtig.  
Lestrade nahm in einem Szenario in seinem Kopf an, dass der Prinz mehr für den Blondschopf fühlte und dieser erwiderte es sogar. Das Ganze kann doch dann nicht gut ausgehen.  
Bis jetzt zeigte John aber nicht, dass er mehr für den Prinzen empfand als Freundschaft. Selbstverständlich neigte dieser zu Übertreibungen wenn eure Hoheit etwas Schlaues von sich gab. Das konnte man aber noch als Bewunderung bezeichnen.

“Und ich dachte schon Ihr wolltet mir von geheimen Intrigen berichten oder so was ähnliches.” Erklärte John nach einer Weile, in der doch nicht das kam was dieser erwartete. Der Abend war zwar nett, aber sie hätte dafür dennoch nicht Hatten Hall verlassen müssen. So haben sie ein wenig Zeit durch den Ritt vertrödelt.

Zwar hatte er nichts Besonderes zu tun als seine Rüstung auf Hochglanz zu polieren, denn er hörte das Herzogin Kamille bald auf dem Schloss eintreffen wird. Jetzt wo er ein angesehener Ritter werden will, musste er auch immer einen guten Eindruck machen.

Ein anderer Teil in ihm wartete fast sehnsüchtig auf den Moment, in dem er sein Zimmer zum Schlafen betreten würde. Der Einfall dass ihm dort dasselbe wie gestern erwartet, war zwar verrückt, trotzdem konnte er es kaum erwarten durch seine Tür zu gehen seit die Sonne untergegangen ist.

“Eigentlich habe ich dich wegen einer ganz anderen Sache hergeholt.” John hatte es doch gewusst, nun würde das kommen, was ihm die Heimkehr zu Schloss sicherlich vermiest.

“Hat Prinz Sherlock schon mit dir über dessen Bruder geredet?”

“Ehrlich gesagt, wir hatten noch gar keine Zeit ein Wort zu wechseln.” Das war ja nicht ganz gelogen. Denn er sprach ja mit dem Prinzen über nichts Wesentliches. Außerdem würde es doch seltsam wirken, wenn er jetzt sagt, dass der Gemeinte gestern Nacht in seinem Bett nicht mit ihm reden wollte.

Egal warum der Prinz das tat, es musste doch zum Schutz von diesem aufhören. Schließlich wollte er es doch vermeiden das böse Zungen irgendwelchen Unsinn über seinen Freund verbreiten.

“Ich verstehe. Seit dessen Verlobte angekommen ist, kommt der Prinz nicht oft aus seinem Zimmer.” Der blonde Ritter musste sich danach wirklich stark beherrschen nicht aus der Rolle des Desinteressierten zu fallen.

“Er soll jetzt heiraten? Will die Königin ihn doch jetzt schon als Nachfolger ernennen?” Anscheinend fiel dem Lord nicht auf wie wütend ihn diese Neuigkeit machte. Er fand es einfach nicht fair, dass Prinz Mycroft seinen Bruder doch zu einer Heirat zwingen wollte. Denn der jüngere Prinz hat seine Meinung bestimmt nicht so schnell geändert.

“Nein. Und das ist das Problem, was ich nur außerhalb der Schlossmauern mit dir bereden kann.” Ein letzter prüfender Blick ob auch ja niemand im Raum sie belauschte oder sonst irgendwie verdächtig wirkte. Dann winkte er den anderen Ritter ein wenig näher zu sich, damit er flüstern konnte.

“Prinz Mycroft hat vor seinen Bruder zum König zu machen, damit dieser dann den Norden angreifen kann.”

“Er will einen Krieg anzetteln. Warum, wenn wir doch alle in Frieden leben?”

“Ihn beunruhigt es das Lady Anthea kein Brief von ihm beantwortet hat.”

“Das ist aber noch lange kein Grund den Frieden zwischen zwei Ländern zu unterbrechen.”

“Leider ist das alles was ich weiß. Das ist auch nur eine Vermutung von Prinz Sherlock, aber es würde erklären warum dieser unbedingt heiraten soll.”

“Weil er nach der Hochzeit auch den Westen und die Leute darin besitzen wird.” Meinte John ein wenig abwesend, während er daran zurückdachte dachte, als Irene Adler in der Nacht zu ihnen einstieg.

“Das ganze westliche Land? Ich dachte es geht nur um einige Menschen weil Lady Irene ja auch nur sowas wie eine Herzogin ist oder nicht?”

“Auch ich weiß nur Kleinigkeiten, aber wenn es wirklich eine Hochzeit gibt wird das westliche Reich auch unserem König gehören.” Darauf nahm der Ältere erst einmal einen großen Schluck seines Getränks, um das Gehörte besser einsinken zu lassen.

“Dann muss ich diesen Lausebengel auch noch mit eurer Hoheit ansprechen.” Der andere Ritter grinste und stimmte nickend zu. Er würde sich sogar freuen seinen besten Freund so zu nennen. Und doch kann er sich Prinz Mycroft’s Willen nicht einfach beugen. Auch wenn er sich da zu viel erlaubt, er wollte nicht, dass der Lockenkopf auf diese Art König wird. Aber vielleicht hatte Lestrade es auch nur falsch verstanden. Dennoch war es gut, dass ihm sein Gegenüber dies erzählt hat. Wenn er etwas in seinem Kopf ist, das relevanter war, dann konnte er andere Dinge verdrängen.

Sie entschlossen sich dazu ihre Becher leer zu trinken und dann wieder zum Schloss zu reiten. Schließlich ist die Nacht schon lange erschienen. Zu der Zeit ist es schon noch ziemlich frisch und John hoffte, dass jemand heute mehr Kleidung anhatte wenn er in sein Bett stieg. Seine Wangen fühlten sich plötzlich warm an und er war froh, dass der andere dies nicht sehen konnte. Wenn der Prinz wirklich schon in seinem Zimmer verweilte, dann musste er jetzt einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Es konnte ja sein das diesem nach einem Gespräch war. Das hieß wahrscheinlich, dass eine Kerze angezündet ist und da war es schlecht wenn er so eine verlegene Mimik drauf hatte. Nur weil er dauern daran dachte, dass er von einer nackten Person empfangen wird.

Umso größer war seine Enttäuschung, als er endlich in seinem Zimmer ankam. Denn dort wartete leider niemand auf ihn. Was dachte er sich auch dabei? Das der Prinz von nun an jede Nacht zu ihm kommen wird?

Wahrscheinlich nicht. Egal aus welchen Grund dieser es gestern tat, es gehört sich ja schließlich nicht.

Dennoch war er gestern einfach zu schwach, um den anderen wieder hinaus zu schicken. Seine Willensstärke wird sich auch nicht ändern, wenn es wieder passiert.

Nun sollte er sich doch freuen, dass er sein Bett für sich allein hat. Somit konnte er seine Gliedmaßen ausstrecken und sich hinlegen wie er wollte. Trotzdem würde er unzufrieden einschlafen, denn er konnte nicht einmal vernünftig mit dem Lockenkopf reden. Selbst als er ihn vom Hof aus an einem Fenster sah, konnte er ihm nicht zurufen das er herunter kommen soll, weil ihn der ältere Prinz hinderte. Dieser musste ja nicht alles mitbekommen. Nach dem Gespräch mit Lord Lestrade war er sogar noch mehr dieser Ansicht.

John wartete. Auf den Rücken liegt es sich doch besser. Nein, besser auf der Seite. So ging das eine ganze Weile, aber Schlaf kam eben nicht auf Befehl.

Da war ein Geräusch auf dem Gang. Also setzte er sich auf. Stille. Genervt legte er sich wieder hin, denn es war vermutlich nur eine Einbildung. Wenn er sich wünscht, dass der Prinz hier erscheint, passiert es dennoch nicht einfach.

Plötzlich war es aber deutlicher und er stand auf. Nebenbei fragte er sich, warum der andere nicht wie immer einfach rein kommt. Der Lärm von draußen wurde aber immer lauter, mit jedem Schritt den er zu seiner Tür machte. Als er diese öffnete war ihm klar, dass da jemand kämpfte. Es klang wie Klingen, die aufeinander treffen. Eilig holte er auch sein Schwert und rannte hinaus, in die Richtung wo es herkam.

War das nicht ein Schrei? Jemand brauchte Hilfe, also rannte er noch schneller. An der Treppe machte er erst gar nicht halt, denn nun war er ein Ritter und nachzusehen ob jemand in Gefahr ist ging vor.

Warum brannten den überhaupt keinen Fackeln mehr an den Wänden und wo waren die anderen Ritter, die nachts hier herumliefen? Das war schon merkwürdig aber zum Glück war der Mond heute wieder sehr hell und somit fand er seinen Weg schnell zu den Zimmern der Königsfamilie.

Nun vernahm der Blonde erneut Schreie, aber dieses Mal konnte er deutlich die Stimme erkennen. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken, als er ohne weiter nachzudenken die Tür zu Prinz Sherlock’s Gemacht aufriss. Erst sah er gar nichts, weil alles dunkel war, aber das Licht von draußen, erhellte den Raum ein wenig. Für eine Kerze hatte er keine Zeit, als er eine dunkle Gestalt vor sich sah. Die Statur passte nicht auf seinen Freund. Somit hatte er die Hand immer am Schwert, um bereit für einen Kampf zu sein.

Der Unbekannte ließ irgendwas fallen, was er nicht sehen konnte. Dann lachte er grauenhaft und John merkte geschockt, dass er auch diese Stimme wiedererkannte. Sie gehörte derselben Person, die seinen Kompagnon schon einmal töten wollte, als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Will er jetzt etwa sein Werk beenden?

Doch so weit wird es der Ritter nicht kommen lassen. Er rannte auf dem Mann zu, um ihn ohne große Vorwarnung anzugreifen. Nun war er älter und Angst war nicht mehr dasselbe Gefühl wie früher. Man brachte ihm bei sie zu vertreiben oder zumindest zu unterdrücken um zu kämpfen.

Der Verbrecher lachte aber nur, als er mit Leichtigkeit seinen Attacken auswich. Sein Gegner verschwand durch die offene Tür. Natürlich machte er sofort hinterher, aber im Gang war niemand. Als wäre der andere nur ein Schatten gewesen oder so was ähnliches.

Nein, das kann nicht sein, dachte der Blonde. Aber so hell der Mond den Gang auch machte, hier bewegte sich in allen Richtungen nichts.  
Er fluchte kurze und schritte eilig zurück, um zu sehen ob der Prinz schwer verletzt ist. Es wunderte ihn jetzt schon, dass dieser nicht selbst heraus kam.

“Seid Ihr in Ordnung? Hat der Kerl Euch schlimm erwischt? Soll ich einen Mediziner rufen?” Seine eigene Stimme halte ein wenig nach, aber das war schon alles. Niemand antwortete.

“Nun antwortet mir doch! Ihr müsst nicht den Beleidigten spielen, weil er uns schon wieder entwischt ist.” Trotzdem blieb es still und es beunruhigte ihn. Das Licht der Nacht drehte sich und endlich sah er mehr im Raum. Denn er fand bis jetzt nicht einmal eine Kerze. Und wieso hat niemand außer ihm den Lärm vernommen?

Jeglicher Gedanke starb, als er es sah. Die dunkele Flüssigkeit die am Boden klebte und noch frisch sein musste. Die Geschwindigkeit die er vorher hatte, ließ nun nach, als er ausmachte woher das Zeug kam.

Eine dunkle Gestalt lag da bewegungslos am Boden und er war so geschockt das er einen Moment nur drauf starren konnte, bevor er sich langsam hinunter beugte.

“Prinz Sherlock?” Er betete innerlich, dass er es nicht ist, denn es gab nur eins was die Stille erklären konnte. Die Flüssigkeit, die nun auch an seinen Händen klebte war Blut. Abwesend schüttelte er den Kopf, weil er es nicht wahr haben wollte, während er den Körper an einer Schulter zu sich drehte.

“Nein.” Die Größe, die dunklen Locken und die helle Haut, die nun im Mondschein fast wie weiß wirkte, gehörten zu dem Prinzen. Das viele Blut, das teilweise noch vom Hals herunterlief leider auch.

“Nein. Kommt schon, wacht auf! Ihr solltet wirklich nicht auf den kalten Boden schlafen. Mrs. Hudson wird das nicht gefallen.” Beim letzten Satz brach seine Stimme schon, obwohl er eigentlich einen Befehl aussprechen wollte. Er schüttelte seinen Freund entkräftet, aber dieser blieb leblos.

“Das könnte ihr mir nicht antun! Ich..Ihr hattet doch noch so viel vor Euch. Wer wird denn jetzt König?” Das ganze kam nur leise aus seiner Kehle und es tropften schon einige Tränen auf den blassen Körper herab, als er diesen in den Arm nahm. Es war ihm egal was anderen denken, wenn sie das sehen oder ob ihm das erlaubt war. John wollte seinen besten Freund warm halten.

Warum konnte dieser Verbrecher wieder hier eindringen? Warum hatte er es geschafft seinen schlauen Prinzen zu überrumpeln? Wieso ist der Prinz nicht wieder zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen?

Nein. Er hätte aufpassen müssen. Wieso sah er keine Anzeichen? Er hatte alles viel zu locker gesehen. Dabei war es seine Aufgabe den Prinzen zu beschützen, doch er hatte versagt.

“Sherlock, bitte.” Ein Flehen das unerhört bleibt und nach einer Weile fing er an vor sich hin zureden. Alles was immer sagen wollte, aber sich nie traute.

Weil es sich nicht gehörte. Weil er es nicht durfte. Weil der Prinz es nicht verstanden hätte. Weil er ihn nicht belästigen wollte. Weil er sich um ihn kümmern sollte.

Nicht weil dieser in der Adelsstufe viel weiter oben stand. Nicht weil er selbst eigentlich nur der Sohn eines Schmiedes ist. Nicht weil sie strenggenommen zu verschieden sind, um Freunde zu sein.

John war immer ein wenig durcheinander. Nie erzählte er es jemanden, aber wenn der Prinz in der Nähe ist, dann war es nicht mehr so wichtig. Fast war es so als hätte ihn sein Freund verstanden, auch wenn er keinen Ton von sich gab.

Der Prinz war sein Lebensinhalt. Alles was er je tat, machte er doch für ihn. Was sollte er denn nun mit sich anfangen?

Jemand rief ihn, aber er ignorierte es. Er wollte jetzt allein sein. Sein Verstand sagte zwar er sollte los lassen, doch wenn er es tat wird er seinen besten Freund nie wieder sehen. Das konnte er doch nicht zulassen. Zu viel ließ er schon geschehen.

Aus dem Rufen wurde ein Rütteln, an seiner Schulter. Das versuchte er auch nicht zu beachten. Es wurde aber mit jeden Moment aufdringlicher. Als er den Kopf einen Augenblick zur Seite drehte, erkannte er niemanden. Merkwürdig. Er konnte ja nicht einmal die Tür sehen, der er vorhin öffnete. Hatten sich Wolken vor den Mond geschoben? Es ist schlagartig so dunkel hier.  
Dennoch hörte das Rufen und Rütteln nicht auf. Panisch sah er auf dem Körper, den er eben noch hin und her gewiegt hatte. Dieser war auch ganz Schwarz geworden und zerfiel zwischen des Ritters Händen, wie Asche. Er versuchte zu retten was noch da war, aber die unsichtbare Hand an seine Schulter war schuld daran, dass er nicht ruhig bleiben konnte.

War dieser Mörder des Prinzen vielleicht ein schwarzer Magier oder etwas ähnliches? John hatte von so was gelesen, aber glaubte genau so wenig daran wie an Drachen.

Weil er sowie so schon alles verloren hatte was ihm lieb und teuer war, da war ihm auch seine Geduld nicht mehr wichtig. Somit holte er aus, um in die Richtung zu schlagen woher die unsichtbare Hand herkam.

“Verdammt, das hat wehgetan!” Beschwerte sich jemand lautstark und er blinzelte. Nun war er wirklich verwirrt. Das hier war nicht das Zimmer des Prinzen. Es war sein eigenes. Er stütze sich auf seinen Ellbogen ab und zog die Bettdecke ein wenig hoch. Nirgends an ihm klebte Blut, oder dieser schwarze Sand, der ihm eben noch durch die Hände rieselte. Nachdenklich ließ er sich wieder in sein Kissen fallen.

Hier war es nicht so dunkel, denn jemand hatte eine Kerze angezündet. Aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es getan zu haben.

“Selbst im Liegen hast du ganz schön viel Kraft.” Da kam dem Blondschopf wieder in den Sinn, das hier eine weitere Person in seinem Zimmer war. Langsam sah er von seiner Decke auf zu seinem Bettnachbarn. Das grausige Bild, wie der Prinz mit aufgeschnittener Kehle auf dem Boden lag war so deutlich in seinem Kopf, das er Angst hatte für einen Moment wieder die Augen zu schließen. Dennoch traute er sich auch nicht, den anderen direkt anzusehen. Ist er nun von Sinnen und spielen seine Gedanken ihm einen Streich?

Wenn das hier nicht echt ist, dann wollte er ihn nicht ansehen.

“John?” Trotzdem klang sein Name noch nie zu vor so lebendig. So wagte er es einfach, den anderen ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Kein Blut. Keine Haut, die immer blasser wird. Vor allem keine lebloser Körper und keine farblosen Augen, die nur ins Leere starren. Sein Blick wandere herab zu der Brust, die sich mit jedem Atemzug hebt und senkt. Dann wollte er wieder die blauen lebendigen Augen treffen.

Erst da bemerkte er, wie er angestarrt wurde. Er setzte sich nun richtig auf und lehnte sich ein wenig zu dem anderen. Eine vereinzelte Träne lief an einer Wange herunter. Es war ihm gerade egal, als er des anderen Hals und dann dessen Wange berührte. John musste einfach sichergehen, dass die Person vor ihm wirklich hier und unverletzt ist.

“Geht es Euch gut?” Flüsterte er, denn sie waren ja nicht weit voneinander entfernt. So war laut sprechen nicht nötig. Den überraschten Blick bekam er bestimmt weil er wohl vergessen hatte wo sein Platz ist. Oder sein Gegenüber hatte das nicht erwartet. Die Wangen des anderen färbten sich leicht rot.

Moment Mal. Die eine Wange nahm fast schon ein rot blau an.

“Es schmerzt nicht mehr so sehr, als in dem Moment wo mich deine Hand getroffen hat.” Wurde ihm erklärt und da nahm John seinen Hände endlich von dem Jüngeren weg, weil ihm klar war was er gerade getan hatte.

“Ich..Verzeiht mir. Ich bin nicht ganz Herr über mich selbst.” Jetzt begriff er langsam dass die Szenarien mit dem toten Prinzen nur ein Traum war. Ein Alptraum, dennoch darf er sich in seiner Position von so etwas nicht durcheinander bringen lassen.

Der Blondschopf schlug die Decke zurück und wollte sich schon erheben, um etwas zu holen damit er die Verletzung des Prinzen behandeln konnte und um frische Luft zu bekommen. Aber sein Bettnachbar schien andere Einfälle zu haben, denn er wurde am Handgelenk festgehalten.

“Bleib hier. Erstens, regnet es draußen und zweitens, kannst du doch selber nachsehen, ob du mich wirklich so schlimm erwischt hast.”

“Es wird wahrscheinlich nur ein blauer Fleck. Trotzdem tut es mir Leid. Es hätte einfach nicht passieren dürfen.”

“John es ist nun Mal geschehen und irgendwie auch meine eigene Schuld.” Erklärte Sherlock und wollte dabei wieder normal wirken. Der Schlag gerade hatte ihn mehr erschreckt, als wehgetan. Dennoch würde er den Ritter wieder wecken, wenn er diesen erneut in so einer Situation findet. Er wollte ja mit seinem Kompagnon reden und das schon den ganzen Tag, aber entweder Mycroft oder seine Mutter hinderten ihn daran.

In diesem Zimmer konnte John schlecht von seinen Plänen erklären. Als er dann noch erfuhr, das Lestrade den Blondschopf zu einer Trinkeinlage entführte, da hatte er erst recht keine Lust mehr hier herunter zu laufen.

Trotzdem tat er es, weil jemand anderes sich in sein Zimmer schleichen wollte. Diese Irene schreckt auch vor nichts zurück.

Statt hier aber einen Betrunkenen anzutreffen, sah er nur einen wimmernden Mann vor sich auf dem Bett liegen. Ein wenig panisch dachte er schon das man seinen Freund etwas einflößte das diesen Zustand hervorrief. Als er die Kerze aber neben das Bett stellte, bemerkte er aber, dass John nur träumte. Es musste grausig sein, denn allein dessen Stimme zu hören ließ ihm einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken wandern.

Nun war dieser wach und starrte ein wenig beschämt vor sich hin. Der Prinz wusste auch nicht was er noch dazu sagen sollte. Wahrscheinlich ging es in dem Traum wohl ein wenig um ihn. Das würde zumindest die Reaktion nach dem Wecken erklären.

Somit legte er sich einfach hin, in der Hoffnung der andere tut das gleiche.

“Ich..” Kam es ein wenig kleinlaut von dem Ritter und so kannte er diesen gar nicht.

“John. Du musste bei mir nicht den Scheuen spielen. Egal was du sagen willst, ich werde dich dafür nicht in den Kerker sperren lassen. Schon vergessen wir sind..” Und dann kam er ins Stocken. Denn ihm ist gerade aufgefallen das er es noch nie ausgesprochen hat. All die Jahre nicht.

“Ja wir sind Freunde. Tut mir Leid, das ich Euch wach halte. Heute ist es wirklich schon finster draußen.” So legte sich auch der Ältere wieder ordentlich hin und deckte sich zu.

“Es ist nur..” Ich bin froh, dass Ihr hier unten bei mir seid. In meiner Nähe wo ich Euch beschützen kann. Zumindest für heute Nacht.

John konnte das nicht sagen, aber eine andere Frage musste raus. Vorher löschte er noch das Licht, um sich dann zu seinem Freund zu drehen. Es war wirklich stockfinster und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl die blauen Augen genau zu sehen.

“Kann ich Eure Hand halten?” Er weiß, dass es seltsam klingt, aber wenn er den lebenden Beweis auf seiner Haut spürte, da würden ihn die Bilder vielleicht nicht mehr so stark aufregen. Weil er dann ja wüsste das es nicht wahr ist. Es kam keine Antwort. Er wollte schon eine gute Nacht wünschen und so tun als hätte er das eben nicht geäußert, aber dann spürte er sie. Eine warme Hand. Die erst ein wenig zaghaft gegen seine stieß.

Morgen konnte er das was er nun tat auf alles Mögliche schieben, aber für jetzt war es doch in Ordnung. So wartete er nicht lange ab und nahm die rechte Hand des Prinzen ganz in seine linke.

John hoffte nur, dass sein Bettnachbar das nicht irgendwie zu merkwürdig fand, doch auf der andere Seite muss dieser das ja auch nicht tun.  
Einschlafen ist so viel angenehmer, wenn man weiß, dass da jemand ist dem man vertrauen kann.


	28. Chapter 28

Violett war schon ein wenig erfreut darüber, wie sich doch alles zum besseren wendete. Ihr war klar, dass ihr ältester Sohn nicht gerade in Hochstimmung wegen ihrer Entscheidung war, aber noch musste er sich ihr fügen. Sie hatte es nämlich langsam satt das Mycroft seinen jüngeren Bruder dauernd Befehle erteilte und nun sollte noch geheiratet werden. Auch bei ihr gab es Grenzen. Ihr war immer noch nicht ganz bewusst warum ihr Erstgeborener in letzter Zeit so anders war, doch vielleicht findet Sherlock auf der Reise, die sie ihm selbst erlaubt hat mehr heraus.

Dessen Augen haben genau so geleuchtet wie damals, als er sie darum bat John nach Coswig schicken zu dürfen. Selbstverständlich machte sie sich dennoch sorgen, dass ihrem Sohn etwas passieren könnte, aber mit dem blonden Ritter an dessen Seite fühlte sie sich etwas besser. John machte seine Sache sehr gut wie sie fand und deswegen gab es doch keinen Grund das Ganze zu verbieten.

Einige Tage sind die beiden Jungs schon fort und Mycroft schmollte immer noch ein wenig deswegen. Ihr war klar was das Ziel dieser Reise war. Das nördliche Königreich.  
Die Königin wusste das es vielleicht gefährlich dort ist, dennoch musste sie langsam wissen ob sie diesem Land noch trauen konnte. Zwar sagten ihre Söhne nichts, aber natürlich wusste sie über die Informanten Bescheid. Sie war ja schließlich nicht erst seid gestern auf dem Thron.

Auch war es gut das hier endlich wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war. Zwar war ihre Schwester bis gestern noch hier, aber diese hatte es wohl endlich aufgegeben Sherlock mit Molly zusammenzubringen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie wusste, dass sie gegen Lady Irene Adler keine Chance hatte.

Eigentlich war es ihr als Mutter immer noch lieber wenn ihr Sohn jemanden heiratet denn er liebte. Doch wenn sie das in der Gegenwart von Mycroft erwähnte, würde dieser wieder nur sagen das sie dann wohl John mit vor den Traualtar stellen mussten. Sie fand die Situation nicht wirklich amüsant und hatte auch deswegen bedenken, aber irgendwie wirkte ihr Jüngster glücklicher wenn der Blondschopf in der Nähe war. Vielleicht ist ihm selbst das immer noch nicht ganz klar und deswegen kann dieser Streifzug auch gleichzeitig so genutzt werden. Sherlock könnte endlich heraus finden was das für Gefühle sind, die er für seinen Freund hegte. Schließlich musste er auch irgendwann erfahren woran er war. Wie das endet entscheidet das Schicksal, dennoch betete sie dafür das ihr Sohn bekam was er sich wünscht um glücklich zu sein.

Im schlimmsten Fall wird er allein wieder heimkehren, aber sie würde das noch besser finden als das er sich abermals an Prinz Viktor wendet. Es ist wirklich grausam als Mutter zu denken das ihr Kind lieber allein enden soll. Aber dieser Prinz aus dem Westen würde den Charakter von Sherlock nur verderben. Selbstverständlich war er klug, aber wenn er sich langweilte machte er auch dumme Sachen. Soweit durfte es nicht kommen. Dann doch lieber eine arrangierte Hochzeit. Doch zu so was wird es hoffentlich auch nicht kommen. Außerdem hat ihr Jüngster recht, wenn er behauptet das Mycroft doch der Ältere war.

Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht diesen mit ein paar netten Damen abzulenken. Dann kann er einmal sehen wie sein Bruder sich fühlt.  
Eigentlich schade das einer ihrer Söhne das erste Mal zu seinem Geburtstag nicht zu Hause ist. Wie sie ihren Lockenkopf kennt, denkt dieser als aller letztes daran. Es ist zwar noch eine Weile hin, aber dennoch werden die Reisenden dann noch nicht zurück sein.

Das wird wirklich ein eher ruhiger Sommer, der auf sie zukommt. Schließlich war niemand da, der sie dazu drängt nach Coswig zu gehen. Dafür gab es nun auch keinen Grund mehr seit John die Ausbildung beendet hatte. Vielleicht würde sie dennoch hingehen, denn als Königin ist man immer ein gern gesehener Gast. Außerdem könnte sie dann auch ein wenig mit Sir Henrey plaudern. Er kann seine Tochter natürlich an jeden vergeben, den er für den Richtigen hält. Doch es gab da einige Ungereimtheiten, die selbst Violett störten.

Denn nach den Aufzeichnungen die sie bei Sherlock fand, hatte Sir Coswig seinen zukünftigen Schwiegersohn noch nie getroffen. Sie gab zu, es war nicht gerade vorbildlich von ihr, sich ohne Erlaubnis in den Zimmern ihrer Jungs umzusehen. Doch sie ist auch die Mutter und sorgte sich um deren Wohl. Das Mrs. Hudson dies schon seit Jahren tat, war sie sich auch bewusst. Doch sie beide wussten das es irgendwann eine Grenze gab, ab der sie die Jungs nicht mehr schützen können.

* * *

 

“Ihr wisst, dass er dies auch für Euch tut. Er ist nicht nur am Ort und den Geschehnissen interessiert.” Erklärte Lord Lestrade, als er zum wiederholten Male die schlechte Laune des Prinzen ertragen muss. Langsam fragte er sich ob Prinz Mycroft der eigentlich auch sein Freund ist, immer mehr in eine Art schwarzes Loch fällt. Mehr und mehr zog der andere sich lieber zurück, wenn er nicht gerade dabei war seinen jüngeren Bruder irgendwelchen unsinnigen Anweisungen zu erteilen.

Dieser ist aber nicht mehr anwesend und Greg dachte Zeitweise schon daran, auch von Hatten Hall zu verschwinden. Doch er wusste was ihm Daheim erwarten würde. Eine Frau und ein zu führendes Heer.

Deswegen vermied er es auch seit der Rundreise heimzukehren. Alle Details klärte er mit seinem Vater über einen Brief. Wenn dieser damit nicht einverstanden wäre, hätte er schon längst jemanden her geschickt. Leider konnte er das Spielchen auch nicht mehr lange hinziehen. Er hoffte zumindest er könnte es hinauszögern, bis von dem jüngeren Prinzen und John neue Nachrichten hier ankommen. Am liebsten wäre er mitgegangen, aber so wie er Prinz Sherlock kannte, wollte er ihn nicht dabei haben.

“Das ist mir klar. Dennoch kann ich meine Angelegenheiten noch allein regeln.” Einen Moment lang überlegte der Lord was genau er antworten sollte. Schließlich durfte er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster lehnen, auch wenn er den Mann vor sich schon Jahre lang kannte. Manchmal fragte er sich ob John auch solche Gedanken hatte, aber dann dachte er das die beiden Jüngeren wohl eine andere Verbindung haben, als er mit seinem Gegenüber.

“So könnt Ihr aber Euer Gesicht waren. Wenn Ihr selbst dort aufgetaucht wärt und die Leute dort hegen schon einen Verdacht, dann ist das doch nur eine Bestätigung. Oder etwa nicht? Deswegen finde ich die Idee Eures Bruders besser. Er ist schließlich unvoreingenommen der Situation gegenüber. Zumindest aus der Sicht des Nordens.” Es folgte eine Pause und dann ein Nicken.

“So habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet.” Kam es dann von dem Prinzen und Lestrade atmete erleichtert aus. Denn das Letzte was er wollte, war den anderen noch wütender zu machen.

“Heute ist doch einigermaßen schönes Wetter. Wie wäre es wenn wir mal wieder ausreiten?” Stellte er nach weiterer Stille eine Frage, um Abwechslung zu schaffen. Er brauchte auf jeden Fall ein wenig frische Luft.

Sherlock versuchte sich daran zurück zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so nervös war. Selbstverständlich arbeite sein Kopf besser, als der von den meisten Menschen. Dennoch konnte er den Moment in dem er das letzte Mal so fühlte nicht genau erfassen. War es die Zeit, als sein Vater noch lebte und er darauf gewartet hat etwas mit diesem unternehmen zu dürfen? Vielleicht. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich auch ob es wichtig war das hier zu kennen, schließlich war es nicht abnormal in seinem Alter auf unbekannte Dinge zu stoßen, über die er vorher noch nicht gelesen hatte. Trotzdem war das gerade der Punkt, der in zu Nervosität zwang.

Keine Vorkenntnisse über eine Sache heißt auch das er nichts weiter planen kann, weil er nicht weiß was passieren wird.

“Stimmt irgendwas nicht? Fühlt Ihr euch nicht wohl? Auch wenn wir geplant haben es in einer bestimmten Zeitspanne bis zur Grenze des Landes zu schaffen, heißt das noch lange nicht das Ihr den Zustand Eures Körpers ignorieren müsst.” John hatte die Zeichen natürlich fehlinterpretiert. Dieser dachte nur das dem Prinzen schlecht vom Essen ist. Oder zumindest so was ähnliches.

Eigentlich wollte Sherlock dem anderen nichts offenbaren, aber diese bemerkte doch eine Veränderung an ihm. Ja, es war ihm bewusste wenn er mit dem Ritter nur zu zweit auf reisen geht, dass sie die meiste Zeit allein sind. Doch das er dann über einen längeren Zeitraum mit John allein ist, hätte er wirklich nicht gedacht. Andere Leute waren zwar hier und da überflüssig, aber nun wünschte er sich fast mehr solche am Tag zu treffen, damit die Aufmerksamkeit seines Kompagnons nicht nur auf ihm lastete.

“Ich bin in Ordnung. Das Fleisch war wohl nur noch nicht ganz durch.” Sie hatten zum Mittag einen Hasen gefangen und ihn dann über eine Feuerstelle gebraten. Seit sie loszogen und sein Freund seine neue Waffe erblickte, konnte es dieser gar nicht erwarten ihn damit umgehen zu sehen. Eigentlich fand er selbst das er mit der neuen Armbrust nicht wirklich herausragend war. Der Ältere aber meinte das er selbst auch mit solchen Waffen umgehen kann, aber bestimmt niemals über solche Entfernung so genau treffen würde.

Der Lockenkopf sollte es eigentlich gewohnt sein, Komplimente zu bekommen. Vor allem von dem Blondschopf, dennoch mochte er sie gerade wenn sie von diesem stammten. Mycroft lobte ihn nur noch selten und wenn dann war es nicht so gemeint. Seine Mutter meinte es zwar so, aber preist ihn manchmal für Dinge die jeder konnte, aus dem einfachen Grund weil Mütter so was taten. Zumindest erklärte Mrs. Hudson es ihm so ähnlich.

Bei John jedoch war es ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Wenn dieser etwas zu ihm sagte, dann glaubte er fast selbst daran eine Sache wirklich gut gemacht zu haben.

“Wenn wir in das nächste Dorf kommen, sollten wir uns besser mit Proviant eindecken und vielleicht einmal in einer Gaststätte übernachten. Jetzt seht mich nicht so an. Ihr braucht dringend Schlaf und seit einfach das ruhen auf einfachen Waldboden nicht gewohnt. Dafür müsst Ihr euch nicht schämen.” Der Prinz musste zugeben das er bis jetzt sehr selten so frei in der Natur übernachtete. Wenn er allein ist, war es doch ein wenig gefährlich und so versuchte er dies immer zu vermeiden. Jetzt war zwar jemand an seiner Seite, aber dennoch konnte er nicht anders als wach bleiben.

“Das ist nicht nötig. Wenn wir dauernd in diesen überteuerten Häusern schlafen, dann haben wir bald nur die Hälfte des Landes durchquert aber schon kein Gold mehr in den Taschen.”

“Was schlagt ihr dann vor? Abwarten bis der Schlafentzug Euch wahnsinnig macht?”

“Sein nicht albern, als ob mir so was passieren würde. Vielleicht finden wir unterwegs einige Kräuter und ich könnte mir..”

“Was? Einen Schlaftrunk brauen? Von mir aus einen frischen Kräutertee, aber was anderes braut Ihr in meiner Nähe nicht mehr.” Der andere rollte mit den Augen und konnte nicht glauben das dieses Thema wieder aufgegriffen wird.

“Meinst du ich habe dich mitgenommen um dich unterwegs zu vergiften und dann irgendwo im Wald zu verstecken?”

“Nein. Natürlich nicht. Es war nicht so gemeint. Wahrscheinlich sind wir beide ein wenig angespannt, weil der letzte Schlafplatz nicht der Beste war.” Sherlock sagte nichts dazu und nickte nur zustimmend. Doch dann konnte er nicht anders und musste den Ritter ein wenig necken.

“Wenn ich dich außerdem hätte vergiften wollen, dann müsste ich dafür nicht einmal Hatten Hall verlassen wie du weist.” Er grinste leicht um seinen Kameraden zu verstehen zu geben, das er nur scherzte. Dieser aber wäre fast mit dem Pferd gegen einen Baum geritten, wenn er nicht die Zügel ergriffen hätte. Natürlich waren die Tiere nicht dumm und so wäre es dem Gewächs ausgewichen, aber den Reiter hätte es dabei wohl aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Sie beide hatten zwar gerade bei ihrem Gespräch kein sehr schnelles Tempo drauf, weil sie durch einen Wald mussten, wo die Bäume eher fast zu dicht aneinander wachsen. Außerdem war der Boden hier auch noch so uneben, dass eines der Pferde wohl stolpern könnte wenn sie eilig hier durch wollten.

Nichts desto trotz wollte der Prinz dennoch durch das Gebiet. Erst um den Wald herumlaufen würde einen weiteren Tag dauern, als wenn sie durch gehen.

“Bist du doch so müde John?” Die Frage stellte er ohne Hohn und er wollte schon vorschlagen eine Rast zu machen.

“Nein. Es ist..Da geht mir so wirres Zeug durch den Kopf, aber ich will Euch damit nicht belästigen. Meint Ihr Lady Irene Adler wird noch auf Hatten Hall sein wenn wir zurück kehren?” Ein wenig verblüffte den Jüngeren den plötzlichen Themawechsel. Doch er konnte seinen Freund ja schlecht dazu zwingen damit heraus zu rücken, was diesem im Kopf herumschwirrt. Natürlich dachte er darüber nach ob es mit dem Traum zu tun hat, den John erlebte. Denn seit der Nacht blickte dieser ihn manchmal so abwesend an. Als ob John irgendwas an ihm sah, das gar nicht da war. Oder sah dieser etwas was er selbst nicht wahrnehmen konnte?

Warum erzählte er es ihm nicht einfach? Sie waren doch Freunde und doch schwieg der Ritter lieber, als sich ihm zu öffnen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte Sherlock auch Geheimnisse, aber diese behielt er aus anderen Gründen für sich. Er glaubte nicht das sein Nebenmann diese Unannehmlichkeit aus den selben Umständen für sich behielt, so dachte er es war nicht verkehrt es ihm zu erzählen.

“Das hoffe ich doch.”

“Wie bitte?” Dieser Satz halte praktisch durch den Wald, weil der Blondschopf viel zu laut war. Schnell hustete er und schaute in eine andere Richtung. Sein Freund musterte ihn nämlich überrascht. Wahrscheinlich aus dem Grund, dass er mit so einer Reaktion nicht gerechnet hatte.

“Ich meine Ihr wart ja nicht sehr begeistert von dieser Dame. Noch dazu ist sie ohne Erlaubnis in Euer Bett gestiegen. Welche Lady macht denn so was schon? Deswegen dachte ich ihr wärt froh, wenn sie nicht mehr bei Euch zu Hause verweilt.”

“Uns.”

“Hm?” Irgendwie schien der Ritter Schwierigkeiten beim Zuhören zu haben oder zumindest kam es dem Jüngeren so vor. Es konnte nicht sein, dass dessen Problem Lady Irene war. Die beiden trafen zwar nicht oft aufeinander vor ihrer Abreise. Dennoch hatte er immer das Gefühl. dass sein Kompagnon sie doch eher als netten Gast empfand. Na gut John war ja zu jeder Dame höflich, also sollte er nicht falsche Schlüsse daraus ziehen.

“Du wolltest sagen bei uns Zuhause. Du wohnst genau so auf dem Schloss und musst sie genau so ertragen.”

“Also ich kann da nicht viel dazu sagen. Vielleicht ist sie ja ganz nett wenn sie einem nicht gerade mit einer Hochzeit droht.” Scherzte der Blonde nun um das Gespräch wieder lockerer werden zu lassen, nachdem er die Zügel wieder in die Hand nahm und sie weiter durch den Wald ritten. Eigentlich würde er diese Frau wirklich ganz freundlich finden. Doch solange auch sie unbedingt heiraten will, steht sie mit auf des Ritters Beobachtungsliste. Ihm war bewusste, dass sie niemand war die einfach ein Nein akzeptiert und deswegen musste er auf den Prinzen aufpassen. Wenn dieser von sich selber aus erklärt das er eine Hochzeit will, dann steht er dieser Entscheidung natürlich nicht im Weg. Doch alles erzwungene wird er nicht dulden. Selbst wenn er sich dabei gegen den älteren Prinzen stellen musste, sein Freund war ihm das Wert.

“Vielleicht. John?”

“Ja?”

“Was ist wenn es wahr ist, was diese Informanten berichtet haben? Ich bin mir im klaren darüber was dann zu tun ist. Dennoch möchte ich wissen wie du darüber denkst.” Der Ältere dachte kurz darüber nach. Selbstverständlich war es schrecklich was der Prinz ihm über den Norden berichtete. Also was diese Informanten angeblich gesehen haben wollen. Auch er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass es wahr sein soll. Doch diese Leute hatten ja auch keinen Grund seinen Kompagnon zu belügen. Selbst wenn sie von dem anderen Land enttarnt und dazu angestiftet wurden solche Lügen zu berichten, es führt doch am Ende zu nichts. Außer vielleicht es wurde genau geplant, wer dann in ihr Reich kommt um persönlich nachzusehen.

“Ich weiß das auch Euch der Frieden lieber ist, aber sollte es dort wirklich Missstände geben, dann habt Ihr keine andere Wahl. Es betrifft ja dann nicht nur ein paar Menschen sondern ein ganzes Land. Der neue König hat sich wahrscheinlich übernommen und deswegen konnte sich jemand mit Euren Informanten einen schlechten Scherz erlauben.” Er hoffte zumindest immer noch das es nur einer ist. John wollte nicht so richtig glauben das so etwas schlimmes in solch einer Zeit geschehen soll, obwohl er es aus seiner Kindheit noch anders kannte.

“Ich weiß das du Ritter geworden bist mit der Aussicht das immer Frieden in unseren Land herrscht, aber ich werde dir keinen Vorwurf machen wenn wir wirklich Krieg führen müssen und die deine Pflichten nicht mehr erfüllen willst.”

“Für was wäre die Ausbildung dann gewesen, wenn ich davon renne wenn Ihr mich benötigt? Also ich meine das Königreich zu verteidigen und beschützen ist meine oberste Priorität. Wenn Ihr mich testen wollt, ist diese Reise doch genau das richtige. Ich werde Euch schon noch beweisen, wie viel ich aushalte.”

Das war es gar nicht worauf Sherlock hinaus wollte. Er machte sich mehr darüber Gedanken was in einem Kampf mit einem anderen Land so passieren konnte. Menschen starben bei so etwas und das sollte doch vermieden werden. Ihm war bewusst, dass er sich selbst zu schnell in Panik versetzt, wenn er jetzt schon damit rechnet was geschehen könnte. Trotzdem war es ja noch kein muss, weil sie noch keine eindeutigen Beweise hatten.

Es fiel ihm dennoch schwer zu glauben das sie im Norden nicht das vorfinden, was ihm geschildert wurde.

“Archimedes hat bestimmt unser nächstes Ziel entdeckt.” Erklärte John freudig, als sie nach einer Weile der Stille, in der nur die Pferdehufe etwas von sich gaben, weil sie auf den Waldboden liefen. Der Lockenkopf wies seinem Falken an bei ihm zu bleiben. Schließlich wussten sie nicht ob hier Jäger in der Nähe waren. Zwar besaßen die meisten Dörfer einige Bauern die genug Vieh zum Fleischverzehr hatten, aber er war lieber vorsichtig. Man konnte ja nie wissen auf was für Menschen sie treffen würden.

Sein Kompagnon setzte sich dann doch durch und sie nahmen sich ein Zimmer, in der Ortschaft in der sie angekommen waren. Aber nur weil sie Sonne schon am untergehen war und es ein wenig regnete. Natürlich hatte das Haus nur ein Zimmer mit nur einen Bett frei. Der Ritter verkündete darauf das es nicht so schlimm wäre und er auf den Boden schlafen könnte. Die Wirtstochter machte John zwar noch ein anderes Angebot, aber dieser lehnte dankend ab.

Das ließ den Lockenkopf doch schon stutzig werden. Bei dieser Kate auf Hatten Hall hörte er nicht alle Details, um sagen zu können warum sein Kamerad von ihr Abstand nahm. Doch nun sah er mit eigenen Augen wie eine Fremde, doch freundlich wirkende Frau eine Absage bekam. Vielleicht mochte John keine Rothaarigen.

Auf der anderes Seite fragte er sich bei dem Weg in den Keller, wo anscheinend die Zimmer lagen, warum er sich damit beschäftigte. Er sollte doch froh sein das sein Kamerad sich nicht mehr mit solchen Nichtigkeiten aufhielt. Dennoch ließ ihn das Thema einfach nicht los und so starrte er weiter auf den Rücken des anderen in der Hoffnung er würde so mehr heraus bekommen.

“Was ist mit Euch los? Ihr sollt doch nicht im sitzen schlafen.” Der Älter musste wohl bemerkt haben das er gemustert wurde. Sehr unauffällig war Sherlock nicht gerade, aber ihm fiel auch nichts anderes ein was er tun könnte. Schlafen dazu hatte er noch lange keine Lust, auch wenn sie das Zimmer nur für einen Nacht bezahlt haben.

“Von mir aus kannst du dich hinlegen. Ich bin nicht wirklich müde.”

“Da sagen mir die Ringe unter Euren Augen aber etwas anderes. Wenn Ihr lebend an der Grenze des Landes ankommen wollt, dann müsst Ihr schon ein wenig mehr auf Euch acht geben.”

“Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich John mitgenommen habe und nicht Mrs. Hudson.”

“Seht Ihr? Weil Ihr keinen Schlaf bekommt werdet ihr verstimmt.” Dann schritt der Ritter einfach auf den Jüngeren zu und drückte ihn an den Schultern bestimmend zum Bett.

“Ihr seid ja eiskalt! Warum habt Ihr euch nicht darüber beschwert? Nun ist es langsam spät geworden und oben ist bestimmt schon das Feuer aus. Ich will auch niemanden im Haus wecken.” John schüttelte den Kopf über seinen Freund. Es ist zwar nicht mehr so kalt in dieser Jahreszeit, aber dennoch konnte so jemand wie der Prinz nachts noch erfrieren.  
Er dachte nicht weiter über vergangene Nächte nach, ob der andere da seine Körperwärme auch so ignorierte. Ein wenig nachdenklich zog er sich bis auf einige Sachen aus, um nicht ganz nackt zu sein. Was er vor hat, war nur damit sein Kamerad sich nicht unterkühlt.

“Wenn Euch warm genug ist, sagt Bescheid damit ich dann wieder aus dem Bett steigen kann.” Alles was Sherlock von sich geben konnte war ein schüchternes Nicken, danach drehte er sich sofort weg um sein Gesicht zu verstecken. Er wusste nämlich das seine Wangen wieder eine andere Farbe annahmen. Dabei bot John doch nur an ihn zu wärmen. Das dies mit dessen Körper passieren würde wusste er in den Moment, als der andere anfing sich zu entkleiden. Dann geschah wieder das, was er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Sein Herz fing an in seiner Brust schneller zu schlagen. Noch dazu zuckte er erschrocken zusammen als er am Arm berührt wurde. Was ist denn plötzlich in ihn gefahren?

“Verzeiht mir. Ich weiß aber sonst nicht wie ich Euch wärmen soll. Ihr könnt..na ja..” Das Stottern des Blonden machte es für den Prinzen nur noch komplizierter. Sherlock griff also nach den Arm der ihn eben berührte und legte ihn sich um die Hüfte. So war es für den anderen unmöglich nicht dicht mit seiner Vorderseite an dem Rücken des Lockenkopfs zu liegen.  
John versuchte sein möglichstes um seine entführte Hand um den anderen Körper nur auf den Bett abzulegen und nicht irgendwas anderes zu berühren. Währenddessen legte auch er seinen Kopf ins Kissen, denn er konnte an der Situation nichts ändern. Außerdem wollte er es auch nicht, wenn er ehrlich war.

Selbstverständlich hatte er von Anfang an nur im Sinn den Prinzen zu wärmen und nichts anderes. Jetzt wo er im Bett lag und den Duft des anderen einatmen konnte, da kamen doch einige Hintergedanken. Nicht das er irgendwas gegen den Willen seines Schützlings tun wollte, aber er würde auch nicht noch einmal nachfragen ob der Lockenkopf warm genug war. Wenn der Jüngere nichts mehr sagen würde, dann bleibt er einfach liegen.

Es fühlt sich gar nicht so falsch an, einen Mann im Arm zu halten. Diese und andere Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf, während er wartete. Auf was wusste er nicht genau, aber nach einschlafen war ihm auch nicht. Denn er bekam ja genug Schlaf in den letzten Tagen. Außerdem wann wird er noch einmal die Chance bekommen, dem Prinzen so nahe zu sein. Dieser lag zwar schon in seinem Bett und er hielt seine Hand während sie schliefen, dennoch war immer alles anders sobald der Tag anbrach.

Der Lockenkopf war schon eigenartig. Schließlich konnte dieser doch jeden haben, den er wollte und doch kam er abends zu ihm ins Bett. Oder tat dieser es am Ende doch nur, wegen seiner unfreiwilligen Verlobten?

John würde so gern Fragen stellen, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch Angst das dies alles, wohin es auch immer führt, endet.

Sein Freund atmete auf einmal viel gleichmäßiger, was ihm sagt das dieser nun eingeschlafen war. Eigentlich war nun der Moment gekommen in dem er seinen Arm wegziehen konnte um aufzustehen. Natürlich tat er es nicht, denn der Prinz hielt ihn unbewusst ganz schön fest.

Er hatte vergessen die Kerze auszumachen, aber das war nun auch nicht wichtig. So konnte er wenigstens unbeobachtet auf den Hals des anderen Blicken. Dieser war unversehrt. Auch wenn es nur ein Traum war den er auf Hatten Hall durchlebte, so dachte er seit dem jeden Tag daran.

Wenn dieser Kerl der aus seinem Traum wirklich aus dem Norden kommt, dann werden sie ihm noch einmal begegnen. Oder der Verbrecher ist schon vor einiger Zeit gestorben. Er hoffte es sogar und jetzt wo er so genau darüber nachdachte, sah der Mann schon damals nicht mehr sehr jung aus.

Dennoch beschäftigte der Traum John sehr. Natürlich hatte er auch einige Albträume nachdem sein Freund angegriffen wurde. Doch das lag nun Jahre zurück. Warum also hatte er gerade jetzt wieder solche Albträume? Hat es damit zu tun das er den Prinzen beinahe in einem Feuer verloren hätte?

Er wusste es einfach nicht. Deswegen stimmte er dieser Reise auch bedingungslos zu. Sie sollte ihm Antworten in vielerlei Hinsicht verschaffen.

Außerdem glaubte er doch nicht, einfach zusehen zu können wie sein Kamerad das Heimatschloss verlässt ohne den Drang zu verspüren hinterher zu gehen. Der Ritter versuchte es wirklich nicht offen zu zeigen, aber seit er wieder auf Hatten Hall ist, wollte er dem Jüngeren nicht wirklich von der Seite weichen. Selbstverständlich konnte er ihm nicht überall hin folgen, aber solange er wusste das der Lockenkopf in der Nähe ist und es diesem gut ging war er beruhigt. Zumindest wenn nicht gerade einen Alptraum hatte oder andere Leute um den Prinzen herum schwänzeln. Irene Adler konnte er gerade noch so ertragen. Das Bild von Viktor Trevor jedoch wurde immer trüber in seinem Kopf. Dabei dachte er das es keine Steigerung von verabscheuen gibt.

Doch nun war er hier und alle anderen Leute waren fern von ihnen. Da brauchte er sich doch eigentlich keine Gedanken um irgend jemand anders zu machen.

Endlich ging die Kerze aus. Vermutlich weil sie runter gebrannt war. Der Blonde jedoch wollte die Augen dennoch nicht schließen. Denn für einen Moment dachte er wirklich darüber nach, was wäre wenn er den Prinzen zu sein machen würde. Die Hand um den anderen Körper festigte sich doch etwas und er gab dem Schlafenden einen leichten Kuss auf den Nacken. Ihm war noch nicht genau klar, warum er das eben tat, aber der Prinz schlief tief und fest. Somit konnte dieser nichts bemerken. Wenn im Morgengrauen einige Fragen aufkommen, dann kann er immer noch behaupten er wäre einfach eingeschlafen.

* * *

 

“Wie lange brauchen die denn?” Sebastian sah seinen Herren schon seit Tagen nervös hin und her laufen. Nur wusste er nicht ob dieser sich auf ihren Besuch freute oder vielleicht sogar angst davor hatte. Natürlich hatten sie beide eigentlich nichts zu befürchten. Niemand würde es so leicht schaffen, sie zu überlisten. Deswegen bemerkten sie ja auch das sich hier Spione herumtrieben. Er selbst musste dem unbekannten Widersacher ein Kompliment machen, denn schließlich wagte jemand so was lange nicht. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das der Unbekannte seinen Herren noch nicht kannte. Wenn dieser aber erst einmal Herrscher dieses Reiches ist, dann werden auch die Nachbarländer von ihm hören. Sebastian konnte es gar nicht erwarten die Ideen des Prinzen auszuführen, damit die anderen Länder eingeschüchtert werden können und vielleicht sogar freiwillig alles hergaben.

Nichts desto trotz hatte er den Vorschlag gemacht, diese fremden Leute für diese Unverschämtheit nicht intakt wieder zurück in deren Heimat zu schicken. Doch der Prinz fand den Plan, so zu tun als würden sie nichts bemerken besser. Noch wusste er nicht zu was das gut war, aber er vertraute den anderen in solchen Sachen. Außerdem kann er sich ja immer verdrücken, wenn es doch zu ungemütlich wird.

Wenn er solche Aufträge bekam sich irgendwo einzuschleichen, dann würde er es ganz anders angehen. Vielleicht war es aber bei ihnen auf diesem Schloss besonders schwierig. Es war ja schon schwer sich hier unbemerkt bewegen zu können. Aber egal wie geschickt jemand ist, man merkt immer sofort wer nicht hier her gehört. Die Menschen von hier hatten eine Art von Respekt, die außenstehende nicht beherrschen.

“Ihr müsst Euch schon noch eine Weile gedulden. Denkt daran das die anderen wohl nicht so schnell im denken sind wir Ihr. Ich weiß das ist nervenaufreibend für Euch, aber leider kann ich das auch nicht ändern.” Jim nickte seinem Kompagnon zu, weil dieser wohl wie immer Recht hatte. Also wird es noch einige Zeit langweilig bleiben, dachte er während er mit seinem Messer einen Apfel aufspießte und dann davon aß. Nebenbei dachte er kurz an die neuen Gefangenen. Denn leider konnte er sich nicht immer nur mit dem selben Menschen beschäftigen. Das wird ihm zu eintönig.

“Was ist eigentlich nun mit diesem Weib?” Sebastian musste sich darauf ein Seufzen verkneifen. Denn seinem Herren war eingefallen, zu was Frauen noch gut waren. Nämlich zum Kinder gebären. So hatte sich dieser in den Kopf gesetzt die Gefangene erst zu töten, wenn diese ihm einen Nachfolger geschenkt hat. Schließlich war sie von der Adelsstufe ein wenig höher und so wäre es doch gut, dass sie zumindest das erfüllen könnte, wenn sie schon hier sein muss.

So oder so ähnlich wurde es Sebastian erklärt. Dabei fand er es sinnlos, denn der Prinz ist noch jung und hatte noch viele Jahre vor sich. Dieser aber wollte lieber auf der sicherer Seite sein und hörte ihm nicht weiter an.

Selbstverständlich wollte der Prinz diese Frau nicht selbst anfassen und so befahl er ihm, den Akt zu vollziehen. Doch er konnte es bis jetzt einfach nicht. Nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte diese Lady zu entehren, es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dennoch wollte sein Körper das nicht.

Wie sollte er das nur beichten? Er konnte ja nicht einmal einen anderen Nichtsnutz zu ihr in das Zimmer schicken, weil der Prinz sie seit dieser Idee sehr gut bewachen ließ.  
In seinen Augen war es auch unsinnig, das sie plötzlich viel zu gut behandelt wurde. Zumindest seiner Meinung nach, denn noch hatte sie nichts getan um so was zu verdienen.  
Vor einigen Tagen wollte dieses Biest ihm mit der Gabel die Augen ausstechen. Der Prinz meinte nur belustigt, dass sie so ihre Zuneigung zeigen würde. Trotzdem sollten sie besser aufpassen, wenn sie ihr Besteck zum essen dazu gaben.

Die Idee mit dem Kinderkriegen war auch sinnlos, weil am Ende doch nicht das gewünschte Ergebnis folgt was erwartet wird. Schließlich war er es, der sich mit dieser Frau ins Bett legen musste, da konnte doch nicht so ein genialer Mensch wie sein Herr heraus kommen. Ihm war bewusste das der Prinz nicht impotent war, also wollte dieser sich nur nicht freiwillig zu dieser Lady Anthea legen.

“Ihr solltet einen guten Mediziner her beordern lassen. Vielleicht ist diese Frau krank und kann keine Kinder bekommen.” Das würde Sebastian noch ein wenig Zeit verschaffen und zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich es gäbe hier gute Bücher über den menschlichen Körper. Wenn er die Gefangene einfach töten würde, dann wäre sein Herr sicher im Stande zu sehen wer es war. Jemanden anheuern konnte er auch nicht, es gab ja nur Versager um sie herum. Ihm kam noch die Idee ein Baby aus den umliegenden Dörfern zu stehlen. Aber dafür müsste er ja wieder das Schloss verlassen. Der Prinz bestand aber darauf, dass er bis zur Krönung an diesen Ort blieb. Somit hoffte auch er langsam das dieser Besuch endlich auftauchen würde. Dann hatte er vielleicht jemanden der den baldigen König ablenkt, während er sich um das Kinderproblem kümmert.

“In letzter Zeit klappt auch nichts wie ich es mir vorstelle!” Damit flog der Apfel mit dem Messer an die Wand.

“Vielleicht ist das mit dem Mediziner auch keine so schlechte Idee. Die müssen schließlich wissen was man tun kann, damit eine Frau ganz sicher schwanger wird. Auf der anderen Seite könnte es aber auch sein das du es nicht richtig machst. Schließlich habe ich dich noch nie mit einer Frau gesehen. Wahrscheinlich bist du deswegen immer so grob, weil dich noch keine..” Auch wenn er der Prinz ist, gab es auch für diesen Grenzen. Sebastian ließ sich nicht gern verspotten. So schnappte er sich das Messer und drückte es dem anderen an die Kehle.

Das brachte diesen dazu zu grinsen.

“Du bist manchmal viel zu leicht reizbar. Oder schaffe nur ich es, dich so in Wut zu versetzten?” Damit ignorierte er die vorgehaltene Waffe und zog den anderen an der Schulter zu sich. Ihre Körper berührten sich fast.

“Da will wohl jemand spielen.” Jim merkte das der Körper seines Gegenübers interessiert war und so drückte er seine Oberschenkel an ein gewisse Stelle. Erst nur sachte, aber dann immer fester. Sebastian wollte das nicht mit sich machen lassen und stieß den Prinzen von sich.

“Schade das ich für mehr keine Zeit habe.” Als wäre nichts geschehen lief der Jüngere zur Tür.

“Am besten ist, wenn ich das nächste Mal genau aufpasse, wenn du bei unserer Anthea die Nacht verbringst. Hier spielst du mir vielleicht den starken Mann vor, aber wer weiß was du bei ihr treibst.” Damit wurde die Tür geschlossen. Aber das auch nur weil ein fliegendes Messer das Holz treffen sollte. Der Zurückgeblieben konnte nur leise vor sich hin fluchen, denn nun konnte er sich aus nichts einfach herausreden.

* * *

 

“Was schlagt Ihr nun vor?” Kate wurde es langsam wirklich langweilig und dann verschwand der jüngste Prinz auch noch einfach so mit seinem edlen Ritter. Sie war sich sicher, die beiden haben diese Reise nur angetreten, um sich irgendwo weit weg von hier zu vergnügen.

Diese verliebten Blicke hielt ja niemand aus, deswegen fand sie es auch irgendwie besser das die beiden fort sind. Vielleicht empfand sie das aber auch nur so, weil der Prinz schon irgendwie zugegeben hatte den Blondschopf zu mögen. Wenn dieser öfters solche Eifersuchtsanfälle hatte, dann wundert es sie schon ein wenig, das hier niemand über dieses Verhältnis Bescheid wusste. Oder es taten hier alle einfach so als ob nichts wäre, weil niemanden den Prinzen in seine Angelegenheiten rein reden wollte. Nicht einmal die Königin schien es zu stören. Wahrscheinlich wartete diese nur darauf, das ihr Sohn vernünftig wird.

Außerdem hatte sie auch von einigen Dienstmägden gehört das der Lockenkopf nicht nur hinter dem Blondschopf her war. Anscheinend hatte dieser Prinz mit Viktor auch ein enges Verhältnis. Als sie das vernahm wollte sie es erst nicht glauben. Doch sie wusste ja von dem Besuch das anderen Prinzen und das dieser Mal wieder die Flucht ergriff, als er hörte das seine Cousine in der Nähe war.

Trotzdem kam ihr das Gerücht wie dummes Gewäsch vor, denn der jüngere Prinz schien auch besondere Prioritäten zu haben bei der Wahl seiner Liebhaber. Trotzdem wurde ihr diese Geschichte bestätigt, als sie den älteren Prinzen und dessen Kameraden belauschte.

Prinz Sherlock war also jemand der sich gern überall etwas warm hielt. Als das richtig in ihrem Kopf ankam, ärgerte sie sich das sie bei John doch zu schnell aufgegeben hatte. Ob der Ritter davon wusste was sein Herr für Spielchen trieb?

Sie glaubte es nicht. Denn er wirkte nicht gerade wie jemand, der sich solche Sachen gefallen ließ. Prinz hin oder her. Auch solche sollten sich an gewisse Regeln halten.

Deswegen fand sie es auch ein wenig merkwürdig, das ihre Herrin den Männern gar nicht folgen wollte. Diese musste schon einen anderen Plan haben wie sie zur Krone kommt, ohne das sie bei ihrem Zukünftigen betteln musste. Sie schlug sogar vor ob sie beide nicht wieder nach Hause reisen sollten, aber Kate lehnte ab. Wenn ihre Herrin es nicht unbedingt wollte, konnte auch sie gut darauf verzichten. Darüber hinaus war es vielleicht besser wenn Lady Irene, die jetzige Königin noch ein wenig um den Finger wickelt. Dabei darf sie natürlich nicht zu penetrant sein.

“Du musst dir wegen meines Zukünftigen keine Gedanken mehr machen. Ich war mir dieses Mal nicht zu schade jemand anders um Hilfe zu bitten.” Die Ältere schob verwundert die Brauen in die Höhe, denn so was tat die andere doch selten. Es war nicht so das sie beide je Hilfe benötigen würden. Kate war sich sicher, wenn sie den Lockenkopf noch ein wenig unter Druck gesetzt hätte, dann wäre dieser zu ihrer Herrin gekrochen. Nun musste sie sich aber damit zufrieden geben hier zu bleiben.

“Nun zieh doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Die Königin meine das die nächsten Tage wieder Besuch kommen wird. Vielleicht ist da jemand Interessantes für dich dabei. Oder vermisst du den blonden Ritter doch?”

“Ehrlich gesagt, ein wenig. Vielleicht liegt es daran das John noch nicht lange seine Arbeit vollzieht, aber ich finde er spielt sich nicht so auf wie andere Männer.”

“Nun sie an, wer sich hier verliebt hat.” Scherzte Irene denn sie wusste das aus ihrer Freundin und dem Blondschopf nichts wird. Kate erzählte zwar wie sehr der Prinz doch an den Ritter hängt. Doch was diese nicht bemerkte, war das der blonde Mann die Gefühle erwidert. Vielleicht ist es diesem noch nicht einmal selbst richtig bewusst. Oder er versuchte es zu verstecken. Egal was der Grund ist, sie hatte ihn beobachtet und es gesehen. Gesehen wie die Augen des Edelmanns aufleuchteten, wenn Prinz Sherlock einen Raum betrat. Dann ein flüchtiges Lächeln.

Auch wenn viele meinen, das sie noch jung wäre. So konnte sie dennoch mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass niemand jemanden so einen Blick zu werfen kann ohne tiefe Gefühle zu hegen.  
Deswegen verzichtete sie auch darauf den Jungs zu folgen. Denn sie würde bei dieser Reise nur bewirken, das sie ihren Prinzen schneller in die Arme des Ritters bringt.

Wenn ihr Zukünftiger ihr nur einmal richtig zuhören würde, dann hätte dieser schon mitbekommen, dass es ihr egal war mit wem er sich das Bett teilt. Aber wenn dieser unbedingt den schwierigen Weg gehen will, dann soll es ihr nur recht sein. Sie hatte dabei nichts zu verlieren. Sollte am Ende nichts klappen, konnte sie immer noch den älteren Prinzen heiraten. Dieser war wenn er getrunken hatte sogar ganz ertragbar.

Verflossene Liebe munkelt man hier, um dessen schlechte Laune zu erklären. Dafür wäre sie sich viel zu schade. Man kann eben auch als Prinz nicht immer haben was man will. Oder man sollte sich mehr hineinhängen damit der Wille geschehe. Zumindest würde sie es nicht so leicht auf sich beruhen lassen.

Angeblich ist die Herzensfrau des Prinzen schon verheiratet. Das ist doch noch lange kein Grund aufzugeben. Als ob eine Hochzeit ein Paar für immer zusammenhält.  
Trotzdem wollte sie erst einmal mehr Informationen über die Angebetete sammeln, bevor sie ein wenig mehr ihre Nase in die Angelegenheit steckt. Mit irgendwas musste sie sich ja die Zeit vertreiben, wenn sie vorhat noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben.


	29. Chapter 29

John glaubte langsam es wäre ein Fehler gewesen, dem Prinzen diese eine Nacht so nahe zu kommen. Die Sache wo er betrunken gewesen ist war so nicht gerade ein Kavaliersdelikt. Aber warum musste er das Ganze noch einmal nüchtern wiederholen? Gut dieses Mal ist nichts passiert was er wirklich bereuen könnte. Doch das mit dem Wärmen war sicher eine einmalige Angelegenheit. Trotzdem er wollte es wieder tun. Aber der Jüngere friert sicher nicht jede Nacht, noch dazu kam der Sommer immer näher. Auch wenn sie in das Land der Kälte ziehen, so muss es dort auch wärmer werden.

Dann konnte er auch nicht aufhören, sich öfter als sonst nach dem anderen umzudrehen. Kaum war dieser hinter einer Ecke verschwunden, bekam er leichte Panik. Nur um hinterher zu erfahren, dass es fast immer umsonst war. Dem Prinzen konnte man nicht so leicht Schaden zufügen wie in seinem Traum. Trotzdem konnte er mit seiner Sorge nicht aufhören.

Nun waren sie beide schon eine Weile unterwegs im Land und sein Verhalten brachte ihn schon in manche peinliche Situationen, über die sie nicht redeten. Schließlich brauchte jeder Mensch hier und da ein wenig Privatsphäre. Somit also auch der Lockenkopf. Auch wenn er nicht wie andere Leute war, so hatte dieser auch einen Körper mit Bedürfnissen. Das schlimme war das er, als der Ältere von ihnen beiden meistens verlegen wurde. Natürlich versuchte er es nicht so zu zeigen, aber selbst wenn er das Gesicht seines Freundes nichts sah, wusste er das dieser mit den Augen rollte.

Das erste Mal das es genau umgekehrt lief, war nach der Nacht als er den Prinzen im Arm gehalten hatte. Eigentlich war er es, der sich danach hätte schämen sollen. Schließlich war es seine untere Hälfte die am nächsten Morgen zu viel Interesse zeigte. Dennoch war es der Prinz, der meinte frische Luft zu brauchen und hinaus stürmte. Dabei entging John aber die rosaroten Wangen seinen Kompagnons nicht.

Er nutze danach eilig die Zeit um das Problem zu beseitigen. Seit dem schliefen sie nicht mehr in einem Bett. Nicht das sie in vielen übernachtete hatten, weil der Prinz ihr Geld sparen wollte. Der Ritter seufzte und kam nicht drum herum, sich wieder Gedanken um das alles zu machen.

War es wirklich klug vom ihm gewesen, dieser Reise einfach so zu zustimmen? Wie konnte er es vermissen den Prinzen in seinen Armen zu halten, wenn es doch eigentlich nie richtig statt fand? War nur er es, der sich plötzlich nach mehr sehnte? Viel mehr.

“John?” Wie konnte sein Name nur so gut klingen, wenn er aus diesem Munde kam? Der Ältere erinnerte sich daran, das er wohl aufhören sollte auf diese Lippen zu starren. Schließlich hatten sie sich schon geküsst. Er fühlte doch bei diesen Berührungen nichts. Doch das am See damals war flüchtig und die anderen lagen in seiner Erinnerung in einer betrunkenen Nacht.

“John!”

“Ja? Habt Ihr denn Fluss entdeckt?” Dann merkte der Blonde das die Frage wohl überflüssig war, denn sie standen fast davor.

“Mir predigst du dauernd ich solle genug essen und schlafen, aber du selbst befolgst das nicht. Zumindest lässt deine Konzentration mit jeden Tag mehr nach. John, wenn wir über denn Fluss und damit über der Grenze sind, dann können wir uns es nicht erlauben unachtsam zu sein.”

“Es tut mir..”

“Nein. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Du schläfst schlecht weil dir irgendwas schwer zu schaffen macht.” Nun brachte der Jüngere der beiden, sein Pferd zum stehen.

“Ja.” Antwortete der Ritter ein wenig kleinlaut, aber es war ihm klar das es nicht lang verborgen bleibt das ihn etwas belastet. Auch er hielt an, denn ihm war klar des nun eine Unterhaltung auf ihn wartete. Wenn er Glück hat, kann er sie nicht so unangenehm enden lassen. Sicherlich wird der Prinz, das was er wissen will aus ihm heraus holen, dennoch würde er versuchen dabei nicht zu jämmerlich auszusehen.

“Lass uns hier für diese Nacht rasten.” Hörte er dann nach kurzer Stille. In Ordnung, das heißt wohl ich werde später gequält, dachte er ein wenig verstimmt.

“Wie wäre es wenn wir zur Abwechslung einmal Fisch essen.” Schlug er dann vor, um etwas tun zu können. Der andere drehte sich neugierig von seinem Pferd weg, als er dieses an einem Baum befestige.

“Hast du denn schon einmal gefischt?”

“Es ist zwar schon einige Zeit her, aber ich sollte das wieder hinbekommen.”

“Wir haben doch nicht einmal die passende Ausrüstung dafür.” Der Lockenkopf wendete sich wieder ab, weil er dachte er wird nur veralbert und um in der Nähe eine geeignete Feuerstelle zu finden.

“Ihr habt noch nie gefischt und wisst nicht wie es funktioniert.” Das war noch ein Grund warum der Prinz sich lieber mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, denn er hatte tatsächlich noch nie über diese Arbeit in einem Buch gelesen. Für ihn machte es ja keinen Sinn, über etwas Bescheid zu wissen, das man sowie so selten oder nie anwenden kann. Obwohl jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte, dann könnten in dem See im Wald vor Hatten Hall auch Fische sein.

Das konnte er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt nachprüfen, denn der Blondschopf fing an seine Rüstung abzulegen. Wie hypnotisiert sah er ihm wieder dabei zu. Als hätte er es in den letzten Tagen nicht schon oft genug gesehen, beobachtete er genau wie der Ältere jedes Stück des silbernen Schutzes ablegte.

“Wenn Ihr auch Fische fangen wollt, dann solltet Ihr auch etwas von Eurer Kleidung ablegen.”

“Du wolltest das doch unbedingt machen. Wenn es nur ums Essen geht, dann haben wir doch noch Proviant in der Tasche.” Selbstverständlich konnte Sherlock nicht einfach sagen das er es nicht beherrscht.

“Ihr müsst nicht wenn Ihr keine Lust dazu habt, aber zu zweit geht es vielleicht schneller.” Gespielt genervt fing der Lockenkopf darauf an, sich auszuziehen. Aber er hörte nicht auf, bis er nichts mehr am Leib trug.

“Dafür müsst Ihr euch nicht ganz entkleiden.” John drehte sich damit weg und natürlich verwunderte den Prinzen das wieder. Schließlich sah er ihn doch schon nackt. Er war derjenige der peinlich berührt sein sollte. Es war seltsam, aber so konnte er sich nur vor seinem Freund zeigen. Niemand sonst hatte ihn so gesehen. Nicht einmal die Leute mit denen er herumexperimentierte.

“Ich werde die Gelegenheit nutzen um schwimmen zu gehen.” Verkündete der Prinz also und schritt zum Ufer.

“Seit vorsichtig. Das Gewässer sieht hier zwar nicht gefährlich aus, aber man sollte es dennoch nicht unterschätzten.” Erklärte John und tat so, als würde er auf seine Hände schauen müssen, als er einen Dolch an einem langen stabilen Ast befestige.

“Du bist ja da um mich zu retten, sollte etwas passieren.” Der Jüngere äußerte das ohne Spott in der Stimme, das sich der Blonde wieder nach ihm umdrehte. Ihm war klar das er was sagen sollte, aber der Moment war zu kurz und der Prinz hatte seine Augen schon auf dem Wasser.

Der Ritter fühlte sich schon ein wenig erbärmlich und das obwohl sie beide sich noch nicht über sein Problem unterhalten haben. Sie waren allein hier draußen und niemand würde ein Wort mitbekommen das er äußert. Dennoch kam ihm nichts über die Lippen, was er wirklich loswerden wollte.

“Bleibt nicht zu lange im Wasser. Ich möchte nicht das Ihr euch jetzt unterkühlt.” Erklärte er nach einer Weile, als er den Fluss barfuß ein wenig hinab gefangen ist. Zwei Fische hat er schon gefangen. Wobei einer eher ein kleines Exemplar war und er deswegen noch nach etwas größerem Ausschau hielt. Doch es kam keine Antwort und so ließ er das Tier was er im Visier hatte in Ruhe, um nach seinem Kompagnon zu sehen. Dieser stand wie erwartet weiter oben, aber war anscheinend schon fertig mit seinem Bad. Wie in Trance saß er da und starrte nur ins Leere. Der Lockenkopf tat so was schon seit er ihn kannte und manchmal wünschte er sich zu wissen, an was sein Freund dachte. Natürlich könnte John danach fragen, aber er glaubte nicht die Wahrheit zu bekommen. Ihm war klar das der Prinz auch einige Geheimnisse hatte, die er vielleicht nicht mit ihm teilen durfte weil er nicht zur königlichen Familie gehört. Trotzdem würde er an manchen Tagen gern etwas tun, um diese Sorgenfalten aus dem Gesicht des anderen zu bekommen.

“Ihr habt schon Feuer gemacht.” Sagte er einfach als er auch aus dem Wasser stieg, um den anderen aus den Gedanken zu holen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er den Jüngeren erschrocken, denn dessen Kopf zuckte zu schnell hoch.

“Leider habe ich nicht so viel Glück gehabt.” Fügte er hinzu, damit er die Fische in den Mittelpunkt rücken konnte und weil er nicht wollte das der Lockenkopf sich ertappt fühlte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser sah gerade für einen kurzen Moment so aus.

Es gibt Dinge die mich nichts angehen, dachte der Blondschopf und machte sich daran ihr Essen zu zubereiten.

“Es wird leider nicht so schmecken wie Ihr es von Hatten Hall gewohnt seit.”

“John, das bei uns Zuhause die Küche so gut ist, liegt auch nur daran das Mycroft immer an allem herum meckern muss. Außerdem war alles was wir bis jetzt in der Natur gefunden haben essbar. Mehr sollten wir doch nicht verlangen.”

“Euer Bruder hat eben einen erlesenen Geschmack.”

“Wir sind weit weg von Hatten Hall. Es ist unmöglich das er dich hören kann, also musst du dich auch nicht einschleimen.” Sherlock störte es immer noch wenn sein Freund besser von anderen sprach, als sie in Wirklichkeit sind. Wenn er John nur alles erzählen könnte was Mycroft in letzter Zeit so tat, dann würde dieser nicht mehr so viel von seinem Bruder halten.

“Das tue ich doch gar nicht. Ich sage nur wie es ist.” Der Prinz jedoch sah darauf hin in eine andere Richtung.

“Ihr solltet nicht..Ah!” Darauf musste der Jüngere doch wieder den Kopf zurück drehen, nur um dann zu sehen das sich der Ritter fast verbrannte. Das Essen war wohl schneller fertig als gedacht.

“Den kleinen Fisch werde ich dann nehmen.”

“Das Ding wirst du nicht essen.” Erklärte der Prinz und nahm das schwarze Etwas an sich, um es dann in die Richtung des Flusses zu werfen. Nur damit der Ältere nicht auf die Idee kam, daran herum zu knabbern.

“Ich werde sehen..” Doch natürlich ließ Sherlock nicht einfach locker und packte den Ritter am Handgelenk.

“Es wird langsam zu dunkel, um etwas im Wasser zu sehen. Dieser Fisch ist doch groß genug für uns beide.”

“Das schon, aber..”

“Wenn du jetzt wieder damit anfängst, das ich zu wenig esse dann gehst du den nächsten Weg ab morgen auf deinen eigenen zwei Beinen. Bei Mrs. Hudson versuche ich immer noch Verständnis zu zeigen, aber du solltest wissen das ich nicht gemästet werden muss wie eine Gans.”

“Niemand will Euch mästen. Es ist nur das Ihr in eurem Alter..”

“Oh. Das ist es also!” Nun war John doch ein wenig verwirrt.

“Du denkst immer noch, ich wäre ein Kind.”

“Nein, ich..”

“Deswegen traust du dich auch nicht mich weiter anzufassen.”

“Was?” Der Ritter fragte sich wie sie so schnell vom Fisch essen abkommen konnten.

“John, ich bin nicht blind. Ich sehe doch wie du mich ansiehst. Würdest du am liebsten das mit mir tun, was du sonst an diesen Frauen praktizierst?”

“Ich..”

“Sicherlich hast du dir schon vorgestellt mich wieder so zu berühren wie in der Nacht als du betrunken warst. Vielleicht weist du nicht mehr alles, dennoch hast du überlegt was geschehen sein könnte.” Der Prinz schoss ein wenig übers Ziel hinaus, denn das Meiste hatte er sich einfach so zusammengereimt. Der Blonde verstummte und starrte einen Moment nur auf den Fisch vor ihm. Wegrennen konnte er nicht einfach, aber bleiben wollte er auch nicht. Warum musste der Jüngere es ihm so unangenehm machen? Es machte ihn ein wenig wütend, das er so in die Ecke getrieben wurde.

“Nachdem du weg bist musste ich mich bis zum Hals in Kleidung einhüllen, nur damit niemand mitbekam was du getan hast. Du verstehst gar nicht..” Der Ritter stand auf und riss das Wort an sich. Einfach weil er das nicht weiter erdulden konnte.

“Nein! Ihr versteht gar nicht wie elend ich mich deswegen fühle. Es tut mir ja Leid und ich würde es auch gern ungeschehen machen. Wieso quält Ihr mich so? Wieso jetzt? Macht Euch das etwa Spaß? Ja, ich hege Gefühle für Euch. Gefühle die mir eigentlich untersagt sind. Doch selbst wenn Ihr das wisst, habt Ihr noch lange nicht das Recht mich so zu behandeln.” Langsam bemerkte der Lockenkopf das ihre Unterhaltung in die falsche Richtung verlief. Eigentlich hatte er sich etwas ganz anderes von seiner direkten Ansprache erhofft.

“John...” Doch der Angesprochene war nun so in Rage geraten, das er nicht mehr Zuhören, noch sein Gegenüber ansehen wollte. Der Blonde dachte sich wenn er einmal anfängt alles offen zu legen, dann wird er auch nichts auslassen. Wahrscheinlich kommt er danach nie wieder dazu, so frei und allein mit dem Prinzen zu reden, denn er würde diesen eine Weile nicht mehr begegnen können wenn er fertig ist.

“Seid ich Euch kennengelernt habe hatte ich das Ziel Euch ein Freund zu sein. Dann kam das mit der Ausbildung und alles was ich wollte war sie mit Bravur abzuschließen, um Euch stolz zu machen. Auch die Reise und das aneignen von medizinischen Kenntnissen war dazu da, um mich schneller stärker und erfahrener zu machen. Ich möchte ein königlicher Ritter sein, damit niemand Euch je wieder etwas tun kann.” Aber nun wusste John nicht mehr ob er diesen Traum weiter nachgehen soll, wenn der Prinz seine Gefühle nicht respektieren kann. Erwidern wäre zu viel verlangt, das war ihm doch klar. Trotzdem ist ein wenig Feinfühligkeit nicht zu viel verlangt.

“Alles wäre so viel einfacher geblieben, wenn Ihr mich am See nicht geküsst hättet.” Das kam jetzt viel schwächer aus des Ritters Kehle, aber diesem war das egal. Als hätte er einen schweren Kampf hinter sich, fiel er vor dem Prinz entkräftet auf die Knie.

“Seit dem bin ich so verwirrt und weiß nicht mehr genau was ich will.” Nun kamen auch die Hände auf den Boden, um mit einer Faust einmal fest in den Untergrund zu schlagen.

“Ich kann nachvollziehen das Ihr neugierig seid. Doch warum habt Ihr mich für diese Spielchen ausgewählt? Warum seit Ihr nicht gleich..” Seine Rede verstummte plötzlich als sein Kopf angehoben wurde, damit er seinen Gegenüber wieder ansehen musste.

“Mir war nie bewusst, das ich dich damit kränken würde. Ich wollte dich nicht in so eine Lage bringen. Wirklich nicht. Das musst du mir glauben. Es ist nur das ich es als Prinz gewohnt bin immer das zu bekommen was ich haben will. Ja, der Kuss war ein Test, weil ich wissen wollte wie sich das anfühlt. Ich dachte einfach das es dir nichts ausmacht, weil es sicher nicht das erste Mal war das du so was getan hast.” Wie gebannt starrte der Ältere seinen Freund an und setzte sich nebenbei vernünftig hin, damit seine Beine nicht einschlafen. Eben wollte er noch wegrennen, aber nun hatte er das Gefühl das ihm etwas großes offenbart wird. Stille war aber das einzige, was folgte. Sein Gegenüber änderte sogar wieder die Farbe im Gesicht und das gab John den Anlass, das Gehörte genau zu analysieren.

“Habt Ihr mich auch deswegen vor der Rundreise betrunken gemacht? Weil Ihr auch das ausprobieren wolltet, aber dachtet das niemand sonst so was mit euch tun würde?” Doch dann kam Viktor Trevor wieder in des Ritters Gedanken und erst jetzt verstand er es. Es ging nicht darum sich irgendwem zu zuwenden. Die ganze Zeit ging es nur um ihn. John schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er musste sich irren. Fragen musste er dennoch. Der andere stand auf und er tat es diesem sofort gleich.

“Oder hattet Ihr wirklich nur mich dafür vorgesehen?” Der Prinz wollte sich wegdrehen, aber der Blonde hielt ihn fest.

“Natürlich. Doch du hattest immer nichts besseres zu tun als irgendeinem Weib hinterher zu rennen. Ich dachte wenn..” Von einem Moment auf den nächsten, packte John seinen Kompagnon mehr an den Schultern und drückte diesen an sich. Es ärgerte ihn ein bisschen, das der andere noch ein kleines Stück gewachsen ist, aber das änderte nicht viel an der Situation.

Als sich ihre Lippen trafen, lockerte er seinen Griff, damit der Lockenkopf sich zurückziehen konnte, wenn das hier doch zu viel war. Doch es geschah eher das Gegenteil. Sein Kuss wurde sogar erwidert. Erst schüchtern und unbeholfen. Irgendwie hätte er das nicht wirklich erwartet. Den schließlich war der Prinz in allen so wissbegierig. Auch wenn er nicht daran denken wollte, musste er sich fragen ob sein Gegenüber das auch mit diesem Viktor tat.

Der Ritter löste sich nach einem, für ihn viel zu kurzen Moment dann wieder von dem anderen.

“Verzeiht mir das ich Euch plötzlich so überrumpelt habe, aber ich habe gerade erst begriffen das ihr eifersüchtig wart..” Als er sah das dies den Jüngeren eher verstimmte, versuchte er schnell seine Worte zu überdenken.

“Was ich damit eigentlich sagen wollte ist, ob das hier wirklich in Ordnung geht? Ich meine, ich will nichts tun das gegen Euren Willen geschieht.” Flüsterte er und wollte den Blickkontakt standhalten. Er durfte jetzt nicht zeigen das ihm das Ganze mehr als unangenehm war, denn er fühlte sich unsicher weil der Mann vor ihm immer noch sein Freund ist. Schließlich lag es ihm fern das zu zerstören, was bis jetzt zwischen ihnen war. Diese Freundschaft ist dem Ritter wichtiger als alles andere. Wenn er dafür andere Dinge zurückhalten muss, dann war ihm das nur recht. Nun aber hatte er die Grenze übertreten und war nervös wegen dem weiteren Weg.

“John, alles ist in Ordnung. Mehr als in Ordnung. Aber ich befürchte der Fisch wird langsam kalt.” Der Ältere blinzelte ein wenig ungläubig auf ihr Essen herab. Das hatte er Mittlerweile ganz vergessen.

Der Prinz war unschlagbar darin gekonnt das Thema zu wechseln, dachte er ein wenig irritiert. Er konnte doch jetzt nichts essen wenn sein Herz wie wild immer noch in seiner Brust schlägt.

“Na ja, ein wenig warm ist er noch.” Erklärte er dann, um nicht ganz so blöd dazustehen und setzte sich erneut auf den Boden. Seine Wangen fühlten sich warm an. Er sollte sich doch beherrschen können, dennoch fühlte er sich nie so wenn er mit einer Frau zusammen war. Eilig stand er also wieder auf, denn das war nicht das Feuer was sein Gesicht erhitzte.

“Ich hole noch ein wenig Feuerholz. Ihr solltet aber hier bleiben und schon etwas essen.” Selbstverständlich schritt der Ritter nicht zu weit weg. Schließlich sollte er trotz der Situation seine Pflicht, den Prinzen zu schützen nicht vergessen. Innerlich freute er sich, aber war auch ein wenig ratlos über den Kuss der gerade geschah. Vor allem er hatte es einfach so getan, weil es über ihm kam.

Oft tauchte diese Tat flüchtig in seinem Kopf auf, aber stets wollte er sie wieder verdrängen. Dieses Mal war es fast so als handelte sein Körper von selbst. So was durfte er doch eigentlich nicht passieren lassen. Trotzdem bereute er es nicht. Nun da ihm der kühlere Wind um die Nase wehte, klärte sich all das verwirrende Zeug ein wenig. Auch wenn sein Freund vielleicht schon mit einem anderen Mann zusammen ist, hatte er das Bedürfnis zu zeigen das er die bessere Wahl ist. Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, doch ihm fiel nichts besseres ein. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein mit wem der Prinz seine Nächte verbringt, denn er war nur dessen Leibgarde. Zumindest auf dieser Reise. Dennoch kam nach dieser Berührung eben in ihm die

Erkenntnis hoch, dass er sich nach so was die ganze Zeit gesehnt hatte. Das hatte er immer vermisst wenn er mit einer Dame zusammen war. Was ihn verwirrte war die Frage, wollte er nur den Prinzen oder fand er es allgemein gut von einem Mann angefasst zu werden.

Sherlock, der im Schneidersitz vorm Feuer saß, hatte ähnliche Gedanken. Mit seinem Gerede vorhin wollte er den Älteren bewusst Triezen, aber er dachte eher das John gleich die Initiative ergreift und nicht das dieser wütend wird. Trotzdem hatte er bekommen was er wollte und solange sein Kompagnon dahinten nach trockenen Ästen Ausschau hielt, konnte er ein zufriedenes Grinsen heraus lassen.

Nun ist Schritt eins von seinem Plan erledigt. Zufrieden nahm er immer wieder ein wenig des sehr leckeren Schuppentieres zu sich. Sein Bruder würde solch eine Kost sicher nie zu sich nehmen. Er schüttelte seinen Blutsverwandten schnell wieder aus seiner Rübe, denn es war weder der Ort noch der Moment um sich über diesen aufzuregen.

Auch wenn er vorher nur wenig darüber nachdachte, so war sein jetziger Hauptgedanke wie sich die Lippen des anderen anfühlten. Der Ritter war stark und dennoch überraschte es ihn immer wieder, wie feinfühlig dieser sein konnte. Erst hatte er sich vorgenommen auch diesen Teil mit den anderen Partnern zu üben, weil er das ja angeblich zur Verführungskunst gehört. Doch dann konnte er es einfach nicht, als er jemand fremden so nah an seinen Gesicht hatte. Irgendwas hielt ihn in der Sache zurück. Bei Viktor wäre es fast passiert, aber nur weil er wütend darüber nachdachte das sein Kompagnon bei einer Frau war. Am Ende ist zum Glück nicht viel geschehen, aber trotzdem darf der Ritter davon nichts erfahren. Es würde nur alles komplizierter machen.

“So, ich habe etwas Holz gefunden.” Selbstverständlich war sich der Ältere bewusst das es dämlich klang, weil sie sich ja in einem Wald befanden.

“Kann man den Fisch essen?” Erkundigte er sich, um irgendwie die drückende Stimmung zu lockern.

“Heißt das etwa du wusstest gar nicht, das er genießbar ist?” Meinte der Prinz gespielt beleidigt, als sein Kompagnon sich wieder neben ihn setzte. Dieses Mal viel dichter als vorher und das gefiel ihm. Die Wärme die von seinem Kameraden ausging war angenehmerer, als die vom Feuer. Dennoch sollte er einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, denn er wollte sich nicht lächerlich machen, weil er verlegen wird. Egal was sein Nebenmann macht, er wird dem Ganzen erwachsen begegnen. Dem Ritter muss klar werden, dass er reif genug war um dessen Liebhaber zu werden.

Erneut zog er die Knie an, als ihm das Essen abgenommen wurde. Nachdenklich sah er zur Seite. Das Wort Liebhaber stand in seinem Kopf für etwas schlechtes. So was nimmt man sich wenn man genug von seinem langjährigen Partner hat. Meistens hielt es nicht lange, weil man nicht geschickt genug war es geheim zu halten. So kannte er es jedenfalls von Hatten Hall und dessen Bewohnern.

Sherlock jedoch sah seinen Freund nicht als kurzzeitiges Abenteuer. Oder etwa doch? Nein.

Ihm war immer noch klar das er John nicht liebte. Solche Gefühle hatte er einfach nicht. Das musste der Ritter ja nicht sofort erfahren, denn vielleicht könnten sie beide es irgendwie arrangieren das sie zusammenbleiben können. Er will doch nur das John stetig in seiner Nähe ist. Im Gegenzug wird dieser dann auch etwas von ihm bekommen. Alles würde er tun damit sein Kamerad nicht wieder irgendwelchen Frauen hinterherrennt.

“Hier.” Damit wurde ihm eine Decke umgelegt. Es war eine die dem Ritter gehörte und roch deswegen ein wenig nach diesem. Ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, zog er den Stoff enger um sich. Dabei ist ihm gar nicht so kalt. Zumindest nicht seit dem der Blondschopf entschieden hatte ihn einfach ohne Vorwarnung zu küssen. Es fühlte sich definitiv besser an, wenn der Ältere nichts getrunken hat. Wahrscheinlich lag es daran das dieser dieses Mal genau wusste was er tat.

“Ihr wart vorhin im Wasser schwimmen und nun solltet Ihr euch warm einpacken. Die Nächte am Gewässer sind meistens noch kälter.” Meinte sein Freund und dann fingen sie beide an in die Flammen zu starren. Sherlock nahm an das der Ritter dies tat, um nachzudenken wie es morgen weiter geht. Er tat das weil er nicht wirklich wusste, was er nun machen sollte.

Soll er einfach den nächsten Schritt wagen oder sollte er warten bis sein Nebenmann auf ihn zukam? Er sollte wirklich geduldig sein. Langsam muss er es doch schaffen, auf etwas warten zu können. Aber dann kamen wieder die Bilder von John mit diesen Dirnen in seinem Kopf zum Vorschein und damit warf er alle Vorsätze, die Geduld zu beherrschen wieder weg.

Er musste diese Eigenschaft ja nicht unbedingt heute Nacht meistern. Vielleicht wird er das auch niemals, aber das war ihm hier und jetzt egal.

Der Prinz wendete dem Älteren den Blick zu und es dauerte nicht lange, da sahen ihn die anderen Augen auch an. Ein kurzer Moment folgte, in dem sie sich nur anschauten. Es standen noch Fragen in der Luft. Der Lockenkopf hatte praktisch das Gefühl sie hören zu können, aber als er sich zu dem anderen lehnte, hielt dieser ihn auch nicht auf.

“Wir müssen nichts überstürzen.” Hauchte der Ritter und allein das zu hören, verschaffte dem Jüngeren ein Gänsehaut. Denn Johns Stimme klang auf einmal ganz anders als sonst. Dieser lehnte sich nur zurück und stütze sich auf seine Händen ab, während Sherlock dabei war dessen Kleidung zu lockern.

Ein wenig wunderte er sich schon über die Reaktion des Blonden. Dieser tat dieses Mal gar nichts. Ihm war klar das sein Freund nüchtern anders handeln wird, aber dieser schaute nur weiter wartend auf seine arbeitenden Hände. Nun bekam er doch bedenken, das er es übertrieben hat. Schluckend ließ er also von dem anderen ab und drehte sich beschämt weg.

“Du willst das gar nicht. John ich finde es gut das du mich respektierst, weil ich ein Prinz bin. Dennoch musst du so was nicht über dich ergehen lassen wenn..”

“Das ist es doch gar nicht.” Bevor der Jüngere noch etwas hinzufügen konnte, wurden seine Hände geschnappt. Die eine hielt John einfach und die andere führte er zu seinem Herzen. Erneut folgte ein Moment in dem nur das Feuer vor sich hin knisterte.

Wie gebannt starrte der Lockenkopf auf seine Hand die auf Johns Brust lag. Er konnte es fühlen. Die zittrigen Hände und das schnelle klopfen unter der Haut. Langsam suchte er wieder die Augen des anderen und bekam ein schüchternes aber auch warmes Lächeln. Entweder es war nur das Licht vom Feuer, doch zum ersten Mal sah er einen rötlichen Schimmer auf den Wangen von seinem Kameraden.

Plötzlich war sein Plan völlig vergessen und sein Körper handelte wie von selbst, als er die Gesichtszüge erwiderte. Er nahm sich die Decke, die vorher zu Boden gerutscht war und sorgte dafür das sie auch den Rücken des anderen warm hielt. Zwar wollte er sich noch bei John anlehnen, aber irgendwie klappte das leider nicht. Zum ersten Mal verfluchte er, das er so groß war. Dem Ritter störte das aber anscheinend gar nicht, als er einfach einen Arm nahm um sicher zu gehen das die Schultern des Jüngeren gut geschützt sind vor der Kälte. Dann fuhr er mit dem selben unter dem Stoff entlang. Er legte ihn um die Hüfte des Prinzen und zog diesen dann noch ein wenig näher an seinen Körper.

“Geht das in Ordnung?” Erkundigte er sich leise, weil er bei der Nähe nicht laut reden musste. Sherlock merkte den Atem an seinem Hals und nickte nur, weil er den anderen nicht wissen lassen wollte, das seine Stimme wohl jetzt versagen würde.

Nun war sie wieder da. Die Verwirrung und eigentlich würde sich der Jüngere gern genervt durch seine Locken fahren. Wieso fühlte es sich mit seinem Freund alles so anders an? Natürlich erklärte er es sich immer so das der Grund war, das zwischen ihnen schon Jahre lang eine Verbindung bestand. So viele Partner hatte er bis jetzt nicht, das er Unterschiede zischen dem hier und dem vergangenen aufzählen konnte. Wenn Viktor ihn angefasst hat, dann war es immer auf raue Art und teilweise dachte er das er mit John dasselbe zu erwarten hatte.  
Nun saß er hier mitten in einem Wald vor einem Feuer und konnte sich plötzlich nicht vorstellen, etwas anderes zu tun. Sherlock fühlte sich ratlos weil er das nicht erklären konnte, aber gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so beschützt. Dabei wusste er das vor nichts angst haben musste.

Auch war der Drang den Ritter schnell zu erobern verflogen. Vielleicht war es doch in Ordnung, für diese eine Nacht alles warten zu lassen.

“Also Fischer wäre kein Job für mich.” Der Jüngere blinzelte erst einmal, denn er hatte gar nicht bemerkt das der Blonde ihr Essen nebenbei noch zu sich genommen hatte.

“So viel habt Ihr gar nicht gegessen. Soll ich noch...”

“Bleib sitzen, John. Fürs erste bin ich satt.” Dabei war er sich nur nicht sicher, ob der Ältere später seinen Arm wieder um ihn legen würde. Einfach zu fragen oder befehlen, dazu ist er noch nicht in der Lage. Solche Sachen auszusprechen sollte leicht sein, gerade in seiner Position und dennoch wusste er das er es nicht kann.

Auch der Ältere fand die Lage sehr angenehm und verschob eine Diskussion übers Essen auf morgen. Niemals hätte er gedacht das es sich so anfühlt einen Mann im Arm zu halten. Es war ja auch nicht irgendwer, sondern Prinz Sherlock und sein bester Freund. Sein Herz hatte sich langsam an die Nähe gewöhnt, aber sein Kopf noch lange nicht. Er musste sich regelrecht dazu zwingen den anderen nicht dauernd anzustarren. Seinen Kameraden aus diesem Blickwinkel zu sehen, war einfach was neues und aufregendes. Die Locken die nass waren, sind mittlerweile wieder trocken und fühlten sich so weich zwischen seinen Fingern an. Es dauerte noch einen Moment an bis John bemerkte, das er mit seiner Hand von der Hüfte des anderen zu dessen Kopf gewandert war. Die schützende Decke hatte er bei seiner Erkundung ignoriert und fallen gelassen.

“Tut mir Leid, ich war ein wenig weggetreten.” Der Jüngere seufzte und nahm Abstand von dem Ritter.

“Wir sollten uns jetzt schlafen legen.”

“Ja, es ist schon ziemlich spät.” Sogar John selbst hatte mitbekommen das er enttäuscht klang, aber zurücknehmen konnte er seine Worte auch nicht mehr.

“Du kannst das Feuer ausmachen.”

“Seid Ihr sicher?” Erkundigte sich der Ritter verwirrt, weil er dachte das der Prinz dann frieren wird. Doch er sah aber das dieser den Schlafplatz mit seiner Decke vorbereitete. Er hatte nichts dagegen, wenn sich der Prinz mehr von seinen Sachen nahm, aber er wollte auch nicht auf den blanken Boden schlafen.

“Ich werde das Feuer löschen, wenn Ihr eingeschlafen seid.” Dafür bekam er ein genervtes Augen rollen. Der Prinz machte die Flammen selbst aus und schnappte den Blonden bei der Hand. Im dunkeln war es Sherlock nicht so unangenehm so zu handeln. Da konnte sein Freund nicht so einfach nachvollziehen was er vorhatte. Somit drückte er diesen ein wenig unsanft zu Boden und legte dann seine Waffen ab, damit er sich bequem daneben legen konnte.

“Nun musst du dir keine Gedanken mehr darum machen ob ich friere.” Meinte der Lockenkopf und versuchte nicht zu zeigen das er sich ein wenig freute, so dicht bei John zu liegen. Er nahm sich vor immer so einzuschlafen, wenn sie zurück auf Hatten Hall sind. Aber sollte nicht daran denken, denn noch waren sie nicht in dem nördlichen Königreich angekommen.

Der nächste Morgen war nicht weniger ansprechend für den Ritter. Er hatte schon Probleme damit einzuschlafen. All diese neue Nähe mit dem Prinzen war so aufregend und das nicht nur weil Gefühle für diesen hegte. Es fühlte sich gleichzeitig ein bisschen verboten an. Doch solange diese Sache anhielt, was immer das auch ist, wird er es genießen.

Sein erster Blick umher wurde ein wenig verdeckt als er nach den Pferden sehen wollte. Denn in dieser Richtung traf er auf dunkle Locken. Sofort schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Der Prinz sah so unschuldig und friedlich aus, wenn er schlief. Niemand würde vermuten das diese Person auch ganz anders sein konnte.

John glaubte nicht das er je besser geruht hatte. Er hatte zwar das Gefühl auf einer Baumwurzel zu liegen, aber wenn so jemand neben einem lag, solle man sich nicht beschweren.  
Wenn er daran dachte was ihnen bevor steht, war ihre Zusammenkunft vielleicht nicht gerade günstig gewählt. Trotzdem war er froh das es geschehen ist und egal was für Hindernisse auf sie zukamen, mit dem Lockenkopf wird er alle zerschlagen können. Da ist er sich sicher.

“Wir sollten wirklich aufstehen.” Er rüttelte den Prinzen leicht, damit dieser endlich die Augen aufmacht. Denn auch wenn er es wollte, sie konnten nicht ewig hier liegen bleiben. Tagsüber könnten hier doch Leute vorbei kommen.

“Ist die Sonne überhaupt schon richtig aufgegangen?” Erkundigte sich der Jüngere leicht verstimmt.

“Nun steht schon auf. Ihr seid sonst immer derjenige gewesen, der als erstes wach war. Was ist denn los? Fühlt Ihr euch nicht wohl?” Dabei hob John das Gesicht des anderen ein wenig an, um es besser ansehen zu können. Eigentlich sah der Prinz ziemlich normal aus, bis auf die leichte Verfärbung der Haut an der Stelle wo er von des Ritters Faust getroffen wurde. Immer noch fühlte sich der Blondschopf dafür schlecht, auch wenn es nicht mit Absicht war. Er fuhr mit der Hand vorsichtig an die Stelle, um zu testen ob sein Kamerad noch Schmerzen hatte. Währenddessen starrte er die ganze Zeit nur auf die Wange und bemerkte gar nicht wie er gemustert wurde.

“Es tut überhaupt nicht mehr weh. Ich hab es ja kaum noch gemerkt am Tag nachdem du mich erwischt hast. Also mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken um Kleinigkeiten.” Der Ritter grinste und stand endlich auf.

“Eine Kleinigkeit war es für Eure Mutter und die anderen im Schloss nicht.” Der Lockenkopf, der ein wenig beleidigt war, weil der andere so einfach von ihm ablassen konnte, erhob sich auch. Doch die Decke auf der John lag warf er sich noch über die Schultern.

“Ich habe Ihr doch erklärt, das es ein Unfall gewesen ist. Wie es wirklich geschehen war, ist da doch nicht so wichtig.”

“Euer Bruder hätte mich am liebsten sofort hängen lassen.”

“Wie oft muss ich denn noch sagen, das du ihn ignorieren sollst. Du bist mein Ritter..also du bist da, um mir zu dienen.” Trotz der morgendlichen Frische, erwärmten sich die Wangen des Jüngeren wieder. Sofort drehte er sich weg, um so zu tun als wollte er nach den Pferden sehen.

“Ich bin Euer Ritter, ja?” Hakte John ein wenig amüsiert nach. Obwohl er wusste wie es gemeint war, fühlte auch er sich bei diesen Worten sehr gut.

“Ich möchte nur das Ihr wisst das es stimmt. Egal was passiert, ich werde versuchen immer an Eurer Seite zu sein.” Das meinte er auch, wie er es sagte. Ob der Prinz nun seine Gefühle erwidert oder nicht, war nicht wichtig. Denn er erkannte auch, das er nicht nur mit halben Herzen ein Ritter sein durfte. Somit kann er sich nicht einfach zurückziehen, wenn der Lockenkopf sich freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt zu heiraten oder sich nach einen anderen Gefährten umsieht. Seine oberste Aufgabe war immer noch auf die königliche Familie aufzupassen. Schließlich haben sie ihm in der Vergangenheit so viel gegeben. Er möchte es einfach damit zurückzahlen, indem er für den Rest seines Lebens ein guter Ritter ist.

“Ist das ein Versprechen?” Sherlock war nicht so richtig klar was sein Gegenüber dachte, aber dieser wirkte so ernst. Es passte gar nicht zu ihrer vorherigen Stimmung.

“Natürlich. Ich..” Aber der Ältere kam gar nicht dazu weiter zu reden, denn weiche warme Lippen hinderten ihn daran noch ein Wort hinaus zu lassen.

“Hebe dir die großen Reden für Hatten Hall auf. Mir reichen doch einfache Antworten.” Und weg war sie die Ernsthaftigkeit. Der Jüngere drehte sich zufrieden um, denn er hatte erreicht was er wollte. Es gefiel ihm einfach nicht, wenn sein Kompagnon an Dinge dachte, die noch weit in der Zukunft liegen. Eigentlich sollte er sich auch darüber Gedanken machen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Er hatte keine Angst sich irgendwelchen Problemen zu stellen. Trotzdem wollte er es einfach nicht, aus dem Grund das er dann auch über das Kommende nachdenken muss.

Eine Frau zu heiraten ist immer noch das Letzte was er wollte. Dennoch weiß er jetzt schon das er irgendwann da durch muss. Schließlich war er und sein Bruder auch nur da, um Nachkommen zu zeugen, damit ihre Blutlinie nicht ausstirbt. Seine Mutter meinte zwar das sie nicht alles so genau nahm, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen das sie den Wünschen seines Vaters nicht nachgehen möchte. Er konnte es irgendwie verstehen. Auch wenn der König schon eine Weile nicht mehr unter ihnen ist, versuchte seine Mutter sich an das zu klammern was sie noch von ihrem verstorbenen Mann hatte. Selbstverständlich versuchte sie es nie so zu zeigen. Dennoch hatte er genug gesehen, um es sich dessen Bewusst zu sein. Deswegen wird er es auch nicht abschlagen können wenn er von ihr um eine Heirat gebeten wird.

Erneut versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, das dies alles erst wichtig ist wenn die Reise beendet ist.


	30. Chapter 30

Archimedes landete wieder sicher auf seinen Arm. Einerseits wollte er den Falken nicht weiter mitnehmen, weil er sich ein wenig um dessen Wohl sorgte. Hier gab es nämlich mehr Bogenschützen als ihm lieb war. Zwar waren alle die er bis jetzt gesehen hatte ein wenig stümperhaft, aber er musste ja nicht warten bis einer Glück hatte und seinen gefiederten Freund traf. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen ihn Zuhause zu lassen. Auch wenn dort behauptet wurde der Vogel wäre nur Zeitverschwendung, so würde ihn doch niemand verhungern lassen oder geschweige denn abschießen um ihn dann zu verspeisen.

Denn es war schlimmer als Sherlock es sich es in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte. Dabei war nicht die Kälte die in diesem Land ein Problem. Hier herrschte ein König dem es egal war wie es den Leuten unter ihm ging. Raub, Totschlag und Hunger waren hier fast in jeden Dorf anzufinden. Bis jetzt war er froh das er John an seiner Seite hatte, aber seid sie durch die erste Ortschaft geritten sind, fühlte er sich durch dessen Anwesenheit auch etwas sicherer. Eines der Pferde wurde am helllichten Tag getötet und fortgebracht. Bloß gut das er das nötigste bei sich trug. Er hatte auf seinem Tier zwar nur den Proviant, aber er hätte auch nicht gedachte das Leute dazu im Stande waren so was zu tun. Zwar hatte John das meiste gesehen, aber der Boden war so voller Blut das dieser nicht viel sagen musste.

Weil sie niemanden in diesem Land trauen konnten schliefen sie trotz Schnee im Wald. Oder auch in einer Höhle. Diese war zum Glück nicht von einem Bären bewohnt. Doch solche Kleinigkeiten waren ihnen inzwischen egal. Denn sie zweifelten langsam beide daran das sie auf dem Königsschloss des Landes noch etwas gutes finden würden.

Auch hielt der Ritter ihn immer jeder Nacht im Arm. Er wusste es war nicht nur wegen der Kälte. Selbstverständlich war er froh, dass sein Freund ihn trotz all dem noch so halten wollte. Aber mehr geschah nicht. Weder Sherlock noch der Blondschopf versuchten den anderen näher zu kommen.

Dabei hatte der Jüngere gerade gehofft das sie diese Reise dafür nutzen könnten, aber bei diesen Zuständen konnte er John verstehen das diesem nicht nach mehr Intimität war. Niemand aus ihrem Land hätte damit gerechnet, dass dieses Reich sich in so einer schlimmen Lage befindet. Nicht einmal Mycroft hätte das vorausgesehen, aber dieser war ja sowie so mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Diese beeinträchtigen sein Entscheidungsvermögen zu sehr.

Er selbst würde sich niemals von Gefühlen dermaßen leiten lassen. Das redete er sich zumindest dauern ein. Doch was würde er tun, wenn John etwas geschieht? Darauf schüttelte er den Kopf, denn der Ritter konnte sich sehr gut verteidigen. Diesem wird also nichts so leicht passieren.

Der Prinz ließ den Blick nach unten auf den anderen wandern. Seit sie das Schloss sehen konnten, verlangte der Blondschopf das er neben ihm herlaufen wird. Zwar konnte er das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen, denn so konnten sie sich besser ihre Körperwärme teilen. Auch wenn die Rüstung des anderen nicht zu ließ viel davon zu ihm durchdringen zu lassen, so hatte er das Gefühl dennoch genossen.

Jeder würde vielleicht meinen das der Ritter auf dem Pferd vorne sitzen muss, gerade wegen dessen Größe, aber er wollte das nicht so haben. Genau konnte er es sich nicht erklären, aber es fühlte sich einfach richtig an. Der Ritter versuchte erst Abstand zu gewinnen und dachte wahrscheinlich das es nicht nötig wäre, sich an ihm festzuhalten. Doch er belehrte diesen eines besseren.

Was Sherlock nicht so ganz in den Kopf wollte ist, warum der Ältere ihm gegenüber so schüchtern gibt. Das sie sich Nachts nicht mehr berühren war ein Sache, aber so leichte Gesten wären doch in Ordnung. Schließlich hatte Viktor fast immer seine Hände an ihm und diesem war es manchmal egal wer im Raum war. Auch hatte er John schon dabei beobachtet, wie er auf Hatten Hall einer Frau einfach so an die Hüfte griff.

Genierte er sich bei ihm, weil er ein Mann war? Eigentlich sollte das John nicht, doch ein Gespräch darüber anzufangen während sie auf dem Weg zum königlichen Schloss waren, ist wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee. Schließlich mussten sie auf alles gefasst sein, was dort vor ihre Augen kommen kann. Da ist es nicht hilfreich wenn er den Ritter mit solchen Lappalien nervt. Wahrscheinlich macht er sich umsonst Gedanken und der Blondschopf geht nur so mit ihm um, weil er ein Prinz ist. Sein Freund hatte das in all der Zeit nie vergessen, aber er tat das manchmal.

Das Tor wurde schon geöffnet, dabei hatten sie noch ein Stück, bis sie beide dort ankommen. Anscheinend hatte man sie schon bemerkt.

“Da kann es aber jemand nicht erwarten Euch zu sehen.” Meinte John mit einem merkwürdigen Unterton. Der Lockenkopf konnte gerade nicht genau ausmachen, in was für einer Stimmung sein Kamerad ist.

“Vielleicht eilt dir auch dein Ruf voraus und sie wollen dich sehen.” Antwortete er also ein wenig neckend.

“Ja, natürlich.” Das brachte sogar ein leichtes Lächeln auf John’s Gesicht. Doch es verschwand genau so schnell wie es gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich der Ritter auch nicht gut, weil er letzte Nacht wieder schlecht geträumt hatte. Zumindest nahm Sherlock das nun an. Zwar war es nicht so schlimm wie damals Daheim, denn der andere wimmerte nur einige Momente im Schlaf und dann war wieder Ruhe. Er entschied sich daraufhin seinen Freund nicht zu wecken, sondern ihm nur beruhigend über den Kopf zu streichen, wie er es von seiner Mutter kannte als er noch jünger war. Sie hatte auch immer etwas gesagt, aber er bliebt stumm, denn er wusste nicht ob seine Stimme es noch schlimmer machen würde.

Es konnte aber auch sein das John sich einfach darauf konzentrieren wollte alles richtig zu machen. Das hieß auch dieser konnte ihm gegenüber nicht so viele Emotionen zeigen. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn diese Fremden sie nur als Prinz mit seinem ritterlichen Begleiter sahen und mehr nicht.

Was ihn aber am meisten störte war, das er nichts über den neuen König erfahren konnte. Also nichts persönliches. Die Steuern waren hoch. Wer nicht bezahlen konnte musste eben etwas anderes mitgeben, wie Vieh oder Familienangehörige.

Das sagte zwar aus, dass der Mann gierig und vielleicht grausam ist, aber mehr war da nicht. Anscheinend holten Ritter immer alles ab, was im Schloss benötigt wurde. Dabei kam es auch nicht selten vor das eine Hütte angezündet wurde. Er hatte die Schäden gesehen und Zeit genug gehabt, sie zu überprüfen während der Blondschopf dafür sorgte das ihm niemand zu nahe kam. Nun würde dieser nicht mehr sagen das es eine schlechte Idee war, ohne Krone und dem restlichen Schnickschnack herum zu laufen.

Die Brände werden hier genau so verursacht wie in dem Dorf, in dem er fast umgekommen war. Natürlich fragte er sich auch, ob sein Gefährte in der Nacht davon träumt. Doch auch ein Gespräch darüber, musste er auf bessere Zeiten verschieben.

Jedenfalls war ihm klar das der Täter, der ihm damals leider entkommen ist, von hier stammen musste. Zumindest die Art so Feuer zu legen, kam aus diesem Land. Es ärgerte ihn immer noch das er den Entkommenen nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekam. Bloß gut das er den jetzigen Besitzer seiner vorigen Waffe, gekennzeichnet hatte. Wenn sich jemand so schnell davon macht, kann so eine Wunde nicht auf gesunde Weise zuheilen. Das hieß es muss so was wie eine Narbe entstanden sein. In diesem Land wird viel Kleidung getragen und so konnte es gut möglich sein das es einer der Dorfbewohner war, auf die sie schon getroffen sind. Dennoch sagte sein Gefühl ihm, das so jemand nach mehr lechzte und so hoffte er die Person im Schloss anzutreffen.

* * *

 

“Und habt Ihr schon jemanden in Aussicht?” Irene fand ihre neue Gesellschaft richtig entzückend. Diese Frau, die auf den Namen Molly Hooper hörte, war so rein für ihr Alter. Sie ist noch so unwissend und das gefiel ihr. Nicht das sie vorhatte sie zu verderben. Doch seit sie hier auf Hatten Hall aufgetaucht ist, entschloss sie sich dazu noch hier zu verweilen bis ihr Verlobter zurück kommt. Zwar gefiel es der Königin nicht wenn sie Prinz Sherlock so nannte, aber es sollten langsam alle hier wissen das er ihr Mann wird.

“Eigentlich wollten meine Eltern und Herzogin Kamille immer das ich einen der Prinzen heirate. Die Wahl fiel dann doch an den Jüngeren der beiden. Doch ich weiß das er nie Gefühle für mich aufbringen wird und so ist es besser wenn er jemand anderen findet.” Erklärte die Ältere während ihr die Haare von der Dunkelhaarigen gekämmt wurden.

Molly hatte schon einiges von der Lady hinter sich gehört. Eigentlich hatte sie ja erwartet den Prinzen und den Ritter hier anzutreffen. Schließlich kam sie noch gar nicht dazu, John zu gratulieren. Im Herbst fühlte sie sich auf einmal nicht mehr wie sie selbst und im Winter folgte dann eine Krankheit, die sie bis zum Frühjahr zu Hause einsperrte. Selbst jetzt waren ihre Eltern noch nicht sicher, ob sie wieder reisen sollte, doch sie stellte sich dagegen. Denn sie sollte doch selbst wissen, wann alles wieder in Ordnung ist.

Also machte sie sich schnell auf hier her zu kommen, bevor ihre Eltern das ganze nochmal überdenken konnten. Die Königin war auch froh sie zu sehen. Leider musste sie hier erfahren, das die gesuchten Männer gar nicht anwesend waren. Darauf wollte sie niemanden belästigen und die Heimkehr antreten. Aber weder die Herrscherin, noch die Dame hinter ihr, ließen sie wieder gehen.

Nicht das ihr das Bleiben nicht gefallen würde, aber seit sie erfahren hat das Irene Adler die Frau von Prinz Sherlock werden wird, fühlte sie sich ein wenig betrogen. Es war nicht so das er ihr je etwas versprochen hat, doch weil sie in den letzten Jahren so was wie Freunde geworden sind, hatte sie sich etwas von ihm erhofft. Wahrscheinlich zu viel.

Trotzdem konnte an der Sache irgendwas nicht stimmen. Sie konnte sich den Lockenkopf einfach nicht verliebt vorstellen. Eine Frau umarmend und sie sogar küssen, erst Recht nicht. Natürlich wünschte sie ihm auch jemand, der gern das Leben mit ihm teilt. Aber niemals hätte sie sich diese Person so vorgestellt, wie die Lady hinter ihr.

“Du hast so schöne Haare.” Es klang so ehrlich das sie es glauben möchte, doch sie fand das die andere viel schöner ist. Die Dunkelhaarige trug viel bessere Kleider als sie. Noch dazu sah ihr Schmuck sehr teuer aus. Da kam sie sich, selbst wenn sie ihr Lieblingskleid anziehen würde, ein wenig schäbig vor. Vielleicht war das der Grund warum der Prinz sie nicht haben wollte. Sie reichte einfach nicht an den Standard heran. Dabei war Lady Adler nicht höher gestellt als Molly und doch ist sie gekleidet wie eine Prinzessin.

“Was machst du denn für ein trauriges Gesicht?”

“Darf ich offen mit Euch über etwas reden?”

“Aber natürlich und bitte sei nicht so förmlich. Lass uns Freundinnen sein.” Die andere wusste nicht so Recht was sie darauf antworten soll. So nickte sie nur mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Eine richtige Freundin hatte sie sich schon immer gewünscht und nicht jemanden der von ihren Eltern geduldet wird. Natürlich war sie in den letzten Jahren zu Hause nie einsam, aber jedes Mädchen das bei ihr war, wurde von ihrer Mutter streng kontrolliert. Ihr war klar das es irgendwie nur gut gemeint ist, aber auf so was kann man keine Freundschaft aufbauen.

“Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von Lord Lestrade?” Irene selbst fand ihn ein wenig langweilig, dabei wusste sie doch das er ein Frauenaufreißer war. Dennoch hielt der Mann sich zurück, wenn er in der Nähe von Prinz Mycroft ist. Wahrscheinlich hatten die beiden eine ähnliche Beziehung wie ihr Verlobter zu seinem Ritter. Nur der ältere Prinz mag es ein wenig komplizierter. Jetzt da sie hier lebte, konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen das sie ihn niemals heiraten könnte. Alles worum sich dessen Welt drehte war Pflichten und Regeln. Sollte niemand hinsehen, war es aber in Wirklichkeit Essen und Alkohol. Zwar versuchte er den Schein vom guten Sohn zu waren, aber das wird nicht mehr lange halten. Bis dahin sollte sie schon mit dessen Bruder verheiratet sein, bevor der älter Prinz in seinem merkwürdigen Handeln sich es doch noch erlaubt die Krone an sich zu reisen. Verflossene Liebe oder nicht. Niemand war es wert das man sein restliches Leben so zerstört.

Ihre neue Freundin wurde ein wenig rot im Gesicht und das brachte sie zum Lächeln. In ihren Augen war Molly Hooper auch ein Mauerblümchen das eigentlich mehr aus sich heraus kommen wollte, aber die Eltern es aus Sorge nicht zuließen. Sie ist da nicht die erste, die ihr untergekommen ist. Wenn Kate nicht zu ihr gekommen wäre, dann würde sie vielleicht das selbe Schicksal tragen.

“Das muss dir nicht unangenehm sein. Ich habe gehört das er noch nicht vergeben ist, aber sein Vater von ihm verlangt das er sich bald eine Braut sucht.”

“Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa damit andeuten, dass ich..”

“Aber natürlich. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auch schon ein Auge auf dich geworfen hat.”

“Niemals. Ich glaube er weiß nicht einmal wer ich bin.” Molly seufzte denn sie kannte auch ihn noch aus Kindertagen. Sie beide hatten zwar nicht so oft miteinander zu tun, aber dann und wann plauderten sie doch ein wenig. Es waren nur kurze einfache Gespräche. Wenn sie nun daran zurück dachte, war er eigentlich immer nett und höflich zu ihr gewesen. Das konnte sie ja nicht von jeden behaupten. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass sie nicht viele Herren kannte.

Als sie jedenfalls hörte das auch er auf Hatten Hall anwesend sei, da wollte sie ihn fragen wie es dem jüngeren Prinzen und John so geht. Aber der Lord ignorierte sie einfach. Sie trug es natürlich mit Fassung und redete sich ein, das er keine Zeit mehr für solche belanglosen Unterhaltungen hatte. Innerlich machte sie es ein wenig traurig, aber das gehört wohl zum Erwachsen sein dazu. Die Leute aus Kindertagen sind einfach nicht mehr die selben. Bis jetzt hatte sie Prinz Sherlock davon ausgeschlossen, doch nun da dieser bald heiraten soll, war sie sich bei ihm auch nicht mehr so sicher.

“Bist du dir sicher? Ich denke ich habe ihn schon dabei beobachtet, wie er heimlich Blicke in deine Richtung geworfen hat.”

“Ihr müsst mich nicht aufheitern. Außerdem habe ich auch gehört das dessen Vater schon einige Kandidatinnen ausgesucht hat. Wahrscheinlich sind..”

“Liebes, du solltest wirklich nicht so von dir selbst reden.” Damit stand die Dunkelhaarige auf und riss die andere dann am Arm mit sich. Sie schob sie vor einem großen Spiegel, denn sie sich ins Gästezimmer hat stellen lassen.

“Nun sieh dich an. Du bist eine wunderschöne und natürliche Frau. Jeder der das nicht sieht, hat etwas mit den Augen.”

“Aber..”

“Nichts aber! Du musst dich nicht einpudern, damit deine Haut noch schöner aussieht oder irgendwelche Narben verstecken. Noch dazu hast du lange seidige Haare. Jeder träumt doch davon so was durch seine Finger gleiten zu lassen.” Um ihren Satz zu unterstreichen, tat Irene genau das. Danach legte sie von hinten ihre Arme um die andere, um ohne Vorwarnung ihr Oberweite zu berühren. Molly riss sich abrupt los und verschränkte die Arme über ihrer Brust. So was war sie nicht gewohnt. Nicht einmal ihre Kammerzofen haben sie je aus Versehen dort berührt. Beschämt stand sie da und wusste nicht was sie nun tun sollte.

“Du musst dich dafür nicht schämen. Du solltest deine Rundungen eher mehr zur Geltung bringen.” Ein wenig neugierig sah die Ältere wieder zu ihrer neuen Freundin.

“Seid Ihr da sicher? Ich meine..”

“Jetzt hast du noch Zeit alles zu zeigen was du zu bieten hast. Wenn du erst in ein Alter kommst wo alles faltig wird ist es zu spät. Deine Kleider sind wirklich gut gewählt und sie passen auch zu dir, aber du musst dich nicht bis zu Hals eindecken. Oder verlangen das deine Eltern von dir?”

“Ich möchte nicht das jemand denkt ich..”

“Was? Das du einfach zu haben bist. Denkst du das etwa von mir?”

“Oh, nein! Natürlich nicht. Ich meine..verzeiht mir. Ich..” Damit wollte Molly schon hinausstürmen, aber die andere Person im Raum ließ dies nicht zu.

“Beruhige dich. Wir sind jetzt Freundinnen und da kann man sich alles sagen. Alles ist in Ordnung. Aber lenken wir das Thema wieder zurück zu Lord Lestrade. Wie wäre es wenn du es mit ihm versuchst? Wenn er dich nicht will, dann weiß er nicht was gut für ihn ist. Dennoch, was anderes als nein kann er nicht sagen. Also?” Einen kurzen Moment dachte ihre Gesprächspartnerin darüber nach, bevor sie ein schüchterner Nicken von sich gab. Es ein Versuch war es doch wert und Lady Hooper glaubte nicht das ihre Eltern gegen dieses Bündnis etwas einzuwenden hätten. Kein Prinz, aber er war ein Lord. Das müsste ihnen doch genügen. Ihr reichte das jedenfalls aus, solange der Mann ein wenig Liebe für sie empfand.  
Wenn ihr ihre neue Freundin wirklich helfen kann, dann hat doch das auch etwas gutes. Ihre Eltern können endlich aufhören sich um sie zu sorgen.

* * *

 

Jemand anderes im Schloss sorgte sich auch. Violett verstand nicht wie die beiden Reisenden sich nicht einmal melden konnten. Sie fragte sich, wieso Sherlock gerade in solchen Situation auf geheimnisvoll machen muss. Egal was da vor sich ging, sie war immer noch die Herrscherin dieses Landes und hatte ein Recht darauf, alles nötige zu erfahren.

So musste sie ja die ganze Zeit auf schlechte Gedanken kommen und glauben den Jungs ist etwas passiert. Es wäre aber auch nicht schlau, jemanden hinterher zu schicken. Also was sollte sie nun tun?

Selbstverständlich bereitete es ihr eine Freude, das Molly sie besuchen kam. Ist sie in ihren Augen die Tochter die sie nie hatte. Dennoch konnte sie nicht aufhören an ihren jüngeren Sohn und John zu denken.

Mycroft war auch nicht gerade eine Hilfe in Sachen Ablenkung. Eigentlich sollte er ihr einreden, das alles in Ordnung ist. Das konnte er sonst immer gut. Doch in den letzten Tagen wusste sie, das er kaum noch aus sich heraus kam. Immer meinte er, das einige Bücher sich nicht von allein studieren. Oder er müsste irgendwelche Formalitäten nachprüfen. Natürlich wollte er ihr damit unter die Arme greifen, aber sie hatte nie verlangt das er so was Tag ein Tag aus tut.

Ihr Erstgeborener versuche fast sich in der Arbeit zu verlieren, damit die Zeit schneller verstrich. Aber die Königin wollte so gern wissen, auf was er dann wartete. Auf die Rückkehr von Lady Anthea?

Wenn er nicht selbst um sie Kämpft wird sie niemals wieder kommen. Das wird er aber nicht, weil er damit eine Regel brechen müsste. Ein verheiratete Frau zu entführen war nicht einfach, aber das kommt ganz auf die Frau an. Violett war nämlich nicht sicher ob die Lady auch Gefühle für ihren Sohn hatte. Sonst hätte sie sich doch einmal gemeldet. Ob man nun einen Mann hat oder nicht. Ein kurzer klarer Brief war nicht verwerflich. Schließlich bekam sie nach ihrer Hochzeit mit William auch noch anfragen. Für diese hat sie sich auch Zeit genommen, um sie höflich abzusagen. Ihr Mann war dann immer ein wenig launisch, wenn er diesen Herren begegnete, aber versuchte sich immer sich im Zaum zu halten. Schließlich hatte sie nie Geheimnisse und so teilte sie ihm so was mit.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ihre damalige Situation nicht mit der jetzigen vergleichen. Trotzdem sollte Mycroft mehr hinaus in die Welt gehen. Vielleicht hätte er diesen Prinzen im Norden selbst besuchen sollen, um zu sehen wie die Situation aussieht. Nun konnten sie alle nur abwarten und hoffen das alles in Ordnung ist.

* * *

 

“Verstehst du nicht, das ich es nicht kann!” Wurde Lestrade lautstark von seinem Kompagnon belehrt. Doch er würde es so oft tun, bis der andere seine Idee, selbst in den Norden aufzubrechen zustimmt. Oder zumindest überhaupt das Schloss einmal zu verlassen. Schließlich wirkt das selbst für ihn langsam armselig. Als gäbe es nur diese eine Frau auf der Welt. Der Prinz musste seiner Meinung nach, nicht nur andere Damen ablehnen, sondern versuchen sie erst einmal kennenzulernen. Sonst war das ja selbst für ihn nichts, aber wenn die richtige dabei ist, dann würde er auch mehreren Tage mit einer Frau verbringen ohne Dinge zu tun, die der jüngere Prinz niemals laut aussprechen konnte.

Davon abgesehen das dieser gerade sonst wo sein könnte und sich ein schöneres Leben macht, während er hier vorgab im Norden nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dieser Bengel wollte manchmal zu oft mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, nur um in seinem Sinne ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Zumindest dachte er sich das so, dass der Lockenkopf Freude dabei empfindet.

“Wollt Ihr hier etwa eingehen und das nur wegen Ihr?” Den Namen erwähnte er nicht, denn es machte den älteren Prinzen jedes Mal nur noch wütender. Er wusste nicht woran es lag aber er ließ es. Wenn sein Gegenüber verärgert war, dann stellte sich der Kopf genau wie bei dem jüngeren Bruder, sehr schnell auf stur.

“Könnt Ihr denn nicht wenigstens einen Abend mit mir ins Dorf gehen? Oder zumindest einmal ausreiten in den Wald, damit Eure Mutter sich nicht weiter so sorgen muss.” Erst folgte Stille, aber nach einer Weile kam dann doch ein zustimmendes Nicken. Wahrscheinlich hat der Prinz eingesehen, dass sein Verhalten ein wenig sinnlos wird.

Vielleicht wird er seinen Kompagnon nicht gleich an eine Dame heranführen können, aber solange er ihn mindestens auf andere Gedanken bringen kann, war es als kleiner Erfolg zu feiern.

Tatsächlich fanden sie noch am selben Tag, den Weg zum Dorf. Aber der Prinz verzichtete zum ersten Mal auf die Kleidung, die aussagte wer er war. Er meinte wenn sein Bruder das kann, dann sollte auch er einmal so herumlaufen um zu testen wie das ist. Wahrscheinlich wollte sein Gefährte nur nicht erkannt werden, damit er nicht zu viel aufsehen erregt.

Sie beide haben selbst bemerkt, dass der ältere Prinz in dieser Sache noch ein wenig Übung benötigte. Denn trotz dieser gewöhnlichen Kleidung, kamen einige Leute auf sie zu. Lag bestimmt auch daran, dass Prinz Sherlock niemals in seinem edlen Gewändern vor das Schloss trat. Somit wird auch niemand außerhalb wirklich wissen, wie dieser aussah. Spätestens ab der Hochzeit wird sich das aber ändern.

Das war auch noch so eine Sache, die er noch nicht ganz verstand. Nicht das er geglaubt hatte, keine Frau würde je Interesse für den Lockenkopf zeigen. Doch diese Irene Adler schien nicht so eine zu sein, die den jüngeren Prinzen mochte. Vielleicht hatten sich die beiden auch anders kennengelernt. Zumindest würde dann John endlich mehr Freiraum bekommen, dieser merkte es vielleicht nicht aber der Prinz beobachtet ihn. War Prinz Sherlock innerlich immer noch wie ein Kind, das angst hatte das sein Freund verschwinden würde, wenn dieser um die Ecke geht? Zumindest hoffe er es das es nur daran lag. Seine andere Theorie ist doch ein wenig schwieriger. Selbstverständlich stand jeden frei zu tun und zu lassen was er wollte. Gerade die Adligen übertreiben es manchmal mit diesen Recht. Doch der junge Prinz muss sich darüber im klaren sein das alles Folgen haben wird.

Aber mal angenommen alles wird unkompliziert verlaufen. Die beiden Reisenden kommen zurück, berichten das nichts auffälliges im Norden geschieht und dann wird es eine Trauung geben.

Er konnte jetzt schon die Worte seines Vaters hören, die er dann bestimmt gesagt bekommen wird.

‘Siehst du? Sogar der jüngere Prinz hat sich schon eine Frau ausgesucht. Wann wirst du das endlich schaffen?’ Selbst jetzt bekam Greg andauernd Nachrichten, das seine Eltern schon einige Kandidatinnen ausgewählt haben und er sie sich endlich ansehen soll. Dafür brauchte er anscheinend nicht einmal Heim zu gehen, denn anscheinend scheute sein Vater keine Mühe eine dieser Damen her zu schicken.

Natürlich war das Mädchen, die gern mit dieser Lady Adler herum lief, sehr schön. Vielleicht ein wenig schüchtern, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen sie zu ignorieren. Denn er wollte keine Frau an seiner Seite haben, die von seinen Eltern vorher überprüft wurde. Er wollte eine, weil er selbst gefallen an ihr fand und nicht irgendwer sonst.

Wenn er sich unbedingt mit einer weiblichen Person unterhalten musste, dann mit der Dienerin von der zukünftigen Königin. Es stand noch nicht einmal fest, ob Prinz Sherlock wirklich König wird, aber diese Kate war fest davon überzeugt das ihre Herrin bald die Krone tragen wird.

Eigentlich war die Blonde ja ganz reizend, doch für seinen Geschmack war sei ein wenig zu neugierig was Ritter John Watson betraf. So fand er sich damit ab, das sie wohl zu viel Gefallen an diesem Kerl fand, als mit ihr etwas anzufangen. Der Blondschopf ist noch nicht einmal lange in seinem Dienst tätig und schon lässt er erste gebrochene Herzen zurück.

Lestrade fühlte irgendwie dasselbe. Er sehnte sich auch nach anderen Zeiten zurück. Sein Aufenthalt im Süden war nun wirklich nicht lang und doch wollte er dort wieder hingehen. Die Sonne, die Atmosphäre und selbst der Sand wurde von ihm vermisst. Die Damen natürlich auch. Trotzdem sehnte er sich nicht so nach ihnen, das er sie für sich selbst besitzen musste. Es konnte damit zusammenhängen das dort die Leute einfach freier über alles sprachen, als hier in ihrem Land. Oder in den anderen zwei. Zum Norden konnte er nicht viel sagen, aber bei der Kälte konnte er sich Offenheit nicht vorstellen.

Aber er sollte aufhören daran zu denken, wenn er den Prinzen ausführen muss. Eigentlich war es das ja nicht, denn er war ja auch froh einmal von Hatten Hall wegzukommen. Natürlich war es dort nett, aber nach einer Weile kannte man alles. Deswegen beneidete er Prinz Sherlock auch nicht gerade, als sie alle noch jünger waren. Dieser langweilte sich bekanntlich schneller und so war sein rebellischer Verhalten manchmal verständlich.

Nun wo sie endlich alle Leute, die dem Prinz unbedingt etwas wichtiges vortragen mussten, abgehängt haben konnten sie eigentlich nur noch durch die langsam leer werdenden Wege des Dorfes gehen. Dunkel war es schon längst, denn sie sind bei Sonnenuntergang gemächlich los geritten. Außerdem hatte der Prinz einige Schwierigkeiten mit dem Pferd. Reiten sollte man eigentlich nicht verlernen, aber bei dem anderen sah es fast so aus. Doch er sagte nichts dazu und versuchte zu helfen, wo er konnte.

“Wenigstens können wir ein wenig anders riechende Luft schnappen.”

“Vielleicht haben ja alle Recht.” Sprach sein Gesprächspartner ein ganz anderes Thema an.

“Womit denn?” Erkundigt er sich und hoffte das der Prinz jetzt nicht in Selbstmitleid verfällt.

“Ich weiß was auf Hatten Hall gemunkelt wird. Das ich die Frau nicht halten konnte, wegen meines Verhaltens. Das ich lieber Stur alle Pflichten und Regeln befolge, als einmal davon abzuweichen.” Greg hatte zwar nicht gleich mit so was gerechnet, aber es war doch schon einmal ein Anfang.

“Was schlagt Ihr also vor nun zu tun?”

“Ich werde selbst auch nach Norden ziehen, um zu sehen was dort geschieht.” Na das ist doch einmal wieder ein Wort des Prinzen, der wusste wer er war und zu was er im Stande ist.

“Natürlich werde ich nicht verlangen dass..” Der Lord aber unterbrach den Sprecher einfach, weil er wusste worauf dieser hinaus wollte.

“Ich werde auf jeden Fall mit Euch gehen. Wie sieht denn das aus, wenn ich Euch allein reisen lassen? Außerdem müsste ich ansonsten zurück zu mir nach Hause und das könnt Ihr wirklich nicht von mir verlangen.” Der Prinz lächelte leicht.

“Irgendwann wirst auch du heiraten müssen. Du kannst nicht ewig als Junggeselle leben.”  
“Ich möchte wenigstens das man von mir sagen kann, er hat es solange wie es ging versucht.” Damit klopfte Lestrade seinen Kompagnon aufmuntern auf die Schulter und beide entschieden sich wieder auf die Pferde zu steigen, um wieder nach Hatten Hall zu reiten.

* * *

 

“So nun müsst Ihr mir aber sagen, wie Eure Reise hier her war?” Der Prinz des Nordens, der sich mit dem Namen Jim Moriarty vorstellte, ist Johns Meinung nach eigenartig. Wenn es nur das wäre, könnte er sich damit abfinden, das er nicht jeden mögen kann. Doch es gab hier mehrere Ding die darauf hinwiesen, hier stimmt etwas nicht.

Da war dieser seltsamer Geruch, den er in der Nase hatte seid sie in das Schloss kamen. Er hatte so eine Duft schon einmal vernommen, aber er kam nicht drauf wo. Somit sah er darüber erst einmal hinweg.

Dann hatte er dauern diese Schreie im Ohr. Ihm wurde gesagt, das die von den Vögeln stammen die der Prinz im Keller hält. Der Blondschopf wusste jetzt nicht viel über Tierhaltung oder verschieden Arten. Dennoch kam ihm ein Keller nicht als geeigneter Platzt für einen Vogel vor. Archimedes braucht schließlich auch immer seinen Freiraum, um seine Flügel entfalten zu können. Nun gut er wusste auch nicht wie groß die Räume im Keller sind, also versuchte er auch das zu ignorieren.

Aber was er aber nicht unbemerkt lassen konnte, ist das alle Leute hier so angespannt waren. Er konnte sich das nicht einbilden. Außer der oberste Diener ihres Gastgebers. Dieser schien eher ein kühler und emotionsloser Geselle. Trotzdem hatte man das Gefühl dieser wachte mit seinen Augen über alles.

Berührungsängste hatte dieser Prinz Jim wohl auch nicht. Denn sein Gefährte wurde schon auffällig oft von diesem angefasst. Aber er schluckte alles was er darüber sagen wollte herunter. Hier auf diesem Schloss war er nur der Begleiter von Prinz Sherlock und mehr nicht. Wenn er sich das immer wieder einredet dann wird es ihm vielleicht gelingen den Aufenthalt hier zu überstehen. Denn für Eifersucht hatten sie einfach keine Zeit.

Außerdem fehlte immer noch jede Spur von Lady Anthea. Sein Prinz hatte sich zwar schon nach ihr erkundigt, aber man hatte nur gesagt, das diese sich heute nicht wohl fühlt um Gäste zu sehen. Sein Kompagnon meinte vorhin, bevor sie in den Speisesaal traten, die Untersuchung des Schlosses auf die Nacht oder den nächsten Tag zu verschieben. Da hatte dieser wie immer Recht. Sie brauchten genug Beweise um irgend jemand hier angreifen zu können, ansonsten würden sie sich nur sinnlose Probleme aufhalsen.

Dennoch würde er die Lady gern sehen und fragen wie es ihr so ergangen ist. Natürlich kam auch die Frage auf ob sie sich noch an ihn erinnert, aber wenn er von Prinz Mycroft erzählt, kommt ihre Erinnerung sicher zurück. Auch er würde nicht verlangen, das sie wieder von hier weggeht, wenn sie hier glücklich ist. Er wusste nicht warum er es für den älteren Prinzen tat, aber ein Brief der alles aufklärte wäre doch angebracht von ihr. Adelige mögen vielleicht reicher sein, aber dennoch sind sie auch Menschen wie er und alle anderen aus seiner Schicht. Somit fühlten sie auch die selben Schmerzen.

Dabei war sein Blick wieder bei dem Lockenkopf hängen geblieben. Er rügte sich selbst innerlich, denn er durfte ihn hier nicht so ansehen. Denn langsam bekam er selbst mit, wie er sich in Prinz Sherlock’s Nähe verhielt. Es war wie damals als er ihn erst kennenlernte. Da war so viel Freude und Energie, das er manchmal nicht wusste wohin damit. Nun da er älter war und eigentlich wissen sollte wie man in seiner Position handelt, war es dennoch ein wenig schwer für ihn es zu tun. Ob es nun nur eine kleine Verliebtheit war oder nicht. Wenn der Prinz, der hier wohnt, seinem Freund noch einmal in so einer intimen Geste über den Arm streicht, dann wird jemand gleich von ihm verletzt. John war sich sicher das sie getrennte Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen würden, dennoch wird er die ganze Zeit vor Prinz Sherlock’s Raum wache schieben.

Der Lockenkopf war noch jung und vielleicht war ihm das nicht so bewusst, was hier für Andeutungen geschahen. Doch sie waren ja nicht hergekommen damit solche Spielchen veranstaltet werden.

Trotzdem versuchte er es seinem Freund zu liebe, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Es würde ihn ja auch nichts bringen wenn er wegen Anwendung von Gewalt eingesperrt wird. Wahrscheinlich wollte ihr Gastgeber genau das erreichen. Das er sich daneben benimmt, damit dieser Prinz Sherlock dann für sich allein hatte.

Aber der Ritter blieb standhaft, auch wenn es echt schwer war. Als sie dann auf ihre Zimmer gebracht wurden blieb er natürlich nicht dort, sondern lief eilig hinüber zu seinem Kompagnon. Er klopfte an und er wurde hineingezogen, bevor die Tür schnell wieder zu ging. Dieses Mal war der Ritter mit einer Kerze unterwegs, schließlich war das Schloss hier fremd. Dennoch merkte er sich den Weg von seinem Zimmer zu dem seines Prinzen. Es war sicherlich kein Zufall das ihre Räume so weit auseinander lagen. Normalerweise sollte eine Leibwache immer in der Nähe des Schützlings bleiben.

“Da bist du ja endlich. Wo bist du denn solange gewesen?”

“Es ist nun einmal nicht so einfach in einem so finsteren Gemäuer..” Aber er brach ab als er diesen Jim riechen konnte. Eilig sah er sich um, aber sobald er von dem Lockenkopf wegtrat war es verschwunden. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, schritt er also erneut näher an den anderen heran.

“War er etwa hier?” Dieser komische Gestank hing an dem Körper seines Gegenübers. Hatte der Prinz des Nordens es sich etwa erlaubt noch mehr zu berühren? Gegen so jemanden durfte er nicht verlieren. Wie aus dem nichts wurde er wütend und drückte sich gegen den Jüngeren. Dieser konnte nicht einmal ausweichen, denn schon nach zwei Schritten war eine Wand hinter ihm.

Sherlock würde ja gern fragen was das hier sollte, aber der Ritter nahm seine Lippen so in Beschlag, dass aus seinem Mund nicht viele Worte kommen konnten. Gerade wollte er noch wissen ob jemand hier war und nun drückte er sich so gegen ihn um irgendwas zu demonstrieren. Zwar wäre es nicht schlecht sich einen Plan auszudenken wie er hier raus kam, denn schließlich wollten sie die Nacht nutzen um dieses Schloss zu untersuchen. Es ist aber schwierig nachzudenken wenn jemand so geschickt mit seinen Fingern seinen Körper entlang streicht. Dabei waren John’s Hände noch nicht einmal unter seiner Kleidung.

Plötzlich hörte er aber ein leicht obszönes Geräusch. Das brachte den Blondschopf dazu aufzuhören und sich ein wenig von ihm zu lösen.  
Einen Moment später begriff er, dass dieser Ton eben aus seinem Mund kam. Das brachte seine Wangen wieder zum glühen, aber sie haben sich sicher schon vorher verfärbt. So war das eigentlich egal. Bei nur einer Kerze im Raum fiel sein verlegenes Gesicht hoffentlich nicht so auf.

Er sah zur Seite, aber wusste das er von John gemustert wurde. Keiner sagte etwas, sondern sie versuchten erst einmal wieder ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

“Ich..Es tut mir Leid.” Nun begriff der Prinz was in seinen Freund gefahren war. Es war Eifersucht.

“Es ist doch nichts passiert was dir Leid tun muss.” Damit zog ihn der Blonde wieder an sich, denn er lehnte immer noch an der Wand. Seine Beine mussten von der Reise heute wirklich schwach sein, denn er hatte das Gefühl gleich umzufallen.

Sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust als wäre er Daheim von seinem Zimmer in den Hof gerannt und wieder zurück. Das tat er nämlich schon einmal und da hatte er fast das selbe Gefühl in seinem Oberkörper. Es war gut das John nun schützend seine Arme um ihn legte. Der Ritter hatte seine Rüstung teilweise wieder abgelegt. So trug er nur das nötigste und Sherlock konnte wieder dessen Körperwärme spüren. Es beruhigte ihn, auch wenn sie beide in einem fremden Schloss sind.

Es kam ihm dennoch eigenartig vor. Sein Körper reagierte in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht auch nicht so. Selbst bei seinen anderen Versuchspartnern passierte so etwas nicht. Dabei hatte er mit diesen mehr getan, als sich bloß zu umarmen. Lag es daran das er sich mit diesen Personen nicht küsste? Er wusste es nicht und brauchte jetzt auch keine Lösung dazu, denn das war ja eigentlich kein Vorhaben das sie beide geplant haben. So schob er den Älteren von sich weg, als er sicher war das seine Beine ihn wieder tragen würden. Auch wenn eine Stimme in ihm sagte, er solle das sein lassen.

“Lass uns so was auf ein anderes Mal verschieben.” Weil es wie ein Versprechen klang, wurde auch der Ritter ein wenig rot und drehte sich nach der Kerze um, die er vorhin abgestellt hatte bevor er den Prinzen fast angriff. Nun schämte er sich für sein Verhalten, auch wenn ihm nichts nachgetragen wurde.

Erst sah er wie dieser Jim seinen Kompagnon so unsittlich betastete und dann kamen auch noch die Bilder von Viktor in ihm hoch. Abrupt konnte er nur daran denken das der nördliche Prinz dasselbe vorhatte wie der westliche. Es machte ihn rasend vor Eifersucht.

Als er sich nach dem anderen umdreht stand der schon bereit an der offenen Tür, als wäre nichts geschehen.

“John, nun komm schon!” Und da war er wieder der ungeduldige Bursche, der keine Zeit für irgendwelche Gespräche hatte, weil er Geheimnissen auf der Spur war. Das dachte John zumindest als er ihm folgte und die Tür hinter sich leise schloss.

Es ist wirklich stockfinster hier, dabei gab es in dieser Burg auch Fenster. Normalerweise müsste der Mond doch scheinen, denn sie hatten vor einigen Tagen doch erst Vollmond. Oder die Wolken waren doch zu dick, um irgend ein Licht durchzulassen.

Doch plötzlich vernahmen seine Ohren etwas, das ihm das die Helligkeit hier drin schon wieder egal war. John erkannte diese Laute. Es kratzte auf nackten Steinboden entlang und kam immer näher. Jetzt wusste er warum hier niemand nachts Patrouille lief. Anscheinend wurde diese Arbeit von jemanden übernommen der nicht menschlicher Natur war.

Wie als wäre er aus Schatten gemacht, stand er vor ihnen. Ein Wolf. Natürlich hatte der Ritter seine Waffe nicht vergessen und schon gezogen. Der Prinz aber wollte vor ihn treten.

“Was soll das werden?” Meinte der Blonde und bewegte sich mit, um den anderen im Ernstfall immer noch schützen zu können.

“Warum greift er uns nicht an?” Jetzt wo er diese Frage vernahm, kam ihm das auch seltsam vor. Das Tier, das aus Coswig gewütet hat, zögerte nicht einen Moment.

Das Exemplar vor ihnen kam näher und John machte sich auf alles bereit. Aber es geschah nichts von dem was er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Der Wolf schnüffelte kurz an ihnen und drehte sich dann wieder weg, um wieder in der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden.

“Interessant. Ob es vielleicht mit diesem Geruch in Verbindung steht?” Fragte Sherlock mehr sich selbst, als seinen Beschützter. Dieser seufzte erleichtert und drehte sich zu seinem Kompagnon.

“Soll das heißen man hat Euch mit irgendeinen Duft eingeschmiert, damit das Tier Euch nicht angreift.” Deswegen hat dieser Jim Moriarty den Lockenkopf so oft angefasst. Dieser wollte es subtil gestalten.

“Dann hat er also gewusst..”

“Ja. Unser Gastgeber muss so eine Ahnung gehabt haben.” Danach schritt der Jüngere einfach weiter den Gang entlang. Nun war der Blondschopf ein wenig froh das er seinen Freund so angefasst hatte, denn ihn hatte niemand berührt und so war es nicht gewollt das er hier um diese Zeit herumläuft. Wahrscheinlich wurde angenommen, das sein Prinz das allein macht. Schließlich haben sie vorhin, als es noch hell war, keinen Wolf gesichtet. Diese Tiere bei der Größe zu verfehlen war schwierig.

Doch was ihn verwunderte war, das es seinen Freund das ganze gar nicht überraschte. Weder das es genau so ein mit Fell bezogenes Etwas wie in Coswig war, noch das nach all den Jahren immer noch welche lebten. Ihn beeindruckte das schon, aber nicht auf eine gute Weise.

Außerdem war er froh nicht schlafen zu müssen, denn er wusste nicht ob er das hier könnte. Dieser Gestank der von Anfang an da war, wollte einfach nicht fortgehen. Dennoch ist ihm immer noch nicht eingefallen, wo er so was schon gerochen hat. Es verschaffte ihm auch kein besseres Gefühl das der Verbrecher, der vor Jahren seinen Freund angriff, angeblich von hier stammte. Natürlich wusste er nicht genau Bescheid. Trotzdem blieb so eine schlechte Befürchtung in seinem Kopf hängen.


	31. Chapter 31

Lestrade sah nochmal zurück, doch das Schloss war wegen des Nebels nicht mehr sichtbar. Selbst wenn die Sonne da gewesen wäre, glaubt er nicht Hatten Hall noch erkennen zu können. Dafür waren sie einfach schon zu weit weg. Ehrlich gesagt hätte er nicht gedacht das der Prinz seinen Plan so schnell umsetzen würde. Es dauerte nicht einmal drei Tage, da hatte der andere Proviant und noch einige ausgewählte Ritter zusammengesucht. Selbstverständlich konnte Prinz Mycroft nicht so reisen wie dessen Bruder. Greg verstand auch nicht warum der Jüngere auf die Krone und das restliche königliche Aussehen verzichtete. Schließlich ist das nichts wofür man sich schämen muss. Doch der Lockenkopf wird schon irgendwelche ausgeklügelten Gründe dafür haben. Dieser hatte doch immer schlaue Erklärungen für alles.

Doch was warum zerbrach er sich eigentlich darüber den Kopf, denn schließlich muss sich ja John mit dem anderen herumschlagen. Trotzdem musste er hin und wieder an die beiden denken. Er hoffte das es ihnen gut ging, denn auch wenn sich beide gut verteidigen können, waren sie dennoch nur zu zweit.

Aber er sollte auch nach vorne sehen, denn sie selbst sind schon ungefähr einen Monat im Land unterwegs. Der Prinz befahl ihn auf einen hohen Hügel zu reiten, um bei diesem Wetter vielleicht ein wenig besser zu sehen, auch wenn er nun ein wenig höher stand konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Nur einige schwache Lichter in der Ferne. Es könnte das nächste Dorf sein oder auch ein Gewitter, das sich in der Ferne zusammenbraut. Dort hin zu reiten wäre vielleicht nicht so schlau.

“Und? Könnt Ihr etwas sehen?” Ein anderer Ritter folgte ihm, wahrscheinlich weil er für seine Aufgabe zu lange brauchte.

“Gut das noch jemand hier oben ist. Seht Ihr auch diese Lichter dort? Könnt Ihr erkennen was es ist?” Erkundigte sich der Lord und war froh noch eine zweite Meinung einholen zu können, denn nur weil sie jetzt auf einer Reise sind, heißt das noch lange nicht das sich die Laune des Prinzen verbessert hat. Gerade weil sie nicht mehr auf Hatten Hall waren, verzichtete dieser darauf sich zurück zu halten.

Zumindest hatte der Mann nun frische Luft und konnte nicht mehr zu viel aus Frust in sich hineinschütten. Das sein Kompagnon nicht auf gutes Essen verzichten kann, war ja schon immer so gewesen, aber wenn dieser sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegt und dazu noch so viel Alkohol in sich rein schüttet, konnte das doch nicht mehr lange gut gehen.

Jetzt wo sie unterwegs waren, konnte der Prinz dies alles nicht mehr genießen und war deswegen auch ein wenig launisch, aber auch wenn ihn die anderen Männer dafür bemitleiden, ihm machte es nicht wirklich etwas aus die Wut abzubekommen. Er hörte sich das eben an und schüttelte das ab, wie als wäre nichts geschehen. Denn sein Vater konnte viel schlimmer sein, zumindest war dieser das in seiner Ausbildungszeit. Prinz Mycroft ist nur eine abgeschwächte Version davon und wusste auch das dieser das meiste was er von sich gab, nicht wirklich ernst meinte. Ansonsten hätte er ja schon seinen Kopf verloren.

“Ich werde dem Prinzen Bescheid geben das wir das nächste Dorf gesichtet haben. Wenn wir dort ankommen, solltet Ihr euch vielleicht ein wenig ausruhen. Ihr seht ein wenig blass aus.” So direkt hätte er auch nicht sein müssen, dachte Lestrade ein wenig verstimmt. Er fand nur das die Bräune wieder ganz verschwunden war, die er sich im Süden eingefangen hatte. Zugegeben so richtig wohl fühlte er sich schon seit gestern nicht, bis jetzt war es nichts erwähnenswertes.

Doch es klang wirklich nicht schlecht sich Mal wieder auszuruhen, denn ihr Anführer hatte es aus irgend einem Grund sehr eilig. Selbstverständlich konnte er sich denken was es war. Aber würde es diesen besser gehen, wenn er seine enttäuschende Antwort schneller bekommen würde?

Es war aber nicht wirklich seine Sache, solange alle Ritter gesund mithalten können. Sollten sie wirklich in ein Dorf kommen und in einem vernünftigen Bett schlafen, dann konnte er vielleicht auch den mysteriösen Brief lesen der ihm zugesteckt wurde. Ein wenig hatte er angst davor ihn zu öffnen. Obwohl er nicht gesehen hatte wer ihm das Papier gab, konnte er riechen vom wem er stammte. Denn dieser fast penetrante Blumenduft machte sich schnell zwischen seinen Sachen breit. Nicht das er sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlt ein paar Zeilen von einer Frau zu erhalten, doch musste er ausgerechnet diese sein? Die einzige die den selben Duft an sich trug und auf Hatten Hall verweilte war Irene Adler. Natürlich fand er sie attraktiv, wie all die anderen Männer die dieser Dame schon begegnet waren. Die Herren sollten aber alle wissen das sie eigentlich schon vergeben war.

Da kam die Frage auf, was sie von ihm wollte? Hatte sie eine Affäre im Sinn weil Prinz Sherlock zu lange fort ist? Jetzt war er zum Glück selbst unterwegs, denn so was wäre ihm wirklich unangenehm. Da fand der Lockenkopf vielleicht wirklich eine weibliche Person akzeptabel, aber diese ist nicht einmal treu.

Sollte seine Ahnung stimmen, dann wird er mit ihr ein paar ernste Worte wechseln wenn sie zurück kehren.

Prinz Sherlock mag merkwürdig sein und nicht jeder kann ihn verstehen, aber dennoch hat dieser so was nicht verdient. Er sah es als seine Pflicht an, den Burschen vor solchen Dingen zu schützten.

Normalerweise würde er sagen, das dieser sich selbst darum kümmern kann. Doch der jüngere Prinz hatte seines Wissens nach noch nie eine Frau an seiner Seite. Also wie sollte dieser wissen, wie man mit dem weiblichen Geschlecht umgeht?

Ohne das er es wollte, fragte er sich ob der große Bruder eine Unterhaltung darüber mit dem Jüngeren geführt hat. Zwar konnte er sich bei ihrer Königin gut vorstellen das sie so was selbst erklärt. Trotzdem sollte da doch ein Mann zu Mann Gespräch in der bestimmten Zeit des Lebens eines jungen Burschen sein.

Greg hätte sich das am liebsten erspart. Sein alter Herr hielt nämlich nicht viel von Liebe. So erklärte dieser ihm das jede Frau den Platz im Bett einnehmen konnte, solange der Mann es wollte. Anfangs glaubte er das sogar noch, aber dann traf er damals ein älteres Mädchen die ihm all das Geschwätz sozusagen austrieb. Das ist schon einige Jahre her und sie ist schon lange mit einem reichen Mann verschwunden. Zumindest war es das was er hörte. Seit dem hatte er zwar hier und da etwas mit einer Frau, aber er versuchte auf die Bedürfnisse von diesen einzugehen. Es war ihm langsam egal was sein Vater von ihm hielt, er könnte nie jemanden zwingen etwas zu tun, was nur er wollte.

Auf der anderen Seite sollte er nicht vorher über die zukünftige Königin urteilen, das hieß wenn sie den jüngeren Prinzen wirklich heiraten sollte. Vielleicht wollte sie nur die Umstehenden ein wenig über ihren Zukünftigen ausfragen, aber traute sich nicht es direkt zu tun. Möglich wäre es und die Erklärung gab ihm ein wenig Frieden was den Brief betraf. Auch wenn Lady Adler nicht so wirkte als wäre sie schüchtern.

Wenn er ihr auf den Gängen oder auf den Hof allein begegnete, dann warf sie ihm immer diesen allwissenden Blick zu. Diesen hatte sie schon einmal mit den Lockenkopf gemeinsam, auch wenn die Lady dazu noch ein Lächeln hinzufügte. Also wenn man sich mit ihr anlegen sollte, würde sie ihren Gegnern immer noch freundlich begegnen während sie einen Dolch durch deren Herzen bohrte. Schließlich wanderte Irene Adler und ihre Begleiterin teilweise allein durch das Land, somit musste sie sicher wissen wie man sich verteidigt. Ehrlich gesagt er wollte nicht wissen was für Waffen man unter einem weiten Rock verstecken kann.

Die Tropfen die ihm aufs Gesicht fielen, erinnerten Greg daran sich wieder ein wenig auf den Weg zu konzentrieren. Denn es brachte ihm und dem Pferd auch nicht, wenn er ins stolpern gerät.

Prinz Mycroft führte ihre Truppe natürlich an, obwohl er schon einige Male erwähnte das dies unsicher sei.

Sollten sie doch einmal angegriffen werden war der Prinz eine Zielscheibe für jeden Pfeil. Doch dieser hörte ihm auch in diesen Dingen nicht mehr richtig zu. Meinte dieser das er schon noch selbst erkennen kann, wann er in Gefahr ist. Lestrade konnte nur versuchen ihn zu beschützten und zu nichts zwingen. So unterließ er es große Diskussionen mit seinem Kompagnon zu führen, das hieß wenn es sich vermeiden ließ.

Es war tatsächlich ein Dorf was sie vom Hügel aus gesehen haben und er ließ einen kleinen zufriedenen Seufzer raus, denn endlich konnten sie ein wenig rasten. Auch wenn sie eine kleine Gruppe von starken Männern waren, ausruhen musste sich jeder einmal.

“Der Regen scheint stärker zu werden. Was haltet Ihr davon wenn wir bis zum Morgengrauen in dieser Ortschaft bleiben?” Erkundigte er sich bei dem Prinzen, der wie immer stolz nach vorn sah.

“Meinetwegen. Doch sag den anderen Männern sie sollen sich ausruhen und nicht ihre Zeit mit anderen Dingen vergeuden.” Das diese Anweisung kommen würde, ist dem Lord schon vornherein klar gewesen.

“Jawohl.” Antwortete er also kurz und knapp, bevor er sich an die restlichen Ritter wendete, um es nochmal deutlich zu machen. Schließlich wollte auch er nicht wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten in den kommenden Tagen irgendwo in der Natur zulange rasten. Natürlich konnte das auch schön sein, aber so wie das Wetter gerade aussah, wird es nur kalt und nass werden. Der Sommer ließ dieses Jahr eben ein wenig auf sich warten.

Das Schicksal meinte es sogar gut mit ihnen und das Dorf hatte einen Schlafplatz für jeden. Zwar mussten sie sich wieder einige Zimmer mit anderen Rittern teilen, aber das machte Lestrade ja nichts aus. Doch er vergaß das der Prinz da ganz anders über so was dachte, denn dieser musste sich ja noch nie ein Zimmer teilen.

Bis jetzt bekam sein Freund ja immer ein Einzelzimmer für sich, aber wenn es nun Mal nicht möglich ist, konnte auch ein Prinz nichts an der Tatsache ändern. Zwar könnte Greg sich auch mit bei einer der anderen rein drängen, aber jeder von ihnen hatte schon sein eigenes Bett. Die Nachtlager waren hier sehr schmal und schwer. Somit musste er in den Raum schlafen, in dem auch der Prinz seine Nacht verbrachte. Es wäre doch sinnlos woanders auf den Boden zu schlafen, wenn dort ein leeres Bett auf ihn wartet.

“Du solltest verstehen das ich meine Privatsphäre benötige.”

“Ich versteh nicht was Euer Problem ist? Hier steht ein leeres Bett, was sich leider nicht verschieben lässt. Sonst hätte ich es hinaus auf den Flur gestellt, damit Ihr eure Ruhe bekommt.” Ihm war bewusste das er einen leichten erzürnten Unterton raus ließ, aber zurück nehmen konnte er es nun auch nicht mehr.

“Ich habe nun einmal einen leichten Schlaf. Wenn ich Nachts irgendein Geräusch vernehme, dann dauert es eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bis ich wieder einschlafen kann.”

“Ich schnarche nicht. Wenn Ihr das damit andeuten wolltet.” Ein genervtes Stöhnen erklang wie er es sonst eher von dem jüngeren der Holmes Brüder gewohnt war. Ja in solchen Zeiten entdeckte er neue Seiten an seinem Kompagnon und das obwohl er ihn schon Jahre lang kannte. Nicht alle davon waren gut, aber er versuchte erneut dies nur auf die Umstände zu schieben.

“Es kann nicht sein das Ihr euch vor mir geniert?” Dafür bekam er einen wütenden Blick, doch er wusste das er eben die Wahrheit heraus holte.

“Aber warum, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf?”

“Warum?Warum?! Na weil mein Aussehen..” Sein Gesprächspartner brach ab und Lestrade bekam Mitleid. Eigentlich hatte der andere das nicht verdient, schließlich war er an seinen Körperproportionen selbst schuld. Dennoch legte er seine Hand aufmunternd, auf die nun tief hängenden Schultern des Prinzen.

“Ihr macht Euch nur umsonst verrückt. So schlimm seht Ihr nun auch wieder nicht aus. Wie viele Frauen haben sich Euch an den Hals geworfen seit wir unterwegs sind?” Es waren auch einige Herren dabei, aber so was blendet man gern aus wenn einem nicht nach solchen Sachen ist. Greg hatte selbst auch schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, aber bis jetzt fand er keinen Mann attraktiv genug, um mit diesem das zu tun was man sonst mit Frauen praktiziert.

“Mein Bruder hat an diesem Punkt immer Recht gehabt. Wenn niemand sehen würde das ich ein Prinz bin, dann wäre ich keines Blickes wert.”

“Das hat er wirklich zu Euch gesagt?”

“Vielleicht nicht so direkt, aber er zieht ja gern in seiner einfachen Kleidung durch die Gegend und dennoch liegen ihm manchmal die Leute zu Füßen.”

“Ihr wisst doch das sie alle erst die Flucht ergreifen, wenn er seinen Charakter preis gibt.” Versuchte er ein wenig zu scherzen um die Stimmung zu lockern.

“Das ist es ja. Eigentlich sollte das niemand tun. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden das er der nächste König wird. Da sollte doch jeder zu meinen Bruder aufsehen. Ich sehe das er so viel mehr Potenzial hat als ich und kann nicht anders als dies zu beneiden. Das kann ich aber nie sagen und deswegen weise ich ihn nur drauf hin was er alles falsch macht. Mir ist nie im Traum eingefallen, ihn auch einmal zu loben. Ich weiß nicht ob es mit Vaters Tod zu tun hat, aber ich habe das Gefühl das ich ihm mit härte begegnen muss. Damit er weiß wie er mit so was umzugehen hat, wenn er damit in der Welt da draußen konfrontiert wird.”

“Ihr macht Euch sorgen um Euren Bruder. Das ist doch verständlich. Ihr könnte es vielleicht nicht so zeigen, aber ich denke Prinz Sherlock ist schlau genug um das alles auch so zu wissen. Ihr müsst die Zügel nur etwas lockerer lassen. Wenn Ihr ihn immer nur mit Euren Ansichten bedrängt, wird er Euch bald kein Gehör mehr schenken. Solltet Ihr ihn wirklich zum König machen, dann wird er jemanden wie Euch brauchen, der ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite steht.” Der Prinz gab ein müdes Lächeln von sich, bevor er darauf antwortete.

“Wir wissen beide, das dieser Platz schon vergeben ist.” Es musste gar nichts weiter erwähnt werden und der Lord wusste, das von John Watson die Rede war. Natürlich ist dieser der bester Freund des Jüngeren, aber dieser konnte auch nicht für alles eine Lösung finden. Nicht das er die Holmes Brüder sich in allem auskennen, doch man sollte sein Wissen austauschen. Dazu waren sie ja schließlich Brüder. Zumindest würde er so handeln, wenn er welche hätte.

Als er noch jung war, wollte er gern ein Geschwisterchen haben. Heute wusste er das die auch anstrengend sein können, nichts desto trotz hätte er vielleicht jemanden gehabt der ihn bei seinem Vater unterstütze. Aber nicht jeder konnte den selben Charakter haben und so hätte das nächste Kind seinen Herren vielleicht vergöttern können. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, ist es besser das er ein Einzelkind ist.

Der Rest der Nacht stellte sich als unkomplizierter vor, als geglaubt. Beide sprachen noch über dies und jenes. Wahrscheinlich wollte der Prinz ihn auch nur ablenken, aber dennoch fragte sich Greg immer noch wo das Problem mit den Proportionen seines Gegenübers war. Ja er hat ein wenig zugelegt, aber da hat er schon dickerer Herren gesehen. Außerdem solange das Pferd sich nicht beklagt, würde auch niemand anders etwas erwähnen.

* * *

 

Irene tat es fast leid, das sie ihre neue Freundin dazu angestachelt hatte, diesen Lord Lestrade zu umgarnen. Wenn sie wieder auf dieses Kerl trifft, dann wird sie ihm ein paar Sachen erklären und das nicht auf freundliche Art. Schließlich hat Molly Hooper doch bis jetzt nichts verwerfliches getan. Kate hätte schon ganz andere Karten auf den Tisch gelegt, doch diese Lady war so rein und unschuldig für solche Dinge.

Dennoch hat es dieser Lord gewagt ihr die kalte Schulter zu zeigen. Ein nettes ‘Danke aber ich bin nicht interessiert’ hätte sie auch noch gelten lassen, aber nicht so eine miese Art. Egal was diesem Mann an ihrer Freundin nicht passte, er hatte noch lange kein Anrecht eine Frau so zu behandeln.

“Ihr habt Recht. Sie ist wirklich schön. Aber ich finde das sie Euren Schmuck wieder ablegen sollte?”

Meinte Kate als sie damit beschäftigt war, die Kette von Molly zu entfernen. Diese fühlte sich dankbar das sie all das glitzernde Zeug wieder abnehmen durfte. Wenn ihre Eltern sie so sehen, wüsste sie nicht was dann geschehen würde. Natürlich war der Schmuck sehr schön, aber seit sie von Lady Irene eingekleidet wurde, da starrte sie jeder im Schloss an. Ihre Freundinnen meinten das alle nur erstaunt über ihre Schönheit sind, weil sie jetzt richtig zu Geltung kommt. Sie war nur froh das sie die Dunkelhaarige davon überzeugen konnte, nicht in einem tief ausgeschnittenen Kleid vor Lord Lestrade aufzutreten. Das wäre ihr nämlich noch unangenehmer gewesen, wenn er sie dann abgewiesen hätte.

Kate sprach mit ihr über den Ritter und sie konnte nicht verstehen warum er so handelte. Scheint er doch ein netter Mann zu sein. Molly fand das er das auch früher immer war, aber wahrscheinlich mochte er solche Frauen wie sie eine war nicht. Die Begleiterin von Irene Adler ist auch eine gute Freundin geworden. Mit den beiden Frauen konnte sie sich zum ersten Mal frei unterhalten. Auch wenn sie hier und da vielleicht etwas schüchtern ist, so glaubte sie, dass sie von den beiden verstanden wird.

“Warum denn? Ich finde es passt sehr gut zu ihren Augen.” Erklärte nun die Dunkelhaarige ein wenig enttäuscht.

“Das schon, aber Ihr solltet wissen das sie es wahrscheinlich nicht gewohnt ist mit so viel Schmuck herum zu laufen. Noch dazu ist es nicht nötig sie so zu schmücken, wenn hier nur die alten Ritter herumlaufen. Selbst die Königin hat sicher gedacht, das wir uns ein wenig bedeckter halten sollen. Als ihr Molly das erste Mal ein Kleid von Euch geliehen habt, da hatte ich das Gefühl das die Herrscherin am liebsten irgend ein Vorhang runter reisen wollte um unsere Schönheit hier zu bedecken.” Erneut wurden Lady Hooper's Wangen darauf ein wenig rosig.

“Das ist weil sie mich schon solange kennt. Sie möchte sicher nur aufpassen, das niemand mir einen falschen Blick zuwirft.” Erklärte sie, um sich ein wenig in das Gespräch über sie mit einzubringen.

“Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch daran das Ihr eine andere Größe habt als meine Herrin. Deswegen sah Euer Dekolletee ein bisschen so aus als wäre es gefangen gewesen.”

“Das war aber meine Schuld. Dennoch war der Abend ein Erfolg. Drei Diener sind gegen eine Wand gelaufen, als wir auf den Weg zum Speisesaal waren. Beim Essen sind dann einige gestolpert als sie das Essen gebracht haben. Irgendwie fand ich es schon schade das an dem Abend Lord Lestrade nicht anwesend war. Er hätte dann deine gute Seite gesehen.” Dabei grinste Irene die Schüchterne ein wenig an. Diese dachte aber nur daran das der Mann wohl eher davon gelaufen wäre, weil er mit einer Frau nichts zu tun haben wollte, die den ganzen Tag ihre Brüste zeigte. Zwar sagten die zwei neben ihr, dass man nicht zu viel seht, aber Molly selbst hatte noch nie so viel Haut gezeigt und so kam es ihr natürlich gewagt vor.  
Sie wollte gar nicht erst daran denken wie Prinz Sherlock und John reagiert hätten, wenn sie hier wären. Der Prinz würde wahrscheinlich nur mit den Schultern zucken, aber der Ritter würde vielleicht anders über sie denken.

Einerseits wollte sie wirklich mehr auffallen, aber auf der anderen Seite möchte sie auch nicht zu auffällig wirken um dann als Dame anerkannt zu werden, die leicht zu haben ist. Selbstverständlich hielt sie das von ihren Freundinnen nicht. Das waren starke Frauen, die sich gegen die falschen Männer sicher währen konnten. Molly jedoch kannte sich selbst und so dachte sie, das sie nicht einmal wissen würde wenn jemand nur schlechte Absichten mit ihr hatte.

Es war ein wenig wie bei Prinz Sherlock. Natürlich hatte er nie etwas schlimmes getan. Dennoch hatte sie das Gefühl, das dieser wusste was sie noch für ihn empfand und so nutze er dies in der Vergangenheit aus. Nicht das sie ihm viel behilflich sein konnte, aber wenn er ihr Briefe schrieb, dann antwortete sie immer. Auch wenn sie wusste das er nie mehr in ihr sehen würde als eine Spielkameradin aus Kindertagen. Für ihn war sie wahrscheinlich nur der Besuch, der manchmal im Jahr erschien und dann von ihm geduldet wurde. Molly empfand ihn und John stets als gute Freunde. Auch wenn sie mit dem Prinzen mehr Zeit verbrachte als mit dem Blondschopf, so hatte sie das Gefühl das sie dem Ritter näher war. Wahrscheinlich weil dieser ihr von Anfang an freundlich und offen begegnete.

Dennoch war ihr das immer noch ein Rätsel das der jüngere Prinz heiraten sollte. Sie hatte wirklich nichts dagegen das er ihr Freundin ehelichen wollte, doch langsam erfuhr sie Dinge die ihr nicht gefielen. Mrs. Hudson meinte sogar das Prinz Mycroft zu einer Hochzeit zwingt um die jetzige Königin zu entlasten.

Aber auch sie musste sich wohl fragen, wie jeder der das erfuhr, warum der Ältere die Aufgabe nicht übernahm. Schließlich beschwerte sich dieser in der vergangenen Zeit immer wieder wie unreif Prinz Sherlock noch sei. Wenn sie also schon hier war, wollte sie versuchen herauszufinden was nun der Wahrheit entsprach. Spätestens wenn der jüngere Prinz zurück gehrt, wird dies der Zeitpunkt sein, aber vielleicht war es dann schon zu spät dies zu vereiteln.

Es ging ihr dabei nicht darum, das sie nicht die Braut wurde, sondern das der Lockenkopf aus Liebe heiratet. Denn wenn dieser mit einer Frau zusammen sein musste, für die er nichts fühlte, dann war das nicht gut für ihn. Schlimmer wäre noch, wenn er sich nach der Eheschließung in jemanden anderen verlieben würde. Die Holmes Brüder achtetet ihrer Mutter zu sehr, um etwas zu tun was ihr Kummer bereiten würde. Deswegen glaubte sie auch nicht das Prinz Sherlock nach der Hochzeit eine Affäre anfangen würde.

Auch wenn sie so dachte, konnte sie sich immer noch schwer in ihren Kopf vorstellen, wie er aussehen würde wenn er in jemanden verliebt wäre. Ob er dann wieder freier Lächeln wird, so wie sie es aus Kindertagen kannte? Würde sich sein störrisches Verhalten lockern und er offener auf die erwählte Frau zugehen?

Selbst wenn sie sich einreden wollte, das sie das alles nicht störte. Irgendwie brach es ihr doch das Herz das sie niemals die Erwählte wird. Selbst wenn sie sich in andere Kleider werfen und mit Schmuck eindecken würde, für diesen Mann ändert das aussehen rein gar nichts. Molly war das klar und dennoch wusste sie jetzt schon, das sie sich in diesen freizügigen Gewänder auch einmal vor dem Lockenkopf zeigen würde. Nur um ganz sicher zu gehen.

“Was gehen dir denn für Gedanken durch den Kopf, Liebes?” Erkundigte sich nun Kate und hob dabei ihr Kinn an. Molly bemerkte erst jetzt das sie wohl leicht gegrinst hatte, als sie über ihren Plan nachdachte.

“Eigentlich gefallen mir solche Kleider schon. Aber es stimmt, es sollte wahrscheinlich besser auf mich zugeschnitten werden.”

“Jetzt habt Ihr sie auf den Geschmack gebracht.” Sagte die blonde Dienerin zu ihrer Herrin. Diese Lächelte zufrieden und erklärte dann, dass sie wohl alle ein wenig frische Luft schnappen sollten. Dabei meinte sie auch das sie Hatten Hall verlassen sollten.

Molly war erst nicht Recht wohl dabei, denn sie hatte immer starke Männer an ihrer Seite, die sie beschützen mussten. Doch ihre neue Freundinnen winken ab und meinten das sie die Aufgabe übernehmen können. Weil auch sie sich ein wenig im Schloss langweilte, stimmte sie also zu, wenn auch mit Bedenken. Denn bevor sie sich davon schlichen sollte sie einfache Kleidung anziehen. Es wurde ihr erklärt, das sie so nicht so auffällt und sie hoffte das sie den anderen Frauen bei der Sache vertrauen konnte.

* * *

 

“Bis jetzt fand ich Euch ja amüsant. Aber wenn Ihr nicht aufhört in den privaten Gemächern von Moriarty herumzuschleichen, dann muss ich Euch wohl belehren das hier andere Regeln herrschen als in Euren Reich.” Sherlock zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt auch wenn Sebastian eine Peitsche herausholte. Dieser Kerl war nervig aber er verfolgte ihn ja nur, weil er eifersüchtig war. Er konnte nichts dafür das dessen Herr von ihm gelangweilt war. Dennoch wäre es lästig, nun von diesem Handlanger aufgehalten zu werden.

“Was wollt Ihr nun tun? Mich auspeitschen? Ich denke nicht das dies deinem König gefallen würde. Ich bin schließlich ein Gast.” Ja er und John durften bei einer Krönung dabei sein. Das ist schon wieder einige Tage her und seit dem war sein Kamerad verschwunden. Er wollte nicht glauben das er ihn einfach hier zurück ließ, weil er genug hatte. Selbstverständlich plagte es den Blondschopf wie Jim ihn anfasste. Schließlich konnte er gut aus dessen Blick lesen. Doch mehr hätte er niemals geschehen lassen. Auch wenn der nördliche Prinz, Viktor ein wenig ähnlich war, so respektierte dieser Mann hier wenn man nein sagt. Es könnte auch nur vorläufig sein, aber es war ihm egal. Denn es war noch lange kein Grund für John einfach die Flucht ohne ihn zu ergreifen.

“Das berechtigt noch lange nicht das Ihr hier tun und lassen könnt wie es Euch gefällt.” Und ohne den Prinzen weiter zu warnen, holte er mit seiner Schlagwaffe aus, aber jemand hielt ihn dann am Handgelenk fest.

“Was geht hier vor?” Wollte Moriarty nun wissen.

“Euer Gast wollte unerlaubt in Eure Gemächer eindringen.” Sebastian mochte diese ganze Sache von Anfang an nicht. Zwar erklärte er seinen Herren wo er diesen dunkelhaarigen Burschen schon einmal begegnet ist, aber dieser wollte ihm gar nicht mehr richtig Zuhören. Dieser war angeblich zu begeistert von den Besuchern. Na eigentlich nur von diesem Prinzen. Der Begleiter schien nicht wirklich ein helles Köpfchen zu sein, sonst wäre es nicht so leicht gewesen diesen weg zu sperren. Leider hatte ihn der König verboten, diesen Kerl etwas zu tun und so musste er seine Wut an jemand anderen auslassen. Doch nun konnte er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal diesem neugierigen Kerl eine Lektion erteilen.

“Unser Gast darf sich aufhalten wo er möchte. Ich habe schließlich keine Geheimnisse vor ihm.” Daraufhin grinste der Fremde, als wollte er zeigen das er über Sebastian stand. Er musste sich beruhigen und nickte also nur, um sich dann zu verziehen.

Da sein Herr mit dem einen Gast beschäftigt ist, wird er sich doch um den anderen kümmern. Der Befehl diesen in Ruhe zu lassen, war ihm gerade so was von egal.

Somit stieg er in den Keller wo er den Mann hingebracht hat. Natürlich nahm er gleich eins der ersten Zellen, denn auch er hatte großen Respekt vor dem Labyrinth hier unten. So versuchte er es immer zu umgehen weit hinein zu gehen. Eine Karte von dem Verlies gibt es hier leider nicht mehr. Der Vater des jetzigen Königs, sollte vor einigen Jahren eine Kopie davon stellen. Aber natürlich ist diesem das misslungen. Zwar versuche er dann noch aus dem Gedächtnis diese Karte nachzuzeichnen, doch das endete genau so miserabel. Eigentlich hätten sie den fetten Vater damals hier runter schicken sollen, damit dieser seiner eigenen Karte folgt. Dann wäre Jim, wie er jetzt genannt werden will, seinen Alten schon längst los gewesen.

Aber nun war das auch egal, denn er öffnete den Raum wo der Ritter an eisernen Fesseln an der Wand stehen musste. Finster wurde er von diesem angeblickt.

“Ich habe Euren Aufenthalt hier ein wenig verbessert oder? Schließlich müsst Ihr euch nun um nichts mehr kümmern.”

“Wo ist der Prinz?” Erkundigte sich der Gefangene und Sebastian langweilte das, denn das schien das einzige zu sein was hier alle interessiert.

“Um ihn müsst Ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin mir sicher das der König ihn gerade in seinem Gemach mit allem versorgt was er braucht.” Auch wenn ihm der Gedanke selber schlecht werden ließ, so zeigte er es seinen Gegenüber nicht. Dieser zog zum wiederholten Male an seinen Fesseln um irgendwie an den anderen Kerl heran zu kommen.

“Das sind Eisenketten. Ihr seit wahrscheinlich nicht der klügste, aber die gehen nicht so einfach kaputt.”

“Was ist es, das euer König von dem Prinzen will?” John versuchte zu reden um an Informationen ran zu kommen und um sich abzulenken, das er diesem freien Mann an die Kehle gehen wollte.

“Keine Angst, das werdet Ihr schon noch früh genug erfahren. Ihr solltet lieber froh sein, das Ihr noch lebend hier verweilen dürft. Ich persönlich sehe in Euch keine Verwendung mehr. Ich hätte Euch sofort getötet und den Wölfen zum Fraß vorgeworfen. So gutes trainiertes Fleisch hatten sie lange nicht.” Sebastian wollte den Gefangen berühren, aber trotz Kette schaffte dieser es, ihn mit seinen Kopf zu rammen.

“Ihr seid ein ganz schöner Dickschädel. Aber ich werde Euch schon noch Respekt einflößen.” Er freute sich nun doch seine Peitschenkünste ein wenig verfeinern zu dürfen. Nun hatte er ja einen Grund gehabt den Ritter zu betrafen. Selbst wenn keiner da gewesen wäre, hätte er sich einen für den König ausgedacht, wenn dieser nachfragt. Doch solange dieser sein eigenes Spielzeug hat, wird er sich wohl kaum für diesen Ritter hier oder für ihn interessieren.

Kurz überlegte er noch wie er sein Opfer positionieren sollte, aber dieser hatte mit seinem Kopfstoß eben seine Nase getroffen. Somit fand er es nur fair wenn er dasselbe bei diesem mit der Peitsche tat. Also holte er ohne Vorwarnung aus und schlug den Mann erst auf die Brust.

Ich muss talentiert sein, dachte Sebastian. Denn das Oberteil des Gefangenen hatte er schon einmal beschädigt.

“Was war das denn? Sollte das etwa weh tun?”

“Nicht so ungeduldig. Ich mache mich erst warm.” Meinte der Peiniger grinsend und nach zehn Schlägen wusste er wie er mit dieser Waffe umgehen musste. Das hieß aber noch lange nicht das er schon aufhören würde. Als ihm der eine Arm anfing schwer zu werden, nahm er den anderen. Da musste er erneut lernen wie man das Ding richtig hält, aber Hauptsache er brachte den Gefangenen endlich zum schreien. Dieser wagte es nämlich nach jeden Schlag, noch mit so einen verspottenden Blick anzusehen. Er wusste es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis der Kerl darum bettelt das er aufhört. Schließlich biss dieser sich schon die Lippe blutig, nur um kein Geräusch von sich zu geben.

Aber das hier war Arbeit und so musste er kurz eine Pause machen. Stille folgte dieses Mal. Sebastian wunderte sich ob der Geschlagene nun bewusstlos geworden ist. Aber er wird nicht nochmal den selben Fehler machen und näher heran treten. So wie der Mann aussah, hat er sich doch wirklich Mühe gegeben. Vor allem der eine Striemen im Gesicht des Bewegungslosen, gefällt ihm am besten. Zwar blutete er selbst nicht von dem Angriff als er in diese Kammer kam, aber das war nur gerecht. Der Ritter hätte nicht so vorlaut sein sollen.  
Plötzlich hörte er wieder was. Lachte der Gefesselte ihn etwa aus? Dabei war das nun echt der falsche Zeitpunkt. Oder war der Kerl gar von Anfang an verrückt?

“Armselig. Wenn das alles war, dann könnt Ihr das Spielzeug gleich wieder wegwerfen. Das taugt nichts. Oder liegt es doch an demjenigen der es verwendet?” Sebastian war es nun nicht mehr so wichtig ob dieser Gefangene am Leben bleiben sollte oder nicht, denn er fand das niemand das Recht hatte so mit ihm zu reden.

Bevor er aber erneut ausholen konnte, bekam er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf. Dieser veranlasste ihn dazu seine Waffe fallen zu lassen und auf die Knie zu gehen. Sebastian wollte noch nachsehen wer ihn hier von hinten angriff, doch da wurde er wieder getroffen und alles wurde schwarz um ihn herum.

“Lady Anthea? Seid Ihr das?” Erkundigte sich nun John nach der Person die den Schuft zu Strecke brachte. Er war sich nicht sicher, weil er ein wenig verschwommen sah.

“Oh, John. Was hat er nur mit Euch gemacht?” Die Frau berührte seine Wange und er drehte automatisch das Gesicht weg. Denn er wusste ohne in einen Spiegel sehen zu müssen, das er schrecklich aussah. Sie hielt sich zum Glück nicht mit langen Reden auf und befreite ihn von den Ketten. Den Schlüssel hatte der Bewusstlose auf dem Boden bei sich.

“Ich habe deine Sachen gefunden und auch hier runter getragen. Es tut mir leid das ich solange gebraucht habe, aber wenn mich die Wache oben erwischt hätte, dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen.” Erklärte sie als der Ritter ihr half den Bewusstlosen nun an die Kette zu legen. Als sie damit fertig waren verließen sie diese Kammer und nahmen die Fackel die den Raum erhellte mit.

“Wie seit Ihr selbst überhaupt entkommen?” Nachdem er endlich ein wenig Wasser trinken konnte, fühlte es sich besser an zu sprechen.

“Prinz Sherlock hat mich heute morgen schon befreit und dafür gesorgt das niemand mehr mein Zimmer betreten wird. Ich habe danach alles getan was er mir aufgetragen hat.” Als er in einen anderen Raum in diesem Verlies schritt, wusste der Ritter was gemeint war. Die Frau hatte nicht nur ihre Sachen wieder besorgt, sondern auch noch etwas zu essen und zu trinken.

“Ich habe auch Wasser zum waschen holen können. Es ist zwar kalt..”

“Ich rieche wahrscheinlich erbärmlich. Also ist mir egal wie warm das Wasser ist. Hauptsache ich kann mich ein wenig waschen.” Darauf dreht sich die Lady augenblicklich um. Sie erklärte dem anderen das es besser sei wenn sie zusammenbleiben würden, in dieser abgeschlossenen Kammer. Ihr war es auch unangenehm, im selben Zimmer zu sein während ein Mann sich säubert. Doch seit der Prinz und der Ritter hier aufgetaucht sind, hatte sie angst das die beiden wieder völlig verschwinden würden wenn sie das Zimmer verlassen.

“Mir war das auch gleichgültig. Das kühle Nass war sogar besser und fühlte sich gut auf den Wunden an.” Der Blondschopf würde sich am liebsten zu ihr drehen und sagen das nun alles wieder normal wird. Doch erstens war nackt und zweitens will er keine Zeit hier vertrödeln.

Als er fertig war und wieder in seiner Rüstung steckte, fühlte er sich fast wieder ganz wie er selbst. Nur das der Alkohol den er eben über seine Wunden rieb immer noch ein wenig brannte. Aber solange er nichts richtiges hatte um diese zu versorgen, war dies das einzige was er tun konnte. Seltsamerweise bat die Dame im Raum ihn auch nach ihren Verhetzungen zu schauen. Erst war er ein wenig zaghaft, aber sie meinte nur das sie von dem Prinzen hörte das er über medizinisches Wissen verfügte und das sie sich nicht um so was kümmern können wenn sie das Schloss verlassen. Also machte John was er konnte und beide warteten dann auf den der in ihrer Truppe noch fehlte.

“Hat der Prinz gesagt wann er genau auf uns treffen wird?” Es machte ihn nervös das sein Freund immer noch nicht hier unten war. Stark versuchte er sich daran zu hindern, darüber nachzudenken was diesem alles geschehen war, seit er ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er hoffte wirklich das er selbst das schlimmere Schicksal getroffen hatte.

“Er sagte er würde erst bei Einbruch der Nacht hier sein. Wir sollen bis dahin nichts unternehmen.” John nickte, auch wenn ihn das Warten nervös machte.

“John. Ihm geht es gut. Dieser selbsternannte König findet gefallen an unseren Prinzen. Deswegen bin ich mir sicher das er ihm kein Haar krümmen wird.” Ein erneutes nicken folgte von ihm. Sie konnte ja unmöglich wissen, das in seinem Kopf ganz anderen Szenarien abliefen. Was ist wenn der Herrscher wirklich so einer war wie Viktor Trevor? Sein Prinz sollte so was nicht wegen ihnen gegen seine Willen erleiden müssen.

Trotzdem war es nicht gut nun an das zu denken. Er lenkte sich ab, indem er schon einmal Sachen zum Essen so einpackte, das sie sich noch einige Tage halten. Denn wenn es außerhalb dieser Mauern immer noch so kalt war, dann dauerte es sicher wieder eine Weile, bis sie vernünftige Nahrung bekommen.

“Hat Euch der Prinz auch diese Kleidung gebracht?” Ein Unterhaltung wird mich auch ein wenig ablenken, dachte John.

“Mir ist klar, das es für eine Lady nicht gerade angebracht ist so etwas zu tragen, aber ich kann mich einfacher darin bewegen und es hält mich warm. Das einzige was mir sorgen bereitet ist, wie wir aus dem Schloss hinaus kommen sollen. Selbst wenn wir es bis zur Brücke schaffen, ohne Pferde kommen wir sicher nicht weit. Diese zu stehlen ist nicht so einfach. Der Stall wird hier bewacht weil die Tiere so kostbar sind.”

“Ich bin mir sicher das Prinz Sherlock da auch einen Plan hat. Ich bin nur froh das wir beide erst einmal diese Ketten los sind.”

“Seit Ihr sicher das ich nicht noch etwas Stoff auftreiben soll, damit Ihr euch etwas um Eure Handgelenke binden könnt?”

“Nein. Wir sollten einfach weiter hier warten. Nachher kostet uns so eine Kleinigkeit die Freiheit. Ich möchte nicht das dies alles umsonst war. Diese kleinen Schnittwunden an meiner Hand, heilen auch so von selbst zu. Mit den Handschuhen wird es schon gehen.”

“Wie Ihr meint.”

“Ihr müsst mich nicht so ansprechen. Ich bin immer noch John.”

“Eigentlich sollten mir Formalitäten langsam egal sein, aber Ihr habt es Euch verdient. Das Ritter werden ist nicht einfach. Jeder kann die Ausbildung meines Vaters bewältigen, aber es gehört weit mehr dazu seine Pflichten zu erfüllen.” Er nickte und lächelte sie dankend an. Trotz all dem was sie hier wohl erfahren musste, war sie immer noch sehr schön wie er fand. Innerlich wie äußerlich. Da wollte er früher immer Mal mit dieser Frau allein sein, aber er hätte nie gedacht das es so geschehen würde.

“Wo sollen wir Euch eigentlich hinbringen wenn...” Doch die sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

“Ich kann nicht zu meinen Eltern zurück. Ich will es nicht. Wenn ich dort wieder auftauche, werde doch nur an den nächst besten verkauft. Ich würde lieber irgendwo als arme Bäuerin leben, als zurück zu gehen.”

“Dann könnt Ihr doch mit nach Hatten Hall kommen.”

“Auf keinen Fall. Ich weiß Ihr meint es gut, aber dort kann ich mich auch nicht sehen lassen.” Natürlich sah er ihr an warum es hier ging, aber er hatte nicht wirklich das Recht über Prinz Mycroft zu reden. Oder für diesen zu sprechen.

“Ihr müsst irgendwo hin, wo Ihr euch erholen könnt. Auch wenn Ihr versucht die Tapfere zu geben, so ist Euch dennoch bewusst das Ihr euch erst wieder an das normale Leben gewöhnen müsst.”

“John, Ihr habt es wahrscheinlich nicht mitbekommen, aber dieser Mistkerl der über das Land hier regiert, hat mich zu seiner Frau gemacht. Wenn ich verschwinde und in Hatten Hall gesehen werde, dann wird es Ärger geben.”

“Ich habe oft gehört das Ehen durch dritte Kaputt gemacht werden. Ob König oder nicht, ist da doch nicht wichtig. Dieser Mann kann Euch doch unmöglich zufrieden stellen. Also schlage ich hier ganz ehrlich vor, werdet meine Geliebte und brennt mit mir durch.” Erst blickte Anthea ihren Gegenüber fassungslos an, aber dann konnte sie nicht anders als zu lachen. Es fühlte sich gut an dies zu tun, obwohl sie in einem Verlies saß. Schnell versuchte sie sich aber wieder zu beruhigen, denn es sollte ja keiner hören.

“Das ist wirklich nett von Euch. Aber wisst Ihr denn überhaupt was ihr da von Euch selbst verlangt?”

“Mir ist klar das es nicht einfach werden wird, aber die Geschichte das Euch ein Mann entführt hat klingt doch besser als wenn Ihr von selbst geflohen seit. Oder etwa nicht?” Ohne weiter ein Wort zu verlieren, fiel sie ihm um den Hals und weinte.

“Du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt, weist du das?” Erklärte sie ihm unter Tränen. Aber auch das wollte sie schnell wieder unterdrücken, dennoch gab sie ihm einen dankenden Kuss auf die Wange.

“Ich bin einverstanden, aber wenn du wirklich jemanden triffst den du liebst, sag mir Bescheid. Ich möchte dann nämlich nicht im Weg stehen.” Also war das eine Abmache und nun hatte der Ritter eine Frau an der Seite. Irgendwie fand er es schon seltsam das dies in dem Augenblick geschah. Doch es gab keine andere Lösung und er wollte den Prinzen damit nicht belasten. Natürlich würde er diesem sobald die Möglichkeit kommt, erzählen das diese Affäre nur gespielt ist. Er war sich sicher, dieser wird es schon verstehen.


	32. Chapter 32

Verständnisvoll reagieren soll ich also, dachte der Lockenkopf und seufzte. Anders konnte ja auch nicht handeln und irgendwie war diese Distanz die Strafe dafür, das er zuließ das der Blondschopf verletzt wurde.

Als er Johns Gesicht wieder sah, wäre er am liebsten zu diesem Sebastian gegangen und hätte ihm dasselbe angetan. Doch dafür hatten sie nicht die Zeit. Es wurde ihm versichert das es nur halb so schlimm ist, wie es aussieht. So verschwanden sie durch das Kerkerlabyrinth nach draußen. Sie schafften es sogar ohne große Probleme aus diesen dunklen Gängen. Auch wenn kurz vorm Ende ihre Fackel keine Lust mehr hatte zu brennen. Zum Glück bemerkten sie den Luftzug und konnten im Dunkeln in die richtige Richtung gehen.

Sein Begleiter ignorierte das Geschehene sogar für einen Moment und meinte das sie nur durch das Verlies gekommen sind weil Sherlock so brillant ist. Er fragte sich ob der Ritter ihn in diesem Moment küssen wollte. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, dann hätte ihm das nichts ausgemacht. Wenn die Frau nicht dabei gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht noch andere Dinge getan.  
Natürlich war er froh da endlich aus dieser Burg raus zu sein, aber er fand es nicht fair das John den Preis dafür zahlen musste. Denn nun sind sie schon wieder einige Tage am wandern und konnten sich an einem kleinen See waschen. Kaum war dieses kalte Schloss nicht mehr zu sehen, war auch die Luft viel wärmer. Es ist fast so als ob sich die Sonne weigert auf so ein verkümmertes Stück Land zu scheinen. Die Lady hatte eine verlassene Hütte gefunden und machte es sich dort drin bequem, während sie ihre Körper säuberten.

Jedes Mal wenn der Ritter den Blick abwendet, dann musste er die Striemen ansehen, die dieser auf seinen Leib trug. Der Jüngere fand das er dies verdient hätte. Schließlich war es seine Idee, so einfach nur zu zweit in dieses Schloss zu marschieren. Dabei war ihm klar, was sie ungefähr erwarten würde.

Sein Bruder hatte immer Recht, wenn er sagt das er alles riskieren würde, wenn es darum geht zu beweisen der klügste zu sein. Das Gefühl was er jetzt hatte war unbeschreiblich. Einerseits wollte er sich entschuldigen, aber sein Stolz konnte das nicht zulassen.

So saß er meistens nur stumm neben seinen Kompagnon, wenn sie einmal unter sich waren. Eigentlich möchte er auch wütend sein, weil die Idee mit der gespielten Affäre idiotisch fand. Dennoch kam auch kein Wort darüber über seine Lippen. Es war fast so als würde es ihm durch die Schuld schwer fallen, mit John zu diskutieren.

“Ihr sollten wirklich nicht die ganze Zeit bewegungslos im Wasser stehen.” Damit wurde er am Arm gepackt und zum Ufer gezogen.

“Hier trocknet Euch damit ab. Das Feuer wird nicht ausreichen.” Und schon wieder weicht der Ältere seinen Augen aus. Es war klar das dieser wegen den Verletzungen im Gesicht nicht angesehen werden möchte. Doch wenn es Lady Anthea tat, dann schreckte der gute Ritter nicht zurück und das nervte den Prinz. Gespielt oder nicht. In Wahrheit war John doch sein Liebhaber. Oder hat dieser das schon wieder vergessen?

Er gab dem anderen noch die Möglichkeit sich anzuziehen, denn für nackte Spielereien war es hier zu kühl. Doch als auch er in warmer Kleidung gehüllt ist, wollte sein Kompagnon sich verziehen. Aber natürlich ließ er das nicht so einfach zu. Er riss ihn an der Schulter zu sich herum und sah ihn zum ersten Mal seit Tagen genau an.

“Was soll das werden?” Erkundigte sich der Ritter ein wenig genervt als sein Gesicht von zwei Händen festgehalten wurde.

“Jetzt hör doch für einen Moment auf zu zappeln und sieh mich an!” Der befehlende Ton ließ den Blonden ruhig werden, dennoch sah er immer noch zur Seite.

“John.” Das wurde leise ausgesprochen und es klang wie eine Bitte. Der Mann mit diesem Namen seufzte noch und tat dann worum er gebeten wurde. Der Prinz strich dann mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über die heilende Wunde. Die Schwellungen sind bestimmt wegen der Kälte neulich Nacht schnell zurück gegangen.

“Du bist ein Ritter oder hast du das schon vergessen?”

“Selbstverständlich nicht. Doch so einfach gefangen genommen werden ist nicht nobel. Ich will nicht das Ihr seht wie ich versagt habe.” Der Jüngere konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte, aber wusste immer noch nicht was er dazu sagen sollte. Also hoffte er diese Geste würde auch mehr sagen. Er legte seine Arme einfach um den Ritter, um zu zeigen wie Leid ihm das alles tat und das er so was nie wieder zulassen wird.

John war gar nicht bewusste das er so eine Berührung von seinem Freund gebraucht hat. Ihm war egal das sie vielleicht nicht mehr machen konnten als das. Aber diese Umarmung gab ihm soviel Kraft, weiter zu machen. Allein das sie alle drei lebendig aus dem Kerker gekommen sind, ist für ihn ein Wunder gewesen. Er wünschte sich sie hätte mehr Leute da raus holen können, aber dann hätte er wahrscheinlich das Leben des Prinzen und der Lady gefährdet. Sobald sie in ihrem Land sind und die beiden wieder sicher sind, da konnten sie vielleicht mehrere erfahrene Männer hier in das Reich schicken, um all diese Probleme zu bekämpfen.

Eigentlich möchte er den anderen nicht los lassen, aber sie konnten nicht riskieren das Lady Anthea sie so sieht. Schließlich musste die Frau nicht noch mehr durcheinander gebracht werden. Denn ihm ist klar, das sie nur die Starke spielt. Er wollte gar nicht daran denken was sie alles in diesen Monaten, in denen sie dort verweilte durch machen musste.

Wenn er ehrlich war, kam ihm schon der Gedanke sie vielleicht zu heiraten. Selbstverständlich nicht sofort wenn sie zurück auf Hatten Hall sind, aber in ein paar Jahren wahrscheinlich. Denn er hatte immer noch Angst das die Sache zwischen dem Prinz und ihm nur eine Phase ist. Ja es würde ihn verletzten, wenn sein Kompagnon ohne ihn im Leben weiter geht. War es egoistisch diese Lady dann zu benutzen um sich trösten? Er würde sie zu nichts zwingen und auch würde er sich wünschen das Mycroft Holmes sich mit ihr aussprach. Doch er kannte die Natur von diesem sehr gut und da gehen die Pflichten eines Prinzen vor.

Der Ältere würde doch niemals eine Frau an seine Seite nehmen, die mit einem Liebhaber vor dem Ehemann geflüchtet ist. Das würde doch nur Gerede am Hof geben, was von strikten Prinzen nicht geduldet wird. Nein. Dieser macht sich es lieber einfach und lebt nach seinen Regeln.

Zwar verstand John immer noch nicht, warum dieser dann nicht diese Irene Adler heiratet, aber vielleicht gab es dagegen auch irgendwelche Grundsätze.

“Wir können hier nicht Ewig so stehen bleiben.” Meinte der Blondschopf um sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken loszureißen.

“Warum nicht?” Der Lockenkopf löste die Umarmung dann doch zuerst und starrte verblüfft zu Boden, als könne er nicht glauben das diese Worte eben von ihm kamen. Aber um es nicht noch schwieriger zu machen, behielt der Ältere alles weiter für sich und ergriff eine Schulter des anderen, damit dieser wieder den Blick hebt. Als das geschah, gab er dem Prinzen ein kleines Lächeln.

“Ich sehe nach was unsere Begleiterin macht, denn wenn wir einmal die Chance haben in einem Haus zu schlafen dann sollten wir die auch nutzen.” Sherlock konnte nur noch nicken, bevor er am Lagerfeuer zurück gelassen wurde. Immer noch konnte er sich nicht erklären, woher dieses Verlangen in ihm kam. Ihm war bewusst das er sich wohl daran gewöhnt, den Körper des Ritters näher als alles anderen zu haben. Dennoch haben sie bis jetzt nicht so viel Nähe geteilt und trotzdem wollte mehr haben.

Es war gut, dass er vernünftig und logisch denken konnte. Ansonsten hätte er alle dem nachgegeben, für was sie nun keine Zeit hatten. Aber tat er das nicht nur, um John um sich zu haben? Eigentlich sollte es ihm doch Recht sein, wenn dieser nicht mehr von ihm verlangt. Und doch war etwas in ihm enttäuscht, dass sein Kompagnon nicht anders handelte.

Vielleicht war es auch besser so, denn solange sie eine Frau an der Seite hatten, konnten sie beide nie tun was sie wollten. Zum ersten Mal fühlte sich Sherlock dazu gezwungen geduldig zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich wird es Zeit, mir ein wenig von dieser Eigenschaft an zu eignen, dachte er und wartete bis der Ältere ihn zu dem Haus rufen würde.

Die beiden sind dort allein drin. Du weist das Lady Anthea gefallen an ihm findet. Das John in ihr eine Schönheit sieht, ist auch kein Geheimnis. Warum vertraust du den beiden so sehr?  
Sherlock hasste diese Stimme, die immer dann auftaucht wenn er sie am wenigsten brauchte. Ihm war bewusst wie man das nennt. Doch er war nicht eifersüchtig. Wieso sollte er auch so fühlen?

‘Das kann nur aufkommen wenn jemand ein starkes Gefühl wie Liebe für jemanden empfindet. Doch so was fühlt Ihr doch nicht. Oder gibt es da doch jemanden?’ Das hatte ihn Prinz Jim Moriarty gefragt, aber natürlich hatte er bei der Antwort gelogen. Er konnte ja nicht mit diesem über John reden. Die Beziehung die dieser mit seinem Diener teilte, war nicht vergleichbar mit ihrer.

Der Ritter an seiner Seite war nicht jemand den man herum schubsen kann und der sich alles befehlen ließ, wie dieser Sebastian. Jim war vielleicht schlau und es war erfrischend sich mit diesem zu unterhalten. Dennoch konnte der Lockenkopf noch gut von böse unterscheiden. Somit würde er den Vorschlag, sich mit den Norden zu verbinden niemals zustimmen. Allein dafür das John gefoltert wurde, würde er am liebsten einen Krieg auslösen.

‘Denk doch Mal an die Macht die du haben wirst, wenn du sie heiratest.’ Nein, es konnte einfach nicht sein das sein Bruder das hat kommen sehen. Woher sollte dieser denn vom Norden wissen? Nie hatte er doch vorher Späher ausgeschickt oder das Land schon besucht.

Nun da er allein war, konnte er sich genervt durch die Haare fahren. Er fand es nicht fair, das alles so zusammen kam und kompliziert wurde. Wie kam es, das nun Johns Gesicht vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte? War es weil er sich wünschte wieder alles mit diesem teilen zu können, so wie sie es damals als Kinder taten? Das er den Blondschopf einfach einweihen konnte und diesen dann um Hilfe bitten kann. Dieser würde natürlich nicht auf alles eine Antwort haben, aber dennoch würde er sich besser fühlen sein Leid mit jemanden zu teilen.

‘Das ist schwach, das du mit solchen Nichtigkeiten nicht allein klar kommst.’ Am liebsten wäre er jetzt auf Hatten Hall um seinen Bruder zu sagen mit was für Kleinigkeiten dieser nicht klar kam. Doch darauf muss er jetzt verzichten. Erst einmal mussten sie in einen nicht so feindlichen Dorf, Pferde auftreiben. Ansonsten müssen sie bis zur Grenze laufen und er wusste nicht wie sie das schaffen sollten. Ihr Proviant wird nicht mehr lange halten und ihm war bewusst das John sich zurück hielt, obwohl dieser Kraft brauchte um durchzuhalten.

“Nun steht doch da nicht so herum. Kommt endlich mit rein.” Er bekam gar nicht mit, das sein Kamerad wieder nach draußen lief, um ein wenig Glut vom Feuer mit einem alten Topf hinein zu tragen.

“Wir haben die Hütte von drin soweit Winddicht bekommen und damit wird es dann dort auch ein wenig wärmer.” Erkläre dieser noch. Sherlock sah sich noch um ob noch irgendwas von ihnen hier draußen lag, bevor er das Feuer löschte und auch hinein ging.

“Ich bin mir sicher das Archimedes zurück an die Grenze geflogen ist. Schließlich gab es ja auch hier in diesem Land warme Tage.” Ihre Begleiterin war schon eingeschlafen. Sein Kamerad versuchte ihn was das Haustier betraf aufzuheitern, aber der Prinz machte sich dennoch Vorwürfe das er den Vogel mitgenommen hat. Zwar versuchte er nicht groß darüber zu reden, doch es fiel wohl auf das er immer wenn sie einige Schritte hinter sich hatten nach dem Falken rief.

“Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht.” Der Ritter wollte seinen Freund nicht so sehen und trotzdem gab es nichts was er tun könnte, damit dieser sich besser fühlt. Er legte nur seine Hand auf die Schulter des anderen, damit dieser wusste das er da war. Mehr konnte er auch gerade nicht tun. John ließ seine Hand dort verweilen während er den Topf der sie warm halten näher zu dem Lockenkopf schob. Das Ding war warm und er hatte noch reichlich Lumpen die hier waren darum gewickelt damit, man seine Beine dran halten konnte ohne sich zu verbrennen. Er schaute nochmal kurze nach ob die Lady neben ihm auch gut eingepackt war bevor er das selbe mit dem Prinzen tat. Dieser lehnte sich plötzlich einfach an ihn und suchte unter der Decke seine Hand.

“Was tut Ihr denn? Was ist wenn sie es mitbekommt?” Verkündete der Blonde ein wenig erschrocken.

“Wenn du noch lauter bist dann wird sie es sicher mitbekommen.” Antwortete der Jüngere im leiseren Ton.

“Wenn du es nicht willst dann kannst du das sagen, aber ich kann so besser schlafen.” Fügte er noch hinzu und der Ritter überlegte noch einen Moment, bevor er nickte.

“Ihr habt Recht. Rückt noch ein wenig näher, denn nicht nur Eure Arme fühlen sich kalt an.” Sherlock grinste ein wenig, weil er wusste das sein Kompagnon es nicht sehen würde. Ihm war es egal ob sein Körper kalt war oder nicht. Er wollte eigentlich nur nahe bei John sein, damit er wusste das dieser da war und auch nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden wird.

‘Warum gebt Ihr euch mit so jemanden ab?’ Erneut rang Jim Moriarty’s Stimme in seinen Ohren. Ihm war nicht klar, warum das ausgerechnet immer dann passieren musste wenn er kurz vorm einschlafen war. Fand er an diesen Prinzen gefallen, das er täglich an ihn denken musste? Wohl eher nicht. Es war einfach wie der Kerl sprach, als würde er immer wissen was er tut. Sherlock kam nicht drum herum, sich zu fragen ob der Prinz ahnte das sie mit Lady Anthea verschwinden würden. Oder hatte dieser es vielleicht sogar geplant?  
Wenn es so war, dann sah er keinen sinnvollen Grund darin.

“Ihr solltet wirklich ein wenig schlafen.” Seine Wange wurde dabei ein wenig gestreichelt, wie aus Reflex lehnte er sich sofort gegen diese Berührung. Wieder wunderte er sich über sein Handeln. Schließlich sehnte er sich nicht so sehr nach körperlichen Kontakt mit John. Oder kann es sein das er sich in dieser Sache etwas vormachte?

* * *

 

“Ich hoffe nur den Jungs geht es allen gut.” Violett stand an einen Fenster, bei dem man in die Ferne blicken konnte. Mrs. Hudson die immer wieder nach der Königin sah, leistet dieser auch jetzt Gesellschaft weil keine großen Arbeiten anstanden.

“Macht Euch keine Sorgen. Ist nicht erste eine Nachricht von Prinz Mycroft eingetroffen?”

“Deswegen mache ich mir ja Gedanken. Er und seine Gruppe sind schon eine Weile unterwegs und dennoch hat er nichts von Sherlock berichtet. Die beiden hätten doch schon längst aufeinander treffen müssen.”

“Ihr wisst doch wie eigensinnig Euer jüngerer Sohn sein kann. Vielleicht hatte dieser sich nur in den Kopf gesetzt seinem Bruder aus dem Weg zu gehen.” Die Herrscherin nickte verstehend. Dennoch wollte sie nicht ganz verstehen warum ihr zweitgeborener so was tun sollte. Es klang nicht nach Sherlock sich Monate lang nicht zu melden. Natürlich bestand dieser auf seine Freiheit, aber sie war sich immer sicher das er wenigsten ihr einige Nachrichten zukommen ließ. Violett wollte es nicht zeigen, aber sie befürchtete das ein großes Unheil auf sie zukommen würde. Sie betete das ihre Söhne und deren Freunde alles gesund und heil durchstehen.

Es wird definitiv Ärger mit dem nördlichen Reich geben, wenn ihren Kindern dort etwas zugestoßen ist. Selbstverständlich sollte sie als Königin, nicht vorschnell von diesen eher von Ohr zu Ohr geflüsterten Nachrichten urteilen. Dennoch musste all dem Gerüchten etwas dran sein. Zwar konnte sie das Schloss nicht groß verlassen weil ihre Söhne nicht anwesend waren, aber sie würde einer ihre Gäste bitten diesen Auftrag zu übernehmen. Wenn Lady Irene schon ihren Platz einnehmen wollte, dann soll sie erst einmal beweisen das sie diesen auch würdig ist. Was Molly betrifft, so wird es wohl besser sein wenn sie das Mädchen erst einmal wieder Heim schickt. Violett wusste das sie in die Jahre gekommen ist und sie wollte nicht das dieses junge Ding sich mit ihr allein langweilt. Da waren zwar noch andere Damen am Hofe, aber diese waren alle fast im selben alter wie sie selbst.

Außerdem könnte sie die nächste Zeit auch beschäftigt sein, denn wenn ihre Kinder ihr bei den Regierungsdingen nicht helfen musste sie es selbst tun. Zwar hatte Mycroft schon ganze Arbeit geleistet und sie könnte eigentlich bis zum Herbst nichts tun, aber sie wollte es vermeiden faul vor ihren Untertanen zu wirken. Also verbrachte sie jeden Tag eine Weile am Schreibtisch oder mit den Herren die sie beraten sollen.

Auch hatte ihre Krankheit dieses Jahr noch nicht so stark zugeschlagen. Nun wusste sie nicht ob sie wirklich froh darüber sein sollte, denn wenn es ihr einige längere Zeit besser ging, traf es sie hinterher um so schlimmer. Es war besser wenn sie nicht darüber nachdenkt. Das ist aber auch nicht so einfach, wenn aller paar Tage ein Mediziner sich erkundigt wie sie sich fühlt und ihre Zofen bei jedem Husten schon Alarm schlagen. Nicht einmal William ist so mit ihr umgesprungen und dabei war ihr klar, dass ihr Mann sich auch sehr um sie sorgte. Es konnte doch nicht sein das in den Jahren kränklicher geworden ist. Oder etwa doch? Sie schloss das Fenster und versuchte im Glas ihr Spiegelbild zu sehen. An die Schönheit von früher wird sie wohl nicht mehr heranreichen, aber sie selbst fand das sie für ihr Alter noch gut aussah. Schließlich hätte sie es weit aus schlimmer treffen können.

* * *

 

“Endlich Mal ein Brief von einer Freundin. Anscheinend ist der verschwundene Prinz, beliebter als ich dachte.” Sebastian beachtete seinen Herren nicht groß, denn er war immer noch sauer das dieser die Flucht ihrer Gefangenen einfach durchgehen ließ. Auf der einer Seite musste er sich nicht mehr Nacht für Nacht demütigen und mit dieser Frau schlafen, aber das Weib hat auch ganz schön hart auf seinen Schädel geschlagen und dafür wollte er sich gern revanchieren.

“Hör endlich auf zu schmollen! Du langweilst mich wenn du in der Stimmung bist. Schließlich sind sie schon eine Weile fort und es ist mein Verlust, aber ich beklage mich auch nicht.” Der König hatte gut reden, es war ja auch nicht sein Haupt, das mit so einem harten Gegenstand getroffen wurde. Er hätte dabei umkommen können, doch das interessierte niemanden außer ihn selbst. Wenigstens musste er nicht mehr hören wie viel Spaß sein Herrscher mit ihrem Besuch hatte. Wenn er diesen Prinzen als Bettspielzeug nicht verlieren wollte, hätte er ihn von Anfang an anketten sollen.

Sebastian wusste aber das er bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit diesen Burschen aus dem Fenster gestoßen hätte. Am besten Nackt und dann runter in den Graben. Das Wetter würde schon die restliche Arbeit übernehmen. Aber nun müsste er sich einen anderen Plan überlegen, denn ihm ist bewusst das dieser angeblich brillante Kerl wieder kommen wird. Sein Herr war sich sicher das es Menschen waren die alles besser machen wollen, zumindest was die Herkunft der beiden betraf. So werden sie sicherlich Daheim berichten wie schlimm es bei ihnen zugeht. Denn Leute bis zum Tod foltern und andere Dinge, sind angeblich nicht schicklich.

Er fragte sich was ihrer entflohenen Lady passiert, wenn sie wirklich schwanger ist. Jetzt wo er darüber noch ein paar Nächte geschlafen hat, da wurde ihm erst richtig klar, das sie ein Kind von ihm gebären könnte. Wenn sein König weiter so gegen sein Denken handelt, konnte er den Nachwuchs immer noch für sich beanspruchen. Es könnte sein das er es vielleicht Nachts aus einem fremden Schloss stehlen musste, um es nach seinen Regeln großzuziehen. Fürs erste hatte er aber noch Zeit. Denn so eine Schwangerschaft dauert ja schon eine Weile. Wahrscheinlich sollte er sich mit diesem Mediziner darüber unterhalten oder zumindest ein Buch zu diesem Thema finden. Hier im Schloss muss es doch irgendwo auch brauchbare Literatur geben.

“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?! Da bekommst du einmal einen Schlag auf den Kopf und schon bist du dauernd so abwesend. Ich lasse den Mediziner wieder herkommen. Dieser Zustand kann doch nicht von Dauer sein.” Zumindest machte sein Herr einmal etwas nützliches für ihn. So musste er den Kerl nicht selbst aufsuchen um Fragen zu stellen. Bei zweiten darüber nachdenken, wäre die Lösung doch besser gewesen. Denn wenn der König anwesend war, während er sich bei dem Mediziner erkundigt, wird dieser sicher stutzig. Schließlich ist es das Letzte was er wollte, auch da unter im Kerker zu enden. Oder zumindest nicht wieder. Nicht so schlimm wäre an einen schnellen Tod zu sterben und sofort an die Wölfe verfüttert zu werden. Doch dafür waren sie nicht bekannt. Seltsam das wenn es an den eigen Kragen ging, ihn das Ganze störte. Er dachte auch nicht das sein Ende sobald kommen kann. Solange er sich ein wenig Abseits hält, wird er schon noch eine Weile durchhalten.

“Wenn du mit diesem Weib Erfolg hattest, dann werden wir sie bald wieder sehen. Denn ich werde meine Freundin bitten, von ihr zu berichten. Wenn du versagt hast, muss ich mir wohl oder übel eine neue Braut holen. Immer die selbe Frau ist ja langweilig.” Jetzt wurde es Jim zu viel und drehte den Kopf, der ihn die ganze Zeit ignorierte zu sich um.

“Nur weil du verletzt bist, heißt das noch lange nicht das du mich nicht mehr beachten musst. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, ist es deine Schuld das die drei entkommen sind. Dafür wurdest du von mir noch nicht betraft.” Sebastian hatte auf das, was sicherlich folgen wird, keine Lust. Trotzdem stellte er sich endlich so hin, dass er seinen Herren besser ansehen konnte.

“Ich habe dich in letzter Zeit vernachlässigt und deswegen bist du mir böse, nicht wahr? Aber ich werde es wieder gut machen.” Damit wurde der Diener hart gegen die Wand gedrückt, damit kein entkommen möglich war. Selbst wenn dieser weglaufen wollte, würde es ihm sowie so nichts nützen.

“Du stinkst! Na gut, ich lasse dir ein Bad in meinen Zimmern vorbereiten. Dafür solltest du dich hinter her auch gut benehmen, ansonsten suche ich mir noch jemand anderen.”  
“Wieso lasst ihr diesen Prinzen dann nicht verfolgen? Ich bin sicher er hat das mit Euch genau so genossen. Weit kann er ja noch nicht gekommen sein.”  
“Deine Eifersucht verschlechtert nur meine Laune. Ich habe dir doch gesagt warum ich ihn gehen lassen musste. Keine Angst, ihn siehst du schon wieder und wenn du so weiter machst, bist du überflüssig wenn der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist.” Sein Herr wollte schon von ihm weg treten, aber er ließ es nicht zu. Nun drehte er die Sache um und stieß den anderen an die Wand.

“Gegen so jemanden werde ich ganz sicher nicht verlieren.”

“So gefällst du mir schon viel besser und nun geh dich waschen. Meine Nase ist heute sehr empfindlich.” Damit drückte der Herrscher seinen Kompagnon wieder von sich und schritt endlich davon, um den Brief den er bekommen hatte sofort zu beantworten. Es wunderte ihn überhaupt nicht das diese Dame wusste, wo er sich aufhielt. Sie war zwar noch viel jünger als er, aber auch sie setze ihren Kopf früh ein, beziehungsweise durch. Eigentlich dachte er, das sie ihn mit der Zeit vergessen hatte. Doch das Papier bewies etwas anderes und das anscheinend seine Hilfe wollte.

Fast wünschte er sich der Bote wäre ein wenig schneller gewesen, denn es ging in diesem Brief um Prinz Sherlock und seinen Begleiter. Die waren ja schon wieder von seinem Schloss verschwunden um in den anderen Ländern zu verbreiten was sich hier grausames abspielt. Er hielt das zwar nur für notwendig um Leuten den gehörigen Respekt beizubringen, aber das war nicht so wichtig. Hauptsache es kommen Leute wieder, die seine Armee herausfordern. Ihm war selbst nicht so bewusst warum ihm so nach Massenblutvergießen war. Wahrscheinlich weil er seit seine Mutter hier das Reich eingenommen hatte, nicht mehr so ein herrliches Spektakel gesehen hatte. Außerdem waren seine Wölfe ja wie ausgehungert.

Wenn es eine Schlacht gibt, kann er endlich alle einmal raus lassen. Es wird ihnen gute tun, nicht immer nur unten im Kerker herum zu laufen. Zwar hatte er dafür Diener die alles sauber machen, aber fast jedes Mal wird einer von denen von seinen Tieren angeknabbert. Eigentlich hat er ja nichts dagegen, aber wenn die Zahl der Leute so schnell sinkt, muss er bald alles Sebastian auftragen. Der war ja jetzt schon in einer miesen Stimmung.

Selbstverständlich war ihm klar das sein Handlanger ein wenig eifersüchtig auf seinen Gast war. Dieser Prinz ist ja auch attraktiv, das würde er nicht bestreiten. Dennoch hätte er nach einigen Spielchen mit diesem seinen Kompagnon nicht vergessen. Aber er musste sich um diesen erst wieder Gedanken machen, wenn der nette Prinz ihn wieder besucht. Vielleicht sollte er Sebastian dann einfach Mal mit einbeziehen.

Das könnte amüsant werden. Warum ist ihm so eine Idee nicht vorher gekommen? Dann hätte er den edlen Ritter an die Wand ketten können um das Ganze zu beobachten. Jim war sich sicher das dieser von so was nicht abgeneigt ist. Allein schon wie der Blondschopf ihm verachtende Blicke zuwarf, nur weil er dessen Hoheit berührte. Das wäre echt interessant geworden, aber nun musste er sich eine Weile nur mit Sebastian begnügen. Es war nicht so das dieser plötzlich weniger attraktiv für ihn war, doch mit dessen jetziger Einstellung wollte er nicht klar kommen. Der Mann musste einfach lernen, was es heißt zu teilen. Sicherlich hat dieser während er fort war, auch einige andere Personen belästigt. Wieso sollte er dann nicht auch so handeln?

Schließlich war nun der König. Somit durfte er tun und lassen was er wollte. Dazu wird man doch in dieses Amt erhoben. Alles andere waren nur nebensächliche Kleinigkeiten.  
Trotzdem konnte er seiner Brieffreundin im Moment nicht helfen. Auch fand er es ein wenig unfair, das sie etwas verlangte ohne eine Belohnung vorzuschlagen. Vielleicht dachte sie sich, dass er sich schon darum kümmern wird. Außerdem bekam er von ihr einfach zu wenige Informationen. Auf dem Papier stand, er solle dafür sorgen das der blonde Ritter mit viel weiblicher Gesellschaft beschäftigt wird. Wo das hingehen soll, war ihm klar. Doch die Nachricht kam zu spät und er handelte genau gegen diesen Vorschlag. Wahrscheinlich hat der Ritter irgendwo in ihrem Land gerade einen Eifersuchtsanfall und zeigte Prinz Sherlock was sich gehört. Da wäre er auch gern dabei. Denn er fragte sich ob der Edelmann wirklich so aus der Haut fahren kann, vor allem wenn noch eine Lady anwesend ist.

Es war schon nicht einfach, mit diesem Papier etwas anfangen zu können. Nun hatte er so viele gute Ideen im Kopf was er mit seinen Gästen hätte machen können, aber die waren auf und davon. Zum ersten Mal hoffte er das dort draußen jemand nicht erfriert. Also Prinz Sherlock soll überleben, die anderen zwei waren ihm schon wieder egal. Denn er glaubte nicht wirklich daran das Lady Anthea ein Kind von Sebastian erwartet. Dieser hat sich bei dem Akt viel zu töricht angestellt. Er war wirklich sehr nahe dran es selbst zu tun, aber da ist die gute Frau auch schon mit ihren rettenden Helden verschwunden.

Was konnte er seiner Freundin nun antworten? Vielleicht sollte er sie von der Schlacht in Kenntnis setzten. Denn wenn der Prinz und seine zwei Begleiter doch wegen der Kälte es nicht schaffen, dann kam die Nachricht wenigstens in einem der anderen Königreiche an.

* * *

 

Bei Lestrade war langsam guter Rat teuer. Denn in dem Tempo das sie durch das Reich ziehen, werden sie dieses Jahr womöglich nicht mehr die Grenze des Landes erreichen. Zugeben der Prinz an seiner Seite war nicht allein daran schuld, das sie so langsam voran kamen. Jeder der seinen Kompagnon zu Gesicht bekam, wollte etwas von diesem. Selbst wenn es noch so unwichtige Sachen waren, durfte der Prinz die Menschen nicht einfach abweisen. Das würde nur schlecht auf die Königin zurückfallen. Außerdem hätte Prinz Mycroft als König keine Chance, wenn er sich jetzt schon bei den Untertanen unbeliebt macht.

Dennoch wollte dieser auch nicht auf seinen Vorschlag eingehen, die Krone und die anderen Kleider die ihn als Prinz kennzeichneten abzulegen. Warum war der Mann in dieser Sache nur so stur? Aber Greg beschwerte sich schon gar nicht mehr und sah die Reise als Erholung an. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nie am Ziel ankommen und die anderen Ritter sicherlich auch besseres zu tun hatten. Mittlerweile würde es ihm auch nichts ausmachen bei seinen Eltern einmal vorbei zu schauen. Denn es stellte sich heraus, das die Frau die er auf Hatten Hall ignorierte gar nicht von seinen alten Herren geschickt wurde.

Die Frau das ihn dauernd so schüchtern ansah, war niemand anderes als Molly Hooper. Das Mädchen sollte doch schon seit den Kindertagen mit dem jüngeren Prinzen verheiratet werden. Ehrlich gesagt um so älter sie wurde, um so mehr beneidete Lestrade ein wenig den Lockenkopf. Denn sie war immer eine Person, in dessen Umgebung man sich angenehm wohl fühlt. Wahrscheinlich weil er nie das Bedürfnis hatte ihr, den Hof machen zu müssen, denn er dachte ja immer das Prinz Sherlock sie wirklich eines Tages heiraten würde.

Peinlich für ihn war nur, dass er sie nach zwei Jahren nicht mehr erkannte. Der Brief, der ihm von Irene Adler zugesteckt wurde, erklärte ihm die Geschichte. Wahrscheinlich wollte das Mädchen, das Papier ihm nicht zukommen lassen und die andere Frau übernahm dann diese Arbeit. Egal ob Lady Hooper nun schüchtern war oder nicht, er schämte sich dafür das er einer guten Freundin die kalte Schulter zeigte. Das hatte sie nicht verdient. So wie sie nun gewachsen und aussah war sie kein Kind mehr, sondern eine Frau.

Er könnte ihr zurückschreiben, aber ein guter Brieffreund ist er noch nie gewesen. Trotzdem wollte er es versuchen zu antworten, sobald ihre Gruppe erneut durch irgendwas angehalten wird. Wenn er nämlich wirklich irgendwann die Arbeit seines Vaters machen muss, kam es nicht gut an wenn er jetzt Leute vor den Kopf stößt. Vielleicht hatte Lady Hooper ihn schnell vergessen, aber so was spricht sich doch herum. Kaum war wieder bei seinen Eltern angekommen, da wussten die schon das er nette junge Damen ignoriert. Die Frauen sind dann mal schnell dabei, etwas dazu zu dichten. Nein, er sollte sehen das er es richtig stellt, bevor Gerüchte über ihn entstehen. Solche halten sich nämlich gerade in ihrer Gegend sehr hartnäckig. Wenn er dann wirklich eine Frau kennenlernt die er heiraten will, wird die am Ende von so einer Geschichte noch abgeschreckt.

Doch was genau sollte er nun zu Papier bringen? Ihm war klar das er sich entschuldigen musste, aber dass machte sich immer besser von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Wie sollte er das denn tun? Denn er war sich sicher das die Lady schon längst wieder fort ist, wenn sie zurück kehren. Es wäre eine Möglichkeit sie zu besuchen. Aber er wusste weder wo sie genau wohnte, noch wollte er nicht das ihre Eltern so einen Besuch missverstehen. So blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig als in einigen Zeilen zu sagen das es ihm Leid tut.

Das ist nicht so einfach, denn bisher musste er nie so was tun. Natürlich könnte er aufschreiben was ihm in den Kopf kommt, aber was wenn das nur alles verschlimmerte. Es ist zwar nicht solange her das Greg mit ihr geredet hat, doch er hatte gesehen das sie nun eine schöne junge Frau ist. Ihre Eltern haben bestimmt viel in die Erziehung gesteckt. Bei so einer Person konnte er nicht einfach hin schmieren was er dachte. Bei seinem Glück schaffte er es, sie hinter her noch zu beleidigen. Vielleicht lag auch da sein Problem. Abgesehen von den Schönheiten in der Wüste, sprach er hier zu lande nur mit Damen die auf dem Adelstreppchen unter ihm standen. Ja, hier und da flirtete er auch mit den edlen Damen, aber bei denen versuchte er nie zu landen, weil sein Vater dann schon Einladungen zur Hochzeit verschickt hätte.

Er war einfach noch nie in der Situation das er so förmlich sein musste. In einem Brief konnte er seine Gedanken nicht notieren, denn der Empfänger konnte ja nicht sehen wie er etwas meinte. Noch dazu war seine Handschrift nie besonders schön oder leserlich. Trotzdem war er dazu verpflichtet, es zu versuchen. Lestrade hätte ja gern den Prinzen um Rat gefragt, doch der musste von diesen Missgeschick nichts wissen. Nach her zog dieser ihn nur damit auf, um von seinen Problem abzulenken.

Eigentlich wollte er gar nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, was er tun sollte wenn sie Lady Anthea gefunden haben. Wird Prinz Mycroft ihr ganz höflich begegnen und sobald sie zurück auf Hatten Hall sind, sich ganz zurückziehen, weil gesehen hat das sie ihn wirklich nicht mehr schreiben wollte? Ihre Königin hatte schon Recht, das man mehr Pflichten und Arbeiten bekommt wenn man frisch verheiratet ist. Vielleicht ist es der Lady bei all den neuen Aufgaben wirklich schwer gefallen seinem Kompagnon zu antworten.

* * *

 

„Ach mach dir keine Gedanken, meine Liebe. Wenn er dir nicht antwortet dann möchte er wahrscheinlich mit dir persönlich reden. Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Ihr könnt froh sein das ihr euch hier so untereinander verständigen könnt. Bei uns im Land kann nicht jeder schreiben oder lesen.“ Irene war gerade dabei ihre neue Freundin zu beruhigen, weil sie den Brief der eigentlich nicht abgegeben werden sollte, doch in die Hände des Herzogs gelangten. Das ist schon einen Monat her und es kam bisher keine Antwort darauf. Die Männer sind halt überall gleich, dachte sie ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Wenn sie es beigebracht bekommen, dann sind sie zu faul um es einzusetzen.“ Fügte Kate hinzu, die gerade mit einen Tablett hinein kam. Sie ließ sich nämlich nicht gern bedienen und so schlendert sie gern selbst hinunter in die Küche, um sich oder ihrer Herrin etwas zu holen. Natürlich hatte sie nichts gegen die Leute hier, aber es viel ihr ein wenig schwer jedem zu trauen. Außerdem war sie auch nur eine Zofe und so konnte sie auch was tun. Die anderen Weiber tuschelten ja schon, das sie sich nicht wie eine Dienerin benimmt. Eine ältere Lady meinte zu ihr das sie auf die Plauderei nichts geben soll. Wenn sie sich genau erinnerte ist ihr Name Mrs. Hudson. Jedenfalls redete sie hin und wieder mit dieser Frau, wenn ihre Herrin sie nicht benötigte. Diese Dame erzählte ihr von früher und sie er erfuhr dabei auch ganz nützliche Informationen. Bis jetzt würde sie diese nicht nutzen, um den beiden Prinzen zu schaden, aber wenn sie wieder hier sind und sie dazu gezwungen wird dann muss es so sein.

Bei dem Gespräch wollte sie es zwar nicht so zeigen, doch es war gut hin und wieder etwas über John zu erfahren. Schließlich musste auch sie sehen wo sie bleibt, wenn ihre Herrin heiratet. Normalerweise brauchte sie keinen Mann an ihrer Seite, aber an so einen Hof war es schon besser in festen Händen zu sein.

„Ihr habt wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich sollte abwarten bis einer der Prinzen wieder hier auftaucht. Ich sollte dennoch meinen Eltern schreiben um mich zu erkundigen ob ich länger hier verweilen darf. Außerdem sollte ich die Königin selbst noch fragen, ob es ihr Recht ist das ich noch hier bleibe.“

„Ich bin sicher ihr macht es nichts aus.“ Doch Molly war schon dabei aus dem Raum zu gehen, um die Herrscherin aufzusuchen.

„Es ist schon merkwürdig das Euer Verlobter sich bis jetzt nicht einmal gemeldet hat. Meint Ihr da ist etwas geschehen?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es auch nicht.“ Antwortete Irene und sah aus dem Fenster damit ihre Begleiterin ihren besorgten Blick nicht mitbekam. Denn langsam drangen die Gerüchte, die sich die Leute hier vom Norden erzählen, auch zu ihr durch. Die Dinge die sie hörte klangen wirklich nach ihrem Brieffreund. Mit dem Unterschied das dieser sich in seiner Verrücktheit gesteigert hat.

Ja, sie fragte sich ob es ein Fehler war eine Nachricht durch den Untergrund an diesen zu schicken. Doch sie fühlte sich noch lange nicht schuldig. Egal was ihrem Prinzen und dessen Ritter zugestoßen ist, es stand nicht in ihrer Macht es irgendwie zu beeinflussen. Außerdem glaubte sie eher das James gefallen an ihrem Verlobten findet. Sie hoffte das dieser den Prinzen nicht gleich ganz für sich behielt, trotz ihrer netten Zeilen die sie an den Mann richtete.

Die Königin selbst hatte sie gebeten zu untersuchen, ob etwas wahres dran ist an diesen Gerüchten. Irene kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, ob diese Verdacht schöpfte. Vielleicht hatte sie die ältere Frau unterschätzt. Wenn diese erfahren sollte was sie getan hat, dann konnte sie nicht nur die Krone vergessen sondern wahrscheinlich auch mit einer hohen Strafe rechnen. Denn sie hörte auch das die Herrscherin keinen Spaß verstand, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging.

Doch noch war nichts entschieden und klar auf den Tisch. Ihr war bewusst das es eigentlich gefährlich war, sich hier aufzuhalten. Aber hier war sie nun Mal in der Mitte der Landes. Alles was hier in diesem Reich geschah wurde hier gemeldet. Jegliche Informationen kamen hier an. Ob sie nun wichtig waren oder nicht, konnte jeder für sich selbst bestimmen.


	33. Chapter 33

„Was willst du denn hier?“ Erkundigte sich Sherlock bei Lestrade. Die drei Reisenden haben es bis in das östliche Land, mehr oder weniger ohne Probleme geschafft. In der ersten Ortschaft, die sie erreichten wollten sie ein Wirtshaus aufsuchen, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Selbst dem Lockenkopf war Nahrung nicht mehr so egal. Denn die letzte Zeit zehrte sogar an ihm.

„Das kann ich Euch genau so fragen. Ich bin dennoch froh, das wir Euch gefunden haben, bevor wir das Land verlassen konnten.“

„Wir?“ Fragte John nach, denn sein Begleiter machte nur eine finstere Miene. Die Dame in ihrer Runde hielt sich fürs erste bedeckt zurück.

„Prinz Mycroft ist auch hier, aber er unterhält sich gerade mit einigen Dorfbewohnern dort drüben in dem Gasthaus.“

„Wie kann er nur?! Ich sollte das Schloss nie verlassen wenn er herumreist, damit unsere Mutter nicht auf sich allein gestellt ist. Er aber tut was er will. Ich werde nicht länger hier bleiben. Komm John, wir suchen uns Pferde und dann geht es weiter.“ Doch der Blondschopf rührte sich nicht und hielt immer noch die Frau an seiner Hand. In der Wildnis tat dieser es nur, damit sie beim laufen nicht so weit zurück fiel. Nun musste er das eigentlich nicht mehr und das störte den Prinzen sehr. Ihn nervte es einfach das die Lady so verwöhnt wurde.

'Wir sollten rasten. Sie kann nicht mehr.' 'Lauft bitte nicht so schnell, das ist sie nicht gewohnt.' 'Nein. Es macht mir nichts aus sie zu tragen.' 'Ihr solltet nicht nur an Euch selbst denken. Schließlich wurde sie ja viel länger gefangen gehalten.' Er konnte es wirklich nicht mehr hören oder sehen. Denn wenn es Nacht wurde, hatte sich der Edelmann lieber an sie geschmiegt.  
John hätte nicht einmal bemerkt wenn ich neben ihm erfroren wäre, dachte er und versuchte jetzt nicht bissig zu werden.

„Ihr wisst das es nicht geht. Wir sind jetzt hier und sollten endlich etwas richtiges Essen.“

„Wenn du das tun willst. Ich jedoch..“ Aber der Blondschopf ließ ihn gar nicht ausreden oder weglaufen.

„Ihr seid genauso von der Reise geschwächt. Wenn es sein muss wird Lord Lestrade mir helfen Euch in ein Bett zu verfrachten.“ Dieser sah zwar so aus wollte er nichts mit der Sache zu tun haben, aber nickte dann leicht. Denn die drei Leute vor ihm sahen echt nicht gut aus. Es konnte aber auch am Wetter liegen. Denn es regnete öfters in letzter Zeit und wenn es das nicht tat, dann kam kaum die Sonne raus.

John zog seine Begleiter einfach mit sich. Sogar Lady Anthea wunderte es, wie der Ritter mit dem Prinzen umsprang. Denn es war das erste Mal das sie sah, das dieser sich einfach hinter her ziehen ließ.

Der Lockenkopf wollte sich zwar erst losreißen, aber der Griff seines Freundes um sein Handgelenk war so fest, das es fast wehtat. Außerdem hätte er mit jeden weiteren Versucht zu entkommen, den Ritter noch wütender gemacht. Das wollte er auch vermeiden.

In dem nächsten Gasthof, ließ der Ältere erst wieder von den beiden hinter ihm ab. Ihm war es egal, ob der Lord ihnen folgte oder dem anderen Prinzen von ihnen berichtete. Denn auch er war irgendwann am Ende. Dieser Punkt war bald erreicht, deswegen war er froh das der Inhaber des Hauses nicht groß nach Gold fragte, sondern ihnen gleich die Zimmer zeigte. Auch erklärte dieser das sie im Keller einen Brunnen besitzen und man dort Wasser herauf holen konnte, um darin zu baden. Die Lady meinte darauf das ihr ein Nachtlager erst einmal ausreicht und so ließ er die Frau allein in einem Zimmer. Er teilte sich natürlich wieder einen Raum mit dem Prinzen und befahl diesem fast, etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Währenddessen legte er einige Teile seiner Rüstung ab, um sich unten im Keller waschen zu können.

Dort angekommen, erblickte er eine Feuerstelle, wo man das Wasser erwärmen konnte. Doch dafür wollte er jetzt nicht die Zeit vergeuden. Er schüttete die Wanne die vor ihm stand mit so viel Wasser voll, das es für seinen Körper genügte. Auch wenn ihm vorher schon kalt war, tat das kühle Nass gut auf seiner Haut.

Die Tür wurde hinter ihm geöffnet und er musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen wer dort stand.

„Was wollt Ihr hier? Ich bin noch nicht fertig.“

„Meinst du ich bin nicht schmutzig. So würde es viel schneller gehen.“ John versuchte sich zu bedecken, während der Lockenkopf einfach so näher zu ihm heran trat.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum du dich jetzt schämst. Haben wir uns doch schon öfter so gesehen.“ Die Worte klangen aber nicht so wie sie sollten, denn der Jüngere konnte nur auf den Körper von sich starren. Es ist schon über einen Monat her, das sie in diesem Kerkerlabyrinth waren und doch besaß sein Kompagnon immer noch diese Striemen. Wahrscheinlich werden sie niemals verschwinden, dachte er.

„Jetzt starrt mich bitte nicht so an! Das ist mir unangenehm.“ Verkündete der Mann in der Wanne, denn er konnte ja nicht einmal aufstehen um davonzulaufen.

„Wie du willst.“ Damit drehte sich der Lockenkopf mit einen Augenrollen von seinen Gegenüber weg. Nun konnte er den Brunnen betrachten und der andere im Raum, nutze die Chance um aus dem Wasser zu steigen und sich abzutrocknen.

„Ihr solltet die Gelegenheit auch nutzen um Euch zu waschen. Ich kann das Wasser auch erwärmen.“

„Das dauert zu lange.“ Nach zwei Eimern reichte es dem Prinzen schon und er setzte sich in die Wanne. Danach biss er die Zähne zusammen, denn es war wirklich kalt. Es war definitiv etwas anderes, wenn man an einem warmen Tag in den See stieg. Doch er wollte dem anderen nicht zeigen, dass er das nicht ertragen konnte.

„Du kannst mir ja wenigstens den Rücken waschen, wenn du noch bleibst.“ Der Ältere schüttelte den Kopf um sein Blick von der Schulter des Nackten abzuwenden. Denn da war ein merkwürdiger Abdruck. Doch ihm wollte nicht einfallen wovon das kam. Somit reinigte er schnell die beschriebene Stelle und ließ seinen Kameraden dann einfach allein. Denn er sollte noch einmal nach ihrer weiblichen Begleitung sehen. Schließlich hatte er hier im Haus sicher bessere Mittel um deren Wunden zu versorgen. Diese sind mit der Zeit der sie unterwegs waren, nicht wirklich besser geworden. Das lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie sich so viel bewegen musste. Schließlich haben sie sich von den feindlichen Dörfern fern gehalten, um Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen. Denn sie waren alle drei nicht mehr groß in der Lage zu kämpfen. Natürlich hätte er seine beiden Begleiter verteidigt wenn es darauf ankam, aber er glaubte nicht das er es bei starken Gegnern überlebt hätte.

Die Kälte ließ zwar mit jedem Tag mehr und mehr nach, dennoch war es schwierig überhaupt etwas Essbares zu finden. Es gab Tage da aß er gar nichts, um den anderen beiden das Gefangene zu überlassen.

Auch wenn der Prinz sich anfangs dagegen sträubte, ähnliche Vögel wie Archimedes zu essen, so trieb ihn der Hunger nach einer Weile doch dazu. Irgendwie war John froh, dass sie nicht darüber entscheiden mussten das Haustier seines Freundes über dem Feuer essbar zu machen. Es machte ihn zwar immer noch stutzig, dass sie beide mit ihren Waffen von diesem eisigen Schloss entkommen konnten, doch vielleicht war es nur reines Glück.

Selbstverständlich machte es ihn auch traurig, das der Falke des Prinzen nicht wieder auftauchte. Das sonst so treue Tier, flog in der Kälte einfach weg und kam bis her nicht mehr wieder. Auch wenn der Lockenkopf manchmal zu schwach war, rief er dennoch jeden Tag nach dem Vogel.

Er klopfte endlich an der Tür seiner Begleiterin an, es war erst einmal wichtig das sie drei sich wieder gut erholen. Alles andere wird sich hoffentlich dann auch wieder zum guten wenden.

„Ich dachte mir schon das du noch einmal nach mir sehen willst.“ Meinte sie nachdem sie ihn hereinbat. Es stimmte ihn zufrieden, das sie schon etwas gegessen hatte, so musste er nur den anderen noch dazu bringen. Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm und strich mit ihrer Hand über seine Wange. Instinktiv drehte er sich weg. Er hatte unten im Keller sein Spiegelbild schon erblickt und konnte selbst sein Gesicht nicht lange ansehen. Ihm war klar, das Narben bleiben würden.

„Du wendest deinen Blick auch nicht ab, wenn du meine Wunden und Narben siehst. Somit solltest du von mir nicht erwarten, das ich dich nicht ansehe.“ Er seufzte nur und machte dann seine Arbeit. Eine Schüssel mit sauberen Wasser und einem Tuch hatte die Lady sich schon mit dem Essen bringen lassen. Stille folgte bis die Frau sich wieder mit ihren Kleidern bedeckte und sich dann ins Bett legte. Der Ritter wollte noch etwas sagen, aber dann blickte er zufällig durchs Fenster und bemerkte das es schon dunkel geworden war. Somit wünschte er ihr eine gute Nacht bevor er das Zimmer verließ. Sie rief ihm noch hinter her, das er auch einmal an sich denken sollte, doch er antwortete darauf nicht. Das sagte sie wohl, weil sein Magen eben durch den Duft des Essens anfing zu knurren und er es einfach ignorierte.

Als er in dem anderen Zimmer ankam, ließ seine Kraft endgültig nach. Das zeigte sich zuerst dadurch, das seine Beine ihn einfach nicht mehr halten wollten.

„John!“ Hörte er besorgt hinter sich und dann fluchte er innerlich, dass er den Prinzen vergessen hatte. Denn vor dem wollte er nicht so schwach wirken.

„Komm, du solltest dich hinlegen.“ Ohne sich weiter zu beschweren, griff ihm der Lockenkopf unter die Arme und half ihm von der Tür bis zum Bett. Normalerweise würde er sich gegen so eine Behandlung wehren, denn es müsste doch eigentlich er sein der den Prinzen zum Schlafen schickt. So ließ er alles stumm über sich ergehen.

„Hier.“ Damit kam der Jüngere dann mit einer Schüssel Gemüse zu ihm. Doch statt ihm es in die Hände zu geben, machte er etwas auf einen Löffel und schob es in Richtung seines Mundes. Das Gesicht seines Freundes strahlte zu ersten Mal etwas aus, was er vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Der andere schien sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Er sah ihn leicht ängstlich an, als würde gleich etwas schlimmes passieren. Sein Magen knurrte erneut und er musste Lächeln. John umschloss die Hand, die den Löffel hielt und fing endlich an sich das Essen in den Mund zu schieben. Bevor er die Schüssel und das Holzbesteck ganz an sich nahm.

„Ihr müsst mich nicht füttern.“ Da die Stimme stärker klang, erhob der Prinz kein Einspruch dagegen.

„Sie hatten leider nur so was zum Essen da.“ Erklärte dieser noch und ergriff dann seine Schüssel, die vorhin einfach stehen ließ als der Älter an der Tür zusammenbrach. Dazu setzte er sich noch auf die Bettkante seines Kompagnons. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, nahe bei diesem bleiben zu müssen, falls erneut etwas geschieht. Dabei war ihm klar das es unsinnig ist, denn dieser saß ja schon im Bett.

„Wir sollten mindestens einen Tag hier bleiben. Wenn Eurer Bruder wirklich hier ist, dann will er Euch bestimmt sehen und Informationen über die vergangenen Monate haben wollen.“

„Das ist mir bewusst.“ Damit hatte John das besorgte Gesicht seines Gegenübers vertrieben. Natürlich wollte er sich nicht mit dem Prinzen streiten, aber es gab einige Dinge, die sie bis morgen früh klären mussten. Sicherlich wartet der ältere Prinz nicht ewig auf Antworten und ihm war nicht klar, ob der Lord ihre weibliche Begleitung erkannt hatte.

„Wenn Ihr wollt könnt ihr mit einigen Rittern von..“

„Ich weiß was du vorschlagen willst, aber nein ich habe es mir anders überlegt.“ Ich werde doch nicht gehen und dich mit dieser Frau allein zurück lassen, dachte Sherlock. Denn was die anderen beiden nicht bemerkten war, das er die ganze Zeit vor dem anderen Zimmer stand und sie belauschte. Erst wollte er nur schauen für was der Ritter solange braucht, doch dann blieb er einfach stehen und hörte zu. Von der Lady ließ der Blonde sich also berühren und er musste als Prinz fast darum betteln.

„Wir sollten als erstes entscheiden was wir mit ihr machen.“

„Ich habe mir gedacht, es wäre gut wenn wir sie bei meiner Schwester unterbringen. Also nicht für immer, aber erst einmal bis sie sich besser fühlt um wieder unter andere Leute zu gehen.“

„Damit meinst du meinen Bruder und seine Gesellschaft. Die Idee ist nicht schlecht, aber wenn wir Mycroft erzählen das wir sie irgendwo im Land versteckt haben, wird er sicher jeden Stein umdrehen bis er sie gefunden hat.“ Das erstaunte den Älteren schon ein wenig, denn wirklich vorstellen konnte er sich das nicht.

„Seid Ihr euch da sicher? Ich meine er wirkt nie so wie ein..“ Doch er brach ab, weil er diesen Satz irgendwie nicht äußern konnte.

„Wie jemand der sich verliebt hat, wolltest du sagen. Ich weiß es ist schwer zu glauben, aber anders kann ich mir seine Sturheit bei diesem Thema auch nicht erklären.“ Der Jüngere stand auf und füllte ihre Schüsseln noch einmal mit Essen auf. Auch wenn der Koch unten dagegen war, hatte er heimlich einen Topf entwendet. Schließlich wollte er nicht dauernd hin und her laufen oder jemanden damit beauftragen.

„Also kann auch so jemand wie er, der Liebe nicht entkommen.“ Meinte der Ritter leicht grinsend, als er seine Schüssel wieder in die Hände bekam. Der andere Mann sagte nichts weiter dazu, denn irgendwie war ihm die Angelegenheit unangenehm. Er hatte nämlich die Befürchtung das sein Freund ihm irgendwann Fragen stellt ob er auch so empfindet. Wenn das geschieht war er in einer Zwickmühle, denn er wusste nicht ob er John anlügen kann oder wollte.

So viel ging in letzter Zeit durch seinen Kopf und da kam ihm tatsächlich auch der Gedanke, den Ritter wieder frei zu lassen. Schließlich ist noch nichts geschehen was ihre Freundschaft zerstören könnte, so war es doch noch leicht sich voneinander loszusagen. Die Stimme die ihn dauernd beim nachdenken störte, erklärte ihm hartnäckig das sein Freund jemand wollte der ihn Liebe schenken kann. Er wusste nicht ob er dazu fähig war, dennoch möchte er den Ritter nicht so einfach wieder los lassen. Allein wenn er daran dachte, mit was für Weibsbildern dieser sich dann wieder die Zeit vertreibt, da würde er sich am liebsten die Haare raufen.

„Ich weiß es stimmt Euch wütend, das Euer Bruder einfach das Schloss verlassen hat. Ich sehe darin ja auch keinen Sinn. Doch ich bin sicher auf Hatten Hall ist noch alles in bester Ordnung.“ Sherlock nickte auch wenn seine Gesichtszüge falsch interpretiert wurden. Ihm war klar, das der andere es nur gut meinte.

„Natürlich müsst Ihr ihm auch nicht allein gegenüber treten. Mir ist bewusst, das Ihr meinen Schutz ihm gegenüber nicht braucht, aber wenn ich von dem Essen hier zu viel Kraft haben sollte, dann muss ich die ja an irgendjemanden auslassen.“ Der Lockenkopf grinste, denn es würde ihn in der tat gefallen die beiden gegeneinander antreten zu sehen. Leider war demnächst dafür keine Zeit. Außerdem glaubte er nicht, das John von diesem Essen gleich zum Kraftprotz wird.

„Das verschieben wir auf ein anderes Mal, John.“ Fügte er nur hinzu und stellte seine Schale beiseite. Es war für ihn erst einmal genug. Aber der andere sah so aus, als ob er lange noch nicht satt ist. Seltsam aber so musste es sein, wenn sie zu mir sagen ich sollte mehr zu mir nehmen, dachte der Prinz als er seinem Kompagnon noch reichlich nachfüllte.

Jetzt wo sie gewaschen und im warmen saßen, kam der klare Verstand zurück und er fand das John nicht mehr so aussah, wie als sie Hatten Hall verließen. Ja, er hatte jetzt Narben im Gesicht, doch das meinte er gar nicht. Es war fast so, als wäre der andere in den letzten Monaten um Jahre gealtert. Das alles konnte nur geschehen, weil er beweisen wollte, dass er niemanden an seiner Seite brauchte um in ein anderes Schloss einzudringen. Wenn er allein gegangen wäre, dann würde er heute vielleicht nicht mehr leben. Seltsamerweise hatte er keine Angst vor dem Tod. Doch er fürchtete den Tag an dem sein Freund das Leben verlieren wird. Er wollte nicht das dies vor seinem Ende geschieht. Deswegen dachte er auch es wäre klug, ihn überall mit hinzunehmen um ihn immer im Auge zu haben.

Nun musste er feststellen, das er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und sein Kamerad dafür büßen musste. Am Ende hatte wahrscheinlich doch jeder Recht, der seine Gesellschaft mied.  
Plötzlich merkte er wie eine seiner Wangen berührt wurde und damit sah er auf. Ihm ist nicht Mal bewusst gewesen, das er den Blick gesenkt hatte. Als er John jedoch ansehen musste, bekam er einladendes Lächeln geschenkt. Das was ihm sagen sollte, dass alles gut wird. Da war es egal wie viel der Ritter noch durchmacht, Sherlock möchte immer wieder diese Gesichtszüge sehen.

Er stellte die leere Schale von dem Blonden einfach bei Seite ohne das Bett zu verlassen und rutschte näher zu dem anderen heran. Es war eigenartig, aber seine Bedenken ließen ein wenig nach und das allein dadurch das der Ältere sein Gesicht berührte. Ihm war nicht richtig bewusst was ihn dazu drängte, aber er musste den anderen jetzt küssen. Als dieser aber mitbekam was er vorhatte, wendete er wieder sein Gesicht ab. Natürlich konnte der Prinz es nicht dabei belassen und so zog er sein Schuhe aus, um es sich richtig im Bett gemütlich zu machen. Sobald er damit fertig war, legte er beide Hände an das Gesicht seines Kompagnons.

„Ihr müsst wirklich nicht..“ Aber er ließ ihn nicht ausreden und drückte seine Lippen an die anderen. So oft hatten sie das auch noch nicht getan und dennoch hatte er das Gefühl vermisst. Sein Bettkumpane hielt sich erst noch zurück, doch als der Lockenkopf aufdringlicher wurde, da konnte dieser sich auch nicht mehr zurück halten.

Immer dachte John das er nicht wissen würde was er tun sollte, wenn er mit einem Mann intim wurde. Nun ließ er sich einfach von einer Art Instinkt leiten, als er mit seinen Händen den Körper neben sich erkundete. Den Prinz zu küssen und so nahe bei sich zu haben, war fantastisch. In diesem Moment konnte er all die Sorgen wenigsten für eine Weile vergessen. Das funktionierte zumindest solange bis er das Oberteil des Lockenkopfs ein wenig beiseite schob. Denn an dessen Schulter konnte er nun das Mal erblicken, was dem Jüngeren auf dem nördlichen Schloss zugefügt wurde.

„Jim Moriarty hat mich dort gebissen.“ Antwortete sein Freund auf die nicht gestellte Frage. Anscheinend konnte dieser an seiner Mimik sehen was er wissen wollte.

„Nein. Wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen.“ Es wäre beinahe dazu gekommen, aber das verschwieg Sherlock lieber.

„Es geht mich auch nichts an, mit wem Ihr euch einlasst.“

„So was kannst du tatsächlich sagen, während deine Hand auf meinen Hintern verweilt.“ Verlegen zog der Angesprochen seine Hand sofort weg, doch sie wurde wieder ergriffen.

„Nun brauchst du auch nicht mehr auf schüchtern machen.“ So versuchte der Blondschopf alles über diesen Moriarty zu vergessen. Zumindest für jetzt und fing an, auch Stellen unter der Kleidung seines Freundes zu erkunden.

Sherlock selbst fand es nach einer Weile gut, das der Ritter keine weitere Fragen stellen wollte, dennoch hatte er das merkwürdig Gefühl das die Sache hier zu schnell ging. Auf der einen Seite wollte er das sie mehr machen, das sie beide sich sämtliche Kleider vom Leib reißen, damit er dem anderen Mann zeigen konnte was sie alles tun konnten. Solche Gedanken hatte er mit anderen vorher nie gehabt. Doch die andere Seite in ihm sah gar nicht so aus. Diese sagte das sie dies nicht nur tun sollten, weil sie gerade einmal Zeit dafür hatten.

„Ich kann das nicht.“ Und dieser Satz kam nicht vom ihm, sondern von John. Nun war er ein wenig erleichtert, aber gleichzeitig auch alarmiert. Denn es kam die Frage auf, ob der andere es nicht wollte weil er nun feststellte, dass er mit einem Mann niemals solchen Körperkontakt haben konnte.

„Ihr dürft mich nicht falsch verstehen. Ich will Euch mehr als jede andere Person mit der ich vorher zusammen war. Es nur das es mir hier nicht richtig vorkommt. Noch dazu werde ich wahrscheinlich ein wenig unbeholfen sein, sobald wir unsere Kleider abgelegt haben.“ Der Jünger konnte es fast gar nicht glauben, das sein Kompagnon dasselbe dachte. Dennoch nahm er eine Hand von diesem und legte sie sich zwischen seine Beine.

„Das kommt dabei raus, wenn du so 'unbeholfen' handelst.“ Eigentlich hatte er wirklich erwartet das John dies unangenehm ist, weil dieser nie mit einem Mann zusammen war. Zumindest zeigte der Ältere nie so Interesse in dem Bereich wie bei den Damen.

„Da muss ich doch etwas richtig machen.“ Damit eroberte der Ritter wieder die Lippen des Prinzen und drückte diesen eher unbewusst ins Kissen. Die Hand, die weiter unten verweilte, fing auch sachte an sich zu bewegen. Mit der Rechten versuchte der Blonde sich immer noch abzustützen, um nicht das ganze Gewicht auf den anderen zu verlagern.

Sherlock wollte wirklich darüber nachdenken was er tun könnte, damit auch sein Kompagnon daran gefallen fand, aber es ist schwer wenn er kaum Luft bekam um durchzuatmen. Aber selbst das war ihm egal, denn es fühlte sich mit dem Blondschopf so berauschend an, das er nie wieder damit aufhören wollte. Nun bereute er fast die Gedanken, die er noch einen Moment zuvor hatte.

Es war die richtige Entscheidung, nur John an seine Lippen zu lassen. Er glaubte nicht das jemand anderes ihn mit einer einzigen Berührung ihn in solche Hochstimmung versetzen konnte. Nun konnte er es gar nicht erwarten bis sie wieder auf Hatten Hall waren und alles wieder normal wird. Vielleicht konnten so die Tage erträglicher werden.

„Entschuldigung, ich wollte Euren Schlaf wirklich nicht stören.“ Erklang es plötzlich von der Tür und John sprang so schnell herunter von dem Jüngeren, das dieser sich fragen musste warum sein Kamerad vorhin so schwach wirkte.

„Schlafen tun wir nicht, aber stören tut sie dennoch.“ Der Blonde warf dem Prinz einen kurzen belehrenden Blick zu, bevor er seine Sachen richtete und zur Tür schritt.

„Was meinte der Prinz eben?“ Wollte Lady Anthea wissen als sie den Blonden erblickte.

„Nicht so wichtig. Gibt es etwas bestimmtes?“ Erkundigte er sich, während er versuchte sich halb hinter der Tür zu verstecken und hoffte das man es ihn nicht zu sehr ansah was er gerade getan hatte. Doch dann vernahm er bekannte Stimmen von unten und ihm war klar was los war.

Anscheinend konnte der ältere Prinz nicht erwarten seinen Bruder oder die Lady zu sehen. Vor der Dame konnte er vielleicht verstecken was eben passiert ist, aber Prinz Mycroft musste sie beide doch nur ansehen und würde alles wissen. Dann sah er den großen Topf und hatte eine Idee.

„Schnell hier rein.“ Er zog sie in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich den Topf, um damit nach unter zu laufen.

„John! Ich wusste doch das es das richtige Haus ist. Wo sind deinen Begleiter?“ Lestrade sollte anscheinend reden, während der älter Prinz ihn genau musterte.

„Die schlafen schon. Ich weiß Ihr wollt sicher wissen wie unsere Reise verlaufen ist, aber kann das nicht bis morgen warten? Wir hatten alle einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns und es wäre besser wenn Ihr uns etwas Ruhe gönnt.“ Darauf gab er den beiden noch einen Blick der sagen sollte, so einfach lass ich euch nicht vorbei gehen.

„Nun gut. Bei Sonnenaufgang sind wir wieder hier.“ Und einfach so, verschwanden die anderen beiden Männer wieder aus der Tür. Der Ritter konnte es gar nicht glauben, dass sie sich so leicht abwimmeln ließen. Wahrscheinlich waren sie nicht auf einen Streit aus.

„Ist auch besser so.“ Meinte er leise zu sich selbst und brachte den Topf dorthin wo er die Küche vermute. Danach rannte er nochmal in den Keller, um sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu schütten. Das beruhigte seinen Körper und die Nerven wieder ein wenig. Nun da er was gegessen hatte, spürte er langsam das seine Kräfte wieder kamen. Dennoch sollte er sich noch ein wenig Schlaf gönnen.

„Wo ist..“ Wollte der Blonde fragen, als er oben bei dem Lockenkopf angekommen ist.

„Sie ist wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Wir haben euch belauscht.“

„Es ist nett das Euer Bruder wenigstens bis morgen wartet.“ Erklärte John seufzend und legte sich auf das freie Bett im Raum.

„Es kann auch sein das du ihn ganz schön eingeschüchtert hast.“ Der Prinz war zwar ein wenig beleidigt das sein Freund nicht zu ihm unter die Decke kam, aber vielleicht ist es so auch besser. Ansonsten würden wahrscheinlich nicht zum Schlafen kommen. Dennoch hätten sie sich ja gegenseitig wärmen können. Aber er sagte dazu nichts, denn wenn sie erst wieder zu Hause sind, wird er jede Schlafenszeit im Bett des Ritters verbringen. Dort war es auch Nachts über warm, also könnte er auch auf Kleidung verzichten. Er war schon gespannt darauf wie der andere darauf reagieren wird. Nun das es diesen erlaubt ist ihn anfassen, hoffte er auf eine bestimmte Reaktion.

„Schön wäre es.“ Ein wenig war er von dieser Aussage erschrocken, denn der Ritter konnte unmöglich seine Gedanken gelesen haben. Doch dann fiel ihm ein, das dieser etwas auf seinen vorigen Satz erwiderte. Der Blonde machte die letzte Kerze aus und legte sich bequem hin.

„John?“ Ertönte es im dunklen Raum nach einer Weile.

„Hm?“ Dieser war schon ein wenig weggetreten gewesen.

„Ach, vielleicht ist es gar nicht so wichtig. Du solltest jetzt schlafen.“ Hörte der Blonde und wunderte sich ob er noch weiter nachfragen sollte. Natürlich war er gerade schon am einschlafen, aber dennoch würde es ihm nichts ausmachen wenn sein Kompagnon mit ihm reden wollte. Er wartete noch einen kurzen Moment ab, ob noch irgendwas folgt. Als das einzige was kam Stille war, schloss er wieder die Augen.

„Wenn Ihr meint. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht.“ Eine Antwort darauf blieb aus und so dachte der Ritter das der Jüngere schon eingeschlafen war. Ihm ist klar das diesem viel durch den Kopf gehen muss, gerade nach all dem Geschehenen. Trotzdem würde auch er dies nicht an einem einzigen Tag lösen können.

Der nächste Morgen sah schon besser aus. Zumindest versprach das die Sonne, die in das Zimmer strahlte. Es dauerte nicht lange da erinnerte sich der Blondschopf zu welcher Zeit sich Prinz Mycroft angekündigt hatte. Eilig setzte er sich auf um nach seinen Zimmergenossen zu schauen, aber das andere Bett war leer.

Jetzt wo die Strahlen der Sonne schon hier reinfallen konnten, musste es doch fast Mittag sein. Es konnte nicht sein das es so tief weg war, dass sein Freund in nicht wecken konnte. Oder dieser wollte ihn einfach schlafen lassen. Zwar ist er dafür dankbar, aber er konnte sich noch genug ausruhen wenn sie wieder auf Hatten Hall sind.

Also schwang er sich schnell aus dem Bett, um sich anzuziehen. Dabei fiel ihm auf des der Prinz die meisten ihrer Sachen schon mitgenommen hatte. Das hieß wohl, das sie nicht noch eine Nacht hier bleiben werden. Er hoffte das es die nächsten Tage besser mit dem Wetter aussieht, dann hat er auch nichts dagegen unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen. Vielleicht könnten sie noch einige anderen Dinge tun, bevor sie zum Schloss zurück kehren.

Leider kam dann auch die weibliche Begleiterin zurück in sein Gedächtnis und er ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. Selbstverständlich wird er ihr helfen, wie er es versprochen hat. Trotzdem wünschte er sich für einen kurzen Moment das sie nicht mehr bei ihnen ist.

Nun da er gut gegessen und Schlaf bekommen hatte, da konnte er auch viel klarer denken. Irgendwie vermisste er seinen Kompagnon. Was er wohl nicht laut aussprechen sollte, weil es sicherlich dämlich anhört. Denn der Lockenkopf war doch die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite. Er sehnte sich urplötzlich nach mehr Nähe zu diesem, dabei hat er sein gestriges Handeln noch nicht vergessen.

Sein Gesicht wurde warm als er die Bilder wieder vor sein geistiges Auge hielt. Aber dann schüttelte er den Kopf, denn er sollte nicht an solche Dinge denken wenn er jetzt runter geht. Er sah sich noch einmal um, ob er auch ja nichts vergessen hat. Danach schritt John hinunter.

„Da seit Ihr ja mein Herr.“ Begrüßte ihn eine junge Frau, während er dabei war den Eingang nach seinen Verbündeten abzusuchen.

„Ich soll Euch von euren Begleitern ausrichten, dass sie Euch später wieder hier treffen wollen. Bevor Ihr aber das Haus verlasst, soll ich sicher gehen das ihr etwas gegessen habt. Also kommt und setzt Euch an den Tisch.“ Sicher hat der Prinz darauf bestanden, doch er musste die anderen jetzt sehen.

„Ihr wisst nicht zufällig wo sie hin sind?“

„Leider nein.“

„Ihr solltet mir aber nichts anbieten, denn meine Begleiter haben den Geldbeutel bei sich.“

„Darum hat sich Euer Freund schon gekümmert. Ich hoffe ich liege mit der Annahme nicht falsch das ihr befreundet seid. Jedenfalls ist schon im voraus bezahlt worden und somit könnte Ihr essen worauf Ihr Lust habt.“ Zwar konnte sich der Ritter nicht erklären woher der Prinz plötzlich soviel Geld her hatte, aber vielleicht sollte er eine Mahlzeit dennoch nicht ablehnen.

Schließlich sollte er jede Chance nutzen, in der er etwas zu Essen bekam. Alle Einzelheiten konnte er auch noch später mit seinem Freund besprechen.

Leider war er der einzige der sich hier aufhielt und so dachte die Dame wahrscheinlich sie müsste ihm Gesellschaft leisten.

„Ihr müsst wirklich nicht meinetwegen hier bleiben. Ich halte Euch sicher von der Arbeit ab.“

„Aber nicht doch. Ich bleibe gern und dachte das Ihr mir sicher einige Rittergeschichten erzählen könnt. So wie ihr ausseht, habt Ihr sicher schon einige Abenteuern hinter Euch.“ Dann ist ihr wohl erst bewusst geworden wie das klang.

„Also mir ist klar, das man bei manchen Kämpfen nicht unversehrt davon kommt. Verzeiht mir, ich rede manchmal einfach darauf los.“

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Eigentlich wäre er lieber mit seinen Gedanken allein gewesen, aber er wollte sie jetzt auch nicht unbedingt verscheuchen. Noch dazu wenn sie dafür verantwortlich war, ihm das Essen zu bringen. So große Heldengeschichten konnte er auch nicht erzählen und so unterhielt er sich mit ihr mehr über das Leben von ihr. Das schien sie auch nicht allzu sehr zu stören.

Die Unterhaltung ging solange bis er fast fertig mit seinem Essen war und jemand zur Tür hineinstürmte. Seine Gesprächspartnerin war ein wenig erschrocken und stand sofort von der Bank auf. Erst als sie wegrückte, wurde ihm bewusst wie nahe sie eigentlich bei ihm saß. Er hatte die ganze Zeit eher darauf geachtet was sie sagt, während er sich immer wieder etwas auf die Gabel schob.

Die Personen die gerade in den Raum traten, waren zum Glück seine Verbündeten.

„Da seid Ihr ja. Es tut mir Leid das ich solange geschlafen habe, aber warum habt Ihr mich nicht geweckt?“ Der letzte Satz ging an den Lockenkopf. Dieser schenkte der jungen Bedienung noch einen giftigen Blick, als der Ritter noch auf seinen Teller sah und die Frau hinter ihm es nicht mitbekommen konnte.

„Jedenfalls war ich so höflich und habe das Schild vor der Tür umgedreht. Damit die Leute wissen das hier geöffnet ist.“

„Das war sehr nett von Euch. Ich muss es in meiner Schusseligkeit vergessen haben.“ Somit war die junge Frau, die eben noch an John's Seite verweilte, aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

„Was dich betrifft, ich habe dich ja nicht wach bekommen. Ich habe schon teilweise gedacht in dem Essen von gestern Abend war ein Schlafmittel drin, aber dann hätte es auch bei mir wirken müssen.“ Sherlock sagte das zwar genervt, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er nur nicht offen legen, dass er seinen Kompagnon alles andere als wecken wollte. Eigentlich hatte er es sogar vor ihn vor Sonnenaufgang wach zu rütteln. Doch als der Kerzenschein auf das Gesicht des schlafenden Ritters fiel, versuchte er beim raus gehen besonders leise zu sein. Als er die friedlichen Gesichtszüge sah, die ihm Ruhezustand nicht von Sorgen gepeinigt wurden, da brachte er es einfach nicht mehr über sich den anderen beim Schlaf zu stören. Auch die Wunde auf der Wange des Blonden war verantwortlich dafür, das er das Zimmer ohne seinen Freund verließ.

„Also muss jemand etwas ins Essen gemischt haben, denn Ihr habt auch einmal geschlafen.“ Das Gesagte unterstrich der Ritter mit einem kleinen spielerischen Lächeln, das er wie auf Kommando erwiderte. Zwar hätte er gern noch geplaudert, aber sie waren weder allein noch hatten sie die Zeit dafür.

„Seht Euch das an. Ich kann mich doch so besser unter die Leute mischen.“ Der Prinz war ein wenig dankbar dafür, das ihre weibliche Begleitung wenigstens für Themawechsel sorgen kann.

Ihn nervte es schon ein wenig das den Ritter nicht einmal für einen Moment aus den Augen lassen konnte, ohne das ein Weib um ihn herumtanzt. Er dachte schon das dies nachlassen würde, aber John sah selbst mit dem Kratzer im Gesicht sehr attraktiv aus. Dann blinzelte er, als ob er nicht glauben wollte was er dachte. Natürlich war sein Kompagnon gutaussehend. Trotzdem besaß dieser nie diese auffallende Schönheit, wie Viktor es wohl bezeichnen würde. Dieser sah zwar gut aus, aber um so mehr Sherlock übe diesen Kerl nachdachte, um so mehr könnte er sich Ohrfeigen das er kostbare Zeit mit diesem Prinzen verbrachte.

Nun war das aber auch egal, denn sie waren endlich wieder in ihrem Land und da hatte er an andere Dinge zu denken. Wie lange wird es wohl dauern die Lady an ihrer Seite loszuwerden? Es regnete zwar immer Mal wieder, doch der Sommer machte das Wasser warm und er wollte mit John noch dieses Jahr zu dem geheimen Platz im Wald. Eigenartig das sein verlangen ein wenig Zweisamkeit mit dem Ritter von Tag zu Tag anstieg. Gestern Abend hatte er doch auch nicht so gedacht. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, das auch er ein wenig entkräftet war.

„Wie habt Ihr denn diese Kleider bezahlt?“ Die Frage holte den Prinzen aus seinen Gedanken. Er wurde von dem Blonden durch dringlich gemustert.

„John wir haben nichts gestohlen wenn du das andeuten willst.“ Genervt setzte er sich dabei neben seinen Freund, aber drehte sich gespielt beleidigt weg. Die Lady nahm Gegenüber von den beiden Platz und ihre Mundwinkel waren leicht hochgezogen. Warum, konnte sich der Lockenkopf nicht erklären. In der Tat bemerkte er das sie mit jeden Tag der Flucht mehr und mehr lächelte. Er fand es gut das sie schon auf dem Weg der Besserung war, dennoch nervte es ihn immer noch wenn sie dem Blonden mit diesen Gesichtszügen ansah. Auch das war etwas was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Schließlich war im bewusst, das die beiden keinerlei Gefühle füreinander haben.

Bist du dir sicher? Die Stimme in seinen Kopf belästigte ihn auch immer dann, wenn er sie am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.

„Woher hattet Ihr dann das Geld für diese Sachen?“ Der Jüngere rollte mit den Augen und fand es ein wenig nervig, das der Mann neben ihm immer den guten Menschen spielen musste. Vielleicht macht dieser es auch nur, weil sie eine Frau in der Runde dabei hatten.

„Bitte seid nicht so streng mit ihm.“ Mischte sich nun genau diese ins Gespräch ein.

„Der Prinz hat sich ein wenig von seinen Bruder geliehen, damit wir die Reise wieder ordentlich antreten können.“

„Ach so. Dann ist es ja gut.“ Meinte John nur und warf dem anderen noch einen gewissen Blick zu. Lady Anthea kannte die Brüder nicht gut genug um zu wissen das der ältere Holmes dem Jüngeren nicht so einfach etwas leihen würde. Dieser war sicherlich mehr der Ansicht gewesen, das sie alle mit ihm reisen sollten. Er sah darüber hinweg das Prinz Sherlock den Geldbeutel seines Verwandten erleichterte. Denn er wollte wissen wie es mit ihnen nun weiter ging.

„Außerdem war der Prinz so großzügig und hat Euch auch etwas besorgt.“ Der Lockenkopf hatte eigentlich geplant diese Sachen dem Ritter später zu geben. Dann wenn sie irgendwann einmal wieder allein unter sich sind. Die Kleidung war nämlich nicht wirklich zu Reisen oder Kämpfen gedacht. Es war eher etwas, das Edelmänner bei Feierlichkeiten oder anderen Anlässen trugen.

Ein wenig biss er sich auf die Lippe, um sich davon abzuhalten das Weib nicht anzuschreien, weil sie tatsächlich das Zeug aus dem Sack zog, indem er es versteckt hielt. Doch er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Selbstverständlich konnte John sagen das es ihm nicht gefällt, aber Sherlock dachte schon das er in so was einen besser Geschmack besaß, als der Ritter selbst. Nicht das dieser ohne Rüstung schlecht in seinen Sachen aussah. Er kaufte es einfach weil sein Kompagnon einfach zu oft ans sparen dachte. Und weil es auch irgendwie als Entschädigung für Vergangenes dienen sollte.

Doch nun war es für ihn unmöglich das offen zu legen. Ärgerlicherweise konnte er den Ritter nicht rechtzeitig von dem Kleidungsstück ablenken und so musste er einfach auf dessen Reaktion warten. Innerlich machte er sich aber eine Notiz sich später bei der Lady zu revanchieren. Als Mycroft heute morgen hier rein gestiefelt ist, hätte er sie vor dessen Füße werfen sollen. Schließlich war dieser doch nur hergekommen, um seine zukünftige Braut abzuholen.

Warum musste John ihn auch in seinen Gedanken verfolgen? Denn wenn dieser dort nicht gewesen wäre, dann könnte die Frau schon verschwunden sein. Es ist ja nicht so, das es ihr schlecht ergehen würde bei seinem Bruder. Eher das Gegenteil. Also warum sträubt sie sich nur so dagegen? Bei ihrer Wanderung durchs Land hatte sie sich ja auch nicht zurückgehalten, ihn dauern über Mycroft auszufragen. Wahrscheinlich dachte sie, das sie es sehr geschickt anstellte. Aber er war sich sicher, das sogar der Ritter es nach einer Weile mitbekam.

„Danke“ Das hörte der Lockenkopf zwar, aber als er die Augen des anderen eingefangen hatte, da fühlte er die Wärme in seinen Wangen aufsteigen. Er war eindeutig noch nicht wieder richtig fit, ansonsten würde er bei so was nicht gleich die Fassung verlieren. Etwas in ihm erklärte auch noch, das er sich von Johns Füße werfen und sagen sollte das er es gern gemacht hat.

„Nun hast du auch anständige Kleidung zum anziehen. Ich bin mir sicher wenn wir erst auf Hatten Hall sind, wird wieder irgendjemand vorschlagen zu feiern. Dann musst du auch nicht dauernd bei solchen Anlässen deine Rüstung tragen.“ Doch aus Sherlock's Mund kamen andere Sachen. Darauf antwortete der Ältere nur mit einem nicken und packte den Stoff wieder sorgfältig ein. Der Prinz jedoch versuchte nicht enttäuscht zu wirken, denn eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, dass sein Freund das Gewand nicht sofort anprobiert. Somit schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Ihr solltet sehen das ihr alles habt, denn wir werden gleich aufbrechen. Ich werde nachsehen ob die Pferde bereit sind.“ John bekam gar nicht die Chance, sich zu erkundigen woher die Reittiere kommen oder was nun mit Prinz Mycroft gewesen ist.

„Ihr könnt mir doch sicher berichten, was heute morgen schon alles geschehen ist.“ Damit wendete er sich an die Frau neben ihn.

„Mir ist bewusst das ihr wissen wollt, was der Prinz mit seinem Bruder besprochen hat. Leider weiß ich es aber auch nicht. Der Prinz traf sich allein mit den anderen Männern und ließ mich bei einem Schneider zurück.“

„Das sieht ihm ähnlich.“ Meinte der Ritter dann eher für sich.

„Nun da wir einen kurzen Moment allein sind, müssen wir noch über etwas anderes reden.“ Fügte er dann im normalen Ton hinzu.

„Warum wollt Ihr dem älteren Prinzen so dringend aus dem Weg gehen? Ich werde Euch nicht zu einer Antwort drängen, aber Prinz Sherlock wird es früher oder später auch herausfinden wollen. Also bitte sagt es mir einfach. Egal was es ist, ich werde Euch weiter helfen. Wenn Ihr Euch wegen der Wunden versteckt, dann hätten wir es gemeinsam dem älteren Prinz erklären können. Dieser könnte dann auch einen viel besseren Mediziner suchen lassen, der Euch besser versorgen kann als ich.“ Erst sah sie ihn ein wenig geschockt an, weil sie mit dem Thema wohl nicht rechnete. Die aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit von vorhin verschwand ganz und dann sah sie traurig zu Boden.

„Es ist nicht so, das ich ihn nicht sehen will. Es kostete mich viel Beherrschung, das ich gestern Abend nicht einfach die Treppe hinunterlief um ihm sagen wie froh ich bin ihn wieder zu sehen.“ Verstehend legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Aber es schien nicht genug zu sein, denn plötzlich lehnte sie sich gegen seine Brust und fing leise an zu wimmern. Sie wolle es wahrscheinlich zurückhalten, doch es klappte nicht. Beruhigend strich er ihr ein wenig über den Rücken. Jedenfalls solange bis sie wieder sprach.

„Ich erwarte vielleicht ein Kind.“


	34. Chapter 34

Die Tage wurden besser. Zumindest meinte es das Wetter gut mit ihnen. Die Reise verlief angenehmer mit der warmen Sonne die von oben auf sie herab schien. Das Gold was der Prinz von seinem Bruder stibitze könnte auch dafür der Grund sein. Sie gaben jedoch nie Geld für unnötiges aus.

Eigentlich sollte der Ritter froh sein, denn sein Kompagnon meinte das sie nicht weit weg von dem Dorf sind, das vor Hatten Hall lag. Normalerweise musste auch er selbst die Umgebung erkennen, doch er konnte sich einfach nicht auf den Weg konzentrieren. Jeden Tag erklangen die Worte der Lady die bei ihnen war, immer wieder. Diese ließ sich selbstverständlich nach der Beichte nichts anmerken, als sie die Reise mit Pferden fortsetzten. Er konnte es nicht verstehen wie adlige so ein Gefühl wie Freude einfach aufsetzten konnten, so ähnlich wie eine Maske. John versuchte auch, dass man ihm seine Problem nicht ansah, aber Lady Anthea merkte man gar nichts an. Da musst er sich nach einer Weile schon fragen, ob sein Kompagnon genau so handelte. Es konnte nicht so sein, denn er kannte diesen doch schon seit sie beide Kinder waren. Prinz Sherlock schaffte es nicht so einfach Emotionen vor ihm zu verstecken.

Immer wieder ertappte er sich wie er Gedankenverloren auf des Prinzen Hinterkopf starrte, während sie langsam durch ein Gelände ritten. Sie hatten nur zwei Pferde und am Anfang hätte er fast den Fehler gemacht, mit auf das Pferd des Prinzen aufzusteigen. Das wäre vielleicht unangenehm geworden, wenn die Dame sich nicht erkundigt hätte ob sie vor ihm sitzen dürfe.  
Der Blonde hatte ihr seine Idee, bei seiner Schwester zu wohnen schon erklärt und sie war damit einverstanden. Zugegeben der Prinz hatte es an einen Abend am Lagerfeuer einfach angesprochen und dann musste er sich ja einmischen. Sein Kamerad war bei manchen Dingen immer noch ein wenig voreilig. Wenn nicht sogar taktlos. Aber nur weil sie so ein schwieriges Abenteuer hinter sich hatten, heißt das noch lange nicht das sich dessen Charakter geändert hat. Hier und da war der Lockenkopf ein wenig anders. Der Ritter jedoch schob das darauf, das dieser auch endlich Heim wollte. Ehrlich war er ganz froh, dass sein Freund im großen Ganzen ewig derselbe blieb.

„Da ich kann es sehen. Ist es das?“ Rief auf einmal die Frau vor ihm auf dem Pferd und riss ihn aus den Gedanken.

„Ja, das ist es wirklich.“ Bald würden sie auch Hatten Hall sehen können, was nun noch von einigen hohen Bäumen verdeckt wurde.

„Wer zuerst dort ist.“ Meldete sich auf einmal ihr Mitstreiter und wurde einfach so schneller. Der Ritter sah ihm einen kurzen Moment nur hinter her.

„Wir dürfen nicht verlieren.“ Erwiderte Lady Anthea darauf und auch ihre Geschwindigkeit nahm zu. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust zu einem Rennen, doch sie hatte schon die Zügel in der Hand. Ihm taten irgendwie die Pferde leid, aber er würde sich später bei diesen revanchieren.

Als er endlich diesen anstrengenden Ritt hinter sich hatte, sprang er sofort zu Boden. Eigentlich hätte die Lady ihn auch dahinten absetzten können, vielleicht hätte sie dann eine Chance gegen den Prinzen gehabt. Nun waren sie aber endlich am Ziel und er nahm mit Freude die Aussicht auf Zuhause in sich auf. Wenn er nämlich ehrlich war, dann glaubte er zeitweise, dass er nie wieder herkommen könnte. Solche Gedanken war aber jetzt nichtig.

„Ihr habt gewonnen. Doch nur weil Ihr das Rennen angekündigt habt, während Ihr schon los geritten wart.“ Der Prinz jedoch hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Ein wenig besorgt sah John diesen an. Irgendwas stimmte anscheinend nicht. Gerade wollte er dessen Schulter ergreifen um ihn richtig zu sich zu drehen, aber da stieg dieser schon wieder auf sein Pferd auf.

„Bring sie zu deiner Schwester und komm dann später nach.“ Erklärte der Lockenkopf und sah seinen Kompagnon nicht einmal an.

„Es dauert doch nicht lange. Wir können doch zusammen..“ Der Ritter brach ab, als er bemerkte das der Prinz dennoch ohne ihn einfach davon ritt. Er schluckte und hoffte das es keine schlimmen Schwierigkeiten gibt. Auch wenn er sich innerlich gut zuredete, es half dennoch nicht seine Sorgen zu vergessen, während er die Lady zu seine Schwester brachte. Von dieser bekam er erst einmal eine ins Gesicht.

„Für was war das denn, Harriet?“ Erkundigte er sich irritiert während er endlich die Konzentration fand, den Blick ganz vom Schloss abzuwenden. Dann viel ihm seine Verwandte um den Hals.

„Wie kannst du einfach dort hingehen und dich dann einfach nicht melden?! Vater versteht das Ritterzeug zwar, aber ich kann doch mit so was nichts anfangen. Ich dachte schon ich sehe dich nie wieder. Eigentlich würde ich deinem eingebildeten Freund auch eine verpassen. Denn mir ist klar, dass er dich in solche gefährliche Situationen bringt. Aber er muss sich schon mit anderen Dingen herum schlagen.“ Sie wurde fröhlich, dann leicht wütend und zeigte dann ein wenig Mitleid. Lady Anthea wunderte sich zwar wie diese Frau über den Prinzen sprach, aber sie wurde ignoriert.

„Wie meinst du das?“ Hakte er nach, denn sein Gesprächspartner konnte unmöglich wissen was sie durch gemacht haben. Sein Kratzer im Gesicht gab ja nur wenig davon Preis.

„Die Königin ist schwer krank. Ich weiß es geht immer das Gerücht um, dass er ihr nie besonders gut ging. Dieses Mal muss es aber ernst sein, denn ich war im Schloss und habe mich bei Vater erkundigt. Er meinte das die arme Frau schon seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr das Bett verlassen kann und die Mediziner nicht wissen was sie tun sollen, um ihr zu helfen.“ John's Begleiterin hielt sich in Schock die Hand vor den Mund.

„Ich weiß ich konnte noch nicht viel erklären, ich werde das auch noch nachholen..“

„Nun geh schon. Clara und ich werden schon mit der Lady auskommen.“ Der Blonde nickte seiner Schwester dankend zu, bevor auch er sich zum Schloss aufmachte. Vorhin dachte er noch das sie die Tiere eigentlich nicht so hetzten müssten, doch nun ging es ihm selbst nicht schnell genug. Trotzdem erinnerte er sich nicht daran das der Weg je so lang gewesen ist. Er ignorierte die Wachen am Tor, als er endlich ankam und das Pferd stand noch nicht mal richtig, da war er schon dabei herunter zu springen. Er ignorierte das Tier dann einfach und rannte los, obwohl die Wachen vom Tor hinter ihm her riefen. Doch er kam schnell zur Eingangstür, ohne das ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Zwar glaubte er seinen Namen vernehmen zu können, aber er hielt dennoch nicht an. Zumindest nicht bis er zu der ersten Treppe kam, die ihn nach oben führte. Dort hielten ihn zwei andere Wachmänner endlich auf.

„Kein zutritt ohne Erlaubnis von oben!“ Erklärte ihm der eine und schob ihn wieder weg von den Stufen.

„Aber ich muss den Prinzen sehen.“ Bittet er, doch die Herren blieben hartnäckig. Somit musste er wohl oder übel aufgeben und warten bis der Lockenkopf zu ihm kam, um ihm die Details zu berichten. Auch wenn ihm das Gefühl nicht gefiel, das sein Freund allein damit klar kommen muss, mit was auch immer dieser dort oben konfrontiert wird. Der Ritter ballte die Fäuste und zwang sich, Abstand von den Männern vor sich zu nehmen. Jetzt endlich hörte er die Stimme auch deutlicher, die schon vorhin nach ihm rief. Er wendete den Kopf in die Richtung, woher sie kam und erblickte Mrs. Hudson. Eilig schritt er ihr entgegen. Ein wenig sah auch sie ihn geschockt an, als sie sein Gesicht sah.

„Was ist nur mit dir geschehen?“ Erkundigte sie sich besorgt, während sie über die Wange mit der getroffenen Stelle strich.

„Das ist schon lange nicht mehr so schlimm.“ Damit nahm er ihre Hand in seine und blickte sie durch dringlich an.

„Wie ernst ist es?“ Darauf senkten sich ihre Augen kurz zu Boden und er wusste, das keine guten Nachrichten kommen würden.

„Die Mediziner meinen das sie das Jahr nicht mehr bis zum Ende durchhält.“ Wahrscheinlich war das jedem hier schon klar, denn sie sprach es in normaler Lautstärke aus.

„Das kann nicht sein.“ John wollte das einfach nicht wahr haben, ihre Königin hatte den Tod doch einfach noch nicht verdient.

„Komm wieder mit hinaus, John. Ich bin sicher dein Vater freut sich auch, dich zu sehen.“ Dazu konnte er nur leicht nicken, auch wenn er das Erfahrende immer noch nicht richtig verarbeiten kann. Die Leute vom Tor die ihm vorher folgten, waren wieder an ihren Plätzen. Wahrscheinlich weil sein Vater alles aufgeklärt hatte. Dieser kam nämlich auch auf ihn zu und musste erst einmal die Arme um ihn legen. Vermutlich hatte dieser dieselben Gedanken wie seine Schwester, sagte aber nicht so viel dazu.

Mrs. Hudson holte ihnen etwas zu Essen, während sie sich an einen Tisch setzten nur um den Hauptpunk drum herum zu reden. Natürlich wollte sein Vater wissen was geschehen ist, doch er selbst interessierte sich nur für das was im oberen Stockwerk sein könnte. Es half aber auch nichts, wenn er seinen Gegenüber ignorierte und zurück zur Treppe lief, um da auf irgendwas zu warten.

Das Essen tat teilweise auch gut und vertreib die Zeit ein wenig, bis der Prinz wieder zu ihm kommen würde. Sicherlich muss dieser sich schon wundern wo er bleibt. Oder dieser brauchte ihn gerade einfach nicht, weil er so wieso nutzlos in der Situation war. Solche Gedanken schluckte er mit dem nächsten Bissen herunter.

Zwar sprach auch die ältere Dame mit ihm, aber er sah ihr förmlich an, dass es nicht das war was sie wirklich wissen wollte. Vermutlich möchte sie manche Themen nicht vor seinen Vater aufgreifen. Was verständlich war, denn dieser brauchte nicht noch mehr Dinge die ihm Sorgen bereiten. Er sah ihm an das die Nachricht über die Königin auch ihn sehr nahe gehen muss. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl das der Mann bei ihm in seiner Abwesenheit schneller gealtert ist, denn dieser besaß jetzt viel mehr graue Haare.

'Jeder wird einmal alt und stirbt, John. Das ist der Lauf der Dinge.' Erklärte ihm sein Freund einmal. Selbstverständlich ist ihm das bewusst, aber wahr wollen die Menschen es doch nie haben, wenn es um ihre Liebsten geht. Er konnte auch nicht glauben, das der Prinz dort oben jetzt auch an diesen Worten festhält. Schon oft hatte er vernommen, das manche Leute seinen Kompagnon als kaltherzig bezeichnet haben. Doch die waren ignorant.

„Danke, Mrs. Hudson für die Mahlzeit. John, wir reden später weiter.“ Damit legte seine Vater noch einmal kurz eine Hand auf seine Schulter und er antwortete mit einem Nicken.  
Die ältere Dame an seiner Seite wartete ab, bis sein Vater außer Hörweite war bevor sie weiter mit ihm sprach. Auch Mrs. Hudson musst schon einige schwere Zeiten hinter sich gehabt haben. Erneut fragte sich der Ritter warum es Momente wie diese waren, in denen ihm auffiel wie viel Sorgen die Gesichter der Menschen um ihn herum zeigten.

„Geht es ihm soweit gut?“ Sie musste nicht einmal einen Namen dazu sagen, damit er wusste wer gemeint war. Vermutlich kam sie selbst noch nicht dazu den Prinz zu sehen. Er versicherte ihr aber mit einen kleinen Lächeln, das er nicht so schlimm aussieht. Sein Gesprächspartnerin zwang sich seine Gesichtszüge kurz zu erwidern, bevor er mehr erzählte. Ihm war zwar nicht ganz klar was er alles preis geben durfte, aber er legte das offen, bei dem er sich sicher ist, das es für den Prinzen in in Ordnung war. Schließlich macht sich die ältere Frau auch nur unnötig Sorgen, wenn sie nur im dunkeln tappt. Außerdem war das ehemalige Kindermädchen niemand der bei jeder Kleinigkeit in Ohnmacht fällt und so hielt er sich bei der Beschreibung der Zustände im Norden nicht wirklich zurück.

Eine Weile hörte sie ihm nur zu. Es war anscheinend schwer zu verstehen das es so was. Das war Zumindest seine Meinung, als sie das erste Dorf im Norden erreichten. Dabei kannte er Hunger und andere grausame Dinge schon aus seiner Kindheit. Das Ganze noch einmal als Erwachsener zu erleben, war als hätte er es mit anderen Augen gesehen. Es war das beste zu warten bis Prinz Mycroft auch hier eintrifft um das Thema mit dem Norden wieder anzuschneiden. Denn nach Mrs. Hudson's Auskunft war der ältere Prinz noch nicht wieder hier.

Immer noch kam ihm der Tag seltsam vor als der Lockenkopf behauptete, er hätte sich Geld von seinem Bruder geliehen. Mehr Antworten bekam er nicht. Wo war der Ältere und Lord Lestrade also abgeblieben? Suchten die zwei nicht nach dem jüngeren Prinzen oder Lady Anthea? Oder wollten die Männer sogar selbst noch einmal in den Norden reisen?  
Auch wenn Prinz Sherlock vorgab seinen Bruder nicht besonders zu schätzen, so hätte er diesen doch sicher von so einer absurden Idee abgehalten.

Er sollte sich nicht mit so was aufhalten,aber was anderes als abwarten konnte er gerade nicht. Da fiel ihm schon die nächste Frage ein, die er stellen könnte, doch er kam nicht wirklich dazu. Oder sie beantworte sich viel mehr selbst als er Kate erblickte. Denn das hieß wohl das deren Herrin auch noch hier verweilte. Anscheinend war die Frau nicht allein, sie zog nämlich eine Begleiterin hinter sich her. Diese war nicht Irene Adler, dennoch kam sie ihm bekannt vor.

„Ich wusste doch das ich dich hier auch finden würde. Auch wenn jemand anderes behauptete, er wäre allein hier.“ Auch sie sah ihn ein wenig besorgt an, als sie die Narbe in seinem Gesicht sah. Versuchte aber anscheinend es nicht anzusprechen.

„Er hat das vorhin nicht so gemeint. Die Situation ist für ihn auch nicht einfach.“ Als die Dame im edleren Kleid das sagte, schaute er sie genauer an. Irgendwo her kannte er sie tatsächlich.

„Ritter John Watson. Es schön Euch wieder zu sehen.“ Ein kleiner Knicks folgte und als sein Kopf wusste wer das vor ihm ist, war ihm das ein wenig unangenehm. Er verbeugte sich sofort viel tiefer.

„Lady Molly Hooper. Es ist in der Tat auch schön, Euch wieder zu sehen.“ Ein wenig kam er sich blöd vor das er immer noch dachte, niemand würde sich in all der Zeit verändern.

„Ich freue mich das Ihr mich wiedererkannt habt.“ Meinte sie darauf mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ihr kennt Euch?“ Erkundigte sich nun Kate, es hätte sie aber auch nicht überraschen sollen. Denn wenn Lady Hooper hier schon öfters gewesen ist, dann ist es normal das sie mehr Leute hier kannte. Trotzdem dachte sie irgendwie das dieses Mauerblümchen sich nicht traute mit Rittern zu reden.

„Ja, schon seit wir noch Kinder waren.“ Molly brach ab, obwohl sie schon Luft für den nächsten Satz holte. Sie sollte wohl nicht mehr darüber reden was Herzogin Kamille früher immer gewollte hatte, denn das ist so wieso vergessen.

Ein lautes Geräusch was von oben kam, ließ sie kurz zusammenzucken. Eigentlich ist sie nicht mehr so schreckhaft, aber sie glaubte auch nicht das die anderen um sie herum damit gerechnet haben das etwas aus dem Fenster flog.

„JOHN! Hör auf dich zu unterhalten und komm sofort hier hoch!“ Befahl der Prinz lautstark und der Genannte stand sofort vom Tisch auf. Denn wenn der Prinz so handelte, sollte man ihn nicht warten lassen. Der Ritter vernahm schon beim beim Rufen, das sein Kompagnon nicht einfach nur wütend war. Er blickte nicht zurück in die Runde, denn die anderen würden ihm so wieso nicht helfen können.

Er hoffte das er nicht mit etwas unlösbares konfrontiert wird. Das was eben aus dem Fenster geworfen wurde, sah seiner Meinung nach aus wie ein Krug in dem Medizin verabreicht wurde.

„Es tut mir Leid das ich nicht gleich hoch...“ Doch der Lockenkopf ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, als er oben ankam.

„Das ist mir gerade egal.“ Damit wurde er am Arm gepackt und mit in einem Raum gezogen. Hier standen einige ältere Herren, die anscheinend dafür verantwortlich sind sich um die Gesundheit der Königin zu kümmern. Als die Tür hinter ihm zuging und er weiter angestarrt wurde, dämmerte es ihm das er nicht nur als seelischer Beistand hier war. Sein Freund schob ihn zum Tisch, denn er sollte sich wohl einige Notizen ansehen.

„Das sind Aufzeichnungen über die Krankheit der Königin, die in den letzten Jahren angefertigt wurden.“

„Aber ich..“

„Lies es dir alles durch, bevor du wieder einen Ton von dir gibst!“ Der scharfe Ton und die Stille der anderen Männer im Raum, sagten dem Blonden das der Prinz wirklich von ihm verlangte dessen Mutter zu heilen. Er würde dasselbe machen wenn es um seinen Vater gehen würde, doch was sollte er schon darüber wissen, wenn die anderen Herren hier die Jahrzehnte mehr Erfahrung hatten ratlos sind.

Der Prinz lief um den Tisch herum und sah immer wieder auf die Notizen. Hilfesuchend sah der Blonde zu den Medizinern, doch die wiesen ihm nur mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung an, dass er es versuchen musste. Er hatte gerade einmal eine Seite verinnerlicht, da wurden seinen Gedanken wieder unterbrochen.

„Raus!“ Sofort ließ der Ritter also von den Papier ab, aber dann wurde weiter gesprochen.

„Nicht du. Die anderen. Verschwindet und es ist besser wenn ich keinen von Euch heute noch einmal zu Gesicht bekomme!“ Die älteren Männer flüchteten hinaus, anscheinend hatten alle Angst um ihre Stelle oder vielleicht ihr Leben. John fand das unfair, diese Leute taten sicher was sie konnten. Wenn es keinen Weg gab die Königin zu heilen, dann mussten sie es akzeptieren. Auch wenn es schwer war.

„Ihr könnt nicht verlangen..“

„Hast du dir schon alle Einzelheiten angesehen?“

„Nein, aber..“

„Dann verschwende deine Stimme nicht mit unwichtigen Worten.“ Dann schritt auch der Prinz hinaus und verschloss hinter ihm die Tür.

„Hey, was tut Ihr denn da?“ Rief John und wollte nicht wirklich glauben was hier geschah.

„Wache!“ Doch der Eingesperrte bekam keine Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Was kann ich für Euch tun?“ Hörte er jemanden von außerhalb.

„Bewacht diesen Raum! Niemand außer mir darf ihn betreten oder mit der Person reden die sich dort drin befindet.“ Der Prinz entfernte sich, auch wenn der Ritter noch eine Weile weiter rebellierte. Leider war die Tür hartnäckiger als sie aussah. Somit hatte der Blondschopf keine andere Wahl, als sich die Aufzeichnungen anzusehen.

„Person.“ Flüsterte er nach einigen Momenten zu sich selbst. Aus dem Mund seines Freundes klang es wie eine Beleidigung. Natürlich ist ihm klar, das der andere das kommende Lebensende seiner Mutter nicht wahr haben wollte. Das Verhalten aber wird nichts an der Wahrheit ändern. Die Herrscherin schwächelte immer Mal, schon seit er mit seinem Vater hier hergezogen ist. Wenn in all den Jahren im ganzen Land niemand gefunden wurde der ihr helfen kann, dann wird er es auch nicht in einer Nacht erledigen können. Zumindest hoffte John das er nur solange hier verweilen muss.

Als er sich wieder zu den Unterlagen drehte, saß da der Falke der schon vermisst wurde. Dieser musste den Weg vom Norden allein zurück geflogen sein. Es erstaunte ihn was diese Tier fertig brachten. Nun sah aber der gefiederte Gefährte auch nicht sehr glücklich aus.

„Keine Sorge. Dein Herr beruhigt sich bald wieder und wird sich dann mit dir beschäftigen.“ Ihm war klar, das der Vogel ihn wohl nicht verstanden hat, also strich er ihm nebenbei noch sanft übers Gefieder. Außerdem war die Aussage eben mehr für ihn. Nicht das der Prinz sich unbedingt an ihn wenden musste, aber dieser sollte wenigstens verstehen das dies hier nichts brachte. John wollte ja zu ihm und mit ihm reden, um zu vermeiden das sein Freund sich allein in dieser Sache fühlt. Doch er kam weder hier raus, noch wusste er, wie er Archimedes dazu bringen sollte dem anderen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

Am Abend des noch selben Tages wurde er wieder hinaus gelassen. Man sagte nur das er nach unten gehen sollte, von seinem Kameraden hat er leider nichts mehr vernommen.

„Es war nicht fair vom ihm Euch solange wegzusperren.“ Meinte Kate als sie wieder auf ihn traf. Sie erklärte, das sie diesen Vorfall mitangehört hatte und sofort ihrer Herrin Bescheid gab. Der Ritter fand es ein wenig schade das er es Irene Adler verdanken sollte, dass er nicht mehr eingesperrt ist. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft der Lockenkopf würde seinen Fehler einsehen und irgendwann zu ihm kommen um zu reden. Er wäre doch der Letzte, der jetzt nachtragend ist. Aber die Wachleute wollten ihn erneut nicht hinauf lassen und er glaubte auch nicht das der Prinz zu ihm herunter ins Zimmer kommen würde.

„So schlimm war es auch nicht.“ Denn es war ja nicht so, als wäre er Tagelang im Kerker gewesen. Einen Nachmittag in einen abgesperrten Raum bringt niemanden gleich um.

„Der Prinz hat es auch bestimmt nicht böse gemeint.“ Warf Molly ein und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die von dem Blondschopf. Sie tat es einfach, weil dieser aussah als müsste er alles allein durchstehen.

„Natürlich nicht. Doch er darf nicht mit den Menschen umspringen wie es ihm beliebt.“ Mrs. Hudson war froh das John wieder hier unten war, denn auch sie hatte mitbekommen was der Prinz befahl. Sie fragte sich wie dieser so etwas von seinem Freund verlangen konnte.

Auf der anderen Seite war er nur ein Kind, der seiner Mutter helfen wollte und wusste nicht wie. Wenn Prinz Mycroft endlich hier eintrifft, wird sich entweder alles zum guten wenden oder es wird schlimmer.

Niemals hätte sie gedachte das die Herrscherin vor ihr das Land der Lebenden verlassen würde. Schließlich war sie selbst doch viel älter und doch sah sie es der jüngeren Frau an. Mit jeden Tag wurde sie blasser und schmaler im Gesicht. Es gab absolut nichts was man tun konnte.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Entschuldigt mich, ich sollte meine Rüstung säubern. Seit ich hier angekommen bin, blieb mir noch keine Zeit dafür.“ Damit entfernte er sich einfach von der Gruppe, um in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Fast hatte er gehofft das der Prinz dort auf ihn warten würde, aber selbstverständlich war hier niemand. Allein konnte er aber besser nachdenken, über das was geschehen ist und das was noch kommen wird. Seine Rüstung könnte außerdem wirklich wieder geputzt werden.

Am Abend versuchte er zwar ein wenig fröhlicher zu wirken, als er von Kate aus seinem Zimmer gelockt wurde. Dennoch war er in Gedanken immer noch bei der Königin und ihrem Sohn. Eigentlich war ihm nicht danach, heute noch einmal sein Zimmer zu verlassen, aber er hatte Hoffnung das der Prinz ihn vielleicht noch einmal rufen könnte.

Leider traf das an diesem Tag nicht mehr ein. Es verging noch eine Weile bis bis er wieder nach oben beordert wurde. Dieses Mal schickte nicht sein Freund nach ihm, sondern der ältere Bruder. John muss sich so in Arbeit rein gesteigert haben, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte, das dieser auch hier angekommen ist.

Doch als er die Stufen nach oben eilig bestieg, war ihm dieses Detail schon wieder egal. Sein Herz pochte nervös in seiner Brust, denn er hatte ja keine Ahnung was ihn nun erwarten würde. Natürlich versuchte er normal zu wirken, damit man ihm es nicht so sehr anmerkte. Ein Ritter durfte schließlich vor nichts zurückschrecken. In der letzten Zeit konnte er wegen der Situation hier auch nicht viel schlafen, deswegen lieh er sich einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek aus. Im Nachhinein hatte der Lockenkopf wie immer Recht. Nicht alles was in den Lektüren stand, konnte wahr sein. Dennoch war das Lesen ein guter Zeitvertreib.

„Da bist du ja schon. Es ist gut das du so schnell gekommen bist.“ Er wurde vom älteren Prinzen empfangen, was selbstverständlich ist, denn dieser bestellte ihn auch her.

„Du musst dich nicht nach meinen Bruder umsehen. Dieser zieht es in dieser Zeit lieber vor, in seinem Zimmer zu schmollen während unsere Mutter..“

„Weswegen habt Ihr mich rufen lassen?“ Der Blonde wusste nicht was es war, das er den anderen einfach so unterbrach. Vielleicht wollte er nicht das Prinz Mycroft von seinem Kompagnon so redet oder er konnte einfach nicht das Ende des Satzes hören, weil es um die Königin ging. Er möchte es geheim halten, doch auch ihm geht es nahe, das es der Frau so schlecht ging. Hat sie seinen Vater und ihn von Anfang an, seit sie hier hergekommen sind immer gut und fair behandelt. Damit waren sie bestimmt nicht die einzigen Menschen. Viele hier mochten ihre Herrscherin und hatten sicher auch angst was passiert, wenn diese stirbt.

„Eigentlich ist es für das Wohl meiner Mutter besser wenn sie Ruhe bekommt.“ Der Ältere machte ein kurze Pause, als wollte er das folgende vermeiden.

„Doch sie wünscht dich zu sehen.“ Beinahe hätte das John hinterfragt, aber er sollte nun keine Diskussion anfangen.

„Die Idee, die Euer Bruder hatte..“

„War töricht. Ich versichere dir das du nicht deswegen hier bist.“ Zwar fühlte sich der Ritter dadurch etwas besser, doch wurde wunderte er sich was die Königin sonst von ihm wollen könnte.

„Nun komm schon. Hier entlang.“ Ohne noch einmal ein paar Worte zu wechseln, wurde er in die Richtung gewiesen, wo die königlichen Gemächer lagen. Natürlich musste er auf die Tür seines Freundes blicken, als sie daran vorbei schritten. Eventuell könnte er später an das Holz anklopfen, um den jüngeren Prinzen dann zu sagen das er ihm nicht böse ist für sein Handeln. Selbst wenn er von diesen nur angeschrien wird, es wäre schon ein Anfang. Alles was er wollte war dessen Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen wie es ihm ging. Was dachte er sich dabei das der Prinz zu ihm herunterkommen würde? Schließlich war dieser kein Kind mehr und würde deswegen nicht weinend bei ihm Geborgenheit suchen. Der Gedanke das Sherlock die ganze Zeit allein mit dieser Sache war, schmerzte ihn sehr. Das klopfen an einer Tür, hinter der sich wahrscheinlich die Königin verbarg, erinnerte ihn daran das er sich erst einmal auf das hier konzentrieren sollte.

„Nun geh hinein.“ Er konnte ein Schlucken nicht zurück halten, denn es sah so aus als ob der Ältere nicht vorhatte mit in das Zimmer zu gehen. Somit nickte er verstehend und trat langsam ein. Eine Zofe kam sofort auf ihn zu und gab ihm leise einige Anweisungen, wie er mit der Herrscherin zu sprechen hatte. Als hätte er vorgehabt ihr in irgend einer Weise zu schaden. Erneut nickte er nur, denn die Frau schien auch nur besorgt um ihre Herrin zu sein.

Das Bett in dem die Königin lag, schien viel zu groß für diese zu sein. Zumindest fand er es als er ihre Silhouette sah. Er schritt noch ein wenig näher heran, denn das Licht hier drin war nicht sehr hell. Wahrscheinlich damit sie besser schlafen konnte.

„John.“ Als er ihre Stimme vernahm wurde ihm erst bewusst, wo er sich befand und hörte auf sich umzusehen damit er auf die Knie fallen konnte.

„Ihr habt mich rufen lassen, Euer Hoheit.“ Dabei hatte er noch den Kopf gesenkt, denn er wollte jetzt auf keinen Fall respektlos erscheinen. Denn nur weil sie nun in einen Bett lag, möchte er nicht zeigen das er über ihr stand.

„Schön das es dir auch gut geht.“ Er spürte ihre Hand auf einer seiner Schultern, also sah er vorsichtig auf. Ihre Hand wanderte zu seinen. Somit rutschte er am Gemach noch etwas näher um ungefähr auf Augenhöhe mit ihr zu sein. Sie sah wirklich schlimm aus. Ihre Haut war blasser geworden, die Figur eher zu schmal um gesund zu sein. Er fragte sich wie sie sich in den letzten Monaten so schnell verändern konnte. Nun strich sie ihm kurz übers Gesicht. Erst dann dachte er daran das er vielleicht seine Narbe hätte verstecken sollen. Sie hatte plötzlich fast den selben Blick wie seine Freund und somit wusste er ungefähr was sie dachte.

„Es schmerzt nicht mehr. Es ist halt nur nicht sehr ansehnlich.“

„Mein Sohn hat dich in Ärger mit hineingezogen.“

„Nein. Es war nicht seine Schuld.“ Sie lächelte ihn daraufhin milde an. Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach ihr gutes Zusammensein. John reagiert schnell und gab ihr Wasser, was neben dem Bett auf einem kleinen Tisch stand.

„Eigentlich wollte ich es vermeiden, das du Zeit mit einer alten Frau verbringen musst.“

„Sagt doch bitte so etwas nicht. Es ist nur so, das ich nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner für Euch bin.“

„Wie bescheiden du noch bist. Selbst nach all dem was du geschafft hast.“ Ihre Hand landete wieder auf seinen und er hielt sie fest. Es war merkwürdig dies zu tun, doch hatte er das Gefühl das sie sich dadurch besser fühlte.

„John, ich werde sterben.“ Der Ritter möchte widersprechen und erklären das dies nicht wahr ist, aber es war kein guter Moment dafür. Somit wartete er ab, bis sie fortfuhr.

„Deswegen möchte ich dich um etwas bitten.“ Er nickte, denn er würde alles tun was sie von ihm verlangt.

„Ich weiß das Sherlock manchmal schwierig ist. Das er vielleicht unnahbar wirkt, doch ist mir bewusst das auch du ihn besser kennst. Ich verlange vielleicht zu viel von dir, aber könntest du dich bitte um ihn kümmern. Mycroft ist ein guter Bruder, aber seit dem Tod seines Vaters hat er sich viel zu sehr in all die Pflichten hineingesteigert. Sherlock ist sich das selbst nicht so sehr bewusst, aber er braucht jemanden an seiner Seite der ihm zeigt, das es auch in Ordnung ist einmal mit dem Herzen zu entscheiden.“

„Darum hättet Ihr mich nicht bitten müssen.“ Flüchtig sah er wie sie angst bekam, also redete er schnell weiter.

„Egal was passiert, ich hätte dies sowieso getan.“

* * *

 

Der jüngere Prinz wartete währenddessen in seinem Zimmer. Als er vernommen hatte das der blonde Ritter hinauf kommen sollte, da musste er einfach an seine Tür laufen. Vielleicht würde John bei seinem Raum stehen bleiben und anklopfen. Selbstverständlich traf dies nicht ein. Denn warum sollte der Mann dies tun, nachdem er ihn so schrecklich behandelt hatte. Ja, es tat ihm Leid. Doch er dachte einfach das sein Kompagnon ein wenig mehr wusste als diese alten Herren, die kaum das Schloss verließen und nur auf die Bücher hier vertrauen. Wenn es wirklich danach ging, könnte er sie alle fortjagen und selbst an deren Stelle treten. Schließlich kannte er diese Lektüren auch auswendig.

'Du siehst diese Freundschaft als zu selbstverständlich an. Meinst du einen Menschen gefällt es dauern schlecht behandelt zu werden? Auch dein sonst so treuer Ritter wird irgendwann genug haben und dann verschwinden. Das kannst du ihm auch nicht verbieten.' Seit Mycroft auch hier eingetrudelt war, ist er wieder mehr Herr über sich selbst. Wahrscheinlich war es diesem nur wichtig Lady Anthea fürs erste lebend zu sehen.

Dem Lockenkopf war das eigentlich auch egal, aber nun mischte sich sein Bruder erneut in seinen Leben ein. John würde ihn sicher nicht einfach verlassen. Zumindest nicht so wie sich Mycroft das vorstellt. Schließlich war dem Mann doch bewusst das er noch gebraucht wurde. Sherlock würde mit all dem doch nicht allein klar kommen können.

Irene Adler machte zwar keinen Druck mehr wegen der Hochzeit. Wahrscheinlich weil sie bezüglich seiner Mutter nur Taktgefühl zeigen wollte. Trotzdem zögerte er nicht ihr zu erklären, dass sie ab nun eine Gefangene hier ist. Denn er hatte einige interessante Briefe in ihrem Zimmer gefunden. Danach hatte er in der Nacht dort gewartet um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Sie war so leicht zu durchschauen. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das er nicht locker lassen konnte, als er daran dachte das sie dafür verantwortlich war, dass John nun diese Narben tragen musste. Auf den Papier stand nirgends ausdrücklich das so etwas getan werden sollte, dennoch hätte der Frau klar sein müssen mit wem sie einen Brieffreundschaft eingeht. Auch fragte er sie, warum sie nicht zu diesem Jim oder James ging. Anscheinend war es in diesem Land auch für die Lady zu kalt.

Nun hatte ihm dieser selbsternannte König ein Ultimatum gestellt. Entweder sie würden in den nächsten zwei Monaten die entführte Frau wieder aushändigen oder es wird Krieg geben. Ihm selbst lag nicht viel an dieser Lady Anthea. Dennoch wollte er sich nicht einfach so wieder in dieses Reich schicken. Denn es war klar, das dies sehr wahrscheinlich ihr Lebensende bedeutete.

Dies wusste er schon zwei Tage lang und dennoch konnte keinen Plan schmieden was zu tun war. Wenn er Mycroft davon erzählt, wird es auch bald ihre Mutter wissen. Dies wollte er doch vermeiden. Sie sollte sich in dieses Zeit nicht noch mehr grämen.

Seine selbsternannte Zukünftige war zwar schlau und könnte ihm sogar helfen, doch noch konnte er ihr nicht vertrauen. Jetzt meinte sie vielleicht sie steht auf seiner Seite. Dennoch konnte sie nicht beweisen das sie nicht überwechselt, sobald sich die Chance dafür bot. Nein, sie musste erst zeigen das sie es wert ist, das man größere Pläne mit ihr schmiedet. Eigentlich hatte er schon daran gedacht das sie Johns Schicksal teilen sollte, aber erstens würde sein Bruder sicher Wind davon bekommen und zweitens war ihm selbst nicht danach eine Frau auszupeitschen. Schließlich musste er es selbst tun um sicher zu gehen, dass es geschah. All die anderen Männer hier ließen sich viel zu leicht von ihr um den Finger wickeln. Dabei fand er das sie nun wirklich nicht so schön war. Er war sich sogar sicher das jede Frau einen Mann in dem Bann ziehen konnte wenn sie den selben Anweisungen folgt.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und fragte sich selbst, warum er darüber nachdachte. Es gab wirklich wichtigere Dinge über die er sich den Kopf zerbrechen musste. Dennoch war John der einzige mit dem er darüber hätte reden können, doch diese Möglichkeit hatte er selbst zerstört. Außerdem war der Moment so oder so ungünstig.

Denn er realisierte langsam das seine Mutter wirklich sterben würde, bei diesem Gedanken möchte er sich am liebsten übergeben. Weinen konnte er nicht mehr, dennoch war es ein Grund warum er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen wollte. Jeder würde seine geröteten Augen sehen und sofort denken er sei schwach. Der Blondschopf war da sicher keine Ausnahme. Vor Jahren hatte er ihn schon einmal in dieser Lage gesehen, doch da waren sie beide noch Kinder. In seinem jetzigen Alter musste er einfach Herr über seine Gefühle sein.

Trotzdem sehnte er sich nach jemanden der ihn in den Arm nimmt und erklärt das alles gut wird. Was lächerlich war, denn es geschieht nicht so einfach, nur weil man es sagt. Er vermisste den Ritter und dabei lebten sie in dem gleichen Schloss.

Es war nur neun Tage her seit er ihm das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Eine Zeit die ihm viel zu lang vorkam. Hatte er nicht so viele Dinge geplant die er noch mit seinen Freund unternehmen wollte, bevor es wieder auf die kälteren Jahreszeiten zuging? War es doch töricht von ihm zu glauben, das sie nach ihrer Reise einfach so weitermachen konnten wie vorher.

Vielleicht sollte er Viktors Einladung folgen und einfach von hier verschwinden. Als er von seinem Bett aus nach oben blickte, sahen ihn enttäuschte Gesichter wieder an. Auch wenn er manchmal behauptete es ist ihm alles egal, es wäre nicht richtig allen den Rücken zu kehren. Außerdem konnte es nicht lange dauern, da würde sich Moriarty auch an das westliche Königreich wenden. Denn diese Person gibt sich sicher nicht nur mit kleinen Teilen zufrieden. Ein wenig würde es Sherlock schon interessieren, wie dann der Süden eingenommen werden soll. Denn von Kälte zur solcher Hitze, war es sicher eine Umstellung.

Abrupt klopfte jemand an seine Tür und er schreckte ein wenig ertappt hoch. Es war idiotisch zu denken das jemand vor einen verschlossenen Zimmer seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Somit strich er sich die Haare ein wenig glatt und stellte die eine brennende Kerze so im Zimmer um, dass die andere Person sein Gesicht nicht gut erkennen konnte, falls er die Tür öffnen musste.

„Ich bin es, John Watson.“ Als würde der Prinz die Stimme nicht erkennen, aber dennoch stimmte es ihn ein wenig heiter, das der Ritter nun vor seiner Tür stand. Er hustete einmal, um sicher zu gehen das seine Stimme normal klang, wenn er nun zum sprechen ansetzt.

„Möchtest du etwas bestimmtes?“ Es war dumm dies zu sagen, wenn er selbst nichts mehr wollte, als das der Mann vor der Tür zu ihm herein kam.

„Könnt Ihr die Tür öffnen? Ich möchte mit Euch reden.“ Auch wenn er sich das wünschte, zögerte er nun dennoch.

„Bist du allein?“

„Euer Bruder denkt das ich schon wieder nach unten gegangen bin. Denn ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich ihn nicht bei diesem Gespräch dabei haben wollte.“ Das beruhigte den Lockenkopf ein wenig und so öffnete er seine Tür damit der der Ritter eilig hinein kommen konnte, bevor der ältere Prinz doch noch etwas bemerkt. Als das getan war, deutete er John an sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzten, während er sich einem Fenster zuwendete. So gern hätte er den anderen angesehen, um zu wissen was dieser dachte oder wie es diesem ging. Doch dann würde dieser ihn ja auch ins Gesicht blicken. Da stand er lieber am Fenster und tat so, als wäre draußen etwas Interessantes zu sehen.

„Ihr solltet wissen, das ich Euch für das was geschehen ist nicht böse bin.“ Hörte der Prinz nach einiger Zeit der Stille. Natürlich war er erleichtert, doch war es für den Blonden nicht gut immer so verständnisvoll zu reagieren.

„Wahrscheinlich hätte ich an Eurer Stelle genauso gehandelt.“ Die Stimme kam näher und noch wusste Sherlock nicht, ob das gut oder schlecht war.

„Könntet Ihr euch umdrehen und mich ansehen? Ich möchte Euch ungern dazu zwingen.“ Vielleicht war es doch eine dumme Idee den Ritter herein zu lassen. Doch er gab sich nach einigen Atemzügen geschlagen und drehte sich mit erhobenen Haupt um.

John sah so aus als ob er keinen richtigen Schlaf bekam. Jetzt wo dieser wieder sein eigenes Bett hatte, sollte das mit der Nachtruhe kein Problem sein. Aber dennoch sah er die Antwort klar und deutlich vor sich. Der Blondschopf machte sich auch Sorgen um die Königin und vielleicht auch ein wenig um ihn.

„Wie geht es Euch?“ Sein Gegenüber versuchte anscheinend seine Hände bei sich zu lassen. Vermutlich wollte er ihm nur auf die Schulter klopfen oder flüchtig umarmen, es geschah trotzdem nicht. Er fragte sich warum sein Freund nicht sehen konnte, das beides in Ordnung war. Selbst einen Kuss würde in diesem Moment herzlich begrüßen.

Dann fiel ihm aber auf warum nichts davon passierte, denn er würde dies auch nicht tun bei jemanden der so verbittert drein blickte. Als er nämlich kurz an John vorbei sah, erhaschte er sein Ebenbild in seinem Spiegel.

„Das müsste ich eigentlich dich fragen, nachdem..“

„Bitte vergesst diese Sache einfach. Ich..Wenn es irgendetwas gibt das ich für Euch tun kann, dann lasst es mich wissen. Wahrscheinlich weiß ich nicht wie Ihr euch gerade fühlt und ich kann leider auch nichts an der Sache ändern. Ich dachte es ist nicht gut wenn Ihr hier allein seit. Mir ist klar das jeder anders mit solchen Situationen umgeht. Doch ich wollte Euch wenigstens wissen lassen, dass Ihr nicht allein dadurch müsst. Ich..“ Der Ältere verstummte und starrte ihn ein wenig geschockt an. Der Prinz bemerkte dann auch warum. Eine Träne hatte sich von seinen Augen gelöst und lief ihm wohl sehr sichtbar die Wange hinab. Schnell wurde sie weggewischt.

„Es war anscheinend ein schlecht gewählter Augenblick hier her zu kommen. Ihr wollt sicher Eure Ruhe.“ Aber der Blonde kam gar nicht dazu wieder zur Tür zu gehen. Sherlock konnte diesen nicht einfach gehen lassen. Egal ob dieser seine Schwäche sah, er brauchte ihn jetzt.

„Leg deine Rüstung ab und setz dich auf mein Bett.“ Er konnte sehen das John widersprechen wollte, tat aber dann doch ohne Worte was verlangt wurde. Der Prinz ging sicher das seine Tür auch verschlossen war bevor er es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich machte. Als der andere soweit war, klopfte er neben sich auf das Bett. Sein Freund schien nämlich ein wenig scheu zu sein.

„Ich lag auch schon in deinem Bett.“ Meinte er um den Ritter etwas zu besänftigen.

„Das hier ist etwas anders. Jemand wie ich sollte sich nicht in Euer Bett legen.“

„Es ist also in Ordnung wenn wir woanders intim werden, solange es nicht hier stattfindet?“ Sein Herz pochte nun ein wenig nervös in seiner Brust, als er sah das er den Blonden damit verlegen machte. Nach einer Weile ist diesem wohl aufgefallen, das seine Argumentation sinnlos war und kam somit vorsichtig auf das Nachtlager zu.

„Ist es nicht erstaunlich das Archimedes den weiten Weg allein zurück gefunden hat.“ John wollte ein wenig davon ablenken das ihn die Situation ein wenig nervös macht. Auch wenn er nicht wollte, dachte er wieder an Viktor Trevor. Sofort musste er sich fragen, ob der Prinz nun das selbe verlangen würde. Er wusste noch nicht ob er bereit dazu war, mehr zu tun als bis her. Doch wenn es seinem Freund vielleicht helfen würde seine Sorgen für eine Weile beiseite schieben zu können, dann sollte er es doch wenigstens versuchen.

„Er hat eben einen sehr guten Orientierungssinn.“

„Und einen guten Lehrer.“ Der Jüngere lächelte darauf leicht, aber versuchte es zu verstecken. Der Ritter wollte ihm sagen das er dies nicht musste, doch wahrscheinlich wäre das nun keine große Hilfe. Eigentlich wollte er warten bis ihm gesagt wurde was er tun sollte, aber der Lockenkopf sah so verloren aus das er die Position des anderen auf dem Bett nachahmte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken zog er seinen Freund an sich. Dessen Körper versteifte sich erst, wahrscheinlich weil er zu plötzlich gehandelt hatte. Als er aber mit seiner Hand langsam kreisende Bewegungen über die Schulter und den Rücken machte, da entspannte sich der Prinz. Mehr noch, er schob ihn ein wenig zurück das er selbst auf dem Rücken liegen musste und legte dann den des Kopf und eine Hand des anderen auf seinen Oberkörper ab. Aber John hörte mit seinen Streicheleinheiten nicht auf. Jetzt konnte er dem anderen sogar über die Locken streichen.

„Sie werden langsam wirklich zu lang.“

„Was meint Ihr?“

„Meine Haare, John. Oder soll ich sie so lassen, damit du immer damit spielen kannst?“ Erst da fiel dem Älteren auf, das er mit der Hand die ganze Zeit am Kopf hängen geblieben war. Der Jüngere bewegte sich aber nicht und so konnte er seine Gesichtszüge zum Glück nicht sehen.

„Das müsst Ihr wissen.“ Antwortete er dann doch. Weiter sprachen sie erst einmal nicht miteinander. John lauschte einfach dem Atem des anderen bis er sich sicher war, dass dieser eingeschlafen ist. Vorsichtig löste er sich von seinem Freund auch wenn er eigentlich nicht wollte. Aber er kannte die Maschen des älteren Prinzen, wenn dieser nicht schnell genug ins Zimmer gelassen wird, dann öffnete er diese von selbst. Für seinen Kompagnon wäre es nicht gut, wenn sie beide so vorgefunden werden.

Dennoch verließ er das Zimmer noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich weil er selbst nicht wollte. Eigentlich sollte er sich so schnell wie es ging wieder auf den Weg nach unten machen, aber es war selten den Lockenkopf so friedlich schlafen zu sehen. Vielleicht dachte dieser er würde die Müdigkeit in dessen Augen nicht sehen. Nachdem was sie schon durchgemacht haben entging ihm fast keine Kleinigkeit mehr. Natürlich musste er sich wieder daran gewöhnen das sie hier in Sicherheit waren und er deswegen nicht dauern in der Nähe des Prinzen sein musste. Trotzdem sagten ihm seine Gefühle das er den anderen nicht allein lassen konnte.

John selbst konnte nicht ans Schlafen denken. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Wenn die Königin wirklich stirbt, was wird dann aus ihrem Land? Er wusste nicht viel übers regieren, aber dann musste sicher ein neuer König her. Ein Reich ohne Regenten kann doch nicht lange bestehen.


	35. Chapter 35

Am Ende war es doch egal was er entschieden hätte. König Moriarty erklärte ihnen den Krieg. Sherlock hatte wirklich gedacht, dass er mit diesem Mann reden könnte. Doch sein Brief war vergebens. Bloß gut das er nicht selbst hin geritten ist, um die Dinge richtig zustellen. Selbstverständlich war ihm klar das auch er eine Weile gebraucht hätte, bis er da wieder hinaus gekommen wäre. Jim würde ihn sicher nicht Töten. Zumindest nicht sofort und so dachte er hätte ein Chance den Streit zwischen den Reichen zu verhindern.

Jetzt war das auch nicht mehr wichtig. Außerdem hätten ihn sein Bruder und John sowie so nicht gehen lassen. Das ist eigentlich unfair, denn Mycroft half ihm nicht den blonden Ritter aufzuhalten, als dieser mit vielen anderen Männern los zog um das Land zu verteidigen.

Er hatte befohlen, gedroht, verboten, und als sie nur unter sich waren, sogar gefleht. Was ihm selbst auch eigenartig vor kam. Denn es war nicht so, als gäbe es keinen anderen Ritter der seine Leibwache werden konnte. Wenn es aber nicht der Blondschopf ist, dann wollte er sich lieber selbst verteidigen. Sein Freund hatte ihm zumindest versprochen regelmäßig Nachrichten vom Geschehen zu schicken.

Sherlock wollte den Ritter für das Ganze wirklich verfluchen. Gerade erst ist die Königin gestorben und das nächste was seinem Kompagnon einfiel, war auch fort zu gehen um dem Tod ins Auge zu sehen.

Auch wenn es sehr selten zutraf, hatte sein Bruder Recht, als er meinte das John stark und klug ist. Entweder wollte Mycroft ihn wirklich nur aufmuntern, doch das ergab keinen Sinn. Noch dazu sagte dieser so was nicht leichtsinnig über jeden.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst was in seinem Freund steckte und das er nicht allein dort draußen kämpfte. Lord Lestrade marschierte ja auch dorthin, selbst wenn dessen Vater dagegen war. Der alte Mann wollte immer das sein Sohn der Pflicht nachgeht und endlich das Heer übernimmt. Nun da sich die Möglichkeit bot, bangte es dem Herren um sein einziges Kind. Wusste dieser wie gefährlich der Norden sein kann? Es könnte möglich sein. Schon seltsam was Gefahr aus den Menschen machte.

Sherlock versuchte so gut es ging sich mit seinem Bruder zu einigen, um das Land während dieser Zeit erst einmal ohne König zu regieren. Zwar hätte er gern den Ritter heimlich verfolgt, bis diesem das aufgefallen wäre, da konnte er ihn schon nicht mehr zurück schicken. Doch er konnte es Mycroft nicht antun, ihn hier allein zu lassen. So sehr dieser manchmal auch eine Plage war, dieser brauchte seine Hilfe im Schloss.

Er redete sich ein das es so funktionieren könnte, bis John wieder hier war. Außerdem hatte er immer noch keine große Lust drauf Irene zu heiraten. Selbst wenn er an ihrer Denkweise gefallen fand. Zumindest war bei dieser Frau Schmuck und schöne Kleider nicht alles.

Lady Molly hatte er vorübergehend nach Hause geschickt, auch wenn sie darauf bestand hier zu bleiben. Bei ihrer Eltern war sie einfach besser aufgehoben. Das selbe galt auch für Tante Kamille, sie war zwar schwerer aus dem Schloss zu bekommen, doch Mycroft besprach irgendwas mit ihrem Mann. Seitdem sind sie auch wieder fort.

Der Tod seiner Mutter ging auch Mrs. Hudson sehr nahe, zwar sieht er immer Mal wieder heimlich nach ihr, doch sie wird noch eine Weile brauchen um es hinzunehmen das eine Frau, die jünger war als sie gestorben ist. Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte wird sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen vielleicht nie mehr die selbe sein. Schließlich hat sie auch schon einige harte Jahre hinter sich.

John wüsste was in solchen Momenten die richtigen Worte wären. Erneut machte es ihn wütend das der Ritter einfach so gegangen ist.

'So versteht doch, das ich es tue um Euch zu beschützen. Ihr habt doch mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu was diese Leute fähig sind.' Ja, das hatte er und deswegen wollte er seinen Freund nicht ziehen lassen.

Der Prinz fand das die Zeit mit Absicht einfach nicht schneller vergehen wollte. Die Ritter sind jetzt schon fast wieder drei Monate fort und bald müsste wieder ein Brief hier ankommen. Jeder Tag ohne Auskunft darüber was am Rande ihres Landes geschah, machte seine Nacht meist schlaflos. Ihm war bewusste das er nicht immer Neuigkeiten bekommen konnte, doch seine Fantasie spielte mit ihm und zeigte ihm grausame Bilder, das er kein Auge schließen konnte.

Mittlerweile machte es ihm auch nichts mehr aus, das sein Bruder Beruhigungsmittel in sein Essen oder Getränke mischen ließ. Dieser dachte wahrscheinlich er hätte es bis jetzt nicht gemerkt. Lag wohl daran das er das Zeug manchmal wirklich brauchte. Er ignorierte an manchen Tagen sogar sein Spiegelbild, weil es nicht ertragen konnte. Zumindest versuchte er Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Schließlich wollte er sich nicht hier krank hungern, während John dort draußen für ihn kämpfte. Eigentlich tat dieser das auch für das Land, dennoch wärmte es ihm das Herz als der Ritter meinte er wolle ihn schützen.

Dieser Papierkram lies ihm viel zu viel Zeit zum nachdenken. Deswegen stand er vom Schreibtisch auf um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Es regnete. Das Wetter änderte sich auch nicht so oft. Entweder Regen und kalter Wind oder einfach Nebel,, das man nicht einmal bis zum Dorf von hier aus blicken konnte.

Vielleicht sollte er sich im Schloss umsehen, um irgendwie Ablenkung zu bekommen. Arbeit hatte er für heute genug getan. Darüber hinaus würde sein Bruder die unterschriebenen Papiere so oder so nochmal überfliegen.

Auf dem Flur erkannte er noch rechtzeitig das seine selbsternannte Frau zu ihm kommen wollte, also schlich er sich in die andere Richtung. Egal wann sie damit ankam, er würde keine Lust haben über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu sprechen.

Selbst seine Mutter sagte noch an ihrem Totenbett das sie immer stolz auf sie beide sein kann, denn sie werden das Richtige tun. Er fragte sich, wie sie das so genau wissen konnte, wenn nicht einmal Sherlock selbst Ahnung von kommenden Ereignissen hat.

Lady Irene wird sicher einer gute Königin, niemals wird sie an seine Mutter heranreichen, aber es wird für ein gutes Leben genügen. Doch er war weder bereit König zu sein, noch ein Ehemann und Vater. Denn sobald er ihr die Hochzeit erlaubte, wollte sie sicher auch irgendwann ein Kind. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ein wenig übel und er sah sich nochmal um, denn nun möchte er bestimmt nicht mit ihr plaudern.

Es war nicht so als würde es ihn umbringen, wenn er einmal mit dieser Frau schläft. Doch er glaubte gehört zu haben, das man für eine Schwangerschaft die Prozedur öfters wiederholen muss, wenn es nicht beim ersten Mal klappt. Eigenartig das er John's enttäuschtes Gesicht vor Augen hatte, als er daran dachte.

Ob der Ritter die Vereinbarung vergessen hat? Sicher nicht. Denn er bemerkte doch auch, das der andere ihn in dieser Gaststätte lustvoll anblickte. Oder war es am Ende nur weil er gerade zum selben Zeitpunkt dort verweilte? Wenn er nicht gewesen wäre, hätte sich sein Freund dann mit Lady Anthea vergnügt?

Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf, denn so einer war der Blonde nicht. Schließlich zeigte er kein Interesse mehr an dieser Lady oder an anderen, in der Zeit seit sie wie wieder hier waren. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er auch nicht immer darauf achten.

Wieso konnte der Mann auch nicht täglich einen Brief an ihn schicken? Dann müsste er sich nun nicht darum Gedanken machen ob sein Kamerad sich erneut zu Frauen ins Bett legt.

„Ihr reißt den Vorhang gleich herunter.“ Sherlock rollte mit den Augen und wendete sich von dem Stoff ab. Er verfluchte sich selbst, das er Gedanken an seinen Freund verschwendete, wenn er doch genau wusste was dieser im Moment tat. Nämlich sein Leben für ihn riskieren. Selbst wenn er es nie verlangt hatte.

„Wisst Ihr, ich mache mir auch Sorgen um die Leute da draußen.“ Er konnte ihr das irgendwie nicht ganz abkaufen.

„Ihr solltet wissen das es sich mehr für Euch lohnt, wenn Ihr meinen Bruder zum Mann nehmt.“

„Vielleicht. Aber ich finde Euch interessanter und insgeheim attraktiver.“Und insgeheim fragte er sich selbst schon, wann sie mit Schmeicheleien ankommen würde. Er dachte wirklich jemand wie sie, war sich für so was zu Schade. Anscheinend hatte er zu viel von ihr erhofft.

„Jetzt seht mich doch nicht so an. Ich bin sicher nicht die erste Frau, die gefallen an Euren Aussehen findet.“

„Das nicht. Aber ich habe gehofft Ihr würdet mir so ein Gespräch ersparen. Wenigstens bis alles vorbei ist.“

„Bis die Kämpfe dort draußen aufhören? Ihr denkt wirklich wenn wieder Frieden im Land herrscht, dann müsst Ihr nicht mein Gatte werden.“

„Immerhin hat mein Wort bei dieser Entscheidung mehr Gewicht.“ Irene ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Irgendwann gibt schließlich jeder nach.

„Mag sein. Doch jetzt ist die beste Zeit den Leuten zu zeigen wie nützlich ich für dieses Land sein kann. Sobald wieder Frieden herrscht, werden wir sehen wen das Volk als Königin verlangt.“ Damit zog sie wieder ab, anscheinend ziemlich zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sherlock rollte nur nochmal mit den Augen und versuchte gar nicht erst sie aufzuhalten. Er fand es ein wenig unfair, das sie die Situation ausnutzen wollte um die Untertanen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Doch er würde sie nicht daran hindern. Soll sie doch sehen wie belastbar man sein musste, um als Herrscherin überleben zu können. Sein Bruder hatte sicher auch nichts dagegen das sich seine zukünftige Frau schon ein bisschen beliebt macht.

„Euer Hoheit!“ Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, als erneut jemand etwas von ihm wollte. Daran wirst du dich von nun an gewöhnen müssen, dachte er für sich selbst. Einfach verschwinden wie früher, war keine gute Möglichkeit mehr.

„Ich bin so schnell gerannt wie ich konnte.“ Das merkte man dem Mann auch an, denn dessen Atem ging schwer.

„Holte einmal tief Luft und sagt dann was Ihr wollt!“ Er sollte seine Laune jetzt nicht an dieser Person auslassen, deswegen versuchte er so gut es ging normal zu reden ohne genervt zu wirken. Doch als der andere Umschläge aus der Tasche holte, war das vorige Gespräch mit Lady Irene fast vergessen. Selbstverständlich erkannte er das Papier sofort und somit nahm es schnell an sich. Höflichkeiten und weitere Worte waren plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig.

Der Lockenkopf drückte den Boten etwas Gold in die Hand und wand sich dann eilig ab, um sich hinunter zu begeben. Irgendwas wurde ihm noch hinterher gerufen, doch seine Gedanken waren schon längst bei den Umschlägen in seiner Hand. Endlich hatte er wieder Neuigkeiten von John bekommen. Während er hinunter eilte überprüfte er gleichzeitig, ob es jemand gewagt hatte, das Siegel was auf den Umschlägen war zu fälschen. Bei dieser Sache konnte er seinem Bruder einfach nicht trauen. Anscheinend wurden die Papiere bis zum zu ihm nicht einmal geöffnet. Denn der Ring der das Geschriebene versiegelt, war einmalig.

Natürlich traute er sich nicht wirklich dem Ritter das Schmuckstück persönlich zu geben. Er wickelte es in ein Taschentuch mit seinen Initialen und verband das ganze mit einem Brief zu einem kleinen Päckchen. Sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust, als er sich daran machte es bei dem Ritter zu verstecken. Nicht weil es ihm unangenehm war dies zu tun, doch wusste nicht wie John das ganze sieht. Normalerweise band ein Burgfräulein ein Tuch um den Arm des Auserwählten bevor dieser in die Schlacht zog. Das soll wie ein Talisman wirken, das der Edelmann heil wieder zurück kehrt.

Sherlock war kein Fräulein und somit hätten die Leute nur sinnloses Zeug getuschelt, wenn er das Taschentuch in der Öffentlichkeit an den Blonden band. Zu dem war auch zu feige es zu tun, als sie nur unter sich waren. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erklären, warum so sehr wissen wollte was sein Freund von ihm dachte.

Als der Prinz das Zimmer des Ritters erreichte sah er sich um, ob auch ja niemand vorhatte ihn nun zu stören. Es scheint nicht so zu sein, also schritt er flink in den Raum hinein und schloss hinter sich ab. Früher kam irgendwie gern hier her. Jetzt nur noch um die Briefe von seinen Kameraden in Ruhe lesen zu können. Schlafen wollte er hier nicht mehr, er würde nur die ganze Nacht wach liegen und sich Gedanken machen wie es John wohl ergeht.

Er setzte sich ans Fenster und öffnete ein wenig zitternd den Brief. Eigentlich war es sinnlos Angst zu haben, denn solange er das Siegel mit dem Buchstaben J sah, ist der Ritter noch am Leben. Jedenfalls war er das als diese Zeilen verfasst wurden. Ein wenig wütend auf sich selbst, schüttelte er den Kopf. So schnell konnte niemand seinem Freund das Wasser reichen.

„Euer Hoheit.“ Fing er leise an die Zeilen vorzulesen. Da rollte er schon mit den Augen, aber lächelte gleichzeitig ein wenig. Denn der Absender wusste anscheinend nicht wie er ihn ansprechen sollte.

_„Der Norden versucht uns damit Angst einzujagen Zelte und belagerte Häuser zu verbrennen. So einfach lassen wir uns nicht verscheuchen. Doch sie nehmen leider auch auf die einfachen Bürgen keine Rücksicht. Was mir nach unserem Abenteuer hätte klar sein sollen. Ich möchte dennoch nicht in jedem Menschen etwas schlechtes sehen. Denn manche Gegner wurden zu den Taten gezwungen. Gefangene berichteten das Angehörige im Kerkerlabyrinth sitzen und schlimm gefoltert werden, das Verlangte nicht ausgeführt wird. Ich hoffe wir können viele von diesen Leuten auf unsere Seite ziehen, damit sie gegen Moriarty kämpfen. Vielleicht gibt es dann noch eine Chance die Leute aus dem Kerker lebend zu befreien._

_Den Männern hier geht es hier soweit gut. Einige erlitten zwar Verbrennungen, aber niemand schwebt in Lebensgefahr. Wir werden von umliegenden Dörfern mit Lebensmitteln versorgt, dennoch nimmt jeder nur das nötigste zu sich. Solange wir nicht wissen was der unser Gegner genau vorhaben, werden wir es unterlassen den Fluss zu überqueren. Gibt es eigentlich an irgendeiner Stelle im Land ein Brücke über dieses Gewässer? Dort könnten wir vielleicht sicher alle hinüber. Eine hier zu bauen wäre zu Riskant. Doch es muss eine geben. Ansonsten fällt mir keine Antwort ein wie wie Brandstifter von Tag zu Tag so schnell zunehmen._

_Ich hoffe Euch und allen anderen im Schloss geht es gut. Wenn Ihr die Zeit findet, bitte ich Euch nach meinen Vater und meiner Schwester zu sehen. ~~Mir ist klar das Ihr sicher viel zu tun habt, aber~~_

_Bitte gönnt Euch auch einmal eine Pause. Das gilt auch für Euren Bruder. Mir ist klar das ich mich nicht in Eure Lage hineinversetzten kann, doch auch Ihr benötigt einmal Ruhe. ~~Ich ver~~ “_

Die Wörter hörten in dieser Zeile auf und so stoppte der Prinzen einen Moment. Er fragte sich was es war, das der Ritter zu Papier bringen wollte. Vermisste dieser ihn? Schrieb er es nur nicht aus weil er angst hatte, es könnte von einem dritten gelesen werden? Aber andererseits konnte es auch absurd sein, dies zu denken. Der Ritter hätte alles mögliche schreiben können. Also wendete er sich eilig an die nächsten Zeilen. Das waren leider nicht mehr viele. Die anderen Papiere bestanden nur aus Informationen und Markierungen von Standpunkten im Land.

Sherlock war enttäuscht. Nicht weil John ihm nicht mehr geschrieben hatte. Sondern mehr von sich selbst, weil er bei diesem Brief dachte, dass da irgendwas von Gefühlen beschrieben wird. Das er, wie vorhin dachte vermisst wird. Das der Ritter sich wünscht endlich wieder bei ihm zu sein. Genervt raufte er sich die Haare, versteckte John's Brief an ihn hier und nahm die Zettel die seinem Bruder wichtig erscheinen könnten wieder mit hoch. Selbst wenn Mycroft die Briefe seines Freundes in der Hand hatte, so ist da kein Beweis für dessen Theorie drin.

Wahrscheinlich hielt sich der Blondschopf beim Schreiben wirklich nur zurück. Er sollte es langsam lassen, zu viel hinein zu interpretieren. Abwesend legte er seine Hand flüchtig auf sein Hemd unter dem sich das der Anhänger versteckte, den er vor Jahren gescheckt bekommen hatte. Langsam fragte er sich ob es so anfängt, wenn man Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt. Denn wozu sollte er sich selbst belügen. Er vermisste John und er hatte auch angst um ihn.

* * *

 

Das Schicksal musste es nicht gut mit ihnen meinen, denn der Winter kam dieses Jahr sehr früh. Manche sagen ihr Gegner wäre ein Hexer, der das Wetter kontrollieren kann. Er hatte Moriarty gesehen, außer das dieser zu große Hunde als Haustiere besaß und grausame Dinge in seinem Keller vollzog, konnte der Mann nichts. Gut, sie hatten es im letzten Monat geschafft mit einigen Männern den Fluss zu überqueren, doch es gab einige heftige Angriffe. Zwar wurden nicht viele Menschen verletzt. Aber die es traf, dann gleich schwer. Noch dazu ist Eisregen nicht gerade etwas, in dem jeder Kämpfe austragen konnte.

Angenehm das auch Feinde so was wie Müdigkeit kannten, denn seit zweit Tagen war erst einmal Ruhe. Natürlich nutzen sie das aus um weiter ins Land vorzudringen. Eigentlich ist er dagegen gewesen ein Dorf einzunehmen, aber die Leute ließen einem ja gar keine andere Wahl. Seine Leute wollten doch nur diesen König absetzten, damit es in diesem Land vielleicht wieder besser wird. Die Dorfbewohner hörten jedoch nicht zu und griffen sie sofort an. Drauf wurde entschieden jeden abzuführen, der so reagierte. Die Menschen sollten erst einmal über den Fluss gebracht und mit essen versorgt werden. Mit guter Nahrung denkt es sich viel besser. Bei den Leuten hier fand man ja kaum etwas zu essen. Also teilten sie ihre Nahrung zumindest mit denen, die nicht zu stur waren um Essen anzunehmen. Nun bestand seine Aufgabe darin am Fluss zu warten, bis von der anderen Seite Nachschub an Proviant geschickt wird. Selbstverständlich war er nicht allein, doch seinen Begleiter hatte er schlafen geschickt. Dieser sah nämlich ein wenig blass aus. Er hoffte das bei diesen Zuständen nicht noch eine Krankheit ausbricht. Das ist das Letzte was sie gebrauchen konnten.

Er sollte nicht so viel darüber nachdenken was sein könnte. Wichtig ist es, sich auf das hier und jetzt zu konzentrieren.

Denn wenn er ehrlich war, ist er nicht gut darin weit voraus zu sehen ohne eine gewisse Person an seiner Seite. Bei seinen vorherigen Reisen war es nicht so schlimm gewesen wir jetzt. Er vermisste den Prinz, dabei war er noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr von Hatten Hall fort. Seine Ausbildung hatte ja länger gedauert. Vielleicht war es damals etwas anderes, weil er immer wusste das den Lockenkopf wieder sehen würde oder wahrscheinlich weil er noch nicht so fühlte wie jetzt.

Auch wenn es nur eine Pflicht ist, sein Herz würde weh tun wenn der Prinz heiratet. Selbst wenn er weit weg vom Schloss war, einige Gerüchte hielten sich wacker bis hier hin. Was war wenn die Trauung schon längst vollzogen wurde und ihm sein Freund nur nicht davon berichtete, weil dieser es nicht als wichtig empfand. John jedoch dachte da ganz anders. Zum wohl des Landes oder nicht, wenn sein Kompagnon nicht wollte, konnte diese Frau ihn nicht zum Beischlaf zwingen. Noch hatte er keine genauen Informationen, aber immer wenn er an den Prinz dachte, dann tauchte dort auch Lady Adler auf.

Er konnte es selbst kaum glauben, doch zum ersten Mal reagierte sein Körper nicht so auf eine Frau wie gewohnt. Der Ritter hatte mit ihr bis jetzt kein Wort über dieses Thema gewechselt und dennoch sah in ihr nicht weiter als eine Rivalin. Wahrscheinlich ist die Idee, mehr zu sein als nur Freunde, von Anfang an zum scheitern verurteilt gewesen.

Plötzlich sah er Licht draußen im dunkeln und hoffte ein wenig auf einen Gegner zu treffen, damit er sich an diesem abreagieren konnte. Leider schien es, als wären es nur Leute von der anderen Seite des Flusses, die ihnen Nahrung brachten. Er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verstecken und rief den anderen Ritter. Das abladen der Bote ging relativ schnell und danach wurde er auch abgelöst. Eigentlich war ihm mit diesen Gedanken nicht wirklich nach schlafen, aber er sollte die Gelegenheit nutzen.

Als er aber den halben Weg zu seinem Schlafplatz hinter sich hatte, bemerkte er das er verfolgt wurde. Es ist zwar dunkel, doch sich bewegende Schatten zu ignorieren, war hier gefährlich. Unauffällig blicke er immer wieder über seine Schultern. während er so tat als würde er ahnungslos sein. Sein Plan war es die Gestalt nahe genug heran kommen zu lassen, das er im richtigen Moment zuschlagen konnte. Dafür würde er nicht einmal sein Schwert benutzten. Er hatte auf der Reise hier her ein kleine praktischen Dolch entdeckt, der bei schnellen Aktionen ganz nützlich war.

Nach einigen Schritten mehr war ihm klar, das sein Verfolger nichts gutes im Sinn haben konnte. Ansonsten hätte er sich schon längst zu erkennen gegeben. John war jetzt nicht gerade bekannt unter den anderen Rittern, doch er würde jedem eine Chance geben. Da war es egal mit wem er wach bleiben musste oder wer an seiner Seite stand, um das Land zu verteidigen. Auch auf seiner Seite gab es einige Miesepeter die lieber einen Alleingang durchziehen würden, doch er würde dennoch auf solche Kameraden ein Auge haben, damit niemand schwer verletzt wird. Schließlich sind sie als Einheit losgezogen und sollten auch so wieder zurück kehren.

Endlich wagte sich die unbekannte Person zu weit vor und er schwang seine Fackel einmal, damit sein Gegenüber wegen dem Feuer zurück weichen musste. Währenddessen nutze er die Chance und drängte den größeren Angreifer, der womöglich ein Mann ist, mit der anderen Hand weiter zurück. An einer Hauswand angekommen, drückte er den Gegner daran, damit dieser ihn nicht weiter bekämpfen konnte.

„Wer seid Ihr und warum schleicht Ihr euch von hinten an mich heran?“

„Eigentlich dachte ich, dass ich ziemlich unauffällig war.“ John schockte die Stimme und hielt die Fackel näher. Schnell riss er den Stoff der Kutte, der den Kopf seiner Gegenüber bedeckte runter. Der Blondschopf atmete scharf ein, schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann wieder seinen Gefangenen an. Die Umrisse änderten sich nicht. Vor ihm stand wirklich ein Mann der ihn überragte und dunkle Locken auf den Kopf trug. Die blaugrauen Augen spiegelten das Feuer der Fackel. Einen Moment starrte er den Prinz nur ungläubig und stumm an.

„Was bitte schön macht Ihr hier?!“ Der Ritter wollte sauer sein, das sein Freund sich in die Region der Gefahr begab. Gleichzeitig möchte er ihm auch um den Hals fallen. Aber er hielt sich zurück. Es ist zwar dunkel, aber das hieß ja nicht das alle hier schliefen.

„Was ich hier mache? Jeder konnte von deinen Briefen entnehmen, das dies hier eindeutig zu viel für dich ist.“ Der Ritter musste sich jetzt wirklich fragen, ob für die anderen verzweifelt wirkte. Er brachte zu Papier was er dachte. Da war keine Zeit es noch einmal durchzulesen oder zu korrigieren. Das was überflüssig war, wurde weggelassen oder durch gestrichen. Außerdem wagte er es nicht gefühlvolle Worte an den Prinz zu senden, wenn der Verdacht bestand das es auch andere es lesen könnten. Schließlich lag es ihm fern, seinen Freund lächerlich am Hofe zu machen. Sein Gegenüber hatte eben ja bestätigt das seine Zeilen nicht nur von einem einzelnen betrachtet wurden.

„Ihr hättet jemand anderen schicken sollen. Verzeiht mir wenn Ihr meine Briefe missverstanden habt, aber..“ Warum konnte er den Arm des anderen nicht los lassen? Doch hier stehen bleiben konnten sie auch nicht. Somit zog er den Prinz mit sich, der sich seltsamerweise nicht dagegen wehrte. Wahrscheinlich war dieser müde von der Reise.

„Aber ich komme hier ganz gut zurecht.“ Beendete er seinen Satz und versuchte aufzuhören zur Seite zu blicken, um sich sicher zu sein das der Lockenkopf wirklich hier war. All die Fantasien die er in letzter Zeit in der Nacht hatte, kamen wider hoch. Das war nicht gerade hilfreich, wenn er den Jüngeren für dessen unvernünftigen Taten doch ausschimpfen sollte. Er glaubte nicht das er sich beherrschen konnte, bis er endlich das Dorf durchquert hat. Es war nicht einmal ein weiter Weg, dennoch kam ihm gerade jeder Schritt zu viel vor. Da fiel ihm ein Schuppen ins Auge und er riss die Tür auf, um den anderen hinein zu schubsen. Dieser beschwerte sich nicht einmal, als er die Tür von innen verriegelt und die Fackel an der Seite befestigt wurde.

„Mir ist klar das es dir nicht gefällt, das ich hier bin. Doch ich versichere dir, ich..“ Der Ältere ließ die Stimme verstummen, indem er sich dieses Mal ohne Fackel gegen den anderen drückte und ihn küsste.

„John..“ Sein Name klang noch nie so gut, dennoch kam nicht mehr aus diesem wunderschönen Mund. Niemals dachte er das er einen Mann einmal so attraktiv finden würde, das er es wagt mit diesem das Bett zu teilen. Eigentlich teilte er schon oft mit den Lockenkopf das Nachtlager.

Ein Teil von ihn schrie gerade das dies hier falsch war. Aber der wurde immer leiser als er in diese Augen sah. Er hielt den anderen auch nicht zu fest bei sich, damit dieser sich immer noch losreißen konnte.

Jetzt viel ihm auf das er seinen Gegenüber schon wieder gegen eine Wand gedrängt hatte. Vielleicht sollte er sich doch ein wenig zurück halten. Somit schritt er einen kleinen Schritt zurück. Es musste doch komisch rüber kommen. Nur weil sie beide sich eine Weile nicht sehen konnten, muss er doch nicht gleich beim ersten Blickkontakt über den anderen herfallen wie besitzergreifendes wildes Tier. Noch ist nicht viel passiert. Außer das seine linke Hand unter den Stoff des Oberteils gewandert war und seine rechte Hand die Rückseite des anderen gut abtastete.

Ein wenig erschrocken von sich selbst nahm er noch einen Schritt Abstand. Sie hatten sich doch nur kurz geküsst. Wie konnte er dabei so die Kontrolle verlieren?

„Ich dachte ja das du mich vermissen würdest. Auch das konnte man aus deinen Briefen entnehmen. Aber das du so reagieren würdest, hätte ich nicht erwartet.“ Der Ritter schämte sich plötzlich weil er so handelte, als könnte er sein Verlangen nicht zurück halten wie ein vernünftiger Mensch. Abrupt wurde er an der Hand wieder zurück gezogen und er stand erneut dicht bei dem Lockenkopf.

„Wann habe ich gesagt, das es mir nicht gefällt?“ Das brachte ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Blondschopf und legte seine Arme freudig um den anderen Körper. Als wären ihre Münder magisch verbunden, fanden diese auch schnell wieder zusammen. Gestern hatte John noch von so was geträumt und heute geschah es einfach. Zugegeben die Umgebung war eine andere in seinen Kopf.

„Seid Ihr nicht erschöpft von der Reise?“ Flüsterte der Ritter, während er versuchte seinen Hände und Körper unter Kontrolle zu halten.

„Suchst du einen Ausweg, weil du das hier eigentlich nicht tun willst?“

„Wie könnt Ihr das glauben? Es ist nur so..“ Doch sein Satz brach ab als der Prinz sein Knie an seinen Lendenschutz drückte. Bis jetzt wusste er gar nicht das es schon so schlimm um ihn stand.

„Mir scheint du bekommst in der Rüstung nicht mehr genug Luft. Ich bin dir beim ablegen gern behilflich.“ Das musste er nicht zweimal hören, dennoch waren da noch Bedenken in seinem Hinterkopf. Immer wieder versuchte er auch das Gesicht des anderen zu deuten, um irgendein Warnsignal zu sehen. Doch sein Gegenüber schien überhaupt keine Bedenken zu haben während er sich so an ihn schmiegt. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er gehofft das dies eines Tages geschehen würde.

„John.“ Der Prinz legte auch langsam alles ab und auch wenn dieser ein Mann war, brachte dies ihn in Verlegenheit.

„Ja?“ Antwortete er abwesend. Ein kleiner kalter Schauer lief ihm abrupt über der Rücken. Er wusste gar nicht das er so nervös war.

„Wach auf.“ Vernahm er erneut die schöne Stimme, aber er konnte nicht ganz begreifen was damit gemeint ist. Schließlich würde ihm alles andere jetzt einfallen, außer einschlafen.

„Nun wach endlich auf!“ Ertönte es lauter und plötzlich verschwand das Bild vom Prinz. Er wollte zwar danach greifen, doch es war vergebens. Es war alles nur ein Traum.

„Steh auf John und hilf mit die Bote abzuladen!“ Natürlich tat er sofort, worum er gebeten wurde. Außerdem hoffte er das der Lockenkopf wirklich auf einem der Bote auf ihn wartete, aber natürlich ist es reines Wunschdenken gewesen. Als die Arbeit getan war, konnte er sich ein enttäuschten Seufzer nicht verkneifen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sein Freund keine Zeit hier her zu kommen, nur weil er ihn sehen wollte. Schließlich ist Krieg kein Spiel. Allein schon der Weg hier her, könnte für den Jüngeren zu gefährlich sein.

Früher wusste niemand genau wie Prinz Sherlock aussah, weil dieser sich immer zurück hielt, wenn es darum ging sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen. Nun da jeder von einer Heirat tuschelte, da war auch der Bräutigam in aller Munde. Wie er endlich den Weg zu seinem Zimmer antreten konnte, dachte er erneut darüber nach ob er den Lockenkopf im nächsten Brief einfach fragen sollte. Es war seltsam das Gefühl von Eifersucht zu spüren. Vor allem dann wenn es unpassend ist.

Der Ritter erinnerte sich daran als sie beide noch Kinder waren. Damals hatte er auch immer dieses Gefühl in der Brust. Das jemand anderes kommen würde, um ihm seinen einzigen Freund wegzunehmen.

Nun ging es nicht mehr bloß um Freundschaft. Er glaubte sogar sich richtig in Prinz Sherlock zu verlieben. Vorher dachte er an Bewunderung und das es schon wieder vergehen würde. Eines Tages muss sein Kompagnon sicherlich eine Lady heiraten, die seinem würdig ist. John glaubte bis dahin sich wieder von dem Lockenkopf losreißen zu können. Das es dann nur eine kleine Verliebtheit war, auf die sie in der Zukunft lächelnd zurück blicken können. Selbstverständlich würden sie Freunde bleiben. Anders konnte er sich das auch nicht vorstellen, denn ohne die Königsfamilie wäre er nicht so weit gekommen. Außerdem hatte er ein Versprechen abgegeben. Obwohl das alles so plausibel klang, ging ihm die Sache mit der Heirat zu schnell.

Der Tod der Königin, der Krieg und nun sollte auch noch eine neue Zusammenkunft gefeiert werden. Er weiß wirklich nicht, wie viel er noch verkraften kann. Andererseits war die Hochzeit zum Wohl des Landes und nicht um ihm zu schaden.

Endlich sah er sein Nachtlager. Auch hier teilten sich mehrere Männer ein Zimmer. Einige verbrachten die Nacht wohl, dennoch woanders oder sind noch draußen. Ihm war nur das Dach über dem Kopf wichtig und das der Wind nicht mehr so eisig um seine Nase wehte. Müde legte er seine Rüstung ab um sich dann einfach in sein Bett fallen zu lassen. Wenn er schon von seinem Prinzen träumen musste, dann war das hier der richtige Moment dafür. Es dauerte auch nicht lange da holte ihn der Schlaf ein.

Die nächsten Tage waren fast wie die vorherigen, nur das ihm dieses Mal nicht viel Zeit blieb, um zu träumen. Natürlich dachte er auch wieder an seinen Freund, aber seine Fantasie drehte nicht so sehr mit ihm durch. Es hatte sich nämlich schnell herum gesprochen das ein Dorf von Nachbarland besetzt wurde, selbstverständlich sah der König hier das als weiteren Grund sie anzugreifen. Endlich kamen die Momente für die John solange trainiert hatte und doch ist es nicht was er sich erhofft hat. Nicht das er erwartete das der Kampf ihn erheiterte oder freundschaftlich blieb. Doch vor allem er hätte wissen müssen , das dieser Moriarty unfaire Mittel einsetzte.

Die ersten Männer mussten zurück geschickt werden, weil sie wahrscheinlich an einer Vergiftung leiden. Niemand konnte genau erklären woran es lag, das manche plötzlich einfach umfallen. Er selbst hoffte das es nicht an der gelieferten Nahrung lag, ansonsten müsste er sich auch bald schlecht fühlen. Er und viele andere schlugen die Idee weiter oben vor, weiter zu ziehen. Schließlich machte es sie zur leichten Beute, das sie hier an diesem Ort verweilten. Als dann nachschob an Rittern antraf und das waren noch mehr als der Blonde schon vorher gesehen hatte, wurde weiter in das Land einmarschiert.

Wie es der Zufall wollte, traf er sogar einen alten Kameraden von Coswig wieder. Durward war seltsamerweise erfreut auf ihn zu treffen, auch wenn dieser früher nie wie der gesellige Typ wirkte. Sie tauschten während des Marsches viele Dinge aus, die sie in der letzten Zeit erlebt haben. Er war anscheinend nicht der einzige bei dem es Höhen und Tiefen gab. Dennoch wollte er nicht zu sehr jammern.

Es dauerte auch nicht lang, da viel seinem Kompagnon ein woher er stammte. So ließ es sich nicht wirklich vermeiden über Hatten Hall zu reden. Ihm war bewusst das viele wissen wollten, ob es bald einen neuen König geben wird, doch er hatte doch auch nicht mehr Ahnung. Zu seinem Leidwesen bekamen noch mehr Männer mit, wo sein Zuhause ist. Bis jetzt versuchte er sich immer bedeckt zu halten war das betraf. Denn sie waren nicht hier draußen um darüber zu plaudern, wer den schönsten Wohnort hatte.

Auf der anderen Seite erfuhr er auch Sachen, die ganz nützlich waren. Da wäre zum Beispiel das Irene Adler jünger war als der Lockenkopf. Sie ist eigentlich noch ein Kind, aber so trat sie noch nie auf. So wie sie immer herumlief, dachte er das sie ein wenig älter wäre. Zumindest wirkte sie sehr reif. Wahrscheinlich machte das auch die Erziehung.

Was er auch erfuhr war, das Wallace Trevor die Holmes Brüder eingeladen hatte in den Westen zu kommen, um dort zu warten bis alles vorbei war. Der Blondschopf konnte nur den Kopf darüber schütteln. Vielleicht haben die Prinzen einige seltsame Eigenarten an sich, doch feige waren sie noch nie. Deswegen würden die beiden auch nicht einfach abhauen. Er konnte sich das Gesicht von diesem Viktor vorstellen, als dieser eine Absage von seinem Prinz bekam. Die Kälte um seine Nase ließ ihn zum Glück auf den Boden bei den Tatsachen bleiben. Prinz Sherlock gehört ihm nicht. Wenn er es erst ihm Kopf zulässt, dann wird er auch bald danach handeln und das musste er doch vermeiden. Egal was sie haben oder hatten, es ist ein Geheimnis.

Durward sah ihn immer Mal mit einen seltsamen Blick an, als würde dieser wissen das ihn etwas plagte. Doch bisher sagte er nichts dazu. Vermutlich weil er nicht wusste oder Zeit hatte ein tieferes Gespräch unter zwei Augen zu führen. Am Rande meinte er nur, das alles in Ordnung ist, solange er sich noch genug auf seine Aufgaben konzentrieren kann.  
Vielleicht sollte das auch nur noch alles sein woran John die Gedanken verschwendet. Denn er half dem Lockenkopf nicht, in dem er verletzt oder schlimmerer Verfassung zurück kehrt. Darüber hinaus möchte er das selbst auch nicht.

Auch wenn es nicht einfach war, sich zu fragen wie es dem Prinzen wohl geht, wollte er sich damit ablenken zu trainieren um immer bereit zu sein. An manchen Tagen nervte es ihn regelrecht, das sie nicht angegriffen wurden. So viel angestaute Energie, aber niemand weit und breit an dem er sie auslassen konnte. Natürlich trainierte er auch mit anderen, es dauerte aber nicht lange da wollte niemand mehr gegen ihn antreten. Sie wurden zwar in kleinere Gruppen eingeteilt, dennoch konnte es für John nicht sein das er schon gegen alle in seine Truppe gekämpft hatte.

Alles ging an diesen Tagen ihn ihm vorbei, als wäre es bedeutungslos. Der Winter kam und ging, um den Frühling platz zu machen. Mehr und mehr Gebiet wurde ihm Land von ihnen eingenommen. Viele von ihnen wurden mittlerweile schon zurück geschickt, weil die Verletzungen einfach zu fatal waren um weiter zu kämpfen.

Wenn sie dann doch einmal eine Verschnaufpause fanden und um ein warmes Feuer sitzen konnten, dann erlaubte sich der Blondschopf einmal über Zuhause nachzudenken. Leider hörte er nichts mehr von dort, außer das, was zu ihnen hier her vordrang. Gerüchte, die anscheinend aus Langeweile in die Welt gesetzt wurden. Anders konnte er sich die Geschichte nicht erklären, das sein bester Freund geheiratet hat und schon Vater sein soll.

Zwar versuchte er sich das Bild vorzustellen, wie die neue königliche Familie aussehen muss. Es war aber vergebens, denn der Lockenkopf passte nicht hinein. Sherlock glücklich die arme um Frau und Kind, war eine seltsame Vorstellung. Selbst wenn es am Ende wahr ist, er musste es selbst mit eigenen Augen sehen um es zu glauben.

John würde ja gern einen Brief aufsetzten. Doch selbst wenn sich jemand fand der ihn an den Prinz liefert, er glaubte nicht das dieses Papier heil ankommt. Es ist für Einzelkämpfer zu gefährlich geworden und selbst zurück zu gehen, würde so aussehen als ob er geflohen ist. Nein, er musste einfach durchhalten bis alles besser wird und die Sonne wärmer wird.

In einer erneuten schlaflosen Nacht, in der er einmal nicht als Wachposten eingeteilt war, sah er nur in den Himmel. So ganz wusste er nicht woran es lag, aber seine Brust schmerzte aus unerklärlichen Gründen. Eigentlich sollte er sich untersuchen lassen, ob er nun auch Gift oder so was ähnliches abbekommen hat. Er wollte aber nicht den Blick abwenden, um im dunkeln nach dem anderen Mediziner zu suchen. Am Ende erzählte dieser ihm nur, was er schon weiß. Was würde dann die Lauferei für einen Sinn machen?

Der Mond war nirgends zu sehen. Dafür zeigten aber die Sterne wie hell sie scheinen konnten. Prinz Sherlock meinte einmal das es unsinnig ist etwas über die leuchteten Punkte zu wissen, weil man sie ja so wieso nie erreichen kann. Trotzdem wusste der Ritter das sein Freund auch öfter den Nachthimmel betrachtete, wenn es ihm möglich war.

Von einem Moment zu nächsten konnte er ein Bild dort oben erkennen. Er blinzelte um es wieder von seinen Augen zu verbannen. Aber es verschwand nicht. Entweder das Essen schlug ihm auf den Magen oder er war dem Schlaf näher als er dachte. Denn es war der Prinz selbst, den er dort oben erkennen konnte. Die Sterne repräsentierten die Augen von Sherlock, die auch so leuchteten wenn dieser etwas faszinierend fand. Sie zeigten wie die glänzenden Locken das Licht reflektieren. Außerdem trug der Prinz noch ein dunkelblaues Gewand, das mit funkelten Juwelen besetzt war.

Darauf schloss der Blonde wirklich die Augen, denn seine Fantasie ging nun wirklich mit ihm durch. Sein Freund trug noch nie so auffällige Kleider. Er öffnete die Augen, aber eine Wolke hatte sich vor sein Sternenbild geschoben. Für einen kurze Zeit hatte er wirklich gedacht, das Gesehene wäre eine Prophezeiung und somit hätte er nachsehen können ob der Prinz im Himmel eine Krone von einen König trägt. Aber er entschloss sich seufzend wieder die Augen zu schließen. Sein Körper musste erschöpfter sein als er selbst dachte, sonst würde ihm sein Kopf nicht solche Streiche spielen. Somit fand er es war das beste, endlich richtigen Schlaf zu bekommen, um dann mit geschlossen Augen zu träumen.


	36. Chapter 36

„Seit Ihr schwer verletzt?“ Es dauerte eine Weile bis Lestrade merkte, dass er gemeint war.

„Nein.“ Es ist nur länger her, dass er das letzte Mal vom Pferd gestürzt ist. Ehrlich gesagt mit einem Hinterhalt hatte er nun nicht gerechnet. Die Gegner rannten einfach so durch sie hindurch. Sie wollten anscheinend keinen richtigen Kampf, sondern eher Verwirrung stiften. Er sollte schleunigst heraus bekommen warum und so stand er endlich wieder auf. Der Ritter der eben nach ihm rief, stand schon fast vor ihm.

„Mir geht es wirklich gut. Ihr solltet lieber nachsehen, wie viele wirklich verletzt sind. Es ist nicht gut wenn wir jetzt hier bleiben, also beeilt euch!“ Sein Gegenüber nickte und verschwand. Sein Pferd hatte auch nicht mehr davon bekommen, als ein Schrecken. Seltsam. Sein Hab und Gut war auch noch alles da. Also warum geschah das Ganze nun?

„Seht bitte auch nach, ob irgendwas gestohlen wurde!“ Verkündete er, denn vielleicht war das der Grund. Jedenfalls war die Stelle hier zu übersichtlich und wenn sie nochmal angegriffen werden, gibt es wohl wirklich schlimmere Wunden. Sein Arm tat weh, doch es werden hoffentlich nur blaue Flecken.

Sein Wohlergehen war aber fürs erste nicht wichtig. Bald müssten sie auch wieder auf eine erneute Gruppe von ihnen treffen. Denn er hatte die Sache so geplant, dass sie sich aufteilen um das Land von jeder Seite zu erobern. Am Ende müssten sie sich alle am Schloss treffen, um den diesen selbsternannten Herrscher zu stürzen.

Leider machte die Kälte ihnen sehr zu schaffen und so kamen sie im Winter nur mühsam voran. Sobald aber die ersten Sonnenstrahlen den Frühling ins Land brachte, da wollte er nicht mehr warten und bewegte sich mit jeden Tag mehr und mehr weiter ins Land hinein.

Auf zwei Truppen von seinen Männern sind sie schon gestoßen, aber er musste auch einsehen das er und die anderen auch einmal eine Pause benötigten. In der Nacht sah der Platz dafür, noch günstig gewählt aus. Nun da die Sonne langsam aufgeht, bemerkte er das sie wohl die Rast auf später verschieben mussten.

„Soweit ist niemand schwer verletzt. Aber es soll etwas Wein entwendet worden sein. Sollen wir die Diebe verfolgen?“

„Nein. Dem Wein trauere ich jetzt nicht nach. Wenn alle bereit sind, dann ziehen wir endlich weiter. Ich weiß ihr seit mit den Kräften fast am Ende, doch hier wären wir bei einem größeren Angriff nur schutzlos ausgeliefert.“ Damit machte er seine Ross wieder bereit und schritt mit diesem durch die Menge, um weiter nach vorn zu gelangen.

Eigentlich dachte Lestrade, dass er irgendwann auch Mal wieder auf John treffen müsste. Aber dieser zeigte sich bis jetzt noch nicht. Hoffentlich gab es in den anderen Gruppen keine größeren Probleme. Es sollte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn es sind alles gut ausgebildete Ritter in diesem Heer. Jeder der es nicht würdig war, der hätte den Winter und die die kleinen Zwischenfälle schon nicht durchgestanden.

Um seine Gedanken ein wenig abzulenken, dachte er an das Versprechen das er einer Frau gemacht hatte, bevor er loszog. Er hätte vorher nie geglaubt das er so etwas so einfach tun würde. Noch dazu war diese Dame eigentlich immer in seiner Nähe und er dachte immer die Zukünftige würde irgendwo im Unbekannten auf ihn warten.

Erst entschuldigte er sich nur bei Lady Molly Hooper. Aber schon nach einen Nachmittag mit ihr, gefiel ihm ihre Anwesenheit. Wenn sie auch ein wenig schüchtern war, so stellte sich heraus das sie auch schlau ist. Schön ist sie so wieso vorher schon gewesen. Als sie aber bei einem Abend essen ein edleres Kleid und Schmuck trug, da wäre ihm fast der Wein wieder aus dem Mund gelaufen. Dann lächelte sie auch noch über den Tisch zu ihm herüber. In diesem Moment konnte er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Das hielt aber nur solange an, bis er bemerkte das sie nicht nur ihn anblickte. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, war diese Lady einmal dem jüngeren Prinz versprochen wurden. Nun stand doch Irene Adler an dieser Stelle. Er kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, ob Molly Hooper dennoch Gefühle für den jüngeren Prinz hatte. Oder ob diese jetzt noch existieren? Der Lockenkopf machte nie den Eindruck, als ob er weder an der einen noch an der anderen Frau interessiert war. Im Gegenteil, diesem schien gar nicht aufzufallen, dass er den Raum manchmal nach einen bestimmten Ritter absucht.

Vielleicht bildete sich Greg das nur ein, weil Prinz Mycroft auch zu viele Geschichten darüber erzählte. Schließlich hatte dieser auch keine Beweise für diese Theorien.

Jedenfalls konnte er es nicht lassen noch einmal mit Lady Molly zu plaudern. Dieses Mal waren sie allein und er wollte sie wirklich nicht nervös machen. Doch es war fast als würde ein Fremder aus ihm sprechen, die Worte rutschen einfach so heraus. Ihr Wangen röteten sich dann plötzlich, aber ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben. Das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Sie meinte sie wäre erfreut das zu hören, dass er ihr den Hof machen wollte. Dennoch sollte er sich erst einmal auf wichtigeres konzentrieren. Wenn alles vorbei ist, kann er gern noch einmal mit ihr über dieses Thema reden, vorausgesetzt er wollte es dann noch. Lestrade versprach ihr, dass sich seine Meinung nicht ändern würde und zum Beweis küsste er sich auch noch. Erst dachte er, dass er wohl zu weit gegangen war. Doch sie ließ es geschehen und legte flüchtig die Arme um ihn.

Wenn er jetzt daran zurück dachte, da wurde ihm richtig mulmig. Nicht auf die schlechte Art, aber endlich glaubte er die Frau gefunden zu haben, mit der er sein Leben teilen könnte. Natürlich waren da noch die Sache mit seinen und ihren Eltern, aber wenn sie beide es wirklich wollen, dann schaffen sie das auch.

Zumindest ist seine Abreise schon eine Weile her und er möchte es immer noch. Das muss schon was heißen. Er konnte schon seinen Vater mit erleichterten Gesicht vor sich sehen, das er es endlich geschafft hat eine Frau für sich zu begeistern. Auch wenn dieser Krieg hier vorbei war, wollte er dennoch nicht alles mit der Lady überstürzen, nur weil andere es so wollten. Lestrade möchte es langsam angehen, damit Molly auch sicher ist, dass sie ihn wirklich zum Mann wollte. Ein zufriedener Seufzer musste er dennoch raus lassen, als er an die Zukunft dachte. Vielleicht könnte das wirklich etwas werden.

Schnell wurde er wieder daran erinnert, wo er sich befand. Denn einer seiner Männer gesellte sich zu ihm, um eine schreckliche Nachricht verkünden. Anscheinend sind die Leute von vorher nicht durch sie hindurch gerannt um etwas zu stehlen, sondern sie sind geflohen weil sie bei einem Kampf mit einer ihrer Truppen unterlegen waren. Trotz deren Niederlage, soll es trotzdem einige schwer Verletzte auf ihrer Seite geben.

Lestrade musste sofort dorthin, um sich ein eigenes Urteil zu bilden. Doch leider konnte er schon von weitem erkennen, das ein Mediziner dabei war bewegungslose Körper mit einen Tuch zu bedecken. Ja, es ist ihm schon zum Ohren gekommen das es Tode bei diesen Kriegszug gab, nun hatte er das erste Mal solche Resultate vor Augen.  
„Kann man feststellen wer diese Männer sind und woher sie kommen?“

„Das wird zwar noch eine Weile dauern, das heraus zu finden. Aber es ist bei den meisten machbar, denke ich. Bis jetzt ist nur einer dabei gewesen, der bis zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt wurde.“

„Bis zur Unkenntlichkeit?“ Erkundigte sich der Lord und stieg vom Pferd ab. Denn warum sollte sich jemand die Zeit nehmen, jemanden zu töten und ihn dann zu entstellen? Es konnte immer noch sein, dass die Kontrahenten sich kannten, aber der Norden hat eigentlich nicht viel zu tun mit dem Osten. Dazu kam noch dieser breite Fluss dazwischen.

„Ja. Ihr müsst Euch das aber nicht selbst ansehen. Kein schöner Anblick. Außerdem konnte uns jemand sagen wer der arme Kerl ist.“

„Ich möchte dennoch nachsehen.“

„Wie Ihr wollt. Dort hinten. Der Mann der dort daneben steht, war anscheinend beim Angriff dabei.“ Greg nickte und erklärte noch das niemand hier einfach begraben werden sollte. Sondern das die Leichen zumindest in ihr Land zurück gebracht werden sollen, um dort anständig bestattet zu werden. Ihm war klar das dies nicht einfach wird, doch nun war er froh das es nicht so warm ist. So konnten die Körper nicht zu schnell verrotten.

Was hatte er erwartet? Das dieser Krieg ohne Tote zu Ende geht. Schön wäre es gewesen, dennoch musste er nun weiter machen. Sie alle sind ihrem Ziel nahe.  
Eigentlich wahr es reine Zeitverschwendung mit dem Kompagnon des entstellten Toten zu plaudern, aber vielleicht bringt ihm das beim nächsten Angriff einen Vorteil. Schließlich sollten sie wissen wie der Gegner vorgeht.

„Ihr wart an seiner Seite.“ Fing er in einen ruhigen Ton an, als er langsam an den Mann heran trat. Von diesem kam ein nicken und er drehte sich zu ihm um. Merkwürdig, das der Ritter ihm bekannt vorkam. Aber bei so vielen Leuten sieht man schnell einmal ein Gesicht öfters, also war bestimmt nur Zufall.

„Er hat mir doch nur helfen wollen.“ Hörte er und dann kam ein tiefes einatmen, bevor er direkt angesehen wurde.

„Mitten in einem Kampf legte sich plötzlich eine Schlinge von hinten um meinen Hals. Ich wollte sie durchschneiden, doch da wurde mir schon das Schwert aus der Hand geschlagen. Dennoch versuchte ich es weiter. Ich schlug um mich, um nach irgendwas zu greifen damit ich meinen Hals befreien konnte. Nichts half und ich dachte ich müsste sterben, während diese Leute mich dabei beobachteten und lachten. Aber kurz vor der Ohnmacht, war ich plötzlich wieder frei. Schemenhaft konnte ich erkenne wie John mich befreite. Dennoch stürzte ich zu Boden und versuchte erst einmal wieder richtig Luft zu bekommen. Als ich wieder Herr über mich selbst war, da sah ich ihn schon da liegen.“ Sein Gegenüber ballte die Fäuste und drehte sich wieder zu der Leiche.

„Es ist meine Schuld. Er hatte mich gewarnt, das unser Feind nicht mit fairen Mitteln kämpft und doch war ich unachtsam.“

„Ihr habt getan was Ihr konntet. Wir werden dafür sorgen das sein Tod nicht umsonst war.“

„Wie soll ich denn jetzt seiner Familie gegenübertreten? Ich weiß doch nicht einmal, ob er Frau und Kind auf Hatten Hall hatte.“ Lestrade war schon fast wieder dabei den Ritter sich selbst zu überlassen, aber bei der Erwähnung des Schlosses, drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Er stammt von diesem Schloss?“ Irgendwas zog sich in seiner Brust zusammen. Natürlich wurde schon der Name des Toten erwähnt, aber John heißen heute doch viele. Warum wusste er gerade nicht wie viele es davon auf Hatten Hall gab?

„Ja. Sein Name ist Ritter John H. Watson. Kanntet Ihr ihn etwa auch?“ Eilig stieß er den Jüngeren zur Seite, um sich nun doch den Körper anzusehen. Erst wollte er es nicht, doch nun musste er es tun. Er riss das Tuch beiseite und schluckte. Zur Unkenntlichkeit entstellt war noch Milde ausgedrückt. Einige Männer hinter ihm drehten sich sofort weg, um sich zu übergeben. Ehrlich gesagt er war auch nah dran, aber nicht wegen dem Anblick.

Die Rüstung, das Schwert und die Körperform passten einfach zu gut zu dem blonden Ritter. Er wollte einfach einen Beweis, das es nicht dieser John war, den er auf Coswig selbst ein wenig unterrichtete. Egal wie lange er die Leiche mit den Augen absuchte, er fand nichts.

Der Angriff musste gemeldet werden. Es musste aufgeschrieben werden, das es Tote gab. Die Anzahl und die Namen.

„Der Zwischenfall muss gemeldet werden. Jeder soll sich feste Nachtlager aufschlagen. Wir bleiben hier bis ich Nachrichten von Königsschloss bekomme.“ Beim letzten Wort brach seine Stimme schon. Er wollte so eine Botschaft nicht schreiben, aber um so früher um so besser. Wie sagte er noch vorhin? Sie werden dafür sorgen das der Tod nicht umsonst war. Nun würde er am liebsten das Schloss hier sofort stürmen und alles niedermetzeln. Dann kann er sicher sein das er John's Mörder auch erwischt wird. Es war aber besser zu warten, denn in einigen Tagen konnte er vielleicht besser über die ganze Sache entscheiden. Außerdem war es auch nicht gerade klug, andere in den Tod stürzen zu lassen, nur weil er gerade einen guten Kameraden verloren hat.

* * *

 

_Ich dachte eigentlich, dass es Euch bei mir gefallen hat. Sicherlich hält Euch nur irgendjemand zurück. Schließlich kann es in Euren Land kaum jemanden geben, der Euch so gute Gesellschaft leistet wie ich. Sonst wärt Ihr doch nicht hier her gekommen._

_Wahrscheinlich dachtest Ihr das es ein Fluch ist, so anders zu sein. Dabei ist es doch ein Geschenkt, die Menschheit zwischen den dummen und den klugen unterscheiden zu können._   
_Ihr gabt zwar vor nur nach dem Rechten sehen zu wollen, zum Wohl für Euer Land. Doch mir ist bewusst das Ihr früher oder später so wieso auf mein Schloss gekommen wärt._

_Die Langeweile ist es, die Euch letztendlich wieder zu mir führt. Auch ich muss zugeben das mir der Gedankenaustausch sehr gefallen hat. Endlich einmal jemand der sich ein wenig anstrengt._

_Meine Spione haben vorgetragen das Ihr bald König werden sollt. Natürlich ist das eine gute Wahl und ich bin sicher wenn die Zeit reif ist, werden wir uns als Nachbarn sehr gut verstehen. Doch bis dahin müsst Ihr mir dieses Vergnügen lassen, was Euch sicherlich als Krieg vorgetragen wurde. Ich weiß, die anderen an Euren Hof sehen das als Gefahrensituation. Doch ich finde man sollte es mehr als Training sehen. Denn man muss wissen, was die Ritter beherrschen wenn sie schon dafür bezahlt werden einen zu beschützen. Die dabei umkommen sollten, haben sich als zu schwach erwiesen. Also möge der bessere gewinnen._

_Der Sieger darf sich selbstverständlich einen Preis aussuchen. Und ich hoffe Ihr spielt fair._   
_Auf ein baldiges Wiedersehen._

_Jim Moriarty_

Sherlock würde das Papier am liebsten ins Feuer werfen. Doch der Fetzen hatte Glück, denn es brannte keins im Zimmer. Er wollte zwar dringend Neuigkeiten hören, aber nicht von dieser Person. Er gab zu Moriarty war schlau und reichte vielleicht sogar an sein Wissen und Können heran, dennoch ist das Ganze noch lange kein Grund zu kämpfen. Testen wollte er die Leute, die er irgendwie dazu zwang für sich ihr Leben zu opfern. Er selbst schickte auch manchmal Menschen vor um Dinge zu erledigen. Aber niemals ließ er jemanden seine Kämpfe austragen.  
Jetzt war er nur noch stärker der Meinung das er eigentlich an John's Seite sein sollte, um das Land mit zu verteidigen. Ihm war klar, das Mycroft ihn dennoch nicht gehen lassen wird.

Selbst wenn er ihm diesem Brief vorlegt, dann wäre es nur ein weiter Grund ihn hier festzuhalten. Der Prinz fragte sich ob eine Heirat und somit eine Zusammenkunft wirklich die einzige Lösung hier war. Schließlich konnte er nach der Krönung und der gewonnen Schlacht, die Krone nicht einfach wieder weg werfen. Das sein Bruder auch immer wieder mit der selben Argumenttation kommen muss, er sein der jüngere um somit auch länger auf diesen Thron. Warum sagt dieser nicht einmal die Wahrheit? Nämlich das er lieber im Hintergrund sitzt und die Fäden zieht.

Der Lockenkopf sah ein, dass er sich nicht ewig mit seinem Bruder wegen jeder Kleinigkeit streiten kann. Ihre Eltern hätten das sicher nicht gewollt. John wohl genau so wenig. Da war er sich sicher.

Es ist solange her, seit er von einem Freund etwas gehört hat. Alles was er tun konnte, ist hoffen das es dem anderen gut ging. Denn ihm war bewusst, das wahrscheinlich deshalb keine Zeilen mehr von dem blonden Ritter kamen, weil dieser sich in einer gefährlichen Situation befindet. Da kann man eben nicht einmal kurz aufhören mit dem Schwert zu fuchteln, um einen Brief zu verfassen.

So wenig wie möglich, sollten die anderen von seinem Gefühlsleben mitbekommen. Doch die ahnen sicher etwas, weil er sich täglich für eine bestimmte Zeit in seinem Zimmer einschließt. Selbst wenn er am Ende König wird, heißt das noch lange nicht das er nicht einmal einen Moment für sich haben darf?

Er kam nicht drum herum sich zu fragen, ob sein Vater das auch alles durchmachen musste. Oder sich zumindest so verloren fühlte. Eigentlich sollte er froh sein, dass er manchmal mehr Aufgaben am Tag erledigen musste. So vergeht doch die Zeit viel schneller. Bücher, ob sie nun Interessant waren oder nicht, alle hatte er sie gelesen, um die Nächte herum zu bekommen. Hin und wieder gönnte er sich auch wieder richtigen Schlaf. Meistens erwachte er aber schnell wieder, weil er Dinge sah die ihm nicht gefielen. Es war deutlich das diese Träume aus seinen Ängsten bestehen und nicht wahr sein mussten. Dennoch möchte er manchmal einfach sein Pferd schnappen, um davon zu rennen. Da war ihm das Wetter und das Unwissen wohin egal. Einfach etwas tun, um seine Sorgen ein wenig zu beschwichtigen.

Er folgte sogar den Anweisungen des blonden Ritters und suchte dessen Schwester auf. Das hätte er wohl schon viel eher machen sollen, denn nun war ihm klar warum Lady Anthea sich weigerte mit auf Hatten Hall zu kommen. Es schockte ihn mehr, das es schon ein halbes Jahr her ist seit sie hier im Dorf abgesetzt wurde, als das sie ein Kind bei sich hatte. Sie hatte es ja nicht direkt bei sich. Harriet und ihre Lebensgefährtin Clara kümmerten sich mehr um das Kind an diesem Nachmittag als er dort war. Einerseits würde er auch keinen Nachwuchs von so einer Person haben wollen. Noch dazu wusste er nicht einmal wer genau der Vater ist. Aber das war wohl nebensächlich.

„Und? Werdet Ihr uns auch bald mit einem Nachfolger beglücken?“ Als John's Schwester das Thema anschnitt, wusste er das es Zeit war wieder zu gehen. Anscheinend wollte auch die Lady nur solange bei den beiden anderen Frauen bleiben, bis das Kind sie nicht mehr brauchte. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie überredet es nicht zu töten oder ähnliches.

Harriet und diese dunkelhaarige Namens Clara schienen glücklich. Ihm war klar das diese beiden nicht nur zusammenwohnten, weil sie bis jetzt keinen Ehemann gefunden hatten. Nun habe sie auch noch ein Kind was sie ihr eigen nennen können. Besser kann es diese kleine Familie nicht haben.

Wieso spürte er nur diese Eifersucht gegenüber den Zweien? Gönnt er ihnen das Glück nicht, weil er so was selbst nie bekommen würde? Das wird vermutlich sein.

Wie kam es überhaupt in seinen Kopf, dass er sich plötzlich eine Zukunft mit seinem besten Freund wünscht? Er, Sherlock Holmes schaffte es immer über solche Gefühle zu stehen. Unbefangen bleiben in dieser Sache und dennoch würde er es vorziehen mit dem Ritter ein wenig an ihrem geheimen See zu sitzen, als ein neues Buch zu lesen. Früher hätte er doch so was nie getan. Als John noch nicht so gut lesen konnte, da erzählte er diesem auch was in den Büchern stand. Die Lektüren mussten nicht warten, weil er wusste das er sie mit seinem Freund zusammen lesen konnten. Selbst wenn der andere kein Interesse an den Zeilen im Buch hatte oder an dem was er sagte, so hörte er ihm doch ständig zu. Ohne John war selbst ein Ausritt in den Wald nicht mehr so aufregend, dennoch tat er es hin und wieder um den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Außerdem musste auch Archimedes einmal wo anders herum fliegen, als dauernd um das Schloss. Auch wenn er eigentlich seinem Bruder nicht gehorchen wollte, so hielt er sich daran nicht zu weit weg zu reiten.

Irene Adler stellte sich hin und wieder zu Verfügung ihn zu begleiten. Doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sein Falke würde niemals zu ihr fliegen. Es war ein wenig amüsant zu denken, dass es seinem Herzen ähnlich ging. Wenigstens versuchte die Frau ihn etwas bei Laune zu halten.

So sehr er Archimedes auch mochte, mit ihm konnte man nach wie vor nicht so gut reden. Zwar behielt er das für sich, was sie eines Tages einmal gegen ihn verwenden könnte, trotzdem konnte man auch über Literatur mit ihr plaudern. Auch wenn sie hier und da denkt das sie den Bogen überspannen könnte, indem sie Nachts einfach in sein Zimmer kam, so war ihre Anwesenheit doch erträglich.

Er zerknüllte den Brief und steckte ihn in die Innentasche seiner Robe. Es war doch eine gute Idee, so was an das Kleidungsstück anbringen zu lassen. Schließlich muss es nicht nur gut aussehen. Praktisch sollte es auch sein. Zumindest wenn er als König immer so eindrucksvolle Stoffe tragen muss. Dennoch wusste er jetzt schon, dass er es damit nicht übertreiben würde.

Es wird dann dennoch vorbei damit sein einfach Mal ins Dorf zu schleichen, unbemerkt. Jeder wird sein Gesicht kennen. Bis her mochte er die Anonymität. Auch als König muss dir einmal ein Alleingang gewährt sein. Schließlich wird er der Herrscher und sein Wort ist dann Gesetz.

So vergingen weitere eher ernüchternde Tage, in denen er den Pflichten nachging. Die Sonne erschien zwar am Himmel, aber sie erinnerte ihn nur daran was er anstelle tun könnte, als hier zu sitzen. Niemals hätte er geglaubt das er einmal in so einer ausweglosen Lage sein würde. Es gab kein Weg zurück und auch keinen nach vorne der ihm gefiel. Wieso kannte er niemanden außer John, der solche Momente zu verbessern wusste?

Es war gut überlegt von seinem Bruder den westlichen Herrschaften zu erklären, es sei zu gefährlich für sie um in dieser Zeit hier her zu reisen. Denn Viktor und Wallace Trevor sind die letzten Männer, die sie hier gebrauchen könnten. Nun gut gegen den Vater hatte Sherlock nicht wirklich etwas, ein bisschen voreingenommen, aber so was kann er ja ignorieren. Die jüngere Variante jedoch wird immer unausstehlicher.

Natürlich hatte er hin und wieder Briefe von diesem bekommen und Gerüchte über den Prinz gehört, doch ändern wird sich der Kerl doch nie. Sherlock ist bewusst das er noch ein gewisses Interesse an ihm hat. Aber auch er wird seine Meinung nicht überdenken. Lieber wartet er weiter auf John und wenn das Ewig dauern würde.

Früher hatte er nie richtig begriffen, warum man jemanden treu bleiben musste, wenn es doch noch mehr Menschen gab. Zwar gab es selten Leute die seine Neugier in dieser Sache geweckt haben, denn schließlich verbrachte er nur Zeit mit jemand anderen als seiner Familie, wenn es nützlich war.

John ist da die einzige Ausnahme, hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagen. Als wenn er dies nicht schon wissen würde.

„Hier steckst du also.“ Hörte er plötzlich seinen Bruder hinter sich sagen, aber drehte sich dennoch nicht zu diesem um. Der Ton des Älteren gefiel ihm nicht. Das tat er zwar selten, aber heute war er so merkwürdig mitleidig. Fast so, als würde Mycroft bedauern ihm etwas mitteilen zu müssen. Sein Herz schlug auf einmal schneller, weil er sich schon ausmalte was es sein könnte. Auch wenn er sich nie irrt, so wollte er das es dieses eine Mal so ist.

„Es sind Neuigkeiten von Lord Lestrade gekommen.“ Was musste er den tun, damit sein Bruder nicht so stockend redete? Soll er die Wahrheit doch einfach auf den Tisch legen.

„Ich bin nun lange kein Kind mehr. Somit sage einfach, was berichtet wurde.“ Mit diesem Satz drehte er sich doch zu dem anderen Prinz um. Dennoch vernahm er kein weiteres Wort. Stattdessen wurde er noch kurz gemustert, als könnte Mycroft durch ihn hindurch sehen und somit Bescheid wissen wie er sich fühlte. Sherlock jedoch ließ nichts von seiner Angst nach außen dringen.

Er konnte in den letzten Monaten seine wahren Gefühle sehr gut verstecken und würde nun auch nicht anfangen sie zu zeigen, weil es schlechte Neuigkeiten gab. Nachrichten die wahrscheinlich mit dem blonden Ritter zu tun haben.

Der Ältere senkte den Blick und streckte ihm einen Brief hin. Womöglich wollte er ihm das Papier erst nicht zeigen. Doch nun traute sich sein Gegenüber wohl nicht auszusprechen, was dort drauf geschrieben stand. Er nahm den Zettel an sich und warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick an seinen Bruder, bevor er begann das zu lesen was Lord Lestrade notieren ließ.

Der Krieg forderte anscheinend die ersten Todesopfer. Ihm war schon klar das es nicht lange dauern würde, bis dies eintraf. Auch war ihm bewusst das ihre Leute mit unfairen Mitteln bekämpft werden. Aber solange er nichts selbst dort draußen sein durfte, solange konnte er nicht das geringste tun. Denn er befürchtete Spione würden seine Taktiken und Ideen abfangen, bevor sie zu den Männern im Kriegsgebiet gelangen.

Des weiteren konnte er nachlesen wie die Angriffe stattgefunden haben und auch die Namen der Toten wurden notiert. Diese Liste war nicht sehr lang, dennoch viel ihm ein Name genau ins Auge. Sein Atem stockte und er fühlte abrupt zwei Hände an den Schultern. Sie sollten ihm wahrscheinlich halt geben, denn seine Füße wurden schwach.

„Nein. Es ist ein Irrtum.“ Meinte er und wand sich aus den Händen seines Bruders. John H. Watson ist doch ein häufiger Name. Zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auch auf das nach John der Buchstabe H stand. Sein Freund hatte ihm nie einen Zweitnahmen genannt. Somit musste es nicht der blonde Ritter sein der hier auf der Liste aufgeführt wurde.

„Sherlock, mir ist bewusst das..“

„Ich werde dorthin reiten.“ Endlich hatte er seine normal starke Stimme wiedergefunden und verkündete sofort sein Vorhaben.

„Was? Das kannst du nicht tun. Es fällt dir natürlich schwer..“

„Das ist mein letztes Wort! Dieses Mal werde ich nicht warten bis alles besser wird.“ Damit verließ der Lockenkopf den Aufenthaltsraum, in dem seine Mutter gern gelesen hat, um sein Reise zu planen. Denn er wird nicht lange warten und morgen schon los reiten. Lestrade musste sich einfach irren. Dieser Kerl hatte Glück das er diese Nachrichten nicht persönlich hergebracht hatte, ansonsten würde er nun im Kerker wegen diesen Lügen sitzen. Vorher wird er aber noch ins Archiv gehen und Nachschauen wer sich den Namen mit seinem Kompagnon teilte.

„Ich habe Euch doch gesagt, Ihr sollt es auf einem anderen Weg versuchen.“ Hörte er noch Irene Adler im Gang zu seinem Bruder sagen, bevor er sich in sein Zimmer schloss. Egal wie oft er gerade den Brief las, der Name von Ritter John H. Watson verschwand einfach nicht. Es könnte auch eine Fälschung sein. Aber wer hatte etwas davon solche Nachrichten zu verbreiten? Sherlock ließ den Brief einfach fallen und warf sich auf sein Bett. Er blinzelte um die aufkommenden Tränen wieder weg zu bekommen. Warum tat es weh, wenn es wahrscheinlich eine Lüge ist?

Selbstverständlich war er traurig als seine Mutter starb, dennoch schaffte er es sich zurück zu halten. Im Nachhinein sah er, dass er dies nur meistern konnte weil John an seiner Seite war. Dieser musste nicht viele Worte sagen, es reichte ihm zur der Zeit schon das er einfach da war.

Und nun? Wo ist der Ritter wenn er ihn brauchte? Irgendwas schnürte ihm die Kehle zu, als er ihr letztes Zusammentreffen dachte. Vielleicht kam es ihm nur so vor, doch er hätte ein wenig netter sein können.

„Nein.“ Warf er bestimmend in den Raum. Sein Freund ist noch nicht Tod. Zumindest wollte er Beweise dafür sehen. Also war das ein weiterer Grund hier nicht länger zu verweilen. Eilig stand er auf und hob das Papier wieder auf, um dann seine Tür erneut zu öffnen. Auf dem Flur wurde er von einer erschrockenen Irene begrüßt.

„Ich habe die Nachricht..“

„Ja, schon gut. Du kannst diesen Brief meinem Bruder gern zurück bringen.“ Damit übergab er das Gemeinte und wandte sich dann wieder von ihr ab.

„Aber..“ Er gab ihr nicht die Chance ihr Beileid oder so was ähnliches zu bekunden.

„Ach ja. Ich werde morgen aufbrechen um schnellstmöglich am Ort des Geschehens zu sein.“

„Mir ist klar das Ihr..“ Versuchte sie es energischer, aber erneut vergeblich.

„Während meiner Abwesenheit dürft Ihr mich auch gern vertreten. Mein Bruder meinte selbst, Ihr solltet euch mehr an den Aufgaben und Pflichten beteiligen. Somit würdet Ihr die Chance bekommen die Ihr sicherlich schon immer wolltet. Ihr solltet es nicht vermasseln, denn es muss Euch auch klar sein was dann geschieht.“ Vermutlich kam das ein wenig finsterer aus Sherlock's Mund als beabsichtigt, denn sie nickte nur und verzichte dieses Mal auf ein letztes Wort. Wenn die Frau bei dieser Sache wirklich versagen sollte, dann schickt er sie nur zurück in ihr Heimatland. Aber vielleicht half ihr die Ansage von eben, sich ein wenig mehr gegen seinen Bruder zu stellen während er fort ist. Schließlich muss Mycroft nicht denken, es wird ohne ihn einfacher hier.

Als er das Buch endlich mit den Namen in der Hand hatte, war er enttäuscht. Es gab zwar mehrere Männer mit dem Namen John auf ihrem Schloss, doch keiner besaß den selben Nachnamen.

Zwar dachte der Lockenkopf auch daran, sich beim Schmied zu erkundigen was das H bedeutete. Aber diesen sollte er wohl nicht belästigen, denn der Mann wollte sicher auch Neuigkeiten von John erfahren und in diesem Moment hatte er keine guten.

* * *

 

„Lord, die Männer werden langsam ungeduldig.“ Greg wusste doch auch nicht, warum die Antwort von Hatten Hall so lange auf sich warten lässt. Selbstverständlich ist jedem hier bewusst das es Zeit braucht, aber ein Bote war normalerweise schneller als mehrere Leute. Dennoch können sie nicht den ganzen Sommer hier in dieser Stellung verbringen, somit musste bald eine Entscheidung von ihm getroffen werden.

„Nun gut. Einen Tag werden wir hier noch verweilen, um dann weiter zu ziehen.“ Er hoffte das heute noch jemand hier ankam, um ihm irgendwas zu berichten. Die Warterei nervte auch ihn allmählich, doch zumindest haben die Übergriffe abgenommen seit dem letzten Monat.

Um genau zu sein ist nichts mehr geschehen. Als wüssten diese Kerle zu was sie fähig sind und wollten das mit den ersten getöteten Männer nur demonstrieren. Nun da sich nicht weiter bewegten, tat auch der Gegner nichts, weil ihn das womöglich zu anspruchslos ist.

Auch wenn er nicht wirklich wollte, musste er wieder an den blonden Ritter denken. Natürlich kann so was passieren und Lestrade hatte eigentlich keinen Grund sich schuldig zu fühlen, dennoch tat er es. Er trägt die Verantwortung und muss dafür sorgen das solche Dinge nicht geschehen. Es ging ihm nahe, das einige Leute aus seiner Umgebung umkamen, aber das es John mit erwischt hat war hart. Der Bursche hatte sicherlich noch so viel vor. Zumindest war er nicht derjenige, der es Prinz Sherlock beichten musste. Ob dieser wohl einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen hat oder schließt er sich eher wieder tagelang in sein Zimmer ein? Der Lockenkopf wird sich noch umschauen, wenn er wirklich zum König gekrönt wird. Dann sind solch kurzfristig geplanten Aktionen, wie durch den Wald reiten vorbei. Jeder muss sich einschränken wenn er älter wird.

Seine Gedanken schweiften natürlich auch zu Lady Molly. Sie war doch auch mit John befreundet seit sie Kinder waren. Wird sie ihm auch die Schuld dafür geben? Greg hoffte das er bei der Rückkehr nichts mehr groß erklären musste, wie es zu den toten Männern kam.

Wahrscheinlich verlor sein Vater und Großvater bei einigen Schlachten auch viele Leute. Doch damals war eine andere Zeit. Zumindest dachte er, dass sie nun schlauer in solche Sachen sind. Das Ende einiger Leben zeigte ihm auf grausame Weise das Gegenteil. Vielleicht taugt er auch als Anführer nichts. Da war es egal ob Genrationen vor ihm in seiner Familie eine Armee angeführt haben. Es kann doch nicht jeder dafür geschaffen sein, nur weil er zufällig als Sohn eines Heerführers geboren ist. Aber für was hat er die Ausbildung gemacht und all das andere Lernen drum herum, wenn er jetzt einfach aufgeben will? Außerdem wer soll dann seinen Platz so schnell einnehmen? Und wenn er zurücktritt, müsste er auch flüchten und darf nie wieder kommen. Sein Vater würde die Schande doch nicht ertragen, dass sein einziger Sohn sein Erbe nicht vernünftig antreten kann. Zwar wüsste er wohin er gehen könnte, doch was war mit seinen Freunden, die Leute die er fast schon sein Leben lang kannte und schätze. Wenn er geht hat er auch keinen Titel mehr und müsste somit auch ganz von vorn beginnen. Alles auf Anfang mit einfachen Dingen und einfacher Arbeit. Eine schöne Vorstellung, aber zu einer Umsetzung wäre er doch nicht fähig. Selbst wenn er mit seiner zukünftigen Braut noch keine richtigen Pläne gemacht hatte, so wollte er sie dennoch nicht so einfach im Regen stehen lassen. Plötzlich wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen, als nach ihm gerufen wurde.

„Lord Lestrade! Ich sehe einen einzelnen Reiter, es könnte wahrscheinlich ein Bote sein.“ Eilig machte sich der Angesprochene auf um selbst nachzusehen. Man konnte nicht erkennen ob die Person auf dem Pferd, Freund oder Feind war. Somit befahl er den Umstehenden acht zu geben. Das Pferd kam genau vor Lestrade zum stehen und er sah auf, um danach ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

„Seid Ihr bei Nacht und Nebel geflohen oder wie seid Ihr eurem Bruder entkommen?“ Erkundigte er sich als der Bote herunter sprang und sich besser zu erkennen gab. Die umstehenden Männer fingen sofort an erstaunt zu flüstern, als Prinz Sherlock in ihrer Mitte stand.

„Beruhigt Euch wieder!“ Verkündete der Lord als es ihm zu viel wurde und bat den Prinz, dass er ihm zu seinem Zelt folgen sollte. Dort können sie in Ruhe über alles reden.

„Seid Ihr Wahnsinnig geworden? Oder ist Euer Bruder derjenige der daran leidet?“ Sobald sie unter sich waren, konnte Greg nicht mehr inne halten. Wusste sein Gegenüber nicht, in was für einer Gefahr er hier schwebt? Wenn jemand von den Gegnern ihn erkennt, könnte das ausgenutzt werden.

„Ich bin mir über die Lage hier bewusst, dennoch konnte ich nicht einfach weiter abwarten bis etwas passiert. Ich werde Euch schon nicht im Weg stehen.“ Normalerweise würde der Prinz nicht so mit ihm reden, aber dieser tat es sicher weil ihr Gespräch bei der Lautstärke mitangehört werden könnte. Somit gönnte ihm der Jüngere wenigstens ein wenig Respekt. Was ihm aber eigentlich nicht so wichtig war in diesem Moment. Doch statt zu überlegen, sprach er das aus was ihm als nächstes in den Sinn kam.

„Ihr seid wegen ihm hier nicht wahr? Ich hätte es wissen müssen und seinen Namen vorerst nicht erwähnen sollen.“

„Es zählt zu Euren Pflichten schwer Verwundete und Tote zu melden. Ich bedaure Euren Verlust, denn so etwas hätte nicht geschehen müssen. Alle Männer bis auf John wurden in einem Hinterhalt getötet. Was Moriarty betrifft, so ist dieser weder am Sieg noch an der Schlacht selbst interessiert. Er will sich mit dieser Sache nur die Zeit vertreiben.“

„Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?“

„Habt Ihr nicht mitbekommen das ich dort war? Wenn Ihr jemanden wahnsinnig nennen wollt, dann diesen Mann der dieses verdammte Land regiert.“ Der Lockenkopf schien mit jedem Wort wütender zu werden. Wie sich die Menschen ändern, wenn sie erwachsen werden. Früher interessierte es ihn nicht was die Leute um ihn herum taten. Zumindest schien es so. Nun jedoch zeigte er so was wie Mitgefühl für die gefallenen Ritter. Oder drehte es sich hier nur um John? Lestrade konnte es nicht genau sagen.

„Was meint Ihr damit, alle bis auf Ritter Watson?“

„Er ist nicht tot.“ Er seufzte auf die Antwort. Es war zu erwarten, dass der Prinz die Wahrheit über seinen Freund nicht ertragen konnte.

„Hört mir zu! Mir ist bewusst..“

„Ihr könnt Euch die Ansprache sparen. Ich werde es Euch erklären. Natürlich ist der Mann, der in der Rüstung von John war tot.“

„Wollt Ihr damit sagen jemand hat den Körper ausgetauscht und dann noch das Gesicht so entstellt das man ihn nicht mehr erkennt?“

„Fast korrekt. Nur John wurde verschleppt und wird irgendwo gefangen gehalten. Wahrscheinlich damit er Dinge von uns und unserem Land preis gibt.“ Diese Idee klang plausibel, aber es gab leider keine Beweise dafür.

„Bevor Ihr noch etwas sagen könnt. Ihm fehlten einige Zehen.“

„Ihr habt den Toten gesehen und ausgezogen?“

„Auch wenn das Gesicht entstellt war, so gab es einige Sachen die bei diesem Ritter nicht mit John übereinstimmten. Die Größe des Mannes war fast gleich, aber er war ein wenig anders proportioniert. Das konnte man nur erkennen, wenn man die Rüstung abgelegt hat.“ Diese Informationen zu vernehmen war kein leichtes für Lestrade. Weder das der Prinz eine Leiche so gründlich untersuchte, noch das dieser den Körper seines Freundes in Adamskostüm so gut kannte. Doch dieser Bursche war schlau und wenn das alles stimmen sollte, dann war das doch ein kleiner Lichtblick. Die Vorstellung das der blonde Ritter irgendwo gefoltert wird ist zwar nicht viel besser. Aber er möchte es nicht erwähnen, wenn die Tatsache das dieser noch lebendig war den Prinz ein wenig Hoffnung gab.

„In Ordnung. Ich glaube Euch. Doch was schlagt Ihr nun vor?“ Damit holte der andere eine Karte aus seiner Tasche und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus. Ihm wurde erklärt das er seinen Männern verkünden sollte, dass es schon diese Nacht weiter ging. Denn ihre Gegner rechnete wohl nicht damit, dass sie auch diese Zeit nutzen würden. Der Plan folgte fast dem alten, nur das sie kein Dorf im Land auslassen würden, um näher an das Schloss heran zu kommen. Auf diese Weise werden sie zwar auch keine Spione übersehen, aber sie werden sicherlich noch länger brauchen.

Wenn er sich an die Geschichten seines Vaters erinnerte, dann soll sein Großvater in seinen Kriegszeiten Jahre lang weg gewesen sein. Sie hier kamen noch nicht einmal zu zwölf Monaten, also sollte er sich vorerst nicht beschweren. Außerdem ist er lieber länger weg, als ein Leben führen zu müssen was dieser Moriarty vorgab.

Natürlich war es hier kalt, dennoch gab es für die Menschen eigentlich keine Grund so erbärmlich zu leben. Denn es um so näher sie dem Schloss kamen, um so mehr Wild kam ihnen entgegen. Vielleicht mussten die Leute nur anständig lernen wie man auf die Jagd geht und schon würden alle besser über den Winter kommen. Zwar würde das allein diese Zustände hier nicht lösen, aber es war doch ein Anfang. Doch er sollte sich keine Gedanken darüber machen, denn noch konnten sie hier gar nichts verbessern.

Wie vorausgesagt, kamen sie in der Nacht sehr gut voran. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Erwartungen, war der Prinz in manchen Dingen sehr gut. Nur die Stille machte ihn hin und wieder zu schaffen. Er wollte noch über einige Sachen reden, aber der andere sah fast nur nach vorn und war irgendwie in seiner eigenen Welt. So hatte es jedenfalls der ältere Bruder immer beschrieben. Selbstverständlich muss dem Jüngeren viel durch den Kopf gehen, bei all dem was so schnell auf ihn zukam. Doch verstand dieser nicht das er seine Probleme auch teilen kann? Schließlich sollte er als Untergebener zumindest in Kriegsdingen behilflich sein.

„Könnt Ihr für einen Moment damit aufhören?“ Hörte er abrupt von dem Reiter neben sich. Dieser bemerkte wohl seinen Blick, also wendete er schleunigst die Augen wieder nach vorn. Dann vernahm er ein Seufzen.

„Egal was es ist. Sprecht es jetzt aus. Wenn Ihr unbedingt eine Konversation mit mir führen wollt.“ Den letzten Satz konnte auch Einbildung sein, denn er verstand diesen nicht wirklich gut. Schließlich waren sie nicht die einzigen Männer auf Pferden hier. Doch als Licht in das Gesicht vom Lockenkopf fiel, wusste er das dieser wohl genervt von ihm war. Oder auch von der Situation.

„Es gehen viele Gerüchte um.“ Greg kam gar nicht dazu, deutlich zu machen welches er meinte.

„Nein. Ich bin noch nicht verheiratet. Ich habe auch noch kein Kind mit Lady Adler.“ Es war laut genug, damit auch die andere es mitbekamen. Das hieß wohl der Prinz hat selbst einiges hören müssen auf dem Weg hier her. Somit war das Thema keine gute Wahl. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er nun was Sache war.

„Wir haben beschlossen mit einer Zusammenkunft zu warten. In solchen Zeiten sollte man auf eine Feierlichkeit verzichten. Wenn Ihr euch aber sorgen über die Verstärkung aus dem Westen macht, dann kann ich Euch in dem Punkt beruhigen. König Trevor hat uns wissen lassen, dass er auf unser Seite steht. Selbst der Herrscher aus der Wüste schickte uns einen Brief und meinte das wir im Ernstfall auch auf ihn zählen können. Ihr sollt ihn ja schon getroffen haben.“ Wenigstens wurde ihr Gespräch ein wenig lockerer, als er vom Süden und dessen König berichtete. So viel wollte er jetzt nicht sagen, nur das was er sah, dennoch schien der Prinz sehr interessiert. Vielleicht wenn das alles hier vorbei war, könnte er dem Lockenkopf vorschlagen das Land zu besuchen. Egal von was er den Jüngeren dann ablenken musste, dieser sollte die Chance bekommen mehr von der Welt zu sehen.


	37. Chapter 37

„Sie ist fort, Mylord.“ Nervös brachte Clara das Kind rein, als Harriet es ihr auftrug. Ihr war bewusst, dass diese nicht herrisch klingen wollte, aber Prinz Mycroft persönlich tauchte heute hier auf. Das würde wohl jeden verwirren. Sie sah wie die Blonde draußen mit dem Herren redete und dabei versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Die Frau im Haus verstand selbst nicht, was hier gespielt wurde.

Erst kamen Briefe zu ihnen, in denen sich nach Lady Anthea erkundigt wurde und das diese sich doch auch melden sollte. Aber genau diese ist schon seit einiger Zeit verschwunden. Zwar hatten sie das schon erwähnt, aber das hielt den Prinz dennoch nicht davon ab herzukommen. Clara selbst hatte nun Angst, dass dieser ahnen könnte das dieses Kind von seiner gesuchten Dame war. Zumindest hatte sie den Verdacht, dass der Mann nicht nur aus reinen Pflichtgefühl nach ihr suchte. Der Mann kam her mit der Ausrede, dass der Vater von der Lady ihm offenbarte seine Tochter wird vermisst und soll hier gesichtet worden sein.Wahrscheinlich hatte der Herr dort draußen ein Verhältnis mit der Lady gehabt. Daraus entstand dann dieses Kind, dass sie nun beschützend im Arm hielt. Eigentlich war sie zufrieden mit dem Leben hier, wenn sie es schaffte Harriet vom Wein fern zu halten. Niemals hatte sie daran gedacht einmal Mutter zu werden. Jetzt würde sie alles tun, um das Kleine hier zu behalten.

Sie hatte geholfen das Baby mit auf die Welt zu bringen und als sie es dann im Arm hielt, wollte sie nicht wieder los lassen. Doch ihr war klar, das ist falsch. So wollte sie es an die wahre Mutter übergeben. Diese jedoch wollte es nicht halten, geschweige denn ansehen. Die Lady musste regelrecht dazu überredet werden, das Kind zu stillen. Harriet wusste nicht viel von ihrem Bruder über die Frau mit dem Namen Anthea. Die Fragen mussten zwar warten, dennoch wollte sie das dieses Kind nun hier blieb. Zwar würde es dem Kleinen auf dem Schloss besser gehen. Doch wie würden die Leute ihn dort akzeptieren? Es war dann das uneheliche Kind des Prinzen. Sobald dieser eine andere Frau heiratet, würde der Kleine nur vernachlässigt oder sogar ausgestoßen werden. Das hatte doch niemand verdient.

Als der Prinz dann zufällig oder mit Absicht durchs Fenster sah, wandte sie sich schnell ab. Sie verweilte eine Weile so, bis sie hörte das er wohl mit seinen Gefolgsleuten abzog. Dennoch schritt sie nicht wieder hinaus und wartete bis ihre Freundin das Haus betrat.

„Was denkt der wer er ist?“

„Ein Prinz.“ Vielleicht half das um die Situation aufzulockern oder wenigstens ihre Nerven.

„Du weist genau wie ich das gemeint habe.“ Erwiderte die Blonde, versuchte aber nicht lauter zu werden, denn das gefiel dem Kleinen nicht. Harriet hatte auch nicht gedacht das sie einmal ein Kind haben würde, beziehungsweise länger darauf aufpassen bis ihr Bruder wieder durch die Tür tritt. Ihr Gast, der gestern morgen einfach auf und davon ist, erzählte ja nicht viel von sich.

Natürlich war sie nett und hilfsbereit, während sie hier verweilte. Doch sobald das Kind geboren war, da zeigte sie auch eine andere Seite. Die Lady wollte dem Neugeborenen keine Beachtung schenken. Harriet zog daraus das der Vater des Babys nicht gemocht wurde. Vielleicht eine erzwungene Ehe. Sie hörte das es das öfter im Adel gab. Trotzdem konnte das kleine Geschöpf, dass Clara nun mit Brei fütterte, nichts dafür.

Noch hatte der Junge keinen Namen und sie wollte ihm auch keinen geben, solange nicht sicher war das sie beide das Kind behalten dürfen. Auch wenn sie dem Prinz gerade zeigte, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte. So musste sie sich dennoch geschlagen geben, wenn dieser mit mehr Männern zurück kommt. Zwar könnten sie versuchen zu fliehen. Aber wo sollten sie schon hin?

Bei den Gerüchten die hier ankommen, war es wohl nicht besonders schlau ihr sicheres Dörfchen zu verlassen. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ein wenig netter zu John sein sollen, als er das letzte Mal hier war. Zwar kannte sie ihn und seine Stärken, dennoch wusste sie nicht was auf ihren Bruder dort draußen wartete. Sie würde sich gern bei dem jüngeren Prinz erkundigen, doch dieser soll ja auch auf und davon sein. Der Ältere hat ihre Frage nicht beantwortet, aber sie war sich sicher das es stimmt. So mussten sie einfach noch eine Weile aushalten bis die Schlacht vorbei war, oder bis irgendwelche positiven Nachrichten hier ankamen.

* * *

 

Alles dauerte Sherlock zu lange. Es ist unmöglich zu warten bis das ganze Heer zusammengeführt ist. Somit nahm er wieder Abschied von Lestrade, dieser war natürlich in dem Glauben er würde endlich nach Hatten Hall zurück kehren. Doch das einzige was er dorthin zurück geschickt hat, waren Johns Sachen. Denn wenn er diesen findet wird er ihn ohne wenn und aber wieder mit nach Hause nehmen. Der Ritter wollte dem Land dienen, das hatte dieser ja wohl erst einmal genug getan.

Das Gefühl als er die Leiche sah, die angeblich John sein sollte, hatte er noch nie in der Brust. Als würden Steine von seinen Schultern fallen, dabei gab ihm niemand die Schuld. Dennoch ist es das was er gerade verspürte. Sein Freund ist zwar noch am Leben, aber was ist mit den anderen Gefallenen? Hatten sie nicht alle auch Freund und Familie? All das Leid musste seiner Meinung nach nicht stattfinden.

Der kalte Wind hielt ihn öfters davon ab, zu tief in seinen Gedanken zu versinken. Ja, er kannte es schon zu frieren. Daran gewöhnen wird er sich aber nie. Das einzige was ihn nicht davon abhielt weiter zu gehen, war das Bild von seinem Kompagnon wie er wieder von diesem Sebastian gequält wird. Sie entführten John nur, weil der arme Mann das Pech hatte ihn zu kennen. Auch wenn Moriarty niemals vor hatte fair zu spielen, so hat er doch ein wenig mehr erwartet als Leute aus seiner Umgebung zu foltern. Wieso wurde er damals nicht eingesperrt und ausgehorcht? Selbstverständlich hätte man nicht viel aus ihm heraus bekommen, dennoch wäre es doch besser gewesen als sein Kompagnon das durchmachen zu lassen.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schmerzte sein Herz. Er musste aufhören sich zu fragen, wann er angefangen hatte so zu denken. Eine Lösung wird er sowieso nicht so schnell finden können.

Das einzige was er jetzt wollte, war den Ritter finden und wenn möglich Moriarty und dessen Handlanger aus diesem Schloss verbannen oder sogar aus dieser Welt. Menschen sind durch die Hand dieses Königs gestorben, warum sollte er sich also nicht revanchieren? Es machte Sherlock ein wenig angst jemanden töten zu müssen, dennoch taten Krieger so was in der Not. Das Kämpfen wurde den anderen auf Coswig ja beigebracht. Er wunderte sich kurz, ob Morden auch dazu zählte. In jedem Buch wird es so einfach und heldenhaft erzählt. Dennoch behagte es ihm nicht ein Leben einfach so auszulöschen. Trotzdem würde er nicht zögern, wenn es darauf ankommt.

Es dauerte zwar immer noch zu lange, aber als er endlich im Inneren des Schlosses stand, war er ein wenig mit sich zufrieden. Das fiel aber schon wieder von ihm ab, als er John nicht in dem Kerker finden konnte. Natürlich hatte er dieses Mal zur vorsorge, noch eine Zeichnung der Karte des Labyrinths angefertigt. Auch wenn er alles gut im Kopf hatte, wusste er nicht ob er wieder mit hinaus gehen kann. Denn ihm war klar, das Moriarty es nicht ausschlagen würde wenn er einen Tausch anbietet.

Der Kerl konnte doch unmöglich mit all dem gerechnet haben und versteckte John nun in den oberen Räumen. Das war aber die einzige Erklärung in der sein Freund noch am Leben war.  
Somit rannte er eilig zurück bis kurz vor dem Ausgang, der in den Wald führte. Dort legte er all seine wertvollen Sachen in eine kleine Gefängniszelle. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit muss dieser Ort voll gewesen sein von Leuten die hier gefangen und gequält wurden. Alles war zwar vermoderte hier und da, dennoch konnte er die Zeichen noch sehen.

Der König jetzt nutzt nur einige Räume, denn er kannte sich hier sicherlich auch nicht aus. Ansonsten hätte dieser doch etwas mit dem Ausgang hier getan.

Oder war das auch alles Absicht? Jetzt wo er genau darüber nachdachte, musste er diese Wölfe sicherlich auch einmal in die Freiheit lassen. Dennoch waren hier weder Kratzspuren oder Pfotenabdrücke zu sehen. Wurde so etwas wieder beseitigt, damit er dem ganzen nicht zu früh auf die Schliche kam? Abdrücke in der Erde vielleicht, doch Kratzer im Stein und Holz waren nicht so leicht wieder entfernbar. Schließlich hing die Spur in Coswig selbst heute noch dort an der Wand. Selbst wenn nun alles durch Vorhänge und Möbel verdeckt wurde, ist es ein weiterer Beweis das man es nicht so leicht unsichtbar bekommt. Außerdem konnte man auch sehen was für eine Kraft diese Wesen haben.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er diese Tiere gerne näher studiert. Aber nun das sie menschenfressende Bestien sind, müssen sie wohl auch getötet werden. Ihm war auch hier nicht wohl dabei, etwas auszulöschen was eigentlich nur ausgenutzt wurde. Vielleicht findet sich dafür auch eine Lösung.

* * *

 

„Er ist so stur. Musste er sich das Ganze wirklich selbst ansehen, um es zu glauben?“ Mycroft erklärte dies als wäre sein Bruder immer noch das Kleinkind, dass seinen eigenen Kopf durchsetzten wollte.

„Ihr wisst doch selbst sehr gut, dass er sehr an diesem Ritter hängt. Wenn es ihn zufrieden stellt, dann soll er es doch überprüfen.“ Lady Adler hatte sich zu ihm ans Feuer gesellt, als es anfing draußen ein wenig dunkel zu werden.

Die täglichen Aufgaben wurden immer langweiliger, zumindest fand sie es so. Doch sie konnte hier nicht weg, somit schickte sie Kate ins Dorf um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Außerdem sollte sie sich Mal umhören, warum der ältere Prinz in letzter Zeit gern ins Dorf spazierte. Na gut sein letzter Ausflug ist schon wieder einige Tage her und er kam mit einer eher schlechten Laune wieder, dennoch ist es nicht verwerflich als zukünftige Königin wissen zu wollen was geschehen ist. Oder drehte es sich immer noch um Lady Anthea? Der jüngere Prinz plauderte ja nicht mit ihr über solche Themen. Oder mit sonst jemanden. Er war eben nicht der Typ um Gerüchte zu diskutieren.

„Solltet Ihr wirklich seine Frau werden, dann dürft Ihr ihm nicht alles durchgehen lassen.“ Meinte er so und er dachte wirklich er konnte sie belehren. Warum? Weil er älter war und noch dazu im Adel über ihr stand? Sie gab sich unbeeindruckt wie immer und nahm sich einen Apfel. Ein Obstkorb stand nämlich vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Wahrscheinlich sollte sich ihr Gegenüber besser ernähren und deswegen standen in fast jeden Aufenthaltsraum solche Dinger herum.

„Ihr seid sein Bruder und dennoch wisst Ihr nicht das man ihm nicht alles verbieten sollte. Ich weiß Ihr möchtet das er König wird. Dennoch möchte ich Euch daran erinnern, dass ihr nach der Krönung das Wort nicht mehr so einfach gegen ihn erheben dürft. Es macht dann keinen Unterschied mehr das ihr der ältere Bruder seid.“ Vermutlich wusste ihr Gesprächspartner das schon lange. Trotzdem war es amüsant, es ihm unter die Nase zu reiben.

„Ihr denkt aber auch, dass Ihr ihn um den Finger wickeln könnt. Meint Ihr er wird zurück kommen und Euch dann zu Füßen liegen? Egal was Ihr von ihm erwartet. Ihr werdet es so wieso nicht bekommen. Königin zum äußeren Schein vielleicht, mehr aber auch nicht.“ Irene war klar, worauf er anspielte und ihr war das nicht wichtig, wenn ihr Zukünftiger nicht mit ihr schlief. Sie konnte den Mann ja schlecht dazu schwingen. Erst einmal musste sie nur heiraten, mehr nicht. Wenn alles gut ging, würde es noch Jahre dauern bis ein Nachfolger verlangt wird und bis dahin, hatte der ältere Bruder vielleicht auch schon ein Weib an seine Seite.

Jetzt mussten sie aber erst einmal über diese schwierige Situation hinweg kommen. Noch ging es den Menschen durch den Krieg nicht schlecht. Es gab noch genug zu essen und kein Dorf in diesem Land hat es zu schlimm erwischt. Natürlich musste es Schaden geben, die Leute hier dachten so wieso das ihr Leben heiter bleibt. Eigentlich war es nicht schlecht, dass sie einmal wachgerüttelt werden. Auch wenn Moriarty wahrscheinlich verrückt ist, so hat er dennoch auch Recht, wenn er sagt das jeder auch einmal die zweite Seite der Medaille sehen sollte. Schließlich musste sie auch wissen das man sie im Ernstfall wirklich verteidigen kann. Denn wenn sie erst Königin ist, dann wird das bestimmt nicht gern gesehen wenn sie das Schwert noch selbst schwingt. Ihrem Mann wäre das sicher egal, wie so vieles. Dennoch sollte sie sich ein wenig an die Regeln halten. Auch nach der Krönung. Schließlich möchte sie sich nicht unbedingt Feinde machen.

Sie unterbrach das, was die Holmesbrüder wohl Wettstaren nannten. Denn sie mochte diese Spielchen nicht, die Prinz Mycroft gerne trieb. Als sie merkte das er den Raum verließ, lächelte sie triumphierend. Denn der andere hatte wohl begriffen, dass er bei ihr nichts ausrichten konnte. Der Mann hatte nichts gegen sie oder kannte ihrer Schwächen. Und so konnte er nicht über sie verfügen, wie über Prinz Sherlock. Dieser hatte auch Wort gehalten und nichts von ihr an den älteren Bruder weiter erzählt. Dafür wird sie dessen Ansichten weiter vertreten so gut sie kann, solange er noch fort ist.

Seltsam aber sie fragte sich wirklich, was ihr Zukünftiger wohl gerade tat. Selbstverständlich würde es ihm soweit gut gehen, auch wenn er in Moriarty's Hände geraten sollte. Doch was wenn der vermisste Ritter wirklich seine Ende gefunden hat? Zwar glaubte sie dem noch anwesenden Prinz nicht so ganz. Der behauptet nämlich das dessen jüngerer Bruder dann nicht so schnell zurück kommen würde.

Ob Freunde oder mehr, wenn John Watson tot ist, konnte niemand mehr etwas daran ändern. Und wer weiß schon ob sich nun Prinz Sherlock ohne seinen Kompagnon nicht zu besseren ändert. Schließlich verbrachten die Männer ein wenig zu viel Zeit miteinander. Es ist ihr egal was da zwischen ihnen ist oder war, aber aus einem Prinz kann nie ein König werden, wenn er sich so leicht von jemanden ablenken lässt.

Irene entschied sich nach eine Weile raus zu gehen. Denn die Sonne kam noch einmal heraus und die letzten warmen Strahlen sollte man noch ein wenig genießen, bevor der Regen wieder im Land einzog. Sie wurde von Mycroft Holmes beobachtet, als sie endlich auf den Hof schritt. Doch sie ignorierte ihn weiterhin.

Der Prinz seufzte und bat einen Diener, irgend eine Kleinigkeit aus der Küche hinauf zu bringen. Wenigstens konnte man sich in diesen Zeiten noch darauf verlassen, das der Koch noch zwischen den Mahlzeiten etwas für ihn übrig hat.

Es wollte ihm nicht in den Kopf, warum alles so kompliziert geworden ist. Sherlock hätte nur König werden müssen und der Krieg wäre schon längst zu Ende. Vielleicht könnte auch er auch schon vorbei sein, wenn Gregory Lestrade seinem Vater nicht so lange getrotzt hätte. Doch er wollte seinem Kameraden keine Vorwürfe machen. Dieser Mann tat zumindest jetzt alles damit das Land von Schlimmsten bewahrt wird.

Mittlerweile ist er wieder im Aufenthaltsraum angekommen, in der seine Mutter gern Zeit verbrachte, wenn sie frei von Pflichten war. Auch sein Bruder verweilte nach ihren Tod noch oft hier. Es war, als wollten sie beide es immer noch nicht wahr haben, das sie nicht mehr ist und sie um Rat fragen. Doch egal wie sehr sie beten würden, ein Geist kann doch nicht erscheinen. Die Königin ist ohne Sorgen davon gegangen und so hoffte Mycroft, das sie endlich wieder mit seinem Vater zusammen ist. Sie musste schließlich so lange darauf warten.  
Natürlich lag in diesem Zimmer noch der Brief, den er von Lady Anthea erhalten hatte. Es wäre wohl besser wenn er ihn sofort wegwirft, bevor ihn jemand anders zu Gesicht bekommt. Zwar schlich Irene Adler noch nicht in diesen Räumen hier oben herum, aber vielleicht hatte er sie auch dabei nur nicht erwischt. Die Dame hatte eigentlich ohne Krone noch nicht so viel zu sagen hier, aber sein Bruder musste ja unbedingt laut bekannt geben, dass die Lady während seiner Abwesenheit für ihn sprechen durfte.

Der Jüngere war sich auch nicht sicher was er wollte. Zumindest kam es Mycroft so vor. Heiraten wollte dieser nicht und doch gab er der Frau nun für kurze Zeit seinen Platz. Und wozu das Ganze? Damit sein Bruder einen Toten betrachten kann. Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie es John wohl erwischt hat.

Natürlich tat es auch ihm Leid, denn er kannte den Burschen seit dieser mit dem Schmied hier herkam. Außerdem rettete der Blonde ihm noch das Leben. Er war auch der Meinung, das der Ritter eine vernünftige Bestattung verdient hat. Doch haben das nicht alle verdient, die dort draußen gefallen sind?

Seiner Meinung nach, durfte Sherlock keine Unterschiede machen nur weil John sein Freund ist. Oder war.

Wenn Lady Adler nicht hier gewesen wäre, er hätte seinen Bruder nicht gehen lassen, damit dieser einen toten Ritter sucht. Selbst wenn er ihn in der Kerker hätte sperren lassen. Es wäre immer noch besser für ihn gewesen, als diesen leblosen Körper betrachten zu müssen. Aber es gibt wohl Dinge, die Sherlock selbst für sich entscheiden muss.

Dennoch möchte er nicht darüber nachdenken wie das ist, jemanden zu verlieren der einem sehr viel bedeutet hat. Auch wenn Ritter Watson selten so handelte, wie Mycroft es wollte. So war dieser doch ein Mensch der seinen jüngeren Bruder zum besseren verhalf.

Die Jahre die John auf Coswig verbrachte, konnten nicht einfach für Sherlock gewesen sein.

'Ich komm ganz gut allein zurecht.' Jeder meinte es war dessen Lieblingssatz in dieser Zeit. Es gab Momente in denen nicht einmal ihre Mutter zu ihm vordrang. Ja, Mycroft gab vor alles zu wissen, dennoch sah auch er nicht immer klar was in dem Kopf des Jüngeren vorgeht. Vorhallendingen wenn dieser den verlorenen Blick drauf hatte, wie Mrs. Hudson es nannte. Das durfte aber nie jemand erfahren, ansonsten würde alles nur noch komplizierter werden.

Mycroft hoffte nur das es seinem Bruder gut ging, wo immer dieser auch gerade war.

* * *

 

Sherlock musste plötzlich niesen. Eigenartig, denn es war nicht zu kühl hier drin. Dennoch war dieses Gemäuer nicht gerade dafür geeignet leicht bekleidet darin herum zu laufen. Diesen Aufzug hatte er sich ja auch nicht wirklich ausgesucht. Doch er folgte wieder seinen anderen Gedanken.

Er dachte er hätte endlich herausgefunden wo John steckte. Schließlich war er schon einen ganzen Tag auf dieser verdammten Burg, aber von seinem Ritter fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Denn zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er ihn auch nicht in den oberen Räumen dieses Schlosses finden.

Genervt fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Locken. John war nicht sein, also sollte er sich so was auch nicht im Kopf ausmalen. Was er brachte war ein ernstes Gespräch mit seinem Kameraden. Diese Idee mit dem für sich beanspruchen ist unvernünftig gewesen. John ist sein Freund. Und so wie dieser sich verhalten hatte, tat dieser all das was zwischen ihnen war nur weil Sherlock ein Prinz ist.

Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Immer noch hat er keine Lösung dazu, warum bestimmte Dinge ihn so durcheinander bringen? Es ist fast so, als zog plötzlich Nebel vor sein geistiges Auge auf und alles wird so unklar. Oder schlimmer. Seine Vorstellungskraft spielte mit ihm und zeigte ihm grausame Szenarien. Manche davon hat er wahrscheinlich sogar verdient.  
Dieses durcheinander in seinem Kopf würde aber erst enden, wenn er vernünftig und in Ruhe mit dem Ritter reden könnte. Es kann zwar nicht alles verbessern, doch es wäre ein Anfang. Um diese Idee durchzuführen, musste sein Kamerad aber erst einmal lebendig gefunden werden.

Was ist, wenn er sich am Ende getäuscht hat und der Blondschopf sich nie hier befand, sondern wirklich auf dem Feld umgekommen war?

Nein, so durfte er gar nicht erst anfangen zu denken. Er musste ihn finden und endlich wieder von hier wegkommen. Auch wenn er selbst ein Prinz war, würde das Moriarty wenig kümmern wenn er ihn töten wollte. Natürlich wird er ihn noch eine Zeit lang gut behandeln. Auch wenn er gerade mit einer Fußfessel ans Bett befestigt war, hätte es ihn weit aus schlimmer treffen können. Er hatte sich erwischen lassen, nachdem er das Versteckspiel satt war und keine Idee hatte in welcher Ecke sein Freund hier verweilte.

Wie konnte eine Person anwesend sein, aber dabei nichts an Spuren hinterlassen? Wie er es hasste etwas nicht zu wissen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. John wurde entführt und dann auf dieses Schloss verschleppt. Wenn er nicht hier ist, wie sollte Jim dann Informationen aus diesem heraus bekommen? Zwar gab der König vor, er hätte von seinem erscheinen hier gewusst, dennoch konnte dieser nicht die genaue Zeit vorher bestimmt haben.

Dieses Mal hat er aber diese Peitsche, die dieser Sebastian gern verwendet, entwendet bevor er sich hat fangen lassen. Soll das Ding doch im Burggraben verrotten. Außerdem hat er dem Besitzer noch einige Sachen in den Wein gemischt oder was immer dieser Kerl auch trinkt. Denn es musste nicht sein, dass der Handlanger wieder so eine Eifersuchtsnummer abzieht und versucht ihn im Schlaf zu töten. Nicht das er hier überhaupt viel zur Ruhe kommen würde. Allein der Gedanke, das dieses Zimmer vorher noch von anderen Leuten für gewisse Dinge benutzt wurde, rief ekel in ihm hervor.

Zum Glück war die Kette an seinem Bein lang genug, dass er ein wenig hin und her laufen konnte. Nur bis zur Tür oder zum Fenster kam er nicht. Selbst wenn er mehr Freiraum hätte, nütze ihm beides nichts. Denn er wusste das vor der Tür eine Wache stand und er hatte nichts außer ein Hemd an. Die andere Option nach draußen, ging sehr steil bergab. Der Wassergraben war nur auf der Vorderseite des Schlosses und so würden ihn nur harte kalte Steine erwarten. So einen Weg würde er nur im Notfall wählen.

Hier lag zwar genug Zeug herum, um die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen. Doch er hatte es Mal wieder versäumt Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen und deswegen glaubte er nicht, er würde es nun schaffen den Kerl der auf ihn aufpassen sollte zu überwältigen. Mit einer Waffe würde das vielleicht anders aussehen, aber dieser Raum wurde vorher darauf untersucht, dass der Gast nichts zur Verteidigung einsetzen konnte. Er könnte höchstens versuchen das Bett zu zerstören, um ein Holzstück als Waffe einzusetzen. So leicht wie ihm dieser Gedanke kam, funktionierte das aber nicht.

Plötzlich waren da Schritte und er bereitete sich schon auf Jim’s Rückkehr vor. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich es überlegt und wollte nun doch mit ihm spielen. Sherlock war nicht dumm und wusste warum er in ein Schlafgemach gesperrt wurde. Bestimmt nicht damit er genug Bettruhe bekam. Dieser Moriarty hatte einfach dieselben Interessen wie Viktor. Nur war der andere schlauer, als der eitle Prinz des Westens.

Ihm war schon nach einiger Zeit klar, dass all die Gerüchte die er jemals über dieses König hier hörte der Wahrheit entsprachen. Die Folterei, das Abschlachten der Leute und die niedrigen Bedingen unter den die Menschen hier arbeiten mussten. Und er dachte wirklich, er sah das Schlimmste bei seinem ersten Besuch hier.  
Es sei denn du bist durchtrieben und hast keine Skrupel grausame Dinge zu tun, dann ist man hier bestens aufgehoben.

Doch für seine Gedanken hatte er keine Zeit mehr, als die Tür gewaltsam aufgebrochen wurde. Es war also nicht Jim, der zu ihm kam. Die Person war gekleidet wie ein Ritter von hier, aber hatte sein Gesicht halbwegs vermummt. Nur die Augen waren frei und des Lockenkopfs Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude, als er diese richtig im Schein der Kerzen ansehen konnte.

“Endlich habe ich das richtige Zimmer gefunden.” Erklärte der Eindringling und nahm den Stoff von seinem Gesicht, um sich zu erkennen zu geben. Sherlock musste sich sehr zurückhalten ihm nicht vor Freude um den Hals zu fallen, als er seinen Freund gesund und munter vor sich sah. Aber das konnte er nicht, weil erstens seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte und zweitens die Kette an seinem Fuß nicht so lang war.

“Der Kerl hat Euch ja halb nackt hier angekettet. Hier, zieht Euch das von mir drüber. Nun da ich Euch gefunden habe, muss ich nicht mehr in diesen Gewändern herumlaufen.” Fügte der Ältere noch hinzu und machte sich an der Fußfessel des Prinzen zu schaffen. Der Dunkelhaarige zog sich eilig das längere und wärmere Gewand an. Er kam nicht drum herum den Duft des anderen an der Kleidung zu bemerken. Auch wenn es nur leicht zu vernehmen war, so ist es doch ein weiterer Beweis das sein Freund lebte. Auch die warmen Hände an seinem Fuß waren ein Nachweis, aber er durfte auf so was jetzt nicht zu genau eingehen. Denn John berührte ihn gerade um ihm zu helfen und nicht wegen anderen Gründen. Die leichte Gänsehaut, die er sogar im Nacken spürte, ließ sich dennoch nicht vermeiden. Bei Fragen konnte er das aber auf die Kälte schieben.

“Ich bekomme das Ding nicht auf und der Schlüssel könnte sonst wo sein. Es wird so wieso nicht lange dauern bis jemand merkt, das ich aus meinem 'Gästezimmer' verschwunden bin.” Redete der Blonde weiter, während er überlegte was sie nun weiter tun sollten. Nebenbei sah er wie locker die Fessel eigentlich saß und er wusste der Jüngere hatte wieder weniger gegessen. Es würde ihnen aber nichts nützen, wenn er nun über dieses Thema mit dem Prinz diskutiert. Für ihn war die Nachricht, das der Lockenkopf wirklich hier war, schlimm genug.  
Er wollte ihn anschreien und noch andere Sachen machen, damit der Jüngere begreift das die Idee wieder hier herzukommen sehr dämlich war. Aber als er sah, dass der Prinz wohlauf ist, da schluckte er seine Wut fürs erste wieder herunter. Allein den anderen wieder zu erblicken, machte ihn schon sehr glücklich. Selbst wenn er sich gewünscht hätte, dass sein Freund mehr Gewänder tragen würde. Solange dieser unverletzt ist, war er für den einen Moment zufrieden.

“Spuck drauf.” Fand der Gefesselte endlich seine Stimme, aber der Ritter sah ihn darauf entsetzt an. Leicht genervt tat Sherlock es selbst und versuchte dann seinen Fuß von dem Eisen zu befreien. Es war nicht so einfach, wie er sich das gedacht hat. Doch es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

“Ihr werdet Euch nur verletzten. Lasst das sein! Wir werden eine bessere Lösung finden.” Aber vom Fenster her hörte sie beide abrupt jemanden schreien. Anscheinend waren sie nicht allein mit dem Vorhaben, für ein Durcheinander hier zu sorgen.

“John bist du etwa nicht der einzige der ausgebrochen ist? Wo warst du überhaupt?” Weißt du das ich mir eine Leiche ansehen musste, die fast genauso aussah wie du? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, als kein weiterer Brief von dir mich erreichte. Du hättest wenigstens an deinen Vater und deine Schwester denken können, wenn du schon keinen Gedanken an mich verschwenden möchtest.

Sherlock war klar, dass seine Gefühle jetzt nicht an die Oberfläche kommen durften. Er musste einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, solange sie hier noch nicht raus sind. Zum toben hatte er immer noch Zeit, wenn alles vorbei ist.

“Verzeiht mir, aber ich konnte die anderen Leute nicht dort lassen. Alles andere verrate ich Euch später. In Ordnung?” Ihre Lage wurde langsam brenzlig, aber der Prinz nickte und hatte es währenddessen endlich geschafft sich von den Ketten los zu machen. Dabei hatte er zwar ein wenig seine Haut eingeritzt, doch das machte ihm nicht viel aus.

“Wartet! Wenn Ihr schon vorher nicht auf mich hören wolltet, dann lasst mich wenigstens den Schnitt schnell verbinden.” Somit Kniete sich der Blondschopf hinunter und wickelte ein Stück Stofffetzen um den verletzen Fuß. Für den anderen war es so gut, erneut die lebendigen Hände des Ritters spüren zu dürfen. Sherlock war sich selbst gar nicht bewusst, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte.

“So jetzt sollten wir uns aber beeilen! Hier ihr nehmt die Stiefel und das Schwert. Ich nehme was ich brauche von der schlafenden Wache an der Tür.” Gesagt, getan. Beide rannten dann auch eilig auf den Gang. Noch trafen sie hier nicht auf Widerstand. Das wird sich aber bald ändern, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, dachte der Jüngere.

“Wenn wir nach Rechts gehen, kommen wir nur zu einem Saal und ich weiß nicht wie viele Gegner wir dort antreffen.”

“Na dann in die andere Richtung.” Meinte der Prinz und rannte los. Sein Begleiter war natürlich dicht hinter ihm.

“John, siehst du dort Gegenüber diesen langen Masten?” Erkundigt sich der Lockenkopf, als beide an ein Fenster mit Blick zum Innenhof kamen.

“Ja und ich weiß schon was Ihr vor habt. Aber schaffen wir das auch?” Denn John wusste nicht ob er von der Brüstung bis zu diesem Holz springen konnte, um dann daran herunter zu klettern.

“Zweifelst du etwa an mir?” Wollte der Lockenkopf wissen und nach all dem was passiert ist, würde er es seinem Freund nicht einmal übel nehmen.

“Natürlich nicht.” Doch beide dachten nicht daran das die Leute hier so schnell waren, denn sie kamen nicht Mal in die Nähe ihres Zieles. Panisch sah sich John um, denn zurück war auch keine Lösung.

“Schnell hier rein!” Damit wurde er in eine kleine Kammer geschoben. Sherlock verriegelte sofort die Tür hinter sich und beide waren fürs erste wieder gefangen. Zumindest dachte das der Ältere. Denn auch hier gab es nur ein Fenster und er wollte nicht wissen, wie tief es dort hinab ging.

Ein wenig schämte er sich nun. Schließlich wollte er dem Prinz aus dem Schloss helfen und nicht nur aus dem vorigen Zimmer. Er möchte sich gar nicht ausmalen was für Dinge dieser Moriarty mit Prinz Sherlock anstellen wollte. Schließlich musste dieser doch wissen das der Lockenkopf von königlichen Blut war und somit wollte er ihn sicher für irgendwas benutzen.  
Nein, er musste jetzt an andere Sachen denken. Noch waren sie nicht wieder in Ketten gelegt. Na ja, wenn sie ihn kriegen würden glaubte er nicht, dass er dann noch Mal den Kerker sehen würde. Dieser Sebastian hatte ihn gewarnt Fehler zu machen. Selbst wenn sie ihn schon vorher stark gefoltert hätten, er wäre dennoch ausgebrochen. Wenn er für die Befreiung des Prinzen am Ende auf grausame Weise sterben musste, dann ist ihm das lieber als zu zusehen wie sie sein bester Freund gefoltert wird.

“Verdammt! Was nun?” Warf John dann eher in den leeren Raum, als an den anderen Mann. Dieser sah sich um versuchte schnell eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden. Als er das Fenster sah, hatte er zumindest schon mal eine Idee.

Schleunigst öffnete er dieses und als er jetzt hinunter in den Burggraben blickte, lächelte er. Natürlich wartete sein Gefolge dort unten und somit brauchten sie sich um alles weitere keine Gedanken mehr zu machen. Lestrade war doch schneller, als er dachte. Er hoffte nur das die da unten es mitbekommen, wenn sie jetzt darunter springen.

“John, ich hoffe du kannst noch schwimmen?” Doch da knarrte plötzlich die Tür, die sie eben verriegelt hatten. Man sah ihr an, dass die besten Tage schon hinter ihr lagen. Es würde also nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie zerbersten würde. Sherlock stand schon auf dem Fenstersims und reichte seinem Freund die Hand.

“Worauf wartest du noch?!” Erkundigte er sich energisch und wunderte sich, ob der andere an Höhenangst oder sonstigen leidet. Selbst wenn, musste dieser nun darüber hinwegsehen.  
Da ergriff der Ältere endlich seine dargebotene Hand, aber nur um ihn runter in die Hocke zu ziehen. Danach legte dieser beide Hände auf die Schultern des Prinzen. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah er ihn prüfend in die Augen, bevor er sich nach vorn lehnte und ihn küsste.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da ließ John mit einem zufriedenen Blick wieder von dem anderen ab. Der Lockenkopf war zwar verwirrt warum sein Gegenüber gerade jetzt mit so etwas ankam, aber dennoch konnte er das Zucken in seine Mundwinkeln nicht unterdrücken und lächelte leicht. Schließlich hatte er es dauernd im Hinterkopf, ob John wirklich noch etwas für ihn fühlte.

“Das alles hier tut mir so Leid. Bitte vergiss mich, Sherlock.” Bat der Blonde nur noch, bevor er den Jüngeren rückwärts aus dem offenen Fenster stieß.

“Was?” Doch die Frage des Prinzen konnte niemand hören, denn er befand sich schon im freien Fall. Als er auf die Wasseroberfläche aufschlug, erkannte er erst was John vorhatte. Er merkte abrupt, dass er schon aus dem kalten Nass gezogen wurde.

“Seid Ihr verletzt?” Erkundigte sich jemand, als er endlich auf dem Trockenen lag. Er jedoch hörte überhaupt nicht zu, sondern starrte nur auf das nun geschlossene Fenster aus dem er gerade gefallen war.

“John.” Kam es leise aus seinem Mund und er wollte schon aufstehen, um wieder in die Burg zu stürmen. Er war hergekommen, um seinen Freund zu befreien. Wieso ist dieser ihm nicht gefolgt?

“Seid nicht dumm. Wenn John noch da oben ist, könnt Ihr im Moment nichts mehr für ihn tun.” Damit zog ihn ein energischer Lestrade am Arm zurück. Erst dann merkte er, dass er den Namen seines Freundes immer wieder rief.

“Nein, ich muss..“ Seine Reise kann doch nicht umsonst gewesen sein. Er musste John einfach mit zurück nehmen.

“Wollt Ihr das sein Einsatz umsonst gewesen war? Was würde er denken, wenn Ihr nun neben ihm im Kerker landet?” Auch wenn Greg nicht daran glaubte, dass ein Kerl wie Moriarty Leute lange in das Verlies warf. Doch er hoffte es zumindest für John. Denn auch er wollte den Ritter lebend wiedersehen.

Der Prinz hingegen verließ dieses Reich nur ungern ohne den Blondschopf, aber er musste zugeben das sie zu wenig Männer waren um die Burg zu stürmen. Somit waren sie nun doch auf die Hilfe des Westens angewiesen. Das war alles geplant. Es sollte so aussehen als ob sie in der Überzahl waren, aber vor der Burg dann zum Aufgeben gezwungen werden. Wieso hatte er das nicht kommen sehen? War er zu beschäftigt damit den blonden Ritter zu befreien, dass er solche Details nicht sah?

Vielleicht war genau das einer der Gründe warum man sich nicht verlieben sollte, dachte er und war ein wenig davon geschockt. War es denn nun wirklich das was er für den Ritter empfand? Noch immer brachten ihn solche Fragen durcheinander.

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Land, sprach er die ganze Zeit kein Wort . Es beschäftigte ihn viel zu sehr, warum sein Freund nicht mit aus dem Fenster sprang. Schwimmen hatte der Ritter nicht verlernt oder das er plötzlich Wasserscheu wurde kam auch nicht in Frage. Sie hätten es beide mit Leichtigkeit geschafft aus dem Zimmer zu fliehen. Sie wurden bis zum Schluss nicht einmal verfolgt. War das vielleicht eine weitere Idee von Moriarty? Langsam hatte er von diesen Spielchen genug und wollte nur noch das Frieden wieder ihn ihr Land zurückkehrte.  
Die Reise nach Hatten Hall kam ihm dieses Mal wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Noch dazu quälten ihn die Vorstellungen, was inzwischen mit John geschehen könnte.

“Mycroft berichte König Wallace so schnell wie möglich das wir seine Männer brauchen. Ich werde diese Burg stürmen, koste es was es wolle. Moriarty möchte mit uns nicht verhandeln, also bleibt uns auch keine andere Wahl.“

“Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen. Das heißt dann wohl das du ihn gefunden hast.” Der ältere Prinz wunderte sich schon, wann Sherlock wohl endlich von seiner Reise zurück kommen würde. Sein jüngerer Bruder sah wirklich nicht gesund aus, doch er erwähnte vorerst nichts in diese Richtung.

“Mir war bewusst das..” Aber dann viel den Lockenkopf auf, das er gerade zugeben wollte das er allein bei Moriarty ins Schloss eingestiegen ist. Das musste der Ältere wirklich nicht jetzt erfahren. Lord Lestrade wird es früh genug ausplaudern.

“Wie dem auch sei. Ich werde in einigen Tagen wieder aufbrechen.” Sprach er dann weiter, denn schließlich durfte er nicht mehr Zeit verlieren. Schlimm genug, das es fast über einen Monat dauern wird mit einer Armee zu dieser eisigen Burg aufzubrechen.

“Das wirst du nicht tun. Lord Lestrade hat seine Arbeit bisher gut erledigt. Deshalb schlage ich vor, das du ihn den Rest allein machen lässt.” Der Ältere seufzte und konnte verstehen das sein Bruder seinen Freund nicht verlieren wollte, aber sie konnten nicht ein ganzes Königreich aufs Spiel setzten wegen einem Menschen. Noch dazu wollte er seinem Bruder in diesem Zustand nicht wieder fortziehen lassen. Auch wenn sie beide sich nicht immer gut verstanden, er hatte nur noch Sherlock.

Dies konnte er aber alles nicht so sagen. Es würde denn Jüngeren nur wütend machen und dann wollte dieser erneut mit seinem Dickkopf durch die Wand. Nein, er musste die Sache anders angehen.

„Nun gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. In der Zwischenzeit solltest du dich so viel erholen, wie möglich.“ Auch wenn Sherlock nicht wirklich Lust hatte, nun zu Schlafen oder sonstiges. So konnte er doch nichts anderes tun. Außerdem würde ihm beim Ruhen niemand stören.

„Oh, da seid Ihr ja!“ Zumindest dachte er das. Aber als sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen auf ihn zukam, da wusste er, das es auch ihn nicht gefiel wie er gerade aussah.

„Es muss so schrecklich da draußen sein. Dennoch bin ich froh, dass Ihr heil wieder hier angekommen seid.“ Mrs. Hudson meinte das sie später noch Zeit hätten in Ruhe zu plaudern, er bräuchte erst einmal ein warmes Bad und etwas anständiges zu essen. Wer war er, das er der alten Dame da widersprechen würde?


	38. Chapter 38

Moriarty holte aus und schlug seinen Gegenüber schon zum zweiten Mal ins Gesicht.

„Meinst du, er ist deinetwegen hergekommen? Denkst du, das du es wert bist, dass er bald wieder hier erscheint? Vielleicht bist du stark, aber auf die Dauer bist du für ihn keine gute Gesellschaft.“ Er musste keinen Namen erwähnen, damit sein Gefangener wusste von wem er sprach. Vielleicht merkte dieser es nicht, aber dessen Augen sprachen Bände bei jeden Wort das er fallen ließ.

Natürlich wurde er von diesen Ritter oder was er war gehasst. Schließlich rief er das Gefühl in allen hervor. Selbst sein Kompagnon verspürte dies von Zeit zu Zeit. Es war aber wichtig, das die Leute um ihn herum wussten zu was er fähig ist.

„Ich habe gehört, dass du ihn schon länger kennst. Warum weißt du dann nicht wo dein Platz ist und das er andere Menschen um sich braucht? So einer wie du wird nie lange an seiner Seite bestehen bleiben können. Was weißt du schon über ihn? Seinen Status? Wo er geboren und aufgewachsen ist? Trotzdem wird es nie genug sein. Ein Niemand wie du, wird nie verstehen was in seinem Innersten vorgeht. Niemals wirst du begreifen was er im Leben will. Nach was er sich wirklich sehnt.“ Jim beugte sich ein wenig herunter, damit er in das Ohr des Gefangen flüstern konnte.

„Vielleicht hättest du ihn auch gern einmal auf einem Bett gesehen. Nackt. Der Körper bebt vor Lust. Auch wenn es gegen seine Natur ist, fängt er dann doch an zu betteln nach...“

„Nein!“ Damit musste er dann doch wieder Abstand nehmen. In dem angeketteten Mann war noch mehr Kraft, als er dachte. Auch wenn sein Diener nicht gerade nett mit diesem umgesprungen ist, nachdem er den Entflohenen eingefangen hatte.

Er grinste nach unten, denn selbst wenn er ihn gerade erwischt hätte, machte das kein Unterschied. Anscheinend begriff der andere gerade, das man nur nach einen wunden Punkt suchte. Moriarty musste zugeben, dass dieser Kerl es erst gut versteckt hatte. Diese Gefühle für Prinz Sherlock. Wahrscheinlich um den Schein zu wahren. Dennoch gibt es nichts, was er früher oder später nicht bemerkt.

Vielleicht hätte er solche Sachen auch bei dessen Besitzer ausprobieren sollen. Aber er dachte einfach nicht, dass dieser darauf reagieren würde. Schließlich wäre es Jim auch egal, wenn etwas mit seinem Handlanger gemacht wird. Dieser war wie alle nur Mittel um die Langeweile tot zu schlagen. Diese Nichtsnutze durften es nur nicht bemerken, bevor sie die Arbeit für ihn erledigt haben. Und er war sehr gut darin Menschen glauben zu lassen, was sie wollen.

Wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte, könnte er den feinen Herren spielen, der in dieser Zeit gern gesehen wird. Nur um dann im richtigen Moment zu zuschlagen. In seiner Fantasie sah er dann entgeisterte Gesichter, die feststellen das es zu spät ist und sie dem Untergang nicht mehr entfliehen können.

Diese Idee musste er aber bis jetzt nicht unbedingt durchführen, denn ein andere Plan muss zuerst umgesetzt werden. Er war sich sicher, der kniende Mann vor ihm findet auch gefallen daran. Doch er muss noch ein bisschen den Hass in diesem schüren. Die Neugier, zu was der Ritter noch alles fähig war, ist einfach zu groß.

„Hat Sebastian dir nicht mitgeteilt was passiert, wenn du mich ärgern willst?“ Dann schlug er noch einmal heftig zu. Ob die Narbe auch von hier stammt, die der Gefangene schon im Gesicht hatte? Aber das sollte ihn nicht kümmern. Er wird noch mehr bekommen, wenn er erst sein neustes Folterwerkzeug ausprobiert.

Zwar hatte er gerade nur einen harmlosen Eisenhandschuhe an, dennoch könnte der Ritter ein wenig Achtung davor haben. Vielleicht muss er sich später doch dafür Zeit nehmen, den Respekt im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dessen Körper zu verewigen.

„Noch dazu hast du einige meiner besten Sklaven frei gelassen. Weist du wie schwierig es ist gute Diener zu finden?“ Doch egal was er tat, der Mann in Ketten schwieg nun weiter und gab ihm nur den giftigen Blick.

„Ich verstehe ja, das du loyal ihm gegenüber bist. Wenn ich sein Haustier wäre, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich auch so handeln. Dennoch hättest du mein Angebot annehmen sollen. Nun weiß ich, das ich dich nicht mehr gebrauchen kann. Denn du musst für deine Taten bestraft werden und danach wirst du niemanden mehr von nutzen sein.“ Plötzlich hörte er aber ein leisen Lachen.

„Ich sterbe mit Freuden, wenn das heißt das euch beide nicht mehr sehen muss.“ Meinte John und spuckte seinen Gegenüber an, weil sich Blut in seinem Mund sammelte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte es fehlte ihm ein Zahn. Alles war langsam so taub, das er dies nicht mehr genau bestimmen konnte. Trotzdem ist sein Wille immer noch stark genug um wach zu bleiben. Denn er würde seinen Peinigern nicht die Genugtuung geben, vor ihnen ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Na warte..“ Sebastian der bei der Tür stand, wollte schon mit einen Dolch auf ihn einstechen, doch sein Herrscher hielt ihn davon ab. Was ihn schon ein wenig ärgerte. Seiner Meinung nach hat dieser Wicht an den Ketten es nicht verdient weiter zu leben. Dieser war nicht einmal mehr gut genug, um die neusten Folterwerkzeuge zu testen.

„Du lässt dich immer noch viel zu leicht provozieren. Lassen wir ihn ein bisschen Zeit, damit er darüber nachdenken kann was er getan hat.“

„Aber..“

„Nichts aber! Du lässt dieses Mal die Finger von ihm!“ Damit gingen die zwei Männer hinaus und ließen den Blondschopf allein. Er hörte noch wie der Handlanger einige Anweisungen bekam, doch er war sich sicher, dieser würde sich nicht daran halten.

Die kommenden Tage werden für ihn wohl nicht so rosig aussehen, denn dieses Mal musste er es wirklich allein versuchen hier heraus zu kommen. Doch die Fesseln saßen viel zu eng an seinen Händen. Diese Eisenketten zu zerstören war auch keine Möglichkeit. An der Wand brannte zwar eine Fackel, aber diese würde bald ausgehen. Hier ist nur eine Tür. Das heißt sobald das Feuer erlöscht, wird er in komplette Finsternis gehüllt sein. Auch hörte er absolut nichts. Keine anderen Gefangen oder Diener, die auf dem Gang draußen herum schleichen.  
Anscheinend nutze Moriarty die Zeit um das Kerkerlabyrinth zu untersuchen. Was ihm hätte klar sein sollen. Prinz Sherlock wurde wohl dasselbe tun, wenn ein Labyrinth unter Hatten Hall wäre. Somit konnte er ihn nun in einen abgeschiedenen Raum sperren. Selbst wenn er sich von diesen Fesseln lösen könnte, würde er dennoch niemals hier raus finden. Was wenn die Nacht hereinbricht und auch noch die Wölfe wieder losgelassen werden?

Aussichtslos sank er an die Wand. Er konnte so viel nachdenken wie er wollte, er war nicht so schlau wie sein Freund. Wenn er ehrlich war, ist er ohne seine Ausrüstung und den Prinz ein nichts. Einfach nur der Sohn eines Schmieds, der jetzt wohl einsehen muss, dass es hier für ihn nicht weiter ging.

John betete eigentlich selten, denn er war nicht wirklich ein gläubiger Mensch. Lag wahrscheinlich auch am Einfluss seines besten Freundes. Doch nun ist wahrhaftig ein Moment gekommen, um zu einem Gott zu sprechen. Natürlich bettelte er nicht um sein Leben, das wäre zu viel verlangt. Er hatte schließlich die Chance bekommen zu fliehen, nutze sie aber nicht. Das hatte aber ganz andere Gründe und dieser verdammte Herrscher dieser Burg wusste das. Mehr besaß dieser Kerl doch nicht. Das Land konnte wenigstens nicht mehr von Moriarty terrorisiert werden. Bald kommen seine Verbündeten und werden auch dieses Gemäuer stürmen. Doch er wird dann schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden sein. Er hatte es doch in dem Blick seines Peinigers gesehen. Trotzdem war dies noch kein Anreiz für John, wegen seinem Dasein zu beten.

Nein, er wünschte sich etwas ganz anderes. Nämlich das Sherlock noch ein langes und glückliches Leben haben wird. Denn dafür machte er doch alles. Um die Königsfamilie und das Land zu beschützen. Somit wird sein Tod nicht ganz umsonst sein. Und wenn Prinz oder sogar schon König Sherlock auch an manchen Tagen an ihn und ihre gemeinsame Zeit zurück denkt, dann darf er sich doch glücklich schätzen.

Außerdem konnte er mit seiner letzten Tat Prinz Sherlock helfen. Er hoffte das dieser ihm verzeihen kann, das er ihn im letzten Moment geküsst hat. Es schien zwar nicht so, als ob es den Lockenkopf gestört hat, aber das konnte auch Einbildung sein. Das er sich den letzten Augenblick mit ihm nun schönredete. Selbst wenn der Prinz ihr Spielchen nicht mehr weiter spielen wollte, so genoss er diese kurze Berührung doch. Lieber behielt den anderen so in seinen Erinnerungen, als andere Dinge zu glauben. Moriarty musste ihn eben angelogen haben. Leider war da noch die Tatsache, dass er den Prinz angekettet an einem Bett vorfand.

Nein, dachte er. Es war eine Lüge. Selbst wenn Moriarty solche Vorstellungen hatte, so ist es dennoch nie geschehen. Sein bester Freund würde diesem Monster niemals freiwillig auf die Art zu nahe kommen. Doch dachte er hier über den Mann nach, der vorhatte ihn wahrscheinlich auf grausamste Weise zu töten. Warum sollte genau der um Erlaubnis bitten wenn er jemanden anfassen will?

Ihm wurde ganz übel und dachte er muss sich übergeben, es kam aber dennoch nichts hoch. Auf der einen Seite ist er froh das der Prinz frei ist, auf der anderen Seite wüsste er gern wer diesen von nun an beschützen wird. Selbstverständlich gab es gute Ritter auf Hatten Hall. Viele waren sicher besser als er selbst. Doch konnten sie die Anforderungen seinen Freundes erfüllen? Er hoffte das sich der Prinz in Zukunft mit seinem Mundwerk ein wenig zurück hält, damit überhaupt noch jemand übrig bleibt der an dessen Seite sein wollte.

Erneut kamen Bilder in ihm hoch. In der kurzen Zeit in der sie zusammen waren, hatte John nicht einmal einen Augenblick gefunden mit ihm zu reden. Natürlich waren es alles Nebensächlichkeiten. War er noch ein Prinz? Ist er jetzt schon verheiratet? Vielleicht ist schon Nachwuchs unterwegs. Ihm war klar das Kinder nicht so schnell geboren werden, aber seit dem Angriff im Wald hat er irgendwie sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Eigentlich müsste es Sommer sein, doch da war er sich nicht mehr ganz sicher. Wie lange hing er schon wieder in diesem Keller fest? Tage oder sogar schon Monate. Ohne die Sonne ließ sich das alles schwer feststellen.

Die Flamme der Fackel wurde langsam kleiner.Gleich wird hier alles dunkel sein. Ist es vielleicht das, was die da oben wollten? Ihm erst Geschichten erzählen, die sich in seinen Kopf festsetzen und dann sich selbst überlassen. In der Hoffnung er wird Wahnsinnig.

Vielleicht hätte er die letzten Mahlzeiten nicht verweigern sollen, dann könnte sein Kopf auch besser funktionieren. Er glaubte aber nicht daran das Essen von hier, frei von irgendwelchen Mittelchen war. Nachher testeten sie nur neue Gifte oder so was an ihm aus.

Sein Blick wanderte zufällig zu der Kette, an dem sein linker Arm hing. Diese ist ein wenig länger als die andere, an seinem rechten Handgelenk.

Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, musste er nicht einmal versuchen zu entkommen. Es gab auch noch einen anderen Weg sich von hier zu befreien. Zwar würde er dann sein Zuhause, seinen Vater und seine Freunde nie wieder sehen, aber es war immer noch besser als auf einen gewählten Tod von oben zu warten.

Als es endlich stockfinster wurde, hatte er seine Entscheidung getroffen. Er schritt soweit an der Wand nach links wie es ihm angekettet möglich war. Zwar schnitt er sich nun noch mehr mit der rechten Fessel in die Haut, aber das ist ihn jetzt auch egal. Gleich wird es so wieso nichts mehr spüren.

Er stand auf seinen Zehenspitzen, als er die Kette von der linken Seite unter seinen Kinn am Hals vorbei zog und auf der rechten Seite wieder nach oben. Sein Hand hing zwar nun in in seine Nacken fest, aber es hatte funktioniert. Seine Augen brannten. Wahrscheinlich weil nicht einmal seine Tränen den Schmutz verdrängen konnten, der ihm im Gesicht klebte.

Es stimmt was die Leute erzählen. Vor dem Tod sieht man noch einmal sein ganzes Leben vor dem geistigen Auge ablaufen. So schlecht war es gar nicht.Ohne die königliche Familie wäre er vielleicht nur ein Schmied geworden. Nicht das dies schlimm ist, aber Prinz Sherlock hatte ihm gezeigt das so vielmehr in ihm steckte. John hatte ein schönes Leben. Was er hatte, davon konnten andere vielleicht nur träumen.

Somit holte er tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Er stellte sich vor er wäre mit seinem besten Freund an dem geheimen See im Wald, während sich an der Wand runter rutschen ließ und die Schlinge um seinen Hals immer enger wurde.

* * *

 

„Es hilft dir auch nicht, wenn du alles zerbrechliche an die Wand wirfst.“ Ermahnte Mycroft seinen Bruder, der schon eine Weile alle greifbaren Dinge in dessen Reichweite nach ihm warf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum der Jüngere jetzt so kindisch werden musste. Schließlich sollte dieser sich geehrt fühlen.

„Das hast du doch alles geplant!“ Erneut flog eine Vase durch den Raum. Niemand von den Dienern traute sich gerade die Scherben wegzuräumen, weil sie Angst hatten getroffen zu werden. Sherlock lief währenddessen mit dem Älteren im Kreis, um einen großen runden Tisch. Er war außer sich vor Wut. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand so in Rage gebracht. Der andere hatte Glück, das er gerade keine Waffe in die Hand bekam.

„Ja, Sherlock. Ich habe es geplant das König Wallace an einer schweren Krankheit leidet und sich dann wünscht das du seine Nachfolge antrittst.“ Ein Teller verfehlte den Sprecher nur knapp am Kopf.

„Verspotte mich nicht! Du weißt genau was ich meine. Als hättest du ihm nicht so was vor Ewigkeiten vorgeschlagen. Wir wissen beide das Wallace Trevor nie sicher war, ob der einzige Sohn wirklich sein ist. Das war aber gar nicht das Problem. Dieser hochnäsige König hätte nur..“

„Vorsicht Sherlock! Willst wirklich, das dessen Sohn das Land doch noch bekommt?“ Der Lockenkopf wollte dies zwar wirklich nicht, aber das ist hier nicht der Punk. Er dachte wirklich langsam er könnte sich mit seinem Bruder wieder besser verstehen. So wie früher, wird es wohl nie mehr werden. Doch wenigstens seiner Mutter zu Liebe, wollte er sich beherrschen. Er bemerkte das ihm von hinten der nächste Gegenstand gereicht wurde. Dieses Mal eine dieser hässlichen Figuren.

„Jetzt hör damit auf! Mrs. Hudson sie müssen ihn nicht dabei unterstützen, nur weil sie einmal sein Kindermädchen waren.“ Beschwerte sich Mycroft nun auch lauter. Die ältere Dame sah ihn entschuldigen an, aber grinste als sie wieder aus dem Raum verschwand. Sie fand es auch unfair das ihr ehemaliger Schützling nun in die Ecke gedrängt wurde. Natürlich musste das Richtige getan werden. Dennoch hätte Prinz Mycroft das Ganze selbst regeln können. Denn trotz alle dem, war er noch der Ältere und es gab doch Regeln was die Erstgeborenen in solchen Zeiten tun mussten.

„Was?“ Hörte sie plötzlich und hinter der Tür herrschte Ruhe. Noch stand diese einen Spalt breit offen und somit horchte sie.

„Das ist doch eine Lüge!“ Nun war Sherlock nicht mehr ganz so sauer, denn was er eben vernahm ergab einen Sinn. Sein Bruder behauptete gerade, dass er dieselbe Krankheit habe wie ihre verstorbene Mutter. Durch dringlich sah er den Älteren an, um irgendein Zeichen zu finden das die Geschichte erfunden ist. Bedauerlicherweise war da nichts zu sehen. Er drehte sich genervt und auch überfordert mit der Situation zu Tür.

„Du kannst es dir gern von den Medizinern bestätigen lassen.“

„Wie lange?“

„Du willst jetzt hoffentlich nicht wissen, wie lange ich noch zu leben habe.“ Die Art machte den Lockenkopf dann doch wieder wütender. Denn es war kein Moment um zu spaßen.

„Nein. Wie lange weißt du schon davon?“ Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit knirschenden Zähnen wartete er auf eine Antwort. Stille. Also drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Bruder. Der Blick der dann kam, verriet ihm alles und er sah nur noch rot. Mycroft hatte diese Nachricht nicht erst vor einigen Tagen bekommen. Anscheinend wusste er es schon seit längerer Zeit.

„Wie kannst du es wagen?!“ Damit hatte er den anderen erst am Gewand gepackt, bevor er ihn ganz zu Boden stieß.

„Wache!“ Schrie sein Bruder verzweifelt unter ihm, wahrscheinlich weil er die Mordlust in seinen Augen sah.

„Oh Gott! Prinz Sherlock, bitte geht doch von ihm herunter. Das bringt doch nichts.“ Doch. Ich habe in Zukunft keine Probleme mehr, dachte Sherlock aber Mrs. Hudson hatte auch Recht. So ließ er von dem Hals seines Bruders ab. Im nächsten Moment zogen ihn schon einige Ritter, die für Mycroft arbeiteten zurück.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ Meinte er und zeigte das er nicht Böses mehr wollte, indem er das Zimmer einfach verließ. Im Moment hatte er Mycroft sowieso nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Mrs. Hudson, ich möchte jetzt allein sein.“ Erklärte er noch, als er merkte das die ältere Dame ihm folgte.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob Ihr etwas bestimmtes zum Abend gekocht haben wollt. Mir ist bewusst, dass es das Letzte ist worüber Ihr jetzt nachdenken wollt, aber Ihr müsst auch essen.“ Sherlock war genervt, dennoch konnte er ihr nicht dafür die Schuld geben. So versuchte er zumindest leicht zu lächeln.

„Mir wäre nach einer Süßspeise. Ihr dürft selbst wählen was es sein soll. Ich vertraue Euren guten Geschmack.“ Damit lächelte auch sie, nickte und verschwand dann. Wahrscheinlich war sie dankbar das er nicht wieder eine Diskussion über Nahrungsaufnahme anfing. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hat er das Ganze auch allmählich satt. Das Streiten und Dagegenhalten laugte einen doch sehr aus, wenn man allein war.

Vielleicht hätte er Lady Adler irgendwann in der Zukunft von selbst geheiratet. Schließlich ist sie nicht so unkultiviert.  
Aber nach seinem ach so intelligenten Bruder war es besser, ihm bei seiner Ankunft die ewige Heiterkeit vorzuspielen. Nur um ihn dann, nach einigen schlafreichen Nächten die Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu schütten, wie kaltes Wasser.

'Der König des Westens ist krank. Du musst jetzt heiraten, damit dessen Armee sich mit unserer verbinden kann. Nur so kann der Norden ganz eingenommen werden.'  
Da erkundigt sich niemand mehr, was er noch möchte. Das Land und die Menschen waren wichtig. Er konnte es doch verstehen. Trotzdem war alles was er wollte, dass man ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit gönnte.

Mit John. Flüstere die Stimme in seine Hinterkopf und er seufzte. Denn es stimmt und wenn nun nicht schnell eine Trauung und eine Krönung vollzogen wird, dann kann er den Ritter nie wieder sehen.

Wenn das überhaupt noch geschieht. Denn auch üble Vorahnungen drängten sich ihm auf, wie die kommenden Pflichten. Noch gab es kein Anlass zum Trübsal blasen, aber es war klar das sie ihn als frisch gekrönten Herrscher nicht wieder mit in den Norden ziehen lassen. Somit wird ihn eine Frage noch einige Zeit länger plagen. Warum ist John nicht mit aus dem Fenster gesprungen?

„Wollt Ihr euch erneut in Eurem Zimmer verkriechen?“ Seine zukünftige Frau klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, weil er dies vorhatte. Ihr Ton war mitleidig. Das war viel schlimmer für ihn.

„Auch wenn Ihr glaubt, dass ich mich über diese Gegebenheit freue. So irrt Ihr euch doch.“

„Oh, natürlich. Jetzt, da Ihr es erwähnt. Man sieht es Euch an, dass man auch Euch in eine ungewollte und lebensverändernde Lage drängt.“ Seine Stimme klang kalt und genervt und das fand er auch gut so. Sie soll sich daran gewöhnen, das seine Laune in Zukunft öfter in diese Richtung schwankt.

„Ich meine es ernst. Zwar wollte ich am Anfang nichts anderes als Eure Frau werden. Doch nun da ich das Schloss und seine Bewohner besser kennenlernen durfte, widern mich meine vorigen Ideen nur noch an.“

„Für mich müsst Ihr wirklich kein Theater spielen.“ Der Lockenkopf biss sich nach diesem Satz leicht auf die Unterlippe, denn es kam netter aus seinen Mund als beabsichtigt. Und diese Seite von ihm, hatte sie sich noch nicht verdient. Denn bis jetzt war sie nur eine Gesellschaft, die es vorzog hier wohnen zu bleiben weil es wegen den Krieg unsicher da draußen war.

„Es ist die Wahrheit! Ich wollte um Euch werben, wie jede andere normale Frau. Vielleicht hättet ihr dann von selbst irgendwann bemerkt, das wir eigentlich gut zusammenpassen.“ Er würde jetzt nicht zugeben, dass er selbst schon daran gedacht hatte.

„Geht jetzt einfach und fangt an Euer Fest zu planen.“ Wahrscheinlich sah sie, dass es gerade sinnlos war weiter mit ihm zu reden.

„Gut. Wenn es Euch ein Trost ist, werde ich nur Speisen servieren lassen die Euer Bruder nicht mag.“ Der Prinz drehte ihr den Rücken zu und schritt weiter zu seinem Gemach. Vielleicht erheitert das eben Gesagte seine Laune an dem großen Tag. Nun jedoch, interessierte es ihn nicht.

Sie alle konnten ihn zu einer Hochzeit und Krönung zwingen, aber sein Vertrauen mussten sie sich verdienen. Zwar wusste er noch nicht wie er dass alles durchstehen soll, aber es war für den Frieden und für John. Es sollte Grund genug sein, um es schaffen zu können.

Endlich in seinem Zimmer, verschloss er schon aus Gewohnheit die Tür und lehnte sich von innen gegen diese. Nachdenklich wanderte seine Hand langsam zu seinem Talisman, denn er immer um den Hals trug. Er hatte wirklich sehr viel Schmuck geschenkt bekommen in seinem Leben. Doch war dieses eine Stück das einzige was ihm so was wie Glauben an das Gute schenkte. Auch wenn der John von damals nur froh war zu wissen das er an Drachen interessiert ist, damit er ihm diesen Anhänger schenken konnte. Erst als er älter wurde, begriff er das sein Freund in der Vergangenheit genau so nervös und aufgeregt war ihn kennenzulernen, wie er selbst. Das hätte ihm ruhig jemand sagen können, dann hätten sie sich gegenseitig die Angst nehmen können. Aber ihre Freundschaft hat ja auch so einen guten Lauf genommen. Mehr oder weniger.

Denn um so mehr Zeit verging, um so mehr musste er sich die Frage stellen ob dieser eine Wendepunkt zwischen ihnen ein Fehler war. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre es eine Ewigkeit her, dass er seinen Freund das erste Mal die Lippen aufdrückte. Damals dachte er noch das er den Älteren besitzen konnte, wie ein Objekt. Nun schämte er sich für diese Taten, doch er wusste es einfach nicht besser. Ihm war nicht klar das dieses Durcheinander in ihm bedeutete, dass er anfing sich in seinen Kameraden zu verlieben. Oder das er schon immer so fühlte, es früher nur nie auf diese Art realisierte.

Heute herrsche immer noch ein Chaos in ihm. Nur er schaffte es besser damit umzugehen und was noch wichtiger war, die Gefühle vor der Welt geheim zu halten.

Der Lockenkopf hörte ein bekanntes Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Anscheinend hatte der Falke auch gerade genug von der Welt da draußen oder es fing wieder an mit regnen. Sobald er das Fenster öffnete, sprang Archimedes eilig auf seine Schulter. Zwar hatte er gerade nur ein dünnes Gewand an, aber die Krallen des Vogels hielten ihn davon ab, zu tief in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.

John wäre stolz dich so zu sehen, dachte er und strich seinem Gefährten über den Rücken. Archimedes Gefieder sah wirklich gesund und glänzend aus. Noch dazu ist aus dem kleinen gerupften Huhn, wie Mrs. Hudson ihn immer liebevoll nannte, wirklich ein stattliches Exemplar geworden. Nach einer Weile wurde er an der Wange angestupst. Ob der sein gefederter Freund wusste, dass es ihm nicht gut ging? Oder wollte dieser vielleicht nur etwas zu Essen?

Normalerweise bettelte Archimedes nur wenn eine Mahlzeit im Raum stand. Vielleicht vermisste der Vogel den blonden Ritter auch. Sherlock hatte ihn schon oft beobachtet, das er auf dem Dach der Schmiede wartete, damit er von John eine kleine Leckerei bekam. Seiner Meinung nach, verwöhnte dieser den Vogel zu sehr. Aber nun würde es dem Prinz nicht das geringste ausmachen, wenn das gleichzeitig bedeutet das er wieder sicher und gesund auf Hatten Hall ist.

Er ging vom Fenster weg und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Archimedes beschwerte sich zwar kurz über die rasche Bewegung, setzte sich dann aber nur auf die Lehne des Stuhls, der im Zimmer stand. Als wäre er nun beleidigt, dass sein Besitzer ihn nicht mehr streichelt, drehte er sich auch dementsprechend weg.

Sherlock beachtete ihn aber nicht länger und machte sich viel mehr Gedanken darum, was in den folgenden Tagen auf ihn zukommen wird. Er wird erst wieder durchatmen können, wenn alles vorbei ist. Da konnte er wirklich grübeln wie er wollte, es gab dieses Mal wirklich keinen Weg sich aus dieser Misere zu ziehen. Na gut, er könnte es lassen und die Ritter müssten die Stellung im Norden vor der Burg halten. Aber ihm war bewusst Moriarty und dessen Handlanger Sebastian würden nicht aufhören mit ihren miesen Spiel, bevor sie in einem Kerker gesperrt werden oder Tod sind. So musste er es tun. Auch wenn am Ende der Frieden in zwischen den Ländern das einzige war, was für ihn dabei heraus sprang.

Erst als Mrs. Hudson an seine Tür klopfte, um ihn zu sagen das es Zeit für das Abendessen ist, bemerkte er das er weggetreten war. Doch auch der kurze Schlaf half ihm nicht sich besser zu fühlen. Als würde ihn die Last, die bald auf seine Schultern gesetzt wird, jetzt schon dort verweilen und ihn herunterziehen.

Noch wusste er nicht ob es eine gutes Zeichen war, das sich sein Bruder beim Essen nicht blicken ließ. Doch der hatte wahrscheinlich nur Angst er würde ein Rückfall erleiden. Irene verweilte trotz der Ansprache von vorhin wieder an seiner Seite. Zwar schwiegen sie sich nur an, aber wenn er sich auf sie konzentrieren musste, verfiel er beim Essen nicht zu sehr in seinen Gedanken. Denn wenn er jetzt weiter an einen gewissen Ritter dachte, würde es ihn nur erneut wütend machen. Selbst sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen musste merken, dass er nicht über seinen Freund sprechen wollte. Denn sie hat sich nicht einmal nach ihm erkundigt seit er wieder hier ist. Es konnte auch sein das sie dessen Todesnachricht auch langsam mitbekommen hatte und daran glaubte. Wenn es so ist, war es fürs erste das Beste. Zumindest solange, bis der Ritter lebendig wieder hier auftaucht.

Es war wirklich töricht von ihm, loszuziehen um zu beweisen das der Blonde noch lebt. Zwar stellte sich am Ende heraus das dieser entführt wurde, dennoch kam er gut ohne ihn klar. Denn bei ihrem letzten Treffen war der Ritter doch frei, wenn auch in Kleidung des Gegners. Sicherlich wurden solche Überlebenstechniken den Männern auf Coswig beigebracht.  
Bloß gut das ihn niemand in all den Jahren abgefragt hat nach theoretischen Details von dieser Schule, dann wäre er sicher durchgefallen. Seiner Mutter war nur wichtig das er sich verteidigen konnte. Bei allen anderen Dingen musste sie gewusst haben, dass Sherlock sich auf seinen Kopf verlassen kann. Und dennoch wäre es nun nicht schlecht gewesen, sie um einen Rat bitten zu können.

Nun wo er genau daran zurück dachte, da war es doch seltsam das sein Kompagnon ihr am Sterbebett versprechen musste ein guter Ritter zu sein. Schließlich war ihr doch da schon bewusst wie fabelhaft John in dieser Sache ist.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, denn er dachte nun erneut an diesen Namen. Das wollte er doch vermeiden bis er diesen Mann wieder lebendig vor sich hatte. Vielleicht sollte er doch ein Gespräch mit der Lady neben sich anfangen. Wenn er zu lang für sich ist, werden seine Gedanken doch sowieso zu seinem Freund zurückkehren.

„Was glaubt Ihr? Wie schnell können wir das Ganze arrangieren?“ Anscheinend wusste sie sofort, wovon er sprach. Auch wirkte sie ein wenig erfreut, wahrscheinlich weil er nun doch mit ihr redet. Es half zu wissen, dass er es eigentlich auch hätte schlimmer treffen können.

Sherlock konnte nicht sagen das er so den Abend gern verbrachte, aber anscheinend war das demnächst das einzige was er hatte. Während sie ihm erklärte das die Hochzeit und Krönung schon in zwei Tagen vollzogen werden kann, versuchte sie auch mit ihm zu flirten. Er ignorierte es. Auch wenn er sie ein wenig loben könnte, dass sie an einem Nachmittag alles geplant hat, so tat er es nicht. Alles wird sehr klein und schlicht gehalten. Sobald wieder besseres Wetter und friedlichere Tage kommen, können sie ein großes Fest nachholen. Darauf hatte der Prinz zwar jetzt schon keine Lust, aber er schwieg und hörte ihr weiter zu.Solange der Krieg herrscht, können sie sowieso keine Gäste von weit her einladen. Deswegen ist so eine kleine Feier sehr schnell organisiert. Als er die Nacht ins Bett ging, wünschte er sich, dass es schon vorbei war.

Auch wenn Mrs. Hudson mitbekommen haben muss, dass er Lady Irene nicht wirklich heiraten will. So weinte die alte Dame doch, als der Moment anbrach und seine baldige Frau im Türrahmen des Thronsaales stand. Vielleicht tat sie es auch, weil sie Mitleid in dieser Lage mit ihn hatte.

So viel zum einfach und schlicht, dachte der noch Prinz. Denn das Kleid seiner Zukünftigen, war alles andere als das. Mit erhobenem Haupt, schritt sie langsam durch den Raum. Nur damit sie auch von jedem gesehen werden konnte. Sherlock verkniff es sich so gut es ging mit den Augen zu rollen und sich von dem Schauspiel gelangweilt abzuwenden.

Sie war schön, das musste er zugeben. Aber welche Frau war das nicht, die mit edlen Gewändern und glitzernden Geschmeide geschmückt wird? Man könnte ein Bauernmädchen in die selben Kleider stecken, es würde in seinen Augen keinen Unterschied machen. Irene Adler war auch nur ein normaler Mensch, wie jeder andere auch. Dennoch wurde sie von fast allen männlichen Gästen begafft, als würde sie nackt durch den Raum schreiten.

Dann nehmt sie doch! Ich will sie nicht. Das hätte er am liebsten gebrüllt, aber er hatte hier wenig zu sagen und wenn es half Moriarty endgültig zur Strecke zu bringen, dann war eine Heirat ein geringer Preis.

Wenn dieser Schuft auch noch Glück haben sollte, dann stirbt er bei dem Angriff den sie vorhaben. Er war immer noch nicht besonders angetan davon Menschen zu foltern, wenn es nur zum Zeitvertreib betrieben wird. Doch sollte Moriarty wirklich lebendig gefangen genommen werden, dann würde er seine Meinung darüber ändern. Selbst wenn er ihn nur im Kerker hielt, um gelegentlich seinen Ärgern an ihm auszulassen. Er erinnerte sich aber daran, dass er sich dann auf dessen Niveau herablassen würde. Er war sich sicher, einen bestimmten jemand würde das nicht gefallen.

Doch ihm fiel wieder ein, wo er eigentlich ist. Somit blickte er kurz hinüber zu seinem Bruder. Mycroft sah so aus, als wäre er bereit dazu ihn wieder einzufangen, sollte er nun flüchten wollen. Als wollte er alles hinauszögern, wenn es schon soweit gekommen war.

Somit wanderten seine Augen zurück zu seiner baldigen Ehefrau. Diese stand nun direkt vor ihm, in all ihrer Pracht und machte ein tiefen Knicks vor ihm. Sherlock dachte nur daran, wie lange es wohl noch dauert bis das Ende der Zeremonie eintrifft. Dann kann er sich nämlich zurück ziehen, um noch einige Dinge für die Schlacht fertig zu stellen. Nur weil er nicht wieder da hinaus durfte, hieß es noch lange nicht das er nicht vorausschauend das endgültige Ende planen kann.

Zu seinem Missfallen, kam er erst sehr spät in sein Gemach. Wenn die anderen das feiern wollten war ihm das egal, aber er hatte für so was keine Zeit. Sein Bruder wollte doch unbedingt das er heiraten sollte. Also soll dieser sich auch nun mit diesen Nichtigkeiten begnügen.

Ein leichtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. Denn er konnte Mycroft nun befehlen was er wollte. Er ist zwar immer noch der Ältere von ihnen, aber Sherlock war nun der König dieses Landes. Jeder hatte sich seinem Wort zu beugen. So mächtig wie es auch klang, so fühlte er sich nicht.

Als er in seinen Schrank öffnete und das Tuch von der Leinwand nahm, die dort versteckt war, fragte er sich ob der Mann der hier abgebildet ist stolz auf ihn wäre. Der Lockenkopf war schon ein wenig überrascht, als er es fand. Seine Mutter versteckte es in ihrem Zimmer und musste es dann in der schlechten Zeit ihrer Krankheit vergessen haben.

Mycroft wollte die Sachen die der vorigen Königin gehörten nicht sehen. Dieser meinte es wäre zu privat und die Zofen sollten es zusammenräumen. Sein Bruder sagte dies sicherlich nur, weil er mit der Trauer nicht klar kam. Sherlock jedoch half sich damit über den Schmerz hinweg, den Dienerinnen seiner Mutter zu helfen das Gemach auszuräumen. Diese mussten ihm aber auch versprechen stillzuschweigen, was das Gemälde betraf. Er war sich nämlich sicher das Mycroft davon genau so wenig wusste, wie er vorher.

Leider wird er nun nie erfahren, wer das Bild angefertigt hat. Zwar könnte er sich bei den Zofen erkundigen, wer es gemalt hat, aber es war auf der anderen Seite sicher auch egal. Denn der Maler ist schon längst wieder vom Schloss verschwunden. Es musste auch jemand sein der dieses Handwerk nur in seiner Freizeit betrieb, denn es wäre ihm doch aufgefallen wenn jemand mit so einem Talent sich hier aufhielt. Könnte aber auch ein Dienstbote sein, der es geheim halten wollte.

Dann hörte er jemanden vor seiner Tür herumschleichen und er versteckte das Gemälde schnell wieder. Es war besser wenn niemand davon erfährt, das der König in seinem Schlafgemach ein Bild von einem Ritter aufbewahrt. Sobald er soweit war, bat er den Störenfried genervt herein und wartete ab was nun schon wieder von ihm verlangt wird. Seine Zeit des Herrschens dauerte noch nicht einmal einen halben Tag lang an und doch war manches schon zu viel für ihn. Eins ist sicher. Er wird hier noch viel ändern müssen.

“Sitz ihr schon wieder über Euren Eroberungsplänen?” Wollte Irene wissen, die ab nun seine Gattin war. Am liebsten würde er sie wieder hinaus befördern, denn er ahnte schon was nun kommen könnte.

“Was wollt Ihr hier?” Sherlock versuchte ihr mit seiner Stimmlage zu erklären, das er für jegliche Gesellschaft gerade kein Interesse hatte.

“Es ist unsere Hochzeitsnacht. Es wird seltsam wirken, wenn wir diese getrennt verbringen.”

“Ich habe nicht vor mit Euch zu schlafen. Wenn Ihr deswegen hergekommen seit.” Ein wenig Enttäuschung konnte er in ihren Augen sehen, aber das war ihm egal. Sie wusste worauf sie sich einließ, als sie ihr Bündnis schlossen. Die Königin seufzte und setzte sich einfach auf sein Bett.

“Nun bin ich einmal hier und ich helfe Euch gern bei den Plänen. Ihr wisst das ich einige Schwächen von unserem gemeinsamen Feind kenne.”

“Nun gut. Ihr könnt bleiben.” Der Lockenkopf wusste das sie Wissen besaß das er gebrauchen könnte, aber ihm war auch klar das sie trotz ihres Abkommens versuchen würde ihn um den Finger zu wickeln. Als Königin war es ja auch ihre Aufgabe ihm Nachkommen zu schenken und das war leider nur möglich wenn er mit ihr schlief. Doch dank der Schlacht konnte er das erst Mal aufschieben. Man wird von ihnen doch nicht verlangen, das sie im ersten Jahr als Regenten schon Kinder in die Welt setzen. Vielleicht konnte er sie dazu überreden, ihm ein Kind unterzuschieben und er würde dann so tun, als wüsste er von nichts. John hätte das sicher wieder nicht gut gefunden. Schnell schüttelte er denn Kopf, denn der Ritter war nicht hier.

“Was habt Ihr?” Erkundigt sie sich ein wenig besorgt, doch er ging nicht darauf ein.

“Es ist nichts. Wer könnte sonst noch wissen wie es im Verlies unter der Burg aussieht?” Sherlock lenkte das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung, damit sie weiter kamen. Jetzt war erst einmal wichtig den Frieden wieder herstellen zu können. Er ist jetzt der König, da konnte er nicht mehr so einfach machen was er wollte. Seine Wünsche mussten warten, bis die aller anderen erfüllt sind.

Auch wenn er dagegen war, schlief seine Frau mit in seinem Bett. Vielleicht hatte sie es nicht geplant das er so schnell zu einer Heirat gezwungen wird, doch es war eindeutig in ihrem Interesse das sie die Nacht nicht in ihrem Gemach verbrachte. Zum ersten Mal kam ihm sein Bett zu klein vor und dabei lag er schon mit dem blonden Ritter darin. Gut, bei diesem versuchte er auch nicht so weit wie es ging Abstand zu nehmen.

Die nächsten Tage wird sie wieder in ihren eigenen Gemächern verbringen. Da ist es egal, was die Leute hier darüber denken. Sie mag sich vielleicht benehmen wie eine Dame wenn sie wach war, aber während sie schlief ist sie wie ein Pferd das ausschlägt. Oder hatte sie ihn mit Absicht getreten und dann so getan als würde sie träumen? Königin oder nicht. Er stand immer noch über ihr und wenn sie ihn ärgern wollte, wurde er sich auch revanchieren.

Plötzlich wurde alles ganz klar in seinem Kopf und er wusste was sie tat. Irene versuchte ihn abzulenken. Auch wenn sie nicht wissen konnte was er dachte, so probierte sie es dennoch seine Gedanken auf etwas anderes zu fixieren. An diesem Morgen war er nur genervt von dieser Frau, aber er dachte nicht einmal an den blonden Ritter. Zumindest nicht auf diese Weise, das er das Gefühl hatte seine Kehle würde zugeschnürt.

Irgendwie war das ja nett von seiner Frau, doch er wird sich auch dafür nicht bedanken. Nachher ist es doch zu viel vom Guten und sie denkt sie bekommt besondere Vorzüge.

„Na Bruder, wie ist die erste Nacht mit einer Frau gewesen?“ Ob das noch der Wein von gestern war, der aus Mycroft sprach.

„Ich kann mich nicht beklagen. Hast du deine Sachen schon packen lassen?“

„Was meinst du?“

„Wir haben gestern doch darüber geredet. Oder hast du es schon vergessen? Ich und meine Frau planen viele Kinder zu haben. Leider wird es dann keinen Platz mehr für dich hier geben, aber du meintest selbst das es kein Problem für dich wäre. Irene meinte, dass bei ihren Eltern noch Platz für dich wäre. Es ist auch nicht weit entfernt vom westlichen Schloss. Prinz Viktor und sein Vater werden begeistert sein, in diesen schweren Stunden deine Gesellschaft zu genießen.“ Der Ausdruck der sich auf dem Gesicht seiner Gegenübers breit machte, versüßte Sherlock wenigstens einen kurzen Moment den Morgen. Nichts von all dem ist gestern besprochen worden, aber sein Bruder musste es wieder mit den alkoholischen Getränken übertreiben, als eine gewisse Lady sich auch blicken ließ.

Er überlegte schon Lady Anthea und Mycroft für drei Tage in den Kerker zu sperren, nur damit irgendwas einmal zwischen den beiden passiert. Wie haben die Eltern die Lady erzogen, das sie nun dachte sie wäre nicht mehr gut genug für seinen Bruder?

Seine Laune fiel aber wieder, als ein Bote mit einem Brief und einem kleinen Päckchen ankam. Das Siegel und die Handschrift würde er überall erkennen und die Haare in seinen Nacken stellten sich auf. Er wusste nicht ob das geschah weil er wütend wurde oder weil angst hatte, das die Nachrichten in diesem Brief neue unschöne Informationen erhielten.

„Warte!“ Auch wenn es nur der Überbringer war, er durfte ihn nicht einfach wieder gehen lassen.

„Ihr wünscht noch etwas?“

„Woher habt Ihr das?“ Der Mann bekam Angst, wahrscheinlich weil seine Stimme schon lauter wurde.

„Eine ältere Frau gab es mir an der Grenze zum Norden. Eigentlich war ich nur dort um zu helfen Proviant an die Leute zu verteilen, die es am nötigsten haben. Doch sie meinte es wäre wichtig.“

„Habt Ihr hier hinein gesehen?“ Auch wenn das kleine Paket fest verschnürt war, so konnte dennoch jemand neugierig gewesen sein.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Sie sagte mir genau, an wen ich es liefern soll. Ich muss zugeben die Frau wirkte ein wenig eigenartig, aber sie gab mir einen Beutel mit zehnt Goldtalern.“

„Ihr hättet auch warten können, aber so wie Ihr ausseht seit Ihr auf den schnellsten Weg hergekommen.“

„Sie hatte so eine Art an sich, dass ich lieber sofort losgezogen bin.“ Der Lockenkopf dachte sich, dass der Mann ein wenig abergläubisch ist und die Botin ihm irgendeine Gruselgeschichte auftischte, nur damit er sich beeilt.

„Habt Ihr den Beutel mit den Talern noch bei Euch?“

„Ja. Ich habe auch noch nichts ausgegeben, aber..“ Doch der König unterbrach seinen Gegenüber.

„Ich verstehe das Ihr das Geld braucht. Deshalb bekommt Ihr von mir genau so viel wie in dem Beutel ist.“ Sofort befahl er einem Diener einige goldene Taler bringen zu lassen. Selbstverständlich wollte er diese Ledertasche nur haben, um sie zu untersuchen. Moriarty wohnte nicht gerade wie ein wohlhabender Mann. Er wirkte auch nicht wie ein Geizhals. Also wie konnte er sich es leisten jemanden so üppig zu bezahlen?

„Wenn ich fragen darf, warum seit Ihr daran so interessiert? Stimmt damit etwas nicht?“ Sherlock erklärte dann das alles in Ordnung sei und er nur später nachsehen wollte ob die Prägung der Taler wirklich anders ist als in ihrem Land. Damit gab sich der Bote zufrieden und verschwand wieder. Er stellte fest der Mann würde für Gold zwar fast alles machen, ist aber ansonsten ist er harmlos. Somit war es sinnlos ihn für weitere Fragen noch länger hier festzuhalten.

„Guten Morgen.“ Der König hätte einen anderen Raum wählen sollen, um diesen Brief und das Päckchen zu öffnen. Doch Irene war jetzt seine Frau und sie wusste sowie so das meiste schon über Moriarty.

„Ein bisschen Respekt!“ Vorerst ignorierte er aber die Brünette und wandte sich an ihre Dienerin. Denn Kate hatte eben die Stiefel auf dem Tisch. Die schluckte nun und stand sofort auf, denn beide Frauen hatten den König nicht herein kommen hören. Selbst wenn die Blonde vorher nicht viel von dem Prinz hielt, so musste sie sich nun wirklich seinem Willen beugen. Schließlich konnte dieser ein Todesurteil über sie verkünden, wenn er es wollte. Die Königin grinste nur, denn ihr war bewusst das ihr Gemahl es nicht so gemeint hatte.  
Sie vergaß aber alles was sie eben noch sagen wollte, als sie den Brief und das Päckchen sah.

„Möchte er uns Glückwünsche schicken?“

„Ich glaube nicht, das es sich so schnell herumgesprochen hat, das es im östlichen Land wieder einen König gibt.“ Meinte Sherlock und öffnete als erstes den Brief. Das Päckchen hatte er erst einmal beiseite auf den Tisch gestellt. Vielleicht verriet das Papier genug, das er dies nicht öffnen musste. Es kam schließlich von James oder Jim Moriarty. Er glaubte nicht das dort drin eine schöne Überraschung auf ihn wartet.

Aber die Zeilen die er ansehen musste, waren auch nicht gerade ein Augenschmaus. Dieses Mal warf er ohne zu zögern das Papier ins Feuer. Er wollte das eben erfahrene nicht noch einmal lesen. Geschweige denn, das es jemand anders tat.

Ein geschocktes Einatmen lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Frauen im Raum. Eine Zofe die bei der Königin stand drohte in Ohnmacht zu fallen, doch er war schnell neben dieser.

„Bringt sie an die frische Luft.“ Befahl er Kate, die das dann ohne Wiederworte tat. Die Herrscherin hatte anscheinen das Päckchen ohne ihn geöffnet. Normalerweise wäre er jetzt sauer deswegen und würde ihr dies ins Gesicht sagen, aber als er sah was ihm geschickt wurde, vergaß er seinen Ärger darüber.

Denn vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Finger. Er schluckte und leider musste er sofort darüber nachdenken, wem das nicht ganz sauber abgetrennte Körperteil gehörte. Zwar betrachtete er was vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag genau und hielt sogar eine Kerze näher dran, aber dennoch konnte er nicht sagen ob der Finger von dem blonden Ritter ist oder nicht.

Auf der einen Seite musste Moriarty seinen Freund so stark gefoltert haben, dass er einige Informationen aus diesem heraus bekam, um ihn nun mit solchen 'Geschenken' zu quälen. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass der Ritter wieder entkommen ist und der Herr der nördlichen Burg ihn hiermit nur testen wollte.

Eine Hand auf einer seiner Schultern, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Irene blickte ihn mitfühlend an und er wusste, sie wollte auch wissen von wem der Finger war. Das aber war eigentlich nicht so wichtig. Dieses grausame Treiben musste beendet werden. Der Lockenkopf ballte die Fäuste zusammen.

„Ich weiß Ihr und mein Bruder haltet es für besser, wenn ich hier im sicheren Schloss verweile..“ Doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden.

„Bitte, steckt mich nicht immer mit Euren Bruder in einem Topf. Es gibt vielleicht einige Ansichten, die ich mit ihm teile. Das gebe ich zu. Doch wenn es Euch so wichtig ist dort an Ort und Stelle zu sein, dann werde ich Euch nicht aufhalten. Schließlich muss ich Euch als Ehefrau unterstützen.“ Darauf blinzelte er kurz, denn das hatte er wohl nicht erwartet. Er legt seine Hand kurz auf ihre, die immer noch auf seiner Schulter verweilte und flüsterte ihr dann ein Dankeschön zu. Denn wenn sie gewollt hätte, könnte sie sein Leben schwieriger machen und ihm einige Steine in den Weg legen.

Schon einige Tage später, war er und einige Ritter bereit loszuziehen. Egal was sie erwartet, sie würden alles tun um dafür zu sorgen, dass sich niemand mehr mit Moriarty und seinem Handlanger herumschlagen muss. Um so mehr Zeit verging, um so mehr dachte er daran das der Tod der beiden die einzige Lösung ist. Zwar wird es hier und da immer einige Halunken geben, aber mit denen werden sie schon klar kommen ohne das ein erneuter Krieg ausbricht.

Auch wenn einige seiner Mitstreiter meinten, dass die Armee des Westens nicht so lange gebraucht hat um zu ihnen zu stoßen, so dauerte es dem König erneut zu lange. Auch wenn er nun älter ist, das mit der Geduld wird er nie verstehen. Schon gar nicht, wenn während dem Warten viele Leben auf dem Spiel stehen.

Zwar munkeln die Leute auch das es unklug ist, kurz vor Wintereinbruch in das kalte Land zu ziehen. Doch es war ihm egal. Wenn sie jetzt bis zum nächsten Frühling warten, weiß er das er die kleine Chance seinen Kameraden lebendig wieder zu sehen vertan hat.

Außerdem ging es hier nicht nur um einen einzigen Menschen. Diesem sinnlosen Sterben muss endlich ein Ende bereitet werden. Der Krieg hielt schon beinahe ein Jahr an. Klar beschweren sich die Männer aus seinem Land und dem Westen noch nicht. Weil sie nicht an die Folgen denken, die so eine Schlacht mit sich bringen kann.

Der Gedanke das er den Ländern wieder Frieden bringen kann, war gerade das einzige was ihn aufrecht auf dem Pferd hielt. Denn um so näher sie der feindlichen Burg kamen, desto mehr verlor er den Glauben daran John lebendig wieder zu sehen. Doch jetzt war kein Moment um alles hinzuwerfen und sich schwach zu zeigen. Er musste durchhalten bis alles vorbei war. Und egal wie das Ende aussieht, er wird es hinnehmen wie ein verantwortungsvoller und starker König.

Was nicht einfach war, denn er zuckte schon ein wenig zusammen, als er endlich wieder Lord Lestrade zu Gesicht bekam. Der Mann hatte anscheinend auch einige raue Monate hinter sich.

„Ich dachte wirklich, Ihr wolltet mir mit den Wölfen nur einen Schrecken einjagen. Zwar erklärte ich es auch den Männern, aber auch viele von ihnen konnten es nicht glauben. Eines Nachts wurden wir dann eines besseren belehrt.“ Normalerweise war der Lord nicht sehr viel älter als sein Bruder. Nun aber könnte man meinen, es würden zehn Jahre zwischen den beiden liegen.

„Er hat sie also tatsächlich frei gelassen. Ihr habt getan was Ihr konntet.“

„Es war reines Glück, dass diese riesigen Viecher nur Verletze zurück ließen.“ Erklärte der Ältere und versuchte die Vorderseite nicht so sehr in seine Richtung zu drehen, wahrscheinlich wollte dieser die Wunden und erscheinende Narben verstecken. Sherlock jedoch packte ihn an der Schulter und dreht ihn damit ganz zu sich. Schließlich musste sich Lestrade hier für nichts schämen. Moriarty war der einzige, der das fühlen sollte. Der Kerl hat aber sicherlich in seinen ganzen Leben noch keine Scham verspürt.

„Ich bin erleichtert, dass es bis jetzt keine weiteren Toten gab. Mir ist bewusst, das Eure Männer langsam an das Ende ihrer Kräfte ankommen, aber wir müssen die Burg so schnell es geht stürmen. Was meint Ihr, wie lange wird es dauern das wir den nächsten und letzten Angriff starten können?“ Sein Gesprächspartner seufzte, doch auch dieser musste einsehen das sie sich irgendwann an die Burg heran trauen müssen. Und das trotz der übergroßen Wölfe und anderen unangenehmen Überraschungen.

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann, mein König.“ Das verblüffte den Jüngeren schon ein wenig.

„Ihr tragt eine andere Rüstung. Sagt bloß das ist Euch nicht einmal bis hier her aufgefallen?“ Er sah nach unten und musste feststellen, das er wirklich etwas anderes an hatte. Nicht nur das. Es war eindeutig die Rüstung seines Vaters. Natürlich hat man sie hier und dort verbessert und seinem Körper anpassen lassen, dennoch ist er sich eindeutig sicher das sie vom alten König stammt. Eigentlich hatte er immer geglaubt das sein Vater darin begraben wurde oder das sie irgendwo einmal hingestellt wird, das auch normale Leute einmal so etwas sehen.  
Die ganze Zeit war er so mit sich selbst und den kommenden Dingen beschäftigt, dass er nicht einmal bemerkte was für eine Rüstung ihm in sein Gemach gelegt wurde. Selbst beim an und ausziehen hat er dem Metall nicht viel Beachtung geschenkt. Er kam sich nun ein wenig dumm vor, denn er wusste Mycroft steckte dahinter. Doch er kümmert sich um seinen Bruder, wenn er wieder auf Hatten Hall ist.

„Wie dem auch sei. Kümmert Euch darum das Eure Leute schnell kampfbereit sind.“ Bevor aber der Lord das Zelt verlassen konnte, hielt er diesen noch einmal an einer Schulter fest.

„Hier. Das soll ich Euch geben.“ Damit überreichte er den Brief, den er kurz vor seiner Abreise noch von Lady Molly Hooper erhielt. Wahrscheinlich machte sich die Frau auch allmählich Sorgen. Greg bedankte sich lächelnd, steckte das Papier ein und machte sich sofort an die Arbeit, die Ritter für den Übergriff bereit zu machen.

Alles schien problemlos abzulaufen, denn schon als die Sonne am untergehen war, standen alle bereit die Burg zu stürmen. Sherlock hatte schon einige Männer vorgeschickt, um den Eingang des Labyrinths zu bewachen. Er wollte genau sicher gehen, das niemand entkommen kann, wenn das Ganze beginnt.

“Sag allen das sie sich um die Burg verteilen sollen. Sie können zwar rasten, aber sie sollen niemanden durch lassen. Egal ob jemand in das Gemäuer möchte oder hinaus. Es darf uns dieses Mal niemand entkommen.”

“Ich habe verstanden, mein König.” Damit tat Lestrade erneut seine Arbeit und verbreitet diesen Befehl.

Ein wenig machte dieser sich noch Gedanken, ob es eine gute Entscheidung von Prinz Mycroft war, seinen jüngeren Bruder heiraten zu lassen. Nicht nur das, der Bursche musste nun auch noch allein hier herkommen, um zu erklären wie der Frieden wieder hergestellt werden kann. Ja, er kam mit vielen Männern aus dem Westen und doch sah er nicht so aus, als würde er zu dem Ganzen hier dazugehören wollen.

Natürlich sah er auch ein, dass der jüngere der zwei Prinzen auch irgendwann Verantwortung übernehmen musste. Aber das es ihn so verändern würde, hätte er nicht gedacht. Er fragte sich wann er den Lockenkopf das letzte Mal lachen gesehen hatte. Das hier war kein Ort für Fröhlichkeit, dennoch wirkte der König ein wenig zu kühl. Wahrscheinlich schwirren diesem noch andere Dinge im Kopf herum.

Das war früher doch schon so, aber John konnte das ändern. Der Jüngere war vorher schon nie das fröhliche Gemüt, das sich gern im Mittelpunkt herum trieb. Aber mit dem Blondschopf war der Bursche ein wenig freundlicher. Auch wenn sie hier und da ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatten, wusste Greg das der König seinen Freund wohl sehr vermisste. Der Ritter war ja auch wirklich ein guter Kerl. Ihm war bewusst das der andre hoffte den Mann wieder im inneren der Burg zu finden. Doch Greg hatte genug Geschichten über diesen Moriarty und seine Schergen gehört, dass er nicht glaubte das John noch lebte. Dennoch traute er sich nicht dies zu äußern, denn vielleicht irrte er sich auch.

“Es geht los.” Die Sonne war ganz verschwunden und die Stimme des Königs durchschnitt die Stille. Die Nacht kam ohne Wolken aus und bald schien auch der Vollmond für sie am Himmel. So hatte sich Sherlock das gedacht, denn so würden die Ritter mit weniger Fackeln auskommen, während sie diese Festung stürmen.

Dunkle Rauchschwaden zogen über der Burg nach oben zu den Sternen, doch er kümmerte sich erst einmal nicht weiter darum. Die ersten Ritter konnten mit Haken die Mauer erklimmen und somit helfen das Tor schneller zu öffnen.

Als dies klappte, beschlich Sherlock ein kleiner Verdacht das alles zu einfach war. Seine Augen waren wachsam, dennoch ritt auch er zu der heruntergelassenen Brücke mit dem offenen Tor. Nur weil er der König ist, heißt das noch lange nicht das er warten kann bis alles vorbei ist. Nur um dann endlich selber nachsehen zu dürfen. Bis jetzt meldete noch keiner der Männer irgendwas verdächtiges.

Plötzlich sah er nicht nur Rauch über der Burg, sondern ihm stieg auch ein ekelhafter Geruch in die Nase. Jemand musste ein Feuer mitten in dem Hof der Burg angezündet haben. Wurden sie vielleicht erwartet?

Es roch deutlich verbrannt. Fast ist es der selbe Gestank, der schon immer in diesem Gemäuer hing, seit er das erste Mal einen Schritt hier hinein gewagt hat. Nur gesellte sich nun etwas anderes dazu. Was es genau war, konnte nicht so gut deuten.

Er trieb sein Pferd an weiter in den Innenhof zu reiten, um alles besser zu erkennen. Das Tier aber sträubte sich, was er verstehen konnte. Die meisten Ritter hatten anscheinend dasselbe Problem. So ließ er sein Pferd einfach stehen, denn es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge mit denen er sich befassen musste.

Um mehr Schritte er hinein machte, um so heller wurde es. Man konnte gar nicht glauben das Nacht herrschte, so hell erleuchtet wie es in diesen Hof ist.

Seine Augen hatten Schwierigkeiten sich an das Brennen vom Rauch und an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Außerdem musste er sich etwas vor die Nase und Mund halten, um überhaupt einigermaßen atmen zu können. Sein Schwert hatte er schon die ganze Zeit kampfbereit in der Hand, doch es sah nicht so aus als wären noch viele Leute von hier bereit sich zu wehren.  
Was ist denn nur hier geschehen und wo ist dieser Jim Moriarty und sein Handlanger? Auch wenn man diesen Kerlen nichts gutes Nachsagen kann, so dachte er wenigstens die beiden würden diese Burg bis zum Tod verteidigen. Anscheinend hatte er sich da geirrt.

“Mein König, Ihr solltet das nicht sehen.” Das vernahm der Lockenkopf zwar, aber er schenkte den Worten keine weitere Beachtung, als er endlich erblickte was im Feuer lag. Jetzt war ihm auch klar was hier so widerlich in der Luft hing. Es war verbranntes Fleisch. Menschenfleisch. Ein Berg aus Leichen und jemand schaffte es auch noch, diesen anzuzünden.

Sherlock drehte sich der Magen um, denn er hatte wirklich viel erwartet, aber das hier nicht. So gut es ging versuchte er sich zu beherrschen und sich nicht zu übergeben. Es war wohl zum ersten Mal gut, dass er seine letzte richtige Mahlzeit vorgestern eingenommen hatte.

Das grausam an der Szene vor ihm war, das die meiste Menschen hier nur Unschuldige waren, die hier für einen Hungerlohn arbeiten mussten.

Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an das an Licht. Als er dem Feuer näher kam, wurde es wärmer und der Rauch verschwand auch. Oder hing zumindest nicht mehr so stark in der Luft.

Sein Blick fiel auf etwas, dass um diesen brennenden Scheiterhaufen aufgestellt war. Lange Holzpfähle die in die Erde gesteckt wurden und jeden normal großen Menschen überragten. Der Rauch verschwand zwar, doch der Gestank brannte nun mehr in seinen Sehorganen. Das machte es deutlich schwerer seine Umgebung zu erkennen.

„Sind die Ritter schon dabei das Feuer zu löschen?!“ Wollte der König sich laut erkundigen, aber es kam mehr ein Krächzen aus seinem Hals. Der Lord, der wieder an seine Seite geeilt war, musste es dennoch verstanden haben. Er erklärte das ihre Leute schon dabei wären, aber es auch schwierig ist weil das einzige Wasser in der Nähe sich im Burggraben befand. Sherlock nickte nur, denn er wollte nun nicht diskutieren was so schwer daran ist mit irgendeinem Gefäß die Flüssigkeit hier hinein zu tragen. Sicherlich ist er aber nicht der einzige der mit dem Anblick zu kämpfen hat. Ob nun Ritter mit jahrelanger Erfahrung oder nicht, so was sieht man nicht jeden Tag. Er wünschte sich, dass es das letzte Mal für ihn und die anderen ist das sie so eine Grausamkeit erblicken müssen.

Solange wie die Ritter noch dabei waren das Feuer einzudämmen musste er wohl andere Wege hinein finden. Denn anscheinend wurde es geplant, das ganze Spektakel genau vor dem Eingang zu platzieren. Zwar könnte er sich im Burggraben nass machen, aber er müsste dennoch sehr nahe an die Flammen heran und diese könnten ihn dann auch schnell verbrennen, wenn er auf dem Weg nach oben zulange braucht.

Auch wenn er eigentlich für solche Aktionen war, so musste er sich als König nun zurück halten. Wenn er Glück hat, finden sie später keine verkohlte Leiche, der ein Finger fehlt. Das hieß wenn man dann überhaupt noch etwas erkennt. Er möchte zwar die Ritter auffordern sich zu beeilen, aber sie tun schon ihr möglichstes. Seine Ungeduld würde da auch nicht helfen.  
Blinzelnd blieb er nun stehen, denn fast wäre er gegen einen dieser Pfähle gelaufen. Vorhin hatte er nur die gesehen, die neben dem großen Haufen aufgestellt wurden. Erst dachte er, sie waren da damit das Feuer sich nicht zu weit ausbreiten kann. Doch nun sah er eindeutig, das die Dinger aus Holz sind. Da ist egal mit was man sie eingeschmiert hat, früher oder später würden auch die Pfähle bei dieser Hitze anfangen zu brennen.

An diesem vor ihm, klebte sogar eine rotbraune Flüssigkeit daran. Harz konnte es auf jeden Fall nicht sein. Das Holz war dafür nicht frisch genug. Außerdem stimmte es von der Farbe und Konsistenz her nicht überein. Mit einem Verdacht was ihn nun erwarten würde, ließ er seine Augen nach oben wandern. Sei Ahnung bestätigte sich. Es war Blut, das am Pfahl herunterlief. Oben an der Spitze steckte auch die Ursache dafür. Ein Kopf.

“Das Feuer wird bald gelöscht sein. Mein König was sollen wir nun tun? Die Männer mit Haken haben schon angefangen das Schloss zu durchsuchen. Bis jetzt wurde aber niemand gefunden, der noch am Leben ist. Meint Ihr dieser Moriarty hat den Verstand endgültig verloren und..” Aber weil der König ihn nicht wirklich beachtete, sondern nur abwesend auf irgendwas starrte. Da versuchte Lestrade den Blick des anderen zu folgen. Selbstverständlich war das Ganze hier schockierend. Selbst nach all den Geschichten, die sie über diese Burg und dessen Herrscher hörten. Bis jetzt versuchte er aber diese Bilder nicht an sich heran zu lassen. Ansonsten würde er nur zusammenbrechen.  
Was ihn nun an seinem bisherigen Handeln zweifeln ließ, war das sie John nun gefunden hatten. Nur leider nicht so, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte.

Dieser Moriarty musste weder Verstand noch Herz haben, dachte Greg als er es endlich schaffte den Blick abzuwenden.

Es war das Haupt des blonden Ritters, das an erster Stelle stand bei all diesen Pfählen. Er hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Sein Magen ist wohl doch empfindlicher, als er dachte. Dafür war aber jetzt nicht die Zeit, denn der Mann vor ihm, stand immer noch wie versteinert da und starrte hinauf. Er wollte ihn gerade an der Schulter berühren, aber da fing der König schon an zu reden. Der Ton kalt und distanziert.

“Jeder der noch lebendig ist, kommt entweder freiwillig mit uns oder stirbt hier. Schickt ein paar Leute los, um nachzusehen wie es im nächstgelegenem Dorf aussieht und sagt Bescheid, dass sich die Bewohner von hier und dem Wald zur Burg fernhalten sollen. Wenn das Feuer endlich ganz gelöscht ist, fangt an diese Menschen zu begraben. Alles was unsere Leute hier finden und gebrauchen können sollen sie mitnehmen. Aber Speisen und Getränke sollen sie es nicht anrühren. Es könnte vergiftet sein.”

“Verstanden.” Es kam ein wenig zögerlich, denn der Lord wusste nicht ob es klug war seinen Herrscher nun allein zu lassen. Aber er war nun Mal die falsche Person, um in solche einer Situation helfen zu können. Somit rannte er los und tat was ihm aufgetragen wurde.


	39. Chapter 39

Es war ein Fehler. Doch Lestrade dachte das der Lockenkopf einfach Zeit für sich brauchte, um das alles begreifen zu können. Als sie aber wieder auf Hatten Hall waren, sah er ein, dass es falsch von ihm war, so zu handeln.

Auch wenn er nun der König ist, so ist er immer noch sehr jung und muss unterstützt werden. Er hätte mit ihm reden sollen. Selbst wenn er keine Antwort gekommen wäre, der Versuch hätte doch gezählt. Der nun regierende Mann hätte auf der langen Reise zurück bemerken müssen, dass er dennoch nicht allein ist.

Niemand kann einem den besten Freund ersetzten. Das ist Greg auch klar. Dennoch muss das Leben weiter gehen. Aber es schien so, als hätte der König seine Lebenslust ganz verloren, denn er zog sich seit der Rückkehr immer mehr zurück. Er sprach nur wenn es wirklich sein musste. Das selbe galt auch für Essen und Trinken. Selbst das ehemalige Kindermädchen, hatte keine Chance mehr zu dem Herrscher durchzudringen. Dabei wollte niemand im Schloss das es dem Lockenkopf schlecht ging, aber dennoch traute sich auch niemand wirklich an diesen heran.

Zwar sprach der Lord mit Prinz Mycroft über das Geschehene. Dieser sagte aber dasselbe, was er vorher schon dachte. Nämlich das der Jüngere nur Zeit für sich brauchte.  
Mit jeden Tag der verstrich, konnte er nicht mehr daran glauben. Die neue Königin bemühte sich sehr, die Arbeit ihres Gatten zu erledigen, denn sie ist eigentlich sehr gut darin, doch das kann nicht für immer so weiter gehen.

„Ich bin froh, dass Ihr wohl auf seit. In ein paar Tagen wird es auch Euch besser gehen.“ Lady Molly war sofort an seiner Seite, als er hier in Hatten Hall ankam. Natürlich war sie auch traurig, dass der beste Freund das Königs sein Ende in dieser Schlacht fand, dennoch versuchte sie es nicht so zu zeigen. Er und seine Männer mussten es nicht einmal besprechen um sich einig zu sein, die gesehenen Grausamkeiten für sich zu behalten. Nur Prinz Mycroft kennt die ganze Wahrheit. Einerseits wollte er erst nicht zu viel darüber ausplaudern, doch als er anfing konnte er irgendwie nicht aufhören. Und so erzählte er alles. Sein Freund war geschockt über das was er hören musste. Vielleicht weil auch dieser dachte das der Blondschopf überleben würde. Trotzdem meinte dieser auch, dass es gut war das Greg es nicht nur für sich behielt.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Vernahm er nun die Stimmer der Frau, die sich so gut um ihn kümmerte. Sie entschuldigte sich gerade, weil sie wahrscheinlich dachte sie tat ihm weh. Doch das Zeug, dass seine Wunden reinigen sollte, damit sie schneller verheilen, brannte nur höllisch.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht entschuldigen. Ich sollte eher Euch danken.“ Jedes Mal möchte er das tun, denn als er sich endlich wieder in einen großen Spiegel erblicken konnte, da wollte er nicht länger hinein sehen. Er wusste ja wo man ihn erwischt hat, aber das sein Aussehen so schlimm darunter litt, wollte er nicht glauben. Dennoch war dieses liebreizende Wesen ständig an seiner Seite, um ihn zu pflegen. Er hatte das doch nicht verdient. In ihren Augen musste er doch schrecklich aussehen.

Molly Hooper ist freilich ein wenig schüchtern, aber wenn sie etwas wollte, dann tat sie alles um daran zu kommen. Somit musste er sich auch geschlagen geben und ihr seine gesamten Verletzungen zeigen. Nicht einmal zeichnete sich Ekel oder Mitleid auf ihrem Gesicht ab. Oder sie konnte dies sehr gut verstecken.  
Egal was es war, dass sie jeden Tag kam und ihm half, es brachte ihn dazu sich in sie zu verlieben.

War es falsch dies zu tun, obwohl er wusste das sie sich vielleicht gerade nur um einen kranken Freund kümmert? Schließlich hatten sie seit seiner Ankunft nicht über eine Heirat, ihren Brief oder sonstiges gesprochen.

Greg wollte sich in seiner jetzigen Situation auch nicht aufdrängen. Eine schöne Dame wie sie, bekam sicherlich viele Anträge von reichen und gebildeten Männern. Noch dazu wusste er, wie ihr eigentlicher Traumprinz aussieht. Dieser wollte aber im Moment nicht einmal mit ihr reden.

„Die Wunde an der Hüfte verheilt ziemlich gut. Wenn Ihr es langsam angeht, könnt Ihr bald zu Euren Eltern reisen.“ Eigentlich wollte er deswegen hier bleiben. Es war ihm nicht wichtig, was sein Vater dachte. Doch er wollte diesen Anblick seiner armen Mutter ersparen.

„Was ist mit Euch? Eure Eltern machen sich sicherlich sorgen, dass Ihr nun zwischen unansehnlichen Verletzten verweilt.“

„Unansehnlich? Redet Ihr etwa von Euch selbst?“ Jetzt hatte er doch Mitleid in ihr geweckt. Das wollte er doch vermeiden. Er versuchte zu flüchten, indem er sein Hemd wieder anzog.

„Seht mich bitte an.“ Es war aber schwer für ihn, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen, wenn sie den Blick erwidert. Er spürte eine Hand an der Wange und so dreht er den Kopf in die gewünschte Richtung. Dennoch wagte er es nicht den Blick zu heben. Das Kleid passte fabelhaft zu ihr. Es war zwar schlicht, aber sie konnte in jedem Kleidungsstück attraktiv aussehen.  
Plötzlich nahm sie aber eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf ihre Brust. Dann sah er doch nach oben. Sie lächelte etwas, aber errötete auch.

„Ihr müsst Euch nicht nur mit Blicken zufrieden geben.“ Erst da begriff er, dass sie sicherlich dachte er hätte die ganze Zeit auf ihre Oberweite geschaut. Ein wenig musste er dennoch grinsen, denn sie schien es wirklich zu wollen von ihm berührt zu werden. Dennoch legte er seine Hände lieber auf ihre Hüfte, um sie näher zu ziehen.

Nun lächelte auch sie richtig, als sie bemerkte das der Lord sich ein wenig besser fühlte. Die Lady wollte es aber nicht bei dem bloßen nahe zusammenstehen belassen. Kurz überlegte sie noch, aber dann warf sie ihre Bedenken weg und küsste ihren Gegenüber. Dieser zuckte ein wenig erschrocken zurück, schlang aber schnell seine Arme ganz um sie, damit er den Kuss weiter genießen durfte.

„So jetzt wisst Ihr, was ich von Euch halte.“ Erklärte Molly nach einer Weile ein wenig atemlos.

„Ich..wir müssen nichts überstürzen.“ Lestrade fragte sich gerade, was da aus seinem Mund kam. Schließlich war er der Mann hier, dennoch hatte er gerade das Gefühl, dass alles zu schnell ging. Er dachte sie wäre schüchtern, aber wie es aussieht hat er gerade noch eine andere Seite an ihr entdeckt. Und diese war auch absolut liebenswert. Trotzdem möchte er mit ihr nicht nur spielen. All die Sachen die er gerade im Kopf hat, möchte er mit ihr tun, weil er sicher ist das sie seine Frau wird. Außerdem gab es da noch ein anderes Problem, mit dem er sich auseinander setzten muss. Bevor dieses nicht gelöst hat, verdient er es nicht diese wunderbare Lady zu ehelichen.

„Ich brauche jetzt ein wenig frische Luft.“

„Ich habe mir zu viel erlaubt, nicht wahr?“ Ihre betrübte Stimme veranlasste ihn dazu, sich schnell wieder zu ihr umzudrehen. Er musste doch alles erklären. Wie sollte sie es auch wissen, denn zum Glück war sie nicht wie die Holmes Brüder.

„Nein. Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch..ich will.. ich möchte das die Sache...Ach, ist mir das unangenehm. Es ist nicht so, das ich Euch nicht begehre. Ich meine es ist das größte Geschenk für mich, dass Ihr mich nach der Schlacht immer noch wollt.“ Sie möchte schon dazwischen reden. Aber er brachte sie davon ab, indem er erneut seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Dieses Mal nur flüchtig. Er hatte angst, wenn er länger braucht, dass er dann gar nicht wieder von ihr ablässt. Das konnte er nicht geschehen lassen. Molly Hooper kam ihm vor wie ein Engel und er weiß, er würde in die Hölle kommen, wenn er sie vor der Hochzeit unsittlich berührt.

„Es ist nur so, das ich einmal im Leben etwas richtig machen will. Ihr habt sicherlich einige Gerüchte über mich gehört, aber ich möchte einfach nicht das die Leute auch schlecht über Euch reden. Ich würde das nicht ertragen. Deswegen möchte ich sofort zu Euren Eltern aufbrechen, sobald ich wieder mit dem Pferd ausreiten kann, um dort anständig um Eure Hand zu bitten. Das heißt, wenn das auch Eurer Wunsch ist.“ Greg konnte es nicht glauben, vorher war ihm warm wegen einer anderen Sache. Doch nun dachte er zu schwitzen, weil er nervös ist. Auch wenn er sie zu einer Heirat zwingen könnte, dass ist das Letzte was er je tun würde.

„Wollt Ihr mich denn gar nicht ansehen?“ Schluckend sah er dann wieder in ihre Augen. Einige Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter.

„Ich..“ Von der Nervosität zu einer kleinen Panikattacke, nahm er sie erneut in den Arm.

„Natürlich möchte ich das auch. Dennoch müssen Eure Wunden erst richtig verheilen, bevor Ihr irgendwo hin reitet. Wegen mir müsst Ihr wirklich nichts überstürzen.“ Erklärte sie und erwiderte die Umarmung kurz, bevor sie ganz von ihm abließ, um sich die Tränen mit einem Taschentuch zu trocken.

„Was wäre ich für ein Mann, wenn ich nicht auf meine zukünftige Ehefrau hören würde?“ Meinte er lächelnd und verließ damit endlich sein Gästezimmer, um nach draußen zu gehen.  
Molly, die zurück im Raum blieb, konnte nicht aufhören sich zu freuen. Sie hoffte nur, ihre und seine Eltern würden sofort den den Segen zu dieser Verbindung geben.

Erneut wischte sie sich die Freudentränen weg und warf sich dann noch etwas Wasser ins Gesicht. Es war gut, das sie vorhin welches geholte hatte. Eigentlich war es dazu da, um brennende Stellen am Körper von Lord Lestrade zu kühlen. Nun würde sie es am liebsten über sich selbst kippen, nur damit sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht ewig hier verweilen, auch wenn ihr das gerade lieber war. Dennoch musste sie ihren baldigen Ehemann auch Zeit für sich gönnen. Sie wollte nicht eine von diesen Frauen werden, die dauernd dem Mann hinterher laufen, sobald dieser heimkehrt.

Auch wenn sie sich über ihr kommendes Glück freute, konnte sie dennoch die andere Situation auf Hatten Hall nicht so schnell vergessen. Somit fiel ihr Lächeln schnell wieder, als sie an Ritter John Watson dachte.

Es herrschte Krieg und da können Menschen nun einmal sterben. Auch wenn ihr und allen anderen hier, das bewusst ist, so wollte dennoch keiner glauben das der Blondschopf nicht mehr lebt.

Der Schmied setzte gerade einmal einen Tag aus, nachdem der König selbst die Nachricht überbrachte. Es musste ihm sehr schwer gefallen sein, den Tod seines besten Freundes bei dessen zu berichten. Molly tat was sie konnte, um ihren alten Freund aus Kindertagen zu helfen. Doch anscheinend stand sie Sherlock nie wirklich so nahe, wie sie es immer dachte. Zwar schwieg er sie nicht an, aber bat sie ihn eine Weile in Ruhe zu lassen. Dabei hatte sie ihn in diesem Ton noch nie um etwas bitten gehört. Es glich fast einem Flehen.

Ihr Herz schmerzte wieder, um so mehr sie an den Herrscher dachte. Alles was er sonst so mochte, ließ er nun liegen, als hätte es ihn nie interessiert. Selbst der treue Archimedes wird einfach ignoriert. Auch wenn Mrs. Hudson nie so richtig mit dem Falken klar kam, so tat ihr das auch Leid. Die ältere Dame war sichtlich erleichtert, als Kate anbot sich erst Mal mit um den Vogel zu kümmern. Trotz allem flog Archimedes nicht viel herum. Für Molly schien es fast so, als ob er mit seinem Besitzer trauern würde.

Ihr Freundin Irene hatte erst einmal dafür gesorgt, dass der ältere Bruder des Königs vereist ist. Ihrer Meinung nach, soll dieser sich um den Papierkram im westlichen Königreich kümmern.

'Entweder Ihr geht und helft Euren Bruder und König oder Ihr schaut Euch eine Weile unseren Kerker an.' So was hätte sie sich nie getraut zu dem Prinz zu sagen, selbst wenn sie im Adel über ihn stehen würde. Doch die neue Königin zögerte nicht, wenn etwas getan werden muss. Deswegen kam auch sie selbst nie für diesen Posten in Frage. Sie besaß nicht diese Stärke und Willenskraft. Obwohl Irene tat es auch, um ihren Mann ein wenig Last von den Schultern zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde Molly auch so handeln, wenn es wirklich nötig ist.

Solange wie noch Trauer im Schloss hing, möchte sie nicht mit ihrem Glück prahlen. Es kam ihr fast unverschämt vor Freude zu spüren, als sie endlich dem Mut fasste hinauf zu steigen, um ein Gespräch mit dem König zu führen. Dieser wollte zwar seine Ruhe, doch diese Bitte ist schon vor einem Monat gefallen.

Alle hier auf Hatten Hall meinten, sie durften den Mann nicht einfach zu lang sich selbst überlassen. Selbst wenn er nur die Tür aufmacht und dann stumm zuhört bei ihrem Gerede, es würde ihr fürs erste genügen.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft und klopfte dann bei dem Aufenthaltsraum des Königs an. Die Türen hier oben waren alle geschlossen, deswegen konnte er eigentlich überall sein. Vielleicht sollte sie sich bei der Herrscherin zuerst erkundigen, wie das Wohlbefinden des Mannes heute ist. Doch Molly wusste, wenn sie die Ehefrau war, so bekam diese nicht mehr zu hören als der Rest von ihnen. Irene schaffte es nur manchmal den Lockenkopf wütend zu machen und das möchte sie nun vermeiden. Denn sie hatte ihn schon brüllen gehört und fragte sich dabei, warum ihre Freundin da keine Angst bekam. Wollte sie die Grenzen des Herrschers testen? Auch wenn Sherlock vielleicht nicht gefährlich wirkt, so wusste sie dennoch nicht zu was er in dieser Zeit fähig wäre. Um ganz sicher in seiner Nähe zu sein, sollte man niemals den Namen des blonden Ritters erwähnen. Wenn es wirklich sein muss, mit bedacht. Ihr ist nämlich zu Ohren gekommen das der König seinen Bruder erwürgen wollte, als dieser aus Versehen im falschen Ton über John redete.

Zwar glaubte sie nicht immer alles, was sich hier so herumspricht. Dennoch dachte sie manchmal das Prinz Mycroft Spaß dabei hat, in den Wunden seiner Bruders herumzustochern. Deswegen fand sie es nur gerecht, das dieser als Strafe nun Wallace und Viktor Trevor besuchen musste.

* * *

 

Genau dieser war über den Befehl, eine Reise in den Westen anzutreten, nicht sehr erfreut. In der Nähe seines Bruders wollte er aber auch nicht bleiben. Mycroft hatte keine Angst mehr, das dieser ihn vor Wut anfallen würde. Das wäre zumindest Mal eine Reaktion, als dieses ständige Schweigen. Sherlock hat das früher schon getan, doch da hatte er nie das Gefühl das der Raum kälter geworden ist. Seine Mutter war immer diejenige die diesen Unsinn unterbinden konnte, aber nun ist sie ja nicht mehr hier. Irgendwie war er auch froh, dass sie die Nachricht über den blonden Ritter nicht mitbekommen musste. Er war sich sicher, es hätte auch sie sehr verletzt. Nun war es die Aufgabe der neuen Königin, seinen Bruder in die richtige Richtung zu weisen.

Was ihm aber die ganze Zeit sorgen macht, ist das Sherlock irgendwas drastisches tun könnte, sobald dieser wieder normal war. Jetzt nahm dieser seine Umgebung kaum wahr, doch wenn er wieder ein wenig Nachforscht, könnte ihm etwas auffallen was zu unüberlegten Handlungen führen könnte.

Lestrade würde natürlich stillschweigen. Er konnte dem Lord vertrauen, denn dieser teilte ja seine Ansichten. Doch was wenn sie bei ihrem Gespräch belauscht wurden? Auch wenn er nicht behaupten möchte das die Diener zu neugierig sind, so traf es dennoch auf einige zu.

Der Prinz schüttelte den Kopf, denn mit der Reise in den Westen hatte er schließlich seine eigenen Probleme. Außerdem was konnte Sherlock schon groß anstellen? Er war sich sicher, das dessen Frau ein wenig auf diesen acht gibt. Irene Adler ist zwar nicht wie erhofft so sehr auf Mycroft's Seite, aber es hätte sie alle deutlich schlimmer treffen können.

„Das ist noch lange kein Grund, nicht persönlich hier aufzutauchen. Er muss wissen, das er unsere Geduld nicht überstrapazieren sollte.“ Erkundigte sich Viktor nun bei dem östlichen Prinz. Dieser musste sich gerade sehr anstrengen, nicht genervt zu wirken. Ihm war klar, dass die werten Hoheiten von hier, seinen jüngeren Bruder erwartet hatten. Schließlich wollen die ein großes Dankeschön von diesem hören, nach der Krönung. Doch er konnte erklären das der König noch einige Dinge im Norden regeln musste. Ruhe und Frieden zwischen den Ländern geht ja nun Mal vor.

Der ehemalige Herrscher des Westens gab sich mit der Erklärung zufrieden. Wahrscheinlich wusste der Mann, wie schwierig es sein kann ein Land zu regieren. Nur dessen Sohn dachte immer noch, das er über all dem stand und sich jeder ihm fügen musste.

„Soll ich einen Boten schicken, damit wenigstens die Königin Euch besuchen kann? Ich bin mir sicher, sie wird erfreut sein Euch wieder zu sehen.“ Das der Mann vor ihm diese Frau nicht leiden konnte, ist auch ihm zu Ohren gekommen. Er wunderte sich, ob Viktor sie Missachtete weil er das kleine Geheimnis seines Vaters kannte. Niemand wusste davon, aber Sherlock hatte einmal eine Andeutung gemacht, als Wallace Trevor sie besuchte. Für eine entfernte Cousine sah Irene Adler den Mann viel zu ähnlich. Zwar hatten sie beide noch nie die Eltern von der jetzigen Königin kennengelernt, aber dennoch war den Brüdern klar das es da ein Geheimnis in der Familie gab. Sein Bruder fand es nicht interessant genug, um weiter nachzuforschen. Mycroft jedoch musste wissen, ob es da tatsächlich etwas gab, was er gegen die neue Herrscherin verwenden konnte. Natürlich nur im Notfall. Er ist kein Mensch der gern solche Dinge tat, aber wenn es um die Sicherheit des Landes und die seines Bruders ging, da muss er einfach handeln. Deswegen fand er es immer nützlich, einen Schwachpunkt von jedem in seiner Umgebung zu wissen.

„Was soll ich mit Ihr? Sie hatte nur Glück das sie nun in dieser Position sitzt. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, was es heißt für seine Stellung zu arbeiten.“ Und Ihr wisst das? Aber er verkniff sich die Frage und übersah auch das der andere gerade die Königin beleidigt hatte. Es würde ihm nichts bringen, dies anzuklagen wenn er noch eine Weile hier verbringen muss.

„Ich bin mir sicher, mein Bruder wird Euch besuchen kommen, sobald es ihm möglich ist.“ Eigentlich musste Sherlock ja nur auf Wallace Trevor treffen. Viktor konnte dabei ganz ignoriert werden. Diesem schien nämlich gar nicht aufgefallen zu sein, was sein Vater mit dem Rücktritt bewirkte. Der Mann ist kein Prinz mehr. Wenn dieser sich beim Besuch des Königs nicht ordentlich verhält, dann kann das übel enden.

Aber er selbst wird nichts sagen, um den Jüngeren nicht in irgend einer Art vorzuwarnen. Fast wünschte er sich er könnte dabei sein, wenn dem Mann bewusst wird, das Sherlock ihn nun anders behandeln wird. Denn die Zweisamkeit die die beiden vorher teilten, ist nun nicht mehr angebracht. Wenn Mycroft wirklich ehrlich mit seinem Bruder wäre, dann hätte er diesem viel früher mitgeteilt, dass diese Verbindung mit John Watson in Ordnung geht. Vielleicht hätte es dann nicht so viele Versteckspiele gegeben. Doch Mycroft wollte immer das Richtige machen und allen Regeln folgen. Am Ende musste er selbst einsehen, dass es nicht immer vorteilhaft war, an Schriften zu glauben die vor etlichen Jahren niedergeschrieben wurden. Selbst seine Eltern haben diese nicht immer befolgt. So warum war es für ihn so schwer, einmal seinen eigenen Willen zu folgen?

Letztendlich war es nicht mehr wichtig, denn für jegliche Änderung ist es zu spät. Wenn er es genau nahm, wurde er doch von niemanden mehr gebraucht. Sherlock kommt ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht. Dieser schaffte es schließlich fast allein, zu nördlichen Burg und zurück. Es war offensichtlich, was seinen Bruder dazu angetrieben hat.

„Wenn es Euch nichts ausmacht, werde ich Euch auf den Heimweg begleiten.“ Fast hätte er vergessen, das Viktor noch im selbem Raum mit ihm war.

„Es würde mir zwar nichts ausmachen, aber ich habe der Königin versprochen ihre Eltern zu besuchen.“

„Das ist nicht nötig. Die sind während des Krieges in den Süden geflüchtet. Sie hatten anscheinend angst, dass auch dieses Land bald überfallen wird.“ Das erklärte zumindest, warum sie ihrer Tochter noch keinen Brief zukommen ließen. Vielleicht ist die Nachricht über das neue Königspaar noch nicht bis dorthin gelangt. Auch wenn die Königin es vielleicht nicht so zeigte, so hoffte diese sicherlich darauf Anerkennung für ihre Leistung von ihren Eltern zu bekommen. Mycroft kannte dies doch von sich selbst.

Somit würde er später dennoch einen Brief nach Hatten Hall schicken, um alle vorzuwarnen. Denn wenn er den Blick des Jüngerem im Zimmer richtig deutet, dann war dieser nicht wieder davon abzubringen, ihn auf der Heimreise zu begleiten.

Eigentlich hatte Mycroft darauf keine Lust, denn er wollte wirklich noch jemanden besuchen. Oder viel mehr ausfindig machen. Denn die Entscheidung, endlich einmal auf sein Inneres zu hören, beinhaltet auch eine alte Freundin zu finden.

Es verging nicht ein Tag, an dem er nicht an Lady Anthea dachte. Egal wo sie nun ist, er wollte nur eine Erklärung von ihr. Lief sie von ihm davon, weil sie ihn nicht mehr sehen wollte? Ist er so aufdringlich gewesen, dass sie nur noch weg wollte? Sollte er aufgeben und sich damit abfinden?

Zum ersten Mal wusste er nicht wirklich was er tun sollte. Es klang logisch die Frau zu ignorieren, wenn sie ihre Ruhe wollte. Ein anderer Teil in ihm wunderte sich aber, ob sie nur davon rennt, weil sie Scham empfand. Schließlich ist sie nach Sherlock's Angaben verheiratet gewesen, als sie von Jim Moriarty flüchtete. Das heißt sie wird erst wieder frei für einen anderen Mann sein, wenn die Verbindung von beiden Seiten freiwillig aufgelöst wird. So ein Situation tritt doch recht selten auf. Es gab aber auch noch eine andere Lösung. Es heißt ja immer, bis der Tod sie scheidet. Wenn Mycroft ehrlich war, hatte er nichts dagegen wenn dieser Moriarty wirklich auf seiner brennenden Burg das Ende fand. Aber das kam ihm zu einfach vor. Auch seinem Bruder musste klar sein, das dieser niederträchtige Kerl noch am leben war. Entweder dieser verschwieg ihm noch einige Details oder es war diesem wirklich egal, das Moriarty irgendwo da draußen sein Unwesen trieb.

„Wie lange wollt Ihr noch hier verweilen? Lasst Eure Diener Eure Sachen einpacken, damit wir bald aufbrechen können.“

„Es wäre unhöflich Eurem Vater gegenüber, wenn wir Ihn so schnell verlassen würden.“ Wallace war krank, vielleicht sogar dem Tode nahe. Sein Sohn jedoch dachte nur an sich selbst. Auch wenn Viktor vielleicht nicht das leibliche Kind ist, so hatte der Bursche doch mehr, als sich manche Menschen erhoffen können. Er glaubte nicht, dass es dem anderen je an etwas fehlte. Die Erziehung lässt zwar zu wünschen übrig, aber das ist nicht sein Problem. Wenn der junge Trevor erkennt, dass er auf Hatten Hall nicht benötigt wird, dann muss er auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Denn sicherlich wird der Mann wissen, wann es Zeit ist zu gehen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, in einigen Tagen wird meine Mutter herkommen um sich der Pflege des alten Mannes anzunehmen.“

„Gut. Wir sollten noch solange hier verweilen.“ Damit entschuldigte Mycroft mit der Ausrede frische Luft zu schnappen, aber natürlich wollte er so schnell wie möglich einen Brief aufsetzen. Denn er war sich sicher, wenn dieser Viktor es so wollte, mussten sie bei Nacht und Nebel mit der Reise zurück beginnen.

Dann fiel ihn aber ein, das die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich doppelt so lang dauern wird, weil die Familie Trevor immer mit einer Kutsche herum fuhr. Wahrscheinlich saß Viktor in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie auf einem Pferd. Er konnte sich nämlich nicht erinnern, diesen Burschen in Coswig je reiten gesehen zu haben.

Wenn er die Zeit zurück drehen könnte, dann hätte er damals diesen Jungen getriezt und nicht den Blondschopf. Seltsam das er auch immer wieder an John denken musste, dabei sollte er sich doch wirklich nicht verantwortlich für diesen fühlen. Wahrscheinlich ist ihm der Ritter auch irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen. Ob er das nun wollte oder nicht. Es kann aber auch sein, das er sich noch Dankbar dafür fühlt, dass der jüngere John ihm damals das Leben gerettet hat.

Da auch Mycroft sich sicher war, dass er den Blondschopf nie mehr begegnen wird, kann er das Rätsel wohl nie lösen. Vielleicht ist dies nun als Strafe für ihn gedacht, weil er John Watson nie so behandelte, wie dieser es eigentlich verdiente.

* * *

 

Die Königin selbst hatte bald genug davon, wie ihr Gatte sich aufführte. Wie lange soll es denn noch so weiter gehen?

Sie wusste nicht wirklich, was sie tun sollte. Es war eine Sache wenn sie einen Mann geehelicht hatte der sie nicht anfasst, aber nun beachtete dieser gar nichts mehr um sich herum. Niemand konnte ihm mehr Freude bereiten oder überhaupt ein Gefühl aus ihm heraus locken. Sie musste wohl einsehen, das ihr König diesen Ritter wirklich geliebt hatte. Oder dies immer noch tat. Dennoch hätte sie nie geglaubt, das der Tod einen Lebenden auf diese Art bestürzen würde.

Es konnte aber unter keinen Umständen so weiter gehen. Alle im Schloss fassten den Mann mit Samthandschuhen an und vielleicht war genau das verkehrt. Irene war wohl mehr als geduldig gewesen. Schließlich gab sie ihm den ganzen Winter Zeit, um für sich zu trauern. Nun musste er aber auch mal wieder nach vorn, oder zumindest in ihre Richtung blicken.

War es verwegen ein kleines bisschen froh zu sein, dass genau dieser Ritter nicht mehr ist? Nicht einmal Kate hatte sie das erzählt, aber sie besaß Hoffnung. Nun da John Watson aus dem Weg ist, da muss der Herrscher sie eines Tages bemerken. Wenn es in ihrer Macht stünde, Tote zu erwecken, sie hätte es doch getan. Aber sie konnte so etwas nicht und andere Menschen auch nicht. Selbst wenn welche behaupten sie könnten einige Zaubertricks. Doch an Magie glaubte sie genau wenig, wie dauernd an der Vergangenheit festzuhalten.

Wenn man es genau nimmt, hätte der König doch niemals an dieser Liebe festhalten können. Selbst wenn dessen Freund noch leben würde. Sie hörte dieser Ritter war ein Weiberheld. Somit hätte sich dieser früher oder später sicher wieder eine Frau geangelt. Dagegen wäre auch der König machtlos gewesen. Oder wollte er dann seinen geheimen Liebhaber wegen Betrug in den Kerker sperren?

Irene sah ein das sie selbst aufhören musste, an den Ritter zu denken. Denn solange sie das tat, solange wird dieser selbst im Tod gegen sie gewinnen. Wo war ihr selbstbewusstes und siegessicheres Auftreten nur hin? Selbstverständlich konnte sie es vor den Dienern und ihren Freunden geheim halten. Doch nun wo sie allein im Zimmer war, da fühlte sie sich im Stich gelassen. Sie ist Königin von drei Ländern geworden, ihre Eltern hätten wirklich einmal herkommen können, um das anzuerkennen. Selbst ein Brief hätte ihr gereicht. Aber sie sollte wohl auch die beiden vergessen. Anscheinend war sie selbst als Herrscherin nicht wichtig genug, um bemerkt zu werden.

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie immer Aufmerksamkeit von den falschen Personen zur falschen Zeit. Denn Kate und Molly standen ja immer noch an ihrer Seite und boten ihre Hilfe an. Lady Hooper wollte sie aber auch nicht zu sehr beanspruchen. Diese sagte zwar keinen Ton, aber Irene wurde zugeflüstert das die Frau sich um den verletzten Lord kümmert.

Eigentlich hatte sie die ganzen Verletzten satt. Das war ein Schloss und kein Erholungsort. Die meisten verwundeten Ritter stammen nicht mal aus dieser Gegend. Gerade Lord Lestrade hätte mit gutem Beispiel voran gehen können, denn nach ihrem Wissen war der Weg vom nördlichen Reich zum Zuhause vom Lord kürzer, als der nach Hatten Hall. Aber ihr kam auch schon zu Ohren, das der Herr sich auch nicht so gut mit den Eltern verstand. Jetzt wo er von einer liebreizende Dame verpflegt wird, da will er erst recht nicht so schnell gehen. Solange er ihre Freundin gut behandelt, hatte sie eigentlich nichts dagegen. Ist sie doch froh, dass wenigstens einer ein wenig Glück erfahren darf.

Sie schritt in ihr Gemach, denn an diesen Abend konnte sie wohl auch nicht mehr tun. Da lief ihr eine Zofe über den Weg, die ihr ein Gewand brachte. Im Dorf ist ein neuer Schneider vor dem Winter angekommen. Um seine Künste zu testen, hatte sie natürlich sofort etwas bestellt, sobald der Schnee weg war und sie selbst hin reiten konnte.

Da erfuhr sie auch, was ihr Gatte so nervig am hinaus gehen fand. Man konnte als Königin nicht einmal das eigene Heim verlassen, ohne das gleich einige Ritter hinterher reiten. Zwar meinte sie, das ihr Mann sich dazu äußern sollte, aber der ignorierte sie natürlich. Somit folgen ihr bis heute immer fünf Männer, wenn sie einen Fuß vor das Schloss setzt. Kate konnte das auch manchmal nicht ertragen, dennoch begleitet ihre Freundin sie immer. Sie hatte das mit den anderen Dienerinnen und Zofen besprochen, damit diese nicht immer mit hinaus mussten.

Ehrlich gesagt nur weil sie nun das Land mit regiert, lässt sie es sich noch lange nicht verbieten, mit dem Pferd durch den Wald zu reiten. Einer ihrer Beschützer meinte jedes Mal, dass dies sicher nicht im Sinne des Königs ist. Dieser wollte wohl die Gefahr ansprechen, die nach dem Krieg noch herrschen könnte. Aber sie war sich sicher, ihrem Gatten wäre es egal wenn sie bei einem Ausflug umkommen würde.

Ihre Gedanken sollten jetzt nicht abschweifen, denn sie wollte ihr neues Gewand sehen. Sie war überhaupt froh, dass sie es hier angekommen ist. Denn seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem kleinen Päckchen, was ihr Mann erhielt, wurden hier neue Sicherheitsmaßnahmen von Prinz Mycroft aufgestellt. Selbst wenn dieser nur ein Prinz ist, hielten sich alle daran. Na gut, sie hatte nicht wirklich etwas dagegen. Auch sie wollte nicht noch mehr böse Überraschungen ins Schloss geliefert bekommen.

Ihr Mundwinkel zogen sich aber nach oben, als die die Kleidung endlich erblickte. Vorsichtig hob sie es hoch, als ob jede falsche Berührung den Stoff zerstören könnte. Während des Krieges war sie wirklich sparsam gewesen. Doch nun gab sie sich mit diesem Kleid eine kleine Belohnung. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie damit selbst den Herrscher ablenken konnte. Es passte einfach alles. Die Farben, die edlen Steine und der Schnitt.

Sie beschloss nicht länger zu warten. Die Nacht ist noch jung. Deshalb wird sie sofort in den besten Duftölen baden, um danach dieses Gewand einzuweihen. Eilig trug sie der anwesenden Zofe noch auf, das sie eine Nachricht in die Küche bringen soll. Es wird schwierig werden, doch sie wird den König dazu bringen mit ihr zu speisen, zu reden und danach vielleicht sogar mit ihr zu schlafen.

Leider fügte sich ihr Gemahl nicht wirklich. Also beschloss sie wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit zum Naschen in sein Gemach zu bringen. Sie klopfte an, aber es kam keine Antwort. Es war ihr aber egal. Sie schritt hinein mit dem Tablett.

Natürlich hatte sie noch einen dunkeln Umhang über ihr neues Kleid gelegt. Sie wollte das der König, der erste ist der diesen Stoff an ihr sah. Er ist schließlich ein Mann und irgendwann muss er einsehen, das dieses allein sein sinnlos ist, wenn doch seine Frau gern in seiner Nähe verweilt.

Die anderen fürchteten sich alle zu weit zu gehen. Wahrscheinlich weil sie seine wahrheitsgemäßem Beleidigungen nicht ertrugen und vielleicht weil sie ihre Stellung nicht verlieren wollten. Doch bis jetzt war der König nicht so niederträchtig und warf Leute einfach aus dem Schloss. Er würde sicherlich auch jetzt nicht damit anfangen. Auch wenn manche tuscheln, er sei ein wenig kaltherzig, so fragte sie sich wo das Gerücht herkam. Schließlich hat er nie in der Richtung gehandelt. Dessen Zunge ist zwar manchmal ein wenig scharf und zügellos. Es sind aber doch nur Worte, um sich zu verteidigen oder um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Zumindest hoffte sie es.

Der Herrscher drehte sich aber nicht einmal nach hier um. Sondern blieb regungslos in seinem Stuhl sitzen und blickte stumm in das Feuer im Kamin.

“Habt Ihr schon etwas gegessen?” Sie wurde aber weiterhin ignoriert. Eine Weile überlegte sie noch, was sie sagen sollte. Doch selbst er musste irgendwann erfahren, dass es nicht so weiter geht.

“Ihr müsst das alles vergessen und nach vorne blicken. Ihr seid König dieses Landes. Da könnt Ihr euch nicht dauernd verstecken. Ich bin mir sicher..”

“Mein Bruder regelt doch alles sehr gut oder nicht? Ich werde überhaupt nicht gebraucht. Der Mittel zum Zweck, dass bin ich.” Kam es dann monoton von ihm, ohne den Blick ihr zu zuwenden.

“Und was ist mit mir? Ich weiß, Ihr habt mich nur geheiratet damit Ihr Moriarty angreifen könnt aber..” Dann machte sie ihn durch irgendwas wütend, denn er stand eilig auf und sie hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen. Nicht weil sie angst hatte, sondern weil sie nicht damit rechnete das er so schnell auf sie zukommen würde. Auch wenn die Diener behaupten er würde zu wenig essen, so steckte noch genug Kraft in ihm. Sie schaffte es gerade noch so das Tablett auf den Tisch zu stellen, bevor sie grob an den Schultern gepackt wurde.

„Aber was?! Wollt Ihr schon wieder mit der Nachfolgergeschichte kommen?“ War sie doch so leicht zu durchschauen? Eigentlich wollte sie erst einmal nur mit ihm reden.

„Sucht Euch doch einen Liebhaber! Es gibt genug Männer im Schloss, die nicht die Augen von Euch lassen können. Ihr müsst nur.." Irene hatte dann aber genug und schlug ihn auf die Wange, damit er nicht weiter solch unsinniges Zeug von sich geben konnte. Ja, sie gab zu, dass sie viel mit den Leuten in ihrer Vergangenheit gespielt hat. Das besonders mit Männern. Die waren einfach eine leichtere Beute, um zu erreichen was sie wollte, aber dennoch muss sie sich so was jetzt nicht bieten lassen. Denn obwohl er ihr schon vorher gesagt hatte, dass es ihm egal war wenn sie nach der Hochzeit mit anderen vergnügte, so lebte sie dennoch seitdem keusch. Außerdem ist ihr Interesse für das männliche Geschlecht noch nie hoch gewesen, wenn sie es nicht vorspielen musste, um etwas zu erreichen.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht das die eine Ausnahme, am schwersten zu erreichen ist. Denn diese stand nun verärgert vor ihr. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er den Umhang von ihren Schultern riss und sie forsch aufs Bett stieß. Verwundert sah sie nach oben, als er anfing sich zu entkleiden.

“Deswegen seit Ihr doch hier, nicht wahr?” Auch wenn er sauer wirkte, klang das später ab, als ihre nackten Körper in Kontakt kamen. Erst waren seine Berührungen noch rau, aber schnell wurde er feinfühlig und als sie langsam ins schwitzen kam, wollte sie ihm endlich in die Augen sehen. Sie war verwundert das er wusste was er tun musste und auch wollte sie wissen, wie es ihm dabei ging.

Erst da bemerkte sie, das neben Schweiß auch etwas anders von seinem Gesicht lief. Sofort fragte sie sich, ob das vielleicht zu viel für ihn war und ob er sich doch dazu gedrängt fühlte. Ohne groß zu überlegen, zog sie ihn einfach zu sich herunter.

“Du vermisst ihn.” Flüsterte sie und er erwiderte ihre Umarmung erst zaghaft. Irene sah das er sich schämte, dass er so vor ihr so zusammenbrach. Vor einem Moment wollte er ihr sicherlich noch beweisen, das sie sich nicht mit ihm anlegen sollte und nun fing er an zu weinen wie ein Kleinkind. Es war vielleicht deswegen, weil er die ganze Zeit über versuchte die Tränen zurück zuhalten. Sie wusste es nicht und sie versuchte zu zeigen, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe sicher fühlen konnte. Nach solchen grausamen Erfahrungen würde wohl jeder irgendwann am Ende sein.

Beruhigend strich sie ihm immer wieder über den Rücken und über den Kopf. Aufmunternde Worte fielen ihre keine ein. Somit schob sie ihn sanft aber bestimmend von sich, dass er neben ihr auf dem Rücken lag.

“Habe ich..” Er wollte sie sicher fragen ob er etwas falsch gemacht hatte, aber sie lächelte nur und legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. Dann setzte sie sich vorsichtig auf ihn und suchte immer seinen Blick. Das Letzte was sie wollte, ist gegen seinen Willen zu handeln. Die ganze Zeit küsste er sie nicht einmal und ihr war auch klar warum. Somit unterließ sie dies auch, aber dafür fing sie an seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen.

“Sollte ich nicht..” Fing er wieder an, doch sie schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

“Lasst mich nur machen, mein König.” Ohne etwas zu erwidern, ließ er es dann auch geschehen. Diese Zweisamkeit musste sich auch für ihn gut anfühlen. Jedenfalls versuchte er es, hier und da zu zeigen das es ihm gefiel.

Ich weiß ich bin nicht die richtige Person. Ihr hättet Euch das gern mit jemand anderen gewünscht. Aber ich werde mein Bestes geben, das ihr in Zukunft wenigstens etwas Glück an meiner Seite empfindet.

Keinen ihrer Gedanken sprach sie aus, denn sonst würde sie ja zugeben das sie nur ein Ersatz war. Nun schüttelte sie es ab. Er sollte es nicht bemerken, dass ein schreckliches Gefühl war, nur die zweite Wahl zu sein. Doch ihr Plan wird aufgehen, dies mit der Zeit zu ändern. Schließlich ist noch niemand von den Toten wieder auferstanden.


	40. Chapter 40

Die Dienerin und Freundin der Königin, hatte auch mitbekommen das der Lockenkopf wohl sehr viel für seinen Freund empfand. Denn dieser trug ja immer noch ein Geschenk von dem Ritter. Als er sich einmal bückte sah sie etwas blitzen an seinem Hals. Es war zwar selten, aber manchmal strich er sich über die Brust. So als wäre unter der Kleidung ein Medaillon oder ähnliches versteckt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht,dass der Mann Schmuck trägt, denn er trug ja nicht einmal Ringe oder sonstiges, wie die anderen reichen Leute.

Somit hatte das Geschmeide oder was immer es war, ihr Interesse geweckt. Erst wollte sie mit mit Mrs. Hudson darüber reden, aber entschied sich dann doch dagegen. Nachher würde sie die ältere Dame noch trauriger machen. Denn sicherlich hatte der Tod des blonden Ritters sie auch schwer getroffen.

Also wendete sie sich an die einzige andere Möglichkeit, die ihr noch blieb. Kate sprach mit dem Schmied. Dieser schien nämlich der einzige zu sein, der dennoch gern über John redete. Er meinte, es sei wichtig die Erinnerungen lebendig zu halten, indem man immer wieder davon erzählt. Aber er konnte auch verstehen, wenn der König diesen Teil im Leben vergessen möchte. Sie konnte ihm nicht beichten, dass genau dies ein Problem war. Der Herrscher konnte nicht einfach alles hinter sich lassen. Dabei ist das Ganze schon fast wieder ein Jahr her.  
So tauschte sie sich hin und wieder mit dem Vater von John aus, weil es auch schien als würde es dem älteren Mann helfen, über den Tod seines Sohnes hinweg zu kommen. Ansonsten würde sich der Mann nur mit Arbeit eindecken bis er nicht mehr konnte. Ein Mediziner sagte zu ihr, das wäre nicht gesund im dem Alter. Doch wer war Kate, dass sie dem Schmied vorschreiben konnte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hatte?

Sie erfuhr während ihren Gesprächen auch mehr von John's Vergangenheit. Sobald der Frühling wieder im Land ist, wird sie sich aufmachen, um endlich diese Harriet zu besuchen. Schließlich hing sie letztes Jahr fast nur im Schloss herum, das konnte auf Dauer auch nicht das Beste sein.

Nach all den Dingen die sie erfahren hatte, stand sie nun an einen entscheidungsschweren Punkt. Denn sie wusste nicht so Recht, ob sie der Herrscherin davon berichten sollte. Vielleicht kann diese Information mit dem Anhänger noch warten, denn sie wollte es vermeiden, die Frau zu sehr aufzuregen. Seit diese nämlich bekannt gegeben hat, dass sie ein Kind erwartet, da wusste auch Kate nicht wirklich wie sie mit ihr umgehen muss.

Einmal ist ihre Freundin so wie immer und im nächsten Moment fing sie an zu weinen, weil der ignorante Gatte ihr keinen Blick zuwarf während dem Essens. Natürlich fragte sie sich sofort, ob diese Nachricht wirklich stimmt. Es konnte ja sein, das die Brünette den ihren Mann nur damit aufziehen wollte. Doch die Monate vergingen und die Königin bekam in der Tat mehr Bauch.

Sie möchte der anderen Frau auch trauen, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen das der grantige Kerl sie wirklich so berührt hat, das daraus neues Leben entstanden ist. Auf der anderen Seite ging es sie auch gar nichts an, was zwischen den beiden ablief und von wem das Kind nun ist. Solange sie noch hier bleiben darf, ist doch alles gut.

Der Anfang hier im Schloss war zwar ein wenig holprig, dennoch fühlte sie sich nun fast wie Zuhause. Nur die Stimmung in ihrem Heim passte nicht immer besonders gut ins Bild. Es gab so viele Ungereimtheiten. Damit meinte sie aber nicht einmal die Launen des Königs. Die könnten sich zwar hin und wieder auch bessern, doch was konnte sie schon groß dagegen ausrichten. Im Nachhinein konnte sie es nachvollziehen, denn auch sie hatte John gemocht. Der Mann war viel zu jung gewesen, um den Tod zu erfahren.

„Ich bitte Euch, es ihm zu sagen.“ Wenn sie richtig hörte, vernahm sie dort Lord Lestrade. Eilig schlich sie sich so unauffällig wie möglich, näher an den Pferdestall heran.

„Ihr wisst genau so gut wie ich, was er dann tun könnte. Meinte Antwort bleibt nein. Er muss es nicht wissen. Zumindest wäre es zum Wohl der Königin besser, es noch geheim zu halten bis das Kind auf der Welt ist.“ Das kam von Prinz Mycroft. Seitdem dieser wieder vom Westen zurück gekehrt ist, gibt es fast nur Streit zwischen den beiden Männern. Natürlich zeigen es die beiden nicht öffentlich, aber jeder Blinde würde die Spannung dazwischen spüren. Erst dachte sie, es lag daran weil der Prinz den Idioten Namens Viktor mit hergeschleppt hat. Bald stellte sich aber heraus, dass es da etwas anderes zwischen den beiden geben musste. Die Königin war nämlich nicht geduldig, als sie ihren Cousin erblickte. Wenn er wenigstens höflich gewesen wäre, dann hätte der Kerl womöglich den Lockenkopf zu Gesicht bekommen. Doch Viktor änderte sich natürlich nicht, nur weil sich die Umstände um ihn herum es getan haben. So dauerte es keinen Tag bis die Herrscherin genug hatte und ihn zur Grenze des Landes schickte, damit er dort Aufbauarbeiten verrichten musste. Vielleicht sollte sie sich denn Spaß erlauben und Viktor einmal besuchen.

Aber zuerst musste sie wissen, um was es hier ging. Es musste eine große Sache sein, denn der Lord hielt sich wegen dieser Geschichte auch zurück Lady Molly zu heiraten. Diese beschwört sogar das der Mann sich noch nicht einmal zu ihr ins Bett legen wollte. Kate hätte ihn nicht für so nobel eingeschätzt, doch um so mehr konnte man die Blicke von diesen verstehen. Der begehrten Dame muss es selbst nicht so aufgefallen sein, aber jedes Mal wenn sie den Raum betrat, zog der Lord sie praktisch aus mit seinen Augen. Dessen Willensstärke muss wirklich enorm sein, wenn er sich trotz allem zurück hält. Dabei wollte dieser es selbst gar nicht. Prinz Mycroft schien der Grund zu sein, warum noch keine Hochzeit stattfand.

„Ich ertrage es aber nicht länger, ihn zu belügen. Ihr seid zwar ein Prinz, aber er ist der König. Was meint Ihr wird mit uns beiden geschehen, wenn er es nicht von uns erfährt? Ich bin mir sicher, ihm ist dann egal wer wir sind.“

„Ihr übertreibt. Von wem soll er es denn erfahren?“

„Was ist wenn der Tote selbst zurück kommt?“ Kate konnte nicht fassen was sie hörte. Sprachen die beiden Männer wirklich von John? Zumindest würde es Sinn machen, wenn da eine Kleinigkeit vor dem König geheim gehalten wird.

„Lord Lestrade, Ihr wisst nicht was Ihr da von Euch gebt. Das Beste wird sein, wenn Ihr euch ein wenig ausruht.“ Der Prinz wollte den anderen wohl zum schweigen bringen, aber es brachte nichts.

„Nein. Ich kann nicht mit einer Lüge ein neues Leben mit einer Frau beginnen. Zwar werde ich noch warten bis das Königskind auf der Welt ist, aber dann werde ich ihm alles erklären.“ Darauf kamen Schritte schnell in ihre Richtung, also entfernte sich Kate von der Tür. Der Lord beachtete aber nichts um ihn herum, sonst hätte er sie wahrscheinlich bemerkt. Er lief nur mit einem verärgerten Gesicht über den Hof zur Eingangstür. Dennoch nutze sie die Gelegenheit, um sich weiter vom Stall zu entfernen. Ihr ist nämlich klar, das der Prinz nicht so unachtsam durch das Schoss geht und somit würde sie auffallen. Auch wenn sie nicht neben dem Pferdestall stehen würde, der Mann musste nur einen Blick auf sie werfen und wusste dann wahrscheinlich alles. Deswegen wollte sie gar nicht erst gesehen werden.

Es war wirklich einen verzwickte Lage und da sie sich nicht zutraute selbst mit dem Lockenkopf zu sprechen, weil sie immer das Gefühl hatte sie machte ihn nur noch wütender als zu helfen. Wenn da wirklich ein Geheimnis war, dann konnte sie nicht warten bis Kind geboren ist. Wer weiß schon, was dann wieder für Zeiten anbrechen. Vielleicht konnte ein Gespräch den König zu etwas anderem bringen, als nur in Einsamkeit dahinzuvegetieren.

Kate hatte sich nicht beeilt, weil sie abwarten wollte bis ein wenig Ruhe am Abend einkehrt. Am Tag huschten die Zofen immer mehr um die Königen herum. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie den Verdacht, das es jeden Moment soweit ist. Sie selbst hatte so was noch nicht miterlebt, somit hatte sie keine Ahnung. Mrs. Hudson aber meinte, das diese jungen Dinger keine Ahnung von Geburten hatten und Kate sich nicht davon anstecken lassen soll. Schließlich ist die Königin kerngesund und das Kind somit auch. Also wird ein Neugeborenes auf diesen Schloss nicht früher kommen als erwartet.

Nervös was sie Neuigkeiten in ihrer Freundin auslösen könnten, stand sie nun im Türrahmen zu Aufenthaltsraum der Herrscherin. Diese schien gerade selbst über etwas nachzudenken, denn sie schritt vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

„Da bist du ja. Schließe bitte die Tür hinter dir, es zieht ein wenig.“ Wurde sie freundlich begrüßt und das tat sie dann auch. Aber ihr ist klar, dass der Wind nicht hier herein zog, sondern das die andere nur ein Gespräch unter vier Augen haben wollte.

„Die Männer hier schweigen alle still, über das was im Norden geschehen ist. Doch es gibst einige die schwach geworden sind. Zwar musste ich mit der Hilfe eines Dritten alles herausfinden, aber das ist es mir wert gewesen. Zumindest zum Teil, denn ich hätte auf eine detailreiche Beschreibung verzichten können.“

Dann erzählte sie die ganze Wahrheit auch ihr. Eigentlich ist die Blonde ja hart im nehmen, denn in ihrem Leben hatte sie schon einiges gesehen. Aber bei dieser Geschichte wurde auch ihr ein wenig übel, dabei hörte sie nur davon. Die Männer da draußen mussten die Sache mit den Augen ansehen. Sie schüttelte das ab und fragte sich, wer es wagte, es so genau einer schwangeren Frau zu erklären. Noch dazu der Königin selbst. Da sah jemand wirklich nur die Goldtaler, alles andere ist wohl egal gewesen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, du hast ihn auch gemocht.“ Sie bekam eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann fiel ihr erst auf, dass sie sich hingesetzt hatte. Eilig wollte sie das ändern, denn eigentlich sollte sich es ihre Freundin in diesen Stuhl bequem machen.

„Bleib sitzen. Du bist so blass. Soll ich etwas bringen lassen?“

„Nein, danke. Ihr solltet Euch lieber hinsetzten, denn ich muss Euch auch etwas berichten.“ Dann war Kate an der Reihe zu sprechen. Aber die Brünette wurde wütend. Seltsamerweise nicht, weil sie auch sagte das der blonde Ritter nach dem Geschehen im Norden vielleicht noch am Leben ist. Die Frau war eindeutig verärgert wegen ihres Schwagers. Wie konnte dieser auch so feige sein und nicht selbst mit ihrer Freundin reden? Kate half dieser aber sich schnell wieder zu beruhigen, denn sich nun darüber aufzuregen brachte auch nichts.

„Ich habe da eine Idee. Ihr könntet den Lord doch allein deswegen befragen. Wenn der Prinz nicht in der Nähe ist, wird er sicherlich nicht lange standhalten.“

„Nein. Er hat sicherlich ein Versprechen abgegeben, es für sich zu behalten. Er kann nichts dafür, wenn Prinz Mycroft so ignorant ist. Ich hätte ihn mit Viktor mitschicken sollen. Ich werde ein kleines Fest arrangieren. Schließlich wissen nur alle auf dem Schloss das es bald Nachwuchs gibt. So richtig bekannt gegeben haben wir es noch nicht. Das ist dann doch die Gelegenheit einige Leute einzuladen.“

„Seid Ihr euch sicher, das Ihr das schafft?“

„Jetzt fang du bitte nicht auch noch damit an! Ich erwarte zwar ein Kind, aber ich bin nicht sterbenskrank.“ Zwar machte es Kate ein wenig sorgen, dass die andere Frau es auf die leichte Schulter nahm, dass sie schwanger war. Doch sie hoffte das nicht viel passiert, solange einige Mediziner und Zofen in der Nähe sind. Vielleicht sollte sie sich wirklich an Mrs. Hudson halten. Auch wenn diese sich wahrscheinlich lieber um den Herrscher kümmern würde, so kam sie mindestens einmal am Tag zur Königin.

„Ruf bitte einige Diener zusammen und natürlich habe ich nichts dagegen, wenn du unsere Geheimniskrämer noch ein wenig beobachtest. Ich glaube zwar nicht das es geschieht, aber vielleicht verrät Mycroft Holmes selbst zu viel, bevor wir eingreifen.“ Sir nickte und verließ den Raum wieder.

Irene änderte sofort ihren Blick, als die Blonde verschwunden war. Ihre Freundin konnte nichts dafür, dass sie äußerte das John Watson vielleicht noch am Leben ist. Schließlich hatte diese auch ein Auge auf den Mann geworfen. Ob sie dies nun zugab oder nicht, die Königin hatte doch ihre Blicke gemerkt.

Sie selbst aber bestürzte die Tatsache, das der ältere Bruder ihres Gatten solche Sachen geheim hielt. Natürlich war ihr klar, was geschehen würde wenn dieser davon erfährt, aber noch konnte sie nichts sagen. Was ist wenn der Ritter am Ende dennoch Tod ist? Dann wird sie ihren Mann nur unnütze in Lebensgefahr bringen.

Dieser dachte wahrscheinlich, dass sie nichts bemerken würde. Ständig Briefe kamen Briefe an, von dem blutrünstigen Monster, das ihrem Gemahl so viel Leid zugefügt hatte. Irene wusste nicht was schlimmer ist, das sie wusste von wem die Nachrichten kommen oder das der König nichts dagegen unternahm. Er antwortete zwar nicht darauf, aber dennoch kamen von Zeit zu Zeit immer wieder welche ins Schloss.

Einerseits wollte sie wissen was in den Zeilen geschrieben stand, doch auf der anderen Seite auch wieder nicht. Wollte sich Moriarty mit ihrem Gatten irgendwo treffen, um ihm dann den Rest zu geben? Wurde der Plan die nördliche Burg in Schutt und Asche zu legen, nochmal auf grausame Art notiert?Quälte dieser widerliche Kerl ihren Mann vielleicht mit Beschreibungen, wie ein gewissen Ritter umgekommen ist?

Moriarty muss auch auf Anhieb gesehen haben, das ihr König den Blondschopf an seiner Seite sehr mochte. Ansonsten hätte er sich doch nie die Mühe gemacht, John auf diese Weise zu entwürdigen. Menschen die er einfach nicht leiden konnte, wurden bis zum Tode gequält und das konnte eine lange Zeit für die armen Seelen sein. Ihre Leichen wurden dann entweder in den Fluss geworfen oder für die Wölfe im Wald platziert. Sie bekam immer noch eine Gänsehaut, wenn sie an die Bestien dachte.

Bei dem Ritter ist es aber sicherlich anders gewesen. Sie wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, was er vor seinem Ableben alles ertragen musste. Allein der Gedanke das Moriarty und sein Schoßhund noch lebten, ließ sie erschaudern. Natürlich war sie und ihr Kind sicher hier. Sie strich sich bei dem Gedanken, abwesend über den Bauch. Auch wenn der König ihr bis jetzt keine Beachtung schenkte, so glaubte sie daran das er sie dennoch beschützen würde, wenn sie in Gefahr wäre.

Trotzdem musste es einen Grund geben, warum Moriarty seine Burg in Flammen zurück ließ. Sie ist sich sicher, das er in der Nähe war und nicht wie Prinz Mycroft behauptete, schon früher geflüchtet sei. Der Kerl musste ja, genau so wie dieser Sebastian immer sein Werk bewundern. Somit hatte er sich sicherlich auch das Feuer angesehen. Der Mann hatte alles. Also warum hat er dafür gesorgt, das sein Hab und Gut so einfach von Flammen verschluckt wird?

Irgendwas ist an der ganzen Sache faul. Nur sie kam nicht darauf, was es sein könnte. Selbstverständlich kann Moriarty auch völlig den Verstand verloren haben und hat es deswegen getan, aber sicher was sie sich da nicht.

Wenn ihr Mann doch nur mit ihr reden würde. Dieser hatte sicher schon längst herausgefunden, was hier nicht ins Bild passte. Vielleicht wusste er es wirklich und ihm war einfach nur egal, was um ihn herum geschah. Da konnte sie ihm die Füße küssen oder ihn den ganzen Tag beleidigen, es würde keine Regung aus ihm hervor rufen. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so schnell die Lebenslust verlieren sehen.

Ein wenig enttäuschte sie es schon, dass es nur eine gemeinsam Nacht benötigte um Nachwuchs zu Zeugen. Denn nun ist ihr Mann sicher der Meinung, das er sie nie wieder anfassen muss. Aber sicherlich hätte er es auch so nie wieder getan und sie irgendwann gezwungen, mit jemand anderen zu schlafen. Normalerweise hätte sie nie gedacht, das er so handeln würde. Aber er hat es selbst gesagt, als sie ihm offenbarte das sie beide ein Kind erwarten. Irene verlangte schon nicht viel, dennoch hätte er wenigstens so was wie Freude vortäuschen können.

* * *

 

Der König selbst, begann alles um ihn herum zu verachten. Er ist der Herrscher dieses Landes und doch kümmert es in Wahrheit niemanden, was er zu sagen hat. Alle wollen nur das er aufhört sich in seinem Gemach zu verkriechen, weil die Öffentlichkeit das auch langsam mitbekam. Schließlich muss er des öfteren auch einmal von seinem Volk gesehen werden. Doch die Pflichten interessierten ihn nicht. Sie taten es früher nie und er wird jetzt auch nicht damit anfangen, nach einem Regelwerk zu leben das keine Ahnung von Menschen mit Gefühlen hatte.

Es konnte auch keiner sagen, er hätte dieses Buch nicht gelesen, denn irgendwie musste er ja die Zeit überbrücken. Der Moment von Sonnenaufgang bis zu Untergang konnte an manchen Tagen ziemlich lang sein. Somit beschäftigte er sich natürlich auch mit sinnlosen Zeug.

Sein Bruder wollte des öfteren wissen, worauf er nur wartete. Dieser wird schon sehen, für was Sherlock endlich Geduld aufbringt.

Denn ersten Monat nach der Rückkehr vom Norden hatte er wie jeder andere, Schwierigkeiten in der Nacht einzuschlafen. Sobald er die Augen schloss sah er ihn. John. Entweder so wie er ihn gefunden hatte, oder noch schlimmer, er musste sehen wie der Mann zu Tode gefoltert wurde. Ihm war bewusst das seine Fantasie einen grausamen Streich mit ihm spielte, dennoch ertrug er es nicht länger.

Also wälzte er alle Medizinbücher die auf Hatten Hall vorhanden waren. Diese lieh er sich natürlich Nachts aus. Am Tag gingen ihm nur alle auf die Nerven. Gerade einmal bei Mrs. Hudson gab er nach und nahm einige Mahlzeiten zu sich. Die anderen konnten ihm gestohlen bleiben. Allein der Gedanke das er bald Vater werden könnte, veranlasst ihn dazu sich ständig in sein Gemach einzuschließen. Er war nicht bereit dazu ein König zu werden. Nun sollte er auch noch ein Vorbild für ein Kind sein, das ihn vermutlich hassen wird. Zwar hatte er seiner Frau unterstellt das sie sich auch mit anderen vergnügte, aber das ist natürlich eine Lüge. Er konnte sehen das sie treu war und sich nicht einmal in der Gegenwart anderer Männer zulange aufhielt.

Sherlock musste sie doch verachten, für die erzwungene Hochzeit und das Leben was er nun führen musste. Doch es fiel ihm schwer dies zu tun, wenn die Frau selbst in ihrem jetzigen Zustand auf seiner Seite stand.

Sie wird bald selbst sehen das es ein Fehler war, denn er versuchte nichts mehr an sich heran zu lassen.

Seit dem er nämlich eine Pflanze gefunden hatte, mit der man einen Schlaftrunk brauen konnte, da waren die Nächte wieder besser. Nicht nur das er sich ausgeruhter fühlt, sein Träume sind auch ertragbar. Deswegen war der Abend das einzige, wonach er sich den ganzen Tag sehnte.

Er würde sich immer einen Tee bringen lassen. Wenn die Diener weg waren, tropfte er ein wenig dieser herrlichen Medizin hinein. Selbstverständlich hatte er sich schon gefragt was passieren könnte, wenn er das Gebräu direkt trinkt. Es roch aber nicht sehr angenehm und deshalb mischte er es lieber mit einem anderen Getränk. Unerwartet klopfte es an der Tür.

„Sherlock, könntest du bitte mit deiner Gemahlin reden. Du kannst ihr nicht immer die kalte Schulter zeigen.“ Musste sich Mycroft auch noch in diese Angelegenheiten einmischen? Der Lockenkopf hatte das ganze so satt.

„Richte ihr aus, ich werde in wenigen Momenten bei ihr sein.“ Danach ignorierte er den Tee und nahm einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche. Er hatte Recht gehabt, es schmeckte so wie es roch. Die Wirkung schien aber dieselbe zu sein, denn sein Körper wurde schnell schwer. Er beugte sich nach unten und stellte das Gebräu auf dem Boden ab, denn er hatte das seltsame Gefühl das er es nicht mehr zum Tisch schaffte. Noch ein Stück konnte er zu seinem Bett gehen. Wobei er eher kroch, als nur auf zwei Beinen zu stehen. Aber dann überlegte er es sich anders.

Warum schlief er eigentlich in diesem Bett? Denn es war nicht sein eigenes. Nachdem er König geworden ist, war jeder der Meinung er müsste ein größeres Zimmer und neue Dinge bekommen. Natürlich waren seine alten Sachen noch da, er hatte sie in einen Raum stellen lassen, der sowieso von niemanden mehr benutzt wird. Nachdem er John's Zimmer nicht mehr betreten kann, noch will, kann man diesen auch wieder als Abstellraum nutzen. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er es versucht. Doch es erinnerte ihn zu sehr daran, das sein bester Freund nie wieder kommen würde.

Seine Tür wurde geöffnet und er wollte sich über das unerlaubte eintreten beschweren, aber er konnte nicht einmal sehen wer hier herein kam. Er fragte sich, wann er seine Augen geschlossen hatte. Es wurde zu ihm gesprochen, aber er konnte nicht genau hören wer das war. Es konnten auch mehrere Stimmen sein, doch diese verschwammen bald zu einen einzigen Rauschen in seinen Ohren.

Es wurde hell. So hell. Sherlock nahm den Arm vor das Gesicht, um sich vor dem Licht zu schützen. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass seine Glieder nicht mehr so schwer waren. Alles fühlte sich normal an. Nur die Sonne schien ihm gerade direkt ins Gesicht. Das fühlte sich gut an, diese auf seinen Gesicht zu spüren. Doch wo lag er und wie ist er hier hergekommen? Um diese Frage zu klären, sah er sich erst einmal um, nachdem seine Augen sich an die Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatten.

Das war eindeutig grünes Gras unter ihm und er hörte Vogelgezwitscher. Er muss sich außerhalb der Schlossmauern befinden. Vielleicht hatte er es einmal geschafft, den Augen der Wachen und seines Bruders zu entkommen, um sich dann auf einer Wiese auszuruhen. Zumindest ist er weit genug weg, das Hatten Hall nicht mehr sichtbar war. Lag wahrscheinlich auch an den Bäumen um ihn herum.

Langsam richtete er sich auf, denn er wollte nicht einfach nur hier liegen bleiben. Dann erblickte Wasser. Sofort schritt er näher heran. Es war der See. Ihr geheimer See im Wald.Trotzdem verstand er nicht wie er hier hergekommen ist. Noch einmal drehte er sich um. Da standen zwei Pferde. Somit musste er hier her geritten sein. Bei diesem Trunk machte er dieses Mal wohl einen Fehler. Das Zeug sollte doch schläfrig machen und nicht vergesslich.

Moment Mal. Wem gehört das andere Reittier, das da neben seinem an einem Baum befestigt wurde? Schnell griff er nach seinem Schwert, denn er zeigte sonst niemanden diese Stelle. Das hieß die zweite Person in der Nähe könnte auch ein Feind sein.

Hatte Moriarty ihn endlich gefunden? Nicht genug das der Kerl in mit widerlichen Briefen belästigte, nun will dieser ihn auch noch hier sterben sehen. Er ist am Ende aber selber Schuld, denn er ist bestimmt freiwillig hier her geritten. Oder wurde er betäubt, entführt und dann hier ins Gras gelegt? Die Geschichte kommt ihm schon ein wenig unsinnig vor. Schließlich kannte Moriarty diese Wasserstelle genau so wenig, wie alle anderen. Das sie den See entdeckt haben, war reiner Zufall. Mit den Jahren ist dieser auch immer mehr zugewachsen. Somit musste man den Weg schon vorher kennen, um sich nicht im Gestrüpp zu verlaufen.

Dann erblickte er die andere Person. Es war nicht sein Feind, aber dennoch schockte ihn was er sehen musste.Also träumte er das Ganze hier nur, denn sein bester Freund stand dort an einem Baum gelehnt. Sherlock versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen, schließlich sah er den Mann doch öfters durch seine Träume wandern.

Der andere lächelte in seine Richtung und natürlich erwiderte er es sofort. Er sehnte sich so danach, John so unbekümmert zu sehen. Vielleicht musste sein Kopf auch endlich Mitleid mit ihm haben, dass er ihm nun so was zeigte.

„Endlich seit Ihr aufgewacht. Ihr müsst sehr müde gewesen sein, denn Ihr habt sehr lange im Gras gelegen.“ Das war auch etwas neues. Normalerweise sprach sein Kompagnon nie mit ihm, bei diesen Vorstellungen. Dessen Stimme klang auch noch so klar und deutlich.

„Was bereitet Euch sorgen?“ Damit kam der Ritter näher an ihn heran. Doch er blieb nicht vor ihm stehen, wie üblich. Sondern er machte erst halt, als sich der Stoff ihrer Kleidung berührte. Nun fiel dem Jüngeren auch auf, das John seine Rüstung gar nicht an hatte. Ohne zu zögern, strich dieser ihm auch noch eine Locke von der Stirn, um dann die Hand an seine Wange zu legen. Es fühlte sich so warm an, das Sherlock sich sofort ein wenig dagegen lehnte. Gern würde er erzählen was ihn bedrückt, aber er wollte den Moment nicht zerstören. Wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, das John ihm so nahe kam? Ihm wollte es gerade nicht in den Sinn kommen. Auch war es ihm schon wieder egal, als der freie Arm des Blondschopfs sich um seine Hüfte legte.

„Sag mir, was dich bekümmert.“ Die Hand wanderte vom Gesicht zu seinem Nacken. Wahrscheinlich um ihn beim herunterziehen an Ort und Stelle zu halten. Doch er würde sich auch so, der Berührung nicht entziehen.

„Sherlock.“ Eine Gänsehaut lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Endlich klang sein Name einmal schön, in seinen Ohren. Der kalte Schauer von eben, kam aber nicht von dem Ausgesprochenen, denn es wurde schlagartig noch kälter. Seine Hand, die auf John's Brust verweilte fühlte sich nass an. Irritiert sah er dort hin. Eine rote Flüssigkeit lief über seine Haut. Erschrocken nahm er ein wenig Abstand, um die Ursache dafür zu finden.

„Sherlock, warum?“ Natürlich musste es Blut sein, was auf seine Hand war. Und dies, musste auch noch vom Hals seines Freundes laufen. Als hätte eine unsichtbare Klinge diesen verletzt. Hilflos sah er John nur an. Warum konnte er sich nicht bewegen und etwas tun?

Immer wieder fragte sein Gegenüber, warum er so was tat. Aber er war es doch gar nicht. Er wollte schreien das Moriarty und sein Scherge die Schuld tragen, doch kein Wort kam aus seinem Mund. Im Endeffekt trug er die Verantwortung für diese Leute die im Krieg umgekommen sind. Somit ist es auch seine Schuld, das John seine Ende finden musste.

Da er anscheinend nichts sagen konnte und nicht mehr zu seinem Kompagnon kam, da fiel er wenigstens vor diesem auf die Knie. Irgendwas musste er ja tun, damit dieser sah, dass er das alles nicht wollte. Seinen Körper schüttelte es, als er den Boden erreichte und erneut kam eine Welle dieser Kälte über ihn.

Er sah auf, um nach dem anderen zu sehen, aber dieser hatte sich von ihm abgewendet. Der Ritter sagte etwas, aber verstand keinen Ton. Was wohl daran lag, das er seltsamerweise die Hände auf die Ohren drückte. Ihm war jetzt egal, seit wann und warum er das tat. Er möchte seinen Freund hören. Egal ob es Worte des Hasses sind. Alles würde er hinnehmen, um die Stimme länger vernehmen zu können. Es schüttelte ihn aber erneut und dabei bewegte er sich gar nicht. Dennoch versuchte er nun nach John zu greifen.

„Sherlock!“ Rief eindeutig jemand anders. Nun da er die Hand vom einem Ohr nahm, drangen da wieder Laute hinein. Nur nicht das, was er hören wollte. Mit einen Mal verschwand die schöne Landschaft, um den See herum und mit ihr, auch der blonde Ritter. Er konnte nur noch dessen enttäuschten Blick erhaschen, bevor alles um ihn herum mit seinem Gemach ersetzt wurde.

„Jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen!“ Es musste selbstverständlich sein Bruder sein, der ihn hier lautstark belehrte. Alles war noch ein wenig verschwommen, aber dessen Stimme ist deutlich genug. Er blinzelte noch einige Male, um besser sehen zu können. Dann musste er sich fragen, wieso er nass auf dem Boden lag.

Die Erinnerung kam schnell wieder, als er die Flasche mit dem Gebräu erblickte. Mycroft hatte sie in der Hand und starrte ihn nun verärgert an.

„Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?“ Ehrlich gesagt, wusste Sherlock es nicht. Er wollte doch einfach nur eine Weile länger seine Ruhe. Er gab dem anderen keine Antwort und ignorierte auch die anderen Leute um ihn herum. Ihm war nun klar, das er nass warm weil sie ihn mit kalten Wasser aufwecken wollten.

„Nimm es doch mit, wenn du unbedingt willst. Ich habe dafür keine Verwendung mehr.“ Erklärte er dann, als er sich zu seinem Kleiderschrank begab, um trockene Kleidung heraus zu suchen. Es ist die Wahrheit. Wenn dieses Gebräu nur dafür sorgen konnte, dass er noch schlimmere Alpträume hat, dann möchte er lieber Anstand davon nehmen.

Sein Bruder ließ die Flasche von Dienern entfernen, aber bleib dennoch in seinem Zimmer. Sherlock rollte hinter der Schranktür die Augen. Was würde denn jetzt noch kommen?

„Ich wollte dir sagen..“

„Sei still!“ Denn ein seltenes Geräusch drang durch die geschlossene Tür in sein Gemach. Es war leise, aber wenn der andere nicht weiter sprach, konnte er vielleicht erkennen. Es klang vielleicht ein wenig schrill. Es war kein Tier das auf dem Hof stand. Er riss den Vorhang zu Seite und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nacht herrschte draußen schon. Was machte solche Töne, das fast einem Schreien ähnelte? Fast ein wenig geschockt wendete er seinen Blick wieder seinen Bruder, denn er ahnte was da schrie oder viel mehr weinte.

„Das wollte ich dir eigentlich nur mitteilen. Doch in deiner jetzigen Verfassung ist es wohl besser nicht zu ihr zu gehen.“ Mycroft wurde völlig ignoriert, denn der König war schon bei der Hälfte seines Satzes hinaus gestürmt. Dieser schritt eilig, aber auch ein wenig nervös zum Auslöser dieses Geräusches.

„Da seid Ihr ja. Euer Bruder meinte schon, Ihr würdet Euch nicht mehr blicken lassen.“ Sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen hatte wohl nicht viel erfahren von seinem Handeln, um so besser für sie.

„Ihr hättet Euch wenigstens etwas mehr anziehen können.“ Sie wies wohl auf seinen freien Oberkörper hin. In der Eile hatte er sich nur eine leichte Robe darüber gezogen. Die hing aber nur über seine Schultern. Somit verschloss er diese nun ordentlich vorne, bevor er am Gemach seiner Frau anklopfte.

„Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben. Beide haben es gut überstanden.“ Er möchte gar nicht wissen, was Mrs. Hudson auf seinem Gesicht sehne konnte, denn Angst verspürte er gerade nicht wirklich. Es ließ sich nicht einmal erklären, was er gerade fühlte.

„Seit Ihr ein wenig enttäuscht?“ Begrüßte ihn seine Frau. Sie sah ausgeruht aus. Anscheinend ist die Geburt schon eine Weile her.

„Was meint Ihr?“ Denn er wusste wirklich nicht, was sie ansprach.

„Man hat Euch also noch nicht verraten das es ein Mädchen ist.“ Er konnte sich einen genervten Seufzer nicht verkneifen. Obwohl er versuchte alle in letzter Zeit zu ignorieren, so bekam er doch mit, dass sein Bruder immer wieder verkündete das es besser sei wenn Irene einen Jungen gebären würde. Ihm persönlich wäre gar kein Kind lieber gewesen, doch nun wo es auf der Welt ist, da war ihm auch das Geschlecht egal. Noch konnte er nichts sehen, denn seine Frau hielt das kleine Bündel sicher im Arm.

„Es ist schön, das Ihr gekommen seid, um sie zu sehen.“ Da streckte sie auch schon die Arme langsam aus. Sherlock fragte sich, ob sie von ihm erwartete das Neugeboren zu halten.

„Wartet!“ Er setze sich zur Sicherheit auf das Bett, wenn er dies schon tun soll, dann wollte er wenigstens nicht dabei umfallen. Wahrscheinlich noch so einen Nebeneffekt von seinem Gebräu.

„Ihr wisst sogar schon, wie Ihr sie halten müsst. Also ändert Eure Gesichtszüge ein wenig, sonst bekommt sie angst.“ Von panisch zu zu ahnungslos, starrte er das Kind an, was er nun in den Armen hatte. Sherlock hatte fast das Gefühl es blickte genau so zurück. Er blinzelt, es blinzelt. Dann hörte er die Königin leise lachen.

„Ich habe wirklich mit jeder Reaktion gerechnet. Aber nicht mit solch einer.“ Ein wenig beschämt, gab er ihr das Bündel zurück. Schließlich konnte er nichts damit anfangen, denn er wusste nichts über Babys.

„Wie wollt Ihr sie denn nennen?“ Das wollte nun seine Frau von ihm wissen.

„Ich dachte, Ihr habt Euch schon einen Namen ausgesucht.“ Irene blickte kurz woanders hin. Anscheinend wollte sie etwas aussprechen, was ihr nicht leicht fällt.

„Hämisch.“ Wartend blickte sie ihm dann wieder in die Augen. Er überlegte kurz.

„Das ist Euch als Name für ein Mädchen eingefallen? Na ja, wenn Ihr es so wollt.“ Dafür wurde er irritiert angesehen. Hätte er anders reagieren sollen?

„Dann soll es so sein. Dein Name lautet Hämisch Violett Holmes.“ Er erhob sich wieder vom Bett. Es ist nett von seiner Gemahlin, dass ihr Kind auch den Namen seiner Mutter tragen darf. Eine Weile verfielen sie in angenehme Stille, bis auf die paar Töne die das Neugeborene von sich gab.

Ihre Miene blieb aber nicht lange so heiter, sie rief eine Zofe herbei und erklärte das man das Baby jetzt ins Bett legen kann. Die Wiege des Kindes stand ein Zimmer weiter. Sobald die Dienerin die Tür schloss, wurde der König wieder angesehen.

„Es gibt da etwas, das Ihr erfahren solltet.“ Selbst wenn sie ihm nun gestehen würde, das dieses Kind von jemand anderen ist. Es würde nicht viel an ihrer Situation ändern. Anders als Wallace Trevor, würde er das Mädchen behandeln wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Auch wenn er als Vater ungeeignet ist, so muss er es doch versuchen. Das kleine Geschöpf war unschuldig und musste geschützt werden. Zumindest musste man als Vater doch so was denken. Oder etwa nicht?

* * *

 

„Da seht, was Ihr angerichtet habt!“ Mycroft platze eine unangekündigt in den Aufenthaltsraum der Königin. Gerade war es ihm wirklich nicht wichtig, wer sie ist, denn anscheinend hatte sie den Verstand verloren. Er war es, als vernünftiger Bruder der aufpasste das Sherlock sich nicht noch weitere Dinge antat, um das Leben zu beenden. Dessen Gemahlin schickte ihn aber geradewegs in den Tod. Vielleicht ist sie doch die durchtriebene Frau, wie es einige Gerüchte erklären. Wahrscheinlich war das ganze letzte Jahr nur Theater und nun zeigte sie ihr wahres Gesicht. Sie hatte den sicheren Thron und ein gesundes Kind. Da brauch man den Ehemann nicht mehr.

„Mäßigt Eure Stimme!“ Erklärte sie befehlend und wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich noch beobachtet wie der König davon geritten ist. Der Prinz fragte sich, ob sie jemanden hinter schickt, um genau zu wissen das sie eine Witwe wird.

„Meint Ihr es ist mir leicht gefallen, ihn auf Eure Lügen hinzuweisen? Ihr seid sein Bruder und dennoch habt Ihr es gewagt, so etwas zu verschweigen.“ Der Mann blinzelte ein wenig, denn er wusste nicht worum es ging. Sie kann unmöglich von dem Geheimnis zwischen ihm und dem Lord reden.

„Was hat der Lord Lestrade denn zu Euch gesagt, hm? Das er erst ins Reine mit sich kommen möchte, bevor er heiratet. Was denkt Ihr wohin der Mann vor einigen Tagen geritten ist?“ Mycroft dachte einfach sein Freund würde sich endlich zu seinen Eltern begeben, denn dessen Wunden sind schon lange verheilt. Doch anscheinend ist dieser in Wahrheit bei den Eltern von Lady Hooper, um dort um deren Hand zu bitten. Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein?

„Es war nicht fair von Euch, die beiden da mit hinein zu ziehen.“

„Ich habe geschwiegen, weil ich nicht wollte das mein Bruder Euch verlässt. Doch anscheinend ist es genau das, was ihr wollt.“ Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Versucht nicht, mich nun schlecht aussehen zu lassen. Ich bin nicht diejenige die verschwiegen hat, das es gar nicht der Kopf von John Watson war, der auf einen Pfahl aufgespießt wurde. Ihr braucht mich nicht so ahnungslos ansehen. Ich weiß über alles Bescheid. Es war meine Pflicht, es auch meinem Gemahl zu erzählen. Dachtet Ihr wirklich, er wird nach dieser Information sofort durch das Land reisen, um jemanden zu suchen der doch schon längst Tod ist?“

„Ihr versteht nicht...“

„Was verstehe ich nicht? Das Euer Bruder wahrscheinlich Gefühle für den Ritter hatte? Meint Ihr wirklich ich war so auf mich selbst fixiert, dass ich es nicht mitbekommen habe? Ich habe die beiden zusammen gesehen. Ich habe die Blicke bemerkt, die beide vielleicht verstecken wollten. So viel habe ich versucht, damit der König diesen Mann in den letzten Jahren vergisst. Doch es ist egal was ich tue, selbst im Tod ist mir dieser Ritter überlegen. Sein Herz wird immer an ihm hängen und daran kann ich nichts ändern.“ Die Stimme der Königin wurde immer leiser. Sie hatte sich von dem Prinz abgewendet, denn eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht so viel ausplaudern. Nun jedoch war es auch nicht mehr wichtig und sie schüttelte alles von eben ab. Da der andere im Raum nichts dazu äußerte, wird sie das Gespräch fortführen.

„Wie Ihr gerade erfahren habt, weiß er von all dem schon eine ganze Weile. Das er Euch nicht bestraft, ist seine Sache.“

„Trotzdem hättet Ihr verhindern müssen, dass er sich mit dem Feind trifft.“ Warf Mycroft ein, als er wieder zum Thema zurück lenkt, weswegen er eigentlich hier herein kam.

„Ihr wolltet doch, dass er sich als König endlich mehr um die wichtigen Dinge kümmert. Ihr wisst zu was Moriarty eigentlich fähig ist. Doch Euer Bruder meinte, das es dieses eine und hoffentlich letzte Mal, einen fairen Kampf geben wird.“ Natürlich wollte Mycroft mehr wissen, aber zum Glück unterbrach eine Zofe mit der kleinen Prinzessin das Gespräch. Denn Irene war nicht danach, länger mit ihren Schwager zu plaudern. Im Gegensatz zu diesem Mann, glaubte sie an ihren Herrscher. Deswegen vertraute sie auch darauf, das er es schaffen wird, Moriarty für immer ein Ende zu bereiten. Selbstverständlich hatte sie Kate hinterher geschickt, nur um ganz sicher zu gehen, das der Gegner wirklich fair spielt.

„Wie Ihr seht, verlangt jemand meine Aufmerksamkeit mehr.“ Damit verschwand der Prinz, denn dieser wusste anscheinend nichts über Kinder. Jedes Mal wenn sie die Andeutung machte, dass Hämisch gestillt werden musste, verschwanden sofort fast alle Männer aus der Umgebung. Ihr war klar, das die Ausrede nicht mehr lang funktionieren wird, denn ihre Tochter musste schon lange keine Muttermilch mehr bekommen.

Mycroft Holmes glaubte wirklich, dass ihr die Entscheidung leicht gefallen ist, ihren Mann ziehen zu lassen. Sie hatte den König angefleht, dass er dies doch anderen überlassen soll. Das Moriarty so wieso nicht an sie heran kommen würde. Trotzdem ist er einfach gegangen. Wenigsten meinte er, dass diese Sache auch für ihr Kind ist.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln nahm sie die Kleine auf den Arm und wiegte sie ein wenig hin und her. Sie war so froh, das ihr Gemahl das Mädchen nicht einfach ignorierte. Schließlich musste er sich nicht wirklich mit dem Mädchen beschäftigen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Hämisch griff entzückt nach ihrer Kette, wahrscheinlich weil diese so schön schimmert.

Ihre Tochter ist bald schon ein Jahr alt und sie hoffte das sie alle diesen Geburtstag mit dem Vater feiern können. Dieser war schon ein wenig eigenartig. Irene wollte ihr Kind eigentlich Joan nennen. Doch sie dachte, dass dies zu weit geht. Denn sie wollte ihren Mann damit necken. Somit wählte sie den zweiten Namen des blonden Ritters, aber es kümmerte den König bis heute nicht. Mrs. Hudson musste also Recht haben, dass Herrscher gar nicht wusste wie der zweite Name seines Freundes lautet. Anders konnte sie sich das auch nicht erklären, den das Wort John darf nicht in der Nähe ihres Gemahls fallen. Wenn sie ehrlich ist, soll er es doch allein herausfinden. All die anderen im Schloss trauten sich so wieso nicht, das zu erzählen.

Auch sie hatte mehr Respekt vor ihrem Mann, seitdem sie wusste das er auch wirklich angsteinflößend werden konnte. Während ihrer Schwangerschaft gab es viele Regentage und deswegen dachte sie sich, sie könnte den Kleiderschrank des Königs neu bestücken. Dieser verweilte zu dieser Zeit natürlich nicht auf Hatten Hall. Bei ihrem Machen stieß sie aber auf etwas, das sie nun wirklich nicht erwartet hätte. Im Schrank ihres Gemahls war ein Portrait versteckt. Auf diesem war niemand anders abgebildet, als John Watson persönlich. Voller Wut und ohne nachzudenken, ließ sie das Ding entfernen. Schließlich ist die gemalte Person nicht mehr und das sollte auch der König akzeptieren.

Es dauerte ihrer Meinung nach nicht lange genug, bis das aufgefallen ist. So wurde eines abends die Tür aufgerissen und der Herr über das Schloss schritt einfach so hinein.

“Es wäre höflich, wenn Ihr anklopfen würdet.” Hätte sie sein Gesicht gesehen, dann wäre sie nicht so leichtsinnig gewesen. Aber sie war nur zufrieden, das er überhaupt mit ihr sprach. Da war ihr auch ein Streit egal.

“Erspare mir deine Lehren! Wo ist es?”

“Ihr müsst Euch deutlicher ausdrücken. Wo ist was?” In Windeseile hatte er den Raum durchquert, stieß die Zofe zur Seite und drückte die Herrscherin gegen die Wand. Selbst Irene war erschrocken, fing sich aber schnell wieder.

“Treib es nicht zu weit! Das du Königin bist, schützt dich vor gar nichts.” Dann starrte er sie durch dringlich an. Gewappnet jede Lüge von ihr sofort zu bestrafen.

“Ich wiederhole mich ein letztes Mal. Wo ist das Bild?”

“Ich habe es nicht mehr.” Sie wollte doch eine Gefühlsregung von ihm. Was sie nur damals nicht ganz verstand, war das er trotz des wenigen Essens noch ganz schön stark gewesen ist.

“Was?” Erzürnt ging er ihr dann an die Kehle.

“Ich habe dich schon geheiratet und alles was außerhalb meines Gemaches liegt ist dein..” Die andere Frau im Raum wollte den Herrscher schon dazu bringen Irene los zu lassen.

“Mylord bitte. Denkt doch an das Kind.” Aber er hörte ihr überhaupt nicht zu und führte seine Rede fort.

“Dennoch war dir das nicht genug und du musstest an mein Habseligkeiten vergreifen!” Dabei wurde sein Griff um ihre Kehle immer fester und sie griff nach den Dolch, den sie zum Schutz immer bei sich trug. Doch kurz bevor sie ihn zücken konnte, ließ er abrupt von ihr ab. Dann starrte er auf seine Hand, die er an ihren Hals gelegt hatte. Sie hustete und holte erst einmal wieder tief Luft. Es ist ihr bis jetzt immer noch nicht klar, was er gesehen hatte, das er so plötzlich von ihr abließ.

“Verzeiht mir.” Kam es danach kleinlaut von dem König und damit wollte er schon wieder aus der Tür verschwinden, aber sie hielt ihn am Arm fest.

“Wartet! Es gibt da eine Sache dir Ihr erfahren solltet.” Es war nur einen Tag nach dem Fest und deswegen fand sie es passend, alles zu beichten was sie hörte.

Seit diesem Abend beachtete er sie zwar ein wenig mehr, doch sie wird nie mehr sein als eine Freundin die zufällig mit ihm verheiratet ist und ein Kind mit ihm hat. Irene wusste nicht ob er sich noch schuldig fühlte wegen dem Angriff oder ob er nun wegen ihrer Tochter mehr Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Letztendlich ist es auch egal. Solange sie hier in seiner Nähe bleiben darf, sollte sie sich zufrieden geben.

„Komm, wir gehen in das Zimmer deines Vaters.“ Sagte sie zu Hämisch. Es war seltsam, aber wenn die Kleine müde ist und der König nicht da war, musste Irene sie nur ein wenig auf das Bett ihres Mannes legen. Es würde dann nicht lange dauern, bis sie eingeschlafen ist. Dasselbe trifft auch auf sie selbst zu. Er musste schon bemerkt haben, das sie in seinem Gemach schlief, wenn er abwesend war. Schließlich hatte sie einmal ein langes Haar auf seinem Kissen zurück gelassen. Es war wohl sinnlos, nur leicht anzudeuten das sie auch gern in seinem Bett schlafen wollte, wenn er anwesend ist. Sie musste es ihm wohl doch ins Gesicht sagen. Vielleicht möchte ihr Gemahl sich mit solchen Dingen nicht befassen, aber wenn die Gefahr vorüber ist, wird sie dafür sorgen das er es muss.

* * *

 

“Ich habe genug von dem Versteckspiel. Habt Ihr gehört?!” Brüllte Sherlock so laut in den Wald das ein paar Vögel erschraken und sich davon machten. Er drehte sich um und es raschelte im Gebüsch, aber niemand antwortete ihm. Doch er wusste, das er nicht allein ist.

“Kommt endlich raus und stell Euch. Oder seid Ihr allein dazu nicht in der Lage?” Eine Weile herrschte noch Stille, aber dann rannte jemand von hinten auf ihn zu. Selbstverständlich war er bereit gewesen, sein Schwert zu ziehen und so konnte er den Angriff abwehren.

“Wenn Ihr mich so treffen wolltet, dann müsst ihr aber noch viel üben.”

“Um Euren treuen Ritter zu töten hat es aber gereicht.” Erklärte Moriarty belustigt und erzielte damit genau das was er wollte. Es machte den König wütend. Dieser gab nicht Mal eine Antwort, sondern holte aus um seinem Gegner einen Hieb zu verpassen, aber auch er verfehlte.

“Ihr seid aber auch nicht gerade ein Ass im Schwertkampf.” Das stimmte leider zu Teil, aber der Lockenkopf dachte sich, wenn er hier schon sterben muss, dann wird der Andere mit ihm drauf gehen. Oder zumindest wird sein Gegner schwer verletzt, damit dieser langsam zu Grunde geht. Ja, langsam und qualvoll soll es für Moriarty enden. Was anderes hatte dieser Kerl nicht verdient, dachte er und hielt sich dieses Ziel vor Augen.

“Jetzt wo wir uns wieder begegnet sind, kann ich mich endlich erkundigen, ob Euch mein Geschenk auf meiner Burg gefallen hat. So was herzurichten ist nicht ganz einfach.” Erneut schlug Sherlock auf den anderen ein, doch dieser wich wieder aus.

“Dieser edle Ritter hat Euch so viel bedeutet, aber ich fand er war nicht gut genug für Euch. Habt Ihr den Rest vom ihm eigentlich auch noch gefunden? Ich glaube mich dunkel daran erinnern zu können, das ich ihm mein Zeichen verpasst habe. Also ist der Körper leicht zu erkennen. Nicht jeder bekommt die Ehre..” Doch er brach ab, als er beinahe seine Nase verloren hätte, weil er sich zu sehr darauf konzentrierte den König in Rage zu versetzten. Als dieser dann an ihm vorbei stolperte, nutze er die Chance und packte ihn von hinten am Hals.

“Wie hättet Ihr es gern? Soll ich Euch auch den Kopf abschlagen und ihn hier als Wegverzierung aufstellen?” Doch Sherlock nutze seine Größe aus und warf seinen Gegner einfach nach hinten. Dadurch wurde er zwar an der Wange getroffen, aber das kümmerte ihn wenig. Eilig drehte er sich herum, um Moriarty auch etwas zu erzählen.

“Wir sollten aber auch ein wenig über Sebastian plaudern.” Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verfinsterte sich plötzlich.

“Was ist denn? Dachtet Ihr etwa, es würde nicht auffallen was Ihr getan habt? Ich wusste das Eure Grausamkeit keine Grenzen kennt, aber den eigenen Verbündeten in eine Eisenfalle treten lassen, dass hätte ich selbst...” Dieses Mal war es für Sherlock haarscharf auszuweichen. Wortwörtlich, denn eine Locke musste daran glauben und wanderte wie eine Feder zwischen den beiden zu Boden. Dann erkannte er aber, das sein Gesagtes nicht stimmte. Moriarty hatte seinen Helfer nicht umgebracht. Aber wer war es dann? Eine Dienerin der Königin vielleicht? Nein. Er hatte ihr verboten sich und andere Leute in seinen Kampf einzubringen. Es sollten keine Unschuldigen mehr verletzt werden.

Aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Nachdenken und dann passierte auch noch ein Unglück. Er blieb mit seinem Schwert wie ein Anfänger in einem Baum hängen.

“Was für ein Pech aber auch.” Damit wurde auf ihn eingeschlagen. Nebenbei versuchte er seine Waffe wieder heraus zu ziehen. Er schaffte es, aber dennoch erneut Attacken auszuweichen.

“Ihr wollt mich doch nicht unbewaffnet töten?” Erkundigte er sich, während sie beide um den Baum herumtanzten in dem sein Schwert steckte. Da war ein leichtes Knacksen im Gebüsch. Sein Gegner schien es nicht zu bemerken, aber offensichtlich waren sie nicht nur zu zweit. Solange sich die dritte Person nicht einmischt, braucht er sie nicht zu beachten.

“Ich würde Euch ja gern meine Waffe geben, aber dann stehe ich ja mit leeren Händen da. Das können wir doch nicht machen.” Sherlock probierte es mit ducken, um sich dann endgültig von dem Baum wegzurollen. Danach griff er einfach einen langen Ast, um diesen erst einmal als Ersatz zu nutzen. Aber das Holz hielt leider nicht sehr lange stand und so überlegte er sich etwas neues. Doch plötzlich änderte sein Angreifer seine Taktik und schlug mit ein Satz auf seine Bein ein. Da brachte ihn ganz zu Boden. Eilig drehte er sich, um den Schwert auszuweichen und um eine Chance zum aufstehen zu finden, aber dann wurde er mit einem Fuß gestoppt.

“Der König stirbt unbewaffnet auf den Boden des Waldes und das durch die Hand eines einfachen Mannes. Habt ihr Euch den Tod nicht auch ein wenig besser vorgestellt? Zum Beispiel in einer Schlacht oder so?” In dem Moment ergriff der Größere den Stiefel, der auf ihm war und rollte damit herum. Das bracht Moriarty zwar auch zu Fall, aber dieser zog schnell ein Kurzschwert aus seiner Kleidung und war erneut über ihm. Zwar nutze er die Zeit sich aufzurappeln, doch der Feind pinnte ihn schon mit einem Ruck an den nächsten Baum. Das würde er später noch im Rücken spüren. Das heißt,wenn es da noch etwas zu fühlen gab.

“Wir hätten dieses Land so gut gemeinsam regieren können, denn Ihr braucht jemand an Eurer Seite. Doch ihr wolltet nicht und nun muss Eure Geschichte so ein Ende nehmen. Einsam und allein wie Euer Leben war, werdet Ihr auch sterben.” Er kam von den Griff nicht los. Somit schloss Sherlock nur noch die Augen, als der Dolch auf ihn zukam und hoffte das alles schnell geht. Seine Frau und Tochter waren ohne ihn besser dran. Er stellte fest, das es egal ist wen er beschützen musste, er schaffte es nicht diese Aufgabe zu bewältigen. Zu was ist er dann als Herrscher gut, wenn er nicht einmal die einfachsten Dinge erledigen kann? Zumindest konnte sein Bruder ihn nicht davon abhalten, hier und jetzt zu sterben. Wenn er ehrlich ist, dann ist er doch deswegen hier her gekommen. Er glaubte nicht an ein Jenseits. Dennoch hoffte er John auf der anderen Seite wieder zu sehen. Wo immer das auch ist.

Es geschah seltsamerweise nichts. Auch wenn er sich ein wenig nach dem Tod sehnte, so müsste er dennoch den Schmerz davor spüren. Nichts. Das Erwartete blieb einfach aus und so öffnete er vorsichtig die Augenlider wieder.

“Einsam ist er nicht und sterben wird er heute auch noch nicht.” Hörte er nun eine weitere Stimme sagen. Die dritte Person aus dem Gebüsch, mischte sich anscheinend doch in den Kampf ein. Ganz konnte er es sich nicht erklären, doch die Schritte hörten sich nun anders an. Das Knacksen von vorhin, konnte unmöglich von dem Menschen stammen, der jetzt schützend vor ihm stand.

Moriarty wurde von ihm weggestoßen und getroffen. Dieser stand nämlich ein wenig weiter weg und er hielt sich kurz den verletzten Arm.

Der König beachtete diesen aber nicht zu lange, denn er war damit beschäftigt den Fremden vor sich anzustarren.Viel konnte er nicht sehen, da sich der Mann eher in dunkle Gewänder gehüllt hatte. Der Stoff war an einigen Stellen zerrissen und zerfranst, aber dennoch wurde versucht es hier und dort zu flicken.

Schnell machte er sich daran, sich selbst wieder kampfbereit hinzustellen. Der Schock, das er kurz vorm Tod stand, musste sehr tief sitzen. Das Gefühl benebelte ihn nämlich ein wenig.  
Um so mehr er die fremde Person von hinten anblickte, desto mehr realisierte er, das diese ihm bekannt vor kam. Die Statur, die Art wie er in Kampfposition ging und wie er sprach. Das ganze Bild passte gut auf jemanden der eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte. Zumindest fast, denn der Fremde vor ihm humpelte ein wenig. Auch wenn es nicht sein konnte, wagte er es seinen Gedanken auszusprechen.

“John?” Es war mehr ein heißeres Ausatmen. Die anderen zwei Männer bekamen es nicht mit, weil sie schon damit beschäftigt waren sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen. Der Lockenkopf schlug sich einmal ins Gesicht, um wieder normal zu werden. Egal wer es war, der dort drüben seinen Kampf austrug, er musste eingreifen und helfen.

Sherlock rannte also hinüber, um sein Schwert endlich aus diesem besitzergreifenden Baum zu ziehen. Das Ding bewegte sich aber kein Stück von der Stelle und dabei mochte er diese Waffe. Er versuchte seine Glück von der anderen Seite, an der Spitze der Klinge. Auch da tat sich nichts.

“Sherlock hinter dir!” Brüllte sein Helfer und mit Schrecken erkannte er, das Moriarty abrupt auf ihn zu rannte. Er tat das Erste was ihm einfiel und rutsche im letzten Moment einfach an dem Baum herunter. Sein Angreifer sah zu spät, auf was er zu lief und konnte nicht mehr stoppen. Mit voller Geschwindigkeit bohrte sich die Spitze, des feststeckenden Schwertes in den Oberkörper. Augenblicklich ließ dieser seine Waffe fallen und sah nach unten. Zitternd trat er dann einen Schritt nach hinten.

Als Sherlock rückwärts davon weg kroch, sah er wie sich der Stoff an der getroffenen Stelle schnell mit Blut vollsaugt und teilweise den Körper hinunterlief. Aber was der Getroffene genau spürte, ist nicht wichtig, denn da hinten saß jemand der seinem verstorbenen Freund immer mehr ähnelte. Ohne Vorwarnung kroch er herüber, lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn und zog die Kutte vom Kopf des anderen.

Seine Augen brannten abrupt, wahrscheinlich weil er Dreck hinein bekommen hat, als er sich auf dem Boden herum rollte. Ganz sicher würde er jetzt nicht anfangen zu weinen, weil John vor ihm saß. Und das sehr lebendig. Zwar hatte dieser einen Bart bekommen und er sah auch ein wenig schmutzig aus, aber diese Augen würde er wirklich überall wiedererkennen.

Einen Moment war er noch überfordert, wie er nun reagieren sollte. Doch schon im nächsten erkannte er entsetzt, das es einen Grund gab warum der Blondschopf am Boden verweilte. Der Übeltäter der dort drüben seine letzten Atemzüge machte, hatte John schwer an der Schulter getroffen. Und wieder war er, der König daran Schuld.

Schnell pfiff er so laut und so lange er konnte. Als das Geräusch nachließ, macht er es wieder und wieder. Solange bis sich sein Pferd näher kam. Dieses ließ er ein wenig versteckt grasen. Als er es sichtete, versuchte er sofort dem Ritter aufzuhelfen. Dieser drückte dabei weiter auf seine Wunde, um nicht zu viel Blut zu verlieren.

“Halte aus. Wenigstens noch eine Weile oder willst du am selben Platz sterben, wie der dort drüben?” Als Antwort bekam er nur ein leises Lachen. Es war schwer, den anderen aufs Pferd zu befördern, aber sie haben es irgendwie geschafft. Als er endlich los reiten konnte, hatte er einen Arm um John gelegt, damit dieser nicht wieder abhanden kam. Um so näher sie dem Schloss kamen, um so mehr verlor der Verletzte das Bewusstsein.

Schon von weitem rief er der Wache zu, sie sollen gefälligst das Tor öffnen. Alles geschah schnell und im Hof befahl er, das jeder Mediziner sich sofort um den verletzen Mann kümmern soll. Einige seiner Wachen halfen ihm, John mit vom Pferd zu nehmen. Er hatte angeordnet ihn in ein freies Zimmer zu bringen, das nicht so abgelegen lag, wie das alte Gemach seines Kameraden. Damit wollte er nur erreichen das es nicht zu weit von seinem Räumen weg ist, aber das konnte er ja nicht sagen.

Zwar wollte er sich davon überzeugen, dass die Mediziner nichts falsch machen, doch er vergaß in der ganzen Zeit an sich selbst zu denken. Somit wurde auf einmal alles Schwarz vor seinen Augen, auch wenn er sich zu wehren versuchte.


	41. Chapter 41

„Er sieht ein wenig mitgenommen aus, aber wenigstens ist der Kopf noch dran.“ Die Königin wurde natürlich benachrichtigt, als ihr Gemahl zurück kam. Sofort machte sie sich auf nach diesem zu sehen. Die Mediziner meinten zu ihrer Zufriedenheit, das dieser sich nur Überanstrengt hat und sich nur ein wenig ausruhen muss. Zwar hatte er auch einige Schnittwunden, aber die sind ein kleineres Übel. Im Gegensatz zu dem, was der König noch mit sich brachte.

Hier stand sie nun, mit Kate und Mrs. Hudson. Sie drei starrten auf den fremden aber dennoch bekannten Mann, der Schlafend vor ihnen lag.

„Der König hat auch eine Weile gebraucht, bis er verstanden hat, wer da vor ihm stand.“ Meinte Kate, denn sie hatte den Kampf im Wald beobachtet. Erst wollte sie auch eingreifen, aber als da plötzlich ein dritter Mann im Geschehen stand, hielt sie sich doch zurück und beobachtete nur weiter. Sie war genau so geschockt, als sie John dann erkannte. Deswegen brauchte sie auch länger zurück zum Schloss. Der Kopf musste erst einmal begreifen, was er da sah.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Der Ärmste hat sicherlich einen großen Schrecken bekommen.“ Das ehemalige Kindermädchen fand auch ihre Stimme wieder und freute sich wohl am meisten von den drei Frauen, dass John wieder zurück auf Hatten Hall ist.

„Da fällt mir ein, jemand muss diese großartige Nachricht dem Schmied berichten.“ Damit verschwand die Älteste auch schon aus dem Raum.

Kate blickte die Herrscherin prüfend von der Seite an. Der Blick, den die andere nun aufgesetzt hatte, gefiel ihr nicht wirklich. Sie selbst fand es schön das der Ritter halbwegs gesund hier ist. Ihre Freundin hatte sicherlich weniger frohe Gedanken im Kopf. Schließlich ist der Mann vor ihnen, der Grund warum der König keine vernünftige Liebesbeziehung mit seiner Gemahlin anfangen kann. Die Brünette schritt näher an das Bett heran, doch sie hielt diese davon ab, den Schlafenden zu berühren.

„Nun sieh mich nicht so an! Ich werde ihm schon nichts tun. Selbst wenn etwas machen würde, mein Mann wüsste doch sofort das ich es war.“ Sie nickte wissend und ließ von der anderen ab.

„Was sagten die Mediziner? Wann wird er ansprechbar sein?“

„Es wird wohl noch einen Tag dauern. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn schlafen lassen, denn sein Vater wird auch bald hier auftauchen.“ Meinte Kate und begab sich schon zur Tür, um diese für die Herrscherin zu öffnen.

„Ist wohl besser, wenn ich dem Schmied nicht über den Weg laufe.“

„Was ist eigentlich mit ihm?“ Erkundigte sie sich dann, als sie beide im Flur standen. Ihr ist nämlich bei den Unterhaltungen auch aufgefallen, das der Schmied wohl nicht gern über ihre Freundin als Regentin sprach.

„Ach nimm es dem Mann nicht übel. Er ist wohl nie sehr gesprächig gewesen. Oder vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass er meine Vorgängerin zu sehr verehrte als das es ihm gut tat. Ich hörte, dass er öfters mit der Mutter meines Gemahls plauderte.“

„Meint Ihr dass..“ Doch Kate kam gar nicht dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden.

„Wenn Ihr andeuten wolltet, dass meine Mutter sich auch mit ihren Untertanen unterhalten hat, dann stimmt dies.“ Die Herrscherin schenkte ihrem Schwager ein kleines verschmitztes Lächeln und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Es war doch klar, dass Ihr auch hier auftauchen musstet. Wie kommt es, dass Ihr immer so schnell seit, wenn es um so was geht?“ Denn Irene erinnerte sich, dass der Prinz zum Dorf geritten war, um etwas zu besorgen und um nach dem jüngeren Bruder zu sehen als dieser noch da draußen verweilte. Doch niemand, außer der Herrscher selbst, kannte den Treffpunkt mit Moriarty. Anscheinend hatte auch Mycroft diesen nicht gefunden. Ansonsten wäre dieser schon eher wieder hier gewesen.

„Ich habe Euch übrigens etwas von diesem Schneider mitgebracht.“ Fügte der Prinz dann beiläufig hinzu, während er versuchte nicht so zu wirken, als wolle er schnell in das Zimmer stürmen, in dem der totgeglaubte Ritter verweilt. Die Königin versperrte ihm aber den Weg.

„Sprecht nicht in so einem Ton von diesem Künstler, wenn Ihr dessen Arbeit doch selbst am Leib tragt. Nur weil ich dieses Handwerk nicht beherrsche, heißt das noch lange nicht das ich die Stücke des Meisters nicht wiedererkenne. Dieses Blau ist wirklich nicht Eure Farbe. Es lässt Euch ein wenig rundlich aussehen.“ Damit schritten die Frauen lachend davon.

„Ihr solltet ihn vielleicht nicht immer so necken. Schließlich seit Ihr auch durch ihn Königin geworden.“ Kate möchte nicht wirklich die Spielverderberin sein, doch das musste sie einmal loswerden.

„Wieso darf ich nicht auch ein wenig fies sein, nachdem was er meinen Gemahl angetan hat? Er wird mir bald die Füße küssen, wenn ich dafür sorge das eine Doppelhochzeit stattfindet.“ Nun war die Blonde verwirrt. Die Königin blieb an einem Fenster stehen und setzte sich auf die breiten Steine, um in den Hof zu blicken.

„Na unsere Molly wird uns sicher bald berichten, dass sie endlich heiraten kann. So wie ich den Vater von Lord Lestrade einschätze, wird er einfach froh sein, das sein Sohn endlich eine Frau heiratet. Die Eltern unserer Freundin werden sich sicher auch mit einem Lord zufrieden geben. Ich habe meiner kleinen Prinzessin auch ein Kleid für solche Anlässe bestellt. Bis dahin wird sie hoffentlich aufhören Essen wieder auszuspucken, was sie nicht haben will. Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sich auch Molly etwas bei meinem Lieblingsschneider besorgt. Was ist mit dir? Es ist lange her, das ich dich in einem Kleid gesehen habe.“

„Ihr wisst doch, dass so was nichts für mich ist. Doch wen wollt Ihr nun an die Seite des Prinzen stellen?“

„Selbst du, hast sie bei der letzten Feier nicht erkannt.“

„Also war die Traumfrau des Prinzen doch anwesend.“ Es verblüffte Kate schon, das Lady Anthea sich bei dem Fest zeigte, schließlich dachten sie, diese wollte sich erst einmal bedeckt halten.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie Ihr das anstellen wollt, aber ich bin Euch natürlich gern behilflich. Nun da der Wald von die Überreste von Moriarty an sich nimmt, werden wir endlich Ruhe haben.“ Ihre Freundin drehte sich zur ihr, als hätte sie diese Miesere schon wieder vollkommen vergessen.

„Der Gedanke das er praktisch vor der Tür des Schlosses liegt, behagt mir nicht. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Kerl zu seinen geliebten Tieren zurück bringen lassen. Doch ich kann von niemanden verlangen, die verwesende Leiche durch das Land zu tragen. Andererseits will ich auch nicht das hier begraben wird. Ich muss das Thema wohl auch mit meinem Gemahl besprechen. Das heißt wenn er mit mir reden möchte, nachdem er wieder erwacht.“ Die blonde Frau wusste worauf die andere anspielte. Aber der König wird ja sicherlich nicht alles um sich herum ignorieren, damit er sich auf den Ritter konzentrieren kann. Jedenfalls wollte Kate das nicht glauben.

* * *

 

John musste schon zum dritten Mal niesen, seitdem er wach geworden ist. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen doch etwas eingefangen. In diesem Raum zog ja kein Wind durch, der seine Nase kitzeln konnte. Er seufzte und genoss ein wenig die Ruhe, die er nun hatte. Niemand wusste wohl, das er den Trank gegen die Schmerzen nicht zu sich nahm. Das hätte ihm nur zum Schlafen gebracht und das möchte er vermeiden. Es tat gut, das Stechen in seiner Schulter zu spüren, denn so wusste er, dass dies hier alles echt ist.

In den letzten Monaten schleppte sich die Zeit nur so voran und er dachte schon, er würde es niemals nach Hatten Hall schaffen. Nicht weil er den Weg nicht kannte, sondern weil Moriarty mit seinem Schergen ihren Pfad ändern wollten. Die beiden waren der Grund, warum er nicht schon eher nach Hause ging. Jeder würde es verstehen, wenn er seine Geschichte erklärte.  
Nachdem was er alles gehört hatte, musste er erst sicher sein das die zwei Kerle tot sind, bevor er etwas anderes in seinem Leben tat. Es ist nicht immer einfach gewesen, den beiden zu folgen. Auch wenn er ein Ritter ist, so bekam er dennoch Heimweh. Es vergingen selten Tage, an denen er nicht an Hatten Hall und seine Bewohner dachte. Nun war diese Zeit aber vorbei und endlich ist er wieder Daheim.

Doch anscheinend waren die Meinungen geteilt über seine Erscheinung. Er nahm es aber niemanden übel. Das hieß solange ihn niemand wieder vertreiben wollte. Dies könnte schließlich auch eintreffen. Bis jetzt hatte sich aber noch kein Mediziner verplappert oder es hatte wirklich niemand so sehr auf seinen Rücken geachtet. Egal was es war, dass er sich noch ein wenig ausruhen konnte, er ist dankbar dafür. Ärger wird es noch früh genug geben.

Bei seinem Vater schlug er dann doch die Augen auf. John versuchte ihn zwar zu beruhigen, aber der Mann weinte dennoch als er ihn sah. Er wurde beschimpft für sein Verhalten, doch was er tat würde er wieder tun, wenn es verlangt wird. Ihm wurde ins Gesicht geworfen, das sein Freund nun ein König ist und den Schutz eines Einzelnen nicht benötigte. Dennoch fühlte der Blonde sich immer noch gut, bei dem Gedanken an das Geschehene.

Vielleicht hätte doch ein wenig Medizin zu sich nehmen sollen, denn alles was er nun tun konnte, ist hier in diesem Bett liegen. Seltsam das er nicht in seinem Zimmer gelandet ist. Gab es das überhaupt noch? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Dennoch hätte man ihn nicht in so einen noblem Raum verfrachten müssen.

Natürlich mussten seine Gedanken auch zu dem Lockenkopf wandern. Dieser beherrscht nun wirklich mit Irene Adler das Land.

Heißt sie noch so, oder ändert sich mit der Hochzeit auch der Name der Frau? Es war aber nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die beiden ein Paar werden. Sie passen doch so gut zusammen. Er sah gut aus, zumindest das was ich von ihm erblicken durfte. Ich konnte ihm im Wald nicht zu lange ansehen, sonst wäre ich ihm wohl um den Hals gefallen. Solche Dinge sind mir nun nicht mehr erlaubt, dachte der Blondschopf ein wenig betrübt. Doch die Sache zwischen ihnen, was immer es auch war, konnte ja nicht ewig so weiter gehen.

Er sah hinüber zum Tisch, wo die Medizin stand. Das Zeug sollte er vielleicht doch schlucken, wenn das hieß, er hört für eine Weile auf nachzudenken. Somit stand er mühevoll auf und nahm so viel wie ihm gesagt wurde, mit etwas Wasser zu sich. Kaum hatte er es herunter geschluckt, knarrte die Tür hinter ihm. Schnell drehte er sich herum, denn seinen zugerichteten Rücken muss niemand sehen. Vielleicht hätte er sich auch ein Hemd anziehen sollen.

Seine nackter Oberkörper war schon nicht mehr wichtig, als er sah wer ihn hier besuchte. Da stand er nun, der König und sein ehemaliger Freund. John war sich nämlich nicht sicher, ob sie beide nach der langen Zeit immer noch so eine Verbindung haben. Er wünschte es sich, doch er hatte sich nicht einmal bei dem anderen gemeldet. Deswegen dachten vorher wohl alle hier, er würde nicht mehr unter den Lebenden verweilen.

Die Tür ging hinter dem Größeren zu und er wurde weiter angestarrt. Der Blonde schluckte, denn die Medizin wirkte schon ein wenig, doch er wollte seinem Gegenüber auch die volle Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Auch war er nervös vor dem Mann zu stehen, nach all der Zeit. Die Locken waren etwas zerzaust, als wäre der andere eben aus dem Bett gestiegen. Der Atem ging auch ein wenig schwer. Das hieß er war gerannt. Ihre Blicken trafen sich und nun würde John nicht einmal eine anständige Begrüßung heraus bekommen. Denn der Herrscher schien wütend auf ihn zu sein.

„Warum?“ Vernahm er dann ein Flüstern. Die Stimme passte gar nicht zu dem sonst so starken Kompagnon.

„Antworte mir!“ Kam es dann deutlich lauter. Sein Gegenüber machte einen Schritt nach vorn, also machte auch er einen zurück. Das ging solange, bis er gegen die Bettkante stieß. Warum war es für ihn gerade so schwer einen Anfang für seine Geschichte zu finden?

Zwar versuchte er noch stramm zu stehen, aber der König kam immer näher und er wusste nicht mehr wohin er ausweichen sollte. Der Arm mit der verletzen Schulter wurde berührt. Das aber nur flüchtig, als würde dem anderen erst jetzt wieder einfallen, dass er verwundet wurde.

„Du solltest dich wahrscheinlich noch eine Weile ausruhen.“ Damit wandte sich der Größere wieder von ihm ab.

„Eigentlich fühle ich mich gerade ganz gut. Na ja, außer meine Schulter. Die schmerzt höllisch. Euch hat es aber auch erwischt.“ Nimm die Hand runter, ermahnte sich der Ritter selbst, denn er wollte gerade das Gesicht des anderen einfach so berühren.

„Das ist harmlos. Du hast Sebastian getötet, nicht wahr?“ Das ist ein schneller Themawechsel, aber der König war ja hier um Antworten zu bekommen. John nickte dem langsam zustimmend zu, wendete seine Augen aber ab.

„Ja. Es war so schrecklich, bloß zu hören was sie mit Hatten Hall machen wollten. Niemanden hätten sie verschont. Nicht einmal Euch. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen.“ So erzählte der Ältere alles was passiert ist. Auch wenn er den König nicht damit behelligen sollte, das er sich das Leben nehmen wollte, so erzählte er auch das. Schließlich ist er durch die Aktion darauf gekommen, dass hinter der Wand an die er gekettet war, ein Hohlraum ist. Nicht nur das, da gab es auch einen Weg hinaus. Zwar ist er im dunkeln über einiges gestolpert und hat sich auch oft den Kopf gestoßen. Als er aber endlich außerhalb der der Kerkerzellen stand, war ihm das schon wieder nicht wichtig.

Sicherlich hätte er davon rennen müssen, doch er wollte es vermeiden das jemand mitbekam das er durch einen Tunnel entkommen konnte. Mit einer Fackel machte es sich aber einfacher, das Loch in der Wand zu reparieren. Noch dazu hatte er Zeit, denn seine Peiniger kamen erst nach drei Tagen wieder in seine Zelle. Zwar irrte er währenddessen ein wenig durch das Labyrinth, doch auch er schaffte es irgendwann hinaus.

Eigentlich war sein Ziel dann Hatten Hall, aber dann drang das Gerücht zu ihm durch, das auf der Burg von Moriarty eine schreckliche Krankheit umgeht. Auch musste er hören was der Bösewicht vorhatte, um diese Umstände zu ändern. Als Ritter und Mediziner konnte er das nicht geschehen lassen. Er musste den Menschen helfen. Es ist beschämend nun zuzugeben, dass er nicht so viele retten konnte, wie eigentlich gewollt.

Lange konnte er sich aber nicht mit diesen Gedanken aufhalten, denn Moriarty schickte ihnen auf der Flucht die Wölfe hinterher. Ihr Glück war es, das der Besitzer nicht gut mit den Tieren umging, denn die hielten das Laufen durch den Wald seltsamerweise nicht lange aus. Im nächsten Dorf beschäftigte er sich aber schon damit, die Verletzten und Kranken auf seine Weise zu heilen.

„Danach hast du Moriarty und Sebastian verfolgt. Denn Rest kann ich mir selbst zusammenreimen. Ich habe genug gehört. Ich verstehe nur nicht...Es ist auch nicht mehr wichtig.“ Erschrocken sah er wieder auf und unterbrach seine Rede. Anscheinend hatte er den anderen mit irgendwas noch wütender gemacht. John sagte es zwar nicht so genau, aber konnte der König nicht erkennen, das er all dies nur für ihn tat?

Bevor er aber noch etwas erwidern konnte, bekam er eine Geschichte zu hören. Nämlich das nicht nur alle dachten er wäre Tod, ein Teil von ihnen glaubte auch noch das er geköpft wurde.

„Weißt du überhaupt was ich durchgemacht habe. Ich hätte beinahe..“ Dann wurde er kurz direkt angesehen, bevor der Blick des Herrschers wieder zur Tür ging.

„Es tut mir unendlich Leid. Hätte ich gewusst, das dieser Kerl so was grausames getan hat, dann...“

„Dann was? Du hättest mir eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen. Verstehst du nicht, dass mir das egal ist. Ich wollte doch nur das..“ Erneut unterbrach sich der Größere selbst.

„Ich dachte, es wäre das Beste um Euch zu schützen.“ Nun war auch John ein wenig verärgert. Besonders die letzten Monate waren nicht einfach und nun wurde dies als unwichtig beschimpft.

„Um mich zu schützen?! Ich weiß nicht ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber ich brauche dich dafür nicht. Als ich noch ein Prinz gewesen bin, warst du dafür nicht geeignet und nun da ich König bin, erst recht nicht.“ Das musste er sich nun wirklich nicht gefallen lassen. Somit machte er sich so groß es ihm möglich war, um dann der Hoheit ein paar Takte zu erzählen. Auch wenn er sich nicht streiten wollte, sein Gegenüber musste auch ihn und seinen Standpunkt verstehen. Aber der Lockenkopf ist immer noch so stur, deswegen wich er nicht zurück als der Ritter auf ihn zuging.

„Da seid Ihr ja.“ Bevor aber weitere Worte fallen konnten, kam noch eine Person durch die Tür. Es war die Königin und diese musterte ihren Mann ein wenig besorgt. Sie legte die Hände auf den Arm des Lockenkopfs und zog ihn so aus dem Raum.

„Ihr beiden findet schon noch die Zeit, um euch lautstark zu unterhalten. Für jetzt solltet ihr euch noch ausruhen.“ Damit verschwand der Herrscher aus seinem Blickfeld. Er war gerade dabei sich zu streiten, aber alles an was er nun dachte war, wie einfach die Dame seinen Freund anfassen durfte.

Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf und legte sich endlich wieder hin. Es war schließlich natürlich, das eine Ehefrau ihren Mann auf die Art näher kommt. Seltsam, aber John hoffte nicht noch weitere Berührungen zwischen dem Paar beobachten zu müssen.

* * *

 

Nun stand er abermals vor seiner Tür. Wieso fiel es ihm so schwer diese nun zu öffnen? Für den Angriff war er nicht verantwortlich. Er trug keine Schuld an John’s Verletzung. Wieso war ihm nach dem Streit dann angst und bange, wenn er auf diesen Raum zu ging? Sherlock hatte eigentlich nicht vor, das ihr erstes richtiges Gespräch so endet. Ja, es war schön zu erfahren, dass der Ritter ihn mit der ganzen Sache nur schützen wollte. Doch fragte sich dieser nicht einmal, ob es das überhaupt wert ist. Ob er das alles verdient hatte. Erneut schüttelte er den Kopf. Das wichtigste war doch, das sein Freund lebendig wieder hier ist. Nur genau das zu sagen, brachte der König nicht fertig. Er ist so ein Feigling.

“Ihr solltet hinein gehen.” Die Stimme seiner Frau unterbrach seine Gedanken. Schnell setzte er wieder ein anderes Gesicht auf. Natürlich hatten sie einen Pakt was ihre Ehe betraf und dieser galt immer noch. Aber nun wunderte er sich, wie das sein verwundeter Freund sehen würde. Das hieß, wenn dieser nicht schon selbst jemanden gefunden hatte, um eine Familie zu gründen. Sherlock konnte sich das nur allzu gut vorstellen. Vielleicht hätte er das zu hören bekommen, doch er musste erneut nur an sich denken und störte den Ritter bei seiner Ansprache.

Als er noch kein König war, konnte John das was zwischen ihnen existierte, teilweise noch nicht richtig einordnen. Mochte der Blondschopf ihn wirklich oder war er nur ein interessante Phase? Nie schien der andere so, als würde er Berührungen zwischen ihnen nicht in Ordnung finden.

Aber was war nun? Für Sherlock hatte sich in all der Zeit nichts geändert. Konnte er doch so wieso nie richtig daran glauben, das der Blonde einfach so gestorben war. Jetzt lag der lebendige Beweis in diesem Zimmer und er, der Herr dieses Landes konnte sich nicht dazu bringen es zu betreten.

“Ihr habt eine zweite Chance bekommen. An Eurer Stelle würde ich anfangen sie zu nutzen. Nun bin ich mir ganz sicher, dass Ihr das Abkommen vor der Hochzeit nicht wegen mir abschließen wolltet. Ja, ich bin Euch dankbar, das Ihr mir die Freiheit lasst mein Leben selbst zu gestalten.” Sherlock schenkte ihr aber weiterhin kein Aufmerksamkeit. Er fragte sich was sie eigentlich von ihm möchte? Sie kann diese Situation unmöglich verstehen. Niemand kann das.

“Es ist spät. Ihr solltet Euch in Euer Gemach zurück ziehen.” Der Dunkelhaarige sprach das nicht als Bitte aus. Irene wollte zwar noch etwas entgegnen, doch für solchen Starrsinn hatte sie heute keine Geduld mehr.

“Wie ihr meint.” Damit kehrte sie ihrem Gatten den Rücken zu. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie wieder kurz stehen.

“Ihr solltet wissen, das er wartet.” Nach diesem Satz verschwand sie endgültig von diesem Gang. Der Lockenkopf wollte diese Dinge nicht hören. All dieses Zeug wurde ihn doch nur aus Mitleid entgegengeworfen. Er brachte ihre Anteilnahme nicht. Langsam legte er seine rechte Hand auf die Türklinke. Noch konnte er den Moment ausnutzen, jetzt wo John schwach war. Es klingt so einfach, hinein zu spazieren und sich als König bei seinem Ritter für die Hilfe und Rettung zu bedanken. Mehr musste er nicht tun und dann verschwindet sicher auch dieses Schuldgefühl.

Trotzdem schaffte er nicht einzutreten und machte sich auch zu seinem Zimmer auf. Vielleicht sollte er warten bis John wieder vollkommen geheilt ist. Wenn dieser stark und mit mehr Kleidung vor ihm stand, ist eine Unterhaltung wahrscheinlich leichter. Diese Überlegung brachte ihn aber nicht davon ab, an den nächsten Tagen wieder vor der Tür herumzulungern. Sollte jemand kommen, wird er so tun als wollte er nur vorbei gehen oder etwas auf dem Boden suchen.

“Mein König, wie lange wollte ihr es hinauszögern? Es wird zwar noch eine Weile dauern bis er das Bett verlassen kann. Aber wenn es soweit ist, kann er auch das Schloss verlassen.”

“Und Ihr denkt ich wüsste das nicht?!” Entgegnete ihr der König lauter als beabsichtigt.

“Was macht es Euch so schwer diese Tür zu öffnen? Vielleicht könnte ich Euch helfen. Soll ich ein Wort mit ihm wechseln?” Als seine Frau hatte sie die Pflicht dem König bei allem beizustehen. Doch Irene wollte nicht länger diese Ausrede verwenden, um ihn zu helfen. Er hätte dieser Hochzeit nicht zustimmen müssen und trotzdem tat er es. Nun war sie an der Reihe sich mal erkenntlich zu zeigen. Außerdem wenn sie ihn schon nicht selbst glücklich machen konnte, möchte sie wenigstens versuchen andere Wege dafür zu finden.

“Nein.” Dem Lockenkopf gingen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. Er fragte sich, ob es seinem Freund nun besser gehen würde, wenn dieser schon vor langer Zeit mit einer Frau davon gezogen wäre. Doch er konnte die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. John lag mit einem Loch in der Schulter in diesem Zimmer und hasste ihn sicher, für alles was passiert war.

Immer stellte Sherlock sich an erster Stelle. Nie hatte er sich mal erkundigt was sein Freund im Leben wollte. Vielleicht wäre er mit einem Weib wirklich glücklich geworden. Er hätte niemals verlangen sollen das er immer bei ihm bleiben sollte. Der Mann war einfach zu gut und loyal für ihn. Warum konnte John nicht einmal seinen eigen Willen durchsetzen? Dann wäre er selbst durch Moriarty’s Hand gestorben. Aber wahrscheinlich wäre es für seinen Freund und das Land besser gewesen.

“Er ist ein netter Mensch.” Seine Frau unterbrach plötzlich die Stille und seine Gedanken.

“Ich weiß.“

“Wisst ihr eigentlich das er einen zweiten Namen hat?” Das ist ihm in der tat bekannt, doch mehr außer den Anfangsbuchstaben wusste er nicht. Bis jetzt war es auch nicht wichtig, diesen heraus zu finden.

“Er lautet Hämisch." Während sie das sagte, öffnete sie die Tür einfach.

„Ich finde es immer noch seltsam, das Ihr das Kind so benannt habt.“ Fügte nun der Ritter hinzu, der schon im Zimmer stand und wartete.

„Du bist wach?“ Das war alles was der Lockenkopf gerade herausbekam. Die Königin machte sich lächelnd davon. Es ist lange her, aber sicherlich fand die Frau es amüsant wie sich seine Wangen rötlich färbten. Denn er merkte das seine Gesicht warm wurde. Eilig drängte er sich an John vorbei, um in dessen Zimmer am Fenster zu stehen. Das sie ihn vor seinem Freund lächerlich dastehen ließ, musste doch wirklich nicht sein. Er würde sich später dafür revanchieren, denn als er vernahm das die Tür geschlossen wurde, da gab es in seinem Kopf wichtigeres.

„Ich wollte..“ „Ihr wart..“ Gleichzeitig plapperten sie los und hörten im selben Moment wieder auf. Der Ritter gesellte sich zu ihm ans Fenster. Das natürlich mit einem respektvollen Abstand. Sherlock fand diesen viel zu groß. Nein, wenn ehrlich war, dachte er eigentlich das diese Lücke zwischen ihnen gar nicht da sein sollte. Doch genau so fühlte sich es auch zwischen ihnen an. Als würden sie beide auf einem Hügel stehen und in der Mitte ist eine große Schlucht. So viele Fragen und dennoch traute er sich gerade nicht erst einmal eine zu stellen.

„Sie ist übrigens wunderschön.“

„Wer?“

„Eure Tochter.“ Sofort beruhigte sich der Jüngere wieder. Er musste in Zukunft vermeiden eifersüchtig zu reagieren. Es ist John's gutes Recht sich auch eine Frau zu suchen und eine Familie zu gründen.

„Eure Gemahlin hat mir anvertraut, dass Ihr Bedenken habt, ob das Kind wirklich von Euch ist. Ihr braucht Euch da keine Gedanken zu machen, denn sie sieht Euch sehr ähnlich.“

„Ich habe dich vermisst.“ Er sah in den Augenwinkeln, wie sich der Kopf des anderen plötzlich wegen dem Themawechsel in seine Richtung drehte. Dennoch blickte er weiter aus dem Fenster. So fällt es ihm leichter, etwas zu sagen. Als König konnte er mit jedem über alles mögliche reden. Nur mit der Person, zu der er sich hingezogen fühlt, da schaffte er es nicht sein Herz auszuschütten.

„Ich habe Euch auch vermisst.“ Erleichtert atmete er aus. Wieso hatte er eben die Luft angehalten? Das ist aber egal, denn was sein Kamerad gerade äußerte klang ehrlich. Das stimme ihn schon ein wenig fröhlicher.

„Ich frage mich, ob es mir schon gestattet ist das Schloss zu verlassen.“ Nun war Sherlock an der Reihe, schnell den Kopf zu drehen.

„Du willst wieder weggehen?“ Warum wurde er nun so überrascht angeblickt? Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er den verletzen Ritter an den Schultern packte.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht. Soll ich einen Mediziner rufen lassen?“

„Beruhigt Euch. Alles ist in Ordnung. Ihr habt wohl vergessen, dass ich auch ein wenig über Medizin weiß. Es schmerzt zwar immer Mal wieder, weil es noch nicht richtig zugeheilt ist, aber ansonsten sieht es schlimmer aus als es ist.“ Der Blonde richtete irgendwas unter seinem Hemd, was der Herrscher aber nicht sehen konnte.

„Außerdem möchte ich nur ins Dorf, um Harriet zu besuchen. Ansonsten ist es mir lieber, mich nicht all zu weit von Hatten Hall zu entfernen. Zumindest für die nächste Zeit.“ Während der Lockenkopf das hörte, krallte er sich hinter seinem Rücken mit der einen Hand in die andere. Bis jetzt hatte er keine schmutzigen Gedanken. Doch er hätte seinen Freund für die Ansprache eben am liebsten umarmt. Das führte in seinem Kopf zum küssen und anderen Berührungen. Selbst wenn John keine Frau erwähnte, hieß das noch lange nicht das er nun über ihn herfallen kann. Der Mann ist verletzt und braucht Ruhe. Außerdem sollte er den anderen erst testen, ob dieser ihn noch genau so begehrte. Bis jetzt hatte er nämlich noch keine Anzeichen dafür gesehen. Dieses Mal musste er ganz sicher gehen, um seinen Freund nicht zu vergraulen.

„Auch wenn Ihr mich nicht braucht..“

„Vergiss das ich das gesagt habe!“ Das war ein wenig vorschnell, also räusperte er sich und blickte erneut hinaus.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht dich..“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung. Ihr habt es sicherlich nicht so gemeint, dass ich hier nicht mehr willkommen bin. Ich kann mir vorstellen das König sein, nicht so einfach ist wie es klingt.“ Der Jüngere glaubte er würde seine eine Hand gerade zum bluten bringen. Der Mann konnte doch nicht einfach so verständnisvoll reagieren. Wenn das so weiter geht, wirft er alles was er an Bedenken im Kopf hat weg, um sich dann den Ritter in die Arme zu werfen. Doch da eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren noch flüstert, das er zurückgewiesen werden könnte, hielt er sich dennoch zurück.

* * *

 

Einige Monate später schien die Sonne wieder über das ganze Land und der Himmel war schön blau. Das lud gerade dazu ein hinaus zu reiten, aber so sehr der König auch hinaus möchte, es warteten andere wichtigere Dinge auf ihn. Er gönnte sich ja schon ein wenig Zeit um John im Hof zu beobachten. Der Schmied wollte zwar nicht, das sein Sohn wieder arbeitet, doch dieser erklärte er brauch eine Beschäftigung.

Ein wenig fand er es schon schade, dass der Blondschopf sein Hemd nicht mehr auszog, wenn dieser schwitze. Wahrscheinlich wollte dieser es vermeiden, das man die Wunde mit den Verbänden sah oder andere Narben. Ihm wäre dies alles egal, denn John war trotz allem immer noch ein sehr attraktiver Mann.

Doch wenn seine Fantasie zu wandern begann und er davon träumte das sich die starken Arme um ihn legen, dann wusste er, dass er sich wieder an die Arbeit machen musste.  
Mehr Land, heißt mehr Verantwortung. Gerade jetzt, wo Wallace Trevor wirklich seiner Krankheit erlag, musste er jemanden geeigneten finden, der den Westen kontrollieren kann. Er ist zwar Herrscher über all die drei Reiche, aber dennoch konnte er nicht immer überall seine Augen haben. Auch brauchte er einen Regenten für den Norden. Er selbst wusste nicht ob er dem Land oder dieser Burg je wieder zu nahe kommen kann. Dennoch lebten da Menschen, die ohne kluge Führung nicht weiter kommen.

Zwar bestand Victor Trevor darauf, wieder seine Heimat zu regieren. Doch er wusste, dass dies unmöglich etwas werden konnte. Er könnte den Kerl aus Spaß in den Norden schicken, für seine unverschämten Forderungen. Aber die Leute, die dort wohnen würden dann auch bestraft werden und die haben ja nicht wirklich etwas verbrochen. Vielleicht ist die Idee nicht ganz so schlecht. Er schickt den Mann zur nördlichen Burg, damit da ein wenig sauber gemacht werden kann. Natürlich wird er jemanden mitschicken, der ihm ständig Bericht erstattet. Wenn Victor seine Arbeit ordentlich macht, kann er vielleicht da wohnen bleiben.

Dann war da nur noch der Westen übrig. Lord Lestrade und Molly werden bald heiraten. Er könnte den beiden als Geschenk dieses Land übertragen. Oder er schickt doch seinen Bruder mit dessen geheimen Geliebten dahin. Wobei eigentlich geheim für sehr offensichtlich stand.

Diese Einladung von südlichen König lag auch noch immer auf seinem Schreibtisch. Einerseits wollte er zusagen, aber er würde mit seiner Frau hinreisen müssen und nicht mit John. Natürlich kann er fragen ob dieser mit wollte, aber lange Ausritte sind noch nichts für ihn. Außerdem würde er vielleicht ganz allein gehen müssen, denn er wusste nicht ob es schon gut für seine Tochter war, so weit von Hatten Hall weg zu sein. Und Mutter und Tochter für längere Zeit zu trennen, wird sicher auch schwierig.

Nie hätte er es gedacht, aber er machte sich hier und da doch mehr Gedanken um sein Kind, als eigentlich gewollt. Davon ließ er aber nichts nach außen dringen, denn er durfte in seiner Position auch nicht zu weich erscheinen. Das veranlasste ihn wieder dazu sich zu fragen, ob sein Vater damals dasselbe durch machen musste.

„Ihr solltet für heute aufhören. Niemand wird es Euch übel nehmen, wenn Ihr bei dem Wetter nicht den ganzen Tag in einem dunklen stickigen Zimmer sitzt.“ Seine Frau trat herein und öffnete die Vorhänge, damit die Sonne auch noch hier hinein kam.

„Bevor Ihr raus geht, solltet Ihr erst einmal ein Bad nehmen.“ Da viel ihm ein das er das restliche Gebräu loswerden wollte, in dem er das Zeug aus dem Fenster kippt. Dabei traf er ein wenig seine Gewänder, weil jemand unverhofft an die Tür klopfte. Ein Bad wäre aber dennoch nicht schlecht, denn wenn er heute schon nicht mehr Arbeiten würde, dann muss er die Zeit für andere Dinge nutzen.

„Mich wundert es, dass Euer Ritter noch nicht hier oben ist. Ich bin mir sicher, das er Euch ein wenig besser von den Pflichten ablenken kann.“ Sherlock verfluchte sich, dass er die Tür nicht abgeschlossen hatte, bevor er ins heiße Wasser stieg. Irene ist die einzige, die es nicht für nötig hielt anzuklopfen und folgte ihm somit gern überall hin. Ihm war bewusst, warum sie das tat. Sicherlich möchte sie eine zweite gemeinsame Nacht. Wahrscheinlich hätte er irgendwann nachgegeben, wenn sein Freund für immer fort geblieben wäre.

Nun jedoch konnte er nicht einmal daran denken, sie zu entkleiden wenn John doch im selben Schloss verweilt. Dieser bezog zwar wieder sein altes Zimmer und war nicht mehr so nahe an seinen Gemächern, dennoch wollte er den Mann nicht betrügen. Auch wenn sie beide immer noch nicht über diese eine Sache gesprochen haben.

„Wenn Ihr euch ein wenig mit ihm amüsieren wollt, solltet Ihr diese Stelle besonders gut..“ Ein Klopfen unterbrach sie und erneut schritt jemand einfach herein.

„Ich bringe Euch von Mrs. Hudson eine Kleinigkeit..“ Als Sherlock in die Augen seiner Freundes blickte, wusste er das dieser das hier ganz falsch deutete. Wie sollte man das auch anders sehen? Der König ist nackt in einer Badewanne und die Gemahlin legt gerade Hand an diesen. Zwar hatte er sie noch am Handgelenk gepackt, aber das sah jemand hinter ihnen sicher nicht.

„Ich..verzeiht mir. Ich wusste nicht..die Tür stand offen und..“ Bevor er noch was erwidern konnte, stellte der Ritter das Tablett peinlich berührt auf den Boden ab und verschwand eilig. Die Tür wurde aber dennoch ordentlich geschlossen, wahrscheinlich wollte der Blondschopf nicht das noch jemand sie beide so erblickte.  
Der Herrscher schubste seine Frau ein wenig grob von sich weg und fing an sich endlich richtig zu waschen.

„Jetzt seid nicht sauer deswegen. Schließlich bin ich..“

„Ja, Ihr seid meine Frau. Deswegen heißt das noch lange nicht, das Ihr das Recht habt mich unsittlich zu berühren.“ Er hörte sie leise Lachen.

„Unsittlich? Das wäre gewesen wenn ich..“

„Nun unterlasst das! Macht Euch lieber nützlich und wascht mir den Rücken.“

„Wie Ihr wünscht, mein König.“ Der Lockenkopf glaubte nicht das sich seine Laune heute noch verbessern würde. Nach dem Geschehenen eben, wird John ihn nicht mehr begegnen wollen. Eine Sache fiel ihm aber dann doch auf. Für einen kurzen Moment schien es so als ob der Ritter wütend wäre. Nur warum? Bestimmt nicht, weil dieser Mrs. Hudson den Weg bis hier hoch abnahm. Gegessen hatte Sherlock in letzter Zeit auch regelmäßig, also kann es auch nicht daran liegen.

„Soll ich mit ihm reden und die ganze Sache erklären.“ Sagte Irene nach einer Weile der Stille und er hatte fast vergessen, dass sie noch da war.

„Nein. Ihr solltet Euch damit beschäftigen Einladungen zu verschicken.“ Erfreut schritt sie wieder in sein Blickfeld.

„Dann wollt Ihr dieses Jahr endlich Euren Geburtstag feiern? Das wird wirklich wunderbar.“ Der Mann im Wasser blinzelte kurz ungläubig, denn er hatte den Tag wirklich vergessen. Ihm war bewusst das seine Gemahlin wieder irgendein Fest veranstalten wollte, doch er dachte es wäre einfach weil sie Lust dazu hatte. Außerdem nutze Irene diese Veranstaltungen gern um Hämisch zu schmücken.

Er selbst fand seine kleine Prinzessin auch hübsch, aber wenn das Mädchen erst richtig Laufen kann, dann werden diese funkelnden Kleider nicht lange sauber bleiben. Beim herumkrabbeln kann man sie noch erwischen, aber auf zwei Beinen wird sie sicher genau so aufgeweckt sein, wie der Vater. Zumindest ist das die Meinung von Mrs. Hudson.

Sherlock möchte sein ehemaliges Kindermädchen nicht ersetzen, um jemand anderes für Hämisch zu finden. Doch auch er musste langsam einsehen, das die Dame nicht mehr die Jüngste ist. Seine Frau schlug vor, auch Kate einmal mit auf das Kind aufpassen zu lassen. Da solche Momente ja so wieso selten sein. Auch wenn die Königin in einen adligen Haushalt aufwuchs, so verhielt sie sich nicht immer so. Er fand es gut, dass sie sich lieber selbst um ihre Tochter kümmern möchte, als dies den Dienern zu überlassen. Sagen wird er das sicherlich nie, sonst bildet sie sich zu viel darauf ein.

„Dafür müsst Ihr aber endlich ein neues Gewand anziehen. Ihr könnt Euch bei solch einem Fest nicht in einer Eurer Roben blicken lassen.“ Das brachte ihn wieder zurück ins hier und jetzt. Eigentlich möchte er nichts zu seinen Ehren veranstalten. Er feierte nie gern und dann geht es auch noch um ihn. Das hieß, er musste sich mehr als einmal blicken lassen und sich mit vielen Leuten unterhalten.

„Nun steigt endlich heraus. Das Wasser ist schon kalt.“ Damit hielt sie ihm ein Laken zum trocknen hin.

„Ich bin mir sicher Euer Ritter möchte dennoch etwas mit Euch unternehmen. Somit beeilt Euch ein wenig beim anziehen.“ Das tat er zwar, dennoch fühlte er sich unbehaglich John jetzt gegenüber zu treten.

Er wollte wissen warum das Ganze so kompliziert ist. Der Blondschopf lebte hier und er sollte glücklich sein, dennoch wollte etwas in ihm mehr. Das Schlimme ist das es von Tag zu Tag stärker wird. Irgendwann wird aus Fantasie die Realität, aber wenn der andere das nicht möchte, wird er vielleicht seinen besten Freund verlieren. Es ist nicht so leicht, einfach einmal nicht über das verwirrende Zeug nachzudenken.

Als er endlich im Hof stand, waren die Pferde schon gesattelt. Selbstverständlich hatte die Königin schon dafür gesorgt, dass der blonde Ritter sich auch bereit macht. Dennoch blieben beide stumm, bis sie das Schloss hinter sich hatten.

„Wollen wir zum See reiten oder hattet Ihr einen anderen Weg im Sinn?“ Natürlich tat der Ältere so, als hätte es die vorige Szene nicht gegeben. Dennoch blickte er ihn nicht richtig an.

„Ja. Lass uns zu unserem geheimen Platz. Ich war lange nicht dort. Wahrscheinlich ist es nun stärker bewachsen.“

„Ihr wart mit niemanden sonst dort?“ Der König musste kein Genie sein, um heraus zu hören das seine Frau gemeint war.

„Natürlich nicht.“ Weil er merkte das seine Wangen wieder warm wurden, trieb er das Pferd an, schneller zu reiten.

“So, ich werde die Pferde hier fest machen.” Erklärte John, als sie beide angekommen waren und abstiegen. Ihr Platz war noch schöner als früher. Ja, es wuchsen mehr Pflanzen um das Wasser herum, aber das machte das Ganze auch farbenfroher. Die Sonne die sich hier und da durch die Bäume drängte, machte den Moment fast perfekt.

Normalerweise achtete Sherlock nicht auf solche Dinge, doch als der Ritter fast in der Mitte von all dem stand, da fiel ihm kein Wort dazu ein. Nun formte sich auch noch kleines Lächeln auf dem Mund von diesem.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier geworden.“ Hörte er und bevor er erkannte was sein Körper tat, schritt schon eilig auf den Älteren zu. Er ignorierte dessen verwunderten Blick und küsste ihn. Doch zu seiner Enttäuschung geschah nicht das, was er erwartet hatte, denn er wurde viel zu schnell wieder weggeschoben.

„Wieso tut Ihr das?“ Erst dachte der Lockenkopf, das es wirklich falsch war, doch sein Kompagnon leckte sich beim wegdrehen mit der Zunge über die Lippen. So was tat niemand, der von einem Kuss angewidert ist.

„Ich sehe doch, dass du mich auch willst. Also was hält dich so zurück?“ Zwar ist der Herrscher sich da nicht vollkommen sicher. Doch es musste irgendwas getan werden, damit er endlich wusste woran er ist. Geschockt wurde er daraufhin gemustert.

„Ich..Natürlich habt Ihr es heraus gefunden.“ Der Ritter wendete sich nun ganz ab.

„Vor Euch kann man eben nichts so leicht geheim halten. Dennoch ist es nicht richtig, dies zu tun.“

„Warum nicht?“ Sherlock möchte sich freuen, dass sein Gegenüber gerade halbwegs zugegeben hatte, dass er ihn noch wollte. Aber irgendwas schien John noch zurück zu halten. Es konnte nicht sein, dass der Grund allein darin lag, dass einer von ihnen beiden verheiratet ist.

„Ich bin nicht gut für Euch. Es gibt.. Ihr habt eine Frau, die Euch sicher sehr liebt. Wir sollten ihr das nicht antun.“

„Was redest du da? Dir ist klar, das ich sie nicht freiwillig und aus Liebe geheiratet habe.“ Er sah wie der andere die Pferde los machte.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn wir zurück reiten.“

„John, jetzt sieh mich an!“ Er packte ihn an der guten Schulter, um ihn herum zudrehen. Sie konnten das Gespräch nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Seine Geduld hatte irgendwann ein Ende und nun wollte er endlich eine Antwort.

„Ich bin nicht mehr derselbe, der ich einmal war.“ Das erklärte ihm gar nichts. Es brachte ihn nur dazu, die Arme um den anderen zu legen. Dieses Mal würde er sich sicher nicht, wieder weg schubsen lassen. Doch dies geschah gar nicht. Seltsam das er bei dieser Wärme, anfing zu zittern. Irgendwas tropfte auf John's Schulter. Zaghaft wurde die Umarmung erwidert. Oder zumindest wurde ihm über den Rücken gestrichen.

Dem Lockenkopf war es so unangenehm, als er bemerkte das er anfing zu weinen. Eben wollte er den Mann vor sich noch anschreien für seine unsinnigen Worte, aber als ihre Körper in Kontakt kamen, merkte er wie sehr er das vermisst hatte. Alles war ein bisschen zu viel auf einmal und vielleicht schluchzte er deswegen.

„All das ist mir nicht wichtig. Hörst du?“ Versuchte er normal heraus zu bringen.

„Das einzige was zählt, ist das du bei mir bist. Egal was dich bekümmert, ich versichere dir, es wird mich nicht so leicht abschrecken.“ Plötzlich wurde die Umarmung fester und Sherlock fragte sich, ob die Verletzung des Ritters gar nicht schmerzte. Wenn es diesen aber nicht stört, dann kümmert es ihn für jetzt auch nicht.

„Wir können nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben.“ Vernahm er nach einer Weile und er stimmte nickend zu, wenn auch ungern. Während er sich von John löste, drehte er sich auch weg. Sein Gesicht musste schrecklich aussehen und deswegen wollte er dies eilig mit etwas Wasser verbessern.

„Ich kann nur noch einmal sagen, dass es mir Leid tut. Ich meine, das Ihr wegen mir so viel Ärger hattet.“ Auch die Stimme seines Freundes klang ein wenig kratzig.

„Versuch nicht mehr so viel darüber nachzudenken. Das liegt alles hinter uns. Wir müssen nur dafür sorgen, das die Zukunft besser wird. Ich hoffe das wir auch im Norden, dem Land zum bessern verhelfen können.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Euch einige Ideen dazu einfallen. Was tut Ihr denn da?“

„Meine Kleider ablegen. Normalerweise geht man nicht mit ihnen schwimmen, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Wer weiß schon, wann ich wieder dazu komme. Bist du deswegen nicht mitgekommen?“ Noch so eine Sache die ihn nervte. John begleitet ihn nicht mehr überall hin. Dieser meinte das andere Ritter für manche Ausflüge besser geeignet waren. Hoffentlich wird sich das nach diesem Moment eben ändern. Selbst wenn er noch hundert Männer für seinen Schutz mitnehmen musste, solange auch der Blondschopf an seiner Seite steht, ist ihm das egal.

„Es dauert zu lange meine Verbände später wieder anzubringen. Aber lasst Euch von mir nicht aufhalten.“

„Warum drehst du dich weg, John? Du hast mich schon einmal nackt gesehen. Oder sehe ich so unansehnlich aus?“ Zwar konnte er es nicht genau sehen, aber glaubte zum ersten Mal genau mitzubekommen das der Ältere einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht bekam.

„Da waren wir noch jünger und Ihr wisst genau, das Ihr alles andere als unansehnlich seid. Es macht da auch keinen Unterschied ob ihr Kleidung tragt oder nicht. Allein die..“ Die Ansprache stoppte abrupt. Anscheinend wollte seine Kompagnon etwas sagen, was er noch nicht bereit war, offen zu legen. Am liebsten würde er ihn mit Wasser bewerfen, aber das mit dem Verband ist schon eine lästige Sache. Denn John würde sicher darauf bestehen, ihn allein anzulegen.

Mehr ergab sich leider aus diesem Nachmittag nicht. Auch wenn sie beide erklärten, dass sie einander auf diese Art mögen, wurden keine weiteren Berührungen ausgetauscht. Dachte John, dass er das einfach vergessen würde? Er sehnte sich nach weiteren längeren Küssen und Umarmungen. Wenn das so weiter geht, dann wäre es ihm auch egal, wenn er etwas mit dem Ritter in der Mitte des Hofes macht. Es musste nur irgendwas passieren. Ihm kam die Nacht mit seiner Frau in den Sinn und dann fing er an zu grinsen. Zwar konnte er nicht in ein halbdurchsichtiges Kleid schlüpfen, aber er konnte John auf andere Weise überraschen.

* * *

 

Entkräftet kam John endlich in seinem Zimmer an. Es war zwar schon finstere Nacht, aber der Mondschein der durch seine Fenster geworfen wurde, reichte ihm völlig aus, um seine Sachen auszuziehen und sich in das weiche Bett zu legen. Im Kopf ging er die letzten Tage immer wieder durch. Egal wie richtig sich seine Worte anhörten die er Sherlock in Gesicht sagte, sein Herz sträubte sich die ganze Zeit dagegen.

Sein Freund war nun mal der König dieses Landes und alles was er aussprach ist das Beste für alle. Vielleicht sollte er Harriet's Ratschlag befolgen und wirklich eine Weile von Hatten Hall verschwinden. Nur solange bis alles wider normal zwischen ihm und seinem Kompagnon ist.

Er sollte nur reine Freundschaft für diesen empfinden und nicht ein Verlangen diesen mit in sein Bett zu ziehen. Am See konnte er sich ja kaum beherrschen, als sich der Lockenkopf unerwartet entkleidete. Als die Sonne diese fast makellose Haut traf, da hätte er beinahe den Verstand verloren. Er wusste dieses Bild würde ihm noch einige schlaflose Nächte bringen.  
Bald würde das Fest zum Geburtstag des Königs stattfinden und er weiß nicht wie er das überstehen soll. Die Königin verlangte von ihm, dass er sie begleitet während sie neue Gewänder für den Lockenkopf einkauft.

'Es soll eine Überraschung werden und du weißt auch, was gut an ihm aussieht.' Da sie auch einen scharfen Verstand besaß, wusste sie natürlich von seinen Gefühlen für ihren Gemahl. Er wunderte sich schon, ob ihr das nicht seltsam vorkam, so freundschaftlich mit ihm umzugehen. Schließlich würde er ihr es nicht verübeln, wenn sie ihn hassen würde. John ist nämlich auch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen und so bemerkte er, dass die Frau seinen Freund gern für sich allein haben wollte. Bis jetzt ignoriert er aber jegliche Anspielungen, denn es war ihm auch nicht gestattet Eifersucht zu zeigen.

Ein Seufzen entwich ihm, als er endlich den Kopf ins Kissen legte. Das neu begonnene Training machte ihn wenigstens fertig genug, um nun schlafen zu können. Dennoch musste es eine Lösung geben, mit der er selbst auch zufrieden ist. Anscheinend ließ diese sich aber Zeit, ihm in den Sinn zu kommen.

“Was hast du heute denn so lange mit anderen Rittern getrieben? Getrunken hast du aber nicht. Zumindest riechst du nicht nach Alkohol.” Völlig perplex sah John den Kopf, der nun aus seiner knäuelartigen Decke hervor lugte. Sofort wich er ein Stück zurück. War er so mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, das er nicht einmal bemerkte das sein Bett zerwühlt gewesen ist? Dabei gab er sich aller größte Mühe es jeden morgen nach dem Aufstehen zu richten. Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf, denn ob sein Bett nun gemacht war oder nicht, ist hier nicht das Problem.

“Was tut Ihr hier?” Man konnte aus der Frage gut entnehmen das er leicht wütend wurde, schließlich wollte er doch Abstand zwischen ihnen schaffen. Er meinte damit sicher nicht eine Armlänge, während sie im selben Bett liegen.

“John, das ist wohl sicher nicht das erste Mal das ich in deinem Bett liege.”

“Es ist das erste Mal seitdem Ihr als König regiert.”

“Nein, das ist nicht so ganz richtig. Aber macht der Titel einen Unterschied?” Die Blicke die folgten konnte der Ältere nicht ganz deuten, denn der andere versteckte sich ein wenig im Schatten. Doch ihm war egal, um was es hier noch ging. Das der Lockenkopf so stur ist machte ihn wütend, da konnte er nicht auf andere Details achten.

“Das ist es nicht! Ihr habt eine liebenswerte Frau da oben. Verdammt Sherlock! Sie hat Kind von Euch! Ihr solltet...Versteht doch..” Es ist nicht einfach sich zurück zu halten. Am liebsten möchte er alles offen legen. Aber wird der König ihn dann noch ansehen wollen, wie er es gerade tat? Hörte dieser ihm überhaupt richtig zu?

“Wie kommt es, das du mich nur beim Namen nennst, wenn du betrunken bist, dich verabschieden willst oder dir die Wut zu Kopf steigt?” Dabei hatte der König sich noch etwas aus der Decke heraus gepellt, damit er seinen Kopf auf seinen Ellbogen abstützen konnte.

“Das ist gerade überhaupt nicht wichtig!” Fing der Älter nun langsam an laut zu werden und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass der andere Mann keine Kleidung oberhalb trug. Das Mondlicht ließ dessen Haut wirklich schön aussehen, aber schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er atmete einmal tief ein und aus, um dann in einem ruhigeren Ton weiter zu sprechen.

“Ihr müsst doch verstehen, das so etwas nicht funktionieren kann. Eure Königin..” Nun musste der Lockenkopf leicht grinsen, als er erkannte das dies wohl die einzige Sorge des Älteren war. Lag wahrscheinlich daran das die Herrscherin dauernd das verliebte Eheweib spielte. Das tat sie wohl so überzeugend, da glaubt es sogar der Ritter. Dieser hingegen war bei seiner Rede vom Bett aufgestanden, um vor diesem hin und her zu laufen.

“...und Ihr seit ein Vater. Bedeutet Euch das denn gar nichts? Wollt Ihr das Euer Kind später...”

“Sie weiß davon.”

“Was?”

“Die Königin. Mehr ist sie nicht. Möchtest du es von ihr persönlich hören? Sie ist zwar mit mir verheiratet, aber deswegen ist sie noch lange nicht ‘meine Königin’. Sie weiß von..” Leider bekam das der Stehende in den ganz falschen Hals.

“Oh, Gott nein. Wollt Ihr damit andeuten das sie Euch betrügt? Tut Ihr das hier deswegen? Aus Rache?”

“John, jetzt beruhige dich. Betrügen kann man das kaum nennen. Wir haben das vor der Eheschließung so besprochen.”

“Diese Ehe wurde also wirklich nur vollzogen, damit die Länder vergrößert werden konnten?” Der Blonde konnte das Ganze nicht wirklich begreifen, denn das sprach doch gegen alle Prinzipien des jüngeren Prinzen von damals. Allein eine Heirat war nicht gerade das was Sherlock wollte und nun war sein ehemaliger bester Freund ein König und Vater. Er fragte sich, ob er ihn all die Jahre falsch verstanden hatte.

“Natürlich habe ich es nicht deswegen getan. Es schien einfach notwendig, als Moriarty uns angreifen wollte.” Der Ältere musste den anderen jetzt genau anblicken. Langsam kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch und nun passte einiges zusammen, was in der Vergangenheit passiert war. Ein wenig verlegen begegnete der Lockenkopf seinen Blick. Vielleicht dachte dieser auch das er die Gesichtszüge nicht mitbekam wegen der Dunkelheit, aber das Mondlicht verlieh dem Raum gerade genug Licht. John war plötzlich alles andere als wütend. Der Mann der nun in seinem Bett lag hatte nur geheiratet, damit er Moriarty besiegen konnte und um ihn damit zu retten.Im Endeffekt hat es nicht alles so geklappt wie dieser sich das dachte, aber der Ritter fühlte sich dennoch zufrieden, das er so jemanden kannte. Von dem einen Moment zum nächsten, ließ er sich auf seine Knie fallen.

Der Lockenkopf verstand nicht ganz, was das nun wieder werden sollte. Eben noch fühlte er wie seine Wangen rot wurden, weil er dachte sein Freund hätte herausgefunden das er nur König wurde, um ihn zu retten, aber nun verwirrte ihn der Kniefall ein wenig. Der Blondschopf hatte überhaupt keine Grund vor ihm niederzuknien.

“Ich verdanke Euch so viel. Dennoch habe ich Euch gleichzeitig auch so viel Ärger bereitet. Ich...Sagt mir einfach was ich tun kann, um..” Doch er wurde unterbrochen als der König zur Bettkante kroch, um ihn den Finger auf den Mund zu legen.

“Bleib bei mir.” Bekam er dann etwas leiser zu hören, als er in das andere Augenpaar blickte. Auf die Art wie es gesagt wurde, wusste er das sein Gegenüber ihn nicht nur als Ritter an der Seite haben wollte. Das ist der Moment, in dem John wirklich glücklich seine sollte, aber leider gab es da noch eine unausgesprochene Kleinigkeit.

„Ihr wisst, ich würde nichts lieber tun als das, aber..“ Sherlock hatte eindeutig genug. Somit stieg er eilig vom Bett, um seinen Freund auf andere Art zu überzeugen. Wenn es schon nicht mit Worten funktioniert, dann musste er es mit Taten versuchen. Außerdem fiel sein Blick eigenartiger Weise wie von allein hin und wieder zu den Lippen des Ritters. Also war das nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er diesen endlich küssen würde.

Auch wenn er bis jetzt niemand anderen an seinen Mund ließ, musste er trotzdem gut darin sein. Denn schon im nächsten Moment, fuhr eine Hand seines Gegenübers in seine Locken. Dabei musste er gar nicht festgehalten werden. Weglaufen ist das Letzte was er jetzt möchte. Endlich konnte er wieder mit seinem John zusammen sein.

Leider hatte der Blondschopf gar nicht vor, ihn lange festzuhalten. Im Gegenteil, dieser zog ihn ein wenig an den Haaren, damit sich ihre Münder wieder trennten. Fragend und schon leicht schwer atmend, sah er zu dem Älteren. Der Kuss musste doch länger gedauert haben, als er dachte. Sherlock würde sich aber nicht nur damit zufrieden geben.

"Seid Ihr etwa so hier herunter gestiegen?" Dem Ritter fiel nun auf, dass der andere nicht nur oberhalb unbekleidet war. Zwar sah er in dieser Position nicht viel, aber er wendete den Blick dennoch verlegen ab.

"Selbstverständlich bin ich nicht nackt im Schloss herumgelaufen. Wenn du vorhin nicht mit irgendwelchen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen wärst, dann hättest du meine Robe dort vorn bemerkt." Der König war genervt, denn John sollte doch ganz anders auf ihn reagieren. Ist es doch zu übertrieben gewesen, sich gleich ganz entkleidet zu zeigen? Hätte er dem anderen die Arbeit überlassen sollen, die Stoffe von seinem Körper zu entfernen? Ein wenig beschämt, griff er nach dem Laken vom Bett, um sich damit zu bedecken. Eine Hand half ihm hoch und sorgte dafür, dass er wieder richtig zugedeckt auf dem Bett saß.

Seufzend setzte sich John neben ihn. Kurz schien dieser noch zu überlegen, aber dann sah der Lockenkopf wie er vor zu Tür schritt, um zu prüfen ob diese richtige verschlossen ist. Sein Herz klopfe gleich ein wenig schneller. Anscheinend hatte er den Blonden wirklich überzeugt, endlich wieder einander näher zu kommen. Aber als er das Gesicht seines Freundes erblickte, erzählte dies eine andere Geschichte. Stumm wurde noch eine Kerze angezündet und neben das Bett gestellt.

"Es gibt da eine Sache, die ich Euch nicht erzählt habe." Bei diesem Satz begann der Ritter sein Hemd vorn zu öffnen. Sherlock wartete nur gespannt was jetzt kommen würde. Egal was es ist, für ihn gab es nichts was seine Gefühle ändern würde.

Der Stoff wurde achtlos von seinem Freund zu Boden geworfen, nebenbei holte dieser noch einmal tief Luft. Also es muss etwas mit dem Rücken zu tun haben. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, das er diesen Teil nicht einmal unbekleidet sah, seitdem der Ritter wieder aufgetaucht ist. Langsam drehte sich dieser nun um. Natürlich war für Sherlock das ganze Getue wegen einer Narbe unsinnig. Es ist ihm nicht wichtig wie hässlich das Ding aussehen würde.

Aber als er dann erblickte, was ihm gezeigt werden sollte, da war auch er einen Moment sprachlos. Daraufhin folgte Wut. Es ist selbstverständlich eine Narbe, die er auf dem Rücken von John sah. Nur er hatte nicht erwartet, sie in dieser Form zu sehen. Genau in der Mitte des Rückens zeigte sich der Buchstabe M faustgroß. Er sah ein das er nicht lange verärgert sein kann, denn der Mann vor ihm verdiente es nicht. Schließlich bekam dieser das Brandzeichen sicher nicht freiwillig.

"Du bist ein Dummkopf." Das war John wirklich, wenn dieser glaubt, so was reicht aus um ihn zu vertreiben.

"Wisst Ihr denn gar nicht, für was es steht? Moriarty hat mir angeboten, mir mein Leben zu lassen, wenn ich helfe Euch zu quälen. Aber Ihr müsst wissen, ich hätte niemals etwas getan.." Das hatte dieser Kerl also gemeint, als er damit angab John sein Zeichen verpasst zu haben. Es ist sinnlos sich nun darüber aufzuregen, dachte der Jüngere.

"Beruhige dich! Ich lasse dich nicht einsperren oder anders bestrafen." Dennoch wurde Sherlock keines Blickes gewürdigt.

"Sieh mich an. Bitte, John." Es klang nicht verachtend. Im Gegenteil, die Stimme klang in den Ohren des Ritters fast liebevoll. Und hatte er nicht auch das Wort Bitte vernommen? Allein wegen dieser Seltenheit, schaffte er es den anderen wieder anzublicken. Erst sah er mehr an die Wand, aber er erinnerte sich daran wer er ist. Somit sollte er endlich anfangen, ein wenig Haltung zeigen.

"Es macht für mich keinen Unterschied. Selbst wenn du Moriarty ewige Treue geschworen hättest, ich würde mich dennoch zu dir hingezogen fühlen. Es war vielleicht ein wenig voreilig von mir, mich so in dein Bett zu legen. Denn du hast Recht, wir sind keine Kinder mehr. Auch würde es mir nichts ausmachen, wenn du dich nun nach einer Frau umsiehst, um eine Familie zu gründen. Schließlich hast du das sicherlich immer gewollt.“ Der Mann auf dem Bett wurde immer leiser, dennoch verstand der Ältere jedes Wort. Er möchte ihn nicht so sehen und etwas tun. Langsam setzte er sich auch auf das Bett. Sein Blick wurde nun gemieden.

„Dieses Mal wollte ich alles richtig machen, doch du musst nichts mehr sagen. Auch wenn wir beide es vielleicht jetzt wollen, heißt das noch lange nicht das es morgen auch so ist. Für mich wird sich das niemals ändern. Doch ich kann verstehen, wenn eine Beziehung mit mir zu kompliziert für dich ist. Ständig müssten wir es geheim halten und könnten uns nur berühren, wenn niemand hinsieht. Selbst wenn ich nur deine Hand halten möchte, um zu wissen ob dir kalt ist. Ich möchte..“ Dieses Mal ist John derjenige, der einmal das Gerede unterbrechen musste. Noch brachte er es nicht über sich, seine Gefühle laut zu äußern. Somit wollte er es erst einmal anders zeigen, indem er den Lockenkopf küsste. Nicht nur zaghaft, wie vorhin und nicht nur auf den Mund.

Vielleicht wusste er nicht alles über das Konzept, wie zwei vom gleichen Geschlecht sich lieben. Aber er ist auch ein Mann und er weiß, was er tun kann damit er sich gut fühlt. Die Stimme, die flüsterte das vor ihm keine Frau ist, war schon lange erloschen. Alles um ihn herum wurde plötzlich so unwichtig. Nur noch der Mann in seinen Armen zählte. Es fühlte sich alles neu und doch gut an. All die Bedenken und Ängste waren für den Augenblick verschwunden.

Später als die Kerze schon längst von allein erloschen ist und sie nur noch nackt unter der Decke lagen, da fiel John auf, das es wirklich keinen unterschied machte. Er liebte den Lockenkopf, um den er gerade schützend die Arme gelegt hatte. Ihm war bewusst das sie nicht Ewig so verweilen können, den der andere muss vor Sonnenaufgang sicherlich wieder oben sein.

Ein wenig schüchtern wurde sein Blick nun erwidert, dabei hatte sein Freund wirklich keinen Grund mehr so zu reagieren.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Vernahm der Ritter leise und dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein. Alles stimmt.“ Dabei nahm er eine Hand des anderen und küsste sie. Natürlich werden noch Probleme auf sie zukommen, aber er ist sich sicher das sie alle bestehen werden, solange sie zusammen halten.

 

Ende


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilog

„Ritter John Watson!“ Halte es durch den Schlosshof und der Genannte schritt eilig aus der Schmiede heraus.

„Ritter John!“ Erklang die helle Stimme wieder und der Blondschopf sah sich um. Doch die Person die ihn rief, war nicht zu sehen. Mit einer Ahnung sah er zu den Rosenbüschen. Dort fand er tatsächlich, was er suchte. Es brachte immer ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht, denn es erinnerte ihn an etwas.

„Euer Hoheit, kommt da herunter. Ich weiß Ihr findet gefallen daran, doch Eure Mutter sieht es nicht so gern.“

„Warum seit Ihr in letzter Zeit so ein Spielverderber?“ Entgegnete ihm sein Gegenüber schmollend.

„Vielleicht weil ich auch nicht möchte, dass Ihr euch noch einmal verletzt.“ Erklärte der Ritter und hob das Kind von der Mauer. Obwohl das Königspaar eine hübsche Tochter hat, so war diese doch gekleidet wie ein Bursche. Er selbst konnte es verstehen, denn das Mädchen hatte bestimmt schon viele Kleider auf dem Gewissen. Sie ist einfach abenteuerlustig und denkt gar nicht daran halt zu machen, nur damit ihr Gewandt geschont wird. Genau wie der Vater, dachte John. Das betraf auch die Wissbegierde und die dunklen Locken. Wenn die Kleine nicht gerade ein Kleid trug, sah sie dem König sehr ähnlich. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, das sie selbst das auch wollte, weil der Vater ihr großes Vorbild ist.

So sehr sich die Herrscherin sich auch bemühte, Hämisch möchte manchmal den ganzen Tag mit dem König verbringen. Zwar freute sich die Frau auch, das der Mann so gut mit seinem Kind auskam. Dennoch sah er, das sie irgendwie gehofft hatte, das sie mit den Mädchen schöne Kleider anziehen kann oder Haare flechten. Zumindest hatte er so etwas ähnliches im Kopf.

"Bald hat Vater Geburtstag. Darf ich erfahren was du für ihn hast?" Sie zog ihn am Arm. Doch an dem mit der guten Schulter. Hämisch war noch ein Kind und somit könnte sie ihn nie verletzten. Dennoch passte sie auf, ihn nicht an der verletzten Seite zu berühren. Genau wie der Vater. Vielleicht hat dieser einmal etwas in ihrer Gegenwart erwähnt. Dabei würde es ihm heute nichts mehr ausmachen. Die Wunde ist schon vor Jahren ordentlich zugeheilt. Natürlich schmerzte die Schulter hin und wieder wenn er sich verausgabt, aber er versuchte es nie zu zeigen.

"Schickt es sich für eine Prinzessin, so neugierig zu sein?" Da bekam er erst einmal ein Augenrollen als Antwort.

"Das ist nicht fair, das du damit ankommst. Eine Prinzessin sein ist so langweilig. Immer zu muss ich Dinge lernen, die ich nie wieder im Leben brauch. Dann noch das ständige stillsitzen." Irgendwie tat sie dem Ritter leid. Wenn das Königspaar nicht im Schloss verweilte, nahm Prinz Mycroft seine Arbeit als Onkel viel zu ernst. Ja, er konnte verstehen das dieser will, dass die Nichte gut unterrichtet wird. Wenn er aber gewusst hätte, das sein Freund mit seiner Frau vereisen muss, dann hätte er vielleicht auf den jährlichen Rundgang verzichtet, um auf die Prinzessin achtzugeben. Er selbst hatte nichts dagegen das dem Kind Vernunft und Anstand beigebracht wird, aber anscheinend musste es der Onkel wieder damit übertreiben.

John seufzte, denn er wusste wenn der ältere Holmes so weiter macht, dann wird die Beziehung zur Nichte genau so enden, wie die zum jüngeren Bruder. Ändern wird sich wohl auch Prinz Mycroft nie. Er fragte sich was aus dem werden soll, wenn dessen Frau wirklich ein Kind bekommt. Zwar meinte die Königin bevor er das Schloss zu Rundreise verließ, dass es nur eine wage Ahnung ist. Doch diese lag bis jetzt nie mit so was falsch.

Der Blonde konnte zwar nicht dafür sorgen das Onkel Mycroft gelassener wird, denn an irgendeinem Punkt ist die ganze Familie gern stur. Aber wenigstens konnte er mit der Prinzessin eine Pause einlegen, damit diese nicht den ganzen Tag lernen muss. Er erinnerte sich nicht genau, aber er glaubte nicht das der Tagesplan seines Freundes damals so voll gewesen ist. Vielleicht sah er es auch anders, weil er nun viel älter ist.

"Was haltet Ihr davon, wenn wir heute Nachmittag ein wenig ausreiten? Das heißt wenn bis dahin Eure Eltern noch nicht wieder hier sind."

"Wirklich?! Aber bist du sicher, dass es Onkel Mycroft erlaubt?" Der Blondschopf wusste nicht woran es lag, aber all die Angst die er früher bei diesem Mann verspürte ist verflogen. Der Prinz könnte drohen ihn in den Kerker werfen zu lassen, es würde ihm nichts mehr ausmachen.

"Das muss er. Ansonsten muss ich Euch wohl entführen." Dabei machte er eine Geste als wollte er die Kleine packen. Lachend sprang diese davon.

"Ich würde dann gern Onkels Gesicht sehen, wenn er meinen Vater erklären muss, dass ich unter seiner Aufsicht entführt wurde." John lachte auch, denn das wäre in der Tat ein sehenswerter Anblick.

"Nun geht aber wieder hoch. Lernt wenigstens ein bisschen für mich."

"Aber.."

"Kein aber! Ich weiß es ist manchmal schwer, aber wir mussten da alle durch." Er folgte ein genervter Seufzer und dann ein langsames Nicken.

"In Ordnung. Dafür darf ich aber den Pfad aussuchen, denn wir entlang reiten."

"Wir werden sehen." Damit war die kleine Prinzessin aus dem Hof verschwunden und er überlegte nun, wie er seine Zeit bis zum Nachmittag vertreiben sollte. Da sein Vater vor drei Jahren die Schmiede verlassen hat und zwei Brüder die Arbeit übernommen haben, hatte er dort nicht mehr viel zu tun.

Es kam ihm wieder das Gesicht seines Freundes in den Sinn, als dieser dachte er möchte Harriet's Haus vergrößern, weil er selbst mit einziehen wollte. Dabei ist die Arbeit nur gewesen, damit sein Vater da platz hat. Seine Schwester war sich nämlich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Mann mit dort wohnen kann. Schließlich blieb es bei den beiden Frauen nicht nur bei einem Kind, das sie aufgenommen hatten. Mit der Zeit sind es schon vier geworden, um die sich die richtigen Eltern nicht kümmern konnten oder wollten. John selbst fand es gut, denn um so mehr Arbeit Harriet bekam, desto weniger dachte diese daran eine Flasche anzufassen. Außerdem lügt diese doch, wenn sie meint sie wäre mit ihrer größer werdenden Familie nicht glücklich.  
Als wäre es gestern gewesen, dass sie die Hand ausholte um ihn einen zu verpassen, weil er einfach vorgaukelte Tod zu sein. Er musste ihr wirklich öfters als einmal erklären, das es nicht mit Absicht war. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er aber auch, dass der König genau so war.

Ein Grund warum der Mann selten im selben Bett mit ihm schlief, ist weil dieser Albträume hat. Selbst jetzt noch, nach all den Jahren. Jedes Mal wenn er die Gelegenheit bekam, hielt er ihn im Schlaf ganz Nahe bei sich. Dies konnte er meistens nur auf Reisen, wenn sie in einer Gaststätte im selben Raum übernachten oder unter freiem Himmel schlafen. Da ist es auch nicht wichtig ob sie sich Tagsüber gestritten haben, denn Meinungsverschiedenheiten kommen doch auch bei den glücklichsten Paaren vor.

Wenn der andere schlechte Träume hatte, streichelte ihn bis das Wimmern nachließ oder er küsste ihn wach. Nach all der Zeit überlegte er nicht mehr, was ihm gestattet ist oder nicht. Er tat einfach was sich richtig anfühlt und bis jetzt bekam er keine Beschwerden zu hören.

Eigentlich war John es selbst, der immer mal wieder Zweifel hatte, das ihre Beziehung nicht weiter funktionieren kann. Das sein Kompagnon ihn satt hat, weil er langweilig geworden ist. Eines Tages wird er zu alt sein, um weiter den beschützenden Ritter zu spielen. Es graute ihn manchmal jetzt schon vor diesem Tag.

'Dauernd machst du dir Gedanken über unsinniges Zeug. Dann werden eben andere das Land und die Bewohner schützen.' Zwar sagte der andere nie was mit ihnen beiden dann geschieht, aber er hoffte das sie dann dennoch zusammen sein können. Trotz allem was der König behauptet, ist dieser beliebt. Das besonders bei den Damen. Dessen Gemahlin scherzte einmal, dass sie sich darum keine Gedanken machen muss von einer jüngeren Frau ersetzt zu werden. Auch wenn er ihren Humor schon kannte, so musste er sich dennoch fragen, ob er durch einen jüngeren besser aussehenden Liebhaber ersetzt wird. Er hatte nicht so ein Auge für andere Männer, aber er ist sich sicher das es auch ansehnlichere Exemplare durch das Schloss gehen. Noch dazu lässt die Attraktivität seines Freundes auch nicht gerade nach, nur weil dieser Älter wird.

Der Ritter schüttelte den Kopf, denn irgendwie brachte es ihm doch nichts weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wenn er sich schon die Rübe zerbrechen möchte, dann über den Geburtstag seines Königs. Dieses Jahr hatte er nämlich ein eher außergewöhnliches Geschenk gewählt. Daran zu denken, ist auch keine Idee. Es machte ihn nur nervös.

Am besten er bringt die Unterhaltung mit Prinz Mycroft sofort hinter sich. Es war besser wenn die Prinzessin bei einem Lehrer war, sollte sie beide wirklich einen Streit anfangen. Ansonsten hatte er wirklich groß keinen zum plaudern. Alle Ritter die mit auf der Rundreise waren, sind nun bei ihren Familien. Alle anderen hatten ihre täglich Arbeit zu verrichten. Da möchte er ungern jemanden stören.

Das Gespräch mit dem Prinz verlief relativ milde ab. Wahrscheinlich weil dessen Frau das Zimmer nicht verlassen wollte. Jedes Mal wenn er mit ihr sprach, kam ihm die Vergangenheit so fern vor. Als wäre all das Erfahrene nur ein seltsamer Traum gewesen. Lady Anthea behandelte ihn immer wie einen guten Freund, was der Ehemann wohl nicht gern hörte. Dennoch hatten sie nie so viel gemeinsam, um zu lange zusammen zu sitzen. Eigentlich redeten sie nur von Kleinigkeiten im Alltag und wenn er merkte, dass sie Probleme hatte, versuchte er als Ritter behilflich zu sein. Das war aber schon alles.

Manchmal fragte er sich, warum er als junger Bursche immer das Bedürfnis hatte, solchen Damen nahe zu kommen. Selbstverständlich gab es auch Frauen die sich für ihn jetzt interessieren. Der Herrscher betonte ja immer, das es in Ordnung ist eine Familie zu gründen, wenn er das wirklich will. John fühlte sich für die Aufmerksamkeit der Frauen und die Eifersucht seines Freundes geschmeichelt. Dennoch wird sich an seiner Lebensweise nichts ändern. Wenn ihm sein Liebhaber nicht mit Worten glauben wollte, dann zeigte er es diesem in leidenschaftlichen Momenten des Zusammenseins. Die seiner Meinung nach, viel zu selten geworden sind. Doch es kann ja auch wieder anders werden. Denn dazu ist der Winter mit seinen langen dunklen Nächten da. Diese Jahreszeit hat er in den letzten Jahren auch mehr schätzten gelernt.

Liebhaber. Der Blonde wusste nicht warum, aber die Beschreibung passte nicht zu Sherlock Holmes. Deswegen nannte er ihn fasst nie so. Nur wenn er ihn necken wollte. Denn der faszinierende Mann war für ihn so viel mehr als das. Manches konnte er nicht einmal in Sätze sagen, aber er ist sich sicher das der König ihn dabei auch wortlos verstand. Spätestens wenn er sein Geschenk sieht, wird dieser mehr verstehen.

Wenn er so darüber nachdenkt, wird die Königin sicherlich wieder ein Fest organisieren. Man konnte über die Frau sagen was man wollte, das Feiern beherrschte sie. Dazu gehörte auch die Planung. Im Gegensatz zu Prinz Mycroft, konnte sie nicht nur ungewöhnliches aber leckeres Essen herbei schaffen.

Er fragte sich ob dieses Jahr Lord Lestrade mit seiner Frau wieder erscheinen wird. Letztes Jahr konnte sie nicht kommen, weil Lady Molly kurz vor der Geburt des vierten Kindes war. Eigentlich meinte diese, ihr Mann könnte ruhig ohne sie vereisen, denn er ist doch schon bei den ersten Geburten immer anwesend gewesen. Aber ein Ehemann lässt seine Frau ungern in solchen Situationen allein. Er konnte es nur zu gut verstehen, den Menschen den man liebt nicht allein lassen zu wollen.

Trotzdem können die beiden es auch einmal langsam angehen lassen, denn er hatte Kate und die Königin tuscheln hören, das ein fünftes Kind unterwegs sein soll. Aber vielleicht ist das nur ein Gerücht. Bei dem Fest wird er sicher mehr erfahren.

Sein Magen knurrte und erinnerte ihn daran, etwas zu Mittag zu essen. Lady Anthea bot ihm zwar an, mit ihnen zu speisen, aber er lehnte dankend ab. Er fühlte sich einfach unwohl, dort am Tisch zu sitzen. Auch wenn der König selbst es anbot, er konnte es nicht. Er ist ein Königsritter und möchte nicht bevorzugt werden. Wenn er schon an der Tafel aß, dann möchte er es nur bei Festen, wenn auch andere Ritter geladen sind.

Auf dem Weg zurück kam er an Mrs. Hudson's alter Kammer vorbei. Eigentlich war es nicht seine Absicht hier entlang zu gehen, denn er wollte ganz woanders hin. Das ist wenn man in Gedanken versungen ist, dachte John und stand dennoch einen Moment vor der Tür. Der Tod dieser Frau hat sie alle auch schwer getroffen, besonders wohl den König. Auch wenn dieser sagte, es wäre normal das Menschen in einem gewissen Alter sterben. Anscheinend hatte die alte Dame auch keine Schmerzen gehabt, denn Kate fand sie eines morgens leblos auf. Diese erklärte später, das sie sich schon gewundert hat, weil es ja nicht Mrs. Hudson's Art war lange zu schlafen. Es gab auch John ein wenig Zufriedenheit, das die Frau abends einfach friedlich eingeschlafen ist. Man konnte doch behaupten, dass sie nach dem Krieg noch einige gute Jahre erleben durfte. Dennoch fehlte sie ihm. Zwar sprach er es nie laut aus, aber sie verhielt sich ersatzweise wie eine Mutter. Doch so ist das Leben. Menschen kommen und gehen.

Sein Vater hat schon Recht, wenn er sagt es bleiben ihm immer noch seine Erinnerungen. Wahrscheinlich wird dies auch eines Tages auf seinen Freund zutreffen. Es werden alles nur noch Bilder aus der Vergangenheit sein. Egal wie es kommt, er wird an dem Versprechen der vorigen Königin festhalten. Selbst wenn er zu alt wird, um dem Land zu dienen. Er wird alles tun, um immer für den Lockenkopf und seine Familie da zu sein.

"Da schaut einer aber miesepetrig drein." Als er fast am Hofeingang war, kam ihm schon jemand entgegen. Es war die oberste Dienerin der Königin. Auch wenn diese es selbst vielleicht nicht mitbekam, so tuschelten die anderen Frauen im Schloss gern über sie. Das sie nicht zu ihrer Herrscherin passen würde, weil sie keine Kleider und sonstigen weiblichen Charme besaß. John ignorierte dies und deswegen ist die blonde Dame die einzige, mit der ein wenig mehr reden konnte als mit anderen. Der König sah es nicht gern wenn sie zusammen flüsterten oder Geheimnisse hatten. Er schob es auf dessen gelegentliche Eifersucht, denn es ist ja nicht so als hätte er ein Auge auf Kate geworfen.

Diese hatte sich in letzter Zeit die auch die Haare ein wenig kürzer geschnitten. Sie meinte es wäre beim Kämpfen besser. Außerdem hatte sie das Gefühl, das jedes Kleinkind an ihrem Zopf ziehen wollte, sobald eins in der Nähe war. Für den Ritter ist es schon amüsant, denn auch wenn sein Gegenüber nicht so aus sah, so konnte sie doch gut mit Kindern umgehen. Sie besuchte sogar Harriet und Clara. Manchmal wenn ihr das Leben im Schloss zu viel wurde, dann blieb sie gern bei den beiden im Dorf und half mit dem Nachwuchs.

Natürlich musste sein Freund danach fragen, warum sie nicht gleich da wohnen bleibt, wenn es ihr doch so gut gefällt. Solche Aussagen verursachten aber bei Harriet und der Königin schlechte Laune. Bei seiner Schwester war es auch Eifersucht, weil die Angst um Clara hatte. Doch bei der Herrscherin wusste er es nicht so genau. Diese Dame musste sich auch einmal entscheiden, wen sie möchte. Na gut, sie konnte da nicht so frei wählen.

Als die ganze Sache zwischen ihm und dem König anfing, da ist er noch unsicher gewesen. Heute schubste er die Gemahlin seines Freundes schon einmal zur Seite, wenn diese zu aufdringlich wird. Er hatte nichts gegen aufmunternde und freundschaftliche Gesten, aber alles unter der Gürtellinie bleibt unter seiner Aufsicht unberührt. Zumindest wenn er nicht der einzige andere im Raum ist.

"Schön das du mich ignorierst. Haben wir so schlechte Laune?" Da fiel ihm ein, das er die blonde Frau vor sich noch gar nicht begrüßt hatte.

"Tut mir Leid." Er umarmte sie flüchtig, aber konnte es dabei nicht lassen über ihre Schulter durch die offene Tür zu sehen. Denn wenn sie hier war, musste sicherlich auch das Königspaar wieder hier sein.

"Du brauchst gar nicht so sehnsüchtig hinaus zuschauen. Die sind noch unterwegs. Mir hat das mit der Kutsche zu lange gedauert." Verwirrt sah er sie an, denn weder sein Freund, noch dessen Gemahlin reisten gern auf die Art durch das Land. Beide waren dafür zu ungeduldig.

"Ist jemand verletzt?"

"Ich möchte deine Stimmung wirklich nicht verschlechtern, aber wir wurden von Banditen überfallen. Zwar hatten die keine Chance zu entkommen und sitzen nun in Lord Lestrade's Kerker, aber dein König wurde verletzt als er seine Frau beschützen wollte." John ignorierte ihren Kommentar darüber, dass der Herrscher sein ist und machte sich eher Sorgen.

"Nun denk nicht daran, das Pferd zu satteln. Die werden im Laufe des Tages schon noch eintreffen. Er wurde nicht so schlimm verwundet." Sein Blick fiel das erste Mal auf ihre Hände und nun erkannte er, dass es sie auch erwischt hat.

"Du hast sicher Recht. Doch soll ich mir das einmal ansehen?" Auch wenn sie sich ein wenig sträubte, so ließ sie es dann doch zu. Die restliche Zeit verbrachte er dann damit sein Rüstung zu putzen. Natürlich an einer Stelle im Hof, wo er das Tor des Schlosses immer sehen konnte. Außerdem möchte er bei der nächsten Versammlung nicht mit einer schmutzigen Rüstung antreten. In den letzten vier Monaten hatte er kaum Zeit, diese ein wenig zu pflegen. Dabei war im Land nicht wirklich viel passiert. Auch wenn der Herrscher meinte er würde es mit der helfenden Hand manchmal übertreiben, so konnte er doch nicht aus seiner Haut.

"Die hat dein Vater für dich gemacht, nicht wahr?" John sah ein, das er wohl zu lange hier saß, wenn die Prinzessin schon wieder neben ihm stand. Früher hätte er sich noch erschrocken, aber langsam konnte sich weder der König noch die Tochter an ihn heranschleichen.

"Ja, mein Vater hat sie mir geschenkt. Seid Ihr schon fertig mit Euren Aufgaben?" Die Kleine setze sich neben ihn auf die Bank und bewunderte die Teile der Rüstung die schon sauber sind.

"Meinst du, er kann auch eine für mich machen wenn ich alt genug bin?" Selbstverständlich wurde seine Frage ignoriert. Er lächelte, aber er wusste nicht wie er antworten sollte. Denn wenn sie erst Reif für echte Kämpfe ist, dann konnte sein Vater wahrscheinlich nichts mehr schmieden. Schließlich hatte dieser auch aufgehört, weil er zugeben musste das seine Augen das nicht mehr mit machen.

"Wir werden sehen." Einen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, bis er fertig und zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit war.

"Wieso hast du eigentlich keine Frau?" Beinahe hätte er beim zusammenräumen, wieder alles fallen gelassen. Natürlich ist die Prinzessin wissbegierig und neugierig. Bei den Eltern wäre das auch ein Wunder gewesen, wenn sie anders sein würde. Die Wahrheit konnte er ihr unmöglich erzählen, diese wird sie schon noch früh genug selbst heraus finden. Es war nicht so das er das Mädchen anlügen wollte. Doch er konnte auch nicht einfach sagen, das er ihren Vater zu sehr verehrt und deswegen keine Dame auf die Art ansehen konnte.

"Wenn es etwas ist worüber du nicht reden willst, dann verstehe ich das." Sicherlich hatte sie seine Mimik gesehen und es ganz falsch interpretiert. Schnell setzte er ein Lächeln auf, denn es gab eigentlich keinen Grund für ihn so betrübt zu sein. Er ist verliebt und die erwählte Person erwiderte die Gefühle. Ihr Leben ist auch ganz ertragbar, es hätte ihn ja weitaus schlimmer treffen können.

Aufmunternd wuschelte er ihr durch die Locken, denn sie ist genau so wie der König, als dieser noch jung war. Sie ist noch nicht sehr gut darin Menschen beizustehen, wenn es jemanden schlecht geht. Ihr Gesicht wird dann so unlesbar.

"Ich weiß, Ihr hört das nicht gern wenn jemand sagt dafür seit Ihr noch zu jung. Doch ich verspreche, Euch eines Tages alles zu erzählen." Zufrieden erwiderte sie seine Gesichtszüge.

"In Ordnung. Nun sollten wir uns aber beeilen, bevor Onkel Mycroft es sich noch anders überlegt. Ich glaube er beobachtet uns schon vom Fenster aus. Flüchtig schielte der Ritter nach oben und selbstverständlich stand der Prinz dort.

"Ich bringe nur schnell mein Zeug in mein Zimmer. Ihr könnt schon zum Stall laufen."

Die Zeit mit der Prinzessin verflog dann auch ganz flott. Für sie kam die Nacht viel zu schnell, denn sie wollte noch ein wenig außerhalb des Schlosses bleiben. Aber John ließ sich schon dazu überreden bis zum Sonnenuntergang herum zu reiten. Als sie am Tor ankamen war es schon dunkel und er wusste das Prinz Mycroft ihm dazu eine Predigt halten wird.

"Wir müssen den Jägern das verbieten." Meinte Hämisch, als der Ritter ihr im Stall half vom Pferd abzusteigen. Sie plapperte seid sie im Wald waren ununterbrochen darüber, das die Tiere dort geschützt werden müssen. Der gute Onkel wird wohl eine Weile kein Wildschwein mehr serviert bekommen, dachte John ein wenig amüsiert.

"Vater!" Hörte er die Prinzessin hinter sich schreien, als er seinem Pferd noch ein wenig frisches Futter gab. Freudig schlug sein Herz höher, denn er wusste doch das sein Freund heute noch hier eintreffen wird. Dennoch ließ er sein Reittier nicht einfach stehen und brachte seine Arbeit hier noch zu Ende.

"Der Gaul ist dir wohl so wichtig, das du nicht einmal einen Moment die Augen von ihm abwenden kannst, um mich zu begrüßen." Vernahm er es eingeschnappt von der Seite, als er die Holztür zum Schlafplatz seines Pferdes zuschloss. Er warf noch einen prüfender Blick zum Ausgang. Anscheinend ist das Mädchen schon hinaus verschwunden.

"Wir sehen uns Monate nicht und du.." Doch der Lockenkopf kam nicht weiter mit seinem Satz, denn John schob ihn eilig in den Schatten und zeigte mit einen Kuss, wie sehr er vermisst wurde.

"War diese Begrüßung anständig genug, mein König?" Erkundigte er sich dann schelmisch, trotzdem konnte er noch nicht von seinem Gegenüber ablassen. Es ist auch in der Tat für ihn zu lange her. Also ließ er die Hände ein wenig wandern.

"Warte, John.." Aber plötzlich verzog der Jüngere das Gesicht wie im Schmerz. Erst dann kam es dem Blonden wieder in den Sinn was Kate gesagt hatte. Sein Freund wurde doch verletzt. Sofort schritt er von diesem wieder weg, um zu sehen wo genau sich die Verletzung befand. Wütend fand er schnell die Wunde am Oberschenkel.

"Wer hat sich das angesehen?!" Der König versuchte sich schnell wieder zu bedecken. Auch wenn er kein Problem hatte sich vor dem Ritter nackt zu zeigen, so ging ihm das gerade zu schnell. Außerdem waren vor dem Stall noch Leute, die jeden Moment herein kommen können.

"Beruhige dich! Niemand hat mich so gesehen."

"Das meinte ich gar nicht! Ihr könnt doch nicht.." Aber John unterbrach sich selbst und sorgte dafür, das der Herrscher aus dem Stall kommt. Die Verletzung musste mehr als dringend behandelt werden. Aber sein Freund dachte nur, das es darum ging sich vor niemand anderen entblößt zu zeigen. Es schmeichelte ihn wirklich, wenn dieser sich nur von ihm als Mediziner behandeln lassen möchte. Das aber beizubehalten wenn sie beide gar nicht zusammen sind, ist doch töricht. Er versuchte aber seine Wut herunterzuschlucken, als er den sturen König die Treppe hinauf schleppte. Ja er wusste das sie beide ein amüsantes Bild abgegeben, aber das ist ihm gerade egal.

"Was hat Vater denn getan?"

"Er hat sich verletzt und es dann ignoriert, weil es nicht genau so wichtig war, wie zurück hier her zu kommen." Der Ritter rollte mit den Augen, denn er wusste die Königin möchte am liebsten etwas anderes sagen. Er schmiss den Mann von seiner Schulter auf dessen Bett und begrüßte dann auch die Königin.

"Ich habe versucht ihm zu helfen, aber er blieb stur wie immer." Der Blonde nickte wissend und suchte dann noch einige Dinge zusammen, um den König zu behandeln.

"Tut es sehr weh Vater?" Die Prinzessin drängelte sich durch die Erwachsenen ans Bett.

"Es ist nur ein Kratzer. Aber sag, hat sich Mycroft während meiner Abwesenheit benommen?" Das Mädchen grinste und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Alles weitere kannst du mit deinem Vater morgen besprechen. Komm wir essen etwas und dann geht es ins Bett. Es wird schon spät."

"Aber ich möchte noch bei ihm bleiben. Dann kann ich von John medizinische Sachen lernen." Quengelte sie, aber gähnte auch schon danach.

"Vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Schlafen ist genau so wichtig, um gesund zu bleiben." Meinte der Blondschopf als er endlich alles bekommen hatte und wieder zur Tür hinein schritt. Er stellte das Tablett mit den Utensilien neben das Bett in griffbereite Nähe hin. Die Prinzessin seufzte, aber wünschte ihrem Vater und dem Ritter dennoch eine gute Nacht. Die Herrscherin tat dies auch, nur mit ihren eigenen Worten. Dann schickte der König selbst alle aus seinem Gemach. Bis auf John natürlich. Der ihm nun einen belehrenden Blick schenkte.

"Zieht Euch aus."

"Da hat es aber jemand eilig." Der Jüngere fing langsam an sich auf dem Bett zu entkleiden, auch wenn das im Liegen nicht so einfach ist.

"So sehr es mir auch gefällt Euch zuzusehen, Ihr solltet jetzt eigentlich nur den Oberschenkel frei legen, damit ich die Wunde endlich anständig behandeln kann." Der Liegende schmollte darauf ein wenig, tat aber dennoch was verlangt wurde.

„Ah, verdammt John! Wann hat das endlich ein Ende?“ Beschwerte sich der Verwundete, denn hatte langsam genug davon das seinem Bein solche Schmerzen zugefügt werden.

„Hättet Ihr es sofort getan, dann müsstet Ihr das nun nicht mehr ertragen.“ Entgegnete der Blonde genau so energisch, aber wendete den Blick nicht von der Verletzung bis diese ordentlich verbunden war. Danach gab er noch einen leichten Kuss auf die Stelle, bevor er die gebrauchten Sachen wieder zusammenräumte.

„Ich hoffe, das machst du nicht bei allen Leuten die du behandelst.“ Hörte er vom Bett aus und er musste grinsen.

„Nein. Das ist etwas Spezielles, was man nur bei besonders sturen Königen anwenden kann.“ Danach wendete sich John wieder dem Liegenden zu und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Eigentlich wollte er nur die Kissen etwas zurecht rücken. Denn bei ihrer Ankunft hier oben, hatte er diese vorhin durcheinander gebracht.

„Um ganz sicher zu gehen, das es mir bald besser geht, solltest du diese Methode auch hier anwenden.“ Dann wurde er einfach nach unter gezogen, damit seine Lippen die des anderen trafen. Dagegen hatte er nichts, aber er musste seine Hände schnell an die Seite das Königs legen, sonst wäre er mit seinem ganzen Körper auf dem Bett gelandet. Selbstverständlich hatte auch John den Lockenkopf vermisst, dennoch sollten sie ein wenig vorsichtig sein, damit seine Arbeit eben nicht umsonst war.

Es wurde abrupt flüchtig an der Tür geklopft. John schaffte es gar so schnell sich von dem dem Herrscher zu entfernen, da stand Prinz Mycroft schon im Zimmer.

„Kannst du meinem Bruder nicht ein wenig Erholung von der Reise gönnen, bevor du über ihn herfällst?“

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das Ihr hier seit, um nachzusehen das er ein wenig Ruhe bekommt. Aber nun könnt Ihr Euch dennoch ein wenig mit ihm unterhalten. Achtet darauf, das der König sich nicht zu sehr aufregt.“ Der Ritter konnte in den Augenwinkeln sehen das der Prinz darauf seine Miene verzog, aber das war ihm egal. Auch wenn er noch bleiben wollte, er musste etwas essen. Also brachte er sein Zeug weg. Den alten Verband würde er sofort waschen. Dann kann er diesen morgen wieder anlegen, wenn der Herrscher nicht zu stur dafür ist.

Als nächstes schritt er in die Küche und erkundigte sich ob es Hühnersuppe oder etwas ähnliches gab, damit der Verletzte schnell wieder zu Kräften kommt. Eigentlich wollte er das Essen selbst hinauf bringen. Doch in der kurzen Zeit, in der er in seinem Zimmer war um nochmal seine Gedanken zu sammeln, da ist eine Zofe schneller gewesen.

John seufzte betrübt, denn nun gab es eigentlich kein Grund mehr hoch zu gehen. Sonst kam sein Freund in der Nacht immer in sein Zimmer, doch mit der Wunde sollte dieser lieber im Bett bleiben.

„Nun geh schon hoch.“ Die Königin stand plötzlich allein neben ihm. Ein wenig schämte er sich nun, denn natürlich musste ihn irgendwann jemand bemerken, wenn er hier ewig am Treppenanfang stand.

„Du weist doch wie er ist. Wenn du nicht hoch gehst, wird er eben herunter kommen.“ Er nickte ihr zu und schritt dann mit mehr Mut hinauf. Der Blondschopf ist ja nicht einfach nur nervös, weil er als Ritter um diese Zeit zum Schlafgemach des Königs schritt. Sondern ihm ist auch ein wenig mulmig, wegen dem Geschenk, was er dieses Jahr besorgt hatte. Denn er war am überlegen, es seinem Freund schon früher zu zeigen.

Kaum war er an der Treppe oben angekommen, da stieß er schon auf die Person, die eigentlich im Bett verweilen sollte.

„Was macht Ihr denn im Flur?“

„Ich bin der König. Ich darf mich aufhalten wo ich möchte.“ John schüttelte den Kopf und schaute noch einmal prüfend den Gang entlang, bevor er den Herrscher auf die Arme nahm. Dabei passte er natürlich auf, den anderen so zu tragen, dass er nicht an den verletzten Oberschenkel kam.

„Was soll das werden?“ Das vernahm er zwar, aber der Jüngere legte dennoch die Arme um ihn und lehnte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Was bei der Größe wohl seltsam aussah, aber dann bemerkte er das der Verletzte rote Wangen von seiner Aktion bekam. Zum Glück stand die Tür zu dem Zimmer des Königs noch offen, somit konnte er ihn sofort hinein tragen und auf das Bett legen. Dieses Mal ein wenig sanfter als vorhin. Jetzt dachte er auch daran sofort die Tür abzuschließen, bevor der nächste Störenfried herein stolpert.

Draußen im Flur war es schon ein wenig dunkel, weil dort nicht so viele Kerzen brennen. Doch als er hier drinnen ein wenig mehr Licht machte, da hatte er auch gleich einen besseren Blick auf seinen Freund. Dessen Wangen trugen tatsächlich einen rötlichen Schimmer und er fand es gut, das wieder zusehen.

„Ich dachte du wolltest nicht hochkommen, weil ich wegen meiner Wunde ja so viel Ruhe brauche.“ Flüsterte der Lockenkopf, versuchte aber seine Verlegenheit zu verstecken.

„Ich denke, es ist in Ordnung wenn Ihr ein wenig Ruhe in meiner Gesellschaft bekommt.“ So zog sich John die Schuhe aus und setzte sich zu dem anderem Mann ins Bett. Diesem jedoch sah man an, das er keine Geduld hatte und somit alle seine Kleider ablegte. Dieses Mal unterbrach ihn der Ritter nicht.

„John, auf was wartest du noch? Komm endlich her zu mir.“ Der Angesprochene aber rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Einerseits weil er nach so langer Zeit diesen Anblick genießen wollte. Andererseits ist er immer noch nervös wegen seinem Geschenk. Schließlich ist es nicht so, dass er es wieder wegbringen kann, wenn es seinem Gegenüber nicht gefällt.

„Es gibt da etwas..“

„Oh.“ Eilig fasste der Ältere den König dann doch an, denn er wollte nicht das dieser das nun falsch aufnimmt.

„Hey, seht mich an. Es ist nichts in der Richtung. Es gibt niemand anderen in meinem Leben.“

„Wieso fängst du dann einen Satz mit so einen Gesicht an? Was kann dir so schwer fallen zu erzählen, das du dabei aussiehst als würdest dich verabschieden wollen?“ John blinzelte verwundert, ihm war nicht klar das er so eine Mimik gezogen hatte.

„Nein. Es ist wirklich nichts dergleichen. Es geht um Euren Geburtstag.“

„Du möchtest, das ich ihn dieses Jahr nicht feiere und dafür mit dir durchbrenne. Das ist eine fantastische Idee.“ Nun musste der Ritter lachen, denn er wusste das sie beide das doch niemals machen würden. Es dauerte nicht lange, da steckte er auch den Herrscher an. Als sich beide wieder beruhigt haben, küsste der Blonde den anderen flüchtig und lehnte dann seine Stirn an die gegenüberliegende.

„Es geht um mein Geschenk, nicht wahr? Ich sage dir doch jedes Jahr, das du mir nichts schenken musst.“ Hörte John im Flüsterton und nebenbei wurde sein Oberteil geöffnet. Er hielt die ungeduldigen Hände fest.

„Ich weiß. Dennoch dachte ich irgendwie es ist eine gute Idee. Nun bin ich mir nicht mehr so sicher.“

„Soll ich raten was es ist?“

„Ihr könnt es ja versuchen.“

„Eine wunderbare Nacht mit dir.“ John lächelte, aber schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also wenn ihr das nur zu Eurem Geburtstag haben wollt, dann müssen wir ab jetzt Jahre warten bis sich das wieder ausgleicht.“ Damit wurde die Hand aufgehalten, die sich schon zu seiner Hose verirrt hat. Er sah ein, das es alles nichts bringt. Also stand er einfach auf, zog sein Hemd aus und drehte sich langsam um.

„Deswegen hättest du nicht gleich.." Als der Lockenkopf seinen Satz unterbrach, wusste der Ritter das dieser auf seinen Rücken blickte und es sah. Plötzlich war er viel zu nervös, um sich wieder herum zu drehen. Es kam ihm vor, als würde er eine Ewigkeit mit dem Rücken zum Bett stehen. Doch dann spürte er was. Unsichere Finger die auf seiner neu gebrandmarkten Haut entlangstrichen.

"Ich..John, warum?"

"Also das warum dürfte klar sein. Das ich diesen Namen nicht den Rest meines Lebens auf meinen Rücken tragen muss." Jetzt traute er sich doch, dem anderen wieder ins Gesicht zu sehen. Der Herrscher sah ein wenig so aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Dafür ziert jetzt mein Name deinen Körper. Du hättest mich wenigstens vorher fragen können." Wütend wurde er angestarrt, aber da fielen schon die ersten Tropfen von den Augen des Jüngeren. Als dieser das mitbekam, wendete er sich eilig ab. Der Blondschopf setzte sich erneut aufs Bett und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund.

"Wolltet Ihr mir das Ding etwa selbst verpassen?" Meinte er scherzhaft.

"Rede doch nicht solchen Unsinn. Ich hätte niemals.. Du kannst dich nie wieder vor jemand anderen entkleiden. Jeder der ein wenig Nachdenken kann, wird wissen was das bedeutet." Nun begriff er das sein Freund das nicht wollte, weil er angst hatte das er sich doch noch eines Tages anders überlegt.

"Seht mich an." Er brachte den anderen dazu, den Kopf in seine Richtung zu drehen. Doch die Augen des Königs waren stur auf den Boden gerichtet. Sanft wischte er mit seinen Daumen die Tränen auf beiden Wangen des schönen Gesichts weg. Seltsam das John es nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht ertrug, seinen Freund weinen zu sehen. Aber das dieser es nun tat, weil er sich freute, ließ in ihm ein besseres Gefühl zurück. Es war die ganze Sache wert gewesen. Nun würde sein Freund nie wieder sehen was Moriarty ihm angetan hat. Das Ganze ist auch wirklich schwierige Arbeit gewesen, denn er konnte niemanden fragen dies für ihn zu tun. Noch dazu hatte er mit einem Spiegel die Buchstaben S und H so auf seine Haut gebrannt, das man das M nie wieder sehen muss. Auch wenn der Ritter vielleicht nicht der klügste ist, so sah er dem König doch an, das ihm der Anblick seines Rückens schmerzte. Das dieses M immer wieder eine Erinnerung daran ist, was ihnen geschehen ist.

„Sherlock.“ John sagte den Namen selten, aber dafür wurde er endlich angesehen.

„Ich liebe dich.“ Das wollte er doch gerade sagen. Natürlich hatten sie diese Wörter schon vor Jahren voreinander ausgesprochen. Aber das der König es so direkt und vor ihm sagte, ist auch für ihn neu.

„Ich liebe dich auch, hörst du. Beweis genug, das ich das für immer tun werde?“ Flüsterte er, weil sie so dicht beieinander waren. Ein zaghaftes Nicken folgte, bevor der König sich ganz auf ihn stürzte.

„Ihr solltet ein wenig auf Eure Wunde aufpassen.“ Versuchte er zwischen fast atemlosen Küssen zu sagen.

„Die ist mir gerade so was von egal.“ Sherlock war noch ein wenig sprachlos wegen dem was ihm sein Freund geschenkt hat. Ein Leben lang. Wusste John überhaupt was er ihm da versprochen hat? Er kam nicht drum herum, dem neuen Brandmal mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, als allem anderen an dem Blondschopf. Ihm ist schon vor einiger Zeit klar gewesen, das seine Liebe für John nie erlöschen wird. Doch er war sich unsicher, ob dies lange erwidert werden kann. Nun sah er seine Buchstaben in der Haut des geliebten Menschen und einen Moment dachte er, das es sich so anfühlen muss wenn man jemanden willentlich heiratet. Sie brauchten aber den ganzen Unsinn von einer richtigen Hochzeit nicht. Sie hatten sich und das reichte ihm immer aus. Sein Herz schmerzte, aber auf gute Weise. Wenn er sich nicht zusammenreißt, werden ihm noch öfter Tränen vom Gesicht laufen. Diese Freude und gleichzeitig auch Erleichterung zu spüren, tat so gut.

„Soll ich mir auch deinen Namen einbrennen lassen?“

„Oh Gott, nein. Ich bin Euch dankbar für das Angebot, aber im Gegensatz zu Euch brauch ich so was nicht, um zu wissen das Ihr mich liebt.“ John konnte selbstverständlich nicht erzählen, das sein Freund sich manchmal zu sehr durch Blicke und Gesten verriet.


End file.
